Chimaera
by ShenLong1
Summary: Set Partially during the series, main bulk after the war. Heero and Duo make a life for themselves working for Preventer when Duo's world is turned upside down as his unknown past comes back to haunt him. 1x2x1, sap, angst, fluff,humor, MPreg, Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, sap, angst, Male Pregnancy, medical themes

Pairings: 1x2x1

Archive: www.gundam-wing-diaries.

Many thanks to DBZVelena, Ryouga and Yami-tai for the beta. Also thanks to Yami-tai for the title of this fic.

Summary: Set partially during the series but main bulk after the war. EW didn't take place. The Eve wars are finished and the peace retained. The pilots have all gone their own ways, Heero and Duo have made a life together both working for Preventer when Duo's world is turned upside down as his unknown past comes back to haunt him.

Dedication: To Velena who gave me the plot bunny for this little gem.

Status: Fic is now complete. I do warn people that this fic is a long one and having said that, I hope you enjoy the ride!

/Indicates flashbacks/

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Prologue

The doctor looked carefully at the monitor once again, his brow creased as he studied the mess of shadows and lines on the small screen. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the young boy lying unconscious on the table. He reached for the tube of gel and smeared some more on to the pale, exposed stomach. He pressed the delicate instrument against the skin and adjusted the monitor again. Regardless of how many different angles he looked from, the picture still remained the same. A knock at the door disturbed his examination and he gruffly bade the intruder to enter.

Howard shut the door behind him and walked over to the prone form on the table. "How's the exam going, Doc?"

G placed the sound head to one side and rubbed his forehead. "There may be a problem."

"Oh?" Howard stared at the sleeping form. "I thought he would be ideal for what you wanted. I mean he's young, trainable, and he's got great stealth skills."

Dr G chuckled. "I have no doubts as to his stealth skills, nor his infiltration skills either. After all, he did manage to sneak aboard your ship."

"Then what is the problem?"

G sighed. "Take a look." He picked up the sound head again and began to run it over the boy's lower abdomen, the screen flickered to life and the same haze of white, gray and black lines appeared.

Howard scratched his chin. "I hate to tell you this Doc, but I haven't got a clue as to what I'm looking at here."

Doctor G turned to the monitor and with his free hand he pointed out various things to the Sweeper. "I'm scanning his internal organs, just routine of course. If he is going to be my pilot then it's necessary for him to undergo a full medical."

"And?"

"So far everything appears to be normal, well, up until now."

"C'mon Doc, spit it out."

"Take a look here. What do you see?"

"A lot of black and white shading?"

Doctor G snorted.

"Well, you're the Doc so why don't you tell me? Like I already said, I haven't a clue when it comes to medicine. Now give me a mobile suit and I could tell you everything about it down to the last screw, but the human body? All I know is it bleeds, needs feeding and watering on a regular basis, coupled with waste removal and rest and it usually functions just fine."

"You have such an eloquent way with words, Howard."

Howard shrugged and grinned. "You know me, Doc."

Doctor G pointed back to the screen. "Look here, these are the kidneys and here is the bladder..."

"Yeah."

"Now look closely. Do you see that shading there?"

"Yes."

"That is an ovary."

"A what!?"

"An ovary, Howard. Is there something wrong with your hearing?" G gave him a _look_ before turning back to the monitor. "That is an ovary alright, and look here; this small organ is a uterus, it's not as large or well formed as it should be, but then again Duo here is only twelve and has yet to go through puberty. If I'm not mistaken, there is no vagina but there appears to be a small tube, very thin that attaches the uterus to the lower bowel."

Howard was beginning to look rather pale. "You mean to say that Duo is a girl?"

G chuckled. "No Howard, not really. Duo is male." G lifted the small towel that covered the unconscious boy's groin exposing the genitals.

"Then what's all this shit about?"

G replaced the towel and shut down the ultra sound machine, he turned to face Howard who had sat down. "My guess is that Duo is a hermaphrodite."

"A what?"

"Hermaphrodite. Sometimes a child is born with the genitalia of both sexes and exhibits dual sexuality. This is my guess as to what has happened to Duo here. He is definitely male but he also has some female reproductive organs."

"Well, how is that going to affect him?"

"I will need to run some tests, but from what I can determine from the ultra sound the female parts are non functional, dead if you wish, whereas his male side is doing just fine."

Howard lowered his eyes, deep in thought. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not."

"What!?" Howard looked up sharply. "You _have_ to tell him."

G turned around and busied himself with his equipment. "I'm pretty sure that the female organs are defunct. I will do my tests to make sure, but if they are non functional then there is no reason to let him know; it won't affect his performance as a male in any way, shape, form, or matter, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I don't know G, it all sounds pretty unethical to me."

"Look," G sighed. "I'll finish my testing and if the female parts are active then I promise you I will let him know. But if they aren't..."

Howard tugged lightly on his beard. "Okay."

"Unless you have any further business here I will ask you to leave now. I have several tests to run and I'm sure you have other things you could be doing."

Howard stood with a grunt. "You will let me know as soon as you have the results?"

"Of course."

Howard left the room and G continued with his medical testing.

tbc...

Foot Note: Chimaera is the scientific name given to Hermaphrodites.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone that's left a review. I really hope you all stick around for the ride as it's a long one! Some of you may have already read this and you have no idea how happy it's made me knowing you are eager to read it again. Arigato! Shen :)**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 1

G watched as the pod faded to a distant speck on the screen, he lowered his head and his lips moved silently, Howard stood behind him lost in his own thoughts. Abruptly G brought his head up and turned. "It's all up to them now."

"I guess it is," Howard replied and followed the scientist from the room.

A few hours later G stood beside a ship in the launch bay, Howard exited the ramp of the craft and stood before the gray haired man. "I'll be keeping in touch, G."

G turned his eyes towards the sweeper. "Keep an eye on him for me, Howard."

"I will; he's like a son to me too, G."

G allowed a small smile to invade his lips as he thought back over the past couple of years. Duo had been an eager pupil, willing to learn and endure anything that G and Howard thrust at him. He had slipped into the role of Gundam Pilot, assassin and terrorist with ease. Both men knew that Duo had his own score to settle but hadn't pressed for details, content to know that their pupil far surpassed even their expectations.

No more had been said since that day of discovery as G's tests had turned up negatives. Then, when Duo went through adolescence with no signs of anything other than his male side functioning and developing, G had pretty much dismissed it from his mind. The only reminder of Duo's secret appeared to be in the slightly feminine features of his sweet face and the extraordinary length of hair that the boy always kept in a neat and tidy braid. The devotion to that hair had given rise to a fair amount of teasing for Duo and G chuckled inwardly as he recalled Duo's hot and often vocal defense of his hair. It was the one thing that was sacred to the boy and he cared for that rope with a dedication worthy of a female.

Howard's hand squeezing his shoulder brought him from his thoughts and he looked up into the pair of sunglasses that almost seemed to be a part of the sweeper himself. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him G. I'll always be there for him."

G raised his own hand and patted Howard's. "Thank you my friend."

"You take care now, ya hear?"

G nodded.

"I'll send word when I'm earth side and keep you updated on the system of things." Howard briefly thought about giving G a hug, the man looked so lost with first Duo leaving and now himself, but quickly thought better of it. "Happy trails, old man."

G shook his head and smiled warmly. "Happy trails to you too, Howard."

Howard returned to his ship and G departed from the area to watch the launch from the main control room. As yet another of his few friends was swallowed into the void of space he wondered again if he was doing the right thing.

--

Duo stared into the most intense blue eyes he had ever had the pleasure of seeing, but the hold on the gun never wavered. He had a job to do and by god he was going to do it. The boy in front of him moved and Duo's finger squeezed the trigger. The recoil threw his arms back but he quickly recovered only to have to shoot a second time.

The rest of the little incident passed in blur for Duo. The shock of the torpedoes exploding against his beloved Deathscythe sending his anger flaring, the realization that the boy he had shot was just like himself and then the horror of possible discovery causing him to flee the scene. He left the boy floating in the water as the alarms at the base sounded and disappeared into oblivion.

The thought of the other pilot haunted Duo. He had made his way to the coordinates Howard had given him and rejoined the sweepers. They had snuck in under the cover of darkness to retrieve Deathscythe from its watery prison along with the other mobile suit and now had both suits safely on board. Duo couldn't shake the vision of those intense cobalt eyes nor that shock of chocolate brown hair. Once he had rendezvoused with Howard he'd patched into OZ communications and monitored their airwaves, he knew they had the boy in a military hospital and shuddered at the thought of what OZ would do to interrogate him. G had not minced words when Duo had reached that part of his training. He knew how ruthless those bastards could be, his mind helpfully supplying him with reminders of the various techniques that G had put him through in order to strengthen his own body and mind against the possibility of capture and ensuing torture. Once he had confirmed that the other pilot was indeed a guest of OZ. he began to hack into the computer systems, studying the layout of the base and locating where the pilot was being held. He passed his plan on to Howard who agreed that he couldn't leave the boy for OZ to do with as they wished. So with the plans locked into his photographic memory, his gun nestled against his hip, knives strapped safely to his wrist and lower leg, he picked up the small back pack that contained a limited amount of explosive material as well as a few other goodies and headed for the base, intent on rescuing the pilot.

--

Sitting back and idly swinging his legs Duo was pissed. He glared again at the other boy and growled softly. A simple thank you wouldn't have gone astray, most people were only to happy to be rescued from the clutches of OZ; but not this sullen boy. Duo pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed. He'd risked his neck sneaking into that base to break this guy out, given him a parachute and a way out and what did the guy do? Fucking left it to the last minute to pull the damn ripcord!

Duo couldn't believe it and had screamed at him, trying to get him to see sense and stop his suicidal plunge. It had worked and the chute had been deployed, but not without damage. Duo shuddered as he remembered the way this guy had set his broken leg; not a grimace of pain or anything else had passed over his face or through his lips as the bones grated back into place and were bound there. Just who did this guy think he was? Superman?

Duo had long ago given up on conversational attempts, after all, one sided chatter was new to him and after several minutes of it he decided he didn't much care for it and so he had left the other pilot to his own devices, namely repairing his Gundam. The sweepers were taking care of Deathscythe and Duo trusted them implicitly to fix the damage, he would fine tune it himself once they had finished, but this guy... he wouldn't let anyone touch his suit.

Duo both admired and despised the pilot.

He wanted to know his name, know where he came from, who his trainer was and what his missions were. He was eager to have a friend of his own age to talk to, to share things with, plan missions with, but each time he tried to be friendly he was rebuffed with grunts or a single syllable word... namely 'Hn.'

He was becoming quite good at cataloging the various ways the word 'Hn' could be pronounced, but it still rankled that the guy hadn't so much as said a simple thank you for all Duo's efforts in saving his ass. Giving the Asian boy another look and trying to point out yet again that he had his work cut out for him in fixing his suit by himself Duo wasn't surprised to be given the brush off once more. He turned and left the deck, going below to amuse himself in his own way and try to figure out why he suddenly cared so much about this dark haired pilot.

--

Time passed and Duo caught up with the Japanese pilot a few more times. He discovered that there were five of them altogether, all around his age and all supposedly working for the same goal. He'd met the others, but so far the friendship was still new. He finally learnt the name of the mysterious pilot he'd rescued and despite the constant rebuffs at his attempts to get to know the pilot known as Heero Yuy, he found himself intrigued, fascinated and eager to learn more about him.

He also discovered a new emotion.

He had fallen in love.

--

The battle he was waging now was a futile one and Duo knew it. He was out numbered and out classed. He knew what he had to do but hesitated. He hadn't had the chance to say good-bye. With a heavy heart, but the condolence that he would at least have taken a large contingent of OZ with him, he flipped the cover to the red button and poised his hand. The pain in his heart outweighed the pain of his injuries and squeezing the trickle of a tear from his eye he screamed down his com unit as his fist connected with the self destruct button.

Nothing happened.

"Fuck!!" Duo yelled and punched the button again.

The suits sensed his defeat and swarmed upon him, Deathscythe didn't stand a chance.

Duo awoke completely disorientated, his head throbbed and his eyes swam as he tried to clear his vision, attempting to remember what had happened and just where the hell he was. He tried to move only to find his legs and arms held firmly in place. His sight slowly cleared and he took the chance to turn his head and gaze around him. He was strapped to a table, wrists and ankles held firmly in place by metal clamps. Well that explained the reason for his lack of ability to move. He ached in numerous places from the wounds he'd received in the battle as the reality that he had been captured sank into his fuzzy mind. "Great! Just fucking great Maxwell," he chided himself. "You can't even self destruct properly."

"I see you are awake."

Duo's head jerked as the door opened and someone entered the room. His eyes narrowed and he shut his mouth quickly.

The person moved about the room, quiet sounds filtered to Duo's ears and he recognized the noises. A shudder passed through his body, along with a tremble of fear. The person walked towards him and paused at the side of the table, placing a metal kidney dish to one side. Duo's eyes met with those of his captor for the first time.

"You won't get anything out of me," he growled as he set his chin in defiance.

The captor chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you will soon change your mind." The man reached into the kidney dish and extracted a needle. He fitted it to a syringe filled with a yellow fluid.

Duo's eyes widened as he observed the actions. "Wh - what are you gonna do?"

The man paused and stared at his prisoner. "I want to know who sent you, who you are fighting for, who gives you your orders... and you are going to tell me."

"Go rot in hell," Duo spat.

The man sighed. "I didn't think this was going to be easy." He lifted the syringe and removed the cover to the needle, gently pushing the plunger a little way and releasing some of the fluid from within. He picked up an alcohol swab and rubbed it briskly over Duo's arm. Placing a rubber tourniquet over Duo's biceps he tapped at the vein, encouraging it to swell.

Duo did his best to try and pull his arm away. He knew he couldn't dislocate his wrists enough to slip out of the clamps and he couldn't get to his trusty lock picks either, so he tried to rotate and twist his arm as much as possible. It only served to annoy his captor.

His arm was grasped roughly and held in place. The needle was brought to his now prominent vein and eased into the vessel. The plunger went down and the fluid seeped into Duo's bloodstream. Removing the needle the man released the tourniquet and stepped back, dropping the used utensils into the kidney dish. He turned and looked back at the pale, sweating pilot.

"What the fuck did you inject into me you bastard?"

"Nothing much." The evil smile was in place. "We know how you Gundam pilots have been trained to withstand interrogation so this is just a little concoction that will help to break down your defenses and make you a little more... shall we say, amiable to answering our questions?"

Duo's breath hitched as several scenarios ran through his head, none of them pleasant. "How?"

"Oh, you will find out soon enough but I guess it won't hurt to tell you. This drug will act upon your nervous system. It tells your brain to release hormones into your blood stream that will enhance the feeling of pain."

Duo swallowed... hard. Shit!

"The mere action of such as a pinch to your skin will be enhanced ten fold. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate any further, you're an intelligent boy, you should be able to figure it out."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Duo knew he had a relatively high tolerance to pain, G's training had seen to that. He also knew he had a certain resistance to drugs as well, but this was something new and he didn't know if his body would be able to block off the effects. Unfortunately at the moment he didn't have any way to escape and therefore avoid finding out.

"Once we have the information from you that we require I promise you the end will be swift." The man stared at Duo. "I'm sorry it has to be this way but you gave me no choice. You brought this on yourself."

"Go fuck yourself." Duo turned his head to the side. His future didn't look all that damn rosy at the moment but he needed to think, to try to find a way to either escape or kill himself before they could implement their little plan.

"It will take a while for the drug to invade your system completely, so rather than keep you here the guards will take you to a holding cell." The man moved to the com unit on the wall and pushed a button. "He's ready to be relocated."

The door slid open and four heavily built and well armed guards entered the room. Duo found himself bodily removed from the restraints only to have handcuffs slapped on and be dragged from the room and down a corridor to a cell. He was dumped unceremoniously inside and the door locked behind him.

He picked himself up off the floor and gazed around. There wasn't anything in the cell that could be of use to him. A small cot bolted to the floor and a window high above were his only companions. With a sigh Duo shuffled to the cot and curled up on it. He was exhausted. His eyes slid shut, a short nap was in order while his brain tried to figure out how the hell to get himself out of this mess.

His breathing evened out as sleep claimed his weary body, the drug in his system began to infiltrate his brain causing the various glands to begin secreting their fluids. Deep inside his abdomen, a long defunct ovary stirred slightly, and a follicle began the first stages of formation.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your kind comments on this fic thus far. I hope you all continue to enjoy. (snugs you all)**

**Ame: I'm so pleased you're enjoying this a second time around. :) (huggles)**

**NoirAnge: I'm blushing madly over your lovely comments. Thank you for your kind praise. (snugs)**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 2

The sounds of panic in the hall awoke Duo and he raised his head, reluctantly dragging himself from the exhausted sleep he had been so deep in. The small movement sent pain lancing through his head and he closed his eyes while he waited for the room to stop spinning. "Fuck!" he whispered to the four cold gray walls. The drug they had given him was obviously starting to work. How long had he been asleep for? Given the position of his cell he had no way of telling and the watch he usually wore had been taken from him with his capture.

His body had throbbed before with the injuries he'd sustained in the battle, but now with the drug coursing through his bloodstream the promised pain had increased and he was acutely aware of every cut, every bruise and every movement his muscles made. Who could have known that blinking your eyes could cause mild pain? Thank god he didn't need to go to the bathroom, trying to hold onto _that_ until he could find a place to relieve himself promised to be more agony than he would be able to endure. Especially if the pain he was experiencing from merely opening and closing his eyes was any indication.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the door to his cell began to open. He braced himself for the torture he knew would undoubtedly be entering and wished for the hundredth time he had managed to find a way to end his misery. His eyes widened in shock though when instead of the burly figure of an OZ officer, the slender frame of Heero Yuy stood in the doorway; gun cocked and aimed right at him.

If it hadn't of hurt so much he would have laughed hysterically. Here he had been trying to find a way out of this drug induced agony and who should show up but Mr. Perfect-fucking-Yuy himself. He managed to brace himself against the pain long enough to speak. "I always knew I was meant to be killed by you," he said, then he closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to strike, hoping that Heero's reputation as a crack shot would prove to be true. Instead, all he got was silence.

He opened his eyes and stared. Yuy lowered the gun and Duo blinked in shock. Moments later they were on their way out of the building.

--

Duo didn't remember much about the escape, his mind and body were too wracked with pain to think. In one way it was probably a blessing, he didn't want to remember if he sobbed like a baby with each step he took. He knew he had passed out at some stage which meant that Heero had carried him as his last conscious recollection had been of them finding a way from the building and across the external compound.

Now he was lying on a bed in a room he did not recognize. He turned his head and grimaced. The drug was still in his system. He wondered how long it would take for his body to flush it out. The door opened and Heero walked in carrying a tray. He set it down beside the bed and crouched next to Duo, his blue eyes softening a little as he gazed at Duo's prone form. That made Duo even more confused.

"Status?" Heero asked in his calm, cold voice.

"Some minor bruising, several cuts and scrapes, sprain to the left wrist, pounding headache, oh and a pain inducing drug running rampant through my bloodstream," Duo replied as he tried to make light of his injuries. He closed his eyes against the glare of the light.

"Hn." Heero reached for the tray and lifted the glass. "Here, drink this," he said as he brought the glass to Duo's lips, sliding a hand underneath the long haired pilot's neck and lifting him gently.

"Thanks," Duo replied and drank the water greedily. Once he had drained the glass Heero laid him back down and looked at him, noting the areas of damage. He pulled a first aid kit from underneath the bed and rummaged around for supplies. Finding what he wanted he laid the supplies out on the tray and reached for Duo's shirt.

"I'll attend to your wounds."

Duo groaned as Heero tried to remove his shirt, the drug enhancing the pain of his injuries to the point where he thought he would scream.

Heero paused and stared at him. "This drug? You weren't joking?"

"No, Yuy, I fucking wasn't!" Duo snapped as he tried to fight the waves of nausea that tried to wash over him.

"I... I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to make light of the situation." Heero lowered his head and Duo saw a hint of... remorse? Guess that's what he got for trying to play the jester all the time, when he was hurt no one believed him.

Duo sighed. "They - they injected me with something, said it was a new drug they had developed. It's supposed to work on the body's glands causing them to secrete more of their their hormones to enhance the pain receptors, making a simple thing such as a pinch feel like a Gundam stepping on your head and grinding you into the ground," Duo said.

"How bad is it?"

"I'd say I must have some sort of tolerance to it as it isn't as bad as they made out it was going to be, but it still hurts like a son of a bitch!"

"I'll try to be gentle."

Duo's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Yuy be gentle? Where the fuck had that come from? In all the time Duo had spent with the Wing pilot Heero had never shown any interest in becoming a part of a group, much preferring his own company to that of any of the other pilots. Several times Duo had tried to get him to talk, to be a part of a team but the Japanese boy either didn't care or was severly lacking in social skills.

Heero carefully removed Duo's shirt and began to clean up the various cuts and scrapes. He was soft in his touches, trying not to cause any more pain than was necessary, but Duo couldn't help the hisses and stifled screams as he buried his face into the pillow to try and quiet them. The pain was increasing.

When Heero had finished he disposed of the soiled swabs and dirty water before returning to the bed and sitting beside Duo. Duo was pale and sweating profusely, soft moans and whimpers were coming from his lips as he fought against the pain that continued to wash over his body whenever he moved.

"How long did they say it would take to work and last for?"

Duo kept his eyes closed, even the light hurt. He managed to find his voice and spoke in a whisper. "They said it would take a while, but I dunno how long it's been since they injected me, as for how long it lasts... I don't think they know as they were planning on executing me once they had their information."

Heero sat in silence then, his mind busily working through the information. "You need to rest," he said at last and got up. He left the room but returned moments later carrying a glass of water and a couple of pills. "Here, take these. They will help you to sleep."

Duo looked up, unable to keep his eyes closed and the pain lanced through him again. "Don't like drugs, can't operate with them," he muttered.

"I'll be here to watch your back."

"Huh?" Duo wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"Hn, baka. Here, take the damn pills and rest, your body can rid itself of the drug while you sleep. I'll stand watch." Heero held the pills out and then popped them into Duo's mouth when it became obvious that the Deathscythe pilot wasn't about to move his hand and take them from him. He gently eased Duo's head up so he could swallow the water and the pills and then lay him back down again. He dropped the glass to the side table and fetched a blanket, spreading it over Duo. Heero took in the sight and seemed satisfied with his handiwork. He gave a grunt and went to leave. Duo's soft voice halted his action though and he turned around.

"Please, stay with me Heero, just until I fall asleep." Duo was ashamed of himself for showing such weakness, but at the moment he really didn't care. He needed to know there was someone with him, that he was safe while he was this vulnerable.

"Hn." Heero walked towards the chair by the bed and sat down, his eyes scanning the room before settling on Duo's form on the bed. The American was silent, his eyes closed as he fought against the drug that ran in his system. Heero felt his gaze soften as he looked the elfin features of the other pilot. He noted Duo's breathing evening out as the pills he had administered took effect. As Duo drifted into sleep and allowed his battle weary body to fight the drug, so Heero found himself staring.

Heero's eyes wandered over the sleeping form of his fellow pilot and he found he liked what he saw. He hadn't had the chance to observe Duo close up before and so took advantage of the situation. From the first time he had laid eyes on the other boy he'd been intrigued but unable to show it, it wasn't in his training. It had always been drummed into him that the mission came first and as such there was no time to make friendships or anything else for that matter. And so Heero had stuck by his training, until now.

He wasn't sure just what it was about the violet eyed pilot that held him so captivated. Countless times he'd given him the cold shoulder, cut him off and dismissed his attempts at becoming friends. But no matter what he did, the American would still remain cheerful and bounce right back. Sharing the odd mission, school and safe house had given Heero a little more insight into the 02 pilot and what made him tick; he didn't understand it but he felt drawn inexplicably to the boy.

When he had been ordered to infiltrate the base and silence Duo he'd accepted the mission just the same as any other he'd been allocated. There was a job to be done and he had to do it. Emotions were supposed to be put aside and his sole focus on getting in, completing the mission and getting out. When he'd opened the cell door and seen the state of the youth, something inside had cracked and Heero had found himself on a rescue mission instead of an assassination.

Did he regret it?

He looked at the slumbering form again, able to study to his heart's content. No, he didn't regret it; in fact he would do it all over again if he had to. He found himself appraising the sweet, heart shaped face, the odd line around the eyes and mouth that indicated how the boy smiled. The pert, slightly upturned nose, long sweeping lashes that brushed against high cheekbones and that braid of hair. Heero was mesmerized by that hair. He never knew a male could have hair so long or so thick and as reluctant as he was to admit it to himself, the mere thought of his fingers running through that silken mass turned him on.

Heero was confused.

He'd never really given much thought to anything other than the battle he was currently in the middle of. To him nothing existed outside the mission and freeing the colonies, at least that is what his training had led him to conclude. All of his short life so far had been filled with training, honing his body and tuning his skills until he was in effect, perfect. Heero hated that title. He knew better than anyone that he was just as capable of fuck ups as the next person. Hadn't he proved that when he first arrived and botched his mission? If he was so perfect then why did he end up getting shot and captured?

That memory brought his mind back to Duo again. Why had the boy risked his life to break him out of that hospital? Why had he taken him back with him and offered to help him? Why did he still want to be friends after Heero had stolen parts from his Gundam to fix Wing?

Heero rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache with all this thinking. With a sigh he got up and left the room, going to check that his perimeter alarms were all functioning before making himself a sandwich and pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He took his food and drink back into the bedroom of the safe house to watch Duo sleep. Eating the sandwich he continued to muse over the strange feeling he had whenever Duo was around. It was like... like... like having a brother, Heero thought but then dismissed it. Even though he had no siblings and therefore didn't know for sure, he didn't think the feelings he was experiencing were fraternal, not that he was really aware of how siblings would feel towards each other seeing as how he didn't have any, but he could always presume. No. It was deeper than that. Heero tried to puzzle out what his mind was trying to tell him and then with a shock it dawned on him.

He cared.

He actually cared about the long haired boy. Heero felt his face flame and was thankful that Duo wasn't awake to see the flush. He'd never had anyone really care about him before and so the quiet persistence the American had shown him had eroded his defenses, crawled under his skin and into his heart until he could no longer deny it. He felt something strong for the other boy, but as yet couldn't put a name to the emotion. Deciding he would simply file the knowledge away for the moment he dozed off in the chair.

--

Heero stayed with Duo for three days in the safe house, caring for him as his strength returned and the drug was finally washed out of his system. During that time he got to know the violet eyed boy better and found himself even opening up a little to him. Once Duo was healed enough to be able to cope on his own Heero had had to leave, a mission had come in and he was required back in the thick of things.

Duo sat in the chair as he watched Heero pack, an ache tugging at his heart. He wasn't sure just what was happening between them, but he was enjoying it. Heero had opened up to him, they had talked and finally Duo discovered there was a boy underneath all that training and cool exterior. Finally, they had become the friends that Duo had longed for, but there was something else there too Duo noted. Could he dare to let himself hope?

Heero finished his packing and paused before turning around to face the one he was slowly but surely falling for, even if he didn't understand it yet. His Prussian eyes met with swirling violet and locked. Heero could see something in those beautiful eyes but he wasn't sure just how to interpret it. "I have to be going."

"I know."

"You should be all right. A couple more days of rest and you will be fit for duty again."

Duo stood up and snorted. "What good is a Gundam pilot without a Gundam?"

Heero blinked. "There is still a war to be won, Duo."

Duo sighed. "I know Heero. I don't know what I will be doing now though, I guess I have to wait and see what G says when he contacts me."

Heero allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "You take it easy, Duo. I'll see you soon." Heero went to step forwards but was blocked by Duo who suddenly enveloped him in a hug.

Duo wasn't sure what the hell he was doing but he quickly took Heero into a hug, risking life and limb in an effort to let the Wing pilot know that someone cared about him. He was stunned when he felt those steely arms wrap around his own frame and then lost all coherent thought as Heero kissed him.

The hug felt... warm... safe... Heero could not remember ever having been hugged. He decided he liked it and so allowed his own arms to encircle Duo and reciprocate. He felt Duo relax against him and his body burned with the contact. Before he knew what he was doing he reached forwards and captured Duo's lips in a kiss. It wasn't anything to write home about, just a connecting of lips and then pulling away. Heero blushed and detached himself from Duo's arms, noting the shocked expression on Duo's face. "Gomen Duo, I shouldn't have..." He was cut off as he found himself eyeball to eyeball with a patented Maxwell annoyed look.

Duo reached forwards and whispered, "If you're going to kiss me Heero, the least you can do, is to do it properly." With that Duo claimed Heero's lips in a sensuous kiss, soft, inviting and promising everything, but giving nothing.

Afterwards Heero raised his fingers to his mouth and ran them over his still tingling lips. All his mind could think of was, 'Wow, that was some kiss!' He turned to Duo who winked at him, hands on his hips. With a smirk, Heero picked up his bag and headed for the door where he paused for a moment and looked back. "Does this mean we're dating?" he asked in all innocence.

Duo grinned. "You betch'a."

--

Two days later Duo was mingling with the colony citizens, collar of his jacket pulled up high and cap tugged down to conceal his features. He'd had to go out to fetch some groceries; the small supply was nearly exhausted in the safe house. He only needed enough for a couple more days and then he would be out of here. G had sent word on his next mission and all he needed now were the specs which he was due to receive that evening. He wandered through the city square and was pulled up short as the large screen in the center sprang into life.

Duo's eyes widened in shock as he watched his beloved Deathscythe being towed out into space and then left drifting, several suits gathering around it. He couldn't believe the damage done to his buddy in that last battle and realized just how close he'd actually come to being another frozen space statistic. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his gut twist as the mobile suits took aim and the commentary explained just what was about to happen.

Tears sprang to his eyes but he couldn't tear them away, the pain in his belly tore at him as he watched his faithful friend obliterated by the strong beam. Screwing his hands into fists he screamed his agony to the unheeding crowd of watchers, the pain in his heart stronger than the pain in his abdomen. Somehow he made his way back to the safe house and curled up into a fetal position on the bed, the tears ran freely as he desperately tried to come to terms with the loss of his best friend. Eventually the tears slowed and then stopped and Duo sank into an exhausted sleep, still clutching his stomach as the pain refused to diminish.

Deep inside his abdomen, a small follicle burst and the first egg escaped to begin its journey.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews - it gives me** **the warm and fuzzies to know you are all enjoying this fic!**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 3

Duo fought to retain his consciousness as he was half dragged along the cold floors of the moon base. He ached in every conceivable place, but his inner resolve remained as solid as ever. The sound of a door opening forced him to focus and he found himself being tossed inside. He staggered across the cell, losing his battle to remain upright and collapsed to the floor. It only took him a second to realize he wasn't alone.

Heero and Wufei's heads snapped up as the door to the cell opened and a figure was thrust inside. The door closed almost immediately and both pilots stared at the prone body on the floor. Heero felt his heart leap in his chest as he recognized the black clad form of the boy he was slowly getting to know. Forcing himself to stay impassionate he stated an obvious question. "Botched your mission?"

The conversation was stilted to say the least. In his pain induced state, Duo wasn't in any mood to share much in the way of chatter. He simply filled them both in on the current state of affairs, pleased to note Wufei's little look of shock as he understood what Duo was saying. Duo felt slightly warmed, the pain easing with the knowledge that he would soon have his beloved Deathscythe back.

Wufei curled up in the corner and tried to sleep, Heero moved closer to Duo who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. His heart ached to see the slender form so battered and bruised. Deciding that he didn't care if Wufei read more into his actions than he intended him to see, he crouched next to the long haired American. "Duo?" he said softly.

Duo cracked open a pain filled eye. "Hey, buddy."

"I thought I told you to stay at the safe house and rest."

"Mission came in."

Heero bit his lip as his eyes took in the various shades of blue and purple that patterned that sweet face. "Status?" he asked, his voice still low and soft.

Duo groaned. "Pretty much fucked," he replied, trying to summon a grin and then winced.

"Baka," Heero chided softly. He reached forwards and with his cuffed hands, managed to run a finger over the swollen cheekbone.

"I guess this is one hell of a first date, eh Heero?" Duo whispered.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," the Wing pilot returned.

"Hope the second one is better, a movie and dinner for example would be nice," Duo murmured and then went into a coughing fit.

Heero's eyes widened a little as Duo coughed up some blood. "Status, Duo, and this time I want a proper one," he growled.

Duo sighed, the burning in his chest easing a little now the coughing was over with. "Mostly bruising, possibly a cracked rib or two... Shit that Dr. O sure can pack a punch... Abdomen feels like it's been through a meatgrinder, courtesy of G's boots. I gotta talk to him about those hobnai..." Duo gasped as a sharp pain lanced through his lower gut. "Oh fuck!" he moaned and instinctively curled himself up into a fetal position, his handcuffed arms clutching at his belly.

"Duo!... Duo... what's happening? What is it?" Heero was near panicking as Duo went pale and began to clutch at his stomach, rocking back and forth.

"Hurts..." Was all Duo could gasp out. His belly felt on fire, cramps squeezing at him until he thought his entrails were trying to leave him via his belly button.

Wufei sat up when he heard Heero's panicked cries. Instantly he was on his feet and crouched by the moaning, rocking 02 pilot. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Heero turned to look at the Chinese. "What Chang? What the fuck is wrong?"

Wufei stretched out his cuffed wrists and pointed.

Heero paled and swallowed, his heart hammered in his chest as he looked to where Wufei pointed. "K'uso!"

Smears of blood were on the floor surface and several congealing spots were collecting around Duo's hips.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Where the hell is it coming from?" Heero turned to Wufei who shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be internal bleeding," Wufei offered.

"We have to stop it."

"How?"

/Good question./ Heero thought. He turned his attention back to the American. "Duo, Duo, can you hear me?"

Duo moaned softly in response.

"Duo, listen. You're bleeding. I need... I need to remove your pants to find out where it's coming from and try to stop it, okay?"

Duo simply nodded his consent. The pain had eased a little, but it was still damn uncomfortable.

Heero worked as swiftly as he could, given that his hands were hampered by the cuffs. He managed to loosen Duo's pants and slipped them down over 02's hips. Gently he eased the blood soaked boxers to the side and took a deep breath. "Fuck!" he hissed.

Wufei turned his face away.

Heero gently examined the American. He'd been looking for cuts, gashes or grazing on the pale skin and found none. That could only mean that Wufei's suggestion was right; it was internal. Squashing his sudden embarrassment at intruding on Duo's person in such an intimate way he softly worked over the skin, trying to keep the examination as clinical as possible. From what he could tell, the blood had been oozing out slowly and not in a rush as he first thought. That was on the plus side. Also, there wasn't as much as first indicated and it was a little watery as well.

"How bad is it?" Duo groaned.

"Not as bad as I'd feared," Heero replied honestly. "Looks like only minor internal bleeding." Heero peered a little closer. "I'd say it's slowing down which is a good sign."

Wufei looked back. "Minor internal damage?"

"Probably from the blow to the abdomen. I'd say maybe a few damaged blood vessels in the intestine." Satisfied with his diagnosis and feeling better that Duo wasn't in the immediate danger he'd first thought, Heero gently worked Duo's boxers and pants back up. "He needs to rest as much as possible."

Wufei nodded in agreement and went back to where he had been sitting before.

Heero finished re-dressing Duo and gently pulled the braided boy away from the smears and little pools of congealing blood. He sat on the cold floor, lifting Duo's head and resting it in his lap. He didn't care if Wufei was watching. Duo was his friend and he was hurt, Heero intended to sit with him and comfort him as best he could.

The bleeding finally slowed and stopped, much to Heero's relief. Not long after, Trowa showed up and Heero was taken away, Duo read the pain of separation in those blue depths and tried to put as much feeling into his own, promising the 01 pilot that he would try his damnedest to stay alive until they met again.

"I'll see you on the flip side, Yuy," he whispered. "You had better stay alive buddy, you owe me a date."

Heero peered up through his bangs and rewarded Duo with a smile. "Then you'd better get that restaurant picked out hadn't you? Oh and no chick flicks either."

Duo shook his head and chuckled. "No chick flicks. Promise," and then Heero was gone and Duo was left with the all to familiar ache in his chest and a tiny projector in his hand.

Wufei and Duo passed the time studying the blueprints of their re-built Gundams, preparing themselves for when they could escape and extract their revenge. When the air to their cell was cut off, it promised to be a slow and painful death, but Wufei came through with his meditation and helped a panicking Duo to calm and control himself. Instead of waking up in the fires of hell, Duo was surprised to find himself still in the OZ cell, the doors unlocked. The two pilots made short work of their handcuffs and high tailed it to their unfinished Gundams.

Revenge had never been sweeter to Duo.

With the scene of the still exploding moon base on his visual, he bade farewell to Wufei and disappeared into deep space to unite with Howard and finish off his new, improved toy.

--

Duo kept aware of the 01 pilot's activities, but their paths didn't cross for quite sometime. They kept in contact with the odd e-mail, but even those were kept short and cryptic. Oz and now White Fang, were continuously monitoring the airwaves in any way, desperate to glean any information they could and so the pilots had to be extra careful. Secured lines were becoming more difficult to set up, despite their extensive computer skills and so they had to settle for minimal contact and trust each other to remain alive. Duo knew the chances of Heero and himself ever making it to that first date were slim to say the least. But in a war torn universe they desperately needed some hope to hang on to, some goal or dream to comfort them during the long and lonely nights.

Duo continued his battle out in space, the new cloaking device installed into Deathscythe Hell aiding his vigil. He hadn't bothered to mention to G or anyone else for that matter, the little episode back on the moon base where he had bled. The bleeding had slowed and stopped so Duo didn't give it any more thought, he assumed that whatever damage had been done had fixed itself. The continuing fights ensured that he received his fair share of battle wounds. None of them life threatening though and most only requiring rest for a day or two before he was ready to inflict his own form of justice once more.

It came as a bit of a shock to him then to find after one particularly hard battle, the pilot's seat smeared with blood. He kept quiet about it though, if Howard even suspected there was anything amiss he would undoubtedly have Duo grounded until further notice and Duo wasn't about to let that happen. The bleeding only lasted a couple of days and didn't cause him anything other than mild discomfort.

--

The war was beginning to heat up, Zechs had taken command of the White Fang and Treize was amassing troops. The Gundam pilots were still waging their own battles in space and on earth, the contact between them having diminished considerably. Duo had found himself at the mercy of the Zero system and didn't like what it did to his mind. A few days after that incident Heero managed to send him a simple yet supportive message. Duo looked at the few words again and grinned widely. "Red riding hood has managed to avoid the big bad wolf and will be joining grandma for tea and cookies soon." His mind wandered as he thought about the Japanese man. It had been too long since they had seen each other and the brief exchanges, while a comfort, were not enough. He sensed that something big was waiting on the horizon, and he could only hope that they would all manage to live through it.

For once in his life Duo Maxwell wanted something for himself. For all of his pitiful existence so far all he'd ever done was try to look after and protect those who were too weak to do it for themselves. Was it too much to ask that he be granted the one thing he longed for the most? After all he had gone through, all he had suffered so far could he dare to hope that he would survive this war and have a chance at living a normal life?

The heavy grating of the cargo bay doors echoed through the bunk room and Duo eagerly leapt to his feet and raced towards the cargo hold. He waited patiently for the outer doors to close and the bay to re-pressurize before the doors would open to allow him entry to the cargo bay. As he entered so the other huge doors opened and admitted a Gundam into the safety of the main hold. He watched as the large mecha stepped carefully inside and over to a spare bay, backing in and powering down. Using the low gravity to his advantage Duo hopped over the railing and floated across the short span to the scaffolding on the opposite side. He waited patiently outside the cockpit while the pilot inside finished his system check and switched off all non relevant functions. The door hissed open and it was all Duo could do not to grab the Wing Zero pilot in a bear hug, instead he offered his hand. "Good to see you again, Heero."

Heero smiled and shook the American's hand, noting the spark in those amethyst depths and longing just to hug his partner himself. Since Duo had hugged him that first time Heero had begun to crave it, it was like a drug and as much as he hated to admit it he liked it. It made him feel warm, safe and secure, knowing that someone cared about him personally and not just the mission and if he was capable of pulling it off.

"Missed you," Duo whispered.

"Hn, missed you too, baka."

"Want some tea and cookies?" Duo teased.

"Need to put in system report first and then notify J of my arrival. Once that's done I'm sure I can find my way to enjoying some refreshments."

Duo fairly beamed. "Howard's in the control room, we'll swing by there first with your systems report, then I'll take you to the bunk rooms so you can send off your report to J."

"Arigato."

--

A short while later Heero had done all he had to do and took a shower. He dressed in his usual tank top and shorts and was in the process of toweling his messy hair when a knock sounded on his door. "Hai, who is it?"

"It's me, Yuy," came the sweet voice.

Heero immediately opened the door and let the long haired boy enter. No sooner had the door shut than Heero found himself with an armful of excited 02 pilot.

"God I missed you!" Duo murmured against Heero's neck as he hugged the Japanese boy tightly.

Heero returned the hug, feeling secure once more. In all the time that had passed since their shy revelation that they enjoyed each other's company they took what moments they could to share a little togetherness. Most of their time was spent just holding each other and talking softly about their hopes and dreams for the future, neither one willing to admit that the chances of those dreams becoming reality were slight to say the least.

Duo had encouraged Heero to speak, drawn the quiet inner boy out a little and Heero was grateful. His social skills were notably lacking, but Duo somehow managed to coax him into joining in with things and now he shared more than simple comradeship with the other pilots; he shared a deep friendship.

Their relationship stayed pretty much on the platonic side, enjoying hugs and soft touches. Duo had taught Heero how to kiss and the pair experimented with every opportunity they had, but they weren't ready to take things any further. Neither one was willing to go into more intimate dealings at this stage. Heero, because he didn't think he could cope with having shared something so personal and private only to lose the one he cared about. And Duo, because he was also scared, but scared of admitting his complete feelings lest Heero be taken from him, like so many others he'd cared about in his short life. Besides, neither one of them had much of a clue when it came to the more intimate side of things and weren't about to admit to the other their inexperience.

They sat together, wrapped safely in each other's arms aboard the Peacemillion and just enjoyed being close. Lips began to move together, tongues gently questing forth to renew acquaintances with tender spots as new places were sought out and caressed.

Heero gently ran his hands along the length of Duo's back, rubbing the skin softly through the black fabric of the street orphan's usual attire as he nibbled at the creamy neck. His body warmed with the soft mewls of pleasure that came from Duo. Duo's hands weren't idle either. One was threading through Heero's messy hair while the other squeezed and massaged a shoulder.

Heero became a little bolder, running his hands down the 02 pilot's back and over the curve of his rump before returning up the back again, the little shivers encouraging him. He worked his hands down again and cupped lightly at Duo's rear before tracing his fingertips over the seam line and teasing his partner.

Duo moaned softly and shifted a little giving Heero better access.

Heero was quick to take advantage, rubbing his fingertips over the braided boy's rear end and delighting in the sensation of Duo squirming softly against him. He brought his hands back up again and was about to curl his fingers under the thick braid and around Duo's neck to draw him into a deep kiss when he noticed blood upon his skin. Abruptly he yanked the hand away and brought it to his face to study it. / Where the hell had the blood come from? /

Duo noticed the sudden shift and opened his eyes to see what was wrong. He stared, shocked as Heero studied his blood smeared fingers. "What the?"

Heero had a grim expression on his face and looked from his fingers to Duo's face. Without saying a word he deftly flipped the Deathscythe pilot over to his stomach and tried to locate the source of the blood.

"What the fuck are you doing, Yuy?" Duo rasped out as his face was pushed to the mattress of the small bunk.

"You're bleeding."

"So what if I am, it isn't anything much."

"You promised me you would get it looked at in case of internal damage from that time on the moon base."

"Look Heero, there isn't any internal damage, G has checked me over and I'm fit, okay?" Duo knew it was a white lie. G had checked him out; given him a quick physical when he'd caught up with him a couple of months later and pronounced him fit and healthy. Duo hadn't told him about the bleeding, to be honest he'd forgotten all about it and since then he'd only bled a couple more times and it didn't last very long. The mild discomfort he experienced with it, wasn't enough to complain about and so he hadn't bothered with it. He had done some checking though to see if there was a simple explanation for it and had deducted that he was simply suffering from the occasional ruptured hemorrhoid.

Heero gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Then what is causing this bleeding and how often does it happen?"

Duo sighed and rolled to his side. "If you must know Heero I'm pretty sure it's just a ruptured hemorrhoid, they do happen you know and given the amount of time spent sitting in the cold cockpit or in Oz cells on metal floors freezing my ass off, I'm surprised I haven't got more of them."

Heero's mind chewed on that for a moment. It did seem a logical explanation.

"Besides, Heero, I haven't had much of a chance to get it looked at or fixed, there is a war on and I've been kinda occupied. I figured that if I survive then I'll get it checked out after the war. It doesn't happen very often and the amount of blood loss is insignificant, it usually only lasts a couple of days or so."

Heero had to admit that given the circumstances Duo was doing the best he could. His small amount of medical knowledge in that department didn't stretch very far. He did know though that they couldn't afford to be one pilot down, not with something stirring on the horizon. "Promise me you will get it looked at when all this is over?" Heero drew the braided one back into his arms and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

Duo responded to the kisses, glad the topic was over.

He never did make that promise.

oOo

tbc...


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and to those who have reviewed, your feedback means a lot to me. :)**

Authors Note: Towards the end of this chapter the fic goes off into its own universe. EW didn't happen and there is a significant time jump.

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 4

The sirens sounded and the five pilots scrambled to their mecha, the inbound Virgo's the only thing on their mind. Slicing and dicing his way through the seemingly endless wall of suits, Duo was surprised to hear Hilde's voice on his com link. Moments later he was speeding through space to her assistance.

Heero paused in his battle for a brief moment as the Deathscythe pilot disappeared into the void of space. There was a strange burning feeling inside his gut, something he'd never felt before. A sudden flare of light and he was thrown against his harness as a Virgo caught him in his lapse of concentration and reminded him that now was not the time to be figuring out what it was he was feeling; there would be time for that later. Shuffling the new found sensation to the rear of his mind to be analyzed when he had time, he gave a roar of anger and brought Zero's buster rifle into play, obliterating the suit that had dared to oppose him.

Somehow Duo managed to get the damaged Taurus and its courageous pilot back to the Peacemillion where the medics took over. He hovered while Hilde was removed from the cockpit and carefully took the computer disc that had been the cause of all the trouble. Unable to help his concern for the girl that had become like a sister to him, he made sure to stick close as she was examined and her wounds treated. Eventually she was stabilized and wheeled down the corridor towards the medical bay's recovery section. Duo followed, noting the presence of the other pilots.

Heero stood back as the little procession came down the corridor. He noted the look of concern in Duo's eyes as he watched the girl carefully. He couldn't miss the gentle brush of Duo's hand against her cheek, nor the way she smiled up at him in return. The tightness in his gut returned with a vengeance.

Sullenly he leant against the thick glass alloy that acted as a barrier between him and the stars, dropping his head so no one could read his eyes. His brain frantically sought to figure out this intense pain that tore through him when he watched Duo with _that_ girl.

"We can't let the data she brought us go to waste." Quatre's soft words reminded him that he wasn't alone and should be thinking about the job at hand, not what he was experiencing. Duo's words though, were what jerked him from his self exploration.

"Relena Peacecraft is on Libra..."

His blue eyes opened wide as he stared into amethyst. "She is?"

Heero was aware that Duo spoke a little more, but noted that 02's gaze shifted back to the door where that girl had passed through. He pushed himself up from his slouch and turned. Ignoring everyone he walked off. He needed to be alone, to think, to sort out what he was going to do.

Duo wasn't aware that he had left.

--

The battle was in full swing,. Peacemillion had crashed into the Libra, Quatre had faced his demon in the form of Dorothy and while he'd lost in one way, he had been victorious in another. Trowa had assisted the blonde back to his Gundam whilst Duo had rescued the mad five and deposited them where requested. Wufei joined them after his victory over Treize and between them, they continued their battle.

Duo barely had time to wonder about Heero. He was puzzled that the Japanese teen had left without so much as a kiss good-bye. He understood the importance of Relena and knew Heero had gone to rescue her, but it still ate at him that Heero hadn't told him what he was doing, instead, leaving him to find out from Quatre. To put it bluntly; it hurt.

Unfortunately he couldn't dwell on it at the moment; there were far too many other things that demanded his attention, namely one large chunk of Libra determined to head for the Earth.

The four pilots did their best to destroy as much of the debris as possible in the short time they had. Even with the assistance of the Maguanacs though, it looked like they wouldn't succeed. Desperately Duo swung the double bladed beam scythe, tearing through metal like butter, doing what he did best and inflicting as much damage as he could to the shuddering chunk. All too soon they realized they were running out of time. Then Wufei came over the com link, announcing his delivery of a buster rifle to a certain pilot.

With hope in his heart, Duo fled the errant piece of metal. If anyone could stop this disaster, it would be Heero.

Heero had fought his battle with Zechs, neither gaining the upper hand. With Relena now safely out of the way, he could give vent to the feelings that washed over him. He was beginning to understand what it was he felt when watching Duo with that girl and he didn't like it. He needed an outlet for the pent up frustration he had inside and battling Zechs was one way to rid himself of the emotion that threatened to eat him alive.

He'd seen the piece of Libra break away, watched as Zechs gave up the battle and then quickly headed out to see what he could do. He saw the trajectory of the deadly piece, calculated the chances of the others trying to carve it up into smaller chunks, and no matter how you looked at it, the end result was going to be the same.

Destruction.

He almost screamed aloud as there was nothing he could do to stop the scenario. He needed his buster rifle, but unfortunately, he had lost it during his confrontation with Zechs. A blip on his radar alerted him to something coming up on him and fast. He switched to the visual and nearly wept. It was Wufei... and he was carrying his buster rifle.

Racing ahead of the piece, he flipped Zero around and brought the rifle up. Bracing it in the huge mecha's hands, he began the fight to hold his Gundam together and steady the vibrating limbs whilst searching for the target lock.

Duo watched the event unfolding before him with his heart in his mouth, Deathscythe floating gently, along with the other three Gundams. He tried to open the visual feed to Heero's cockpit, but Heero must have shut it off as Duo couldn't get anything. He found his lips moving, praying silently that Heero would succeed, but more importantly; survive.

With bits of his Gundam tearing from the structure, Heero knew he was cutting it close. He watched the target screen as the small square jumped and bounced around. He bit his lip, sweat running from every conceivable part as he fought the bucking Gundam. And then the target locked. Unsure of whether he would survive the blast or not, Heero knew he had to fire. At least Duo would live. His fingers closed on the firing mechanism, the bright beam of power was wrenched from the rifle as the heartfelt scream tore from Heero's mouth...

"DUO!!"

--

It was over.

Heero became aware that he was still alive and the blinding flash had signaled the end of the threat. He shifted into automatic mode, fingers hitting the buttons on the console and Zero responded, changing into bird mode. His head hung wearily, he ached in every bone. He could hear the cheers and shouts of his fellow pilots through his com link that he'd activated when switching over and while it should have warmed him, there was an emptiness deep inside.

Vaguely he became aware of Duo's voice, shouting louder than the rest and he listened for a moment.

"You did it, buddy! Heero, you did it!"

A small smile came to his lips but quickly faded as the pain in his heart registered again. Forcing himself to appear cheerful he opened a line and spoke softly. "Mission complete."

--

The pilots all headed their Gundams for MO2, eager to get out of their suits and congratulate their hero. One by one the mecha arrived and entered the large hangars, striding swiftly to their allocated bays. The pilots opened their hatches and exited their machines; Trowa instantly leaping up to Quatre's to help the Arabian out. The medic's arrived, Trowa having radioed ahead to inform them of Quatre's injury, and checked the Sandrock pilot over, slipping a drip into his arm and carting him off despite his protests about wanting to wait to greet Heero.

Wufei declined to join them at the last moment, disappearing off into space somewhere. / No doubt going to face his own demons. / Duo thought. People were everywhere, all cheering and congratulating him, but he didn't hear them, his eyes fixed on the doors that separated him from Wing Zero that had just landed.

Heero guided his Gundam into the hangar bay and powered down the system. He hung in his harness for a moment debating whether to run his damage and diagnostics program rather than face the crowds outside. He was embarrassed at the attention. Whilst he may have been the one to shoot down the piece of Libra, he hadn't won this war single-handed. There were four others that were just as much the heroes here. He didn't get a chance to think any further, his cockpit hatch hissed open, Duo having released it from the outside and he was faced with a jubilant American.

"Heero! You did it! You saved the Earth." Duo grinned from ear to ear. He longed to hug Heero but he didn't think it would be appropriate, given the number of spectators. He reached inside though and gave Heero a quick squeeze to the shoulder.

Heero began the mechanical task of undoing his harness. He ached to hold Duo, to bury his face in the crook of that neck and inhale the scent of his partner and best friend, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His mind kept replaying the scene of Duo with that girl, Hilde, the way Duo's eyes had looked when she was wheeled away.

Duo was a little puzzled at Heero's lack of response and quickly brought his own hands into play, assisting in the unbuckling of the harness. It also put him in the perfect position to bring his lips to Heero's without anyone being able to see. Leaning in close, his eyes darted from Heero's eyes to Heero's lips and back again. Then, before he could protest, Duo pushed forwards and brushed his lips over Heero's.

Heero's eyes fluttered shut. The kiss felt so good. All too soon though, it ended and he was left staring into soft amethyst. His breath hitched and for a moment he thought he was going to cry. Quickly he smothered the feeling as shouts from below pierced the small enclosure.

"Time to go buddy, your adoring fan club awaits you." Duo grinned. He could feel a tension in Heero and wasn't sure why. He dismissed it though, putting it down to the stress of the past few hours. They climbed down together to be swallowed up in the midst of the gathered crowd.

--

The drums rolled and the trumpets sounded their fanfare, Relena stepped to the small podium and began her speech. Heero wasn't listening though. He sat, along with the others, on hard, straight backed chairs and tried not to fidget. He hated these sorts of ceremonies. Relena was relating to the crowds the new joint peace between the Earth and the Colonies; expressing her hopes for a continued peaceful existence before going on to the part he was dreading. She began to remind the citizens of those who had sacrificed their lives for the peace to become a reality and then went on to praise the role of the Gundams in all this.

One by one they were presented to the crowds who cheered and clapped; faces red with embarrassment, all wishing the three ringed circus was over.

Heero watched Duo closely. Hilde was sitting next to him and he fussed over her non stop. The pain in his chest was back. During the past week, he hadn't had much of a chance to spend any time with Duo. They had suffered through endless interviews, de-briefings and discussions. No sooner had they found themselves with a moment alone than it was snatched away by someone wanting one of them for something. Heero knew he was jealous of the relationship that Duo shared with Hilde and that Duo seemed to spend most of his time with the girl lately. Sadly, his heart concluded that Duo didn't want to be with him anymore, that their relationship was and probably always would be, just one of good friends.

It was with much regret and a lot of soul searching that Heero finally admitted to himself that Duo was better off with Hilde. The way he treated her, looked after her, the softness in his voice and eyes when he spoke of her, all added up to one thing to Heero; Duo loved Hilde and not him. Well, not in the way that Heero had hoped for anyway.

God, that _hurt_.

Reluctantly, he made up his mind. He wouldn't come between Duo and happiness. He'd sit out the rest of this shin dig and then during the scheduled party afterwards he'd slip away. He didn't know where he would go, and nor did he care. All he knew was that he couldn't stay here with Duo any longer. It was tearing him apart watching the one he loved being with someone else, knowing he could never have that intimacy; the relationship he'd wanted, belonged to another.

The speeches were finally over and everyone adjourned to the grounds of the Peacecraft mansion for the big party. Food and drinks were plentiful, no expense having been spared. Heero lost count of the number of people that had congratulated him. It seemed every time he turned around, there was a new face to greet, a new hand to shake and frankly, he was sick of it. His eyes raked the crowd until finally they alighted on a long chestnut braid. With a purpose to his stride, he aimed for that braid.

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when Heero's hand rested upon his shoulder. "Hey Heero, I was wondering where you were." Duo knew something was up. He'd tried to get to talk to Heero, to find out what was bothering him, but every attempt so far had been fruitless. They hadn't had a moment alone since the final battle. He wanted so much to just sweep Heero into his arms, hold him close and kiss him senseless, tell him how much he loved him, but so far he hadn't stood a chance, not against all the reporters, military and everyone else that wanted a piece of them. Then Hilde had been released from hospital on strict orders to take it easy and Duo had been looking after her since, trying to repay the girl for her selfless act.

"Got a moment, Duo?"

Duo nodded and gazed around. "Where do you want to go, Heero?"

"This way." Heero led them through the crowds inside the massive ballroom to the balcony and stepped through the curtains into the cool breeze. He stood at the edge and leant against the balustrade, his hair ruffled by the wind. He wanted to talk to Duo before he left, but didn't know what to say. His eyes wandered to the stars instead.

Duo followed in silence, he sensed that Heero wanted to talk to him, alone. Hopefully he would find out just what was going on inside that head. He paused as Heero settled against the balcony railing before walking to stand next to him and following the blue eyes to the heavens. "Beautiful from down here isn't it?" It was obvious that Heero wasn't about to start the conversation.

"Hn." Heero vainly tried to find words to express what he was feeling and drew a blank. He swallowed nervously.

Duo began to fidget. He thought about wrapping his arms around Heero but decided against it, their position on the balcony, while a little secluded, wasn't hidden enough that they could be that intimate. Duo decided he really needed to know what was on Heero's mind and so he cleared his throat. "Heero?"

Heero turned to look at his partner and fellow pilot, his breath catching as he took in the vision of the young teen before him. The light from the inside spilled out behind him, silhouetting him in its glow, giving him the appearance of a fey creature that wasn't of this Earth. The image burned into Heero's brain and he registered a lump in his throat. This was going to be much harder than he'd thought.

"Heero?" Duo pressed on despite the strange way that Heero was regarding him. "There's something going on; something we need to talk about."

Heero felt his heart plummet. Duo was about to tell him that while it had been fun at the time, he wasn't really interested in exploring a relationship with him. He had Hilde now and Heero was just getting in the way.

Duo closed his eyes as he thought how best to get Heero to tell him what was on his mind. He sighed and opened them again, to meet with Prussian that were filled with... Pain? Confusion? Duo wasn't sure, but he didn't like what he saw. He reached out to touch Heero's cheek when Wufei stepped out to join them and Duo withdrew it quickly.

Wufei paused for a moment, unsure of what he was disturbing. His eyes flashed from Heero to Duo and back again, before turning to Duo and speaking in his soft tone. "Duo, you are required back inside." Wufei turned and went back to the French doors where he paused to wait for the long haired teen.

Duo turned to Heero. "Sorry buddy, seems like there's no escape." He gave Heero a small smile and turned to follow Wufei. Reaching the doors he also paused and turned back, speaking at the same time. "I'll be right..." Duo looked around in confusion.

Heero was gone.

Unable to take anymore, not wanting to hear Duo speak the words that would surely shred his heart; Heero took advantage of Duo's distraction and slipped over the balcony, quickly skimming down the large Wisteria to land on the soft grass. Silently he slipped away into the night.

--

The celebrations died down at last and the newly formed governments began to meet and discuss trade, peace keeping and other major issues. Relena took over as ambassador for the Earth sector; Quatre returned to his family business and took over the reins. Trowa went back to the circus, promising to keep in touch and visiting Quatre whenever he could. Wufei left for a while as well, something about making his peace. Of Heero, there was no sign.

Duo tried to locate the blue eyed boy but to no avail. It was as if Heero had completely vanished.

Duo tried everything he knew, desperate to find the one that had captured his heart. He'd known there was something wrong and cursed in every language he knew the fact that he hadn't managed to find out what it was before Heero had disappeared on him. Now he didn't know what to do. Hilde had recovered, G had also disappeared, his Gundam was locked away in storage somewhere and the rest of the group had dispersed.

He hadn't thought he would survive this war so plans for the future had never taken a high priority. All he did know, was that Heero and himself had promised each other they would do their best to survive and if they did then they would be together afterwards for as long as they were happy with each other. Heero's sudden departure had left him confused, angry, hurt and miserable. He didn't know what he had done; if he'd done anything. He could only conclude that Heero didn't want him.

He took the job that Hilde offered him, more to escape the memories than anything. The hard, physical work not leaving him with much time to dwell on the 'what might have beens' or 'if onlys'. He crawled out of bed at six every morning, eyes still glued together. Worked until eight in the evening, came home, took a shower, ate and then staggered back into bed, only to repeat the cycle the next day. Hilde was exasperated with him, complaining that he was working himself into the ground, but Duo ignored her. It was the only way he could dull the pain in his heart.

Gradually the pain dimmed, even though it didn't go completely. He managed to work himself into a routine, working a few less hours, much to Hilde's relief, and taking a day off each week. Not that it did him much good. He'd only sit and stare at the television, wondering where Heero was and what he was doing.

He awoke one morning to find his sheets stained with blood. It surprised him as he hadn't bled in quite some time. He quickly showered and cleaned himself up, changing the sheets when he was done with his ablutions. It brought back the memory of a promise he'd never made. To be honest, he'd pretty much forgotten about it. In the two years that had passed since the final battle, he'd only bled maybe a half dozen or so times, not enough to warrant getting it checked out.

The sound of his vid 'phone disturbed his thoughts and he quickly went to answer it. Punching the accept button he dropped into the chair and waited for the screen to focus. When it did, he felt the blood rush from his face and the room spin as his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Heero?"

oOo

tbc...


	6. Chapter 5

**(snugs everyone who left a review) - Thank you!!**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 5

Heero had slipped away into the darkness of the night after trying to talk with Duo. His mind was clear, even though his heart was breaking. He knew what he had to do so he simply did it. He managed to get back to the hotel they were all staying at, courtesy of the Earth Sphere, and dodging the security he made his way back to his room. Packing what little he had by way of possessions he thought about leaving Duo a message, something to let the American know that he understood and would step out of his life. He decided against it though, unable to come up with anything appropriate he could say that wouldn't betray his deep feelings; better to just leave now and let Duo get on with his life without Heero around to complicate matters. He knew the 02 pilot would be hurt by his leaving without so much as a good-bye, but he would get over it. In any case, he had Hilde to care for him now.

With a heavy sigh he shouldered the duffle bag and left, slinking silently from the building and disappeared into the night.

Heero traveled by night, taking the days to hide himself away and rest. He knew his face was easily recognized and it wouldn't be long before people were looking for him, if only to know why he had left so suddenly. He didn't need that. He wanted to be alone, to work out for himself where he was going and what he intended to do with his life now. He cut his hair, changed his wardrobe and even went as far as to purchase brown colored, contact lenses to disguise his appearance.

It worked.

He managed to work his way across several countries until he was sure he was safe enough. Arriving in the far north of Europe, he came across a decimated village. The people there were beginning to re-build their homes, working long hours in an attempt to restore their lives after the wars. Heero paid for a room at the partially re-built inn and thought about his life now. Idly he wondered what Duo was doing. If his sense of time was still correct, it had been a little over three weeks since his departure.

Wandering around the village and observing the people at work, it came to him what he could do. He would help to re-build the destroyed homes and businesses. It would be his way of atoning for his sins; part of the destruction was probably his fault anyway. He wasn't frightened of manual labor, quite the opposite in fact. It would be just what he needed, a way to apologize for the fury of the war, a way to cleanse his soul and bring peace to his troubled mind.

A way to try to forget the love he thought he would have after the war.

Heero threw himself into the task of re-building the broken lives and homes of many. Once he had finished in one place, he moved on to find another. People soon accepted him and appreciated his help, offering payment for his services that was quickly refused. He didn't want their money; he wanted, no, _needed_, their forgiveness.

So payment was rendered in a different way, a roof over his head, food in his belly, water to wash with. Gradually, with the self enforced labor, his guilt began to ease. He could finally look himself in the eye and begin to forgive himself for the acts of violence he saw locked in the artificially brown depths, the windows to his healing soul.

But there was one ache that refused to leave, one pang of guilt that continued to plague him, eating him slowly but steadily alive.

As the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and the months to years, he continued in his self imposed retribution. He lost count of the number of people he met, the number of places he passed through and the number of buildings he assisted in re-building. All he knew was it made him feel much better for his part in the war.

The nights were the worst.

He would lie awake, waiting for the elusive sleep he craved to take him, knowing it wouldn't come until he'd suffered what had become his nightly ritual.

/ Duo... /

Inevitably his mind would be drawn back to the vibrant pilot of Deathscythe. He recalled how sweet the boy had been to him, helping him to overcome his awkwardness and insisting he join in with the rest of the group, forming friendships he hadn't thought he was capable of. It wasn't long before his memory drifted back to that time spent caring for Duo in the safe house...

_"If you're going to kiss me, Heero, the least you can do, is to do it properly." With that, Duo claimed Heero's lips in a sensuous kiss, soft, inviting and promising everything but giving nothing._

_Afterwards Heero raised his fingers to his mouth and ran them over his still tingling lips. All his mind could think of was, 'Wow, that was some kiss.!' He turned to Duo who winked at him, hands on his hips. With a smirk, Heero picked up his bag and headed for the door where he paused for a moment and looked back. "Does this mean we're dating?" he asked in all innocence._

_Duo grinned. "You betch'a." _

He caught the sob before it could break free. What had happened? When had it all begun to turn sour on him?

/ Hilde... /

Rather than try to force the thoughts away as he usually did, this time Heero gave in and let them run wild in his head. Maybe if he paid them some mind he would be able to sleep a little easier... or maybe not... He'd tried everything else he could think of, at least he could try, after all, what did he have left to lose? Only sleep and he wasn't getting much of that and hadn't for as long as he could remember. Rolling over and giving a resigned sigh he opened up the closed area of his brain and let the memories come forth. Sadly, he recalled the way Duo had been attentive to Hilde, looking after her with a certain devotion.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a little thought began to nag him. He turned it away, wanting to wallow in his misery a little longer. The thought wouldn't be denied though and persistently tapped at his brain until he was forced to heed it or not get any sleep.

/ Hilde... /

The more he thought about the dark haired girl, the more the thought nagged at him, forcing him to look more closely at the situation. Slowly the former soldier in his brain began to come forth, responding to the nagging doubt. He switched gears and began to analyze the cause of his current unhappy state.

Duo had often spoken of Hilde, how the girl had helped him out on several occasions, offered him shelter, fed him and supplied him with parts for his Gundam. Now that he took the time to stand back and appraise the situation, the fog was thinning a little and common sense began to take over. When talking about the girl, Duo had spoken softly, but with pride. Come to think of it, the pride that had shone in his eyes when speaking of her was that of the love for a fellow fighter...

...not the love of a future companion.

Could he have been wrong?

With an unsteady churning in his gut he began to think back to the night he'd left, the night Duo had tried to talk to him. What was it he had said?

_"Heero?" Duo pressed on despite the strange way that Heero was regarding him. "There's something going on; something we need to talk about." _

There were so many ways that statement could be interpreted. Had he chosen the wrong way? The more he thought about it the clearer his mind became. Tossing about in his bed he fretted over his decision. Duo hadn't lied to him before. He had said he wanted to be with him should they both survive the war; and against all the odds, they had. The ache in his gut intensified. There was only one thing he could see to alleviate the problem and settle his mind once and for all.

He would call Duo.

How long had it been since he'd vanished into the night without so much as a note of explanation? Heero was shocked to find that almost two years had passed since that evening. He'd managed to keep tabs on his fellow pilots; without them knowing of course. His hacking skills had stood him well and he knew that Duo had gone back to L2 with Hilde. Dare he hope that the long haired man would even speak to him after the way he'd left? Would Duo appreciate him calling after such a long absence and stir up old memories? Especially if he'd made a life with Hilde.

Rolling over again he sighed loudly to the night sky. He would wait until first thing in the morning, check the time differences and then make the call. At least then he would know if the boy who'd captured his heart was happy and safe, if nothing else. As the dawn rays began to streak across the sky, he finally drifted into a restless slumber.

--

Heero awoke a few hours later and stumbled from the bed. His head felt thick and muzzy, limbs were weighted and he could have sworn his mouth sported a lining of fuzz. Bleary eyed he swayed towards the bathroom; a shower was needed, along with a shave. A short while later he reappeared toweling his hair, jaw stinging from the bite of the aftershave against his raw skin. He felt a little more human. A cup of coffee should see him more awake and so he went through to the tiny kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. While he waited his mind slunk back to the thoughts of the night. He'd joined all the dots and found the hidden picture, now it was time to find out if the picture was willing to talk.

The kettle whistled its completion and he lifted it to the cup he'd unconsciously set ready. Autopilot kicked in and he finished making the rich drink, pausing to take a sip before carrying it through to the small lounge area of the apartment he currently called home. Setting the mug down, he went back to his bedroom and dug around in the small closet for a pair of jeans and T-shirt, donning the items quickly before running a comb through the shorter locks. Even though he'd cut his hair, it still refused to be tamed, so Heero had given up and started to grow it back to the length he'd had before. The brown contacts stayed though. At least for now.

He picked up his laptop from the dresser and carried it back to the cooling coffee. He sat on the couch and booted it up, searching through his files until he found the one he wanted... Duo. Opening the folder he scanned through, finally locating the number for Hilde's scrap yard. He knew that Duo was staying with Hilde and that the girl's home was right next door to the scrap yard, the phone number for both being the same. He scribbled it down on a piece of paper and shut the laptop down. Draining the last of the coffee he debated taking a shot of whiskey, purely for medicinal purposes of course, but then decided against it. Although he was just shy of his eighteenth birthday and not legally old enough to drink, he had indulged on the odd occasion. He had never been asked for ID yet. (1)

Summoning up courage from somewhere deep in his gut he opened the vid 'phone connection and punched in the numbers. Wiping his sweaty palms against his thighs he wondered for the umpteenth time if this wasn't a big mistake. The 'phone buzzed and crackled as the line connected to the satellite feed and then to L2's communications system. There was a momentary pause as the line was re-routed through the exchange and then the screen began to fuzz as the sound of ringing came clear.

Heero took a deep breath and tried again to brush his bangs from his face.

The call connected.

The screen came into focus and Heero's breath caught.

Duo.

Heero was a little taken aback. While he'd placed the call with the intent of speaking with Duo, he hadn't thought the American would be the one to answer. He'd thought Hilde would and that would have given him a chance to ask a few discreet questions and test the waters before asking to speak with Duo. Now that he was faced with the one person he'd longed so much to be with, his courage deserted him. All he could do was sit and stare.

"Heero?"

Duo thought he was going to pass out for a brief moment. For so long he'd hoped, prayed and wished that Heero would contact him, if not to explain his reasons then just to simply let him know he was still alive. Seeing that familiar yet different face on the vid screen knocked him for a six and all the carefully thought out things he had planned on saying should the chance have ever arrived, had disappeared. He stared again, the appearance had changed, but he was sure it was Heero. "Heero?" he repeated, "Is that you?"

Heero took a deep breath and briefly lowered his eyes. "Hai."

They both continued to sit and stare at each other's picture on the small screen, the silence deafening until Duo couldn't take anymore. "Been a long time."

"Hai." Heero swallowed nervously and fidgeted. / What the hell was wrong with him? / He'd faced armies of mobile dolls, stared death in the face more times than he cared to remember and never felt anything like the fear he was experiencing now! / Pull it to-fucking-gether, Yuy!/ he silently admonished himself. "Look, I'm sorry, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have called. I'll hang up now and..."

"Don't you fucking dare, Yuy!"

Heero's eyes widened with shock and his hand paused in mid air above the disconnect button as Duo's angry voice screamed down the 'phone.

"You hear me, Yuy?! Don't you fucking dare cut this connection or I'll come looking for that ass of yours and pound you into the next universe."

"But..…"

"You listen to me buddy, you fucking well took off almost two years ago without a word. It's been TWO FUCKING YEARS, YUY! Have you any idea of the pain and anguish you put me and the other guys through in that time? "

"But..."

"I searched everywhere for you, hacked into fucking systems left right and center. I even contacted J in case you had been ordered back to him for god knows fucking what, but he didn't know where you were either. You just upped and fucking left without a word to anyone on where you were going or what you were doing. I was beginning to think you had decided to fucking well self destruct again and not let any of us know. Now, out of the blue you call and then say you're making a mistake? No fucking way, Yuy! You ain't gonna cut this call until you answer some fucking questions and let me know why you left so suddenly and ripped my heart out when you did." Duo paused, panting and red in the face from the exertion. Being mad at someone could certainly take it out of you.

Heero didn't know what to say. Duo's anger at him was well founded, but it was the last few words that had Heero reeling. "I... I ripped your heart out?" he whispered.

"Yes, you fucking well did, Yuy! I thought we were going to spend our time together after the war, you said you wanted to, you promised me we would give it a try and then you just disappear. Did nothing of what we shared mean anything to you? I... I thought... I wanted... I'd hoped... Oh shit!" The tears refused to be held back any longer, bursting forth to course down heated cheeks. Angry at losing his composure Duo scrubbed at his face, lowering his head and hiding behind his bangs.

Heero was confused. "But Duo, I thought... Hilde... You were..."

Duo looked up, the realization slowly dawning on him. "What about Hilde? She's a good friend and my boss."

"Oh fuck."

It was Duo's turn to look confused. "What?"

"Oh Duo, I'm so sorry. I think, I think we really need to talk. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, you fucking well do!" Duo growled as he brought himself back under control.

"Can I come to L2 and see you? I think I need to explain things to you face to face rather than on the 'phone." Heero's voice was hesitant.

Duo looked up sharply. "You want to come _here_?"

Heero nodded. "I - I'd like to see you Duo, explain things and see if you have it in your heart to forgive me. Once I explain things maybe you will understand why I did what I did and if it isn't too late... If there may be a chance for me..."

"I don't have a heart anymore, Heero."

"Nani?"

"You took it with you when you left. I think you should come and explain yourself, even if it's only to give me my heart back." Duo's voice was low and soft, pain still evident in the way the speech hitched slightly.

"I'll be on the next available shuttle."

oOo

tbc...

(1) I'm basing this on the Laws here in Western Australia where I live. You have to be 18 years old to drink, smoke and vote, but only 16 to legally have sex... Go figure.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all for the lovely reviews! Fred (my muse), and I both appreciate all your comments. :)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 6

Duo paced up and down the terminal and glanced at the electronic board for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Heero had sent him an e-mail confirming the shuttle number and time of arrival. Now that the moment was imminent, Duo was beginning to have second thoughts. What if they couldn't talk? Had Heero changed much? Did Heero really still want him or was it just a facade, something to ease his conscience? Why had he left so suddenly? Why was he asking himself all these questions?

Duo ran his hand through his bangs and took a seat. Another glance at the electronic board told him the shuttle was inbound and due to dock in five minutes. He glanced around at the rest of the assembled crowd. A neatly dressed middle aged woman to the side looked like she was waiting for her husband. A younger woman across from her with two children running wildly around, wore the face of suffering. With kids like that no wonder her husband went away for a while. Duo shuddered as the woman tried yet again to discipline the pair, neither child taking any notice of the idle threats.

Duo pondered the children for a moment. He genuinely loved kids, his own childhood was nothing to write home about, but he'd not really had that much of one really. He stared again at the pair. They were both neatly dressed, not expensive clothing by any means, but tidy, they were clean and obviously well fed. Remembering his own lack of childhood Duo had always tried to help out those children he found wandering around the streets, giving them credits or buying them a meal or a warm blanket. He couldn't help all of them though, he would need to have a never ending supply of credits for that and as Hilde pointed out to him, he wasn't exactly rolling in the stuff.

He couldn't help it though. Never having had the caring arms or loving embrace of his own parents, he'd sworn that when he grew up and became a father his child would never know what it was to be cold, hungry or unloved. He gave a small chuckle with that thought. Not much chance of him ever becoming a father, not with his sexual preference. The sound of the public address system crackling into life jerked his mind back as the arrival of the shuttle was announced. He stood and followed the rest of the crowd towards the doors that the disembarking passengers would shortly step through, once they had cleared customs and quarantine that is.

Ten minutes passed before the first few passengers began to trickle through, soon it became a flood and there were shouts, yells, hugs and tears of joy randomly tossed around as the new arrivals located their families or friends.

Duo stood patiently at the back of the crowd where he could clearly see the people coming through the doors. Each time they swooshed open his pulse would race for a second only to slow in disappointment, as the face he saw, wasn't the one he was looking for.

The crowd thinned as people began to leave, the number of passengers still coming through had dwindled considerably until the doors remained closed. Duo felt his stomach churn in knots and then the anger begin to rise. He should have known better that to trust Yuy. Duo turned his face away, hot angry tears threatening to spill forth. His shoulders slumped in dejection and he began to walk away.

A hand on his arm brought him to a halt before he had moved more than a dozen paces; angrily, he turned around, ready to give whomever it was that dared to touch him a mouthful, when his jaw hit the floor.

"Leaving without me?" Soft brown eyes bored into amethyst as Heero waited patiently for Duo to say something.

"What the fuck took you so long, Yuy?!" Not exactly the best of greetings Duo knew, but at the moment he was having a hard time controlling his emotions and frankly; he was still pissed.

"I... I had to clear special customs."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Seems they weren't about to take any chances." Heero dropped his gaze.

Duo snickered inwardly. He could just envision the customs people when they came upon Heero. The surly looks would be enough to make them suspect him, add to that his penchant for carrying fire power with him, and you had the makings of an all out panic in the customs area. "I'm surprised they didn't hold you and keep you for questioning."

"They tried."

"Huh?"

"They couldn't though. They didn't have anything to hold me on."

Duo cocked his head. "What happened?"

"They searched my luggage..." Heero's voice was quiet and he began to turn a rather nice shade of red.

Duo noticed the flush and grinned to himself. He had an idea of what had happened, but he wanted to hear it from Heero. "They find anything?"

Heero snorted. "Iie!" he swallowed. "Then they... they searched me."

"Did they?" Duo was finding it hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life. They didn't just search me... they searched me!" Heero was clearly affronted by his humiliation.

Duo couldn't help but laugh, the thought of the customs officer asking Heero to strip so he could search him thoroughly was too much for him and he let go with a deep belly laugh.

"That's it, go ahead and laugh at my expense," Heero scowled. He was really uncomfortable now.

"I'm sorry Heero, but you have to admit that it is rather funny."

Frankly, Heero failed to see the humor in the situation, but at least Duo was talking to him and not yelling at him... yet. Picking up his duffle bag and tossing it over his shoulder he indicated his readiness to leave.

Duo brought the old pick up truck to a groaning halt just inside the entrance to the scrap yard, cutting the engine he climbed out and slammed the door. Heero sat and stared around for a moment. The yard stretched back quite a way and stacked in rows, were piles upon piles of scrap. At first it looked chaotic, but when he focused properly, he could see there was an order about the place. Parts were not just piled about randomly, they were organized into sections. To the left of the truck stood what Heero at first thought was a shed but upon closer investigation, it was apparently the office. It was into there that Duo now disappeared.

Heero climbed out of the truck and grabbed his duffle from the back and followed in the direction Duo had gone; before he could get to the office though Duo stepped out, a tight smile on his face.

"I'll take you over to the house so you can freshen up. I'll fix us something to eat as well."

"Duo... you don't..…"

"Then we talk, Yuy."

So it had gone back to last name basis again. Heero sighed. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. He wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done, he had to explain himself and see if there was even the remotest possibility of Duo forgiving him and taking him back, to give him a second chance.

--

Duo unlocked the front door to the small dwelling and let Heero inside. "I'll show you around. It's Hilde's place but she said it was okay for you to stay here if you want."

Heero nodded and followed behind Duo as he showed him the lounge room, office-come-study, dining area and kitchen. "Laundry is out back." Duo tilted his head in the direction of the back door that led out to a small yard. Heero could see a small room attached to the outside of the house.

Duo turned and led the way back through the kitchen and along the short hallway to where the stairs led upwards. He traversed the steps and turned at the top. "Bathroom is there, this is Hilde's room," Duo pointed to the closed door. "Stay out of there unless you have a death wish." He moved further along, "Junk and storage in that one and this is my room." Duo opened the door to reveal a small room with twin beds, a dresser placed between them and a robe against the far wall. A window adorned the other wall and there were a couple of throw rugs on the polished floorboards. "It isn't anything flash or fancy, but it's comfortable and enough for me. You can use the bed there," Duo said as he pointed to the one with the light blue comforter on it.

Heero looked at the black comforter on the other bed. Well, there was no way he could mistake which was Duo's bed. "Thank you," he said quietly and deposited his bag on the bed.

"I've cleared some space in the wardrobe and dresser for you and there's spare hangers if you want them. I'll go grab you a towel and leave you to unpack and freshen up." Duo spun on his heel and went to the linen cupboard, returning moments later with the promised towel. "I'll be in the kitchen, come down when you're done." With that, he was gone; leaving Heero to contemplate just how the hell he was going to manage to explain everything he needed to with Duo still so obviously mad at him.

--

Feeling a little better after taking a quick shower, Heero slipped on a pair of jeans and yanked a T-shirt over his head. Dragging his fingers through his hair he decided that would have to do and went in search of Duo. He found him in the kitchen, where he'd said he would be and no sooner walked in the door than a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches was placed in his hands, along with a glass of orange juice. Heero carried it through to the dining area and sat down, Duo followed him seconds later with his own plate of food.

They sat and ate in silence, neither willing to start a conversation, even though it weighed heavily in the air. Once the meal was consumed, Duo cleared away the plates and refilled their glasses. He motioned for Heero to follow him into the lounge and sat down on the couch. Heero cautiously sat at the other end of the couch and eyed Duo warily.

Duo fidgeted for a moment, unsure as to what was going to happen now, but knowing it needed to occur in order for them to move on, to see if they could salvage anything. Seeing that Heero wasn't about to volunteer any vocal skills first, he thought he'd better get the ball rolling or they would still be sitting here when Hilde got back. Clearing his throat he turned to look at Heero and spoke, careful to keep his voice low and steady, even if his gut was churning. "What happened, Yuy? Why did you leave me? After making all those promises to me, why did you just up and leave without a word?"

Heero had been expecting anger, rage, shouting and maybe even violence. He was momentarily stunned when Duo's voice came out calm and steady. Taking a deep breath he looked up into Duo's eyes, noting the clash of emotion swirling in those amethyst depths. He could read the pain, the hurt, the confusion, the need to understand; and his heart broke. He was the one responsible for causing this turmoil, this heartache in Duo. He had to put it right. He went to clasp Duo's hand, only to have it withdrawn from his reach. Guess he'd lost that privilege when he'd left. With a shaky breath, he began his tale.

Heero's throat was dry, his lips parched, but he was nearly at the end of his ordeal and wasn't about to stop now. Duo had listened intently, never interrupting, just allowing him to speak. He wasn't used to talking this much and eyed the glass of orange juice with hunger. Pausing for a moment he lifted the glass and swallowed the now warmish juice down, feeling it hit the right spot almost immediately and free his throat. Putting the glass back down, he finished his story.

"All I could see was you with Hilde, the way you spoke to her and about her, the way you cared for her. It was as if I didn't exist any more. You were always with her, every time we managed to meet up, someone, or something, would step in-between and separate us. Judging by the way you fussed and fawned over her, I thought you wanted to be with her and not me, that you had realized that you didn't like guys after all but couldn't tell me that. So instead, you were trying to give me the hint that it was Hilde you wanted to be with and not me," Heero took a breath.

"I didn't want to come between you and happiness. After all we had been through in that damn war you deserved to be happy so I did what I thought was right. I left so you wouldn't have any obstacles in your way and you could be free to spend your life with Hilde," Heero finished, unable to say any more for the moment, the lump lodged in his throat preventing him from speaking any further.

Duo sat in silence as he digested what Heero had said. The more he thought about it the clearer the whole tangled mess became. It wasn't just Heero that was at fault here, he was just as much a cause of the mess as Heero was. With a sigh he turned to face Heero, raising his eyes to meet troubled brown and frowned. "Do you think you can lose the eye color, Heero?" It was unnerving to Duo to see Heero with brown eyes and not the rich cobalt he loved so much.

"Fuck! I forgot I was wearing them." Heero dipped his head and slid his finger to his eyes, swiftly removing the dark colored contacts. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wrapped them up. Blinking back the sudden rush of water to his eyes he turned to face Duo again. "Better?"

Duo gave a small smile. "Much. Thanks." Duo gazed deeply into the blue oceans he never thought he would see again, finding the anguish, pain, humiliation and need for forgiveness swirling inside. "Why the fuck didn't you just ask me about Hilde? I thought you knew she's like a sister to me, god knows, I mentioned her enough during the war. I didn't keep secrets from you, I told you how she helped me out, the things she did, just like Cathy did for Trowa."

"It didn't look like that to me, Duo. The way you fussed over her, always doing things for her, you didn't have time for me. You always brushed me off with one excuse after another, Hilde this or Hilde that... it was like... well..."

"Like what, Heero?" Duo growled.

"Like you were her lover." There, he'd said it. He'd let the green eyed monster out of the bag and told Duo exactly what he felt.

Duo sat in shock, the full realization of his actions brought home to him for the first time. He took a mental step back and analyzed the situation from an outside perspective and what he saw shocked him further.

Heero sat with his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He was sure he had just wiped all his chances of a reconciliation with those few words. He looked at Duo, waiting for a reaction of some sort, body prepared to defend himself if the need arose, but what he saw on Duo's face froze him in place. The look of bewilderment, followed by a dawning of understanding and then the cloud of self loathing played over the handsome features.

"I... I'm sorry, Heero."

The words were whispered softly and Heero only just caught them. Quickly he moved along the couch until he was sitting next to the slightly comatose man. He took Duo's hand in his and gently stroked his thumb across the back of the warm skin. He avoided eye contact, allowing Duo the privilege of keeping his emotions to himself for the moment, the wound of comprehension still extremely raw. "I'm sorry too, Duo. I should have tried harder to talk to you, to have asked you what was going on."

"No, Heero, you shouldn't apologize, this is all my fault. I never thought what my caring for Hilde must have looked like to you. I should have known it would appear to be something more than what it was. I forgot that you don't know her like I do and that you might have read more into it than the simple caring of a friend."

Heero took the chance to wrap his arms around Duo and draw him close. He'd missed this so much over the past couple of years. His heart warmed to feel Duo's arms hesitantly find their own way around his waist and cling desperately. "I'm so sorry, Duo. If I had just pushed aside my jealousy and simply asked you or one of the other guys about Hilde... If I hadn't been so bull headed..." Heero stopped as he felt Duo shift his position slightly. He turned and came face to face with Duo, those amethyst eyes deepening to purple as Duo's anger rose in them.

"All the 'if onlys', 'maybes' and 'what ifs' aren't going to change anything, Heero. What is done is done and we can't change it no matter how much we want to. Tell me one thing though?"

"Hai?"

"Do you understand now what my relationship with Hilde really is?"

Heero tried to break the eye contact but Duo wouldn't let him. He was held, spellbound, by the depth of emotion he could see in them and had no choice but to answer from deep inside his heart. "Hai, Duo, I do. I should never have doubted you."

"This works both ways, Yuy. I shouldn't have assumed that you would understand that what I feel for Hilde is a totally different kind of caring than what I feel for you. You... you make me whole, complete. You give me meaning, a reason to exist, a desire to continue on and explore the wonder of life. Without you there is no light." Duo felt the splash of water against his skin before his brain registered that Heero was ... crying? "Heero?"

"I..." Heero choked and buried his face into the crook of Duo's neck, holding the American tightly to him as his body shook with two years of hurt, anger and frustration.

Duo held Heero close; his own tears welling as he rubbed Heero's back in smooth, comforting circles. He stayed quiet though, deciding it was best for Heero to get this out of his system now. Heaven knew he was going to be pissed afterwards for letting himself lose control and allowing Duo to see this vulnerable side of him.

Gradually the sobs slowed and Heero felt a calm wash over him. It was as if his soul had been cleansed and he was now free to heal. He reached a hand to scrub at his reddened eyes and found a tissue pressed there instead. He took it gratefully and wiped his face as best he could. He darted a look at Duo expecting to see the ridicule on that heart shaped face; what he got was tenderness and concern.

"Feel better now?"

"Hai."

"Do you think we can give this another shot?"

Heero gave a watery smile. "Hai, I'd like to try."

"Promise me though, should anything, and I mean anything, arise ever again that you aren't sure of, you will ask me and not jump to conclusions?"

"I promise."

"I'll tell you now Heero, it's not going to be easy. We have to rebuild the trust and that's going to take time, time for both of us."

"I know but I'm more than willing to try. I... I ... Aishiteru, Duo."

Duo wasn't quite sure what Heero had just said but took it as a good sign. He pulled Heero close and glanced at his lips, asking permission with his eyes. Heero closed his eyes and parted his lips in assent.

Duo swooped in, pressing his mouth firmly against Heero's, tongue gently questing forth and revisiting the long neglected warmth and sweetness. The kiss was long, deep and very much welcomed. When they broke apart Duo snuggled against Heero, content to just enjoy the solitude and savor Heero's warmth. "Thank you for bringing my heart back to me," he whispered.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to do so, and for trusting me with something so precious a second time around."

They sat there in companionable silence, each wondering where their lives would go from here, not that it really mattered. The problem had been mostly resolved. There was still a lot of talking to be done, feelings and emotions to be brought out, but that could wait. For the moment they were content to just hold and be held.

When Hilde came in from the scrap yard a couple of hours later she found them both still curled in each others arms on the couch, fast asleep. She smiled at the scene. Hopefully they had managed to talk things out; judging by their current position she guessed that they had. She wandered through to the kitchen to put the kettle on and make them all a coffee. There would be time soon enough for her to take Heero aside and have her own little chat with the Japanese man. For the time being though, she was just happy to see Duo finally looking more contented than he had since Heero had left.

oOo

tbc...


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the kind reviews everyone, your feedback is very much appreciated!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 7

As Duo awakened slowly he was aware of two things. One, he felt warm and safe. Two, the reason for that feeling was snuggled close to his chest. He smiled softly, he hadn't been dreaming, Heero was here with him and they had talked. He jumped a little as a hand squeezed his shoulder and looked up to see Hilde grinning at him, a cup of coffee in her hand. He shifted slightly, trying not to disturb Heero who was still sleeping.

"You guys talked?" Hilde whispered.

Duo nodded.

"Get things sorted out okay?"

Another nod.

"Good." Hilde placed the coffee in Duo's awaiting hand and retreated to the other lounge chair where she could enjoy her drink and watch at the same time.

The shift of Duo's body stirred Heero into wakefulness. His blue eyes blinked open and a smile found its way to his lips as he noted his arms were wrapped around Duo. Rather than break the warmth of the moment he opted to stay quiet and just enjoy the closeness he'd denied himself for so long. He thanked all the gods he knew of, and some he didn't, for being granted this second chance with the one person whom he hoped he could spend the rest of his days with. But Duo was right. A lot of damage had been done to their relationship, damage caused by his own stupid actions and he was fiercely determined to change all that. With Duo willing to give him a second chance, he would make sure he didn't screw up again.

He vowed silently to make everything up to Duo and to never give him a reason to ever doubt him again. It wasn't going to be easy to re-build that trust as Duo had said, but the first step had been taken and a good foundation was beginning to appear. If they both worked at it Heero could see no reason why the relationship that they would hopefully build, shouldn't stay firm with such a solid base. He needed to do as he'd been advised all those years ago, the same advice he'd passed on to someone else.

He had to learn to trust his emotions and follow them.

He felt Duo shift again slightly and the quiet murmur of a female voice. He thought he had better announce his wakened state; enough deception had graced his life and now was the time to put a stop to it. He let a warm exhalation of breath escape his mouth, ruffling his bangs and brushing through the fabric of Duo's shirt to heat the young man's chest.

Duo felt the puff of air against his shirt and underlying skin and barely held the shiver that passed through him. He tilted his head and looked down into the sleepy eyes of the one person he never thought he would see again. "Decide to wake up, sleepy head?"

Heero gave an uncharacteristic yawn. "I smell coffee."

Duo chuckled, the sound rumbling up from deep within him. "Hilde's home."

At the announcement of the woman's name Heero began to shift from his position to sit up. His face reddened at the thought that Hilde had come home and found them curled up together, especially given the blame he'd laid willingly at her feet for the past two years. Even if she wasn't aware of it... yet.

He felt he couldn't look her in the eye and yet he had to. He managed to get himself upright and turned to take his first look at the woman whom he'd held responsible for his unhappiness all this time.

Hilde picked up the coffee that sat patiently on the table and extended her hand to Heero as the Japanese man scrambled to sit properly on the couch. She noted with amusement the sly grin that appeared on Duo's face as he watched the scene unfold. "Coffee, Heero?"

Heero raised his eyes to meet those of the gir... woman now, he corrected himself. "Thank you," he said as he took the offered cup.

"Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"Hai. Thank you for asking."

An uncomfortable silence sat over the room for a moment while the three people each pondered their thoughts. Unable to stand the weight in the air Duo placed his now empty cup on the coffee table and stretched. "I think I will take a shower. You gonna cook tonight Hil' or do you want me to?" he asked as he fiddled with the end of his braid.

"I'll cook," Hilde replied. "Heero can help me."

Heero's eyes snapped up at the sound of his name. He hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on, rather he'd been thinking about the talk he'd had earlier with Duo. "Huh?"

Hilde smiled. "You don't mind giving me a hand with preparing dinner do you, Heero?"

"Iie. I'll be happy to help."

"Good. You go take your shower, Duo, Heero and I will get the dinner underway."

Duo gave Heero a warm smile and exited the room, Heero's eyes following the swing of the braid as the lithe form disappeared from his vision. A discreet cough from the side drew his wandering mind back to the lounge room and the other occupant once more. He turned his head slowly to see Hilde watching him carefully.

"Let's go start on dinner, Heero." Hilde stood and picked up Duo's empty cup from the table before heading for the kitchen. Heero slowly got to his feet and followed.

--

Hilde dropped the cups into the sink and opened the 'fridge door, rummaging around inside for a few moments before backing out, her hands full of various items. She kicked the door shut and made her way over to the kitchen bench where she deposited the load and retrieved a knife and peeler from the drawer. Hearing Heero come into the kitchen behind her she gave a silent sigh and prepared herself mentally for the task ahead. She turned to the blue eyed man and handed him the peeler, Heero took it and gave it a funny look. "It's a peeler Heero, not some sort of new weapon."

Heero gave her a _look_. "I know what it is."

"Good. Then you should also know how to use it." Hilde pointed to the small pile of vegetables on the bench. "You can start by peeling those for me, please."

Heero shifted to the bench and picked up a carrot; turning the vegetable over in his hand he raised the implement to its orange surface and began to remove the outer skin. So involved in his task was he that he didn't notice the strange look that appeared in Hilde's eyes, nor the cool expression that settled upon her features.

Hilde was sorting through the thoughts in her head. She now had Heero where she wanted him, alone. Now all she had to do was find a way to start the conversation she intended to have with him while Duo wasn't around. She watched as Heero stripped the carrot of its outer layer, just like he had stripped Duo of his heart. Clearing her throat she turned to look at the ex-pilot.

Heero felt the weight of Hilde's eyes upon him but continued in his task. He had no doubt he would find out soon enough what was bothering the woman. When he heard the noise of a throat clearing he knew it was coming and braced himself.

"Heero?"

Heero turned, peeler poised in mid air as he faced the woman he thought he hated. "Hai?"

Hilde swallowed, glanced at the floor and then met Heero's gaze. "I'm not sure what your reasons were for leaving Duo the way you did and frankly I don't care, but let me tell you this," Hilde stepped a little closer. Having started on her speech she wasn't about to give up now. Duo was more important to her than anything else in her life and she wasn't about to sit back and watch him go through heartbreak again just because Heero felt like taking off once more when it suited him. Spurred on by courage she didn't know she possessed, her eyes narrowed as she continued. "When you just upped and left it nearly killed him. After all that you guys had gone through during the war and managed to survive, once you finally brought about peace for all to enjoy you simply walked away and left him." Hilde paused for a moment.

"Do you have any idea what he went through after you left? All his life, people, whom he had come to love and cherish, left him, whether it be the plague, the alliance or the stupid war, they all left him. He was scared to let anyone get close to him again in case it happened once more. He needed you guys though. You all had the same goal in mind and in you four, he found kindred spirits, people he could become friends with. Yes, he knew the score, he was well aware of the odds against surviving, but he fought hard and long, just like you all did and he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. He told me a lot about you, Heero, how he was beginning to care more for you than he should have, but he couldn't stop himself. He was afraid to let himself love you the way he wanted to in case you also succumbed to the curse of Shinigami that he believed he was endowed with. When the war finally came to an end he was so happy, I've never seen him so full of life. You know why he was that happy, Heero?" Hilde stared at the Japanese man.

Heero couldn't take his eyes away from the woman's; he didn't doubt a word of what she was telling him and it tore at his insides as he was made privy to some of Duo's past. The mere glimpse she had given him into Duo's past explained a lot of things to Heero; Duo's reluctance to progress further with their relationship, the need to be just hugged and held, the fierceness in his fighting skills, the way he would back off when things became too intense, how he would run and hide when he couldn't cope anymore and the look of longing in those violet eyes when he thought Heero couldn't see.

"Do you, Heero?" The question was stronger this time.

Heero had a pretty good idea of what Hilde was aiming at. "We finally had peace," he offered by way of reply.

"That was part of it, Heero. Yes, he was happy that the fighting was over, that peace was here for all to enjoy and along the way he had managed to keep a promise to avenge the deaths of the ones he'd lost in his youth; but that wasn't the main reason." Hilde's voice lowered a little. "No, Heero. The main reason he was so happy was that at last he could free his heart and soul and begin to _live_. He would be able to let his true, deep feelings for you surface and live a life he'd always wanted to, with someone who promised him they would be there for him, would share the future with him, love him as unconditionally as he loved them. He was looking forward to building a happy future with _you_, Heero."

Heero hung his head in shame.

"And what did you do? You took his love and tore it up. You didn't talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering you. You insulted him, Heero. Rather than talk to him you just walked out and left, without a word and without a trace. He had no clue why you would leave him after promising him the things you did. For days after you'd gone he would cry himself to sleep. He will deny it, but I could hear the small sounds of sobbing from his room when he thought he was all alone. The days were worse, he'd spend a lot of his time trying to track you down, wanting answers from you and determined to get them. Have you any idea what it was like to sit back so helplessly and watch the light in his eyes slowly fade away? He gradually gave up the search but I could see you never truly left his thoughts. And now you suddenly show up again."

Heero could feel the anguish rising in his chest. He honestly had no idea just how much his leaving had affected Duo. The more he thought about Hilde's words the bigger the ache in his heart grew and the deeper the pain of guilt for what he'd put Duo through, even if he'd thought he was doing the right thing at the time.

"Answer me one thing, Heero."

Heero focused on the woman standing before him.

"Do you care for him? I mean, _really_ care for him? Do you love him?"

Heero didn't have to think on his answer, he replied immediately in a soft voice. "Hai, I do."

"Then you had better listen to me, Heero, and listen good." Hilde moved until her face was only inches from the ex-pilot's. "Don't you ever dare to hurt him like that again. If you ever leave him again, like you did before, without an explanation then be prepared to deal with me. Duo is like a brother to me and as such, I will not sit back and watch him suffer through the agony he endured when you left before. I can't watch and do nothing as his whole world crumbles around his ears and he doesn't know why. You ripped his heart out once, Yuy... You try it a second time and I'll come after you and I promise you I'll cut your balls from your body and force feed them to you before I tear your own heart out. Got it?!"

Heero swallowed hard and nodded the affirmative. If the situation hadn't been so serious he would have thought it comical. The small, slender female standing over the ex-terrorist and assassin, eyes blazing and threatening to castrate him.

"Good." Hilde backed down a little, her body trembling as the shock of what she had just done settled in. She noted the pained expression on Heero's face and knew he'd understood her threat quite clearly. She could also detect a subtle fear and self loathing there as well. Obviously she'd given him a little more information than he'd had before. Not that it would hurt. With any luck Heero would take note and talk to Duo more, after all if they were hoping to settle into a serious relationship then talking about things was a vital part of it. She heard the water switch off and knew it wouldn't be long before Duo would be back with them. "I'm glad we could reach this understanding, Heero."

Heero watched as the woman went back to the piece of meat she'd fetched from the 'fridge with the vegetables and began to cut it up. He picked up another carrot and began to peel again, his mind whirling with thoughts.

--

The dinner was served and the three sat around the small table eating and generally conversing on safe topics such as the local economy. Duo was a little uneasy, he could sense that something had passed between Hilde and Heero while he was taking his shower, but as neither one of them sported any form of bruising or such, he could only assume they had merely exchanged words and not physical blows. He supposed that in one way that was good. Hilde tended to be a little over protective of him at times and while he appreciated the gesture; sometimes he could well do without it. She meant well and was only looking out for his welfare, but he was a big boy and more than capable of looking after himself.

"How long are you planning on staying on L2 for, Heero?" Hilde asked as she helped herself to a slice of bread.

Heero continued to chew the food he had in his mouth as he thought of his reply. Swallowing, he answered, "To tell you the truth, I hadn't really thought about it. I..… I guess I hadn't thought about anything beyond talking to Duo."

Duo smiled. "We can discuss more of that later on, Heero. We have a lot of things to talk about."

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish, Heero. Any friend of Duo's is a friend of mine," Hilde responded.

Heero gave her a small smile. "Thank you. I don't wish to put anyone out though."

Duo waved his hand. "Hilde doesn't mind, Heero. She wouldn't have offered if she didn't mean it, would you, Hil'?"

"Actually..."

Both Heero and Duo looked at the woman and Hilde realized just how that word must have sounded to them so she quickly continued with her intended sentence before they could get the wrong interpretation.

"Actually, I was wondering, if Heero is going to stay for a while, would he consider taking a job in the scrap yard?"

Both men looked at her as if she had grown another head or something.

"Well, business is quite busy and you know yourself, Duo, that we could really use another pair of hands around the yard. You're always doing much longer hours than you should just to keep up with the turnover. If Heero is going to be staying for a while, I figure he could do with a job and I need another pair of hands in the yard..." Hilde went quiet, letting the pair digest the offer.

"She is right, Heero. The yard is moving ahead in leaps and bounds and I'm barely managing to keep up with the shipments, both the orders and the incoming, let alone keep the stockpiles in the yard organized. Another person on board would certainly help and the yard can afford to pay you."

Heero contemplated the offer for a moment. "Why haven't you hired someone before now?"

"Haven't found anyone that I can rely on to do the job properly, not to mention work with Duo. He can be a snappy bastard at times and not easy to get along with," Hilde replied.

"Hey! I'm not a snappy bastard."

"Yes, you are. Only last week you bit off the delivery man's head."

"Well, he shouldn't have dumped the scrap where he did," grumbled Duo.

"He put it where he always dumps it, Duo. He didn't know you were expecting another delivery the same day and wanted his delivery in another spot."

Heero watched the exchange with a bemused smile on his face. He knew Duo could get cranky at times, he'd seen it on a few occasions during the latter parts of the war but the crankiness usually disappeared after a day or two, even quicker if Duo had something to go and blow up. Seemed like he was still getting those bouts of irritability. "I'll take the job," he said and the pair instantly stopped bickering.

"You will?" Hilde smiled.

"Hai."

"Great, Heero. I'll let Duo explain everything to you in regards to your duties a little later. Tomorrow he can take you through the yard and show you around."

Duo gave him a warm smile and snickered. "Welcome to the scrap heap, Heero."

oOo

tbc...


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review!**

**roninlvr: Yup, the guys are realizing that they do need to communicate if they are to make a go of things. Glad you like Hilde in this - she's a cool character to write with the guys in this fic and will be quite influential to them both.**

**Maskelle: Heero did get the 'talk' all right! He'd better sit up and take notice too unless he wants a psychotic woman after him!**

**Ame: The guys are both just turning eighteen when Heero returned. I have to agree with you regarding the governments ridiculous way of setting age limits for different things - seems Aussie isn't the only place where it's screwed up!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 8

Three weeks had passed since Heero joined the scrap yard and he'd never been happier. He shared a room with Duo at night and worked with the American by day. Their relationship had started to blossom again, communication being a vital part this process. They had both decided to do things the right way, starting over and beginning with the things they couldn't do whilst fighting the war, like...

Dating...

At first Heero had felt a little awkward, after all he'd never been on a _date_ before and didn't have a clue how he should react or respond in such a situation. Duo had tried to help him out by telling him it was really no different than two buddies sharing some quality time together. They began small, going out to dinner and just enjoying each other's company over a meal. From there they progressed to taking walks in what passed for parks on L2. Gradually Heero began to relax and start to get the hang of this whole dating thing. As he warmed to the idea so they began to hold hands occasionally in public, ignoring the odd look that some people would throw them. Mostly the public was kind, but Heero didn't care, he had eyes only for Duo and was intent on letting the long haired man know just how much he wanted this to work.

The evenings they spent at home usually meant they were cuddling up on the couch together watching movies with Hilde. Sometimes Hilde's boyfriend Mark would join them or they would double date. Heero liked the quiet evenings the best. He would hold Duo close to his chest, arms entwined as he took in the scent of the ex-pilot. Kisses were exchanged and Heero found his technique improving steadily. He was always more than willing to practice and Duo was an excellent teacher.

Heero began to find his trust in Duo growing stronger by the day, as Duo's was in him. He stepped out of the shower one evening to find Duo sprawled on his bed reading a book. He glanced at the title, noting how Duo was almost at the end of the book and obviously enjoying it very much. Somewhere in his mind he recalled reading an advert for the movie based on the book being shown at the local cinema.

He had an idea. "Duo?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"Would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday night?"

"Huh?"

"The local cinemaplex is showing the movie of the book you're reading and I thought you might like to go and see it."

Duo gave a beaming smile and dropped the book on the bed, firstly marking his page and then bounced off to wrap Heero in a bear hug. "I'd love to, Heero."

Heero's arms found their way around Duo's waist and he returned the hug. "I'll call ahead and book tickets, shall I?"

"That would be great, Heero." Duo's lips found their way to Heero's and he kissed the Japanese soundly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Duo, my pleasure." Heero felt warm all over. He was so glad he'd come to his senses when he had and now it looked like things could only get better in their relationship. It didn't take much to make Duo happy and Heero was determined to keep the smile on those elfin features forever.

--

Friday night rolled around and Heero sat in the lounge room awaiting his... _boyfriend_. Heero wore a plain pair of stonewash jeans with a pale blue shirt. He looked at his watch again. "Duo, come on, we're gonna be late at this rate."

"Coming, Heero." Duo came bounding down the stairs moments later and Heero felt his breath hitch. The long haired American was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and skin tight, sleeveless black T-shirt. His hair was caught back in a pony tail and swirled around him in silken waves. Duo had added a touch of kohl to his eyes and it served to enhance the amethyst jewels.

Hilde let go a wolf whistle and Duo suitably blushed. "You're gonna have to beat them off with a stick, Heero," she snickered.

Heero wrapped a possessive arm around Duo's waist. "They wouldn't want to try," he growled.

"Ohhh, getting jealous now are we, Hee-chan?" Duo teased.

"Hee-chan?"

Duo leant forwards and placed a soft kiss to Heero's lips. "My Hee-chan," he whispered against the soft, compliant mouth.

Heero sighed in resignation. "Let's get going, Duo, the movie starts in half an hour and knowing you, you will want to get popcorn and a soda first."

"A movie isn't a movie without popcorn, Heero," Duo grinned. "See you later, Hil'."

"Have a good time guys."

They headed out the door and walked into the artificial dusk of the colony.

--

The cinema's lights dimmed and the screen lit up with the usual adverts that preceded the main feature. Duo nursed a large bucket of popcorn in his lap, a soda in one hand and Heero's hand in the other. He wriggled deeper into his seat and prepared to enjoy the movie.

Heero enjoyed the feeling of their fingers entwined together; he'd placed his own fruit juice in the nifty little drinks holder on the end of the arm rest and now sank back into the plush seating, one eye on the screen and the other on Duo. They sat in the back row at Duo's insistence, the reason for this escaping Heero. As far as he was concerned a seat was a seat so long as you could see the movie. His enlightenment was to come a little later.

Duo smiled as the lights went out completely and the feature film began to show. He loved the movies and it had been a while since he'd been to a show. He smiled to himself when he recalled Heero's puzzled look at his request to sit in the back row. He was sure he could educate the Japanese man a little as the evening progressed.

Heero lost himself in the movie, sipping on his fruit juice from time to time and sharing the popcorn. About half way into the movie he felt Duo's hand leave his and a twinge of sadness passed through him, but it only lasted a moment. Duo's hand returned, but this time it snaked around his shoulders and Duo gently leaned his head over to rest in the crook of Heero's neck and shoulder.

Duo shifted his position slightly to allow his arm to circle behind the seat and curl around Heero, resting his head against his boyfriend and inhaling the pleasant scent of Heero's aftershave. His mind was still partially on the movie, but mostly on the warmth of Heero. He shifted the popcorn from his lap and moved a little closer.

Heero felt warmth flood him as Duo snuggled closer and his own arm reciprocated, wrapping around Duo and softly stroking along his side. He was content to sit like that for a while, enjoying the close contact. After a while he reached down to Duo's lap to get some more popcorn, however, his fingers brushed against denim and not the cardboard container he'd thought was there. Confused for a moment he reached again, fingers searching lightly and then he jerked back as if burned. The popcorn container wasn't there. He'd... oh shit!

Duo felt the brush of fingers over his thigh but didn't get a chance to react and let Heero know he'd moved the popcorn before Heero's hand came back again, this time brushing over his groin. It was all he could do not to moan as Heero's hand suddenly jerked away. He gave a light chuckle as he felt Heero stiffen as he realized what he'd done.

"Oh, Duo... I'm sorry," Heero whispered.

"I'm not," Duo whispered back and turned to look at his boyfriend. He could just make out Heero's profile in the dim cinema and knew the guy must be blushing. He reached forwards and gently placed his lips over Heero's, kissing him long and deep as his unoccupied hand sought to find its counterpart. He located it and gently brought it back, resting it against his upper thigh while still continuing with the kiss. Once he'd deposited Heero's hand where he wanted it he allowed his own to rest against Heero's thigh and gently move up and down.

Heero moaned softly, Duo's mouth catching the sound and swallowing it. Had he heard Duo correctly? When he found his hand drawn back to the thigh and left there, followed by Duo's hand upon his own thigh he knew his hearing hadn't deserted him. The kiss was broken and he panted softly, feeling the answering brush of air against his cheek from Duo's mouth. He began to mimic Duo's actions, stroking his hand up and down the cloth covered thigh as their lips met again.

Duo forgot all about the movie, making out with Heero in the back row suddenly more appealing. He caressed Heero's thigh and slowly moved his hand higher and higher until he reached the swell of Heero's buttocks. Plunging his tongue into Heero's sweet mouth he moved his hand up a touch more and began to squeeze the taut muscle of Heero's backside, gasping slightly as Heero returned the favor.

The movie was completely forgotten by both youth's as they indulged in their own show. Kissing each other hungrily as hands roamed over thighs, buttocks and dipped beneath shirts to explore the soft skin of backs. Duo felt himself flush with excitement, especially when Heero became a little bolder and began to investigate Duo's groin, rubbing the hardening bulge through the denim.

"Ohh, gods, Heero..." Duo moaned softly.

Heero worked his lips over Duo's neck as he rubbed gently with his hand. He could feel his own excitement building and wanted nothing more than to continue.

Duo was lost in a wave of sensation as his sensitive groin was softly manipulated. He tilted his head a little to allow Heero better access, his hips trying to thrust upwards as new sensations coursed through his body.

So lost in their own little world they didn't see the credits start to roll. The lights suddenly came back on and the pair jumped apart in shock.

"Fuck!" Duo swore under his breath as he tried to straighten his clothes and look innocent all at the same time.

Heero wasn't much better, his shirt was pulled from his jeans and his usually messy hair even messier, plus the flush on his cheeks and the brightness in his eyes gave his pleasured state away to anyone who cared to look their way.

The other patrons began to exit but Duo placed a hand on Heero's arm and prevented him from getting up. "I think we had better wait a few moments, Heero," he said as he met the confused cobalt gaze and looked purposely at his groin.

"Aa." Heero nodded. It probably would be a good idea to sit for a minute or two.

Most of the patrons had left when both Duo and Heero felt their jeans had returned sufficiently back to normal for them to walk out of the cinema without embarrassing themselves.

--

Business began to pick up further at the scrap yard and both Heero and Duo found themselves working longer hours to keep up with the demand, consequently the dates slowed for a while. They continued to talk, finding common interests and sharing little things about themselves. Heero began to open up more and gradually Duo learnt of his past life, firstly with Odin Lowe and then with Dr J. In return Duo gave Heero some information on his own background, his life on the streets and then being taken in by the Maxwell church. He skimmed over the finer details of the death of Solo and the church massacre, Heero didn't pry, sensing it was still too raw and painful for Duo to discuss. He knew the braided one would tell him all when he was ready to. His heart was warmed though with the information Duo did share, it showed him that Duo was beginning to really trust him again.

They shared more kisses and a few friendly explorations, but it didn't go far, with working so hard there wasn't much time for anything other than eating and sleeping. Hilde was also feeling the strain and could see it clearly on the faces of the two ex-pilots and so she ordered them both to take an early finish one night and go out and relax.

Duo wasn't too happy about it. Given the orders and deliveries they had coming in he couldn't see the point in taking some time off. Hilde insisted though and Duo reluctantly found himself kicked out of the yard with orders to go out and enjoy himself.

Heero decided to make the most of the time off and coaxed Duo into going to the movies with him again. They hadn't been in a while and Heero was keen to explore the back row phenomena again. There was something about the fact that they were in the dark, surrounded by other people that made it that little bit more exciting. Knowing they could be caught or watched seemed to turn him on. Eagerly he showered and shaved and carefully dressed for the _date_.

Duo also got ready to go out, although he wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. Heero put it down to Duo being pissed about Hilde insisting they take some time off. Duo didn't like to take orders, especially when there was such a mountain of work to get through. He slipped on his favorite pair of blue jeans and pulled a red T-shirt over his head, yanking his braid from underneath as the material settled against his skin. He was irritable and didn't want to go out, but Heero was looking forward to it and Duo hadn't the heart to turn him down. He sighed to himself and went to meet Heero by the pick up truck.

Sitting in the back row again, Heero placed his drink in the holder and shared the bucket of popcorn with Duo. He slid his arm around Duo's shoulders and pulled him close. He frowned to himself though as he met with mild resistance and then Duo relented and leaned against him.

Duo didn't feel like cuddling, hell, he didn't even want to be here. He'd much rather be back at home getting in an early night if Hilde insisted they didn't work late. He didn't feel too good, his stomach was cramping slightly and he felt a little hot and sweaty. Must have been the extra pickles he'd had on the cheeseburger they'd picked up on the way.

Heero continued to sit, part of his attention on the movie and the rest on Duo. He let his fingers gently trace circles on the top of Duo's arm where his hand rested, enjoying being close to his boyfriend. He turned his head and cupping Duo's cheek with his other hand he leaned over and stole a kiss. It was only a quick one though and Heero soon pulled away, a disappointed look on his face as Duo didn't respond to the kiss the way he usually did, not that anyone could see his expression in the dark.

Duo didn't want the kiss, but he allowed Heero to press one to his lips anyway, sensing Heero wasn't happy as they broke apart. He continued to watch the movie, trying to ignore the nagging ache in his gut and uneasy feeling in his heart.

Heero was puzzled but decided to continue anyway, Duo probably just needed a little convincing. He gently pressed kisses to Duo's neck as he brought his other hand to Duo's thigh and stroking lightly worked his way up to the juncture of Duo's legs. His thumb brushed over the small bulge in a teasing manner, but only for a moment. Abruptly he found his hand removed and deposited back in his own lap. "D..… D..… Duo? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't touch me, Heero. I don't want to be touched." The voice was a low growl.

Heero was really confused. The last time they'd done this Duo had been more than willing, enjoying it just as much as Heero had. "Why not? Did I hurt you or something?" Heero reached to caress Duo's cheek only to have his hand swatted away.

"I just don't want to be touched. Can't you fucking understand English?"

Heero withdrew his hand and stared at the screen ahead. He was not only confused, but also hurt by Duo's words. He spent the rest of the movie trying to figure out what he'd done wrong, not game enough to ask Duo any more lest he get his head bitten off. He would wait until they got home and then discuss it.

Duo sank back into his seat and into his misery. He didn't know why he'd snapped at Heero like that, the annoyance had just raged through him and the words were spoken before he could think. He rubbed his temples and tried to think straight. Heero hadn't really done anything to warrant his outburst, but he'd thought that once he'd asked Heero not to touch him that the Japanese man would respect his wishes and leave him alone. He wished the movie would hurry up and finish so he could go home and put his aching body to bed. Rest was what he needed.

Movie finished, they made their way back in silence, Heero still hurting and Duo still seething. They climbed the stairs to their shared room and entered, Heero immediately turning around and wrapping his arms around Duo's waist, drawing him into a warm embrace, one they usually shared each night before going to bed. He went to kiss Duo only to find a cheek presented to him and not those sweet lips. "Duo? What's wrong with you tonight?"

Duo cursed himself for the wounded look he saw in Heero's eyes, hating himself for being the cause of it. "I just don't want to be touched tonight, Heero. I'm sorry; I can't explain it other than I want to be left alone."

Heero ran his hands up and down Duo's back. "Please, Duo, if I've done something tell me so I can fix it."

Duo grabbed Heero's arms and pulled then from around his waist, shoving them almost violently away. "I just fucking well told you I don't want to be touched, Yuy, I want to be left alone. Why the fuck can't you respect my wishes?!" Duo spun around, stormed out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom, slamming the door and leaving a bewildered and deeply hurt Heero watching him.

Duo locked the bathroom door and lifted the lid to the toilet. His stomach was cramping a little worse now. He undid his jeans and slipped them down his hips, his boxers following suit and sat upon the seat, cradling his head in his hands. /What the fuck was happening to him?/ He ran his hands through his bangs as he pondered his behavior. Unable to find an answer to the question he reached for the toilet roll. Moment's later he stood and pulled his pants back up, turning to press the flush button he gave a small gasp.

The toilet contained blood...

_His_ blood.

oOo

tbc...


	10. Chapter 9

**Ame, roninlvr, maskelle & pikeebo; thank you all for your continuous, lovely reviews. Your comments are very much appreciated. To everyone else who is reading, whether you have left a review or not, I thank you for giving this fic a chance and I hope you all continue to enjoy this saga as it unfolds. (snugs you all) Shen :)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 9

Heero sat upon his bed while Duo was in the bathroom. He was hurt and confused at Duo's unusual behavior, not to mention more than a little pissed off. He thought they had been making progress and that Duo wanted a little more of the physical side in their relationship. Heero had never been one to show much in the way of physical affection, hell, he'd been pushing it just to show emotion.

He had Duo to thank in many ways for drawing him out of his shell and showing him the advantages that being friends with the other pilots could have. Gradually the part of J's training that had been responsible for the locking away of his emotions had been worn away and they had come forth with a vengeance; and Heero had welcomed them.

The behavior that Duo was exhibiting had him confused as well as hurt and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. They had agreed to communicate more freely, to let the other know when they were hurting or upset and Heero had tried valiantly to stick to this, managing to do so most of the time and here was Duo going against everything they had agreed upon.

Heero frowned as he picked at the comforter and tried to figure out just what he'd done wrong. The sound of the toilet flushing drew his attention back to the problem at hand and he listened carefully to hear the door open and the sounds of Duo's footsteps returning to their room. He didn't have to wait long.

Duo washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked at his pale reflection in the mirror. The stomach cramps had eased a little but he was worried about the blood he'd seen. It hadn't been a whole lot, but enough to scare him. "I really need to get checked out," he whispered to his reflection. He was pretty sure it was just a hemorrhoid that had ruptured; after all, with the amount of physical work they'd been doing this past week or two, he was surprised he hadn't ruptured more than just that. Some of the lifting was pretty hard going and he'd felt the strain on more than one occasion to his abdomen. He made himself a promise; if it hadn't settled down in a couple of days, he would make an appointment and see someone about it.

Blowing his bangs out of his face he thought he had better return to the bedroom and face Heero. The guy was sure to be pissed off at him and want some answers, the only thing was, Duo didn't have any to explain his short temper.

Heero held his breath as Duo walked back into the bedroom. He resisted the urge to draw his boyfriend into a warm embrace, opting to watch silently from the bed instead.

/Shit, he must really be pissed/ Duo thought. He turned his back and made like he was contemplating going to bed. Actually that was all he really wanted to do but he knew it was coming. He heard Heero clear his throat and braced himself.

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Duo turned and sat upon his bed, his gaze wandered around the room looking at anything other than Heero. "Fine. Let's talk then." He could feel a niggle of irritation starting again but tried to squash it.

"What happened, Duo? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? You have to tell me, Duo, I can't read your mind. The last time we went to the movies you were only too willing to have me touch you and cuddle you, in fact you wanted more and now this time..." Heero threw his hands up in the air. "...This time you shove me away and snap my head off. What the _hell_ is going on?"

Duo lowered his eyes and reached for his braid, playing with the tufted end while he contemplated Heero's words. There was an explanation due, he knew that, but how could he tell Heero what was wrong when he didn't know himself?

"I think it's just all the stress with the scrap yard, you know, all these orders coming in and deadlines to meet. I guess I'm just a little short tempered and feeling the strain." It was a weak excuse Duo knew, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Heero stood up and walked across the short distance between their beds. He sat down next to Duo and put his arm around the American's shoulders. "We're all stressed, Duo."

Duo's head snapped up. "You don't fucking believe me?!" His eyes were blazing, the fury taking over once more.

Heero recoiled. /What have I said?/ "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Duo, I'm saying that we are all stressed at the moment, but you don't see Hilde or me snapping each others heads off."

Duo growled. "Maybe _you_ just deal with stress better than I do, Mr. fucking perfect." As soon as the words were out Duo regretted them immediately. He saw the pain flash through Heero's eyes and mentally belted himself one for being the cause. "Heero... I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Heero stiffened as the words ripped through him. He removed his arm and stood up, body rigid he turned to Duo and spoke in a short, clipped tone. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Duo. I'll leave you alone as you requested. If and when you have calmed down enough I'll be waiting to talk." With that Heero spun on his heel and left the room.

"Way to fucking go, Maxwell." Duo chided himself. He stood up and stripped off his jeans and shirt, slipping between the sheets and laying his aching head on the pillow. He really needed to try and sort this out with Heero. He had to apologize properly and see if Heero could forgive him for his short fuse. Tossing and turning for a while he finally drifted into a troubled sleep.

Heero reentered the bedroom a while later, thinking it best to just let Duo be. Hopefully the braided one would have given some thought to his words and be in a much better frame of mind come the morning. Seeing Duo asleep, Heero removed his own clothes and climbed into bed, tomorrow would bring a whole new day and the chance to make up.

--

The artificial light of the colony awoke Heero and he stretched his weary body. He looked across the room to see that Duo's bed was empty. He could hear the sound of running water in the distance and deducted that his partner was taking a shower. Rolling out of the bed Heero quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and coveralls before turning to make his bed. Once his side of the room was tidy he looked over at Duo's rumpled linen. He walked across and quickly made Duo's bed for him. He noticed Duo's clothes strewn around the floor, some in a sort of haphazard pile which Heero guessed was laundry and so the Japanese man gathered the clothes together, intent on taking them to the laundry basket ready to be washed. As he bent to pick up a pair of Duo's boxers, he froze.

He studied the stained satin material closely, his eyes opening wide as he realized what the stain was.

Blood.

Duo's blood.

He frowned to himself. Duo hadn't mentioned that he was still having problems with bleeding. Heero thought back to the war when Duo had first bled and the ensuing explanation. Duo had promised to get it looked at and as far as Heero knew he had. /Didn't he say that G had checked him out and given him the all clear?/

/If that was the case why then was there blood on Duo's boxers? Unless.../ Visions of rape assaulted Heero's mind and he quickly pushed them away. /No, Duo hasn't been anywhere without Hilde or me for long enough for something like that to happen. Besides there would have been other signs had Duo been attacked./ The bedroom door swung open and Heero jumped a mile, spinning around to see the object of his current thoughts walk in clad in a soft fluffy towel.

"Morning, Heero," Duo began and then noticed the uncomfortable look on Heero's face. His eyes darted to Heero's arms where he held Duo's clothes... a pair of boxers clutched in one hand... _his_ boxers... the ones with the blood on them.

/Fuck! I meant to put them out of the way./ Duo thought as a tremor of fear ran up his spine, the fear was quickly replaced with anger though. /What gives him the right to go through my clothes?/ "Ummm... what are you doing, Heero?" Duo tried to keep his voice level.

"I thought I would collect all the dirty clothes and take them down to the laundry." Heero's eyes locked with Duo's. "Duo...?" His voice was hesitant.

"What, Heero?" Duo knew what was coming and really didn't want to answer.

"Where did the blood come from?"

Duo felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him. He swallowed nervously. "I think I must still have a small problem with hemorrhoids. With all this strain in the scrap yard the past few days I think I have ruptured one."

"I thought you had Dr. G take a look at you ages ago and he said everything was fine?"

"He did, Heero. Look, what is your fucking problem? So I have a busted blood vessel up my ass, it's no big deal. It's part of the legacy from the war all right?! You can't expect to be sitting on cold OZ cell floors and pushing your body to the limits like we had too and get off scott free Heero. We all came out of the war with some form of scarring; this is mine. It isn't bothering me so just fucking drop it will you!?"

Heero took a step back, the ferocity of the outburst taking him by surprise. "You really should get it looked at, Duo," he said quietly. "I worry about you."

Duo's face clouded with anger and he reached forwards to snatch the offending garment from Heero's hand. "What are you, Heero? My fucking keeper? In case you have forgotten there is a scrap yard out there that is snowed under with orders. I don't have fucking time to go see someone, 'sides, it's stopped bleeding now and I feel fine." Duo spun and went to the closet, tossing the boxers inside and yanking out a pair of coveralls for himself. He fetched a fresh pair of boxers from the drawer and pulled them up over his legs and under the towel.

Heero watched, uncertain of what to do, but not willing to let the subject drop either. Even if Duo wasn't going to admit it Heero knew that hemorrhoids could be dangerous and he really wanted Duo to get himself looked at.

"You still here, Heero?"

Heero looked up. "Just going."

"Good. I'll be down in a few for breakfast, just gonna braid this mess first." Duo waved at his hair.

Heero turned to leave, still puzzling over Duo's stubbornness. As he opened the door, so the shrill call of the vid 'phone hit his ears. He began to head for the stairs and heard Hilde take the call. Only being able to hear her side of the conversation Heero didn't really take any notice, his mind still on Duo; so when Hilde called out to him it didn't register at first.

"Heero?! Hey, Heero!"

"Huh?" Heero looked up from half way down the stairs.

"Call for you and Duo." Hilde stood with her hands on her hips. "Come on, it's long distance."

"It is?"

Hilde sighed. "Heero, get your butt down here now, Wufei is on the line and he wants to talk to you and Duo."

"Wufei?" Heero's face changed and a flicker of a smile crossed his features. "Duo's still in the bedroom..."

"I'll go fetch him, you get here now and talk to Wufei." Hilde shot past the dazed ex-pilot, taking the steps two at a time in her haste to get Duo.

Heero descended the stairs quickly and came into view of the vid 'phone. "Hello Chang. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Wufei's calm features graced the small screen. "About time, Yuy. What on earth are you carrying?"

"Oh, gomen." Heero realized he still had his arms full of dirty clothes. He hastily dropped them to the floor. "Umm, laundry," he muttered.

Wufei laughed. "Finally became domesticated did you, Yuy?"

Heero gave him a scowl.

"Is Duo there?"

"Hai. Hilde has just gone to get him."

"Good. What I am calling in regards to concerns both of you."

Now Heero's curiosity was piqued. He knew that Duo had kept in contact with the rest of the pilots after the war ended and that they had helped Duo try to find him. Once he'd returned Duo had wasted no time in letting the rest of the group know where he was and that he was all right. Duo had also given Heero the low down on what the rest of the pilots were up to now. Heero hadn't spoken with them though, until now. He'd been too ashamed of his hasty departure and the heartache he'd caused Duo and knew the other three would love to take a piece out of of him for committing such a thoughtless act. Hopefully by now they had also forgiven him. The sound of Duo bounding down the stairs returned his mind from its wanderings.

"Hey, Wuffers, long time no chat! So what can we do for you?" Duo was grinning his usual manic smile and Heero was a little relieved to see the good humor had returned. Didn't mean he had forgotten about the little incident though and he intended to press at Duo until the former Deathscythe pilot either sought medical help or decked him.

"Good to see you too, Maxwell," Wufei replied, ignoring the blatant misuse of his name. He'd learnt a long time ago that the more he bit the more Duo would delight in tormenting him by altering his name. If he ignored it for long enough maybe it would eventually go away. Yeah, right. The chances of that happening were about as great as the chance of Trowa and Quatre dancing Swan Lake in fluorescent tutus in Trafalgar Square! "I take it you are both well?"

"Doing just fine and dandy, Wu-man," Duo replied darting Heero a quick glare from the corner of his eye.

"That is good to hear because I have a proposition for you."

Duo's eyes narrowed and Heero leaned forth to hear a little better. "What proposition?" Heero asked.

Wufei fixed the screen with a determined look. "As you know I now work for the Preventer Organization."

Both men nodded.

"The organization is responsible for keeping the peace we fought so hard for."

"And they do a great job, Wuffy." Duo interrupted.

Wufei gave him a scowl. Heero yanked on Duo's braid. "Quiet, baka, and let Wufei finish."

Duo gave Heero an offended look and retrieved his braid from the golden hand that held it.

"Preventer is training new agents all the time, but we desperately need fully trained people, people with skills that go beyond the norm, skills like hacking, stealth, recon..."

"In other words, Wuffy, people like us," Duo finished for him.

"Yes. Lady Une, who heads the department, has asked me to contact you both and offer you each a place within the field agents section of Preventer."

Both Heero and Duo stood in silence for a while as the request sank in.

"I do not need an answer right away. I suggest you both think about it and call me back. You will be paid excellent wages and Preventer has its own accommodation for its agents so living arrangements are already taken care of. We would prefer to have both of you, but if only one of you wishes to join then that is fine too. Please, give it some serious thought and call me in a day or two to let me know of your decision, also if you have any further questions then feel free to contact either myself or Une."

Heero's head was whirling. /A job offer with Preventer?/ It was something that really appealed to Heero. He was so caught up in the new proposition that all thoughts of Duo and his bloodied boxers disappeared from his mind. He quickly looked at Duo and could see the excitement shining in those amethyst depths, only for it to fade a moment later.

"Thank you, Wufei, I will discuss this at length with Duo and we will call you back in two days with our answer."

"I'll wait for your call. Chang out."

/Trust Wufei to still act as though he was communicating by radio./ Heero thought with a wry smile. He cut the connection and turned to look at Duo. "So, what do you think, Duo?"

Duo looked up at him. "It's a great opportunity, Heero, and one I think _you_ should take..."

"_I_ should take? What about _you_?"

"Hilde needs me, Heero. I can't just walk away from the scrap yard with all this work on, she'd never cope." Duo shook his head, the sadness in his violet eyes tearing into Heero's heart.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for your kind reviews!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 10

Heero stared at the American, words deserting him momentarily. The job offer really appealed to him. He enjoyed working in the scrap yard with Hilde and Duo, but it wasn't something he wanted to be doing for the rest of his life. Both he and Duo had skills, skills that could be used for the benefit of both the Earth and Colonies alike and working for the Preventer Organization could offer them both a position that would allow them to utilize those skills for the benefit of all. The job offer also contained within, a challenge. Working in the scrap yard, while never boring, didn't provide much in the way of a challenge.

As field agents they would be a part of the action again, feel the adrenaline rush as they pitted their wits against the _enemy_. To be honest it was something that Heero found himself missing and craving in his life. While he was happy that the war had ended and he had no desire to kill again, he missed the thrill of the chase, the cunning and planning of successful missions, the game of cat and mouse that had constantly been waged. It had been a part of him for so long now that it was almost like a second skin and to have it 'amputated' so to speak had been a shock to his system.

This was why in one way he'd gone off by himself for so long and unknowingly caused Duo so much heartache. Thinking that the one he'd intended to spend the rest of his days with had fallen for a girl, combined with the redundancy of his skills had been a bitter pill to swallow; so bitter in fact that he'd nearly choked on it.

Heero knew that Duo also missed the thrill of the battle, even if he wouldn't admit to it. He hadn't misread the gleam of excitement in those violet orbs when Wufei had offered them both a job. To know that Duo was willing to sacrifice the chance of working in the field and utilizing his skills for the sake of his friend told Heero volumes about just how deep Duo's feelings for his friends ran.

It also helped him to realize just how much Duo would, and could, care for him as more than a friend; if only they could overcome their awkwardness.

While Heero also didn't want to leave Hilde in the lurch, he wasn't about to let Duo throw away such a golden opportunity without a fight...

And if he couldn't convince Duo to take up the offer?

Then Heero would also refuse. There was no way Heero was going to leave Duo again, not now, not once they had started to work on their relationship again. He'd left once. To leave a second time would be in a body bag as far as Heero was concerned.

"Heero?"

Heero looked up to see Duo's violet eyes fixed firmly on him, concern etched into his face.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Hai." Heero bit his lip and lowered his eyes. "Duo? If you don't take the offer then I won't either."

"Now you're talking rubbish, Heero. You would be a fool to pass up such an opportunity." Duo sighed. "I know how much you miss the excitement in your life, working in a scrap yard just isn't the same so you should really go where your heart lies and do some good for the universe."

Heero reached forwards and brushed his fingers over Duo's cheek. "I am where my heart lies."

Duo felt the well of tears behind his eyes with the tender touch and soft words. He reached his own hand up to cover Heero's and draw it against his skin. "I... I don't want to be the reason you gave up a career that I know you would adore. Don't put that responsibility on me, Heero, I can't ask you to stay because of me."

"You stay, I stay. It's as simple as that, Duo. I'm not leaving without you."

"Who's leaving?"

Both men jumped as they realized Hilde had stepped back into the hall way. "Ummm..." Duo stuttered, lost for words.

Hilde folded her arms across her chest and looked at the pair. "Something's going on and I want to know what it is. You both have guilty faces and look torn in two, so come on... spill."

Heero couldn't look at the woman, he knew if he did she would see the thoughts running inside his head, instead he let his hand take Duo's and tug the long haired man towards the kitchen. "I think we should discuss this over a cup of coffee." /A stiff scotch would probably be more appropriate/ he thought to himself.

Duo allowed himself to be dragged to the kitchen and pushed into a chair. He frowned as Hilde sat opposite him while Heero made the coffee. He really didn't want to be here discussing this, his mind was made up and he had a funny feeling that Hilde would be taking Heero's side.

Hilde sat and waited patiently for Heero to make the coffee. She knew this had something to do with the call from Wufei and she had a small inkling of what it could possibly be. She gave a small internal smile. If it was what she thought then breaking her own news might be that little bit easier. A coffee mug dropping to the table in front of her drew her from her thoughts and she smiled at Heero. "Thanks."

Heero placed a mug in front of Duo and then sat down next to his boyfriend, taking Duo's hand for reassurance as he cleared his throat to speak. Keeping his face neutral and his voice steady he began to recite to Hilde what Wufei had called about.

Hilde sat in silence as the words tumbled from Heero's mouth.

"Wufei wants us both to work as field agents, but Duo and I will not leave you with the scrap yard the way it is."

Duo sat up straight and glared at Heero. "I said you could go Heero, I won't hold you back and I won't hold it against you."

"And I told you that I'm not going without you," Heero returned with a glare of his own.

"You're such a stubborn shit, Heero! Why pass up an opportunity to do something you know you really want to do?" Duo growled.

"I refuse to leave you again. Besides, I know it's something you want to do as well," Heero replied, rather firmly.

"You can be such an asshole at times, Yuy."

"Look who's talking."

"Boys... Oh, boys..."

Both men stopped their slanging, and glaring, match and blinked as Hilde waved her hand at them.

"Hey there, guys, remember me? Don't I get a say in this?" Hilde smiled at the pair. Really, they both needed their heads banging together for being so stubborn. /It was rather sweet though/ she mused. /Neither one wanting to hurt or leave the other./

"What's there to say, Hil'? You can't possibly get through all those orders without help... the business would crash and where would that leave you?" Duo ground out.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with the pair of you."

Both Heero and Duo looked at her, their curiosity piqued. "So, tell us already," Duo griped, tired of the word games.

Hilde gave them a smile. "I think you should both take up the offer that Wufei has so kindly suggested. You both have skills that are being wasted here in the scrap yard, not to mention you both miss the thrill and excitement of the chase." Seeing that Duo was about to interrupt her she gave him a _look_.

Duo promptly shut his mouth.

"I know you are both concerned about leaving me by myself to cope with the yard and all, and believe me when I say that I think that it's really sweet of you to be so considerate. In fact I'm really touched that you care so much." Hilde paused and took a deep breath, noting both Heero and Duo beginning to flush a little from her words. "I don't want either of you to pass this up, I for one would feel guilty if you did so, but besides that," she continued quickly seeing Heero about to jump into the conversation. "Besides that, I have some news of my own that I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell you."

Now both men were even more curious.

"Mark proposed to me a couple of days ago and I intend to accept."

"Oh, Hil'! That's great news." Duo jumped up from his seat and raced around the kitchen table to envelop the woman in a hug.

Hilde laughed and tried to fend off the exuberant American. "Duo, there's more."

Duo released her and sat down once again, the smile on his face from ear to ear. Heero was also smiling, his congratulations could wait for the moment, he wanted to hear what else Hilde had to say.

Hilde looked from one to the other, smiling brightly. "Mark, as you know, is also involved in the scrap business, his yard is a little larger than ours but he's also getting large orders and really needs to expand." Hilde took another breath before plunging on. "We hope to combine the two yards into one. If we do that not only can we increase the business, but the number of staff that Mark has working for him will adequately cover both yards."

Duo drew in a sharp breath. "In other words you wouldn't need me and Heero anymore?"

Hilde looked up sharply. "No! No, that is not what I meant at all. Both you and Heero would always have a job with me, regardless. I thought you would have known better than that Duo." Hilde looked hurt that Duo could have doubted her.

"I'm sorry, Hil.'" Duo realized his mistake.

Heero continued to say nothing but took a hold of Duo's hand and gently ran his thumb over the back of it.

"Can't you see, Duo? With the two yards combining there won't be so much pressure so there is no reason why you and Heero shouldn't take Wufei's offer. You won't have to feel like you're deserting me because you won't be."

Duo thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I guess you're right, Hilde. There isn't anything stopping us then, although I'm really going to miss this place."

"Thank you, Hilde," Heero said quietly, his voice full of sincerity. He didn't need to say anymore, Hilde understood.

"Good, I'm glad all that is sorted out then. I think you should call Wufei back and tell him you both accept."

"Hai. We will do that, but not now. Duo and I need to talk about it a little before we do accept, there are a few questions I have that need answers before I accept."

"There are?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Hai. Let's talk, Duo."

The pair left Hilde in the kitchen to muse over the mornings events while they took their discussion to the scrap yard. Working off some of the stress as they discussed the proposition.

--

Two days later Heero called Wufei to ask his and Duo's questions and accept the proposal. Wufei seemed pleased. "I will inform Lady Une of your decision and arrange for transportation for you both back to Earth. Do you have much to tie up in the way of loose ends on L2?"

"We should be able to finalize everything within the week, Chang."

"Good. I'll have the shuttle organized for next Thursday then. I'll contact you a couple of days prior with the final details."

"Arigato."

"Chang out."

Heero disconnected his end and went in search of Duo, instead he found Hilde waiting for him.

"Heero? Can I talk to you for a moment please?"

Heero nodded and followed Hilde into her bedroom. She motioned for him to sit on the bed which he did so and folded his hands in his lap, his mind wondering what the hell Hilde wanted to talk to him about. He hoped she wasn't going to bawl him out again, he couldn't think of anything he'd done to warrant that. He looked up expectantly.

Hilde shut the door and turned to face the Japanese man. "Heero. I just wanted to apologize to you."

Heero's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

Hilde walked over and sat beside him. "When you first came here I was mad at you, annoyed with you for hurting Duo the way you did. I had no rights to go off at you the way I did, nor threaten you either. I can see now that it was a genuine mistake and that you love Duo very much."

"Hai, I love him more than life itself."

Hilde ran her hand through her hair. "Duo is like a brother to me. When he hurts, I hurt. We have come through a lot and survived, I didn't want him getting torn apart again and I thought you might do that to him a second time. Like I said before, if you leave him again, it will kill him, Heero. I know he's not the easiest of people to get along with at times; mostly though, he's happy and he loves life, always wanting to joke around and leaving hair balls in the shower..."

Heero had to laugh at that. "I'm sure I can forgive him those little things, Hilde. He's Duo and all of that is just what makes him, him; special."

"Yeah, he's one in a million." Hilde's face took on a dreamy look before snapping back to the present. "It's just that I really care about him and want him to be happy. I know you make him happy, Heero, and I want you to know that I'm sorry for misjudging you."

Heero reached out and took Hilde's hand in his, his eyes leveling to meet hers. "You're a very special person yourself, Hilde. Duo is lucky to have you as his sister."

"Just take care of him, Heero. Look after him and keep him happy. That's all I ask."

"Hai, I promise I will never consciously hurt him, Hilde. All I want to do is love him and make him happy."

"Good. Then I won't have to come after you and whip your sorry ass."

Heero grinned. "No, you won't."

--

Duo washed up and went in search of Heero. Hilde stopped him and pulled him into her room. "Duo, I need to talk to you for a moment please."

"Sure, Hil', what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you are doing the right thing."

"I gathered that."

"I don't mean just with the Preventers, Duo, I mean with Heero."

"Huh?"

"Heero really loves you, Duo. I can tell from the way he watches you, how he looks at you when you speak, the way he touches you gently. His feelings are deep but I want you to be careful. Let the relationship continue to develop slow and easy, the way you have been. Don't rush into anything and remember to keep the lines of communication open. Hang on to him, Duo, he can make you really happy."

Duo gave her a wry grin. "I thought you were the one that was getting married, Hil', not me."

Hilde gave him a smack upside the head. "Idiot. I'm only trying to look out for your welfare."

Duo drew her into his arms and hugged her close. "I know you are, Hilde, I know you are and I love you for it. Shit, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, baby brother."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 11

**And the saga continues...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 11

Duo took one last look around the familiar room before closing his eyes and burning it into his memory. A gentle touch to his shoulder brought him out of his melancholy thoughts and he turned to see Heero standing beside him, a sad look on those handsome features.

"I'm going to miss this place too, Duo."

"That obvious, huh?"

Heero pulled Duo against him, Duo's back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and rested his head on Duo's shoulder, kissing his neck softly. "We have our memories, Duo, no one can take them away from us."

"You're right as always, Heero," Duo sighed.

"It's never easy to say good-bye, but don't think of it as good-bye, after all, we will be coming back for Hilde's wedding and to visit." Heero continued to press soft kisses against Duo's neck.

Duo tilted his head slightly allowing Heero better access to his skin. "I know what you're saying is true, Heero; but it still hurts to leave."

"Places that have been good to us or have happy memories are never easy to leave behind, Duo. We have a whole new life out there though, where the blank pages are waiting for us to write upon them our new history, whatever that may be."

"And I thought Wufei was the philosophy freak, Heero." Duo chuckled.

Heero nuzzled the creamy neck. "I love you, Duo Maxwell, and I for one am looking forward to filling in those blank pages with love and warmth, compassion and sharing... In short I want to write all our future days of happiness upon them."

Duo smiled to himself with Heero's words; somehow they gave him comfort and something else.

Hope.

For the first time since Heero's arrival on L2, Duo let his heart open up and hope invade. He'd been cautious at first, not willing to let his guard down too much. He wasn't sure just how genuine Heero really was, after all, once bitten twice shy and it had taken him some time to learn to trust the Japanese man again. The fact that Heero was willing to talk, had tried to explain his reasons behind his actions had gone a long way to convincing Duo. Plus when all things were considered Duo knew that he himself wasn't completely blameless either.

He knew he hadn't been fair on Heero recently either, he couldn't explain his short temper, all he knew was that things that usually didn't bother him suddenly seemed to take on mammoth proportions. Maybe he was just lacking in something, maybe he needed a vitamin shot or two, or maybe he needed a shrink.

Hopefully the change in job along with the fact that they would be living on Earth and not in the Colonies would help him to overcome whatever it was that was causing his bad temper. A fresh start, a chance to begin again. As Heero said, the chance to write their own futures on the blank pages, whatever they may be.

Duo turned around in Heero's arms and linked his hands behind the ex-Wing pilot's neck. Staring deep into cobalt he whispered his words for Heero and only Heero to hear. "There is no one I would rather be writing my future with than you, Heero. I know I haven't always been easy to get along with and I'm sorry about that, hopefully this change is just what I need. I love you, Heero Yuy." With the soft words spoken, Duo leaned forwards and brushed his lips lightly over Heero's.

Heero's heart leapt with Duo's quiet words and he savored the gentle touch of lips against his. As Duo broke the tender kiss so Heero's mouth followed, not willing to surrender the intimacy of the moment just yet. He captured Duo's lips and gently pressed his tongue forwards. Permission was granted and his tongue slipped into the warmth of Duo's mouth, softly caressing and coaxing Duo's tongue to dance.

The kiss was deep and sensual, but not asking for anything more, a fact Duo was grateful for. At the moment he was hard pressed to deal with the emotions that were running through him. Leaving behind pretty much everything he thought he would be doing for the future was taking a little time to adjust to and he knew he wasn't ready to deal with anything else on top of that.

Heero released him from the kiss and broke their embrace. Taking Duo's hand he led the long haired man to the door. "We need to be going, Duo, Hilde is waiting downstairs and the shuttle leaves soon. If we miss it Wufei will be sure to come after us with his katana."

Duo smiled. "Yeah, I can just picture Wuffy wielding that damn sword of his and threatening to hack off my braid."

Heero instinctively ran a hand down the length of chestnut rope. "I wouldn't let him touch it, Duo."

Duo picked up on the fierce, protective tone of Heero's voice and his eyes widened a little in shock. "Don't worry, Hee-chan, Wuffy may say he's going to cut it but he never would."

"He wouldn't dare," growled Heero.

"Possessive bastard, aren't you!"

"You have no idea."

--

The bored voice of the announcer came over the loud speakers announcing that Shuttle Flight 409 was now ready for boarding through gateway 6. Both Heero and Duo looked up, noting it was their flight number. With heavy hearts they stood and gathered their hand luggage together. Hilde and Mark walked in silence with them to gate 6 where they stopped and faced each other.

Hilde surprised Heero by giving him a warm hug, tears sparkling behind her eyes as she hugged him close. "Remember what I said, Heero. Take care of him and make him happy... for me?"

"I promise never to hurt him, Hilde, I love him too much to consciously hurt him ever again."

"Good. You take care of yourself too, Heero, no self destructing or putting yourself in the line of fire."

"I won't. I have everything to live for now, I have no intentions of giving it away."

Hilde placed a kiss to Heero's cheek and then pulled back to wipe her eyes.

Heero's heart was in a turmoil. He never thought that leaving the scrap yard and the young woman behind would evoke such strong feelings within him. Not all that long ago he would have frowned if anyone had suggested he would miss the place. Now he found that despite everything, he genuinely cared for Hilde. The woman really was sweet. "You be happy too, Hilde. If you ever need a friend..."

Hilde smiled. "Thank you, Heero. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Heero gave her a nod and turned to Mark. "Look after her, make sure she doesn't overdo it."

Mark gave a smile and shook hands with the Japanese man. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Heero, and don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't work to hard."

The pair released hands and turned, Duo and Hilde were caught in their own good-byes and it tore at Heero and Mark alike to see how much the pair obviously hated the whole good-bye thing.

Duo hugged Hilde so tight the woman thought he was going to crack her ribs, but she wouldn't have stopped the embrace for anything. "I hate good-byes, Duo."

So do I, Hil'," Duo murmured, not trusting his voice.

"You be careful working for the Preventer group, I don't want to be seeing your face as a casualty on the news."

Duo chuckled. "I promise not to do anything rash."

Hilde stared into the violet eyes she had come to love. Her hand caressed his cheek as she whispered softly, "I want you to know that I will always be here should you need me, Duo. Be careful, don't take unnecessary risks, but most of all, let Heero into your heart again. He's good for you, Duo."

Duo's eyes were welling with tears. "Thanks, Hil', thanks for everything. The same goes for you too, if you need me, just call, and make sure Mark looks after you too. If he doesn't treat you right then he will have both me and Heero to answer to."

"Final boarding call for Shuttle flight 409. Will all passengers that are on Flight 409 please board your shuttle. Final boarding call for Shuttle flight 409."

Duo pressed his lips firmly against Hilde's. "I'm gonna miss you so much," he choked out as the tears broke forth.

Hilde's tears wouldn't be held any longer either and ran, unchecked down her cheeks. "I love you, baby brother."

"I love you too, big sis."

"Duo, we have to leave."

Duo nodded and hastily wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Picking up his hand luggage he allowed Heero to lead him towards the 'passenger only' section. While Heero handed the stewardess their boarding passes he turned to Hilde and Mark once more. "Take care of her, Mark, if you don't you will be answering to Shinigami."

Mark's brow furrowed and a puzzled expression covered his face. "Shini who?"

Hilde stopped him. "I'll explain later." She continued to wipe her tissue across her teary eyes as she waved to the two men who passed through the gate and disappeared down the corridor, closing the current chapter in her life. She looked into the handsome face of her fiancé. "Take me home please, Mark, I think I want to be alone for a bit."

Mark nodded and escorted her from the shuttle port.

--

Inside the shuttle Heero and Duo found their seats in the first class section. Any other time Duo would have been bouncing around, eager to check out all the cool gadgets and extras that came with traveling in the elite section; but today?... Today his heart was heavy. Leaving behind Hilde and the scrap yard had been harder than he'd thought and he still had to fully accept it.

"You okay, Duo?"

Heero's gentle voice broke his misery and not caring who was around to witness them he wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders. "Just hold me, Heero; please?"

Heero returned the hug, shooting death glares at anyone who dared to look down their nose at them. He rubbed the Duo's shaking form's back as he felt the moisture soak through his shirt to dampen his skin. He didn't speak, just quietly held his love and let him weep; it was the best thing for Duo to do. Get it out of his system now and it would be easier to deal with later on.

The shuttle was well on its way to Earth before the tears stopped and Duo calmed enough to let go of his anchor. "Thanks, Heero."

Heero gave him a gentle smile and carefully wiped away the tear tracks with a tissue and then handed Duo another to blow his nose.

Duo accepted the soft touch and gratefully blew his nose. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Heero."

"Never, Duo. You would never embarrass me. I love you, Duo, heart and soul."

Duo gave him a watery smile and curled up in the large seat, resting his head against Heero's shoulder and drawing comfort from his boyfriend's strong arm that was still encircling his waist. Gradually his eyelids grew heavy and began to droop, the emotional roller coaster of the past few days finally catching up with him and he nodded off into a deep sleep.

The stewardess came along with the drinks and snacks trolley. She gave Heero and Duo a sweet smile and asked if they wanted anything. Heero shook his head. "Maybe later when he wakes up."

"Just let me know if and when you do and I'll get it for you," the stewardess said quietly.

"Arigato."

--

Duo remained asleep for a large part of the flight. Heero's arm had gone to sleep by the time Duo woke up. The braided man yawned and stretched; Heero retrieved his arm and massaged it to get the blood flowing again. Amethyst gazed into cobalt. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A while."

"How much longer?"

"We should be approaching the re-entry path in about an hour."

"Shit! I slept for that long?"

"Hai. You must have needed it."

"Sorry about your arm, Heero. You should have removed it."

"I didn't want to wake you."

Duo graced him with a warm smile and tilted his head. "Thanks." Duo quickly leant forth and brushed his lips over Heero's.

Heero's gaze softened. "Hungry?"

Duo nodded.

"I'll call the stewardess. She did come by before with snacks and then lunch but I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"I guess that means you didn't eat either?"

"Iie." Heero looked sheepish. "I was... I was happy watching you sleep."

Duo felt himself melt. "Call the stewardess, Heero, and let's eat. If we don't lord knows when we next will as Wuffers will be whisking us off without so much as a thought to food."

Heero laughed and pushed the button to summon the stewardess. Their food arrived and they ate in companionable silence.

"Brings back memories, ne, Heero?"

Heero nodded and continued to watch out the small window. The shuttle was descending, finding the gap and entering the Earth's atmosphere.

Duo couldn't get enough of the sight. He loved space, but he also loved the Earth. After being brought up on the Colonies with everything controlled and regulated it was a wonder to Duo to experience the natural elements. Here no one could say for sure that it would rain, that the sun would shine, it was all dependent on Mother Nature and Duo simply loved it.

While Heero may not have had the same level of excitement that Duo did over the Earth and her seasons, it was safe to say that he held a certain amount of awe for the strength and beauty of the planet. The clouds cleared, revealing a patchwork of greens, browns and blues below and Heero felt the thrill of anticipation shiver down his spine. He took a glance at his partner and smiled inwardly.

Duo's eyes were still a little red and puffy, but his enthusiasm was back. His eyes darted back and forth, missing nothing. Heero could see the fire of life burning in those violet depths and gave a sigh of relief. Given the sadness of their departure he had seriously questioned their leaving, wondering if maybe they should have stayed and refused Wufei's offer. One look at the American now though and Heero knew they were doing the right thing. He raised a hand and caressed Duo's braid, the former Deathscythe pilot turning to look at him.

"You okay, Heero?" Duo questioned when he saw the dreamy look in Heero's eyes.

"I'm fine, Duo. In fact, everything's perfect."

Duo gave him a brilliant smile and turned back to the window, carefully watching their descent, mentally calculating their air speed and rate of drop, and beside him, Heero was doing the same.

--

"There he is!" Duo elbowed Heero who scowled in return. "Hey, Wuffers! How you doing, man?!" Duo pushed through the crowd that parted slightly and stared as the voice yelled through the air.

Wufei scowled. "Maxwell, Yuy." He suffered the embrace from the long haired man with dignity, even placing his own arms around the slender form for a brief moment.

Heero tried to hide the smile. Wufei had mellowed a little over the past two and a half years, or so it seemed. He took the offered hand as Wufei managed to extricate himself from Duo. "Chang." he bowed a little in greeting as he shook hands.

Wufei noted the subtle changes in Heero. In the passing of time so Heero had matured, his shoulders had broadened and he'd grown taller. The slim hips and carefully built physique remained and the frame had filled out. He carried himself with an air of authority which pleased Wufei. It was good to see that Yuy still retained many of the qualities that had made him an outstanding pilot and soldier during the war.

Wufei had seen Maxwell a couple of times over the past two years or so. The American had also filled out, although his frame remained slender and judging by the bone structure, always would. Not as muscled as Heero but Wufei knew that looks could be deceiving. While Maxwell may not outwardly appear to have the same strength as Yuy, underneath that slim build lay power that many only needed to witness once. Maxwell could take care of himself.

"Did you have a pleasant flight?" Wufei inquired politely.

"It was fine, thank you." Heero replied.

"I couldn't tell you, Wuffy, I slept for most of it," Duo responded, "But the food was great so I guess the flight was too."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "You're the only person I know that rates a flight by the food, Maxwell."

"Well, it works for me," Duo grinned.

Wufei noted the slightly red rimmed eyes but decided not to say anything for the moment. He would get his chance to catch up with both ex-pilots at a later time. Right now his priority was to collect them and their luggage and deliver them to their apartment. "Do you have any more bags?"

Heero looked at the two suitcases they had between them. "Iie. Just these and the hand luggage."

Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "Still travel light, Yuy?"

"Old habits."

Wufei nodded. "Let me take them for you." He reached for the bags but Heero stopped him.

"Thanks but I would feel more comfortable carrying my own."

"As you wish." Wufei let it go.

"You can carry mine if you want, 'Fei," Duo teased.

Wufei gave him a long suffering look but picked up the suitcase anyway. "You can carry the hand luggage, Maxwell."

The three exited the shuttle port and Wufei threaded his way through the crowds to the reserved car park. Placing their luggage in the trunk he unlocked the doors and they all climbed in. "I'll take you to your new apartment. The rest of the afternoon and evening are your own. I will call for you in the morning and take you to headquarters to meet with Une and discuss your duties and her expectations of you both as agents." With those words said, Wufei started the car and proceeded to join the queue of vehicles exiting the port.

"Welcome to Earth," Duo muttered under his breath from the back seat.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, here there be lime... for all of you that have been at me to get to the nitty gritty. :D

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 12

Wufei drove them expertly through the traffic while Heero sat quietly beside him staring out the window, silently taking in everything around him. Duo meanwhile had his face glued to the back window, he'd forgotten how heavy the traffic on Earth could be. While the Colonies were by no means without transport, the amount was a lot less than on Earth. The variety of vehicles still amazed Duo and he eagerly drank in the various shapes and sizes as the smell of oil and fumes hit his nostrils.

It didn't take too long for Wufei to get through the traffic and pull up beside a large apartment building. He waited patiently for the car in front to move ahead so he could enter the driveway to the underground parking area. Maneuvering the car into a bay he cut the engine. "This is the apartment block where you will be staying. Preventer rents several apartments and houses throughout the city and outer lying suburbs to provide accommodation for its employees. For obvious safety reasons we do not have all our agents and staff accommodated in the one building."

"Good move," Heero replied as he opened the door.

Duo opted to stay quiet.

Wufei opened the trunk and removed the bags, passing Heero's to him and the hand luggage to Duo before picking up the remaining suitcase and turning towards the lift. "We need to call at the caretakers room first and collect the keys, he will also give you a list of the building's rules and procedures to follow in case of emergencies."

Heero nodded and then looked at Duo. "Ready, Duo?"

Duo gave him a nod, along with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sensing something was wrong given how quiet Duo had been, Heero fell into step beside the American as they followed Wufei to the elevator. "What's wrong Duo?"

"I'm okay, Heero. I think the flight and everything else is just catching up with me." Duo set the bags down and rubbed his temple while they waited for the lift to arrive. "I hope there's a drug store nearby, I really need an aspirin."

Heero ran his fingers over Duo's slightly flushed cheek. "You're not feeling ill, are you?"

"Nah, just a headache." Duo leaned into the brush, conveying what he felt through his actions as words were a little difficult with Wufei around. The elevator doors opened and the three were once again on the move.

The stop at the caretaker's room was brief, Wufei handling everything for them. He returned with the keys minutes later, noting the look of fatigue on both faces. "I'll take you up to the apartment and leave you both to settle in. I have a list of contact numbers with me that I will leave for you."

"Arigato," Heero replied before picking up the luggage again and heading to the waiting lift.

The lift stopped at the fifth floor and the three exited, Wufei leading them down the hall and stopping outside the door marked 58. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the keys, opened the door and stepped aside, motioning for Heero and Duo to enter. "Welcome to your new home," he said quietly.

Heero placed his hand on the small of Duo's back and gently pushed him inside the apartment, following close behind. Wufei stepped in after them and softly closed the door.

Duo looked around, his eyes widening. The place was deceptive, it was larger than he'd thought it would be and was fully furnished. / Bonus, / he thought, / At least now we know we won't have to go furniture shopping./

Heero was also relieved that the place was furnished. He hadn't said anything to Duo in this regard as he didn't want to worry Duo, but between them he knew they didn't have enough saved up to completely furnish a place.

Wufei carried the bags through and deposited them in the lounge area. "Here's the list of numbers I mentioned before," he said as he passed a list to Heero. "I'll leave you two alone to unpack and get settled in. There are several stores within the immediate vicinity should you need anything. I'll call for you both in the morning at eight. Please be ready to leave."

"You insinuating I won't be up and dressed by then, _Wuffy_?" Duo teased, a little of himself returning.

Wufei gave him a scowl. "I know what you can be like, _Maxwell_."

"Why, Wuffers, all this time you had me thinking you just wanted a quick eyeful of me in my bed."

Heero hid the smirk as Wufei went several shades of red.

"I will see you at eight." Wufei spun on his heel, declining to bite at the blatant attempt to draw him into a slanging match. He remembered them only too well from their times together during the wars.

He always lost.

"I thought it was only me that ran and hid, Wuffy," Duo called out after the retreating back, the snicker forcing its way past his lips.

Wufei paused at the door and then turned around, onyx clashed with amethyst. "I swear, one of these days Maxwell, you will bite off more than you can chew and then it is I that will have the last laugh." His gaze flickered to Heero who was looking suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh. "Eight," he repeated and then left, closing the door behind him.

With the departure of Wufei, Duo let the mask fall and the weariness show through. Heero was immediately beside him, wrapping his strong arms around the slender frame and cradling his head to his chest. They stayed like that for several moments, Heero enjoying the feeling of Duo in his arms while Duo drew on the strength that Heero was offering. With a sigh Duo raised his head and looked into the cobalt of his boyfriend.

"I think we should check out the apartment and then unpack."

Heero ran his fingers along the column of Duo's spine. "That sounds like a good idea. Once we've done that let's get something to eat, shower and relax for a bit."

Duo shivered with the touch. They broke reluctantly apart and began their exploration.

--

The apartment consisted of the lounge area, small kitchen with attached dining area, bathroom with a shower and toilet, separate laundry area and two bedrooms. Duo paused in the doorway to the first bedroom and gazed around. There was a built in wardrobe, dresser and large queen size bed. He moved along to the second bedroom which was furnished the same, mind working overtime. Heero came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist, nuzzling at his neck.

"You will be pleased to know that the kitchen is fully stocked. Someone doesn't want us to go hungry."

Duo leaned back against his partner. "I don't know about you Heero, but I'm too tired to cook. How about we check out the area and get some takeaway?"

"I agree. I don't feel like cooking either. I'll go get my bags and unpack while you do the same, then we'll go and see what we can get for dinner." Heero placed a tender kiss to the back of Duo's neck and left the braided man standing in the middle of the room, bag at his feet.

Duo couldn't help the small twinge of pain in his heart as he heard Heero unpacking in the next room. He hefted the bag up to the bed and began to sort through his meager belongings, stuffing them away in the drawers and the wardrobe. Once he'd finished the room still looked unoccupied. He opened his hand luggage and took out a framed photograph of the five of them that had been taken at the end of the war. His fingers traced over the faces before he set it down upon the top of the dresser. Reaching into the bag again he pulled out the rest of his personal belongings. He set his hairbrush next to the photograph before adding a second picture, this time of him and Hilde.

The familiar lump began to rise in his throat as he looked at Hilde, but he quickly squashed it. This was the start of a new life for him, no place for dwelling on the past. Hilde would always be there for him and it wasn't as if he would never see her again. He picked up his shampoo, conditioner and tooth brush and went to the bathroom, placing them in the small cabinet. He noted the first aid kit, soap and glory be, a bottle of aspirin.

Duo lifted the bottle and opened it, shaking two of the white pills into his hand he filled a glass and quickly swallowed them, hoping they would kick in soon and block the throbbing pain in his head.

"All finished?" Heero's voice echoed from the bathroom door.

Duo turned around, grin firmly in place. "Yup."

"Good. Let's go find something to eat then."

They left the apartment hand in hand and went out into the gathering dusk to find a take away store and dinner.

--

Duo leaned back against the couch rubbing his full stomach. "I'm well and truly stuffed," he said and then followed the words with a burp.

Heero shook his head in amusement and eyed off the remains of their dinner. Empty cartons littered the small coffee table, their two glasses, still half full of red wine looking lost amongst the debris. He stood up and collected the rubbish together and took it through to the trash can in the kitchen. Returning moments later he found Duo curled up on the couch, remote in hand flicking through the television channels. Heero sat down and picked up their glasses, he handed Duo his and took a sip from his own.

Duo finally settled on an old movie and dropped the remote to the arm of the couch. He sipped at his wine before settling it back on the coffee table and snuggling against Heero. Heero draped his free arm around Duo's shoulders and gently caressed the top of his arm.

They sat watching the movie for a few minutes before Heero set his glass down and shifted his position on the couch so he could draw Duo closer to him.

Duo rested his head in the crook of Heero's shoulder, one arm pressed against his side and the back of the couch while his other dropped casually to Heero's thigh. Both continued to watch the movie, acutely aware of the other's touch, breathing light and shallow as they anticipated what was going to happen next, but neither willing to make the first move.

Duo's hand began to run gently up and down Heero's thigh while Heero's hand subconsciously rubbed Duo's back and arm. Feeling the churning in his gut, Heero reached his other arm around and cupped Duo under the chin, raising his head to look at him. No words were exchanged as lips gravitated towards each other, finally connecting. The kiss was gentle, reassuring even. Duo's eyes flitted shut as he concentrated on Heero's lips against his own.

Heero moved his lips softly against the compliant ones of Duo, he broke for a second before returning to press more firmly against his partner's, tongue trailing over Duo's lip and asking permission. Duo's lips parted and allowed the intrusion, his own tongue dancing eagerly forward to welcome Heero's into the warm cavern.

Heero pulled Duo even closer, dropping his hand to Duo's chest and finding a stiffened peak beneath the cloth. He ran his thumb across it, swallowing the moans that arose from his boyfriend's throat.

Duo's hand continued to massage Heero's thigh. When Heero began to stroke across his nipple he groaned in pleasure, his hand tightening and kneading the denim covered leg. He pressed his tongue forwards and explored the inner recesses of Heero's mouth, driving his own need higher as well as Heero's.

Heero gently pinched and tweaked the hardened nub through the fabric, enjoying Duo's soft whimpers of pleasure and subtle squirming. He felt his jeans tightening with each caress of Duo's hand against his thigh and wished that Duo would move his hand higher to where he craved the touch the most.

Duo deepened the kiss and pressed himself harder against the firm, muscular body. He chanced to move his hand higher and brushed lightly over the firming bulge at Heero's groin, drawing his own moans from Heero's throat. He felt his own desire thicken with the teasing touches to his chest and longed for Heero to touch him skin to skin.

Hips pushed forwards as Duo's hand gently squeezed and massaged his aching need, Heero had never felt anything so good and was helpless to stop his hips from pushing forth, demanding more contact. When deft fingers began to lower the zipper he uttered no protest. When those same slender fingers reached inside the parting denim it took all his control not to cry out.

Duo craved to feel Heero in his hand and grasping the small tab he lowered the zipper that held prisoner what he wanted most to explore. With the barrier now open he reached inside, working his way through the maze of cloth and elastic that comprised Heero's underwear to curl possessively around the heated, throbbing length inside.

"Nnnn... Duo..." Heero whimpered softly against Duo's lips as his cock was gently stroked. He pulled away from the kiss to rest his head against Duo's, eyes closed as pleasure flooded his nervous system.

Duo stroked the thick shaft for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the velvet skin against his finger tips, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. With the movement of his wrist he managed to extricate Heero's cock from within his clothes and bring it out to the cool evening air where he had more freedom to play. He glanced down at Heero's lap, eager to see the Japanese man for the first time. He wasn't disappointed.

Heero's cock was thicker than his own and not quite as long; but impressive non the less. The swollen head stared back at him, a bead of precum forming at the tiny slit which Duo smeared across the blood filled crown, eliciting another moan from his partner. He felt his own cock surge within his pants, longing for Heero's touch.

Heero was helpless, the sensations running through him as Duo stroked and played with his shaft were unlike anything he'd ever thought possible. He felt like he was on fire, his heart was pounding in his chest, his hips trying to thrust into the hand that held him captive and he didn't want it to stop. His hand dropped from Duo's chest to his lap where he felt the answering hardness. He listened as Duo's breath hissed as he carefully squeezed the bulge at the long haired man's groin. Wanting to see his partner too and not able to wait much longer, he began to undo the buttons on Duo's pants, desperate to return the pleasure he was being gifted.

Duo's eyes slid shut as Heero began to undo his pants, those warm fingers that could be so strong suddenly very gentle and tender in their searching. His breath caught and he cried out softly as Heero found his cock and proceeded to free it. A hand curled around his girth as a thumb circled the weeping slit, teasing the foreskin back and exposing Duo fully to sight and touch.

Locked together they continued to explore the curves and dips of each other's lengths as the changes in texture were committed to memory. Hands began to move a little faster, squeeze a little tighter while breathing became a series of groans and pants. Skin flushed as nerves sang with pleasure and the edge drew closer.

Heero could feel his gut tighten and knew he was going to explode soon. He sped up his own stroking trying to bring Duo to the peak with him. "Ahhh... Duo... Don't stop."

"Too good, Heero... I'm going to..." Duo panted as he felt his own passion build to the point of no return.

"Uhhh... ahhhh..." Heero's body began to drown in pleasure as his cock suddenly erupted and his seed spurted out, covering Duo's hand.

"Nnn... Heero," Duo gasped as his own orgasm took him, rocking his very foundation with the intensity. He was aware of the sticky fluids pulsing from his tip as he felt Heero's essence coat his own hand.

Their hands slowed a little, both cocks now extremely sensitive as they milked each other to the very last wave of euphoria. Unable to stroke any longer, Heero reluctantly released Duo's now softened shaft and lay back against the couch, panting heavily.

Duo also released Heero from his grasp and leaned back, eyes still closed as he fought to draw air back into his oxygen deprived lungs. As his breathing began to settle and his heart rate slow so he raised his fingers to his mouth and took a lick.

Heero watched as his partner's tongue darted out and licked up his cum. The sight was... erotic. Heero raised his own fingers to his lips, eager to experience what Duo tasted like. The taste was slightly salty and a little bitter, but was uniquely Duo.

Duo looked at their state of undress and chuckled. Heero glanced at him. "I think we should do something about this," Duo said as he indicated their current position. Heero agreed. It actually was kind of funny though, the pair of them sitting on the couch, flushed and sated, limp cocks hanging out of their open flies while semen dried on their pants.

Duo stood and tucked himself away, Heero following the example. Turning to Heero, Duo wrapped his arms around the Japanese man and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Thank you Heero. I... I enjoyed that."

"I did too, Duo," Heero returned as he linked his own arms loosely around the American. "I think we should head for bed though now, Wufei will be here at eight."

"Mmmm..." Duo nuzzled against Heero. "I am kind of tired," he said quietly.

"Goodnight Duo," Heero whispered and led the man to the bedrooms.

"'Night, Heero." Duo released Heero's hand and stepped into his room, closing the door softly. He fetched a clean pair of boxers from the drawer and stripped off, cleaning up the little mess that remained with his soiled underwear and tossing it to the floor. He folded back the covers and climbed into the crisp sheets, settling down and ready for sleep.

Heero went to his own room and cleaned himself off, also changing into clean boxers before slipping between the sheets. He wriggled around a bit trying to get into a comfortable position and when satisfied, he lay there, staring at the ceiling. Something wasn't right.

Duo tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. When he did manage to find a position that suited him it only lasted a short while. He couldn't figure out why he was so restless. He lay there staring at the wall, the silence enveloping him.

Silence.

That was why he couldn't sleep. The silence. He was so used to Heero being in the room with him and the familiar sounds of Heero's breathing that he missed it terribly. He tried in vain for another fifteen minutes to fall asleep, but the harder he tried the more awake he became.

Heero was also having the same problem. He missed the sounds of Duo in the room. A soft knock on his door and he sat upright in the bed.

"Heero? Heero... are you awake?"

"Come in, Duo."

Duo opened the door and entered. He padded over to the bed and stared down at Heero, playing nervously with the end of his braid. "I.. Um..."

"Can't sleep, Duo?"

"Errrr... No, I can't."

Heero lifted the covers in invitation. "Hop in, Duo."

"You sure?" Duo asked as he proceeded to slip between the sheets.

As Duo settled into the bed beside him so Heero pulled him close, spooning against each other. "I can't sleep either, Duo. I guess I'm too used to having you in the same room." Heero kissed the back of Duo's neck.

Duo purred softly. "Thanks, Heero."

"When we get back from Preventer tomorrow I want you to move all your things in here with mine."

Duo felt his heart skip and rubbed his foot over Heero's calf. "It's a deal, Heero."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

tbc...


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to those who have reviewed!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 13

Duo awoke to the sounds of the shower running. He blinked open sleepy eyes and quickly closed them again, the sunlight streaming into the room nearly blinding him. He'd forgotten just how bright the sun on Earth was compared to the artificial light that passed for the daylight hours on the Colonies. He rolled over as his brain began to scramble its cells together and function in some sort of normal way. The previous evening's events came back to him with startling clarity and he blushed a little as he recalled what they had done together on the couch. The blush soon eased though as he remembered his inability to sleep and Heero's soft voice as he welcomed him into his bed.

He rolled over again, casually tossing an arm across his face to shield his eyes from the determined sunshine. He heard the water switch off. Heero would be stepping out of the stall now and drying off his water slicked body. Suddenly Duo felt envious of those droplets. A stirring in his nether regions though wasn't a good thing given that the clock read 7 am and Wufei would be there to pick them up in an hour. With a sigh he swung his legs out of the tangle of sheets and sat on the side of the bed. His head drifted slightly downwards as his hands rose to meet it, rubbing over his sleep warmed flesh and soft stubble that persisted in growing on his chin. The bathroom door opened and closed, followed by the bedroom door opening to admit Heero, fresh from his shower, hair still damp.

"You're up." It was a statement, not a question.

Rubbing again at his eyes, Duo just grunted.

Heero went to the closet and removed a pair of dress pants and shirt. He turned back to the bed to find his long haired partner stretching, muscles pulled taut over his slender body, boxers beginning to slide down over one hip. Heero took a moment to appreciate the view before speaking again. "Wufei will be here soon, I'll go start breakfast while you take your shower."

"Okay." Duo turned and went to exit the bedroom, but was stopped by a body blocking his way. Arms enfolded him in a warm embrace and a gentle kiss was bestowed upon his lips. His own arms wound around damp skin as he returned the kiss.

"Morning, Duo."

"Mmmm... Morning, Heero."

They remained in the embrace for a few moments before Heero placed a kiss to the tip of Duo's nose. "Go take your shower," he murmured and released the youth from his arms.

Duo left the room, skin tingling from the all too brief touch, and took his shower. When he'd finished he returned to his own bedroom and fetched himself some fresh clothes to wear. He looked at the unmade state of his bed and quickly pulled the covers up. Later, when they returned, he would move his things into the other bedroom as Heero had asked him to. He smiled to himself as he thought about the evening before and found it amusing that the once cool _'nothing seems to affect me'_ soldier that was Heero Yuy, could need the security of another person just as much as he did. That gave rise to another thought, one Duo had seriously doubted he would ever experience. The thought that he would survive the war and have a steady job, somewhere to call home and most importantly, someone to share his hopes and dreams, love and life with.

The smell of toast reached his nostrils and his stomach growled at him, demanding it be fed. With the smile still in place he left the room and navigated his way to the small kitchen.

Heero looked up as Duo's shadow fell across the door frame, followed by the ex-pilot himself. The smile on that elfin face tugged at his heart. He smiled in return, something he was fast becoming used to doing and much to his amazement, liked. "Toast okay?"

"Toast is fine, Heero. I don't think I could manage anything more than that."

Heero gave him a quizzical look.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but I've got butterflies," Duo gave a shrug of his shoulders as he sat down at the table. A warm hand landed on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean."

Duo's eyes widened. "You mean you do too?"

Heero nodded.

"Well I never. Ladies and Gentlemen, please make note of this historic event. Mr. Heero Yuy, formerly a Gundam Pilot, trained assassin and occasional suicidal maniac has admitted to suffering from nerves," Duo quipped.

Heero thwapped him upside of the head. "Baka!"

Duo just grinned at him. "I never thought I would see the day when you would admit that you're just as human as the rest of us mere mortals."

Heero fetched the coffee mugs and sat opposite his teasing partner. "Eat," he stated simply, choosing to ignore the jibe and picked up a piece of toast for himself.

Duo snickered softly before reaching for a slice and buttering it thickly.

The doorbell to the apartment rang precisely at eight and Heero opened it. "Chang," he greeted the Chinese man standing on the other side.

"Yuy. I take it you're both ready?"

"Ready as we will ever be, Wuffles," Duo chimed from behind Heero.

Wufei scowled. "I've told you before, Maxwell, the name is Wufei. Please try to remember that."

"I'll try, but I don't guarantee it."

Wufei gave him a glare and then turned on his heel, walking quickly back down the hall towards the elevator. "We need to get going, Commander Une does not appreciate tardiness."

Duo stepped out and waited while Heero locked the door. They joined the Chinese Agent just as the elevator arrived.

--

The ride into Preventer HQ was quiet, Wufei concentrating on the traffic while Heero contemplated the day ahead. Duo gazed out of the window, still absorbing all the Earth had to offer.

With the vehicle safely parked, Wufei escorted them to the main entry. They proceeded through the main reception area, getting looks and whispers as they went. Wufei nodded to a few people that he obviously knew, but didn't engage anyone in conversation. They reached a large, secure door with an electronic lock on the side. Heero gave it an approving stare. Wufei slipped a key card through the lock and then placed his palm against the flat bed of a scanner aligned next to the device. Moments later the mechanism confirmed his identity and the door was unlocked.

Duo keenly took in everything around him as they proceeded along a couple of hallways and three more locked doors. Two elevator rides later and they emerged somewhere near the top of the building as far as Duo could tell. The carpet muffled their footsteps as Wufei took them along yet another hallway with a few doors leading off to the sides. He halted at one and then opened it, ushering the pair inside. The secretary looked up and smiled when she recognized Wufei.

"Ahh, Agent Fire, these must be the two new recruits Commander Une is expecting."

"That is correct. Could you please inform the Commander that we are here."

The woman turned to a com unit and proceeded to do as Wufei had requested. "You may enter," she said a few seconds later.

"Thank you." Wufei led the way to the large oak door and knocked before entering.

Heero followed behind Wufei, eyes noting everything while Duo gave the secretary a smile and a wink, causing the poor woman to get flustered and blush a nice shade of red. "Maxwell, stop flirting with the staff," Wufei growled.

"Yes, sir!" Duo mock saluted and with another wink at the poor secretary, he followed the other two into the office.

"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell. It is a pleasure to meet you both again and a greater pleasure to have you both agree to working for the Preventer organization." Une stood up and walked around the desk, extending her hand as she did so.

"Arigato." Heero returned the handshake.

"Please, call me Duo. Mr. Maxwell makes me feel old," Duo grinned. He tried to hide his nervousness behind the smiling mask. The woman before him seemed genuine enough, but Duo couldn't escape the small tremble of fear that persisted in running along his spine. His memories of Une during the war were not exactly pleasant ones and he really hoped that the psychotic part of the woman wasn't going to rear its ugly head.

"Duo," Une repeated before letting go of the hand. "Please, take a seat." Une turned to Wufei. "Thank you for bringing them here, Wufei. I'll go through everything with them and send for you once I'm finished."

Wufei gave a nod and then left. Heero and Duo both took a seat opposite Une and waited for the woman to begin.

Une sat and smiled at the pair. "Firstly, let me welcome you both to Preventer. May I personally say how pleased I am that you have agreed to join us and work towards maintaining the peace..." Une then proceeded with her speech, explaining the running of the organization, their aims and objectives, the basic rundown on the operations and the various sections, along with their duties. While Duo listened he also let his mind wander, taking in all the new things around him. Heero paid full attention, absorbing the information like a sponge, the soldier instincts in him still there and coming to the fore. He could feel Duo's presence to his left and noted that the former Deathscythe pilot was only partially paying attention, but it didn't bother him. He knew Duo well enough from their time together in the war to know that Duo was capable of understanding all the information while giving the appearance of not even listening.

It was a feat he envied the man for.

"... I will call Agent Fire back and have him escort you to the various departments you will need to register with. Once that is done, you will officially become Preventer Agents and be assigned to the active field agents core," Une finished her monologue and pressed the com button, informing her secretary to contact Agent Fire and have him report back. "Do either of you have any questions?"

Heero shook his head. "I think you have explained pretty much everything, Commander Une."

"Do we get nifty code names like Wuffy?" Duo asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Une's mouth twitched at the misuse of Wufei's name. "Yes, you will. In fact they have already been assigned to you."

"Cool, so what are they?"

"Heero, you will be known as Agent Day and Duo, you will be known as Agent Night. I have given instructions to the field department that you are to remain partnered together, I trust that is all right with you both?"

"Fine with me," Heero replied.

"Great! Good thinking, Commander. Why split up a team that works so well together?" Duo grinned.

"I am well aware of your skills at working together, Agent Night. I can recall several times during the war when those skills were made extremely obvious to both myself and the faction I was working for." Une's voice, while firm, carried a hint of amusement in it.

Duo went suitably red. "Yeah, well, we were just following orders and it wasn't our fault you were on the wrong side," he muttered, before thinking that now was probably a good time to shut up. Heero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

The sound of a knock on the door broke the awkward moment and Wufei entered the office.

"Agent Fire, Agents Day and Night are ready to proceed with the next steps of admittance to the organization. Could you please escort them to the various departments and see that the process gets underway?"

"Certainly. Please follow me." Wufei bowed in respect to Une and then moved back to the door, which he held open for his fellow agents.

Heero stood and shook Une's hand once more. "Thank you for inviting us to join."

"My pleasure, Heero. I look forward to a long, successful association with you both." Une released Heero's hand and turned to face Duo, shaking his offered hand.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I kinda miss blowing up the bad guys. This way I can still get to do it and what's better is that it's all legal," Duo quipped.

"Agent Night. I hope I do not have to remind you of the code of ethics for a Preventer agent, nor do I wish to see you in my office facing disciplinary charges." Une's voice was firm, even if her eyes were twinkling. There was something about the violet eyed youth that you couldn't help but like.

Duo gave her a wicked grin. "I promise to behave myself."

"Good."

--

Wufei escorted them to the second floor of the building where several offices were located. On the way he explained the layout of the building. "The basement contains the records department. All cases solved or unsolved are kept there, along with a database that is continuously being updated. When a case comes in, that is the first place to go to get any extra information that may help with the one you're working on. The ground floor and first floor are the reception area and general public area. That is where most of the interviews, case filing etc. takes place. The second floor is where we process all the new staff. Here is where you will fill out your paperwork, be allocated your uniforms, badges and firearms and assigned to an office and a supervisor. The third floor houses the medical wing. You will undergo your medical examinations there."

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Medical exam?"

"Yes. All agents, especially field agents, must pass a medical and physical test before being assigned to active duty." Wufei continued. "The following floors from four through to eight are offices. You will be allocated an office on the sixth floor. Floors nine and ten are the research laboratories and the remaining two floors belong to the officers in command. We also have a full training assault course, gymnasium and swimming pool in the grounds and building attached to the south side of this one."

"Any chance of getting a road map for the place, 'Fei? I think I'm gonna need a cut lunch and a water bag (1) just to navigate from the front door to the sixth floor." Duo snickered.

Wufei paused in his stride and looked the American up and down. "How we ever defeated OZ with you in our ranks is, and always will, remain a mystery to me," Wufei replied a little tartly and then moved off again.

Duo did his best to look hurt and poked Heero in the ribs. "I think I was just insulted, Heero."

"That's nothing new, Duo," Heero smirked.

"Thanks a lot for standing up for me, buddy," Duo huffed, but the smile danced in his eyes.

"You're always telling me you can take care of yourself," replied Heero. "So I'm letting you." He quickly moved to catch up to Wufei.

Duo shook his head and followed. Looked like working here was going to be interesting to say the least.

--

Duo groaned and flexed his cramping fingers. "Hey, Heero. You nearly done?"

Heero looked up from the form he was currently filling out and nodded. There was a small pile of paper forms between the two of them, filled out with mostly neat handwriting.

"Thank god this is the last one. I don't think my hand could take much more," Duo grumbled as he focused on the form once more. He'd had no idea how much paperwork there was involved in joining the company. They seemed to have forms for everything.

"Duo?"

Duo looked up at his partner. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I put you down as my next of kin?"

The question caught Duo off guard for a moment. He hadn't thought along those lines before. Sure he had during the war, but then it was a threat that they lived with daily. Now that the peace was here he hadn't contemplated the possibility of getting hurt or needing a 'next of kin' should anything happen. His eyes softened though as he looked at the waiting face of the man he was beginning to love more than anything else. "Only if I can list you as mine."

Heero gave him a warm smile and checked to see that no one was watching before placing his hand over Duo's and squeezing it. "Thank you."

The forms were duly finished and lodged in the correct places; Wufei collected them again and took them to the cafeteria for lunch. Once lunch was over they were taken to the Uniform distribution section where they were fitted for and received their crisp, new uniforms. The ID badges and key cards were next on the agenda followed by the scanning of their palm and finger prints, the information being logged into the Preventer database so they could access the building and areas they had clearance to enter. Then it was off to the firearms department where they were allocated a hand gun each, two spare clips and spare rounds of ammunition.

Wufei checked his watch. "It is nearly time to leave. I'll take you to the sixth floor and show you your office. On the way back out we will call at the medical wing and organize your medicals for tomorrow.

"So, who's our supervising officer then, Wuffie?"

Wufei turned his onyx eyes in Duo's direction and narrowed them. "I am."

Heero began to chuckle but managed to turn it into a strangled coughing fit when he saw the expression on Wufei's stoic face.

Duo's eyes widened. "You are?"

"That is what I said, Maxwell. I think you will need to get your hearing checked when you have your medical tomorrow," Wufei smirked.

"Shit!"

"I suggest calling me by my correct title would greatly benefit you, Agent Night. That is, unless you wish to be completing paperwork for the next few months." Wufei turned his attention back to Heero. "It might pay to have that cough looked at too, Agent Day."

/ Wufei 1... Duo 0. / thought Heero as he schooled his features back to neutrality. It wasn't easy as he could see Duo trying to stifle his urge to come back with some smart assed comment.

Their office was soon located and then the promised stop at the medical wing where Heero and Duo renewed their acquaintance with Sally Po. The medicals were set for the following day and with everything now being completed, Wufei offered to drive them home.

--

It was with relief that Duo stepped back into the apartment and collapsed onto the couch, tossing his bag with his uniforms, badges and cards to the floor. He yanked the gun out from the back of his jeans and rolled over. "Man, what a day," he griped.

Heero picked up the bag and carried it through to the bedroom where he hung both his and Duo's new uniforms in the closet. The badges and cards he dropped into one of the dresser drawers and then wandered back out to the lounge area where Duo still lay. "Want me to help you move your stuff into my room?"

Duo raised his head and smiled. "Sure, if you want to."

Heero walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling Duo into a half reclining position against his chest. He placed a hand against his cheek and turned Duo's head to face him. Cobalt eyes scanned the sweet face before he lowered his lips and captured Duo's. Tongues quested forth and danced briefly as the kiss deepened a little. Pulling away Heero stared intently into amethyst. "I've been wanting to do that all day," he whispered.

"I've been wanting you to do it too," replied Duo, voice low and husky.

"Let's sort out your belongings and then get some dinner," Heero murmured, his mouth feathering kisses over Duo's jaw as his hand wandered to tweak a nipple through the shirt.

"Fuck, Heero," Duo moaned.

"If you really want to..."

tbc...

(1) This is a well known expression here in Aussie. It basically means that the distance is so large that you would need a water supply as well as food to traverse it. :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the kind reviews!**

**Okay, Okay, My apologies to everyone for leaving the last chapter where I did. (evil grin) Hopefully this one will more than make up for it... Please be warned: Citrus Ahead!!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 14

Duo shifted slightly on the couch and looked at Heero. "Huh?"

Heero gave him a lust filled smile. "I said, let's sort out your stuff, grab some dinner then snuggle for a while," he repeated, omitting his previous sentence and changing the subject to safer ground.

Duo returned the smile and began to draw himself up from the couch.

They wandered into the room that Duo had intended to use, hand in hand. The contact was broken though as they set about the task of removing Duo's belongings and transporting them to the other bedroom. Once the task was completed, which didn't take long, Heero captured Duo's lips again.

"How about we find a nice, quiet restaurant and enjoy a romantic dinner," he suggested.

"I think I would like that, Heero."

"Then grab your jacket and let's get going."

Fifteen minutes later they paused outside a small Italian restaurant. "How about here?" Duo asked his partner.

Heero peered at the place through the window. "Looks fine to me," he replied and stepped forward to open the door.

The waiter seated them in a booth at the back and left them with menus to peruse while he fetched the bottle of Chardonnay Heero had requested.

"What do you fancy, Duo?"

Duo looked up from the menu. "I think I will stick with my old favorite, Lasagna."

Heero returned to his reading of the menu and settled on the Cannelloni.

The wine arrived and the order was taken. Garlic bread appeared on the table and then the waiter left them alone until their food was ready. The pair conversed mainly on the topic of the Preventer set up, discussing the various forms they had filled out, Une's little speech, the code of ethics and Wufei being their superior officer.

They ate their dinner, the food being rated four star in Duo's expert opinion and declined dessert. The wine had loosened Heero's tongue a little and he found conversation coming more naturally to him.

Duo glanced at his watch. "I think we should be heading back now, Heero. Wufei will be calling for us at eight again tomorrow and I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Duo raised his glass and drank down the last of his wine, the alcohol running through his blood stream warming him and giving him a tingly feeling. He didn't drink very often, he found that alcohol tended to slow his reactions and being trained the way he was, it was hard to accept something that might lower his defenses.

Heero was the same, although after the war and his self imposed exile, he'd taken to the bottle on more than one occasion to help him forget and cope. Now though, he rarely touched the stuff, usually only when there was something to celebrate and even then he monitored his intake very carefully. The amount he had consumed tonight wasn't enough to affect him in any way, just enough to warm him. "I'll get the bill," he said as he nodded in affirmation in regards to Duo's suggestion about leaving and waved the waiter over.

--

They left the restaurant and walked the four blocks back to the apartment. Duo was feeling relaxed and comfortable, to the point where he decided to risk the chance that someone might frown upon them and took Heero's hand in his.

Heero gave him a warm smile and moved a little closer as they walked. Arriving back at their apartment, Heero opened the door and then went through to the bedroom to remove his jacket while Duo went to the kitchen to make them coffee. They met again in the lounge room; Duo placing the coffees on the table and removing his own jacket while Heero turned the television on and sat on the couch. Duo joined his boyfriend and they snuggled closer to each other, sipping on their drinks whilst finding something decent to watch.

They settled on a romantic comedy.

Duo placed his now empty cup on the table and leaned back onto Heero who placed an arm around and over Duo's shoulder, pulling the long haired man back against his chest a little. He raised his other hand and lifted Duo's braid from behind his back and draped it over his other shoulder and lowered his lips to the young man's neck where he proceeded to kiss gently at the exposed skin.

Duo shivered as tingles ran along his nerves. He tilted his head a little, exposing more of his neck for Heero to lave attention to and dropped a hand to Heero's leg where he began to rub his thumb against the fabric of Heero's dress pants.

Even though both were still pretending to watch the movie, the caresses and kisses began to increase in volume and urgency until Duo turned slightly and took Heero's lips in a deep kiss, raising his free hand to clasp the nape of Heero's neck and prevent the Japanese man from escaping.

Not that Heero had any intention of going anywhere. He ran his tongue over Duo's bottom lip and plunged forth as those sweet lips parted for him. His tongue swept over every inch of the hot cavern, seeking out the tender spots and stroking them thoroughly. Duo's tongue danced teasingly forward to tangle with his own, reciprocating the tender touches and introducing a few of his own.

Duo moved his hand a little higher on Heero's thigh, rubbing and caressing through the material as he caught the soft moans in his mouth. His own moans mingled with Heero's as fingers found a delicate nipple and began to tease it through his shirt.

The kiss continued, breaking briefly from time to time to draw in much needed oxygen and then mouths joined once again. Hands began to get bolder, Heero's were tugging Duo's shirt from his jeans and questing underneath to play with the hard, sensitive nubs. Duo's hand meanwhile had worked its way to Heero's groin and was busily manipulating the evidence of Heero's desire through the cloth.

Flushed and panting, Duo pulled back a little, resting his forehead against Heero's, noses touching. "What's happening here, Heero?" he asked, voice thick with unfulfilled need.

"I'm not sure, Duo," Heero breathed heavily. "But I don't want it to stop."

"Me either," Duo groaned and partook of a quick kiss.

"Let's move this through to the bedroom where we will be more comfortable," Heero suggested.

Duo rose gracefully to his feet, Heero following the move. Continuing to kiss they slowly made their way towards the bedroom, stumbling over each other's feet and dodging the furniture. Finally they made it. Duo sank to the bed, drawing Heero with him, their lips still locked, neither one wanting to break the contact. Arms wrapped around torsos and Duo leaned back, pulling Heero with him until they were lying on the mattress, legs dangling off the side.

They paused for a moment, trying to slow the passion down but failing. Duo lay prone as Heero lifted himself up and propped his weight with one elbow. His eyes gazed lovingly at the flushed face below, noting the swirl of emotion in the amethyst pools. He traced a finger along the defined cheekbone and across kiss swollen lips. "Duo?..."

Duo's tongue darted out to lick the digit. "Yes, Heero?"

"I... I want to seal our love." Heero dropped his eyes for a moment, searching for the words he wanted. Finally finding them he raised his eyes again, baring his soul in them. "This is a new beginning for us, a new life. I love you, Duo Maxwell, with all my heart and soul and I want to show you how much I love you, how much I want to be with you. I know I've made mistakes in the past and I'm sorry for them... but I want you to know that I'm here for the long term. I don't ever want to be parted from you again," the final sentence was choked out as moisture glistened in his cobalt eyes.

Duo's own eyes began to water as he understood the commitment Heero was offering. He raised his head and gently kissed Heero, wrapping his arms around the ex-Wing pilot's neck. "I love you too, Heero, with all my heart and soul. I want this just as much as you do. I think it's time to take that final step."

Heero gave a soft cry and lunged forwards to kiss Duo deeply, conveying his emotions through his actions, words no longer adequate for what he wanted to say. Heero shifted against his partner and soon to be lover, Duo spreading his legs a little as Heero's thigh dropped between them.

Duo ground his hips upwards and pushed against Heero's thigh while Hero's own thigh was rubbing against Duo's groin. Moans were prevalent, being caught and swallowed as mouths continued to connect, the kisses getting deeper and more demanding.

Hands began to wander and soon clothing became but a memory. Both men, now nude, lay against each other, the touch of skin against skin sending electricity crackling between them. Duo gently ran his fingertips across Heero's back, delighting in the little shivers that rippled under the skin. Heero's skin was warm to the touch and silky smooth. He continued to work his fingers over the expanse while he nuzzled at Heero's neck.

Heero moaned softly as Duo's hands worked over his back, easing the tension and relaxing him completely. He was so keyed up, so tense, worrying that Duo wouldn't understand what it was he was asking, that his muscles were drawn tight. It was as if Duo could sense his insecurity and was doing his best to put him at ease. He let his own hands work across Duo's back, eagerly exploring the beauty and committing each touch to memory. He reached for Duo's mouth again, plundering the heated cavern while working his hand along the sensitive skin of Duo's inner thigh.

Duo raised his leg up to allow Heero easier access to his thigh, mewling softly with each tender brush against his skin. His hips were eager to move but he kept them as still as possible, not wanting the torment to end. His groin was on fire, cock erect and weeping, he desperately wanted; no _needed_ something and he knew that Heero was the one who could give it to him. "Ohh gods, Heero..."

Heero slowly worked his fingers upwards, brushing against the soft skin, cataloging each new sound, touch and movement. Finally he reached his destination and his hand gently cupped Duo's sac, rolling the slender youth's testicles in his hand and drawing shuddering gasps from his partner.

Duo couldn't stand not touching Heero properly and swiftly lowered his hand to caress across Heero's buttocks and across over his hip, following the crease of leg and hip joint until he touched soft hair. His fingers found the base of Heero's swollen member and curled instinctively around it; beginning to stroke slowly.

Heero's hips joined the rhythm, thrusting gently into the hand that held him, teasing him with the limited friction. He let his own hand encompass Duo's firm shaft and mimic the action being gifted to him. It wasn't enough though. This time Heero wanted more; he wanted it all.

"Duo..?"

"What, Heero?" Duo continued in his stroking.

"I want you to take me, I want you to make love to me... But..." Heero, mindful that Duo had suffered from the occasional bleeding, didn't want to add any injury to his partner. He knew their medicals were scheduled for the 'morrow and if Sally Po gave them both the all clear then he would feel more comfortable about taking Duo. Until that happened though, he didn't want to risk possibly damaging his boyfriend or hurting him in any way, regardless of whether Duo wanted him to take him at this stage or not. But besides that there was one other thing...

Duo's hand stilled and he raised himself slightly to look into the troubled cobalt blue eyes of his partner. "But what, Heero?" Duo's brows knitted together as he tried to figure out what was stopping Heero.

Heero dropped his eyes, a sure sign that whatever it was, had him deeply worried.

Duo raised his hand and placed a finger under Heero's chin, forcing the Japanese man to look at him. "What is it, Heero? What's troubling you?"

"I've never done anything like this before. I - I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Heero's voice cracked a little with the confession. It wasn't easy though to admit to your boyfriend when you were on the verge of having sex, that at eighteen years of age, you were still a virgin. His eyes searched Duo's face looking for signs of disgust, for ridicule; but found neither. What he did find was compassion and understanding.

"Is that all that's bothering you, Heero?" Duo asked softly.

Heero nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

"If it's any consolation, Heero, I don't either."

Heero's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Duo. "You mean..."

Duo gave him a rueful grin. "Yup. I'm a virgin too, Heero. I haven't slept with anyone, male or female. Never had the desire to... until now."

Heero gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "So what now?"

"Well, I have done a little research."

"You have?"

Duo smiled sensually at him and traced a fingertip along his arm. "Yes, I have," he purred.

"When?" Heero couldn't help his curiosity.

"Oh, a little while ago. Once I was sure you were intending on staying around, that I was sure you didn't want me for just a fuck buddy." Duo lowered his eyes with those words.

"_Never_, Duo. I would _never_ use you like that!" Heero's words were strong and he swept Duo into his arms, kissing him soundly. "I love you, Duo, and I want to show you how much I care for you which is why I want you to be my first, I want to give my virginity to you."

Duo was feeling a little overwhelmed with the force of Heero's words and accompanying actions, not to mention the gift he wanted to give him. "I'd be honored to be your first, Heero." Duo's mouth found Heero's and the kiss rapidly deepened.

"So, what do we do?" Heero felt awkward asking, but hell, he didn't have a clue!

"I have to stretch you, Heero. If I don't, it will be painful for both of us and I never want to hurt you." Duo's eyes gazed lovingly into his partner's.

Heero lay himself back on the bed, arranging his limbs and spreading his legs. "I'm yours, Duo."

Duo moaned at the offering. He ran his hands along the inside of Heero's thighs, massaging closer to the swollen organ, pushing Heero's legs up and open at the same time. With Heero now spread before him, he traced his fingers over the heavy sac and dipped to the sensitive patch of skin beneath, rubbing lightly and delighting in the whimpers and squirms he was causing to the ex-Wing pilot. He began to quest lower, tracing along the cleft until he located the small, rosy entrance. He traced circles around it, teasing gently. Then his finger suddenly stopped and his eyes clouded.

Heero raised his head to see what was wrong. "Duo? Why did you stop?"

"I need something to make it easier."

"Nani?"

"You know, slippery stuff, oil or something. If I try to penetrate you like this I will hurt you, I need lube of some sort to make it easier for me to stretch you."

Heero had to admit it made sense. "Try the bathroom cabinet," he suggested.

Duo gave him a big smile and followed it with a kiss. "No wonder you were always the brains of the outfit." He bounced off the bed and padded to the bathroom.

Heero waited patiently on the bed. "Don't take too long," he moaned as he reached for his cock and began to stroke it.

Duo opened the bathroom cabinet and began to search around. He found a small bottle of lotion and put it to one side. He couldn't see anything that remotely resembled lube so he guessed the lotion would have to do. If they were going to be intimate with each other, it looked like they would need to lay in some supplies. Just as he was about to close the cabinet a glint caught his eye and he reached inside once more. "Ahh..." he murmured as he turned the foil packet over in his hand. He stood up and returned to the bedroom, bottle and packet clutched in his hand.

"Find anything?" Heero continued to stroke himself as Duo wandered back into the room.

"Couldn't wait for me?" Duo asked as he sauntered over to the bedside, his own erection bobbing between his legs.

"Just keeping the mood up," Heero replied.

Duo kissed him and then waved the bottle of lotion in front of his eyes. "I think this will do, there wasn't any lube."

"Okay."

"I also found a few of these," Duo held up the foil packet.

"I don't think we need to use condoms, Duo. After all, we're both men. It's not as if I'm going to get pregnant," Heero smirked.

Duo raised an eyebrow and snorted. "I wasn't thinking along those lines, smart arse. In case you had forgotten, _we_ have a medical tomorrow and I'm pretty sure that if this medical is like any of the others we've endured in the past, Sally's going to be poking around down there and you're not going to be too comfortable with that if you have my semen still inside you." Duo knew the words were blunt, but it was the truth.

Heero's cheeks colored as he understood what Duo was saying. "Umm... Good point, Duo." The last thing he needed was to be leaking the evidence of his sexual preference, not that Sally would probably care, but it would make it rather uncomfortable for him. "Thanks, Duo."

Duo smiled. "I love you too much to embarrass or hurt you, Heero." He climbed back onto the bed. "Now, where were we?" His fingers traveled back between Heero's legs and began to stroke along the cleft again. "Right about here, if I remember correctly..."

Heero once more writhed as Duo's slender fingers gently teased and probed against his rear. He heard the cap of the lotion bottle flip open, Duo's fingers leaving him momentarily and then returning. He jumped as a slick digit began to tease his tight hole. "Cold," he muttered.

"Sorry," Duo snickered and then proceeded to gently press the tip of his finger inside the tiny entrance, wriggling it around to loosen the muscle and push deeper inside. He kept a careful watch on Heero's face, alert for any sign of discomfort or pain.

"Nnn..." Heero panted. "Feels different."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Iie. It's just a little uncomfortable, but in a nice way."

Duo continued to press forth, burying the finger to the knuckle and stroking the inner walls. Heero's passage felt hot, tight and damp around his finger. It was delicious. A second finger joined the first and Duo worked them carefully, scissoring them and moving them in and out. The muscle began to stretch, accepting the invasion and looking for more. Duo added a third finger to the mix, lovingly caressing the velvet insides, Heero moaning softly beneath him. He crooked his fingers slightly, he'd heard about there being a special spot inside a man's back passage, a spot that gave immense pleasure when stroked and touched.

"Ahhh!!... Nnnnn... Duo..." Heero panted out as white light seared across his vision and pleasure pulsed through his body.

Duo stopped, horrified at the reaction, thinking he'd hurt Heero. "Fuck, Heero. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I should have cut my nails," Duo apologized.

Heero's glazed eyes stared back at him. "You didn't hurt me, Duo. Quite the opposite in fact, whatever that was that you just did, I suggest you do it again or Omae-o-korosu!"

Looked like he'd found that spot all right and that what he'd read about it was true. He grinned and crooked his fingers again, searching until he found a small, spongy bump. He brushed against it.

Heero jerked as unbelievable pleasure raced through his nervous system. "Ahhh... Duo! That's it... more... I need more..."

"I guess that must be your sweet spot, Heero," Duo snickered and then proceeded to stroke and caress the place with a dedication never before seen.

Heero writhed and panted as his body was assaulted with pleasure. His cock thrummed and he was getting desperate. Precum leaked in a steady stream from the tiny slit and he all but begged Duo to end his torment.

Duo decided that Heero was stretched enough to accommodate him and removed his fingers. The deep growl from his lover informed him that Heero was not amused with the loss. "I'll fill you with something much better in just a moment, Heero. Have patience." Duo dipped forth and stole a kiss from Heero's swollen lips.

Heero watched through lust filled eyes as his boyfriend reached for the foil packet and tore it open. "Here, let me," he whispered huskily and took the latex sheath from between trembling fingers. He sat up a little and reached for Duo's nice endowment. Slipping the condom over the tip he quickly unrolled it along the satiny length, caressing the shaft as he went. Satisfied that Duo was safely enclosed in the fine latex he lay back down, pulled his knees up and opened his legs wide. "Make love to me, Duo."

Duo swallowed the lump in his throat and shuddered with the soft words. Grabbing the bottle of lotion, he slathered it along the rubber surface, thoroughly coating it before tossing the bottle to the side. He positioned himself between Heero's spread thighs and grasping himself at the base of his cock, he guided the tip to press against Heero's begging hole. "You sure you want this, Heero?" Duo knew what the answer would be, but he felt the need to confirm it.

"Hai. I want to become one with you, Duo. I love you so much that I want to join with you in the most intimate way, to give all of myself to you. You own me, Duo Maxwell; body, mind, heart and soul... forever."

Duo choked back the sob as his heart twisted in his chest. He began to press forth. "I love you too, Heero Yuy. All that I am, all that I can be, is yours, forever. You own me too, heart, body, mind and soul" Duo gave a firm forward thrust of his hips and Heero's body opened to him, swallowed him and accepted him into the burning heat.

"Ahhh..." Heero felt as if he were being split open., Duo's cock pushing deep inside him, opening him up and caressing his insides with love. It was a feeling that left him gasping for breath; and aching for more.

Duo's eyes squeezed shut, pleasure flooding his nervous system as he was encased in Heero's warm channel. He could feel the twitches of the muscles as they adjusted to his size, the soft rippling against his shaft massaging him better than any hand ever could. He fit inside Heero as if they were made for each other, and he was content to pause and savor the moment. The surrender of Heero's body to his own, causing his heart to swell inside his chest until he thought it would surely burst free.

Impatient for Duo to start to move, Heero flexed the muscles of his passage, gripping Duo's cock and sending shudders of pleasure through the long haired American. "I need you to move, Duo," Heero panted.

Duo gave him a sultry look and slowly began to withdraw. Even with the latex barrier Duo could feel every ripple, every dip of Heero's inner walls as they clutched at his shaft, reluctant to let him leave. Once he had withdrawn to the tip so he surged forth again, the moist passage parting eagerly to allow him to return to paradise. "Ohh shit, Heero... I don't know how this feels for you, but for me it's fucking amazing! You're so hot, so tight. Fuck! You have to try this, Heero."

Heero was lost in his own world of sensations. The glide of Duo's cock as it advanced and retreated inside him was unbelievable. He'd had an idea that sex could and probably would be pleasurable; but he'd no idea it would feel this good. "Aaaa... Duo... You feel so big, so good inside. Uhhh... Need more..." Heero began to push his pelvis upwards to meet Duo's incoming thrust, deepening the penetration and driving his desire to greater heights.

Duo's thrusts began to even out as he found his rhythm. The strokes were long and deep, each snap of his hips driving his cock further into unexplored territory, his balls slapping against Heero's ass, hands gripping Heero's hips as he increased the tempo.

Heero raised his legs and wrapped them around Duo's waist, pulling Duo even closer to him and trapping his weeping cock between their stomachs. The friction was wonderful. "Harder, Duo," he begged.

Duo shifted slightly and pulled his knees further underneath him, giving himself more leverage. The slight change in position caused the head of his cock to press against Heero's prostate and Duo nearly screamed as Heero's channel suddenly spasmed and clamped down around him. The stranglehold that the muscles now had on him making it nearly impossible for him to move. "Fuck, Heero," Duo ground out between clenched teeth. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from losing control.

Heero smirked. The explosions of light in his head along with the accompanying surge of pleasure singing along his nerves, making his body hum. He manipulated his inner muscles again, the feeling of Duo's shaft inside being enhanced with each squeeze of the channel, it was unreal.

"Shit, Heero. Keep that up and I'll be spilling myself in no time," Duo moaned as he tried desperately to hold himself in check. His hands clasped Heero's hips tighter as he began to thrust in earnest. He angled again, determined to give Heero back some of the torment he'd been subjected to. His cock connected with Heero's sweet spot time and time again until the Japanese man was a mess of nerves, sensations and need.

"Aaaa... Duo. Don't tease me any longer. I need to come," he panted.

Duo took pity on him, mainly because his own orgasm was threatening to take him, and soon, and he wanted Heero to come first, to watch his lover's face as he reached the pinnacle and fell over the edge. Heero Yuy in the throes of orgasm was a sight that Duo could certainly get used to. The fact that it was his ministrations that brought the dark haired beauty to this state fueled his own desire to unknown heights.

He reached between their sweaty, straining bodies and fisted his lover's swollen length, his strokes began slowly but were firm, and steadily increased in pace until they matched the speed of his thrusts into the compliant body beneath him.

Heero tossed his head from side to side, hands fisting the sheets, breath being forced into burning lungs as his brain began to melt down with the overload of sensation. When Duo brushed his thumb over the tiny slit and around the crown, he knew he was lost. No longer could he deny his body the release it craved and he surrendered willingly to the flood. The warmth in his belly uncoiled, molten fire raced from his balls along the thick, pulsing vein to explode from the small slit and cover Duo's hand and his own stomach, bathing them with the sticky seed.

As Heero found his release so the passage tightened again, Duo finding it nearly impossible to move. He continued to rock his hips though, desperate to find his own end. Sensations skittered across nerves, warm seed pulsed over his hand and with a cry of Heero's name, Duo plunged as deep as he could and stiffened. He felt the throb and pulse of his cock as his passion was pumped from within him, trapped by the latex covering and splashing back against the now extremely sensitive head of his cock. He shuddered and trembled, his body rocked to its very core with the intensity of the climax. His hand released Heero's cock and unable to bear his own weight any longer, he slumped against Heero, the last ripples fading through his body.

They lay, entwined in a sticky, sated mess as breath was gasped for and heart rates slowly came back to a resemblance of normal. Recovering enough to move, Duo gently pulled from within Heero's body, rolling to the side and grasping his softening penis to remove the condom. He tossed it to the trash can and snuggled back against his smiling lover.

Heero turned to look at his partner. "Arigato, Duo. That was... mind blowing."

"Fuck, Heero. You want to try it from my end next time. Mind blowing doesn't even come close." Duo nuzzled against Heero's neck. "I love you, Heero."

Heero pulled them closer and kissed Duo. "I love you too, Duo."

Duo gave a yawn. "Sleep now?"

"In a moment." Heero shifted from the bed and padded to the bathroom. He returned moments later with a warm washcloth and proceeded to clean Duo off, having attended to his own stickiness whilst fetching the cloth. Duo purred with the gentle ministrations and when Heero was done, he snuggled under the bedclothes. Heero returned the washcloth to the bathroom and checked the locks on the door. He switched off the television and the lights before heading back to the bedroom and Duo. His ass felt a little sore, but it was a nice kind of soreness, one that he could easily get used to.

He lifted the covers and slid into the warm cocoon, settling on his side and smiling, as he felt Duo snuggle in behind him, a possessive arm draping over his waist. He dropped his own hand to Duo's and entwined their fingers. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he hoped Sally wouldn't be too rough in her medical examination tomorrow.

tbc...


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you to all who have left a review... Now, on with the show...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 15

Heero's internal clock told him it was time to wake up and so he opened his sleepy eyes and welcomed the morning sunshine. Duo was still sleeping soundly, snuggled against his back, one leg thrown idly over his, while an arm rested upon his hip. He smiled as he remembered the previous evening's events, warmth rising to his cheeks as the small throb in his rear end reminded him that Duo was certainly nicely proportioned.

Did he regret it?

No. They had taken things slowly, danced around the edges and gotten to know each other fully before taking that final step. Heero was glad they had waited. The simple act of making love held more meaning to it, knowing that they both wanted it and wanted it for the right reasons. Thinking back over the past years Heero was amazed to see just how far they had come. Firstly being thrown together as allies, then partners in a war that neither one of them wanted, had caused their friendship to grow. It had become more than just a 'you watch my back and I'll watch yours' partnership. In-between the missions they had shared their fears, nightmares and dreams.

It had become the first step for Heero in regaining his identity and becoming his own person, not the machine he had been trained to be. He hadn't appreciated it then, but if the two years he'd spent after the wars in his self imposed isolation had taught him anything, it was that he did have emotions, needs and wants like any other. He'd come to understand that it was Duo who had begun to coax the real Heero to break out of the mold he'd been cast in, encouraged him to be spontaneous and take what little happiness he could get whenever the opportunity arose.

In effect, Duo had given him more than friendship... he'd given him life.

Dwelling on those thoughts brought Heero back to last night's lovemaking. He'd felt such an overwhelming sense of love with each tender touch that Duo had given him. The pace at which they had proceeded, not to mention the fact of Duo also admitting to being as inexperienced in these matters as he was, cementing his respect for his long haired lover.

He managed to roll over in the embrace and face his still sleeping partner. Duo had a look of serenity on his angelic face, a look that Heero found fascinating and he took a few moments to fully appreciate the beauty that was Duo Maxwell. His eyes feasted upon the creamy skin, traced the bone structure of cheek bones and jaw angle, marveled at the sweeping lashes that rested against the flawless skin and his breath hitched, as he took in the soft sweet lips that were curved slightly in a smile. Even in his sleep, Duo smiled.

He looked... contented.

Heero couldn't resist and lowered his lips to steal a kiss. He felt the shift of Duo's mouth as his lips parted to allow him access to the moist interior and Heero took full advantage of it, plunging forth and stroking the inner recesses. He pulled away and smiled into the warm amethyst jewels that greeted him.

"Mmmm... I like your alarm clock, Heero," Duo murmured and stole another quick kiss.

Heero stroked the tangled bangs away from Duo's face. "Ai shiteru, Duo," he said softly.

Duo snuggled closer. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"As much as I like this, Duo, we need to get moving."

Duo sighed. "Yeah, I know." He released Heero from his arms and rolled back over to his side of the bed, dragging his legs from within the covers. He stretched and yawned, scratched at his stomach and then stood up.

"Nice view," Heero snickered.

Duo turned a fetching shade of red, realizing he was completely nude and turned to face his teasing lover who had also risen from the bed and was standing on the other side, in a similar state of undress. "The view from this side isn't bad either," he returned as he let his eyes drag over Heero's muscular frame, pausing at the groin to ogle a little more. "I'd say you're gonna have to watch out for Sally. One look at that equipment and she's likely to reschedule you for daily check ups."

It was Heero's turn to blush. Unable to think of a more suitable comeback, he shook his head and replied., "Shower, baka, otherwise Sally will know what you've been up to."

Duo flashed him a wide grin before sauntering off to the bathroom, still nude and swaying his hips as he went. Heero groaned.

--

Duo opened the door to Wufei's knock. "Morning, oh Master Chang," he greeted the Chinese man and sweeping his arm across his waist, he bowed low.

"Are you both ready?" Wufei asked, deciding not to play Maxwell's game.

"Hai." Heero appeared from behind his partner.

"Then I suggest we leave. Maxwell, you can stop groveling now, my boots are polished enough." Wufei turned and with a smirk headed for the elevator.

Duo grinned at Heero as the Japanese man locked the apartment. "I think our Wuffers is starting to get a sense of humor."

"I heard that, Maxwell." Wufei turned as the pair walked towards him. "I've always had a sense of humor... Paperwork, ring a bell?"

"With my handwriting?"

Wufei recalled the occasional times he'd been privileged to read Maxwell's scrawl. Actually, decipher would be more to the point. No wonder OZ were well and truly confused when Maxwell left them a handwritten note, they must have thought it was some new code and spent ages trying to decode it. "Acknowledged," he conceded.

The elevator arrived and they rode it to the basement parking lot in silence. Duo had tried to keep the mood light; he was a little worried about the medical exam and what Sally might find. He hadn't bled in a while so assumed that whatever was wrong had righted itself. He still couldn't help the small twinge of apprehension though. He hadn't lied to Heero when he'd told him a while ago that Dr. G hadn't found anything wrong; G hadn't found anything because Duo had forgotten to mention it to him.

They arrived at Preventer HQ, passed through the security measures and rode the elevator to the sixth floor. Exiting the car, all three strode along the corridor until they reached the office Wufei had directed as being theirs. "I will leave you both to settle into the office and set yourselves up. The medical exam is to take place at some stage this morning; Sally will send you an internal e-mail when she is ready for you to report to the medical wing. The results of your tests should be pretty much completed by early afternoon and if all is well, then I will discuss with you both the first case you will be assigned to." Wufei looked from Heero to Duo. "Any questions?"

Duo's eyes sparkled. "Yup, when's lunch time?"

/ Wufei - 1... Duo - 1.../ Heero thought as his lips began to quirk.

Wufei shook his head. "I will come by once the results of your medicals are through." With that he left the pair to explore their office.

Heero spent the time setting up his computer the way he wanted it, Duo meanwhile, was busy checking out all the contents of the desk drawers and anything else that was in the office. Two desks stood in the bright, airy room, one to the left and one to the right of the door as you entered. A large window occupied the other wall along with a small table, two soft chairs and a filing cabinet - combined - firearms safe.

Duo was pleased to note that besides the computer terminal that graced the desk top, there was one of those nifty little desk organizers, the sort that held pens, pencils, paper clips and the like. He grinned as he rummaged around in the contents of the small contraption. He'd always wanted one of those. Having given the office the complete once over and discovering all the hidden secrets, including the fact that he was able to pick the lock on the firearms safe, he wandered back to his desk and booted up the computer.

Heero had nearly finished setting up his hard drive the way he wanted it, securing passwords and encrypting files; in effect making the thing damn near impossible to get into for anyone else. Satisfied that his computer was now as protected as it was ever going to be against hackers or other unwanted snoops, he wandered over to see how Duo was doing with his computer. He stepped behind and looked over the braided man's shoulder. His eyes lit up in amusement and laughter spilled from his lips.

"Solitaire?"

Duo gave him a grin. "Yup."

"Baka!" Heero gave him a friendly thwap across the back of the head.

Duo just snickered. At that moment Heero's computer beeped and he went to see what was coming through. He heard Duo's beep seconds later as he read the message, he raised his eyes to meet Duo's. "Guess it's time for the medical."

Duo nodded in reply. "Come on then, Heero. Let's get this over with, so we can get down to the serious stuff of kicking the bad guys arses." He rose from his chair and cleared the screen. They left the office together and headed for the third floor and the impending medical.

--

Duo fidgeted as he sat upon the small examination bed. He tugged self consciously at the papery gown he wore; damn thing wasn't nearly long enough. He swore that if he moved the wrong way, he would flash someone. The door opened and admitted Sally.

Sally smiled at the long haired American. It had been a while since she had seen him and she couldn't help but notice how nervous he seemed. "Hello, Duo. It's good to have you joining the Preventer team. I know both you and Heero will be great assets to the cause for upholding the peace." She kept her voice light, trying to dispel some of the tension from the man. "This medical is more of a formality. I just need to check a few things, run a couple of tests, take some blood and that should be all. Oh, you did bring me a sample, didn't you?"

Duo nodded and handed over the small cup.

"Good." Sally took the cup and placed it on the table to one side before returning to her patient

"Let's start with your blood pressure, shall we?" Sally began her examination, recording blood pressure, breathing and heart rate. She checked reflexes, sight and hearing, noting everything down on the forms she had on a clip board. She went back to the table and selected a needle and syringe, returning to Duo with the item, as well as an alcohol swab and black rubber band which she slipped around his biceps and tightened.

The vein swelled and Sally wiped it over with the swab before inserting the needle. Pulling back on the plunger the syringe began to fill with rich, red blood. When the syringe was nearly full she released the band and slipped the needle out, pressing a wad of cotton wool against the tiny hole. She lifted Duo's arm, bending it at the elbow. "Hold your arm like that for a couple of minutes," she said as she took the syringe and its contents back to the small table.

Duo watched as she transferred the red fluid into four different vials and corked them. She wrote on labels and then stuck them to the vials. Once finished she tossed the empty syringe into the garbage and the needle into the 'sharps' container and turned back to Duo.

"Okay, so far so good. Now, can you lie down for me, on your back and lift the gown, I need to check your internal organs." Sally turned her back for a moment as she saw the blush tinge the young man's cheeks.

Duo did as requested, wishing he could pull the gown over his head to hide his embarrassment. He tried to remind himself that Sally was a doctor and consequently, had seen more nude men than probably a prostitute ever had. Still, it didn't do anything to ease his discomfort.

Sally knew how uncomfortable Duo must be feeling and so she set about the exam as clinically and efficiently as possible. Her fingers gently probed over his abdomen, pressing lightly in various spots and noting his reactions. She questioned him about a couple of scars and seemed satisfied with his answers.

Duo nearly jumped off the bed a moment later when Sally's hand gently grasped his balls.

"Cough, please."

Duo obliged, nearly choking as he did so.

Her hand left his nether regions and she scribbled again on the form. "Can you turn over onto your stomach, please?" Sally moved to the small table and slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

Duo's eyes widened as he watched the latex snap around the delicate hand and then he cringed as he noted the gel being applied to one finger. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the next part of the exam.

Sally approached and laid one hand upon the trembling buttocks. "It's okay, Duo. I just need to check out your prostate by way of internal exam. I will try to make it as quick and painless as possible." Knowing there was nothing else but to continue, Sally eased her finger between the cheeks and pressed inside.

The only thought that was going through Duo's mind at this point was that he was so glad he'd insisted on using a condom last night when he'd taken Heero. If he was feeling this embarrassed with the examination, he could imagine how Heero would have felt with his seed still inside his passage.

"All done."

The snap of the gloves being removed and the accompanying words drew Duo back to the exam room. He turned to look at Sally, tugging the gown around him.

"I will need both you and Heero to perform some physical exercise so I can take further recordings of your heart rates, breathing rates and blood pressure. Please dress and wait for me out in the lounge area of the other room. Once I'm done with Heero, I will take you both to the gym where we can finish off the tests."

"Okay, Sally." Duo hopped down from the examination bed and reached for his clothes. Sally exited and left him to dress.

--

Duo waited in the lounge area where Sally had told him to. He picked up one of the magazines and began to read it, passing the time as he waited for Heero to emerge. He was so engrossed in an article on the mating habits of the Southern Right whale that he didn't hear Heero enter the lounge area. A pair of cobalt eyes peeking over the top of the magazine jolted him back from the ocean. "Shit, Heero. What are you trying to do? Give me a fucking heart attack?!"

"You shouldn't let your defenses down, Duo."

"They weren't down."

"No?"

"They were merely resting."

"Baka!"

Duo grinned at his partner and dropped the magazine to the couch. "So, how did it go?"

Heero's cheeks tinged a little as he recalled the examination. All had gone well until Sally donned the latex gloves. He'd done his best to relax and control his reactions as she gently probed his insides, but a couple of winces had escaped when she touched a particularly sore spot and he was sure she had noticed; even though she didn't comment. "It all went fine," he replied.

Duo cocked his head, a playful smile on his face. "You sure, buddy? I mean you looked a little flustered there for a moment."

"Well, it was a little uncomfortable there for a couple of moments but Sally said everything was okay."

"So now it's off to the gym, I guess?" Duo rose from the couch.

"Hai. Sally should be here in a moment," Heero replied. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Sally came through the door.

"Good. If both of you are ready, we will head to the gym and complete the tests there."

"Lead on, oh wise one," Duo quipped.

Sally gave him an amused smile and shook her head. "This way, gentlemen."

--

An hour later the tests were all complete. Duo panted slightly as he drew the oxygen back into his lungs, sweat beading on his forehead and running down his back. He looked at Heero. Damn Japanese bastard wasn't blowing nearly as much as he was, although the sweat still covered the golden skin, he could see it seeping through the material of the tank top; standard work out issue for the agents. Heero felt the weight of Duo's eyes and turned to the American, smirking at the flushed and sweaty state of his partner.

"I think you need to up your fitness a little, Duo."

Duo gave him a mocking smile. "No shit?!"

Sally smiled at them both and finished making her notes. "That's everything, guys."

"So, how did we do?" Duo asked.

"I still have to get the results of the blood work but everything else appears to be just fine. You are both fit, healthy young men. I wish some of the other agents were as fit as you two."

"Ahhh... Not our fault we're two fit, hot, red blooded males." Duo winked as he spoke.

Sally laughed. "You can both go back to your office now, I'll send the results through to Commander Une and no doubt Wufei will be calling on you soon to introduce you to the world of the Preventers and allocate you a case to start work on."

"Great!" Duo flashed Sally a warm smile. "Come on, Heero, let's go." He glanced at his watch. "We can stop at the cafeteria on the way and grab some grub."

"See you both later," Sally said as she left the gym and went back to the medical section. Heero duly followed Duo out of the gym and to the cafeteria, where lunch was purchased and taken back to the office to be consumed, or in Duo's case... inhaled.

They had barely finished eating when Wufei showed up. Duo quickly gathered up the mess of wrappers from their lunch and stuffed them in the bin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he'd finished.

"I take it we passed the required medical then," Heero said as he eyed the folder in Wufei's hand.

"Yes, you both did. Sally was most impressed with your levels of fitness and everything else has shown up clear on the tests so far. There are only the blood tests to come back and Sally should have them somewhere in the next hour."

"So what great case have you got for us to solve, _Wu-fei_?" Duo put extra emphasis on Wufei's name, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Chinese Preventer.

"Can you read, _Max-well_?" Wufei said.

Duo cocked his head, cheeky grin in place and answered, "Yup, I passed all my picture book exams with flying colors, if I remember correctly."

Wufei rolled his eyes and opened the file. "This is a case that we have had under surveillance for a while. We believe the persons listed here, are part of a money laundering racket..." Wufei continued with his explanation, noting what had occurred so far and bringing both Heero and Duo up to speed on the situation. "All the notes and information along with any background data we have managed to collect, is all in the file. We believe that the group are about to make a major withdrawal and deposit somewhere in the next few days. I want you two to go through all the information there and see if you can find any sort of connection, lead, anything that will give an indication as to when and where this drop will take place."

Heero nodded, his brow furrowing a little as he glanced over the paperwork. "We'll get straight on to it."

Duo gazed over his partner's shoulder, skimming over the file as he read the information. "Leave it with us, Wuffy, we will do what we can."

"The name is Wufei or Agent Fire to you, Maxwell," Wufei growled.

Heero was sure that Wufei was actually about to start breathing fire as he reprimanded Duo, but it didn't make any difference, Duo wasn't listening. He was too busy going through the file, his sharp mind already in gear and figuring things out.

"I will call back later, before we leave and see what you have come up with so far." Wufei turned and left the pair to it.

Heero smiled at his lover, Duo was immersed in the file, brain eagerly taking in the information and sifting through it, when the beep of Duo's computer informed them that there was an e-mail awaiting Duo.

Placing the folder back on Heero's desk, Duo slipped over to his own and brought up the e-mail. His face paled a little as he read the message and a frown creased his brow.

"What is it, Duo?" Heero asked as he observed the reactions.

Duo looked up and he gave Heero a crooked grin. "Sally wants to see me in the medical wing, something to do with my blood tests."

A million things began to run through Heero's mind, none of them good. "What's wrong with them?"

"She doesn't say, just that she wants my presence in her office as soon as possible and that it's nothing to worry about."

"Want me to come with you?" Heero for some reason had a bad feeling about this, his stomach began to churn, something he was not used to.

"Nah. I'll be fine, Heero. I'm a big boy now; I think I can handle it by myself." Duo gave him a smile designed to ease his tension, putting as much confidence into it as he could muster. Unfortunately inside he was a mass of nerves. _/ Nothing to worry about? /_ How many times had he heard that sentence used? Usually when one of them had been seriously injured in battle. _/ But they were no longer fighting a war/_ his conscience reminded him. He told his conscience to fuck off. If he wanted to worry then he would worry.

"I'll be right here, Duo."

Duo turned and found himself facing a pair of concerned cobalt eyes. Heero shut the office door and pulled Duo into his arms. The embrace only lasted a minute but it gave Duo all the reassurance he needed. "Thanks, Heero. I needed that," he whispered.

"I mean it, Duo."

"I know you do, Heero. I'd better go, when you keep doctors waiting, they tend to get annoyed and I don't need an annoyed doctor getting their own back on me at a later date," a rueful grin was plastered in place.

Heero reluctantly let him go and watched as the braid swung lazily over Duo's firm rear as he walked down the corridor to the elevator that would take him to Sally's office. When the doors closed he went back to the file on his desk, forcing his mind to focus on the task at hand and not what was happening in Sally's office.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 16

**roninlvr: Some questions will be answered - but more will be raised (grin)**

**Ame: Isn't embarassment a wonderful thing? (snickers)**

**Thanks for your kind reviews!**

**Now, on with more...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 16

Duo found himself outside Sally's office. He wiped his sweaty palms on his uniform trousers before raising a hesitant hand and knocking.

"Come in."

Reluctantly Duo obeyed the request, closing the door behind him and forcing his unwilling feet to carry him across the room.

"Ahhh... Duo. Thank you for coming down so quickly." Sally gave the young agent a smile. "Please, take a seat. This won't take long."

Duo did as Sally asked, folding his hands nervously in his lap and ignoring the urge to fiddle with his braid, a habit he reverted to when unsure or nervous.

"I'll just get your blood test results." Sally pushed her chair away from the desk and went to the filing cabinet that stood against one wall. Opening a drawer she flipped through the files until she found the one she wanted and pulled it out. Returning to the desk she sat again and opened the file. She lifted a piece of paper from within and laid it out on the desk top, skimming through the results to refresh her memory.

Duo continued to fidget nervously, chewing on his bottom lip as well as running his hands along his thighs to keep the sweat at bay.

Sally looked up at him and smiled. "No need to be nervous, Agent Night. I did say it wasn't anything to worry about."

Duo did his best to give her a confident smile. "Sorry, can't help it," he replied. "So, you gonna tell me or keep me in suspense?"

"It's really quite simple. The results of the blood work show that everything is fine as far as your immunity and any disease goes..."

Duo relaxed a little.

"However..."

Duo tensed again.

"However, your iron levels are a little below normal. Are you eating properly? Do you get dizzy spells? Feel lightheaded?"

Duo let a relieved sigh escape. It was something as simple as iron levels; for a moment there, he had had thoughts that some sort of foreign disease was ravaging his body and that there was no cure for it. He dimly registered that Sally was asking him questions. "Sorry, Sally. Could you repeat that, please?"

"I asked if you were eating properly, do you feel lightheaded or have dizzy spells at all?"

Duo frowned. "I eat normally, Heero makes sure of that. Mainly vegetables and meat, occasionally junk food, but nothing like I used to eat though. Sometimes I've felt a little lightheaded, but not often and I haven't felt dizzy at all."

Sally studied the results again. "Well, it's nothing we can't fix. I'm going to prescribe some iron tablets for you. You need to take one a day for the next two months. At the end of that time, we will take another blood sample and see if the levels have improved. If they have, we will take you off them and repeat the test a month later to see if your body is managing to keep the levels constant." Sally rubbed at her chin, lost in thought.

Duo leaned over the desk. "There's something bugging you, Sally. What is it?"

"I'm not really sure, I can't find a cause for the low levels." Sally replied. "It's just that, well, I usually only see low iron levels like this in the female agents when they are menstruating, which is common; the levels I mean, not the menstruating, I mean the females usually menstruate... I'm getting side tracked, aren't I?"

Duo nodded, an amused smile on his face.

"Or I see it in patients that have either suffered injuries resulting in bleeding or surgery. Occasionally it's also present when the person isn't eating a regular or well balanced diet."

Duo sat back and folded his arms, the thought of his past bleeding sprang to mind, but he kept quiet. Sally hadn't found anything in her physical exam so there was no need for him to bring that up. His diet had settled into a regular routine, living with Hilde first and then Heero as well, had seen to that. Heero more than Hilde was a balanced diet freak, insisting that Duo's feeding habits incorporate more of the basic meat and vegetables and less of the hamburgers, fries and pizzas. "I don't know the answer to that one, Sally. I told you, Heero insists that I eat regular meals and I haven't suffered any injury lately, nor have I undergone surgery. Maybe it's something left over from the war. OZ did, after all, use different drugs and things on us on the odd occasion they had us as their guests. Add to that the training we endured under the mad five, especially the building up of our tolerance levels to drugs and the like, it doesn't surprise me that something like this has been affected."

Sally sighed. "I guess you're right. More than likely it's something along those lines, but I'm still going to give you the prescription and I expect you to take the pills. Hopefully that will work and your iron levels will stabilize."

"What happens if they don't?"

"I'm afraid you wont be able to go on field duty until they do. I can't run the risk of an agent passing out due to low iron levels whilst on a case where his or his partner's life may depend on him."

Duo's face fell.

"But there is no reason why the tablets shouldn't bring your levels back up within a few days and then you will be able to go on field duty. Until then though I'm afraid you will be confined to desk duty. I will take another blood test from you in three days and if the levels have increased I'll free you for active duty." Sally gave him a small smile and placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry, Duo. I know how much you want to get out there and make a difference, but my hands are tied. I'm bending the rules as it is by redoing the test in a couple of days instead of waiting the two months, although you will still need to have that one."

"It's okay, Sally. It isn't your fault and like you say, the tablets should work, anyway, the case we are working on now will take a few days of desk work before moving into the field so it shouldn't matter. Now, if you want to give me the 'script I'll go and get it filled and start taking the pills straight away."

"Thanks, Duo. It isn't easy to break this kind of news to agents, especially ones as skilled as you, which is why I am prepared to bend a little here. Preventer needs agents such as yourself." Sally proceeded to write out the prescription and hand it to Duo. "Take it to the pharmacy around the corner, they will fill it for you straight away."

Duo stood up. "I will, and thanks." He gave Sally a warm smile and left the office, his mind though was a whirl of thoughts. He headed out of the building, wanting to get the prescription filled before he went back to Heero and broke the news. He also wanted a few minutes to himself to digest the information and come to terms with it.

--

Heero glared at the door for the tenth time then looked at his watch. Duo had been gone for nearly an hour. His mind, unable to concentrate on the case file, was gleefully conjuring up all sorts of scenarios for Duo's need to visit Sally. He wished he could shut his mind down as easily as he'd been able to during the war. Unfortunately he couldn't do that anymore, Duo had become such a large part of his life. Combined with the humanity that had been restored to him, not to mention his emotions, he found himself musing over his protective streak. He hadn't known he had that touch of mother hen in him. Quatre had been the one to fuss and worry over them during the war, he'd scorned such feelings, labeling them as unnecessary. Now he found himself doing the same things.

He gave a wry smile. Just another of the many traits that he had buried deep inside and had Duo to thank for setting free. The opening of the door alerted him that Duo had returned. He quickly busied himself with the keyboard, trying to look as if he hadn't been worrying at all. He looked up at his partner and gave a small smile. "How did it go? What was wrong?"

Even though Heero looked as if he was working hard, Duo could read the body language, picked up on the tension in Heero's shoulders and knew that the smile was there for his benefit. He could also tell that the only thing stopping the Japanese man from grabbing him and enveloping him in a bear hug right now was the fact that they were at work and anyone could step into the office at any time. He gave Heero a smile in return. "It went okay."

Heero's eyebrows shot up. "It went okay? Is that all you're going to tell me?" he growled. Unable to take the suspense any longer, he pushed away from his desk and stalked around it to stand in front of his partner. Placing his hands on his hips he leveled his gaze to meet with amethyst and spoke in a low, but demanding tone. "You were gone for almost an hour and all you can say is, it went okay?"

"Worried about me, were you?" Duo teased and then dropped the mask as he realized that Heero was deadly serious. He had been worried about him. He raised a hand and brushed his knuckles against Heero's cheek. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Heero. Sally just wanted to see me about my iron levels. The blood test showed they were a little low and so she just needed to confirm a couple of details with me and she's given me some tablets to supplement my intake. I should have my levels back to normal within a couple of days."

Heero's shoulders visibly slumped in relief.

"There's one problem though."

"Oh?" Heero looked up sharply.

"Until the levels return to normal I can't go on field duty."

"Shit!"

"It's no big deal, Heero," Duo said as he moved to his desk and placed the small paper bag that contained the pill bottle onto it. "We're gonna need a few days in the office to work on this case anyway and by the time we're ready to move into the field, I should have had the next blood test done and be all set to go."

Heero's mind was working overtime. "Any particular reason why they are low?"

"No. The only thing we can think of is that maybe the drugs that OZ used on us, or something in the ones the mad five used when building up our resistance, may have affected them." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just take the supplements and get the next test done in three days." Duo opened the paper bag and took out the bottle. He untwisted the cap and removed one of the pills from inside. He placed it in his mouth and then took a large draught from the water bottle he'd brought back with him, swishing the contents around in his mouth and swallowing them all. "There, that's the first one." He gave Heero a smile. "I have to take one a day and see what the next round of tests have to say."

"How long do you have to take them for?" Heero asked as he picked up the small bottle and studied the label.

"Until my levels stabilize. Should take about two months, then Sally will take me off them and we will take another test, then another a month later and see if the levels are staying constant. If they are then I don't need to take them anymore, if they aren't..." Duo shrugged his shoulders again. "…I guess then I will be taking them for a while."

"Low iron levels, you said?"

"Errrr... yes." Duo gave Heero a funny look and took a step backwards; he didn't like the gleam that was appearing in Heero's eye. "Ummm... Heero?"

"I think we can help the pills out a little, Duo."

"Huh?"

"If I remember correctly there are several foods that are rich in iron..."

"Oh no, Heero. I refuse to eat liver or spinach. Nuh uh... no way..…" Duo folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"I didn't say I was going to cook you liver or spinach, now did I? There are lots of other foods that are just as high in iron content."

The look in Heero's eyes was one that Duo knew all to well. It meant that Heero was on a mission and Heero in mission mode was not to be trifled with. Duo sighed and visibly surrendered. "Okay, Heero. You win. Just promise me no liver or spinach. I don't want to be another Popeye."

Heero gave him a special smile, the one that literally turned Duo into putty. "Fuck! Heero. Don't smile at me like that. It's way too long until lunch time when I can drag you off into a closet and kiss you senseless."

Heero smirked and with a quick look around, darted forwards and placed a kiss on Duo's lips. "Consider that a rain check," he snickered and then went back to his desk to continue his work on the case file.

Duo glowered at him and licked his lips. "I'll get you back later, Yuy," he said and then turned to sit at his own desk, slipping the pill bottle into the drawer.

Wufei called in a little later to see how far they had progressed with the case. They were pleased to be able to inform him that they had found several possible leads and were in the processes of narrowing things down. Wufei spoke with Duo in relation to Sally's report and confirmed her earlier statement that he would not be able to go on active field duty until his blood tests showed his iron levels had stabilized. Duo's reply was to roll his eyes and assure Wufei that everything would be fine and that he would be cleared in plenty of time for them to 'hit the streets.'

--

Three days passed and Duo found himself in Sally's office once again. He'd been a good boy and taken the pills and was now awaiting the results of the latest test.

"Duo." Sally said as she entered her office, the young agent rising to his feet to return the greeting. Sally moved to sit behind her desk, laying the piece of formal looking paper onto the surface as she settled into a comfortable position and faced the long haired man. "Have you been taking the supplements I prescribed?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Duo grinned. "And Heero has been feeding me anything and everything he can find that is supposed to be rich in iron. I swear he's fed me so much of the leafy green variety that I'm expecting to sprout large ears and a fluffy tail any day now."

Sally laughed. "I didn't know that Mr. Yuy was the domestic type."

"Mother hen is more like it," Duo gruffed. He nearly added the words 'overprotective like someone guarding their young' but stopped himself in time. "So, I reported to the medical wing, suffered through being used as a pincushion and donated half my life fluid to the cause of science like I was asked to. Now, are you going to tell me what my fate is or am I going to have to torture you to get the results?" Duo's tone was light and cheery, but it was all forced. Underneath he was a mess of pent up nerves.

Sally lifted the sheet of paper and studied it intently. Fixing her eyes on Duo she spoke in a calm voice that gave nothing away. "Agent Night, I am pleased to tell you that your results show that your iron levels have increased significantly since your last test..."

"Wooohoooo!" Duo jumped up and punched the air. "Yes!"

Sally watched him, an amused smile on her face.

Duo quickly sat down and tried to compose himself, a sheepish grin adorned his face as he turned to Sally. "Sorry."

"No problem, Duo. I'm just relieved it was good news."

"I guess that means?"

"Yes. You are fit for active field duty, effective immediately."

"Thanks, Sally." Duo stood up. Sally also stood and extended her hand but to her surprise Duo reached across the desk and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You have made my day. Maybe now Heero will start to feed me decent food again."

Sally shook her head. "You still need to finish the course of tablets, Duo, and there will be another blood test in eight weeks."

"No problem." Duo turned and went to leave; pausing at the door, he faced Sally once more. "I really am grateful, Sally. I guess this job means more to me than I'd thought." His voice was low, but the grin plastered from ear to ear said it all.

"My pleasure, Duo. Any problems come and see me, okay?"

"Will do." With those parting words Duo left Sally's office and went back to his own to break the good news to Heero.

Deep inside Duo's body, a small follicle began to appear on an ovary.

tbc...


	18. Chapter 17

**A little lemonade in this one.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 17

"Ready?"

Duo nodded and cocked his gun, the manic grin spreading over his face.

"On my count... One... Two... Three. GO!" Heero lunged forwards and kicked the door open, Duo immediately behind him. "Preventers! Put your hands where we can see them and surrender any and all weapons. You are under arrest!" Heero yelled as they burst into the room.

For a brief moment everything was still and then all hell broke loose. The half dozen men in the room scattered, either taking refuge behind any object they could find or trying to make a run for it. Bullets began to whiz through the air and both Heero and Duo instinctively ducked and rolled behind cover, exchanging lead with the opposition.

The two men who had made a dash for freedom found themselves running straight into the handcuffs of two officers guarding the exits, the remaining four stood their ground and attempted to shoot their way out of the situation. _/Desperate men will take desperate measures/_ Duo reminded himself as he slipped the second clip into the gun and glanced from behind the large crate he was using as a shield. The splinter of wood just above his right temple re-enforced that thought as the bullet cut through and embedded itself in the wall behind him. He eyed up where the bullet had come from and took careful aim, waiting for his chance.

Heero was on the other side, packing cases covered in plastic providing him with shelter. He could see Duo preparing to return fire. His heart suddenly shifted from his chest to take residence in his throat. There was another guy just to the left of where Duo was aiming and he was preparing to fire just as soon as he had the opportunity. Heero wasn't sure if Duo had seen the other man, but didn't get a chance to warn his partner as the two he was engaged with decided to make their attempt to end the stand off.

As bullets flew so Duo took his chance. The guy he had in his sights moved and gave him the shot he was waiting for. He was aware of the other man to the left of his target and had figured that he could fire his weapon then tuck and roll to avoid any conflict with the other man. His finger tightened on the trigger, body humming and ready, the adrenaline running freely through his blood and at that moment, Duo realized just how much he had missed the thrill of the battle.

His finger pulled tight, the gun exploded; at the same time he dropped, tucked into a small ball and rolled. He felt a slight searing pain along his right biceps and then he was behind another crate pulling his gun up again and returning fire at the guy who had been trying to cover his friend. The man dropped like a stone and Duo slumped to a sitting position, his back against the crate, listening to the other men voicing their surrender.

Heero glanced over at Duo as he continued to trade fire power with his targets. He saw Duo shoot and then roll away only to shoot seconds later and drop the other man. The pair he was dueling with realized that they hadn't got a chance and so ceased their firing and dropped their guns to the floor, announcing their surrender. He reached for the radio. "Agent Day. Suspects have surrendered; require assistance to transport back to HQ. Medical team also needed for two suspects, current status unknown."

"Roger that. Coming in now."

Heero approached the pair that had surrendered and noticed Duo getting to his feet, also intent on cuffing his opponents. He returned his full attention to the pair in front of him, placing the cuffs on their wrists and handing them over to the back up agents before holstering his gun and walking over to his partner who was watching the medics attending to the two he had shot.

Duo walked over to the pair that lay on the ground, their moans and cries glancing off him. He was quite proud of himself; he hadn't killed either of them, as much as he may have wanted to. He wasn't in that war now, this was a different kind of war, one that fought to keep the peace. He had, though, managed to disable them both pretty well, shooting one in the wrist and the other in the kneecap; both tricky shots under the circumstances. He was pleased his skills hadn't deteriorated since the war ended three years ago. His head turned as Heero approached, he saw the frown on his partner's face and immediately felt his hackles rise. _/ What the fuck was wrong now? I've done my job and the suspects are still alive so why had Heero got that annoyed look on his face? /_

Heero watched as his partner turned, noting his approach and saw the amethyst darken slightly. He stopped. "You're hurt."

"I am?" Duo growled. He vaguely remembered a pain shooting through his right biceps as he'd dived behind cover earlier, but hadn't taken any notice. He looked down at his arm, the one that Heero was now grasping and staring at intently. The sleeve of the shirt was torn and blood oozed sluggishly out, soaking the fabric. "Fuck!"

"Let the medic take a look," Heero ordered, but Duo wasn't listening, he was busy examining the area which had now begun to throb.

"Damn! That guy must have caught me with that bullet," Duo said as he pulled the torn fabric away from where it was stuck to the wound, causing the bleeding to start afresh.

"I said; let the medic take a look at it, Duo." Heero's voice was full of concern, not anger, but Duo couldn't help his response.

"For fuck's sake, Heero. It's only a graze. The bullet only just caught me. It doesn't need a full scale operation. I've suffered through much worse."

"This isn't the war anymore, Duo. You're an agent and we have the medical staff here to fix things. You don't have to do it yourself."

Duo knew that what Heero was saying was right, but he couldn't help the feeling of annoyance that ran through him. He didn't need molly coddling; he was a grown man and quite capable of making his own decisions as to his health. It irked him that Heero was so protective towards him. "I know I don't, Yuy. Thanks for pointing that out, but I think I am perfectly capable of deciding when and if I need attention, you aren't my keeper."

Hurt flashed through Heero's eyes, along with confusion. "I'm sorry. I can't help it, I don't like to see you injured."

"It didn't seem to bother you when we were fighting the war," Duo snapped and then immediately regretted the words as he watched Heero visibly stiffen. He rubbed his temple in frustration._ / Why the hell am I so defensive? /_

"Fine. I will leave you to get yourself attended to. I'm going back outside to the car, when you're done come out and I'll drive us back to HQ. Wufei and Une will want to debrief us." Heero spun on his heel and left the American standing there.

Duo sighed, his thoughts circling in his head. /_ Shit! Why did I snap at Heero like that? /_ Heero hadn't done anything wrong other than show concern for him and he'd repaid that concern by biting his head off. _/ Must be all the stress of the last few days. /_

The medic pulled him to the side and began to examine his wound, Duo shut down his thought processing, pushing it to the side to think about later. He would have some serious apologizing to do when they got home.

--

Wufei called by their office later that afternoon. "Have you both written up your reports?"

Heero grunted; Duo nodded. If Wufei picked up on the tension in the air, he didn't comment. "Commander Une is waiting to see us in her office. Please bring your reports with you." Wufei left the office and waited outside.

Duo picked up the sheaf of papers and placed them in a folder, Heero mimicking his actions. They both left the office and accompanied Wufei to where Une awaited them.

"Agents Day and Night," Une greeted them as they stepped into her office. "Please, take a seat." She turned to face Wufei. "Agent Fire, I believe that everything went okay?"

Wufei nodded and sat down along with Heero and Duo. "Yes, Commander. The raid was a success, four men in custody, two under arrest and two currently in the hospital recovering. One agent injured, but not seriously."

Duo winced and his arm throbbed in sympathy reminding him of who the injured agent was.

"Excellent," Une replied. She turned her attention back to Heero and Duo. "Do you both have your reports for me?" Both agents handed over the folders containing the requested items. "Thank you." Une opened the folders and took a quick look before facing the men again. "I will go through these properly tonight, for now though a simple run down on the events will suffice, just enough to put me fully into the picture."

Duo remained silent, folding his arms across his chest and content to let Heero do all the talking. When it came to mission reports Heero was unsurpassed in his ability to translate the information into the shortest, most concise way and still pass on all the necessary facts. He let his mind drift, the monotone of Heero's voice lulling him nearly to sleep, but his soldier instincts still staying alert.

Duo looked up sharply as Une addressed him, Heero's report having finished.

"Do you have anything to add to Agent Day's explanation, Agent Night?"

"No. I think Heero has covered it all," he replied, his voice neutral.

"And what of your injury?"

Inwardly Duo was seething; he was sick and tired of everyone carrying on about his brush with a bullet. He curbed his annoyance though, this was his superior officer and she was only making sure that one of her agents was okay and had received the correct treatment. He forced his voice to remain calm. "A bullet creased me while exchanging gunfire with the accused men. It isn't deep, merely grazing the skin. The medic's have attended to it and I am fit for duty, Commander."

"I'd still like Sally to have a look at it before you commence your next assignment, Agent Night."

Duo gave a curt nod. "I will see her tomorrow morning; Agent Day has already made an appointment with her for me."

There was a little tinge of harshness to the words, Une didn't pick up on the tone, but Heero did and cringed inwardly. Duo had already had a go at him for that.

"Good. Then I will let you go home. Get a good night's rest and I will speak with you both tomorrow should I have any further questions on this case." Une stood up, the three agents following her example. "Congratulations, gentlemen, on a job well done."

They shook hands and left the office, Wufei leading the way. They parted ways to go to their own offices to collect their belongings before meeting up again at Wufei's car and heading home.

--

"I'm sorry if I've overstepped the mark, Duo." Heero said as they entered their apartment.

Duo sighed and turned to face Heero. "It's okay, I know you're only concerned about me, but Heero, I am a grown man, this isn't the war anymore and I can take care of myself."

Heero lowered his eyes. "I know. I just worry about you. I mean, we have something special here, Duo, something I never thought I would ever have. I .. I... I don't want to lose you." A pair of strong arms enveloped him and a kiss was placed on his temple.

"I'm sorry too, Heero. I worry about you as well and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't know what gets into me at times, it's like every little thing that normally wouldn't bother me, suddenly does."

Heero wrapped his own arms around Duo and snuggled close. "We're still friends then?"

Duo chuckled. "Of course." He squeezed Heero tightly and then whispered seductively in his ear. "Wanna have a make up session?"

Heero moaned and felt his groin swell. "Make up or make out?" He reached for Duo's lips and kissed him as he inched them both closer to the couch, finally collapsing on it. They kissed for a while longer, each kiss becoming more passionate than the one before, until Duo pulled away.

"Fuck, Heero," he moaned and pushed his hips towards Heero's.

"Hmmm... Need a little attention there?"

Duo groaned.

Heero shifted, his fingers curling around the top button of Duo's shirt and slipping it free from the small hole. The process was repeated along the length of the shirt until it opened completely, revealing Duo's milky skin to his eyes. Swiftly he ducked his head and drew a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling upon it until it hardened.

Duo threw his head back and moaned his approval, his chest arching into the mouth of his boyfriend. Both nipples were thoroughly explored by Heero's mouth and tongue before the Japanese man raised his head and smirked at his panting partner. "You want more of an apology?"

"Shit, yes!" Duo groaned. His skin was flushed with excitement, his arousal pressing hard against his pants as it demanded some attention.

Heero slipped his hands down along Duo's skin until he reached fabric. His fingers made short work of the button and zipper, parting the cloth and diving inside Duo's boxers to bring out the weeping cock.

Duo raised himself slightly and began to tug at his pants, wanting them off, Heero making the effort a vain one as he began to stroke Duo's shaft. "Need..." Duo grunted.

Heero chuckled. "Need what, Duo?"

"Fuck! Get me out of these pants will you?" he growled.

Heero was only too happy to oblige and quickly tucked Duo's cock back inside the flap and then pulled both Duo's pants and boxers from him, leaving him naked from the waist down. He swallowed as he viewed his lover's beautiful body. "Ohh gods, Duo," he moaned.

"Get your gear off too, lover." Duo's voice was breathy, laced with desire.

Heero quickly divested himself of his clothes and returned to the couch, pulling Duo's back against his chest. His hand snaked down and ran through chestnut curls before curling around Duo's length and stroking.

Duo's hips bucked with the stimulation, seeking more of the welcome touch.

Heero sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, coating it thoroughly with saliva and then eased his hand underneath Duo, rubbing along the cleft until he found the small entrance. Gently he probed around, pressing the tip of his finger against the muscle before slipping inside.

Duo groaned his pleasure and ground his hips upwards, wanting more.

Heero slowly worked his finger inside the heated channel; he was amazed at just how good it felt. He'd no idea that Duo's body would be so hot, so moist, so... delicious. He worked his finger deeper inside, remembering how good it had felt to him when Duo had stretched his passage and then made love to him.

Duo continued to moan and writhe, the hand on his cock relentless in its stroking as his passage was fingered. "More... Heero," he begged.

Heero continued his little 'internal', pushing his finger deeper and then withdrawing it, the digit slipping in and out easily as Duo's muscles relaxed and stretched under his ministrations. His own arousal was pushing against Duo's thigh where it was trapped in their current position.

"Ohh, so good, Heero."

Tightening his grip around Duo's shaft a little, Heero's strokes firmed while the finger of his other hand finger fucked the long haired ex-pilot. He pushed deeper, slipping a second finger inside to join the first and searching for that sweet spot that Duo had located inside himself.

"Ahhh..." Duo moaned as he pushed back against Heero's hand and then arched upwards into the fist that held his cock and teased so wonderfully. His climax was building, slowly but steadily and then Heero brushed against something inside that turned his whole world upside down. He gasped his pleasure as rainbows danced in his head.

Heero felt the small change in Duo's channel, the sponginess of the tiny gland and he stroked it, noting how Duo's body shuddered and trembled, the passage squeezing against his fingers. _/ Guess that must be the spot. /_ His thoughts were confirmed with Duo's next words.

"Shit, Heero. I want you to do that again and again."

Heero gave a laugh. "Like that, do we?"

"Fuck, yes!"

Heero continued to massage the gland, delighting in Duo's wails and whimpers of pleasure. His other hand increased the tempo of his stroking as he felt the compliant body shiver with anticipation of reaching release. "Come for me, Duo." There was nothing more beautiful in Heero's opinion than the sight of Duo Maxwell in the throes of orgasm.

Duo surrendered his body to the inevitable, his balls tightening as his climax took him. Another brush against his prostate and he tipped over the edge, Heero's hand milking his seed from his willing cock as he tumbled into the abyss, a keening cry torn from his throat as he screamed his completion.

Heero's heart constricted with love as he watched his boyfriend come. His hand continued to pump, drawing Duo's essence from inside to spill over his hand in hot, sticky spurts. As the flow receded to a trickle so he released the softening organ and slid his fingers out of Duo's backside. He raised his fingers to his mouth, Duo's cum dripping off his hand and his tongue darted out to taste his lover's liquid. It was salty, slightly bitter but uniquely Duo.

Duo slumped against Heero, totally spent. His body hummed with the afterglow, the pleasure that only achieving release can grant singing along his nerves. He felt Heero's fingers leave his passage and opened an eye to see Heero licking his cum from his hand; he groaned. Recovering some of his strength, he felt Heero's hardness pressing against his thigh and grinned wickedly to himself. Raising his body he turned to Heero. "My turn," he purred.

Heero groaned and laid back against the couch as Duo turned and slid to his knees on the floor, pulling Heero around and spreading the Japanese man's legs. He settled between them, eyeing Heero's impressive cock. It was hard, swollen and dripping with precum. Duo's tongue slid out of his mouth and tentatively took a lick. Heero jerked. Duo grinned and tried the action again.

"Duo..." Heero groaned, his hands dropping to either side of his thighs on the couch and twisting in the cushions.

Duo began a series of experimental licks, some over the head and then along the shaft, returning to tease the tiny hole, enjoying both the taste of Heero and the accompanying soundtrack. Taking pity on his writhing lover, he lowered his mouth and sucked the tip inside.

"Aaaa..." Heero ground out as he tried to get Duo to take more of his aching need inside. Duo's mouth was hot and wet, that wicked tongue doing all sorts of things to his begging cock, driving him insane with desire.

Duo sucked more of Heero's length inside, savoring the taste of his lover. He worked his head diligently over the stiff flesh, tongue swirling, teeth lightly scraping before suckling teasingly on the tip and then swallowing the shaft to the root.

Heero thought he had died and gone to heaven. He'd never had a blow job before and didn't know if Duo had had experience with one either, although his mouth was certainly talented. He found Duo's hair and buried his fingers deep within the braided mass, attempting to hold Duo's head in place and thrust his hips into the warm cavern.

Duo refused to be pinned and began to hum, the tremors from his vocal chords vibrating along Heero's cock and causing Heero to buck and moan continuously. He longed to taste Heero, to enjoy the essence that was his partner and so he began to suck and lick in earnest, determined to get his reward for his hard work.

Heero wasn't about to deny him anything either. His hips moved as he steadily rode the tide, the waves increasing until they built to a tsunami and Heero knew he was lost. He pulled back a little to warn Duo of his impending release as his balls drew close and his cock began to twitch, his vision turning white as his climax found him.

Duo sucked hard, he wanted Heero to come, to feed him his passion. He relaxed his throat as Heero pushed him back a little. The organ twitched in his mouth, Heero's balls pressed up against his chin as the golden body stiffened. Seconds later hot, thick spurts of semen were flooding his mouth, burning down his throat as he eagerly drank from Heero's body.

"Nnnn... Duo!" The cry was ripped from Heero's throat as his climax tore through him, emptying into Duo's eager orifice. He felt the throat muscles moving as Duo swallowed his fluids, the tongue working around the tip and drawing every last drop from him. Panting heavily, he sagged into the couch as Duo released his softening organ from his hot little mouth. "Ari... Arigato." Heero panted. "I've never had anyone go down on me before."

"Enjoyed it then, did we?" Duo licked his lips. "I know I did."

"You look like the cat that just ate the cream," Heero mused, still slumped on the couch. He felt completely boneless and didn't want to move anywhere right now.

"It was nice cream too, Heero," Duo replied with a wink.

Heero shook his head. "I take it that our respective apologies have been given and accepted, then?"

"Mmm... More than accepted."

--

Duo rolled over and looked at the dim red lights of the alarm clock. 2.45 am. He disentangled himself from Heero's arms and got up. He'd awoken with a mild cramp in his abdomen and a need to empty his bladder. Silently he padded across the floor to the door and eased out, heading for the bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door and flipped on the light. Yawning and scratching at his head, he lifted the lid on the toilet and proceeded to relieve himself. Shaking the drops off, he went to tuck himself back inside the flap of his boxers when he felt a little dampness. Puzzled he pulled his boxers off and peered at them.

There was a small dribble of blood.

"Fuck!"

tbc...


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the kind reviews and continued support with this fic! (snugs you all)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 18

Duo quickly rinsed his boxers in the bathroom sink; he didn't need Heero finding out about the blood. He wasn't sure why he was bleeding; maybe Heero had been a little rough when fingering him earlier in their make up session. He doubted that though; for one he didn't feel sore, but he knew that Heero wouldn't believe him and would go on a serious guilt trip. Plus he'd probably never touch him again and that was the last thing Duo wanted.

He pushed the now clean boxers to the bottom of the laundry hamper and rummaged through the small first aid kit in the cabinet. He found some gauze and made a thick pad of it. If it was anything like the bleeding he'd suffered in the past it would only last maybe a day, two at the most and the gauze should absorb the blood, seeing as he didn't usually lose much. With the gauze firmly in place and secured as best he could manage, he fished around in the hamper until he found a pair of briefs that weren't too high on the nose. He pulled them on, uncomfortable with the tightness of them but needing it to help keep the gauze in place. He'd bought himself a few pairs of briefs, preferring boxers as a rule, but the briefs helped when he suffered from the on and off bleeding, the gauze trick having come to him a little while back as well. Happy that he was as protected as he was ever going to be, he slipped back to the bedroom, pleased to see that Heero was still sleeping.

He slid back under the covers and snuggled against his love, eyes drifting shut as he rubbed his lower abdomen, easing a little of the cramping that was still there.

--

Heero was in the kitchen making breakfast when Duo rose, a fact he was grateful for. He went and took his shower, removing the gauze and pleased to see there wasn't much blood on the padding. With his shower finished, he quickly made up another pad of gauze and donned a fresh pair of briefs before putting on the rest of his clothing. He was careful to place the soiled gauze in the toilet and flush away the evidence, burying the briefs back down the bottom of the laundry hamper as well.

Heero hadn't a clue that there was anything wrong with Duo, well, other than his injured arm. When his long haired partner sat down at the table for breakfast, Heero looked for any sign of pain or discomfort. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked as he dropped two eggs onto the plate along with three slices of bacon.

"Not too bad," Duo replied, reaching for the orange juice carton and pouring them both a glass.

Heero filled his own plate and sat opposite, taking a sip from his juice before picking up his knife and fork. "How is the arm?"

"Aches a little, some throbbing, but it's fine."

"Make sure you let Sally know."

Duo didn't reply, opting to fill his mouth with food instead and glare at Heero.

Heero sighed. "I know, I'm being overprotective again. Sorry."

Duo's face softened. "It's okay, Heero. I promise to tell Sally everything that happened."

Heero gave him a small smile in return.

Breakfast finished, Duo did the dishes while Heero fetched his tie and jacket. Five minutes later, they were heading out the door to wait for Wufei on the sidewalk.

--

Arriving at HQ, Duo exited the elevator on the third floor and headed in the direction of Sally's office, Heero and Wufei continued upwards to the sixth floor and their respective offices. Heero was a little agitated but kept it concealed. He wanted to give Duo a hug before he went, but with Wufei in the elevator he didn't think it was a good idea, especially as their relationship was still not public.

Both Duo and Heero had decided to keep their relationship to themselves for the moment as it was still new to them. They wanted to figure things out and become comfortable with the whole thing before making it common knowledge that they were a couple.

So Heero had to settle with a soft look and a small smile of support, one he knew that Duo would understand. Duo did, and returned the gesture with a subtle brush of his fingers against Heero's hand.

Duo strode down the hall, his mind relatively calm as he headed for Sally's office. He had no intention of mentioning his other little problem. He knocked on the door and then followed the request to enter, striding across the room to sit in the chair opposite the young woman. "Morning, Sally."

"Good morning, Duo." Sally smiled at him. "I heard you had a little argument with a bullet yesterday."

"Yeah, you could say that," Duo grinned. "It's nothing serious, just a graze but the medics at the scene cleaned me up and I feel fine."

"I will still need to take a look at it, Duo. Could you please remove your shirt?"

Duo undid his tie and divested himself of his shirt. The small bandage stood out against his skin, wrapped tightly around his arm. After his shower, he'd redone the dressing and hoped it was up to Sally's standards.

Sally stood up and came around the desk, her eyes focused on the injury site. She swiftly removed the bandage and thin layer of gauze, her eyes taking in the wound. Gently she probed around, checking the skin and noting the state of it. Tossing the bandage and gauze into a small bin, she went to the cabinets that adorned one wall of the office and retrieved a fresh dressing. She returned and dropped the items to the desk, opening a small tube and squeezing the ointment out. She smeared the stuff over the wound before applying the dressing and bandaging it up. Once she was finished, she turned to Duo who hadn't said a word or moved during the whole procedure. "It isn't serious, Duo. The bullet didn't penetrate very far and it should only take about a week for it to heal over. I want you to keep it as dry as possible and change the dressing every day. Come back and see me in three days so I can check it again. The bandage should be able to come off in about four days."

"Am I cleared for duty?"

Sally gave him a laugh. "As if I dare say, 'no'. Yes, Duo, you are fit for duty."

"Good." Duo replaced his shirt and tie. "Thanks, Sally. Maybe now Heero will calm down and stop treating me like an invalid."

Sally shook her head. "That's your problem, Duo. I wish you luck."

Duo rolled his eyes and took his leave.

The next day Duo's bleeding had stopped.

Four days later, the bandage was off his arm and the wound was healing nicely.

--

Over the course of the next two months things began to settle into a routine. They would rise each morning and head off to work, Wufei no longer needing to pick them up as they had finally purchased their own car. It was a beat up, old pick up, but Duo fell in love with it at first sight and Heero, who wasn't fussed about what they bought, agreed to the purchase. Duo would spend his weekends tinkering around under the hood, Heero supplying the requested tools and refreshments while Duo did the mechanical upgrading. It didn't take Duo long to have the pick up purring like a happy kitten and even Heero had to admit that he was impressed with the American's skills.

After work they would come home, one would cook while the other did laundry or any cleaning of the apartment. They took turn about and life was looking pretty good. Their relationship deepened and Heero found he was opening up more to his long haired partner. They continued to experiment with the physical side of their relationship, discovering what each other's likes and dislikes were, locating sensitive spots and just generally enjoying and exploring the enigma of each other's bodies.

Sometimes they would make love, Duo still playing the role of seme to Heero's uke. Heero had yet to take the American, both of them wanting it, but Heero was still a little reluctant. Duo didn't push the issue, he knew Heero would take him when he was comfortable with the idea and until then, he would delight in the heat and wonder of Heero's channel, never tiring of being buried deep inside his lover's passage.

As they had grown more comfortable with their relationship so they had also slowly but cautiously made it known that they were a couple, unsure of how their colleagues and friends would react. There were a couple of people that frowned upon them, a few snickers and odd looks, but generally most were supportive of them.

Wufei was the one that shocked Duo the most, with his comments after they had told him.

_Flashback_

"About time you two made it public," he'd said when Duo had nervously told him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Shit, Maxwell. Only a blind person couldn't see the looks you two give each other."

Duo suitably blushed. "Are you okay with it, Wufei? I mean, it doesn't bother you at all that Heero and I are... well you know, together... in a relationship."

"Maxwell, what you and Yuy get up to in your own time is entirely your business and no concern of mine. As long as you both continue to perform, and I mean that in the Preventer Agent way, and I don't catch you shagging in the office or anywhere else for that matter when on duty, then your relationship is fine with me."

_end flashback_

Duo attended his next blood test with Sally; he'd taken the full course of iron tablets and waited anxiously for the results. Heero was like a cat on a hot tin roof. He knew how much a positive result meant to his partner and fervently hoped that it would be so.

The results came through and showed a marked increase in the iron levels. Duo was ecstatic and Heero was happy for him. They continued to work on the various cases that Wufei gave them, most ending with positive results and more criminals behind bars. Duo began to feel he was really making a difference, Heero also shared the sentiment.

The war had given them skills that they could now apply in a different medium and the pair had never been happier.

--

Three months had now passed since Duo had first begun to take the iron supplements, and he was due for the next of his blood tests. He duly turned up at the medical wing and suffered through having his arm poked and the red fluid drawn from him. Three hours later Sally e-mailed him, requesting he return to the medical floor for the results. He gave Heero a warm smile and a quick kiss before departing to meet with Sally.

Heero watched him go and once Duo was out of sight, he let his worry show through. He couldn't help it, Duo was everything to him and although there was no reason for him to feel worried about the results, he did.

"Ahh, Duo. Please, come in and take a seat," Sally said as she spotted Duo entering the medical offices section. "I won't be a moment." Sally turned back to the student medic she was engaged in conversation with.

Duo went through to the office and sat down, automatically pulling his braid over his shoulder and fiddling with the end. He looked up as Sally entered and quickly dropped the tufted end. "So, you have the results?"

"Yes, Duo, I do." Sally's face was unreadable so Duo couldn't guess what was going on. He watched warily as Sally picked up his file from the desk and opened it, lifting out the small piece of paper that contained letters and numbers on it. She frowned.

Duo waited patiently.

"Your tests show that your levels are not remaining constant. They seem to be up and down compared to the last ones and the ones before that."

"Oh." Duo's face clouded and his stomach went into knots. "Care to explain?"

"It's like I said before, the levels don't look as if they will remain stable without supplements."

"But I'm eating all the right foods."

"I know that, Duo, but sometimes it isn't enough. The human body is a very complex thing, and everyone is different. Some people have trouble keeping constant levels of insulin for example, others iodine, in your case it appears to be iron. Everything else is fine. It puzzles me though as to why iron. I don't think I have seen such varied levels in a male before." Sally scratched her head.

"Well, you should know me by now, Sally. Duo Maxwell is one of a kind and if something has to be different or out of the ordinary, then it's usually me." Duo grinned at her.

Sally couldn't help but smile.

"The big question though, is am I still going to be able to be a field agent?"

Sally detected the small trace of anxiety in Duo's voice as he spoke and made to reassure him. "Yes, Duo. You can still remain in the field, but only if you continue to take the supplements. I'm afraid though that it looks like you will have to take them for some time to come."

Duo's face took on a relieved look. "I don't mind, I'm happy to take them if it means that I can continue to work in the field. Is that all?"

"I'll write you out another prescription, get it filled as soon as you can and start taking the tablets right away. I'm going to try something different."

"Oh?"

"Yes. This dose rate is a little lower than the last, I want to try and see what is the lowest dose you can be on and your body still remain constant. Make sense?"

"Yes. I can see that. Okay, I'm happy to be your lab rat just as long as I can still do my duty."

Sally handed Duo the prescription. "I'll see you back in about another month and we will take another test to determine what is happening."

"Thanks, Sally." Duo stood up and took the paper, tucking it into his pocket. "I'll go and let Wuffers and Heero know what the deal is."

Sally had to bite her tongue.

Two weeks later...

Heero and Duo found themselves in Une's office; they had just made the arrests and closed the case on an undercover drug running gang, one that Preventer had been chasing for quite some time. Une was exceptionally pleased with the result; half the main players had been caught and knowing that the game was up, were only too happy to spill the details on the rest of the gang. It was only a matter of time before the top dogs were behind bars. Une was extremely proud of the team's efforts, happy that no blood had been spilt and told them so.

Unused to praise for their efforts, both Heero and Duo were a little uncomfortable with the compliments, insisting that they had only been doing their job to the best of their capabilities. Finally, red faced from all the praise, they managed to escape and return to their own office. Wufei followed them, proud of the way the case had been handled.

"Congratulations, Agents Day and Night. This was one tough case that we have been trying for ages to crack. Thanks to you, the streets should be a little safer."

"Aww... there's no need to thank us, Wufei. We were only doing our job." Duo replied.

"Praise where praise is due, Maxwell. As much as I hate to admit it, your street skills came in very handy." It took a lot for Wufei to say that and Duo wasn't beyond comprehending the sacrifice. Instead of coming back with a smart remark, he shocked the Chinese agent.

"Thanks, Wu. That means a lot to me."

_/Duo - 2... Wufei - 1 /_ Heero thought with a wry grin.

Wufei didn't reply, turning his attention to Heero instead. "You may both take the rest of the day off; your reports can wait until tomorrow." With the words said he turned and left.

"Hear that, Heero? We've been let out of school early."

Heero shook his head.

Duo sidled up to his partner and rubbed suggestively against him. "How about we go home and celebrate?"

Heero surprised him by squeezing his rear. "I think that is the best suggestion I've heard all day," he purred back into Duo's ear as he continued to manipulate the American's backside.

"Ohh, Heero." Duo nuzzled against Heero's neck. "God, that feels good."

"Let's go home, Duo, where we can be more comfortable." Heero traced his fingers along the cleft of Duo's ass and then slid his hand inside the back of Duo's pants, rubbing his fingers at the base of Duo's spine. "I want you, Duo."

Duo moaned softly, the teasing fingers turning him on as he registered Heero's words. He pulled back enough that he could see his partner's eyes and noted the lust there. "You want me?" he queried.

"I want you," came the husky reply.

"As in, take me, want me?"

"Hai."

"You mean... You want to..." Duo wriggled his ass. "You..."

"Hai, Duo. I want to celebrate our victory and I can't think of any better way to do that than to show you how much I love you. I want to make love to you, Duo."

_/ Glory be! /_ Duo thought and then pushed himself against Heero's fingers.

The fingers complied and moved further down, slipping in between his cheeks to tease at the tiny entrance. "Will you let me, Duo?"

"Oh fuck... get me home, Heero, and fast." Duo ground out.

tbc...


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Yes! At last here is the chapter you have all been begging, threatening, cajoling, bribing and generally praying for. I hope you all enjoy it and feedback is always welcome. Many thanks to those who have already responded to this fic, I love to read your comments and it keeps me writing knowing how much you are all enjoying this fic. Arigato!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 19

Duo found it hard to keep his hands off his partner during their brief trip from the office to the parking area. The thought that Heero was finally ready to take the one step he had longed for was sending trembles through his body and causing his hands to shake a little. Heero took the keys from him.

"Let me drive, Duo. "

"I think that would be best," Duo replied and handed Heero the keys. Doors unlocked, he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up, running a hand through his ragged bangs and trying to calm himself. To say he was excited was an understatement; he'd wanted Heero to take him for so long now, for Heero to experience what he did when they made love. Not for the physical satisfaction that they achieved, but for something deeper. To Duo, having someone join with you in the most intimate of ways, to make love and become one with that person, was the ultimate in love and trust.

His heart had felt like it would burst from within his chest whenever he made love to Heero, the emotion that ran through his body was more than he could bear and he wanted to know if Heero could and would feel the same. He knew a lot about Heero's training, their time together cementing their relationship had seen a lot of talk... from both sides. The anger still welled up inside him whenever he thought about how much Heero had endured, that Dr. J had all but destroyed Heero's emotional side, but he only had to think about their current position to know that Heero was slowly finding his way back, regaining the things he'd had taken from him long ago. To see the smiles, hear the laughter was a source of constant joy to Duo. While Heero was still a soldier deep down inside and committed to his missions, he now completed them with something more...

Compassion.

No longer the ruthless, cold hearted, terrorist that would plough through anyone and anything that stood in the way of completing the task assigned to him. Heero would now stop and consider all aspects, weigh up the pro's and con's and find the alternative to ensure a successful result without the bloodshed, or at the very least, minimal damages.

To know that he was in part responsible for the rebirth of Heero's humanity warmed Duo to no end. To also know that Heero loved him and trusted him enough to allow him entrance to his body as well as his mind, made Duo feel humble. It also made him long to show Heero how much he returned that love, trust and respect.

"What are you thinking about?"

Duo turned his gaze from the window to the messy haired man next to him and smiled. He placed his hand over the top of Heero's and squeezed lightly before replying. "Things, us, life in general."

"What about us?"

"How much I love you, how happy I am, and how good you make me feel."

Heero gave a smile in return.

The rest of the trip home was made in silence, both men lost in their own thoughts.

--

Heero parked the pick up in the bay allocated to their apartment and grabbed his bag, Duo following suit. They took the elevator to their floor and walked swiftly down the hall. The apartment door swung open and the pair entered, tossing their respective bags to the couch. Duo turned and faced his lover, the smile on his face reaching his eyes and telling Heero volumes.

Heero stepped into the embrace that was offered and they stood, happy just to hold each other for the moment. Heero nuzzled at the soft skin of Duo's neck and then began to kiss lightly over the slightly sweaty flesh, working his lips up to latch onto an earlobe and suckle softly.

Duo moaned, his body shivered with anticipation and he began to rub his hands over Heero's back, encouraging the ex-Wing pilot to continue.

Heero released the lobe and began to feather kisses over the slight stubble on Duo's jaw until he found the sweet lips. He nibbled along the bottom lip, feeling the shudders of his partner's body before darting his tongue out to trail over first the bottom lip and then the top one. Duo's tongue slipped out to meet his and for a moment they caressed each other, before Heero pressed his mouth to Duo's and drank from his lover's.

Duo pushed closer to Heero, wanting to touch his partner from head to toe, the electricity passing between them sparking his desire to greater heights. He could feel his groin swelling and thrust against Heero's thigh. Duo pushed his knee in-between Heero's legs and spreading them a little, began to rub his own thigh against Heero's hardening arousal, drawing a guttural moan from Heero's throat.

"Shit, Duo. I want you, I want to feel what you feel when you make love to me."

"I'm yours, Heero. Always have been and always will be... yours."

With something that sounded suspiciously like a sob, Heero buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck and held the American close. "Aishiteru, Duo."

Feeling that the emotional side was beginning to get to Heero, Duo gently pulled away from his partner. "Let's go through to the bedroom, Heero."

Heero nodded, unable to trust his voice with the unusual feelings that were overwhelming his system. While he was much better than he had been at working with his new found emotions, there were still times when they tended to get the better of him and he found himself floundering. Duo seemed to understand and gently guided him in the right direction to understanding and coping with them, never making fun of him but patiently supporting him when he needed it. Now was one of those times. He followed the disappearing braid into the bedroom.

Duo knew Heero would follow, he just needed a few moments to get himself back under control and so Duo had given him just that. Quietly, Duo sat on the bed and waited for Heero to join him, seconds later they were once more engaged in a heated kiss.

The kiss deepened, tongues exploring and teasing, flicking over enamel and gums, dueling with the opposing slick muscle and then brushing over lips. Heero's hands wormed their way under Duo's shirt and ran over the supple skin, sending shivers of pleasure through Duo. He was vaguely aware of Duo's hands undoing the buttons of his own shirt and sighed softly as the cool air flowed over his now bare chest.

Duo placed several nips and kisses to Heero's throat while his hands freed the shirt and exposed Heero's chest to him. No sooner had the shirt opened when Duo's fingers nimbly danced over the golden skin to locate a dark nipple and toy with it.

Heero's breath hissed through his teeth with the more than welcome touch. Vainly he tried to get his own hands from Duo's back to his chest and return the pleasure, but the shirt, in its done up state, was too restrictive. He gave an angry growl of frustration.

Duo chuckled. "Having a problem there, Heero?"

"Damn shirt!"

"Want some help?"

Heero nodded and slipped his hands from within as Duo's fingers left his body and the long haired man moved back a little.

Duo moved back from Heero, then with a wicked grin, he stood up and ran his fingers along the row of buttons, pausing at the top one to toy with it before popping it free. The little sensuous play continued for the rest of the shirt and by the time Duo reached the last button, Heero was nearly drooling with anticipation. Duo tossed the shirt to the side and posed seductively for his lover to appreciate his toned body before reaching for the belt buckle to his pants.

Heero licked his lips as Duo's creamy skin was revealed. He'd seen his lover naked on several occasions now, but never tired of the view. His eyes widened further as he watched the finger travel down to the belt buckle and slip it from the restraint. His own erection pulsed painfully in his pants but he did his best to ignore it for the moment, wanting to thoroughly enjoy the impromptu strip show his partner was providing for his pleasure.

With the belt now free, Duo turned his attention to the button and zipper, releasing them and parting the fabric to give Heero a nice view of his black boxers. Carefully he slid the pants over his hips, making sure the boxers stayed. He toed off his boots and stepped out of the redundant pants and kicked them to the side. Turning his back, he bent over to remove first one sock and then the other, the boxers pulling tight over his backside and giving Heero food for thought. With the socks now history, all that separated Duo from his lover's heated gaze was a thin prison of satin; tented by Duo's excitement.

Heero resisted the urge to reach out and caress the expanse of skin that bit by bit was further exposed to his hungry gaze. When Duo bent over to remove his socks, Heero shook with the effort to keep himself on the bed and not jump his teasing lover. He moaned softly as the curves and dips of Duo's bottom were outlined by the black material and longed to touch the beckoning area. When Duo straightened and turned to face him, he nearly cried out from the pain in his now rock hard groin.

Duo reached a hand down and touched himself through the satin, eyes lidded with lust as he tormented his partner. He wondered how much longer Heero's control would last; hopefully he was nearly at breaking point.

Heero could feel the last shreds of his sanity disappearing as he observed the caresses Duo was inflicting upon his body and eagerly he let go. He lurched forwards and wrapped his arms around the teasing siren, drawing him in for a sensuous kiss whilst thrusting his groin desperately against the answering hardness.

Duo eagerly rubbed back, his cock was swollen and leaking, he desperately needed to be touched, to be played with, to feel Heero deep inside his body like he had experienced the heat of Heero's body on several occasions in the past. "Pants... off... now!" he breathed and broke the embrace. Duo stepped back to give Heero some room and watched in amusement as Heero's fingers fumbled with the various contraptions that kept him locked inside the uniform pants.

Heero was muttering silent curses as he tried to free himself of his clothing. His fingers didn't want to cooperate; they were too busy itching to touch Duo. Finally he managed to release all he needed to in order to remove the pants and swiftly tugged them over his hips and down his legs, where they proceeded to tangle with his boots. With an angry snort he yanked the boots from his feet, socks following suit and then the pants were thrown rather abruptly to fall to the floor somewhere near the door. Both now reduced to only their underwear, they came together once more to share a deep kiss.

They tumbled to the bed, lips still engaged and wriggled around until they lay flush against each other, touching wherever possible. Heero's hand slid over the sleek muscles of Duo's back and paused at the waistband of the boxers, but only for a second. He dipped beneath and gently squeezed Duo's buttocks.

"Ahh... Heero..." Duo moaned and pushed himself harder against his lover's pelvis.

Heero brushed his lips over the skin of Duo's throat while his fingers dipped in-between those cheeks to trace over the cleft. He rubbed his fingers up and down for a while, delighting in the shivers that traveled through Duo's body each time he paused to flick over the tiny entrance. His own groan was taken from him though as Duo's fingers slid inside his boxers and began to fondle his engorged length.

Duo began to squirm and wriggle against Heero's teasing fingers. He remembered how good it had felt the last time Heero had fingered him and he longed to feel that pleasure again. He gasped as he felt the pad of Heero's finger press lightly against him, tormenting his need. His entrance flexed eagerly, trying to entice the finger inside and stroke his inner passage.

Heero could feel Duo's need rising, his own was throbbing through him and so with some reluctance, he pulled his fingers out of Duo's boxers and began to tug them down. He wanted nothing more than to have his lover completely nude beside him so he could roam the skin of his body at will. Duo's hips shifted slightly to ease his attempts to pull the boxers from him and seconds later; Heero had managed to tug them free.

Duo also wanted Heero naked and so abandoned his play toy in favor of removing Heero's underwear. They lay together, completely naked as their cocks introduced themselves to each other and traded tears of joy. Hands didn't remain still for long though. Heero reached for the night stand drawer and retrieved the tube of lube that they had purchased a while ago, slicking up his fingers and shaking with the desire to feel the inside of Duo's channel.

Duo slid his hand down between their sweating, flushed bodies and wrapped his fingers around both their lengths, pulling the shafts together and stroking firmly. He moaned with the friction, his hand a little rough, but the velvet steel of Heero's cock against his own, driving him mad with desire. He felt Heero's fingers dip between his cheeks to circle his entrance, he whimpered softly. "Please, Heero..."

Heero teased a finger into the welcoming heat, the tightness arousing him further. His slippery finger penetrated deeper until it was buried to the knuckle and then paused for a moment before sliding out again. He worked the finger in and out, savoring the moist heat that clamped around it while his cock was gently stroked by Duo's skillful hand.

Duo continued to whimper softly, wanting more of Heero's fingers inside him. He got his wish, Heero added a second finger and gently stretching the tiny hole, persuaded the tight muscles to relax and allow his entry. With the addition of a third finger, Duo began to arch his back and mewl his frustration, when Heero's fingers brushed against his prostate he nearly climbed off the bed. "Ahh..… Fuck, Heero! Keep that up and I'm gonna cum now. I need you, I _want_ you inside..."

Unable to resist the begging and wanting to experience the feel of Duo's body around his shaft, he removed his fingers and gently peeled Duo's from his cock. Grabbing the tube he slathered his length with the substance, tossed the tube aside and wiped the excess gel on his thigh.

Duo lay on his back and spread his legs wide in invitation. Deep violet stared into cobalt blue, warm with trust and love. "Take me," Duo whispered, "Make me yours in every sense."

Heero positioned himself between Duo's spread thighs and grasping the base of his penis, he inched forwards until the tip rested against the small hole. _/Shit! He would never fit inside there!/_

"What's wrong, Heero?" Duo felt the hesitation and stared at his lover.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to fit inside, I'm too big," he murmured, face red with embarrassment.

"Trust me, Heero. I didn't think I would fit inside you either the first time, but you have prepared me and it's surprising how much that muscle can and will stretch. Just go slow, okay? I'll tell you if it hurts or I want you to stop."

Heero nodded and took a deep breath. He pressed his hips forwards, the head pushing at the entrance, which seemed to all out refuse him entry. He nudged a little harder and grudgingly the muscle began to give until the head slipped inside. Heero drew in a sharp breath. It was exquisite! The heat, moistness and unfamiliar sensations running through the tip of his cock sent his blood boiling and his pulse racing. He pushed again and was rewarded with the muscle totally giving way and swallowing him. He sank into the tight heat, Duo's body greedily sucking him inside until he could feel his balls pressing against Duo's cheeks. Heero's arms trembled with the effort of holding him up, the fire that tore through him threatened to take him over the edge way too soon and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip to stop the flow of lust from completely enveloping him.

Duo felt the slow entry of Heero into his well prepared channel, the muscle finally consenting to the intrusion. His passage opened up, receiving Heero's length like a long lost friend, welcoming and caressing the heated shaft with the gentle rippling of muscles. There was a little stinging at first which Duo expected, Heero, after all, wasn't what you would call average and given the virgin state of his passage, it was normal he supposed to feel some sort of discomfort. He could sympathize with all the females when losing their virginity, guess now he had an idea of what they suffered through during their first time. Heero's shaft filled him so deliciously, he felt full, complete and overwhelmingly loved.

They lay completely still for what seemed an eternity, Heero struggling to contain his excitement while Duo adjusted to the intrusion and fought his own battle of welling emotions. Finally Duo felt he was ready and gave a soft upward thrust of his pelvis. "Heero, you can move, yanno."

Heero responded with a gentle rolling of his hips, the movement sending exquisite pleasure along his length and causing Duo's passage to tighten a little around him. With slow, tentative movements, he began to withdraw a little and then push back in, testing the waters.

Duo moaned quietly beneath him, his violet eyes tightly shut as he savored the feeling of Heero deep inside him. He'd waited so long for this, to feel what it was like from the other side and now that he was experiencing it, it left him totally breathless and clamoring for more. He knew how good it felt when he took Heero, the flexing of the strong anal muscles around his cock as he thrust inside, driving him to near madness every time. He didn't think that anything could feel as pleasurable as that; but looked like he was wrong.

If anything, being filled by his lover's swollen organ, feeling it scrape along his inner walls, the heated tip pressing further inside his willing body was nothing short of perfection. At this point Duo didn't know which was the better, uke or seme... to be honest, he didn't care either!

Heero began to get a little bolder in his movements, thrusting deeper then withdrawing until only the head of his cock remained inside. The heat of Duo and the repeated upward push of his lover's body to meet with his own downward penetration, told him that Duo was more than enjoying the act. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Duo's forehead, amethyst eyes opening to meet with his own gaze of love and adoration.

"Ohh..… Heero. Shit, this feels _good_."

Heero could only grunt in reply and thrust deeper. He pushed himself up on his hands to get better leverage, drawing his knees under himself a little and the angle of his hips changed slightly. With his next advance into Duo's body, the tip of his penis brushed against Duo's prostate and Duo arched off the bed, swallowing Heero's cock even deeper.

"Fuck!" Duo cried out. The universe shattered into millions of florescent diamonds with the sudden burst of pleasure that hit his system. "Oh, gods, do that again, Heero. I need more of _that_."

Heero gave him a loving look and continued to thrust, aiming for that sweet spot and occasionally finding it. Duo moaned, writhed and begged for more beneath him, a request that Heero was happy to comply with. He found his rhythm, wrapping his arms around Duo's hips and pulling them up against him enabling him to penetrate his lover's body as shallowly or deeply as he wished. He began to tease Duo, giving short thrusts that only allowed minimal intrusion, frustrating the long haired man to the point of begging. The shallow thrusts were followed by a couple of deeper ones and then back to the tormenting, barely penetrating ones.

Duo began to growl, the teasing of his passage driving him nuts. He wanted Heero deep inside, not just breaching the entrance and he let it be known. "Fuck, Heero. Either you start making love to me properly or I'll take matters into my own hands," he threatened.

"Don't you like this, Duo?" Heero replied with a smirk.

"Cock tease!" was Duo's reply as he pushed upwards in an attempt to draw Heero further inside.

"How do you want it, Duo?"

"Hard and fast. Take me, Heero. I need you to pound me, make me scream for you, baby."

Heero's eyes clouded with lust and he shifted slightly, pulling Duo up to straddle his lap as he raised himself to his knees. Duo's head fell against his shoulder, the thick braid hanging down his back and beginning to unravel in places.

Duo's arms wound around Heero's neck as he buried his face against Heero's shoulder. He felt Heero's hands slide to his hips and grip firmly, assisting him to raise and lower himself while eager hips thrust up inside his body.

"So good, Duo. Fuck. I had no idea it felt this good being seme."

"Shit, Heero. If I had known it was this good being bottom, I would have driven you mad to take me way before this," Duo panted in return.

Heero began to thrust with abandon. He had been hard for too long and needed to find his release. Duo was in a similar dilemma, his balls ached with need, his neglected erection was sobbing tears of frustration and so Duo slid a hand in-between their heaving bodies to curl around his length and pump the reddened, angry flesh.

Heero regained his rhythm, pumping his hips and finding Duo's sweet spot on a regular basis. His breath was rasping in his throat as he fought to force air into deprived lungs, his muscles burned with the effort and his climax began to build inside his gut.

Duo began to whimper and then scream with pleasure as his prostate was massaged. His back began to arch and his fingers tightened against the stiff column of flesh he was pumping. The precum was dribbling in a steady flow, slicking the engorged organ and making the passage of the hand easier. "Oh, fuck, Heero! I'm going to cum..."

Heero continued to rock his hips as he felt Duo's body beginning to stiffen, The American let go a keening wail and jerked against him, the channel he was embedded in suddenly gripping him fiercely and refusing to let go. Heero cried out with the extra stimulation and desperately fought against the opposing forces to keep thrusting, it wasn't easy but he managed to keep going. The splash of warmth against his belly was the final straw and reluctantly Heero let go of his control and flew into the abyss.

Duo screamed as his orgasm claimed him. The fire of his passion tore through him and erupted over his hand, the thick liquid dripping from his fingers to pool in both his and Heero's groin. Lost in his euphoria he felt Heero thrust a few more times into him and then go rigid, his hips trembling, a silent scream tearing from his throat as he to found his completion. The heat of Heero's seed burned through him and added to his sense of satisfaction.

Heero pressed himself as deep as he could into Duo's channel, screaming silently as his release burst from his gut and exploded into his lover. He stayed, frozen in a moment of time as the waves of euphoria flowed through him. Moments later and unable to support either himself or Duo any longer, he slumped to the bed, pushing Duo backwards and lying prone over his sated lover as he drifted in the sea of unbidden pleasure.

They lay in bliss for a while, neither wanting to move and lose the moment. Eventually Duo protested Heero's weight and reluctantly Heero slipped from inside Duo's rear and rolled to the side, instantly Duo rolled over to snuggle against him. Arms found their way around opposing waists and fingers entwined. Duo raised his head and located Heero's lips, pressing a loving kiss to them.

"Thank you, Heero. That was... "

"I know, Duo. Words just can't describe it."

"You got that right," Duo sighed and snuggled closer.

"Thank you, Duo for letting me take you."

"Believe me, Heero when I say it was my pleasure," Duo snickered.

"I love you, Duo Maxwell."

"I love you too, Heero."

"We really should take a shower," Heero said as he surveyed the sticky mess of his groin. If he felt this sticky then he hated to think how uncomfortable Duo must feel.

"In a minute, Heero. Wanna lie here and enjoy the moment for a bit first."

Heero dropped a kiss to the mop of chestnut and pulled Duo even closer. "Whenever you're ready."

--

Inside Duo's lower bowel several thousands of tiny sperm were swimming madly around, all heading forever upwards. Swimming close to the bowel lining a smaller group suddenly disappeared off into a small tube. Instinct took over and the tiny cells pushed onwards, seeking their destination. The tube ended and broke into a larger cavity, the sperm all dispersing and continuing to swim around, searching.

Half a dozen or so, more by luck than anything else, stumbled across another tube in their reckless marathon and dived eagerly into the void.

It was as if radar had taken over and the microscopic sperm homed in on their prey. Having made it half way along the latest challenge suddenly up ahead loomed a large, almost circular shape. If sperm could have cheered they would have done so. Fighting against each other in their quest to be the first, they converged on the egg and began madly to attack the outer lining.

Then one broke through.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you to all who are reading. To those of you who have left a review, your feedback is very much appreciated!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 20

The sunlight that managed to break through a chink in the curtains fell across the face of a sleeping Duo, stirring him slowly into wakefulness. Violet eyes cracked open just enough to read the glowing red digits of the alarm clock. _/ Fuck! 6.30! /_ He closed his eyes again and then opened them once more. He felt warm... The reason for the warmth was still in bed with him.

Duo smiled to himself and took the opportunity to enjoy the closeness. Usually Heero was awake before him and had left their bed, well, every day except the weekends that was. Then they both lay in bed and enjoyed a cuddle and the feeling of being able to just lie there with no pressure of the day awaiting them. Heero's head was pillowed on his chest, an arm slung over his hip and legs entwined. He could feel the steady heartbeat and gentle rise and fall of Heero's chest against his side. Duo sighed softly. He was happy. No, it was more than that...

He was content.

His mind wandered back over the previous evening's events causing a smile to invade his lips and another sensation to flow through his body. After all this time Heero had finally taken him, made love to him with a tenderness and devotion that Duo knew could only come from a deep caring. Heero had repeatedly told him how much he loved him and now that love had only been strengthened with the act they had enjoyed last night.

While Duo had never doubted the words, the fact that Heero had given up his body to Duo was the first stage of confirming Heero's commitment; now that cycle was complete and the love wholly returned with Heero having claimed his body also. A shiver traversed his nervous system, but it was one of deep feeling, not cold.

In all his young life Duo had given freely of himself to assist others who were too weak to help themselves. He'd learnt to survive the hard way, but never complained as there was always someone else worse off than he was and so he'd pushed on, surviving under circumstances that would have seen a lesser person give up. His heart had been torn from him on occasions to numerous to remember, the pain of loss never getting any easier to bear, but influencing the youngster even if he didn't know it.

He'd learnt to guard his feelings, hide his heart from further pain, but now...

The war had long gone and with it, the need to run and hide.

While he would always have his memories of the people once so dear to him, he was slowly learning to let himself live. While Heero was discovering the emotions long ago taken from him and learning to let them out and embrace them, so Duo was learning to trust in life, that he could allow himself to love again, without the fear of it being taken from him once more.

He felt Heero's eyelashes brush against his chest, indicating that his lover was waking up. His lips gravitated towards the top of Heero's head and he kissed the silken locks while his fingers traced patterns over the skin of Heero's biceps. "Morning, lover," he whispered.

Heero smiled at the words and pressed a kiss to Duo's chest before shifting his position so he could stare into the warm eyes of his partner, friend and soul mate. "Morning, Duo. How do you feel?"

"Mmm... Happy, loved, safe."

"I wasn't too rough with you last night? I mean, you're not sore or anything?"

Duo shifted a little. There was a dull ache coming from his rear end but it wasn't unpleasant, if anything it only re-enforced how much he was cared about. "There's just a little bit of discomfort but nothing painful," he responded honestly.

"Good. I didn't want to hurt you; I never want to hurt you." Heero snuggled closer. "I love you too much to ever hurt you willingly."

Duo closed his arms around his lover's body and squeezed tightly. "You could never hurt me, Heero. I know that. Last night... it was... I can't find the words to describe it. It was more than just fantastic, the lovemaking that is, but there was more to it than that. It was deeper, more meaningful like..."

Heero kissed Duo's chest once more. "I know what you're trying to say, Duo. I felt the same way when you took me the first time. It's as if your entire soul is drawn from inside, bathed in love and then returned. Words just don't do it justice."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

Heero raised himself up and took Duo's lips in a warm, loving kiss. "Don't try to figure it out, Duo. I've already tried and it's impossible. Just let it happen and enjoy it."

"God, I love you so much," Duo replied, the emotion tying his stomach in knots and his voice choking with it.

Heero silenced him with another kiss. "I think we should get up and start getting ready for work, after all the praise yesterday, I don't think it would look too good if we turn up late today."

"Just one more kiss first?"

Heero smiled and granted the request.

--

Wufei called by the office around mid morning to pick up the completed reports on the case bust. He scanned through them and gave a grunt of approval before turning his attention back to the two agents. "The last of the arrests are being made as we speak, the people we already have in custody, were only too willing to talk so it is only a matter of time before the whole gang is behind bars. The Preventer legal team is putting together the case and it will be going to court in around two weeks; the trial date, I assume, will be set to follow around four weeks after that. Both of you will be required to present yourselves as witnesses so I need not remind you that this case is not to be discussed with anyone other than yourselves, myself or Commander Une. Please ensure that all the evidence you have is handed over to the appropriate persons and the records you have on file are secure."

"Already done," Heero replied.

"Yeah, Wuffie. We ain't kids here, give us some credit," Duo quipped.

Wufei turned his onyx gaze in Duo's direction. "As soon as Preventer opens up its crèche I'm sure you will be the first one enrolled, Maxwell."

_/ Wufei-2... Duo-2 /_ Heero mused.

Wufei turned back to the matter at hand. "While this case is being prepared I have another one for you both."

Duo's eyes lit up. "What is it this time? Half crazed killers...? The Pope kidnapped? Or grannies causing havoc with their walkers?"

Heero tried to stifle his snickers.

"If those are the sorts of cases you would prefer then I'm sure I can arrange for you to be on school crossing duty for the rest of your career, Maxwell. This case needs someone with intelligence, infiltration skills and the ability to think on their feet." Wufei paused for a moment as if lost in thought then continued, "Shame that Barton refused the offer to join the agency, we could have used his skills on this case."

Duo sat there, he didn't know whether to be insulted or play along with the charade. Heero solved the dilemma for him.

"What is the case, Chang?"

"Ahh, yes. We have reason to believe that a group is planning a minor rebellion at the up-coming trade and peace talks. As you know there will be a lot of high profile ministers at these talks and Preventer has been put in charge of security and protection for the ministers during the talks. We received a tip off that a small group of rebels are intending to protest against the peace and trade by taking out as many of the ministers as possible." Wufei dropped a file to the desk top in front of Heero. "All the information we have thus far is contained in there. Also, there are the blue prints of the convention center along with the names and identities of the various ministers and the current security system. I'm sure I can leave it to your skills to ensure that the security is upgraded to Preventer standard?"

Heero nodded. "I'll get right onto it."

"Maxwell?"

Duo looked at the Chinese man.

"I want you to look into the group, hopefully infiltrate them, see what else you can find out about this plan of theirs and if possible stop this attack from even getting off the ground."

"Yes, sir!" Duo mock saluted.

Wufei shook his head. "I expect you to keep me informed as to your progress on a daily basis. When you have looked through the information I will be in my office should you require any further assistance."

"Hai." Heero had already gotten the file open and was skimming through the contents.

"I will leave you to it then." Wufei turned and left the office.

Duo rose from his seat and went across to Heero's desk, leaning over Heero's shoulder to peer at the file. His braid slid over his shoulder and landed with a soft thump in Heero's lap. Heero dropped his hand and clasped the tufted end as he continued to read through. Duo smiled to himself at the small endearment and then returned his gaze to the file.

They explored the blueprints and layout of the center, Heero taking notes as he went. The security system wasn't too bad in general, although there were a few areas that needed upgrading to meet his strict standards. Duo, meanwhile, investigated what little information they had on the terrorist group themselves.

Taking the portion of the notes from the file that related to his part of the case, Duo returned to his own computer to sift through the information and do some research. It seemed that the group was made up predominantly of ex-colonists, some of whom had been active in the war on the side of OZ no less. _/ Well that figured. /_ But that was where the information ran out. Other than a few names there wasn't really a whole lot to go on. Duo rubbed his forehead. He needed to speak with Wufei and find out a little more on this case, like who had given them the tip off. There was only so much he could find out with the limited resources he had.

Heero looked up at him as he stood up, the question written in his eyes. "I'd better go speak to Wufei. There isn't much in here so I'm hoping he can give me the name of the informant, maybe then I can get a little more background and begin to make some sort of head way."

Heero nodded.

Duo left in search of the Chinese agent.

--

The egg immediately released a chemical to prevent any further sperm from breaking through, despite their desperate attempts. The one lucky one that had penetrated the barrier was soon swallowed up inside and fused with the nucleus, the two now joined together began to combine their chromosomes and thus the blueprint was born.

Lazily, the egg continued along its path until the small tube ended and the vast space of the uterus engulfed it. Like a frightened child it sought refuge in the lining and buried itself deeply away, safe for now while the process of cell division and formation became top priority.

--

Duo had his audience with Wufei, going through the information he had and working out the best tactics to employ in relation to the terrorist case. The name of the informant had been given and was the first on the list of things Duo intended to research. With the complete mission perimeters now set and the authority given to clear him to take whatever steps he needed to work on the case, he felt the thrill of the fight coursing through his system. The challenge of bringing yet another organization to justice for attempts to sabotage the peace he'd sacrificed so much for, firing an adrenaline rush that made him fairly hum with anticipation.

Heero looked up as he returned to the office, noting the lightness of the step and the grin that was plastered to the sweet face. Duo seemed to pulse with the vibrancy of life. "How did it go?"

Duo plopped down in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "It went great, Heero."

"Going to share?"

"Yup. Wanna come to lunch with me and I'll fill you in on my side of the assignment."

Heero nodded, powered down the computer and grabbed his jacket. He then followed his braided lover out of the building and to a small restaurant they had discovered a couple of blocks from HQ.

Michael, the waiter, saw them coming and escorted them to a table at the rear of the restaurant,. He dropped the menus to the table and disappeared to get them their drinks which he knew by heart. Returning moments later with an orange juice and root beer, he then took the order and discreetly left the agents to their talk, returning a few minutes later with their food.

Duo chattered away, happily informing his partner of his side of the mission. Heero listened with full attention, his gut beginning to twist when he fully understood what Duo was going to be doing. "You're going to infiltrate the group? Become a part of the terrorist gang?"

"Yup. I have the name of the informant and Wufei is arranging a meeting between the informant and myself, hopefully he will get me an introduction to the gang and then I'll be on the inside."

Heero's brow furrowed and he felt an unfamiliar emotion rising in his heart...

_Fear._

"Heero? What's wrong?" Duo's voice was laced with concern. Heero had gone pale on him and his eyes took on a far away look.

Abruptly Heero shook himself and stared into the worried amethyst gaze of the man he loved. "Sorry. I guess..." He looked deeper into those eyes. "I guess it wouldn't make any difference if I said I didn't want you to do this, Duo."

It was Duo's turn to look confused. "It's a mission, buddy. We work for the Preventer organization now and this is all part of the job. I have to go, Heero, you of all people should understand that."

"I know, it's just that I... Well, I'm worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, what happens if they find out who you are… if they turn on you?"

Duo placed his hand over the top of Heero's. "I know where you're coming from, Heero, but this is just an infiltration job. I've done hundreds of them before in much more dangerous situations than this. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. You can't protect me all the time, Heero."

Heero's eyes lowered but there was a distinct choke to his voice when he next spoke. "I know, but..."

"Heero... Look at me."

Heero did.

Duo cupped his lover's cheek and ran his thumb over the high bone. "I love you, Heero, but I also have a job to do, the same as you do. I intend to infiltrate this group and find out their plans. I can report back to you and then you can make the necessary adjustments to the security without it becoming obvious. Then, we can catch them before anyone gets hurt and if we are as successful as I know we can be, Une and Wufei will be singing our praises once again and you will take me home and pound my ass into the mattress."

"Huh?" Heero looked a little perplexed at the last few words.

Duo gave him a cheeky grin. "Heero, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, okay? Just promise me that you will continue to make love to me the way you did last night."

Heero smiled, a rare, from the heart smile, and leant into the touch of Duo's hand. "I know, I'm being over protective again and I'm sorry. If anyone can take care of themselves, it's you. Now, as for making love again... I'm sure that I can be persuaded to sample the fruits tonight."

Duo visibly shivered. "Oh fuck, Heero. This afternoon is really gonna drag."

"Tell me about it," Heero moaned in reply.

"Come on, let's get going back. The sooner we work on this case some more, the sooner we can go home and relax." Duo stood and discreetly rearranged himself. It wouldn't do to walk back into HQ with a hard on showing through his pants.

Heero followed the move but left his bulge where Duo could see it and noted with a smirk that it was having the desired effect.

"Tease!" muttered Duo as he eyed Heero's pants hungrily.

"You will have it soon enough, Duo."

"I'd better, Yuy."

tbc...


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you to all who have reviewd, your feedback is very much appreciated!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 21

A month had passed and Duo had managed to infiltrate the group of terrorists, his skills serving him well. He was now an established part of the group and a trusted member. Presenting himself through the informant as a former citizen of L2 and seeking his own revenge for the poverty that had been inflicted upon the colony by the selfishness of the political circle, he had been enthusiastically accepted. His background information had been checked and verified by the group leader and Duo was in.

He discovered more than the Preventer organization at first suspected, managing to find out where the fire power was being brought in from and who the suppliers were, consequently opening up a much larger can of worms than at first thought. Wufei in particular was impressed, as the information Duo was able to get, led them to another group that they had been chasing for some time but had proved extremely elusive up to this point. With the evidence slowly beginning to mount up, the chances of an arrest and conviction were looking stronger by the day.

Heero had been busy working on the security detail for the building, upgrading and replacing equipment where necessary. The information that Duo had gleaned was aiding him in his task to ensure that everything was as secure as possible and thereby minimizing the chance of anything going wrong. Despite his confidence in his abilities, Heero still couldn't help the small twist of fear that continued to eat at him. He hadn't said any more to Duo, knowing it wouldn't be received very well but it didn't stop him from worrying.

He knew that Duo was more than capable of looking after himself and would surely give him a mouthful if he voiced his concerns, and so he had to bite his tongue and trust that Duo would be okay. At least he knew that his side of the assignment was covered to the best of his abilities and that Duo would be in minimal danger when the attack occurred. That's assuming they got that far.

The general plan was to let the terrorist group infiltrate the conference building and allow them to think that they were going to succeed. Then, when they were ready to make their move on the room where the conference was taking place, the agents would swoop in and arrest them all; including Duo. Heero frowned at that thought. He knew that Duo would have to be arrested as well to keep up the charade, but would be released immediately the group was transported away. His mind though wouldn't stop running different scenarios of what could go wrong, all he could do was to follow those scenarios and try to cover them as best he could.

The conference was due to start in a week's time and Heero had only the final tests to carry out and then it was up to the system itself.

Wufei had been working with a special select group of agents, outlining the plan and going over the details time and time again until they could all do what was necessary in their sleep. The agents were posing as the various members of staff, that way they would all be in strategic positions when they were needed. Communication had evolved into a fine art of hand signals and various gestures. All agents were fitted with tiny communication devices and given strict instructions that they were not to be used unless it was a life threatening situation. Heero would be manning the main security area with Wufei alongside him. Wufei would be in charge of the operation itself with Heero as his back up, and therefore was the one who would be issuing the orders.

That was fine by Heero. But...

He made it perfectly clear to Wufei that if Duo was in any danger at any time he wouldn't be taking any orders from anyone. He would simply follow his own training and assist his partner.

Wufei didn't argue. Whilst they were all excellent agents and had been Gundam Pilots together, he respected Yuy's abilities and even grudgingly admitted that the Japanese man was superior to him in several ways.

And so the stage was set, the players all ready. Now it was just a case of waiting for the curtain call.

--

Duo's eyes fluttered open, the sounds of Heero puttering around in the kitchen waking him and he stared at the alarm clock. Stretching his arms above his head, he gave a wide mouthed yawn. He rolled over to his side and pushed himself to a sitting position, swinging his legs to the side and giving a small grunt as his feet connected with the soft carpet of the floor.

He pushed the strands of hair that had escaped out of his face and scratched at his back. The smell of bacon cooking wafted into the room and Duo inhaled the scent, deeply.

Too deeply.

Suddenly he was overcome with a wave of nausea. Clamping his hand to his mouth he tried to force the feeling away, to no avail. He shot upright and made a dash for the bathroom, grabbing the toilet seat and yanking it up he leaned over the bowl and proceeded to let his stomach have its way.

Heero couldn't help but hear the sounds of retching coming from the small room and quickly removed the pan from the heat and headed in the direction of the bathroom. His face was etched with concern as he watched his braided partner bent over the porcelain, heaving dryly. He walked forwards and took a hold of the thick rope of hair, lifting it out of the way. He reached to the sink with his free hand and grabbed the wash cloth, turning the tap on and wetting it.

Duo could have sworn that his stomach was trying to leave his body via his esophagus, the nausea not easing even though there was nothing in his gut left to bring up. A few more dry heaves and he felt the spasming muscles relax and his stomach return to its usual place of residence. He hung over the bowl for a little bit longer making sure that he wasn't going to retch any more and then sank back on his heels.

Heero rubbed soft circles over Duo's back as the retching slowed and then stopped. As Duo reclined back so Heero picked up the wash cloth and passed it to his lover. "You okay?"

Duo took the cloth and wiped his face. He stood slowly and pushed the button to the toilet, flushing away the contents before turning to the sink. "I'll be fine, Heero," he replied and then opened up the small cabinet to retrieve his tooth brush and paste.

Heero stood back and let him clean his teeth, the worry still etched into his face. When Duo was done he asked a gain. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good. Maybe you're coming down with something."

Duo turned and gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay, Heero. I just felt a little sick, but now I feel much better. Maybe it was something I ate because I feel fine in myself."

"I don't think you should go to work, not if you're feeling sick."

"Heero..." Duo warned. "I'm okay."

Heero still didn't look convinced but decided that given the tone Duo had used, it was best to drop the subject... for now. "Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I am, Heero." Duo made to exit the bathroom.

"I'll go and finish cooking breakfast then."

"Umm... I don't think I can face breakfast, Heero." Just the mere thought of food set Duo's stomach churning again.

"You have to eat something."

"Just a piece of toast then…, oh, and a cup of coffee." Duo gave him a smile. "I'll get dressed and be out in a moment."

Heero returned to the kitchen and finished cooking their breakfast, his mind still working over Duo's nausea.

Duo retreated to the safety of the bedroom. He closed the door and sat on the bed, his head cradled in his hands._ / Fuck! I can't afford to_ _be getting sick now,_ _not with the bust in only a week's time. /_ His stomach still felt queasy and the mere thought of food only made it roll more. Pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face, he stood up and went to the closet, removing his street clothes and getting dressed for the day ahead. He made the bed and then joined Heero in the kitchen for breakfast.

Heero looked up as Duo entered the kitchen; the question was in his eyes even if he didn't give voice to it. Silently he placed the plate with its two slices of toast upon the table, a cup of the requested coffee joining it. Heero turned back to the bench and retrieved his own plate of bacon and eggs and sat opposite his lover.

Duo sat and eyed the plate warily, as if the contents would leap up and bite him. He reached for the coffee and took a long drink, feeling the warmth of the liquid running down to his stomach and settling there. Looking at the toast again, he debated his dilemma. He really didn't want to eat it, just the thought of swallowing the stuff made his stomach churn, but if he didn't, then he would have Heero on his case. With a sigh, he picked up a slice and took a nibble.

Heero watched as his partner drank some of the coffee and then proceeded to nibble at the toast. He could tell that Duo really didn't want to eat, but opted to stay quiet. He picked up his own knife and fork and began to cut into his breakfast, chewing and swallowing methodically.

Duo kept his eyes firmly fixed on his plate and concentrated on willing his reluctant stomach to take the food. A quick glance to see what Heero was doing was his downfall. Just as he looked up so Heero cut into his egg and raised the dripping yolk. That was it for Duo. His stomach rebelled... with a vengeance. Seconds later, he was back in the bathroom paying homage to the porcelain god once more while a stunned Heero sat in the kitchen knowing that somehow he was to blame for this sudden dash, but unsure as to what he'd done.

Heero laid the cutlery down and went after his lover. Filling a glass of water, he waited until Duo had finished and then passed it to him, depressing the button and flushing away the contents.

Duo took the water gladly and swilled his mouth out. Taking a few sips of water he turned his watery eyes to Heero. "I dunno what's wrong, Heero. I feel okay in myself, not in the least sick but..…" he frowned. "Seems the smell of food just turns my stomach."

"I still think you should stay home, Duo."

"Nah, I'll be fine, Heero. Like I said, I feel okay in myself."

"Maybe you should get Sally to take a look at you."

Duo sighed and leaned into the open arms of his partner. Resting his sweaty brow against Heero's strong shoulder, he whispered quietly. "I don't want to see Sally. I feel okay other than the smell of food. Just humor me, Heero. I promise to be a good boy and if this hasn't settled by this afternoon I'll make an appointment to see the beloved witch doctor."

Heero chuckled. "I don't think Sally would appreciate you calling her a witch doctor, Duo."

Duo gave him a grin. "Yeah, I know." His eyes turned serious again. "Do we have a deal?"

Heero nodded. "We have a deal."

"Good. Let's get going then or else we're gonna be late."

Heero headed off to Preventer HQ while Duo went in the opposite direction, seeking out the terrorist gang he'd become a part of. He needed to attend this meeting they had arranged, they were going to be covering the final details of the attack and Duo had a feeling that there was going to be more to it than they had already discussed.

--

He sat through the meeting, playing with the end of his braid and offering comments every now and then when he thought they were necessary, the rest of the time he sat and listened, letting his photographic memory absorb the information. There were only a few additional details to what they had already decided and he made a note to let Heero know later.

"The guns will be here tomorrow. Next meeting will be at 13:00 hours when we will distribute the fire arms. There is a small dump a few kilometers from here; we plan on using it as a base to practice with the guns. I suggest you all attend. It will give you the chance to get used to the equipment, how it works and practice your skills. Any questions?" The tall, thin man who was the self appointed leader, scanned his eyes over the group. No one spoke. "Good. We meet again tomorrow then."

The meeting was adjourned and Duo found himself rubbing shoulders with a particularly repulsive being who went by the name of Moran. _/ Moron was more like it. /_ Duo thought. The man was a sleaze, balding head, spotty face and glasses that kept slipping down his nose. For some reason he'd taken a distinct liking to Duo and Duo shuddered every time he had to talk with the guy, but he couldn't blow his cover.

'What you doing now, kid?" Moran asked, his voice raspy.

"Thought I'd go get a bite to eat and then maybe take a wander past the convention center to get a better idea of the joint."

"Mind if I join you?" The subtle leer was in the voice.

Duo repressed the urge to vomit again. He'd done enough of that for one day, thank you very much. His stomach had been growling hungrily at him for the past hour and wanted nothing more than to go grab a burger and fries, and sit in the park to think through these latest developments. Moran was not included in his plans. "Well, actually, I do. I'd rather be by myself, thanks." He said the words in a tone that clearly stated he wanted to be left alone.

Moran's eyes narrowed. "What is it with you, kid? You don't wanna socialize with any of the rest of us, just show up for the planning and briefing and then disappear."

Duo halted his stride and turned to face the man, his eyes glittered dangerously. "What I do in my own time is my business, Moran. Socializing is not a good idea. What happens if someone overhears you talking and goes running to the cops? Don't tell me you don't discuss the plan, I know you do."

Moran paled a little.

Duo saw the fear and pressed on. "If I keep myself to myself then there's no problem. The cops aren't gonna suspect one person by themselves, but, a group, now there's cause for them to want to investigate. I thought even you would be smart enough to figure something like that out."

Moran nodded. "Sorry kid. You do have a point."

"Too damn right I do, now get out of my face and leave me be," Duo growled.

Moran stepped to the side and allowed Duo to pass, chewing over the conversation in his mind. He'd suspected Duo of something... what, he wasn't sure and hadn't been able to find out anything on the lanky youth to confirm his suspicion. Maybe he was being paranoid. What Duo had said made perfect sense. God, he would be glad when this whole damn exercise was over and done with. He turned on his heel and went in search of the boss.

--

Duo slipped from the building and slunk along the streets, hands deep in his pockets, eyes turned downwards. When he was sure he wasn't being followed he criss-crossed his way across town and stopped at a burger joint. Taking the small paper bag, he headed into the park and found a fairly deserted spot under a shady tree. He felt tired for some reason, although he'd slept perfectly fine. _/ Must be_ _the fact that I haven't eaten. /_ He opened the bag and removed a handful of fries, stuffing them into his mouth while he fished around for the burger. Moments later, he was contentedly sinking his teeth into the concoction, the taste welcome in his mouth.

--

Heero finished his shower and padded through to the lounge room where his partner lay sprawled on the couch; he paused in the doorway and studied the young man. Duo was certainly a vision to behold. The sweats rode low on his hips and Heero could make out the shadow of the bone and the indent of the muscles as they curved below the material. His eyes wandered over the naked chest, noting the soft flush to the skin and darker circles of Duo's nipples standing out against the milkiness. He jerked back to reality and flushed red at being caught staring.

Duo rose from the couch in a graceful, almost fluid motion and flashed Heero a wide grin.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked as Duo brushed past him.

"Toilet," was the reply. "To pee," was added when he saw the quirk of an eyebrow.

Heero moved aside and let him pass, wandering over to the couch and picking up the remote. He couldn't help the thought that this was the third time in the past two hours that Duo had been to the toilet. He dismissed the thought though and smiled as he remembered the size of the dinner that Duo had packed away. So much for the nausea from this morning. Duo certainly didn't look sick so Heero put those thoughts out of his head and concentrated on finding something to watch.

Duo stood in the bathroom, the toilet seat up and a slow trickle leaving his body. He scratched his head. He couldn't figure why he needed to go, despite his bladder telling him that it needed emptying, each time he went there wasn't much at all. Flushing the toilet, he washed his hands and returned to the couch, snuggling against Heero and losing himself to the scent, sight and feel of his lover's warm arms and body close to him.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 22

**misakadia: Duo will be finding out about his condition very soon, but I don't want to say too much as I don't want to spoil it for you. :)**

**roninlvr: Glad you like the mission details, there's more on that over the next few chapters as it's a vital part to the plot. I promise all sorts of interesting things willl happen when everyone finds out. ;)**

**Allen Sario: Not too much longer until they find out - I hope you like the way it happens too.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 22

Heero awoke the next morning and immediately missed the warmth of his partner's body. He reached out a hand behind him, patting over the mattress, trying to locate Duo's presence. Usually Duo was spooned up behind him, but this morning there was no sign of his presence and the space behind him felt cool. Confused, he rolled over. No Duo. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was about to call out for his lover when his ears alerted him to sounds coming from the bathroom. He strained to hear more clearly and wished he hadn't, as the sounds of vomiting assaulted his aural sense.

With a concerned sigh he tossed the blankets back and swung his legs to the side, rising and stretching before padding out of the bedroom and heading for the bathroom. He paused at the door; Duo was once again leaning over the toilet, the sounds of dry retching piercing the still, morning air. He walked up behind the long haired man and placed a soothing hand upon his shoulder. "You okay?"

Duo gave another heave and then nodded. He leaned back on his heels a little, as his stomach settled. Heero handed him a wet cloth and he gratefully took it, wiping his mouth and face. He closed his eyes momentarily, blinking them open again as he heard the flush.

"Here." Heero handed him a glass of water, a hand slipping under an arm and assisting the American to his feet.

Duo took the water and allowed himself to be eased up. He swilled his mouth out, spitting the water down the sink. "Shit!"

"Duo, I want you to see Sally." Heero's tone was strong. "There has to be something wrong, you don't just start throwing up for no apparent reason."

Duo shook his head. "No, Heero. I don't feel ill in myself. I don't want to see Sally, I'll be fine."

"Duo... You are not fine!"

"Look, Heero. This assignment, I have an important meeting to attend today with them. If I don't show up then they're gonna get suspicious. Fuck, one of them has already started to ask questions. I tell you, I don't feel ill in myself, just a bit of nausea, but it will pass."

Heero narrowed his eyes. He wasn't convinced.

"It's vital to the mission that I keep going. The nausea yesterday was gone by mid morning and you saw how much I ate last night; and I wasn't sick at all then, or during the day."

Heero had to concede that point. "I don't know, Duo. You feel a little hot and look flushed to me."

"You would too, Yuy, if you'd just been puking your guts up," Duo growled.

Heero lowered his eyes. "Why, Duo? Why do you feel nauseous and yet say there's nothing wrong?"

Duo looked a little puzzled at that question. He scratched his head. "I dunno, Heero. It's kinda hard to explain." He looked at his concerned lover. "I guess... well... I just kinda feel sick and then once I've thrown up, I feel okay. The rest of me feels fine, I mean, I don't feel washed out or have a headache or anything like you normally have when you contract a virus or something. Maybe it's these iron tablets that Sally's prescribed. I've been on them for a while and I know she's lowered the dose rate again so maybe it's just my body's reaction to the medication."

"Hn. I would have thought you'd have been sick long before this though, after all, you have been taking them for a few months, it seems strange that the reactions should only begin now and not when you first started taking them."

"Who knows, Heero. It could be that my body is getting enough of the iron without needing the supplements anymore and this is its way of getting rid of the excess."

Heero still didn't look convinced.

"Fuck, Heero, I'm not a medic! I didn't study medicine other than basic first aid for patching myself and others up during the war, somehow the medical degree got shelved, I couldn't spare the seven odd years at the time." The sarcasm was clearly evident.

"That's not what I meant, Duo, and you know it. I can't help but be concerned about you, I love you and I hate to see you suffering through anything that you shouldn't. Are you sure I can't get you to see Sally today?"

Duo shook his head. "No, Heero. Look, I promise you that I will see Sally after this assignment is over, providing the problem is still there of course." Duo caught the look in Heero's eye and sighed. "I don't lie, Heero. I thought you knew that."

Heero enveloped his partner in a warm hug, softly stroking one hand down the braid of hair. "I know you don't lie. I'm sorry for doubting your reasons, Duo, but please... try to see it from my side as well. Put yourself in my position and tell me that wouldn't be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed."

Duo chewed on that for a moment, his mind comprehending the thought. He kissed Heero's neck in apology. "I guess, when you put it that way..."

Heero lifted Duo's chin and pressed his lips to his lover's, kissing him deeply. "Please, be careful and look after yourself... for me."

Duo nodded. "You be careful too, Heero."

"I'm not the one that's surrounded by the bad guys."

"Point taken."

--

13:00 hours found Duo once more in a meeting with the terrorist group. The firearms had arrived and the boss was busy going through the inventory. Duo watched with bored attention as the guns were inspected and checked, he'd seen it all before and already knew which gun he preferred. The boss turned to look at him and Duo gave him a small grin, noting that the boss expected some kind of input from him, after all everyone else was having their say on the small range of fire power.

"Got any scopes with them? Infra red sights?"

The boss frowned. "Shouldn't need 'em, the bust is gonna be close range."

Duo cocked his head. "What if we can't get close enough?"

"The plan is in place, there isn't any reason we shouldn't be able to get close."

"Just a thought," Duo replied and then let the subject drop. He'd placed the seed of doubt into the boss' mind, now to let it take root.

The boss went back to the crates of guns and finished his inspection. Satisfied that everything was there, he announced that they would leave and head to the old dump site on the outskirts of town and familiarize themselves with their weapons. The meeting broke up, the boss taking control of the arsenal while everyone else disappeared off to make their way to the dump via several different routes across town. Duo slipped away by himself, checking no one was following him.

Half way to the proposed site Duo called in at a cafe and picked up a sandwich. He'd only nibbled at half a slice of toast that morning, reducing most of it to crumbs and only ingesting a small amount. Now he was ravenous again. While he waited for the sandwich to be made, he perused the counter top and found his eyes straying to the chocolate bar section. Idly he glanced over it, pausing at a long, golden wrapper. His stomach growled and his mouth began to water. A 'Crunchie' bar... _/ I haven't had one of those in ages. /_ Duo shifted down the counter to ogle the treat a bit better. The more he stared at it, the more the bar beckoned to him. The rich, golden honeycomb covered in a thick, sweet chocolate begged him to buy it. He licked his lips. Funny though, he'd never really been one for chocolate... or sweets of any nature for that matter. Guess the years spent on the streets and in the orphanage had put paid to any chance of a sweet tooth developing.

He continued to eye the bar, confused as to why he should be wanting chocolate now.

"Anything else, sir?"

The voice of the counter-hand jolted him from his staring. "Umm... Yeah. I'll take one of these as well." Duo grabbed the chocolate bar from its place of beckoning and added it to the drink and sandwich that sat upon the counter top.

"That will be six dollars, sir."

Duo reached for his wallet and counted out the bills. Passing them to the counter-hand he picked up his purchases and exited the cafe, unwrapping the sandwich and biting into it.

--

Half an hour later, he was approaching the dump site. He checked around, noting in his head the various structures, landmarks and areas to be of any concern. Satisfied with his evaluation he made his way into the area, staying under the cover of the sparse vegetation until he located the point where the group was slowly beginning to form. Slipping from the shadows, he joined them.

Moran jumped ten foot into the air when Duo suddenly appeared behind him and breathed a greeting. "Fuck, Kid! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Duo grinned. "You should be more alert," he stated calmly. _/ How the fuck did this idiot ever survive as a soldier in the war? /_

"I didn't know it was a stealth and alert test," Moran replied sourly.

"A good terrorist is never asleep," Duo continued to antagonize the sleazy man, enjoying the reactions he was provoking.

Moran glared at him, Duo dismissed the glare. He'd seen better ones from Quatre during the war... and anyone that knew Quatre, knew the gentle blonde couldn't glare to save his life.

"Where's the boss?"

"Over there." Moran pointed towards a sort of dug out hole in the ground that upon closer inspection revealed it was actually some sort of bunker.

Ignoring the fuming man, Duo strolled towards the hole and the rats that were nesting inside.

Boss looked up as Duo's shadow fell across the entryway. "Ready to try out your weapon?"

Duo nodded and entered the bunker, strolling casually to where the arsenal lay. He reached out and selected a hand gun from the mix. The weight felt familiar in his hand, the curves and dips of the handle caressing his palm, his finger rested like an old friend against the trigger. He smiled.

The group set up various targets, scattering them around the rear area of the dump. Some were distant, some were close, but they were all set up so as to give them enough practice at varying distances and angles. It was the perfect place to check the sights and make any necessary adjustments.

Duo slipped the clip into the gun and cocked it. He stared down the sight, lining up with his target and then squeezed the trigger. The recoil was minimal, another reason for Duo's selection of this particular gun. The one he had used during the wars had been a slightly older model and had served him well through those times. Seeing this one brought back memories and there was no better hand gun for Duo than this one. When the shooting ceased, they all proceeded to approach their targets and check where their bullets had lodged. Duo frowned at his target, the neat hole sitting several millimeters to the left of the bullseye.

"Not bad for a kid."

Duo turned to look into the sneering face of Moran. "That was just the sighter shot," he replied.

"Maybe next time you could actually get the bullet to pierce somewhere inside the outer ring of the target." He held up his own target that showed a hole just to the right of the bullseye. "I'll give you lessons if you like." A hand came up and rested upon his shoulder.

Duo resisted the urge to punch the other man's lights out, instead he plucked the hand from where it sat and dropped it as if the touch burnt him. "If I wanted lessons I would go to someone who can shoot, not someone who is delusional."

"Why, you little prick..."

"Is there a problem here?" The boss stood before the pair, noting the annoyed look on Duo's face and the pissed off one that graced Moran's features.

"Nope, no problem, Boss," Moran replied, all the while keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Duo. The message was clear... Don't fuck with me.

"How's the practice going?" The boss reached for Duo's target and tisked. "You're gonna have to do much better than that if you want to be a part of this operation."

"As I was trying to explain to Moron, err… Moran, here, that was my first shot and my sighter shot." That little slip earned him a stare of pure hatred from the sleazy man. "Now that I know which way the gun fires I can allow for that and make the necessary adjustments to my aim." Duo turned and walked back to where his target had originally stood. He replaced it and walked back to the two men.

"Let's see how good you are," Moran stated in a cold voice.

Duo lifted the gun again and cocked it. Staring along the short barrel, he lined the sights up again, adjusting them to compensate for the misdirection of earlier. _/ A little more to the right and that should be pretty much spot on, /_ he thought as he fiddled with the tiny contraption. Finally satisfied that he had aligned the sights in accordance with the degree he had been off target, he took aim once again and fired off five shots in rapid succession. The smell of the discharge hit his nostrils and his lip curled appreciatively. He'd missed the smell of gun smoke.

With the smile still in place, he walked cockily up to the target and removed it, passing it to Moran in the process. "What was that you were saying about taking lessons?" Duo gave an evil laugh and left Moran holding the target, his face red with anger.

The boss took the target and held it out to look at it. There in the center of the bullseye were five neat holes, but not just scattered around the black dot, no. Two sat a little apart with the remaining three underneath joining slightly and curving to form a smiley face. The boss' face quirked and he laughed. "I think he has the gun figured out."

Moran cursed under his breath. Ever since the youth had joined their group he'd held a fascination for him, to the point where it was rapidly becoming an obsession. He wanted the man, wanted him badly and Moran was used to getting what he wanted. This time though, he was left feeling frustrated. He hadn't managed to get anywhere with the long haired youth. He'd checked out the background and it had all cleared, but that was where the information ran out. He hadn't a clue as to where the youth lived, who he associated with, where he went after the meetings; and that annoyed him even more. His suspicions began to grow and that was not a good thing. The fact that the kid, as they all called him, had rejected his advances didn't sit too well either. The pain of rejection can do strange things to a wounded ego... and Moran was about to make the kid regret rejecting him.

"Hey boss, got a minute?"

The boss looked up. "What is it, Moran?"

"It's about the kid..."

--

A small placenta had now formed and was firmly latched to the wall of the uterus, the blood flowing rapidly through the vessels. A small sac had formed and begun to fill with fluid; floating in this protective bubble, the cells continued to grow and multiply.

Cells divided and changed according to the blueprint in their nucleus, some separating off to begin the formation of the skeleton while others were designated to form the various body organs, skin, hair and muscles.

The fertilized egg was slowly taking on the shape of a tiny human as it progressed into the next stages of its development.

tbc...


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you everyone that left a review! Things are going to get a little tense over the next couple of chapters - please don't chew your fingernails too much. :)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 23

Duo walked slowly through the streets, he'd proven his worth to the group and the boss was happy with his marksmanship. Shame that idiot Moran couldn't just accept him the same way. _/ There's always one, /_ he thought as he threaded his way through the maze of streets. The hair on the back of his neck began to prickle, his senses all sprang to the fore and he darted quick glances around.

Changing his route, Duo weaved a trail through the city's streets and alley ways, confirming his suspicion that he _was_ being tailed. He managed to get a clear view of his shadow without the person tailing him being aware.

Moran.

_/ That figures. /_ Duo turned down yet another alley way and began to warm to his task of leading Moran on a wild goose chase. As he wove his way through various places, so his mind registered that this was not looking too good for him. Moran tailing him meant that either the guy was dumb enough to think he could get Duo alone or doubted the information on his background that had been supplied.

Heero had done a pretty good hacking job setting up all the details on him for the group; then again, Heero had always been good at hacking. This was child's play to him. There hadn't been a lot of information provided for him, it mainly stated that he was a colonist from L2, had arrived on the earth after the war as a teenage war orphan. He'd been placed in an orphanage until he turned 18 and was a legal adult, a fact that had only recently occurred. Upon reaching legal status, he'd left the orphanage and was now listed as unemployed of no fixed address.

Deciding it was time to lose his shadow, Duo ducked down a couple of streets, made a few sharp turns and entered the notorious ghetto area of the city. From here it was just a simple case of slipping down one of the many alleys or side streets that criss-crossed the area. Moments later, he emerged back out into the more respectable side of town; and there was no sign of Moran.

Duo chuckled to himself, Moran was sure gonna be pissed when he discovered that Duo had eluded him and he was now stuck in an unsavory part of town. His mind then returned to the more immediate problem. He was pretty sure that Moran was following him to confirm that he was indeed of no fixed abode... and maybe to try and jump him. The jumping him part Duo could handle, he knew he would be able to take the man down with a few simple moves... it was the no fixed abode part that needed his attention.

He headed his feet in the direction of the apartment, this was something he needed to discuss with Heero and he wasn't looking forward to what his over protective partner was going to say once he'd laid out his plan.

--

Heero entered the apartment to the sounds of Duo in the kitchen and a delicious smell hanging in the air. He dropped his bag to the floor and tossed the keys to the table before wandering into the kitchen and finding his lover. Duo had his back to him, bending slightly at the waist as he tasted something in the pot on the stove.

It struck Heero how... radiant... yes, radiant; that was the only word Heero could think of that adequately described the vision of Duo. His partner simply glowed, his skin had a pearly tone to it, his hair, the rich chestnut appearing even more luxurious than usual. Heero wondered when Duo had changed his brand of shampoo. Despite the vomiting of the past two mornings Duo looked... healthy.

"Hey, baby."

Heero flushed as he realized he'd been caught staring. "How was your day?" Heero covered the distance to the stove in a couple of strides and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. He gazed into the violet eyes that sparkled back at him and then kissed those pouting lips.

"Mmmm... Now that's a welcome I'd like more of."

Heero kissed him again. "That better?"

"Ohh, yeah." Duo wrapped his own arms around Heero and returned the kiss with a passion.

"Something smells good," Heero commented.

"A special dinner for a special person," Duo said softly.

Heero's mind was immediately on alert. Duo was up to something. He stared into his lover's eyes trying to get a clue as to what the American was planning. All he saw though was love and affection. Duo was always good at masking his emotions. "Do I have enough time to take a shower?"

"Yup." Duo placed a kiss to the tip of Heero's nose. "Don't be too long though."

Heero disentangled himself from Duo's embrace and headed for the bathroom, still puzzling over what surprise his partner was going to spring on him.

Duo finished cooking the meal and placed the steaming plates on the table as Heero walked out from the bedroom, toweling his wet hair. His torso was naked and the sweat pants rode low on his hips. Duo licked his lips. "Dinner's ready," he announced, stating the obvious.

Heero's eyes widened. He walked over to the table and stared down at the plate, his nostrils twitched and his mouth began to water.

Duo stood opposite Heero, his hands twisting nervously. He'd tried so hard to make this dish. He remembered a long time ago during the war, discussing what foods they loved and what they missed the most. Heero had confessed to this particular dish as being his favorite. Duo had remembered that and had done his best to make it for his lover. He was having a hard time though reading Heero's response. _/ He doesn't like it... He hates it... /_

Heero took a long, deep breath, the scent tickling his nose and making his taste buds jump to life. He sat down, keeping his attention focused on the plate in front of him. Tentatively, he picked up the chop sticks and lifted a morsel up, transporting it to his mouth. He chewed, rolling the flavor over his tongue. He swallowed and raised his eyes to meet Duo's extremely nervous ones.

"Well?" Duo fidgeted, unable to sit and eat his own meal until he'd heard Heero's response. "It sucks, doesn't it? I guess I shouldn't have tried to make something so... foreign." Duo sighed.

"Duo..."

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it, Heero."

"Duo..."

"I can chuck it in the bin and go fetch us some burgers or something." Duo rose and went to lift the plate from in front of Heero. Heero's hand grasped his wrist and he paid attention to the Japanese man for the first time in the last few minutes.

"Duo, don't you dare chuck it out," Heero began, his voice low and soft but strong. "I haven't had niku-jaga (1) for a long time."

Duo stared at him and his heart melted.

"This..." Heero took another mouthful and chewed with his eyes half closed but his hand still on Duo's wrist. "This, is delicious."

"It is?"

"Hai. Thank you for making it, Duo. It really is good."

Duo's face broke into a broad grin and he sat down, picking up his own utensils and digging in.

"Where did you get the recipe from?" Heero asked through a mouthful of food.

"I went searching for it on the Internet," Duo replied. "I wanted to do something special for you... for us. I remembered you saying once during the war how much you loved it so I went searching for the recipe and then took a trip to the store to get the ingredients." Duo's amethyst eyes rose to meet his lover's. "You really do like it?"

"Hai, I do, Duo." Heero couldn't bring himself to say anymore at the moment, he was feeling a little overwhelmed that his lover had done something so small, yet significant, for him. He was reminded yet again how much the American loved him.

They continued to eat, Duo pleased that he'd done something to make Heero happy and Heero, that his lover was thoughtful enough to do something like this; although Heero was sure that Duo had an ulterior motive, he just hadn't figured out what yet.

They finished their meal and Duo took the dirty dishes and deposited them in the sink, Heero joined him and picked up a tea towel, ready to start drying the dishes. No sooner had Duo started to wash up than the doorbell rang.

Heero quirked an eyebrow. "You expecting someone?"

"Umm... yeah," Duo replied a little sheepishly. Before Heero had the chance to say anymore, Duo had disappeared to answer the door.

Heero listened as the door opened and he heard Wufei's voice. _/ What was Wufei doing here? /_ Heero tossed the towel to the bench top and went into the lounge room, determined to find out what was going on. "Chang," he said as he entered.

"Yuy," Wufei replied.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are all done, why don't we take a seat," Duo said as he grasped the end of his braid and began to fiddle with it.

Wufei sat, Heero following suit, a frown on his face.

"Duo, what the hell is this all about?" Heero demanded.

"You haven't told him yet?" Wufei's voice held a small amount of scorn.

"Umm... No, 'Fei, I haven't had a chance."

"Told me what?" Heero could feel his temper beginning to flare.

Duo plucked at his jeans, clearing his throat he finally spoke. However, he refused to make eye contact with Heero. "It's about the assignment, Heero. I told you that one of the guy's was getting a little suspicious... well, he's starting to become a bit of a problem. A problem that could become very dangerous if we don't do something now."

"Oh?"

Duo took a deep breath and continued on. At least he had Wufei here to support him. "The background that you made up for me works well, the hierarchy are quite happy with it, but this one guy..." Duo shivered. "He's asking questions and he's tailed me a couple of times... Nah, I lost him so we're quite safe," Duo was quick to add when he saw Heero's body tense. "But he's not going to be put off easily. He wants to know why I don't socialize, where I live, little things like that. If I keep disappearing the way I am, it's going to look even more suspicious."

"And this is all leading us where?" Heero asked. He had a funny feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

It was Wufei who spoke next. "We think it would be a good idea to set up a temporary home for Maxwell, something that will confirm that his data is correct and throw off the suspicion."

"We?"

"Err... Yes. I discussed it with Wufei when I got back earlier," Duo said, his eyes still refusing to meet Heero's.

"I don't like the sound of it," Heero stated flatly.

Duo sighed. He'd known he was going to have a battle with Heero to get him to accept the idea, hence Wufei's presence. "Look, Heero. It will only be a temporary set up; I won't actually be living there."

"Explain."

"I'll find some old abandoned building in the slum area and stash a few things there, you know, odds and ends, enough to make it look like I'm living there. Then I can let this guy follow me back and once he sees that I'm living in a hell hole, he should back off and the mission won't be endangered."

The plan did have merit, that much Heero had to concede. But this was Duo they were talking about... His Duo.

"Maxwell is right, Yuy. This is important to the mission. If this person suspects there is something not right with Maxwell's history then it could prove detrimental to the mission, not to mention potentially fatal for Maxwell." Wufei had already agreed to Duo's proposition, he'd only come along this evening to give support and argue the point, knowing how stubborn Yuy could be at times.

"It's just a facade, Heero. I will still be coming home to the apartment and living here."

"I guess my protests won't mean anything?" Heero stated.

"Your protests will be listened to and noted, Yuy, but... the end result is going to be the same," Wufei stated calmly.

Heero turned to Duo. "Duo, look at me please."

Duo raised his eyes.

"I would feel a lot happier if you didn't do this, but I appreciate the reasons why and can see the logic behind such a proposal."

Duo gave him a smile.

"However, it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I don't care much for it either, Heero, but it is necessary otherwise my cover could be blown if this sleaze doesn't get something concrete." Duo shivered at the thought of Moran, the man really did creep him out.

Heero noted the shiver and immediately went on alert. "What's this guy up to, Duo? He must be doing something for him to rattle you this much."

Duo felt his gut twist. "He's just an asshole." Seeing Heero's look, Duo thought he'd better come clean. "He's made a couple of passes at me." Duo's cheeks tinged. Heero's did more than tinge; even Wufei looked a little... shocked.

"It's nothing I can't handle though. He's just big noting himself, you know the type, Heero. They're all talk and little dicks when it boils down to it."

Wufei coughed with Duo's bluntness.

Heero knew the type all right. He'd dealt with several during the war. They were just like hot air balloons, self important and wouldn't have a clue. All it usually took was one prick to bring them down, but the thought of anyone making a pass at his Duo made his blood boil. "I'll kill the bastard."

"As much as you might want to, Heero, you have to remember that we aren't in the war any longer, and while I appreciate the thought, it's now called murder. I'll handle him, don't worry. All I need to do is get this pretend home set up and once he's seen it, I'll warn him off."

"I still want to kill him."

Wufei stood, deciding now was probably the best time to intervene and make his escape. This guy, whoever he was, had made a move on the wrong person. Wufei had no doubt that Maxwell could look after himself, but the thought of anyone touching what belonged to Yuy - well, that just wasn't worth considering, it would involve rather a lot of pain and probably some blood too, Wufei suspected. "I will be leaving now. Maxwell, you set yourself up with this... hovel. Yuy, you stay out of it. I will be in contact with you both tomorrow. Don't bother to see me out; I'll make my own way. Good night, gentlemen." Wufei turned and headed for the front door.

"Good night, Chang."

"Nighty night, Wuffers."

The door shut rather abruptly.

Heero discussed the proposal with Duo for a while, ensuring that he had all the details and that Duo wasn't going to actually live there, that it was just what Duo had said, a fabrication to back up his story. He still didn't like it, but had to accept that it was a part of the mission. He had to stop the emotional side of him from getting in the way when it came down to missions and Duo.

Happy that his lover had finally given up trying to change his mind, Duo headed for his shower while Heero finished the dishes.

_/ I knew there was something up, /_ Heero thought as he washed up. _/ The dinner was just a way to soften me up for the main blow. /_ He had to hand it to Duo though, he sure could cook! The thought that Duo had felt the need to have Chang there for support rattled him a little. Surely he wasn't being that protective... was he? Maybe he had better do what Duo had suggested and back off a little, but it wasn't going to be easy.

--

With the dishes done, Heero reclined on the couch and flipped through the channels, Duo came out from the bedroom a short while later, oversized T shirt and baggy sweat pants in place, his braid neatly done. "Coffee?"

"Hai."

Duo returned and sat on the couch next to his lover, placing the two mugs on the coffee table. He reclined back against Heero and pulled a golden wrapped chocolate bar from his pocket and proceeded to munch on it.

Heero watched, amused. He'd never really seen Duo eat chocolate. "You'll get fat, Duo," he teased.

"With my metabolism?"

No more was said and Heero returned to watching the television, Duo finished his Crunchie bar (2) and wished he'd bought two.

tbc...

(1) niku-jaga: This is a Japanese dish comprising of pork and potatoes, usually a stew.

(2) Crunchie Bar. Thought I'd better explain this one for those out there that aren't familiar with Crunchies. They are a bar of Honeycomb about 6 inches long and one inch thick covered with dairy milk chocolate. Take it from me they are Yum!

Note: The title and author of the book I am using for reference to the baby's development and general pregnancy changes is... "Conception, Pregnancy and Birth. by Dr. Miriam Stoppard."


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the kind reviews.** **Hopefully your fingernails are all still intact - from here on, the tension** **will start build. (I hope!)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 24

Duo scouted the area for the third time; it was everything he could have hoped for. The abandoned building would serve perfectly as his cover home. Now all he had to do was set up a few belongings and make the place look as if he'd been squatting there for a while. He headed along the passageway to the room he'd selected as being the one he'd use. Squatting wasn't anything new to Duo; he'd done enough of it prior to becoming a Gundam pilot. He shivered at the memories of some of the dumps he'd been forced to take refuge in. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind; he had more important things to do.

He dropped the bag to the ground and began to rifle through it, pulling out several items and laying them to the side. He scouted around the place, finding bits of broken masonry and pulling a few bricks from the weak spots. He carted the bricks back to the room and made a crude fire place out of them. Satisfied, he headed back outside into the chilly air and went searching for scraps of wood to build himself a fire. He managed to find some old, broken pallets outback of a warehouse and quickly broke off a few pieces. With his arms full, he headed back to the dwelling.

An hour later saw a small fire burning and Duo nursing a hot cup of tea. He'd set the place up, his bag stashed to one side under some more broken masonry, a few necessary items such as a small, dented saucepan, some tinned food, a stale looking half loaf of bread and of course, a newspaper and a blanket. It was enough to convince someone that the place was being used, but should the occupier need to leave in a hurry, he could do so with minimal fuss.

_/_ _That's the trap set, now to let the fly in, /_ Duo thought. He finished the tea and placed the tin mug inside the saucepan. He'd needed that. He'd managed to avoid the porcelain worship this morning, despite the nausea. Somehow he'd managed to keep his stomach lodged inside and hang onto the contents. It hadn't been easy though. At least Heero hadn't been fussing over him with concern. Duo gave a small smile, while he enjoyed Heero's concerns for his health it was beginning to get a little sour. There was only so much mother hen he could take and Heero was fast approaching the chopping block!

He'd avoided eating anything, telling Heero he needed to get his things organized and get out into the slum areas to set up his temporary abode. Moments later, he was out the door and heading for the poor part of the city. If all went well he would be able to find somewhere, set it up and still make it to the dump for the final briefing. The tea had settled his stomach and the remains of the fire would verify his living there. Duo picked himself up from his sitting position on the floor and headed out into the daylight and towards the dump.

--

Heero rolled up at Preventer ten minutes early. He dropped some files and his jacket in his and Duo's office before going in search of Wufei. He found him in the staff room, cup of green tea in one hand and a sheaf of papers in the other. "A word if I may, Chang."

Wufei looked up and read the anger in Heero's eyes. "My office, Yuy." He had a pretty good idea of what this was all about. Wufei set the cup and papers down on his desk and turned to face the Japanese man.

Heero followed Wufei back to his office and closed the door. Turning around he looked into onyx eyes, fighting hard to keep his temper under control.

"What is it, Yuy?"

"I want you to know that I am not happy with the current state of the mission and the way I was informed of the changes."

"By that, you mean Maxwell?" Wufei quirked an eyebrow.

Heero took a deep breath. "What the hell were you thinking when you agreed to him setting up this facade? And why did you need to be present last night when he told me?"

"Yuy, you are getting off the point. You are allowing your emotions to get in the way of your duty and Maxwell could see that."

Heero's eyes blazed with fury.

Wufei sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Maxwell is simply fulfilling his side of the mission. He was to infiltrate, become a part of this group and relay the information back to us. He has to act the part and with one of the suspects doubting his integrity, it is vital to the success of the mission that he does this - this setting up of an external cover. If you would take off your 'Maxwell tinted glasses' for a moment, Yuy, you would be able to see that too."

Heero felt the anger beginning to drain away. He was being an idiot, he could see that now. Of course Duo would need to verify his background at some stage if he was to pull off his side of the mission. He knew his partner was more than capable of carrying this off and it wasn't as if Duo was going to be sleeping there. No wonder Duo was getting short tempered with him lately. "Gomen."

Wufei walked across and laid a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "It isn't easy, Yuy. You have to remember though that Maxwell is also a Preventer Agent and has skills that surpass some of yours and mine. When you are off duty you can protect him all you like, although I can't see Maxwell taking to that easily." Wufei's voice lowered and took on a stronger tone. "When you are here though, you are both Preventer Agents... you might want to remember that."

Heero nodded. "I apologize. I will not let anything like this happen again."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Hai." Heero turned and left the office, returning to his own with a mind that was running wild. With his over protectiveness and concerns, he'd made Duo look like he couldn't do anything, and that was unforgivable. With a tired sigh, he turned on his computer and waited for the thing to load, flicking through the files until he found the one he wanted and started keying in the new information to the computer.

As the program began to run, Heero leaned forwards to study the data, pushing the thoughts of his love to the back of his mind, but knowing he would be doing some serious ass kissing when he got home.

--

Duo made it across town to the dump in time for the briefing, strolling into the small bunker he noted the look that Moran gave him. Thank Christ Heero wasn't here to see that look or else Moran would have more than a date with Shinigami, he'd be going through the very devil himself!

Duo ignored the man, walking over to a couple of the other guys and joining in with their conversation. Ten minutes later the last of the group arrived and the boss called for everyones attention. Duo ran his gaze over the group again, there were eight of them in total, including himself. He guessed he would be one of the youngest, the rest appearing to be late twenties to early thirties with one or two around the twenty mark. He hadn't gone too much into their backgrounds, most of that had been done by the lackey's back at HQ, he'd just given over enough information for them to dig into files and get all they needed.

They all crowded around the small box that served as a makeshift table and stared at the crudely drawn map of the building in which the conference was to take place. The building itself housed offices as well as the conference room; being known as the Trade Building, it was where most of the trade between the earth and the colonies was discussed. The general plan was that each of them would enter the building under the guise of businessmen at differing intervals. Two would carry briefcases in which the disassembled rifles would be hidden; the remainder would carry their handguns hidden on their person. The security was minimal on the ground floor lobby that the boss knew of and so he didn't expect there to be any problem. The main security would be on the fourth floor... the one that housed the conference room.

On the day the conference began two of the terrorists would scope the building out, checking on the level and placement of security in the lobby area and the other office floors. Posing as cleaners they would be able to move about reasonably freely. The fourth floor was the one they were most interested in though. Here they needed to know exactly where every guard was posted, where the cameras were lodged and any additional measures that had been put in place.

The third day was when they proposed to make the assault. As they infiltrated the building they would meet on the sixth floor in office 26, known as 'Fleming and Co'. The company that leased the office belonged to a cousin of one of the terrorists and he was conveniently out of town for the week. Once there, they would assemble the weaponry and begin their planned attack. Four would arrive by elevator and the remaining four via the emergency stairwell.

The fourth floor held only the conference room and a small foyer linked to it. The stairwell and elevators opened out into a passage way that ran around the entire outside of the floor with the conference room situated in the center. Once they knew the placement of the guards and cameras, it would be merely a case of taking them out. With that done they would then proceed through the foyer area and invade the conference, taking the various heads out with their surprise attack.

Upon completion of the task everyone was on their own to get out of the building and meet back at the dump where the firearms would be handed back in and disposed of and everyone was then to disperse and lay low until the commotion passed over.

Duo absorbed all the information, scanning the crude map and noting the entry and exit points. "Who's going to be doing the scoping out?"

"Harper and Wallace," the boss replied.

Duo nodded. "Who's going in the elevator and who's taking the stairwell?"

Wallace, Jennings, Cooper and myself will take the elevator, Harper, Thompsett, Moran and you will take the stairwell. Once we arrive on the floor, take out the guards as quickly and quietly as you can."

"Silencers?" Duo asked.

The boss turned to look at him. "I have managed to get a hold of some for the handguns, but not for the two rifles."

"Then I suggest that the pair with the rifles stay in the middle and let the handguns do the work in the passage-ways," Duo offered.

Moran glanced across, his eyes narrowed. "You sure have a lot to say for yourself, kid."

"It makes sense though," Cooper stated in Duo's defense.

"I'd like to know where he learned to shoot like he does," Moran muttered under his breath.

The boss thought on Duo's suggestion. "Agreed. The rifles stay in the middle, let the hand guns take out the guards, the rifles can come into play once we break into the conference room itself." The boss turned to look at Duo. "For a youth, you sure do have a lot of knowledge on guns and strategies."

Duo read the question in the tone.

Explain.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Growing up partly on the streets and then in an orphanage, you tend to learn survival skills pretty fast." Seeing Moran about to open his mouth he continued, "Guns, knives, drugs, they're all a part of the world I came from. You either learned strategy and how to use a gun or you became the victim. I didn't want to become a victim."

There was silence in the room as each of the seven weighed Duo's words. It certainly explained the youth's skills. Moran, though, still wasn't completely convinced and he owed Duo for the embarrassment of losing him in the slums the day before. He decided to let it slide for the moment.

The boss continued with the briefing, finalizing the last minute details with Harper and Wallace. When he was satisfied that he had covered everything, he folded the paper up and addressed the group. "I want you all to return here in five days at fourteen hundred hours. Harper and Wallace will have the status on the guards and we will go over the final details of the plan. Any questions?" When none were forthcoming the group disbanded and headed off, Duo slunk out and headed in the direction of his 'home'.

Moran looked at the boss, one eyebrow raised in silent question.

The boss nodded and Moran left, hot on the heels of Duo.

--

Duo smiled to himself as he noted Moran's presence tailing him again. He made sure to let the man see him occasionally, but not let on that he knew Moran was there. He slipped through alleys and down darkened streets, knowing it would unnerve his shadow. Finally he returned to the building he'd claimed as home and waited for his visitor.

Moran followed the dancing braid, determined not to lose the youth that currently occupied his every waking moment... and sleeping ones as well. He dodged behind light poles and into doorways when he saw the kid pause, then followed again once the braid started to move. He shivered, but not with the cold as he followed down alleys and back streets he would normally avoid. The boss' message had been clear. "Check out the kid and see if his story fits. If it didn't... take him out... if it did, then no problem." Moran was hoping it didn't, he'd like to have a little fun with the kid before shooting him. But then he guessed that if it did... he might just have some fun anyway.

He noticed the lithe form slip inside a rundown, abandoned building and hesitated for a moment before following. Moran moved carefully, he didn't know what to expect. He stared down at the floor, the dust and dirt had been disturbed by the passage of feet and so he followed the trail. He paused outside a doorway. The door hung partially off its hinges lurching drunkenly to one side, to enter you needed to step over the lower part. Moran strained his ears and heard nothing. Cautiously he stepped over the broken base of the door and was grabbed from behind, the scream of surprise lodged in his throat as a hand covered his mouth and a cool blade pressed against his Adams apple.

"Fuck! It's you," Duo said and released Moran, playing his role to perfection.

"Who the hell did you think it was?" Moran barked back, his legs were still shaking with his near death experience.

"In case you hadn't noticed, this happens to be the dirty end of town. Around here you don't get the Avon lady calling, so any visitor is treated as a potential threat. Like I told you before, when you have spent time on the streets you learn survival skills pretty fast. It's a dog eat dog world out there and I don't need some junkie or trigger happy asshole trying to take from me what little I have," Duo growled and then moved over to the makeshift fireplace. "Want a cup of tea?"

Moran had just about recovered from the attack and managed to shuffle over to where Duo was coaxing the fire into life. He nodded in reply to Duo's question and while Duo set about making the tea, he gazed around him. He could see the duffle bag partially hidden under some masonry and a blanket to one side along with some newspaper. He noted the battered saucepan that Duo had set upon the fire and filled with water from a canteen he'd fetched from the duffle; he also noted one tin mug.

Duo made the tea in the saucepan and poured some into the mug. "I hope you don't mind it black without sugar, I kinda don't stretch to those luxuries," he said as he passed over the mug.

Moran took the mug and sipped at the hot liquid. The bitterness stung his tongue and it was all he could do not to spit it out. Duo had to hold the grin. "You get used to it after a while," he said and sipped from the saucepan. He saw the look that Moran gave him and shrugged his shoulders. "I only have one mug. When you're constantly on the move you need to travel light."

Moran shifted his gaze yet again, this time running over Duo's body.

"Any particular reason you followed me here?" Duo asked, already knowing the answer. He stood up and moved back to his duffle bag on the pretense of fetching something.

Moran's eyes followed the movement and he also stood. "I just wanted to see if what you said about living on the streets was true." Moran took the chance to move behind Duo. He placed a hand on Duo's shoulder and felt the youth tense. Sliding his other hand around Duo's waist he groped at Duo's groin while his voice became a seductive purr in Duo's ear. "You don't have to live on the streets, kid. You can come and share my place with me. I'm sure we can work out something in regards to payment."

tbc...


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! A little sap this time to balance the angst and tension about to come.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 25

Duo's body immediately tensed when he felt Moran come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. When the other hand started feeling him up he thought he was going to be sick again. He gritted his teeth and in a lightning fast movement had spun around, taking Moran's arm with him and now holding the older man in a fierce arm lock. He bent low and spoke, his voice cold and hard. "You ever lay a hand on me again, asshole, and I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life. Think yourself lucky I haven't broken your arm."

Moran trembled. _/ How the fuck had the kid managed to move that quick? /_ That thought was quickly replaced by fear though, as pain lanced though the nerves in his arm and he could feel the joint stretching against the tendons and ligaments that tried to hold it in place. "I didn't mean any harm," he whined. "I thought... well, the way you move, in that suggestive manner... I thought you wanted it." Moran yelped as the pressure to his arm increased.

"You know what you are, Moran?" Duo stated in his cold tone. "You're a dirty, sick minded pervert. Even if I wanted something like that I certainly wouldn't be asking you for it. I'd get myself a real man." Duo pulled on the arm a little more to emphasize his point. "I suggest you get the hell out of here and stay away from me. Try anything like that again and I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you. Understand!? "

Moran whimpered.

Duo yanked on the arm again. "I said… do you understand?"

"Yes, I heard you, now please let me go."

Duo released Moran and tossed him to the side, he bent back over the duffle, ignoring the man and retrieved a can of Irish stew.

Moran fell to his knees as Duo released him and pushed him away. He drew his arm close and rubbed at the shoulder joint, trying to ease some of the ache. His eyes darted back to the youth; he would never have guessed he was so strong nor so quick, his slim frame belying the fact. Moran cursed under his breath.

"You still here?" Duo asked as he turned back to the small fire, opening the can as he did so. "I'm about to have a belated lunch and I have no intention of sharing with you so I would appreciate it if you would leave... Now!"

Moran scrambled to his feet. The tone told him that the kid was pissed and he didn't need his arm stretching anymore. "Just watch your back, kid," he muttered as he headed for the door way.

"Was that a threat?" Duo growled and began to advance menacingly on the older man.

Moran scrambled over the door and hurried out of the building, the sound of cold laughter echoing after him.

Duo returned to the food simmering away on the fire, he didn't think he would have any further problems with his background being questioned. He would need to keep an eye on Moran though; the man could prove to be dangerous. Eating the heated food, he contemplated telling Heero about Moran's little grope, but then decided against it. Heero was having enough problems dealing with Duo's side of the mission and when he'd been informed that Duo was going to be setting up home in an abandoned building, Duo had gotten the reaction he'd expected.

That's why he'd specifically asked Wufei to come over. Knowing what Heero's reaction was going to be, he'd thought it best if their boss was there to reinforce his reasons and help him make Heero drop the protective mode and look at the mission from the outside.

It seemed to have worked. Well, it appeared that way. Heero had accepted it but Duo knew his lover didn't like it. With a sigh, he finished off the food and disposed of the rubbish. Cleaning the saucepan and placing it back in the duffle, he made sure that everything was well hidden before leaving the building and slinking off through the streets, preparing himself mentally for the next round of mother hen arguments from Heero and nibbling on another Crunchie Bar.

--

Heero was already home when Duo walked in. Shutting the door behind him, Duo could hear the sounds of the shower running and went to the bathroom. Opening the door, he stuck his head inside and called out to the silhouette "I'm home, Heero." Heero replied with a grunt which Duo took as an acknowledgment and he closed the door again, slipping into the bedroom to get a fresh pair of boxers and await his own shower. He wanted to wash the feel of Moran from his skin; just thinking about the man gave him the shudders.

Hearing the water shut off, he gathered his things together and headed back to the bathroom. Meeting Heero in the hall, clad in only a towel he felt the heat rise to his face as well as other places.

Heero paused, placed a hand against Duo's cheek and leaning forward, he captured Duo's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "I'll go start dinner while you shower," he said as he nibbled softly on Duo's bottom lip.

Duo murmured something that sounded like "okay" and Heero went into the bedroom to change. Duo continued on to the shower and moments later, stepped under the hot spray. He thought about Heero - more like, puzzled over Heero. Usually Heero had something to say, something about the assignment or rather his part of it and it usually involved a lot of worry and concern for his well being.

Duo took his time in the shower, thoroughly cleansing himself of the dirt from the street and the touch of Moran. Satisfied, he stepped out and grabbed a large, fluffy towel. Drying himself off, he pulled his boxers up and stepped out of the bathroom, immediately his senses were assaulted with a delicious aroma.

_/ Steak, /_ he thought. Quickly he went into their bedroom and yanked out a pair of sweat pants. Dragging them over his hips, he headed out to the kitchen where Heero was frying up what still smelt like steak. "Smells good," he stated as he moved behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Heero, placing a kiss to the nape of Heero's neck

Heero playfully swatted him away. "It's nearly cooked so if you can get the things out and place them on the table I'll dish it up."

Placing one last lingering kiss, Duo did as asked, fetching the cutlery and condiments and setting them on the small dining table. "Want a soda?"

Heero nodded and began to remove the contents from the pan.

Duo fetched two sodas from the 'fridge and opening his own, took a long drink from it. "Shit that tastes good," he said as he opened Heero's can and placed it on the table.

Heero brought their food over and they sat to eat.

--

Curled up on the couch, reclining back against Heero, Duo felt safe and comfortable. Heero hadn't said anything to him about the assignment, the conversation having been focused on what they needed to buy Sally for her upcoming birthday, and that they must try and get back to L2 soon and visit Hilde. Duo still kept in contact with his sister, swapping e-mails usually each week. Hilde was busy planning her wedding and was delighted to fill Duo in on all the latest developments. Duo was really happy for her and looking forward to the wedding where he was going to be giving Hilde away. She had asked him to not long ago and he felt honored. The wedding wasn't for another year yet but Duo could sense the excitement in Hilde's e-mails.

"Duo...?"

Duo turned his head slightly to see his lover a little clearer. "What is it, Heero?"

"This mission..."

_/ Here we go... /_ Duo thought and felt himself spring immediately into defensive mode.

"I... I want to apologize for the way I have been treating you during this mission."

Duo's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped. _/ Heero was apologizing? Well, shit! /_

"I know I have been questioning your judgment and what you're doing, and I'm sorry. I've let my emotions blind me to the fact that you are an agent as well and a damn fine one at that..."

"You better believe it, Yuy," Duo growled.

"It's not a case of my knowing if you can carry out the mission, I know you can and I know you're the best agent for the job... but. I can't help wanting to protect you. I can see that my protectiveness isn't doing much for your credibility and that is unforgivable. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I'll try hard not to do anything like that again." Heero nuzzled Duo's neck as he spoke and pulled the American closer to him. "I just love you so much."

"Oh, Heero." Duo turned around in the embrace and placed a gentle kiss to Heero's lips. "I know that you're only concerned for my welfare, but you are right. This mother hen shit has got to stop, it makes me look incompetent in front of the other agents to have you constantly warning me to be careful and I need their respect, not my nose wiped."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me... please?"

Duo snuggled a little closer and lowered his voice to a seductive purr. "I'll forgive you, Heero, but you need to make it up to me." He began to rub suggestively against Heero.

Heero's breath hitched a little and a soft moan escaped as Duo rubbed against him. "Anything you want, Duo... anything."

"Anything I want huh? Hmmm... let's see." Duo continued to rub against Heero whilst contemplating what he wanted. "I think I would like to take this through to the bedroom," he purred. "I want you naked and begging me to take you, Heero."

Heero felt all his blood rush to his groin and marveled that he didn't pass out. Duo's hand grasped his wrist and as Duo's weight left him so he was pulled to his feet and guided to the bedroom.

"Strip for me, Heero," Duo said in a husky tone.

Heero placed his hands on the hem of his T-shirt and drew it up over his muscled torso, revealing his already hardened nipples. With a final tug he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side. Next he reached for the button of his fly and slid it open, the zipper making a hasty descent before the jeans were eased over hips and the jutting erection to drop to the floor and be stepped out of.

"No underwear?" Duo questioned, as he licked his lips in appreciation of the view before him.

Heero gave him a sly look and then reached down to his cock, grasping it firmly and playing with it.

Duo moaned and felt his sweat pants tent with his own excitement.

"You want me, Duo?" Heero asked, his voice silky.

"Fuck, yes!"

"Then come and take me," Heero said as he dropped to the bed and drew his knees up and apart, exposing himself completely to Duo. "I'm all yours."

"Oh shit, Heero." Duo was reaching for his pants and tugging them desperately down his hips and thighs, trying to remove the boxers at the same time.

Heero remained in his open position, one hand returning to fondle his cock and balls, while he sucked a finger of the other one into his mouth and then dipped it between his legs to tease at his entrance, knowing full well what the effect would be on his partner.

"Fuck! Yuy!" Duo groaned as he paused in his clothes removal to watch the blatant teasing.

Heero cocked his head and spoke in all innocence. "I thought that was what you wanted to do, Duo... fuck me."

"Aw, shit! These pants have got to go," he snarled and tried again to force them over his calf muscles. The fabric became twisted and tightened around his legs causing him to stumble and crash to the bed.

"Want some help?" Heero asked. He was rather amused by his lover's antics in trying to get his pants off.

"Well, it wouldn't go astray, Yuy," Duo returned.

Heero shifted and assisted Duo to get the errant pants from his body. Finally naked, Duo stretched out on the bed and pressed up against Heero, his hands began to wander over Heero's skin, exploring the dips and ridges and teasing the spots he knew to be Heero's weak points.

Heero returned the favor, his fingers trailing over Duo's body, caressing and enjoying the feeling of intimacy.

Duo's hand found its way between Heero's legs and the thighs were spread in welcome. His finger ghosted over the sensitive patch of skin behind Heero's balls and then along his cleft until he felt the small entrance quiver at his touch. Duo toyed with the small hole for a while, teasing it by rubbing his finger over it, but not penetrating. He felt the muscle relax and tense under his ministrations as if trying to draw him inside. Eventually he relented and reached under the pillow for the lube.

Heero's head was tossed back, eyes closed as pleasure danced along his nerves. Duo's finger teasing him was driving his desire higher all the time and he ached to have his love buried deep inside. His own hand located Duo's thick cock and began to gently stroke, pausing from time to time to spread the pearly droplets that were leaking out of the slit on a regular basis.

Duo pressed his slick finger back against the tight pucker and felt it give, sucking him greedily inside. He set about the task of prepping Heero in earnest, with his own cock being gently stroked, he didn't know how long he would be able to last and he longed to feel Heero's body enveloping him. With three fingers finally inside working the muscle, Duo felt Heero was ready for him and removed his fingers. He moved back and picked up the tube again, but Heero took it from him. Cobalt blue eyes laced with love and lust held him entranced while deft fingers coated his cock with the slick substance.

Satisfied, Heero released Duo's cock and lay back again, spreading his legs. "Take me."

Duo didn't need to be asked twice. He positioned himself between Heero's thighs and pressed his cock forwards, sliding all the way in with ease. He waited for Heero to signal he was ready and then began to thrust, slowly at first and then harder as Heero rose to meet him. The fire of passion flared between them as they drove each other higher and higher. Duo angled his hips and found Heero's prostate, sending the Japanese man into a writhing, begging mess.

"Oh fuck, Duo. I need to come..."

"Then touch yourself, Heero. Jerk yourself off for me," Duo replied. He loved to watch Heero touch himself, it was a huge turn on for Duo.

Heero managed to get his hand in-between their heaving bodies and find his cock. He cried out with pleasure as Duo found his prostate again and instinctively he wrapped his hand around his length and began to pump.

Duo's eyes clouded with lust as he watched Heero stroke himself. He was close to his own release, but wanted Heero to lose it first. He leaned close to Heero's ear and whispered, "Come for me, Heero. Spill your passion between us." And with those words said, Duo brushed Heero's sweet spot once more.

Heero felt the end drawing near, Duo's soft, yet commanding words, penetrated his mind and he stroked harder, determined to find the apex that lingered just out of his grasp. As Duo connected with his pleasure center once more so he tipped over the edge. Feeling the heat of his seed pulsing along his length and erupting over his hand, Heero let go of everything and just... felt.

With Heero's climax so the channel began to contract, making it near impossible for Duo to thrust, but he stuck to his task, hell bent on finding his own end. The familiar tightening of his balls and the tingling along his length let him know it was imminent. Duo surrendered to it and cried out Heero's name as his seed was sucked from him by Heero's insatiable passage. As the last of the pleasure ebbed through him so he collapsed forward onto Heero who immediately held him close.

--

The tiny fetus snuggled further into the warmth of its protective sac. It could feel the movement of various muscles and organs around it, the ripples passing through the small uterus, causing it to move gently, something akin to riding the backwash of a boat.

The fetus found it oddly soothing.

It moved again, shifting just a little and then settling as a sudden sensation of serenity and peaceful pleasure washed through its mother.

Bathed in the warmth that flowed through the body's system that the fetus was attached and dependent upon, it curled again, happy with the knowledge that its mother's body was relaxed and at ease.

tbc...


	27. Chapter 26

**Many thanks to all who have left a review! I'm happy that you're enjoying the insight into the world of the fetus - it's my intention to cover the entire 9 months of Duo's pregnancy in this fic, not just a small part of it. Now, back to the mounting tension...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 26

The five days passed with no further problems for Duo. Each day he went back to the building and spent a little time there just in case any of the other members of the group decided to drop by for a visit. No one did. The message must have gotten back to the boss via Moran. Duo wondered just how much of the visit Moran had told the boss about. It was unlikely he would mention the bit about groping Duo as the result from the action would only add to the man's incompetent status.

The nausea he was experiencing in the mornings was still with him, but he'd managed to control it for the most part. Heero had only caught him twice with his head bent over the toilet and surprisingly, had said very little. When Duo asked him about his lack of insistence that Duo stay home or get looked at, Heero had replied that Duo had already told him he would see Sally after the mission was over if he was still feeling sick and Heero accepted that he would stick to his word.

Duo's eyes had softened with that and he'd hugged Heero close. His partner was obviously trying very hard not to smother Duo with his need to protect him and Duo appreciated the act. He could tell by the tenseness in his lover how much it was costing him to keep his peace.

The day after Duo's encounter with Moran, Duo had gone into HQ and poured over the plans of the building with Heero. He passed on the information that he'd gathered in regards to the scoping out of the building and the general outline for the attack, now it was up to Heero to ensure that the guards and other personnel were going to be kept safe.

_Flashback_

"The group are intending to use this office here as the home base." Duo pointed to the appropriate area on the map. "From here we split into two groups, one will take the stairwell and the others the elevator. The handguns will be used to take out the guards and the cameras on the fourth floor."

Heero studied the map to see where the guards were to be positioned and where the cameras were mounted upon the wall. "I'll have secondary cameras mounted here and here," Heero stated and pointed to the spot above the elevator where the floor numbers were indicated and the clock that sat on another wall. "I'll also install two more in the foyer and four in the conference room itself. The air vents should provide the cover needed for them. That way we will have all the evidence we need on tape."

"What about audio?" Wufei asked.

"I'll carry a small recording device on me and it should be easy enough to plant bugs in the pot plants," Duo replied.

"The guards will all be wearing bullet proof vests..." Heero began.

"I'd suggest they wear bullet proof pants," Duo stated and then looked at the other two. "Well, you haven't seen how they shoot!" he said with a grin.

Heero rolled his eyes. "They will be wearing bullet proof vests... and be warned about keeping their legs out of the firing line," he added as he saw Duo's grin widen to envelop almost all his face. "The politicians will all be replaced by Preventer agents, again wearing the necessary protective gear and they will also be armed. The other staff will be kept away from the floor and notified that there is a fire drill taking place at the time the attack is scheduled for." Heero turned to look at his partner.

"I should find out the time and final details in four days. The recon will be done by then and I have the final briefing to attend. I'll confirm the details that day," Duo stated.

"Back up agents will be placed on each of the floors above and below the fourth, covering the exit points." Heero straightened up. "Any questions?"

"Where will you be while all this is going on, Heero?" Duo asked.

"The security base will be set up on the third floor, right here." Heero showed Duo on the map the exact spot. It was strategically placed so that they could monitor the events on the fourth floor and should their intervention be required, they could be there within minutes. "Chang and I will be based here; we can monitor and run the entire operation from this room."

"Good."

"Why did you want to know, Duo?" Heero asked, as he was sure he'd told Duo where he would be before.

Duo leaned over and whispered in Heero's ear. "Just so I know where to go to get my congratulatory kiss when this is all finished."

_End Flashback_

_--_

Duo lay in their bed; he really didn't want to leave the warmth and security of the blankets. He could hear the sounds of Heero moving about the kitchen and reluctantly decided he'd better get mobile otherwise Heero would be in and fussing over him again. The queasy feeling was back in his stomach so he headed for the bathroom. He shut the door and turned the shower on to disguise any noise and lifting the lid of the porcelain god he'd come to know intimately, began what was now becoming a morning ritual for him. There was nothing in his belly other than bile to bring up and the heaving stopped after a minute or so. He quickly rinsed his mouth and flushed the toilet before stepping under the spray for a quick shower.

He donned his usual outfit for the street work, black jeans and slightly torn black T-shirt. Heavy combat boots and worn leather jacket completed the outfit and Duo was ready for work. Duo couldn't help but notice that his jeans were beginning to fit a little more snugly around his hips. They weren't uncomfortable by any means and it wasn't much, but Duo had begun to notice it. Maybe he did need to heed Heero's advice and stop eating the Crunchie bars. He was now consuming one a day and would have more, but somehow managed to restrict himself. He couldn't understand though why all of a sudden he would be desiring something so sweet. And not just anything sweet... it _had_ to be a Crunchie bar. Nothing else seemed to satisfy the craving. Duo filed it away in his mind to worry about later. Right now he had breakfast to get through and the final briefing for the mission.

--

Duo arrived at the dump and cautiously approached the bunker. Stepping inside he noticed everyone was present except for Wallace. He nodded to the boss and moved to stand beside Cooper. Moran was on the other side and Duo wanted to keep as much space between himself and the sleaze as he could.

Moran watched the movements of the youth, he was still smarting from the ease at which the kid had rendered him incapacitated. He'd told the boss about the building and that the kid's story checked out. He didn't tell him about his quick grope and succeeding humiliation though. He narrowed his eyes as an ache in his shoulder reminded him of the kid's strength. He would get the kid for that.

Wallace arrived a few minutes later and they got down to the business of planning the attack.

"...There are guards positioned here, and here. The security cameras are mounted here, here and here," Harper informed them.

"The group coming from the elevator will need to be alert. As soon as the doors open, take aim and shoot. There are two guards situated here and here. The ones coming in from the stairwell will need to be as quiet as possible and careful. There is a guard just to the side of the stairwell and three others at intervals along this corridor and this corridor. The stair group should be able to take these ones out while the elevator group works around this way and removes the three guards positioned here and here," Wallace said.

"What about the cameras?" Cooper asked.

"I'd suggest we have one person in each group nominated to take out the cameras and two others to take down the guards," Harper stated.

Duo nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea, otherwise everyone's going to be shooting willy nilly and before we know it, they will be on to us."

"Hmm... I agree," the boss said. "Right, the elevator crew... Jennings can take out the cameras, Wallace and I will take out the guards. Cooper, you have the rifle."

The three nodded their acceptance.

"The stair group... Harper and Moran, you take the guards, kid, you take the cameras and Thompsett, you have the rifle."

The stair group nodded.

"Now, I want you all to arrive in varying intervals so it doesn't look suspicious..."

The boss trailed on, giving the times of arrival for each of the group and then running over the final assault once more. Duo listened, taking it all in but keeping part of his attention on Moran. The guy was still looking at him from time to time and Duo knew he hadn't felt the last of Moran's ill will towards him.

"... When we storm the conference room I want Harper, Thompsett and Moran to go this way. Kid, you Wallace and Jennings go that way. All of you keep low. Cooper and I will drop and go from here..."

The briefing finished a short while later and they were each given their weapons again. "Be careful not to draw any attention to yourselves. Keep your weapon well hidden as well as your ammunition. If there are no more questions I suggest you all head out and get a good night's rest. You will need your wits about you tomorrow."

The group began to disband, leaving one at a time and heading in different directions. Duo waited until most had gone before leaving himself, careful to hide the gun. He noticed that Moran left just after him but made no effort to follow Duo back to his home. Duo gave a sigh of relief. After tomorrow this whole fiasco would be over and Duo could look forward to a few days off, spent with his lover between the sheets.

With thoughts of Heero lying naked and spread for him, Duo continued on his way.

--

A small tremor passed through the tiny fetus, it could feel tension. The cells were still dividing and multiplying at an amazing rate, all now having the blue print of what they were to form. The brain and the spine were beginning to take shape and major organs had started the first stages of their development. The tiny heart was in the processes of forming along with the facial features.

Still cocooned in the sac of fluid the tiny being continued to float, oblivious to the events that were unfolding around it and completely unaware of the drama which was to about to happen and the resulting consequences.

No, the fetus remained happily locked in its own little universe, safe from the world and harm...

...or so it seemed.

--

"You be careful, please," Heero said softly as he kissed Duo good bye.

"I will. You just make sure that the agents know what they're doing, all right?" Duo returned as he leaned in for another kiss.

Heero devoured Duo's lips; he couldn't get enough of the American. He was worried about the mission, or rather, about his partner's part in the mission. Duo was too much at risk in Heero's opinion and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't dispel the feeling of unease. "I love you, Duo. Please remember that and don't take any unnecessary risks. I want you home safe in my bed tonight."

"Planning something special are we?" Duo cocked his head and nibbled along Heero's bottom lip.

Heero gave him a warm smile, one that only Duo was privy to and ran a possessive hand over Duo's rear. "I might be," he murmured huskily.

Duo shivered. "Fuck, Heero. The things you do to me," and as if to prove his point he pressed his hips against Heero's and rubbed his half hard cock against his lover.

Heero moaned. "I'll take care of that for you later on, now you had better get going, as should I."

"Love you, Heero," Duo said one last time and with a last kiss to Heero's lips, he left the apartment building and headed out to his temporary home to wait until it was time for him to head to the Trade Building.

Heero drove the pick up to Preventer HQ and met up with Wufei. The pair then left for the Trade Building in a Preventer vehicle to prepare for the day ahead.

--

9.00 am. Heero ran his check once more. The usual security cameras were functioning well. The hidden ones were also feeding the information back to the monitors in a steady, clear stream.

Wufei was watching the other standard security cameras on all the other floors. He studied the one located in the building's lobby. "There's the first," he stated and pointed to a suit clad figure carrying a briefcase that was walking across the lobby to the elevator.

Heero grunted in reply. "Everyone in position?" he said into the small headset he wore.

"Confirmed, Agent Day," came the response.

"Code green. We are away."

Wufei nodded to Heero and continued to watch the monitor. It had begun.

--

Duo checked his watch again and glanced at the building. Time for him to be making his way in. Feeling the barrel of the gun pressing against the small of his back he walked towards the Trade Building, a purpose to his stride.

10.10 am. Duo entered the building and headed for the elevator. Moments later he arrived on the sixth floor and exited, moving down the corridor to the office of Fleming and Co.

He slipped inside and was greeted by four of the others. Wallace, Moran and Cooper still having yet to arrive.

Back in the security room, Heero stiffened.

Duo had entered the building.

--

10.25am. Cooper rode the elevator to the sixth floor. Greeting the others in the office he opened up the briefcase and removed the various parts of the rifle and began to assemble it.

Duo watched with mild interest. The rest of the group talked quietly amongst themselves, the adrenaline was beginning to flow.

Wufei noted the arrival of another of the group. "One more and they're all there," he told Heero.

"Rats are awaiting last one to their nest," he relayed down the com unit.

"Roger that."

--

Moran was the last one to arrive. Duo took a good look at the man; he needed to know what sort of mood he was in. The body language suggested he was edgy, nervous even. Duo hoped to Christ that the agents had all got their health insurance paid up.

"Check your guns, people," the boss said and everyone brought their weapon out and checked they were loaded and ready to go. Duo checked the safety was on before tucking the gun back into the waistband of the suit trousers he was wearing.

Lose the jackets and ties once you're in the stairwell or elevator," the boss ordered.

They had all had to wear suits complete with ties to look the part of businessmen and Duo had to wonder where a couple of them had picked up their outfits from. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows before shrugging back into his jacket, the gun now concealed.

The boss checked his watch.

11.00 am.

"Let's move out, people. Time to bring the turkey to the table."

Silently they filed out from the office and headed off in their various directions.

--

11.00 am... "The rats are leaving the nest, I repeat; the rats are leaving the nest. All systems go... code red," Heero relayed down the com unit.

"Roger. All agents alerted and ready."

"This is the last transmission. This channel is now closed, emergency contact only."

"Roger. Over and out."

Heero looked across to Wufei. "This is it then."

Wufei nodded. "Yes. This is where all of Maxwell's work comes to fruition."

Heero turned back to the console and the monitors.

"He will be all right, Yuy."

Heero looked back at Wufei. "I know he will, Chang." Convincing his heart though, was another matter.

tbc...


	28. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm overjoyed you're all enjoying this fic so much. Warning: Angst and tension abound in this chapter.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 27

Duo followed the others to the stairwell, determined to keep Moran where he could see him at all times. The heavy door swung open and they filed inside. Heading down the steps, Duo felt the familiar thrill of adventure seeping through him and he welcomed it. The danger, the excitement, the knowledge that he was a part of preventing criminals such as these from achieving their goals set his blood pounding through his veins.

"This is it," whispered Harper as they stopped on a small landing. The sign above the heavy door indicated 'Level Four'. Harper checked his watch while Cooper moved to the rear of the group. Moran shifted to beside Harper and Duo moved to the left. All released the safety mechanisms on their guns.

Harper counted down, "Five... four... three... two... one... _GO_!"

Duo swung the door open; at the same time, he dropped to a crouching position and took aim for the cameras. Harper and Moran stepped through, one turning left and the other to the right, guns cocked.

The silencers did their job well, only a small sound of discharge was heard and the tinkling of glass as Duo took out the cameras. The two guards dropped and Harper waved them out. They slunk along the passage to the next one and made short work of the guards there. Duo was pleased to note that none of the group stopped to check and see if the guards were dead, instead they stepped over them and continued on their way.

The group from the elevator had cleaned up their side of the floor and met with the stair group by the foyer.

--

Heero watched the monitors with Wufei. Five of the screens went blank within seconds of each other. "There go the cameras," Heero stated the obvious.

Wufei grunted and carried on watching. "At least the other cameras are working effectively."

"Hn. So they should."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Yuy."

Heero didn't bother to reply, instead he watched the progress of the group from the stairwell, keeping his eye on one person in particular as they joined forces and slunk into the foyer.

--

The boss waved his hand, all communication being done by signals and not voice. The men all took their positions, guns drawn, safety's off, ready for action. Wallace, Jennings and Duo were flattened against the wall on the right of the doors. Harper, Thompsett and Moran similarly flanked the other side. The boss and Cooper were poised at the double doors that paved the way into the conference room; ready to open them, drop and start shooting as soon as they were in.

Duo's heart was racing, the adrenaline coursing through him, his limbs tingling with excitement. He hoped that the people on the other side of the doors were ready; if they weren't, there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

The boss looked in his direction, Duo nodded at the silent question. The boss looked to the other side and Duo watched as Harper nodded their readiness. With both sides confirmed, the boss gave Cooper a firm nod and the two of them lunged forward, pushing the doors open and dropping to the floor. Wallace, Jennings and Duo slipped in low from the right as did Harper and Thompsett from the left. Moran paused at the door, but no one noticed as gunfire echoed in the room.

--

The small fetus stirred restlessly. While no blood was exchanged between itself and its mother, adrenaline began to flow and it could sense that something was not quite right. It curled itself into a ball and tried to press into the lining of the uterus that shielded it from outside harm.

--

Heero's heart was in his mouth as he watched the group prepare to invade the conference room. He kept his eyes mainly on Duo, noting that his lover was plastered to the wall. His eyes flickered to the other screen; the agents inside the room were all armed and ready.

Wufei checked the other cameras, noting that the guards that had been shot in the hallways were picking themselves up and running status checks on each other. Wufei was pleased to note that none looked any worse for the ordeal of being shot. He silently thanked the Preventer technicians who had developed a strengthened version of the bullet proof vest. He was pretty confident that the worst of the injuries was only going to be bruising.

Heero continued to watch, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as the group tensed, ready to make their move. He shivered as a sudden feeling of dread washed over him and his hand went to his mouth to stop any sound from escaping.

Wufei turned his attention back to the main room screen, his fingernails dug into the palm of his hand as the tension grew.

Heero was fighting his instincts. Everything telling him to get down there and drag his lover out of such a dangerous situation; but he knew he couldn't.

The screen exploded into life, people shouted and gunfire was exchanged.

--

Duo stayed low and slid along the wall to find some cover. The agents in the room knew who he was and had been given strict instructions to fire in his direction, but not to hit him. As for the others... take them down if necessary, but not fatally.

As soon as the group entered the room, they were immediately engaged in a shoot out. The boss desperately sought cover and tried to figure out what had gone wrong. These were politicians; they weren't supposed to be armed.

Moran hesitated in the door way, the sudden explosion of gun fire made his mind up for him though. He could see the politicians returning fire and realized that the plan had gone horribly wrong. Quickly, he backed up and looked for somewhere to hide. He heard the approaching footsteps of people in the hall and dived behind a chair. The guards that had been shot earlier paused at the entry to the foyer and waited to be given the all clear signal.

Inside the conference room, bullets were being exchanged, but the terrorists knew they were out numbered. It was only a matter of time before they either ran out of ammunition or were shot. Duo was crouched in the corner of the room behind the buffet table that held the water cooler and an urn for the tea and coffee. He couldn't see much from here and decided it was safer to wait it out rather than get caught in the cross fire; besides, if anything happened, he knew Heero would be royally pissed at him for taking unnecessary risks. And a pissed off Heero was something he didn't need right now. Duo took a chance to peer out and see how the rest of the group was faring.

Harper had been shot in the arm, Cooper and Wallace had both taken bullets to the legs while the others remained lead free. Duo heard the voice of the boss over the shots, announcing their surrender and then, it was all over.

"Throw out your weapons, put your hands on your head and come out where we can see you."

Duo wasn't sure whose voice had given the command, but he watched as the men all tossed their weapons out. He threw his own out to join the rest and slowly stood up. The boss, Thompsett, Jennings and Harper were now standing, all except Harper had their hands on their heads. Harper was cradling his arm, the red stain gradually growing larger. Cooper and Wallace remained where they were on the floor, unable to stand. Cooper had been hit in the thigh while Wallace was wondering if he would ever have the use of his kneecap again.

The agents swarmed forwards, cuffing the group and calling for medical assistance for those who were injured. In the resulting action, no one noticed that there was one terrorist missing. Moran stayed hidden behind the chair, observing and listening in to what was happening in the other room. He watched as the guards from the hall went through the foyer to join those in the conference room. Shortly after, the boss and two of his colleagues were led, cuffed from the room and escorted to the waiting elevator. Moments later the medic's arrived, discussing the state of the attack as they entered the room. Moran couldn't help but overhear them.

"The call said there were three down but didn't confirm who," the one medic said as he entered the foyer, medical kit in hand.

"I hope that Agent Night is all right, I dread to think what Agent Day would be like if his partner was one of the injured," his assistant replied

"You can say that again," the medic snorted. "I heard he was pretty much against the whole idea of his partner being the one to infiltrate. Lord knows the consequences, if so much as a hair of that chestnut braid is damaged."

The voices faded as they entered the conference room but Moran had heard enough. _/ So the kid was a Preventer Agent, /_ Moran thought to himself. _/ No wonder things had gone wrong and_ _it would certainly explain the kid's shooting skills. /_ His face took on an evil grin.

--

Heero remained tense as he watched the terrorists surrender. Only when he saw Duo come out from behind the table with his hands in the air and no sign of damage, did he begin to relax.

Wufei continued to monitor the progress in the room, watching the group all being handcuffed, Duo included. He gave a small smile as three of them were escorted from the room and the medics arrived to treat the wounded. As far as he could tell three of the would be assassins had been hurt and one agent. What the extent of the injuries were, he couldn't tell as communications were still off line, Heero having yet to signal the all clear for the comm units to be reactivated.

Watching his lover being handcuffed, made Heero wince. He knew it was only for show, but still shuddered at the memories it invoked. Heero vowed that once they were home together, he would sweep Duo into his arms and make slow, gentle love to him to show Duo how much he loved and needed him. He cleared the lines and reopened the comm units.

"Agent Day here, all units now safe for communication."

"Roger that."

"Congratulations, Agents," Wufei said.

"Status report," Heero barked down the unit.

"One agent with a bullet graze to the right temple. Three suspects injured. Two leg injuries and one arm. None fatal and should be fine after medical intervention."

"Commence clean up," Wufei ordered and then switched his attention back to the screens.

"How is Agent Night?" Heero asked; he needed to know, have his visual confirmed.

"Hey, Heero. I'm fine. I'll be with you soon. Agent Sand is gonna escort me out." Duo swiped said agent's comm unit to speak with his partner.

"I'll see you soon then. Day out."

Heero returned his eyes to the screen, what happened next made his blood freeze in his veins and his heart leap to his throat.

--

Moran overheard the kid's side of the conversation. He had no doubts now that the kid was the one who had betrayed them. He'd recognize that husky voice anywhere. Footsteps began to approach, he heard the kid and an agent talking as they came closer to the doors. Quickly, he turned and crouched behind the chair, preparing to launch himself.

As Duo stepped out of the conference room and into the foyer, he was suddenly made aware of three things. One: someone came out from the side and attacked them sending Agent Sand crashing, unconscious to the ground. Two: that person was none other than Moran who had obviously escaped during the shooting earlier and three; he was handcuffed.

Moran jumped the agent from behind as he and the kid walked past. The butt of his gun slammed into the base of the agent's skull rendering him unconscious. Spinning around, Moran leveled the gun on Duo, an evil smirk on his face. "Double cross us would you, kid?" Moran stepped closer to Duo. The sounds of feet coming from the conference room told Moran that his little act hadn't gone unheard. Swiftly, he grabbed Duo by the arm and pulled him to use as a shield. He placed the barrel of the gun under Duo's chin. "Thought you could get away with it did you, kid?" he whispered. "Well, I have news for you. You're my ticket out of here."

Duo kept his voice calm and steady. "It's over, Moran. Why don't you just surrender now and save yourself and Preventer, a whole shit load of trouble?"

"I don't think so." Moran looked up sharply as the other agents came running out of the room. "Take one step closer and I will shoot him."

The agents all halted immediately and lowered their guns.

"Good. Now I think the kid and I will be leaving. I'd like to stay and chat but I have other places I'd rather be." Moran began to walk backwards through the foyer and towards the elevator, keeping Duo between himself and the agents, his gun still pressed under Duo's chin.

--

"DUO!" Heero yelled inside the control room. He watched, helpless as his lover was taken hostage by one of the terrorists.

Wufei nearly jumped out of his skin with Heero's yell. He turned to face the Japanese agent. Yuy was as white as a sheet, his fists clenched and his eyes burned fiercely. Wufei looked at the monitor that had Yuy's attention. "Shit! Where the hell did he come from?"

Heero wasn't listening. He'd seen his lover being used as a shield, being slowly backed towards the elevator.

"We will get him out of this, Yuy," Wufei began, but Heero wasn't there. "Shit!" Wufei swore again and then jumped onto the com unit. "Yuy, if you can hear me, remember no fatal shots."

There was a little static and then a voice. "Fuck off, Chang. My partner is in trouble and I will do whatever is necessary to liberate him. So, as Duo would say, shove the rule book where the sun don't shine! Yuy out!"

Wufei was left with a dead com link and a rather red face. That was all he needed. One psycho agent, hell bent on rescuing his partner and no way to communicate with him. Wufei sincerely hoped that the terrorist had a health plan... Once Yuy had finished with him, he was going to need it.

--

Heero's feet were running before he even knew he was moving. Blindly, he raced out of the surveillance room and down the hall way to the stairwell. Flinging open the door, he began to descend the steps as fast as he dared. The com unit went off in his ear and he promptly told Chang where to go. _His_ Duo was in trouble and Heero was damn certain he wasn't going to sit back and let his lover get hurt.

Bursting out of the stairwell on the ground floor he ran forth, gun drawn, screaming for everyone to get out the way.

--

Duo felt himself being dragged backwards into the elevator; he was surprised at how calm he was managing to be, under the circumstances. He tried to give the other agents a confident smile, but he didn't think he succeeded very well.

Moran was pleased to see the elevator still there, the boss having jammed the doors earlier, presumably to stop any surprises from entering the floor while they were occupied. He pulled the kid in after him, kicked the steel restraining bar out of the way and pushed the ground floor button. The doors closed and the lift began to descend.

Moran still held the gun to Duo's head and leaned his face into the crook of Duo's neck. He licked up the side of Duo's neck. "You're going to help me get out of here, kid. Then once I'm out, I think you owe me something." Moran's hand snaked around the front of Duo's jeans and began to palm Duo's groin.

Duo shuddered with revulsion. Subtly, he tried to wriggle his wrists in the handcuffs, determined to free himself. He had no doubt that Moran would try and rape him, especially given the embarrassment the guy had suffered because of Duo. "I suggest you get your filthy hands off me."

"Really? I don't think you're in any position to make threats." Moran squeezed Duo's cock through his jeans.

"I swear, if you don't leave me alone and let me go, you will regret this for the rest of your miserable life," Duo hissed. He'd nearly managed to get free of the 'cuffs.

Moran laughed and slipped his hand to Duo's rear, giving Duo's ass a parting feel as the doors to the elevator opened on the ground floor.

"Let him go and surrender your weapon."

Moran looked out from the elevator at the messy haired youth who had spoken. "I don't think so." He shoved Duo forwards.

Duo stumbled a bit as he was pushed forwards, then he felt the cold steel of the gun pressing against his neck.

Moran pushed the barrel of the gun against the kid's neck. "I think you should put your gun down and let me and the kid walk out of here."

"I can't do that." Heero's voice was calm; but inside he was a mess. His soldier training had kicked in and was allowing him to function as a soldier should, but his emotional side was also present.

Duo gave his partner a small smile, trying to reassure Heero that he was all right. Well, as all right as he could be with some maniac pointing a gun at his head.

Heero stared at Duo. His eyes flicked from one side to the other, silently communicating. Duo read the signal; it was one they had used several times in the war. He closed his eyes three times to convey he understood and waited for the cue.

"If you don't get yourself out of my way and let me leave, then gorgeous here is going to bite the big one; which will be a shame as he's got such a delectable body on him and I would really like to have some fun with him before he dies." As if to emphasize the words, Moran ran his tongue along Duo's neck again.

Heero felt the rage burn through him. Staring directly at his love, he gave the signal.

Duo immediately twisted and dropped low, taking Moran by surprise. Heero's finger closed over the trigger and the gun bucked in his hand as the shot was fired. The aim was true and the gun went clattering to the floor as Moran screamed in pain, clutched at his hand and sank to his knees.

Duo was up in a flash and moving towards Heero, his back to Moran. Too late, Heero saw Moran reach for the gun with his uninjured hand.

It was as if everything went into slow motion for Heero. He raised his own gun; at the same time, Moran grabbed his and fired off a shot.

Duo suddenly became aware of Heero raising his gun and he twisted to look behind himself. A searing pain passed through his lower back and into his abdomen, then he was falling, the floor coming up to greet him at an alarming rate.

tbc...

Author's Note: Please don't hurt me for leaving it there. I promise I will update... very soon. (ducks the rotten fruit)


	29. Chapter 28

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome! A touch more angst, but there's some fluff and sap coming up too!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 28

Heero's world was suddenly ripped apart as his lover fell to the ground. Vaguely, he was aware of a scream echoing and realized it was his own. His eyes locked on Moran, the gun bucked three times in his hand as the shots were fired off, each one reaching their goal, the last leaving a neat hole right between Moran's eyes.

Moran knew he'd hit the kid moments before he felt a blinding pain tear through his own body as three bullets slammed into him in succession. The gun shook in his hand and then tumbled back to the floor. Seconds later Moran himself was also sprawled on the floor, a combination of blood, bone and brain spreading out around him, dead.

Heero was ready to shoot again when a voice behind him snapped him back to reality. "Agent Day! Stand down, that is enough!"

Wufei had informed the rest of the agents what was happening before leaving the security room and following Yuy. He needed to catch up to the Japanese man, and quickly. Who knew what Heero might do under the circumstances and Wufei did not need any further complications to this mission. He arrived on the ground floor just in time to see Duo fall and Heero fire off three shots, sending the suspect sprawling in a pool of blood and gore. Seeing the gun being raised again, he called his agent back into line.

Reluctantly, Heero lowered the gun and then turned to his partner. Duo was lying on the floor clutching his abdomen, blood slowly seeping through the back of his shirt. Heero crouched beside him, panic evident in his voice. "Duo? Duo? Oh fuck! Duo? Can you hear me? Hang on, the medics are on their way."

Duo opened his eyes; through a red haze of pain he could see his partner and hear his panic stricken voice. "Hurts, Heero," he managed to gurgle out.

Wufei appeared at Heero's side after having checked on the status of the terrorist. "Where is he hit?" he asked, his tone calm yet commanding.

"In the back," Heero replied absently, as he reached out a tentative hand to stroke Duo's pale face.

Wufei took charge of the situation. He pulled his cell 'phone from his pocket and quickly dialed; seconds later, his call was connected.

"Po here."

"Sally, it's Chang. We have a situation."

Immediately Sally's voice changed. "Stats?"

"Agent Night has been injured. Bullet wound to the back."

"Entry and exit wounds?"

Wufei paused and checked Duo as best he could. "Entry wound confirmed, no exit wound visible."

"Patient status?"

"Conscious and lucid. Awaiting medics attendance, once stable will transport."

"Bring him directly to the hospital. I will have all the necessary equipment on stand-by."

"Roger that."

"Wufei?" Sally's tone had softened to one of worry.

"Yes?"

"How is... how is Heero?"

Wufei took a look at Yuy, noting the fear and concern etched into the young face as he cradled his lover in his arms. "Functional, but in shock."

"Okay. What is your ETA?"

Wufei did a quick mental check. "Half an hour I would say, give or take a few minutes."

"Roger. We are awaiting your arrival. Po out."

Wufei closed the cell 'phone up and put it back in his pocket just as the medics arrived. "Yuy? Stand aside, Yuy. The medics need to work." Wufei placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.

Heero had Duo half in his lap, holding him close, a stunned, far away look on his face. He registered Wufei's words and looked up at the Chinese man. "Medics?"

"Yes, Yuy. Let the medics take care of Maxwell. We need to let them fix him up enough so we can transport him to the hospital."

Heero nodded and leaned down to Duo's face. He placed a soft kiss to his lover's lips and whispered quietly. "Duo, the medics are here, they are going to help you now and then we will take you to the hospital."

Duo nodded and then grimaced in pain. "Stay with me?"

"I'm right here, Duo. I'm not going to leave you." Heero eased Duo off his lap so that the medics could work, but he remained at Duo's side quietly holding his hand. There was so much blood. He shivered and began to pray silently to a god he wasn't sure existed.

Wufei watched grimly as the medics cut away the back of Duo's shirt. The entry wound was just to the side of his spine. Wufei shook his head. A fraction further over and Maxwell would have been paralyzed. The medics cleaned the wound and packed it with gauze before securing it with a large amount of padding and surgical tape. While the one medic prepared the stretcher, the other one fetched two needles from the kit. "Is he allergic to morphine or penicillin?"

"Not that I know of," Heero replied.

"Right." The medic slipped a needle into Duo's vein, injecting the morphine first and then followed with the penicillin. A cannula was inserted into the back of Duo's hand, a saline drip hooked up and the flow rate adjusted. "That should help a little." The kit was packed away and Duo lifted onto the collapsible stretcher.

Heero walked beside his lover, still holding his hand, as they went towards the ambulance. While Duo was being loaded inside, Heero turned to Wufei. "Mission status?"

"Three terrorists injured, one, no two agents hurt, three terrorists arrested..."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. "The fourth terrorist?"

Wufei inclined his head back inside the building. Heero followed the line and then lowered his eyes. "I will, of course, endure any disciplinary action Preventer feels is necessary." He looked up then and stared directly into Wufei's eyes. "But I will tell you that I am _not_ sorry, I do _not_ regret anything and I _would_ do the same again if I had to." Heero turned and climbed into the ambulance to accompany Duo back to the hospital.

Wufei placed a hand on his arm as Heero turned. "I would have done the same, Yuy." He let go and Heero disappeared inside the ambulance. Seconds later, the vehicle was on its way, lights flashing and siren screaming. Wufei turned and re-entered the building as two agents finished zipping up the body bag. He had a clean-up to supervise.

--

The fetus floated quietly in its sac. Something didn't feel right. While its own system continued to keep it alive, there was something wrong with the supply of necessary fluids from its mother. The tiny human couldn't possibly understand what was happening to its mother, all it could do was sense through the placenta that all was not well. With the next exchange of nutrients so something unusual crossed the barrier. (1) The small fetus suddenly felt... happy?

--

The ride to the hospital wasn't fast enough for Heero. He sat in the cramped back of the ambulance as it threaded through the streets, siren blaring on its way to the Preventer hospital. Duo was lying on his stomach, head turned towards Heero. Heero continued to hold Duo's hand, running his thumb gently over the back of it, careful of the cannula that was inserted into the vein for the saline to trickle through.

When the medic had finished taking Duo's blood pressure again and moved back to make notes on the small chart, Heero leaned close and brushed Duo's bangs away from his face. "You're going to be all right, Duo. Sally is waiting for us at the hospital and she will take care of you. Just hold on."

Duo's violet eyes opened and he tried to smile at Heero. "Don't like hospitals."

Heero gave him a gentle smile in return. "I know. I hate them too, but the bullet is still inside, Sally will need to get it out."

Duo sighed. "I'm scared, Heero."

Heero's heart constricted in his chest. In all the time he had known Duo, shared the fighting through out the war, and suffering the various tortures at Oz's sadistic hands, he'd never once known his partner to admit to fear. Strangely enough, he also felt scared. "I'm scared too, Duo. I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do to help you."

"Stay with me?"

"I won't leave you if I can help it, Duo."

Duo's eyes began to drift shut and his words became slightly slurred. "Tired, 'Ro."

"That will be the morphine, Duo."

"I hate drugs."

"I know. Rest, Duo. You need your strength." Heero leant over his partner and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Duo Maxwell, forever and always."

"Love you too, Heero." Duo's eyes closed and then he slipped mercifully into unconsciousness.

--

Sally was waiting at the rear entry to the Preventer building when the ambulance pulled up. The siren was silenced and the rear doors swung open. Immediately, Sally was at the doors. "Status?!" she barked.

"Gun shot wound to the lower back, right quadrant. Medium to large amount of blood loss, although bleeding controlled for the present. Entry wound visible, no exit wound. Internal damage unknown at this point. Morphine and penicillin administered and saline drip inserted."

While the medic had been giving Sally the stats so Heero and the other medic had removed the stretcher from within the vehicle and now had Duo transferred to the gurney that Sally'd had the orderly bring down. Heero continued to hold Duo's hand, not wanting to let go, somehow fearing that if he did, Duo would slip away from him completely. At least while he was still in physical contact, there was something to anchor them both.

Sally took the chart from the medic and scanned over it, her eyebrow rising when she noted the blood pressure. "We need to get him upstairs and give him a blood transfusion as quickly as possible. We can't operate until the blood pressure is up."

Heero nodded his assent and assisted the orderly to push the gurney inside to the elevator that would take them directly to the Preventer medical facility and small hospital on the third floor. Sally joined them and while the elevator made its journey upwards she quickly ran a check over the patient. The padding that had been applied to the wound was slowly staining red, the wound was obviously still bleeding. Sally frowned. It wasn't the bleeding so much that she was concerned about, it was the fact that the bullet was still lodged somewhere inside and who knew what internal damage had been done?

The doors swished open and the gurney was pushed out and straight down the passage. Sally gave her orders to the nursing staff as they swung into one of the small cubicles. "Heero, I need you to move back a bit so we can work on Duo."

Heero nodded and moved to the side, reluctantly letting go of his partner's hand. Instead, he picked up the end of Duo's braid and clutched it tightly.

Sally noticed the small gesture but said nothing, her attention was needed elsewhere. She swiftly inserted another cannula into Duo's arm and hooked up the bag of life sustaining blood. Having a feeling that Duo would need it, Sally had already checked Duo's records for his blood type and gotten the correct blood brought in from the blood bank.

With the blood now filtering in, Sally gave a small sigh of relief as the blood pressure slowly began to rise. "Once that is stable, we will take him through to the theater and perform an ultra sound to determine exactly where the bullet is and what will be the best way to extract it."

Heero nodded, still clutching the tufted chestnut end in his hand. He was numb, the shock still settling in and so he was running completely on auto pilot.

"Heero?"

Heero looked up. "Hai?"

"I promise I will take good care of him," Sally said, her voice reassuring.

Heero felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes as he stared at the unconscious form of his lover and best friend. "I need him, Sally."

Sally stepped forwards and did something she never thought she would ever do and survive to tell about it. She placed her arms around Heero and gave him a hug.

"His pressure is stabilizing, Doctor," the nurse's voice broke the quiet moment.

Sally stepped back, releasing Heero who promptly turned back to face his lover. The hug had been welcomed, needed even and Heero felt a little better about his partner's chances. He knew Sally would do her best for him and he trusted the woman.

Checking that the pressure was indeed stabilizing, Sally decided it was time to take Duo through. "I need consent, Heero, before I can operate to remove the bullet." Sally held out the small clip board with the necessary paperwork on it. "Duo has you listed as his next of kin and therefore I need your signature to be able to operate as he is in no position to sign himself."

Heero nodded and took the clip board, scanning down the page and locating the part where he needed to sign. He scribbled his consent and handed the clip board back to Sally.

"Thank you, Heero. We will take him through now, but I'll give you a few moments alone with him first." Sally stepped outside the cubicle to give Heero some privacy.

Heero bent over his love and swept the bangs from the sweet face. Leaning in he brushed his lips over Duo's and murmured softly. "They have to take you away from me for a while, Duo. They need to find the bullet and remove it and I can't go into the theater with them. I will be waiting right here though. I love you, Duo." Heero kissed him again and then stepped back, calling to tell Sally that he was finished.

Sally stepped back inside the cubicle and gave her orders to the staff, Duo was rolled away and Heero was left by himself to fret over his lover's condition. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he whirled around to see Wufei. Their eyes locked; cobalt blue reflecting pain, anguish and helplessness while onyx were filled with understanding. Then Heero collapsed against Wufei, the Chinese agent catching and supporting him as the dam broke and Heero gave in to the shock and emotions that were tearing him apart.

Wufei held him, letting him cry out his pain, anger and frustration and when the flood slowed, he guided Heero to sit in one of the nurses' offices. With an arm still around Heero's shoulder and Heero's head resting against his own shoulder, Wufei did his best to reassure the man that his partner would be all right.

--

Sally scrubbed up while the theater staff cleaned and prepped Duo for surgery. They removed what was left of his shirt and cut away his jeans rather than attempt to lift him to remove them and risk any further damage, especially when they still weren't sure where the bullet was lodged. Leaving the agent in only his boxers they covered from his rear end down with a surgical cloth and then cleaned the exposed skin of his back with betadine. Sally entered a few moments after.

"Okay. I need the ultra sound unit. There is a bullet lodged inside somewhere and we need to get it out. I will inform you all now, that this agent is special and there is no room for failure. Understood?"

All heads nodded.

"Good, you may administer the anesthetic now." Sally addressed the anesthetist who proceeded to inject the liquid into the cannula.

The ultra sound unit was positioned by the side of the operating table and Sally picked up the sound head while the nurse spread gel over Duo's back. "Now, let's see where this little unwanted gift has lodged itself."

Pressing the sound head against Duo's skin Sally moved it back and forth, watching the monitor as she did so. Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped. "What the hell?"

tbc...

(1) While the mother's blood and the baby's blood do not ever mix, the mother's blood delivers all necessary nutrients to the baby via the placenta where the exchange takes place. Anything that is in the mother's blood will get passed on to the child, including drugs.


	30. Chapter 29

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews - you all make my day with your comments! Now, onto the beginning of what you've all been waiting for...**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 29

Sally nearly dropped the sound head. She blinked and looked at the monitor again. She thumped the unit on the side and returned the sound head to Duo's back, but the image didn't change. "I don't believe it," she murmured.

"What is it, Doctor Po?" the nurse asked and then took a look at the monitor. Her jaw dropped. "Is _that_ what I _think_ it is?"

"I think so," replied Sally.

"But isn't the patient... _male_?"

"Yes."

"Then how the heck...?"

"I have no idea."

"Shit!"

"You can say that again." Sally continued to stare at the screen, her eyes were seeing something that her brain was telling her was impossible; but the evidence was right there.

"I hate to disturb you, Doctor, but the patient is still losing blood."

"Yes, yes," Sally returned. She needed to find the location of this bullet and remove it; she could explore the other phenomena afterwards. She moved the sound head around again. "Ahhh... there you are, you little devil," she muttered as she found the bullet. It was lodged just below Duo's left kidney. Returning the sound head to the machine she indicated her readiness to begin the operation.

Moments later she was cutting carefully through layers of skin and muscle, opening up the abdomen for the removal of the bullet. It would be easier to remove this way than going in via the entry point. She had placed temporary butterfly clips on the entry site while she worked from the front to prevent further blood loss. Sally poised the long forceps, the sweat running down her spine as she eyed the glint of silver reflecting from the lights of the theater. Keeping her hand as steady as possible she slid the forceps in, following the line of the kidney until she hit metal. The sweat ran down her nose and the nurse quickly wiped it away. Summoning all her concentration, Sally slowly opened the forceps and placed them around the body of the bullet. Gently closing them again, she checked that she had a firm grip on the piece of metal before slowly extracting it. She held her breath and hoped that the bullet hadn't pierced the renal artery.

The metal came away smoothly and gave a clang as it dropped into the kidney dish. Sally gave a sigh of relief and then returned to the site to check the nerves and blood vessels. Duo had been lucky, the bullet had just nicked the ureter, missing the renal artery and coming to rest against the kidney, somehow missing the small intestine. Sally quickly repaired the tiny tear to the ureter and checked that there was no more damage that she could possibly have missed. Satisfied that all was well in that department for now, she turned her attention back to what she had witnessed on the ultra sound monitor.

Carefully she dipped into Duo's abdomen and located the large bowel; from memory what she had observed was sitting somewhere by Duo's prostate. The large intestine moved slightly and there before Sally's eyes was the proof once more. A smile graced her lips as she stared at the small womb that contained within it, a precious gift. Slipping the intestine back into place, Sally mentally noted what she had seen as she began the slow and arduous task of stitching up the muscles and skin and blood vessels of her patient.

As she stitched so she began to puzzle over Duo's condition. She had heard of, and covered, hermaphroditism in her medical studies; but had never come across one. From what she knew, they were usually surgically corrected after birth. This was certainly the first time she had ever known of one that was predominantly male that actually still had the female parts and that the female parts were still operational.

She wondered if Duo knew.

Further more, she wondered if Heero knew!

This was beginning to give her a headache. All the possibilities went tumbling through her mind, along with more unpleasant thoughts such as what was going to happen to Duo if word of this got out. Sally finished her stitching, cleaning and repairing the damage caused by the bullet's entry. Once she had finished closing the small opening she'd made in Duo's abdomen to remove the bullet, she was relieved to see that Duo's color was returning to a healthy pink and his blood pressure was nearly back to normal. She called the nurse over and spoke softly to her. "Look, Nurse Brown, I don't need to tell you that what you witnessed on that ultra sound was something completely abnormal. I need to investigate this finding thoroughly and so I need to ask you not to say anything of this to anyone, including the patient."

"My lips are sealed, doctor," Nurse Brown replied.

"Good. I knew I could trust you. Now, I want you to accompany him to the recovery ward and stay with him. From here on in, you are his nurse, no one else. Understand?"

"Yes, doctor."

"I am going back to my office to make a few calls and see what I can find out, when he wakes, page me."

"I will, doctor." The nurse turned and went back to the young man who was still under the anesthetic and had been placed on a gurney. The orderly came in and the two of them pushed the gurney and its sleeping occupant out to the recovery ward, where he was then transferred to a hospital bed.

Sally pulled the latex gloves from her hands and tossed them into the bin. She rubbed at her throbbing temples. She needed to take a couple of aspirin and look into this... this... whatever the hell this was! But first she had to find Heero and let him know of the success of the operation. That posed another question. Should she tell Heero what she'd found?

Sally decided against it for the moment. Really, it wasn't her place to inform Heero that his partner was partially female inside and pregnant to boot! Besides, she needed to gather some more information before she could really contemplate telling either of them; that's assuming that Duo wasn't already aware of his condition. She strode down the corridor towards the waiting room and nurses' offices. She spotted Heero slumped in a chair, his shoulders sagging, a tired, defeated look on his face. Her lips quirked up into a smile as she noted Wufei sitting quietly with the Japanese man. As she entered so both men looked up; then Heero was on his feet, the questions tumbling from his mouth.

"He's fine, Heero. The operation was a success. The bullet had lodged itself by his kidney, but fortunately avoided major organs and blood vessels, it has been removed and he is expected to make a full recovery." Sally smiled at the messy haired man as the relief washed visibly over him.

"Can I see him?"

"Soon. He's in recovery at the moment, once he's awake the nurse will page me and I'll go make another check of his stats. If everything is okay then he will be moved to the ward and you can stay with him."

"Thank you, Sally."

The words were whispered so quietly that Sally nearly missed them. She didn't miss the quick peck to her cheek though. As Heero pulled back, a shy smile on his face so Sally raised her fingers to her cheek, touching the spot that tingled. "I'll send the nurse to fetch you as soon as he's moved to the ward. Meanwhile, you may want to go get a cup of coffee and something to eat."

Heero shook his head, but Wufei had other ideas. "I will take Yuy to the cafeteria. If anything should change in the meantime I have my cell 'phone on me." Wufei turned to face the ex pilot, the glare that was directed at him not having any effect at all. "That is an order, Agent Day."

Silently, Heero followed Wufei from the office and allowed himself to be dragged to the cafeteria. Wufei made him sit and eat a ham and salad sandwich and drink a carton of orange juice. The food was chewed and swallowed mechanically, tasting like sawdust. Heero only had one objective...

To get back to Duo.

--

Sally entered her office, the frown still creasing her brow. She was sure that Duo had no idea of his condition. Pulling his file up on her computer, she scanned through it. Nothing indicative of Duo's condition could be found. Then the proverbial light went off. The iron. Of course! This would explain why Duo's iron levels continuously fluctuated. Sally wondered if Duo had menstruated at all; hell, she had a lot of questions whizzing around in her head right now and no way of answering them in the immediate future.

She picked up a pencil and began to play idly with it. The enormity of the situation was beginning to raise its head. The pencil dropped to the desk with a clatter. "That's it!" Sally hissed and typed in a few commands to the computer. She noted down the address and quickly opened up her e-mail. If anyone would know anything about Duo and this condition it had to be this person. Seconds later, she had typed a brief message and hit the send button. Now all she could do was wait and hope that the address hadn't changed.

She leaned back into her seat, letting her head fall backwards and closing her eyes. This had been one very different and difficult day to say the least; and it wasn't over yet.

Her pager went off and Sally looked at it. Duo was awake. Quickly, she stood and exited her office walking swiftly to the recovery section.

--

The fetus moved softly in its watery world. The happy sensation from earlier was still partially with it. It felt something press against the cocoon it was embedded in, then retreat. It didn't feel any danger though. If anything its mother appeared totally relaxed... and that made the fetus feel safe.

--

Duo began to stir, his mind was fuzzy, his mouth felt full of cotton wool and his limbs were heavy. He tried to raise his head and open his eyes, pain throbbed in his abdomen and a small moan escaped his lips. A soft voice greeted his ears.

"Ahh, you have decided to wake up, Mr. Maxwell."

"Uhh... Heero?" Duo managed to gain some control over his tongue and called for his lover. He felt frightened and vulnerable. He didn't know where he was or what was happening and he couldn't remember anything either. All he wanted was Heero. "Heero!" his voice raised in pitch as well as volume.

"Heero isn't here at the moment, Mr. Maxwell. Doctor Po is on her way and once she's checked you over, I'm sure she will get this Heero for you." Nurse Brown was a little worried about the reaction of the patient as he came out of the anesthetic.

"HEERO!" This time it was a scream. The monitoring equipment began to sound its alarm bells as the heart rate began to speed up and the blood pressure rose to danger level. Duo began to panic. He wanted Heero, he needed Heero, but no one seemed to care. He began to raise himself from the bed, oblivious to the pain as his stitches pulled tight. "HEERO!"

Nurse Brown hit the emergency button above the bed and tried desperately to calm the patient, as well as keep him from getting out of the bed.

Fortunately, the anesthetic was still partially in Duo's system so he wasn't as coordinated or as strong as he would have been usually and Nurse Brown managed to keep him from tearing his stitches at least.

Sally heard the sound of the emergency signal and broke into a run. Wufei and Heero were waiting in the nurses' office once again when they saw Sally go tearing down the passage way.

"Something's wrong," Heero stated.

"You don't know that, Yuy. And if there was, surely we would have been notified." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Wufei's cell 'phone went off. "Chang."

Heero watched the man carefully, the knot of fear growing by the second in his stomach.

Wufei listened to Sally's voice. Her message was short. "Get Yuy in here NOW!" Wufei turned to Heero, folding the 'phone as he grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him down the hall.

"What the fuck is it, Chang?" Heero snarled as he shook himself free of the hand.

"It's Maxwell. He's waking up and well... he's getting a little out of control. They're worried he could hurt himself further."

Heero didn't hesitate. "Which way?" Wufei pointed and Heero sprinted down the corridor.

"HEERO! Where are you? HEERO!" Duo continued to call for his lover, doing his best to get away from the people that were trying to restrain him. His mind wasn't focused in the present, still muzzy from the drugs and he wasn't thinking straight. The doors burst open and Heero ran into the room.

Sizing up the situation immediately, Heero moved to the bed. "Duo... Duo, it's okay. I'm here now. It's all right, calm down." Heero glared at the nurses who were trying to restrain Duo. They quickly released their hold and Heero enveloped his lover in his warm embrace. Duo suddenly went limp. Sally had been preparing to inject a sedative into Duo's thigh and now went to plunge the needle in, when Heero turned to her. "No."

Sally paused.

"He doesn't need it. He will be fine now." Heero held his lover gently in his arms, stroking Duo's back and soothing him.

"Where were you, Heero?"

"I was here, Duo. I was waiting outside for you to wake up."

The monitors had settled down as soon as Heero had taken charge of his partner. "Let's get him to the ward." Sally said and motioned for Wufei to take one end of the bed while she took the other. "Nurse Brown, please follow us."

The nurse nodded and deftly unhooked the equipment. She lifted the saline bag from its hook on the stand and placed it on the hook attached to the bed above Duo's head. Once the bag was secured, the three of them began to maneuver the bed out of the recovery room and along the passage to the section that housed the wards.

"Ward Four," Sally said,. Wufei nodded while Nurse Brown just continued to follow. Heero sat upon the bed, still cradling Duo carefully in his arms, the long haired man remaining calm now that Heero was with him. They soon arrived at the ward and wheeled the bed inside. Wufei turned it so that the head section was pushed up against the wall, Nurse Brown disappeared for a moment and then returned, monitor in tow. She set about hooking the thing up to Duo and then pressed several buttons, the machine humming softly and displaying information upon the screen.

Sally scanned the machine; it displayed Duo's heart rate, blood pressure, temperature and breathing rate. She lifted the chart from the end of the bed and made a few notes before approaching the pair reclining quietly on it. "Heero, I need to check that he hasn't done any damage to his stitches or wounds."

Heero nodded and gently lowered Duo to the pillow and removed himself from the bed.

"Heero?" Duo's eyes cracked open as he spoke.

"I'm right here, Duo. I'm not leaving you, but Sally needs to check your wound sites."

Duo sighed and reached out a hand which Heero promptly took, Duo's fingers immediately entwining with Heero's, seeking reassurance. "S'okay."

Sally, with Nurse Brown's assistance, gently rolled Duo to his back. She carefully removed the gauze padding that covered the wound site and proceeded to check the neat row of stitches. The wound itself looked angry and red but the stitches were firmly in place. Sally replaced the gauze and then rolled Duo on to his stomach so she could check the wound on his back. Again the gauze was lifted and Sally was pleased to note that the stitches had held up remarkably well. One had given in but the rest were still firm. She replaced the gauze and turned to address both men.

"Duo, I don't know how much of this you will remember, but you have just undergone major abdominal surgery to have a bullet removed. I need you to rest, not go jumping around the place. You have stitches in your abdomen and your back; I would like them to stay there until the wounds have begun to heal." Sally rested her hand upon his shoulder as she spoke, then she turned her attention to Heero. "Do you have any idea why he reacted like that?"

Heero shook his head. "The only thing I can think of, is that he hates hospitals. I don't blame him either as I hate them too, no offense."

"None taken."

"The times we spent in hospitals were usually after being guests of OZ and I needn't remind you of the sort of treatment we received in there."

"I understand." Sally turned back to her patient whose eyes were drooping rapidly. "Nurse Brown will stay with you for the rest of her shift, I will come back soon to check his stats again." Sally began to leave the room and then paused in the doorway. "You are welcome to stay with him for as long as you wish, Agent Day."

"Arigato."

Sally left and Heero sat upon the edge of the bed, his partner's hand still entwined in his own. His other hand drifted to Duo's face where he gently pushed the bangs from Duo's forehead. He began to stroke Duo's hair, the gesture keeping his lover calm. "Sleep, Duo. I will be here when you wake up, I promise."

Nurse Brown busied herself tidying up the bed and making sure that the young man was comfortable before leaving in search of a water pitcher and glass. Wufei waited until she was gone before stepping over to Heero. Heero looked up at his friend.

"I will be leaving now, I have to question the offenders that are in custody and I need to take statements from them. I also have to speak with Une and file my report. I will call back later and check on his progress." Wufei placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened, Yuy. It shouldn't have."

"It isn't anyone's fault, Chang. You weren't to know what was going to happen any more than Duo or I did. Besides, we both knew the risks." Heero lowered his head as another thought hit him. "I guess there will be an inquiry into my actions and the resulting death due to those actions. I will offer my resignation now and save you a lot of unnecessary trouble."

Wufei's eyes narrowed as he stared at Heero. "Yuy! I have never heard such nonsense in my life. Yes, there will be an inquiry, there has to be; but as far as I am concerned, and I know the footage on the security tapes will back me up, you did the right thing under the circumstances and there will be no dismissal or resignation. Now, I suggest you stop playing the martyr and look after your partner. He needs you, he needs your strength, he needs your love and he needs to know he did his best... but most of all he needs your respect. Give him what he needs, Yuy." Wufei turned and left the room, Heero watched his departure, his mind processing Wufei's words.

--

Sally returned to her office and ran a hand through her damp bangs. "Shit! I'm getting too old for this," she muttered and fetched herself a cup of coffee. Sitting down in her chair she rolled her head, trying to ease the kinks in her neck. She could use a good massage. Her eyes drifted shut and she began to doze lightly. The beep from her computer awoke her and she jumped at the sound. "Shit!" She jerked forwards in her seat and glared at the monitor, the glare however soon changed to an excited look, the computer telling her she had e-mail.

Opening the program her excitement built as she saw who the e-mail was from. Moving the mouse, she clicked on the item and waited for it to open. Her eyes quickly scanned the message and it was all she could do not to cheer.

"Bless you, Howard," she murmured instead and then began to type.

tbc...


	31. Chapter 30

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 30

Doctor G gazed at the small monitor and frowned. This couldn't be right. He read the simple message again, but the words hadn't changed. He scratched his head. No, this had to be wrong, the woman must be mistaken. He turned away from the screen contemplating what to do when the vid 'phone beeped. Punching the accept button he waited for the picture to come through as the audio connected. "Howard," he said as the image appeared.

"Doc," Howard nodded. "I thought I should let you know that, that woman whom Wufei assisted during the war, a Sally Po, has contacted me looking for your e-mail address. I hope you don't mind but I passed it on to her, she said it was extremely important and had to do with Duo."

"No, Howard, that's quite alright. As a matter of fact, I have just received an e-mail from her."

"Is everything okay, doc? I mean, Duo, there isn't anything...?"

"No, Howard. Duo, it appears, has gotten himself into a little trouble and this Sally person wanted to discuss it with me."

"Oh."

"Howard?"

"Yes, G?"

"Any chance you can pick me up and take me to Earth?"

Howard's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I can, doc, but it would be a couple of days before I can get you there."

"That will be fine, Howard. I will contact this Sally Po and inform her of my intended arrival."

"Okay, doc. I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Howard cut the connection.

Doctor G went back to his computer and read the e-mail for the third time. Shaking his head he hit the reply button and proceeded to type, keeping the message short and simple.

_Will be arriving at local shuttle port within two days. Will advise ETA once underway. Do not... repeat, Do not speak of this to anyone._

_G._

Pushing the send button the message was on its way.

--

The anesthetic had completely left Duo's system by the time he woke next. Heero was sprawled in a chair next to the bed, his hand still holding Duo's. Duo smiled. From the way Heero was sleeping in the chair, he had no doubt that the Japanese man would have a stiff neck. He yawned and tried to find out the time. His watch had been removed and he couldn't see the clock from the position he was lying in. The curtains were closed but Duo could see a faint light behind them and so figured it must be early morning. Then his thoughts turned to where he was. This wasn't the apartment, this wasn't his bed. So where the hell was he? He shifted slightly and groaned as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen and lower back, telling him that movement wasn't a good idea.

_/ Hospital; I'm in hospital. /_

Duo frantically searched his mind, trying to find the fragments of thoughts to piece together which would tell him what had happened. He remembered shooting. That's right, they were on an assignment. His brow creased as he forced his brain to remember more. Try as he might though, all he could recall was breaking into the conference room, the shooting and then the surrender. He vaguely remembered being dragged into an elevator, but after that all he got was a blank. His next conscious thought was waking up here to see Heero sprawled next to him. Judging by the pain in his back and abdomen he guessed he must have been injured.

Carefully he tried to extract his hand from Heero's, but as his fingers slipped free so Heero's eyes fluttered open. "You're awake."

Duo smiled. "Hey, Heero," he whispered.

Heero stretched and eased the kinks from his cramped body, his neck ached and he felt like he'd been run over by a Gundam. He didn't smell too good either, so his nose told him. He stood up and moved close to his partner and lowering his head, brushed his lips lightly over Duo's. As he pulled away so his eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Duo noticed the tears and reaching for Heero's shirt he pulled the Japanese man back towards him. "What happened, Heero? Why are you upset? I can't remember anything."

"Oh, Duo," Heero's voice hitched. "I thought I'd lost you... I was so scared..." There was something that sounded awfully like a sob and Heero buried his face against the crook of Duo's shoulder.

Lying the way he was, three quarters on his stomach, Duo had limited movement and so could only reach his free arm up and rub his palm over Heero's back. He thought it best to let Heero get this out of his system first.

Heero quickly brought himself under control, pulling away from Duo and scrubbing furiously at his cheeks. Duo wisely remained silent, he knew how much he must have scared Heero for him to be showing this much emotion. He didn't need Duo making any smart comments while he was this vulnerable.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Heero. Please, tell me what happened."

Heero had himself back under control enough to face his partner. Carefully he sat upon the edge of the bed and took Duo's hand in his, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of Duo's hand, mindful of the cannula and tube inserted into the vein there. "What _do_ you remember?"

Duo frowned. "I remember being on the assignment, there was a lot of gun fire and then we surrendered." His brows knitted together as he forced his brain to recall the events. "After that I only have a vague recollection of being dragged into an elevator, then nothing until I woke up here a little while ago." He looked at Heero. "I was injured, wasn't I?"

Heero nodded. "Yes, you were."

"Tell me?"

Heero sighed. "Okay." He began to reiterate what had gone on, from Moran's surprise leap, to him taking Duo hostage and insisting that Duo was going to get him out of the building and free.

"And so you dropped and spun as I fired and shot the gun from his hand, as you were running towards me so he managed to get his gun with his uninjured hand and fired off a shot... the bullet entered through your back and lodged inside. Sally has operated on you and removed the bullet. I don't know what she found inside, but she will be in soon to check on you so I'm sure she will give us the run down when she comes in. You were pretty much out of it last night."

Duo closed his eyes, there was one question on the tip of his tongue and he had to ask. "Moran... where is he?"

Heero shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid his partner's eyes.

"Heero?"

Heero sighed and faced Duo. "I... I shot him. He won't be bothering you any more."

"Oh." Duo closed his eyes and thought about that. He squeezed his partner's hand. "Thank you."

Heero didn't answer immediately; instead he pressed a kiss to Duo's lips and then whispered quietly. "That bastard deserved what he got. No one touches what is mine without their consent."

They remained in companionable silence, each one locked in their own thoughts until Sally came in a short while later.

"Ahh, you're awake. How do you feel?" Sally picked up the chart and checked the notes on it before going to the monitor and scribbling down the heart rate, breathing rate, blood pressure and temperature.

"All things considered I'm holding up just fine," Duo returned, a hint of his usual cheery self coming through.

"That's good to hear, Duo. The bullet you took entered through your lower back and lodged itself by your kidney. Fortunately it missed all vital organs, just nicking the ureter which I have repaired. There is no reason why you shouldn't make a full recovery, but you will be out of action for some time. All things considered you were a very lucky man." Sally paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "You gave us quite a scare for a while there and I don't mean just the operation, you were a little... disorientated when you started to come out of the anesthetic."

"Hn. More like self destructive."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Duo stated, giving them both a blank look.

"I'll let Heero explain it all to you later, right now I need to check your wound sites and change the dressings. Could you move over to your back a little and lift the gown to the side?"

Duo did his best to move, Heero assisting him as much as he could. The hospital gown didn't cover a whole lot so it wasn't a problem to move it and expose the area Sally needed to check on Duo's abdomen. Her movements were quick and precise, the gauze being removed, stitches checked and then a dusting of penicillin powder applied before a fresh dressing was placed over and secured. The ritual was repeated to the wound on Duo's back and then Duo was gently moved and repositioned in the bed. Heero helped Sally to bring him to a partially sitting position, putting the pillows behind him and raising the end of the bed.

"That should feel a little more comfortable for you," Sally stated. "I want you to try and sit for a while each day, it will help any fluid to drain away from the wound site... oh shit!" Sally jumped and grabbed for a kidney dish as Duo began to heave.

The wave of nausea hit Duo, hard. He had no control over his body as his stomach went on a revolt and tried to expel anything and everything from within it, which wasn't much considering that Duo hadn't eaten anything for well over twelve hours and had only had a small amount of water since the operation. Duo clutched at his abdomen, trying to support his wound and take the pressure off it as his muscles spasmed. Heero had grabbed his braid and was holding it out of the way while rubbing small comforting circles on his back. Sally held the kidney dish in place, her other hand on Duo's shoulder.

As the vomiting slowed and then stopped, Heero laid Duo back against the pillows; Sally removed the kidney dish, placing it in the adjoining bathroom and returning with a damp cloth. She passed the cloth to Heero who gently wiped Duo's face before dropping the cloth to the side cabinet and picking up a glass of water. Duo duly rinsed his mouth, Sally grabbing a kidney dish once again, and then lay back against the pillows, completely drained. His abdomen throbbed and he ached all over.

"Feeling better now?" Heero asked.

Duo nodded and then glared as Heero turned to Sally. Duo knew what his partner was about to say and he wasn't happy.

Heero returned the glare with one of his own that clearly said; 'I'm going to tell her seeing as how you're not.' However, Sally beat them both to it.

"The nausea could be a side effect from the anesthetic, Duo. If that's the case then it should pass within the next few hours."

"This isn't the first time he's been sick," Heero said.

"Oh? Care to tell me about it?"

"No," said Duo.

"Hai," said Heero.

Sally smiled, bemused at the pair.

Heero turned to Duo. "I _am_ going to tell her, after all you _did_ promise to speak to her after the mission was finished, and the mission _is_ finished."

"Fine!" Duo groused and buried himself deeper into the pillows.

Heero sighed and then began to inform Sally of Duo's occasional bouts of vomiting. Sally asked a few questions, such as how long did it last, was it everyday and was it worse before or after eating? She already knew what the problem was, but she couldn't inform Duo at this stage, having given G her word to wait until he arrived on Earth.

"Any idea what it could be, Sally?" Heero asked, ignoring the daggers being sent in his direction from an unhappy Duo.

"I have a pretty good idea what it could be, but I will need to double check a few things first and maybe take a blood sample."

"See, Heero," Duo whined. "Now I'm gonna get used as a pincushion again and it's all your fault."

"I'll make it up to you, Duo."

"You will...? How?" Duo's voice lowered.

Heero leaned in close. "Once you're all better I'll take you to bed and make wild, passionate love to you... all night."

"Ohhh... Heero." Duo moaned softly.

Sally coughed from the side and two slightly red faced agents remembered that she was there. "Just out of curiosity, who gets to play seme?" she asked in all innocence.

Duo wished the bed would open up and swallow him while Heero thought he would self combust with the heat of his embarrassment.

"You don't have to answer that, I was just teasing, that's all." Sally gave them a wink; the reactions of the pair had pretty much answered her unspoken question. Now she knew for certain who the father of Duo's child was, not that she'd had any doubts. "I'd better get going; I have other things to attend to. Nurse Brown will be in shortly and so will your breakfast. Nothing too heavy for the moment though. I will check back later this afternoon and see how you're doing. Heero, you had best go home and shower and change, Duo will be fine while you're gone. Wufei will no doubt wish to speak with you both later on and I don't think he will take too kindly to your current appearance." With the words said, Sally left the room and the pair alone.

"I guess I should go home and shower," Heero said.

"I think you should, Heero. You are getting a little ripe," Duo teased.

"Hn. You can't talk."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Baka!" Heero leaned in and pressed a kiss to Duo's lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You had better, Yuy."

Heero bestowed one last kiss to Duo's pouting lips and then with a squeeze to his lover's hand, he went to leave. The orderly, with Duo's breakfast, and Nurse Brown both arrived just as he was leaving.

"I'll see you soon, Duo."

"I'm not going anywhere, Heero," Duo chuckled and then grimaced as the muscles in his abdomen protested their use.

"Time for breakfast for you, young man," Nurse Brown stated and began to bustle around.

Duo gave Heero a save me look which Heero promptly ignored, opting to give his lover a smirk instead. Blowing a kiss to a peeved looking Duo, Heero left to get cleaned up.

tbc...


	32. Chapter 31

**Many thanks to all for the lovely reviews!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 31

Heero returned to the hospital a couple of hours later as promised to find his lover swamped with pillows and a pissed off look on his face. Ignoring the urge to snicker he walked up and placed a kiss to Duo's lips. "How are you feeling now?"

"Sore, humiliated, and bored shitless."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Humiliated?" he asked, as he pulled the chair to the bedside and sat on it. "The sore and bored shitless I can understand, but the humiliated?"

"Yeah, humiliated."

"Are you going to tell me why or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Duo glared. "She gave me a bed bath."

Heero tried to school his features to neutrality. "And why would that humiliate you, Duo? I take it that the 'she' is Nurse Brown?"

Duo nodded.

"She's a nurse, Duo; she's probably seen more naked men than a locker room, so what you have isn't going to make any difference to her."

"Yeah, I know, but it makes all the difference to _me_, and it's still humiliating. I mean, this is _my_ equipment we're talking about here. In any case, what happened to the 'No one touches what's mine' rant?" Duo cocked his head to one side, a smirk on his face as he waited for Heero's answer.

Heero shook his head. "This is different, Duo. She's a fully trained professional and not interested in your package, and may I remind you that she's female and you're gay." Giving Duo a look that clearly said Heero wasn't going to discuss the matter further he lifted up the bag he'd carried in and placed it on the bed. "I've brought you your laptop and some of your books to read while you're in here, to help stop the boredom."

"Thanks, Heero."

Heero placed the books on the small side locker and the laptop inside it and sat down again. "Wufei will be calling in soon, he wants to get your statement so he can put the report in."

"I thought he would. I don't know if my statement is gonna be of any use though, Heero. I really can't remember all that much after the surrender." Duo's voice was soft.

"You don't know that, Duo. Your statement, combined with mine and Wufei's, plus the security tapes, should yield enough evidence to put them all behind bars for some time. I will stay with you while Wufei is here if you like, but then I'll have to leave you for a bit."

"Oh?"

"Commander Une wishes to speak with me in relation to the death of one terrorist."

Duo felt the anger rising in his chest. "They're not going to discipline you over that, are they? It wasn't your fault, Heero." Duo lowered his eyes. If only he had been more aware then none of this would have happened. He should have noticed that Moran wasn't around; he shouldn't have let his guard down and allowed Moran to take him hostage. A hand upon his arm stopped his train of thought.

"Do not blame yourself, Duo. Nothing you could have done would have changed what happened. We both knew the risks when we took the assignment." Heero gazed into his lover's violet depths.

Duo swallowed, Heero didn't know the half of it. Maybe if he'd told Heero about Moran's groping of him and threats to get him then they could have been alert and aware of his position at all times. "Heero?"

"Hai."

"This, Moran guy..." Duo looked up. "There's something about him I think you should know. Well, he was the one that was suspicious of me and my background; he was the one that was causing the trouble." Duo's voice faltered.

Heero reached out and lifted Duo's chin, there was more to this than Duo had been letting on. "What else did he do, Duo?"

"He... Umm... He tried to grope me, he wanted me to..."

Heero's eyes were blazing, his free hand curled into a fist so tight that the nails bit into his palm.

"I did stop him though, I wouldn't let him touch me..." Duo trailed off, noting the look of pure anger and hatred in Heero's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heero's voice was trembling slightly and Duo could tell it was taking all Heero's self control not to explode.

"I didn't tell you because of the way you were treating me, always protecting me. If I had told you what Moran was up to then there was no way you would have let me carry on with the mission and that wasn't an option." Duo turned away. "Even now you're reacting that way, as if I can't take care of myself."

Heero's fist uncurled and he felt the anger drain from him. "You're right," he whispered. "I would have reacted that way and that wasn't what you needed. I'm sorry, Duo."

Duo reached out and pulled Heero close to him. "It's all right now, Heero. I appreciate you wanting to look after me, to protect me, but I am a grown man, I can take care of myself and you have to let me do that, let me make my own mistakes and learn from them. If you don't then you will only succeed in destroying the trust we have worked so hard to build between us." Duo's eyes shone with love and tenderness as he spoke the soft words. Heero trembled slightly in his arms and Duo rubbed his palm up and down Heero's back, soothing gently.

"Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Heero."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Heero whispered quietly.

"Drew the short straw?" Duo quipped.

Heero gave him a frustrated look. Any further banter was prevented though as Wufei knocked and entered the room.

"Maxwell, Yuy," Wufei acknowledged the pair as he strode over to the bedside and pulled up another chair. "How are you feeling, Maxwell?"

"Oh, you know, Wuffy. Fine and dandy and ready to go out and tango."

Wufei gave him a sour look. "Somehow I can't envision Yuy doing the tango, the rose between the teeth doesn't seem to fit with the macho image."

Heero turned to the Chinese agent, his eyes wide. "I do not believe I just heard that from you."

"Ahhh... looks like Wuffers is finally getting that sense of humor," Duo snickered.

"I've always had it, Maxwell, you just don't know how to appreciate it." Wufei gave him a look that clearly said the subject was now closed and if he dared to misuse Wufei's name again he would be needing more than the hospital bed. "Now, if we are ready, I need to take down your statement, Maxwell." Wufei reached into the briefcase he'd brought with him and removed a pen and writing pad.

Duo sighed. "I don't know if what I can remember will be of much help, pretty much all that happened after the surrender is a blank, until I woke up in here."

"Just tell me what you can remember."

Duo proceeded to reiterate everything that had happened from when he left the apartment and met up with the other terrorists to the surrender and his handcuffing. "I can't remember anything after the 'cuffs were placed on me and Agent Sand began to escort me out. I do recall an elevator, but it's pretty hazy. After that, everything is blank until I woke up in here."

Wufei finished scribbling down the notes, a frown creasing his brow. "I will type this statement up and bring it back to you for you to go over and sign later. For now though I trust you will allow me to present it as it stands to Commander Une."

Duo nodded.

"I will still expect you to write up your complete report on this entire assignment. That means everything from start to finish."

"Well, at least I won't be bored anymore," Duo sighed.

Heero couldn't help the chuckle. "I'll bring your discs for you later on this afternoon, after I have finished with Commander Une and typed up my own report."

Duo gave him a small glare. "Don't think you have to rush any, Heero. I mean, it's not as if I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

Wufei placed the pen and writing pad back into the briefcase and stood. "Yuy," he stated as he looked pointedly at his watch.

"Hai. I'm coming, Chang." Heero stood up and leant over the prone form on the bed. Wufei rolled his eyes and discreetly left, waiting for Heero just outside the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Duo," Heero said as he brushed his lips over Duo's.

Duo did his best to wrap his arms around his partner which wasn't easy given his position and injuries, but he managed to form some sort of an embrace. "Love you, Heero."

"Aishiteru, Duo. I will be back soon. You just rest and no flirting with the nurses." Heero kissed his partner once more and then left.

Duo watched him go, shaking his head at the very thought of flirting with the nurses. Obviously Heero hadn't seen the majority of them. Speaking of the 'battle axe,' as Duo had decided to dub Nurse Brown; the woman entered the room, with something that looked suspiciously like pills in her hand.

"Time for your medication, Mr. Maxwell," Nurse Brown stated in her no nonsense voice.

Duo pouted. "I hate drugs."

"And I hate giving them to patients, but unfortunately you need them to prevent any infection and to keep you healthy." Nurse Brown placed the small cup that contained three pills onto the movable tray that sat partway across Duo's bed. She bustled around, filling the glass with water and handing it to Duo, who reluctantly took it.

"I _really_ don't like taking drugs," he stated again. "Had too many bad experiences with them during the war," he muttered, not wanting to re-live any of his past.

"I promise you that these will not harm you or your body in any way, Mr. Maxwell." Nurse Brown reached for the paper cup and tipped the pills out into her hand and passed them to Duo.

"What's this one?" Duo asked as he held up a brownish looking capsule.

"That is an iron supplement."

"It's not like the ones I usually take."

"Doctor Po has changed your iron supplement and increased it, now be a good patient and take the pill."

Duo still looked at the small capsule with suspicion. "Why?"

Nurse Brown sighed. "She will explain her reasons when she does her rounds later on, now take the pill."

Duo placed it on his tongue and quickly took a swig of the water to wash it down. He then picked up the white capsule. "What's this one?"

"That is the antibiotic."

"And this one?"

"That is a pain killer."

Duo continued to eye the innocent looking pills with distrust.

"Mr. Maxwell. I suggest that you take the pills and take them now without any further complaint. If you don't, I will be forced to administer the drugs by an alternative method." Nurse Brown was clearly becoming annoyed with the long haired patient.

"Alternative method?" Duo asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, an alternative method." Nurse Brown turned to the small cabinet in the room and removed a pair of latex gloves. She turned back to Duo as she snapped the gloves into place, an evil smirk on her face as she watched the man's eyes widen. "I take it you have heard of suppositories, Mr. Maxwell? Hmmm..."

Duo paled. _/ She wouldn't... /_

"If you don't wish to take the medication orally then I suggest you roll over and drop the underwear."

_/ Scratch that... she would! /_

Duo quickly tossed the two pills into his mouth and followed them with a large gulp of water. He had no intention of letting anyone other than Heero near his ass!

Nurse Brown chuckled as she left the ward. _/ Ahh, there was more than one way to skin a cat. / _

--

Floating lazily, the little fetus was at peace with its surroundings, cells continuing to divide and multiply, each having been designated a certain area of the forming human. The internal organs were slowly beginning to take shape, the heart was nearly formed and the brain was growing rapidly. A covering of skin now protected the fetus and four small buds appeared, the first signs of the embryonic limbs.

Yes, the fetus was quite happy in its liquid world, oblivious to the chaos that was soon to surround it and its mother.

--

Heero reported to Commander Une, prepared to state his case and admit the facts as they occurred. He wasn't sure if he would be disciplined over his actions; after all, part of the Preventer oath that he and Duo had taken was not to kill. But this had been different. Heero had gone over the scenario in his head many times since the actual shooting. He had analyzed the situation from every conceivable angle, weighed up the options that had been available and still came to the same conclusion...

There hadn't been any other way.

He told his side of the story, omitting nothing and not faltering in his speech as he related all that had occurred, from the moment he had understood his partner was being held hostage, to drawing his gun and disabling the terrorist. When he reached the part where Duo had been shot his voice trembled slightly, but he didn't stop. "I did what was necessary under the circumstances. The terrorist had already disabled one agent, intending to kill and would have continued to shoot until he reached his objective. I merely stopped that from happening." Heero gave Une a steady gaze, his eyes clear. He had nothing to hide. "I would like to state though that after going over the event several times, I can not find any other way that could have dealt with the situation."

Une leaned forwards, placing her elbows on the desk and entwining her fingers together before resting her chin upon them. "Agent Day, I have no doubt that you acted in a manner befitting your status as an agent, however..."

Heero sat up straighter in his chair.

"I cannot make a judgment on this matter until I have Agent Fire's statement and have viewed the security tapes." Une turned to Wufei. "Agent Fire, I trust you have your report for me?"

"Yes, Commander." Wufei passed over the file he had withdrawn from his briefcase. "All the notes are in there, but I will briefly tell you what I saw that occurred of the incident." Wufei proceeded to inform Une of his side of the story, making sure to let her know that Heero had only been shooting in self defense and the defense of another agent. "I also have the tapes here that will confirm both Agent Day's and my own statements. Agent Night's statement is also in the file although he cannot remember anything about the shooting incident." Wufei handed over the tapes and Une took them, turning to the small vid player and screen that sat on a desk to the side of her main one.

Heero felt his heart lurch and his breathing falter as the screen glowed and then focused, the scene from the conference room showing up. His fists clenched again and the sweat broke out on his brow. He gave a strangled sort of moan.

Wufei turned to the Japanese man and noted the pale expression and the tremble of the limbs. Turning his attention back to Une, he spoke quietly but with an air of authority. "I think Agent Day can be excused while we view the tapes, Commander."

Une looked up and noticed the state the agent was getting into. "Of course. Agent Day, please wait outside, we will call for you once we have finished looking at these."

Heero stood up, and nodded to Une and turned. He gave Wufei a grateful look as he exited the office. He really didn't need to watch his lover being shot again.

tbc...


	33. Chapter 32

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. Moving a little closer to the guys finding out. :)**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 32

Duo looked up from his reading as Sally entered the small room carrying a kidney dish which she promptly placed on the bedside table. "How are you feeling now, Duo?"

"Sore, but nothing I can't handle," he replied. "So, what's that for?" he asked, nodding in the direction of the kidney dish.

"I need to get that blood sample from you." Sally dipped into the dish and removed a black 'rubber band' which she placed over Duo's biceps and tightened.

Duo resigned himself to his fate and leaned back into his pillows, offering his arm and the vein that was rapidly swelling.

Sally took the alcohol swab and wiped over the vein. Removing the needle from the dish she quickly pierced the skin and vein, drawing the plunger back and filling the syringe with rich, red blood. She reached for the 'rubber band' and released it, slipping the needle out of the vein and pressing over the tiny hole to prevent blood loss. She dropped the syringe into the kidney dish and picked up a piece of cotton wool and roll of surgical tape. Placing the cotton wool over the hole she cut a piece of tape and secured it over the top, raising Duo's arm up as she finished. "Just keep your arm elevated for a couple of minutes, Duo."

"Yeah, I know. I've been through it all before. At least this time I know you're not trying to inject me with some experimental shit."

Sally gave him a sympathetic look. "It must have been hard at times."

"You have no idea, Sally." Duo's voice softened. "But let's not talk about things like that." He lowered his arm. "Any idea when this drip can come out?"

Sally smiled and reached for his chart. "I see you are drinking fluids normally. Once you are urinating properly and I'm satisfied that everything is working as it should, then the drip can be removed."

"Oh, great!" Duo rolled his eyes.

Sally chuckled and squeezed his arm. "I'll get Nurse Brown to bring you in a bottle. I need to record how much output there is and compare with the input, to make sure all is functioning as it should be. You understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Duo huffed.

"Good. I'll take this sample off now and run the tests I need to run to confirm my suspicions. Nurse Brown will be in shortly and I expect you to behave yourself with her."

"Would I do anything else?" came the innocent voice from the bed; the angelic expression on the face belying the demon Sally knew resided beneath.

"Just remember she is the one to look after you while you're in here, so it isn't a good idea to piss off the nurse."

Duo thought about that and recalled the threat of the suppository from earlier. "Point acknowledged," he replied and picked up his book again as Sally left the room.

--

Wufei stuck his head out of the office door and called Heero back inside. Une sat at her desk, her mind locked deep in thought, face unreadable as Heero sat down. Wufei hadn't said a word to him either so Heero hadn't got a clue as to what was going to happen. With a deep breath, Une began to speak.

"Agent Day, after hearing your report, reading Agent Night's statement and listening to Agent Fire's description of the events, coupled with the visual evidence from the security tapes I have drawn my conclusions in regards to the death of the terrorist."

Heero stiffened.

"Due to the circumstances of the shooting I feel that you acted in a professional manner at all times and took the only course of action that was left available to you to ensure the safety of both yourself and your partner as well as the general public. There will be no charges made in regards to the death of the terrorist known as Moran."

Heero felt himself slump in his chair, he hadn't been aware of how tense he'd been.

"However..."

The tension returned.

"In relation to you leaving your post. You were on assignment to maintain the security, not go rushing off to save a fellow officer, regardless of how good those intentions may have been. This breech of authority cannot go undisciplined."

Heero braced himself.

"Therefore as Commander of the Preventer agency I hereby suspend you from active duty for the period of two weeks."

Heero's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

Une's eyes though were twinkling as she continued to speak. "The two weeks suspension will be effective immediately and will be fully paid. I expect you to take care of your injured partner, Agent Day." Une smiled at Heero. "Dismissed."

Heero stood up, his mind in a daze. Had he just heard everything correctly? Wufei walked with him out of the office. Once they were clear Wufei turned to his fellow agent, his dark eyes showing a hint of amusement. "I'd say you got off pretty lightly, Yuy," he said, as they walked along the corridor towards the elevator.

Heero turned to look at the Chinese man. "I'm not sure I completely understand."

"It's quite simple. There won't be any charges made in regards to the shooting, but the blatant disregard for authority and staying at your post cannot go undisciplined. If Commander Une was to let you off then it would look bad for her. Maxwell is going to need your assistance once he's discharged from the hospital so by suspending you, not only do you get the time necessary to take care of Maxwell but the Commander doesn't lose face either."

"Hn. I always knew there was more to that woman than she showed."

"You have no idea, Yuy," Wufei stated and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The elevator arrived and the agents stepped inside, Heero pushing the button for the sixth floor. They descended in silence, each comfortable with their own thoughts. The chime sounded and the doors swished open, Heero stepping out while Wufei remained inside.

"I will contact you in regards to your report, Yuy. I will also require Maxwell's."

Heero nodded. "I will have mine ready by tomorrow. Agent Night's may take a couple of days though."

"That is fine. I will stop by later to check on Maxwell's status." The doors began to close and Heero waited until they had, before turning and heading for the office he shared with Duo.

Stepping through the door he glanced around and felt the emotion begin to well inside. Duo's desk sat forlornly looking at him, the scattering of paper and a solitary pencil on the desk top, the three small teddy bears sitting on top of the computer monitor all reminding him of his partner's absence. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he went to the desk and rummaged through the disc holder until he located the ones Duo had started to put the information on in regards to the mission report. Sitting at his partner's desk, he booted up the computer and inserted a disc into the drive while the thing loaded up.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as a line of 'Deathscythes' danced the Can Can across the screen. _/ Trust Duo, /_ he thought to himself. The computer finished its loading and Heero quickly located the files Duo had in relation to the mission. He downloaded the information to the disc and then shut down the computer.

Ignoring the emptiness of the office, he went to his own desk and retrieved all the necessary information he would need for his own report before grabbing his laptop and exiting the office. Moments later he was striding back to the elevators, intending to return to the medical wing and see how his lover was faring.

--

Duo was sitting up in the bed when Heero arrived. Heero was pleased to note that a little of the usual color was returning to Duo's skin. He knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Heero! I thought you were never coming back," Duo replied, the grin on his face widening.

Heero strode to the bedside and dropped his laptop and the discs to the small, movable tray, shoving it to the side so as he could lean closer to his love and place a tender kiss to those sweet lips. "Miss me, did you?"

"You have no idea how much, Heero. I hate hospitals. I want to go home," Duo grumbled.

"And I want nothing more than to have you home with me, Duo, but you have just undergone major abdominal surgery. Unfortunately you won't be able to leave until Sally gives you the all clear. There is also the other matter of your nausea as well."

"Don't remind me," Duo huffed. After eating his rather plain lunch of orange juice and very watery soup he'd managed to bring the whole lot back, much to Nurse Brown's disappointment. At least he'd alerted her to the impending return of the food and she had gotten the small bowl to him in time to prevent him from soiling the bedclothes.

"Has Sally said anything more on that?"

"No." Duo fiddled with the edge of the sheet. "She did come in earlier and take a blood sample, but she hasn't returned yet to tell me anything of the results."

"Hn. I'm sure if it was something serious she would have been back to tell you by now." Heero sat himself down on the edge of the bed and picked up Duo's hand, the one that wasn't connected to the drip.

Duo raised his eyes to meet his partner's. "I guess so," he replied and then continued. "So, how did it go with Une then? I take it she didn't go psycho on you seeing as how you're still in uniform and have all your appendages still intact." The accompanying snicker was like music to Heero's ears. If Duo was starting to tease again, it meant he was on the way to recovery.

"Iie, she didn't attack me, verbally or physically. In fact, she was quite decent about the whole thing." Heero explained to Duo what had transpired in the office, his statement and Wufei's, the security tapes and Une's resulting disciplining of him.

Duo gave a low whistle. "Wow, I never would'a thought that Une would be like that, guess there must be a heart somewhere under that ice block of a front she puts on."

They continued to talk for a while, Duo asking questions and Heero answering them as best he could. Wufei called by on his way home and gruffly reminded Duo that he still wanted his full report, he also reminded Heero that even though he was on suspension his report was expected within the next twenty four hours as well.

"Yanno, Heero, I reckon if I'd somehow had both my hands incapacitated Wuffy would still expect me to type up my report using my toes," Duo whispered as the Chinese man left the room.

"Actually you would be better typing it with your tongue, Maxwell. It's had far more exercise and is much more dexterous than your toes." Wufei stuck his head back around the door jamb. "Good evening, gentlemen," and this time he did leave.

Duo sat there, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, the redness spreading over his face until his cheeks were flaming with embarrassment.

_/ Wufei 3- Duo 2 /_ Heero thought as he tried to stifle his own snickers.

Heero stayed with Duo while he ate his dinner, he sat and watched as the nurse removed the cannula from Duo's vein. He assisted Duo to take his next round of pills and played several games of chess with him. Finally the orderly came and told Heero he had to leave. Reluctantly he bid his lover goodnight, kissing him soundly and thoroughly before leaving with the promise to return first thing in the morning.

Heero didn't want to spend any time in the apartment without his lover. It wasn't home when Duo's laughter wasn't there, even if he could smell the scent of his partner on their bed sheets. The silence of the rooms only served to remind him of what he'd nearly lost and tormented his mind and heart with the pain of what could have been. Consequently Heero only used the apartment to shower and sleep in, leaving as soon as the sun was up and heading back to his lover.

--

Sally waited by the large doors to the cargo section of the shuttle port. G had sent her a message to inform her of his arrival time and Sally had managed to get away from Preventer to come and pick him up without letting anyone know. She felt guilty for not informing Commander Une what was going on, but she did have a patient confidentiality clause to back her up. Besides, she didn't think it was appropriate that anyone know what was going on until both Duo and Heero knew, after all it was their lives that were at stake here so to speak.

She hadn't been standing there long when a familiar figure stepped out from the doors, the sunglasses and unmistakable loud shirt identifying him immediately to those who knew him. "Howard," Sally said as she strode up to the man and offered her hand.

Howard took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "It's good to see you again, Sally," he responded and then took a step back to appraise the woman. "The Preventer life seems to agree with you."

Sally laughed. "It's not as glamorous as you would think, Howard, but it did manage to put me through the rest of my medical studies and enable me to finish off my degree so I'm not about to complain."

A lone figure stepped out from the doors and both Sally and Howard turned to face the approaching person. Sally's eyebrows rose slightly, she had only ever really met the man who had been Duo's controller through the war on one or two occasions, and even then it wasn't anything more that a brief encounter at best. She could count on one hand the number of words that had been exchanged. To say she was curious about him was an understatement.

G walked up to the pair, his thick, gray hair nearly obscuring his face, although there was no way you could miss the size of the nose, which at first glance appeared to be the parting factor for the hair. He was shorter than Sally remembered, or maybe she had grown. He stopped just in front of the pair and looked through narrowed eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor G," Sally said as she offered her hand. "I'm Doctor Sally Po."

G looked at the hand and then at the woman. Slowly he brought his own up and clasped the offered one. The handshake over, G cleared his throat. "Now what is all this about Duo?"

Sally was a little taken aback; she hadn't expected to be discussing one of her patients medical status' out here in a public shuttle port. "Let me drive you back to Preventer and I can explain to you on the way."

"Then let's hurry up and get going. Howard, are you coming or are you going to stand there like a monument?"

Howard gave Sally a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll follow you," he said.

Sally turned and led the pair to her waiting car. If nothing else the drive would certainly be... interesting.

During the trip back to Preventer HQ Sally filled Dr. G in on Duo's current status, telling him about the mission and subsequent injury. "If I hadn't done the ultra sound I would never have suspected anything like this. It did come as rather a shock to me I don't mind telling you."

"What do you know of Duo's condition?" G asked.

"I did some research, mainly into hermaphrodites. I take it that is what Duo is?"

G nodded. "Yes, you are correct."

"The thing I don't understand is why his female parts were not removed after birth; I mean, it is usual practice nowadays to remove the sex organs that are deemed to be the passive ones."

"That is correct also, but..." G turned to look at the fellow doctor. "You have to remember that Duo comes from L2, he became a war orphan at a very early age. From what I know of his past he doesn't remember his natural parents and given the state of the economy and the poverty that runs rife on L2, it was highly unlikely that Duo was even born in a hospital. I doubt very much that anyone knew of Duo's condition."

Sally's brow furrowed. "I guess so. But I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Obviously you found out about Duo's condition when he was with you in his training to become a Gundam pilot."

G nodded.

"Why didn't you remove the female organs then? But even more so, having decided not to remove them why didn't you tell Duo of his condition?"

G turned his gaze away. "I didn't think it necessary. It wasn't going to interfere with his training or his ability to carry out his missions. In fact, it was insignificant."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, doc, but it certainly is significant now. Duo and Heero are going to be parents and someone has to be the one to tell them and I, sure as hell, am not looking forward to that!" Sally continued to drive on, the weight of her words pressing heavily upon the occupants of the car.

tbc...


	34. Chapter 33

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. Warning; G is a real bastard in this chapter.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 33

"How do you know that Heero is the father? How do you know that the fetus is even alive? The chances of this happening, not to mention the pregnancy going to full term are somewhere in the range of a million to one. There are so many 'what if's' and 'how's' that I don't even know where to begin," G growled

"I always said that kid was something special," Howard grinned.

"Now is not the time for your warped sense of humor, Howard," Dr. G snapped.

"Well, I don't see why you lot are making this out to be such a big deal. So, Duo is pregnant, shouldn't you be concentrating on how to help him through this and not on what you lot feel about it?" Howard stated, his sunglasses flashing as the light reflected off them through the window of the car.

"Howard's right," Sally said, aiming her words at Dr. G. "This isn't about you or me, ethics or morals; it's about Duo and how this is going to affect him, not to mention Heero. We need to figure out how we can help him through this."

"It's quite simple, my dear," G began. "There isn't any question about it. From what I remember of Duo's physical condition there is no way he will be able to carry a child to full term. He is predominantly male and therefore the only option is to remove the fetus as well as the female organs, then all this nonsense will be over and done with."

"Shit!" Howard cursed as he was suddenly slammed into his seatbelt, his glasses nearly falling from his face as Sally hit the brakes... _hard_.

Ignoring the traffic that was beginning to back up behind her Sally turned to the doctor, a glint in her eye and a pissed off look on her face. Howard remembered that look. He'd seen it before on Peacemillion. Personally, he hadn't wanted to see it again, but it looked as though his wishes were to be ignored. At least the look was aimed at G and not himself. Idly he wondered if G knew what sort of a hell cat he'd just gotten himself into an argument with.

"Don't you think that Duo should have some say in all of this? After all, this is his body and his child we are talking about, not to mention Heero's as well." Sally stated. The blaring of car horns took Sally's attention back to the road for the moment and she maneuvered the car to the emergency lane on the side of the busy road.

"I don't see that it has anything to do with Heero," G replied, his voice cold.

That was the final straw for Sally. Her eyes blazed and her body shook with suppressed rage. Howard discreetly sat back in his seat, trying to become one with the interior lest the woman begin to take out her anger and obvious disgust on him. Somehow he had a feeling that G was about to discover the true wrath of a woman.

Sally leaned closer to Dr. G, determined to make her point and be heard. "How dare you!" she hissed. "How dare you sit there and tell me that this is nothing but nonsense and that neither Duo nor Heero has a say in what happens to themselves or their child. I haven't told them of the current situation as you requested, but rest assured, I will most certainly be telling them when we arrive at HQ. Who or what gives you the right to play God?! This is a living, breathing human being we are talking about and as far as I was able to tell the fetus is alive. As for Duo being able to carry to full term; that is something I haven't even looked at yet. That is a decision that can only be made by Duo and Heero, you and I are merely the advisors here, so whatever they decide, it is up to us as medical professionals to support them in any way we can." Sally sat back in her seat and ran a hand over her eyes. This was all getting more and more complicated by the minute.

G swallowed. "Have you quite finished now?"

Sally turned to face the weathered man once more. "No, not by a long shot if you ever talk about Duo like that again! He's not some sort of lab rat."

"I suggest we carry on to Preventer and discuss this further in your office where I can view the ultra sound pictures you took. I'm assuming that you did save them?" The voice was condescending. Sally chose to ignore it.

"Of course I saved them," she snorted. "Unlike some, I do act in a professional manner and put my patient's well being before anything else." Sally turned to check the oncoming traffic and carefully eased back out into it. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

--

Heero returned to the Preventer building and quickly made his way to the third floor and the small hospital there. It was early, but Heero didn't care. He hadn't slept much that night and was eager to get back to his lover. He'd brought his own laptop with him as well as the discs, intending to spend the day with his beloved and type up his report at the same time. He felt inside his jacket pocket; yes, the small Crunchie bar was still there. He'd grabbed it on the way home last night, knowing how much Duo loved them. He thought it might cheer his lover up, providing he was allowed to eat it.

Duo had spent a fairly peaceful night, the wounds were healing nicely and now that the drip had been removed, he could get more comfortable. He'd dutifully peed in the bottle and handed it over to Nurse Brown who had taken it away to measure the volume of output as compared with the intake. Satisfied that his system was working okay, Sally did some other tests to check on things like protein content, blood traces etcetera, and when the results came back as normal, she allowed the cannula to be removed.

Duo raised his hand to his scalp and scratched, his hair felt thick and dirty and his scalp itched. He needed to wash it, but that was out of the question at the moment. He was dammed if he was going to let the battle axe help him to shower, that's if Sally would allow him to get up and shower. He turned his head to the window, the sun was up and the birds were chirping happily in the trees. "And I'm stuck in here," Duo grumbled.

"Good morning, Mr. Maxwell. How are you feeling today?" Nurse Brown entered the room and made her way to the bed. Slipping an arm around Duo's shoulders she carefully eased Duo into a sitting position, pushing the pillows into place behind him.

"Fine, I guess," he replied.

Nurse Brown suitably tisked and set about tidying up his bed, changing his water and opening the curtains wide. "Now, Mr. Maxwell, the orderly will be here soon with your breakfast, Doctor Po has said you can try eating more solid food today, seeing as how everything is looking good with your recovery so far."

"Where is Sally?" Duo asked. "She's usually been in to see me by now."

"She's had to go out for a while, she shouldn't be too much longer though and then I'm sure she will be in to see you. Was there anything in particular you wanted to speak with her about? Anything I might be able to help with?" Nurse Brown asked.

Duo sighed. "No, not really."

"You don't sound very convinced."

"I was hoping she would let me up today to take a shower. My hair needs washing and I can't do that in the bed." Duo looked up at the nurse who was about to speak. "No, no one touches my hair other than Heero," he growled. "So don't even think about it."

Nurse Brown stared at him. "I was going to suggest that maybe when your partner came in, he could help me get you into the shower chair and assist you to wash yourself and your hair, providing of course that Dr. Po says you may shower."

Duo gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just that, well, my hair is kinda sacred to me. I don't let anyone near it."

"That's okay; you don't have to explain to me, Mr. Maxwell. Now, your breakfast should be here in a moment so while you eat, I will see what I can find out in regards to your showering and fetch your pills and fresh dressings for your wounds," Nurse Brown said and then disappeared.

The orderly arrived a few minutes after the Nurse had left and placed Duo's breakfast tray on the mobile bed tray and wheeled it up to him. "Enjoy your breakfast, I'll be back soon to fetch the dishes."

Duo waited until the orderly had left before checking out the contents of the tray. There was a glass of orange juice and what looked suspiciously like toast. There was also a covered bowl. Raising the lid on the bowl Duo took a look and then quickly replaced it as he felt his stomach objecting to the smell of the food.

Porridge.

He hated porridge. Even more so now. His fight with his stomach became a valiant one, one he was rapidly losing. He grappled for the button to push and alert the nursing staff to his dilemma whilst trying to keep his stomach contents inside. Seconds later Nurse Brown walked back in the room. "What is it, Mr. Max... Oh, my lord!" The nurse quickly grabbed the small bowl from the side cabinet and placed it in front of the heaving figure, her hand gently rubbing his back as he brought up what little he had in his stomach. Once he'd finished vomiting he lay back, exhausted, into the pillows.

Nurse Brown fetched him a glass of water so he could rinse his mouth and then proceeded to dispose of the bowl and its contents. She returned moments later. "How are you feeling now?" she asked as she pushed the mobile tray out of the way.

"Okay, I guess. I don't know what sparked that off, I think it was the smell of the porridge," he replied, running a hand shakily over his cool and sweaty face.

"I think some dry toast and a little tea might be in order for you, young man," Nurse Brown said as she went to retrieve a wash cloth from the bathroom and gently wiped Duo's face.

Duo didn't have the strength to argue with her, he felt drained, washed out. He hadn't felt this tired in ages. Maybe the wounds he'd suffered had taken more out of him than he'd thought. He became aware of Nurse Brown bringing the mobile tray back again; only this time there was just a plate with a slice of toast on it. Carefully she moved around so as Duo could eat unhindered, but she was there to support him if he needed it. Somehow her fussing over him reminded him of another person... Heero.

As if he had heard Duo speak his name, Heero walked into the room, noting the pale complexion of his lover. "Duo?"

"I'm fine, Heero. Just a little disagreement between my stomach and the smell of porridge," Duo replied.

Nurse Brown removed the now empty plate. "I will go and fetch you that cup of tea now, Mr. Maxwell."

"I'd rather have coffee," Duo wheedled.

Nurse Brown paused in the doorway. "Tea would be more suited to a person in your condition," she stated and left the room.

"My _condition_?" Duo asked, quirking an eyebrow, but the nurse was gone.

Heero quickly took up his stance at the bedside. "How are you really feeling, Duo?" he asked, his voice barely able to hide the concern.

"All things considered, I'm doing okay. It was just the smell of the porridge that set me off I think, other than that I feel okay, just a little tired, that's all." Duo fiddled with the blanket.

"I suppose that's understandable, given everything you've been through these past few days, it's bound to catch up with you sooner or later," Heero stated as he sat on the edge of the bed and drew Duo into his arms, placing a tender kiss to his lips as he did so.

"I just want to go home, Heero," Duo sighed softly. "I'm sick and tired of all this fussing around me, being poked and prodded. I want to sleep in my own bed with my own blankets and pillow, with you there beside me."

"I know, Duo." Heero's heart was heavy in his chest. "I want you home with me more than anything. I'll speak with Sally when she comes around and see what she says. I have the next two weeks off so I will be able to take care of you and make sure you do nothing but rest and heal."

"Would you, Heero?" Duo's face lit up a little at the prospect of being able to go home.

"Hai, I will." Heero pulled him close again, feathering kisses along Duo's jaw.

Nurse Brown returned and the pair reluctantly pulled apart. They were still a bit uncomfortable displaying their love in front of others, especially ones they didn't know all that well. There were still quite a few people that frowned upon same sex couples, even though it had been legalized for a number of years. Both Heero and Duo hadn't survived this long without being cautious, it was a trait hard to abandon.

"Here's your tea, Mr. Maxwell," Nurse Brown said and placed the cup on the side cabinet where Duo could reach it. "Just sip at it and I'm sure you will find it will settle your stomach for you."

"Thank you," Duo returned politely and carefully picked up the cup. He sipped at it as he'd been told to and was surprised to find that the sweet liquid did in fact help a bit in soothing his upset stomach.

Nurse Brown gave him a knowing smile before bustling around again and getting towels, soap and shampoo set up in the bathroom. Duo gave Heero a look and rolled his eyes. "Bed bath," he mouthed.

Heero gave him a smirk.

Duo smacked Heero upside the head.

Nurse Brown gave them both a stern look.

The pair gazed sheepishly at her, like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "I managed to get a hold of Doctor Po and she said that providing you keep the wounds as dry as possible you may take a shower today." Nurse Brown waited for the news to sink in.

Duo let go a whoop of joy which he managed to turn into a strangled cough.

She smiled at him and turned to Heero. "If you do not mind, could you assist me to get him to the shower?" Heero nodded in reply. "Good. Then if you're happy to, I will leave you to bathe him and wash his hair while I fetch his medication and fresh gown. I'll also change the sheets while I'm at it."

"No problem," replied Heero.

Nurse Brown checked the wound sites first and covered them both with a plastic backed gauze pad, taping the entire squares into place and ensuring that the wound sites would stay dry. Next, she showed Heero how she wanted him to pick Duo up and between the two of them they managed to get him into the shower and sitting in the plastic shower chair. "I'll leave you to it then. I will return shortly with the fresh gown, just press the buzzer over there when you're finished and I'll help you to get him back into the bed." Nurse Brown exited and left the pair alone.

Duo sighed. "I'm getting a bit fed up with all this fussing," he admitted.

"Enjoy it while you can, Duo. Une will have your ass back out there and working hard before you know it," Heero stated as he helped Duo to remove the hospital gown and his boxers. With his partner now naked he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until he deemed it warm enough. He lifted the detachable shower head from the holder in the wall and brought it to his lover's skin, gently soaking him.

Duo closed his eyes in bliss, the warmth of the water sluicing over his skin washing away the last remnants of the mission and leaving him feeling clean and refreshed. He moaned softly as Heero worked the soapy wash cloth over him, careful of his wound sites, cleansing every inch of his body. Once the skin was rinsed off, Heero turned his attention to the thick rope of hair. He released the tie and let the chestnut locks unravel, running his fingers through the mass and separating the strands. The water followed and then the shampoo, Heero's fingers deftly working the soapy substance all the way from scalp to ends. After rinsing it out, Heero applied a generous amount of conditioner, making sure he covered every strand of hair. Finally the job was done and Heero switched the water off. He managed to wring the excess water from Duo's hair and then wrapped it in a thick, fluffy towel. He carefully dried the rest of his lover off and went back out into the room to find that Nurse Brown had been back and changed the bed, leaving a fresh gown on the top. Heero retrieved a clean pair of boxers from the bag of clothing he'd brought Duo the day before and returned to the bathroom. Not long after he called for the nurse and the two of them assisted Duo out of the bathroom and back into the bed.

Duo sank gratefully into the softness of the pillows, the small task of taking a shower and washing his hair leaving him worn out. He felt Heero gently nudge him forwards and reluctantly he allowed himself to be propped up away from the pillows so as Heero could brush his hair. It didn't take long before Heero was placing the tie to the end of the thick braid and Duo was purring like a kitten from the attention.

Nurse Brown returned with the medication which Duo took without argument, he had no intention of letting the woman even _think_ about latex gloves. Once she was satisfied he had taken the pills she changed the dressings again and helped him to lie back. "Now then, Mr. Maxwell. Doctor Po will be in to see you soon, just after lunch time I think. I suggest you get some rest between now and then."

Duo gave her a sleepy look and nodded. "I will stay with him," Heero stated and removed his laptop from the case. "I can write up my report while he sleeps."

"I will be in from time to time to check on him, if you need anything in the meantime just press the buzzer, okay?"

"Arigato." Heero plugged his laptop into the power point and waited for the system to boot up, Nurse Brown left after checking Duo's vitals.

The familiar sounds of tapping greeted Duo's ears and he watched his lover typing away. The noise was soothing. Duo let his eyes drift shut and slipped into the world of dreams, knowing he was safe.

--

Sally pulled up in the Preventer car park and cut the engine. The three occupants got out, Sally popping the trunk for Howard to remove their hand luggage. "Follow me, gentleman," Sally said and headed for the elevator, Howard and G right behind.

The trip to the third floor and Sally's rooms was made in silence, however, that all soon changed once they stepped inside the small office. Sally took up her position behind her desk and located Duo's file. She flipped through it until she found the section she wanted and then passed it across the table to G. Sitting back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest she glared at the Doctor.

"I suggest you read through that information and then we will discuss what the options are open to Duo and Heero are before we go through to the hospital and inform them of this..."

"Bun in the oven?" Howard offered.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of impending parenthood, Howard," Sally stated, giving Howard a _look_.

G studied the information in the file before placing it back on the desk and narrowing his eyes. He stared straight at Sally. "Okay, let's talk."

tbc...


	35. Chapter 34

**Thank you everyone for the continued kind reviews. Now, at last, here's the chapter you've been waiting for - Yup, the guys finally find out!**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 34

Sally picked up the folder and quickly leafed through it before turning her attention back to G. "I would like you to fill me in on what you found when Duo was in training with you," Sally said. "Then I will be able to look at this from a clearer angle."

G gave a defeated sigh. "Okay. It all came to light when I was doing a medical check up on him prior to his training moving to the next stage..."

G proceeded to explain to Sally what he'd discovered, the single ovary, the small, seemingly malformed uterus and the tiny tube that linked them to the lower bowel.

"All the tests I performed showed that the female organs were non-functional, only the male organs were working. At that time Duo was on the verge of going through puberty and I didn't have the time to remove the female organs, we were after all training Duo to become a Gundam Pilot and had a schedule to keep up with. To remove them would have meant Duo being out of action for a while and we didn't have that amount of time to spare. Being as how they were redundant and the male side of Duo was obviously showing through, I didn't feel it was necessary for him to know, so I didn't inform him of the status." G took a breath before continuing.

"In one way none of the pilots were expected to survive the war and during that time Duo never gave any sign that the female organs had started to function so I didn't think any more of it. I also thought that if he did survive the war he would probably find himself a nice girl and settle down, someone like that Hilde girl he was living with and so his condition wouldn't be a factor. I never thought he would be gay."

Howard gave a small chuckle and both doctors turned to look at him. "Let's face it people, none of us thought the organs would work and yet they have. Duo wasn't expected to live past the war, but he did. If he did survive he was supposed to settle down with a girl and have a family that way, but who would have guessed he would be gay? Who would have predicted that he would be the one to get pregnant? I mean, when you look at all the facts, the odds of all that happening are about as good as the chances of me marrying Une and living happily ever after."

Sally's face broke into a grin and the tension in the air was lifted momentarily. "You do have a point there, Howard. The chances of this happening are extremely minute, but it has happened and now we need to look at the options."

G humphed and sat back in his chair.

Sally pulled out a notebook ready to keep notes on their options and resulting implications for when they spoke with Duo and Heero. "From what I can see of the situation, we really only have two options available to the boys. The first, as you have already suggested Dr. G, is complete removal of the fetus and female organs. I'm guessing from the ultra sound that the fetus is approximately six to eight weeks into gestation, so if the boys choose that option there is still time to carry it through without too much of a risk to Duo's health." Sally paused and chose to ignore the look on G's face.

"And the other option?" Howard asked. Even though he already knew what the answer was going to be, he wanted to hear all the details. While Duo may not be related to him by blood, he had been so much like a son that Howard liked to think of him that way and so his health and chances were of utmost importance to him.

"The other option is for Duo to carry the child to full term and give birth."

G gave a hollow laugh. "And just _how_ do you think he can do that? Do I need to remind you that Duo is male and doesn't have a vagina, only a small tube connecting his uterus to the large bowel. I somehow can't see him passing a child through his rear end, regardless of how much he could stretch. Let's face it; the large bowel is not designed to pass a load this big."

Sally didn't care much for G's sarcastic humor. She turned her steely gaze towards him. "I didn't say this would be easy and when I say give birth, obviously Duo wouldn't be able to deliver the child in the same way that a woman does so he would need to undergo a caesarean. I thought even you would have known that," Sally stated as she continued to glare at G. "That would then raise another dilemma; do we also perform a hysterectomy at the time of delivery?"

"Now you know why I switched from the medical sciences to the physical ones, Howard," G said as he stared back at the woman. "If he does carry through, which there is no guarantee that he can, besides the facts you have stated, there are also a hell of a lot more complications."

Howard shrugged. "So? There are always complications regardless of what you do."

G turned to face Howard. "Not like these complications."

"Dr. G is right, Howard. This is only the beginning, besides the delivery there is the feeding of the child, the raising of it and not to mention what will happen if word of this should get out to the press."

Howard shuddered. "I see what you mean."

"If the media were to get a hold of this, then Duo would find himself under the microscope with all sorts of people wanting to study him and the child, not to mention the fact that he and Heero would never have any peace at all. Ultimately it could and possibly would destroy the pair of them and I, for one, do not want to see that happen; so it is of the utmost importance that none of us say anything to anyone." Sally gave both men a look that clearly conveyed she would dish out a fate worse than death should either one of them open their mouths to the wrong source.

"That is why I strongly recommend that the fetus be aborted now, before this little debacle gets out of hand. Duo wouldn't even have to know." G turned his attention back to Sally. "All he needs to know is that there is something wrong internally due to the bullet wound that requires him to have another operation. We simply anesthetize him and remove the fetus along with the female organs and when he wakes up, he won't know a thing and everyone else will be non the wiser."

"What!?" Sally could barely contain her anger.

"Don't tell me you didn't understand that? It's quite simple my dear. Knock him out, remove the baby and organs and stitch him up. No one will know a thing and life can go back to normal." G sat back looking smug, as if he'd just solved the entire mystery of life, the universe and everything.

"I will know." Sally said through gritted teeth. "And there is no way I could live with myself if I did something like that. Besides the fact that it would be illegal and against all medical ethics, it's just plain cruel and I for one refuse to do that." Sally leaned forwards over the table. "And there is no way I will let you do it either, not as long as I have breath in my body. Duo _will_ be told and he and Heero _will_ make their _own_ decision. If they choose to have the pregnancy terminated, then I will respect that and do my very best to ensure that it happens in a professional manner. If they choose to go ahead with the pregnancy, then I will be there to assist them every step of the way." Sally's voice softened a little. "I would like to think that you would be there to support both them and myself if that is what they decide. It would be nice to know I have assistance in this."

G sat back and lowered his head, obviously deep in thought. Howard studied his fingernails, not willing to participate in the conversation. He'd already said his piece, making it clear that he would stick by Duo whatever he decided. Slowly G raised his head and looked directly at Sally.

"You do realize just what you would be getting yourself into, not to mention Duo, with this foolishness if he wishes to carry to term?" G said slowly.

"Actually, I don't. All I can do is rely on my medical knowledge and intuition to help me through it to the best of my ability," replied Sally.

"The risks to Duo and the child are twice what they would be to any normal mother."

"I would expect nothing less, which is precisely why he would need our expertise," Sally countered.

"There isn't any other recorded case of this happening so we would be completely in the dark, nothing to refer to should things go wrong."

"Don't you like the thrill of the challenge?"

"You do know that the chances of either Duo or the child surviving this are extremely low. In fact the chances of both the child and Duo surviving are... well, to be blunt, pretty much zero."

"Yes, I understand it will not be easy and could result in the loss of Duo or the child... or maybe both," Sally whispered. "But if Heero and Duo decide that they want to try and carry the baby to term then I have no choice but to assist them, it is my duty as a doctor."

G put a finger under Sally's chin and raised her face to look into his own. "You may think I am cold and callous for suggesting that the pregnancy be terminated, but I assure you, that is far from the truth. Duo is a special person, not just because of this, but because of the things he has survived. I do not wish to see him suffer or his life be shortened for something that can easily be stopped now."

"Yes, I can understand your motives, but it doesn't change the fact that this is still ultimately Duo's decision," Sally replied. "Not to mention Heero's as well, after all he is the father of the child."

"I know that, my dear." G took a deep breath. "I will go along with this charade, we will inform Duo and Heero of what the situation is as well as the options, and then whatever they decide I will back you up and assist you. I may not agree with it, but I won't leave you to cope on your own. I think after all I owe at least that much to Duo."

Sally's eyes filled with tears but she managed to blink them away. "Thank you, Dr. G. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Don't thank me yet, this is only the beginning. There is a tough road ahead regardless of which way they choose to go."

"Speaking of the beginning, I think we should go and inform Duo and Heero of what the situation is," Sally stated. "I know Heero is with Duo now, Nurse Brown informed me earlier when she contacted me in regards to Duo being able to shower."

The three stood up and Sally led the way out of the office and along the corridors in the direction of the hospital section of the medical wing. As she walked so her mind went over the many different ways in which she could break the news to Duo. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

--

Duo's eyes opened, the sound of tapping at the keyboard no longer there. Sleepily he looked around the room and smiled as his eyes alighted on his partner and lover. "Hey, Heero," he said softly.

Heero had finished typing up his report and had packed his laptop away; Duo was still sleeping so he took the opportunity to study his lover. As his eyes wandered over the face, so he thought again of how lucky he was to have someone like Duo in his life. He adored everything about the long haired man, from the sweet lips and expressive violet eyes to his sharp wit and fierce devotion to the cause. Without Duo in his life he dreaded to think where or what he would be now. He shook those thoughts from his mind, there was no point in dwelling on the 'what might have been', he needed to focus on the here and now, and more importantly; the future.

His mouth quirked into a smile as he watched Duo's eyes flutter open and search for him. He couldn't help but notice the obvious delight contained in those amethyst pools as they sought him out and found him. The soft voice was music to his ears and he quickly lifted himself from his chair and moved to the bed. He embraced Duo, lowered his lips to his lover's and kissed him soundly.

Duo melted into the kiss, despite his injuries his body flushed with the sensual contact and he desperately deepened the kiss, his tongue questing forth to tangle with Heero's and vie for dominance. He bathed in the sensations he was feeling, enjoying every caress of Heero's tongue against his own. "Ohh... Heero..." he moaned softly as the kiss broke. "God, I love you."

Heero buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck, gently sucking on the skin and laving with his tongue. "Don't ever leave me, Duo. Promise me you won't leave me."

Duo pulled Heero from his neck and looked into the concerned cobalt eyes of his lover. "I promise I won't ever leave you willingly, Heero. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He gently rubbed his hands over Heero's back. "What brought this on?"

Heero looked sheepishly at him. "I was typing up my report."

"Ahhh. Say no more." Duo pulled Heero back to him and carefully kissed him, putting all the love he could into the kiss, attempting to reassure Heero of his love. When they broke apart again, Heero was panting slightly.

Heero forced his body back under control; it was amazing how much Duo could excite him, merely by looking at him, let alone kissing and touching him! Carefully he assisted Duo to sit up; fluffing the pillows behind him and making sure he was comfortable. A low growl came from Duo and Heero looked questioningly at him as he sat on the edge of the bed and took Duo's hand in his.

"Oops, sorry. That was my stomach. I guess I'm a little hungry now," Duo informed Heero.

"I brought you something." Heero fished inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the Crunchie bar.

Duo's eyes melted as he looked adoringly at the golden wrapper. "Oh, Heero. Have I told you just how much I love and adore you?" Heero chuckled and handed over the confection. Duo immediately tore open the wrapper and took a bite. His eyes closed in bliss as he savored the taste upon his tongue; his face contorted in rapture as the treat tickled his taste buds and sent him into seventh heaven.

Heero watched, the amused smile still on his face when there came the sound of footsteps in the corridor. He turned to face the open doorway as Sally stepped into the room, closely followed by... _/ Was that Howard? And Doctor G? /_

Duo quickly hid the remainder of the Crunchie bar, not sure if someone would take his delicacy away from him before he had the chance to really enjoy and finish it. His look of shock mirrored that of Heero's when he saw who was with Sally.

Sally gave them both a reassuring smile as she walked into the room. "Heero, Duo, I have some visitors with me." Howard and G stepped forwards.

"How are you doing, kid?" Howard said as he flashed Duo a warm smile.

"Not too bad, Howie, under the circumstances."

"Duo," Doctor G nodded.

Heero was immediately on the defensive and his hand instinctively sought out Duo's. They connected and fingers entwined, each drawing strength from the other.

"Doctor G," Duo returned and then frowning, he looked at Sally.

Sally took a deep breath and ordered her thoughts. Once she had decided on her plan of action she spoke, her voice much calmer than she felt. "Duo, I, no we, need to speak with you alone please."

Duo looked at the doctor, panic etching into his face and his hand clutched Heero's even tighter. "This has something to do with my test results, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Duo. It does."

"Then no, I don't want to hear this by myself."

"No?" queried Sally.

"That's right, I said, no. All through my life I've had to endure hearing things by myself, but no more. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Heero, he is my life partner and we share everything. We don't keep any secrets," Duo stated firmly.

_/ You do now, /_ Howard thought to himself and discreetly slipped closer to the door.

"Hai, that is correct. Duo and I share everything so whatever it is you have to tell him about the test results then you can also tell me. I am here to support him through whatever it is that's wrong with him," Heero said and shifted a little closer to Duo.

_/ And he's going to need all the support he can get, Heero, my boy, /_ thought Howard as he leaned against the door jamb.

Sally couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest as she noted the obvious protective stance of Heero.

"Why is G here anyway?" Duo asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Look, Duo. Are you sure you want Heero to stay and listen to what I have to say? You can tell him yourself afterwards if you wish. We just thought it would be easier to tell you by yourself first, give you a little time to get used to the fact before you tell Heero," Sally said in a last ditch attempt to have Heero leave.

"No. Heero stays. You didn't answer my question either. Why is G here?"

Sally sighed and then drew in a deep breath. "Well, he's here to explain things in a little more detail as you will no doubt have a lot of questions to ask him afterwards; questions that only he will be able to answer for you," Sally began.

Heero gave Duo a curious look, Duo shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have a clue what the woman was waffling on about, he just wished she would hurry up and cut to the chase.

"Duo, there's really no easy way to say this. I have the results from your blood tests in regards to your nausea..."

Duo swallowed hard and stared at Sally, interrupting her. "I knew it; I have an exotic or fatal disease or something like that. There is no known cure for it and I'm going to suffer and probably die a long and horrible slow death..." Duo's voice, accompanied by the arm actions were nothing short of dramatic.

G snorted and stepped forwards. "Don't be so foolish, boy. Pregnancy is not a disease, or at least it wasn't classified as one when I did my studies."

"Pregnancy?" Duo queried, he wasn't sure if his hearing was playing tricks on him.

"Yes, pregnancy, Duo."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Pregnant...? I'm _pregnant_?" Duo repeated.

Sally nodded.

Suddenly Duo doubled over with laughter. His body shook with the force of his mirth and he had to hold tightly to his abdomen so as not to damage his stitches. Still chuckling away he turned his smiling face to Sally. "Yeah, that's a good one, Sally. Pregnant... Ha ha ha... Yup, I'll certainly pay that one, you got me good and proper. Now, how about you tell me what the real problem is?"

Sally looked solemnly at Duo. "This isn't a joke, Duo. As much as I wish it were, it isn't. I saw the fetus on the ultra sound when you were first brought in. I witnessed it first hand when I operated on you. There is no doubt about it, Duo. You are pregnant, you are carrying a child and you _are_ going to be a parent."

Duo's eyes widened impossibly as the words sank in. "But, I'm a guy; I have a guy's equipment..." He paused for a moment and studied the bed clothes before staring at Sally once again, another thought crossing is mind. "Then the father..."

Sally took another deep breath and looked directly at Heero. Heero stared back, his brain trying to process all the information and unfortunately short circuiting with the overload.

Duo's gaze followed Sally's to Heero and he gave a strangled moan.

"I'm pretty sure I'm correct when I say that Heero is the father of your child, Duo," Sally said softly.

_Crash_

Heero fainted.

Howard moved across the floor to retrieve Heero's prone form while Sally continued to stare at Duo.

Duo was too stunned with the news to even think about Heero for the moment. Keeping his head low he asked quietly. "But, how is this possible? I'm a guy, you've seen that for yourself. Only females have the ability and equipment to have babies. How could _I_ possibly be pregnant?"

"Duo, have you ever heard of hermaphrodites?" Sally asked.

Duo nodded.

"Well, you're one."

There was another sort of strangled gurgling sound as Duo's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, falling back into the pillows.

Sally looked at the two unconscious youths and then to Howard and G.

G smiled back at her. "All things considered I think they took that rather well, don't you?"

tbc...


	36. Chapter 35

**Thank you all for the kind reviews on the last chapter! I really get a kick out of reading them and it warms me to no end just knowing you're all enjoying the fic thus far; especially the views of the fetus. To answer a few questions without giving away too much of the plot line, yes, Trowa and Quatre will be coming back into the fic - soon, and they both will play vital roles as the story unfolds. Unfortunately, Zechs and Noin don't make an appearance in this. There's quite the roller coaster ride ahead, lots of sap, some angst and of course, quirky humor. So, strap yourselves in (don't want to lose anyone falling off their chair with laughing), and I hope you enjoy the ride! Hugs and Gundam Pilots to you all. Shen :D**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 35

Duo found himself surfacing to consciousness rather slowly. His mind was foggy and he couldn't focus properly. Gradually he managed to come fully awake and was aware of several voices talking quietly. It took a few moments for his brain to register where he was. He frowned; he'd been having a really weird dream, a dream where Dr. G had told him he was pregnant. He gave a soft moan as he rolled to his side and then hissed with pain as he stretched the muscles that were stitched together.

"Duo? Are you okay?"

Duo's eyes opened and he recognized Sally's face and voice. "Yeah, I think so. Just pulled on my stitches a little." Duo blinked a couple of times and then swallowed. "Sally, I was having this really weird dream, I was lying in my bed and you came in to see me, but you weren't alone, you had Howard and G with you. You said you had something to tell me and then G said I was pregnant and that Heero was the father. Can you believe that? I mean, I'm a guy after all and guys don't have kids. How weird is that?"

Sally's face remained impassive and she stepped back a little so Duo could see across to the other bed in the ward. Heero lay upon the blanket, his eyes closed but chest rising and falling in a regular rhythm.

"What's wrong with Heero?" Duo's voice was concerned.

"He will be okay, Duo. He just fainted, that's all."

"Fainted...?"

"Yes. That happens sometimes when the body has a shock." Dr. G stated as he stepped up beside Sally.

Duo's eyes opened wide and he swallowed. "It wasn't a dream... was it?"

Sally shook her head. "No, Duo. It wasn't a dream."

"Then I really _am_ pregnant?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm carrying a child?"

"That is correct."

"How the fuck did that happen!?"

"Duo, I'm not about to explain the concepts of the birds and the bees to you, I'm pretty sure you know how having sex works, along with conception, considering your current state," G said flatly.

"Of course I know how babies are made, but I'm a guy, I only have the one hole down there, not two like a girl has to become pregnant and give birth. Excuse my crudeness, Sally, but it's true."

"We are well aware of your body's make up, Duo, and no, you do not have a vagina," G replied.

"Then how the _hell_ did this happen?" Duo's voice was beginning to sound a little hysterical. He was finding it extremely difficult to accept that he was with child and he wanted answers.

The moan on the bed next to him reminded him that he wasn't the only one affected by this... this... revelation? "Heero? Hey there. Welcome back to the world."

"Duo?" Heero's eyes began to search for his lover and quickly located him. "What happened?" Heero went to sit up but Sally insisted he stay lying down for a few moments longer while she checked his vitals.

"You passed out, Heero."

Heero frowned. "I don't pass out," he stated flatly.

"Well, you do now," replied Sally. "Okay, everything is fine so you can get up, but take it slowly. You have had a major shock to your system and it may take a little while for everything to fully stabilize again."

Heero was still confused, but he did as Sally said and carefully sat up before swinging his legs to the side of the bed. He paused there for a moment before hopping down and moving back to Duo's bed where he took up his usual place of residence, sitting beside Duo holding his lover's hand. He stared at his partner, noting the pale complexion and wide, scared eyes. "Everything's a little hazy, Duo. Something happened."

"Yes, Heero. Something did happen. In a nutshell... I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Heero looked even more confused. "But, you're a man, Duo. Men can't fall pregnant."

Duo sighed. "My point exactly, but Sally and G here insist it's true."

"But how?"

"That's what I want to know." Duo turned to look at Sally and G. "I think there is some explaining needed here."

"G, I think you had better handle this one," Sally said and moved away from the bed so as G could get a little closer. Duo and Heero stared at the gray haired man, someone they'd long ago thought they would never see again. G cleared his throat and began to tell the tale.

"...So, when I was doing my tests on you prior to you moving to the next stage of your training I discovered a set of female organs. At first I thought I was seeing things as you were most definitely male on the outside, but there was no doubt about it. There was a uterus and an ovary. You are, what is known in the medical world, a hermaphrodite, Duo. A person who is born with the organs of both sexes. According to the ultra sound and the tests I did, the female organs were redundant, slightly malformed and didn't show any signs of becoming functional. Normally when this occurs it is picked up at birth and the submissive organs removed. When I discovered your condition, Duo, I didn't have the time to operate and remove the female parts, we couldn't spare the time needed for your recovery and so we left them."

"So why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Duo's voice was a low growl, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"I - I didn't think it was important. They showed no signs that they would become functional and when you went through puberty it was obvious that your male organs were the ones that were working. I should have told you, I realize that now, but I never thought that this would happen... I never dreamed... oh _shit_!"

Seconds later G was sprawled out on the floor and Heero stood over him rubbing his knuckles, his eyes burning with anger. "Don't ever say that something to do with Duo isn't important," Heero growled and then went back to his position sitting on the bed next to his lover.

Dr G rubbed his jaw gingerly and raised himself up slightly to look at Heero. Howard came forth and placed a hand under G's arm and went to assist him to rise. "I guess I deserved that," G said as he flexed his jaw.

"Just think yourself lucky that I'm incapacitated at the moment, G, 'cause I would have done more than punch you, I'd have cut off your balls and fed them to you," Duo snarled. "How could you think that something like this wasn't important? That it didn't matter?"

"For one you weren't expected to survive the war. But you did, and how was I supposed to know you would be gay, Duo? I thought you would find yourself a nice girl and settle down that way, maybe have some kids, not shack up with another man and play the uke as well! Given your personality I thought you would have at least been the seme!"

Duo began to turn a rather nice shade of red, but it wasn't all due to embarrassment. "And what gives you the right to tell me which gender I should be attracted to? Besides, it's none of your business which one of us is the uke or seme. At least if I had known, I could have done something about this, taken precautions or..."

"Had the organs removed?" G offered, a glint in his eye.

Duo turned and gave him a dirty look. "Who is to say what I would have done. What I want to know though is why did they suddenly start working?"

"That is something I would like to know the answer to as well, Duo," Sally said as she once more joined in the conversation. "It's obvious to me now why your iron levels are fluctuating, they do in women when they menstruate." Sally's brow furrowed. "Have you been menstruating, Duo?"

"What!?"

"You know, bleeding on a regular basis?"

Duo thought long and hard on that one, but was prevented from answering as Heero did it for him.

"Hai, he has bled on a few occasions. I noticed it first during the war, but it wasn't regular and I only noticed it a couple of times." Heero turned to look at his lover. "He did tell me he was going to get it looked at, said it was hemorrhoid or something like that."

Duo turned away, unable to meet Heero's gaze. "I forgot, _okay_!"

"Duo, something like that should have been looked at," chastised Sally.

"Yeah, well, we were in the middle of fighting a war and then afterwards it didn't seem important."

Sally sighed. "Can you remember how regularly you bled and for how long? Did you lose much in the way of blood and when did it first begin to happen?"

"Shit! You don't _want_ much, do you?" Duo grumbled.

"It's important that you try to remember as much as you can, Duo."

Duo frowned and began to scour his memory. "It wasn't regular, I know that much. I hadn't a clue when it was going to happen. Sometimes it would be several months, other times a matter of a few weeks, but when I did bleed it wasn't too much and only lasted for a couple of days, three at the most. As for when it first happened..." Duo thought long and hard. "It was on the Moonbase. That's right; I'd just been worked over by..." Duo swallowed and looked at G. "I'd just been worked over by you and your cronies and then dumped in the cell with Heero and Wufei."

"I remember that," said Heero softly and he squeezed Duo's hand. "He was partly conscious and then... then he was complaining of abdominal pain and there was this... blood. Wufei and I thought it was internal bleeding from the beating he'd suffered. He was going to get that looked at too."

Sally tapped her finger against her chin. "I'd say that was the start of it all. But what triggered it off? Something had to have happened for the organs to start functioning, some sort of hormone release..."

"What did you say?" Duo asked, his eyes wide.

"Some sort of hormone release?"

Heero's eyes also widened as he looked at Duo. "You thinking..…"

"Yes, Heero. It must have been that drug that OZ injected me with when they took me prisoner."

"The one that was supposed to enhance pain?"

"Exactly."

"What drug?" Sally asked.

Duo proceeded to tell her all that he could remember of the interrogation and the drug that had been injected into his system.

"I would say that would have been enough to trigger the ovary to start working," Sally said.

Duo shuddered. He'd tried his best to bury those memories; he didn't want to think about what he'd suffered during the war. Looked like he wasn't even going to be allowed that privilege, somehow everything seemed to want to come back and haunt him. A squeeze to his hand reminded him that he wasn't alone in this though and he looked at his partner, melting as he saw the love in Heero's cobalt eyes.

"I will be with you always, Duo. You will not face this alone," Heero whispered.

Duo gave him a small smile and squeezed back before turning his attention back to Sally. "So what now?"

Sally rubbed a weary hand across her forehead before speaking. "Well, this poses a complete new set of questions as well as options. Duo, you and Heero are the ones that will ultimately have to make a decision here in regards to what you want to do." Seeing G's mouth about to open Sally continued quickly, knowing that if G said what she thought he wanted to, Heero wouldn't simply hit him this time, he'd rip him limb from limb and she really didn't want to have to explain to Une why one of her agents had dismembered a civilian, not to mention the mess it would cause. "From the research I have done it seems we really only have a couple of options open to us."

"And they would be?"

With a loud sigh, Sally continued. "The first would be to terminate the pregnancy now. Remove the fetus and the female organs while we are operating to prevent anything like this from happening again."

"And the other option?"

"For you to go ahead with the pregnancy and carry the baby to full term and deliver the child."

The silence in the room was oppressive.

_/ Abort or continue? Kill or let live? /_ Instinctively Duo's hand slipped down to his abdomen and rubbed lightly across the skin. "There's more to this, isn't there?" Duo asked.

Sally nodded.

"Please, give us all the facts, the possible conclusions and the consequences of such. Then Duo and I will make our decision." Heero looked at his lover. "It's my child too," he murmured softly.

Sally repressed the small smile. "I would expect nothing less than to give you all the information first. I do not wish you to make a decision of this importance without being fully informed."

"Arigato."

Sally pulled up a chair and as she sat so she turned to G and Howard. "Would you two be so kind as to fetch us all some coffee please? This could take a while."

"Sure thing, Ma'am," Howard replied and turned to G. "Come on, you heard the lady, coffee is needed and I know I could sure use a cup." G followed Howard from the room.

"Right," Sally said as she turned back to the two youths. "Here are the facts..."

--

The little fetus felt the changes in the blood make up of its mother and was unsettled. Something didn't feel right. It could sense a tension and then a surge of annoyance. While it didn't understand these emotional changes that were taking place, it could clearly feel the fear that hummed through the system that was currently sustaining its life. Restlessly it turned in the water filled sac that was its world and continued to grow and develop while around it the battle between anger, frustration and acceptance continued.

--

Howard and G had returned soon after Sally had begun explaining the options to Heero and Duo, the coffee a welcome distraction for a moment. After what seemed an eternity, Sally was finally finished. She sat back in her chair and stared at the pair.

"Is there anything that you do not completely understand?"

Duo gazed at Heero. "I think we get it all, Sally."

"Hn. There is a lot to be considered."

"Let me just check all this," Duo said as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "I - we have two choices here. The first is to terminate the pregnancy, remove the female organs and then life will go back to normal, right?"

"That would be the best thing to do, Duo," G said.

Heero glared at him.

Duo ignored him, instead focusing his gaze on Sally and continuing. "The second is to carry the child and deliver it."

"Yes, Duo. That's the basics of it all." Sally replied.

"Would you all mind leaving us alone for a while? Heero and I have a lot to discuss and we would appreciate some privacy. We will call you if we have any further questions or when we have come to a decision," Duo requested.

"Just press the buzzer when you wish for us to return, Duo," Sally said and then turned to G and Howard. "Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and then I will sort out accommodation for you while you are here."

Sally left, G and Howard with her. Howard paused for a moment at the door and turned back to the pair on the bed. "I just want you to know, kid, that whatever you decide, I will be here for the both of you." That said, Howard left the pair to their decision making.

Duo looked up at Heero. "If you want to leave, Heero, I want you to know that I completely understand. I mean, you don't need a child hanging over your head, you're young and should be out there living your life, not staying with me because you feel bound too..."

"Don't!" Heero hissed and drew Duo into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, Duo. This is my child just as much as it is yours. Neither one of us expected anything like this to happen. Fuck! I don't think anything like this has ever happened before; but know this.… I love you, Duo Maxwell, with all my heart and soul and I am not about to leave you now or in the future, regardless of what we decide, I will be here with you because I want to; not because I have to."

"Oh, Heero. I love you too, so much that it hurts." Duo buried himself deeper into Heero's reassuring arms.

Gently Heero eased his lover back and kissed his adorable lips. "Now, Duo. We have a few things to discuss. Namely this baby and what we intend to do."

Duo remained enclosed in Heero's arms, drawing strength from his partner as he thought. Having decided on his words he began to speak softly. "If I decide to carry the child then all sorts of other issues begin to raise their heads; issues such as, how am I going to give birth? I mean, I don't exactly come equipped for child birth. That aside there is the bit about feeding. I know I have female organs but somehow I don't think I'm going to be able to breast feed!"

Heero gave a low chuckle at that suggestion.

"Then there is the problem of where do I stay while this pregnancy runs its course? If the media finds out then I guess it's all over for us, Heero."

Heero gently held Duo, one arm around Duo's shoulder while the other one drifted down to rest over Duo's hand that caressed his abdomen. Gently he rubbed over the tight belly, his eyes misting slightly. "I've always wanted children," he murmured absently.

"So have I," Duo responded as his mind went on a little detour, supplying him with images of a child, their child. "Heero?" Duo turned to look deep into Heero's eyes.

"Hai?" Heero replied and gazed at his lover.

"I want you to tell me honestly what it is that you want; if you want this child or not. Please, be honest with me. Regardless of what you say it won't change the way I feel about you."

Heero thought for a moment and then replied. "Duo, in all honesty I would love for us to have this child, to be parents together, but..."

Duo's eyebrows raised a little.

"But, I will not have you carry a child if it is going to endanger your health or if it means I am going to lose you in the process. I can't lose you, Duo." The words were accompanied by a strangle sob and Heero buried his face into the crook of Duo's neck.

Duo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Holding Heero close to him, he replied quietly. "I want this child, Heero, just as much as you do. Sally said there would be risks involved and I'm quite prepared to take those risks. I want nothing more than to hold our child in my arms, to know it was created out of a love that can only grow stronger given what we have been through and have yet to go through. There has been enough killing in our lives, Heero. Let's create life for a change, not take it away."

The tears shone in Duo's amethyst jewels and Heero was completely at a loss for words. All he could do was pull Duo closer to him and lay a protective hand upon his stomach. "My family," he whispered.

"Yes, Heero. Your family." With a sob of his own, Duo let the tears run free, they were a mixture of happy tears and sad tears, but they cleansed his soul and made him feel much lighter than he'd felt in years. It wasn't going to be an easy road by any means. They would need all of Sally and G's support and expertise, and there was nothing to say that things wouldn't go wrong. They could still lose the baby at any time. But Duo couldn't end an innocent life that hadn't had any say in the matter of its conception. He owed it to the child to at least try.

And try he would.

With a steely determination in his eye, he vowed under his breath that he would do anything and everything possible to keep his and Heero's baby alive and healthy.

tbc...


	37. Chapter 36

**Thank you everyone that left a review! Feedback is always, very much appreciated!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 36

Sally left Duo and Heero alone to discuss their options. Giving G a look that clearly said he was to accompany her or face a slow, agonizing death, she dragged the pair of them to Une's office. Needless to say, Commander Une was a little shocked to see Howard and G, especially as she had no knowledge of their arrival or even why the hell they were there!

Sally spoke with Une and arranged temporary accommodation for Howard and G. She managed to stave off the Commander's questions for the moment with the promise that she would let the Commander know what was happening as soon as possible. Une didn't have much of a choice other than to trust Sally for now. Until then, all Une knew was that G was here to assist Sally in something completely top secret. She made a mental note to have a word with her higher ranking staff in regards to keeping her informed of what was happening within the Preventer building.

Once Sally had the accommodation side of things sorted out she took Howard and G back to the cafeteria and loaded up their trays with samples of the various concoctions that passed for food. She strode across the large room and sat down at a vacant table Howard and G right behind her. They sat in silence for a short while as they pushed the different pieces of food around their respective plates, trying to figure out if the item was edible or not and whether they would survive the experience.

Finally G broke the silence. "You know what they are going to decide, don't you?"

Sally sighed and put down her fork. "I have a pretty good idea, yes."

"Do you have the necessary equipment here to deal with something like this?"

"That, I'm not sure about. I would need to take an inventory of the equipment in stock and work from there. I don't know what other tools we are going to need, but I can say they would be along the lines of what's used for a normal pregnancy," Sally replied, her mind deep in thought.

"We need to look further into this, study up on the anatomy so we will at least have some idea of what will be happening to Duo's body during the course of the pregnancy."

"Aren't you two jumping the gun a little here?" Howard interjected. "You're already planning out your various courses of action, including slicing and dicing the kid, but you haven't had Duo or Heero's decision yet."

Sally and G both turned to _look_ at Howard.

"Then again, maybe you're right. Better to be prepared for anything." Howard said. "I guess I should shut up now."

"That might be a good idea, Howard. When it comes to matters of a medical nature I suggest you leave it to the 'experts'. Your expertise appears to be in the capacity of support crew so I think you should stick to that, don't you?" G's tone was sarcastic.

"I was only trying to help," muttered Howard.

Sally placed a hand over the Sweeper's work roughened one. "I appreciate your concerns, Howard. We are only trying to look at all the possibilities here; and as blunt and uncaring as that may seem to you, it is going to be a factor of large importance, regardless of what the guys decide. They are, though, going to need all the support they can get whether they choose to go ahead or abort. Be there for them, Howard."

Howard nodded and then returned his gaze to his tray.

"If we have all finished I suggest we return to the medical wing. We should have Duo's and Heero's decision soon, but in the meantime I would like to access one of the computer terminals if I may," G stated and looked at the pair expectantly.

"Fine with me," Sally said and began to stand.

"I think I will check in with the shuttle crew," Howard said. "You can call me on my cell once you have the kid's decision."

"Okay, Howard. I'll call down to transport and have a vehicle organized for you to use," Sally said.

"Thanks, I don't think these legs of mine are up to walking that far," Howard joked.

The three left the cafeteria and headed back to the medical wing, once they arrived Sally arranged the vehicle for Howard and set G up at one of the computer terminals. With Howard gone they set about researching all they could in relation to pregnancy and the various changes that occurred in the female body during that period.

--

The emotion was still thick in the room, but Duo's tears had ceased and he was now cradled lovingly in his partner's embrace, head resting against Heero's shoulder while Heero's hand was laid protectively over Duo's abdomen. From time to time Heero would rub his hand across the tight belly while he feathered kisses to the top of Duo's head. There were no words exchanged between the two, all they had to say had been said and now they were content to just lie together and draw strength from each other.

Heero's mind was concentrating on his lover, how he could best help Duo through this with the least amount of stress as possible. Duo's mind was on Heero, hoping that Heero wasn't staying with him out of duty, even though Heero had insisted he wasn't. Duo gave a small sigh and shifted slightly, dropping one hand to rest over the top of Heero's on his stomach, as he moved he felt something against his hand. He reached a little further, his fingers exploring, it was then that he realized what the object was.

"Oh shit!" he muttered. "Damn! I totally forgot about the Crunchie." Duo tossed the bed clothes aside and drew the melted Crunchie bar out from the covers. He looked at it forlornly. "You reckon I can salvage any of it, Heero?" he asked, his voice soft.

Heero eyed the remains. "I think it's beyond help, Duo. Might be best just to give it a decent funeral."

"Such a waste," Duo sighed and gingerly turned the wrapper around.

"I'll get you another one, Duo," Heero said as he reached to take the destroyed confection from his lover and drop it in the bin.

Duo licked the melted chocolate off his fingers whilst watching his boyfriend dispose of the evidence. Duty done, Heero returned to his place on the bed, but before he sat down he lifted the bed covers and snickered. Duo's eyes traveled to where Heero was looking.

"Fuck!

"I don't think you're going to be Nurse Brown's most popular patient, Duo," Heero continued to snicker.

"You'll protect me from her won't you, Hee-chan?" Duo whined. The sheets of the bed were smeared with melted chocolate in places and Duo knew without a doubt that Nurse Brown would not be a happy camper when she saw the mess, especially as she'd only changed the linen that morning, not to mention that he'd been eating something he probably shouldn't have been.

"I'll see if I can't find any fresh sheets and change the bed without her knowing," Heero replied.

"Thanks, Heero," Duo said and then shifted himself slightly.

"I'll be right back." Heero left the small ward room and headed off in search of clean linen. He managed to locate some and returned minutes later. Changing the sheets wasn't as easy as Heero would have thought. He had to get Duo out of the bed first, and that in itself was no mean feat. Somehow though he managed and soon the bed was crisp and clean, the dirty sheets stuffed in the hamper in the laundry room and no one was any the wiser.

With the mission accomplished their thoughts once more turned to the child they had created. "I guess we should call Sally and let her know what we have decided," Duo said quietly.

"Hai, we should." Heero leaned over the bed and grasped the small buzzer. "Want me to press it?"

"Yes, please."

Heero did as requested and moments later Nurse Brown appeared in the doorway. "What is it?" she asked in her efficient manner.

"Umm... Could you please let Doctor Po know that we have finished our discussion and wish to speak with her, please?" Duo asked.

Nurse Brown nodded. "I'll get her for you right away." With that Nurse Brown disappeared.

It wasn't long until they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and Sally with Dr. G in tow entered the room. Sally gave the long haired man a warm smile before sitting herself down in one of the chairs. G mimicked her action, minus the smile, sitting himself down in the other chair. Heero instinctively wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulder and pulled the American towards himself, his other hand entwining fingers with Duo's.

"I take it that you have come to a decision?" Sally asked.

"Hai," Heero replied.

Duo looked first at Sally and then at G. "We have decided to go ahead with the pregnancy."

Dr. G lowered his eyes and fiddled with his hands. Duo turned his gaze back to Sally. "We have discussed it and both agree that we cannot take life anymore, there has been enough of that in our past; it's time to give life for a change. We are aware that there will be risks to both the child and myself and I'm willing to take those risks, Heero is willing to back me up."

Sally's smile softened and her eyes suddenly became misty. "This isn't going to be easy, Duo."

"I realize that, but I, no, we, have every confidence in you and G to help us through this." Duo turned to look at Dr. G. "You are going to help us, aren't you?"

Dr. G raised his head and looked both Heero and Duo in the eye. "Yes, I will be there to help you. Dr. Po will be there for you for the larger part of the pregnancy, I will be more into the researching side of things for the majority of it. I will, however, be there to assist when and if necessary. It's the least I can do to make up for my past mistakes."

Duo nodded. He could accept that. He turned back to Sally. "We do have a few questions though, as well as other points and issues that will need to be discussed."

"That's what we're here for, Duo. We will try and answer as many questions as we can, and if we can't then we'll do our damnedest to find out." Sally gave both men a reassuring look

Before Duo had a chance to ask anything, Heero jumped in with a question of his own. "What are Duo's chances of surviving this? And what of the child? Ouch!" Heero flinched as Duo elbowed him in the ribs. He shifted slightly so as to stare at his lover. "I need to know, Duo."

Duo shook his head. "I know you do, Heero, and I do as well, but..."

Sally broke the tension. "It's okay to be scared; hell, if you weren't then I would seriously be considering getting your mental state checked! In answer to both questions, I really do not know. There hasn't been a recorded case of this type of thing happening before. Personally I can't see any reason for Duo or the child not to survive, as long as they receive careful attention during the pregnancy. But there is always the factor of the unknown to consider as well and this shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I know a woman comes equipped to deal with this sort of thing, Sally, but I have a guy's insides and genetic make up. As the baby grows bigger what's going to happen to my internal workings? Will the womb be able to cope with the child? Dr. G did say the organs were malformed..." Duo trailed off.

"We will need to do a complete ultra sound on you, Duo, now and continuously throughout the pregnancy to determine a lot of things, from the baby's development through to how your internal organs are coping with the shift in room as the baby grows. Then there will be the dietary requirements, we will need to make sure that the placenta is attached well enough and that the usual exchange of nutrients is taking place normally, not to mention that you are getting enough nutrition yourself. As for the womb being able to cope, that is again something we will only be able to determine with the ultra sound." Sally took a breath.

"Shit! There's a whole lot to this baby business isn't there, Heero?" Duo said, his eyes wide.

Heero nodded, his respect for the female of the species having climbed a few notches with all the information he was receiving in relation to pregnancy. Half of what he was discovering he'd had no idea about, regardless of the fact that Duo was a male and carrying the child. The changes that the female body underwent during pregnancy were nothing short of a miracle to him... and now Duo was about to undergo the same thing... to say he was shit scared would be an understatement.

"Duo, Heero?"

Both men returned their attention back to Sally.

"Besides the obvious medical side to all of this we also have the other side to think about." Sally lowered her voice a fraction. "Commander Une and Wufei will need to be informed of this; they are both after all your superior officers."

"Wuffers has got to know!?" Duo practically shouted and then fell back into his pillows, his voice taking on a dramatic tone. "Oh no... I'll never hear the end of this! Please, Sally. You can't be that cruel to me. I think I've already suffered enough with finding out I've got female bits and am going to have a baby, but to have Wuffy know as well... that's just rubbing salt into the wound."

Heero's face crinkled into an amused smile. "It won't be that bad, Duo. Besides, I'll be right here to look after you; I won't let him tease you too much."

"Thanks a lot, Heero." Duo decided he would rather sulk and tugged his hand from Heero's to fold his arms across his chest.

"Nice pout," Sally commented. "But unfortunately it isn't going to get you anywhere. You have to face it, Duo, that as this pregnancy progresses your belly is going to swell to accommodate the baby. I'm pretty sure that Wufei and Une are both going to notice that. Also, as you get further along so you're not going to be able to take part in any physical missions either. That brings me to the next problem..."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is never going to end? Shit, it's worse than an Ozzie interrogation," Duo moaned.

"You will not be able to stay around here for much longer, Duo. I'm guessing you're around six to eight weeks along, give it another couple of months and you will be showing. Hard to say how much, but it would be enough that it's going to cause questions to be asked. I'm betting that you have already begun to notice that you've put on a little weight, despite the vomiting."

The sheepish smile that followed was a pretty good admission. "Yeah, come to think of it, I have found my pants starting to get a little snug. I thought it was because of the Crunchie bars I've been eating lately."

"More like scoffing!" Heero was quick to point out.

"Oh?" Sally inclined her head.

Duo blushed. "I can't help it, I just have to have one each day, more if I can get them."

"Ahhh... Cravings." Doctor G stated.

"Pardon?" Duo turned to look at the doctor.

"Cravings. A lot of women find themselves needing something they normally wouldn't eat. Quite often it's one of the first signs of pregnancy, along with the morning sickness."

"So that explains the nausea and vomiting then," Heero said.

"Yes." G sat back again, perfectly happy to let Sally continue to deal with most of the conversation.

"The vomiting should pass somewhere in the next few weeks, usually it only lasts for the first trimester, but it can go on in some cases. Usually a cup of tea, some dry toast or crackers can help with the nausea first thing in the morning. I'll make a note to let Nurse Brown know so she can be sure to give you some before breakfast." Sally explained.

"Well, if I can't stay around here for much longer, I guess I'm going to have to find something at home to do while this... baby develops." Duo sighed in resignation.

"Umm... I hate to tell you this, Duo, but staying at your apartment is going to be out of the question as well."

"Why?"

"Too many people around. Regardless of how careful you are there is too greater risk of you being discovered. I know I don't have to remind you of what will happen should word of this get out." Sally's voice lowered as she spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Duo began to fiddle with his braid.

"Quatre," Heero suddenly said.

Everyone in the room automatically turned to face the door, expecting to see the blonde standing there, but the space was empty.

"Pardon, Heero?" Sally said.

"Quatre. I'm sure if we contact him and inform him of the status he will assist us with accommodation," replied Heero.

"That will mean another person knowing of your condition, Duo," G stated in a not too happy tone.

"Correction, two people, Doc. Wherever Quatre is, you will also find Trowa," Duo stated. "Those two are inseparable."

"Quatre and Trowa can be trusted, they would not say anything. It seems like the logical thing to do to me. Quatre has many places scattered about and the security in them is excellent, not to mention the additional protection of the Magunacs."

"You know," Sally began as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "That could just work. Do you have a contact for Quatre, Heero?"

"Hai, I do."

"Good. I think it would be an idea to contact him as soon as possible and see what we can arrange." With that said, Sally stood and motioned to G. "You need to rest now, Duo. I'll send Nurse Brown in to check on the dressings and then I want you to try and sleep for a while. Heero can come with me and we will see what we can organize with Quatre. We will be back soon enough and when we return I'll bring the ultra sound machine with me, I'm sure you would both like to have a look at your child."

Duo flashed her a brilliant smile. "That would be great, Sally. Thanks."

Sally and G exited the room, giving Heero and Duo a few moments alone to say their temporary good-byes.

"I never knew it would all be so complicated, Duo," Heero began as he placed a tender kiss to Duo's lips.

"Me either, Heero." Duo returned the kiss. "But I'm not changing my mind."

"I wouldn't expect you to, and I have no intention of changing mine either. We will face this together."

"And all because you didn't wear a condom, Heero," Duo snickered.

tbc...


	38. Chapter 37

**Thank you** **everyone who has left a review, you guys are awesome!**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 37

Heero had left and Duo sat staring at the white wall of the hospital room, his mind whirling with thoughts. His hand again came to rest on his abdomen and he gave a gentle caress with his palm. _/ His child... His and Heero's child... /_ Despite all the information that Sally had given them so far, the things that could go wrong, the fact that they were swimming around in the dark just as much as Heero and himself were, made no difference to his decision. He would carry this child, he would give it life and he would love it unconditionally.

A smile tugged at his lips, knowing that Heero wanted this just as much as he did, gave him the courage to continue on. Even if Heero had decided that he didn't want to be a part of this, wanted to get the hell out now, Duo would still have carried on.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Maxwell?" Nurse Brown bustled into the room and set about laying the clean dressings on the movable tray.

"Not too bad, I guess."

"That's good to hear." She moved behind him and gently eased him forwards so she could pull out some of the supporting pillows. "I'll check your wound sites and change the dressings for you, then I want you to lie back and get some rest. You have had a major shock, Mr. Maxwell and it will take a little time for you to adjust to that."

"Duo, call me Duo." Duo turned to the Nurse. "Calling me Mr. Maxwell makes me feel old."

She smiled at him. "Okay, Duo it is."

"So what can I call you then?" Duo asked.

"You can call me Nurse Brown," the nurse replied, a twinkle in her eye as she watched his face register her words.

Duo shook his head and gave her a grin. "I'll pay that one," he laughed.

"Good, now lean forwards a little more for me."

It didn't take the nurse long to check the wounds and dust them over with penicillin powder, placing fresh gauze over the stitches and taping it in place, the final covering of surgical dressing making sure the sites were protected. "There now, all done." Nurse Brown eased him back and helped him to get comfortable. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I suppose a release form is out of the question?"

Nurse Brown shook her head at him.

"What about a wheelchair then, so I can get myself out of here?"

"How about a sedative?" the nurse countered with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I should take that nap now."

"Wise decision, Duo. I won't be far away so if you do need anything..." Nurse Brown gave him a mock glare. "...that is allowable under hospital policy, just press your buzzer and I'll be right in. Meanwhile, you get as much rest as you can."

Sighing softly and resigning himself to his fate, Duo snuggled into the pillows and let his eyes begin to drift shut. He was tired, the emotional upheaval he'd experienced draining the last of his reserves and it was a blessed relief to let himself be claimed by sleep and forget all about his problems for the moment. They would certainly still be there when he woke up.

Nurse Brown returned ten minutes later to check on her patient and smiled to herself. He was fast asleep, gentle snoring coming from his partially open mouth and a look of contentment on his face. Being a registered midwife as well as a general nurse she had experienced her fair share of pregnancies and births, never tiring of the tiny miracles of life she'd helped to deliver during her career. The way a woman somehow looked radiant, glowing even, her beauty enhanced by her pregnancy had never ceased to amaze her; but to look upon this young man and the way he positively exuded vibrancy of life, had her catching her breath, tears in her eyes. He faced a difficult time ahead, the months would not be easy, but with a steely determination in her eyes, Nurse Brown vowed to do her best to look after him for as long as he was in her nursing care.

Quietly she turned and left.

--

Sally and Heero, with G in tow, headed back to Sally's office. "I suggest you call Quatre from my office, Heero. I can get you a secure line there. Please, do not discuss too much of this over the 'phone, even if the line is secure it's not infallible."

"Hai, I understand. I'll give minimal information for now, but I will have to explain in full to Quatre a soon as it's safe to do so."

"From what I remember about Quatre, he isn't going to let you get away with _not_ telling him." Sally snorted.

"Hn. I swear he's like a dog with a bone sometimes," Heero replied as he rolled his eyes. All he could think of at the moment was heaven help Duo once Quatre found out. He thought his protectiveness towards his lover was strong at times, it would be nothing compared to Quatre in full blown mother mode and Heero had no doubts that once Quatre knew, the little blonde would be pulling out all the stops. He snickered to himself with that thought. Wufei would be a piece of cake compared to Quatre.

They entered Sally's office and Sally immediately made for the 'phone, securing a line out for Heero. "There you are, Heero," she said as she handed over the receiver. "I'll take G through to the next room with me; we need to do some more research on Duo's condition. Call me when you're done or if you need any help."

"Thanks Sally." Heero took the receiver and waited for both doctors to exit the room. Once he was alone he pulled his wallet from his pocket and sifted through the contents until he found Quatre's card. Flipping it over he read the number written on the back and punched it into the 'phone. The call connected and he patiently waited for it to be answered.

"Quatre Winner speaking."

"Quatre."

"Heero! It's been a while. How are you?"

Heero allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It didn't seem to matter how much time passed in between contact amongst the former pilots, Quatre was always happy to hear from one or the other of them. Now was no exception. "I'm fine, Quatre. How about you... and Trowa?"

"We're both fine, Heero. The business is keeping me pretty well occupied and Trowa is here for a few weeks while the circus is taking a break. How is Duo, and Wufei? Are you all still working for Preventer?"

"Wufei is fine, and yes, we are still working for Preventer. Quatre?"

"Yes, Heero? Is there something wrong?" The blonde's voice sounded concerned.

"Yes and no. I need to ask a rather big favor," Heero sighed.

"Anything, Heero. You know if it's possible I will help you out."

"Do you… do you by chance happen to have a place that Duo and I can stay at that is near to the Preventer Headquarters, but isolated? It also needs to be secure."

"I think I can help you out there, Heero. But why? What's the problem? Has something happened? Is Duo okay? Is there something you're not telling me?" Quatre's voice began to pick up a little in pitch and volume.

"Quatre, calm down. I cannot explain to you over the 'phone, it isn't secure enough. There isn't anything to panic over though. Duo is fine but we need to have somewhere secure to stay for a while. I promise I will tell you everything once we are settled. Could you send me the coordinates please and I'll contact you once I have Duo there and arrange to talk to you and bring you up to date on the situation."

"Of course, Heero. Where would you like me to send them?"

"Do you still have your secure e-mail address?"

"Yes."

"I'll send through to that and give you the details of where to send back to."

"Okay."

"Quatre?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"Arigato." Heero cut the call and leaned back in the chair. A puff of air escaped his mouth and blew the bangs from his face. He stretched, feeling his spine pop and grunted with the satisfaction it brought him. Standing, he went through to the adjoining room where Sally and G were busy on the computers. They looked up expectantly at him. "Quatre will send me the coordinates. I need to e-mail him though with a secure address to send them to."

Sally moved from her position in front of her computer. "Here, use mine," she said. "I need to grab a drink of water."

Heero sat down and typed in his codes to access his secure e-mail account. Moments later he had sent his message on its way and waited for Quatre to respond. He didn't have to wait long. Decoding the message he scribbled down the coordinates, wiped the e-mail and closed the program down. Then he brought up the map of the city and outlying suburbs, checking the location of the house that Quatre had notified him of. He gave a satisfied smile.

Sally strolled back in and looked expectantly at Heero.

"I have the location," he said quietly.

"Where?" Sally asked and moved to stand behind the Japanese man.

"Here." Heero pointed to a spot on the screen.

Her brow crinkled as Sally took in the location. "Well, the location is good, not too far away, but secluded enough that you shouldn't be bothered by outsiders."

"Hai. I think it's a place we used once during the wars to hole up in while the heat was on."

Sipping at her water Sally studied the map again. "I think we should take a run out there tomorrow and check it out, make sure it's going to be secure enough, see what facilities it has and what equipment we are going to need to bring in. Duo won't be able to be moved for another couple of days yet so that will give us enough time to set it up with anything we need."

"Hn. I agree."

G looked over at the pair. "I think under the circumstances it would be best if I were to stay here at the Preventer headquarters, I might draw attention if I stay at the house with them."

Heero turned to look at the man. "But what about Duo?"

"Duo will be fine, Heero. I will stop by each day to check on him and G will be able to come out each week to see how things are progressing. Nurse Brown will accompany you both to the house and stay with you for the full term of Duo's pregnancy. She is a qualified nurse as well as a midwife and I trust her implicitly. If anything should go wrong and you need us she can contact me and I can be there within half an hour, also she will be able to take care of things until I get there. That's what I propose anyway."

Heero still looked doubtful, but really didn't have much say in the matter.

"Contact Quatre again and tell him the house will be suitable. Also ask him if there are any staff there to please give them time off, Preventer will cover their wages," Sally stated.

"What of security?" G asked.

"I'm sure Quatre will have a pretty secure system installed; besides I will personally upgrade it myself. Also I'm sure he will let us borrow some of the Magunacs as extra security," Heero replied.

G just grunted, turned back to his screen and typed away at the keyboard. Sally flashed Heero a grin and nodded in the direction of her computer. Heero went back to the computer and logged into his e-mail once more, typed up the message and sent it on its way.

Sally looked at her watch. "Come on, I think Duo will be awake again soon. I'd like to go get one of the ultra sound machines and do a preliminary scan for the moment. I can do a more in-depth one tomorrow."

"I'll stay here and continue with this research if you don't mind, Dr. Po," G said as he clicked an icon on the screen.

"I'll call back for you later then," Sally replied. She turned to Heero and the pair of them left the office and went in search of the ultra sound machine.

--

Duo began to stir, his eyelids flickered open and his mouth stretched into a yawn. The room was quiet so he turned his head to look around. No one was there. He couldn't help the feeling of disappointment in his stomach. He quickly shook it off though and chided himself for being so silly. It still didn't make him feel any better though. His fingers plucked at the blanket, the silence getting to him. He missed Heero.

Tears began to make their way into his eyes and he blinked rapidly at them. There was no reason for him to be feeling this emotional; Heero would be back soon so until then he just had to wait. A tear managed to escape and track down his cheek; he raised the back of his hand and brushed it away, scolding himself for being so weak. In the meantime though his head was listening and agreeing with him, while his emotions were running off the scale. Another tear escaped only to be swiped furiously away, then another tripped over his eyelids, followed by two more. As fast as he wiped them away more would spill forth to cascade down his face. Soon the trickle had become a flood and Duo found himself sobbing uncontrollably. The worst thing was, he didn't know why!

He reached for the box of tissues on the side cabinet and cried out as his stitches pulled tight and more tears coursed down his cheeks. "God dammit!" he moaned.

"Duo? Shit! Duo? Are you all right?" Heero had heard the curse as he walked back up the hall way towards Duo's room. Hearing the cry he broke into a run and grabbing the side of the door frame, skidded into the room. In a flash he was at the bedside, arms wrapping around Duo's slender frame, holding him close and running a soothing hand over his hair. "It's okay, Duo," he whispered. "I'm here now, I'll look after you."

Duo buried his face into Heero's shoulder and let the tears run. His arms wound around Heero's frame and he clung to the Japanese man like a life line, unable to stop the waterfall.

Continuing to hold his lover close and offer words of comfort, Heero tried to find out what on earth had upset his partner so much. "Duo, what's wrong? Please tell me what's upsetting you. Do you hurt? Did something happen? Please, tell me..."

Duo continued to sob, not able to say or do anything for the moment, just having to ride out the upset. The tears eventually slowed and Duo gave a few hiccups and sniffled loudly. Heero reached for the tissue box and brought it to the bed, offering it to Duo who took several handfuls. Blowing his nose and wiping his eyes Duo began to feel a little better and offered Heero a watery smile. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," came the soft reply. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"That's just it, Heero. I don't know. I woke up and felt all... lonely I guess, then the tears started and I couldn't get them to stop. I reached for a tissue and pulled my stitches, which is why I cried out and then you were here..." Duo's voice trailed off, sniffles being the only noise in the room.

"That is quite normal, Duo."

Both ex pilots looked up at the sound of the third voice. Sally stood in the door way. She smiled as she approached the pair. "Many pregnant women experience a similar thing. Becoming teary and bursting into tears for no apparent reason is yet another part of pregnancy. It's just your hormones playing up. It will eventually settle down."

"I hate it," Duo growled and then seeing the confused and hurt look on Heero's face he quickly clarified his words. "I hate the teary feeling, the emotions that seem to run madly through me, not the being pregnant bit, Heero."

Visibly relaxing, Heero pulled Duo closer to him and addressed Sally. "How long will this last?"

"Hard to say. It varies in women, but in Duo's case..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You haven't a clue. Just another part of the unknown in my case."

"Sorry, Duo." Sally turned sharply as the rumbling sound in the hall drew closer. "Ahh, the ultra sound machine."

Duo looked up at Heero and smiled, the tears having miraculously vanished. Heero gave Duo a light squeeze in return. Sally assisted Nurse Brown to wheel the machine into the room and over to the bed. Nurse Brown busied herself plugging it in and twisting the various dials, punching in the information necessary to the machine.

"Heero, I will need you to move aside a little; Duo, can you lay flat on your back for me?"

Heero moved as requested and assisted Duo to lie flat; Nurse Brown produced a bottle of gel and some paper towels. "Please lift your gown for me, Duo."

Duo complied, Heero helping him and the gown was soon bunched up around Duo's chest. Nurse Brown pulled the waistband of his boxers down a little and then spread the gel across his lower abdomen. Duo flushed a little but Heero's hand in his reassured him that his modesty was still in tact. Sally began to play around with the machine, inputting the last of the data.

"Would you like to see your child?" she asked, sound head poised in the air.

Duo gazed at Heero, the excitement sparkling in his eyes. Heero returned the gaze with a loving one of his own and then turned to Sally. "Hai, we would."

Smiling, Sally lowered the sound head to Duo's abdomen and began to press lightly, moving the object around, coating it in the gel so as it would glide easier and pick up the pictures better. She began to press a little firmer as she probed around, searching for the tiny fetus. Watching the screen and the gray, black and white fuzzy images, she concentrated on seeking out her target. Duo and Heero couldn't quite see the screen so continued to hold hands and draw strength from each other.

"Ahhh... There you are."

Both men fixed their attention back on the doctor; a broad grin covered her face. Nurse Brown turned the monitor a little so they could see the screen and Sally settled the sound head over a darker point in Duo's abdomen.

"Hey, little one, meet your parents," she murmured softly.

This time the tears ran freely from Heero's eyes as well as Duo's. The shadows on the screen had condensed enough that the outline of the fetus could clearly be seen.

As if knowing it was on show the tiny being turned slightly in its watery world.

Nurse Brown turned the sound on and the gentle thudding of a tiny heart could be heard.

"Our child," whispered Heero as he nuzzled Duo's neck, overcome by the emotion of the moment.

"Ours," responded Duo as he also choked on tears of happiness.

tbc...


	39. Chapter 38

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Now it's time for Une and Wufei to discover Duo's secret. :)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 38

Heero stared at the screen, or rather the fuzzy lines on it. He squinted his eyes a little and turned his head slightly. Duo also gazed at the screen, trying to make sense of what it was he was looking at. Sally had said it was their child, but all Duo could make out was a mess of varying shades of gray. He risked taking a peek at his lover and snickered softly as he noticed the perplexed look on Heero's face. Looked like Heero was having as much trouble as himself in trying to make sense of the image.

Sally continued to move the sound head around slightly, attempting to get a clearer look at the tiny being, completely oblivious to the fact that neither of the men could really make out anything on the screen. To her practiced eye it was quite easy to pick out what she was looking at, she forgot that neither Heero nor Duo would probably have any clue about what they were seeing.

"It's way too early to be able to determine what sex the baby is, the organs will not have reached identifiable status as yet. Judging by the size I would estimate that you are about seven to eight weeks along, Duo." Sally continued to move the apparatus about. "If you look carefully you can see the head here," Sally said as she pointed with her finger to a slightly darker spot on the screen. "And here you can see the beginnings of the arms and legs…" Sally pushed a couple of buttons and the machine took a few pictures, not that anyone would have known what they were unless they happened to be a doctor or worked within the medical profession in that particular field.

Watching the pair with an amused smile on her face, Nurse Brown found it hard to hold in her laughter. It was as clear as day to her that both men hadn't the slightest idea as to what the hell they were looking at!

Nodding in unison both Heero and Duo did their best to make it look like they understood. Personally, Heero thought it was easier to decipher OZ encrypted files than make head or tail of the picture on the screen, while Duo, who had no problem in translating even the most complex of blueprints, hadn't the foggiest idea of what he was meant to be seeing.

Sensing the amusement in the air, Sally turned her gaze from the screen to the men and then to Nurse Brown. Suddenly it dawned on her. "You haven't a clue about anything I've just said or pointed out, have you?"

"Reading those sorts of pictures wasn't a part of our training I'm afraid, Sally," Duo admitted sheepishly. "To be honest, no, neither one of us can make out a damned thing."

Sally laughed. "Don't worry about it. Ultra sounds are not the easiest of things to decipher at the best of times. Even us doctors have problems on occasions."

"Well that's a comforting thought… I think," Duo muttered.

"There really isn't a whole lot to be seen at this stage. If anything, the fetus will only appear to be a mass of light and dark shades. Once it gets a little bigger you should be able to see it more clearly. We can usually tell what sex it will be as well." Sally paused to replace the sound head and then turned to continue her words while Nurse Brown wiped the sticky gel remnants from Duo's abdomen. "Do you want to know what your baby is going to be?"

Duo stared questioningly at Heero. This was something they hadn't thought about.

"Whatever you want, Duo. It doesn't matter either way to me," Heero stated as he gave his lover a warm smile.

"I think I'd rather wait until it's born. Call me silly but I kinda like the idea of not knowing, of the anticipation of the birth…" Duo's voice trailed off, the thought of the birth weighing heavily on his mind.

As if reading his thoughts, Heero drew him deep into his arms and stroked his hair. "It will all be okay, Duo. I'm happy to wait and I'm sure that G and Sally will be able to take good care of both you and the child when the time comes for him or her to join us in this world." He gave Sally a look that clearly stated he expected nothing less.

Moving closer to the bed, Sally folded her arms across her chest and stared calmly at the pair. "I don't think you're being silly at all in regards to the baby's sex, many couples prefer to wait. Personally I think I would do the same. As for the birth…" Sally sighed. "G is researching as we speak. He is going right into the anatomy side of things and calling up anything and everything he can find that will help us through this. I will do a more thorough ultra sound tomorrow, take some more pictures and then hopefully we will have some more answers for you. Until then all I can really say is that we plan on doing a caesarian section to deliver the child. Obviously you cannot give birth normally so when the time draws near I want you hospitalized and we will open up your abdomen and remove the child that way." Sally's brow furrowed. "That also raises another question for you both."

"Oh?"

"When we perform the 'C' section do you want us to remove the female organs as well?"

Heero looked at Duo who stared right back and swallowed. "I… I don't know. I mean, I hadn't thought about that."

Nurse Brown placed a reassuring hand on Duo's shoulder and the violet-eyed man turned to meet her gaze. "Take your time thinking about it. You don't have to make a decision right now, you have about another seven months to find your answer."

Duo gave the nurse an appreciative smile. "Thanks," he whispered.

Nurse Brown gave him another smile and pat to the shoulder.

Heero turned back to his lover while Sally packed the machine away and Nurse Brown assisted her. "I have contacted Quatre and he has given me the coordinates to a house of his that we can use during your… pregnancy." Heero still found the word a little difficult to use considering his mate was also male. "From what I can remember it's one we used during the war as a safe house, Sally and I will be going out there tomorrow to go over it, make sure it's secure and see what equipment we will need to have installed there.

"Did you… Have you told Quatre?"

"No. Not yet. I wanted to wait until we are settled in there first."

"Speaking of telling people," Sally interrupted. "I really think we should inform Une and Wufei now."

Duo groaned. "Do we have to? I mean, Une is one thing, but Wufei?"

"Yes we do, Duo. I'm sorry, but both Une and Wufei need to know. Other than them there will only be myself, G, Howard, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and yourself, oh and Nurse Brown of course who will know." Sally smiled as she spoke. "It really won't be all that hard, Wufei _can_ be compassionate you know."

"Yeah, right. And Howard just might change to wearing normal shirts. Trust me, Sally. I _know_ Wufei and he isn't going to pass up an opportunity to have a dig at me." Duo sank back into the mattress and tugged the covers up tight under his chin, his baleful eyes staring out at the people in the room. "I can't believe you would be that cruel," he whined.

Sally had to hide her face, the grin trying to split it in two. Nurse Brown discreetly busied herself with changing the water in the jug while Heero continued to sit beside his lover. "Wufei won't tease you, Duo," Heero stated calmly.

"Really? And what makes you so sure?"

"I won't let him."

Duo gave his lover a warm smile. "Thanks, Heero, but somehow I really don't think that is going to stop him."

Breaking the moment, Sally coughed. "I think we should tell them as soon as possible, Duo. You will be fit enough to leave the hospital in a couple of days so that will give us enough time to set up the house for you and also concoct a believable story for why you are absent from active duty."

"I think my little accident while on active duty should be enough to explain my absence," Duo replied.

"That might be so for a short while, but it doesn't take seven months to recover from a bullet wound to the abdomen. Even if we add to that time off for stress, trauma and the like it wouldn't stop you from doing a desk job." Seeing Duo about to speak, Sally quickly continued. " And no, we can't say you quit, especially with Heero still working for Preventer, people would become suspicious."

Duo sighed. "Why does everything have to be so complicated? When a woman falls pregnant everyone celebrates, goes out and gets drunk and such; but when I get pregnant…."

"It turns into a full scale stealth operation?" Heero offered. "Don't worry, Duo. I'm not about to let you go through this alone. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure, but we need to keep this away from anyone that doesn't have to know. If this should get out and the press finds out then I hate to think what they would do to you."

The four people in the room were silent as they each thought about the implications. "No. The last thing we need is for the press to get wind of this," Sally stated. "I'm sure that between yourselves, Une and Wufei, we can come up with a convincing cover story to explain your absence, and once the baby is born…. Well we have seven months to come up with an explanation for that. Now, I will go and fetch Une and Wufei and we can fill them in on the current status." Sally left the room and went to contact Une and Wufei; Nurse Brown checked that all was secure with the ultra sound machine and then removed it from the room, leaving the two parents-to-be alone.

Heero turned to Duo and softly stroked his hair. "It's all going to work out, Duo, I promise you."

Sighing, Duo turned to face his lover, grasping Heero's hand tightly in his own, his violet eyes staring deep into cobalt blue. "I know everyone keeps telling me that everything will be all right, that things will be fine… but… Let's face it Heero; no one knows what is going to happen here; if I will survive, if the child will survive." Heero's face darkened but Duo silenced him with a finger to his lips and continued. "I know you don't want to think about that, god knows I don't either, but it is a factor that has to be considered. Despite Sally and G's reassurances, they are floundering around in the dark just as much as we are. Oh I know they will do everything they possibly can and I appreciate that," Duo paused as if gathering his thoughts. "But if the worst should happen and I… I don't survive this," the breath hitched a little. "I want you to promise me that you won't spend the rest of your life grieving for me. I want you to go on with your life, Heero. Find someone else and if the child has survived then raise him or her with love and compassion… and tell them about me." The tear ran down Duo's cheek and dripped from his chin onto the bedclothes.

Having found his emotions through Duo's love and help, Heero was now beginning to wish they were still buried away. He knew that what Duo said was true, that they both had to be prepared for the worst, the pain that flared in his heart as he thought about life without Duo was a pain he couldn't bear. He buried his face in the crook of Duo's shoulder and tried to hold onto his own tears. "I won't let that happen, Duo. I won't let you be taken from me. Everything will work out, Sally and G are great doctors and I know they will find a way to get us through this without either you or the baby being harmed in any way." His voice was thick with emotion and Heero found he couldn't speak anymore lest he break down completely.

They stayed together, locked in each other's arms for a while; each drawing strength from the other while unspoken thoughts went swirling through their respective minds. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted them to the imminent arrival of their visitors and they reluctantly pulled apart. Nurse Brown stuck her head around the door and then entered the room. "One Commander and supervising agent are about a minute away. I thought I would warn you and get you tidied up a bit before they get here," she said as she proceeded to the bed and began to straighten the covers. With Heero's assistance she eased Duo forwards and placed the pillows behind his shoulders and head.

"Comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I'm ever going to be," replied Duo and then turned to Heero and squeezed his lover's hand as Heero sat back on the bed next to him.

"If you wish, Duo, I will remain in the room while Doctor Po explains the situation to your superiors. Or if you prefer, I will leave," Nurse Brown said as she tidied up the room.

"Thanks, I think if you don't mind I would prefer you to stay. That's okay with you isn't it Heero?"

"Hai, that's fine with me."

Duo felt safer with the nurse present for some inexplicable reason. He supposed if the worst came to the worst she could give him a sedative… or Wufei one. Somehow though he felt that the Nurse wouldn't allow Wufei to tease him too much, a thought that he clung to along with Heero's hand as he heard the unmistakable voice of Sally and Une along with Wufei's getting louder as they drew closer. Moments later they entered the room.

"Agent Night, Agent Day," Une said as she entered the room and proceeded to stand at the end of the bed.

Wufei merely nodded and Heero nodded back, the Chinese man standing next to his commanding officer. Sally was the last to enter and she took up her position to the side of the bed.

Une turned to look at Sally. "Now, what is it that is so important that you needed both Agent Fire and myself here to tell us?"

Sally cleared her throat and smiled reassuringly at Duo. "The information I am about to give you is classified. It is to be kept between these four walls and not spoken of to anyone else." She looked around to make sure that everyone understood before continuing. "I am breaking patient-doctor confidentiality by revealing this information, but I have my patient's consent to do so on the understanding that you do not repeat this to anyone."

Wufei scowled and Une looked a little impatient. Duo twisted the bed sheet nervously in his hand and hoped that the sick feeling that was invading his gut would hold off for a little longer. Heero's face was impassive as usual.

"The wounds that Duo sustained during the course of action are healing as well as can be expected and he should make a full recovery." Sally paused for a moment. "There is, however, a small problem we detected whilst operating and scanning his internal system."

"Oh?" Une raised an eyebrow, even Wufei looked a little more interested now. Duo knew he was going to need a kidney dish a little sooner than first thought.

"Yes. We have detected an… an abnormality in Duo's body."

_/ I guess that's one way to put it, /_ Duo thought.

"What sort of an abnormality?" Une asked sharply.

"You discovered that he actually has a brain?" Wufei quipped.

"Ha, ha, Wufei," was the best that Duo could come up with. He turned to Nurse Brown. "I don't feel so good, In fact I think I'm going to be sick."

Nurse Brown grabbed the kidney dish from the side table and passed it over to her patient who took it gratefully. He wasn't too sure just how much longer his stomach was going to retain its contents and didn't think that throwing up over either the Commander or his superior would be a good idea, even if his superior deserved it.

Sally frowned. "This is a serious matter, Wufei. I would ask you to give it the attention it deserves."

Wufei looked at the doctor and raised an eyebrow. Obviously there was something more to this than he first thought. He wisely closed his mouth and refrained from further comment… for the moment.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be interrupted by Wufei any further, Sally continued. "When we investigated what we discovered on the scan, several things slotted into place. Duo's need for iron supplements being the main one."

"All this may be well and good, Sally, but what is it you're trying to tell us? What is wrong with Agent Night?" Une asked, her impatience becoming obvious.

"There isn't really any easy way to say this, Commander. Put simply, Agent Night is… pregnant."

The silence was deafening.

"What?" Une managed to croak out, her face clearly doubting Sally's words.

Sighing, Sally fixed the Commander with a steely gray eye. "Duo is pregnant."

Wufei's jaw nearly hit the floor as he stared at the long haired man in the bed. A smirk crossed his face and he whispered, "Always knew you were an onna, Maxwell." It was clear that Wufei didn't believe it for a minute.

"Correct me if I am wrong here, Sally, but Agent Night is a male?'

"Yes, he is."

"Then how can he be pregnant? I think you must have been working too hard."

"I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, it's true. Duo has a little known condition called Hermaphrodism. Have you heard of hermaphrodites, Une?"

Une nodded. "I have heard the expression, yes, but I don't fully understand it.

"Basically a hermaphrodite is a person born with the sex organs of both male and female. Usually one set is the stronger and the condition is recognized at birth or soon after when it is surgically corrected. Given Duo's background, neither he nor the authorities would have known about his condition. The first anyone knew of it as far as we can tell was when G began Duo's training as a Gundam Pilot. For reasons he will explain later if you wish to know, he didn't inform Duo of his condition." Sally began to explain the facts of Duo's unusual body make up to Une who listened intently. Meanwhile, Wufei moved closer to the bed, his mind half on the words that Sally was speaking, the rest of his attention on Maxwell and Yuy.

Duo stared up from the bed, his heart was pounding in his chest as Wufei approached. He couldn't read the Chinese man's eyes and that worried him. He grasped Heero's hand a little tighter.

Heero also watched the faces intently, trying to judge what Une and Wufei were thinking, how they were reacting to the news. Une, he gathered, was being her usual efficient self, demanding the facts so as she could determine the case better. Wufei…well Wufei was guarding his reaction pretty well. Heero felt Duo's hand tighten upon his own and squeezed back, trying to reassure his lover. He raised his eyes to meet Wufei's.

Pausing at the side of the bed, Wufei stared down and spoke. "Is this true, Maxwell? You really are carrying a child?"

Duo nodded.

"Sally has the pictures if you want to view them," Heero said softly.

Wufei snorted in disbelief. "A man cannot carry a child, Maxwell. This is all some sort of joke you two have concocted together. I have warned you before about practical jokes, Maxwell, but this time I think you have gone too far."

"It isn't a joke, Chang," Heero said quietly. "Here, take a look." Heero passed over the pictures that Sally had taken with the earlier ultra sound. "Sally estimates that Duo is around seven to eight weeks along."

Wufei took the pictures and gazed intently at them. He really couldn't make head or tail of them but knew enough from the expression on both Yuy and Maxwell's faces, combined with the speech that Sally was still giving to Une to know that somehow this was true. He swallowed and looked from the pictures to Duo. "This is a…"

Duo nodded.

"And it is inside you?"

Duo nodded again.

"You are going to be a mother?"

"Ahhh… well…." Duo began to say.

Wufei turned to Heero. "I take it that you are the father, Yuy? That you are going to be a daddy?"

Heero nodded.

Wufei felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room, blackness tinged his vision and the room began to spin. "Well, shit!" he stated and then his eyes slipped shut as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Duo's eyes widened as he watched the Chinese agent slump to the floor. He turned to look at Heero, a grin on his face. "Never thought I would say this, Heero, but... that's justice," he quipped.

Heero stared at the lump on the floor and shook his head, a smirk on his lips as he thought, _/ Duo-3 Wufei-3 /_

Hearing the crash to the floor behind her, Sally quickly spun around just as Wufei landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor. She quirked an eyebrow and looked at Une as her hands went to her hips. "What is it with men and fainting?" she asked.

"And they say that women are the weaker sex," Nurse Brown muttered as she made her way to the young agent's unconscious form.

In the bed, Duo snickered softly. It wasn't often he scored a victory over Wufei; but this time… This time he'd scored a whopper.

tbc…….


	40. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the kind reviews! A little more fluff in this part. :)**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 39

Nurse Brown carefully pulled the Chinese man from the floor and assisted by Heero, laid him on the other bed in the room. She whipped the pillows out from underneath his head and placed them under his feet, elevating them. Whilst she was arranging the patient she muttered to herself under her breath about men and their inability to stay conscious during a crisis. "How on Earth and the Colonies you agents manage to function when on a case is beyond me," she mumbled. "I thought you had to have nerves of steel to carry out the jobs you do and yet the simple news of a pregnancy and they all go to jelly, passing out left, right and center."

Heero wisely kept his mouth shut.

Duo observed the proceedings from his bed, amusement playing over his face. He suddenly felt a little better about Wufei knowing. With Wufei fainting at least Duo would have a little ammunition with which to fight back if the Chinese man decided to tease him.

Seeing that Chang was being taken care of, Sally felt there was no need for her to intervene. Nurse Brown and Heero were more than capable of coping with the downed agent; she had more pressing matters to deal with, such as finishing off her explanation to Une. She turned back and completed her speech. "Is there anything you're not sure of? Anything you would like me to clarify in regards to Duo's condition, Une?"

Shaking her head the Commander gazed momentarily at Duo. "I take it that you have decided to keep this child?"

"Yes, yes, we have," Duo replied, still twisting the bed sheets nervously in his hands.

Une folded her arms across her chest and fixed her eye upon the injured agent. "Okay. I realize there is a lot more to this as yet and Sally can fill me in fully shortly. For now though I want to know what it is you intend to do, not just keeping the baby but as far as your job here is concerned and the many other questions that are obvious." Une turned to lock eyes with Heero who had returned to his lover's side. "Keep it brief, gentlemen. The in-depth explanations can come later, for now all I need is the rough outline."

Duo gave Heero a nudge, happy for his partner to do the explaining, he didn't feel emotionally strong enough at the moment and didn't want to start a repeat episode of the earlier bout of crying. Heero understood and sat on the edge of Duo's bed facing Une. He turned his head and made eye contact before opening his mouth to speak.

"As you already know we have decided to proceed with the pregnancy despite the many risks involved. Sally has explained them all in detail to us, but we still intend to proceed. I wish to remain on active duty with Preventers and Duo also wishes to continue, however, for obvious reasons he won't be able to be a field agent and as the pregnancy progresses he won't be able to remain behind the desk either. As Sally stated before, between the four of us we should be able to come up with a plan to explain Duo's absence without causing suspicion and still enable him to remain in Preventer employ. With Duo's condition being so rare we do not want word of this to get out. If it should then heaven knows what will happen to Duo, and I for one will not allow that to occur." Heero's voice became cold as he stated he would protect his lover, come what may. "There is no way I will let him become a lab rat, to be prodded and poked, scrutinized and dissected; not while I have breath in my body."

"Preventer certainly does not wish to lose two field agents with the skills that you two possess so keeping you both in our employ is no problem. A cover story can most certainly be thought up; I have a few ideas which we can discuss later. As for word leaking out, I can assure you that no one here will speak of this to anyone outside the immediate circle of those who already know. If they break the confidence then they will find themselves facing more than just disciplinary action. I have one important question though. Where do you both propose to live while Agent Night's pregnancy proceeds?"

"Quatre Winner has a place we can use. It's on the outskirts of the town, has a pretty good security system, is well secluded and there is also the advantage of the Maguanacs."

"Heero and I are taking a run out there tomorrow to see what equipment we will need to install as well as upgrade the security system and see if there is anything else we need to do to the place to ensure Duo's safety," Sally stated quietly.

"I see," Une replied. She turned to face the Doctor. "It seems that you have managed to cover pretty much everything, that's good."

"The house is also close enough to HQ that when it comes time for Duo to deliver the child we can get him here to the hospital within fifteen or twenty minutes." Sally said.

Une ran a hand across her eyes. "Please, spare me the intricacies, I really do not wish to know the finer details here." She paused as Nurse Brown entered the room having left earlier to hunt down some smelling salts for the unconscious Wufei.

Uncapping the bottle she waved it under the Chinese's nose, the foul, bitter odor permeating Chang's olfactory system and bringing him violently back to the present.

The smell unfortunately also hit Duo's nose and the American grabbed the kidney dish just in time, his stomach heaved, muscles convulsed and the contents returned. Heero grabbed his lover's braid and held it out the way, rubbing Duo's back, unable to do much else while Duo continued to fill the kidney dish. Once he'd finished, Heero passed him a tissue and then a glass of water to rinse out his mouth.

"Thanks, Heero." Duo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Here, let me take that," the soft voice of Nurse Brown said.

Duo opened his eyes again and smiled gratefully at the nurse before turning back to Heero. "I never had any carrots."

"Nani?"

"I didn't eat any carrots. How come whenever you're sick it always has carrots in it, regardless of whether you've eaten any or not?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Baka!"

"I really did not need to hear that, Agent Night, thank you very much." Une growled.

"Me either," Wufei moaned from the bed where he was now sitting up, looking a little pale. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Wu-man." A glare that would rival one of Heero's was shot his way but Duo ignored it. He'd become impervious to glares a long time ago. "It's true, Wu. You passed out, went to la la land, blacked out, bit the dirt, left the conscious plane..."

"I get the picture, Maxwell."

Duo couldn't help the grin.

Wufei turned his attention back to the Doctor and Commander. "Is it true? Maxwell is pregnant?"

"Yes, Wufei. It is true. Duo is pregnant," Sally confirmed.

For a moment there everyone thought that Wufei was going to pass out again but the Oriental managed to stay in the here and now. He turned his head slowly to look at Duo, his mouth opened again. "Rather you than me, Maxwell."

The room went silent again, Duo's mouth opening and closing like a stranded fish. Nurse Brown returned from emptying the kidney dish and hearing the silence, put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me someone else fainted!"

--

Wufei, Une, Heero and Duo had sat and discussed the current 'problem' of Duo's work with Preventer. Finally they had come up with a plausible plan. Heero would work with Wufei while Duo was recovering from his injuries. Once deemed fit enough to return to active duty he would be given a 'case' that would require him to go deep undercover. That would explain his absence from the office. In reality, Duo would in effect be doing paperwork, but not the ordinary paperwork. He would be involved in the researching, planning and information for the cases that Heero and Wufei would work on, still remaining as an integral part of the team. Heero was happy with the arrangement, his lover would be kept safe from prying eyes whilst still being involved.

Duo wasn't too sure to start with but soon saw the logic of the plan. He didn't mind paperwork when it meant he was involved in the planning and organizing of the cases his lover would be involved in. He'd often spent time with Quatre during the war working out strategies and the like so it wasn't anything new to him. In fact he had a rather clever and quick mind and this would be right up his alley and keep him occupied while the baby grew and developed.

With the basic plan outlined, Une and Wufei left the pair to their own devices and returned to the usual affairs of Preventer business, Une requesting that both Sally and the agents keep her informed of everything. She agreed for G to be provided with accommodation at Preventer expense, citing him as assisting Sally in a medical investigation. Technically it was true and so Une would be covered, unless her superiors started asking for further details.

--

G looked up from the screen as Sally re-entered the office, rubbing wearily at her temples. "How did the boss take it?"

Sighing she collapsed into her seat, G fetching her a glass of water which she took gratefully, downing it in one gulp. "All things considered, once she got over the initial shock she seemed okay with it," Sally chuckled.

G gave her an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"Wufei."

"05?"

"He fainted."

It was G's turn to smirk. "I always said that O was too lenient on that boy. Called himself a warrior... I'd say he's more of an onna than Duo."

"Duo fainted too," Sally pointed out, not trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Well, that was to be expected considering his condition," G huffed.

"And Heero?"

"Shit happens."

Sally burst into laughter, holding her sides until her mirth settled and she was able to speak again. "I'll pay that one, G," she smiled. "Now, how's the research coming along?"

G returned to the computer. "There isn't a lot to work with as you already know. From the ultra sound pictures we have as well as what I recall of Duo's anatomy from when he was training, the uterus isn't as fully formed as in a female. There is one ovary and fallopian tube as you can see here..." G pointed to the computer screen, indicating the various areas he was talking about. "The uterus is connected to the large bowel by this small tube here. Given the position of where the tube connects to the bowel it's only a couple of centimeters above the rectum. The chances of Duo being fertile in the female sector as you know are minuscule. The fact that both the ovary as well as his testes are working is in short, a miracle in itself. The odds of him becoming pregnant... well, you know that yourself. Given where the tube connects in relation to him becoming pregnant, we need to look at the other factors such as the strength of Heero's thrusts, angle of such, force of ejaculation and length of Heero's, umm... penis, all these would influence the possibility of the sperm being able to get inside this tube and along to the released egg."

"Given the length of rectum to anus and the position of the tube where it joins the large bowel, I'd say Heero's pretty well endowed," Sally quipped, a grin plastered to her face.

G gave her an incredulous look. "Will you please try to be serious here?"

"Sorry. But you have to admit..."

"I have no intention of discussing the size of Heero Yuy's penis, thank you. There are much more urgent matters to be discussed."

Sally managed to temper her sense of humor. G was right, there were much more pressing issues to be discussed. "I have a question for you, G. With Duo's anatomy the way it is, shouldn't he have suffered from pelvic inflammation at times?"

"Yes, you would have expected him too but remember this, when he was training to be a Gundam Pilot he was put through some pretty rigorous sessions. Some of his training involved building up a resistance to drugs and disease. I'd say if he did get an inflammation it would have been mild enough that he wouldn't have noticed it and his body would fight it off relatively quickly. His immune system is slightly enhanced because of all the training and wouldn't have had much of a problem dealing with bacteria of this type. All the pilots were also on regular vitamin and supplementary drugs, the details of which I will not divulge, so they would also play a part in keeping him healthy. We couldn't afford to have a pilot down and out for long. It wasn't something we wanted to do, but..."

"I understand. There were a lot of things that went on during the war that we didn't agree with, but that's all behind us now. We need to keep looking to the future and in this case, helping Duo as much as we can."

"I agree. I need to somehow make it up to Duo for all the shit he has gone through, all the crap he's had to deal with and if it's ensuring he carries and delivers a healthy child, then so be it."

Sally decided to say nothing, knowing what G meant and that he accepted his mistakes and wanted to make amends was enough for her. Besides, she was really going to need the help! "Okay, let's take a look at where the womb is situated in relation to the rest of the body organs so we can try to predict where they are going to move to as this little miracle grows and demands more space."

Both doctors returned their attention to the screen and lost themselves once more in their work.

--

Howard strode along the corridor of the Preventer building after exiting the elevator on the third floor. He quickly informed the nurse at the reception desk who he was and whom he wished to see. The nurse confirmed his identity with Sally and gave him directions to Sally's office.

"Howard," G stated as the man entered the room.

"How's it going, folks? What's the latest?"

Both G and Sally gave Howard the latest run down on the events, Howard sat calmly taking it all in. "I gather then that you're going to be staying here a while, G?"

"Yes, Howard. I have given my word to Dr. Po that I will assist her, and it's the least I can do for Duo."

"Okay, Doc." Howard stretched, the light from the overhead globe flashing off his sunglasses. "I wish I could stay as well, but unfortunately I have a business to run and it doesn't do it by itself. I have several contracts to fulfill as well as new ones just come in, so I'm afraid I will have to get going."

"When are you leaving?" Sally asked.

"I have clearance and a window tonight. I'll be going then."

"Okay, Howard. Thanks for bringing me here," G replied.

"No problem, G. Glad to be of assistance. I'll go say good bye to the kid and then head back to the shuttle port. I'll be back through this way in the next few weeks so each time I'm in the area, I'll stop in and see how Duo's doing. In the meantime, keep me informed of his progress, please." Howard shook hands with both Sally and G before taking his leave and stopping off to see Duo on his way out.

--

Duo was sitting up in bed, Heero stretched out beside him. Howard smiled, they made a good couple. He could see the devotion in Heero's body language and knew that Duo would be well looked after. It eased his mind a little.

"Hey, Howie," Duo called out as his long time friend stepped inside the room. Heero grunted and shifted his position a little.

"I just came to say good bye, Duo. I gotta head back into space, contracts and deadlines, you know the drill."

Sure, Howie. You're going to keep in touch though? Visit again when you can?"

"Of course I will, Duo. I'm usually passing back this way every couple of months so I'll make sure to stop in and pay you a visit. I'll also keep in touch via e-mail." Howard strode over to the bed and shook Duo's hand, then carefully clapped a hand to his shoulder. "You take care, kid." Howard turned to Heero and shook the Japanese's offered hand. "Look after him, Heero. He's the son I never had."

Heero bowed. "You have nothing to fear, Howard. I would give my life for him."

"I know, Heero. I can tell. Take care of each other and my grandchild." Howard grinned at the expression on Duo's face. Heero snickered.

"Fly carefully, Grandpa!" Duo quipped, his own smile mirroring Howard's.

Howard gave him a mock scowl. "See you both soon," with that he turned and left the room, heading back to the shuttle port.

Duo sighed, his emotions swelling inside again and he bit back the tears. Heero's arms entwined themselves around his waist and Duo relaxed into the embrace. "I'm going to miss him."

"I know you are, Duo, but he will keep in touch and drop by when he can."

Duo snuggled closer. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Heero Yuy?"

"Every day, Duo. Every day. And I love you too, little mother."

Duo snorted.

tbc...

Footnote: I'd like to say thanks to the Melbourne Museum's Human body section for the wonderful display they have, especially the inner organs and body systems. This is where my research was done in regards to Duo's fictional female organs and exactly where they would fit in his body for this pregnancy to work as close to the real thing as possible. As a side note I thought the models were of excellent quality, it wasn't until I finished the research I discovered that they weren't models at all, but in fact the real thing; preserved and donated by the Melbourne University Medical section. To say lunch after that was interesting would be an understatement!


	41. Chapter 40

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, for some reason I couldn't get into my page to upload this chapter. :( Anyway, better late than never and the next part will be up tomorrow. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 40.

Duo spent the night as comfortably as could be expected. His wounds were healed enough that they were starting to irritate him, a sure sign that everything was progressing normally. Nurse Brown strode into the room and pulled back the curtains, letting the light flood the room. Duo turned his head lazily to the side and watched the motions of the nurse as she went about the morning routine; a routine he was now completely familiar with.

After opening the curtains she would go into the small bathroom and prepare everything for his shower. Then she would return, take his blood pressure and temperature and then assist him to the bathroom where she would leave him to shower. While he took his shower she would tidy his bed up, re-making it and fluffing the pillows, next came the tidy up of his bedside table and the movable tray. He would turn off the shower and dry himself off, climbing into fresh underwear and the soft pajama bottoms that Heero had brought in for him. He couldn't stand the hospital gowns any longer. He would then use his hairbrush to tame the mass of chestnut and re-braid it before informing the nurse that he was finished with his ablutions. Nurse Brown would then assist him back to bed, refresh his water jug and clean and dress his wounds. Once all this was completed she would disappear for about five minutes to fetch his breakfast tray.

With the first part of the routine over, and safely back in the bed, Duo raised his head from the magazine article he'd been reading as the nurse returned with the tray. He tossed the magazine to the bed and pulled himself up a little. The nurse placed his breakfast on the movable tray table and pushed it towards Duo. "There you go, Duo," she said in her motherly tone and departed for the bathroom to clean it up while Duo ate his breakfast.

Duo's nose wrinkled as he sniffed the air coming off the covered plate. Gingerly he lifted the lid and stared at the offering. Two slices of toast, cooked to perfection, greeted him. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Reaching for the small glass he sniffed the contents there. Apple juice. Well, at least that was an improvement on the orange juice. Oh, and a cup of tea. Duo groaned. He longed for a cup of coffee, but Nurse Brown had forbidden him to touch coffee while she was around. It was getting harder and harder for Heero to sneak one in either. Duo was sure the woman was part blood hound. He just hoped that Heero would remember to bring him in the Crunchie bar he'd asked for today. With any luck the nurse wouldn't be around when Heero arrived and Duo would at least get to eat some of it before he was caught out. Carefully he lifted the glass and sipped at the juice. Good, his stomach didn't reject it... yet.

Continuing to take small sips of the juice, Duo reached for the knife and scraped the meager offering of butter over the golden surface. His eyes lit up as he spied the small sachet of strawberry jam. With a maniacal grin he tore the top from the package and spread the red substance over the toast. Lifting a piece, he eyed it satisfactorily and then opened his mouth. He took a large bite, eyes closing in bliss as the sweetness of the jam tantalized his taste buds. Chewing slowly he savored every morsel of the food, rolling it around in his mouth, enjoying each bite. He finished the one piece and quickly tackled the second, moments later it was also gone, all that remained were a few crumbs.

Picking up the cup of tea, Duo sipped at it, wishing it were coffee once again, but having to agree that the tea first thing did help to settle his sometimes queasy stomach. At least now he knew why he was feeling sick from time to time. Things were a little easier to deal with once you knew the cause, not only the sickness, but the tiredness and longing for the Crunchie bars. Not to mention the occasional bouts of emotion and the fact that he would soon have to take stock of his wardrobe. He knew that the skin tight jeans that were his usual apparel weren't going to fit him much longer and he'd need looser clothing to accommodate his swelling belly. He sighed again. There was so much to this whole 'parent' business.

"Enjoy your breakfast?" the nurse inquired as she came back out of the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you. I suppose asking for bacon and eggs is out of the question for tomorrow?"

Nurse Brown gave him her look, the one she had perfected as the 'don't give me any of that shit,' look and shook her head. "No. Toast is the best thing for you, young man, at this stage. You start filling up on greasy bacon and eggs first thing in the morning and you will find that you will probably enjoy it the first time, but not so much when it makes a return journey." Nurse Brown began to tidy up the breakfast tray in preparation for taking it back to the kitchen.

Duo sighed. He really couldn't wait to get out of here and back to his normal life. Well, what he considered to be a normal life considering he wasn't what was commonly termed 'normal'.

"Doctor Po will be in later today to remove the stitches and then if your temperature and blood pressure are still constant I'm sure she will allow you to leave either tomorrow or the day after."

Duo brightened with the prospect of leaving and returning to Heero. He'd forgotten that Sally had said he would more than likely be allowed home in a day or two. "Any idea when she will be around?"

"No. I know she's going out to that house today with your partner to make sure that all is ready for your arrival there, so she may drop by before she goes or she may wait until she returns."

"Heero will stop by and see me before he goes off to the house so I'd say Sally may call in with him."

Nurse Brown nodded and lifting up the tray, turned to leave, her last words trailing over her shoulder as she went. "I'll be back soon with your medication."

Duo picked up the magazine and once again began to read the article.

True to her word, Nurse Brown returned with Duo's medication. She dropped the small container to the 'tray' and fetched a glass of water. Duo eyed the pills suspiciously. He reached for the container and upended the contents into his hand, picking up a new addition in his fingers and staring at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Vitamin supplement."

"Oh."

"Doctor Po wants you to start taking vitamin supplements for the moment, with the morning sickness she wants to be certain that the baby is getting the necessary nutrients it needs to develop. You will also find the iron supplement has changed a little; it's the type that pregnant women take. Now that we know your condition the Doctor can prescribe the drugs you need more effectively."

"I hate drugs," stated Duo and he pouted.

"That might be so, but the Doctor isn't about to prescribe something that is going to hurt the baby; or you for that matter." Nurse Brown offered Duo the glass of water. "Be a good boy and take them, please." The request held a certain tone to it and Duo remembered his last encounter with the nurse and his refusal to take drugs. He swallowed his pride and the drugs, suppositories were not on his list of favorite things.

"Good." Nurse Brown took the glass and empty container. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while, if you need anything in the meantime, just press the buzzer." The nurse left and Duo picked up the magazine once more.

--

Heero took one last look around the apartment. He'd come home from the Preventer hospital last night after being kicked out by Sally so as Duo could get some rest, still full of restless energy. He'd made himself a sandwich and then set to work. With the move to Quatre's house in the immediate future he'd begun to pack up his and Duo's things ready for the shift. Fortunately it was mainly their clothing and a few knick knack's they'd bought, the apartment being fully furnished by Preventer. The small amount of food that remained in the 'fridge and pantry could wait until the last minute. The task of sorting and packing had served its purpose and settled Heero's mind, along with tiring out his body enough that when he finally did crawl in-between the sheets he was able to drift off to sleep fairly quickly and not spend hours staring at the ceiling.

He hadn't slept properly since Duo had been injured. He hated sleeping alone.

The morning soon arrived and Heero awoke to the dawn chorus of the birds, rolling over in the empty bed he listened to the bird song, letting the notes calm him as he mentally prepared for the day ahead. Five minutes later he had showered and was standing in front of the bathroom mirror cursing the razor as he nicked himself once again. It was his own fault that the blade was blunt; he'd forgotten to buy more. Duo usually made out the shopping list and Heero just pushed the cart, not really thinking about the things they needed to buy. He was made painfully aware once again of just how much he had come to rely on Duo, how big a gap there was in his life without his partner by his side.

Hastily he finished shaving with only minimal damage and made himself a quick breakfast. Dumping the dishes into the sink he rinsed them through and left them to drain. Grabbing his wallet and the keys to the pick up, he locked the apartment and headed for Preventer HQ and his American lover.

--

Sally had just parked her car and was waiting for the elevator when Heero appeared beside her. "Morning, Heero," she greeted the Japanese man.

"Morning." Heero nodded as he spoke.

The elevator chimed its arrival and they stepped inside, Sally pushing the button for the 3rd floor. When the doors opened again they both stepped out and Sally spoke whilst they walked.

"I'll just go and drop off my things in my office and then I'll be through to see Duo. His stitches can come out today and providing his vitals are remaining stable he can be discharged as soon as the new residence is set up to accommodate him."

"Arigato. I've packed up just about everything at the apartment so all that is left to do is transport it to the new place. Once I've spoken with Duo and you have done what's necessary we can take a ride out there and see what remains to be done."

"Good. You go ahead, Heero. I'll be there shortly." Sally turned and went in the direction of her office, Heero continued on to the wards and the mother of his child, his step light.

Amethyst eyes glowed with pleasure as Heero walked into the room. "Hey, Heero." Duo's smile lit up the room.

Heero walked over to the bed and its occupant, a small smile playing over his own lips, his eyes soft with love. Arms reached out and enveloped the braided man into a strong yet gentle embrace as Heero's lips sought out Duo's and kissed the American soundly. When the kiss broke, Heero rested his forehead against Duo's, reluctant to leave. He nudged his nose against Duo's as breath mingled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Mmm... much better now, thanks," came the breathy reply.

"Good. Sally will be along shortly to remove your stitches and if your vitals remain stable then you can come home tomorrow providing the new place is set up ready."

"Home..." Duo let the word roll off his tongue with a sigh and a shiver passed through his body. "You have no idea how much I want to get out of here, Heero."

"Our hospitality not good enough for you, Duo," Sally's voice echoed in the room and Heero reluctantly broke the embrace with his lover.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Duo replied, a flush spreading across his cheeks.

"That's okay, Duo. I know what you mean." Sally teased. "Now, I see from your chart that your temperature and blood pressure are stable, that's good. I want to draw some blood and check on your iron levels as well as a couple of other tests to make sure that everything is going along normally. I'll do another ultra sound to check on the internal healing as well as the baby's progress. Your stitches can come out today and providing everything else is how it should be then I will be happy to discharge you once the new place is ready to receive you."

Duo positively beamed. "So, how is the new place?"

"Sally and I are going to go there as soon as she's finished here with you. We will go over it and make sure that it's secure and see what equipment we will need to have installed to ensure your safety and monitor the growth and development of our child."

Duo liked the way Heero said 'our child' and couldn't stop the smile that nearly split his face in two. "Well, do you think you can hurry it up a little? The sooner you get through here with me, Sally, the sooner you can get going and organize the place and that means I can get out of here quicker."

"Reminds me of when I used to take my dog to the vet," Nurse Brown's voice permeated the air as she entered the room. "I had to carry him in and then he was chafing at the bit to get out!"

Sally laughed, Duo chuckled and even Heero had to grin. "It's not that I don't appreciate the company and all, but, well, you know..." Duo started.

Nurse Brown held up her hand. "Don't bother, I know exactly what you mean and believe me when I say we are only too happy to see the back of you when you do leave." She winked at Duo as she spoke.

"Awww... now don't be like that. You know you're gonna miss me." Duo pouted.

"Not much chance of that if I'm coming out there as well," Nurse Brown shot back.

Duo just stared at the nurse. This was a bit of information he hadn't known about. His gaze turned to Heero, his eyebrows raised.

"Umm... Sorry, Duo, I must have forgotten to tell you about that." Heero hung his head. Sally intervened.

"It was my suggestion, Duo. Nurse Brown is also a qualified midwife as well as a general nurse and with your condition being so rare, we felt it would be in your best interests to have a nurse at the residence at all times."

"And just when were you all planning on telling me this?" Duo didn't look too happy at all. The last thing Duo wanted was the nurse following him around 24/7. _/ Christ, I won't even be able to take a shit in peace if she's there all the time, /_ he thought miserably. _/ Not to mention the chance of enjoying a decent cup of coffee just went down the drain. /_ He faced the nurse. "No offense and all, but I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself."

"No offense taken, Duo," the nurse replied.

Sally sighed. "Look, Heero and I will be going out shortly to check the house over, if I think you can cope all right for the first part of the pregnancy then we can come to an arrangement where Nurse Brown can spend some time with you each day and the length of the time can increase as you progress further into the pregnancy."

"It's for your own good, Duo. I don't want anything to happen to either you or the baby," Heero pleaded.

Feeling backed into a corner Duo threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay, I surrender, just stop with the guilt trip thing."

Heero smiled and kissed his love. "Thank you, Duo."

Duo just humphed. "Let's just say you have a lot of making up to do, Yuy."

"It will be my pleasure, Duo," Heero purred.

"Ohhh..." Duo moaned softly as shivers raced up and down his spine.

"Okay, that's enough of that for now. Plenty of time to kiss and make up later, right now I have wound sites to check and stitches to remove," Sally chuckled.

Heero and Duo broke apart and Heero moved out of the way so as Sally could get to work and remove the stitches. Moments later all was finished and Sally dropped the fine scissors into the bowl and peeled off the latex gloves, tossing them also into the bowl.

"All done. The wounds have healed nicely; just don't go exerting any pressure on your abdomen though for a while. I'll scan later and check the internal healing but for now everything seems fine." Sally turned to Heero. "We need to get going, I have other patients to see and work scheduled for this afternoon so we should get over to this house now and sort out what needs to be done."

Heero nodded. "I'll be right there." He watched as Sally and the nurse left and then turned to Duo, kissing him softly. "I won't be too long. We need to make sure that everything is secure and we have the equipment we need before we move you over there."

Duo nuzzled against Heero's neck, his arms wrapped around the Japanese man's torso. "Don't be too long."

"I'll try not to be, but here..." Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden wrapped chocolate bar. "... that should keep you happy whilst I'm gone."

"Ohh, Heero. Do you know how much I love you? You're a life saver!" Duo's eyes lit up greedily as Heero passed him the Crunchie bar.

Heero chuckled and pressed another kiss to his lover's lips before leaving the American happily munching away and joining Sally for the ride out to Quatre's house.

--

The mansion, for there was no other word to describe it, was one of the many ones that the boys had used as a safe house during the war. It still stood in all its majestic glory, large wrought iron gates marking the entrance to the estate and an intercom system, which had to be addressed before entry was permitted. Sally gave a low whistle as the gates swung open and Heero eased the Preventer vehicle through and along the winding driveway to the front of the house. He pulled up by the front door, the gravel crunching under the tires as the car glided to a stop. Turning the motor off and pocketing the keys, the pair exited the car and made their way to the front door which was immediately opened for them.

"Master Heero, Miss Po." The hulking figure of Rashid filled the doorway.

"Rashid," Heero acknowledged and extended his hand to have it engulfed in the huge one of the leader of the Manguanac core.

Sally also shook the offered hand. "Good to see you again, Rashid."

"Master Quatre asked me to be here personally to assist you with any questions and be of complete service to you. He has relocated all the staff into other Winner residences so the house is empty except for myself at the moment. There will be half a dozen of the Manguanacs arriving in three days time to take over the general maintenance of the house and grounds; they will await the job allocations you give them, Master Heero. I will be leaving once everything is to your satisfaction." Rashid moved to the side after his little speech so that Sally and Heero could enter the premises.

"Please give Quatre my grateful thanks when you see him, Rashid. I will also thank him myself once I get the chance to talk to him."

"You will be able to thank him personally at the weekend, Master Heero. I believe both he and Master Trowa are planning on coming to visit you. He will, however, confirm his visit with you prior to coming."

"The weekend?" Heero repeated._ / Shit! That only gave them two days to get the equipment moved in and organized, not to mention settling Duo in. /_ Heero groaned inwardly. Secretly he'd hoped that Quatre would have at least given them a week before showing up, but then again this was Quatre they were talking about and Quatre knew there was something going on so why did it not surprise him that the blonde would break all records to get there and find out exactly what was up?

Sally interrupted his thoughts. "Heero, I think we should start by seeing which room you and Duo intend to use as your bedroom."

Heero nodded. Rashid heard the request and stepped in. "The bedrooms are all on the upper floor, most have en suite bathrooms, but feel free to choose whichever you wish."

"Thank you, Rashid." Heero turned to address the man. "I know Quatre has a security system installed, could you please make sure it's ready for me to inspect once Sally and I have covered the upper floor?"

"Certainly." Rashid gave a small bow of respect, understanding that Heero didn't particularly want him around while they inspected the bedrooms. "I will be down here in the security surveillance room. Call me when you require my presence."

"Thanks," Sally replied. "Come on, Heero, let's get cracking, I have other things to attend to."

Heero and Sally spent the next half hour wandering the upper floor. All the rooms were beautifully furnished and as Rashid had stated, most with en suite bathrooms. "I think the second room on the left would be the best," stated Sally as they finished their tour

"Why the second?" Heero inquired.

"The room is large and has that small study as well as the bathroom joining it. The study would be ideal to set the equipment up in, close, but not intrusive. I can have it set out like my examination room at the Preventer medical section, that way everything we need can be stored in there and is easily accessible. Plus the bathroom has a nice, deep tub." Sally winked.

Heero's blue eyes opened in shock. "The study being turned into an examination room I can agree with, but a big tub?"

"Yes. Trust me, Heero. As Duo progresses along he's going to want to soak in a large tub and the others, while large, won't fit the three of you in there."

"Three..." Heero shook his head as he realized what the doctor was saying. "Sally, did anyone ever tell you that you have a weird sense of humor?"

"Sally thought for a moment then grinned. "Nope, but I'm pleased you like it."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to what equipment we are going to need so I can review the security system and see what needs to be upgraded?"

Sally continued to grin. "Sure, Heero. Now let's see. To start with we are going to need to bring in a hospital gurney, and we will also need a fully stocked first aid kit... oh, and then there is..."

Heero switched off, opting to let the doctor plan out what they would need; he'd worry about the expense later. His mind drifted while Sally's voice droned in the background.

Heero wandered towards the bathroom and leant against the door jamb; peering inside he pictured Duo in the tub...

Naked...

and...

pregnant.

tbc...


	42. Chapter 41

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 41

Heero leant back in the chair and stretched his arms above his head, a satisfied smile played over his face as he looked at the monitor. Quatre's security system was state of the art, but Heero had managed to upgrade it even further. He was pretty sure there were no flaws in the system and anyone trying to get onto the grounds or into the mansion would be detected immediately. Surveillance cameras were in strategic positions all over the grounds as well as the outside of the house itself. Motion detectors were scattered about throughout the perimeters, added to that were Heero's little adjustments and the place was as secure as it was ever going to be. The cameras ran non-stop, the data being recorded and saved on disc; the computer system had been upgraded and reprogrammed to accept only those people who would be living, working or residing at the property, anyone else would be stopped at the main gates and interrogated before being allowed to enter. Heero was determined to protect his partner from any unnecessary outside interference as best he could; especially the media.

"Nearly finished?"

Heero spun around to meet with Sally's gaze. "Hai. I've done everything I can with the system for now; once Duo is safely here, I can play around with it a bit more and see if there are any flaws."

"I'm sure that Duo will be only too happy to help you find any weaknesses in the system," Sally stated as she entered the room, studying the array of small monitors that adorned the wall opposite the main console.

Heero gave a rueful smile. "Of that you can be sure," he said flatly. It was a well known fact amongst the former pilots that Duo was the best of them all at stealth and infiltration. While Trowa was excellent, Duo was in a class of his own. Many times he'd managed to get in and out of seemingly impenetrable bases without so much as a mouse aware of his presence. The first anyone knew of the breech of security was usually when the place went _boom!_ Heero had no doubts that his lover would make sure to check out the system and eagerly point out any faults with it. In one way though, Heero was glad about that, it would show where his skills were lacking and make him work harder to improve them.

"Ready to go then?" Sally asked.

"Hai. I won't be a moment." Heero returned to the keyboard and typed in a few commands before resetting the computer and leaving it to do its job. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair where he'd tossed it earlier and followed the doctor out and back to the main foyer where Rashid was awaiting them. "I have left the details of what I have done to upgrade the security system as well as the computer system on a disc in the surveillance room, Rashid. I trust that all I have done will sit fine with both yourself and Quatre."

"Master Quatre will have no objections to anything you have done, Master Heero. He fully appreciates your skills and knows that they will be to his benefit as well."

Heero just nodded and turned to Sally. "You have a list of what we need?"

"Yes, Heero." Sally turned to address Rashid. "I will arrange to have a certain amount of equipment delivered here tomorrow, I hope that won't inconvenience you. Heero will be here to supervise the unloading and installation of it all so there shouldn't be any disruptions to your routine."

"As you wish, Miss Po. I will expect Master Heero tomorrow then and be assured it will not inconvenience me in any way. Should there be anything else you require, please do not hesitate to let me know." Rashid bowed in respect and then shook both Heero and Sally's hands. "Good day to you both."

"Good-bye, Rashid," Sally said as she stepped outside into the sunshine.

"Arigato, Rashid." Heero followed the doctor out and unlocked the car. They both got in, and then Heero started the vehicle up and soon had them on their way back to Preventer HQ. Whilst driving he questioned Sally about the equipment. "Are we going to need much?" he asked as he changed lanes.

"There will be quite a few items we need, Heero. The study, like I said, will be perfect to use as an examination room. All the equipment can be stored neatly in there and will be at our fingertips when we need it."

"What are we going to need?"

Sally took out her notebook and flipped it open to where she had made her list. "Okay, firstly we will need to bring in an examination bed, then we will need an ultra sound unit, blood pressure, temperature and heart rate monitor, we will also need a fetal heart monitor as well as upgrading the current first aid kit. I would suggest setting up a miniature hospital first aid kit, that way we will have pretty much everything we will need, should anything arise, to cope with the problem until we can arrange transference to the hospital." Sally saw Heero's face pale a little and was quick to reassure. "Not that anything will happen, but you know what they say; 'If you have everything there then you won't need it, but if you don't, then you will.'"

Heero just shook his head.

"Then we will need the usual basic stuff, hospital gowns, gloves, you know, the odds and ends."

Heero nodded. "And just where is all this stuff coming from? Not to mention how much is it going to cost?" Heero wasn't trying to penny pinch here, he would do anything for his lover and blow the expense, but it didn't hurt to have an idea of whether or not he needed to get a second job or rob a bank.

Sally laughed. "Don't worry about it, Heero. I need to upgrade and replace a few things in the hospital so things like the bed and the ultra sound unit, Preventer can loan to you. The first aid supplies though will have to be purchased and that will be the biggest expense. I'm sure I can rent a fetal monitor so you needn't worry about that either."

"Thank you, Sally."

"Don't mention it, Heero."

They pulled into the parking area and got out, walking towards the elevator. "I'll let you know what time the equipment will be delivered tomorrow so as you can be there for it." Sally said as they stepped into the small lift.

"I'll make sure I am there," Heero replied. "I have to start to take Duo's and my things over there so I will make the run to coincide with the delivery."

_/ Always the efficient one, /_ Sally thought to herself and then looked at her watch. "It's nearly the end of lunch time, Heero. Why don't you grab a bite to eat and then pop up to be with Duo. I have a few things to do but will stop by later this afternoon and bring you both up to date with the researching that G and I have done so far."

"Okay." Heero's stomach grumbled at the thought of food and the Japanese man took himself off to the cafeteria, picking up a couple of sandwiches and a few other things to take with him to Duo's room. He smiled to himself as he paid for the purchases. Pretty soon he would have Duo back with him. He could hardly wait.

--

Duo lay back staring at the ceiling, one hand behind his head while the other gently caressed his lower abdomen. He was feeling quite... sappy. Duo smiled at the use of the word, but it seemed to fit with what he was experiencing. This was the first time he'd actually given real thought to the life growing within him. Continuing to rub softly over his belly he wondered again about the miracle that was growing within him. Would it be a boy or a girl? What color eyes would it have? Would it be more like him or Heero? Would it have two of everything it should have? Would it be healthy? Would it be normal...? Duo shuddered and tried to rein his thoughts back from following that line of thought. Sally had assured him that from what she had seen on the ultra sounds, the baby was developing at the right rate and looked like any other eight week old fetus. Duo still thought it looked like a blob of fuzzy lines and how the hell could you tell anything from that? But then who was he to question a doctor's knowledge?

That brought another thought to mind. Supposing he survived this pregnancy and all was well with both himself and the child, what was he going to do about his female parts? Would he still keep them and risk another pregnancy? Although that little problem could be solved if Heero was willing to be uke all the time. Either that or they used condoms; or maybe he could take the contraceptive pill.

Duo snickered at that thought. He could just picture himself standing in the chemist asking for a prescription for the pill to be filled and the pharmacist finding out it was for him! He rubbed his temple; a headache was beginning to nag at him telling him all this thinking wasn't doing him any good. Still, he had to look at all the possibilities and try to work out what would be the best thing for not only himself and Heero, but their little addition as well. In one way Duo would be reluctant to part with any of his 'bits', on the other hand this whole pregnancy deal was a bit daunting and if he kept his bits and fell pregnant again; would he be able to handle it a second time around?

"What do you think, little one?" he asked his stomach.

There was no reply.

"Going to be the strong, silent type, huh? Just like your daddy." Duo smiled as an image of Heero's face sprang to mind. God, how he ached to hold Heero and snuggle up with him again in their bed, to feel the heat of Heero's body against his, to share the cooking, cleaning, washing and shopping, to feel those soft lips kiss all over his skin, burning a trail of fire wherever they touched...

"Thinking about me?" Heero's voice permeated the room and Duo jumped. Heero smiled as he walked over. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. What was it you said? I was a million miles away." Duo replied, the smile traveling all the way to his eyes.

"I asked if you were thinking about me."

"Oh, and why would you think that I would be?" Duo teased.

Heero nodded towards the thin sheet that covered Duo's reclining form... and the tent that appeared in it. "That."

Blushing furiously and wishing the bed would open up and swallow him, Duo did his best to will his erection away. "Errr... Ummm... Sorry about that," he stammered nervously.

"You don't have to apologize, in fact, I'm flattered." Heero gave his lover a lustful smirk and leant close to him, brushing his lips over Duo's as he spoke softly. "If I knew we wouldn't be disturbed I'd take care of that for you."

"Shit, Yuy. I've only just managed to get it to go down and you start saying things like that," Duo groaned with frustration, looking pointedly down at where the sheet had once more arisen to the occasion.

Heero snickered. "Sorry."

"You'll be sorry all right, Heero. I'll make sure you're sorry once I get out of this place and have you all alone."

"Oh, making threats you can't keep?"

"Who said I can't keep it? And it's not a threat, it's a promise."

"I don't think so, Duo. Not in your condition."

"What do you mean? My fucking condition?" Duo was starting to get a little riled.

"Well, it was fucking that led to your condition if I remember correctly," Heero continued to tease his lover.

Duo didn't have an answer for that one. In fact, he was quite stunned. Heero, his usually quiet, calm, no-sense-of-humor partner was actually stirring him up? Suddenly Duo laughed, the mirth coming from deep in his gut and Duo had to hold himself around his middle so as not to aggravate his wounds. "Oh, Heero. Never thought I would see the day when you would give as good as you got. Come here and give me a proper kiss."

Heero was only too happy to oblige, settling himself on the bed next to his lover and taking him in his arms, Heero proceeded to kiss Duo senseless. When they finally broke apart, Heero turned to the paper bag and two styrofoam cups he'd dropped to the bed side table upon his arrival. He picked up one of the cups and handed it to Duo who took it, quirking an eyebrow in question. "Thought it might cheer you up a little."

Duo lifted the plastic lid and stifled the whoop of joy. "Have I told you how much I love you, Heero?" the braided man said as the aroma of coffee hit his olfactory system.. Greedily he brought the cup to his lips and took a swallow. His eyes closed in bliss. "Ahhh... perfect."

Heero smiled and opened his own cup, sipping at the contents. It didn't take much to keep his lover happy. While Duo went into rapture over his much needed caffeine fix so Heero fished around in the bag and withdrew his lunch. He opened the plastic wrapping and pulled out a sandwich, taking a bite and continuing to watch Duo sipping on his coffee.

The caffeine hit his system and Duo immediately felt better. He cradled the cup in his hands and savored the taste. "Thanks, Heero. Two treats in one day, wow, what have I done to earn this?" Duo teased.

Heero continued to eat his sandwich. "Just don't get caught," he said in-between mouthfuls. "I don't fancy tangling with that nurse of yours."

"I don't believe that Heero Yuy, savior of the earth, Gundam pilot elite, trained assassin and now Preventer agent is scared of a mere nurse." Duo sniggered.

"Oh, I'm not scared of her, Duo."

"You're not?" Duo queried. "Could have fooled me."

"Actually, I'm bloody well _terrified_ of her."

Duo nearly spilt his coffee as the laughter shook his form. Heero grinned; happy he could make his lover laugh again. Footsteps echoed in the hallway. "Fuck!" Duo stated and quickly swallowed the remainder of his coffee, dumping the empty cup into the small paper bag hooked on the side of his bed side table that served as his rubbish bin. He flopped back against the pillow, an innocent look spreading across his face as the figure of Nurse Brown appeared.

Instantly she was on alert. The look on her patient's face warning her that something was up. Her eyes swept the room, but couldn't find anything amiss. She frowned and proceeded to the side of the bed, pulling the blood pressure monitor unit with her. "How are you, Mr. Yuy?" she asked as she wrapped the inflatable cuff around Duo's biceps.

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" Heero returned politely as he finished off the last of his sandwich and tossed the rubbish into the paper waste bag, concealing the empty styrofoam cup.

"As well as can be expected," the nurse replied. She waited while the cuff filled with air and then began its slow release. She picked up the chart and frowned as she noted down the numbers. She took Duo's temperature next and then his heart and breathing rate, the line between her brows deepening as she wrote down the numbers.

"Is there something wrong?" Duo asked, noticing the nurse's concentration.

"No, not really," she replied absently. "Your heart rate and blood pressure seem to be a little elevated." She turned and looked Duo square in the eye. Her gaze flicked to Heero and the cup he held in his hand. "You haven't given him any of that, have you?" she asked, the voice demanding instant respect.

"No," Heero replied without hesitation. He looked the nurse in the eye as he answered.

"Hmmm... You sure?"

"Hai. He has not taken so much as a sip from this cup."

"Ever thought the elevation might be due to the fact that my lover has come to sit with me?" Duo interrupted, the tone light and teasing. "I mean, just look at him, he's so hot it's enough to raise anyone's blood pressure." Duo winked.

Heero began to blush and nearly choked on his mouthful of coffee with Duo's blatant words, but the nurse never faltered. She turned back to the injured man. "Well, if that's the case then I may have to see about having his visits restricted somewhat, if this is what his presence does to you."

Duo promptly shut up, not doubting the nurse's words for a minute. Heero however was finding it harder and harder to keep a straight face. Fortunately Sally chose that moment to enter and the moment passed. Nurse Brown nodded to Sally and replaced the chart in the holder before putting the machine back in its place and leaving the doctor alone with the patient and his partner.

"Good, you're both still here," Sally said as she pulled up a chair.

"And where else might I possibly be?" Duo asked.

Sally gave him a look and then made herself comfortable. "I have a few things I need to discuss with you both, mainly about some of the things you can expect to happen during this pregnancy." Sally paused and drew a breath. "Firstly, as you already know there will be morning sickness, mood swings and cravings."

"Yup, yup and yup." Duo replied, ticking each one off on his fingers.

Sally ignored him and continued. "The morning sickness we can control with mild anti nausea drugs if it gets too much. You will have noticed I've included a vitamin supplement to your iron and penicillin tablets. This is to make sure that the baby receives enough of the vital nutrients whilst you're coming to grips with the nausea. As the child grows and develops it will obviously take up more room in your abdomen which means that the other organs are going to have to give way. Things may become a little uncomfortable for you in the latter stages. We are predicting that the organs will move and relocate in a manner similar to those of a female."

"Well, I kinda gathered I was going to get a bit of a belly on me," Duo quipped.

"It will more than a bit of a belly I'm afraid, Duo," Sally smiled. "The fetus will grow and exert pressure on your digestive system which may cause you heartburn; the little buggers also have a tendency to use your bladder as a punching bag as well."

"Oh, great!" Duo rolled his eyes.

"Given the location of your womb there is a much greater chance of the baby resting on your bladder, oh, and it's right by your prostate too so it may decide to have a go at that as well."

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Not only is this little creature going to make me want to piss all the time but it's gonna make me as horny as hell too!" Duo moaned.

"Don't worry, Duo. I'll take care of you," Heero sympathized. "I won't let you suffer alone."

Violet eyes turned towards his lover and narrowed. "It's because of you and your taking care of me that I'm in this situation, Yuy," Duo growled out.

Heero looked suitably offended. "It took two to tango, Duo," he huffed.

Seeing Duo about to open his mouth again Sally quickly intervened. "These mood swings will eventually settle down. It's just the fluctuating hormones that cause it."

Duo gave Heero a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"I will need to keep a constant watch on your womb, Duo. It's not as well formed as it should be, so I need to keep an eye on it and make sure it expands properly to accommodate the growing baby. Not to mention when it gets close to your delivery date. I don't need you going into latter stages of labor as there is no way in hell that a baby will fit through the passages you have." Sally leafed through her notes. "Oh, I need to do another blood test too. I have your blood groups listed as B, for you, Duo and A for Heero, but I need to determine the Rhesus factor."

"The what?" Duo asked.

"Rhesus factor. (1) I need to know if you are positive or negative."

"Why?" Heero's curiosity was aroused.

"If Duo is B positive and you are A positive then there isn't a problem. If Duo is B negative and you are A positive then there could be a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Duo's hand reflexively went to his abdomen.

"Put simply if you're negative, Heero's positive then the chances of the baby being positive are much greater. If the child is positive then there is a possibility that your body's immune system will attack the child's blood cells which can lead to life threatening complications."

Both Heero and Duo looked rather stunned at this news. "Shit!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds and very rarely happens in first pregnancies. Fortunately there is a vaccine like injection we can give you called a Rhogram which will prevent your body from producing the antibodies that cause the damage." (2)

"When did you want to do the test, Sally?" Duo asked, his face had turned rather pale.

"I'll do it now and should have an answer for you both in an hour's time."

"Then go ahead. I think the sooner we get this done the better." Duo turned his worried eyes towards Heero who enveloped his lover in his strong arms.

Sally produced two needles and quickly drew the blood she needed. "I'll take these through to the lab myself and do the tests straight away. I will be back very shortly gentlemen."

Heero and Duo watched as the doctor left the room. Turning to snuggle closer to Heero, Duo whispered. "It's going to be all right, isn't it, Heero?"

Heero ran a hand over the crown of Duo's head as he soothed his worried lover. "Yes, Duo. Everything is going to be fine. Sally won't let anything happen to you or our baby. You heard what she said, there is a vaccine thing available that will prevent this from happening should the test results not be in our favor."

While Heero's words gave him a small measure of comfort, Duo still couldn't help the small ball of fear that gathered in his stomach.

tbc...

Foot notes. For the information on the Rhesus factor and the possible complications it can cause, the information was obtained from these two web sites. Just replace the words in brackets with the symbol.

(1) www (dot) babyworld (dot) co(dot) uk/information/pregnancy/complications/complicationsrhesusfactorproblems.asp

(2) www (dot) pregnancy-info(dot) net /ph(underscore) incompatibility.html


	43. Chapter 42

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 42

Heero stayed with Duo, cuddled together on the small hospital bed while they waited for Sally to return with the blood test results. Neither one spoke, the silence somehow suiting both their moods. Duo was wrapped up in thoughts of what could go wrong if the tests came back not in their favor, his mind running in overdrive. Heero was trying not to think about the negative, opting to try and remain positive. After all, he reasoned, women went through his sort of stuff all the time and it didn't stop them from having babies.

Nurse Brown poked her head inside the room and seeing the pair cuddling quietly she left them alone, a small smile playing upon her lips. She had a soft spot for the long haired man, despite her tough outlook. She was determined that this young creature who had been thrown into a situation that wasn't his fault would get the very best of care from herself, even if he didn't always agree with her tactics. Walking off down the hallway she went towards the kitchens to see if she could organize something a little special for her patient's dinner.

Sally took the blood samples to the pathology lab and gave the attendant her instructions on the test she needed performing. While the technician completed the tests she sat and waited patiently for the results. It didn't take long and she was soon on her way back to the hospital room, the envelope with the pathology report tucked under her arm.

Entering the room she smiled at the pair on the bed, cuddling quietly. They were just like any other expectant parents, she mused; happy, excited and terrified beyond their wits as to what was going to happen to their lives! She gave a small cough to announce her presence and moved fully into the room.

The pair pulled slightly apart and noticing it was Sally, rearranged themselves so as to be able to speak clearly with the doctor and still hold each other close. Duo remained cuddled close to Heero's chest, his arms around Heero's waist while Heero's arms were secure around Duo's shoulder, the long, chestnut braid held firmly in one hand.

"You have the results?" Heero asked.

"Yes, yes I do," replied Sally as she reached into the small envelope and removed the pathology report. She studied it for a moment and then looked at the pair. "The results are as follows. Heero, you are blood group A with a positive rhesus factor. Duo, you are blood group B also with a positive rhesus factor." The smile lit up Sally's face as she gave them the news.

"That's good, isn't it?" Duo asked, still a little uncertain. After all the other bad shit that had gone down lately he didn't dare hope that something was finally starting to go right for him.

"Yes, Duo. The result is good. With both of you being positive then there is no problem with the baby's blood."

"Thank Jesus, Mary and Joseph," mumbled Duo as he fought to hold his tears of happiness; and failing.

Heero gave his lover a squeeze. "I told you it would all be okay, little mother," he whispered as he wiped the tears away with his finger.

Sally got up and reached for the tissue box, passing it to Heero who gratefully took a wad and proceeded to dry his partner's eyes. "Hush, Duo. There's no need to cry. Everything is fine."

"I know, Heero. I can't help it though," Duo sniffled. "I'm so happy that it all came back fine, but the tears won't stop." Duo gave a sheepish grin, which given the wet trails that continued to course down his cheeks, made him look rather cute... in Heero's opinion anyway.

Sally looked at Heero and mouthed 'hormones' at him, Heero nodded in understanding and continued to soothe his lover. Sally resumed her professional air, speaking briskly. "The equipment will all be delivered to the house tomorrow at eleven. I trust you can be there to supervise the arrival and advise the delivery people where to place the equipment?" Sally looked at Heero.

"Hai. I will be there at ten thirty," replied Heero.

"Good. I will call by later in the afternoon and set it all up the way I want it. Duo?"

Duo looked up, the tears still flowing even while he blushed and tried to stem the flow.

"If your wounds are still fine now that the stitches are out then I see no reason why you can't be discharged on Friday."

Duo's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he gave a loud whoop of joy. "Thanks, Sally. Yes! Finally I can get out of here." He only had tomorrow to get through and then he would be with Heero again, on their own, just the two of them. His body flushed and then shivered at those thoughts. Thank God the nurse didn't need to take his blood pressure or heart rate for another two hours yet. He was sure it had just elevated several notches!

Heero grinned. "That's good news. Thank you, Sally."

"The best way you two can thank me is for Duo to finish healing and stay healthy. I trust you to look after him, Heero and make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous or stupid."

"As if I would!" Duo huffed.

"Come, come now, Duo. I think I know you quite well by now," teased Sally.

"I give you my scouts honor that I won't do anything rash or silly. After all, I have another to think about now." The fact that he'd never been a boy scout didn't enter the equation. Duo's hand went to his abdomen and caressed gently, Heero's hand following seconds later and landing softly over Duo's.

"I will make sure he rests and doesn't overdo anything."

"Right. I'll just check the wounds and then leave you two alone. Nurse Brown should be back soon with your dinner, Duo." Sally moved to the side of the bed and Heero vacated his spot on the mattress, giving Duo a hand to lean forward so Sally could lift the gauze padding and check the wound on his back. The procedure was repeated to his abdomen before he was allowed to recline once more.

"There's a little bit of discharge, but I expected that. Nurse Brown will clean the wounds and redress them after your dinner. If you feel any pain, heat or detect any swelling in the area you must let the nurse know immediately. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Duo gave a mock salute.

"Fine. I will see you in the morning, Duo. Rest now. Heero, I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening, Sally."

"Have a good one!" Duo grinned from his place amongst the pillows.

Sally turned and left the two alone, heading back to her office to finish up the day's reports on her computer, check in with G and then head home.

--

Nurse Brown strode down the corridor, tray in hand and entered the room. "Your dinner, Duo," she stated as she set the tray down upon the movable one and brought it around to the bed.

Heero had disappeared to fetch himself something to eat, promising to return as soon as possible.

Duo eyed the tray suspiciously. The aroma that was coming from the covered plate tantalized his nose and got his mouth watering. He looked at the nurse, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Go on, it won't bite you." Nurse Brown smiled at the hesitant look on the young man's face.

Carefully Duo lifted the lid and the smile went from ear to ear as he studied the contents. "Awww... You do have a heart after all," he said as he picked up his knife and fork.

"It's about time you started to get some proper solid nourishment into you. You're far too skinny as it is and now with a little one on the way you're going to need extra. Just don't go overboard though." Nurse Brown couldn't help the smile that tugged at her own lips as she witnessed the look of pure pleasure on the sweet face as Duo tucked in.

"Delicious, simply delicious," Duo murmured around his mouthful. "I take back everything negative I've ever said about you."

Nurse Brown shook her head, the merry twinkle in her eye as she left Duo to eat his dinner.

Duo closed his eyes in bliss. After having been on a light, almost bland diet so far, the toast being the only tasteful food stuff to date, the meal in front of him was a gift from the gods. While still light in a sense it was far more tasty that anything else he'd had. The chicken breast was cooked lightly all the way through, the juices still running freely as his fork pierced the meat. Although the vegetables were steamed, they were still fresh and crisp to a point, their flavor sealed in. A light gravy covered the food and added to the taste.

When Heero returned from fetching his own dinner he found his lover just finishing off the last mouthful, a satisfied look upon his handsome face. "I take it that your dinner was different to the last efforts?"

"Oh yes, Heero. This was what I call proper food." Duo eyed the empty plate a little sadly. "Could have done with a bit more though."

Heero dropped his own dinner to the bedside cabinet and placed the cover over the empty plate, moving the tray out of the way at the same time. The way Duo was still eyeing the plate Heero had no doubt that Duo would be cleaning it off with his tongue given half the chance. He sat upon the mattress and took out his own dinner, Duo watching him carefully. He noticed the quirk of an eyebrow and slight curling of a lip. "What?" Heero turned to face Duo.

"Geeze, Yuy. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't underst..."

"That." Duo poked at Heero's bagel.

"It's a bagel, Duo."

"I can see that. Problem is, you always eat food like that."

"I happen to like bagels."

"I do too, but you could at least have something decent on it."

"What's wrong with ham, lettuce and tomato? It's healthy and nutritious."

"You always have ham, lettuce and tomato. Why don't you try something different for a change? Something like smoked salmon and cream cheese? Or maybe bacon, chives and cheese?"

"I happen to like ham, lettuce and tomato." Heero ignored his lover who had suddenly developed a culinary interest in his food and eating habits and took a bite from the bagel.

Duo rolled his eyes. "I give up!"

"Good."

--

Heero looked at the clock, it was a quarter past midnight. He raked his fingers through his sweaty bangs, rolled his shoulders and reached for the packing tape. He sealed the box and wrote upon the exterior in black marking pen; then he stood and eased the kinks from his aching spine. He quietly surveyed the lounge room. Box upon box stood, stacked neatly along the wall by the front door. All sealed and all clearly labeled. With a grunt Heero picked up the box he'd just sealed and carried it over to the rest of the collection.

He rubbed at his eyes, the lids heavy. Thank heavens that was the last one. All he had left to do now was strip the bed in the morning, pack up his toothbrush, soap and towel from the bathroom and empty out the few items in the refrigerator. Everything else was packed and ready to go. He picked up the two remaining boxes and carried one through to the kitchen, depositing it on the table ready for the morning and 'fridge contents. The other he took through to the bedroom and placed it on the floor. Grabbing the clean pair of boxers he'd left out he went to the bathroom and took his shower, the warmth of the water easing his tired muscles.

Curling up under the thin cotton sheet, Heero ran a mental check over the apartment, going through each room in his mind, making sure he'd packed everything that was theirs. Once they were settled into the new place he would come back and clean the apartment, Une having told him there was no rush as the place wasn't due to be rented out to any agent in the immediate future. Lying on his back, Heero folded his hands under his head and lay staring at the ceiling, his thoughts running wild through his head until he fell asleep, exhausted by the recent events.

--

His internal clock told him it was early. Sunlight streamed in through the window and the chirping of the birds could be heard. Heero opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. He rolled over and swung his legs to the side of the mattress and then stood up, stretching and yawning as he did so. He scratched at his stomach, boxers slipping down slightly over one hip. Moving to the bathroom he lifted the toilet lid and relieved himself, washed his hands and face and returned to the bedroom where he grabbed his jeans and T-shirt from the chair. Moments later he was stripping the bed and stuffing the sheets into the box along with his towel and dirty clothes from yesterday.

Walking into the kitchen the clock ticked away, he glanced at it. 7.15, he noted and then opened the 'fridge door, removed the carton of milk, and downed the remains. Swiping the back of his hand across his mouth he was glad that Duo wasn't there to see that display. After all, it wouldn't do for him to be caught drinking straight from the carton, not after all the times he'd reprimanded Duo for doing it!

He tossed the empty carton to the rubbish bin and began the task of emptying out the 'fridge. It didn't take long as Heero had let the supplies run low so there was minimal contained within. The pantry had also been reduced in stock and Heero made a mental note that he would need to go shopping once he had Duo safely in the new residence.

With the last of the stuff packed into the box Heero sealed it and carried it out to the others. He went back through to the bathroom and cleaned his teeth, then packed the toothbrush and paste into the last remaining box. Applying the tape and stacking it with the others he gave a satisfied sigh. He glanced at the clock again. Eight. Wufei would be here any moment to give him a hand to move. _/There wasn't a whole lot/_ he thought as he looked over the stack again, but too much to make one trip in the pick up. He would be able to cart the bulk of it and the remainder would fit into Wufei's station wagon. Between the two of them they should manage to move the entire stack in one run.

The sound of the doorbell drew him from his musings and Heero picked his way through the lounge to open the door. "Chang," he nodded to the Chinese agent.

"Yuy." Wufei stepped into the apartment and looked around. "This all of it?"

"Hai."

"Then I suggest we get moving. I still have to go to work." Wufei moved to the stack. "Which would you like me to take?"

Heero had separated the boxes into two stacks and indicated the smaller of the piles to Wufei. "Those there if you don't mind."

Wufei grunted and picked up the first of many boxes and carried it down the hall to the elevator, Heero followed behind him with another box.

It took them a full hour, but finally all the boxes were loaded into the vehicles and Heero found himself standing in an empty apartment. Well, the furniture was still there, but all their personal effects were gone, giving the place an almost sterile feel. Heero could relate to the cold empty feeling. He held the same feeling inside his heart while his lover was away from him. Without looking back he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

--

Wufei followed the pick up, musing over his friends two lives now. It had come as a shock to him to find out about Maxwell's pregnancy, and had taken him a while longer to come to terms with it. Men just simply did not get pregnant! That was the place of an onna. Mind you, he'd always teased Maxwell about being an onna with that ridiculously long braid of hair. Why the man insisted on keeping it long was beyond Wufei, but then again, most things about Maxwell defied explanation in Wufei's book.

He'd understood the logistics of things when Sally had explained them to him and he'd even done a little of his own research in order to understand the condition a little better. He was still confused in some areas though, or rather confused as to why nothing had been done about Maxwell's problem sooner. Shrugging his shoulders to himself, Wufei gave up on trying to figure it out: there wasn't any point really. Maxwell was pregnant and Yuy was the father, plain and simple. Not a whole lot you could do about it. Still, Wufei shuddered and thought for the millionth time how glad he was that it was Maxwell who was going through all this. He wasn't sure if he could do the same had it been himself who was in this situation.

No doubt about it, he had to give Maxwell his due. The man sure had courage, and was most certainly going to need all of it in the future. Wufei wasn't so cold or cruel to deny his friend any assistance he could give him, he would help out wherever he could; if only to have the chance to tease the American and get some of his own back for all the years of suffering he'd had to endure.

--

Heero cleared the security at the gate and drove up the winding drive to the house. Rashid awaited their arrival and greeted both Heero and Wufei. The three of them soon had the vehicles unpacked and the boxes stowed away in the rooms their contents would be going in. Heero left Rashid to unpack the boxes in the kitchen and went to see Wufei out, thanking the Chinese man for his assistance. As Wufei departed, so the front gate alerted them to the presence of the delivery truck with the medical equipment. Rashid gave the clearance and Heero waited for the men to pull up.

As the doors to the large truck swung open so Heero got his first look at the equipment Sally had ordered for Duo. His eyes opened wide. _Fuck_! He had no idea that there would be so much! With his mouth set in a grim line he began the task of assisting the delivery men to unload and cart the various apparatuses to the study room that was to serve as Sally's examination room. Rashid raised an eyebrow when he saw the equipment arriving, but kept his silence. Heero was grateful for that. Besides his physical exhaustion he really didn't think he could cope with the mental side of explanations and the like.

With the delivery men disappearing in a cloud of dust so Heero wearily trudged back inside the mansion. Rashid met him at the door.

"Master Heero? I have some lunch prepared for you in the kitchen if you are hungry."

Heero looked up at the huge man and smiled. "Thank you, Rashid. That would be most pleasant." Heero followed the large man through to the kitchen where a plate of sandwiches sat. Thick chunks of bread having been cut from a fresh baked loaf reminding Heero of the doorstop sandwiches his partner loved to make.

Duo...

Heero sat down and picked up a sandwich, wolfing it down and reaching for another. As soon as he was done he would shower and head to the hospital, the unpacking of their clothes and personal effects could wait until tonight. He had an empty, hollow feeling inside his chest, an ache that wouldn't be ignored nor go away. Right now he needed to see his lover, to make sure that both Duo and his child were safe and well, more for his own peace of mind than anything.

tbc...


	44. Chapter 43

**Thank you to all who are reading! To those who have left a review, your feedbach is very much appreciated.**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 43

Heero had met Sally on her way in to set up the equipment as he was leaving for the hospital. After exchanging a few pleasantries they had parted. Heero spent the afternoon and a large part of the evening with Duo, who was so excited with the prospect of leaving the hospital the next day that he was practically bouncing out of the bed and most certainly driving the nursing staff nuts.

Even the normally unflappable Nurse Brown was apparently reaching the end of her tether with Duo, threatening to sedate him in a not so very nice manner if he didn't settle down.

Duo knew they were only concerned about him stressing his wounds, but try as he might, the excitement of finally getting out of hospital and going home with his lover was driving him to distraction. In the end it was Heero that calmed him down, threatening to confine him to bed for the rest of the pregnancy if he didn't settle and think of the baby as well as himself.

That seemed to sober Duo up and he immediately began to behave himself; well, as close as Duo could get to behaving himself. It was a weary Heero that left that night, returning to the mansion and the boxes that still awaited him.

Rashid had greeted him at the door, the burly man would be leaving the following day and Heero knew he would miss him. A hot dinner awaited him in the kitchen, something Heero was extremely grateful for, as he had neither the energy nor inclination to cook anything for himself. He was emotionally and physically drained, the past few days finally catching up with him. A further surprise waited for him when he made it to the bedroom. Rashid had unpacked all the boxes for him and all their clothing was folded neatly in the drawers or hanging in the closet.

Heero could have cried with relief. Rashid explained that he hoped Master Heero wouldn't be upset with him for taking such liberties with the unpacking, but he could see how tired the young man was and thought it might help him a little. He had left the boxes with their personal effects though, not wishing to intrude any further than he already had.

Heero assured him that he was in no way upset with Rashid, quite the opposite in fact and was looking forward to a long hot soak and decent night's sleep. The soak he knew he would get; but the decent sleep? That was a different kettle of fish. He hadn't slept properly since Duo's accident and wouldn't until he had his long haired lover beside him again. Funny how you got so used to something like that, taking it for granted really. It wasn't until it was taken away from you that you realized just how much you needed it.

Heero ratted around in the drawers until he found where Rashid had placed his underwear and picked out a pair of cotton boxers. He snagged a pair of old sweat pants from the closet and headed for the bathroom. He paused in the doorway to the study and glanced around. Sally had been very thorough in her setting up of the equipment. Everything was neatly positioned in the room so as to be within easy reach of the small examination bed. Heero had to admire the efficiency of the doctor. He flicked off the light switch; there would be time for a proper investigation when Duo was home. For now, he just wanted to take that bath and relax.

The water steamed in the tub, Heero tested it gingerly with a toe before stepping all the way in and sinking down under the heat. Immediately the warmth began to penetrate his skin, working through the aching muscles to his very bones. His head tilted back and rested upon the rim, eyes slipped shut and he savored the pleasure of his body's aches being soothed. He remained in the tub until the water began to cool and then reluctantly reached for the soap and lathered the washcloth up. As he cleaned himself off he mused over the size of the tub. Sally had been right, both himself and Duo would be able to fit in here with room to spare, even when Duo's pregnancy advanced.

That was something Heero was looking forward too. As silly as it seemed he couldn't help the thrill that raced along his spine as he thought about his future role as a parent. To look at him he wouldn't appear to be the type to want children, and yet... there was a soft spot inside him for kids, something he didn't really understand himself. He never thought he would see the day when he would become a father. Come to think of it, he never thought he would survive the war! Seemed like a few miracles had happened in his life after all.

Stepping out of the tub he picked up the fluffy towel and dried himself off. Slipping on his boxers and sweats he drifted back through to the bedroom, noting that Rashid must have been in while he was in the tub and turned the bed down for him. He sighed contentedly as he slipped between the sheets and pressed his back to the soft mattress. He flicked the bedside lamp off and lay on his back, head pillowed on his hands as he contemplated his and Duo's lives.

They had both come so far since the war. Heero thanked whatever god was listening that he'd woken up to himself and returned to Duo before it was too late. He also sent a silent prayer of thanks that Duo had at least been willing to give him a second chance. Since that day when he had contacted Duo their lives had grown; sharing a home, working together and enjoying each other's company had done wonders for Heero and his self-assurance. He was able to express himself much better now, thanks to Duo. Sure they had their little arguments from time to time, but making up was always fun. Heero smiled softly as his memories flowed. And now he had even more to be grateful for and happy about. It was nothing short of a miracle that they had survived the war, and now to be together, sharing their lives was more than Heero had ever dared to hope for. He'd thought it couldn't get any better, content with his life as it was; but then... well the impossible had happened and he was to become a father.

A father. He was going to be a daddy. He'd helped to create another life. It was the first time that Heero had really stopped and thought about this since getting the news, he'd been far to busy with other things to actually take the time out to sit and think about the implications of Duo's pregnancy. Yes, he knew from the medical side that this was an unusual, no, extremely rare case and he could only assume what Duo must be going through. He was the lucky one he supposed, Duo was the one having to suffer with the symptoms of pregnancy; all he had to do was be there for his lover, bear the brunt of the mood swings, sneak in the craved for items and soothe the troubled waters when they became too much. It was the icing on the cake.

Heero had never been happier.

Or more scared in his life!

With a sigh he rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would bring his lover home. That brought a smile to his lips. There were still so many things to think about in relation to the pregnancy, things such as Duo needing some new clothes; he wasn't going to fit into his current wardrobe for much longer. Then there was the stuff they would need for the baby; things like diapers, cot, clothing, toys, bottles... _Shit_!

Heero sat bolt upright in the bed. How the fuck was Duo going to feed the baby? He was a male and didn't possess mammary glands - at least, not the sort he would need for feeding a baby. Somehow Heero didn't think that Sally would be able to conjure up a pair of breasts for Duo; besides, even he had to admit that Duo with breasts was a scary thought. With a groan, Heero lay back down. Yes, there sure was a lot more to this whole baby and parenting thing than he'd thought. Blocking the mental flow he made a note to speak with Sally a little more in-depth about this baby business and then finally, he drifted into a restless sleep.

--

Heero woke as the sun was creeping over the horizon. He'd slept a little better, only waking up four times during the night. He still felt tired but knew it would settle down once he had his partner home with him. Stretching, he yawned widely, ran his hands through his messy hair and then made his way to the bathroom to perform his morning rituals. Fifteen minutes later he reappeared, fresh shaven and more awake. He rummaged in the closet and selected a pair of black jeans, which he pulled on and zipped up. A white T-shirt followed over his torso a few moments later. Smoothing out the wrinkles, Heero went back into the closet to find the small overnight bag and a pair of loose sweat pants for Duo. He knew Duo's usual pants and jeans had been getting a little snug lately so opted to take him in the sweats as they were elasticized and so should fit Duo okay and not irritate his healing wounds. A black T-shirt joined the sweats along with a pair of socks and Duo's favorite sneakers. With the bag packed, Heero went downstairs to the kitchen and a cup of tea with his name on it.

Rashid was already in the kitchen. Having heard Heero moving about, the large man had made his way there and started making breakfast. "Good Morning, Master Heero," Rashid greeted the Japanese man.

"Morning, Rashid," Heero replied as he entered the kitchen and dropped the bag to the floor. "You don't have to cook for me, Rashid, I am quite capable of getting myself some breakfast. Besides, it isn't your job to play butler and cook to me."

Rashid turned to face the young man. "I know that, Master Heero, but I want to. You looked after Master Quatre during the war on many occasions and this is just one small way in which I can return some of the kindness."

Heero could see there wasn't any point in arguing so he thanked the man instead and let him cook.

An hour later Heero had brushed his teeth and was heading for the pick up, bag slung over his shoulder. The air was cool in his lungs and he took several deep breaths, enjoying the taste of the crisp, clean air. He tossed the bag on the seat and climbed in. He had his lover and unborn child to fetch, and he didn't want to wait any longer to have them home than was necessary. The engine purred into life and Heero was on his way.

--

Duo had been too excited to eat anything, much to Nurse Brown's annoyance. He complained that if he ate anything he would only bring it straight back up. He did, however, drink the cup of tea just to appease her. His stomach was a little queasy, so it wasn't a lie; he just wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or the excitement at going home that set it off.

He took his shower and washed his hair in record time. He wasn't sure exactly when Heero would be there to collect him, all he knew was that Heero had said he would be there sometime in the morning and Duo wanted to be ready. He waved off the nurse's offer to help him dry and braid his hair; he still wasn't comfortable with anyone other than Heero touching the chestnut mass. Hair semi dry and neatly plaited, teeth brushed, fresh boxers and pajama pants on, Duo sat upon the hospital bed and awaited his lover's arrival. He hoped that Heero would remember to bring him some clothes; he didn't relish the idea of traveling home in his pajamas. The clothing he'd been wearing when he'd been brought in had been cut off his torso, the accompanying pants thrown into the rubbish as they were stiff with dried blood.

His eyes flicked towards the door as he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, a smile began to form on his face as he recognized the familiar step of his lover and the voice of Sally. Moments later the pair entered the room.

"Morning, Duo," Sally said as she stepped towards the bed. "How did you sleep?" She pulled her stethoscope from around her neck as her other hand removed the chart from the holder.

"Not too bad," replied Duo and then turned his attention to Heero who was dropping the bag to the floor and coming towards him. With Sally momentarily distracted with his chart, Duo took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his lover and greet him with a soft kiss. "Love you, Heero."

"Love you too, Duo," replied Heero and then broke the embrace as Sally moved closer.

"I just need to check the wound sites, listen to your heart and make sure that all is okay before I sign the discharge papers." The doctor lowered her stethoscope to Duo's chest, Duo jumping slightly as the cold head touched his warm skin. "Sorry," Sally said in apology and then concentrated on the sounds coming through the apparatus. Satisfied with what she had heard she moved the stethoscope over Duo's abdomen and then his back before placing the instrument back around her neck. She checked his eyesight next with the small flashlight and then moved to his wounds. "Good," she stated as she scribbled on the chart.

Heero gave his lover a reassuring smile as they both turned to Sally to await instructions.

"Everything is fine so I will release you. However," she gave both a stern look, particularly Duo. "You are under strict instructions to rest and not do anything at all strenuous. Those wounds have closed but you can easily reopen them if you do something silly. If that happens then you will leave me with no option other than to confine you to hospital until I deem you healed."

Duo raised his hands in mock defense. "Don't worry, I promise to be good."

"Heero, I will need you to come to the dispensary with me where I will give you what remains of Duo's medications. I'll give you a prescription for the other medication he is to continue to take for the full course of the pregnancy. I will also give you a list of things he is not allowed to do under any circumstances and arrange a schedule with you for my visits."

"Arigato."

"While I'm busy with Heero, Duo, you can get changed and ready to leave. You did bring him something to wear didn't you, Heero?" Sally turned to look at the Japanese agent.

"Hai. There is clothing in the bag." Heero bent and retrieved the bag from the floor and placed it on the bed next to Duo.

"Thanks." Duo immediately unzipped the bag and dragged the clothes out.

"We will be back shortly, Duo," Sally said as she and Heero left the room.

Duo watched his lover depart and then walked stiffly to the bathroom, clothes in hand to get changed to go home.

--

By the time Heero and Sally returned, Duo had managed to change, silently thanking Heero for the forethought on the sweat pants. Nurse Brown had come back in and assisted him to pack up all the things he had in the small cabinet, his books, magazines, shampoo, conditioner, dirty washing and laptop. He sat on the bed, his eyes shining, patiently awaiting his lover's return.

Nurse Brown couldn't help the smile on her face. She would miss this cheeky ball of energy in the hospital, but she would still be dropping in on him every second day for the next two or three months before moving permanently into the same residence and taking care of the young man as his pregnancy progressed.

Heero soon took charge of the bag and slipped the bottles of pills into the side pocket along with the instructions and repeat prescriptions Sally had given him. Nurse Brown disappeared for a moment, only to return with a wheelchair. Duo looked at it in disgust. "I'm not getting into that!" he stated. "I can walk perfectly well you know."

"I know that, Duo, but it's hospital policy. You must leave here in the wheelchair; if you are to fall whilst walking then the hospital is responsible for you."

"I don't care. I refuse to get in that thing." Duo turned his nose up.

"Duo?" Heero gave his lover a look_._ "Get in the wheelchair and let the nurse push you. I _would_ like to go home."

Duo took one look at his partner's face, saw the tiredness etched into the handsome features and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Heero," he said, a choke in his voice as he obediently got up and slipped into the wheelchair. He hung his head in shame, berating himself for not having given a thought to Heero's physical or mental state of late. He'd been so wrapped up in himself and the prospect of going home that he'd forgotten about all the work Heero had obviously had to do, not to mention coming in to the hospital each day to visit him; and all he could do was lie here and complain when his lover did front up. A hand brushed through his bangs and slid to his cheek, Duo raised his head slightly, the tears welling in his eyes at his own selfishness.

"It's okay, Duo. I just want to get you home safe; and if it's hospital policy for a patient to leave in a wheelchair, then so be it. I really don't care as long as I get you home with me where you belong." Heero's cobalt eyes searched the sweet face and begged for his lover to understand what he was trying to say.

Duo reached a hand up and covered his lover's one. "Take me home, Heero. I promise to make this up to you when we're alone."

Heero smiled. "Just getting you home safe is enough, Duo," he whispered and then stood up. He turned to the nurse. "Let's go," he said softly.

Nurse Brown nodded and began to wheel her patient from the room, glad in one way that the young man was going home, but worried for him in regards to his future. Well she would have to make sure that he had just that; a future. One elevator ride, two hallways and three sets of doors later and Duo was safely strapped into the seat of the pick up, Heero sliding into the driver's side.

Duo grinned and waved at the nurse, he wound down the window to shout a cheery good-bye as Heero pulled out of the parking lot and pointed the pick up in the direction of their new home. The landscape rolled by and Duo sat entranced, watching intently out of the window, happy in the knowledge that he was once again free to enjoy mother earth in her glory and not through the window of a hospital. He'd forgotten how good the sun felt on his skin, the wind in his hair and the air in his lungs. Silence was their companion as Heero drove, content to let his lover soak up the missed outdoors. There would be plenty of time for talking later, once he had Duo settled in at the mansion.

--

"You need to rest now, Duo," Heero growled at his lover, the exasperation showing clearly on his face. They had arrived home at the mansion and Duo had immediately set about exploring his new home. He didn't remember a great deal of it from the war as they had only holed up there for a couple of days before moving out on yet another mission.

"Aww just a little longer Hee-chan," Duo pleaded, turning his puppy eyes to his lover.

Heero sighed. "No. Look, come through to the kitchen with me and sit down. You can rest while I make us some lunch. Then you can take a nap and afterwards you can do a little more exploring."

Duo sidled up to his lover and placed his arms around those broad shoulders, licking along Heero's neck as he pressed himself softly against the hard planes of his partner's body. "Okay, Heero. I'll sit and rest and then take a nap, but only if you lie with me." Duo was feeling tired and knew he should rest, but he didn't want to, he wanted to spend as much time with his lover, exploring their home together as he could. After being separated in a sense for so long he needed to be with Heero as much as possible.

Heero called it insecurity...

Duo called it hormones...

They ate a lunch of soup and sandwiches, conveniently left by Rashid who had departed somewhere during Heero's absence. The other staff in the form of the Mangunacs were due to arrive tomorrow so at least they would have the rest of today and tonight to themselves, just the two of them. Heero could see that Duo was tired and after finishing their meal, one that Duo was determined to keep down, Heero stacked the dishes in the sink and they retired to their bedroom to lie down and take a nap. With Duo's breathing beginning to even out next to him, so Heero let his mind go blank and drift off to slumber himself, happy in the knowledge that his partner was in his arms once more.

--

The rest of the day passed rather leisurely for them both. Duo woke up feeling a little sore but refreshed and took Heero's advice to take it easy. Instead he watched some television and played around with the security system, much to Heero's annoyance. He could only grin when Heero saw the improvements he'd made. Pac Man just didn't tie in with the whole security program, no matter how much Duo argued that the little figure did, chasing around the house layout on the screen, eating energy balls and swallowing the bad guys.

They ate a quiet dinner of chicken and rice before Duo allowed Heero to clean his wounds and help him up the stairs to their bed. Crawling in-between the sheets and pressing his body against Duo's warm back, Heero wound his arms around his lover, his hands dropping to caress the small swell of Duo's belly. It wasn't big enough by any means to give away Duo's condition as yet, but Heero knew it was there and that was all that mattered to him. He placed a kiss to the back of Duo's neck and sighed softly as he fell into a dreamless sleep, a sleep he had not enjoyed for a while now.

--

The next morning was just as beautiful as the preceding one in Duo's opinion. Heero thought it was better as he'd woken up with his lover next to him and feeling well rested. They had showered and enjoyed breakfast out in the courtyard that adjoined the kitchen. Duo had only eaten a thin slice of toast, with honey and after suffering Heero's insistence that he drink a cup of tea first off he was now reclining back in one of the loungers, also on the patio, with a cup of much treasured coffee in his hands.

Heero had said he would allow him to indulge in his caffeine addiction, but only to a point. Translated, that meant he was restricted to three cups a day and no more. Duo was happy just to be allowed that little extra and so hadn't questioned the restriction. He was watching the birds as they flitted around the garden and sipping on his coffee, wondering if he dare ask Heero to fetch him a Crunchie bar at some stage of the day, when he heard the sound the security system announcing there was someone at the front gates requesting entry.

Lazily he got up and made his way back inside to meet Heero stepping out of the security room. He raised an eyebrow at Heero's resigned face.

"Quatre and Trowa are here," Heero announced.

tbc...


	45. Chapter 44

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Now it's time for Quatre and Trowa to find out! _/evil grin/_**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 44

"Quatre and Trowa are here," Heero announced.

"Already?" Duo said, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "Sheesh, Heero. What did you tell them?"

"I haven't told them anything. When I contacted Quatre to see if we could use the mansion as a home for a while, he wanted to know what was going on. I told him that everything was fine and not to worry, that I would explain all that was happening later, once we were settled in. But you know Quatre..." Heero really didn't have to say anymore.

Duo was only too aware of what the blonde could be like at times, especially when there was something going on. If Quatre wasn't in on the current 'crisis' he was highly offended; and an offended Quatre wasn't something particularly nice. No, the blonde didn't get annoyed or vindictive, in fact he was the opposite. He would send you on a guilt trip that would have you begging forgiveness for something you weren't even aware of doing and all with the glance of those sweet aqua eyes and look of betrayal he could conjure up on his angelic face.

No wonder he was such a successful businessman. He had that knack of getting people to do things his way and give in to his demands without them knowing they'd been manipulated. Duo had to admire him for that. Not many people could convince others so easily that they were right, even if they were wrong, but Quatre had perfected the technique, turning it almost into an art form. Hence the reason why he'd been their strategist during the war. While Duo may have had the street smarts, Quatre had the manipulative skills.

Duo turned his gaze back to Heero, and placing his mug on a convenient side table, walked forwards to envelope Heero in a gentle hug. "Don't worry about it, Heero. Once Quatre and Trowa know what's going on and that I'm okay they will hopefully leave us alone for a bit," he whispered as he nuzzled Heero's neck.

"I know," sighed Heero. "I just wish they could have left it for a few more days before coming down to visit. I really wanted to spend some time alone, just the two of us."

If Duo didn't know any better he would have said that Heero was whining. He cocked his head to the side and gave a cheeky grin. "You trying to seduce me here, lover?"

Heero's eyes went wide with shock. "N... no. I wasn't thinking about that, I just wanted to spend some time together, after everything that's happened this past couple of weeks I wanted us to be alone..." Heero trailed off, unable to say anymore.

"I know what you mean, Heero. I'm only teasing you. I'd also like some time alone, especially after this last week in the hospital and all and then we still have so many things to discuss in regards to this baby as well as our future together as a family."

_'Family'_... Heero liked the sound of that word. He particularly liked the way it rolled off Duo's tongue.

The doorbell rang.

"Fuck!" Duo swore.

"Guess I'd better go answer it," said Heero with another sigh.

"Yeah, best to let them in and get this over and done with. The sooner they know the sooner we can get some of that _alone _time. I'll go into the lounge room and wait for you there; please don't do anything physically detrimental to Quatre, he only means well." Duo gave his partner a wink as he picked up his coffee cup and headed to the lounge room.

Heero shook his head and taking a leaf out of Duo's book, he plastered a neutral look on his face and went to greet their guests. He would have put on a smile, but one; he didn't really feel like smiling, but a glare might frighten the little blonde. And two; a smile on his face just might scare the blonde even more than a glare.

Better to keep his face neutral.

Reaching the door he could see the shadows of the pair on the other side. Taking a deep breath he reached for the handle and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught.

"Heero! So good to see you again." Quatre extended his slender hand and grasped Heero's in a warm handshake. "Hope you don't mind us dropping in on you like this, but we had to come and see you both, it's been way too long since we all caught up. So, where is Duo?" The Arab rattled all this off without pausing to take a breath, doing his best to look over Heero's shoulder and peer inside to see if he could spot Duo.

Trowa stood behind his partner and gave Heero a look from his one visible eye that clearly said it was all Quatre's idea and that he had just been dragged along for the ride.

"Hello, Quatre," Heero replied in his usual monotone, suffering the exuberant handshake with dignity. "Trowa." He nodded to the Latin. "It has been a while."

Trowa stepped alongside his partner and took Heero's hand, returning the handshake. "Good to see you again, Heero."

"Well, are you going to leave us standing out here or do we get to come inside?" Quatre asked, a smile on his lips.

"My apologies, please, come in. Duo is in the lounge room." Heero stepped aside so the pair could enter and shutting the door behind them he took their coats and hung them up. "This way, please." Heero began to walk towards the lounge room and while doing so turned to address the blonde beside him. "Please be careful with Duo, Quatre. He's just come out of hospital and his abdomen is very tender."

Quatre's hand flew to his mouth. "Oh Allah. What happened, Heero? He's all right isn't he? I mean, he isn't seriously hurt or anything?"

"No, he's fine now, but the wounds are still healing so please don't hug him too hard. I will explain all to you once we are comfortable."

That had to satisfy Quatre's concerns for the moment, but Trowa could see the tension in his lover's body and knew that despite Heero's assurances that all was well with Duo, Quatre wouldn't be satisfied until he'd seen his friend and checked out that he was indeed, all right.

As they entered the lounge room, so Duo stood up from his position in the large armchair and placed his cup on the coffee table. "Hey Q-man," he said with a grin on his face.

"Duo!" Quatre immediately passed Heero and strode across the room to envelop his friend in a hug, remembering at the last minute what Heero had said about the American's wounds. Duo winced slightly and Quatre immediately let go. "Duo, are you all right? Sorry, I didn't mean to hug so hard, Heero said you'd been injured, but you're okay now?"

Duo laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Quatre. A little tender still, but it's okay."

"Good. Now tell us all about it. What happened? How the heck did you manage to get yourself injured?"

"How about you slow down a minute, Quatre and give poor Duo and Heero a break. I'm sure they will be happy to let you know all the details shortly," Trowa admonished his lover. Then he turned to Duo and placed an arm around the long haired man's shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Good to see you again, Duo. Sorry about the invasion."

Duo turned to face Trowa. "Good to see you too, Tro and don't worry about it, it's lovely to see you both again."

Heero stepped into the conversation at that point. He could feel his nerves becoming frayed with the need to protect his partner from the over enthusiastic blonde and having to hold back. "Would you all like some refreshment?"

"I'd love some tea please Heero, if it's not any trouble," replied Quatre.

"Tea would be nice. Thank you, Heero," Trowa added and then turned to Quatre. He took the blonde firmly by the elbow and propelled him to the couch. "Let's sit down and once Heero returns with the tea I'm sure he will tell us everything that has been happening."

"Would you like anything, Duo?"

"I'm fine thanks Heero. I still have some coffee." Duo picked his cup up again and then returned to sitting in the armchair. He crossed his legs at the ankle and turned to face his guests while Heero left the room and went to make the tea. "So, what have you been up to since we were last in touch, Quatre?"

Quatre proceeded to rattle off his latest business ventures, taking his time to explain about a recent takeover he'd staged of a large construction company. And how that same company was now going from strength to strength and providing employment for several of the colonists as it's main purpose was to rebuild a lot of the destroyed housing estates, as well as business buildings in the still recovering colonies.

Duo listened politely, nodding at the appropriate time and wishing that Heero would hurry the hell up with the tea. When Quatre paused for a breath he focused on Trowa. "You still with the circus Trowa?"

The quiet man turned to face Duo. "Yes. I spend part of the year with them, touring around and during the rest breaks or off season I generally return to WEI and assist Quatre."

"How's Cathy?"

"She's well."

"Still doing the knife act with her?"

Trowa shook his head. "No. One of the other performers does the act with her now. She's been dating him for a while so I stepped aside and let him take over. I only do the lions now."

"Ahhh. Wise move. I always said you had a lot of guts to stand there and let a woman throw knives at you." Duo teased. "I've had a few knives tossed my way over the years, but they were usually from a pissed off enemy and totally unavoidable, but you, to volunteer for it, well..."

Trowa gave a soft laugh. "Yeah. I can see your point."

Heero returned and placed the tray upon the coffee table. He picked up a cup and offered it to Quatre, then another to Trowa before taking his own. "Milk and sugar are on the tray," he stated in his monotone. "Help yourself." Heero sat down in the other armchair and regarded their company over the rim of his cup. He flashed Duo a look and seemed satisfied that his partner was coping okay thus far.

Duo waited until Quatre and Trowa had sorted out their respective drinks, letting them swallow a few mouthfuls before daring to approach the topic of his current injuries. "I'd like to thank you, Quatre, for allowing us to use this place while I recover," he began; and didn't get any further.

"That's quite all right, Duo. This house isn't being used much at all so it's nice to have someone in residence. Besides, I like to be able to help out where I can if the assistance is required." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Heero placed his now empty cup on the tray and fixed the pair on the couch with his cobalt gaze. "We were on a mission for Preventer and Duo was undercover..."

It took Heero around thirty minutes to explain what had happened. With the case now pending a court trial date there was only so much information he was allowed to divulge, but it was enough for Trowa and Quatre to get the basic idea of what had happened. Naturally the Arab was concerned for Duo's health and quizzed the man on the treatment that he'd received at the Preventer hospital, insisting he would bring in expert doctors if Duo needed them.

Duo managed to convince his friend that he was fine and no further intervention would be necessary. "Sally is a good doctor, Quatre. She took excellent care of me and I even have my own nurse dropping by every couple of days to check on me and make sure I'm behaving myself and healing properly."

"Well I hope you're not planning on heading back to work for a while, Duo. You need to rest and regain your strength. I'll make sure the Maguanacs arrive tomorrow to keep the place running okay, although why you insisted on them and not the staff that was already here I don't get," muttered Quatre. "They would have been able to look after you perfectly well." Quatre continued on his little rant to himself, oblivious to the looks he was getting.

Trowa sensed there was something else and looked at Heero. Heero swallowed and took the silent challenge.

"That's not the only reason we need somewhere safe to stay." He looked at the pair on the couch and then to Duo who encouraged him to continue with a soft smile. He swallowed, lowered his eyes and continued, "We're going to be parents."

There was a moment of silence, then Quatre spoke up. "You're what?"

"We're having a baby," Duo stated and waited for the news to sink in.

Quatre sat for a second and then his face lit up. "That's wonderful news!" He turned to face his Latin partner. "See, Trowa. I told you that today's society doesn't discriminate against gay couples anymore so why don't you reconsider what I've said about adopting a child. If Heero and Duo can do it I'm pretty sure we can. I mean, they would have had to have undergone a thorough check by the adoption agency to make sure they are going to be fit parents and all so I'm pretty sure that they would allow us to adopt given what we can offer a child. I can't see any reason why..."

Heero interrupted. "We're not adopting."

A look of relief spread over Trowa's face and he turned to his excited lover. "See. They got knocked back."

"Actually, knocked up would be more precise in this case," Heero deadpanned. Duo nearly exploded into laughter.

"Huh?" Quatre responded, not too sure what he'd just heard. Then his brain switched gears again. "Oh, I see. You got a girl pregnant, a sort of surrogate mother for your child?"

Heero shook his head.

"Well I think it's extremely noble of you to want to care for and provide for a child of yours, considering you got an innocent girl pregnant. Or was it a surrogate mother? Never mind, not many men would do the same, especially since you're gay and all, but that just goes to show that even a gay couple can have kids. All we need to do, Trowa, is find a surrogate mother, someone to carry the child for us, but she would have to be artificially inseminated as I couldn't see myself impregnating a woman and I certainly wouldn't expect you to, Trowa..." The blonde continued on his little rant.

By this stage Trowa was looking positively horrified by Quatre's words, Heero was becoming more and more frustrated at the blonde's obvious ignorance and Duo thought he was going to give himself a hernia if he had to hang on to his laughter for much longer. He decided to intervene.

"Hang on a minute, Quatre. What Heero meant was that I got knocked up."

Quatre turned his gaze to Duo. "You got Hilde pregnant? When did that happen? I thought you hadn't seen Hilde for a while. Oh well, it really doesn't matter I gu-"

"NO!" yelled Heero. That got everyone's attention. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Quatre, you're _not_ listening."

"Yes I am, Heero. You said you're going to be parents, that you're adopting or surrogate mother or something along those lines," the blonde beamed.

"We are not adopting, we do not have a surrogate mother and Duo certainly didn't get Hilde pregnant."

"Then..." Quatre frowned. "How are you?"

"Duo is pregnant." Heero sat back and waited. There was a pregnant pause in the air, _most appropriate given the circumstances,_ thought Heero.

Quatre sat in silence, his mind running a mile a minute. Duo watched the reactions of his two friends with baited breath. Trowa blinked a couple of times. Suddenly Quatre burst out into giggles. "You know, Heero, I could have sworn you just said that Duo is pregnant. But that can't be possible, Duo's a man, just like the rest of us, even I know that a man can't get pregnant."

Duo sighed and turned to the blonde, standing up at the same time. "It's true, Quatre. I'm pregnant. Sally has confirmed it and I have the ultra sound pictures to prove it."

"That's impossible," Quatre snorted. "Come on guys, I know I'm blonde, but even I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"I know it's hard to believe, Quatre, but Duo is actually a hermaphrodite," Heero said softly.

"A what?" Quatre asked.

"A hermaphrodite. He has female organs as well as male and didn't know anything about his condition until a few days ago when we discovered he is expecting a baby." Heero let the weight of his words sink in.

Trowa turned to face Duo. "You are?"

"Yes," Duo replied.

"You're not kidding about this? You're deadly serious?" Trowa stated.

"No. It's the truth," Duo said softly.

Trowa pointed at Duo's belly. "You have a baby in there?"

Duo nodded. "That's where you usually carry them."

Trowa suddenly lurched forwards off the couch in a dead faint and hit the floor with a thud. Duo and Heero watched the tall man collapse, not really all that surprised at the reaction. They were becoming quite used to it by now. Quatre, meanwhile, stood up, stepped over his prone partner and without so much as a glance at the unconscious man he was quick to cross the floor and embrace Duo.

"That's wonderful news, Duo. Oh I'm so happy for you, so happy for you both. This is great! You're actually pregnant, you're going to be a mother... or is it a father? Oh well, doesn't matter. This is wonderful..." Quatre was so excited that his words were coming out in a rush.

Duo exchanged blank looks with Heero over the blonde's shoulder, both casting their eyes to the prone form of Trowa upon the floor and then back at each other. Finally Duo managed to break the stranglehold the Arab had on him and stepped back a bit. "Um, Quatre?"

"Yes, Duo?" The blonde looked eagerly at Duo, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Duo looked pointedly at Trowa who was still in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Quatre followed Duo's line of vision, noting his boyfriend still lying unconscious on the floor and then turned his smiling face back. "Oh, don't worry about him, he'll be fine. He should come around in a minute or two anyway." Quatre's eyes positively gleamed. "A baby. That's such wonderful news. I still can't believe it." The businessman continued in his flood of words, completely ignoring poor Trowa.

Heero got up from his chair and knelt next to the tall Latin, heaving him over so his face was no longer buried in the carpet.

Duo was still concerned about Trowa and faced Quatre once more, interrupting the blonde. "Shouldn't we? Well, pick him up? Maybe try to wake him up or something?"

Quatre sighed and looked again at his boyfriend. "I suppose we had better."

Seeing as how the Arab wasn't moving, Duo stepped across to assist Heero in levering Trowa up and back to the couch.

Heero managed to get his hands under Trowa's shoulders when he spotted Duo about to bend down and grab Trowa's calves. "Duo! Don't you dare try to lift him up!" he growled rather loudly.

That spurned Quatre into action. "No, Duo. Not in your condition. You have a baby to think about now, you can't go lifting heavy things while pregnant. Besides you still have bullet wounds that are healing. You have to take care of yourself, no overdoing things, no lifting and you must be careful what you eat as we..."

"_Quatre_!" Heero yelled.

"Yes Heero?" the blonde replied as he spun around to face a rather irritated Japanese man.

"Give me a hand will you?" Heero was doing his level best to keep his anger in check, really he was. But if Quatre didn't shut up soon and help him out then Quatre could also find himself needing medical assistance.

"Oops. Sorry Heero," Quatre chuckled and quickly bent to assist Heero in heaving Trowa back to the couch.

Duo rolled his eyes as he watched the pair. _/ This is all I need, /_ he thought to himself. _/ First Heero and now Q-man on my case. Fuck! A guy's never gonna get any peace! /_

Finally Heero and Quatre had Trowa back on the couch, cushions under his lower legs to assist in the blood flow back to the Latin's brain. Heero went to fetch a cool cloth and see if they had any smelling salts while Quatre returned his attention to Duo.

Duo was beginning to get a little pissed off with the attention and ranting of Quatre and was relieved to see Heero return with the items in hand. Nodding his head in the appropriate places of Quatre's non stop rambling, he assisted Heero to bring the Latin around, careful to keep well out of the way of those obnoxious smelling salts. He'd enjoyed his coffee so far and had every intention of keeping it in his stomach.

Groggily, Trowa returned to consciousness and as his eyes focused, so the truth of the matter came back to him. He looked up at Duo, his voice coming out a little raspy. "You did say you were pregnant didn't you?"

Duo nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"I passed out didn't I?"

Duo nodded again.

"Well shit!" Trowa's brow furrowed.

"Don't worry about it Trowa, Wufei and Heero both fainted as well," Duo snickered.

"They did?"

"So did you, Duo," Heero stated flatly as he removed the washcloth from Trowa's forehead.

Duo simply shrugged his shoulders. "What else was I supposed to do? It isn't every day you find out you're going to be a parent, and carry the child as well."

Trowa snickered. "Quatre?"

"Nope, he didn't bat an eyelid."

"Bugger. You know he's not going to let me forget this don't you?" Trowa's voice held a certain resignation to it.

"Oh, I think he's already forgotten." Duo turned back to the blonde who was still rabbiting on about how Duo mustn't over exert himself.

"I think I should send a few more of the Maguanacs to take care of the place for you, then Heero can look after you properly, Duo." Quatre hadn't quite clicked yet that the attention wasn't all fixed on him. He was too busy thinking about Duo's pregnancy and ways in which he could help out. "I know. Even better, I can set up an office upstairs and do all my business dealings and other related things from here, that way, Trowa and I can both be here to help you out, Heero, make sure that Duo gets his rest and doesn't do anything he shouldn't. Trowa still has a few weeks leave from the circus before they go back on the road so I'm sure he can spend it here with me and you guys. I know he wouldn't mind."

Duo looked at Heero, pure terror written on his face. Heero's look of horror mirrored that of Duo's and even Trowa's face took on a pale tone.

"No way!" hissed Duo.

"Over my dead body!" Heero growled.

"If he does that then I'm getting a divorce!" muttered Trowa.

Both Heero and Duo slowly turned to look at the Latin. "What?" they both said in unison.

"Never mind."

The blonde was still completely oblivious to the reactions of the three others in the room and continued with his plans.

"Yes, I think an office on the upper floor would be just the ticket. I've worked from home before, quite successfully, so there's no reason why I can't do it again. Then I'm right at hand to help out with Duo's pregnancy as it advances..."

"Quatre..."

"Besides, I can also engage expert medical attention for him as well..."

"Quatre!..."

"And then there is a nursery to be furnished..."

"QUATRE!!"

"Yes?" Quatre turned his attention back to the rest of the group. "What is it, Trowa?"

Trowa had pushed himself to a sitting position by this stage and was barely managing to control his annoyance. "We are not moving in here, Heero and Duo have everything under control. They do not need our assistance or interference, no matter how well intended."

"But..."

"Duo is already under the care of Sally Po and you would be insulting the woman by bringing in outside specialists, no matter how good. Also, if you stop and think for a moment you will see that this pregnancy is not your normal one and if you were to bring in outside specialists can you imagine what they will want to do? They're not going to be content to sit back and watch this pregnancy progress. They're going to want to analyze and study it. Do you really want Duo to become some sort of experiment?"

"But..."

"No, Quatre. No matter how well intended your actions and thoughts are, it is Duo and Heero's lives here, their child and you must accept and abide by their wishes." Trowa kept his voice steady but firm as he tried to make the blonde see sense.

Quatre frowned and thought for a moment, then he turned to face Duo and Heero. "I apologize. I have no right to meddle in this way. Trowa is right, it's your child and your lives and you must do what you feel is the best for the three of you. I just want to help out in any way I can..." Quatre trailed off.

Duo got to his feet and crossed the room to hug the blonde. He felt as guilty as sin now, Quatre looked totally flattened by Trowa's words. "It's okay, Quatre. I appreciate what you want to do for us, but we have everything we need. Sally is an excellent doctor and will take good care of me. The nurse will be visiting every second day until I reach my second trimester and then she will be moving in permanently. Heero has a couple of weeks leave to spend with me and he's not about to let me do anything I shouldn't and I will still be working for Preventer, but mostly paper work, mission research and coordination. I promise to behave myself and trust me when I say there is no way I would put the life of mine and Heero's child in danger if I can avoid it. Besides, you have already done so much for us both by letting us use this house to live in and supplying us with the Maguanacs. I'm sure you can understand my reasons when I ask you not to speak of this to anyone. I know I can trust the Maguanacs not to breathe a word about my condition, for if the media or the like were to find out I dread to think what they would do to me."

Quatre sighed and gave Duo a light squeeze. "I'm sorry, Duo. I do understand and I will try to back off and leave you guys alone. I guess I'm just so excited and happy for you both that I get carried away. But you will let me know if there is anything, anything at all that I can do for you, either of you, won't you?"

"Yes, Quatre. If there is anything we need I will be sure to let you know. Now, come and sit down and have some more tea. My coffee is nearly cold and I'd like to finish it."

"Coffee? You shouldn't be drinking coffee, Duo. The caffeine isn't good for the baby. I'm sure that Sally would have told you that and barred you from drinking coffee. You should be drinking herbal teas, orange juice and fresh water. I bet you haven't even thought of a dietary plan either. I'm afraid all this junk food such as chips and pizza will have to go. You need to eat fresh fruit and vegetables, meat and cereals. You're eating for two now so you need to be sure to eat the correct things so the baby gets its nourishment..."

Quatre went off once more in his own little world, Duo gave a sigh and looked at Heero who simply smirked and patted the seat next to him, which Duo gratefully sank into. Heero's arm wound around his shoulder and Duo leant into the embrace.

Heero looked across at Trowa who was sitting at the other end of the couch, his face unreadable. "How long did you say you were staying?" Heero asked.

Against his chest, Duo snickered.

tbc...


	46. Chapter 45

**Thanks to all for the kind reviews. I'm really happy to know you're enjoying the fic and there's a lot more yet to come!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 45

They were on to their third pot of tea and Quatre had finally worn himself out, his little rants having exhausted him. To say Duo was glad would be an understatement. He knew the blonde meant well enough, but he couldn't help thinking back to the war days when the other pilots were always telling him _he_ talked too much. Seemed like Quatre was equally as capable of chattering non stop to the point where Duo was beginning to think that the blonde could easily beat him when it came to talking the hind leg off a donkey.

Trowa had done his best to keep his partner from going too far overboard, but unfortunately he wasn't having much of an influence. Quatre was simply too excited and overjoyed for his two friends and he showed it in the only way he knew how, by expressing himself vocally.

Heero thought his teeth were going to become a permanent fixture of his bottom lip the way he was continuously biting at it to keep his annoyance in check. He also realized that the petite ex pilot only meant well, but it was still hard not to interpret that as interference. He tried to focus on Duo and reflexively pulled his partner closer to him, his arm tightening its embrace. He felt Duo's hand on his knee squeeze a little in reciprocation. Finally the conversation left the line of Duo and the pregnancy and Heero glanced at the clock. "Would you care to stay for lunch?" he asked the pair.

Trowa looked at Quatre and raised an eyebrow, the blonde turned to look at Heero. "If it isn't too much trouble that would be lovely, Heero."

"It's no trouble, but I warn you, don't expect anything fancy."

Duo gave him a friendly dig in the ribs. "He's actually a very good cook. At least I'm still alive so far." Duo grinned.

Trowa snorted and shook his head. "Would you like a hand, Heero?"

Heero stood up. "If you would like to, then yes, I could do with some help." Heero turned to Duo and bending low, placed a tender kiss to his partner's lips. "Why don't you and Quatre go sit outside, the sun will do you the world of good."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Heero. I've missed the warmth of the sun." Duo turned to Quatre. "Coming outside, Quat?"

Quatre stood. "As long as Heero doesn't need anymore help."

"Trowa and I will manage just fine, thank you. I'd appreciate it if you would keep an eye on Duo while you're outside; he's not to overdo things."

Duo put his hands on his hips and pouted. "I'm not an invalid. The last I heard pregnancy wasn't a disease."

"No, you're not an invalid and pregnancy isn't a disease, but you are still recovering from bullet wounds and don't need to put any more stress on your body than it already has," Quatre answered for Heero.

Duo threw his hands up in the air. "Shit! I give up! What with Heero treating me with kid gloves and now you smothering me as well, Quatre, I might as well be wrapped in cotton wool, never to see the light of day again!" Duo spun and stormed out of the lounge room leaving three people behind him with open mouths.

"Sally also said he would suffer from mood swings during the pregnancy, something about fluctuating hormones," Heero said quietly.

"Fuck the hormones, Yuy. This is nothing to do with them!" Duo's voice rang out from the hall way.

"Aa, I'd forgotten how good his hearing was."

"I'll go talk to him while you and Trowa make lunch," Quatre said and disappeared in the direction the braided man had taken.

Heero sighed and turned to Trowa. "It's going to be a _long_ nine months."

--

They sat out on the patio as the weather was nice and ate their lunch. Trowa had made a tossed salad to go with the array of cold meats and cheeses that Heero had dug out from the refrigerator, now all that remained were a few bits of wilting lettuce and a couple of slices of ham whose ends were beginning to curl a little. Duo sat back and rubbed his stomach happily. "That was delicious, Heero, and a nice salad too, Trowa. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Duo," Trowa responded and placed his cutlery neatly on his plate.

Quatre wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a drink of the orange juice. "Very nice, thanks, guys."

Heero stood up to collect the plates and both Quatre and Trowa helped him to clear the table. The dish washer was stacked and they all sat outside once again. Before anyone had the chance to start on him again, Duo thought he would get in first. He fixed Trowa with his amethyst eyes and cleared his throat.

"So, you guys got any news to tell us?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked his question.

Trowa returned the gaze, momentarily lost at as to what Duo was asking, then he blushed. Quatre turned to his partner and gave him a quizzical look.

"You mentioned something earlier on about a divorce, Trowa?"

Trowa went an even darker shade of red, Heero leaned forwards expectantly and Quatre tried to look anywhere but at his friends.

"Come on, spill," Duo cajoled.

Quatre sighed. "I suppose you will find out sooner or later, better now, I guess." He turned to face his two friends. "Trowa and I decided a little while ago to make our relationship more... permanent."

"Congratulations," Heero's voice interjected.

"Thank you. We haven't made it common knowledge as you both are well aware, gay couples are only just starting to be accepted and gay marriages relatively still in the early stages. There are still a lot of people out there who condemn us for our love and while we are not ashamed of who or what we are, I don't see the reason to flaunt it and attract unnecessary attention either."

"I get where you're coming from, Quatre, and I can understand your reasons," sighed Duo. "It's ridiculous how society is still so damn prejudiced against same sex couples."

"It shouldn't be this way I know, but with Quatre being such a high profile person we thought it better not to go public with our marriage, the negative effects could be rather..… damaging." Trowa stated quietly.

The four remained quiet for a moment, each thinking about the current society and its struggle to accept anything it feared or didn't understand. Most people were fine with the new laws that had been passed in relation to the gay population, allowing their relationships to flourish and giving them the same rights to marriage, children and other things that were commonly accepted as everyday opportunities to hetro couples. But there were still that minority, the few who could make life hell for those gay people who wanted nothing more than to be left alone and live their lives in peace. If they were to get wind of Quatre's sexuality then being the figure head that he was, not to mention his business being one of the largest in operation, it could have seriously damaging effects.

Quatre and Trowa didn't care about what was said about them personally or any vindictiveness towards them; but they didn't want anything to upset the work that WEI was involved in, especially the charity side of things.

"Sounds like you guys are in a similar position to us," Duo said softly as he rubbed his palm across his belly. "Imagine the field day the press would have with me if they found out I'm expecting."

Quatre lay his hand over Duo's. "They will not find out, Duo. I swear to you that the Maguanacs will take care of this place, you and Heero with the same dedication that they show to me. You can rest assured they will protect you both from anything that is within their power to do so." Quatre turned to Heero. "Rashid mentioned you have upgraded the security system, Heero."

Heero nodded. "Hai. I have made several improvements to the current one."

"Good. I will also make sure that there is a twenty four hour patrol of the grounds complete with guard dogs to back the system up. If you wish to upgrade it further then please do so. You can purchase any equipment you need for it from my suppliers and charge it directly to my account." Seeing Heero about to protest, Quatre quickly continued. "Let me do this, Heero. If not for you then for Duo and the baby. I want him to be kept safe just as you do and if I can do so by providing a place for you both to stay and the equipment necessary to keep it safe, then please, let me."

Duo felt the well of tears again, a deep ache in his chest. "Fucking hormones," he muttered as he wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop spilling from his eyes.

It was enough to break the solemn moment. Their talk changed course and they discussed their various careers and what was taking place at the moment. They talked until well into the evening, moving inside when the chill came into the air. Heero cooked dinner while Duo proudly showed off the ultra sound pictures that Sally had taken and given them. Trowa was just as mystified as Duo and Heero had been with the mass of light and dark shading, scratching his head and trying to figure out just how the hell you could get a baby shape out of all that mess.

Quatre could see it a little clearer; having a couple of sisters working in the medical profession had helped a little bit, but not much. After dinner Duo got another cup of coffee, much to his delight and they all sat in the lounge room watching an old movie. The evening drew to a close and Duo began to nod off. Reluctantly they called a halt to the night.

"The third bedroom is prepared if that's all right with you," Heero said as they headed upstairs, Duo leading the way with Trowa and Quatre a few steps behind.

"That will be fine, Heero. We will take our leave tomorrow, around mid morning. I am expected back at the office on Monday morning so if we leave around eleven, we should get home early afternoon." Quatre stopped at the door to the room.

"No problem. I'll just go and check everywhere is locked up and put on the alarms. Good night, Quatre, Trowa." Heero turned and headed back down the stairs to make his final check.

Duo gave both men a quick hug. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night, Duo." Trowa returned the gentle hug.

"Good night, Duo. I apologize if my enthusiasm has upset you in any way."

"Forget it, Quatre. I'm getting used to it, I think." Duo gave the blonde a smile. "See you in the morning."

Quatre and Trowa entered the bedroom and softly closed the door. Duo went back to his and Heero's room and fetched himself a clean pair of boxers from the chest of drawers before stepping into the large bathroom. He eyed the tub longingly, but knew he was too tired for a soak tonight. He felt exhausted, not so much physically, but emotionally. He didn't realize just how much Quatre could take out of him. His wounds ached a little, but nothing to be concerned about. He dropped his boxers onto the vanity unit surrounding the sink and turned on the taps in the shower. While the water warmed up, he began to strip his clothing from his body and toss them into the laundry hamper.

Now completely naked he took a moment to study himself in the full length mirror, before it got fogged up with the steam. He could see the small wound on his back where the bullet had entered his body. Good, it looked clean and fresh, no swelling or redness. He turned to gaze at the front of his body, the other small wound also looking a healthy pink color. His eyes drifted to his belly and automatically his hand rubbed over it. If he looked closely enough he could see a very slight increase in the lower section. Not much, and no one else would notice it, but Duo knew it was there. With a soft smile and another gentle caress he murmured sweet nothings to the child within. His heart was warmed and he knew he'd made the right decision to proceed with this pregnancy. With a hand still over his abdomen he turned and stepped into the shower.

--

Heero finished checking that the house was secure and the system running smoothly before closing the door to the security room and heading up the stairs to his and Duo's room. He closed the door behind him and heard the sounds of the shower running. With a warm smile on his lips he entered the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He pulled the curtain to one side to be greeted with a lovely sight. Duo was covered in slippery soap bubbles, his skin simply glowing. He radiated an inner peace and when violet eyes met his own he could see the love residing inside. "May I join you?"

Duo reached out a hand and pulled Heero into the stall. It was more than big enough for the two of them. "I was beginning to think you would never get here, Heero." His lips found the Japanese's and he kissed his lover soundly. "God how I've missed you, missed this," he said softly as he ran fingertips over Heero's cheek.

"I've missed you too, Duo," groaned Heero and then stole another kiss. He could feel his excitement building and tried to quell it. It wasn't easy, not when he had this nymph in his arms. He pulled away, reached for the soap and began to lather himself up, doing his best to try and ignore the feelings welling up inside him. Duo didn't help matters much, especially when he took the soap from Heero and began to wash the Japanese man's groin for him.

"Nnn... Duo," he panted as his rapidly swelling flesh demanded more. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why not, Heero?" Duo purred from behind his lover. He pressed his own erection against Heero's slippery backside.

"Because... Ahhh... Because you're still injured, not to mention pregnant."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Duo quickly released Heero's cock and exited the shower. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, not to mention the pain in his chest at Heero's rebuttal. He snagged a towel and began to dry off.

"Duo? Duo, please don't be angry at me." Heero's voice wavered a little over the noise of the water. "I'm only thinking..." The shutting of the bathroom door cut Heero's words off and he sadly realized that his partner had left the bathroom. He slumped against the tiles._ / What the fuck was he going to do now? /_ Quickly he rinsed the soap from his body and turned the water off. Stepping out he grabbed a towel and began to dry off in a hurry. He had to talk to Duo, try to explain to him why he was hesitant about sex at the moment. Pulling his briefs up over his legs, he hung the towel up and exited the bathroom. Stepping into the bedroom he could see the lump that was Duo under the covers of their bed. Tentatively he lifted the blankets and slipped into the bed. Duo's back was facing him, the American curled up in a fetal position and Heero wasn't sure if he was crying or not. He reached out carefully and placed a hand upon his lover's shoulder. "Duo?"

Duo drew himself into a tighter ball. Heero's rejection had hurt him and he wasn't feeling very charitable at the moment. The tears slid down his cheeks in fat drops. Unable to stop them, Duo simply let them fall.

"Duo? Please, turn around and talk to me."

"What for?" Duo muttered. "You've made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me on an intimate level."

"Oh, Duo." Heero felt his heart breaking. He had to fix this and fix it now. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm not rejecting you. I'm only trying to think of you. I don't want to hurt you. You've not long had surgery and those wounds are still healing. I don't want you to reopen them just for the sake of sex." Heero paused unsure of how to voice his next concerns without it sounding like he didn't desire Duo sexually any more.

Duo shifted slightly and wiped his face. "I'm not going to break, Yuy. I've suffered through worse during the war but still managed to get up and go on missions."

"I know that, Duo. But this is peace time and there is no need for you to push yourself like that."

"Then you think I'm ugly because I'm pregnant and going to get fat and awkward, waddle around like an overstuffed penguin or something," Duo sniffled.

"No, no, Duo." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders and feathered kisses along the nape of his neck. "I don't think you're fat or ugly. In fact I think you're beautiful. You radiate an inner glow, you're shining with love and I would never think you were fat." Heero let one hand drop to caress Duo's belly. "You have never been more radiant, more lovely than you are right now, carrying our child. I love you, Duo Maxwell, with all my heart and soul. It's just that... well... I… I'm scared."

Now that hit Duo and he frowned. _/ Heero scared? /_ Cautiously he rolled over and found himself facing wide blue eyes, eyes that were full of swirling emotions and he began to understand some of the fears that Heero was facing. He reached out and caressed Heero's cheek. "I'm sorry, Heero. I guess I could blame these hormones but... "

"Shhh, Duo. I'm scared to make love to you in case I harm the baby. I don't want to do anything that will put either you or our child in any danger." Heero's voice was a little choked as he spoke and he quickly buried his face in the crook of Duo's shoulder to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

Duo hugged his lover closer to him, knowing now that Heero wasn't disgusted by him and he admonished himself for ever having thought so. How could he have doubted Heero's love for him? He sniffed again, the tears wanting to fall once more, but he managed to choke them back. "I understand, Heero, and I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I love you too with all my heart and soul. I can't help feeling frustrated though, but we don't have to make love, well, not until Sally gives me the all clear at least," he quickly added. "I know I'm pretty well frustrated, let's face it, we're both in our late teens and coming into the height of our sexual prowess. We should be screwing like rabbits, not going all celibate. We can relieve the tension in other ways, ways that are just as satisfying without penetration or any undue stress on myself or the baby."

Heero had to give a light chuckle at Duo's words. He raised his face from his hiding spot and looked his lover in the eye. "Horny little bastard, aren't you?" he snickered. "Gonna blame that on the fluctuating hormones as well?"

Duo snorted and poked his lover. "Any more of that, Yuy, and I will leave you high and dry. You'll be lucky if you ever get to see this ass again, let alone fuck it."

Heero groaned, his erection returning and throbbing between his legs. He gently thrust his need against Duo's thigh.

"You call me horny! What's that then I can feel pushing against my thigh?" Duo teased and pushed his own hardened length against Heero's belly.

Duo slipped his hand between their warm bodies and curled his fingers around Heero's shaft. He rubbed his thumb over the weeping head and spread the sticky substance over the tip, drawing soft moans from his lover. "You like that, Heero?"

Heero could only whimper his need and thrust his hips at Duo. His eyes drifted shut as he let his own hand squirm between their bodies to find Duo's aching cock. He quickly wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke; drawing soft mewls of pleasure from his partner.

"Oh, fuck. I'm not gonna last long, Heero. Been too long since I came." Duo's hips began to thrust his need into the warm tunnel of Heero's hand while his own hand grasped Heero's length and began to pump.

They lay together, hips moving, hands tightening grips and tugging faster, each determined to bring the other to their peak first. Duo couldn't control his orgasm any longer and willingly surrendered to it, his seed pulsing out over Heero's hand and splashing against Heero's cock. As Duo began to tremble and gasp with the intensity of his climax so Heero gave in to his own release. His thick, creamy fluid spurting out and mixing with Duo's. Hands began to slow, moving more carefully over sensitized, but fast diminishing hardness' until they finally released each other and lay sated and happy, bathing in the after glow. As his heart rate returned to normal so Heero placed a kiss to Duo's lips.

"I'll go get a wash cloth and clean us up a bit."

"Mmmm... Too comfy to move," replied Duo sleepily.

Heero eased himself from the bed, being careful not to make too much of a wet spot on the sheets. He returned with the cloth and gently wiped away the evidence of their passion from Duo's body. He returned to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before hopping back into the bed and pulling his lover close to him. He feathered kisses across Duo's cheek and brow before claiming those sweet lips in a tender kiss of love and adoration.

"Thank you for understanding, Duo."

"Mmm... I like the making up part, Heero."

Heero chuckled. "Me too, lover, me too."

"Night, baby," came Duo's sleepy voice as he snuggled deeper into Heero's warmth and protection.

"Night, Duo." Heero placed a kiss to Duo's forehead. "And night to you too, baby," he whispered as his hand stroked the soft swelling of Duo's abdomen.

tbc...


	47. Chapter 46

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I continue to plan on posting a chapter every second day of this and I hope you all continue to read and let me know what you think. Whilst I don't always respond personally to reviews, (my apologies for that), I do appreciate all your comments and enjoy reading your thoughts on each chapter. Thank you to all who have taken the time to review.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 46

The play of sunlight against his closed eyelids drew Duo from his slumber and he stretched, yawned and rolled over, scratching at his stomach. Heero wasn't in the bed. Duo frowned and lifted the covers back, hopping out of the bed and then running for the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit him.

He made it to the toilet and lifted the lid just in time. The bile rose in his throat and was surrendered to the porcelain god - several times. A cool hand to his shoulder made him jump and he spun around to see Heero staring concerned at him.

"You okay?" Heero asked as he passed over a glass of water.

Duo pushed the flush button and gratefully took the glass. He rinsed his mouth and spat it into the sink. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks."

"I brought you a cup of tea and some dry toast, but I guess you beat me to it," Heero said ruefully.

Duo smiled and squeezed Heero's arm. "Thanks, Heero. I appreciate it, but I guess the stomach couldn't wait this morning."

"I'll help you back to the bed."

"Nah, I'll be okay. I need to pee first." Duo turned back to the toilet.

"Aa. I'll wait out in the bedroom for you then." Heero turned and shut the door softly on his way out.

Duo finished off in the bathroom, giving his teeth a quick brush to remove the lingering taste of bile and then went out to join his partner in the bedroom. His eyes misted a little when he saw the tray Heero had lovingly prepared for him, making him feel even more guilty for his behavior last night. Duo snuggled back under the covers, letting Heero prop the pillows behind him and settle the tray on his lap.

"I hope this is all right," Heero said as he settled the tray. "I made you some tea, a slice of toast and a glass of apple juice." There was also a single red rose in a small vase on the tray.

"Aww, Heero. You didn't have to do all this. I could easily come and eat with you guys." Duo was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I know I didn't _have_ to do it, but I _wanted_ to. I… I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to upset you," Heero trailed off, a little unsure how to continue.

Duo lifted the tray and set it to one side. "Come here, Heero," he said, his arms open wide.

Heero shifted and allowed himself to fall into his lover's embrace, burying his face against Duo's shoulder. "You're never ugly or fat to me, Duo."

"Shhh..." Duo soothed. "I know, Heero. I know. It was just kind of hard to accept, it felt like you were pushing me away, that you didn't want to be intimate with me any more. I know that's not what you meant at all, that you're only concerned for me and the baby, but at the time I didn't see it that way. I'm sorry too."

"Sally will be calling this afternoon along with Nurse Brown to give you another check over."

"Don't remind me." Duo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm a human guinea pig."

"I'll speak to Sally while she's here."

"Huh?"

Blushing, Heero looked at his lover. "I'll have a word with Sally about... Ummm... you know."

"About what, Heero?" Duo knew what his lover was talking about all right; he just wanted to see the usually stoic man get all flustered.

"You _know_."

"Nope."

Heero sighed and turned an even deeper shade of red. "About sex."

"I thought you already knew about the birds and the bees, Heero? After all, you did get me pregnant so you must have some inkling about what goes where and what to do with it," Duo teased.

"Not like that, baka! I'll talk to her about when and if it's safe for us to have sex," Heero muttered and then looking into the violet depths that twinkled with mischief, he knew he'd been had. "Why I ought to..."

Laughing, Duo pushed his lover gently away. "I do believe I have a breakfast to eat, Hee-chan," he snickered and reached for the tray.

Heero shook his head and gave up. No matter what he did, Duo always got the better of him. "I'll go and finish making breakfast for Trowa and Quatre. They should be down shortly. Heero stood up and went to the door. "I'll see you downstairs when you've finished."

Duo nodded around his mouthful of toast. "I'll be down soon. Thanks."

Closing the door behind him Heero went back to the kitchen to finish off the breakfast.

--

It was mid morning, and Trowa and Quatre were leaving in an hour. Breakfast had been eaten and the dishes done. The Maguanacs that Quatre had promised had arrived and the meeting between them had gone smoothly. Quatre had outlined the situation to them and Heero had informed them of what he needed them to do in regards to the security as well as looking after the general maintenance and upkeep of the mansion and its grounds. While Heero and Duo would do their own cooking, washing, shopping and the like a couple of the Maguanacs wives would see to the cleaning of the house.

Quatre had arranged for six of the core to stay. There were three cottages on the grounds as well as the main house and the two married Maguanacs would live in two of the cottages while the other four men would share the third. Two would be responsible for the maintenance of the house and grounds while the other four would share the security detail giving around the clock protection. Two rather fierce looking dogs had also arrived.

Heero had been hesitant at first in regard to the dogs. He knew how much Duo loved animals and had no doubts that his lover would want to get to know the dogs, but they were guard dogs and he didn't want Duo getting hurt. He needn't have worried. The dogs took to Duo like a fish to water and Duo simply adored them in return.

While the dogs were working Duo left them alone, understanding the importance of their job, but when they were off duty, that was a different story. Duo would often play with them, throwing a ball or just generally strolling around enjoying the mansion's gardens with one of them by his side. It was as if they knew that Duo needed their protection and they were very loyal to the man, as Heero found out one day when he came home and found his lover sprawled out on the lawn. Immediately Heero had thought there was something wrong and had rushed to his partner's side, only to be stopped by a set of gleaming white teeth.

Heero didn't worry about Duo so much after that.

--

Trowa and Quatre were ready to leave, standing on the front porch exchanging hugs and extracting promises from Duo to look after himself. "You promise to call me and let me know if there is anything I can do to help out," Quatre reminded the pair as he released Duo from his embrace.

"Yeah, Q-man. I promise," Duo said as he stepped back and felt Heero's arm entwine around his waist. He leaned into the touch, feeling safe.

"You have already done more than enough for us, Quatre. I thank you for your generosity," Heero stated as he shook Trowa's hand and directed his words to the blonde. "Have a safe trip back."

Trowa released the handshake and took his husband's hand. "Look after each other and keep in touch."

"Yes, Duo," the blonde chastised. "Keep in touch and let us know when you're getting close to delivery. I want to be around to welcome my niece or nephew into the world."

Duo smiled. "We wouldn't let you miss out, Quatre. I promise."

"Good. Oh, I just had a thought."

Duo and Heero visibly cringed while Trowa rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Ignoring the three's outward signs, Quatre continued. "We have to have a baby shower for you, Duo. You know, a party where everyone brings along a gift for the baby."

Trowa tugged on his husband's hand, pulling the blonde towards the waiting car. "See you both later," he called as he dragged the protesting blonde away and shoved him into the car. Moments later the car was heading down the driveway, Quatre's voice still audible on the breeze.

"I don't know why you're protesting about a baby shower... All pregnant women have them, I think I should know, having twenty nine sisters and all, I've been to a fair share of them..." Quatre's voice floated away as the breeze changed direction and the car disappeared from view.

Duo turned to Heero and wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing softly as he buried his face in the crook of Heero's neck. "I know this sounds awful, but I'm glad Quatre has gone. I don't think I could take too much more of his fussing."

"Hai, I know exactly what you mean." It had really taxed Heero trying to keep his temper in check while Quatre was around. The Arabian meant well enough, it's just that he could be a little too over generous at times. Both men appreciated the blonde and loved him dearly; if only he wasn't so... so... sweet.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"I'll make lunch. What would you like, Duo?"

"You."

"Hn, baka!"

--

Taking advantage of the fine weather, Duo and Heero were once again sitting outside in the small courtyard when Harim, one of the Maguanacs approached. "Master Yuy, sir. There is a car at the gates requesting entrance. The person says they are a Doctor Po."

"Please, call me Heero, Harim. I'll come and check. If it is Sally Po then in future she is to be given immediate clearance. Both her and a Nurse Brown. I will make sure to identify them to you and the other Maguanacs."

Harim bowed. "Thank you, Mas... Heero."

"I'll be back in a moment, Duo." Heero stood up and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"I'll wait right here," Duo replied and watched his lover's retreating back. Lifting his mug to his lips Harim's words suddenly sank in. "Shit! Sally and Nurse Brown," he muttered and quickly downed the remaining contents of the mug. It wouldn't pay to have Nurse Brown catch him drinking coffee.

Duo managed to tidy up the small table and remove all traces of the coffee, sitting back down and trying to appear relaxed as he heard Heero's approaching footsteps and the sounds of conversation. Then Sally and Nurse Brown appeared with Heero in the court yard. Duo stood up to greet them both.

Once the pleasantries were exchanged Duo found himself being escorted in the direction of the bedroom and small adjoining examination room. He sat upon the small bed without protest while Nurse Brown took his temperature, blood pressure, oxygen stats and a few other things, noting the results on a small chart. Sally meanwhile carefully checked his healing wounds, pleased with the way they were closing over and knitting back together. Once the basics were done with, Sally had him lie back so she could examine his abdomen, gently probing around making sure there were no lumps or bumps where there shouldn't be. Satisfied, Sally fetched the ultra sound machine while Nurse Brown spread the cold gel over Duo's abdomen. Duo gave a yelp as the cold stuff met with his warm skin.

Heero hovered in the background and had to check himself when he heard Duo yelp. His instincts told him to get in there and rescue his lover, but his logic told him that Duo was okay, Sally wouldn't do anything to him to cause him harm. He edged a little closer just to be on the safe side.

With the machine humming away, Sally lowered the sound head and began to run it over Duo's abdomen, searching for that elusive fetus. "Where are you hiding, little one?" she crooned under her breath.

Heero couldn't help himself; he carefully snuck forwards until he was standing beside the bed and Duo. His eyes turned to the screen whilst his hand automatically found Duo's and their fingers entwined.

"Ahhh... There you are." Sally twisted and turned the sound head, trying to get a clearer picture. "I guess it's not in the mood to say hello today," she murmured.

"Huh?" Duo said.

"The baby has its back to us. Not very sociable by the looks of it."

"Hn. I don't blame it. We've had Quatre here fussing for the past twenty four hours. I'm surprised it hasn't tried to escape completely." Heero dead panned.

Sally and Duo both turned to look at the Japanese man, clearly they didn't think much of Heero's sense of humor.

"Actually I was going to say it appears to take after you, Heero. You know, antisocial and all," Duo snickered. "Yup, definitely your child."

Sally just stared at the pair and shook her head.

"Keep that up, baka and I won't talk to Sally."

"You want to talk to me, Heero?"

Heero realized he'd just dropped himself right into it and didn't have an escape route. _Shit! Bad move, Heero_. "Ummm..."

"Yes, he does, Sally," Duo offered, seeing as how his partner was having trouble forming words at the moment.

"Okay. I'll just finish this off and leave Nurse Brown to do Duo's blood work and we can talk." Sally turned back to the ultra sound, missing the glare Heero sent in Duo's direction and the tongue poking back by way of retaliation. "Everything appears to be developing normally. The bones are starting their hardening process and the sex should be determined by now, although it's a bit early yet to get a proper look at what this baby is going to be, besides, I think it's a little shy." Sally switched the machine off and Nurse Brown wiped the excess gel away from Duo's belly.

"Time for your blood work, Duo," the nurse said and moved to fetch a syringe, kidney dish and tourniquet. "I hope you have been eating properly and taking your meds."

"Of course I have. Heero is a great cook and won't let me starve. He makes sure I get all the right things and plenty of them."

"I hope that doesn't include coffee."

Duo shut up.

Sally gave a small chuckle and patted Duo on the arm. "I'll go with Heero and see what it is he wants to talk about. I'll see you before I leave."

"Thanks, Sally."

"My pleasure, Duo." Sally left, following a scowling Heero who knew he had to talk; Duo had left him no option.

--

Heero took them back downstairs and out into the court yard. Siska, one of the Maguanac wives asked if she could bring them some refreshments, even though it wasn't part of her employment conditions. Heero gratefully accepted. They sank into two of the chairs and got comfortable. Well, Sally did, Heero couldn't.

Once the refreshments had been brought out and Siska departed, Sally leant forwards and fixed Heero with her gray eyes. "So what did you want to talk about, Heero?"

"Umm... Well... I... That is..."

"Heero... spit it out."

"Is it safe for Duo and I to have sex?" Heero wasn't aware he could achieve this color red and not have self combusted.

Sally laughed. "Is that all? For a moment there you had me worried, Heero. I thought it was going to be something serious."

"But it is serious!" Heero spluttered. "I could hurt him or the baby. What if the baby knows what we're doing?" Heero trailed off, his words seeming to jumble and sound stupid even to his ears.

Sally placed a warm hand over Heero's. "This is quite a common thing, Heero. Many new fathers-to-be are unsure about sex with their partner while their partner is pregnant. It usually isn't a problem; most couples enjoy a good healthy sex life right up until the birth, although they have always been female..."

"Exactly."

Sally frowned. "Everything appears normal on the ultrasound. The placenta has attached itself to the wall of the uterus and even though the uterus is slightly deformed it appears to be coping quite well with the fetus. The fetus also is progressing normally. It's 15mm from crown to rump, which is average for this stage of development. To be honest, now that his wounds have healed well I can't see any reason why you can't indulge in sex. You just need to be a little careful and no rough play. Maybe it might be an idea to let Duo play seme if it makes you feel a bit more comfortable. If Duo is to be uke then all you have to remember is to keep your penetration at a safe level, don't go too deep. Also as his body changes you may need to change positions, experiment a little with different ways to do it." Sally winked. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a chore though."

Heero felt as if his cheeks were on fire. He couldn't believe he was sitting here and having this conversation. It was a good thing he loved Duo as much as he did, otherwise he would have high tailed it out of there a long time ago!

"Don't worry, Heero. Everything will be fine. You don't need to have complete penetration to enjoy sex, there are other ways you can satisfy each other without going all the way. Oh, another thing I should mention is that Duo's libido will fluctuate as well; also, as the pregnancy progresses so there will be other changes to his body besides the obvious."

"Changes? Libido?" Heero echoed. He was deeply interested to find out more, despite his shyness at the frankness of the discussion.

"Yes, Heero. His libido will change and vary as his hormones fluctuate. Fortunately it shouldn't take too much longer for his hormones to settle a bit; well, at least that's what usually happens."

Heero nodded. He didn't need reminding that this was all new territory in a way for both himself and the doctor. There wasn't anything really 'normal' about this pregnancy.

"He may want sex more frequently some days and then others he may not want you anywhere near him. Don't take it personally, it isn't him, just the signals his body is getting. The changes... Well, he may find that as the fetus grows his genitals will become even more sensitive. It's quite a common occurrence in women, the genitals become engorged and women who haven't experienced orgasm before suddenly do with the increased sensitivity to the area. Also it's not uncommon to have multiple orgasms."

_/ Bloody hell! /_ Heero thought. Duo in normal horny mode was more than enough for him to handle, but a Duo that was capable of having multiple orgasms? Shit! If that was going to be the case then maybe he should be asking Une for extra time off.

"Heero?"

Heero turned back to Sally. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Sally smiled. "You may also need to be aware that in women their breasts become a lot more sensitive during this time as well as the majority of the foundation is laid down at this point in readiness for breast feeding."

"Fuck!"

"While Duo does have a certain amount of female hormones running through his system and I expect him to develop a little extra tissue in the chest area, I do not expect him to develop full on breasts. Males do have mammary glands, Heero. They just don't develop and function as a female's do due to the lack of female hormones. In Duo's case, he does have a certain amount of female hormones, but not enough to develop breasts with which to feed the baby. I could give him supplementary female hormone injections if he wishes to breast feed, but I wouldn't like to say what the effects of those hormones would be on the rest of his body so I think it would be a safer bet to leave well enough alone."

Heero gave a loud sigh of relief. "I was worried about that," he admitted. "I think I can handle pretty much everything else you've told me, but Duo developing breasts..." Heero shuddered. "I don't think I could take that."

Sally laughed. "I don't think Duo would really appreciate the sore, cracked nipples and tenderness either, to be honest, Heero. No, there are lots of baby formulas on the market so the child will be well fed on those."

Heero gave another sigh of relief. "Thanks for clearing up a lot of that for me, Sally. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Heero. That's what I'm here for, to help you both."

Heero gave her a warm smile. "Duo… breast feeding? Somehow I don't think that fits with his overall image of former terrorist, assassin, Gundam Pilot and now Preventer agent."

"What doesn't fit?" Duo asked as he stepped out into the court yard with Nurse Brown.

Heero looked up and gave a smirk. "You breast feeding."

Duo felt the world beginning to tilt. "Holy shit!"

tbc...

AN Once more I am using the following site for information in regards to the pregnancy and developments of such: http: (2 forward slashes) pregnancy (dot) about (dot) com/


	48. Chapter 47

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! All your feedback is very much appreciated and thanks for the continued support!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 47.

Both Heero and Nurse Brown dived to catch the swaying Duo and managed to prevent him from hitting the concrete. Heero lifted him into his strong arms and carried him to one of the lounger chairs, placing him carefully on it. Duo gave him a smile of thanks. He hadn't passed out completely, but the world had definitely been swimming there for a moment or two. As his head cleared so he was able to think a little better. Heero fetched a glass of water for Duo and cup of tea for Nurse Brown while Duo regained his bearings. A couple of sips of water and Duo was feeling a little more like his usual self.

"What's this about breast feeding?" Duo asked, unsure if his ears had been playing tricks on him or not.

"We were just discussing some of the likely changes that will occur in your body as the pregnancy progresses," Sally said as she took another swallow of her iced tea. She sat back in the chair and proceeded to fill Duo in on what he could expect, basically repeating what she'd already covered with Heero. Once she had finished she turned to Nurse Brown. "I don't think I've missed anything, have I?"

"I think that's pretty much covered it," replied Nurse Brown. "There may be other things that crop up but I'm sure they can be dealt with as they arise."

A wicked gleam appeared in Duo's eye and he turned to face Heero, talking to Sally whilst eyeing up his lover. "So you're saying that with these hormone fluctuations I could get extremely horny?"

"Yes."

"And I might be able to have multiple orgasms?"

"Some women experience that while pregnant, yes. I can't see it would be that much different with you."

"Aa..." The look he gave Heero was positively lustful.

Heero shivered and darted a glance at their guests and then back to Duo. He knew the American was up to something and had a feeling it would involve a bed, lube and his ass; not necessarily in that order.

"That's worth knowing. Thank you, Sally." His smile, while innocent to the others, held a certain promise in it for Heero. "And I'm all clear to enjoy a little shagging again?"

Heero nearly choked on his orange juice, Nurse Brown frowned while Sally laughed. "Yes, Duo, you are. Like I told Heero, it might be better if you take the seme role, although as long as Heero is careful with the depth of penetration, there's no reason why you can't play uke as well."

"Hmmm..."

"Would anyone like another drink?" Heero did his best to try and change the topic.

It didn't work.

"So this breast feeding bit. I'm not going to have to go out and buy a size double D, am I?" Duo looked a little pale.

"No, Duo. You may get some enlargement of the tissue in your chest area, but you won't grow breasts, well, not unless you want me to supplement the female hormones," Sally smiled.

"Um, no thanks. I'm kinda fond of my body the way it is. I know I'm going to get all big and stuff, but... well... I don't need the other added extras." Duo blushed. "Oh, by the way, I meant to ask you, is it all right for me to go out shopping for some new clothes? The ones I have are starting to get a little snug and I'm going to need bigger pants soon. Knowing Heero's taste in clothes usually doesn't extend much beyond green, spandex and practical, I kinda like to do my own shopping."

"I resent that!" Heero huffed.

Duo turned to his lover. "It's true!"

"No, it isn't. I have other things in my wardrobe."

"Like?"

"Errr..." Heero did a quick mental run down on his wardrobe's contents. "T-shirts..."

"Green."

"Preventer uniforms."

"Practical and green."

"My workout shorts."

"Spandex."

"Boxers."

"I've never seen any."

"Jeans."

"You have jeans in your wardrobe?" Duo feigned surprise and went to swoon. "How come they've never seen the light of day?"

"Baka!"

Duo grinned. "See what I mean, Sally? If I let this guy loose buying clothes for me I'm going to end up with a pile of green, spandex style sweat pants with built in front expansion panels!"

"Point taken, Duo." Sally couldn't help the laugh. "Yes, you should be okay to go shopping for clothes, although I would prefer it if you would wait about another week before doing so, that way I can give you your final clearance check for Une. If all's well then there's no reason you can't go shopping."

Duo poked his tongue out at Heero. Heero scowled.

Sally stood up. "I'm afraid I will have to be going, gentlemen. I'll stop by the same time next week and give you your physical for Preventer, Duo. You should be all right to go back to work then, but only in the desk job capacity as we discussed previously. "

"Yes, ma'am." Duo mock saluted and also stood.

Heero followed his partner and their two guests to the door to bid them farewell, waving as the car disappeared from view.

"Well, that all went okay, Hee-chan."

Heero kissed his lover. 'Mmmm. I'm glad I had that talk with Sally now," Heero said as he led them back inside and into the lounge room.

"Get all your questions answered?"

"Hai." Heero sat them both down on the couch and wrapped his arm around his lover, drawing him in close. "Want to watch a movie with me?"

"Only if I get to pick."

"Hn, okay."

"I want to watch 'Junior'..." (1)

--

Nurse Brown returned every second day and efficiently checked Duo's blood pressure, temperature and checked his physical state to make sure he was progressing in the usual way. She questioned him thoroughly on his sleeping, eating and exercise habits, making absolutely sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't. She appeared happy with the results and duly passed them on to Sally.

Howard sent an e-mail, mainly to touch base and see how Duo was faring. He wouldn't be back Earth-side for at least a couple of months; a contract he'd secured transporting heavy machinery between colonies taking up the majority of his time for the moment. He promised to visit though as soon as the contract ended.

Doctor G was still working with Sally at headquarters. His researching had disclosed some interesting facts on Duo's condition, but nothing much that they could actually use in relation to the pregnancy. There had never been previously recorded case of a hermaphrodite actually conceiving, let alone carrying a child to term. They were, in effect, still very much in the dark.

The more research that G came up with, the more Sally was convinced that Duo was one unique individual. It made her vow to keep his secret at all costs. Duo was a sweet natured and gentle person, despite the tag of assassin and the many that had died at his hands, or rather his Gundam. War tended to do that to a person. There were many things, unspeakable acts they had been forced to commit all in the name of war and peace, Sally knew that herself, first hand. How the five pilots, as young as they had been, managed to complete their assigned tasks and survive the war was a miracle in itself. The fact that they had survived and still retained their sanity as well was something she could only admire. She'd seen older men, seasoned soldiers, lose their grip on reality for lesser things than the pilots had seen or done.

Call it motherly instinct for want of a better term, but Sally was determined to assist Duo through this pregnancy, give him every bit of help she could as no one deserved more to live and live happily than Duo did. The similarities between Duo's pregnancy and those of women were remarkably close. The hormonal fluctuations, mood swings, continual bathroom needs, morning sickness and cravings were but a few of the more unpleasant side of the pregnancy. Sally couldn't wait until Duo progressed further and the baby started to move. That's when she knew Duo would really begin to understand how special he was.

Duo's file was kept under lock and key, all his medical records as well as print outs from the ultra sounds securely put away where no one other than Sally knew where they were. The ultra sound pictures were a large part of Sally's monitoring of Duo. She could compare them with others from women at the same stages of pregnancy and note any differences and hopefully avoid any complications.

There were only two problems that Sally could foresee, and there wasn't much she could do about either of them. The first would be Duo's body and the adjustments it would need to make to accommodate the growing baby. Would his internal organs be able to shift and relocate as the baby demanded more abdominal space? So far all the evidence she had said that it should. The second was the delivery. It was already a forgone conclusion that Duo would deliver by C-section, Sally knew she was more than capable of delivering a healthy baby surgically. No, the nagging thought was if Duo either miscarried or went into premature labor. What would happen then? If such an occurrence was to take place and Duo couldn't get medical help from herself or G, there was a strong possibility he could lose his own life.

Sally made sure to give both Duo and Heero her pager number, cell phone number, office number, home number and e-mail address... just to be on the safe side.

--

Duo hummed softly to himself as he stripped off his clothes and pinned his braid above his head. Standing naked and unashamed he stepped into the swirling water of the hot tub and sighed as he let his tired body sink under the soothing water. He rested his head back against the edge as his eyes drifted shut in bliss. Idly his mind wandered, thinking about the last couple of weeks.

Sally had attended him each week as promised and done her usual check up of himself and the growing baby. He'd only put on a few pounds in weight and while he wasn't really starting to show he had started to get a little bit of a belly. He was completely recovered from his bullet wounds and now fit for work once more. Heero's suspension had finished and the chocolate haired man had returned to work just over a week ago; albeit reluctantly. Duo chuckled at the memory. Heero hadn't wanted to leave him, kissing him continuously until Duo had threatened to return to headquarters himself if Heero didn't get his ass moving and go to work.

Duo had been relieved in one way to have Heero return to work, the continuous fussing over him was starting to wear a bit thin and Duo had snapped on more than one occasion, instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt in Heero's eyes. Heero didn't hold it against him though, blaming it on the hormones when Duo knew it wasn't that at all; he just needed some space! It was sweet of Heero to want to pamper and care for him, but Duo could only take so much. If he moved to change the TV channel, Heero would instantly jump up and do it for him. If he went to get a drink, Heero would beat him to it, and the time he went for a walk by himself... Well, shit! Heero had been frantic and about to send out the entire Preventer team to look for him. He was convinced that Heero would follow him to the toilet and wipe his ass for him if he could!

No, Duo was glad to see Heero return to work and relished the peace he got in return. Not that he didn't appreciate his lover, he did; but there was only so much he could swallow. He chuckled again as the memory of that first day of separation came back again. Heero had called him as soon as he arrived at headquarters, then again at morning tea time. Twice at lunch time and three times in the afternoon. Duo had seriously contemplated taking the 'phone off the hook but then thought he'd better not unless he wanted a complete invasion of the armed forces descending on him while he quietly relaxed by the large swimming pool.

Once Heero had been back at work for a couple of days so the 'phone calls slowed a little. Having pronounced him fit for work again, Une had sent home with Heero four case files for Duo to work on. One involved an upcoming 'sting' operation while the other three were mainly researching backgrounds of suspected peace breakers. It had felt good to get back into the swing of things. Knowing he was working on case files, Heero hadn't been able to disturb him as much as he probably would have done had Duo been doing nothing but whiling away his time.

The bathroom door opened and Heero stepped inside, closing the door quietly. Duo cracked open an eye as Heero moved to the small sink and removed his shaving gear. He hadn't had time to shave that morning and Duo had protested loudly at the stubble that grazed his sensitive skin when Heero had been kissing him earlier. That was a sore point with Heero. Duo didn't have to shave half as often as he did and even less now with his pregnancy. Duo's skin always felt baby soft regardless of whether he'd shaved or not.

Duo shifted slightly in the tub, his muscles a little sore from having spent a large part of the day hunched over the computer, busy with the research. Heero finished his shaving with only one minor nick and minimal blood loss. Placing the razor away he proceeded to remove his own clothes and sank into the tub with Duo, slipping behind his lover and then pulling Duo's back to rest against his chest. He feathered kisses along Duo's neck as his hands rubbed up and down Duo's sides. Soft moans came from Duo's throat as he lapped up the attention.

"Feel nice?" Heero asked.

"Mmmm..."

Heero brought his hands up and began to massage Duo's shoulders, working the knots out and drawing more moans from his lover. "You shouldn't over do it, Duo."

"I'm not, Heero. All I'm doing is sitting at the computer and researching the files that Une has given me, which reminds me, I need to give you that file on the sting operation to take back tomorrow. I've gone through it all and worked out the best plan of 'attack'. Pass it on to Une for me, would you? If she or any of the agents have any questions they can call me." Duo relaxed back into the gentle massage. "Ahhh... that feels sooo good."

"Hn." Heero shifted slightly and began to work his hands over the smooth planes of his lover's body, steadily moving downwards until he located Duo's groin.

"Now that can do with some massaging, Heero."

Heero smiled to himself and gently manipulated Duo's heavy sac, his lover's testicles moved within their confinement as sensitive nerve endings were coaxed into life. He felt his own arousal waking between his legs and pushing up towards Duo's rear. Since Sally had given them the go ahead to enjoy sex they had continued to pleasure each other, but had yet to enjoy full on penetration again.

Duo moaned and let his head fall back against Heero's shoulder. "Feels good, Heero."

Carefully, Heero maneuvered them until Duo had his back against the tub and Heero was straddling his lover's lap. He placed a sweet kiss to those soft lips. "Make love to me, Duo."

"I thought you'd never ask." Duo was only too happy to comply and worked his fingers between Heero's cheeks to trace along his cleft, pausing at the tight entrance and rubbing against it. "You want me, baby?"

"Hai," Heero panted.

Chuckling, Duo reached for the soap and lathered the bar between Heero's cheeks; then he let the soap drop and slipped a finger inside his lover's channel. Gently he worked his finger in and out, adding a second a few minutes later and stretching the muscle. Heero's hand had drifted between them and wrapped around both their arousals, stroking carefully. He didn't want to bring them off this way; he wanted Duo deep inside him. It had been far too long in Heero's opinion since Duo had filled him and he ached to be impaled.

Reaching for the soap again, Duo lathered his cock and shifted his hips, Heero moving as well in order to accommodate Duo's straining erection. Carefully, Duo positioned the tip at his lover's entrance and then slid slowly into paradise. He bit his lip to stop the screams of pleasure that wanted to erupt.

Heero's eyes were closed, his lips parted as he panted his enjoyment. Once Duo was fully sheathed he opened his eyes to see his own pleasure mirrored in Duo's amethyst orbs. Finding purchase with his knees he began to raise himself up, feeling Duo's length leave him and then he dropped back down again. This time his lover did scream.

The water sloshed around in the tub and over the side, but neither one of them cared, the overwhelming pleasure of sharing each others bodies the only thing that mattered. Duo could feel the burning in his gut as his orgasm built, his hips strained as he pumped faster, deeper into Heero's compliant sheath. Heero could also feel the tide rising, the familiar sensation unfurling in his own belly and seeking the way out.

A deep keening sound came from within Duo as his orgasm tore through him, spurting from his length and burying deep inside Heero. Seconds later, Heero joined him, the intensity of their lovemaking being enough to send him over the edge without any other stimulation to his cock.

They clung together, riding the waves of euphoria, each lost in their own world of bliss as their sated bodies slowly returned from the sexual high. Duo was the first to speak. "I think we should get out now, Heero. The water's getting a bit cold."

Heero grunted and winced slightly as he lifted himself from Duo's lap and Duo's cock slipped out of his channel.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, Heero?"

"Iie. I'm fine." Heero shook his head and reached out to help his lover get out of the tub. "Are you okay? You didn't strain yourself, hurt the baby or anything?"

"No, Heero. I'm fine, in fact, I'm more than fine," Duo purred, a lustful smile on his face.

Heero swallowed and looked down... Looked like Sally's information in regards to Duo's possible increase in libido was true. Duo's shaft was beginning to harden again. Heero quickly grabbed two towels and passed one to his lover, doing his best to ignore Duo's returning erection, he wasn't sure if his ass would be up to a second round right now and his own cock hung limp and happy between his legs so there wasn't much chance of anything happening there for a while either. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and handed Duo his.

Duo tugged his pajama bottoms up but didn't need to do up the small tie. He looked down at his expanding girth with a rueful smile. "I think we had better make that shopping trip this weekend, Heero. I'm just about out of pants to wear."

"I don't mind you walking around in the nude," Heero smirked.

"You mightn't, but I don't think that Siska or Marina would, nor Harim or Raphel." Duo gave him a wink as he exited the bathroom and went to the bedroom.

Heero followed. "Point taken. We can go to the mall on Saturday if you're feeling up to it."

"Sounds good." Duo released his hair from the pins and then noticed the little red light flashing on the answering machine. "Looks like we had a call while we were in the tub," he said and went to the little machine and pressed the button.

There was a short burst of static, then; "You have one new call. Call received at nine twenty seven pm." There was a short pause and then a familiar voice came on the line.

"Hey, Duo, Heero. Where are you guys?..."

Duo's face lit up. "Hilde?"

tbc...

1 'Junior' The comedy film starring Arnold Schwarznegger, where Arnie is pregnant. If you've never seen it then do so as it's a real hoot!


	49. Chapter 48

**Thanks for the kind reviews! Now it's Hilde's turn to find out.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 48

Hearing Hilde's voice on the answering machine, Heero moved behind his lover to better listen to the message.

"Hey, Duo, Heero. Where are you guys...?" There was a short pause. "I got your new number in the last e-mail; hope this is the right one. Look, I'm coming Earth-side in a couple of days, got to do some shopping for the wedding and there isn't a whole lot of stuff to chose from on L2 so I'm making a trip to Earth. I was kinda hoping we could catch up while I'm there. Anyway, you're both probably busy so I'll try calling again tomorrow or if you could give me a ring back that would be great. Catch ya, guys, and don't do anything I wouldn't do and if you do, name it after me..." There was a wicked snicker and then the sound of disconnection.

Duo snorted and pushed the rewind button. "Don't do anything she wouldn't do and if we do, name it after her?" Duo turned to Heero. "Boy, is _she_ ever in for a shock!"

Heero pulled his lover close and kissed his pouting lips. "I refuse to call this child Hilde if it's a girl."

"Oh? What's wrong with Hilde?"

"Nothing. I just want our child to have a name that's special, something of its own that reflects the love and special circumstances in which it was conceived," Heero replied in a husky tone.

"Awww... Heero, you can be such a sap at times," Duo responded as the now familiar swell of emotion welled in his heart and eyes.

Gently Heero brushed the tears from his lover's cheeks and kissed him again. "I love you, little mother," he teased.

"Watch who you're calling little... Pops," Duo growled.

"Pops?" Heero's eyebrow quirked. "I rather prefer dad or daddy or Otousan."

"Well, don't think for one minute you're gonna start calling me mom!"

"Why not?" Heero continued to tease his lover. "You _are_ the child's mother are you not?"

"Technically, I suppose, but in case you have forgotten, Yuy..." Duo pressed his very firm erection against Heero's stomach. "...I'm all man too."

Heero shivered. "Hai, I know," he whispered back and carried his lover to the large bed, depositing him on the sheets and climbing to lie next to him. He pulled up the covers and proceeded to lavish Duo with plenty of attention.

"Ohhh..." Duo moaned. "I guess I'll call Hilde back in the morning..."

--

Duo played the role of dutiful partner and stood on the steps out the front of the mansion to wave Heero off to work; once the car was out of sight, he disappeared back inside and headed to the room they had set up as an office. Putting the files he was working on to one side he picked up the 'phone and called the scrap yard on L2. Given the time difference between Earth and the Colonies Hilde should be in the office.

The 'phone passed through the various connection relays and did its thing bouncing off satellites and then finally he heard the familiar sound of ringing. After four rings the 'phone was answered.

"Hilmark Scrap and Salvage, how can I help you?"

"Hilde?"

"Duo? Duo, is that you?"

"Yup, it's me, Hilde. How you doing, sis?"

"I'm fine, Duo. What about you?"

"Great, never better. So what's this I hear about you coming Earth-side?"

"You know how it is, L2 shops don't seem to have half the things I need for this wedding. The only place I can get what I really want is on Earth so I'm coming down for a few days."

"I hope you're going to come and stay with us while you're here," Duo's words were spoken in a tone that suggested he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'd love to, Duo. As long as I won't be in the way and it's all right with Heero."

"Heero won't mind in the least and it will be good to see you again, it's been a while and e-mails don't cut it."

Hilde sighed. "You can say that again. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Hilde. So, when are you arriving?"

"Catching the morning shuttle on Friday. It arrives at the Earth port at two in the afternoon, Earth time. If you give me the address I can catch a cab to your place, I don't want you guys having to take time off work to fetch me or anything."

"That's okay, Hilde. I can come and pick you up. I'm working from home at the moment so it's not going to matter if I play hookie for a couple of hours."

"You're working from home? Nothing wrong is there, Duo? You and Heero are still together? You haven't said anything in your e-mails about there being anything wrong." Hilde's voice began to rise a little.

"No, Hilde, there isn't anything wrong. In fact things couldn't be more perfect," Duo chuckled. "I do have some news for you, but I'll wait until you arrive, there will be loads of time to catch up on things then."

"Duuuoooo..." Hilde whined. "Now you have me all curious. How am I going to wait until Friday?"

"Easy, just relax and let time pass you by."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're evil!?"

"Hmmm... Let me see... Several times I think."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope, not a whisper. You'll just have to wait until Friday," Duo laughed. "Don't worry; it will still be the same on Friday as it is today."

"But Duo, that's a whole two days away! I can't wait that long."

"I'm afraid you will, 'cause I'm not saying another word. Now, give me the details of the shuttle and I'll be there to pick you up..."

A couple of minutes later, Duo had finished his call and sat back in his chair, eyes half closed and an amused smile playing over his face. It would be good to see Hilde again and even better to see how she reacted to the news of his and Heero's impending parenthood. Deciding he'd pondered enough for the moment, he pushed the thoughts aside and picked up the files. Once the computer was booted up, he began the task of researching, or 'dirt digging' as he termed it, on the persons that Preventer needed whatever information they could get.

--

Duo informed Heero that night of his conversation with Hilde when they were both relaxing on the couch in front of the television. "I hope it's okay with you, Heero, but I invited her to stay here with us while she's Earth-side," Duo said as he twisted to face his lover. "She arrives on Friday and will be here until Tuesday."

"Duo," Heero sighed and then gave him a patient look. "You know you don't have to ask me if Hilde can stay, of course she's welcome, she's family after all."

Duo gave a goofy grin. "Thanks, I didn't think you'd mind but... well, we are partners and all and it's only fair..."

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, boss!" Duo mock saluted, then picked up his coffee cup and drained the last of the liquid from within it. He put the cup back down and leaned against Heero's chest, snuggling into the strong arms that embraced him. "Sally will be stopping by to do another ultra sound on Friday," he said quietly.

"What time does Hilde get in?"

"Shuttle arrives at two, Sally's not coming until six so I will be able to pick up Hilde and be back in plenty of time."

"Hn. I can fetch her."

"It's okay, Heero. I already told her I'd pick her up. 'Sides, it's easier for me to take a couple of hours off than for you to."

"I don't know, Duo."

Duo rolled his eyes and turned to face his overprotective lover. "Now listen to me, Heero Yuy. I _am_ going to the space port; I _am_ going to pick up Hilde so I suggest you get used to the idea. I'm not an invalid, I'm pregnant for crying out loud and although I'm starting to put on a little weight, it's not enough to cause any concern. No one will know I'm expecting, Heero, lots of guy's have a bit of a belly these days or haven't you noticed?"

Heero frowned, he knew better than to push his luck too far when Duo took this tone of voice with him. It was true; Duo had begun to gain weight, but nothing to arouse any form of suspicion. As for other guys having a paunch... "Have you been ogling other men?" Heero's voice sounded serious but his eyes told a different story.

Duo grinned. "Looking and touching are two different things. Don't tell me you're getting jealous, Heero?"

Shaking his head, Heero glared at his teasing lover. "I don't get jealous."

"Sure, sure," Duo snickered.

"Did you tell Hilde the news?" Heero took a slight detour off the topic, squashing the green eyed monster back into his subconscious; he would deal with that later.

"No, no, I haven't. I thought I would wait until she arrives and is settled in, then we can tell her together."

Heero dropped a kiss to the chestnut crown. "I'd better check the status of the smelling salts then."

Duo chuckled. "Reckon there's a chance we will need them?"

"If she reacts the same as everyone else then I'd say there's a pretty strong chance we will need them. Just make sure she's sitting down when we break the news, I'd hate for her to break anything when she falls to the floor," sighed Heero. Fainting was becoming a common occurrence around the pair of them recently.

"Strange how we seem to have that effect on people lately," Duo giggled.

"Yeah, well, shit happens."

That comment sent Duo into hysterics and it was some time before he had calmed enough for the pair of them to make their way to bed.

--

Duo walked into the shuttle port and looked for the nearest monitor, finding one he strode over to it and checked the arrival time of Hilde's shuttle from L2. It was running ten minutes late. He glanced at his watch. He had twenty minutes before it was expected to land and Hilde would still have to clear customs so he calculated he had a good half an hour up his sleeve. He went to find a coffee shop.

Sitting in one of the chairs, a steaming flat white in his hands, Duo casually looked around him, noting the different people, their positions and what they were up to. _/ Guess old habits die hard, /_ he thought to himself. As he'd predicted and repeatedly told Heero, no one paid him the slightest bit of notice. He wore a pair of sweat pants. Although he could still get into a couple of pairs of his jeans it was a struggle to do them up and Duo didn't want to be cutting off his circulation in any way, shape, form or matter, especially to vital areas. No, far better to wear the sweat pants. His oversize T-shirt covered the small bulge and even if it hadn't, most people wouldn't have given him a second glance.

He finished his coffee and checked his watch again, at that same moment the public address system sprang into life and announced the arrival of the shuttle. Scraping his chair back, Duo stood and passing the counter on his way to arrivals, paused to purchase a Crunchie bar. He unwrapped and ate the chocolate treat whilst waiting for Hilde to appear. He didn't have to wait too long, Hilde soon cleared customs and he spotted her familiar dark head amongst the first few passengers to come through the doors.

"Hilde!" Duo wrapped the woman in a bear hug, kissing her cheek.

"Duo!" Hilde dropped her bag and wound her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

They stayed like that for a short while; arms locked and just enjoyed the feeling of being close together again. Finally they broke apart. "Let me get a good look at you," Duo said as he held the woman at arms length. "You haven't changed much," he teased as he ruffled her hair.

"Neither have you," she smiled and then patted his stomach. "Heero's been looking after you, I see."

_/ Better than you think, /_ Duo's mind replied. "Oh yes, Heero feeds me well. He should be home by the time we get there." Duo bent to pick up Hilde's bag and escorted her from the port. "Car's over this way."

They chatted for a bit as they found the pick up, Hilde filling Duo in on the mergence of the two scrap yards and how business was really taking off. Duo asked the appropriate questions in the right places and gave Hilde a brief run down on his and Heero's current job status with Preventer.

"So how come you're working from home while Heero's at headquarters?"

"I'm doing mission research and planning." It wasn't a lie, he'd told her exactly what he was doing, he just didn't say why.

"Ahhh. So everything is going well between you guys?" Hilde quirked an eyebrow. "I don't want all the details, just to know that Heero is looking after you okay," she said as an amused smile played over her lips.

Duo gave her a grin. "What do you think, Hil?"

She returned the smile with a laugh, then her face turned serious. "What was this news you said you had for me?"

"I'll tell you when we get home and you're settled in. Besides, Heero wants to be there too."

Hilde pouted. "Not fair. You said you'd tell me when I got here and now I'm here and you still won't tell me."

"I will, Hilde, I will." Duo gave her a mischievous smile and placed his hand over the top of hers, squeezing lightly.

Sighing and knowing she wasn't going to get anything more out of him, she relaxed back into the seat and watched the landscape roll past.

--

Duo met Heero at the door when he arrived home from work, enveloping his lover in a hug and stealing a kiss.

"Hilde arrive okay?"

"Yup. She's upstairs unpacking."

"No problem at the space port?"

"Nope, none. Told you you're a worry wart and that I can take care of myself."

"I know but there's two of you to look out for now, Duo, and besides, I'm an expectant father, it's my job to worry." Heero smirked and partook of his own kiss.

"Heero!" Their kiss was interrupted as Hilde shot down the stairs and made a bee line for the Japanese man.

Heero released Duo and scooped the woman into his arms, swinging her around and hugging her close, much to her surprise.

"Wow, he has loosened up a lot, Duo," she said as she stared at the man whom a few years ago didn't even know what a hug was.

"How have you been, Hilde? And how's that fiancé of yours, treating you right, I hope?"

They adjourned to the lounge room where Hilde filled Heero in on all the latest at the scrap yard. Siska brought them in a pot of coffee and asked if Heero would like her to make dinner for them so he could spend more time with their guest. Heero gratefully accepted and made a mental note to buy the woman something nice when he took Duo shopping at the weekend by way of thank you.

"So, Duo say's you guys have some news for me. He…" she inclined her head towards Duo, "... wouldn't say anything until you got home, said you both wanted to tell me together." She gazed at the pair expectantly.

Duo, who was sitting next to Heero on the couch, took his lover's hand in his and smiled before turning his eyes back to Hilde. "I don't know how you're going to take this, Hilde, but what I'm about to say to you might come as a bit of a shock."

Heero placed the bottle of smelling salts he'd stopped off to buy on his way home on the table; Hilde looked suspiciously at it but didn't say anything, turning her gaze back to Duo.

Duo took a deep breath. "Please, before you say anything, just hear me out… all of it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Heero and I, well, we are going to become parents. And no," he continued quickly seeing as how she was about to speak, "... no, we are not adopting; Hilde, I'm pregnant. I'm what is known as a hermaphrodite and I have the reproductive organs of a female as well as a male. I'm about twelve weeks along and Heero is the father. Hilde, I'm going to be a mother..."

"Hilde!?" Heero's voice cut through, rather sharply, his hand poised over the bottle of smelling salts.

Hilde sat there, a stunned look on her face as she processed the information. Her mouth began to work but no sound came out, her breathing though began to accelerate. She began to gasp, her face turning red as she struggled to breathe.

"Shit!" Heero cried and grabbed the salts. Duo stopped him.

"No, Heero, she's not going to faint," he cried as he lunged forwards off the couch and knelt beside the woman. "Grab me a paper bag, quick!"

"A what?"

"A paper bag! She's hyperventilating!"

tbc...


	50. Chapter 49

**Thanks for the kind reviews! Yes, Hilde's reaction is a little different to all the others - thought it was time for a little change in that area. (grin)**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 49

"Where the fuck am I supposed to get a paper bag from?!" Heero yelled at his partner.

"I don't know, go ask Siska or have a look in the kitchen, but hurry up!" Duo yelled back before turning his attention back to the gasping woman. "Hilde? Hilde? Hey, Hilde. Slow down with your breathing, try to relax and calm down... slow breaths..." Duo encouraged the woman while rubbing a soothing hand over her back.

Heero shot out of the room and headed for the kitchen. "Siska! Do we have any paper bags in here?!" he yelled as he barreled into the kitchen.

Siska looked up from where she was chopping vegetables as the young man charged into the kitchen, his hair and eyes wild. "What ever is the matter, Master Heero?"

"Miss Hilde, she's hyperventilating and Duo said to get a paper bag. Do we have any?" Heero began to yank open cupboard doors and search wildly.

"Calm down, Master Heero, or you will be the next one hyperventilating," Siska said in her quiet tone as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I'm sure I have a paper bag in here." Siska began to search through the pantry and seconds later, produced an inconspicuous looking brown paper bag. "Here you are," she said as she handed the bag to Heero. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Heero gratefully took the bag. "No, thank you. We should be fine now," he said as he spun around and charged out of the kitchen and back to the lounge. He skidded to a halt next to Duo who was still trying to get Hilde to calm and slow her breathing. "Here." He thrust the bag at Duo who took it.

"Thanks. Here, Hilde. Breathe into this paper bag," Duo said as he opened the bag and placed it over the woman's mouth and nose. "Try to breathe slowly," he encouraged.

Heero sat back down, his concerned gaze on the girl whose breathing was finally starting to slow and her face beginning to return to its usual color.

"That's it, nice slow, even breaths," continued Duo, his hand still rubbing Hilde's back as she managed to calm herself.

Finally the breathing returned to normal and Duo took the bag away. "Thanks, Duo. I don't know what happened," Hilde said as she reclined back on the chair.

Duo remained crouched at her side. "You sure you're okay now?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. It was... well, let's say a big shock." Hilde smiled and turned to face Heero. "I guess I should be saying congratulations to you both." She shook her head and stared at Duo. "You're not pulling my leg about this are you, Duo? 'Cause if you are then I promise you a slow torture in return."

"Nope, cross my heart. I had no idea of my condition, Hilde, not until I was on a mission with Heero and I kinda got injured. When Sally did scans to find where the bullet had lodged..."

"You were _shot_! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Hilde interrupted.

Duo put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm sorry, but at the time there wasn't a whole lot I could do, if I recall correctly I wasn't too conscious for a lot of the time and then when Sally discovered what she did and informed us both, then the last thing on our minds was telling people. We had to come to terms with it ourselves first, and now there are all the other factors to consider."

Heero took over the conversation from Duo and explained everything to Hilde; from the mission disaster through to Sally's findings and the consequences of such if word was to get out. "So now you see what why there is the need for all this security," Heero finished.

Hilde sat forward. "I wondered why all the extra cameras, dogs and things were around. I thought it was just you being your usual paranoid self, Heero," she said with a grin. "Now I can see why. Don't worry though; your secret is safe with me."

Heero visibly relaxed. He knew Hilde's word was good enough, he knew how much she cared for Duo and there would be no way in hell she would let anything happen to her 'baby brother' as she called him.

Hilde turned back to Duo. "So that's why you're getting a bit of a belly on you," she said slyly.

Duo's eyes sparkled as he stood up and placed a protective hand over his stomach. "Yeah, you could say that, Heero has been looking after me really well."

"May I?" Hilde raised her hand and nodded towards Duo's belly.

"Sure." Duo stepped a little closer and let Hilde place her hand on his swelling abdomen.

She gently ran her hand over the small bump, delight shining in her eyes. "This is so cool. I'm going to be an aunty," she grinned. "You're twelve weeks along?"

"Yup."

"When's your due date?"

Duo looked at Heero. "Would you believe I haven't a clue? With everything that has happened I forgot to ask Sally."

"Baka!"

"Well, Sally is calling by tonight to give me my next ultra sound so we can ask her then," Duo said.

"Ohhh, ultra sound pictures. Duo, would you mind if I watched while Sally's here? I promise to keep out of the way but if it's going to be too embarrassing or something then I will understand and I'll stay out of the room."

"That should be all right, I don't have any objection, do you, Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "Fine with me."

"Great." Hilde removed her hand and Duo sat back on the couch next to Heero whose arm immediately went around his shoulders. "Any idea what sex it is? Got any names picked out?"

"No and no." Duo smiled. "We want it to be a surprise and as yet we haven't really thought much about baby names; but whatever it is, the name will be special, just like the child." Duo's eyes softened as he spoke.

"That's so sweet," Hilde replied. "You know, I'm still finding this hard to believe, but I want you both to know that I'm really happy for you. Sheesh, a baby..." Hilde shook her head again.

Heero looked up as a shadow appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Harim?"

"Sir's, Doctor Sally is here."

"Thank you, Harim. Would you let her in, please? We will come out now and meet her."

"Yes, sir." Harim went off to let Sally in.

Hilde stood up. "Come on then, I'm dying to see my niece or nephew." She moved over to the two men and stepped between them as they stood. Linking her arms with one each of theirs, the three of them left the lounge and went to greet Sally.

--

Sally ran the sound head across Duo's abdomen, searching for the small fetus. Heero and Hilde both gazed intently at the screen. "I don't know how you can tell what's what, out of all those lines and shading, Sally," Hilde said, a frown between her brows.

"It can be quite confusing at first, but after a while you learn what shapes to look for, what the shading means and so on. I won't pretend and say it's easy; it takes a lot of study to understand half of these pictures. The easiest thing though is to look at the shadowing; there you will see different shapes beginning to form. Ahhh... here's what we're looking for." Sally pressed the sound head a bit harder and moved it a little to the left. "Here," she pointed to the screen. "If you look carefully you can make out the outline of the baby's head."

Three sets of eyes scanned the screen while Sally traced the outline of what she was showing them with her pen. "Ahhh..." Heero could see the roundish shape now that Sally had defined it.

Hilde smiled, her excitement was overwhelming her and she could feel the lump of joy rising in her throat. Duo's eyes went glassy as he stared intently at his child's picture.

"And here is the spine," Sally traced the line again. "The vital organs should all be developed by now and the baby's facial features are becoming more defined," Sally kept up her little monologue as the three watched the screen with interest. "The arms and legs are pretty much complete and if you look really carefully you can see them curled up."

Heero really couldn't tell and neither could Duo, but Hilde cooed softly. "This is so amazing. I can't believe that this baby is really inside you, Duo. You're one lucky guy, you know that?"

Heero turned his shining eyes to his lover and took his hand. "Hai, he knows how special he is." Heero kissed the back of Duo's hand warmly.

Duo melted. "Awww... Heero," he sniffled.

Hilde grinned. "Cute."

Duo wiped his teary eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Can't seem to stop sometimes."

Sally smiled as she took the fetus measurements and then turned the machine off. She wiped the excess gel from Duo's abdomen and pulled his sweat pants back up to his waist. "There you go, all done for another week. Now, there are a few things I need to discuss with you." Sally gave Duo a pointed look which meant 'do you want to hear this alone or not?'

"Whatever it is, Sally, you can talk in front of Hilde, she's family after all," Duo smiled as he levered himself into a sitting position on the small examination bed, Heero assisting him.

"Okay. Firstly, you have reached the end of the first trimester which is usually the most difficult to get through. Difficult because in the first twelve weeks is when things that can, usually do, go wrong. That doesn't mean to say that things still can't go wrong though, but in normal pregnancies by the end of the first trimester the risk of miscarriage is reduced by sixty five percent. Your baby appears to be developing normally and the placenta is still nicely attached and showing no signs of separating from the womb wall. That's good. Now to you, Duo..."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what's about to be said?" Duo rolled his eyes and gripped Heero's hand a little tighter.

"I'm only going to warn you about what can happen during this second trimester, it doesn't mean to say you will experience all of it, you may experience some or maybe even none. But if you know what can occur then you can be prepared to deal with it," Sally said quietly.

"Okay, Doc. You're the expert." Duo gave her a tight smile.

Sally shook her head. "Right. During the next few weeks the baby is going to be growing so it stands to common sense that you are going to gain weight and therefore your abdomen will swell. You may experience abdominal pain, pain to the ribs; hip and groin pain are also possible. This is because the baby is growing and your internal organs are going to have to move to make room for the child. With the growth, you may find yourself urinating more as there will be pressure to your bladder as well. The morning sickness should ease, although you may still feel nauseous at times and the cravings will probably continue."

"Shit! More Crunchie bars," Heero muttered.

Sally ignored him and continued. "You may also find yourself becoming breathless and dizziness with fainting is not uncommon either. You may experience lower back pain as more pressure is exerted on those muscles and you might get numbness or tingling in your hands and fingers. Your feet may also swell and you could get rashes in your groin area and then there is the risk of varicose veins."

"Fuck!"

"Lastly you may become depressed; but the one thing we really need to watch out for is that you don't start to bleed. If you notice any bleeding whatsoever you are to call me immediately and lie down until I get here. Understood?" Sally gave Duo a firm look.

Duo nodded and then in a weak voice he asked, "Is that all?"

Sally smiled and pressed a reassuring hand to his shoulder. "I forgot to mention you may get itchy skin too, but it's not as bad as it sounds, Duo. You may not experience any of these things, although the weight gain is a certainty."

"It's the bleeding that has me worried," Duo said quietly. "If I start to bleed, what does that mean?"

"It could be one of several things, Duo. Some women experience a little bleeding during pregnancy but carry to full term and deliver a healthy baby. Usually it means that the cervix has opened a bit or in extreme cases the placenta is coming away from the womb wall, this is why I need to know immediately if you start to bleed. Your womb is deformed as it is, so the cervix you have isn't like a usual female cervix. From what I can tell from the ultra sound pictures, your cervix is more like your anal sphincter muscles, which is why I want to keep a close eye on the development. Too much pressure and the muscle could begin to stretch and open; and that's something we really don't want to happen."

Somehow Duo had a feeling that Heero would be checking his underwear each day if given half the chance. He decided to get in first and turned to his partner. "Don't even _think_ about hijacking my boxers, Heero."

Heero raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know what I mean, Yuy," Duo growled.

Hilde sniggered.

"Any questions?" Sally asked to get the subject back on track. She pointedly looked at her watch.

Duo's face crinkled into a mischievous grin. "You have to be somewhere, Sally?"

"Well... yes, as a matter of fact."

"Ahhh... Got a hot date do we?" Duo continued to tease and when Sally's face began to color, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "You do have a date! So, come on, tell. Who's the lucky guy?"

"If you must know, Duo, I'm going out to dinner with Wufei."

Duo sat stunned for a second then turned to his lover. "Quick, Heero. Get the smelling salts, I think I'm gonna faint with the shock!"

Heero thwapped him upside the head. "Baka! Leave Sally alone, she's entitled to have a private life just as much as you are," he stated and then turned to Sally. "You're really going out to dinner with Chang?"

This time it was Hilde who thwapped Heero. "Give the woman a break, will ya?! Geeze, if she wants to go out for dinner she can, it's none of your business." Hilde turned to face Sally. "I want details," she grinned.

Sally rolled her eyes. "I give up! Now, if there is nothing more I will take my leave."

"Oh, hang on a sec, Sal. I have a couple of questions for you."

Sally paused in her exit and turned back to Duo. "What are they, Duo?"

"Firstly, can you tell me roughly when the baby is due and secondly, is it all right for me to go to the mall tomorrow and do some shopping? I really need to get some new clothes as my wardrobe is rapidly shrinking."

Smiling, Sally reached into her bag and pulled out a chart. She fiddled with the thing for a moment and then faced the three. "Working from when you were last bleeding, the development of the fetus so far I would say you will be due around the end of January. Somewhere between the 20th and the 25th. I will keep a close eye on you from Christmas on because if you should start to go into labor, we will need to intervene immediately. Other than that, I would say you will be booked into the hospital to have the C-section around the 20th of January."

"Cool. Now, can I go shopping?"

"Yes, you may, but..." Sally looked firmly at him. "No overdoing it. Actually it would be best to get your shopping done very soon as you will begin to show more shortly. Now is probably the best time, while you're still fairly inconspicuous. If that is all, I will be on my way."

"Thanks, Sally," Heero said as he escorted the woman to the door. "Enjoy your dinner with Chang."

"I will. If you have any concerns, call me. Nurse Brown will be back on Monday to check Duo's vitals and take another blood sample for me. Just make sure he doesn't over exert himself shopping tomorrow."

"Hai, I'll keep a close eye on him. Good evening, Sally."

"Evening, Heero." Sally went down the steps and climbed into her car; moments later, she was heading down the driveway.

Heero watched the tail lights disappear before going back inside to find his lover and adopted 'sister'. They had come back down into the lounge room and Hilde had a pen and paper with her. They both looked up when Heero entered. "What are you doing?" he asked as he made his way over to the couch and sat next to Duo.

"Hilde's writing out a list of things we need to buy, Heero," replied Duo.

"I thought it would be pretty straight forward. Pants, shirts, that type of thing," responded Heero as he craned his neck to look at the list.

"Yeah, well, the stuff for me will be simple enough, but we haven't got much of a clue of what we're gonna need for this baby," said Duo, glancing out the corner of his eye at Heero.

"Baby things?"

Hilde looked up at Heero. "Yes, baby things. Look, Heero. You're going to need quite a few things for this baby when it arrives, you can't leave shopping for it until the last minute you know. Seeing as how I'm here for a few days and we're all going to the mall tomorrow wouldn't it make sense to get all the things you're going to need for the baby while we're there?"

"She has a point, Heero. Besides the fact that Hilde probably knows more about what we will need than we do it seems logical for her to write us out a list. We might as well get everything now while I'm still able to go out in public because somehow, buddy, I can't see you shopping for the stuff by yourself. Also with your taste in things, I don't want our child wearing nothing but spandex," Duo snickered.

Heero gave him a glare.

"If I'm with you guys when you're getting all this stuff, it won't seem unusual."

"Define 'unusual'. Duo and I have often gone shopping for things together and no one has given us a second glance," Heero stated, a little miffed.

"Think about it, Heero. Two guys in a baby shop by themselves, buying things like diapers, bottles, clothing and stuff. Don't you think that's going to look a little weird?" sniggered Duo.

Heero thought about that. "Hai, you do have a point there. It might raise suspicion and that's something we need to avoid."

"It won't look so bad if I'm with you," said Hilde. "Also I can help you out with your selection of things, show you what to look for, what's the better buy and so on."

"Since when did you become such an expert on babies?" Heero asked.

"A few of my friends on L2 have children," Hilde replied. "I've baby sat for a couple of them from time to time."

"Aa."

Hilde smiled. "Now, let's get back to this list. Duo says you haven't bought anything at all yet, is that right?"

"Hai."

"Okay. Let's start then. You're going to need a cot, then there are the cot linens, diapers, bottles, baby formula, baby seat..."

Heero sat back feeling completely out of his league and let Duo and Hilde get on with it. Half the things she was talking about were completely alien to him. He sighed. Looked like he would be tagging along for the ride and playing the part of the wallet when they went shopping tomorrow.

tbc...


	51. Chapter 50

**Thanks to all who are reading and an extra special hugs to those who are** **leaving a review. Your feedback is very much appreciated!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 50

The next morning found the three of them enjoying a lazy breakfast. Well, Hilde and Heero were, Duo had opted for toast and orange juice, his stomach feeling a little queasy at the thought of eggs, so rather than disgrace himself by having to make a mad dash for the toilet, he thought it safest to stick with something quite plain. Hilde now had a pretty extensive list of things they would need to purchase for the baby, some of the items both Heero and Duo hadn't even heard of, let alone thought they would need. Duo's list of clothing was much simpler.

Glancing at the list again while Hilde finished getting ready, Heero wondered for the umpteenth time why babies needed so many things. It would make life a lot easier if they came with a manual and pre-packed bag of necessities. A pair of arms winding around his waist brought him from his thoughts and he leaned his head back against Duo's shoulder.

"Penny for them?" Duo asked as he kissed his lover's neck.

"I was just wondering if we really need all this stuff," he replied.

Duo glanced at the sheet of paper held in Heero's hand. "Well, Hilde would have a better idea than we would about what we're gonna need and I trust her."

"I know, it's just that some of these things. Take for instance, baby wipes. What the fuck are baby wipes and what are they used for?"

Duo laughed. "I'd say they're some sort of cloth thing for wiping the baby, you know, cleaning it up when you change its diaper and stuff."

Heero's nose crinkled at the thought of changing diapers, unfortunately for him, Duo saw the small grimace. "Hey, Mr. Macho, don't go thinking you're gonna leave me to be doing all the dirty stuff. You're just as much responsible for this baby as I am and I'm damn sure you're gonna take your turn in changing diapers, feeding and burping the kid." Duo poked Heero in the ribs as if to add weight to his point.

"I know," replied Heero irritably. "I wasn't planning on leaving you to do it all by yourself, it's just that... well... the thought of dirty diapers... you know."

"I don't believe it. After all the blood and guts we endured during the war, patching each other up with basic medical kits, hell, you even set your own leg, buddy, and didn't flinch; and your telling me you're feeling ill at the thought of changing a dirty diaper? Well, shit!"

"Exactly," Heero deadpanned.

The laughter shook Duo's body, but he couldn't help it. "Heero Yuy, Master Gundam pilot, trained assassin and top Preventer agent is all squeamish over a little shit."

"Who's squeamish over a little shit?" asked Hilde as she appeared in the hall ready to go.

"Heero is. He's turning green at the thought of changing the baby's dirty diaper."

Hilde joined in with the laughter. "A dirty diaper is nothing, Heero. Wait until you're burping them and they throw up all over you, or you don't get the diaper on correctly and the stuff leaks out of the side and all over their clothes and yourself..."

"I think I've heard enough," Heero stated weakly. He really wasn't feeling all that well anymore and if they kept this up, it wouldn't be Duo they would have to worry about paying homage to the toilet. "Can we go now and get this over and done with?"

Still snickering to himself, Duo opened the front door and the three of them stepped outside and into the morning sunshine.

--

The drive to the local mall didn't take long at all and Heero managed to get a parking spot relatively close to the main entrance. The three piled out and headed inside, intent on sorting out Duo's clothing needs first. His list was fairly simple and straight forward, some more sweat pants, shirts, new pajamas, sweaters and at Hilde's suggestion, pants that were elasticized at the waist instead of being fixed buttons or zipper.

"That way you will have a bit of leeway for your expanding stomach and still look cool," she winked at him.

There wasn't a great deal to choose from, the shop they were in being fairly limited in style as well as color choice, but when Heero held up a pair of green pants, Duo nearly spat it. "I am not wearing those!"

"Why not? They're loose and comfortable."

"They're also green and outdated."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Duo, they don't exactly have a maternity section for _men_!" Heero hissed.

"Oh, really, smart arse. And just what university degree did you have to sit to figure that one out?"

"Well, _I_ wasn't the one who went and got pregnant!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Heero regretted them. He watched his lover visibly pale and reached out to him, not caring who saw them. "Duo, oh shit, Duo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Please, forgive me?" Of all the things he'd ever done in his life that he wished he could change, taking back those words was at the top of the list. He'd well and truly put his foot in his mouth this time, right up to the thigh in fact and one look at his lover's face told him he'd really hurt Duo with those words. "Oh, god, Duo. I didn't mean it. I love you, I'd never willingly hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please, talk to me."

"Leave me alone for a while, Heero," Duo managed to grind out and shook Heero's hand from his arm. "I think you've said enough for the moment. I need some space." Duo turned on his heel and walked away from his partner, opting to remain in the store but get as far away from Heero as he could.

Hilde came over, noticing the stricken look on Heero's face and the dark glare on Duo's. "What happened?" she asked.

"I think I well and truly fucked up, Hilde," Heero replied and repeated the basic conversation that had occurred to the woman.

"You asshole! Why did you have to go and say something like that to him? You know as well as I do that he's insecure enough in himself and even more so with this. It isn't easy when you're a woman to carry a child for nine months, suffer through all the body changes, hormonal changes and the rest of the crap that goes with being pregnant so for once, Yuy, try to put yourself in his shoes and see how he's feeling and coping with all this. It's easy for you, you're not the one who has to carry the baby; you are free to walk away any time you want, but Duo... Duo _can't_. It's his life and his child and no matter what, I know he would rather die himself than let that child suffer for any reason."

Heero hung his head in shame. "I didn't think what I was saying. Oh, Hilde, what can I do? I don't want to lose him or the baby; I love them both so much. To lose either of them would tear me apart."

"I'm not the one you have to convince, Heero. He is." Hilde inclined her head in Duo's direction, "And I'd say you have some serious ass kissing to do before Duo will even consider forgiving you." She turned back to Heero. "I suggest you start with the groveling now and gradually work your way up to boot licking and then ass kissing. If you're lucky, Duo will forgive you by the time you get to sucking up." Hilde couldn't help the grin as she noticed Heero's shocked expression at her choice of words. She gave him a friendly whack across the back of the head. "Get going over there, apologize and then you make damn sure to cater to his every whim today."

"I guess you're right." Heero turned and went towards his boyfriend, hoping he could repair at least some of the damage. "Duo..." he said tentatively, "I'm sorry. Please, don't shut me out. Talk to me?"

Duo turned and gave him a cold look. "You know what, Heero? You're right. _I_ was the one that got pregnant, this is _my_ problem and it's up to _me_ to cope with it. No one's asking you to stay, Heero, you can walk away any time you like. Don't worry any more about me or the child, we'll manage on our own so don't think you're trapped or have to stay because of honor or duty or any of that sort of crap. That's the type of shit I expect Wufei to sprout, not you." Despite his cold tone Duo's eyes were soft and misty; he turned his head so as Heero couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

Heero took a firm hold of Duo's elbow and ignoring the quiet protests, steered him through the store and into one of the change room cubicles. Once inside and alone, Heero wrapped his arms around a struggling Duo, refusing to let him go until he'd had the chance to speak. "Duo, listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said; I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I love you with all my heart and soul, hell, you are my heart and soul. Without you I have no reason to live, no right to exist. You're special, a wonderful person who has an inner light to them that somehow manages to see the best in people and draw that out of them. Now you're even more special. Inside you there is a new life growing, a life that is a part of you and a part of me. Neither one of us ever dreamt that something like this would happen, but it _has_ and despite my mistakes, I have no intention of leaving you. You can push me away all you like, but I'm not going anywhere, Duo. This is my child as well and I want to be here for it, for you. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through, but I want to be there for you, share some of the load if and where I can. Please, Duo. Don't deny me that, let me love you the way you deserve to be loved and forgive me for my stupidity." Heero sighed and rested his head against Duo's shoulder, still holding his lover tightly as if afraid that Duo would bolt.

If Duo's eyes had been misting with tears before, now they were well and truly flooded. He stopped struggling as Heero's words sank home, listening to his lover pour out his heart and feelings to him and it truly shocked Duo to finally understand how vulnerable his partner really was underneath that cool exterior. He knew Heero was genuine, he could tell from the tone of his voice and it amazed him as to how far Heero had come since the days of the war. Back then his stoic partner would rather have self destructed than admit to any weakness at all. With tears coursing down his cheeks, he gradually pulled away from Heero, stunned when he saw wet trails on his lover's cheeks as well. He raised his hand and brushed his thumb across Heero's cheek, wiping away the silvery paths.

"Oh, Heero. What are we going to do?" Duo said quietly.

Heero's blue eyes, filled with sorrow, pain and begging forgiveness connected with Duo's violet ones, also swimming with pain and sorrow. "Well, I would suggest we kiss and make up but somehow I think if we started screwing around in here the management would have something to say about it." Heero's weak attempt at humor was just what was needed to break the somber mood. He brushed his nose against Duo's. "Forgive me?"

Duo gave a watery smile. "How can I stay mad at you?" He leaned close and kissed Heero softly. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so snappy or short tempered with you; you are after all only looking out for my best interests."

"We make a good pair, don't we?" teased Heero.

"Both pig headed, stubborn sons of bitches... Yeah, I guess you could say we make a good pair," sighed Duo. They held each other for a moment longer before Duo began to pull away. "I think we really should get out of here, Heero, someone is bound to come looking for us in a minute."

Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. Gently he dried Duo's tears and then wiped his own face before tucking the handkerchief away. "Come on, Hilde must be frantic by now."

They stepped cautiously out of the cubicle, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. Hilde was waiting just outside for them. "About time," she hissed. "I've had one hell of a job keeping people from coming in here."

"Sorry, Hilde," muttered Duo.

"It's okay. I trust you two have made up now?"

Both men nodded.

"Good. Now, follow me, I think I've found pretty much everything you need, Duo." Hilde proceeded over to a chair where she had placed everything she had thought Duo might need and would like. They went through the pile and only discarded one pair of the pants and a shirt. Satisfied with the rest of the items, they took them to the counter and Heero duly presented the credit card. Once the purchases were paid for, Heero carried the stuff out to the car and locked it away.

"I'm starved, how about we grab a quick bite to eat before we hit the baby stores?" said Duo, his good humor having returned.

"Fine with me. You hungry, Hilde?" asked Heero.

"Yeah. So what do you want to eat?"

"There's a great little pancake shop further in the mall," said Duo. "They make all sorts of wonderful pancakes."

"Duo, I don't..." Heero took one look at his lover and quickly changed his mind. "Pancakes would be... different."

Duo's smile was brighter than the sun and Heero was glad he'd bitten his tongue. He was only just starting to get back into Duo's good books. As Hilde had said, he'd better cater to his lover's every whim or else he'd be sleeping on the couch for a while. He made a mental note to buy a whole box of those damned Crunchie bars that Duo was so fond of.

Lunch was a success; even Heero had to admit that the pancakes had not only been nutritious but enjoyable too. Duo had ordered the Hawaiian; ham, cheese and pineapple on a buckwheat pancake so Heero couldn't complain he wasn't eating right. Heero had settled for a simple cream cheese, bacon and chives while Hilde had indulged in a chocolate and banana sweet pancake. Now they were all pleasantly stuffed and ready to tackle the baby store.

As they walked towards the first shop on the list of three that Hilde had picked out, Duo struck up conversation in regards to Hilde's wedding. "So, you guys finalized the date yet?" he asked politely.

"Well, we were planning on having the wedding in November, but I guess I will be changing the date," Hilde replied.

"Why?" asked Heero.

Hilde turned and looked at him. "Heero, in case you have forgotten, Duo won't be able to attend the wedding if we marry in November."

"Oh shit, of course." Heero could have kicked himself for his lack of thought. Duo would be into his seventh month by then and bound to be showing quite a bit.

"I decided last night after finding out your news that I'm going to postpone the wedding until March." Seeing the mouths about to open in protest she quickly continued. "Look guys, besides my coming earth-side to buy things for the wedding, I confess I have another motive." She stopped walking and pulled the two men to the side and out of the general thoroughfare. "I was going to mention this last night, but then with everything else that happened I guess I forgot." She turned to Duo and took his hands in hers. "Duo, I wanted to ask you if you would honor me at my wedding by giving me away. I… my parents... well, I don't have any as you know and you have always been like a brother to me... I'd really like you to do this for me." She looked deep into his violet eyes.

"Oh, Hilde... What can I say?"

"Yes, would be nice."

"Heero? You still got that handkerchief handy? I think I'm gonna need it again."

Heero reached again into his pocket and produced the handkerchief.

"Thanks." Duo wiped his eyes then took Hilde into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'd love to, Hilde. Nothing would make me happier than to give you away."

Hilde found herself choking on emotion and struggled to speak. "Thanks, Duo. It means the world to me to have you there and do this for me."

Ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the odd passer by, they stood for a few moments until their emotions evened out, then Hilde took a step back and gave Heero a quick hug so he wouldn't feel left out. "Heero, I know Mark was going to ask you this, but seeing as how I'm here, I'll do it for him. He'd like you to be one of his groomsmen."

Heero was stunned for a moment, then gathering his scattered wits he nodded. "I'd love to, Hilde."

They broke apart and began to move again. "Now you see why I'm going to put the wedding back until March. Mark will understand and by that time Duo should be well and truly back to normal, plus I will get to see my niece or nephew at the wedding and show them off." Hilde smiled. "Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me."

Both Heero and Duo returned her smile, each happy in their own mind, knowing they would contribute in some way to Hilde's wedding. Duo was especially pleased. To think that Hilde wanted him to give her away made his day even better.

"Here we are, guys." Hilde stopped and turned to face a set of glass doors. The sign above read 'Baby World'. "Here's where we should be able to find pretty much everything you're going to need for this child." She grabbed both their hands and dragged them inside the store.

Heero and Duo stopped just inside the doors and stared. Row upon row of baby things greeted them; everywhere they looked different items stared back at them. Cots, prams, bassinets, walkers, diapers, rattles, teething rings, bottles... The items were endless.

"Heero?"

"Hai, Duo?"

"Tell me this is a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up in a minute."

"If it is and you don't wake me up as well, then omae o korosu..."

tbc...


	52. Chapter 51

**Thanks to all for reading! and now the guys discover the joys of baby shopping...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 51

Hilde turned to see where her two companions were, having gotten a short way into the store and realizing that they were no longer with her. She soon spied them both, standing just inside the door with nothing short of awe on their faces. Actually after studying the looks for a few moments she decided it wasn't so much awe, as shock in Duo's case; and horror in Heero's case.

She smiled to herself as she watched the changing expressions and had no doubt in her mind that they were both looking a little green to say the least. Shaking her head she wandered back over to the pair. "Anything wrong, guys?" she asked, an amused smile on her lips.

"Shit! Do babies really _need_ all this sort of stuff?" Duo said, his head spinning given the sheer amount of things he could see and they weren't even inside the store yet!

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes, although you will find there are several different brands of the same item," replied Hilde.

"Fuck!" was all that Heero could manage at that point in time, his mind was too busy trying to calculate how much credit he still had on the card and whether it would be enough to fund the purchases.

"I think you already did that, Heero. If you had remained celibate we wouldn't be here," quipped Hilde, a grin on her face.

Both men turned their heads slowly to face the woman, looks of incredulity on their faces. "I think I will pretend you didn't say that, Hilde," responded Duo.

Hilde punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, guys, time is a wasting and we have a shit load of things to buy. If we get started now, we might be finished by dinner time." Hilde began to walk away again, heading for the line up of shopping carts and pulling one out.

"Heero?" Duo turned to face his lover.

"Hai, Duo?"

"You remember how Sally said that one of the things I might suffer during the second trimester is depression?"

"Hai." Heero gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, I think I'm starting to suffer with it now."

--

"Okay, first thing on the list," began Hilde as they began to walk down the first aisle. "Diapers. You would be surprised at the amount of diapers a baby will use." Hilde paused and looked along the stacked shelves. "Have you thought about which kind you want to use?"

"You mean there's more than one kind?" said Duo as his eyes glanced warily at the shelf.

Hilde laughed. "Yes, Duo, there are many kinds. Brands really aren't that important as they're all pretty much the same, but are you going to use disposable or cloth ones, or a bit of both?"

"Shit! I hadn't thought about that." Duo turned to Heero. "What do you think?"

"Hn." Heero looked just as bewildered as Duo.

"I'd suggest both. Use the disposable ones for when you're going out places and the cloth ones at home. The cloth variety are better for the environment, the disposable's can cause problems with the trash situation," said Hilde in a knowing voice. "A lot of people use a diaper service these days, you know, they come to the door, pick up your used diapers and replace them with fresh ones. Similar to a laundry service, but in your case, guys, it might look a little suspicious with just two men and a baby in the house."

"You have a point there," replied Duo. "I guess we go for a mixture of both then. That okay with you, Heero?"

"Hai. One question though."

"Yes?"

"What do you do with the dirty ones that aren't disposable?"

Hilde rolled her eyes and shook her head. "My dear, Heero. You wash them, of course. You take them off the baby and pop them into a bucket of solution to soak, then wash them in the machine like you would do with your clothes," she stated, her voice taking on the slow tone of someone explaining a simple task to a toddler. "That reminds me, we will also need to get a bucket and soaking solution if you're using cloth diapers."

Heero poked Duo in the side. "That's your job. I refuse to wash diapers."

Duo turned to face his lover and growled. "You created half this child, Heero. You share in half the caring for it and that includes changing and washing diapers." He folded his arms across his chest and glared.

Heero decided not to argue. He'd work on that one later. "So which ones do you recommend, Hilde?"

"I'd use these ones." Hilde fetched a packet off the shelf. "My friend uses these and they're soft, yet strong and last well. I'd say you should be okay with about three dozen."

Heero bit his tongue.

"Then I'd get a couple of packs of these disposable ones."

"What about these ones?" Heero said as he lifted a pack off the shelf.

"They're too big, Heero."

"They come in different sizes?"

"Of course they do! Here, read the size chart on the side. It tells you what size for what age. These ones are for a baby six months to nine months, you go putting those on a newborn and they will just drop off." Hilde was doing her best not to laugh at the look on Heero's face.

Duo snickered from the side and Heero turned to look at him. "I don't know what you're finding so funny, you didn't know either."

Duo stopped snickering.

"Now, what's next? Ahh... bottles and formula."

Heero and Duo followed Hilde along the aisle to the section where the bottles were kept. Duo whipped a bottle from the shelf and held it under Heero's nose. "On the bottle again, Heero?" he grinned.

"Baka!" Heero swatted the bottle away.

They selected a few different bottles and then Hilde suggested they also purchase some extra teats. "The teats don't last forever and after they've been sterilized quite a few times the rubber disintegrates and they need replacing."

"Maybe you should reconsider breast feeding, Duo," Heero teased. "At least your teats shouldn't wear out and we can save a fortune on formula, teats, bottles and sterilizing solution."

"Any more out of you and the bottles won't be the only thing getting sterilized," Duo returned with a huff.

Heero snuck close and quickly pressed a kiss to Duo's neck. "I'll help to make sure your teats stay clean and healthy," he whispered as his thumbs flicked across Duo's nipples.

Duo's knees went weak. "Aaaa..."

"Typical male."

"Huh?" said both Heero and Duo as they turned to find Hilde grinning at them.

"I said, typical male. Men, they always go for the boobs and it doesn't seem to make any difference if they're gay or straight, they're still drawn to the boobs," she sighed.

Both men visibly blushed and Heero dropped his hands back to his sides. "So, what's next then?" he said, attempting to change the subject.

"Okay, we have diapers, bucket, solutions, bottles... ah, pacifiers." Hilde stopped along the aisle and gazed at the various different pacifiers on display.

"Pacifiers?" Heero asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yup, pacifiers, or if you prefer some people call them dummies," replied Hilde as she took one off the shelf for closer inspection.

"Why do we need a dummy? I already have Heero," Duo quipped and copped a smack upside the head for his trouble.

"Baka!"

"No, Heero. Hilde said a dummy, not an idiot. Aren't you listening?" Duo snickered.

Heero simply rolled his eyes and took over the pushing of the cart. At least that kept his hands from straying to his lover's neck. They wandered down several aisles, stopping from time to time to select different items that Hilde said they would need. Heero looked at the rapidly filling cart with a touch of alarm. He'd better ask Une for some overtime in the next few weeks, this stuff was going to cost a fortune and he had a feeling that the credit card was going to suffer a major blow out. Besides, he had a nagging feeling in his gut that this was only the start of it all, that there would be a never ending cycle of needs and wants once the little one finally made it into the world. Hell, it was already depleting their meager savings and the child wasn't even born yet!

"Drop side would be better, don't you think, Heero?"

"Huh?" Heero dragged his mind back to see that they had stopped in the baby furniture section and his lover and Hilde were currently inspecting what appeared to be some sort of baby jail... all those bars... Heero shuddered.

"I said, I think that a drop side would be better, don't you?" Duo gave his lover that patented _patient_ look.

"Why would you want to put the baby behind bars? The child hasn't done anything wrong," Heero stated as he looked at the 'jail'.

"Heero, it's a cot, not a jail. The bars are there to stop the baby from falling out. A baby is too small to sleep in an ordinary bed, it's not safe, that's why you put them in a cot." Hilde's voice again took on the tone of a long suffering parent having to explain the simplest task to a child.

Duo sniggered.

"Oh." Heero looked at his lover. "Why do the sides drop then if you want to keep the child locked in?"

"Shit, Heero. Look, the sides drop down a bit so as to make it easier to lift the baby in and out." Duo did a quick demonstration with an imaginary 'baby'. "See?"

"Aa."

"I think we will have the drop side one," Duo said as he turned back to Hilde who was trying to hold her laughter.

"Okay, I'd go for that one over there though," Hilde said and pointed at a rather nice looking cot in polished wood.

"Why that one?"

"Probably because it's the most expensive," Heero muttered under his breath as they moved towards the cot Hilde had indicated.

"The bars on this one are closer together," said Hilde. "There's less chance of the baby getting its head caught between the bars."

"Or Duo."

"I heard that, ex-lover."

"So, where to now?" Heero began to steer the cart away, an innocent expression on his face.

Hilde stood there and laughed, shook her head and followed. The cot would have to be ordered and delivered anyway.

--

"I prefer this one," Heero said as he studied the contraption.

"What's wrong with this one?" Duo asked as he turned the baby seat around. "It looks pretty sturdy to me."

"Both are good, it just depends on whether you want the child facing forwards or backwards in the car," replied Hilde.

"I'd rather see where I'm going than where I've been," responded Heero as he took another look at the intricate straps of the baby safety seat. "Does this thing come with fitting instructions?"

"I hope so," replied Duo as he looked over his lover's shoulder at the seat. "That's going to be your job, Heero. Figuring out how the hell the damn thing goes into the car."

"It won't fit in your car."

"Pardon?" Both men turned to face Hilde.

"You guy's have a pick up. This seat is for a sedan. In fact, baby seats are supposed to be fitted to sedans or the like only, not pick ups, unless they're a dual cab, which yours isn't. They don't have the restraining bolts or gear needed to fit the seat and ensure the safety of the baby," said Hilde. (1)

"Fuck!" Duo sighed.

Heero rubbed his back. "Don't worry, Duo. We'll figure something out; I know how much that pick up means to you." Heero made another mental note to speak with Une. There was no way the bank account would stretch to the purchase of another car, but he didn't want Duo to have to give up his pride and joy, he'd already sacrificed enough.

From the furniture section they made their way to where the pushers were and checked out what the store had to offer. "Wheeee... You gotta try this one, Heero! It's mint!" Duo came whizzing around the corner with the pusher.

"Hn. We need something that's going to be stable and easy to steer," he said to no one in particular. He looked over the offerings and picked out a sturdy looking job. He rocked it back and forth a few times, tried out the turning circle and deemed it okay so far. As Duo came around for a second lap so Heero sprinted after him.

Hilde looked up as both men suddenly swept past her, both jockeying for the lead position, pushers screaming in protest as they spun around the end of the aisle. Up to that point in time Hilde hadn't known that pushers were capable of squealing their wheels. Obviously, they could. She smiled as she heard the chuckles and calls of encouragement the guys were giving each other as they obviously raced along another aisle. Then there was a crash and a muffled 'oh crap' followed by the loudspeaker.

"Clean up in aisle ten. Repeat, clean up in aisle ten."

Hilde turned as the store manager approached with a sheepish looking Heero and Duo in tow. "Do these," a pause as the manager looked at the pair. "...men belong to you?"

Hilde was doing her best to keep a straight face. "Umm... I don't suppose I could get away with saying I've never seen them before in my life?" She took one look at the stern expression on the manager's face. "I guess not."

"Would you kindly keep them under control while they are in the store, madam? We do have several other customers to think about and some of them are, shall we say, also in a delicate condition and do not need these sorts of upsets or scares." He turned to the two men. "Please refrain from further 'testing' of the merchandise, gentlemen. The products here are for expectant and new mothers to purchase for their new arrivals, not for common horseplay by over excited husbands or expectant fathers." The manager gave Hilde a nod. "Good luck with your pregnancy, madam..." he looked at the pair. "...and with the father, whichever one he is. " Then he turned on his heel and left the three standing there.

Duo was turning several interesting shades of red while Heero was doing his best to control his anger. "I am not an over excited expectant father," he growled.

"And I'm not the one who's pregnant," snickered Hilde. "What did you guys do?"

"Ummm... I thought Heero was gonna go to the left of the stack in the aisle, but at the last minute he went right and we kinda collided with the display." Duo scratched his head. "We didn't do any harm though; it was only a pile of stuffed toys. Shouldn't take 'em long to put them all back onto the display stand." Duo turned around to face Heero. "I told you to stay left."

Heero just humphed and produced a large stuffed lion from behind his back. He tickled Duo's nose with it. "I want this."

Duo shook his head and sneezed. "Fine, you can have the lion but don't you think it will scare the shit out of the kid?"

"No. This child won't be intimidated by something like this. Our child will grow up not fearing anything," replied Heero as he put the stuffed toy in the cart with all the other items.

Duo had a mental vision of the baby dressed in spandex shorts and green tank top; he shuddered and quickly changed the subject. "Which pusher do you think we should get then, Hilde?"

"I'd say that one there. It has stability and is easily moved around; it also folds up quickly for easy storage in the trunk when you're traveling." Hilde pulled the pusher out of the line up and proceeded to demonstrate how the thing folded up. Heero watched carefully and decided to give it a try.

"Does it come with instructions?" Duo asked Hilde as he watched Heero struggling to fold the thing, an amused smile on his face. "Or do you need a physics degree to work it out?"

"Baka!"

--

The clothing aisle was next and Hilde had a great time oohing and ahhing over the many items for sale. Heero picked a jump suit off the rack and stared at it. He turned to Duo who was looking at baby singlets. "Do they really come this small?"

Duo squinted at the tiny garment in Heero's hands. "I guess so."

"Well, shit. How big did you think a baby is when it's first born, Heero?" Hilde appeared beside them.

"I knew they were small, but I didn't think they were this tiny," Heero responded, looking at the size 000 jump suit he held.

"Take a moment to think about how they're born, Heero. I know there is a fair amount of stretching to be done, but let's face it, there is only so far a body can expand." Hilde gave him a look.

"Thank Christ I'm not delivering normally then," said Duo as he eyed off the size of the garment. To him that looked rather large to be coming out of somewhere so small even if it was tiny.

"Hn."

"Nearly finished, guys."

"Thank god for that," replied Duo. "I really need to pee and my back is starting to ache."

Heero was in agreement. For a while now he was having serious doubts as to the cart's stability. The legs on the damn thing were beginning to make some pretty weird noises, and given the weight and number of items they had crammed into it, Heero was surprised that it hadn't lost its wheels completely.

"Ah," said Hilde as she stopped and grabbed an item from the shelf. "You need a baby bag."

Heero's ears pricked up and a wicked grin stole over his face. "Why do we need a baby bag? I have Duo."

_Whack!_

"That's not funny, Heero." Duo pouted.

"Why not? It was funny when you said we didn't need a dummy."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Boys, oh boys... Can we please stop the fighting and get back to the last bits of shopping?" Hilde watched the pair and tapped her foot.

"I need the bathroom," stated Duo.

"It's over that way," said Hilde as she pointed to the back corner of the store. "You go, Heero and I can get the last couple of items."

Duo threaded his way through the aisles and to the toilets. Once he'd relieved himself he wandered back out, scanning around for his lover and 'sister'. He spotted a shock of unruly chocolate hair and snuck towards it intending to surprise Heero, but when he got closer he paused and took a moment to just appreciate what his eyes were seeing.

Heero was standing by a cot, staring at a small mobile that was attached to the side, little animals suspended on strings and turning slowly to the music that played softly from the main box that sat at the side.

Violet eyes softened as he noted the look on Heero's face. The usually stoic features were calm, serene even, with a gentle curve to the lips. Heero looked to be miles away, locked in a memory or thought that only he could witness, but Duo could hazard a pretty good guess at what was going through Heero's mind. He walked up behind his lover and not caring who was around he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and rested his chin on Heero's shoulder.

Heero sighed. "I wonder if my mother had something like this for me?"

Duo's eyes began to tear. "I don't know, Heero. I often wonder if my mother ever rocked me in her arms, or had a cradle for me to sleep in."

"Hn." Heero reached out and ran a finger over one of the floating animals. "Our child will never want for anything."

"No, Heero. Our child will have all it needs because both it and I have you to love and look after us."

tbc...

(1) I'm basing this on the road regulations here in West Aussie where a baby seat cannot be fixed in a ute or pick up unless it is a dual cab.


	53. Chapter 52

**Thank you to all who are reading and a special thanks to those who have reviewed.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 52

Hilde found the pair staring silently at the small mobile, both lost in their own thoughts and a smile graced her lips. Despite what she knew about the pair, their pasts and now their future, they were definitely good for each other and she had no doubt in her mind that they would both be good parents. Sure they would struggle, what new parent didn't? But at least their hearts were in the right place and they were determined to do the right thing by this child.

She stayed out of sight, opting to give them a few moments alone and just watch the serenity of the scene.

With a soft sigh, Heero turned around. "I guess we should find Hilde and go pay for all these things." He was stopped from walking away though by Duo's hand holding his wrist and he paused, turning to look at his lover's face, a face that was soft with emotion. "What is it, Duo?"

"Heero, this isn't... This isn't easy on you, I know. All this stuff," Duo waved in the direction of the shopping cart, "It isn't cheap and there seems to be such a lot of it. I didn't know a baby would require so many things." Duo ran a hand through his bangs and struggled with his words. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is... the expense... can we afford it? I don't want us going broke or you putting in long hours with Preventer just so this baby and I can have the top of the range stuff. You're more important to me, Heero, than the latest style in cots. I don't care if we have brand new things or second hand, the baby will be fine regardless. But we both need you in our lives, need you to spend time with us, not working overtime and crawling home late at night only to be gone first thing in the morning."

Heero raised his hand and cupped Duo's cheek in his palm. "I know what you're trying to say, Duo, and I do appreciate your concern." Heero looked at the overflowing cart. "I'm pretty sure that the credit card won't melt, although we may need to put off a few things until it gets closer to your due date." Heero leant forward and quickly gave his lover a chaste kiss. "I want to be at home as much as I can for the child and you too, Duo. I don't want to miss any of those special moments. I love you so much and our child." Heero gave Duo's belly a light touch.

"Ohh, Heero. Why do you put up with me?"

"Because no one else would?" Heero replied, quirking an eyebrow, a soft teasing smile on his lips.

Duo shook his head. "Take me home, Hee-chan. I think I've had enough for one day."

"It will be my pleasure, little mother."

--

Heero maneuvered the pick up through the traffic and back towards the mansion; inside, the occupants were quiet, mainly because they were all too worn out from the shopping trip. Hilde was looking forward to sitting down and putting her feet up. Duo longed for a hot bath, cup of coffee and snuggle time with Heero, while Heero just wanted to get home and away from the crowds, to be able to kiss and cuddle his partner. The back of the pick up was nearly full with their purchases, some things though they hadn't bought, deeming them either not absolutely necessary or that they could wait until the child was closer to being born. Hilde had also pointed out that knowing their friends, most of them would want to buy them something for the baby as well, so it was best to leave some things for others to purchase.

Duo's mind had immediately flipped back to Quatre and his comment of a baby shower. While he wasn't adverse to people buying gifts for the baby, he certainly didn't want to go the whole hog and have a baby shower. The thought of himself being on display so to speak, did not sit well and he'd voiced his strong opposition to the idea when Hilde had suggested that maybe they should let Quatre organize one for them.

Soon the familiar driveway came into view and Heero swung the pick up through the gates and along the tree lined drive, relief flooding him as the windows of the mansion appeared up ahead. He brought the vehicle to a halt out front of the main door and turned off the engine. The three occupants climbed out as Harim appeared around the side of the house and Siska opened the front door. Duo and Hilde turned to the back of the pick up and were about to start lifting out packages when Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"The packages won't walk into the house by themselves, Heero," replied Duo.

"I know that," came the reply. "Leave them, I can bring them in shortly, you need to rest, Duo."

"I'm not an invalid, Heero," Duo growled. "I'm sure I can carry a few packages inside."

Heero sighed and softened his tone. "I know you're not, Duo. It's just that you've had a very tiring day and I'd feel much happier if you were to go and sit down and relax." Seeing the violet eyes begin to spark Heero quickly added, "Here, you take a couple of the lighter packages in then, I'll bring the rest. Have you decided which room you want to use for a nursery yet?"

Now that diverted Duo's attention and the long haired man thought for a moment. "No, I hadn't really given it any thought," he replied as his brow furrowed.

"Then let's put all this stuff in our room for now, after we've had dinner we can work out which room you'd like for a nursery and plan things out from there." Heero felt quite pleased that he'd managed to diffuse a potentially violent scene.

"Okay," Duo replied amicably. He hadn't given any thought really as to a nursery and now that Heero mentioned it, his mind was chewing it over. He took the parcels Heero held out to him and walked inside, heading for his and Heero's room to dump them on the bed.

Hilde gave Heero a wink and waited until the American was out of earshot before she spoke. "Nice save there, Heero," she laughed.

Heero just sighed. "It isn't easy, Hilde. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells most of the time. I don't know what to expect next and the smallest comment can spark him off into a full rant, or even worse, upset him and cause him to cry. I hate it, upsetting him and all, but I just don't know half the time what's going on or how he's going to react." Heero slumped against the car, folding his arms across the side panel and resting his head upon them.

Hilde walked over to him and rubbed her hand along his back in a soothing gesture. "If it's any consolation, Heero, he probably feels the same. It's all those changing hormones, it's like being on a roller coaster, or so I'm told. One minute you're fine, happy and laughing, all is right with the world kinda thing and then, wham, you're in the depths of despair. It isn't his fault, the same as it isn't your fault either. He feels bad when he snaps at you, but he can't help it at the time and he knows it, which makes him feel worse. Then you get upset because you've upset him and so on. It's a never ending circle, Heero. You're not the first couple to go through this sort of thing and you won't be the last either. The one most important thing to remember at all times though is no matter what gets said or done, at the end of it all Duo loves you, Heero. He always has and despite any words or actions that pass between you, he will still love you, with all his heart. I _know_ he will. He's my baby brother after all and that's what a big sister is for; to make sure her brother is happy and with _you_, Heero, he's more than happy." Hilde trailed off and stood beside the Japanese man, letting him take in her words. She hadn't meant to be so sappy, but once she had started to talk, she couldn't stop.

Heero turned to look at the young woman, a small smile tugging at his lips. Before Hilde had a chance to move he'd swept her into his arms and gave her a hug, planting a soft kiss to her cheek as he released her. "Arigato, Hilde. I love him too, so much that I think if I was ever to lose him, it would kill me."

Hilde smiled and touched Heero's cheek. "Then just be there for him, Heero. That's all you can do. Laugh with him, cry with him, share his pain and sorrow, let him use you as a punching bag for his frustrations, for he will need to use something and the making up part is always fun. But most of all; love him for who he is inside."

Heero turned and looked towards the mansion where Duo had gone inside and felt his heart tug. "I promise I will always love him," he whispered to both himself and Hilde.

"Come on, we had better start getting these things inside before Duo comes back out and insists on helping," teased Hilde and the somber mood was lifted. With Harim's assistance, it only took two trips and the pick up was empty, the packages all being stored in Heero and Duo's bedroom to await unpacking later on.

--

Siska had made a casserole for them, knowing they would no doubt be tired when they got back; Heero gave the surprised woman a kiss on the cheek for her kindness and forethought and mentally noted to ask Hilde what she could recommend he buy the woman as a thank you gift for her kindness, seeing as how he'd forgotten to get her something whilst they had been out.

With dinner out of the way they all felt a little better and retired to the lounge room with a coffee for Duo and tea for Hilde and Heero. Heero produced a Crunchie bar much to Duo's delight and the long haired man snuggled close to his lover on the couch to eat it. Hilde was amused at the sight of bliss on Duo's face as he made short work of the sweet treat. With their drinks nearly finished Heero brought up the topic of the nursery again.

"Have you had a look through the rooms yet Duo and decided which one you'd like to have converted?" he asked as he took a swallow of his tea.

"No, I haven't," replied Duo. "I thought I'd wait for you and we can pick one out together." Soft violet eyes turned to meet warm cobalt and Duo smiled. "It will be more fun that way."

"Hn." Heero gave his lover's braid a light tug. "Would you like to check out the rooms now?"

"Sure, why not?"

Heero raised himself from the couch and took Duo's hand, assisting his partner to rise then turned to Hilde. "You want to come too?"

Hilde smiled at the pair. "I think I'll stay here if you don't mind. My feet are aching from all the shopping today and I'm really too comfortable to move. You guys go ahead, you can show me later which one you decide on."

"Okay." Duo turned to Heero. "Come on then, Hee-chan, let's go have a look and see what we think would be the best room."

Heero let his lover lead him out of the room and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Once they reached the hall way Duo paused and took a long look. "I think we need a room that is really close to ours, Heero. That way we can hear the baby when it wakes."

Heero nodded in agreement. "It might be best to have the baby sleep in our room at night to start with and then once it gets a little older we can move it into the nursery permanently."

"I hadn't thought about that, Heero." Duo smiled at his lover. "That would make sense, now that I think about it. The child will be easily heard for feeding and changing at night if it's in our room and during the day, it can either sleep in the nursery or our room." Duo pressed a soft kiss to Heero's lips. "I always knew there was another reason why I loved you."

"You mean you love me for more than my body then?" Heero teased.

"Of course!" Duo snorted and ruffled Heero's hair. "Although your body is the main thing," he whispered and then took off laughing down the hall.

Giving an amused shake of his head, Heero followed his teasing lover along the passageway and caught up with him at the doorway of the room before theirs. Slipping his arm around Duo's shoulders they gazed into the room together.

"What do you think, Hee-chan?"

"Too big."

Duo looked around the large room that currently had a dresser, walk-in wardrobe and double bed in it. "I guess you're right."

"Something a little smaller I think, Duo. Even though the baby is going to have a lot of things, a large room isn't necessary. We're going to need to have things pretty much within easy reach for changing, bathing and things like that."

Duo liked the way Heero had said 'we' as opposed to 'you'. It made him warm inside. "Okay, let's have a look at the one opposite our room then," replied Duo and turned around. He stopped and opened the door to the room directly across the hall from their own. Flicking the light switch on, he stepped inside and gazed around.

Heero entered the room behind him and took in the contents and size. "Now this one is more like the size we need," he said softly. They walked into the center of the room and paused, Heero stepping behind his lover and wrapping his arms around Duo's waist whilst resting his chin on Duo's shoulder. "What do you think, Duo?"

"I think it will be perfect." Duo said quietly as he continued to appraise the room. Again there was a double bed and dresser with a smaller walk-in wardrobe to the side, but the room was much smaller, about half the size of the previous one. "We should be able to put everything we need in here and have it all within easy reach without cluttering the place either."

Heero's hands rubbed over Duo's small bump as he spoke softly. "I agree. Although there is one thing..."

"And what might that be?" asked Duo as he continued to study the room, working out in his mind's eye where things would go.

"The color scheme will have to be changed."

Duo chuckled. "I take it you don't like green, Heero."

"On the contrary, I don't mind green, but not this shade, reminds me too much of your earlier morning sickness."

Duo whirled around in his lover's arms, a look of incredulity on his face. "I did not take on that shade when I was sick, Yuy." As if to emphasize his point, Duo poked Heero in the chest.

"Well, you certainly looked it to me," came the light reply.

"Okay, so I wasn't the best, but I certainly wasn't that color either," Duo huffed. "Anyway, I do agree, it isn't a good color for a nursery. Any ideas as to what colors we should paint it?"

Heero thought for a moment. "Neutral colors would be best I think, maybe a pale blue or soft yellow."

"I like the sound of yellow. I think it would make it fresh," Duo responded as he tried to imagine the room in a pale yellow.

"I'd like to put one of those borders up, you know, a strip of animals or something about halfway up the walls?"

Duo nodded. He knew what Heero meant; they'd seen them at the baby store. It was a strip of something akin to wallpaper, approximately 20cm wide with a pattern on it. There had been many different ones to choose from, baby animals, cartoon type characters, fluffy ducklings, you name it, they had it. A border running all around the room about half way up the walls would certainly add a touch to the room. "I think that would be a good idea, Heero. Any idea what pattern?"

"Iie. I think I'd need to look at the available ones once the room is painted, find something that matches with the room's color. I'd hate to have anything that clashes."

"Mmmm..." Duo began to envision where things could go in the room. "We would have to remove the bed from in here but the dresser can stay, the baby's clothing can go in there."

"Hai. I think we should put the cot over there," Heero's hand waved in the direction of the wall with the window on its right. "There will be better light over there, but not direct so as to be annoying to the child."

Duo turned in his lover's arms again and studied Heero's suggestion. "If we move the dresser to there and have the baby's changing things on it then everything should be close at hand."

Heero nodded against his lover's neck. "I'll call Quatre in the morning and see if it's okay with him to change this room into the nursery."

"I'm sure he won't mind," replied Duo as his mind continued to envision the nursery. "We will need to put up some shelves as well."

"I tell you what, Duo. You plan out what you would like, color scheme, furniture placement and any extras and I'll do my best to make this room how you want it."

"I want to help too, Heero."

"I'm sure we can find things for you to do that won't cause you to over stress yourself and still contribute to the room." Heero was beginning to learn that it was easier to agree with Duo and find simple tasks to occupy him rather than try to prevent the man from doing anything at all.

"Thanks, Heero."

They stood for a few moments longer, planning things out in their heads before Duo decided he was tired and wanted to sit and rest for a while. Heero wasn't about to argue and led his lover back to the lounge room where Hilde was watching a movie. Heero sat on the couch with Duo lying down, his head in Heero's lap, fingers trailing through soft chestnut bangs.

Gradually Duo's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep while his partner watched, a soft smile playing over his lips.

"It's all going to work out, Heero," Hilde's voice broke into Heero's thoughts.

Heero looked up at the woman and he smiled; a genuine from the heart smile of happiness. "You know something, Hilde? I believe you."

tbc...


	54. Chapter 53

**Thank you to all who are reading!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 53

The little fetus floated around, safe in its watery world. Experimentally it moved its arms, just a little and managed to bring a tiny hand to its mouth. The minute thumb brushed against the small lips which twitched and automatically tried to suck on the digit, the natural instinct of suckling being evident even at this stage. Turning around, the tiny body floated downwards, a couple of small kicks from its feet pushed the fetus against the smooth walls of the uterus, the thin barrier of the amniotic sac acting as a cushion, but still allowing sensations to pass through to the small, developing baby.

The fetus was quite happy in its little world, it had all it needed, nutrition, oxygen and waste removal, all courtesy of its mother. Occasionally it would receive a dose of something extra, something that made the fetus feel good and these times it would move a little more, although the movements it currently made were way too soft and small to be felt by anything other than the fluid that surrounded it. Drifting down the uterine wall the fetus came to rest peacefully at the lower end of the womb and decided that this was a nice place to stay. It curled up a little and relaxed, the steady throb of its mother's heart beat lulling it into sleep.

--

Duo's eyes blinked open, the room was still dark which meant the sun hadn't yet come up. He glanced at the clock; red, luminous numbers peered back at him. 4.25 AM, they read. He raised a hand to push away the stray hairs that had escaped his braid and yawned. He was about to roll over and fall back asleep when the reason for him waking in the first place made its presence known again. "Shit!" he muttered under his breath and carefully shifted his body until he was out of the bed. He didn't want to wake Heero. Silently he padded across the thick carpet to the ensuite bathroom and closed the door. The light switch flipped on and Duo blinked as his pupils adjusted to the sudden light. Still yawning, he walked over to the toilet and raised the seat, reached into his boxers and proceeded to relieve himself. He stared in disbelief as the small trickle dried up. "Fuck! You woke me up for _that_?" he mumbled to his belly. He tried again, just on the off chance that his bladder was playing tricks on him. The pressure on his bladder had indicated that it was full and needed emptying relatively quickly, but what had come out only added up to about half a tea cup.

He strained and tried again. Nothing. He gave up. Tucking himself away he pressed the flush button and washed his hands, then turning off the light he traipsed across the carpet and back to the bed. Once under the covers he snuggled into the warmth, feeling Heero's body move close to his and an arm drape over his middle.

"You all right, Duo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay. What's the problem?" Heero snuggled closer still.

"Needed to pee. I could swear I was bursting to go but only a trickle came out," grumbled Duo. "If I'd know it was only going to be such a small amount I wouldn't have bothered getting up."

"You wet the bed and you sleep alone," grunted Heero.

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Duo huffed and went to roll a little further away from his lover. Heero's grip on his waist tightened and prevented him from moving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Heero mumbled.

"I thought you didn't want me in the bed if I was going to wet it," replied Duo, still miffed at his lover.

"Depends on what sort of wet spot you make," came the sleepy reply.

Duo blinked then rolled over. "It's too early in the fucking morning to be making jokes, Yuy," he growled and kissed his 'I'm-trying-to-sleep' lover. "But I guess I can forgive you this time. Besides, it's usually you that leaves the wet spot."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Shit, I gotta go pee again."

--

Sunday was spent lazing around the mansion and thinking about the nursery. True to his word, Heero had rung Quatre after breakfast and discussed the turning of the 'green' room, as Duo had dubbed it, into a nursery. Needless to say the Arab had been more than enthusiastic and had agreed immediately to the proposal, then carried on with suggestions about color schemes, matching carpet and curtains, not to mention color coordinated baby furniture.

All the time the conversation was taking place, Duo was sat in the small office out of view of the vid 'phone but able to hear everything that was going on. He couldn't help the snickers at some of Quatre's suggestions. Pale pink was definitely out as far as he was concerned; even if the child was a girl there was no way he would subject the child to pink. Rather they were thinking along the more conventional line of colors, the neutral but warm shades. Duo was pretty sure that he still liked the sound of pale yellow best.

Having agreed that they could change the room to their liking, Quatre then changed tack and began to question Heero about the baby shower again. Heero did his best to convince Quatre that such a thing was not necessary, that they had, in fact, already purchased pretty much most of what they were going to need. Heero could tell that the blonde was a little disappointed that he couldn't throw his friend a baby shower but Heero consoled himself that he was far better off coping with an upset Quatre, who would get over it in a day or two anyway, than facing a royally pissed off Duo who would no doubt carry out his threats of disappearing until the baby was born if anyone so much as dared to throw a party of that nature for him.

Hilde happened to walk into the office just as the conversation was becoming a little strained, carrying a tray with three mugs on it. "Is that Quatre?" she asked as she handed Duo a mug then turned to pass Heero his. "It _is_ Quatre,' she squealed as she recognized the blonde's face on the vid screen. "Hey, Quatre. How are you?"

Quatre's face beamed back. "Hilde, how nice to see you. I'm fine, as is Trowa. What about you? You're looking well."

Heero carefully slid out of the chair and let Hilde sit down in his place. Grabbing his cup of coffee he sneaked around the vid screen and grasped Duo by the elbow, nodding towards the office door. The pair of them slunk out and left Hilde to talk to Quatre.

Once they were safe from the blonde they collapsed into a heap on the couch in the lounge. "Oh, man. I love Quat like a brother, but sometimes the guy can be just too sweet and generous," Duo laughed.

"I can't help but feel a little guilty at leaving Hilde there by herself to talk to him," Heero returned.

"Don't worry about Hilde, Hee-chan. She's a big girl now and can take care of herself. If I know Hilde and Quatre gets too much she'll just yank out the connection cord and plead power failure or something."

Heero smiled at that and stopped feeling so bad about sneaking off. He turned back to Duo. "You going with Hilde tomorrow to sort out her wedding stuff?"

Duo sensed there might be an objection coming and bristled slightly, his voice taking on a defensive tone. "Yeah, I am. Tomorrow's the last day she has to get it all, her shuttle leaves on Tuesday, at 11 am, I think she said, so that really only leaves tomorrow."

"Promise me you will be careful and not overdo things?"

Duo's head jerked up. He hadn't expected _that_. If anything he had expected Heero to voice his opinions on why Duo shouldn't accompany Hilde, so to have him accept it came as a bit of a shock. "Umm... Yeah, I promise to take it easy, okay."

"Good." Heero scooted across the couch to wrap his arms around Duo and kiss his lover's neck. "I'm sorry if I appear overprotective at times, Duo. I can't help it. I only want you and our child to be safe. I am trying hard not to smother you."

Duo melted. "I know, Heero. I'm sorry I get so defensive and snappy at times. I do know that you're only looking out for me, but you have to trust me, trust me to know when I've had enough, that I know my own limits and will stop before I can do any damage. I want this child just as much as you do, Heero. It's a part of me, a part of you, something created out of our love, something to remind us of just how much we do love each other; and there is no way I would put this child in danger of any kind." Duo snuggled close, tears burning his eyes with his little emotional speech. "Shit, Yuy. You must think I'm a right sap," he sniffled.

Heero stroked his love's hair. "No, I don't, Duo. I want you to talk to me, to tell me what's going on with you, that way I can be more sensitive to your needs. And I know you would never put our child in any danger. I trust you to know when enough is enough, little mother."

"Speaking of enough," Duo growled softly as he straightened up and pulled from his lover's embrace. "I'll be happy when this kid stops using my bladder as a bed! Shit! I gotta go pee again!"

Heero tried to stifle the snicker, really he did, but it escaped anyway and earned him a death glare from his lover.

"It's not funny, Yuy," snapped Duo, although there wasn't any anger in his tone. Despite his words he could see the humor of the situation. As he left the room in search of the toilet so he turned again to face his partner. "Next time you can carry the kid and see how long you last!"

Once Duo was gone, Heero let the laughter spill. He couldn't help it.

--

Monday morning dawned fair with the promise of a warm day ahead, Heero finished his breakfast and kissed his lover good-bye, after extracting a promise that Duo would be careful and rest when necessary. Duo couldn't help feeling a little relieved once Heero had departed for the 'office'. He finished his scrambled eggs and washed it down with the last of the tea before taking the dishes through to the sink and washing them up. He felt much better now, food didn't make him feel ill anymore and so he was making up for lost time, eating plenty but keeping it fairly well balanced. Not that he had a hope of getting much junk food down his throat, not with 'Mother Heero' watching him. He finished the dishes and went upstairs to change. Stepping out a short while later in loose black slacks and pale blue shirt, he was shrugging on a jacket as Hilde stepped out from her room. Duo gave an appreciative wolf whistle and Hilde suitably blushed.

"You're gonna knock everyone's eyes out, Hil," Duo smirked and then put his arm around the woman's waist to escort her down the stairs and out to the waiting pick up, Heero having gotten a lift with Wufei and so leaving the pick up for Duo to use.

Hilde was dressed in a simple blouse and skirt of matching blue. She looked fresh and young, her dark hair and pale skin complimenting the colors of her attire and bringing out her eyes. She poked Duo in the ribs. "Good thing I have you with me to fend off all the hordes then," replied Hilde as she climbed into the pick up.

Duo just grinned and got behind the wheel. Soon they were on their way to the city and the bridal shops that Hilde had already contacted in regards to her needs. It took a good half an hour to get there and another ten minutes to find a parking spot that was pretty much central to the shops Hilde needed to visit. Locking the car up, Duo followed his 'sister' out of the car park and onto the crowded sidewalk. They made their way through the crowds and to the first shop on Hilde's list.

Two hours later, three toilet visits for Duo, four bridal shops and a ten minute break for a coffee and Hilde still hadn't found the wedding dress of her dreams. Stepping out of the fifth shop, Duo was beginning to understand why a lot of men hated all the fuss surrounding a wedding and why it was usually left to the female side to organize it. He was beginning to feel tired, his back ached and his bladder seemed to delight in reminding him of its presence every five minutes.

Hilde gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry, Duo. If you want to go home I understand. I can finish looking by myself and catch a cab back."

Duo gave her a smile in return. "No, it's okay, Hilde. I'm just getting a little tired, that's all. I won't desert you but I think I need to sit down for a while. How about we get some lunch?"

"Good idea, my treat."

"Hilde..." Duo began but was cut off.

"No, Duo. I insist. You've been good enough to come along with me and suffer in silence so it's the least I can do. Look, there's a cafe over there, come on." Hilde took Duo by the arm and dragged him across the street and into the cool interior of the cafe. She found them a table at the rear and Duo sank gratefully into the soft seat. Hilde picked up the menu and began to go through it; selecting what she wanted and passing the menu to Duo.

The waitress came over and took their order, bringing them their drinks and then the food once it was ready. They took their time eating, Hilde enjoying the break just as much as Duo was. Once they were finished and sipping their coffee so Hilde spoke again. "I think we should go to the suit hire place next and see what they have for you and Heero. I have Heero's measurements; he gave them to me yesterday so it's really only you we need to get fitted and also to select a color."

"I take it we are to compliment your bridesmaids so I guess we need to get the color and style right," replied Duo.

"I'm only having one bridesmaid."

"Oh, who?"

"Mark's sister, Sacha. You remember her, don't you, Duo?"

Duo thought for a moment. "Isn't she the one with the long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin?" Duo had only met the girl once, when she had come with Mark to pick up Hilde to go out somewhere.

"Yes, that's her," replied Hilde as she replaced her cup and called for the bill. "She's going to be wearing a sleeveless, strapless gown, three quarter length in a soft peach color so we need something for you two that won't clash."

"What's Mark wearing?"

"Black."

"Sounds like he's going to his funeral," snickered Duo.

Hilde gave him a glare. "It will be your funeral if you keep that up," she growled. "Come on, we need to get moving if I'm to ever find this dress of mine and get the suits sorted out for you and Heero."

Duo duly stood and after a visit to the bathroom followed Hilde out of the cafe and on to the next store. The suit selection wasn't as difficult as he'd thought it would be. Hilde gave the assistant Heero's measurements, Duo gave his own and noted the look of 'are you sure' when stating his waist size. The assistant however, didn't question him, merely checked on the computer to see what they had available in the sizes requested. After looking at several styles and colors they eventually settled on charcoal. Matching ruffled pale peach shirts with black bow ties were also selected and Hilde booked the outfits. The assistant gave Duo the paperwork he would need to collect the suits when the day arrived and they left the shop feeling as though they had finally accomplished something.

Half a block further down and Duo was once again inside a bridal shop, trying to remain interested while Hilde went through the dresses she had selected to view from the shop's online catalogue. Duo was so intent on trying to figure out the mysteries of the suspenders and stockings that were on display and why anyone would want to wear such a torturous looking item that at first he didn't hear Hilde return. When he did hear her call his name and turned around, his breath caught in his throat. God, she looked beautiful. He stood there and just stared, taking in the sight with his mouth open.

The dress Hilde wore was simple in design, soft white satin shimmered underneath layers of organza. The sleeves were three quarter length, a sweetheart neckline led to a diamante covered bodice which then tapered to emphasize Hilde's narrow waist. The floor length skirt flowed out below. The head piece consisted of a simple tiara with the finest of lace attached.

"Do you like it?" Hilde asked.

"Oh, Hilde, you look simply stunning," replied Duo as he stepped forwards, tears shimmered in his eyes as he appraised the woman. "Beautiful, simply beautiful."

Hilde looked pleased and turned to gaze at herself in the full length mirror. "Do you think Mark will like it?"

"If he doesn't then I suggest he gets his eyes tested. Hilde, it's stunning. If I wasn't gay I'd certainly be giving Mark a run for his money," Duo said, a wide grin on his face.

Hilde beamed and turned to the shop assistant. "I'll take it."

"Very well, madam."

Hilde went back through to the change rooms and Duo took a seat to wait for her, still stunned over the vision of loveliness she had presented in that dress. Soon Hilde returned and after having paid a deposit and arranging to pay the rest by installments, she organized the final details for shipment of the dress to L2. With the business concluded they left the shop and headed back to the car park and the pick up.

Duo stopped off at a little Japanese restaurant on the way home and picked up dinner for them all. He really didn't feel like cooking and he knew Heero would be tired when he got home so take out sounded like a good idea. They pulled up at the mansion as the sun was beginning to set, Duo carrying the food inside while Hilde chattered on about the dress and how she hoped Mark would like it. Once inside she made her excuses and went to take a shower before dinner. Duo also decided that a shower was a good idea and so headed towards his and Heero's room.

He walked into the bedroom and shut the door softly behind himself. Turning around he noticed that some of the packages they had bought for the baby had been moved, but he didn't question it as Heero's uniform lay on the bed. Obviously his partner was home from work already. With a wicked smile, Duo quickly stripped himself of his clothes and headed for the ensuite bathroom. As he drew close so he could hear strange noises coming from within, he paused at the door and strained his ears to listen.

"Rubber Ducky, you're the one... You make bath time so much fun..."

_/ What the hell? /_ thought Duo and moved closer to the door. He peered through the partially open door and had to stuff the end of his braid into his mouth so as not to laugh out loud. In the large tub sat Heero, surrounded by bubbles and a...

Was that a yellow rubber duck? Or more specifically, the yellow rubber duck they had bought for the baby's bath time?

Duo nearly choked on his braid as Heero's mouth opened and the duck went zooming around the tub.

"Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you;

(woh woh, bee doh!)

Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,

When I squeeze you, you make noise!

Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!

(doo doo doo doooo, doo doo) " (1)

This time Duo couldn't hold the mirth and fell inside the bathroom holding his sides, shaking with laughter. A startled Heero looked up and then went bright red, doing his best to hide the 'duck'.

"H... H... Heero, what _are_ you doing?" Duo managed to wheeze out in-between giggles.

Heero looked rather sheepish at being caught. "It's called testing the equipment."

"Testing the what? It's a rubber duck, Heero. A child's bath toy."

"I have to make sure that our child is not going to be harmed in any way by anything, and that includes this duck."

"Heero, tell me the truth. You were playing with the duck, weren't you?" Duo snickered.

"No, I wasn't. I was merely making sure that the floating and entertainment capabilities of the yellow rubber item were all that they claimed to be," Heero replied with a huff.

Duo climbed into the tub and took the duck from Heero. He leant forward and took his lover's lips in a deep kiss, then resting his forehead against Heero's he said quietly. "Boy, you sure did have a depraved childhood, didn't you?"

tbc...

AN: The end part of Heero sitting in the bath tub with the duck was courtesy of Creamette whom I was chatting to on MSN and happened to mention duckie wallpaper. I was suddenly hit with this mental picture of Heero with a duck in the tub singing that song... and the rest is history.

(1) The lyrics for the song 'Rubber Duckie' are taken from here: www(dot)kids(dot)ji-indonesia(dot)com/song/rubberduckie.php


	55. Chapter 54

**Thank you to all for the feedback!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 54

Hilde followed Heero to the door of the mansion and paused, Duo behind her. The Japanese man stopped, opened the door then put his briefcase down and turned to face the woman whom he had come to look upon as a sister-in-law. He opened his arms and Hilde stepped into the embrace, hugging the man back just as fiercely. "I'm going to miss you, Heero," she said quietly, trying to keep the tears in check and shift the lump in her throat.

"I'm going to miss you too, Hilde. Make sure to keep in touch, won't you?"

"You can count on it. I want to know as soon as my niece or nephew is coming into the world so you had better keep me informed or I'll be right back here to whip your sorry ass!" Hilde tried to make light of the situation.

"You take care of yourself and tell Mark from me that he'd better look after you or he will have both Duo and myself after him," replied Heero. He hated good-byes, even if they were only temporary.

"You had better go, Heero, otherwise you'll have an irate Lady Une, not to mention Wufei on your back."

Heero made a noise that sounded something like a growl, but gently released the woman, not before pressing a kiss to her cheek though. "Have a safe trip."

Hilde nodded; the tears in her eyes about to spill and the lump in her throat too big for words to get past.

Duo stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on Hilde's shoulder before leaning forward and accepting the kiss Heero was offering. "I'll see you tonight, Heero."

"Be careful at the shuttle port, little mother."

It was Duo's turn to growl at the nick name his lover seemed adamant on giving him. "Yes, Quatre," he replied with a smirk on his face.

Heero arched an eyebrow. "Quatre?"

"Well, you're damn well carrying on just like Quatre does so I might as well call you that," Duo snickered.

Heero shook his head. "I'm only..."

Duo cut him off. "Yeah, I know already, you're only looking out for my welfare," he sighed. "You had better get going or the fire breathing dragon will descend upon us."

"Who? Chang? I can handle him."

"No, Une and I don't think she would appreciate you handling her," Duo sniggered.

"Acknowledged." Heero picked up his briefcase with a smile on his face. At that moment Wufei's car appeared, coming along the driveway. One last peck to Duo's cheek and Heero was heading out the door and down the steps to meet Chang who was his lift into work.

Wufei waved and honked the horn, Hilde and Duo waved back as Heero climbed into the car. Moments later the vehicle was disappearing down the drive, taking its occupants to Preventer headquarters. Hilde and Duo turned and went back inside once the car had disappeared from view.

--

"Last boarding call for all passengers on shuttle flight 582 to Colony L2. Please proceed to gate 9 where your craft is waiting... Final boarding call for all passengers..."

"I guess I had better go," Hilde said in a low voice.

"Yeah," replied Duo as he lowered his eyes and took his 'sister' into his arms, hugging her close. He raised a hand and stroked her hair. "You take care of yourself, sis," he said quietly.

"I will. You make sure you look after yourself, little brother." Hilde lowered her hand to Duo's small bump and ran a loving hand across it. "And take care of my future niece or nephew too."

Duo smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not about to let anything happen to junior here," he replied. "With Heero watching me like a hawk and Quatre calling every week I'm lucky to even get the privacy to go the toilet. I'm surprised that Heero hasn't had security cameras installed in the bathroom yet." Duo rolled his eyes for emphasis.

Hilde chuckled. "He's not that bad, Duo," then her voice turned serious. "He really does love you, Duo. He's only concerned for yours and the baby's safety and well being. He might seem a little possessive and over protective at times, but he really does have your best interests at heart. If anything were to happen to either you or the child I think it would devastate him. He doesn't mean to smother you, Duo, he's just as lost and confused as you are."

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Since when did you become the social worker - psychologist, Hilde?"

Hilde gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. "It's just common sense. From what I've observed whilst staying with you it's obvious he cares deeply for you as you do for him and he's just as lost and in need of reassurance as what you are. Sometimes it's easier to see these things from the outside, Duo." Hilde gave him another hug. "Just remember you're both in the same boat, talk to each other; let him fuss over you from time to time, but keep the lines of communication open. You have a problem, talk to him; it's the only way to keep your relationship growing stronger and stronger. You'll make it, both of you."

Duo couldn't reply, his throat had restricted as Hilde had spoken. What she said was true, he knew that and it made him even more determined to try harder at this relationship, to try and let Heero know what he was feeling, what was going through his mind and hopefully they would continue to grow.

"I'd better go," said Hilde. "The shuttle will leave without me and I don't think Mark will be too impressed if I don't return."

Duo chuckled. "I can see it now, man goes on rampage after his fiancée left him to stay planet-side with two gay guys and their baby."

Hilde thwapped him. "Watch your mouth, little brother."

"Hey, less of the 'little'. I'm taller than you!" Duo retorted with a grin.

"I'm going to miss you, Duo." Hilde hugged him close.

"I'll miss you too, Hilde." Duo returned the embrace then dropped his head to place a kiss to her cheek. "Go, they're going to close the doors any moment."

Hilde gave him a kiss back. Tears began running down her cheeks as she turned, picked up her small bag and headed for the departure gate without looking back. Duo stood and watched her go, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from giving into the emotion that was welling up inside him. The last thing he needed was to be bawling is eyes out in the middle of the crowded shuttle port.

Once Hilde had disappeared from his sight he turned around and headed back out to the car park, the pick up and the lonely drive home.

--

Heero returned home that night to find a rather subdued Duo sitting in the kitchen, color charts scattered over every available surface. "Hey," he said softly as he moved to stand beside Duo. He bent low and placed a kiss to Duo's crown whilst draping an arm around his shoulders. "What's up?"

Duo sighed and flipped over a color chart. "I called in at the paint shop on the way back from the shuttle port and picked up a load of these. Something to give us an idea of what color to use in the nursery."

Heero looked at the rainbow of color decorating the table. "I had no idea there were so many different shades of the one color," he said as he sifted through the pile. Reds, blues, greens, browns, yellows all looked back at him in varying shades. His brow knitted as his eyes were assaulted.

"That's the problem, Heero. There are so many different shades I have no idea what to choose." Duo slumped forward in his seat, resting his head in his hands.

Sensing there was more to Duo's mood than the inability to decide on a color, Heero dropped his hand to Duo's back and began to rub in circles. "What's wrong, Duo?"

"I told you, there's too many colors to choose from. Fuck! This baby will be born and we still won't have decided what color to paint the nursery!"

Heero sighed softly then pulled Duo up from the chair and wrapped his arms securely around Duo's waist, pulling his lover close. He felt Duo's arms entwine around his shoulders and he leaned in close to whisper in Duo's ear. "Now, tell me what's really bothering you, Duo."

"No fooling you is there?" Duo sighed.

"No," Heero replied quietly as he began to nuzzle Duo's ear.

"I miss Hilde."

"Aa." Heero opted not to say anymore, preferring to hold his lover and place reassuring kisses to Duo's neck. Soon Duo relaxed a little and tilted his head to allow Heero better access. "Let me take you out to dinner."

"Huh?"

"Dinner, Duo. There's a nice Italian restaurant in the town, let's go check it out."

"Umm... You sure?"

"Positive. It will do you good to get out of here for a while and I'm sure there will be something on the menu you can enjoy that will not only be nutritious but taste good as well."

"But the color-"

"They will still be here when we get back, Duo. We can look at them again after we've eaten."

"Okay." Duo snuggled closer to Heero. "You need a shower, Yuy."

"Want to wash my back?"

"Only if I get to wash your front as well."

"Deal."

--

The dinner turned out to be a success. Duo's depressed mood was lifted with the cheery atmosphere of the place and no one gave them a second glance, which pacified Heero. Not so much because they were two guys sharing dinner, but because of Duo's pregnancy. Although, as Hilde had said to him, Duo's pregnancy was obvious to him because he knew the baby was there. To anyone else it would simply look like Duo was getting a little bit of a belly on him and nothing more. He was relieved to find the woman's words were ringing true.

Duo enjoyed the chicken and asparagus fettuccini, while Heero tried the seafood marinara. Duo's face crinkled into a grimace as he watched Heero pick up a baby octopus from amongst the seafood and spaghetti and pop it in his mouth. "Yuk!"

Heero grinned. "Tastes better than that green shit you've got in there," Heero retorted.

Duo sucked up a long strand of fettuccini, the creamy sauce pooling around his lips before he licked it off; seductively. He smirked at Heero who gave him a look in return. Oh, it was fun to tease his lover.

They walked back to the pick up in companionable silence, shoulders brushing from time to time. When they returned to the mansion, so Heero parked the car while Duo went inside to make coffee. Heero picked up all the color charts from the kitchen and took them through to the lounge room and dumped them on the coffee table. Duo appeared with their drinks and they sat side by side on the couch, sipping at the hot liquid.

"Right," Heero said as he put his cup down and grabbed the pile of charts. "What color don't you want?"

"Nothing dark. Green, brown, gray, that sort of thing," replied Duo.

Heero sifted through the charts and discarded those that fell into that 'reject' category. "Now, what colors did you think you'd like?"

"I dunno. Must be a pastel, you know, soft and easy on the eyes but not depressing. I guess yellows, violet, blues..."

"Pink."

"Not pink!" Duo growled.

Heero chuckled and once more sifted through the charts, tossing more onto the reject pile. By the process of elimination they were soon left with half a dozen charts, much better than the pile Duo had originally been searching through. Heero picked one up and sat back, scanning down the various shades of blue. "What about this one?"

"Not pale enough."

"This one?"

"Too light."

"How about this?"

"Ew! You want to make the baby ill?"

They continued to search through the various colors, narrowing the choice down until three remained. "What do you think, Heero?" Duo passed over the chart and pointed to the pale violet color.

"It's okay, but I think I prefer this one." Heero pointed to the soft lemon.

"Now that's nice, Heero," Duo replied as he studied the chart. "Tell you what, stop off at the paint store tomorrow on your way home and pick up a sample pot of each of the three colors. We can paint a little of each onto the walls and see which we like the best."

"Okay." Heero placed the three charts down and went to fetch a pen and paper to write down the names of each of the colors. Once done he folded all the charts back up, tucked the paper into his wallet and sat back down on the couch for some serious snuggle time with his lover.

--

Heero had left for work and Duo was busy sifting through files on the computer for a new case he was working on for Preventer when Siska knocked on the door of the office. Duo looked up, pencil tucked behind his ear. "What is it, Siska?"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Master Duo, but Nurse Brown is here to see you."

_/ Shit! /_ Duo had forgotten that the nurse was due today to do her 'maintenance' on him as Duo called it. "Thanks, Siska. I'll be right there." He tossed the pencil to the desk and scraped his chair back. He stretched and popped his spine, rubbed the back of his neck and went out to greet the nurse. "How are you, Nurse Brown?" he inquired politely as he met the woman inside the foyer area.

"I'm well, Mr. Maxwell. More to the point though, how are you?" replied the nurse as she followed behind the long haired man and up the stairs to the small room they used for Duo's examinations.

"I'm doing pretty good, all things considered," replied Duo as he opened the door to the room.

The nurse set her bag and coat down on the chair then turned to fetch the items she needed. Duo stripped his shirt off and climbed up on the narrow bed, sitting sideways with his feet dangling off the side. The nurse wheeled the blood pressure unit over to him and wrapped the cuff around his arm, pumping it up and then slowly releasing it until she got the readout. Uncuffing his arm she reached for the thermometer and thrust it in his ear, reading the numbers displayed. Satisfied she wrote the results down on the chart in the file, then she picked up his wrist and took his pulse, noting that down as well. Then she took some blood and carefully filled a couple of vials with the red liquid, capping them and writing the necessary details on the label.

With the basic's out of the way, Duo lay back on the small bed and waited to be prodded and poked. Nurse Brown lowered his sweat pants a little and gently manipulated his belly. Duo squirmed a little under the touch. "Tickles," he offered in apology.

With the abdominal exam over, the nurse felt his wrists and ankles, frowning a little. "Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes," Duo replied as he sat up and proceeded to put his shirt back on and step onto the scales. "Why?"

The nurse noted his weight and turned to face him. "Your ankles are swollen. You need to rest a bit more."

"I haven't been doing anything strenuous," Duo replied, rather on the defensive now.

"The swelling in your ankles tells me you've been on your feet more than what you should be for an expectant... parent."

Duo couldn't help the grin at the nurse's choice of words. Expectant mother wasn't really correct as he was obviously male, but expectant father wasn't right either considering he was carrying the child. The nurse's next words though soon wiped the grin from his face.

"I will have to inform Dr. Po of this swelling and also your partner..."

"_No way_!" Duo burst out, then seeing the frown on the nurse's face he continued in a softer tone. "Umm..… I meant to say, informing Dr. Po is fine, but please, don't let Heero know. You have no idea what he can be like if he knows something's not right, regardless of how small it is." Duo didn't mean to plead but he couldn't help it. If Heero found out he would probably find himself handcuffed to the bed... permanently. Not that he minded being handcuffed to the bed as a rule, especially when it incorporated both of them being naked and sweaty. But to be forced to stay there because of something silly like swollen ankles was something Duo didn't particularly want to endure. "Look, I promise to be a good boy and rest lots. I sit down for most of the Preventer work I'm doing so can't we just keep this between you, me and Sally? Please." Duo used his best puppy dog eyes and pouted a little.

Nurse Brown's eyes softened, she had to give Duo credit. He could certainly turn on the charm when he wanted to. "Okay. I won't tell your partner, but only if you promise to rest. When you're sitting working I want you to elevate your feet a little, that should help a bit with the swelling. You must also tell me immediately if it gets any worse or you find any pain or discomfort."

"Thanks!" Duo bounced forward and grabbed the nurse in a hug, then quickly released her when he spotted the frown on her face. "Err... sorry. I promise I'll do exactly as you say," he said quickly and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Make sure that you do or I promise you, I won't hesitate to tell your partner." Nurse Brown gave him a mock scowl. "Now, is there anything else I should know about while I'm here? Any back ache, dizziness, numbness?"

"My back does ache from time to time, but I make sure to sit down when it does. Oh, and I find I'm having to go to the toilet quite a lot too."

"That's normal, Duo."

"Yeah, I know. Sally did tell me about that, but I didn't expect to be peeing every five minutes and only having a trickle when I go," he protested.

Nurse Brown chuckled. "Welcome to a woman's world," she said slyly.

Duo decided to change the topic before he was well and truly beaten. "Say, while you're here would you mind having a look at the room we have decided to use as a nursery and maybe give me your expert opinion on the color scheme we're thinking about as well as the furniture plan and stuff?" Duo thought he might as well ask, after all, he had nothing to lose and the nurse was bound to know more about these things than either himself or Heero.

"I'd be happy to, Duo," Nurse Brown replied and followed the man out of the small examination room and across the hall to the room that had been selected as a nursery. She listened intently as Duo explained the colors they had narrowed their choice to, the placement of furniture and even showed her some of the things they had already purchased.

While Duo continued chattering away, Nurse Brown couldn't help but smile to herself. This baby she was sure was going to be one of the luckiest children to ever be born. With a mother like the man before her there could only be love and happiness for this child.

tbc...


	56. Chapter 55

**Thank you for the kind reviews! Your feedback is most welcome.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 55

When Heero returned home from work that evening he found a much happier Duo waiting for him. Walking in through the front door he was not only assaulted by the delicious smell of food cooking but he was also attacked by a braided whirlwind.

As soon as Duo heard Heero pulling up he wiped his hands on the towel and went to greet his partner. He wrapped his arms around Heero and hugged him tight, claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. "Welcome home, lover," he said huskily.

"Mmm... What did I do to deserve this?" Heero nuzzled Duo's neck.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss the man I love and welcome him home?"

"No." Heero swooped in for another kiss. "Something smells nice," he said as he pulled away.

"I cooked dinner for you." Duo's face was beaming and he gently took Heero's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Now Heero's mind was on full alert. He couldn't help but wonder _what_ it was that Duo was up to. He was being buttered up for something. Deciding to give Duo the benefit of the doubt for the moment though he allowed himself to be pushed into a chair.

"You just sit there while I dish everything up." Duo turned back to the stove and hummed away as he put the food out onto the plates. Moments later the plates were transported to the table and Duo sat down opposite his partner. "I hope you like it," Duo said as he reached for the salt.

Heero stared at the plate of food. The vivid colors of the vegetables stared back at him, carrots, broccoli, peas and corn, all jostling for room with the baked potato and large steak smothered in mushroom sauce. His mouth watered and he quickly picked up his knife and fork.

Duo watched from underneath his bangs, a smile tugging at his lips as Heero dug in. The look on his lover's face was simply wonderful, telling Duo that his efforts were obviously appreciated. "Enjoying it?"

Heero could only nod for the moment, his mouth too busy chewing. "It's delicious, Duo. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Duo attacked his own plate with relish, something Heero was happy to see.

When dinner was over, Duo picked up their plates and dumped them in the sink. Heero stood and went to begin washing up, but Duo tugged on his arm and pulled him away from the sink. "We can do that later, Hee-chan," he said. "Come and sit with me for a bit first and tell me what's going on at headquarters."

Heero allowed himself to be led back to the lounge room and sat on the couch. They discussed the latest developments and cases that were occuring at Preventer for a while before Heero changed the course of the conversation. "I remembered to stop and get those sample pots of paint on the way home," he said as Duo cuddled next to him. "We can try them out whenever you want to."

"I think we can leave it for the weekend, Heero," replied Duo as he snuggled close, rubbing his hand gently along Heero's thigh.

Heero felt himself responding to the touch and wrapped his arms around Duo, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, you know, the same old thing. Worked on some more of the file cases, Nurse Brown dropped by."

"How is everything?"

"Fine. She took some blood, did the usual checks and everything is normal; well, as normal as it can be for a guy who's pregnant," Duo chuckled.

"Good." Heero began to rub his hands along Duo's back and sides now that he had an inkling of what his lover was up to. He kissed the soft skin of Duo's neck, working his lips over the flesh and up to an earlobe where he began to nibble gently.

"Heero?"

_/ Uh oh, here it comes, /_ thought Heero. "Hai?"

"Do you... I mean, will you... You won't..."

"Duo? Whatever it is you're trying to say, just say it."

Duo sighed. "Heero, will you still love me, find me desirable, you know, when I'm... well, big and fat and stranded in the bed like a beached whale?"

"A beached whale?" Heero pulled back and looked at his lover, raising an eyebrow at Duo's choice of words.

"Yeah, yanno, when I get further along into this pregnancy and the baby grows, my stomach's gonna swell and I'll probably look like some bloated fish and waddle around like a penguin."

Heero laughed and hugged Duo closer to him. "Of course I will still love you, Duo. In fact, your large stomach is only going to be proof to me of how much we care for each other; and as far as desirable... Come here and I'll show you just how desirable you are to me."

Hands began to roam over and under clothing. Soft moans and pants rose into the air. "I think we had better take this somewhere more private, Heero."

Heero looked up from where he was currently laving a nipple with thorough attention. "Okay." He stood up and pulled Duo to his feet. "Is this my dessert?" he asked as he kissed along the collar bone.

"If you want dessert."

"Hai, I want my dessert. I want it now while it's hot."

"Shit, Heero. Get me to the bedroom and quick," moaned Duo as his eyes closed in pleasure, hips thrusting against Heero's thigh.

Moments later Heero was shutting the door behind them then he swept Duo into his arms again, kissing him passionately. His hands worked over the buttons of Duo's shirt while Duo's removed his own shirt and tie. They came together again and kissed, hands exploring each others' chests, teasing at nipples and grinding their groins together. Duo led Heero towards the bed where they both sank to the mattress, still kissing.

Working his hands between their squirming bodies, Duo fumbled and then managed to undo Heero's belt, zipper and button, pushing the fabric away from Heero's hips and impatient to get to the treasures underneath. Heero shifted and broke the kiss, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and pulling them from his body. Immediately Duo's hands were back, touching, stroking, caressing.

Heero moaned as his body was explored and teased into full arousal, letting Duo have his way with him. He'd known his lover had been up to something with the elaborate dinner and greeting, not that Duo didn't usually greet him when he arrived home or cook from time to time. It was just an inner sixth sense that Heero had found himself developing when it came to his long haired partner. Over the passage of time he'd learnt to read Duo much better, in fact it was due to Duo that he could interact with people much easier than before. Duo had managed to locate those buried emotions and gently, with patience, coax them back out; and Heero had never been happier, or more stable.

As Duo's hands wandered over Heero's body so Heero became impatient to discover more of Duo's secrets. His hands went to the waistband of Duo's sweats and gently tugged them down, Duo pausing in his own seduction to assist in their removal. Both men reached for the last restricting garment at the same time and within seconds all clothing lay on the floor and naked skin met naked skin.

Heero's fingers danced over the creamy flesh of Duo's chest and abdomen, pausing to rub gently at the swelling before moving on to another swelling and stroking the firm shaft in his hand. Duo's moans were music to his ears, his body the instrument for Heero to play at will and Heero very much wanted to play.

Duo's hands weren't idle by any means. Fingers toyed with sensitive nipples, traced circles over ribs and flanks and ghosted to the soft skin of inner thigh where they traversed the planes to the juncture of Heero's legs. They pushed through wiry hair, tugging gently before caressing the hardening sac and dipping below to tease the soft patch of skin between scrotum and anus.

Panting softly, Heero let his own hand release Duo's thick shaft and cup at his sac. The need contained within pushed against his hand as he rolled the testicles around carefully. His legs spread apart inviting Duo's hand to discover more of his body while his own fingers went in search of the gateway to paradise. Finding the small, puckered entrance he traced lazy circles around it, pushing the pad of his finger against the beckoning hole, but denying any penetration. Hips bucked and writhed as arousal levels climbed and Duo began to moan and beg.

"Oh fuck, Heero. Please, take me, I need you, baby."

Reaching under the pillow, Heero pulled out the tube and flipped the cap. A generous amount of lube adorned his fingers and he quickly slipped them back between Duo's cheeks, rubbing them along the cleft and around the hole, coating the area thoroughly. Carefully, he inserted one finger inside his lover, moving slowly and cautiously as he hadn't been inside Duo for a while now and he didn't want to hurt the man. Steadily he worked the finger deeper, moving it lovingly and stroking the hot, moist inner walls of Duo's channel.

His hips began to thrust of their own accord as Heero's finger penetrated him. Duo couldn't hold back the moans or the wanton begging. He hadn't had Heero inside him for ages and desperately needed to be filled, to be shown that Heero still cared for and loved him, even though his partner told him every day. "More, Heero," he begged.

Carefully inserting a second finger, Heero worked them around and stretched the muscle slowly, preparing Duo's body to take his cock. A third finger soon followed as Duo's body complied with his request and relaxed, easily accommodating the three fingers and greedily asking for more. With Sally's words about penetration, angles and positions in the back of his mind, so Heero carefully fingered his lover and when he deemed him loose enough he removed his fingers.

A whimper of protest came from Duo's throat as Heero's fingers left his channel, but it didn't last for long. He watched through lidded eyes as Heero lubed his erection and then pushed the tube back under the pillow.

"Turn around, Duo and lie on your side for me."

Duo did as asked, laying himself carefully on his side, his back to Heero. He felt his lover's hands stroke along his arm then down his leg to his knee where they stopped. His knee was gently coaxed up and away from his other leg and Duo bent it then rested his foot against his other calf, effectively opening himself up for Heero who slipped close behind him.

Heero spooned up against the back of Duo and grasped his erection at the base. With Duo's leg raised he could access the cleft and waiting entrance much easier and wasted no time in rubbing the head of his cock against the tiny hole. Tired of the teasing and wanting nothing more than to plunge deep into the heat of his American lover, Heero positioned the tip and began to push forward. Duo's body opened up to him, sucking him in and welcoming him home.

"Ahhh... That's it, baby. All of you, Heero. I want all of you inside," Duo panted as he pushed back to meet his lover's forward slide. He grunted softly with the slow burn of penetration, his anal muscles stretching as the thick length slowly moved inside his body. It was a good pain though and Duo knew it wouldn't last for long.

Once he was fully sheathed so Heero paused for a few moments, hand gently caressing Duo's side as his lover adjusted to his entry. "You okay?" he asked softly as he placed tender kisses to the back of Duo's neck. "It's not hurting you, or putting pressure on the baby?"

"No, Heero. It's fine, really. Just need a moment to adjust. It's been a while."

Heero continued to nuzzle the back of his lover's neck while softly stroking the inside of Duo's milky thigh. After a few moments he felt Duo's channel relaxing around him so he began to move his hips in small circles, teasing whilst testing the 'waters'.

Feeling a little impatient with the lack of proper movement, Duo began to move his own hips, trying to encourage his Japanese lover to move properly.

Taking the hint, Heero began to pull out, moving gently until only the head of his cock remained inside and then just as carefully he slid back inside. Slowly he set a rhythm, rocking steadily in and out, not pushing too hard but hard enough that Duo could feel him.

The torture was wonderful, delicious and given Duo's pregnant state he found his body being more sensitive and receptive to the feeling of his lover inside him. Heero's cock pushed along his inner walls, scraping the nerves and sending pleasure skittering through his system. When Heero shifted slightly and brushed against his prostate, so Duo had to bite the scream back. "Ahhh... too good, Heero," he groaned as his hips began to dance with his lover's.

Heero continued to nibble at the juncture of Duo's neck and shoulder, his hips moving in a slow cadence as he brought both his lover and himself closer to the pinnacle. He reached a hand over Duo's waist and located the weeping cock that was begging for attention. His fingers closed around it and he began to pump in time with his languid love making.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, Duo rocked back onto the thick shaft and then forward into the hand that stroked him, his nerves were singing, his body humming and pure pleasure coursed continuously through his blood. It couldn't last much longer, not the way in which Heero was making love so tenderly to him. Duo felt almost overcome with emotion at the gentle way in which Heero was pleasuring him. White lights danced in his vision as his prostate was prodded time and time again, the fire inside building steadily until Duo knew it was ready to flare. His hand dropped to join Heero's in pumping his length as his orgasm rose to claim him. A low, keening wail began in the back of his throat and escaped to be lost to the room as his body found nirvana and tipped eagerly into the abyss.

The warm fluid coated his hand while the channel he was buried in began a series of muscular contractions around his shaft, making it harder for him to move. Heero welcomed the stimulation, his cock craving it, needing it and as the ripples began to soften a touch so his own climax found him. Biting down on Duo's shoulder, Heero buried himself inside Duo's passage and jerked tight as his seed flowed from him in spurts, saturating Duo's insides and leaking out to drip onto the sheets below.

They lay together, Duo slowly lowering his leg; Heero still buried inside and let the waves wash over them. Eventually Heero's cock softened to the point where it slipped from within Duo's body and lay limp against his thigh. He snuggled closer to Duo, one hand pushed underneath while the other rested protectively over Duo's bump.

Eventually Duo stirred. "I think we need to clean up, Heero."

"Mmm... Too comfortable." Heero buried his face into Duo's hair.

Duo laughed. "Come on, Dad, shower and then you can snuggle with me all you like."

"Dad?" Heero questioned as he opened one eye.

"Yup, Dad. Now shift that ass of yours before I spank it for you." Duo managed to squirm out of his lover's embrace and stood at the side of the bed, staring wickedly down at Heero.

Heero didn't trust that look and slowly began to rise. He watched as Duo headed towards the bathroom door, his braid swinging back and forth across those creamy buttocks. He sat and admired the view for a moment, then realized the view had disappeared inside the bathroom and he was sitting in the wet spot.

--

A sudden feeling of well being ran through the little fetus as it moved a little in its liquid environment. The facial features twisted slightly and to anyone that could have seen it they would have sworn the baby was smiling. Its little arms waved a round for a moment, legs stretched and kicked as if testing the now developed muscles. Seeming to enjoy the new found control over its limbs, the fetus gave a few more experimental kicks and stretches, the amniotic fluid swirling around and caressing the thin, transparent skin.

Tired of the exertions the tiny being drew its legs back and curled around itself, thumb brushing against the lips as it sought comfort in the suckling motion instinctively built into its brain. Floating gently, it settled against the soft 'pillow' that was Duo's bladder and slept, safe, warm and inexplicably happy.

tbc...


	57. Chapter 56

**Thank you kindly to all who are reading.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 56.

Duo picked up the small tin of paint and stared at the label. 'Violet Mist' was written on the lid. He studied the color indicated on the label before placing it back down and picking up the next tin. This time the words 'Coffee Cream' looked back from the lid. Duo frowned as he looked at the pale creamy beige color indicated on the label. Finally he picked up the last tin. 'Lemon Sherbet' was written on this lid. He spun around as Heero entered the room.

"We should be ready to start now," Heero said as he walked over to his lover.

They had spent most of the morning moving all the furniture out of the room as well as taking down the curtains in preparation for painting. Well, Heero had done most of the lifting, assisted by Harim, Duo having been only allowed to handle the smaller items. Now everything was stacked in one of the other rooms of the mansion and all that remained was to cover the floor with the drop sheets Heero had found and try out the colors on the walls.

Duo put the paint can down and after stealing a kiss picked up one end of a drop sheet and together with Heero spread the sheets around the room. "Which color shall we try first?" Duo asked as he studied the tins again.

"Doesn't really matter," replied Heero. "We need to put about two or three roller widths on the walls to get a proper idea of how the color will look. I'd suggest put a color on each wall then we can look at the individual walls and see which one we like the best and would be the most suitable."

"I love your way of thinking, Heero," Duo said as he placed an arm around his lover's waist. "Shall we start?"

"Why not." Heero moved to where the three tins of paint sat upon the drop sheet. He spread some newspaper out and then picked up the first tin. A screwdriver was produced and the lid prised off. Heero picked up the small stirring stick and popped it into the liquid before passing the tin to Duo to be stirred. While Duo mixed the paint so Heero opened the next tin. Five minutes later all three tins were open and Duo was finishing off mixing the last tin.

"Which wall and color did you want, Heero?"

"I'll try the lemony one on that wall."

"Well, I'll take the violet and see what that one looks like." Duo picked up his tin of paint and a brush and walked over to the wall to the left of the window.

Heero also picked up his tin and went to the opposite wall.

Duo hummed softly to himself as he dipped the brush into the paint and began to put it on the wall. The soft violet color flowed easily and pretty soon Duo had a square of pale violet paint around two feet wide and three feet long. "That should be enough to give us an idea of the color," he said to himself as he stood back to admire his work. Satisfied he popped the lid back on the sample tin and walked back over to stir up the coffee cream paint before picking up the tin and moving to the wall opposite the window. With a fresh brush in his hand he dipped into the paint and began to brush it on the wall.

Having finished his own little 'square' test area, Heero put the lid on his tin of paint and walked over to stand behind Duo as the American finished off the last bit of the wall he was painting. With the lid firmly in place on the tin, so Duo moved to the middle of the room to stare at each of the colors. Heero followed him and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist and resting his chin on the long haired man's shoulder as he studied the colors.

"What do you think, Heero?"

"I think we should leave them to dry properly before we make a decision. The color will change slightly once it's dry."

"Feel like a coffee?" asked Duo, ever hopeful.

"I'll make us both one. You go and sit outside on the patio and I'll bring them out." Heero pressed a kiss to Duo's neck.

"Mmm... Thanks, Heero."

--

Duo reclined back in the lounger and stared out across the gardens of the mansion. A warm breeze blew carrying the scents of the many flowers that were currently blooming. Duo closed his eyes and inhaled the smells, a smile playing on his lips. The sound of cups clinking drew his attention back and he opened his eyes to see Heero approaching with a tray. The tray was deposited to the small outdoor table and Heero passed Duo a cup of the steaming beverage. Duo took it and smiled in thanks.

"Hungry?"

"Am I ever not?" came the cheeky reply.

"Hn, thought as much. I made some sandwiches." Heero passed over the plate and Duo eyed the contents eagerly. He picked up one of the large sandwiches and took a bite. Heero put the plate down and took a sandwich for himself.

They ate in silence, happy to sit and enjoy the sounds of nature at work. Duo ate three sandwiches while Heero managed four. Staring out at the peaceful landscape they watched Raphel walking the perimeter fence with one of the dogs. He looked up and spotted the pair, gave them a friendly wave and approached. Duo smiled as he drew near and beckoned for the dog to come over for a friendly scratch behind the ears.

Raphel took a few moments to speak with Heero in regards to the security systems while Duo played with the dog. Heero watched his lover from the corner of his eye, he still wasn't too sure about the dogs but Duo appeared to get along with them just fine. To look at the large Doberman Pincer and the way its stumpy tail was wagging as its eyes rolled ecstatically with Duo's attentions, Heero would have had serious doubts as to the animal's qualifications as a guard dog; however, he had seen the animal first hand when he'd approached Duo one day when he'd been playing with the dog and knew he had no cause for concern when the dog had shown him the protective side of its nature.

Business concluded, Raphel bid them good day and reluctantly the dog followed. It would much rather have stayed and had its tummy scratched all afternoon with Duo. "I guess the paint should be dry by now, Heero. Shall we go take a look?"

"Hai. I'll just take the dishes back to the kitchen and meet you there." Heero stood up and collected the dirty dishes. He noticed with amusement that the last sandwich had disappeared; no doubt the dog had enjoyed it.

--

Duo stared at the different walls, eyes traveling from one to the other and back again as he tried to make up his mind which one he liked the best. Heero came in the room a few minutes later and also studied the various colors. "What do you think, Heero?"

Heero faced first one wall then turned to the next before finally facing the last wall. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he glanced again from one wall to the other. "I'm not too keen on that one now it's on the wall," he said as he nodded in the direction of the coffee cream color.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there. It's nice enough and all that but I don't think it really suits the mood of the room," replied Duo as he looked at the pale beige color. "So, that leaves the other two."

"Hn." Heero studied the other two walls again, tilting his head slightly and trying to envision the baby furniture against the color. "I really don't know, Duo. Which do you prefer?"

Duo was facing a similar dilemma. He'd also pictured the baby things against the two colors and decided that either one would look fine. Then he had an idea. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Have you picked up the border yet?"

"Hai, I did. Why?"

"Let's have a look at it and pop it against the two colors to see which one it will match up best with."

Heero's face lit up in a genuine smile. "I never thought about that," he said as he turned to go and fetch the border paper. He returned a couple of minutes later, roll in hand and began to unroll about two feet of the paper and hold it up against the violet paint. "What do you think?"

Duo snickered. "Gotta love your taste, Hee-chan."

Heero blushed. "I thought it would be appropriate," he replied and stared at the border paper. A range of cute baby animals stared back at him; fluffy rabbits, fawns, lambs, puppies, yellow ducklings to name a few, all cavorting across the paper strip.

"It _is_ appropriate, Heero and I love it," Duo smiled as he spoke. "I'm sure that the baby will too once it's old enough to focus properly on them. Try it against the lemon now."

Heero did as requested, spreading the strip against the lemon paint. "Well?"

Duo gave him a sly look. "I know which one I prefer, Heero, but I'd like you to have a look as well and tell me which you like." Duo knew too well that regardless of which one Heero liked he would go with what Duo liked, simply because he wanted Duo to have what he wanted; but Duo wanted Heero to have an equal say, after all this was Heero's baby just as much as his.

With a grunt, Heero reluctantly handed the border over to his lover and stepped back to get a better view. He studied the border carefully against both strips of paint and made up his mind.

"Which is it going to be, Heero?" Duo rolled up the strip as he approached his partner.

"I think it looks better against the lemon."

Duo's face widened into a huge grin and he wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him soundly. "I like the lemon too, Heero."

Heero felt a wave of relief wash over him with Duo's admission and he pressed a kiss of his own to Duo's lips. "I'll stop by the paint store next week and pick up enough to do the room."

"Good, we can start on the room properly next weekend then."

"Hai."

--

The week passed quickly, Heero was working on a new case with Wufei while Duo was doing research for a sting operation. The paint had been bought but forgotten about for the time being as both men were too busy with their respective jobs at the present time. By the end of the day all they wanted to do was relax in the comfort of each others arms.

The weekend rolled around but neither felt up to painting the nursery, opting to put it off until after the pressure eased a little in their jobs. Duo's belly was steadily increasing in girth and Heero found himself fascinated with the change. He couldn't stop himself from staring and rubbing his hands over the swelling bulge, fortunately Duo didn't seem to mind, if anything he enjoyed the extra attention.

Fatigue was beginning to find its way into Duo's days. More than once he found himself with heavy eyelids and had to take a brief break from the computer and the work, either napping for an hour or taking a walk outside in the fresh air. Fortunately his ankles hadn't swollen anymore so Nurse Brown was satisfied.

Duo was now entering his sixteenth week of pregnancy and his stomach getting larger by the day. The work schedule had eased a bit so during breakfast on one Friday morning, Duo brought up the subject of getting the nursery finished. "Heero, I really think we should get the painting done this weekend. If we keep putting it off any longer I'm not going to be able to do much at all."

Heero finished his orange juice and placed the glass on the table. "Hai, you're right. We do need to get it done and we've put it off long enough. We'll start on it first thing tomorrow."

Duo smiled. "Thanks, Heero."

Saturday morning found the pair dressed in an assortment of old clothes, paint brushes in hand and ready to tackle the job they'd put off far too long. Heero brought in the paint tins, rollers, brushes and tray, setting them down on several large sheets of newspaper that Duo had prepared for the purpose. Opening the first tin, Duo stirred the paint while Heero checked the drop sheets were all in place. They didn't need any paint on the carpet.

Once the paint was thoroughly mixed, so Heero tipped some into the tray then set the tin back down. "I'll take the roller and do the larger areas, Duo. Would you take the brush and go around all the skirting boards and frames for me please?"

Duo nodded. "Yup, no problem, Heero." He wasn't about to argue, in fact he'd been a little stunned that Heero had even allowed him to participate. He'd fully expected his partner to insist on doing it all himself while Duo sat and watched. Maybe his little _talk_ a while ago had begun to sink into his lover's 'sometimes thick' head.

Pouring a little of the paint into a smaller container and picking up a brush, Duo headed towards the wall that had the window in it. He placed the container on the drop sheet and dipped his brush in, wiping the excess off before beginning to paint around the frame of the window. He made sure to paint a strip around three inches wide, enough for Heero to be able to get the paint roller in without putting any paint where it wasn't supposed to be.

They worked in silence for a while, the sounds of the roller gliding over the walls and the sweep of the brush the only sounds in the room. Heero had opened the window for ventilation as well as the door and a soft breeze blew through the room. Duo began to hum softly to himself as he stroked the brush around the window frame. He could only reach so far and wasn't about to ask Heero for a step ladder, knowing exactly what the answer would be. He stretched upwards and felt the pull on his stomach muscles and quickly decided that wasn't such a good idea. Better to stick with just reaching a short way; his belly agreed.

Soon his back began to ache so he dropped to his knees and painted along the skirting boards, being careful to keep the lemon color away from the stained wood of the skirting. After a half an hour of painting he pushed his sweaty bangs away from his face and stood up. He grabbed the window sill to steady himself as the room swam for a second and quickly looked to see if Heero had noticed. He hadn't. The Japanese man had his back to Duo, painting the opposite wall which was nearly complete.

"I'll be right back, Heero. Need a bathroom break."

Heero turned around and looked at his partner. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just need to pee. I swear this kid thinks my bladder is a pillow or something." Duo gave him a smile then headed off to the bathroom.

Heero watched his braided lover depart and frowned. Duo looked a little pale to him but if he had said he was okay then Heero would give him the benefit of the doubt. He had given his word after all not to smother Duo with his protective tendencies. He took the chance to refill his tray with paint. By the time Duo returned he'd finished the wall.

Picking up his paint brush again, Duo knelt down and continued painting along the edges of the skirtings. Despite the open window and ventilation he felt a little light headed, so when Heero lay down the roller and announced he was going to take a break and fetch them both a drink, Duo didn't protest.

"Anything in particular you would like, Duo?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind a cup of tea."

Heero raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, leaving the room to make the requested drink.

Once Heero had left, Duo put down his paint brush and sighed. He ran his hand again through his damp bangs. He felt hot and sweaty; his mouth was dry and an unsettled feeling lay in the pit of his stomach. That's why he'd asked for tea instead of wheedling for his usual coffee. He hoped the tea would settle his stomach a bit. Still feeling a touch nauseous and light headed, he began to pull himself to a standing position. A little fresh air was probably all he needed. Managing to make it to his feet he swayed for a moment then stumbled towards the open window. The room began to spin, his mouth felt like sandpaper while his stomach suddenly appeared hell bent on leaving his body via his throat.

The world began to tilt on its axis, he felt his legs wobble and knees buckle before darkness began to invade his vision. Blindly he reached for the window sill to steady himself.

Heero put the two cups onto the tray along with a Crunchie bar for his lover thinking it might cheer Duo up a bit. He wasn't sure what was wrong, if anything, but Duo had been pretty quiet while they had been painting. Picking up the tray Heero headed back up the stairs to the nursery.

"Here's your t... DUO!"

Heero dropped the tray with a crash and ran across the room to where his American lover lay unconscious by the window, a small trickle of blood staining the drop sheet beneath him.

tbc...


	58. Chapter 57

**Many thanks to those who have reviewed this fic; I do appreciate your feedback!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 57

Heero shot across the room to where the prone form of his lover lay. He called Duo's name several times but received no response and his worry began to mount. Recalling everything he'd ever learnt about first aid he swiftly knelt beside his partner and located the pulse. It was steady but fast. Heero also noted Duo's breathing was shallow and rapid, but at least he was breathing. Satisfied that Duo wasn't about to go into cardiac arrest on him, he began to visibly check what parts of Duo he could see. He ran his hands gently over legs and arms, not wanting to move Duo in case he'd broken something. The limbs all seemed to be intact but his lover was still unconscious.

Carefully he looked to see if he could find where the blood was coming from, easing Duo's body to a slightly more comfortable position and lifting his head. The blood appeared to be coming from the region of Duo's head so Heero gently brushed the chestnut bangs away from Duo's face and that's when he saw it. A nasty gash about two inches long across his lover's forehead. The blood was oozing sluggishly from the wound and dripping onto the drop sheet below.

Heero reached into his pocket and grabbed his handkerchief. It wasn't as clean as he would have liked but it would suffice for now, until he could get to the med. kit as well as call for help. Gently he pressed the handkerchief to the wound, staunching the flow a little as he contemplated his next move. He checked Duo's pulse again. It was becoming a little erratic and Heero felt the cold pit of fear settle into his stomach. He made his mind up then and gently lowered Duo back to the floor. Quickly he arranged his lover into the 'recovery' position (1) and checked that the handkerchief was still in place.

Satisfied that he'd done what he could for Duo for the moment, he ran from the room, charged across the hall and into their bedroom, snatching the telex from beside the 'phone as he dived into the bathroom to get the med. kit. Running back out he quickly scanned the telex for Sally's pager number and grabbing the cordless 'phone from beside the bed he shot back into the nursery.

Duo hadn't moved.

Frantically he dialed the number for Sally's pager and waited for the call to connect.

"This is Doctor Po's pager service."

"Heero Yuy here. I need Doctor Po to call me back immediately, this is an emergency."

"Can she call you back on the number you have dialed from?"

"Hai, please hurry."

"Thank you, sir. We will alert her now."

The line went dead and Heero pushed the small 'end' button before dropping the 'phone to the floor and grabbing the med. kit. He yanked open the lid and rummaged inside for gauze and a bandage, tossing other items to the side in his haste. He grabbed the bottle of smelling salts and looked at it for a second then thought he'd better wait until he'd spoken with Sally before shoving them under his partner's nose.

Finally locating the gauze and bandage he dropped the med. kit back to the floor and set about tending to the wound on Duo's head. The 'phone rang and he jumped a mile, the gauze and bandage dropping from his fingers with the fright. He grabbed the 'phone and pressed the receive button. "Yuy."

"Heero? What's wrong? I got a page to call you." Sally's voice sounded concerned.

"Thank god it's you, Sally. Look, it's Duo. He's unconscious and..."

"What happened?!" Sally's voice demanded.

"I don't know. We were painting the nursery and I left him to go and make some tea. When I came back I found him on the floor." Heero swallowed. "There's blood..."

"Where?!"

"From what I can tell it's only his head. There's a large gash on it, it's going to need stitching. I don't know if he's bleeding anywhere else."

"Right. Where is he now? Is he still unconscious?"

"He's still in the nursery. I haven't moved him and he's still out."

"Okay. Heero, _don't_ move him; we don't know if there are any other injuries either to him or the baby and moving him could make things worse. Take care of the wound on his head for now and stay with him. Get a blanket and keep him warm. I'm on my way."

Heero had to choke back a sob. "Hurry, Sally."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Heero."

"Arigato." The line went dead and Heero tossed the 'phone to the side. He picked up the gauze and bandage and began to clean up the wound on Duo's forehead. He pressed the gauze to the bleeding cut and gently wrapped the bandage around it. Judging by where Duo lay, Heero guessed his lover had hit his head on the window sill. He desperately hoped that all was well with the baby and softly stroked his hand over Duo's swollen abdomen, whether to comfort himself or their unborn child he didn't know.

"Shit!" Heero quickly got up. "The security system." He took another look at his lover. "I'll be right back, Duo," he murmured then shot out of the room and took the stairs three at a time in his haste to get to the security room and make sure that Sally would be able to drive straight in. He contacted Harim on the com unit and informed him that the doctor would be arriving and to head to the gates to allow her to get through without any hold up. He briefly explained the reason for the haste and Harim assured him he would go to the front gates immediately and wait for the doctor's car. After reassuring Harim that Duo should be all right, Heero cut the com and checked that the front door was unlocked; being the weekend, Siska wasn't working so there was only himself and Duo in the mansion.

Satisfied that Sally would be able to come straight in and up to the nursery, Heero charged back up the stairs again, trying not to panic and hoping his lover was going to be okay. Entering the nursery again after grabbing a blanket from their room, Heero noted that his lover still lay unconscious on the floor. He covered the still form with the blanket and sat down beside him, fingers gently running along Duo's braid as he prayed and hoped that Sally would get there soon. Unsure of what else he could do for his lover, Heero leaned down and pressed a kiss to Duo's cheek. "Please be all right, Duo," he whispered over the pale skin as his eyes began to burn and his chest constrict.

--

"Margaret!?"

Nurse Brown looked up from where she was putting pills into little containers ready for the 'drug run'. "In here," she called out.

Sally stuck her head around the door to the drug room. "Leave it, get someone else to do that we have an emergency."

"Oh?"

"Heero just paged me, Duo appears to have taken a fall and is unconscious."

Nurse Brown quickly turned to the younger nurse who was assisting her. "Go and get Sister Pollard to help finish this off. I have an emergency to attend to with Doctor Po." The young nurse nodded and left the room. Nurse Brown quickly dumped the drugs back into the cabinet and locked it. "Let's go." Moments later they were speeding down the road towards the Winner Mansion.

"What happened?" Nurse Brown asked as Sally drove.

"Unsure. Heero said they were painting the nursery and he went to get some refreshments. When he came back he found Duo unconscious on the floor. He said there was blood but he can only find a head wound."

"Right." Nurse Brown furrowed her brow in thought. As much as she might appear to be cold hearted at times, she had a soft spot for the American agent and couldn't help but admire the cheeky young man for his courage. She sincerely hoped that there wasn't anything serious happening here.

Sally was similarly lost in thought, several reasons for Duo's unconscious state running through her mind; but until she got to the mansion and managed to examine Duo she wouldn't have a clue as to what the problem could be. She honked her horn and flattened the accelerator as she overtook a slow moving driver. "It's not bloody Sunday!" she growled as she sped past the slower vehicle resisting the urge to give the driver the finger in return for the dirty look he had given her.

Nurse Brown's eyebrow twitched. Hopefully they would arrive in one piece, they wouldn't be much good to Duo if they ended up having an accident themselves. A smile tugged at her mouth as she observed the doctor's restraint to the obvious annoyance at the slow moving driver.

The mansion's side road loomed up and Sally turned down the driveway. She suddenly thought about the security and hoped that Heero had had the forethought to open the gates. As she sped towards them so she spotted Harim, at the same time the gates began to open. She waved in thanks to the Manguanac as she sped through and on towards the impressive front doors of the Winner home. Seconds later she was turning off the key and grabbing her bag, Nurse Brown right behind her.

They raced up the front steps to the door, Sally knocked on it and then turned the handle. It opened immediately. "Heero!?" She stepped into the foyer area calling Heero's name as she headed for the stairs. Heero had said the accident occurred in the nursery and as far as she knew the nursery was by Duo and Heero's bedroom.

"This way," said Nurse Brown and led the way to the stairs. She knew exactly where the nursery was.

--

Heero heard the front door open and Sally's shout. A wave of relief swept over him. "Up here!" he yelled back and then turned to his still unconscious lover. "It's going to be all right, Duo. Sally's here now so she will take care of you." He didn't like the paleness of his partner's skin nor the cold and clammy feel of it either.

Sally followed Nurse Brown up the stairs and along the hall. "In here," the nurse said as she turned into a room. Spotting the two men by the window the nurse was across the room in a flash, Sally right with her.

Heero moved to the side to allow Sally to check Duo over, hovering nervously in the background and trying to keep his emotion in check. Duo didn't need for him to go to pieces now.

Sally quickly opened her bag while Nurse Brown removed the blanket and began to loosen Duo's clothing. While Sally listened to Duo's heart and lungs the nurse was busy taking his pulse and respiration rates. They conferred with each other before Sally's expert hands began to wander over Duo's body, feeling for any possible broken bones and then moving to his abdomen to see if there was any tenderness, bloating or other abnormal features. Straightening she turned to face Heero. "How long ago did this happen?"

"I called you about five minutes after I found him." Heero looked at his watch. "About twenty five minutes ago, give or take five minutes."

"Hmmm. And you say he was fine when you went to fetch the refreshments?"

"Hai. He'd gone to the bathroom a short while before, but he seemed okay. Maybe a little pale but that was all. He was painting around the edges of the window sill and the skirting boards. I wouldn't let him do anything more than that as it involved stretching or climbing. He didn't say he was feeling unwell." Heero was looking positively miserable and Sally knew the Japanese man was blaming himself.

"Heero, this isn't your fault," she said quietly. "Did you have the window open? Some ventilation in here?"

"Hai. The window is open and we had the door open too. The windows in the other rooms are also open to let the air circulate."

"I'm guessing that maybe it was the paint fumes that have gotten to him and caused him to pass out."

"But wouldn't he have come around by now?" Heero's eyes widened.

"Usually he would, but from the cut to his head I'd say he hit it hard on the window sill as he fell and that's what rendered him completely unconscious." Sally paused. "I don't think there are any internal injuries and I'm sure that the baby is safe, but I'd like to get him to your room and into the exam room so I can check him out with the ultra sound to be perfectly sure."

"I'll carry him." Heero stepped forwards.

"Heero, are you sure? He's getting a lot heavier now with the baby as well."

"I'm sure," Heero returned firmly and walked over to his lover. He bent down and scooped the unconscious form into his arms, grunting a little as he straightened up. Duo had certainly put on some weight. He carried his lover through to the small exam room and laid him on the bed, tucking his braid over his chest and then stepped back to allow Sally and the nurse to do their job.

Nurse Brown pulled the ultra sound machine over to the bed while Sally exposed Duo's torso and belly. She took the offered gel from Nurse Brown and spread a liberal amount on Duo's skin before passing back the tube. The machine was switched on and once the screen had warmed up, Sally took the sound head and began to press it to Duo's body, carefully watching the screen for signs of anything abnormal.

Heero moved as close to the bed as he dared and glanced at the screen. Even though the images on screen were alien to him he felt a little better for simply looking anyway. His hand subconsciously drifted to Duo's and he found his fingers entwined with those of his lover without being aware of it.

"Looks good so far," said Sally as she manipulated the sound head. "I can't detect anything wrong with any of the internal organs."

A soft groan from Duo alerted everyone to the man's return to the world. Sally immediately passed the sound head to Nurse Brown and took out her small flashlight. Heero leant close, his heart hammering as Duo's eyelids began to flutter.

"Hey, Duo. Can you hear me?" asked Sally.

"Anyone get the number of that Gundam?" muttered Duo, as he blinked open his eyes and went to raise his hand only to have it stopped when he realized that Heero was holding on to it.

"How are you feeling, Duo?" asked Nurse Brown as she took his pulse rate again.

"I've got a terrible headache," he answered. "What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us, Duo." Sally folded her arms across her chest.

Duo frowned as he fought his mind to try and recall what had happened. "I was painting along the skirting board... Heero... " he swallowed. "Heero went to get some refreshments and I started to feel a little dizzy so I thought I would go by the window and get a little fresh air. That's all I remember." Duo turned his head and realized where he was. "How did I get in here? Did I pass out or something?"

"It sounds as if the paint fumes got too much for you, Duo, and you passed out. You have a nasty cut to your head which I think I would be correct in saying happened when you collapsed. I think you hit your head on the window sill which is why you have been out for so long." Sally moved over to him again. "The cut to your head will need a few stitches, but I want to examine you and you tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

"Okay." Duo did his best to give her a grin but his head hurt too much. He stared at Heero who was standing to the side, a worried expression on his face. _/ Fuck! Now Heero wasn't going let him do anything after this episode. /_ He lay back and resigned himself to Sally's prodding and poking. When they established that there wasn't any other injury that they could find, Sally picked up the sound head of the ultra sound machine again.

"From the scanning I've done so far I can't find any internal damage which is good. I want to check that the baby is okay though and hasn't suffered any distress."

Duo turned his wide, violet eyes to the doctor. "You think there could be anything wrong?"

Nurse Brown smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's highly unlikely, but it's best to be on the safe side and check these things out."

Duo gripped Heero's hand even tighter. He didn't know how he would react if anything was wrong with the child. He bit is lip and stared into Heero's equally frightened eyes.

Seeing how his lover needed reassurance, Heero leant in close and brushed his lips softly over Duo's. "I'm right here, Duo. I'm sure that the baby is fine," he said with more conviction than he felt.

Sally lowered the sound head again and began to press against Duo's lower abdomen. The screen hummed and the picture changed slightly as Sally moved the apparatus around, finally locating Duo's womb and the small fetus within. Four sets of eyes turned to watch the monitor.

This time the baby could be much more clearly seen. Both Heero and Duo were able to make out the tiny infant which appeared to be lying on its back, curled into a ball and resting happily on Duo's bladder.

"It appears to be fine, Duo," Sally said in a quiet tone as she maneuvered the sound head trying to get a slightly clearer picture. She pushed a couple of buttons on the machine then continued to explore Duo's insides. "Everything seems normal, the length is sixteen centimeters..." Sally paused and looked again at the monitor where the figures were coming on the screen. "And the weight is eighty six grams. I'm happy to say that all that is well within the normal range for your current stage of pregnancy." She fiddled with a dial and then the sound of a rapid heart beat permeated the room.

Duo was spellbound, eagerly watching the screen and listening to the child's heart beat. He squeezed Heero's hand and looked up to see his partner equally fascinated. On the screen the small fetus moved and stretched its limbs, kicking its legs around and turning a little. It appeared to look directly at them and Duo could swear the baby was smiling. They continued to watch for a while longer as the fetus put on a show for them, waving its arms and legs around before it tired of the game and began to curl up, snuggling back down against Duo's bladder once more.

"Where exactly is the baby lying, Sally?" Heero asked as the machine was turned off.

Sally gave them both a grin. "Seems the little one has taken a liking to your bladder, Duo. It apparently enjoys lying on it."

"See! I told you the kid was using my bladder as a pillow, Heero. No wonder I'm always pis... peeing." Duo scowled.

Nurse Brown hid the smile on her face by busying herself with putting the ultra sound away. She returned with suture items in a kidney dish as well as a syringe.

"I'm going to clean up that head wound and stitch it, Duo. I'd also like to take some more blood and run a couple of different tests and eliminate any other possible cause for your passing out."

"Fine," Duo said quietly and let the doctor do as she wished.

Fifteen minutes later, Duo was stitched up and a fresh bandage on his head. Nurse Brown had taken the blood sample and all seemed to be well. Sally removed her latex gloves and tossed them into the bin. "Right, Duo. You are not allowed to do any more painting." She raised her hand to silence the protests that were about to be voiced. "If it was the paint fumes then I'm not having you put yourself at risk again. If you were to pass out like that once more you may not be so lucky next time around."

Duo sighed. She was right, he knew that, but he couldn't help feeling cheated out of sharing in the construction of the nursery.

"Further more, you are to spend the rest of today and tomorrow in bed doing nothing."

"What?! No way!" Duo protested loudly.

"Yes, you will, Duo." Heero turned his blue eyes to meet his lover's annoyed violet. "You will listen to Sally and do as she says. I will not have you putting your health or the baby at risk. I can finish the painting off by myself; most of it is nearly done anyway." Seeing the pain, anger and raw need in Duo's eyes he softened a little, understanding how much Duo wanted to share in the preparation of the nursery for their child. "I promise there will still be plenty of things you can do in the nursery once the painting is done and the room aired out."

"That's right, Duo," Sally chipped in. "There is still all the furniture placement to work out, not to mention curtains and filling the place up with the toys and things you've bought."

"And the border still has to be done," added Heero.

Somehow Duo knew he wasn't going to win this one; Nurse Brown confirmed the fact for him. "Might as well give up now, son. They have you surrounded." She gave him a wink. "And if that's not bad enough, I'm going to be moving in too in the next week or so."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! I give up. I'll spend the rest of today and tomorrow in bed like a good little boy; but," he eyed each one of them. "After that, I'm up and about again and no treating me like an invalid." The last comment was directed mainly at Heero and Heero flinched. Duo could see the mother hen coming back out in Heero with twice the force of before and there was no way that Duo was going to sit there and take it. "Understood?!"

One smirk, one raised eyebrow and a complete hesitation greeted his words.

Duo scowled. "Understood?!" he repeated.

"I will monitor your progress," replied Nurse Brown.

"You will only get up if I clear you to do so," stated Sally.

Heero thought about the handcuffs and the bed posts and changed his mind. "I'm on their side," he said and quickly looked away.

"Might as well be locked in some Ozzie cell again for all the damn freedom I get around here," Duo muttered, but could see that neither Sally or Nurse Brown were going to budge. Heero he could work on later.

"Come on, let's get you into your pajamas and into your bed. You need to rest," said Nurse Brown as she diffused the moment.

Duo struggled to his feet and swayed a little, the dizziness returning for a moment. He felt Heero wrap an arm around his waist and support him while the nurse took the other side. "I can walk," he growled.

"I know you can, Duo," replied Heero, but continued to support the American through to the bedroom where he sat Duo on the bed.

Nurse Brown fetched Duo's pajamas from underneath his pillow and brought them around, passing them to Heero. "I'll go and tidy up the exam room," she said. "I'll meet you and Doctor Po downstairs shortly."

"Thank you," replied Heero as he took the pajamas and assisted Duo into them. Once Duo was undressed and tucked safely into the bed so Heero pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "You really did scare me, Duo," he said softly. "I thought... I thought I was losing both you and the baby."

Duo reached out and touched Heero's cheek. I'm sorry for scaring you, Heero. I scared myself too. I promise to take better care of myself in future, okay?"

"Okay." Heero took another kiss. "You had better do as Sally said and get some rest. I'll be downstairs talking to Sally, if you need anything just call."

"I will, Heero, now you'd better get going, I'll be fine."

Heero pressed one last kiss to Duo's lips before heading out and down to where Sally waited to speak with him. Duo lay his throbbing head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He still felt rather light headed and in one way was glad that he'd been ordered to rest. Rubbing his swollen stomach he spoke quietly to the child within. "You're one tough little kid, sunshine. But then again, you're going to have to be with parents like us." Duo smiled as his eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed him. Inside the amniotic sac, the small baby curled contentedly against its pillow and slumbered on, oblivious to all the excitement that had occurred.

tbc...

(1) Recovery position. This is a basic position in which injured persons are placed while awaiting medical assistance. It ensures that the injured party's air way remains clear and they cannot roll over or do any further damage to themselves.


	59. Chapter 58

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 58

Heero went back down the stairs and into the lounge room where Sally waited for him, Nurse Brown joined them a few minutes later after stopping to check on Duo who was fast asleep.

"Can I get you ladies any refreshment at all?" Heero asked as the nurse joined them.

"Not for me thank you, Heero," Sally replied.

"I'm fine," replied the nurse.

Sally took a seat on the couch, Nurse Brown joining her while Heero sat opposite in one of the large armchairs.

"Is everything really okay, Sally?" Heero asked a small frown on his brow.

"Yes, Heero. This time it's turned out okay, although next time he may not be so lucky."

"There won't be a next time," growled Heero.

"Easy to say, Heero, but you know Duo."

"Hai, I do and that's why I'm asking you if you don't mind having a talk with him please, Sally. I've tried to get him to take things easy, but he won't listen to me. He tells me I'm nagging at him or being too protective, but I'm only concerned for his and the baby's health." Heero ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'll talk to him for you, Heero. Maybe if I explain things in the medical way he might take notice. All I can do is try."

"Arigato. He really scared me this time."

"He frightened the shit out of me too, I don't mind telling you," replied Sally and Heero's eyebrows shot up at her choice of language. "When your page came through I didn't know what to think, then when I spoke to you and you mentioned blood," Sally swallowed. "Well, all sorts of scenarios went through my head, none of which I'd care to let you in on."

Heero shuddered, he could use his imagination well enough without having Sally confirm some of his fears.

"Maybe I will have a cup of tea now if you don't mind. I think I could do with one if I'm going to have a word with our stubborn mother."

"I don't think you'd better let Duo hear you call him that," Heero snickered.

"Guess you're right, I would like to live to see this baby's birth after all the trouble we've gone through so far," Sally smiled.

Heero got up and went to make the refreshments, returning after a few minutes with mugs for everyone and sitting down again. He looked at the nurse as he sipped on his tea. "When did you want to move in?" he asked politely.

"Duo's in his sixteenth week now so I would say around his nineteenth to twentieth week should be about right. I still have duties at Preventer hospital so I will be required to fulfill those obligations as well," replied the nurse.

"Okay."

"I'd suggest that Nurse Brown take up residence in three weeks time, she will still be at the hospital during the day for a while, but when Duo reaches his twenty seventh week then I will have the rosters changed so as she can be here permanently until Duo gets close to his delivery date. She will be able to monitor him and should anything happen that requires us to intervene, she has the skills to keep Duo stable until we can get him to hospital." Sally looked at the nurse for conformation.

"That sounds like the best thing, I think." Nurse Brown turned to Heero. "How does that sound to you, Mr Yuy?"

"Whatever you two think is the best is fine with me. My main concern is that Duo gets the best possible care that he can."

"And he will, Heero." Sally gave the young man a smile of reassurance.

Sally asked Heero a few more questions about Duo's general health, eating habits as well as his work and leisure schedule. Heero answered as truthfully as he could, omitting the Crunchie bars and toning down the coffee intake. Duo wasn't drinking that much coffee, usually he only had two or three cups a day and Heero really didn't fancy another run in with Duo if he told Sally that bit of information.

Satisfied with Heero's answers, Sally looked at her watch. "I need to be getting back to the Preventer hospital soon; I'll just check and see if Duo is awake and have that little 'talk' with him before I go."

"Okay. Good luck, Sally. Hopefully you won't encounter too much resistance."

"I'll be sure to scream if I need assistance," teased Sally as she stood up and left the room.

Heero found himself alone with the nurse and a thick silence. He knew he had to say something, but wasn't sure what. He wasn't good with people, he knew that, he usually relied on Duo for the conversations in these sorts of circumstances. He knew he had come a long way since his Gundam days, but he still had trouble around people he didn't know very well and the nurse fell into that category. Not to mention Heero was a little scared of the woman as well; not that he would admit that to anyone. Okay, so Duo knew, but that wouldn't go any further, especially as Duo was also in awe of the nurse.

Nurse Brown gazed at the room around her, she'd been to the mansion several times already, regularly checking Duo's status, but she hadn't had the time nor the opportunity to actually see the place. Taking in the area around her she noted the soft air of luxury that was present without being obvious. She liked the place, liked it very much. She also liked the two young men she was gradually beginning to think more of as the sons she'd never had. The soft voice of one of those men brought her mind back to the current situation.

"Are you sure that you don't mind coming to stay here and to help with Duo during his last weeks of pregnancy? It must be hard for you to leave your family to stay with us." Heero felt he needed to try and start some form of conversation going, after all if the nurse was going to be living here with them they couldn't exactly ignore her all the time.

A soft smile graced the nurse's lips. "No, Mr. Yuy, I don't mind in the least. I don't have any family, I'm a widow."

"I'm sorry to hear that and please, call me Heero."

"Don't be sorry, Heero. I had ten wonderful years with my husband David before he passed on. The only regret I do have is that we didn't have any children."

"You wanted children?" Heero was genuinely curious, he'd never really given much thought to the nurse as a human being... a woman.

"Yes, I love children. I guess that's why I became a midwife," she paused for a moment.

"I shouldn't be intruding," said Heero as he mentally admonished himself.

"No, it's quite all right, Heero. I don't mind telling you my story, some of it anyway. If I'm going to be staying in your home and looking after your... partner then you have a right to know some of my background."

"Arigato. I appreciate the trust."

"My husband, David was sterile. It happened during the wars. I don't know the full story behind it all, I guess I never will either. He was a lab technician and the work he did was classified, but I knew it was hazardous, all those chemicals and things." Nurse Brown paused to order her thoughts.

"Couldn't Preventer find out for you?"

"All the files were destroyed."

"Aa."

"It would appear that some of those chemicals were more dangerous than first thought, anyway he ended up sterile. We didn't know until we tried for a child and month after month... no success. We went for tests, and that's when we discovered that David was no longer fertile."

"That must have been a shock."

"It was. I was nursing at the time, general nursing, but I'd always adored children and so I studied and became a midwife, I also did pediatric nursing for a while. If I couldn't have my own then the next best thing was to help other women to bring healthy, happy children into the world."

"It mustn't have been easy for you."

The nurse sighed. "At first it wasn't, but you accept these things and move on. Three years later I lost David."

Heero didn't know what to say to that, so he held his silence.

Nurse Brown looked up and gave Heero a smile. "That was seven years ago now. So, you see, I don't have anyone waiting for me at home, only my pet bird. Oh, would you mind if I brought Barney with me? He's a Weiro (1) and he's no trouble at all. It's just that he tends to fret if I go away."

Heero looked amused. "What did you say he was?"

"A Weiro. It's a type of parrot. He's very friendly and chatters away to you."

"That would be fine with me, I'm sure that Duo wouldn't have any objections, he loves animals of all kinds. You should see him with the guard dogs." Heero rolled his eyes. "He's the only person I know that can reduce those two flea bags of fur and sharp teeth into wriggling puppies."

Nurse Brown laughed. "Now why does that not surprise me? He seems to have a way about him that just draws animals and children alike to him."

"Hai, he does." Heero sat in silence once more, thinking about his long haired lover.

"He's a very special man, Heero; and not because of his physical makeup either."

Heero stared at the woman, his gaze softening as he thought about Duo.

"He will come through this pregnancy, despite all the odds, I can feel it. It won't be easy, but you don't need me to tell you that, you're already finding it out. I think both of you should be awarded medals for even attempting this."

Heero shook his head. "Just trying to do the right thing. Through the war we took so many lives; too many. There is no way I could ask Duo to take another life despite the risks and I know he feels the same way. All I can do is hope, pray and be there for him when he needs me, he's the one that has to go through all the changes, take the risks, not me."

"Doctor Po and myself will be here to help you both as much as we can." Nurse Brown smiled at him and Heero returned the smile.

"Arigato."

--

Sally climbed the stairs and paused outside Heero and Duo's bedroom door. She knocked gently and waited. The sleepy 'come in' was issued and she opened the door, stepping inside and leaving the door slightly ajar. Duo was still lying in the bed, looking like he'd just woken up. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she approached the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Still got one doozy of a headache, but other than that not too bad."

"It might take a while for the headache to go and I don't want to give you anything for it if I can help it."

"I'd rather not take anything, Sally."

"Good." Sally paused and looked around, trying to think how best to lead into the talk she had promised Heero she would have with the young man.

"You didn't come all the way up here just to see how my headache was, so spill." Duo gave her a smile of encouragement.

"No, you're right, I didn't. Well, I did come to check on you, but there is something else."

"So, shoot. I'm listening." Duo didn't think he was going to like what was to be said very much, but he could at least give the doctor the courtesy of listening.

"Duo, I know you're used to being active, independent and in control, but this is a completely new circumstance. When a woman is pregnant she does still need to be active, it's better that she is for both herself and the baby, but..." she took a look at the man to see how he was taking things so far. He looked okay so she proceeded. "You need to understand that in your case things are different. Yes, you still need to remain physically active, but you also need to know the limits and not over do things. Your body is made differently and whilst you have the female equipment to carry a child we also know that the equipment isn't stable. You need to be more careful in what you do. Something that may not be harmful to a female could have disastrous results for you."

Seeing as how Duo was about to voice his thoughts, Sally quickly continued. "I'm not saying that you should spend the rest of your pregnancy lying in bed doing nothing, what I am saying is to be careful with what you do, do. It might seem okay to you but you need to stop and think first. Ask yourself is it going to put any strain on your body in places it doesn't need the strain?"

"Sally, I'm not the type to be fussed over or smothered. Heero set you up to this, didn't he?"

"No, actually he didn't. He's concerned about you, he loves you, but I was the one that suggested I talk to you, try to explain how you need to stop and think before doing things. No one is saying for you not to do anything, all I am saying is to tone down what you are doing, let people help you. It isn't showing any weakness to accept help, Duo. In fact, in this case it's showing maturity and consideration as well as respect for your body and its capabilities."

Duo picked at the blanket. "I guess you're right, Sal. It's just so hard though at times. I'm used to being independent, relying only on myself, I had too. If I didn't then I would have been dead a long time ago."

"It's not easy to change, Duo, and no one is asking you to. All we want is for you to accept the assistance and remember you have another life inside you now to consider."

Sighing heavily, Duo turned his amethyst gaze back to the doctor. "I'll give it a try, but I want you to tell Heero to let me do things for myself and in my own way. If I think it will hurt either myself or the baby or I'm not sure, then I will ask for his help. I just don't need him following me around all the time, telling me to sit down and put my feet up, or let him cook because he doesn't want to see me standing up, you know, the usual things."

"I'll tell him. In fact, little things like cooking, doing laundry and so on should be fine for you and I suggest you do some walking as well, not too much, just enough to keep you in trim. It's the things like furniture moving and ten mile hikes that you should avoid."

"So swinging off the chandelier while having wild monkey sex is out of the question then?" Duo grinned.

"Most definitely!" Sally shot back.

"Damn, that means I will have to take the Tarzan outfit back to the shop."

Sally laughed and stood up. She squeezed Duo's shoulder. "Just keep things in perspective. If you're not sure about something, then don't do it, it's as simple as that. You can check with me at anytime if you're in any doubts and I'll soon tell you if what you propose is safe for yourself and the baby."

"Thanks, Sally."

"You're welcome, Duo. Now, I'd best be going. I have patients at the hospital to attend to. No more painting, okay? Once the room has aired out enough you can let Heero do the heavy lifting of the furniture, you keep to the lighter things. I'll let you do the border though as there aren't any toxic fumes involved."

"Okay."

"I'll see you again in two weeks. Stay in bed for the rest of today, I'll let you up tomorrow on the promise that all you do is sit around, nothing else."

"I'll be good."

"Right. I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Sally, and thanks again."

Sally gave him a warm smile and left, heading back downstairs to collect the nurse and head back to work.

--

Once he'd seen his guests off, Heero wearily went back up the stairs to their bedroom to check on Duo. He found his lover sitting up in the bed looking thoroughly bored. He stuck his head around the door jamb. "Can I come in?"

Duo looked up and smiled. "Of course you can, Heero. It's your room as well."

Heero entered and went straight to the bed, enveloping his lover in a warm embrace. "How are you feeling now?" he asked as he pulled back a little.

"Still got one hell of a headache, but otherwise not too bad."

"Good." Heero brushed his fingers lightly through Duo's bangs, careful to avoid the gauze covering the stitches. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at the moment. The anesthetic Sally used is still working, I guess it will throb like a bitch though once the numbness wears off," Duo grinned.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Heero couldn't help himself, he had to ask. "What did Sally say?"

Duo looked up sharply and then sighed. "Not a lot that we haven't already discussed."

"Are you going to listen to her?"

"Look, Heero. I know you mean well and I've done a lot of thinking. You have to try and understand that this isn't easy for me, I know it's not easy for you either, but.… please, you have to stop trying to mother me, I can't cope with it. From now on I will listen to my body and I promise I will take things easier. You need to trust me to do this and let me continue to do some things by myself. If I don't think I can do something I _will_ ask for help."

Heero nodded. "I'll try. I just don't want to see you hurt or anything happen to the baby."

"You agree then not to hound me and I agree to tell you when something is too much for me… deal?" Duo looked at Heero, a serious expression on his face.

"Deal," replied Heero and leant forward to steal a kiss. "Want some food now?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"I'll go and start cooking. Anything in particular you'd like?" Heero asked.

"I'm not fussy, anything you make is delicious, Heero. But I would like some ice cream for dessert."

"Ice cream?" Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo didn't usually eat ice cream.

"Yeah, Banana flavor please, with choc mint topping."

"I don't think we have any, Duo," Heero replied. Noting the look and pout on his partner's face, Heero's heart melted. "I'll take a trip to the store and get some."

"Would you, Hee-chan?" Duo gave a brilliant smile.

"Hai, I'll go now."

"Thanks, Heero." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and kissed him soundly. "Don't be too long, will you," he said in a suggestive voice.

"I'll be as quick as I can. You stay right there and rest." Heero stood up and exited the room. He'd tell his lover later after dinner about when Nurse Brown would be moving in, he was less likely to get too much resistance when his lover had a full stomach.

Duo watched him go. Once he heard the front door snick shut he climbed out of the bed and went to the closet. He rummaged around in the corner, underneath his shirts until he located what he wanted. Having located his prize he climbed back into the bed and rested against the pillow and unwrapped the golden bar. Biting into the Crunchie, his eyes closed in bliss. He just hoped that Heero didn't find his secret stash.

tbc...

(1) Weiro; Cockatiels are small to medium sized Australian native parrots (slightly larger than a budgerigar) weighing around 90-120 grams and measuring about 300-330mm in length.

For further information visit:

www(dot)burkesbackyard(dot)com(dot)au/2001/archives/2001archives/roadtests/birds/cockatiels


	60. Chapter 59

**Thank you to all who are reading.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 59

By the time Heero returned from the store with the banana ice cream and choc mint topping, Duo had finished his Crunchie bar and disposed of the evidence. Heero set to work in the kitchen, fetching the vegetables and fish from the 'fridge and preparing them to cook. Soon the smell of grilling fish invaded the kitchen, causing Heero's stomach to rumble. He hadn't realized he was this hungry. While the vegetables steamed he fetched a couple of plates from the cupboard and set them on the bench top. He retrieved another tray as he hadn't yet picked up the one he'd dropped earlier in the nursery, making a mental note to clean the mess up as well as soon as dinner was finished with.

Dishing up the food onto the plates he added two glasses of apple juice to the tray as well as cutlery and condiments then checked that the stove was turned off. Picking up the tray he left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom where he was sure Duo was hungrily awaiting his dinner. Using his back to push the door open he entered their bedroom and walked towards the bed, smiling at the eager look on Duo's face. He was happy to see his lover looking a bit brighter than before and also glad that his appetite had returned. Now that his pregnancy had progressed so the morning sickness had gone, leaving Duo with a ravenous appetite, one that Heero was only too happy to cook for. At least Duo wasn't a particularly fussy eater and enjoyed vegetables, other than spinach that was. That was one thing Sally didn't have to worry about, Duo certainly ate a well balanced diet.

"Smells great, Heero. What is it?" asked Duo as he shuffled himself to a sitting position.

"It's fish," replied Heero as he placed the tray down upon the dresser and assisted his partner to sit, fluffing the pillows behind him before fetching the small bed tray and positioning it over Duo's lap. With Duo all set for his dinner, Heero brought over the glass of apple juice and plate, depositing them on the tray and returning seconds later with the cutlery and condiments. With Duo ready to eat, Heero carried the tray over with his own dinner on and sat on the bed next to Duo.

Duo's mouth was watering as he stared at his plate. The fish was golden, cooked perfectly as only Heero could do. There was cauliflower, corn, new potatoes and Duo's favorite; carrots. "You're spoiling me, Heero," he said as he sprinkled a little salt on the vegetables.

"You deserve to be spoilt, Duo," Heero responded as he began to cut into his fish.

They ate in silence, Heero pleased to see the food rapidly disappearing from Duo's plate. "I got the ice cream and topping you wanted," he said as he placed his knife and fork on the plate. "Would you like some now or a little later?"

"I don't think I could fit it in right now, so maybe a bit later on," replied Duo as he finished off the last of his fish. "That was delicious, Heero. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Duo," Heero said as he collected the dirty dishes and placed them on the dresser, returning to the bed to snuggle for a few moments with his lover. "Are you sure you've had enough to eat?"

Duo ran his hand over his swollen abdomen. "More than enough, Heero. If I try to squeeze anything else in then this kid's not gonna have any room in there," he snickered.

Heero placed his own hand on top of Duo's and stroked the bump lovingly. "Thought of what you want to call this child yet?"

"Not really. I mean, I have given it a little thought but I don't know. I want it to be something special, a name that will be not only nice but hold a special meaning, 'cause this child is special, Heero."

"Hai, I agree." Heero contemplated Duo's words as he sat beside his lover, hand resting gently on the bump. "If you like, I can bring the laptop up here and you can have a search around the Internet and see what you can find in regards to baby names."

Duo's face lit up and he kissed Heero soundly. "That would be a great idea, Heero. I'm bored shitless lying here with nothing to do."

"Thought you might be," replied Heero with a knowing grin.

"You can read me like a book, can't you, Heero?" Duo sighed.

"Not all the time." Heero stood up. "I'll take the dishes down and bring the laptop up for you. I won't be long."

"Okay, thanks. I'm just going to go and take a pee."

"You need a hand?" Heero turned and asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Umm... I think I'm quite capable of taking it out and holding it to pee, Heero," Duo chuckled and then his laughter increased as he watched Heero's face redden.

"That's not quite what I meant, Duo. I just wanted to be sure you could walk there on your own, no dizziness or anything." Heero tried to dig himself out the hole he'd fallen in.

"I know what you meant, Heero, I'm just teasing you." Duo threw back the covers and slid his legs out of the bed. He sat on the mattress for a moment before standing up. His head swam for a second and then cleared. "I'll be fine, Heero," he said as he began to take slow steps across the room towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right out here if you need any help, okay?" Heero wasn't about to go anywhere until the American was safely back out of the bathroom and back into the bed.

Understanding Heero's concern, Duo didn't question it, rather he agreed to his partner's worries and met him half way. "No worries, Heero. If I need any help I'll call you." He shuffled slowly across the room, his head still thumping but he didn't feel like he was going to pass out again. Shutting the door behind himself he made it to the toilet and lifted the seat; taking himself out of his pajamas and aiming, he growled at his bladder. "You'd better make sure to empty yourself now as I don't intend getting up every ten minutes and making that trip across the room." His head was aching a lot now and all he wanted to do was lie back down.

His bladder must have been listening to him for a change and soon there was a steady flow hitting the porcelain. Once finished he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and headed back out to the bedroom. He fully expected Heero to be hovering outside the door for him but was pleasantly surprised to see the other man across the room arranging the dishes on the tray to take back down to the kitchen. He looked up at Duo as he left the bathroom and Duo gave him a nod to let him know all was well. Moments later he was back in the bed, covers pulled up around his chin and a warm kiss pressed to his lips.

"I'll go drop the dishes off and be right back with the laptop." Heero stood up and fetched the tray. With a smile to his partner over his shoulder he left the room.

Duo stared at the ceiling, thinking about the baby, the mishap and Heero's nurturing side. He grinned to himself. Who would have ever thought that Heero could be such a worry wart? Speaking of the Japanese man, Duo's eyes turned back to the door as said man entered with the promised laptop.

Fetching the laptop for his lover, Heero wondered to himself if now would be a good time to inform Duo of Nurse Brown's inpending arrival as well as the little the woman had given him in regards to her background; but before he could say or do anything, the 'phone rang. Heero dropped the laptop to the bed and went to answer the 'phone. "Yuy speaking."

Duo watched in curiosity from the bed as Heero answered the 'phone. He raised an eyebrow in question as to who the caller was, his curiosity even more piqued when Heero rolled his eyes at him.

"He's fine thank you, Quatre."

Ahh... Now he knew the reason for Heero's glum look. He couldn't help but snicker to himself and then gape in horror as Heero thrust the 'phone at him.

"I'll put him on." Heero turned to look at his smirking lover, noting how the smirk faltered when he offered the 'phone. "It's Quatre and he wants to speak to you. Seems he's gotten wind of your little 'accident' and wants to reassure himself by talking to you that you're all right." It was Heero's turn to smirk now.

"Bastard," muttered Duo as he took the 'phone, his demeanor suddenly changing as he spoke into the gadget. "Hi, Q-man."

Heero could vaguely hear Quatre's voice on the other end; even though it wasn't clear enough for him to make out what was being said, he caught the general gist of the conversation from Duo's replies and words.

"I'm okay, Quatre. The paint fumes got a little too much, that's all and I passed out."

More chattering.

"No, I hit my head but it's fine, Sally came around and checked me over and both myself and the baby are doing okay, no damage to either one of us."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do have a couple of stitches but nothing serious..." Duo poked his tongue out at Heero who shook his head at the childish behavior. "Honestly, Quat, there's no need for you to come and stay, Heero is taking care me and the nurse is moving in soon so I'm well looked after."

Heero paled.

"Sure I'm sure. No, there's nothing we need... I promise not to lift anything... No, Heero will be finishing off the painting..." Duo began to look a little agitated. Heero took pity on his partner and motioned for Duo to pass him the 'phone. "Heero wants to speak to you for a minute, Quat." Without waiting to hear the blonde's protests, Duo quickly shoved the 'phone towards Heero and collapsed back into the pillows.

"He's fine, Quatre, but he does need to rest so it's best if he doesn't talk too much on the 'phone."

Duo gave his partner a grateful look.

"No, he will not be doing anymore painting,… in fact the nursery is almost completed. I only have half a wall to finish and then the border to do before we can move the furniture in and start to arrange everything." Heero took a deep breath while Quatre obviously went on a little rant of some sort; Heero tried but couldn't get a word in edgewise. "No, he... I'll make sure... Sally said... But there's no need too..." Heero rolled his eyes now in exasperation.

"Quatre! Listen for a moment, please."

The 'phone went silent and Duo gave his lover a _look_.

"Thank you. We both appreciate your concern but there is really no need for you and Trowa to come here and stay. Everything is under control and Duo should be back to his usual self within a couple of days. If we need you I will call you but for now Duo needs to rest."

There was what sounded like a bit more of a protest down the line but Heero stood firm.

"Quatre, I have to go now. Duo needs to go to the bathroom and I have to help him."

Duo's head shot up and he looked at Heero. "No, I don't," he muttered.

Heero waved at him to be quiet.

"Yes, Quatre, I'll let you know if anything changes but I really have to go. Thanks for the call, bye." Without waiting for Quatre to respond, Heero disconnected the call and tossed the 'phone to the bed, sighing dramatically and flopping down on the mattress, arm slung across his eyes.

Duo snickered. "I need to go to the bathroom, do I?"

Heero peered out from under his arm at him. "Sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to get away from him."

"Yeah, he can be a persistent little bastard at times."

"He only means well, Duo."

"I know, but one mother hen is bad enough, I don't need a mother goose as well."

Heero chuckled. "Mother goose?"

"You know what I mean," replied Duo, a smile quirking his lips.

"Speaking of Mother Goose..." Heero thought that now was probably as good a time as any to bring up the topic of Nurse Brown and her future arrival. "While Sally was talking with you I had a talk with Nurse Brown."

"Oh?" Duo raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not about to enjoy this talk?"

Heero averted his eyes but continued to speak. "We were discussing when she is going to move in here and help to take care of you."

"Fuck! There's no escape is there?!"

"Don't be like that, Duo. You knew she would be moving in sooner or later, we'd already agreed on that."

"I was hoping it would be later rather than sooner," Duo groused. "Guess there goes my caffeine."

Smiling, Heero moved a little closer to his pouting lover and laid a hand on Duo's arm. He gave it a light squeeze. "She won't be moving in for about another three weeks yet. Sally seems to think she should move here when you're around nineteen to twenty weeks along. For the first few weeks she will still be attending the hospital on a daily basis and spending the nights here. Once you get to around twenty seven weeks then Sally's going to change the rosters so she can be here permanently."

Duo was busy doing mental calculations and wondering just where exactly in their room he could hide a coffee machine without it being detected.

"You will still be able to enjoy your coffee for a while yet so don't despair. Besides, I'll make sure you get at least one cup a day even when she's here full time."

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and snuggled against his lover. "And just how do you propose to do that? The woman is part blood hound." Duo made a mental note to add to his stash of Crunchies, it couldn't do any harm anyway.

"She's actually not that bad once you get to know her."

"Says the almighty Heero Yuy who shits himself if the woman so much as looks at him."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! You even told me that she scared the living daylights out of you!" huffed Duo, but his tone was teasing.

"Yeah, well..." Heero had turned a rather fetching shade of red. "I had a good talk with her earlier and underneath that sergeant major impression, she's really a nice lady. She's also a widow."

It was Duo's turn to be embarrassed now. "She is? What happened?"

Heero related the information that Nurse Brown had shared earlier with him. "So that's why she went into pediatric nursing and midwifery, she loves kids, Duo, but couldn't have any of her own."

Duo picked at the blanket. "I guess she wouldn't appreciate me feeling sorry for her."

"No, I don't think she would although I'm sure she wouldn't mind you expressing your regrets and then forgetting about it."

Duo chewed on that for a moment. "It must have been really hard for her and to work with kids as well knowing you can't have your own..."

"She isn't the type to bear grudges against those who can bear children, Duo. I gathered that much from our talk. Rather she strikes me as really passionate about her work, she really does care about the babies and their mothers and she seems to care a lot about you," he said slyly.

"Well, at least I won't feel guilty about her leaving her family to stay with us then."

"Oh, there's something else."

"There is?" Duo wondered just what that 'something else' was.

"She has a pet which she wants to bring with her and I said it would be all right."

"A pet?" Duo's eyes lit up. He adored animals and as much as he enjoyed playing with the dogs, they were really guard dogs so he couldn't play with them like he could have if they were pets. "What sort of pet?"

"A Weiro."

"Pardon?"

"A Weiro."

"Heero? What the fuck is a Weiro?"

Heero chuckled. "Apparently it's a cockatiel."

"A cock-a-what?"

"Cockatiel. It's a type of parrot."

"Oh. Sounds cool." Duo frowned. How the hell could a parrot be classified as a pet? It didn't really do anything,… well, not as far as Duo could picture anyway. "Does this Weirdo have a name and what does it do?"

"Weiro, Duo, not weirdo and yes, its name is Barney. What it does though I couldn't tell you; I guess you will have to wait and see."

_/ Good thing we don't have a cat, /_ thought Duo. He shrugged his shoulders in response. "You gonna hook up the laptop for me?"

"Hai. Sorry, I forgot with the 'phone call and all." Heero stood up and began the task of hooking up the laptop. Minutes later Duo was sitting up, propped by fluffy pillows and surfing the net for baby names. Heero smiled as he left the room to clean up the neglected mess on the nursery floor while his lover occupied himself with finding an appropriate name for their child.

tbc...


	61. Chapter 60

**Thank you for the kind reviews!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 60

A week had passed since Duo's mishap and things had settled down once more. Heero had done his best to try and prevent himself from 'mothering' Duo too much, keeping a careful eye on his partner but also keeping his distance. In return Duo had conceded that there were some things he couldn't do by himself anymore and so had begun to ask for help when necessary. Heero assisted him whenever he asked but didn't force the attention, opting to simply do whatever it was that Duo wanted help with and then leave his partner alone to continue by himself, something which Duo was grateful for. It was a big step for him to take, having relied only on himself for so long and even though he had been in his relationship with Heero for some time now and trusted the other man implicitly there was still the matter of pride.

Fortunately Heero could see that and so didn't make a big deal out of helping his lover. Living with Duo and discovering their relationship, while rocky at times, had also taught him a lot. Emotions he thought had long since deserted him were steadily coming back to the surface and Duo was responsible for that, even if he didn't know it. Heero was hesitant at first to welcome these new feelings back, but slowly, through trial and error he learnt to control them, embrace them and understand them. Now he often found himself wondering how he had gotten through all the past years without them.

Sure they could hurt at times, he'd discovered that on a few occasions, but the good feelings far outweighed the bad ones. So it was with determination that he set about this task of trying not to smother his partner, even if his instincts screamed _'protect!_' he did his best to quell it. Unfortunately his skills at keeping himself in check were to be tested to the full a week later.

--

Hearing the front door open and then close, Duo stuck his head around the kitchen door jamb and smiled as his eyes alighted on his lover. The smile quickly faded though when he saw the slump in Heero's shoulders and slightly pinched look to his face. Wiping his hands on the dish towel, Duo walked out of the kitchen and towards his partner, concern building as he noticed Heero's silence. He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and drew their bodies as close as he could given his swelling abdomen. Nuzzling Heero's neck he whispered into his lover's ear. "Welcome home, honey. Dinner's nearly ready." When he didn't get so much as a twitch from Heero's lips he began to get concerned. "Heero? What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled back a little, trying to see his partner's eyes and read what was going on.

Heero did a good job of hiding his concerns behind his eyes, fixing a neutral look to his face. He sighed and pulled away; taking Duo by the hand he headed for the lounge room.

"I need to talk to you, Duo," he said softly.

Alarm bells were going off in Duo's mind and he felt his heart beat quicken. Whatever it was that was upsetting Heero he knew he wasn't going to like it either.

"Sit down."

Duo sat and turned to face Heero. "What is it? What's going on, Heero?"

Heero sighed again and ran his hands through his unruly hair. "Duo... I... That is..."

"Heero, whatever it is you're trying to tell me, just say it. I'm a big boy, yanno."

Raising his head, Heero stared deep into his lover's eyes, the concern and worry he saw there did nothing to alleviate his trepidation. Taking Duo's hand into his own, more to reassure himself than anything, Heero tried again. "Duo, I have to go on an assignment."

Duo blinked. "Assignment?"

"Hai. Une doesn't have anyone else she can use. The only other agent with the necessary skills is busy on another mission and none of the newer agents have the expertise needed for this."

"So it has to be you," Duo said softly.

Heero nodded miserably. "I really don't want to go but it isn't dangerous and I should only be gone a week."

"What is it?"

"A group that Preventer has had their eye on for a while. They're managing to hack into major companies and steal data. This data once combined with other data and resources could blow up into something quite nasty, which is why we need to stop it now."

"And what will your role be?"

"I'm to infiltrate as maintenance, access the main frame and download all the information they have, then I plant a virus and get the hell out and wait for the shit to hit the fan once they find their files are gone and the system is corrupt."

"That's when the rest of the agents move in and make the arrest while Agent Day sits back and holds onto the evidence," finished Duo.

"Pretty much."

"If you have to go, Heero, then there isn't much we can do about it. I trust you to be careful and come back to me. Just make sure you fry their system well and good." Duo gave him a warm smile. "No one can hack a system like you can, lover, and I'll be fine here by myself. I still have case files to work on which will keep me occupied, Siska will no doubt make sure I'm fed and the security is working fine." Duo began to let his tongue run away from him; he could sense a protest coming and didn't particularly want to hear it.

Sure enough as soon as he paused to take a breath the words began.

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself for a week, Heero."

"That's not the point, I know you can look after yourself, Duo, and normally I wouldn't hesitate to leave you by yourself, but this time it's different; you're pregnant!"

"Thanks for reminding me. Did you figure that one out by yourself or did the belly I'm getting give it away?!" Duo snapped and glared at his lover.

"I'm only thinking of you, Duo, so I've asked Quatre and Trowa to come and stay for the week I'm away." Heero held his breath as he dropped that bombshell knowing too well that Duo wasn't going to like what he'd done, but he was concerned for Duo's health and safety.

"You. Did. What?" Duo's voice was low and menacing.

_/ Well, that went down like a lead balloon, /_ thought Heero. He'd known he was going to have a battle on his hands when he'd contacted Quatre and Trowa but he felt he hadn't had any other choice.

"I couldn't get anyone else that I trust to stay with you for the week. I tried Hilde but she's flat out on L2 with her wedding plans and the scrap yard; Chang is going with me on the mission; Sally can't be spared from the hospital and neither can Nurse Brown. I didn't think you would be particularly happy to have Dr. G here which left Trowa and Quatre. Please, Duo, it's only for a week and it would make me a whole lot happier knowing there is someone here to help you out..." Heero trailed off.

"In other words you don't fucking trust me to know what's best for myself and the child? To know my limits and not put myself or the baby in danger? Thanks a fucking lot, nice to know my lover has faith in me," Duo snarled. Violet eyes had darkened to a deep purple, the anger rolling off Duo's body backed by the pain and hurt reflected in his eyes.

"No, Duo. You have it all wrong."

"I don't think so, Yuy. In fact it seems very clear to me. Duo Maxwell, former Gundam Pilot, assassin and terrorist, explosives expert and master of stealth and thievery, falls pregnant and suddenly requires a baby-sitter, that I can't be trusted. That's what you're saying, Heero. I could be trusted to go on missions, carry out death and destruction, risk my own life several times over but as soon as I find I'm expecting a baby I need to be wrapped up in cotton wool and shut off from everything." Duo's voice had begun to rise in both pitch and volume as he let his anger and frustration boil out.

"I thought we had an agreement? You would back off with the mothering tendencies and I would stop pushing myself to do things that I'm not capable of doing whilst pregnant. I've stuck to my word; what about you?" Duo had retreated to the opposite end of the couch, his eyes blazing now as his anger took complete control of his mind.

"I only asked them to stay to keep you company and help you out," Heero repeated. "I thought you would appreciate some company, that's all."

"And it didn't fucking occur to you to ask _me_ first?" It wasn't the thought of being without Heero for a week, nor the prospect of having Trowa and Quatre staying, even if the idea of having the overprotective blonde around sent shudders through his body; it boiled down to the fact that Heero had gone ahead and organized it all without consulting him first.

That hurt.

A lot.

Heero realized his mistake as soon as Duo spoke and bowed his head.

"Yeah, I thought as much. What am I, Heero? A fucking adornment that needs to be constantly supervised, checked on? I'm a friggin' human being with feelings and opinions too, not that that seems to matter much to you at the moment."

Heero looked up sharply. "That's not true and you know it, Duo."

"Might as well be for all the fucking consideration you show me, automatically doing things, organizing my life without asking me first." Duo could feel the tears threatening to spill. His anger had begun to recede, replaced by a feeling of helplessness, as if his life was being completely controlled by others and he had no say in the matter. Before he could disgrace himself by giving in to the tears he jumped up and bolted for the door, one hand protectively supporting his swollen abdomen.

"Duo!"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Yuy! Just leave me _alone_!" Duo yelled as he stormed out of the lounge room and headed for the outside.

Heero stood up to follow him but something in the tone of Duo's voice warned him to stay away. He sat heavily back upon the couch, his head cradled in his hands as he blinked back tears of his own and mentally berated himself. Duo was right. He should have asked him first if he wanted someone to stay with him in Heero's absence, not gone ahead and organized things. He'd thought he had been doing the right thing, but now? When he thought back over Duo's words he couldn't help but think his reasons had been for his own benefit rather than Duo's.

By having someone to stay with Duo while he was on the assignment would put his own mind at ease, the knowledge that there was someone he could trust staying with his partner and keeping an eye on Duo was simply to satisfy his own selfish ego. It was as Duo had said. He didn't trust his lover to take care of himself. Running his fingers through his thick hair it was all he could do not to pull it out at his own stupidity. Of course Duo was going to feel betrayed, hurt and angry and he only had his own idiotic pride to blame.

"You fucked up royally this time, Yuy," he scolded himself. "It would serve you right if he never wanted to see you again." Heero sat bolt upright as he muttered the words. What if Duo didn't want to see him again? Didn't want to share his life anymore; went through the rest of this pregnancy alone, scared and unsure and all because he let his own selfish intentions get in the way?

What if he never got to see his child?

A lump lodged itself in his throat and his heart beat erratically in his chest with the thought of not being able to see the child he'd fathered. He had to fix this and fix it now. Fear laced his blood as he stood up and left the lounge room in search of his lover.

--

Duo ran blindly from the mansion. He didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get as far away from Heero as he could at that moment. The tears ran down his cheeks, evaporating in the wind as he ran, one arm still clutched around his stomach, supporting the muscles while his braid whipped behind him. He ran through the gardens at the back of the mansion and out into the larger, sweeping fields beyond, not pausing and ignoring the burning of his legs and lungs. When the pain in his side started, he reluctantly slowed his pace and spotting a tree, headed for it. He sat down on the grass and rested his back against the rough trunk, lungs desperately sucking in air while the tears continued to flow. The pain in his side eased to a dull ache and he drew his knees up as close to his body as he could get them with the bump he sported.

His thoughts turned inwards and he replayed the scene over and over in his head. He was still majorly pissed at Heero, not for having Quatre and Trowa come to stay, but because he hadn't been asked. The more he thought back over his life the more pissed he became.

For as long as he could remember he'd always had someone control his life. Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Doctor G... All his decisions had been made for him, from how often he would bathe or eat, to which targets he was to take out, which missions he was to perform. Even though he was now technically a free man, his life was still controlled to a point by others. His job dictated where he would go and what he would do, but that was all part of being employed and he understood that. This body of his, the make up of it again controlled him. He was different, able to conceive a child and again he was under another's control, someone else telling him what he could and couldn't do. Despite this fact he didn't blame the child or reject it for controlling him in that way; but Heero...

He'd finally begun to think that Heero was accepting and understanding that Duo had to do things by himself or in his own way, trusting him to ask for assistance when needed. And then this...

So much for the trust issue.

While Duo knew he could trust his partner with his life, trust him to watch his back, be there when needed; could he trust him with his heart?

Miserably, Duo hugged himself. He knew he'd probably overreacted to Heero's announcement but he couldn't help himself. Had Heero told him about the mission and then said he would have felt better if Duo had someone stay with him in Heero's absence then Duo probably would have agreed. But Heero hadn't, he'd just gone ahead and organized for Trowa and Quatre to stay.

"Fuck you, Yuy!" he screamed out to the sky, startling a bird in the tree. "I thought we had a partnership, made joint decisions, not went behind each other's backs! Too bad if I wanted to stay by myself. I'm pregnant for Christ's sake, not fucking helpless!" The tears began afresh, coursing down his cheeks and dripping to his thighs. He tilted his head back and banged it against the tree trunk. "Shit! Even the fucking tree has it in for me," he growled.

Looking up through the branches at the blue sky his sobs soon turned to hiccups as he began to question his life and the recent occurrences. "Why does everyone think I can't take care of myself? Why do they have to treat me with kid gloves? I know I'm taking a big risk here, fuck, I'm reminded everyday by the incessant pissing, friggin' mood swings and not to mention all the other shit!" He tore a piece of grass from the ground and tossed the sod away. "Why can't anyone ever ask me what I want? Is it that fucking hard to consider my feelings?"

_/ But have you considered Heero's feelings? /_ Duo's conscience prodded.

"Yes, I fucking have."

_/ Really? Could have fooled me. /_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_/ Think about it, Duo. All he's ever done is try to look out for you_,_ keep you safe and free from harm for both yourself and the baby. /_

"Smother me is more like it." Duo didn't like the niggling feeling he was getting.

_/ He will do anything for_ _you, he shows you his love and devotion every day./_

"By constantly nagging at me to sit down and rest or shit like that."

_/ You know he's had a hard time with his emotions. /_

"Yeah, but that doesn't give him the right to tell me what to do, or to organize a baby-sitter for me," Duo huffed.

_/ Put yourself in his place,_ _Duo. What if it were Heero carrying this child? Don't tell me you would be any different. /_

"I wouldn't wrap him up in cotton wool and continuously harp at him to take it easy."

His conscience snorted.

Duo was beginning to become uncomfortable with this conversation. He knew his conscience had a valid point. If the roles were reversed no doubt he would be just as concerned for his lover as Heero was for him.

_/ Are you sure you wouldn't be just as concerned? /_

Duo picked at his sweat pants. "I guess you do have a point," he sighed.

_/ Just think about it_ _from his point of view, see through his eyes, then make your decision. /_

When Duo did stop and think, put himself in Heero's shoes he began to understand a little better. He was still pissed that Heero had made the arrangements without consulting him first, but his anger had lessened. It was Heero's way of showing him how much Heero loved him, how concerned he was for his and the baby's safety. "I guess I should apologize and sort this mess out. But I'm still mad at him for going behind my back," Duo told his conscience.

_/ Talk to him. /_

"Duo?"

Duo spun around. He didn't think his conscience could speak out aloud. A pair of pained cobalt eyes stared at him from beside the tree.

"Duo... I... Can we talk?" Heero's voice was unsteady.

Duo could see the hurt and fear in Heero's eyes and his heart tore. He'd done that, he'd put those emotions there and he didn't like it. Duo patted the grass next to him. "Sit down, Heero. We can talk here."

"Arigato." Heero sat in the indicated spot and leant against the trunk. He knew better than to try and hold Duo's hand, as much as he wanted to.

"I'm sorry I stormed off," Duo began.

"I'm sorry I didn't consult you first. You have every right to be angry with me. I can call Trowa and Quatre and put them off if you want to stay by yourself."

"Look, Heero. I am trying hard to let you look after me but it isn't easy, not the way we were trained, you know that yourself."

Heero nodded.

"I don't mind your concern, I can take some fussing and I can even suffer having 'Mother Quatre' stay while you're gone; but I don't like having my life organized for me. I do think I deserve to have some say in what happens to me."

"I know and I am so sorry. I just didn't think. I let my own selfish reasons get in the way when I should have approached you first. Please, Duo, don't leave me or take our child away from me, I couldn't bear that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Heero was pleading, wearing his heart on his sleeve and hoping to any god that would listen that Duo could forgive him for his mistake.

"Come here," Duo said softly and pulled Heero towards him. He cupped Heero's cheek and stared into his eyes. "I'm not about to leave you, Heero and whatever makes you think I would deny you your child?"

Heero met the sincere gaze. "I thought... with you so mad at me with the way I fucked up that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore and would want to take yourself and the child away from me for good." Heero's voice sounded as miserable as he felt.

Duo stroked his thumb across Heero's cheekbone. "I would never do that, Heero. This baby is just as much a part of you as it is me. I'm sorry too. Sorry for flying off the handle like that, for not listening properly to you, for scaring you."

"I promise I will never do anything like that again. I will always check with you before organizing anything."

"Good. And I'll try to be more tolerant, to see things from your point of view and let my brain engage before my mouth." Duo leant forward and brushed his lips against Heero's. "Want to take me back to the mansion and show me how you intend to make this up to me?"

Heero shivered at the husky tone. "It would be my pleasure," he murmured and stole a kiss of his own.

"I think I'm going to need a hand up," Duo said sheepishly as he moved to stand and found his muscles had seized.

Heero carefully assisted his partner to stand and with his arm wrapped around Duo's waist for support, they headed back to the mansion. Duo was grateful for the assistance Heero offered, the dull ache he'd experienced earlier in his lower gut flared again with each step he took.

tbc...


	62. Chapter 61

**Thank you to those who have left feedback! I appreciate your comments.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 61

They walked slowly towards the mansion, Heero not wanting to rush things and Duo because his legs were tired and his back ached, not to mention the throb in his lower abdomen. As they approached the back door so the smell of burning tickled their noses.

"Fuck! I left the dinner on," yelled Duo and he attempted to break into a jog only to be pulled up short by Heero.

"Walk, Duo, don't run and strain yourself."

"But the dinner..."

"I'll take care of it. You okay to walk the rest of the way by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Duo muttered. "Fuck, I can't do anything right, can I?"

Heero pressed a soft kiss to Duo's lips. "You do everything right as far as I'm concerned. I'll go ahead and sort this out, you take your time."

"Okay," Duo replied and resigned himself to having burnt offerings for tea.

Heero sprinted ahead and into the kitchen where the smoke was beginning to thicken. The fire alarm had started to ring and he quickly disengaged it whilst reassuring Harim through the intercom that everything was under control and there was no need to send for the emergency services. Turning off the stove, Heero hit the exhaust fan switch and opened all the windows then grabbed the oven mitts and grasped the pot on the stove, depositing it on the draining board by the sink. Duo arrived just as he was about to check the oven.

Opening the oven door more smoke billowed out and Heero coughed as he fanned the air, trying to clear some of the smoke away so he could see into the oven. He located the baking tray and pulled it from the depths, setting it down alongside the saucepan on the draining board. He peered into the dish trying to make sense of what remained of their dinner.

"I think it's a little on the crispy side," said Duo as he peered over Heero's shoulder at the charcoal in the tray.

"What was it supposed to be?" Heero poked at the charred remains, only to have them crumble into chunks of black ash.

"Once upon a time they were pork chops, but even though I like my meat well done I think this is taking it a little too far." Duo shifted to stand beside his lover and coughed.

"You should get out of here, Duo. The smoke isn't going to do you any good," said Heero as he pushed the pan away a little. "I'll clean this up and get us something else."

"I'm sorry, Heero. I did have a nice dinner planned for us and then..." Duo's voice quavered a little.

"It's okay, Duo. These things happen so don't worry about it. We can always get something else to eat, the pots can be cleaned and the mansion is still standing so there's no harm done." Heero turned and pulled Duo close to him, kissing him lightly.

"I guess that's something to be grateful for. I know I'm a demolition expert but I dunno how I would explain to Q-man that his house was nothing more than a pile of rubble simply because I forgot about dinner." Duo attempted a shot at humor to ease the situation.

Heero chuckled. "Could be a bit of a problem, although knowing Quatre, he wouldn't stress too much over it." Heero gave his lover a hug. "You go sit in the lounge room and watch television or something while I clean up."

"Actually, I think I will go take a shower."

"Good idea." Heero thought Duo was looking a little green. "By the time you've showered I should have this cleaned up and something else made."

"Thanks, Heero. Umm... I'm really sorry about dinner, I'll try to be more careful in future." Duo left the kitchen to go and take his shower while Heero cleaned up the mess and set about fixing them something else to eat.

--

Duo returned from his shower feeling a little better. Heero had managed to ventilate the kitchen and all traces of the smoke were now gone. The offending pans were soaking in the sink and a quick meal of spaghetti on toast had replaced the burnt offerings of earlier. They sat together on the couch and ate, watching an old pre-colony movie; 'Raiders of the Lost Ark', one of Duo's favorites. Duo had apologized several times for the ruined dinner, only to have his apologies waved away and so had given up. He still felt bad about it though. Same as he still felt awful about storming out earlier.

Heero collected the empty plates and despite Duo's protests, refused to let his lover wash up. In one way Duo was quite happy to sit and relax, the emotional stress and the running he'd done earlier were finding their way past his defenses and he was feeling a little washed out. The uncomfortable throb was still in his lower abdomen but not as bad whilst he was sitting, the ache in his lower back had eased and he was feeling a little better than he had earlier; he still planned on having a make up session though with Heero. He knew he didn't have to but he wanted to, wanted to reassure Heero that he was still a willing half of this partnership.

Heero finished off the dishes, having managed to scour all the burnt bits off the abused pans as well and hung up the tea towel before picking up the two mugs of coffee and walking back through to the lounge room. He handed Duo his coffee and sat next to his lover to watch the end of the movie.

Duo snuggled close, needing the warmth of Heero against him as a security blanket of sorts. As the movie neared its end so he began to run his hand lightly along Heero's thigh, slowly working closer to Heero's groin. The credits began to roll and Duo placed his coffee mug on the table and leaned closer to Heero. Lips found each other's and caressed gently, lazily exploring the wonders of each other's mouths. Gradually the kisses became deeper, more sensual and demanding. Passion began to build as hands roamed over cloth covered chests and then below to smooth over skin and muscle, finding sensitive nipples and teasing.

"I think I like this 'kiss and make up' business," panted Heero as he took a much needed oxygen break.

"Me too," replied Duo as he nibbled lightly on Heero's bottom lip. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"I think that is an excellent idea," came the breathy reply. Heero stood up and offered his hand to his flushed lover who took it gratefully. Heero missed the small wince of pain that Duo gave as he stood, he had turned slightly to flick the off button on the remote; when he turned back, Duo was standing beside him, eyes shining and body obviously eager for more attention. Heero smiled as he looked at the tent in Duo's sweat pants. "Someone's happy," he snickered.

Duo looked down but couldn't see a whole lot, his swelling abdomen had begun to block his line of sight to his lower regions. "I can't really see much," he joked, "So I guess I will have to take your word for it."

Heero palmed the erection, Duo moaned softly. Somehow they managed to separate and make it to the bedroom where Heero firmly shut the door and proceeded to ravish his lover's mouth. Still kissing they advanced on the large bed, Heero lowering Duo gently to the mattress where he followed and lay next to his lover. Hands once more took up where they'd left off, only this time the clothing was also removed, piece by piece. Eventually they were both lying naked and very much aroused.

"Want you," murmured Duo.

"Are you sure?" asked Heero.

"Oh yeah, baby. Need to feel you inside."

Knowing better than to argue, Heero thought how best to tackle this problem. "Lie on your side for me, Duo," he asked and Duo complied. Grabbing the lube from underneath the pillow, Heero quickly slicked a finger and slipped it between Duo's cheeks, finding the small entrance and teasing at it. It opened eagerly for him, swallowing the digit to the knuckle and wanting more. A second and then third finger followed the first, the muscle expanding with each addition. Heero took his time, thoroughly coating the passage and making sure that Duo was well stretched. He had no intentions of hurting his partner or the baby growing inside.

Duo began to rock back on the fingers enjoying the feeling of them inside his passage but desiring his lover's thick length even more. When Heero's fingers found his prostate he gave a low, keening moan. "Ahh..… that's it, Heero. Mmmm... wanna feel more of that."

While his finger's were busy sliding in and out of Duo's heat so Heero nibbled and kissed along the exposed shoulder and neck, sending shivers of delight through his lover. He deemed Duo stretched enough to accommodate him and so withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube again. He thoroughly coated his length and then spread Duo's cheeks, opening him up for his intrusion. Spooning behind his lover he placed the tip of his cock at the stretched hole and began to penetrate slowly. There was the usual initial resistance and then the head slipped inside, the shaft following steadily. Heero paused before he could sink completely inside, burying himself three quarters of the way as he didn't want to risk going any deeper. Gently he placed his arm around Duo's waist and stroked his hand across the burgeoning belly.

"Feels good, Heero," murmured Duo as he adjusted to the impalement. Heero's hand caressing his abdomen heightened his pleasure and he purred softly. "Ready for you to move, lover," he whispered and closed his eyes as Heero's cock began its withdrawal.

Their lovemaking was slow, tender and sweet. Heero took his time, building a steady, languid pace. This was one of the few times he thanked J for his training. He was able to hang onto his control and force his body to cooperate, taking it slow so as not to cause Duo any pain or put any unnecessary stress on the growing child. His thrusts were shallow but still deep enough to find Duo's sweet spot; the tight, muscular walls of Duo's channel pressed around him and heightened his own enjoyment of the task. His pleasure began to build and fueled by Duo's moans and pants he knew the end was fast approaching for them both.

"Ahhh... nice and steady, baby," moaned Duo as his inner walls were repeatedly coaxed to widen and take the width of his lover's cock. He loved being taken this way, slow and tender, the pleasure being drawn out for them both. His body tingled from his head to his toes, his nerves sang while his blood became saturated with endorphins.

Heero continued to caress Duo's belly with the one hand while his hips thrust lazily into the ever welcoming passage. He began to work his hand lower, intent on locating Duo's cock and providing stimulation to bring his lover off but he wasn't having much luck. With Duo's expanding girth and the position they were in to make love, his arm wasn't quite long enough to reach. His fingertips found the engorged head but could only brush helplessly over the tip.

"Ahhh... Don't tease me, Heero. Need you to stroke me, not torment me," moaned Duo.

Heero tried once more to reach his lover's organ but again was pulled up short. He couldn't press himself any closer or he would end up pushing his own cock too deep into Duo and risk harming his lover or the child. Moving his arm a little lower to ghost over Duo's hip didn't work either, his fingers falling just shy of wrapping around the shaft.

"You going to play with me or help me off here, Heero?" Duo groaned. Heero's fingers brushing over his swollen arousal was doing nothing to alleviate his burning need.

"I'm trying, Duo, but I can't reach you."

"Huh? What do you mean, you can't reach me?"

"Your stomach's too big for me to get my arm around." Heero suddenly gasped as his cock was repeatedly squeezed by strong, muscular contractions of Duo's channel.

Duo laughed, his body spasming with his mirth. "That's a pretty lame excuse even for you, Heero."

"It's true, I can't reach your cock," Heero growled softly and then to prove his point he wriggled his fingers against the head of Duo's penis.

"Oooo..." moaned Duo. "I see what you mean."

They both tried shifting slightly but still Heero couldn't reach, much to his frustration. Duo simply snickered. He found the entire situation quite amusing.

"I'll do it then," he said after it was obvious that Heero wasn't going to reach him regardless of what they tried. He extended his hand down and given their position was only just able to manage to reach his cock himself. His hand grasped the shaft tightly and he began to stroke.

Still feeling a little miffed, Heero turned his attentions back to his thrusting, rocking steadily into his lover and aiming for Duo's sweet spot and connecting with it every few thrusts.

"Ahhh... Ohhhh... Good, Heero. Gonna come, baby," he ground out as he tugged faster on his penis.

Nipping his way over Duo's shoulder to the base of his neck, Heero licked and kissed at the sensitive spot. "Come for me, Duo," he breathed.

Duo did. With a keening wail he felt his cock swell and balls tighten as the heat of his semen burst through his cock and out of the small slit to coat his hand. He felt his passage clamp down, heightening his orgasm as Heero's cock continued to stroke in and out.

Liquid fire began to pool in Heero's gut, the gripping of Duo's sheath around him sparking his own orgasm, and with a shout of Duo's name he stiffened, pushed deep inside and shot his seed into Duo's channel.

They both lay moaning softly as the waves of their respective orgasms washed over and through them, leaving their bodies warm, flushed and happily sated. Heero's arm was still wrapped protectively around Duo's waist but his hand had stilled in its movement, all necessary energy having been channeled into his climax. Duo lay equally as limp, the euphoria still swimming through his system and he was reluctant to let it pass. Gradually they returned from their orgasmic highs and with a sigh, Heero's softening cock slipped from Duo's channel. Heero raised his hand and lightly massaged Duo's shoulder. "You okay, Duo?"

"Mmm... More than okay, Heero. I'd say we have to have a fight every day if this is how good making up can be." His voice was slightly sleepy but with a happy tone to it.

Heero chuckled. "I'd rather skip the fighting part and just go straight to the making up bit."

"Oh, yeah. We can do that without a doubt, Heero. I think I'd prefer it that way too."

"I'll just go and get us something to clean up with," said Heero as he kissed his lover's nape and then slid to the side of the bed. He headed for the bathroom intent on fetching a wash cloth, leaving Duo happily purring on the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the sound.

Duo lay and listened to the receding sound of his partner's muffled footsteps and heard the light click on in the bathroom. His tongue snaked out and he licked at his dry lips, closing his eyes briefly and deciding if he should move or stay where he was. The throb in his abdomen was getting a little worse in his current position so he decided to shift slightly. He brought his legs up a little, feeling the warmth of the liquid leaking from his anus as he moved and tried to roll over onto his back. The throb in his gut suddenly changed into a sharp searing pain and he instinctively clutched his belly as his breath was taken from him with the wave of pain. He was helpless to do anything other than hug his belly and wait for the agony to subside.

Heero turned the tap on and waited for the water to warm up, then he rinsed the cloth. With the cloth wet enough he went to clean himself off first before returning to tend to his lover. He reached down for his flaccid penis and raised it to wipe it off when he spotted something unusual. He paused and tried to peer closer. Wiping a little of the mess off he brought the cloth to eye level and froze.

Blood.

There was blood on the cloth.

Blood on his penis.

It could only have come from Duo.

Heero felt his heart leap into his throat as his mouth went dry. At the same time his lover's scream pierced his eardrums and he exploded into action. Dropping the washcloth, he spun around and ran as if the hounds of hell were on his heels back into the bedroom.

The pain eased enough for Duo to suck air back into his lungs and find his voice. He could still feel the warmth of the liquid trickling from his anus and Duo cast his eyes to where he'd been lying. There in the wet spot, mixed in with Heero's semen was something red.

Duo screamed.

tbc...


	63. Chapter 62

**Thank you to all for the feedback! Your comments are very much appreciated.**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 62.

Heero raced into the bedroom, his heart in his mouth. "Duo!" he yelled as he tore across the carpet to the bed where his lover lay, scrabbling, screaming and shaking. "Duo! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He grabbed his partner by the shoulders and pulled him close.

Duo felt Heero's arms around him and instinctively burrowed into the safety of his lover's embrace. Heero's words managed to find their way into his panicked mind and he opened his mouth, the words coming out in shaking, sobs. "Blood, I think," he gasped and nodded to the bed sheets.

Heero's eyes turned immediately towards the sheets where the dark red, congealing mess lay in stark contrast to the white linen. "_Fuck_! Duo, there was blood on my penis as well. I... I think I may have done something. Oh, god, Duo. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Heero quickly tried to gather his wits about him. He needed to check his lover. "I need you to lie back and let me check you, Duo."

"Hurts, Heero," Duo moaned and clung tighter to Heero as another dull pain arched through his abdomen.

"Where does it hurt?" Heero was almost panicking himself but somehow managed to shove it back down and keep his mind relatively clear and focused.

"Belly," moaned Duo. "The baby, Heero. Something's _wrong_ with the baby." Duo's voice was beginning to border on the hysterical.

"Hold on, Duo. I'm going to call Sally." Heero tried to lay his partner completely on the bed but Duo's grip only tightened.

"No, need you here. Don't leave me," he cried softly.

"Hush, Duo," Heero crooned as he stroked Duo's hair, sensing his partner was in desperate need of reassurance. "I need to call Sally. You need medical assistance that I can't provide. I don't know what's wrong but we need to get you taken care of and Sally's the only one that can do that. I'm only going across to get the 'phone, I won't be gone for more than a second or two, okay?"

Reluctantly, Duo released his death grip and allowed Heero to lay him back down. Clutching at his belly he curled up a little, trying to ease some of the pain that was passing through his gut. Heero moved fast; off the bed and grabbing the 'phone he was punching in Sally's cell number and back on the bed before Duo was even aware his lover had moved.

Rubbing Duo's arm and shoulders, Heero waited impatiently for the call to connect. His fear was still held in check for the moment, the need to get help for his hurt lover taking precedent over everything else. After six rings the 'phone was answered.

"Sally Po here."

"Sally, it's Heero. We have an emergency."

"Heero? What is it?" Sally's tone was short and clipped.

The soldier training in Heero suddenly came forth. "Duo is bleeding, how bad I cannot tell. Pain to the belly region as well."

"How much blood loss; how long and where in the belly is the pain?" Even as Sally spoke she was summoning Nurse Brown through her pager.

"Unsure as to amount. Loss only detected a few minutes ago and pain is in lower abdomen to groin area. We were... " Heero swallowed hard but the choke was still in his voice when he spoke. "We had been making love and I noticed blood on myself when I went to clean up. Duo also spotted it in the, ummm... resulting leakage. Sally...I think I may have..."

"_No_, Heero!" Sally snapped, cutting the Japanese man off. "It wouldn't have been the sex." Although Sally couldn't be sure about that she highly doubted that Heero, given the talk they'd had in regard to sex while Duo was pregnant, would have harmed Duo or the baby. "It could be any number of things, but I need to get him here to the hospital as soon as possible and find out what is wrong. Hold on a sec…" Sally lowered the cell to speak with Nurse Brown who had answered the page and now stood in the doorway of Sally's office. "Major problem, Duo is bleeding rectally."

The nurse paled a little but then nodded, her mouth forming a thin line, brows knitting together as she accepted the situation.

"Call for the ambulance and tell them to pick me up from out front of the main doors. While I'm gone alert Doctor G and then prep treatment room one. You know what equipment we will need, have it all there. I'll contact you and update once I have some idea of what is going on."

"Consider it done," replied the nurse and left to make the arrangements, the haste in her step indicating how worried she was for the young man she'd affectionately begun to think of as one of her own.

Sally returned to the 'phone and Heero. "Heero, listen carefully. I want you to find some gauze and pack it around Duo's anus. Don't insert any of it inside, just use it as a pad to absorb the blood, this will let me know how bad the bleeding is. I've called for the ambulance and I'm coming with it. I'll let you know once we're en-route, which should be any moment now, what our ETA should be. Meanwhile sit tight, keep him calm and do not, I repeat, _do not_ move him or give him anything for the pain. Until I know what it is we are dealing with, he can't have any meds at all as they may cause more harm than good; is that all clear?" Sally had grabbed her bag and was heading through the building to the main doors as she spoke.

"Roger that, Sally. I'll make sure the security is off so you can come straight in."

Sally pushed through the doors, relieved to see the ambulance just pulling up. "We're on our way, Heero; we should be there in about..." Sally looked at her watch then passed her bag to the ambulance officer. "Hang on a second, Heero." Sally climbed into the ambulance and gave the driver the address; the driver punched the information into the GPS (1) then gave the doctor the information. "Should be there in ten, fifteen tops." The ambulance pulled away from the building.

"Arigato, Sally. Please, hurry." Heero's voice began to crack.

"See you soon, Heero." Sally disconnected the call and the ambulance driver hit the lights and sirens, pushing the vehicle to its limits as it tore through the streets on its mercy journey.

--

Heero dropped the 'phone to the bed and turned his full attention back to his shaking lover. Stroking the damp bangs away from Duo's forehead he pressed a kiss to the clammy skin. "Sally is on her way, Duo, everything is going to be okay but I need to get some gauze and take care of you until Sally gets here." Heero quickly went through to the bathroom and fetched a thick pad of gauze from the first aid kit; returning with the pad he grabbed a pair of briefs for his lover and a fresh pair of boxers, sweat pants and shirt for himself, tugging them on quickly.

Back at the bed he managed to pack the gauze around Duo's anus as Sally had requested, biting his lip at the blood and semen he saw trickling from the small hole. It did nothing to alleviate his fears, instead only serving to heighten his distress. With the pad in place he managed to pull the briefs over his lover's feet and up his legs, covering his groin and holding the pad firmly in place. A quick call on the intercom to Harim ensured that the security was turned off and a promise given to answer questions later. With all that done there was nothing left for Heero to do than sit with his lover, keep him calm and do his best to reassure Duo that everything would be okay. Gently rubbing his hand across Duo's back he tried again to settle his partner's fears. "Sally will be here in about ten minutes, Duo. She will take care of you, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't," moaned Duo softly. "I'm going to lose the baby; I can feel it, Heero." Duo's stomach was twisted in knots, the pain in his belly had returned to the dull throb, but the fear of losing his child had taken over, consuming him completely.

"Iie, Duo. You're not going to lose the baby," Heero replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could, which wasn't easy when all he really wanted to do was scream at the whole situation. Never had he felt so helpless, unable to do a thing other than stand by and watch his partner suffering. "Sally won't let that happen, Duo. _I_ won't let that happen. We've come too far to lose this child now and so help me I'll do anything, anything I can, to keep both you and the baby safe. I don't care what it takes, I'll do it," Heero said fiercely.

"Won't make any difference, Heero," murmured Duo. "It's always the same. All my life anything and everything I've ever loved has been taken away; why should this be any different?"

Heero's heart tore at the defeated tone in Duo's voice. He lowered himself closer and gently wound his arms around Duo. "No, little mother, you're wrong this time. This time you have me with you, this time you have someone to share the fight with, watch your back. I will be there with you every step of the way. Duo; this is my child too and if it's got my genes and yours then this baby isn't going to give up easily."

Pain filled amethyst greeted him. "How can you be so sure?" Duo sobbed quietly.

"Trust me, Duo. This child is a part of me and a part of you so let's face it, it's going to be one hell of a stubborn, aggressive, cheeky, intelligent, smart assed kid and there is no way I can see a child of ours giving up without a fight, especially with you as its mother."

Duo managed a watery smile and reached for Heero's hand, squeezing it tight. "I hope you meant that this kid gets the cheeky, smart assed and stubborn bit from you," he managed to say with a touch of himself returning.

Heero gave him a genuine smile and squeezed his hand back. "I think that's a debatable point."

Duo sighed and blinked his eyes, a tear escaping. "It hurts, Heero, and I'm scared," he managed to say.

"Oh, Duo," replied Heero, his voice thick with emotion. "I wish I could take the pain away for you and I'm scared too, but Sally will be here soon and I know she will make it better for you." Heero had no idea if Sally would be able to do anything, it all depended on what exactly the problem was, but he had faith in the woman; if she couldn't help Duo and their child then no one could.

"You need to think positive here, Duo, don't let this defeat you. You're stronger than that, I know you are. Fight back, if not for me then for the baby." He was fast running out of ideas of words to say to comfort his partner. Never had he wished more than now that he could be like Quatre who always appeared to have just the right words on the tip of his tongue for moments of crisis.

"What if Sally can't help me, Heero? What if I lose the baby?" Duo's voice hitched as he fought to control his tears.

"Don't say that, Duo," Heero scolded, a little more harshly than he'd intended. He was simply terrified himself that Sally wouldn't be able to do anything to help Duo or the child; after all, this pregnancy was completely new territory for all of them. "I'm sure that Sally, Nurse Brown and even Doctor G will do everything they can to assist you. I know that G has been doing a lot of research so who knows what he's managed to find out. And..." Heero paused to try and rid himself of the lump in his throat. "And if the very worst should happen, then it happens and we will deal with it; regardless of the outcome I will be here for you. I love you, Duo and I'm not going to give up on you or the baby."

Heero buried his face against Duo's neck, unable to stop the tears from forming and unwilling to let his lover see them. Duo was distressed enough without seeing his partner fall apart in front of him. Heero had to be strong, his lover needed at least that much from him, needed to draw on Heero's strength for the battle ahead.

"Love you too, Heero," Duo whispered.

Heero's attention was diverted as he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance, getting louder as they neared the estate. "Sally's nearly here, Duo. Won't be long now." He brushed his lips over Duo's forehead; he didn't like the coolness or paleness of his lover's skin at all. Swallowing his fear he turned his head, the sound of the siren getting closer now. "Duo, I'm going downstairs to open the door and let Sally in. I'll be right back, okay?"

Duo could only manage a nod of his head. He'd begun to feel rather light-headed and nauseous, his skin crawled and he felt cold.

Heero tugged the blankets up and wrapped them tightly around Duo. "Be right back, little mother." With a concerned look at his partner, Heero left the room, taking the stairs three at a time and nearly breaking his neck as he slipped and grabbed the hand rail. The siren was really loud now and Heero could see the flashing lights that accompanied the wail. Racing to the front door he flung it open as the ambulance pulled to a halt, siren and lights ceasing. The sudden silence was deafening. The doors flung open and Sally jumped out, bag in hand and shot up the front steps.

"Where is he and how is he doing?" she demanded as Heero grabbed the bag from her.

"Upstairs in our bedroom. He's... I don't know about the blood loss, haven't checked but he's cold and clammy, pale complexion and still in pain. I think he's going into shock. Sally...?"

Sally turned to look at Heero as they raced up the stairs.

"Sally, I'm scared for him."

Sally knew how much it cost Heero to say those words, one look at his pinched, drawn face showed the depth of concern Heero had for his partner. "I'll do everything I can, Heero," she said softly. Further conversation was halted as they reached the bedroom and went inside. Instantly Sally was at the bed side, her professionalism taking over.

Heero followed and set the doctor's bag down next to Duo on the bed then turned to see if he could be of assistance.

"Heero? Could you go back down to the officers and have them fetch the gurney from the ambulance please. I want them to bring it up here but wait outside until I call for them. I want to examine Duo and stabilize him before we move him."

Heero nodded.

"I'd like you also to wait outside. Once I'm finished or if I need you I will call for you, okay?"

"I'd rather stay with him," protested Heero.

"I know, Heero, but I would prefer it for both your sakes if you would stay outside." Sally's voice was kind but firm.

"Okay," replied Heero, the defeat evident in his tone. "I will go and inform the ambulance officers now." Heero turned and with one last concerned look at Duo, he left, pulling the door to on his way out.

With Heero now gone, Sally could fully concentrate on her patient. She opened her bag and pulled out her thermometer and pressed it to Duo's ear. The contraption beeped and she removed it, frowning when she read the numbers. Duo's temperature was pushing 39 degrees Celsius, not a good sign. She picked up her small flashlight and shone it across Duo's eyes, noting the contraction and expansion of the pupils. The blood pressure unit followed next and Sally wrote down the numbers, chewing her lip as she did so. Duo's blood pressure was high. "Duo? Can you hear me? It's Sally."

Duo was fading in and out of consciousness and vaguely heard Sally's voice. It sounded like it was a million miles away but he forced his mind to cooperate and managed to speak. "Hey, Sal. Thanks for coming."

Sally smiled. "Duo, can you tell me exactly where the pain is?"

"Ahhh... down here," Duo replied as he slid his hand down his swollen belly to rest just underneath.

Sally lifted the blankets back and followed Duo's hand to his groin area. "What sort of a pain is it, Duo?"

"Dull, aching. Feels like someone is turning a fist around inside me."

Letting her fingers gently press over Duo's abdomen, Sally concentrated hard on trying to detect anything unusual. "Tell me if it hurts when I press anywhere," she said softly as she probed around.

"There, it hurts just there," gasped Duo as Sally pressed against a tender spot.

"Sorry, Duo," Sally apologized and removed her fingers. "I'm going to need to pull your briefs down a little to check the padding and see if I can determine the amount of blood loss, is that okay, Duo?"

"Okay." Duo shivered. "Cold," he muttered.

"I know, I'll be as quick as I can," said Sally in a comforting voice. She gently eased Duo's briefs over his buttocks and left them at the top of his thighs. Carefully she lifted the gauze padding and checked the state of it, a frown coming to her face. Softly pressing the padding back into place, she pulled Duo's briefs back up and tucked the blankets back into place. Opening her bag again she pulled out a syringe and fitted a needle to the tip, plunging it into a bottle of clear liquid and drawing some back into the syringe. Dropping the bottle back into her bag she retrieved an alcohol swab then lifted the blankets back enough to be able to reach Duo's arm.

"I'm going to give you a shot of morphine, Duo. It's only a low dose, enough to dull the pain so we can transport you to Preventer hospital where I can conduct more thorough tests." Sally swabbed the upper arm and then injected the morphine. "You should feel a little better in a minute or so."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Is the baby okay? Am I going to lose the child?" Duo's voice was cracking as he spoke; he still hadn't shifted in the bed, too scared to move lest he do more damage.

"I think you have what's called a 'placental abruption', Duo. I cannot be completely sure until I get you back to the hospital and do further tests. I'd say though that I am correct in the diagnosis."

"What's a placental abruption?"

"Basically it means that the placenta is separating from the wall of the uterus. I'll explain it all in detail to you once we get back to the hospital and I've had the chance to check you out properly. If it is an abruption then we need to know how severe the separation is and treat it accordingly."

"It doesn't sound very promising."

"Duo, sometimes the placenta will come partially away but women still carry their child to full term and deliver a happy, healthy baby..."

"But..." said Duo softly.

Sally sighed. "There are rare occasions where the placenta has torn away too much... In those cases it's usually best to deliver the baby as soon as possible."

"My baby won't survive if it's delivered now, will it, Sally?" Duo's voice quavered.

"No, Duo. If this child is to be born now then I'm afraid it won't survive. Its body, although most of the organs and such are fully formed, would not be capable of sustaining the child's life."

Duo's eyes closed and a soft sob escaped his throat, his hands automatically wrapped around his belly in a defensive manner.

"I'm going to call the ambulance men in now, Duo, and we're going to take you to the hospital where I can fully assess what's going on with you and check that the baby is okay."

"Want Heero."

"Of course." Sally stood up and went to the door, opening it and motioning for the ambulance officers to step inside. Before she let Heero in though, she had a quick word with the Japanese man. "Heero, this isn't looking too good. I'm pretty sure that Duo has experienced what we call a placental abruption, which is where the placenta begins to separate from the uterine wall. Until I can get him to the hospital and run my tests I have no idea of how bad the separation is or if it's still pulling away. The severity of the separation will determine the baby's chances of survival. I just want you to be prepared for any outcome."

Heero swallowed hard and nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice to speak. His blood felt like ice in his veins, his heart was continuously shifting from his rib cage to his toes and the empty, hollow pain in his chest appeared determined to stay. He watched as the ambulance officers carefully lifted his lover from the bed and placed him on his side on the gurney, covering him immediately with a thick, cellular blanket. As they began to leave the room so Heero grabbed a small duffle from the closet and hastily shoved a pair of pajamas, change of briefs and Duo's toothbrush inside, then grabbing his cell 'phone, followed the officers, Sally and his pregnant partner down the stairs and out of the mansion.

tbc...

(1) GPS. Global Positioning System. This nifty little gadget will navigate you to your chosen destination via the shortest route possible. I'm lucky enough to have one in my car and it's great!


	64. Chapter 63

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. Poor Duo just can't seem to get a break lately - I do promise that things will get better for him and there is fluff soon to make up for all the current angst. :)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 63

The officers placed their patient carefully in the back of the ambulance, Heero and Sally climbing in to travel with Duo. Once the gurney was secure, the officers hopped back into the front and started the vehicle up. Seconds later the lights and siren were once more engaged and the ambulance was on its way through the dark night.

Checking that Duo was comfortable for the moment, Sally had the ambulance officer pass her through the hand set so that she could contact the Preventer hospital.

"Preventer hospital base."

"Base, this is Doctor Po. Request to speak with Nurse Brown immediately."

"Please wait one moment, Doctor Po."

Sally waited while the base operator obviously paged the nurse, she didn't have to wait long.

"Doctor Po, Brown here. How is the patient?"

"Ah, Margaret. Inbound with a suspected PA. Status unsure at present. Please see that the necessary equipment is ready to confirm diagnosis and treat accordingly. Our ETA is..." Sally glanced at the officer who held up seven fingers. "...Seven minutes. Meet us at the main emergency entrance."

"Consider it done. Base out."

Sally handed the small hand set back and turned to her patient. She quickly opened up a small cabinet in the ambulance's interior and removed a plastic bag filled with clear liquid. Hanging it on a convenient hook above where Duo was lying she wasted no time in setting up a line and then raising one of Duo's veins. The needle slipped in easily and the line was attached and taped into place. Sally adjusted the small wheel on the plastic line until she was happy with the flow rate then checked Duo's vitals once again, writing them down on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard.

Whilst all this was going on, Heero sat opposite, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. Duo's skin was pale, his eyes closed and breathing shallow. Heero wasn't sure of all the details Sally had given him earlier as to this placental abruption thing, but he knew it was serious.

He also blamed himself.

His mind began to chase itself, running in circles as he thought about what had happened. If only he hadn't been told of the impending mission he wouldn't have called Quatre and Trowa to come and stay. If only he hadn't called the other two then he and Duo wouldn't have had their argument. If only they hadn't had their argument then they wouldn't have been making up and Duo wouldn't be lying here now, in pain, with the threat of losing their baby hanging over them.

If only...

Two of the saddest words in the known dictionary especially when used together.

How Heero wished he could turn back time.

A gentle press of a hand to his arm pulled him from his morose thoughts and self berating. He looked up into Sally's blue gray eyes.

"Heero, making love isn't what caused this so stop beating yourself over the head. It wasn't your fault."

"Then what did cause it?"

Sally sighed. "I'm not completely sure. Usually this sort of thing occurs when the mother over does things, lifting heavy weights, putting undue stress on the abdominal muscles; those are the most common causes, amongst others."

"Duo doesn't lift anything heavy though, I won't let him. After the scare with the nursery he's been very cooperative and asks for help when he needs it. I know he wouldn't have done anything like that behind my back, he wants this baby as much as I do and there is no way he would put the child at risk." Heero frowned as he tried to think of anything that Duo may have done to have caused this problem.

"You can't think of anything else, Heero? Anything at all?"

Heero shook his head.

"Okay. When did Duo first notice the pain?"

"I… I don't know. The first I knew about it was after we had made love. I was as gentle as I could be, Sally. I didn't penetrate very far and took it slow like you recommended. After..." Heero swallowed. "Afterwards when I went through to the bathroom to clean up and get a cloth to clean Duo off I noticed blood on myself, then Duo screamed and I ran back out. You saw the blood on the sheets, that's when he started screaming and first told me that his stomach hurt. If he was in pain at any time before that, I didn't know about it, he never said anything."

"Hmm..." Sally frowned. "Something set this off, some form of stress."

Heero's ears pricked up at the mention of stress. "Umm.. We did have an argument earlier today."

"Oh?"

Heero picked at his fingernails. "I came home to tell Duo that I have to go away for a few days on an assignment as you know. I didn't want him being left by himself so I arranged for Trowa and Quatre to come and stay."

"And I take it he objected?" Sally sighed. She was all too familiar with the independent, stubborn streak the ex pilots all had. She'd encountered it a few times with Wufei. Certainly made for interesting dates though. "Go on," she encouraged.

"He was rather upset that I'd asked them without consulting him first."

"That's understandable. I'd be a little pissed too."

Heero glared, Sally shrugged her shoulders.

"We had... words," continued Heero.

Sally could picture those 'words' in her imagination.

"I tried to apologize but he yelled at me to leave him alone and ran from the mansion. I didn't follow at first, thought I would give him time to..."

"Whoa, back up there, Heero," Sally interrupted.

"Nani?"

"You said he ran from the mansion? Do you mean ran as in _literally_?"

"Hai, he did. I don't know of any way of running other than putting each foot in front of the other with speed," Heero said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Why would he have said that Duo had run if he'd only walked or jogged?

"That could be it."

Heero looked up. "It? Explain."

"Look, as you know, Duo's female parts aren't fully formed as such, they do have some distortions. Given the position they reside in and how they fit into his inner anatomy they aren't fully stable. The uterus is slightly deformed and really doesn't have anything to hold it securely in place. Normally that wouldn't matter but now that Duo is pregnant the growing baby will influence his inner organs and positioning."

"Excuse me, Sally but do you think you could explain in more... 'human' terms?"

"Sorry, Heero. Just imagine for example a balloon. The balloon represents Duo's uterus, the blow up end is attached to a small, say hose pipe. Now when the balloon is deflated it can quite happily sit there next to the hose pipe and flop around without becoming unduly stressed."

"Hai, I follow."

"Now take that same balloon and fill it half full with air. It will still bounce around but the pressure is greater. Imagine that there is water and a coin say inside the balloon. If you move the hose pipe around the balloon is going to move too and along with it the water and the coin. With nothing other than the attachment point to keep the balloon steady the movement inside is going to get quite violent."

"Aa."

"See what I mean?"

"Basically you're saying that the running that Duo did caused the uterus to move around inside and consequently the baby as well. With the baby attached to the placenta via the umbilical cord the extra stress on trying to stabilize the child and uterus could cause the placenta to pull away from the uterine wall."

"Something along those lines, Heero, although I can't be a hundred percent sure. Sometimes the placenta will just start to pull away for no evident reason, but in Duo's case and given all the history and things we do know I'd say the running certainly didn't help the situation any. It may not have directly caused it but it wouldn't have helped."

"Fuck! I can be such an insensitive bastard." Heero held his head in his hands, biting back tears as he mentally flogged himself for his stupidity.

"No, Heero. You didn't cause this. Until I've done my tests we won't know what caused it, that's assuming anything physical did cause it." The words were meant to comfort but Sally knew regardless of what she said, Heero would continue to blame himself. They didn't get a chance to converse any further as the ambulance officer stuck his head through the small partition to announce their imminent arrival at the Preventer hospital.

--

Once Nurse Brown had received Sally's ETA and suspected diagnosis, she immediately went to work. Treatment room one was cleared and the necessary equipment brought in. Freshly sterilized instruments were laid out on a tray, supplies of drugs double checked and the ultra sound machine brought in. The head of the staff that operated and maintained the large scanning machine usually used for MRI scans and the like, although off shift, was informed that the machine may be 'hijacked' should the need arise. Although curious as to what was going on, the head of staff knew better than to ask questions and merely handed over the pass key.

Doctor G had been roused from his quarters and was busy at the computer terminal bringing up all the data he had managed to acquire in relation to hermaphrodites and their body make up, as well as Duo's records in relation to his physical make up. Everything was on standby, ultra sound pictures, print outs of Duo's internal organs and diagrams of his unusual 'extras'. There was nothing more to do now than wait for the arrival of the ambulance.

All unnecessary staff had been sent to other areas of the hospital. It was imperative that Duo's condition be kept secret. Given it was mid evening there wasn't a lot of staff on duty anyway. The night shift had not long come on and the hospital tended to run on minimal staff in the evenings. In one way it was a blessing. Aside from Nurse Brown there were only two other nurses on shift, three orderlies, the ambulance base officer and the duty receptionist. In the hospital itself only four patients were present.

Double checking everything for the third time, Nurse Brown was relieved to hear the sound of the ambulance's sirens drawing near. With one last flick of her eye over the room she smoothed down the front of her uniform, took a deep breath and steeled herself for the task ahead. She headed for the main emergency entrance and beat the ambulance by five seconds.

--

The vehicle pulled to a stop and the engine, lights and sirens were cut. Immediately the officers climbed out and went to the back doors, opening them and preparing to remove the gurney and their patient. Sally had unhooked the saline bag and held it aloft whilst Duo was removed from the interior of the ambulance. Heero let Sally move first and then grabbing both Sally's bag and his duffle he followed.

The small wheels unfolded and the gurney was pushed inside. Nurse Brown grabbed the chart and scanned over it, her brows knitting as she read the doctor's notes and results of blood pressure, temperature, heart and breathing rates. "Through to T1," she barked to the officers who nodded and wheeled the patient to the room the nurse had said. Once inside they carefully lifted Duo from the gurney to the bed and took their leave. Heero stopped them at the door to express his thanks. The ambulance officers shrugged it off, saying it was all part of the service and that they hoped that whatever was wrong could be fixed.

So did Heero.

He entered the small treatment room and was pushed into a chair against the wall. "Sit there for the moment, Mr. Yuy. We need to work here and you will be in the way. Don't worry, we will take good care of Mr. Maxwell."

Heero looked up into the kind eyes of the nurse and nodded. He couldn't find his voice at the moment. Everywhere around him sat medical equipment, and frankly, it scared the living shit out of him. He'd never liked hospitals and knew that Duo didn't care much for them either; but this was different. This time they were here to try and save their child's life.

Once Heero was sitting down out of the way but close enough to be reassured that his partner was doing okay, Nurse Brown swung into action. While Sally scrubbed and put on surgical gloves Nurse Brown gently removed Duo's briefs, keeping the young man's modesty in tact by covering him with a small green cloth. The gauze pad was also removed and a fresh one put in place. The used gauze was dropped into a kidney dish to evaluate how much blood loss had occurred. The betadine followed and Duo was carefully cleaned in preparation for the examination.

Doctor G arrived just as Sally was ready to start her investigations. Nurse Brown rolled the ultra sound machine over to the examination bed whilst Doctor G and Sally eased Duo onto his back. Duo's belly was slicked with gel as the machine powered up and Nurse Brown handed the sound head over to Sally who immediately pressed it to Duo's abdomen. The screen flickered as the images came up. Carefully maneuvering the sound head around, Sally located the uterus and its precious contents.

Meanwhile, Nurse Brown fetched a fetal monitor and strapped it to Duo's belly, out of the way of the area Sally was checking. Once in place she turned to the small machine that the monitors cables were attached to and switched it on. The sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the room and the nurse quickly noted down the numbers appearing on the LCD screen.

At the sound of the racing heartbeat, Heero looked up, concern in his face.

"It's a fetal monitor, Mr. Yuy," said Nurse Brown. "It's letting us listen to the baby's heartbeat and keep an eye on the child's vital signs."

"And?" Heero questioned. He wanted more information, the not knowing was getting to him.

"The heart rate is a little faster than we would like, but it isn't extreme."

"Meaning?"

"The baby is experiencing a little distress but not a significant amount."

"And Duo?"

"Not sure yet, Heero," replied Sally as she moved the sound head around. "I can see the baby and although the heart rate is higher than normal, it doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger. Now I need to try and find the placenta and see if my diagnosis is correct..."

"There," said G suddenly. "Move back just a fraction."

Sally concentrated hard, moving the sound head slightly back and finding the placenta.

"That's the edge of the placenta there, now, see if you can follow it around," ordered G, his eyes glued to the monitor.

Sally did as G asked, slowly progressing across Duo's lower belly, following the bumpy outline of the placenta.

"Hold it." G squinted at the screen. "I think that's it."

Sally also peered at the monitor. "I think you're right. Let's see if we can magnify this up a bit."

Nurse Brown fiddled with the dials on the ultra sound machine and the screen flickered off and then returned, this time the picture was larger and the two doctors were able to see a little more clearly.

"That's definitely it," said Sally quietly. "See here," she pointed to the monitor.

Heero was up and out of his seat, swiftly moving to stand by the machine and see what it was that the doctors had found. He couldn't make head nor tail out of the black and white lines on the screen.

"If you look closely, this is the edge of the placenta," Sally explained as she ran her pen along a darkened line. "So far it looks normal. When we get to here though, it changes. It's definitely a placental abruption." She continued to move the sound head around, determining just how much of the placenta had begun to separate. Every now and then she hit a button and figures came up on the monitor.

Heero continued to observe, frightened to say anything but terrified that his lover was going to lose their baby.

Turning around to face G, Sally conversed with the other doctor for a few moments; Nurse Brown led Heero back to the chair and sat him down again. "Are you all right, Mr. Yuy? Can I get you anything, glass of water maybe?"

Heero looked into the kindly eyes of the nurse. "No, no, thank you. I'll… I'll be okay."

The nurse rested her hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "It's not easy to sit on the sidelines and watch knowing there is nothing you can do, but rest assured, Doctor Po will do her best and the baby's heart rate and other signs are not as bad as you would think so there is hope."

"Arigato. It isn't easy. I've never felt so helpless in my life." Heero cradled his head in his hands.

Nurse Brown patted him lightly on the back. "I think Doctor Po wants to speak with you."

Heero looked up again to see Sally approaching him, G was back at the bed running the sound head of the machine across Duo again.

"Heero." Sally crouched in front of the Japanese man. "It is what I suspected, a placental abruption. The placenta has started to pull away from the uterine wall, hence the bleeding and the pain in Duo's belly. The measurements that the machine has given us indicate that it isn't as bad as I had feared, about an eighth of the placenta has come away. I'm going to need to do a rectal exam to confirm that there is no other cause for bleeding inside and that the mucus 'plug' that normally blocks the cervix during pregnancy is still in place."

"What does it all mean, Sally? Is Duo going to be all right? Is the baby going to survive?" Pain filled cobalt implored the doctor to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"From what I can tell, the placenta isn't tearing any further, it appears to have stopped. In a normal, female pregnancy this shouldn't interfere with the remainder of the baby's development, in fact most women with this amount of separation usually continue on through the pregnancy and deliver a healthy child."

"But Duo and this pregnancy aren't normal," stated Heero.

"I know that, but so far it seems that all should be okay. I want to do this rectal exam and then we can discuss treatment from there. Heero? I need your permission to perform the exam as Duo is unconscious and cannot give his consent; you're listed as his next of kin so it's your decision."

Heero sat deep in thought for a moment and then looked back at the doctor and nodded. "You have my consent. Please, do whatever it is that's necessary to ensure both Duo's and the baby's safety and survival."

Sally cupped Heero's cheek. "Thank you. You know I will do all that I can. He's a very special person, Heero, as well as a good friend." She smiled and stood up, returning to the examination bed to prep Duo for the rectal exam.

Heero turned away. He couldn't sit there and watch his lover being prodded and poked. It tore at his very soul knowing that he was in some way responsible for Duo being here in the first place. He felt a tug on his arm and looked to see Nurse Brown pulling his arm, urging him to his feet.

"Come on, young man. You look like you could do with a cup of tea," she said and promptly escorted him out of the treatment room, down the hall way and into the staff room where she set about making him that cup of tea.

Heero stood by the small table and watched, his mind not really there. His lover was still in danger, even though they now knew what was wrong it didn't mean that all was going to be well. Why the fuck did he have to call Trowa and Quatre without consulting Duo first? If he'd used his head and not his heart then he wouldn't be in this situation... Duo wouldn't be lying in the treatment room...

A mug of hot tea was pressed into his hands but he couldn't hold it, he was shaking far too much. Before he knew what was happening the mug had been removed and he found himself pressed against the warm, soft bosom of the nurse. Arms held him close, a hand ran gently over the back of his head while he sobbed his fear and anguish into the nurse's uniformed chest.

tbc...


	65. Chapter 64

**Thanks for the kind reviews! On a side note; we're finally at the half way point in this fic. :) (I did warn you all it was a loooong one.)**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 64

Heero clung to the warmth and safety that the nurse's arms offered, all his fear, all his anxiety had come to the fore. With Duo now lying on the examination bed, the doctors doing all they could for him and his assistance no longer needed, his emotional turmoil came bubbling forth. He hadn't been aware just how much he'd kept bottled up inside himself. Once he realized that he didn't need to be strong for his lover, that someone else had taken that role out of his hands for the moment, he literally collapsed into an emotional heap. The tears had come forth and he was powerless to stop them. The dam had burst and the flood would not abate. He cursed himself for being so weak but couldn't slow the outpouring. His fragile psyche knew what he needed, even if his stubborn ego didn't want to recognize the fact.

He simply clung to the nurse and let the tears flow, sobbing out all his distress against the chest of the one person whom it seemed could understand.

Nurse Brown held the young man in her arms, stroking his back, his hair and gently petting his shoulder as he cried himself out. She'd witnessed similar emotional breakdowns before during her nursing and knew that all this young man needed was to be held, to have soothing comfort offered and a sympathetic ear. She let him cry, neither condemning nor chastising; content to let him give way to the overwhelming pain that engulfed his soul. Once the tears started to slow and his breathing hitched, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few clean tissues, pressing them into his hand.

Heero took the tissues and began to dry his eyes and blow his nose. "Thank you," he hiccupped softly and moved slightly back from the nurse.

Nurse Brown gave him his space, understanding that he was probably feeling a little embarrassed by his loss of control. Secretly she was pleased that he had given in to the tears, it wasn't healthy for him to hold it all in. From the amount of time she had spent with the pair it was obvious to her that they shared a close bond, cared deeply for each other and not just because of the long haired man's unusual physical make up. No, there was more to these two; much more. She turned back to the bench where she'd placed the mugs of tea and once more picked them up, handing one to Heero and noting that this time he could hold it without shaking. She pulled out two chairs from the small table and motioned for Heero to sit down while she sat opposite.

Nursing the mug of cooling tea, Heero sat and stared into the brown depths of the liquid, feeling a little uncomfortable with his loss of control. Wearily he raised his eyes to meet those of the nurse, expecting to find scorn there; instead he found compassion. "I... I'm sorry about that," he began as he eyed the wet patch he'd created on the nurse's spotless uniform.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Mr. Yuy. It's only water," Nurse Brown smiled at him.

"I'll pay for the cleaning bill, and call me Heero, please."

"You will do no such thing, young man. It will wash quite easily."

"I'd still like to pay for it."

"Now, if you had thrown up on me I'd consider it," replied the nurse with a twinkle in her eye.

Heero couldn't help but smile at that.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Heero. This is a very stressful and emotional time, not only for your partner but for you too. If you must know something though, I'm pleased that you did let it all out; you needed too. Keeping everything locked away inside isn't healthy for you, sooner or later it would all come out and then you wouldn't be of much help to your partner. In the meantime, you wouldn't be doing yourself any favors either."

Heero sighed and scrubbed at his eyes again. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am," the nurse chuckled.

Heero gave her a look.

"Word of advice here, Heero. Never argue with a nurse, she's always right and always on the painless end of the needle." Nurse Brown added a wink to the comment.

"Then rest assured, I won't forget that in a hurry." Heero drank his tea and stared at the base of the empty mug. "I wish I had a crystal ball or was clairvoyant or something, then I could see what was going to happen... maybe prevent something like this... " he trailed off.

"Trying to read the tea leaves isn't going to help, Heero."

"Huh?"

"I used tea bags."

Heero laughed and shook his head. He was really beginning to like this nurse.

Nurse Brown stood up and took their empty mugs to the sink and rinsed them through. Drying off her hands she returned to the table and looked at the man still sitting there. "Come on, son. Let's go and see how your partner is doing."

Standing up, Heero followed the nurse out of the staff room and back to the treatment room. _/ Son... He liked the sound of that. /_

_--_

Doctor G left Sally to complete her examination by herself; he was intent on getting back to his quarters and studying the new information, not to mention making sure that the separation wasn't going to affect Duo's chances of delivering a healthy baby.

Sally gave Duo another mild shot of morphine before commencing her rectal exam. It was going to be uncomfortable for him as it was, she didn't want to cause him anymore pain than he'd already experienced. The American was still unconscious but she wasn't overly concerned. His blood pressure had lowered a little and his temperature was holding steady, heart and breathing rates were slightly above average but nothing to warrant concern.

With G's assistance before he left she'd rolled Duo back onto his left side and raised his right leg a little, moving the small green surgical cloth to keep his groin covered. Picking up the bottle of betadine solution she soaked some gauze in it then removed the used gauze currently acting as padding around Duo's anus. Carefully she swabbed the area, cleaning away the drying blood, semen and lube. Hopefully Duo's anus would still be stretched a little from his earlier lovemaking and thus the procedure shouldn't be as traumatic. Fetching a 'duck billed clamp', (1) she spread some gel over the metal and around Duo's sphincter before gently inserting the clamp into his anus.

Duo chose that moment to return to the real world... and wished he hadn't. "Ahhh..." he moaned softly as he felt the slide of cool metal inside his back passage.

"Sorry, Duo," apologized Sally.

"Shit! Isn't enough that I'm already in pain without having more added?" he growled.

"I won't be long, I promise, but I need to check the mucus 'plug' and make sure that there isn't any damage to either it or your insides and unfortunately this device, whilst uncomfortable for you, makes it much easier for me," Sally said as she began to wind the contraption open, effectively opening Duo's passage as well.

"Ow! Fuck!" groaned Duo as he was stretched. He made a mental note never to complain about Heero's size ever again, not to mention his sympathy went out to the countless women out there who had to endure similar procedures. He found his admiration for the female species climbing several notches.

With the clamp now extended enough, Sally brought her small flashlight into play, shining it carefully into the opened passage.

Duo opted to remain as still as possible and blush frantically. Given what they had been up to prior to his admission to the hospital he had some sort of idea what Sally would be seeing inside his rear end and it did nothing to make him feel any less embarrassed, even if she was a doctor and the exam was purely clinical. Personally he wished he could curl up and die, if he got any hotter he would self combust, he was sure of it.

Sally wasn't stupid; she knew this was making Duo uncomfortable and not just physically so she tried to be as quick as possible. It wasn't easy though as the small tube that connected Duo's uterus to the lower bowel section was tiny and she had to rely on previous ultra sound pictures and her memory of his physical make up to try to detect it. Using a small instrument that magnified the area considerably she was at last able to locate it and studied the area intently. Two things sprang into her mind as she scoured the area. The first was that there was no way in hell that this baby would ever have any chance of being born through such a small space, not without tearing Duo apart; and secondly that to her relief the 'plug' appeared to be pretty well intact. "Thank god," she murmured under her breath and withdrew the small gadget.

"Is everything okay?" Duo asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Duo. You will be happy to know that there is no damage to your insides and that the 'plug' is still secure," she replied and began to wind the clamp in the opposite direction, closing it and then gently removing it. She picked up the bottle of betadine again and quickly cleaned Duo off. "I'm going to put a pad on you for now, Duo. That way if any more blood leaks out we can keep a check on it," she said as she dropped the clamp into a kidney dish and placed it with the other 'used' utensils to be sterilized.

"A _what_?" asked Duo.

"A pad. You know, sanitary napkin. It would be the best thing to use; clean and hygienic as well as letting me keep an eye on what's happening with you."

Duo felt like saying 'why not use a tampon and make him feel completely like a female and be done with it,' but his sarcasm was sadly lacking. Besides, he didn't think that Sally would appreciate it. He decided to let it go, at the moment he had far more pressing issues to deal with, such as trying to find out what was going on with himself and the baby instead. The morphine Sally had given him was running through his body and the pain in his abdomen had ceased, or at least he couldn't feel it anymore; he was also beginning to feel a little 'high'.

"I take it I was out for the count whilst you were examining me before," he began tentatively.

"Yes, you were, Duo, which was probably a good thing."

"Wish I'd stayed that way for the rest of it," he muttered.

Sally returned to his side, pad in hand and began to place it against his anus. "I'm just going to fit this to you now and put your underwear back on, okay?"

He blushed again. "O... okay."

Sally carefully pressed the pad in-between his cheeks then pulled his underwear back up over his feet, calves and thighs, pausing at the top of his buttocks to remove the covering from the sticky backing of the pad. Pulling the briefs up over his backside she carefully pressed the fabric against the adhesive, making sure it stuck to the briefs and would therefore stay in place. When she'd finished she removed the green surgical cloth and pulled the cellular blanket back up over him. "Warmer now?"

"Yes, thanks."

Heero and Nurse Brown returned at that point and Duo's eyes warmed when he saw his lover enter the room. Immediately seeing that his partner was awake, Heero headed across the room and gave Duo a soft kiss. "How are you feeling, Duo?"

"A bit sore and uncomfortable but otherwise not too bad. The drugs Sally gave me have helped a lot. Feel like I'm with the fairies though."

The relief that washed through Heero was indescribable. He turned to face the doctor, one hand resting possessively on Duo's shoulder. "What did the examination show?" he asked.

Sally walked back over, another needle in her hand. "I'll sit down with both of you in just a moment and explain all our findings to you, firstly though I need to give Duo a shot of penicillin." Sally stood behind Duo and lifted the blanket enough to allow access to his rear end where she pulled the briefs down a little then swabbed and injected the antibiotic into his system.

"Ow! Shit!" Duo yelped. "Hasn't my ass suffered enough torture for one day?"

Heero ran his fingers idly through Duo's bangs, a gesture that seemed to appease the pregnant man. "I'll kiss it better for you later if you want," he whispered into Duo's ear.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Heero. I don't want anything near my ass for a while," Duo returned.

Understanding what his lover meant, Heero declined to press the issue. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed his lover lay upon, taking Duo's hand in his and clasping it tightly. He felt Duo's fingers squeeze his own and reciprocated, letting his partner know he was there for Duo just as Duo was for him. Whatever the results they would face them together.

Sally also pulled up a chair and thanked Nurse Brown when she passed the clipboard over that contained all Duo's results and notes from the examination. She quickly glanced at it then cleared her throat. "I'll try to explain this in a simple manner so that you can both understand. Firstly though I need to ask a couple of questions."

Heero nodded, Duo grunted. He was having a hard time staying focused with the morphine in his body. Now he remembered why he hated drugs, but he had to admit, it had certainly eased his abdominal pain.

"Duo, when exactly did you first begin to experience the pain in your belly?"

_/ Fuck! Sprung! /_ Duo couldn't lie, but he also knew he was going to be in deep shit once Sally and Heero knew the truth. "I, ummm..."

"Heero told me that you had an argument and that you ran from the house in a rather angry mood. I am assuming that you didn't have any pain when you left. According to Heero you only mentioned the pain just after you had finished... making love."

"Yeah, I left the house in a very angry mood, you'd be pissed too if your lover came home and informed you he'd organized for a baby-sitter for you whilst he was gone away on an assignment. I mean, where is the trust here?" Duo stated.

"Duo, that is an issue that you and Heero need to work out between yourselves, now, please answer my question. When did you first start to feel any pain? I need to know as it could be vitally important to your condition." Sally sensed that Duo was a little reluctant to tell her but she was determined to get the answer from him.

Sighing to himself and knowing there was no way he could get out of this one, Duo prepared himself for the worst. "When I ran out of the mansion I wasn't thinking too clearly. I just wanted to get away by myself to think and I couldn't do that with Heero around. I ran through the gardens and out into the fields beyond. It wasn't until I was in the field that I first noticed an ache starting in my lower abdomen. I thought it was the stitch so I stopped running and sat underneath a tree. The pain eased off to barely a twinge and I didn't think any more of it. Then Heero found me and we talked, sorted some shit out and then walked back to the mansion. When we were walking back the pain returned, only it was a little stronger. It seemed to ease a bit again while we sat and ate dinner, then I went to take a shower and it came back but not too bad. I honestly thought I'd probably just pulled a muscle or something. Then after we had..… you know, and Heero went to get a cloth to clean us up with, I went to move into a more comfortable position and suddenly it felt like someone shoved a red hot sword through my gut and I noticed the blood. The rest you know." Duo closed his eyes, unwilling to look at Heero, afraid of what he would see in those cobalt depths.

"Duo?" Heero's voice was a little shaky and he reached forth to brush aside the chestnut bangs that covered Duo's face. "Why didn't you say something? If you were in pain you should have told me, I could have helped."

Duo opened his eyes and stared at his lover. "And done what, Heero? Like I said, I thought it was a pulled muscle and the pain wasn't that bad, more of an ache than anything..… If I had told you then you would have immediately started to worry and fuss and I'm sick of that."

"Excuse me for interrupting, guys, but fussing or not is irrelevant at the moment, right now we have to deal with this and make sure it doesn't happen again." Sally fixed them both with her steely gaze. "Okay, so we have established that you first felt the pain after running from the house. You didn't notice any blood loss at all until after you had made love?"

"No," Duo replied. "There wasn't any blood when I took my shower, I would have noticed."

"Pain?"

"Just the dull sort of throbbing. Sally, what is wrong with me? Is the baby going to be all right or..."

"At the moment the baby is fine as far as we know. That contraption you have on your abdomen is called a fetal monitor. It's keeping an eye on the baby's heart rate and other signs. From the information you've given me plus what we discovered in the tests, you have what I first told you I suspected; a placental abruption, Duo. This is where the placenta begins to come away from the uterine wall. Depending on the amount of separation, if it has stopped or still continuing will affect the baby and your health. From the ultra sound scan we can tell that about an eighth of the placenta has separated and for the moment has stopped. I would hesitate to say that the running you did was the total cause for the separation, I'd be more inclined to think that your slightly deformed uterus coupled with the stress of running all contributed to this. The mucus 'plug' is still in place and there is no damage to your insides so that rules out any other cause." Sally paused to take a breath and looked steadily at the pair to try and gauge their reactions to the news. There was something that resembled a little look of relief in Heero's eyes telling her that at least she had reassured him that his lovemaking wasn't to blame.

Duo though was harder to read. He'd turned his head so that neither she nor Heero could see his eyes.

Noticing the slight tremble of his lover's form, Heero knew that Duo was taking this badly. He managed to detach his fingers from Duo's hand and gently draped his arm over Duo's shoulder, rubbing in a soothing manner. "Duo? Are you okay?"

A slightly muffled sob greeted his ears.

"Duo, these things happen," Sally began. "Usually at this stage of pregnancy running wouldn't do a lot of damage; sure it would make you uncomfortable, but generally wouldn't affect either the baby or the mother. What you have to remember though, Duo, is that you are not made the same way, you're unique and as such extra care needs to be taken."

"I could have killed our child," sobbed Duo softly. "My own stupid, stubborn pride could have lost this baby its life... maybe it still can..."

"Oh, Duo," murmured Heero as he nuzzled against his partner's neck. "It isn't your fault, if you want to blame anyone then blame me. I was the one that called Trowa and Quatre without consulting you first, if anything, this is all my fault, not yours."

Sally couldn't stand to see the pair each as determined as the other to take the blame for what had happened. "Look, guys. No one is to blame, okay? What has happened, happened. The main thing is that we have managed to get to the problem before it got any worse. Now we need to focus on keeping you healthy for the rest of this pregnancy, Duo, and prevent the abruption from starting again."

Realizing that what Sally was saying was true, the pair turned once more to the doctor. "What do you suggest we do, Sally?" Heero asked as he continued to comfort his sniffling lover.

"I've given you a shot of penicillin, Duo, to make sure no infection sets in. Now the usual treatment for these cases is rest. Bed rest." Sally looked firmly at Duo. "That means staying completely and totally in bed. No getting up other than to shower and visit the toilet." Seeing the protest about to work free from Duo's throat, she quickly continued. "I intend to admit you to the hospital for a few days so I can keep an eye on both you and the baby. Depending on the next round of tests I may let you go home. If I do and the tests show that everything has settled down then I will allow you to move around a little, nothing strenuous and mostly sitting or lying down. Is that understood?"

"Hai," replied Heero.

When nothing came from Duo, Sally asked again. "Is that clear to you, Duo?"

"Crystal," came the soft reply. He didn't like it, not being the sort of person to remain inactive he knew he would find it very hard to follow Sally's orders, but he would, despite not wanting to. The life of his child depended on him and he would be damned if he was going to risk the baby.

"Good. I'm going to leave the pair of you alone for a little while; I need to organize a hospital room for you, Duo. I'll be back shortly with Nurse Brown and then we will move you and make you more comfortable. Is there anything I can get either of you before I go?"

"No, thank you. You've already done enough, Sally."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sal. Thanks."

Sally left the two to discuss the information she had given them, knowing they had a lot to work out between them.

--

The little fetus stretched its limbs, an unusual feeling passing through its system. Its usually calm, serene world was different, sensations came to it through the attachment to its mother, sensations it didn't like. The world it was surrounded by became slightly hazy, distorted even and the tiny, frail body couldn't understand what was happening. Movement became harder, sluggish and less defined, the small brain worked overtime to stabilize the growing body whilst developing cells fought for the necessary components with which to continue their evolution.

The small heart began to beat faster, determined to provide the life sustaining oxygen to the needy body. The fetus turned its head, eyes blinking, although sight was denied at this stage and rolled into a slightly more curled up position. The thumb sought out the mouth where it was sucked upon as a measure of comfort, the jaw tilted into a defiant pose while the as yet unknown sensation of fear worked through its system.

The heart continued to beat erratically for a while, driving the blood through the small body and keeping it stable. Gradually the pace began to slow as the system began to stabilize and return to something akin to its 'normal' state. Oxygen was again abundant enough for the cells to continue their growth and development and along with the returning balance came something else.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason the little fetus began to feel incredibly happy. The feeling grew and with it so did the fetus' urge to play. Arms and legs began to unfurl and stretch, muscles awakened and the tiny baby began to kick out, enjoying the movement of its limbs. A foot connected with something solid and the fetus found it interesting, so it kicked again... several times before tiring of the game and curling up to sleep, happy and contented once again.

--

Duo lay on his side waiting for Heero to speak, to tell him what an idiot he'd been and how disappointed in him he was when he felt something inside. Immediately he went as still as possible, unsure of what it was he'd felt. It wasn't pain, the morphine had dulled that. No, this was something different. It happened again and Duo held his breath as his mind told him what it was but his logic didn't accept it. When it happened a third time his face lit up in a smile and tears formed in his eyes.

Heero desperately wanted to say something to his lover but he could feel how much Duo was hurting over this incident and decided to hold his tongue. Now was not the time nor the place to discuss their future, it could wait until Duo was feeling better. His lover had had a really bad scare and didn't need anything other than reassurance at this stage, Duo wasn't stupid, Heero knew that his partner would never do anything like this again. He turned his eyes towards his lover and his breath caught. Duo was smiling, a broad smile that Heero hadn't seen in a while but there were also tears. To say he was confused would be an understatement. Tentatively he reached out and brushed away the errant bangs from his lover's sweet face. "Duo?" he questioned.

Duo looked at Heero through misted eyes, the grin on his face growing even larger.

Heero mentally began to question how much morphine Sally had given the American when Duo spoke.

"The baby... It kicked. Heero, I felt the baby kick..."

tbc...

(1) Duck billed clamp: This is a stainless steel instrument shaped like a duck's bill which is usually used on women when doing cervical swabs and such. Any female out there who has had pap smears will be familiar with this surgical instrument. _shudders_


	66. Chapter 65

**Thanks to all who are reding and have left a review. Now for some fluff to chase away all that angst.**

See Previous chapters for Disclaimer, warnings etc.

Chapter 65

"Are you sure, Duo? I mean, the morphine that Sally gave you could be making you hallucinate," Heero said as he watched his lover carefully.

The smile never wavered from Duo's face. "No, it's not the morphine, I definitely felt the baby kick." Duo lowered his hand and ran it over his abdomen, resting it over the spot where he'd felt the sudden pressure of the tiny kick. His patience was rewarded a few moments later when his belly jerked and he felt the unmistakable sensation of pressure against his hand. "There it is again. Heero, the baby, I can feel it. Here..." Duo reached for Heero's hand and dragged it under the covers to rest against the spot on his belly where he'd felt the baby kick. "Just hold your hand there for a moment and wait."

Considering that he didn't know how long Sally would be gone for, Heero thought it was probably best to humor his lover for the moment; but he intended to have a word with Sally about the drugs she was giving Duo when she came back. Suddenly there was a definite push against his hand. "What the...?"

"See, I told you, Heero. The baby is kicking, it's all right... our child is alive and well. Our baby is going to be fine..." The tears spilled from Duo's eyes with his happiness, the small movement had managed to ease his depression and give him hope. It also served to make the pregnancy 'real'. Although Duo was well aware that he was pregnant, all the evidence showing him as much, but somehow it still hadn't felt real, something more like a dream. Feeling the tiny kick from inside brought the whole reality that he was carrying an individual, a new life inside him to the forefront. Now he knew without a doubt that he _was_ carrying a child.

His child.

Heero's child.

A fierce sense of protectiveness welled up in Duo, the emotion so strong that it took his breath away with its intensity. The tiny kick brought home to him the stark reality that he was carrying another life inside his body, a life that was completely dependent on him and his actions.

No amount of ultra sound pictures or reassurances that he was pregnant could take the place of actually _feeling_ the life inside. The tears ran down his cheeks and he didn't care. He could feel his child, the trauma of the past few hours slipped away with those few tiny kicks to be replaced with an overwhelming joy.

The small push against his hand had Heero opening his mouth in awe. His eyes widened then a grin broke out over his features. He moved his hand again and was rewarded with another kick moments later. "It's alive... Duo, I can feel it."

"This isn't a corny Frankenstein movie, Heero. This is our baby you're talking about," replied Duo with a snicker.

Heero opted to ignore the comment and concentrated on trying to feel the baby move again. After several minutes and no more kicks he decided to remove his hand. Obviously the child didn't intend to move much anymore. He tugged the blanket back up over Duo, his eyes misting with tears as the full realization hit home. He took in his partner's shining eyes and decided he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

Duo was normally what Heero would describe as a beautiful man, but pregnant, he simply glowed. It was almost surreal. Heero leant close and stole a kiss. Pulling away slightly he let his nose brush Duo's as he fought against the lump in his throat to speak.

"Arigato, Duo," he whispered.

Duo smiled. "Makes it all seem real now, don't you think? Not that it wasn't real before, but feeling the movement, kinda puts it all into perspective. I don't know how else to explain it," said Duo softly.

"Hai, it does and I know exactly what you're trying to say." Heero wrapped his arms around his lover as best he could and feathered kisses to each bit of exposed skin he could find, which wasn't a lot as the blanket was tucked firmly under Duo's chin. Sally and Nurse Brown returned just then and Duo was eager to give them the news.

"Sally!"

Sally looked at the young man as he called her name, she could see something had changed, those amethyst eyes literally shone with joy, the smile on the face simply huge. She glanced at Heero and saw the same look mirrored there. "You two haven't been into the morphine while I was gone have you?" she asked suspiciously as her eyes strayed to the drug cabinet. It was still locked but with Duo's known lock picking skills nothing was safe from the American. Not that she really entertained the idea that he would have broken into the cabinet, she was all too familiar with the boys hate for drugs.

"Nah," Duo replied. "This is something that no drug can beat," he beamed. "The baby... I felt it kick. Sally, the baby is all right, it moved!"

"That's wonderful news, Duo," Sally replied, a smile nearly big enough to rival Duo's spread across her face.

"Are you sure it was the baby and not something else?" asked Nurse Brown. She wasn't trying to be cruel, she just wanted to be certain that what Duo had felt was indeed the child and not something else that his mind may have created in order to dispel the trauma it was coping with. The drugs wouldn't help either and she had seen this before in pregnant women. Something bad happened and their minds are so desperate to make things right that they imagine all sorts of things.

"No, it was definitely the child," answered Heero. "I felt it as well."

"I wasn't sure at first," started Duo. "I thought I felt something hit the inside of my gut, then I thought I was imagining it. When it happened again that's when I thought it might be the child. The third time it kicked I knew I wasn't hallucinating and I placed my hand on my stomach and sure enough, it kicked again. I told Heero and at first he said I was imagining it, he didn't believe me until I put his hand on the spot and he felt it too."

"That's great news then, Duo," said Sally. "If the baby is moving around and kicking enough for you to feel it then it is obviously doing okay, the abruption hasn't affected it so the chances of the baby being born 'normal' are looking much brighter."

"You mean there was a chance that the child wouldn't have been 'normal'? That there could be something wrong?" Duo's happiness began to wane a little and even Heero began to look concerned.

Nurse Brown stepped in. "Sometimes with an abruption the oxygen supply and / or the nutrients that the baby needs to grow and develop can be hampered. It depends a lot on the place of tearing and amount of such a tear. As you know the baby gets all it needs through the umbilical cord that is connected to the placenta; the placenta is responsible for the diffusion of the materials from your blood stream into the baby's. When the placenta separates from the uterine wall then there is bound to be a certain amount of loss of this diffusion, the volume of the tear will influence how much the baby is deprived of the necessary elements." Nurse Brown looked at the pair to see if they understood.

They did.

"If the baby is now kicking to the point where you can feel it then I think we could be safe in saying that the child was not deprived for very long or by very much. The odds all point towards a happy, healthy child still." She declined to add that nothing could be certain though until the child was actually born. Any damage that the child had suffered due to the abruption would be evident then. Physically the baby was normal, the ultra sound had confirmed that, but it was the mental capabilities that could be affected. Depending on how much, if any, oxygen deprivation had occurred would determine any abnormal brain function.

"I'm happy to know that the child is active, Duo. It's certainly a good sign and one we will check again tomorrow with the ultra sound," Sally said and smiled at the pair. "Now, I've organized a private room for you, Duo, one that has an ensuite bathroom so you should be fine," she continued as she walked over to the bed and removed Duo's chart, scribbling notes upon it in regards to the latest 'news'.

Nurse Brown followed but went to the opposite side to check the fetal monitor screen. She smiled to herself as she noted that the readouts had returned to a more 'normal' level. It certainly looked like this child was going to be fine.

"Heero? Do you think you could assist us in putting Duo onto a gurney so we can take him to his room? Normally I would have the orderlies do it but given his special status I'd rather no one else be exposed to him and risk the safety of his secret. I don't want him putting any strain on himself either given his condition; besides, I think that the morphine has kicked in quite a bit as well." Sally said, an amused tone in her voice.

"Hai." Heero released his hold on his lover who was now humming softly to himself, glazed eyes telling Heero that his partner was indeed 'off with the fairies'.

Nurse Brown fetched a gurney from out in the hall way and between the three of them they managed to lift the pregnant Duo from the exam bed and onto the smaller bed. Sally tucked the blanket a little firmer around Duo while Nurse Brown changed the saline bag for a fresh one. Picking up the chart, the safety sides were erected and everything was set to go. Heero took up residence at the end of the gurney and prepared to push the contraption where Sally directed. Soon they were traversing the corridors and within minutes arrived at the room Sally had allocated for Duo to use.

Heero wheeled the gurney in and brought it level with the hospital bed. The three prepared to lift Duo from the gurney and place him in the bed when the American man began to protest.

"Don't wanna stop now. Was enjoying the ride. Can we go around once more, Hee-chan?" he mumbled.

Sally snickered; Nurse Brown busied herself setting up the saline bag on the hook attached to the bed while Heero turned a rather interesting shade of red at Duo's choice of endearment.

"Time for you to move into the other bed, Duo," said Heero in a firm tone. "I'll take you for another ride later," he added when he saw Duo about to protest.

"Okay. Promise?"

"Hai." Heero rolled his eyes and assisted the two women to shift his lover into the more comfortable hospital bed.

"I want to keep the fetal monitor on him for a few more hours yet. The baby kicking is a good sign and the readouts all indicate that the baby's distress levels have fallen considerably. The heart rate is still slightly elevated but I expect it to return to normal as the morphine works its way out of Duo's system," said Sally as she checked the machine.

"You should go home and get some rest, Heero," said the nurse as she fussed around Duo, making sure that the blankets were neatly over him, call button placed within easy reach and that the water pitcher on the side table was full.

"I'd rather stay," replied Heero.

A gentle snore came from Duo.

"There isn't anything for you to do here, Heero," smiled the nurse. "As you can see..." she looked at the slumbering Duo. "He's fast asleep and I doubt he will wake for quite some time yet. If anything should change I will call you immediately."

"Nurse Brown is right, Heero. Go home and get some rest yourself. You won't be any good to him if you're worn out too. He's getting the best of care where he is and there isn't anything more you can do for him," stated Sally.

Reluctantly Heero agreed. He waited until Sally and Nurse Brown discreetly left the room before cupping his lover's cheek and leaning close to whisper in Duo's ear. "I'll be back soon, little mother. You rest and take care of yourself and our child." He smiled as Duo unconsciously nuzzled into his hand then pressed a kiss to his partner's lips before pulling away and leaving the room.

--

Heero headed back to the mansion, care of a Preventer vehicle that Sally had 'found' for him to use. Having extracted promises from both the doctor and the nurse that they would contact him immediately should anything change in regards to Duo's condition, his mind was a little more at ease. He smiled to himself as he drove, thinking about the small kick he'd felt from their child. His heart warmed, what Duo had said about the pregnancy feeling 'real' now that the baby had moved filling him with an elation that was hard to describe. He'd watched his lover's body change as it accommodated the growing child, suffered through the mood swings, the complaints, the bitching about continuous visits to the bathroom, not to mention the cravings and sudden upsurge in Duo's libido. Not that he was complaining. Feeling that tiny kick had suddenly swept all those other things aside, they weren't important... the fact that their child was alive and well was worth every bit of the 'suffering' he'd endured; and he had no doubt that his long haired little mother felt exactly the same.

There was still a long way to go before Duo actually gave birth, but now it didn't seem as impossible as it had when they were first given the news of their impending parenthood. Turning the vehicle onto the access road to the mansion, Heero thought about all the things he needed to do. He first had the staff to reassure and explain to; then there was still the question of the assignment, and Quatre to call. Heero gave a small shudder. Quatre could wait until tomorrow; Heero really didn't feel up to speaking with the blonde right now. He was still coming to terms with things himself and didn't need an over reactive 'Mother Goose' as Duo so aptly nicknamed the Arab. No, Quatre he could contact tomorrow when he was feeling a little more clear- headed. He pulled the car to a halt outside the front entrance and cut the engine, Harim waited on the steps for him, an anxious expression on his face. Heero got out and locked the car before walking towards the man.

"Master Heero, is Master Duo all right?"

"Yes, Harim. Duo is going to be okay and the baby also. Thank you for your assistance earlier and for your patience. I appreciate it," replied Heero as he ran a weary hand over his face.

"May I be so bold as to ask what the problem was?" Harim followed Heero inside the mansion, clearly he was concerned but was hesitant to push the Japanese man.

"There was a problem with the placenta, some tearing occurred but Doctor Po managed to stop it from going any further and currently everything appears to have settled down." A smile began to form on Heero's lips. "Harim, the baby... it kicked; I felt it kick." The smile went to a full out grin.

Harim's face lit up. "Allah be praised! That is certainly excellent news, Master Heero."

"Hai, it is." The smile showed no signs of fading as Heero walked towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of cocoa.

Sensing that Heero had said pretty much all he was going to for now, Harim decided to take his leave. "I will reset the security now that you are home, Master Heero; then I will be going back to my home. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"No, thank you. You go back home to Siska and please let her know that Duo is okay but will be staying in the hospital for a few days. I will be going there first thing in the morning and I will let you know how he is progressing." Heero fetched the milk from the 'fridge and put some in a mug, placed the mug in the microwave and punched the key pad whilst speaking.

"Good night then, Master Heero."

"Good night, Harim."

The man left and Heero returned to making his cup of cocoa. With the steaming mug in his hand, Heero checked that the mansion was locked and secure before heading up the stairs and back to his and Duo's bedroom. Stepping inside he was greeted with the mess that still remained from earlier. The bedclothes were all rumpled, clothing dumped on the floor and when Heero drew closer to the bed, the now dried blood could still be seen on the sheets. Heero's heart began to beat faster as the shock of what had transpired caught up with him. Only now did he truly realize how serious the problem had been... still could be.

The lump in his throat remained as he put his cocoa down and proceeded to strip the bed, cramming the soiled sheets into the laundry hamper in the bathroom along with their discarded clothes. He knew he should really put the sheets to soak but right now he was just too tired, too emotionally drained to care. It wasn't as if they didn't have plenty more sheets. He fetched another set from the linen cupboard and inhaled the light, flowery fragrance of the fabric softener Duo liked to use. The scent reminded him again of his lover and the lump lodged even more firmly in his throat. Pushing all thoughts aside he quickly re-made the bed and drank the last of the cocoa. Stripping out of his clothes he crawled in-between the soft sheets and cuddled Duo's pillow. He could smell his lover in the foam and it offered a small comfort to his aching heart. He hated being apart from the American.

Snuggling closer to the inanimate object his mind began to wander and with a sudden shock it dawned on him just how much he had changed, how far he had come since the days of the war. The cold, calculating, almost mechanical psyche had slowly disappeared. He still planned things out with a careful, meticulous air, but now he also did so with feeling, weighing up each possible scenario and outcome. Before he would plan out the quickest, most efficient way of achieving the objective with no real regard for the consequences of the actions. Somewhere along the line he'd mellowed and now considered all possible effects his actions could have.

While still decidedly painful at times, Heero welcomed the return of his emotions. Duo had taught him how to live, how to let go, explore the wonders of his inner self; but more importantly... how to love. "Duo..." he whispered to the quiet room, the ache in his chest refusing to leave; for as long as Duo remained in the hospital so Heero's soul would be missing.

--

The chirping of the birds as they heralded the arrival of the morning woke Heero. It took him a few moments to orientate himself, the warmth of the familiar body that usually lay curled against him was not there and the previous night's occurances returned in a rush. His eyes shot open, fully awake now as his body scrambled from the bed, his hand going to the night stand to retrieve his cell 'phone. Still blinking the sleep from his eyes he scanned the small screen. No missed calls. He checked the message box. Nothing.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious.

Stretching, he tossed the cell back to the bed and went to the 'phone on the dresser. The red light of the answering machine wasn't flashing but he pressed the messages button anyway.

"You have no messages," the stilted voice said.

He sighed then picked up the handset, dialed in the number for the Preventer hospital and waited for the call to connect.

"Preventer hospital, how can I help you?"

"This is Preventer Agent Day. My partner, Agent Night was admitted to the hospital last night. I'd like a report on his condition please."

"Wait one moment and I'll put you through to the ward, Agent Day."

The usual crappy music came on the line while Heero's call was transferred, fortunately he didn't have to listen to it for too long.

"Nurses' station. Sister Weeks speaking."

"Agent Day here. Would it be possible to speak with either Nurse Brown or Doctor Po, please?"

"I'll see if I can find one of them for you, Agent Day."

"Thank you." There was the sound of the 'phone being placed down and then receding footsteps; Heero could hear the faint sounds of the hospital in the background. At least it was better than the music. He didn't have to wait long before the 'phone was picked up again.

"Nurse Brown here."

"It's Heero. How is... How is Duo doing?" Heero couldn't help the hitch in his voice.

"Mr. Maxwell is fine, Heero. He slept well through the night and the monitors all show normal rates."

Heero could tell from the way the nurse spoke that there were obviously people around and she didn't want to say too much. He gave an audible sigh of relief. "Am I able to come in and visit him?"

"Certainly, Heero. I think that would be an excellent idea. I will be going off shift in an hour but I'll speak with Doctor Po when she comes on in the next half hour as to who will be nursing him today."

"Arigato. I will be there soon."

"I'll keep an eye out for you, Heero."

"Thank you. Good bye for now."

"Good bye, Heero."

Heero replaced the handset and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later he was tying his Preventer tie and slipping into his shoes. Ascending the stairs he checked that he had his wallet, keys and cell 'phone then detoured by the kitchen to pick up a Crunchie bar. Ten minutes after that he was driving down the road and on his way to the Preventer hospital to see his lover and their unborn child.

tbc...


	67. Chapter 66

**Thank you to all who have left a review!**

See prologue for disclaimer, notes etc.

Enjoy...

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 66

The morning traffic wasn't too bad, mainly due to the still early hour. Heero parked the Preventer vehicle back in the garage and dropped the keys through the small 'night' slot as none of the mechanical crew were in yet. With thoughts of the baby's kick the previous evening running through his head, Heero made his way through the building to the hospital section, pushing through the doors and approaching the reception desk. The woman looked up and smiled at him.

"May I?" he asked and nodded towards the doors that led through to the wards and showed her his ID badge.

"Certainly, sir," she replied.

"Arigato." Heero pocketed his badge and headed through the doors, remembering his way to Duo's room with ease. No one stopped him or asked him where he was going for which Heero was grateful. Shortly he arrived at the closed door to his lover's room and hesitated. He raised his hand and knocked softly, unsure of what to do, not knowing if Duo was awake, had company or what waited for him on the other side of the door.

He waited for a few minutes but didn't hear anything. Tentatively he reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. The door began to open smoothly and he stuck his head around it to peer into the room. The room was fairly dark as the curtains were still drawn but Heero's eyes adjusted quickly. He could make out the lump in the bed, the tail end of a disheveled braid poked out from under the blankets and the gentle sound of breathing was the only noise in the room.

Hero smiled to himself and entered the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Duo. He snuck across to the bed and leant over for a closer look. The smile widened and his heart melted. Duo was curled up on his side, face partly buried in the pillow, blankets pulled up around him and Heero could see the outline of Duo's arm wrapped around his swelling abdomen. Rather than disturb the serenity of the moment, Heero sat in the small chair beside the bed and opted to watch his lover sleep.

He didn't get to observe Duo like this very often and so took any chance that presented itself. In sleep Duo's face was completely relaxed, there were fine lines around his eyes which Heero knew were representative of the braided man's love of smiling; he literally smiled with his eyes. The creamy skin, so soft to the touch, held a warm glow on the high cheekbones, the dark lashes lay in a half moon, a contrast to the fineness of the almost translucent covering. A slightly upturned nose, that still bore a faint scar from one of Duo's many space battles, rested above the rich, red lips that Heero knew tasted as divine as they appeared. Like appreciating a fine wine, Heero drank the vision of his lover in. So entranced with the feyness before him he didn't notice Duo wake up.

The violet eyes fluttered open and focused immediately on Heero. Seeing the look of distraction in those cobalt eyes and noting the way that Heero was simply staring at him, he smiled.

"Mornin' Heero," he said softly.

Heero jolted back to the present and blushed, embarrassed at being caught studying his lover. "Morning, Duo. How do you feel?"

Yawning, Duo snuggled into the warmth of the bed and thought about the question. "Not too bad," he admitted. "A little sore and achy, head's a bit fuzzy but otherwise I feel okay."

"Well that's good news I'm sure. Has Sally been in to see you yet?" Heero rose from the chair and leaned in close, sweeping Duo's bangs away from his face and reaching for a morning kiss.

Duo melted into the kiss, his lips following Heero's as they left, reluctant to break the contact. "No, Sally hasn't been in yet but I don't think it will be too long before she comes to do her prodding and poking thing."

"Any... Any more bleeding?" Heero asked, almost afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"Not that I know of," replied Duo. "Mind you, I'm not allowed out of this bed for anything, not even the toilet at the moment. Speaking of which," Duo blushed slightly. "Do you think you could pass me that bottle over there, I really need to pee, dunno whether it's the kid or this damn saline they keep pumping into me."

Heero fetched the paper wrapped item and handed it to Duo who promptly pulled the paper off and slid the bottle under the bed clothes. Heero turned away and went to open the curtains, giving his lover some privacy.

"I'm done."

Turning back around, Heero approached the bed again as Duo slipped the now rather full bottle out and handed it over. "Shit! You did need to go, you've nearly filled it," said Heero as he began to walk towards the bathroom to empty the bottle.

"Don't empty it, Heero. Sally needs it for some tests or something," called Duo in alarm.

Heero stopped and returned to the bed. He picked up the discarded paper covering and put it back over the bottle, then he set the bottle down in the bathroom. He really didn't need to have _that_ in his line of vision.

The sound of a knock followed by, "Duo? Are you awake?" came at the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake, come in," replied Duo.

The door opened and Sally entered. "Oh, hello, Heero. I didn't know you were here."

"I haven't been here very long. I did call this morning and speak to Nurse Brown, she said it was all right for me to come in and see Duo," said Heero as he looked at the doctor.

"That's fine, Heero," Sally said as she picked up Duo's chart from the holder at the end of the bed and read through the information.

"What's the verdict?" asked Duo.

"So far, so good," replied Sally and replaced the chart. She came to the bed side where she could talk to the pair a little easier. "Your blood pressure, breathing and heart rates have returned to normal which is excellent. The baby's vital signs have also returned to a normal level so at this stage everything is pointing towards a full recovery." Sally gave Duo a stern look to emphasize her next point. "That doesn't mean to say that you can get up and start moving around though. The abruption could start again at any time, more so if you put any undue stress on yourself. I want you to spend at least another three days here so I can keep a close eye on you; I have more tests scheduled for later today to check on the placenta and its position, also the baby. If those tests come back clear and everything is going okay then I will permit you to get up, but only for personal hygienic reasons, that means to shower and use the toilet only, nothing else." Sally turned to look at Heero. "I will notify Une of Duo's status shortly; from here on in he is no longer working on Preventer cases."

"But..."

"No buts, Duo," Sally stated as she turned back to the American. "I said rest and I mean it. You are officially on maternity leave from today until I say otherwise, got it?"

Duo swallowed hard as he took in Sally's expression. He knew she was serious, if he didn't obey her orders she was likely to find some other way to get at him... and he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. "I got it," he murmured.

"Maternity leave?" questioned Heero as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, maternity leave. All Preventer employees are entitled to maternity leave."

"Doesn't that usually apply to the female agents? I mean, in case you hadn't noticed, Duo is male."

"Doesn't matter. It does not stipulate that you have to be a pregnant female to be granted maternity leave. Some of the men have also taken leave when their partners have been expecting. In this case just because it's Duo who's expecting doesn't mean that he isn't entitled to the leave; he's just as entitled as any other new mother to be is. Oh, and you will also be granted maternity leave once Duo approaches his due date."

Heero didn't dare look at Duo; he already knew what expression would be on his partner's face. "Speaking of Une, I must see her today in regards to this assignment." Heero decided that to change the subject would be the easiest way to get out of the hole he was likely to dig for himself if the talk about maternity leave was to continue along its current path.

Duo looked sharply at his partner. "I take it you're intending to tell her you're not going on the assignment?" For Heero not to go on an assignment was a mini revolution in Duo's book. Heero had never refused an assignment, it simply wasn't in his vocabulary to say no to a mission. But then again, Duo reflected, Heero had changed a lot over the past years, just how much so was being brought home to him now and he suddenly began to see his lover and partner with new eyes.

"Hai. That is my intention. With the current situation I do not think it wise to leave you."

It was Duo's turn to feel the lump in his throat, the depth of Heero's caring for him and their child showing through in those clear blue eyes and stubborn set of Heero's jaw. "It's okay, Heero. I'll be fine, honest. I promise I will do exactly what Sally says."

"Iie. I don't want to be apart from you, not when you're still at risk."

"Excuse me for interrupting but didn't you mention something about Trowa and Quatre staying with Duo before, Heero?" Sally asked as she replaced the chart.

"Hai, I did. But I don't think..."

"At the risk of being told to shove off and mind my own business, I'd suggest you talk with Une and see if you can't come to a compromise of some sort. Failing all else I'm sure that Duo would agree to having Trowa and Quatre stay with him whilst you're away. Either that or I will admit him to the hospital until such time as you return." Sally looked carefully at Duo, trying to gauge the American's reaction. It was exactly what she expected.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in what happens here?"

"No." Both Sally and Heero said at the same time.

"For once in your life, Duo, you're going to do what you're told to, not only for your own sake but for the safety and well being of your child." Sally fixed him with a firm look.

"Let me talk to Une and then go from there," said Heero as he tried to soothe Duo's ruffled feathers.

All he got in reply was a grunt as his lover turned his face away from him.

Heero looked at his watch. "I'd better go and see if I can catch Une before she gets started on the day's work. I'll be back soon, Duo." Heero leaned in towards the bed, hoping for a kiss good bye. All he got was a mass of chestnut braid. He sighed and looked at Sally who gave him a smile and mouthed 'He will be okay, he's sulking'. Heero nodded and turned to leave.

Duo waited until he was sure that Heero had left before surfacing. He was pissed off with both his lover and the doctor and determined to wallow in his misery. With any luck Heero would cave in eventually and Duo would have some say in his life. Sally was going to be another story though. She was one tough cookie and seemingly immune to Duo's puppy eyes, pouts and charms.

"Now, Duo, It's time for me to check that there is no more bleeding. I need you to move over a little and lower your briefs."

Oh yeah, and she was also one sadistic woman as well.

--

Heero made his way out of the Preventer Hospital and through the medical wing, taking the elevator and riding it to the top floor where the commander's offices were located. He strode along the corridor, head high, steps sure and confident; even if he was feeling a little nauseous inside. He approached Une's office and pausing for a moment to compose himself, entered and approached the secretary.

"I wish to speak with Commander Une."

"One moment please, Agent?"

"Day."

"Agent Day. I'll see if she can see you at the moment." There was no need for the secretary to ask if it was important, the reply was always the same. She'd long ago abandoned that practice finding it much easier just to push the intercom button and let the Commander decide if she was available or not. "Commander, I have Agent Day here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment."

"Send him in."

"Yes, ma'am." The secretary released the button and turned back to Heero, but the agent had already heard and was half way across the room.

"Thank you," Heero called back over his shoulder as a last minute thought. He knocked politely at the door and then opened it when the command to enter came from the other side.

Une was sitting behind her desk, a stack of papers spread out in front of her and she looked up as Heero entered. "Agent Day, what can I do for you?"

Seeing as how he hadn't been asked to take a seat, Heero remained standing and directed his gaze at the superior officer. "I wish to inform you, Commander, that I will be unable to accompany Agent Fire on the assignment."

Une quirked an eyebrow. "Really? And why is that, may I ask?"

Heero proceeded to fill Une in on Duo's latest problem, making sure not to omit any of the details, regardless of how painful they were for him to recall.

Une listened intently, not interrupting but letting Heero have his say. Once the agent had finished she furrowed her brows in thought, pursing her lips and resting her chin on her steepled fingers. "Agent Day. I suggest you take a seat. We need to discuss this in more depth..."

Heero did as requested, sensing that his commander was not in the least happy with him.

--

Duo shifted again in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. Nurse Brown had been in to let him know she was going off shift and that Doctor G and Sally would be taking care of him until she came back on shift that evening. Duo wasn't too happy about it but there wasn't anything he could do. Fortunately he didn't require a lot of 'nursing', mainly just having the bottle, a jug of water and the call button in close proximity being enough. Sally had alerted the nursing staff that he was a special case suffering from a highly contagious disease or something and was in quarantine so no one other than herself, G, Heero and Nurse Brown were permitted near his room. To be honest, Duo didn't give a shit what tale they'd spun; he just wanted to go home.

Sally had checked him and declared that there hadn't been much more bleeding. She'd put another of those damn pads on him again though, sadistic person that she was. G had returned and assisted Sally to conduct some more tests on him, mainly the ultra sound and checking his insides were all still there and functional. From what he could gather from the conversation the abruption hadn't started again and while it hadn't repaired itself, there was no signs of it tearing any further.

That was a relief to him.

The baby had also shown up as being okay and his eyes misted as he recalled watching the small creature wave its arms around. He hadn't felt any more kicks since the previous evening but Sally assured him that it was quite normal and that the baby would soon be kicking away again, and when it did, he would be wishing it would stop. The other tests she had done on his urine and blood had come back clear, so as far as he could tell everything was proceeding normally once again.

Heero hadn't returned as yet, although he did send word that he would be back as soon as he could, so Duo had been left alone with his thoughts. He didn't particularly like that. He felt guilty that Heero would refuse to go on the assignment because of him, especially as it was so close to the date he was due to leave. He chased the thoughts around in his head and the more he thought the guiltier he felt. Eventually he came to a decision; he'd accept Trowa and Quatre coming to stay and helping him out while Heero was gone; it was the least he could do to make it up to his partner for all the shit he'd caused over the past day or so. Now all he had to do was wait for Heero to come back and let him know of his decision.

--

He was dozing lightly when he heard the unmistakable click of the door opening. Instantly his eyes opened and then a smile tugged at his lips as Heero's hand, waving a white handkerchief appeared around the edge of the door.

"I surrender, is it safe to come in?"

"Heero, you idiot. Of course it's safe to come in," Duo replied with a laugh.

The rest of Heero's body found its way around the door and into the room, the door being closed behind him. Heero tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket and approached the bed, pleased to see that his lover didn't appear to be angry with him any longer. That was good considering the news he had to break. "How are you feeling now?" Heero asked a little tentatively.

"Much better now that you're back," replied Duo as he opened his arms for Heero.

Heero pressed himself into the embrace and returned it with his own, then stole a kiss before making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand over Duo's swollen belly. "Is everything all right with the baby?"

"Sally did another ultra sound and ran some tests. Everything is showing up clear and the baby was moving around so as far as Sally can tell, all seems to be okay. The abruption thing hasn't gone any further and the bleeding has stopped so she seems to think that the worst is over." Duo picked at the blanket as he spoke, unsure of how to approach the subject of Heero's mission and Quatre staying. He was saved from that though as Heero began the conversation.

"Duo...?" Heero began.

"Yeah?"

"About this assignment..." Heero paused and took a breath. Best to just get it over with. "I spoke with Une about taking me off the assignment due to the circumstances..."

"I bet that went down like a lead balloon," Duo stated.

"Sort of. She wasn't very happy with me." _/ Actually that was an understatement; completely and utterly annoyed would have been more accurate, /_ Heero thought. "I tried to explain to her but she was insistent that I continue as planned..."

Duo could envision the scene quite clearly. Heero would be standing in his defiant pose, refusing to budge and insisting that he be reassigned, while Une would be equally as adamant that Heero would be going on the assignment. Duo shuddered as he recalled the few times he'd witnessed the woman's alter ego during the war; presumably Heero had just engaged the psychotic side in a little up close and personal verbal debate. Duo guessed it wouldn't have been pretty. "Heero, I've been thinking..."

"She really gave me no choice other than to complete the assignment but I'm still..."

"You really need to go on the assignment, Heero. I've thought about it and you're right, Trowa and Quatre can come and stay, I've been a bit selfish..."

"...worried about leaving you so I think it would be a good idea to still have Trowa and..." Heero paused and looked at his lover. "Pardon?"

Duo couldn't help the smile as he took in Heero's stunned expression. "I said I am quite okay with Trowa and Quatre coming to stay with me whilst you're on the assignment."

"Really?" Heero's face began to change as a smile found its way to his mouth.

"Yes, really. I have done a lot of thinking, Heero, and I realize that I'm being very selfish and unfair to both you and the baby. I know I can't do the things I usually do and this little 'scare' has made me understand just how fragile this whole pregnancy thing can be. I know now that I have to take it easy and I'm sure I can suffer with 'Mother Goose' for a week without becoming completely suicidal."

Heero felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'd still rather it was me that was taking care of you, Duo, but I'm afraid that Une won't give an inch on this. I have to go. It will make it easier though knowing that Trowa and Quatre are staying and looking after you. Are you sure that you don't mind, that it's okay?"

"I'm sure," Duo replied and squeezed Heero's shoulder. "Besides, I think I'd rather be at the mercy of blondie than Doctor Jekyll."

"Doctor Jekyll?" Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Sally. I'm sure that woman is into sadomasochism, either that or she has a worse fetish than I do for sharp pointy things."

Heero laughed and kissed his partner. "Somehow I don't think I want to know, Duo."

"Trust me, you don't."

--

Sally was pleased with Duo's progress and allowed him up to shower and visit the toilet on the third day of his confinement, something that Duo was eternally grateful for. He could swear he was getting a rash on his dick from using the bottle so much, especially with the amount of saline they insisted on pumping into him via the drip. The bed pan was another matter entirely, the cold steel not encouraging one in the slightest to empty their bowels. The bed baths had been suffered through with dignity, mainly because it was Heero that took it upon himself to wash Duo.

Heero had contacted Trowa and Quatre again and updated them on Duo's condition. Quatre had been all set to come straight away but Heero had managed to have a good talk with the blonde, as well as with Trowa and warned them both about 'smothering' Duo. After extracting a promise from Quatre that he would try to keep his mothering instincts under control and a promise from Trowa to apply the gag to Quatre should the need arise, Heero finally felt a little more comfortable about going on the assignment. He consoled himself with the thought that at least Duo was fully aware of the penalties for committing murder.

Finally Sally was happy enough with Duo's progress to allow him to go home, all his and the baby's vital signs having stayed stable and the tests showing nothing more was occurring. She signed the release papers for Duo to return home and gave him a long lecture about resting, even going as far as to give him a list of the things he was allowed to do and nothing else. With Duo's promise to do exactly as he was told he finally left the hospital and returned to the mansion. Heero was leaving in two days and Duo was desperate to spend some quality time with his lover before he left.

With a light heart, he allowed Heero to buckle him into the passenger seat and drive them both home.

tbc...


	68. Chapter 67

**Thank you all for the kind reviews!**

Chapter 67

Arriving back home at the mansion, Duo was quickly ensconced in the lounge room, much to his chagrin. Heero fetched his bag and sorted through it, putting the items back where they belonged and tossing the soiled clothing into the laundry hamper. He'd managed to wash the sheets and get the blood out of them, despite leaving them to sit for a while. With everything back in its usual place he made a cup of coffee for them both and carried the mugs through to the lounge where his lover sat flicking through the various channels, trying to find something to alleviate his boredom.

"Hey," Heero said quietly as he offered Duo a mug.

The pregnant man's eyes lit up and he took the offered mug, sipping at it greedily, eyes closing in bliss. "God, I love you, Heero."

Heero chuckled and sat down next to his partner. "You only love me for my coffee," he replied.

"Nah, not just the coffee, Heero, there are the Crunchie bars as well."

"So that means my wonderfully toned body, great hot looks, sizable assets and the way I make love to you doesn't come into the picture?" Heero did his best to look hurt; but failed.

"Well..." Duo cocked his head as if thinking about Heero's words. "I suppose they are a bonus, but the Crunchies and coffee are a definitely top of the list." Duo gave Heero a teasing look.

"I knew it," said Heero in a falsetto voice, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead in a mock faint. "He only stays with me for the coffee and Crunchies. All this time I thought it was my body and the sex."

Duo laughed and gave Heero a friendly punch to the shoulder. Heero responded by putting his arm around Duo and drawing him close, feathering kisses across his lover's cheek. "I've missed you, Duo," Heero murmured softly.

"Missed you too, Hee-chan," Duo replied as he snuggled deeper into the offered embrace.

"You really scared me, Duo. I thought... I thought I'd lost both you and the baby." There was a definite hitch to Heero's voice and Duo quickly took both their coffee mugs and put them on the table before wrapping his arms completely around Heero and holding him close.

Heero tucked his head under Duo's chin, winding his arms around Duo's waist and holding on for dear life. Now that his lover was home and safe he could give in to the emotions that had been festering beneath the surface.

With Heero safely in his arms, Duo began to realize just how frightened Heero really had been and he cursed himself and his lack of thought once more. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise to take good care of myself from now on. I'll do exactly what Sally has said and I won't do anything at all that will endanger this child or me. I love you, Heero and you had better come back safe to me."

The tears that ran down Heero's face slowed a little and he hugged Duo closer, grateful for the contact. He opted not to say anything for the moment, rather to just sit there in the warmth of his partner's arms. The silence stretched on but neither man cared, they were comfortable with it, words weren't needed, they both understood just how much this episode had affected both of them and they were equally as grateful to have come through it with the minimal damage that they had.

The sun began to set and the room darkened when they finally pulled apart. Heero scrubbed at his cheeks, rubbing away the crusty trails from his tears and kissed Duo. "Arigato."

Duo smiled. They had both needed that. Just to hold and be held, it had restored a sense of peace to them both. Duo's stomach rumbled loudly. "Oops," he snickered and rubbed his belly. "I think someone's hungry."

"I'll go fix dinner," replied Heero as he stood up. "Anything in particular you fancy?"

"You."

Heero snorted. "Duo," he warned. "I don't think that..."

"I'm only teasing, Heero. I know Sally said that penetration was off limits but that doesn't mean I can't have you in other ways." Duo gave him a saucy wink.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I will be so glad once your hormones begin to settle down again," he grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know," Duo continued to tease. "I kind of like this extra libido thing. I could get used to multiple orgasms."

Heero decided to ignore the teasing. He'd tackle that problem later. "Dinner, Duo. What would you like to eat?"

Sighing softly Duo ran the thought of food through his head. "I suppose a hamburger with the lot and a side of fries would be out of the question?'

Shaking his head Heero gave him a soft smile. "Now why did I know you would come up with something like that?"

Duo grinned. "Please?" He gave Heero his best puppy eyes and cutest pout.

"How can I refuse you? You're incorrigible, little mother." Heero stated and leant over his persuasive lover to steal a kiss.

"You mean you will make me one?" Duo couldn't believe his luck. He thought it was worth a try but hadn't expected Heero to give in so easily.

"Hai, I'll make you one." Heero decided that a little spoiling of his lover wouldn't hurt; besides, he could make Duo his hamburger and fries and still keep the meal healthy. The fries could be done in the oven without the need for oil and if he put extra salad on the hamburger then at least Duo would be getting the correct nutrition.

"Thanks, Hee-chan!" Duo's eyes sparkled. "Can I help at all?"

"Iie. You need to rest. But I tell you what, you can come and sit in the kitchen with me and keep me company whilst I make it. Okay?"

"Okay." Duo eased himself up from the couch, taking Heero's offered hand and walked slowly through to the kitchen. Sitting at the table and shredding the lettuce he felt happier than he had in days. While he knew he had to rest for the sake of his health, he was very easily bored. So at least this way he could help out a little and still be getting his rest. He was grateful to his partner for understanding that much and suggesting that he prepare the salad stuffs to go in the hamburgers.

They sat in companionable silence and ate their dinner, Duo savoring the hamburger as if it were a four course gourmet meal. After the hospital food, in one way, it was. Heero watched his partner devour the meal on his plate, a soft smile tugging at his lips. He'd missed this. Noticing his lover watching him, Duo looked up.

"What?" he asked in innocence.

"Nothing," replied Heero, the smile still on his face.

"Have I got sauce on my face or something?" Duo hastily scrubbed at his face with the paper napkin.

Heero reached across the table and placed his hand on his lover's arm, stilling the movement. "No, you haven't got sauce on your face. I was just thinking how good it is to have you back home and eating so well."

"Yeah, well..." Duo felt his cheeks flush. "Hospital food might be good for you but it certainly isn't a patch on your cooking, Heero." Duo returned to his dinner, quickly finishing off the hamburger and looking at Heero with a hopeful expression on his face.

"You still hungry?"

Duo nodded.

"Want dessert?"

Another nod.

Heero stood up and went across to the 'fridge. Opening the freezer compartment he reached inside and removed something. Duo tried to see what Heero was up to but the Japanese man kept his back to the braided one, blocking his view. A few minutes later, Heero returned to the table carrying a bowl and spoon, mysterious smile on his face. He placed the bowl in front of Duo and sat back down again.

Duo stared at the bowl as if it would bite him. Slowly a look of dawning stole over his features and he looked up at Heero, smile gracing his mouth that quickly changed into a dazzling grin. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Hee-chan?" he said as he picked up the spoon and began to dig in.

Heero laughed. He'd spotted the new ice cream when he'd dropped by the store the other day to pick up a few things, including some more of Duo's favorite chocolate treat. Perusing the freezer section he'd spotted the new tubs of ice cream and gone in for a closer inspection. Sure enough, his eyes weren't deceiving him. It appeared that Crunchies were no longer restricted to plain chocolate bars, they were now available as an ice cream as well. (1) Heero couldn't resist. He'd splurged and bought three tubs of the stuff. Knowing how much Duo loved the Crunchie bars, he had no doubt that his lover would also adore the new ice cream.

He'd been right.

The evidence was sitting across from him now, tucking in heartily with a look of pure happiness on his face.

"This is wonderful, Heero. How on earth did you manage to find Crunchie ice cream?"

"It's new on the market, Duo. I saw it the other day and thought you might like it so I bought some," replied Heero as he finished off the last of his hamburger.

"Are you sure I haven't died and gone to heaven?" Duo asked around his mouthful.

Heero snorted and went to dump the dishes in the sink. Filling the sink with the hot water he spoke to Duo over his shoulder. "And don't get any ideas about raiding the freezer for it in the middle of the night either."

"Aww, Hee-chan. You sure know how to spoil a guy's fun."

--

With the dishes done and Duo's hunger satisfied they sat and watched a movie before retiring for the night. Despite his recent scare, Duo was feeling a bit horny and whilst Sally had forbidden any penetration as far as he was concerned it didn't mean he couldn't penetrate Heero. Although, Duo concluded, that with his swollen abdomen it would be a little difficult to actually gain much in the way of penetration, the only position he could think of for him to make love to Heero would be with Heero on all fours and he didn't think that Heero would be too receptive of his advances that way as it would mean Duo doing a lot of the work and that equated to physical effort, effort he was forbidden to do. But there were other ways he could satisfy his sexual hunger; and Heero's.

While Heero was in the shower, Duo turned down the bed and climbed on the mattress. It felt good to be back in his own bed. He slipped off his boxers, cock hardening at the thought of Heero, naked in the shower and lay himself back down, stretching languidly and enjoying the feel of the sheets against his naked skin. He heard the water turn off, picturing Heero in his head, dripping with water, stepping out and reaching for a towel. The images sent his hormones into overdrive and he reached between his legs to wrap his hand around his now, very stiff length. He began to stroke, slowly at first, building the pleasure as his mind continued to supply visions of a naked Heero.

The vision suddenly became a reality as Heero stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips.

Heero paused as he entered the bedroom and his eyes widened. He licked his lips. Duo lay on the bed, legs slightly parted, hand stroking his shaft and a look of lust on his face. "Duo?" he questioned.

"Care to join me?"

Heero let the towel drop, his own length stirring into life as he walked, nude, across the carpet and sank onto the mattress next to his lover. "Want some help with that?"

"Mmm... yes, please."

Heero positioned himself between Duo's legs and pushed the American's thighs further apart. He lowered his mouth and his tongue darted out for a taste, swiping across the thick head and causing Duo to moan.

"More, baby."

Lowering his mouth further, Heero gently took the head into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the tip, teasing the slit and sucking lightly.

"Ahhh... So good," Duo whimpered softly. "I want you, Heero."

"Duo, we can't."

"Not like that, Heero. I want to suck you off as well."

"Aa." Now Heero understood. He released Duo's cock and shifted his position so that his hips were straddling Duo's shoulders and his cock hung above Duo's mouth. He had to do a little stretching to get around Duo's belly but he managed to suck Duo's cock back into his mouth, even if it wasn't as deep as he would have liked. He moaned loudly as Duo's lips closed around his own erection and began to suck.

Nothing had tasted as sweet to Duo as having Heero's arousal in his mouth. He loved the taste of Heero, the salty, bitter flavor and the unique muskiness that was his lover. He began to swirl his tongue around the swollen length, hollowing his cheeks as he took the shaft deep into his mouth. He scraped his teeth lightly on the underside, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure from Heero and then teased with his tongue at the slit.

Heero took as much of Duo as he could get into his mouth, working his tongue over the turgid flesh, teasing along the ridge of the crown and dipping into the slit to lap at the pre-cum. Duo tasted divine and Heero wanted more. The torment to his own cock continued and it was all he could do to keep working his own mouth over Duo's cock.

Duo tried to keep his hips still, knowing that his belly was getting that bit too big now for Heero to comfortably suck him in this position and the last thing Heero needed was for the baby to be banging against his chin as Duo thrust his hips to gain more pleasure. Duo nearly choked on Heero's length as that thought hit his mind, trying to control his laughter. He hoped that the baby wouldn't decide to kick again, at least not while his lover was poised over his belly.

Heero could feel his release approaching fast. He redoubled his efforts in an attempt to bring his partner to the pinnacle as well, sucking hard and trailing his tongue over all of Duo's known sensitive spots. He would have loved to have tongued Duo's balls but he couldn't reach so that would have to wait for another time. Duo's tongue found its way into his slit again and Heero groaned; the vibration of his vocal chords around Duo sending sparks of pleasure shooting through the American. Heero couldn't hold his orgasm any longer. He pulled his hips back a little to warn Duo and with a muffled cry, gave in to the torment.

Hot seed flooded Duo's mouth and he greedily drank it all in. It was like the finest of wines and Duo could easily become drunk on the taste.

Heero's mouth paused as his orgasm took him, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned and panted his release to the bedroom. As the pleasure began to fade so he returned to his ministrations, determined to bring his lover off. He supported himself on one hand and managed to locate Duo's sac and rolled the long haired man's balls in his hand. It was the trigger Duo needed.

With a hoarse cry, Duo felt his balls tighten and his cock swell, then his semen was pouring out from within the slit and Heero was drinking it down. Wave after wave of pure heaven rolled over Duo as he rode the crest of his release, savoring and delighting in the pleasure that coursed through him. Heero continued to lick and suck at him until there was nothing more left and then reluctantly gave up his prize and lifted himself up and turned around to lay beside his panting partner.

"Enjoy that?" Heero asked.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Duo purred as he lay sated on the mattress.

Smiling softly, Heero nuzzled his lover's neck and planted gentle kisses to the skin before reaching down and snagging the covers, drawing them up and over them both.

Duo rolled over to his side and Heero spooned up behind him, one arm draped over Duo's waist, fingers tracing patterns on Duo's belly. "What time are Trowa and Quatre arriving tomorrow?" Duo asked in a sleepy tone.

"Early afternoon," replied Heero as he snuggled close to his partner's back.

"Uh huh..." Duo burrowed deeper into the mattress, he really didn't want to think too much about Heero leaving on the 'morrow.

"You sure you will be all right, Duo?"

"I'll be fine, Heero. Mother Goose will make sure of that," he snickered softly.

"I'm sorry. I have spoken to Quatre and warned him about smothering you."

"It will be okay, Hee-chan. You just make sure you come back to me and in one piece."

"I will." Heero kissed the back of Duo's neck.

"Sleep now."

"Roger that," Heero replied and pressed closer.

Duo's eyes were closing, his body warm and satisfied and sleep was a welcome distraction. Just as he was about to drop off there was a sudden kick. "Fuck!"

"Huh? Duo? What is it?"

Several more kicks followed. "Damn kid!" growled Duo.

Heero had felt the kicks under his hand and snickered softly. "Someone wants some attention it would seem, little mother."

Duo just sighed and resigned himself to staying awake for a while longer while the baby continued to exercise its limbs and use his gut as a punching bag.

tbc...

(1) Crunchie Ice cream. Yup folks, believe it or not you can now buy this product. The Cadbury company has branched into ice cream here in Australia and some of their popular chocolate treats can now be purchased in ice cream form, both in tub and single 'bars'.


	69. Chapter 68

**Thank you to all who are reading, and a special thanks to those who have taken the time to review.**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 68

The morning came all too soon for Duo. His eyes fluttered open and he lay for a moment, Heero was still spooned against his back, their legs entwined, arm draped over his stomach. Soft, warm breath whispered over the skin of Duo's neck and shoulders as Heero slept on. Duo smiled to himself, this was heaven. He gave a contented sigh, happy to simply lie there and savor the intimacy. Heero would be leaving with Wufei that evening on the assignment and whilst the operation should only take four to six days, including traveling time, to Duo it was more like four weeks. He really didn't want Heero to go but he kept his thoughts to himself. He knew he would only have to say the word and Heero wouldn't go, he'd tell Une where to put her job and happily stay at home with Duo.

Not that it would do them both much good. They couldn't afford to be without a job or income. Already most of their savings had gone on buying things for the baby. The words 'barefoot and pregnant' came to Duo's mind and he snickered softly to himself. No, he would keep his mouth shut. Heero loved his job at Preventer, it gave him a sense of worth, doing something to protect the peace they had fought so hard for and there was no way that Duo was going to take that away from Heero.

The slight shift of weight behind him alerted Duo that Heero was waking up. He managed to push himself around, untangling his legs from Heero's and lie facing his lover. "Morning, Hee-chan." Duo placed a kiss to Heero's nose.

Heero wrinkled his nose. "Morning, little mother. Did you sleep okay?"

"Once sunshine here decided to settle down after its aerobic workout, yes, I managed to sleep well," replied Duo.

"Sunshine?" Heero questioned.

Duo snickered. "Pet name," he replied.

"Aa." Heero decided not to question further, some things were better left alone. Instead he reached for a kiss, morning breath or not, he had missed waking up with Duo beside him these past few days. "Hungry?"

"Is the Pope catholic?"

"Scrambled eggs okay?"

"With some chives?"

"Hai."

"And a little cheese?"

"Okay."

"Made with cream and milk?"

"Hai, cream and milk."

"Some gherkins too?"

"Pardon?" Heero raised his head in mild shock. "Gherkins?"

"Yeah. I just have this urge to have some gherkins with the scrambled eggs, cheese and chives." Duo gave him a sheepish grin.

"I suppose you want all this on toast? Or would Ryvita crackers do?" Heero was attempting to be sarcastic but when he didn't get a reply he stared at his lover.

"Would you mind?"

"Duo! You hate Ryvita crackers... don't you?"

"I used to, but now..." Duo trailed off and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Heero. I can't explain it myself, all I know is that that's what I want."

Heero gave a long suffering sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair. "If scrambled eggs with cheese, chives and gherkins on Ryvita crackers is what you want then I'll make it for you," he said softly, then turned away to get out of the bed. "Just don't ask me to join you. I'll stick with toast I think."

"Thanks, Heero. You're the best."

"More like the baka," muttered Heero as he reached for his robe and put it on, tying the sash firmly around his waist. "Do you want me to bring it up here or would you rather eat downstairs?"

"I'll come down, I hate crumbs in the bed sheets," replied Duo as he began to ease himself from the bed. "But first I gotta go pee."

Heero snickered softly. "At least there is some justice as Wufei would say." Then in a louder voice he said, "Give me a call when you're ready to come down and I'll help you."

Duo had heard the soft mutter and gave Heero the finger as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Heero laughed and went to start on breakfast.

--

True to his word, Heero made Duo his scrambled eggs, with milk, cream, cheese, chives and gherkins. He even put a little butter on the Ryvita crackers before piling the concoction on top. Duo had wolfed it down, a happy smile on his face whilst Heero had done his best to refrain from turning green and disappearing into the bathroom.

Once the breakfast dishes were cleared away and Duo safely tucked up on the couch, Heero went through to the study to finalize the virus program he'd been working on for the assignment. Once he'd downloaded all the information from the suspects he would upload the virus and prevent them from accessing anything at all on the data base. Then it was up to Wufei and the rest of the team to take the operation from there. Satisfied that he'd gotten all of his necessary data on the discs, Heero shut down the computer and wandered into the lounge room to see what Duo was up to. He found his lover with a box of tissues, tub of Crunchie ice cream and mug of coffee, still sitting in the lounge with tears streaming down his face watching a movie.

"Duo?" Heero asked a little uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

Duo looked up at his partner and grabbed a handful of tissues, wiped his face and blew his nose. "I'm fine, Heero," he blubbered through his tears.

Now Heero was alarmed and crossed the small space from door to couch in a flash. "What on earth is wrong?" he asked as he knelt on the floor beside Duo.

Duo helped himself to a large spoonful of ice cream and wiped at his tears again. "Nothing's wrong, Heero."

"Yes, there is or else you wouldn't be sitting here crying and stuffing ice cream down your throat."

"I'm fine, Heero, really. It's the movie... it always makes me emotional." Duo waved towards the television.

Heero immediately recognized it as 'Sleepless in Seattle', one of the pre colony romances; he'd sat through it a few times with Duo before but never known it to have such an alarming effect on his lover. "But Duo..."

"Shhh... They're about to meet for the first time," Duo told his partner, eyes riveted to the screen, silver trails still tracking down his cheeks. Without looking, the spoon dipped back into the ice cream and brought another generous amount to his mouth.

Heero sighed. "Hey! I thought I said no sneaking into the ice cream?!" Heero could have sworn that he'd hidden the tubs in the large freezer, he'd even gone so far as to put a lock on the thing knowing Duo's sweet tooth at the moment. Damn! He'd forgotten just how good Duo was when it came to stealth and lock picking, he hadn't heard a thing and his braided boyfriend would have had to pass right by the study door to get to the kitchen. Shit, he needed to re-evaluate his own skills; he must be getting lax if he could let Duo slip by him that easy. Heero reached forth to take the tub of ice-cream from his partner before he made himself sick. Already he could tell at least three quarters of the tub had gone. Just as he was about to grasp the tub it was snatched away and he found himself looking into a pair of glaring violet eyes.

"Don't you dare!" growled Duo. "This is my ice cream and I'm keeping it," he stated flatly.

"But, Duo. You'll make yourself sick if you keep eating it like that," Heero said.

Duo wrapped his arms defensively around the tub of ice cream. "No way, back off, Yuy."

Heero decided it was probably best to let the whole thing slide and leave Duo to his ice cream. He really didn't want a scuffle with his lover. He made a mental note to ask Sally next time he saw her just how long Duo's hormones would be out of synch for. "Okay, Duo, you can have your ice cream; but can I at least have a taste?"

Duo's eyes suddenly changed, gone was the cool glare, replaced by a soft tenderness and the spoon found its way into the tub again, this time pressing against Heero's mouth which opened up to receive it. "All you had to do was ask, Heero."

Heero resisted the urge to throttle Duo, instead he accepted the spoonful of ice cream, knowing he was lucky to get that and probably wouldn't see a second one.

He was right.

--

The movie finished and along with it the tub of ice cream and the coffee. Duo picked up all his used tissues ready to put them into the trash. "I love a good, old fashioned romance movie," he said to Heero who had sat beside him for the final bit and then blew his nose.

"Hai, they are good," Heero replied softly and looked at the clock. "I need to go pack my stuff, Wufei will be here in another four hours and Trowa and Quatre should be here somewhere in the next two."

"I'll come and help," replied Duo as he began to stand, shuffling himself forwards on the couch. Heero stood and offered him a hand up, which was gracefully accepted.

"I'll put the rubbish in the bin, you go on ahead, Duo." Heero picked up the empty ice cream tub, frowning a little as he did so. He made a mental note to let Trowa know about Duo's sudden craving for ice cream and warn him of the dangers of trying to take it away once Duo got a tub into his clutches.

Duo headed out towards the stairs, moving slowly whilst Heero disappeared in the direction of the kitchen and the trash bin. Catching his lover half way up the stairs, Heero put an arm around Duo's waist, partially to assist his partner and partially to reassure him that Heero cared about him. With Duo's bouncing hormones, insecurity could raise its ugly head at any time and Heero wanted to let his lover know at all times that he was loved and cherished.

Arriving in the bedroom, Duo lay on the bed whilst Heero fetched his duffle from the closet. "How long you going to be gone for again?" Duo asked as Heero unzipped the duffle.

"Should only be a week maximum. Less if everything goes okay." Heero opened out the bag and disappeared back into the closet.

Duo had been trying not to think too much about Heero's leaving but now, watching his lover pack, he had to face the reality. He tried to squash the feelings of depression that were welling up inside him. Heero didn't need to see that, he needed to see a happy Duo, then he could go and complete his assignment without worrying that his partner was moping around. Heero needed to have a clear head and stay focused at all times, if his thoughts kept straying back to Duo then the assignment could be compromised. No, Duo would slip on the jester's mask once more, there would be time for sadness once Heero had left, no doubt Mother Quatre would be there to comfort him.

Duo was shaken from his thoughts as Heero reappeared from the closet with an armful of clothes and dumped them on the bed. Forcing the smile to his eyes, Duo looked at the pile as Heero began to stuff it into the duffle. "You going for a week or a month?" he chuckled.

"Huh? I thought I said a week, Duo."

"Could have fooled me. You're packing enough shit for a month there, Hee-chan." Duo nodded to the pile.

Heero gave him a sheepish look. "Guess I'm not thinking properly," he replied.

"Shove over, Heero. That's no way to pack your bag." Duo shifted to sit on the bed and pulled out the crushed clothes from inside the duffle. "These will all end up creased if you just stuff them in like that," he chastised. "I can't have you going away and wearing wrinkled clothes, people will think that no one owns you," he continued to mutter as he began to neatly fold the clothes and pack them into the duffle.

Heero watched, an amused smile on his face. "Since when did you become so domesticated?"

"Someone has to look after you, Yuy, 'cause _you_ certainly don't and I don't want the other agents thinking I don't look after you either," Duo shot back as he folded a shirt.

"Anyone would think we were married the way you're carrying on, little mother," Heero teased. Although he had to admit, the thought did appeal.

Duo snorted. "Yeah, me the pregnant wife and homebody, I soooo can't see that," he replied haughtily and shoved Heero's jeans into the bag a little harder than he'd intended.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and rested his hands over the swollen belly, pressing himself against Duo's back and kissing the nape of his neck. "Well, you do have the pregnant and nagging bit down to a tee, not to mention the looking after me part, so I guess all that's missing is the ring."

"I am not a female, Yuy!"

Heero snatched a quick grope. "Nope, you're certainly not female, but you are pregnant and you do look after me. I love you, Duo with all my heart and soul. When I get back from this assignment... Will you ... Would you...?."

"What, Heero? Come on, spit it out."

"Will you let me make an honest man out of you? Would you marry me? I'd really like for our child not to be born out of wedlock and there is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my days with. Would you have me, Duo?"

Duo's hands trembled and he let the shirt slip from his nerveless fingers. He felt like he'd been sucker punched. Never had he ever dreamed of anything like this happening to him. Heero wanted to marry him? The tears burst forth from his eyes and he was unable to move for a moment, frozen in place as his mind struggled to keep up with his ears.

"Duo? Are you okay?" Heero was a little concerned,. Duo had gone completely silent, which was extremely unusual. Just as he was about to let go of his partner, he felt Duo move in his arms and he released his hold to let the American turn around and face him.

Duo shifted and brought himself to his knees, facing Heero who was still standing at the side of the bed. He edged a little closer to the edge of the mattress and wound his arms around Heero's neck, all the time his amethyst eyes locked with cobalt, never dropping the eye contact. He felt Heero's arms curl around his waist again and then he was pressed against Heero, not as close as he would have liked, the baby taking up a bit more room between them now. The tears rolled down his cheeks but he didn't care to wipe them away, they were tears of happiness and he was content to let them run.

Keeping his eyes firmly on Duo's, Heero searched those swirling depths for some hint as to what was going on inside Duo's head. There were so many different emotions playing through the violet eyes of his lover that it was hard to guess what Duo was thinking. "Duo?"

"Shhh... Of course I will marry you, Heero. I love you too, so much that it hurts and I'd be honored to be by your side for the rest of our lives, however long or short they may be."

Tears ran from Heero's eyes as well as he leant forward and kissed Duo. "Thank you, little mother. You've made me the happiest man alive. I promise to take care of you, love you and look after you. You'll never want for anything, Duo," Heero whispered as he rested his forehead against Duo's.

Chuckling lightly Duo gave Heero a quick peck on the lips. "You say the wedding vows during the ceremony, Heero. Not now." Duo moved forward and captured Heero's lips in a deep and torrid kiss, one born of love, lust, desire and need, telling Heero just how much he was cared for.

Breaking apart, Heero's eyes were darkened and his kiss swollen lips eager for more. "When I get back from the assignment we can make plans, you tell me what you want and if it's within my power to do it for you then I will. I want you to have a wedding to remember, Duo. I want it to be special, hold a meaning for you, something you won't forget."

"In that case I don't think we had better let Quatre in on it, at least not until all the arrangements are made," snickered Duo.

"Good point," replied Heero. "Now come here so I can kiss you senseless."

Duo was only too happy to let his lover have his way and eagerly leaned in to partake of Heero's lips again when his belly began to move, as the baby decided that now was a good time to exercise its limbs. "Great timing, sunshine," muttered Duo.

Heero laughed and took his kisses anyway. Just as Duo was beginning to melt under his onslaught so the doorbell rang.

tbc...


	70. Chapter 69

**Many thanks for the kind reviews.**

Chapter 69

Heero laughed and took his kisses anyway. Just as Duo was beginning to melt under his onslaught so the doorbell rang...

"I thought you had this place fully secured, Yuy?" Duo asked as the doorbell sounded yet again.

"I do, but I had to open the gates and turn off the perimiter alarms so as Wufei, Quatre and Trowa can get in. I don't fancy having to run up and down the stairs all the time to answer the intercom from the gate."

"Fuck!" swore Duo as the doorbell rang again. "If it's one of those door to door salesmen I'm going to shove whatever he's selling fair up his ass!"

"Who said it was a salesman? Could be the local Mormons calling to spread the good word and convert you," stated Heero, keeping his expression neutral.

"Well, bloody good luck to them, I don't fancy their chances. In case it wasn't included in your education, Heero, a relationship such as ours is still frowned upon by many of the religious factions and somehow I think being confronted by a gay man, who is pregnant no less, would certainly convince them that there was a hell; or at the very least, a God with a weird sense of humor."

The doorbell rang again, a little more urgently this time.

"Better go answer it, Heero. You're quicker than me. If it is a religious group just tell them you were fucking with Shinigami and see how fast they can run." Duo gave his lover a wide grin. "Especially if you let the dogs loose."

"Duo, you are positively evil, you know that?"

"Yup, that's why you love me."

Heero shook his head and left the room to answer the persistent ringing of the door bell.

--

"You don't think they've gone out somewhere do you, Trowa?" Quatre asked as he pressed the door bell for the fourth time.

"No, Quatre. Duo is confined to the house and should be resting, remember?"

"But they could be out the back and not heard the ring." Quatre pressed the bell again.

Trowa rolled his eyes under his bang. "Be patient, I'm sure they will answer the door in a moment. They could be..."

"Surely _not_!" the blonde jumped in. "Especially after Duo's 'problem'. I thought they would have both had more sense than to do that and risk the baby's well being. And Heero, he shouldn't be pressuring Duo..."

"Quatre?"

"What?"

"I was going to say sleeping."

"Oh."

The door opened then and Heero stood on the other side, looking a little tired but otherwise quite happy to see them.

"Heero! So good to see you again," the blonde stated and wrapped his arms around the Japanese man, drawing him into a hug. "How are you? How are Duo and the baby? Is he better now or still confined to bed rest? When is Wufei picking you up? How long do you think you will be gone for? We don't have anything pressing at the moment so we can stay as long as you need."

"Quatre?" said Trowa with a sigh as he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Let Heero go and stop throwing all those questions at him."

"Oh, sorry." Quatre released the former pilot and stepped back.

Heero shook his head as a small smile tugged at his lips. "I'm fine; Duo and the baby are well; he's much better and not confined to bed rest, just rest; Wufei will be here in another couple of hours or so and the assignment should only take a week tops. Now, would you care to come in?"

Quatre gave Heero a puzzled look, Trowa laughed. "Thanks, Heero." Trowa picked up their bags and stepped inside the mansion, Quatre right behind him.

"Come through to the lounge room for now, just leave the bags there and I'll help you take them up afterwards," said Heero as he led the way through to the lounge room.

"Where is Duo?" Quatre asked as he sat on the lounge and dropped his hand automatically to Trowa's knee once the tall man had sat beside him.

"He's upstairs at the moment, although he should be down soon. He was helping me with my packing when you arrived."

"Ah. So tell me, Heero. Is he really okay now?"

"I'm fine, Q-man."

All three heads swiveled around as Duo's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Duo!" The blonde was up, on his feet and across the room before anyone could blink. "Wow! You're getting... "

"Big?" Duo laughed. "Carrying a baby will do that to you, Quatre."

Quatre blushed and then went to hug his friend, pausing for a moment.

"It's okay, Quatre, you can hug me, just not too tight."

Smiling bright enough to be an ad for a toothpaste company, Quatre carefully hugged Duo. Stepping back he looked at Duo's growing belly, a mixture of emotions on his face.

"You can touch it if you want, Quat. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" the blonde replied shyly.

"Of course. I promise I won't bite although I don't know about the baby."

Carefully Quatre extended his hand out and placed the palm against Duo's belly. Feeling a little bolder he gently ran his hand over the bump, his eyes widening in fascination as he did so. He smiled again. "That's awesome, Duo. To know there's a baby growing in there. Wow!"

"Yeah, it is kinda overwhelming," grinned Duo as he stroked over the bump with a loving hand.

"How far along are you, Duo?" Trowa asked from his position on the couch, his one visible eye full of warmth as he watched his husband stroking Duo's belly, fascination written in every line of his face.

"Just come into the eighteenth week, roughly four and a half months."

"The halfway mark," added Heero and smiled at Duo.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down, Duo?" Quatre said with an alarmed look on his face.

"Sally said for me to rest, yes. But I'm not a total invalid, Quatre. I have a list of the things I'm allowed to do and those that I'm not and I gave Sally my word that I would stick to it and I will." Duo's eyes turned slightly glazed with his next words. "I don't intent to do anything that will put sunshine here at risk."

"Sunshine?" Trowa quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," replied Heero, then changed topic. "Would anyone like some refreshments?"

Duo walked slowly to the large armchair and sat down, Quatre hovering at his elbow. "I hope you're not planning on hanging all over me all the time whilst you're here, Quat. I gave Sally and Heero my word and I won't go back on it so there is no need for you to fuss over me."

Quatre gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I'll try to be considerate of you, Duo." Quatre recalled the little 'talk' that Trowa had had with him prior to their arrival. He didn't want to smother Duo, but he wanted to help him all he could.

"I'm sure that Duo will let you know if he needs any assistance for anything, Quatre," said Trowa in a warning tone, one that clearly said, 'leave the poor guy alone.'

"I appreciate your concern, Quatre, and I'm grateful that you're both staying with me while Heero is away, but you have to trust me to let you know when I need help. If you're just going to be mothering me all the time then I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I know," sighed Quatre. "I'll try to behave. You must also let me know if I'm getting too much for you, Duo. I can't help it, I just want to help you out and I don't realize half the time that I'm being too over protective."

"Ain't that the truth," muttered Trowa under his breath.

Quatre flashed his partner a glare while Duo did his best to stifle the snicker.

"It's okay, Quat. I know you mean well and all and I promise to let you know when to back off." Duo felt a little better about having Quatre here now that they had everything straightened out.

Heero did too if the relieved look on his face was anything to go by. He'd thought he may return home to find a maniacal Duo and bodies buried in the back yard. "Refreshments?" he asked again.

"Yes please, tea would be nice, Heero," Quatre answered from his position perched on the arm rest of Duo's chair. He was still enraptured by Duo's belly.

"Coffee please, Hee-chan."

The blonde turned to look at Duo. "Aren't you..." A warning look from those amethyst eyes stopped his words and he quickly altered them, "...supposed to be limiting your caffeine intake?"

"Hai, he is. He's allowed three cups a day," Heero answered for his lover and got a glare in return. "I'll go make the tea." Heero stood up and went to leave.

"Would you mind if I gave you a hand?" Trowa asked as he also stood.

Sensing the tall man wanted to speak privately with him, Heero nodded. "Thanks." They left the room together leaving Quatre still in awe of Duo's bump and Duo amused at the blonde's reaction to his pregnant state.

--

Heero filled the kettle while Trowa leaned against the bench top, watching. The tea pot came out and Heero placed the tea bags in it before fetching cups, sugar bowl and milk. Trowa passed him a tray and Heero set the items upon it before fetching the coffee and spooning some into Duo's mug. Trowa broke the silence just when Heero was beginning to think he'd mistaken his earlier assumption that Trowa wanted to talk.

"How is he really doing, Heero?"

Heero sighed and leaned on the bench top next to Trowa. "He's doing much better than he was. Sally said the abruption has ceased and fortunately only separated a little. As far as she can tell from the ultra sounds, the baby is fine and shouldn't be affected."

"Shouldn't?" Trowa questioned.

"Depends on if and how much it was deprived of oxygen and other things. I don't really understand it myself but Sally said the baby's heart rate and other vital signs were good so she doesn't think there was any damage to the child."

"Well that's good news. How are you coping?"

"Honestly?"

Trowa nodded. "I want the truth."

"Okay, I guess. At least Duo is being more cooperative since the scare. I know it isn't easy for him, especially knowing his background; living on the streets of L2 he's always had to look out for himself so naturally it's going to be hard for him to admit to needing help, or giving up any of his independence."

"I can understand that. I've spoken to Quatre and he's promised me that he won't try to mother Duo too much. He doesn't always realize that he's doing it though; guess that comes from having all those sisters."

Heero snorted. "I'm surprised he's as balanced as he is with all those females around him for the larger part of his life." The kettle began to boil and Heero turned it off, pouring the water into the tea pot and Duo's mug. Letting the tea steep, Heero continued their conversation. "I have limited Duo's caffeine intake and he's accepted that pretty well; he's also got a craving for Crunchie bars and I keep some hidden in the pantry cupboard. Usually he has one a day, although I know he's got some stashed away as well that he doesn't think I know about, I haven't managed to find out where he has them hidden yet, haven't really had the time to look but don't let on that you know."

Trowa nodded. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah," Heero thought for a minute. "I found a new ice cream on the market, Crunchie ice cream and Duo adores it. I thought I'd got it safely hidden in the freezer and I'd even put a lock on it but he found it and well..."

"Let me guess, he scoffed the lot," Trowa said with a grin.

"Not quite, but I warn you, if he does get his hands on a tub of it then don't try to take it off him, not if you value your life."

"Oh? Speaking from experience, Heero?"

Heero scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trowa shifted slightly. "You still haven't answered my question though."

Thinking for a moment, Heero turned around slowly and faced the other man. "I'm coping okay. It isn't easy though. Duo has emotional mood swings due to the hormone imbalance so I never know from one moment to the next if I'm going to be jumped on, yelled at or faced with a flood of tears. Getting him to accept the help has been tough and then there is his high libido." Turning back to the tray with the tea on it, Heero added Duo's coffee to it and prepared to carry it through to the lounge. "There are some days when I could just walk out of that door and not come back."

The words were spoken so softly that Trowa only just caught them.

"And I hate myself for thinking like that. Sometimes I get so frustrated I could throttle him, especially when he's being stubborn or difficult over something trivial. But, Trowa, I love him. I love him so much it hurts, so why should I have such negative thoughts?" Heero's blue eyes clearly showed his confusion as he looked to his friend for answers.

Trowa's strong arms wrapped around Heero and simply held the Japanese man for a moment, offering comfort while his mind formulated the words he wanted to say. Breaking away he studied Heero intently then spoke. "Being with someone, loving them, isn't as easy as one would think. You have to take the good with the bad, accept their faults and short comings and love them all the same because of them. All the romantic movies, books and happily ever afters are useless as they only play up on the good side of things. They don't tell you about the morning breath, leaving the cap off the toothpaste, not replacing the toilet roll, leaving clothes lying around or forgetting about putting out the trash; all of which can be, and often are, faults of each one of us, but it's because of these little quirks that we're all individuals and special in our own right. To truly love someone you have to accept them for who and what they are, you can't change them and why would you want to? That's not the person you fell in love with, that's just a mold of something you want them to be. Being annoyed or upset, worn out and thinking of leaving is all a part of loving someone. It's the way we clear the air, bring things to the surface so we can talk about them. Communication, Heero, that's the key to a successful, loving relationship. He gets on your nerves at times and no doubt you get on his too, but thinking about walking out and actually doing it are two different things. You're still here, aren't you?"

"Hai, I am."

"I know it gets harder when a pregnancy is tossed into the mix as often the male feels left out and resentful, but who would have thought that Duo would ever fall pregnant? Stick with it, Heero. Duo loves you very much, don't _ever_ doubt that. I can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you and the little touches he gives you; and I _know_ you love him back. Let this pregnancy bring you closer together for the end result is going to be something unique, something that the two of you have created together with your love for each other." Trowa shut up then, feeling a little embarrassed at his long speech.

Heero was equally as embarrassed, he'd never known Trowa to say all that much, usually only saying something when he had something worth saying. He had no idea that Trowa could be so wise. But then again, having married Quatre no doubt he would have had his own hands full with the blonde tycoon. Funny, he'd thought it would always be Wufei who was the philosopher type but Trowa could certainly give Chang a run for his money.

"Arigato, Trowa. I appreciate you being frank with me. It does make things a little easier to understand. Now I think we had better be getting back with these drinks or Duo will be gnawing away at the furniture with caffeine withdrawal."

"Happy to help, Heero. Anytime you want to talk just call me." Trowa placed a hand on Heero's arm and squeezed lightly.

Heero acknowledged with a nod of his head and then picked up the tray, carrying it through to the lounge room and their respective partners.

--

"About time," said Duo as they entered the lounge. "I was about to send out a search party for you both."

"What kept you so long?" asked Quatre as he shifted over on the couch so Trowa could sit back down.

"Just having a bit of a talk," replied Heero.

"More like warning Trowa about where to hide the Crunchie ice cream, I'll bet," Duo teased.

"Ooo... You like the Crunchie one, Duo? I love the Cherry Ripe one. It's so creamy and soft," Quatre butted in.

"They make it in the Cherry Ripe as well?" Duo's eyes were wide as he took his coffee from Heero, adding a thank you as an after thought.

"Yes, they do. I absolutely adore it."

"I didn't know you'd tried that ice cream, Quatre." Trowa gave his partner a frown. "I haven't seen any of it in the freezer."

"Probably because I've eaten it all. It's very addictive," Quatre replied with a sheepish smile.

"I can vouch for that," added Duo. "The Crunchie one is simply divine."

Trowa looked across to Heero who shrugged helplessly at him. "Looks like you're going to need to keep an eye on the pair of them," he offered and poured the tea.

Trowa shook his head and smiled to himself as he listened to his husband and Duo swap ice cream stories. He would certainly need to find a good hiding place for the stuff, especially since Quatre had confessed to having a craving for it as well. Once the pair of them got their hands on it he'd be lucky to come out with all his limbs in tact if he tried to take it off them. Idly he wondered what they would say if he was to admit to his secret love of the Flake ice cream variety...

Yes, it was certainly going to be an interesting week.

tbc...

Note: My apologies to anyone who may be offended by my comments on the Mormons/religious groups, bashing religious groups is not my intent here.


	71. Chapter 70

**Thanks to all who are reading and hugs to those who have reviewed!**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 - ShenLong

Chapter 70

Heero looked at the clock as he finished off his tea. "I'm sorry to be so rude, guys, but I must go and finish my packing. Wufei will be here soon and I'm only half done."

"That's fine, Heero. Look, you go finish your packing, just tell us which room you want us to use and Trowa and I can unpack and settle in, that way we will be out of your hair for a bit," said the blonde.

"Arigato." Heero stood up and assisted Duo out of his chair. "This way," he said and stepped out of the lounge room, stopping to pick up one of the bags in the hall.

"Leave them, Heero. Quatre and I can carry them up," said Trowa and quickly took the bag from Heero's hand.

The four headed up the staircase, a little slowly due to Duo's condition. Heero disappeared off into his and Duo's room, leaving Duo to show their guests to their room. "We thought you might want to use this room," said Duo as he opened the door to the room two doors down from his and Heero's.

"That's fine with me," replied Quatre as he stepped inside, Trowa following behind.

Trowa didn't care which room they used, as long as it had a bed, his husband and that they were close enough to Duo's room to be of assistance should he need them. "You go spend some time with Heero. We'll unpack and go back downstairs once we're done."

"Okay. What time do you guys want dinner?"

"Anytime is fine with us."

"Anything in particular you want to eat? Only keep it simple as I'm not a fancy cook," said Duo with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh." Quatre frowned. "I forgot that Siska only does the cleaning."

"Yeah, Heero and I usually share the cooking. I don't mind and neither does he."

"I'll make something for dinner."

Both Quatre and Duo turned to look at the Latin man.

"What?" Trowa asked. "I can cook, you know."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, Tro," Duo snickered.

"You never told me you could cook, Trowa. Why haven't you cooked before?" asked the blonde, a frown on his face.

Trowa turned his gaze the blonde. "Firstly; you never asked and secondly; I can't get into the kitchen because of Andre."

"Andre?" questioned Duo.

"He's the chef," responded Quatre. "Trowa, if I'd known you liked to cook I would have made sure you could use the kitchens whenever you wanted to."

"And piss Andre off? No thanks." Trowa turned and opened up his bag to begin unpacking.

"But, Trowa..."

"Umm... I think I'll get going back to help Heero." Duo really didn't want to be caught in the middle of a 'domestic' between his two friends. "Tro, there's stuff in the 'fridge and the freezer, just help yourself if you're sure you want to cook. I can't eat anything spicy though, gives me and sunshine here a bit of a stomach upset, not to mention gas."

"Okay. Thank you, Duo. At least someone appreciates the offer of my culinary skills," he added, deliberately baiting his husband.

"How the heck can I appreciate them if I've never tried them? Honestly, Trowa. Why didn't you say something before...?"

Duo retreated then, leaving the pair to their arguing and went in search of his own lover. He found Heero still sorting through clothing. He walked into the room and towards the bed, casting a curious glance in his lover's direction. Heero was bent over, rummaging through one of the drawers of the dresser and tossing things out towards the bed without looking. As Duo drew closer so a pair of boxer briefs hit him in the face. He pulled the garment away and stared at it. "Damn! Just my luck. There's nothing in them," he said in a rueful tone.

Heero stopped in his raiding of the underwear drawer and turned around to see Duo holding up a pair of his boxer briefs, a woeful expression on his face. "Pardon?"

"I said, that's typical of my luck. I get a piece of underwear in my face and there's nothing in them," he replied as he held up Heero's boxer briefs.

"I'm seriously going to have to have a talk with Sally about your libido, Duo, especially if you're talking to underwear now," Heero teased.

"Really now?" Duo cocked his head to one side. "Can I help it if I like my underwear to come with a generous package?"

"Duo, you're incorrigible."

"But you still love me, Hee-chan." Duo gave his lover a kiss and then went back to the bed to sift through and pack what Heero had tossed there.

--

Having unpacked and put away their things, Trowa decided to go back downstairs and check out the contents of the 'fridge and freezer. Quatre was still chiding him for not speaking up about enjoying cooking and Trowa was beginning to wish he'd never opened his mouth. He did enjoy cooking but with Andre holding the kitchen as his own personal space, he wasn't game to invade it. He recalled the one time he'd gone in there to make himself a toasted ham and cheese sandwich. All hell had broken loose. Andre took it as a personal insult that Trowa would want to get the sandwich himself rather than have Andre do it and when Trowa had tried to explain that he hadn't wished to cause anyone any extra work on his behalf, Andre translated that into 'Trowa thought the chef was lazy'. Since then Trowa had avoided the kitchen and the chef who sniffed at him if he was ever unfortunate enough to clap eyes on him.

Trowa found the freezer and scoured the contents, moving packets of food aside as he studied the insides of the freezer. Heero had certainly stocked up and neatly divided things into separate portions. Spotting a large packet of mince, he decided to keep it simple and make spaghetti bolognaise. It wouldn't be spicy so Duo would be safe there, plus it was simple and easy and didn't take a lot of preparation or cooking time. He wasn't sure just when Heero would be leaving and if he would have time to eat before Wufei's arrival. Returning to the kitchen with the frozen packet of mince, he popped it into the microwave to thaw whilst he prepared the tomatoes, onions and garlic.

"Something smells good."

Trowa smiled as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Spaghetti Bolognaise," he replied.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"There's a French stick over there on the side, would you like to slice it and butter it with this garlic butter, please?"

"Ohh... garlic bread." Quatre released his lover and went to fetch the stick and do as requested while Trowa continued on with his cooking.

Shortly after Heero and Duo appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I see you found something to cook," said Duo as he walked over to the island bench where Quatre was busy buttering garlic bread.

"Anything I can do?" asked Heero, looking at Trowa.

"You can set the table if you like, oh and Heero, are you eating with us before you go?"

"Hai," Heero replied and looked at his watch. "I should have enough time."

The spaghetti didn't take long to cook and soon they were sitting around the table with steaming plates of delicious smelling bolognaise in front of them and the aroma of garlic bread drifting through the air.

"I'm definitely going to have a word with Andre when we get back," said Quatre. "This is divine."

Trowa swallowed but kept the thought of an irate chef to himself. It wouldn't surprise him if Andre tended his resignation if forced to let someone share his kitchen.

"I second that, Quat. This is great, Tro. You can cook all the time whilst you're here if you want," said Duo happily as he tucked in.

Heero opted to continue to eat and say nothing.

The ringing of the doorbell disturbed them yet again.

"That will be Wufei," stated Heero.

"I'll go let him in," said Duo. "You finish eating, Heero." Duo stood up and went to answer the door, leaving the others to continue eating their meal.

"Wufei!" Quatre leapt up from his seat and went to embrace the Chinese man as Duo brought him into the room.

Duo snickered at the look on Wufei's face, it was one of resignation. The Arab was the only one that Wufei would let hug him, and that was only because the blonde had continuously ignored the looks, threats and cold response that the Chinese man had given him until in the end Wufei had decided it was easier to declare defeat and accept it. It was simply Quatre's nature to be warm and friendly, he hugged all his friends.

"Winner," Wufei replied and stiffly returned the embrace before turning his attention to Trowa and nodding at the tall man. "Barton."

"Chang, good to see you again," replied Trowa and continued to eat.

Wufei turned to face Heero. "Are you ready, Yuy?"

"Almost. I'm all packed and will be finishing my dinner in a moment."

"Chill, 'Fei. Sit down for a minute and take a load off. Surely you can spare a few for Heero to finish eating, the assignment isn't all that desperate that it's gonna fall into a hole because Heero hasn't finished his dinner," teased Duo as he sat down himself and resumed eating.

Wufei looked at his watch. "We have time," he replied and sat down.

"Want some garlic bread? Quatre made it," asked Duo as he passed the basket of bread to Wufei.

"No, thank you. I don't want my breath reeking of garlic."

"Well, Heero is eating it so you're going to have the aroma of it anyway," retorted Duo.

The Chinese man turned towards Trowa. "You and Winner are staying with Maxwell for the duration of the assignment, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then all I can say is I hope you have a good psychiatrist at the end of it all, you're going to need one." Wufei took a piece of the garlic bread.

"Hey!" snorted Duo looking hurt.

"Can't handle the truth?" Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he bit into the bread.

"If I'm crazy then what does that make the rest of you?" huffed Duo.

"I decline to answer that on the grounds that it might incriminate me," responded Quatre.

"What he said," smirked Trowa.

"I'm finished so we can go whenever you're ready, Chang," said Heero as he ignored the conversation around him.

"Good. Go get your bag and we can head off." Wufei reached for another piece of garlic bread.

Heero took his plate to the sink, Duo following him; he'd lost what remained of his appetite now that it had come time for Heero to leave. The two of them departed the kitchen, Duo waiting at the bottom of the stairs whilst Heero went to get his bag.

The remaining three waited in the kitchen, Quatre and Trowa finishing off their dinner and exchanging news with Wufei. A few minutes later they went out to meet up with the other pair and bid Heero good bye.

Heero tossed his bag into the back of Wufei's car and then turned back to the assembled group. Wufei stepped aside and went to the car, giving Heero the opportunity to say his farewells.

"Take care, Heero, and don't worry about Duo. Trowa and I will make sure he's okay," Quatre said as he gave the Japanese man a hug.

"Arigato, Quatre. Just try not to smother him with your concern. I know you mean well but he thinks of it differently and I don't want either one of you getting hurt."

"I promise to behave myself, Heero. I'll bite my tongue when I can but there will probably be times when we're not going to see eye to eye."

Heero gave him a small smile. "I know. Just avoid blood shed if you can and stay alive." Heero released the blonde and Trowa stepped forward to take his husband's place. Heero shook Trowa's offered hand.

"Look after yourself, Heero. No heroics or anything. Duo needs you, your child needs you, so make sure to be careful."

"I will. I have something to come home to now, a life that's worth living and I'm not about to throw that away," replied Heero.

Trowa's mouth curved into a smile. "I'll watch his ice cream intake too," he winked.

Heero laughed and shook his head. "You're a braver man that I am, Trowa Barton, if you think you can come between Shinigami and his ice cream."

"Just promise me red roses for my funeral wreath." Trowa stepped back and taking his husband's hand, led the way to the car to leave Heero alone with Duo.

Duo was biting the inside of his cheek. He was trying hard not to let the tears fall but it wasn't easy. He'd kept up his cheerful facade for Heero's sake, not wanting his lover to know how much he hated the fact of Heero being away from him, not to mention the possible danger as well. He could feel his barriers weakening though and no matter how hard he tried to hide behind the mask, it wasn't going to last much longer.

Heero stepped forward and wrapped Duo in his arms, pressing his face against Duo's neck and inhaling the scent of his lover. "I love you, Duo. Always remember that."

"Love you too, Hee-chan. Please, don't go taking any risks, come back home to me in one piece, okay? I need you, the baby needs you and besides, we still have a wedding to plan." Duo's voice wavered slightly despite his attempts to keep it light.

"I promise to come back to you, Duo. You promise me to look after yourself and do as Trowa and Quatre say. I don't want you ending up in the hospital again."

"I promise." Duo's voice hitched again and the tears began to slide from his eyes.

Heero pulled away from Duo's neck and brought his thumb up to rub away the spilling liquid. "Don't cry, I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"Sorry, can't help it," muttered Duo.

Heero dropped his hand to caress Duo's bump and lowered his head a little to speak to the child. "You take care of your mother, you hear? No playing football with his insides and let him get some rest."

Duo chuckled despite his tears and the hollowness inside his chest. He reached down and placed his own hand on top of Heero's, running them both over the swell of the baby. "I'm sure that sunshine here will be good and do as daddy says."

Inside Duo's womb the small fetus could detect an undercurrent of emotion and it disturbed the small baby. Whilst it didn't understand exactly what it was feeling from its mother, it wasn't happy either; so it reacted the only way it knew how... it began to move around.

Heero's face lit up as he felt the small push against his hand. "The baby, it's moving again, Duo."

"Tell me about it," sighed Duo. "Ouch! Leave my rib cage alone you mini terrorist!" Duo shifted as the baby pushed against his ribs.

Heero gave a small laugh. "Certainly an active little thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Duo gave a soft smile. Despite the discomfort the baby could and did cause with its movement, Duo was still awed to know there was a living being inside him... and that the baby was okay.

Hugging his lover once more, Heero pressed his lips to Duo's and kissed him deeply. "I'll miss you, little mother, be careful and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Reluctantly, Duo let Heero go and followed him to the car where Wufei was sitting behind the wheel waiting to go. "Make sure he comes back in one piece, Chang, or Shinigami will be out for blood, pregnant or not."

Wufei saw the gleam in Duo's eye and knew the pregnant man wasn't joking. "I cannot foresee any problems with the assignment, Maxwell." Wufei's eyes softened and he offered Duo a small smile. "I will look after him though, you have my word."

"Thank you, 'Fei."

Wufei nodded and started the car. "We will contact you and inform you of our expected return once the assignment is complete. Meantime you can contact Une if you have any concerns."

Duo inclined his head and wrapped his arms around himself as Wufei put the car into gear and prepared to leave. "Love you, Heero."

"Love you too, Duo. I'll be back soon."

Quatre and Trowa moved to stand on either side of the American, Trowa placing an arm around the shaking shoulders whilst Quatre wrapped an arm around Duo's waist, both offering comfort. Duo stood, tears running unchecked down his cheeks as he waved good-bye to the disappearing tail lights of the car. The three continued to stand outside until the car had vanished from sight, then Quatre gently led the still crying Duo inside.

tbc...


	72. Chapter 71

**A little fluff for you all after the recent angst. :)**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 - ShenLong

Chapter 71

"Trowa, I'm worried," said Quatre softly to his husband as he placed the used dishes in the dishwasher.

"Heero's only been gone a day," replied the taller man as he finished scraping off the plate and handed it to the blonde.

"No, I'm not worried about Heero," Quatre snorted. "It's Duo I'm concerned about."

"Oh? You mean to say you don't care about Heero being away on a potentially life threatening assignment?" Trowa teased.

Quatre gave him a punch to the arm. "That's not what I mean and you know it. Of course I'm worried about Heero as well, but Heero is with Wufei and the pair of them can more than look after each other's backs. No, it's Duo I'm concerned for. He hardly touched his dinner tonight, or his lunch for that matter. I'm not sure about breakfast as he said he'd already eaten when I got up. He's just so... lifeless. All he wants to do is sit around and stare at the walls." Quatre began to rub his nose and bite at his bottom lip as he was apt to do when something was troubling him.

"He is supposed to be resting and taking it easy, Quat. Sally did order him not to do much of anything at all. What do you expect him to be doing? Running around, bouncing off the walls? Playing basketball?"

Quatre gave his partner a withering look, at least he hoped it came out that way, with his boyish looks quite often the faces he attempted to pull turned out completely the opposite. This time was no exception.

"Duo will be fine, Quatre. He's just missing Heero, that's all. It's natural to miss your lover when they're away and with Duo pregnant as well and his hormones being so out of balance, he's bound to feel it more. Remember what Heero said; don't go smothering him," Trowa warned.

Quatre turned his baby blues to his husband and fluttered them innocently. "I know that, I wasn't planning on mothering him."

Trowa looked wary. "I know that look, Quatre. You're up to something."

"Who me?"

"I warn you, if you go mothering Duo I won't be responsible for the blood shed, I just hope your health plan will cover the cost of repairs to you when I finish picking up your pieces." Trowa turned one steady green eye on his husband. "He doesn't _need_ mothering, he needs a friend."

"He needs a distraction."

"Pardon?"

"A distraction; you know, something to occupy his time and take his mind off Heero's absence."

"What do you suggest?" Trowa asked becoming interested despite his skepticism.

"I'm not sure," Quatre replied and stroked his chin as he thought. "Look, do you mind if I leave you to finish off the dishes and I'll go have a chat with Duo and see if I can't find something to occupy him?"

Before Trowa could answer the blonde had given him a quick peck to the cheek, muttered thanks and disappeared. Trowa sighed and finished putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. He closed the door and pushed the button, leaning against the machine as it started its cycle. "I hope you know what you're doing, Quat," he said aloud, but there was only the kitchen appliances to hear him and they weren't replying.

--

Duo rolled over in the large, empty bed. He reached for Heero's pillow and hugged it close, inhaling the scent of his lover that was trapped in the fibers. A solitary tear tracked down the side of his face and fell off to be consumed by the cotton pillow case. He couldn't help feeling miserable, he missed Heero, more than he thought possible, more than he had when he'd been in the hospital. He gave a small smile though as he recalled Quatre's attempts to cheer him up that day. He knew the blonde meant well, but Duo had just wanted to be left alone. He sighed and rolled carefully onto his back and tried to get comfortable. Although he was only eighteen and a half weeks along, he could already begin to feel the effects the growing baby was having on his body.

As his belly swelled to accommodate the little being so the skin had started to itch, Sally had told him that this was normal, it was simply a natural reaction to the skin stretching. Heero had teased him about having 'stretch marks' once the child was born. Duo hadn't thought it funny, he didn't want to be left with a lot of marks across his stomach, he had his fair share of scars patterning his skin without the addition of 'lines', not to mention he knew he was going to have _a lot_ of 'excess baggage' in the abdominal area once the baby was here and he didn't really fancy rolls of loose skin. He hadn't mentioned that to Heero, knowing full well his lover would have found some way to tease him about that too.

His hand drifted to his stomach and began to stroke the bump. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He would sit and rub his belly, talking to the baby as if it could hear and understand him. When Heero had caught him out once he'd gone bright red, expecting Heero to think he was sappy or lost his mind for talking to and caressing the child; but to his amazement, Heero hadn't. In fact his lover had joined him. Another tear escaped and ran down the side of his face, across his ear and dripped off on to the pillow.

He found that the bathroom visits hadn't changed much, he couldn't stray too far from the toilet, but then given the state of his insides he hadn't expected it to. He found himself becoming slightly short of breath on occasion and Sally had said it was due to the expanding baby forcing his internal organs to move around and make space for it, sometimes the baby would 'play' and stretch itself out; these were the times that Duo was most uncomfortable. It wasn't easy to breathe or function when you had a foot or a hand shoved against your ribs.

But Duo wouldn't have changed any of it. He willingly suffered the discomforts, the changes to his physical shape as well as his emotional state and the consequences. It hadn't been easy on him and even harder on Heero. "Oh, Heero..." Duo said softly to the empty room as he continued to run his hand over his abdomen.

--

Inside its watery world the little fetus stretched its limbs. It couldn't feel the touch against the outer walls of its 'home', but it could hear the deep rumble of its mother's voice. The sound penetrated through the tissues that surrounded it, distorting the words; not that the baby would have understood them anyway. But the familiar, deep resonation warmed it and the fetus showed its delight in the only way it could; by moving around.

Small feet reached out on the end of stubby legs and pushed, enjoying the sensation of its muscles flexing. Arms waved around wildly, the fetus having yet to learn to control them properly and wouldn't do so for some time after it was born even, but it didn't care. The baby just enjoyed the actions, regardless of what its tiny body connected with, safe in the knowledge that its mother's voice and body were there to protect it.

--

The familiar pummeling of his insides managed to bring a smile to Duo's face and he suffered the abuse of his internal organs with as much dignity as he could, still rubbing his hand over his belly but now talking to the child instead of the empty room. "You're an active little thing tonight, sunshine," he chuckled quietly. "I think you're going to be a sports person, it sure feels like I have a football team in there." Duo smiled to himself. "Or maybe you're gonna be a ballerina; or even a martial arts expert; some of those kicks feel pretty hard to me." Duo sighed. "I wish your daddy was here to feel you move."

Relaxing back, Duo finally managed to drift off to sleep, one hand still resting on his belly which danced with the baby's movement.

--

The next morning, Duo rose early and showered before heading down to the kitchen. He popped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster and pressed the lever down. While the toast browned he set the kettle to boil and fetched a tea bag from the canister. Adding a spoon of sugar to the cup the toast popped up and he removed it, dropping it to a plate and getting the butter and milk from the 'fridge. The kettle boiled and while the tea steeped, Duo buttered his toast then finished off his cup of tea. Placing the used utensils in the sink he picked up his tea and toast and sat at the small table.

He'd opened the kitchen window and the sounds of the morning came inside on the breeze, the gentle bird song lifted his spirits a little and he found a smile gracing his face as he listened to the melodious noises. Another noise caught his attention and he looked up as Quatre entered the kitchen. "Morning, Quat," he said politely.

Quatre shuffled into the kitchen, yawning widely and not attempting to cover his mouth. He scratched at his side under the silky pajama top before turning his tousled head in Duo's direction. "Morning, Duo. How are you feeling today?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean, I feel fine physically, the baby was active last night and kept me awake for a while," he added quickly, knowing that if he didn't Quatre would misinterpret his words and most likely he would find himself with a mother hen over his shoulder, right now he didn't want any fussing, he just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery and loneliness.

"Have anything in particular that you'd like to do today?" Quatre asked as he topped up the kettle and set it on to boil again.

"No, nothing in mind. I thought I'd just stay around the house, maybe do a little in the nursery, watch a bit of television."

Quatre's ears pricked up. "Would you mind showing me what you've done with the nursery, Duo? I know Heero has explained some of it to me but if it's okay with you I'd love to see it."

"Sure. I'll be in the lounge so when you're dressed come find me and I'll show it to you."

"Thanks." Quatre returned to making his tea whilst Duo finished his toast.

Duo wasn't really hungry but he knew he had to eat for the baby's sake but the toast tasted like cardboard. Even the delicious meals that Trowa had cooked up yesterday to try and entice him to eat had done nothing for his appetite. It didn't matter. With his missing Heero so much anything that passed by his lips was like chewing sawdust to the long haired man. He hadn't even snuck his late night Crunchie bar in.

Quatre watched from the corner of his eye as Duo mechanically ate. He could tell it was forced but at least Duo was eating something. He wondered what he could possibly do to encourage his friend to surface from his misery. He didn't like seeing Duo unhappy. He wanted the smiling, cheerful Duo back; the one they all knew and loved so much. Seeing Duo take a sip of liquid from the mug, his eyebrows knitted together and he frowned.

Duo saw the frown and immediately went on the defensive. "Before you ask or start accusing, it's tea, not coffee," he snapped.

"Duo... I wasn't..."

"Maybe you weren't going to say it, but you were thinking it." Duo stood up and dumped his plate in the sink. Picking up his mug he walked past the blonde. "I've changed my mind, I'll be sitting outside on the patio when you're ready to see the nursery," he said and walked off to go outside.

Watching the retreating form, Quatre sighed to himself. He really would have to start watching his expressions from now on. Picking up the two mugs of tea he went back upstairs to his husband.

--

True to his word, Duo was sitting out in the small patio area, empty mug on the small table. He was watching the wildlife in the garden, obviously enchanted by the scene playing out before him. Birds flitted around, traveling from shrub to shrub in their hunt for insects. Bees were busy in the abundant flowers and the chirp of the occasional cicada was heard only to fall silent as a bird hovered near by. A small lizard lay sunning itself on a rock, eyes ever moving, searching for danger. A squirrel darted down from a tree and scampered across the lawn, pausing to pick up something of interest before giving a shake of its bushy tail and disappearing up the trunk of another tree.

Quatre found the ex pilot sitting with a small smile on his face and was reluctant to break the spell. He stood leaning against the door frame for a while, enjoying the scene himself and then Duo spoke. He should have known better, he couldn't surprise the American who was a master of stealth himself.

"You can come out you know, Quat. I'm not gonna bite."

Quatre shoved off the doorframe and moved to sit in a chair beside Duo. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Never thought I'd ever get the chance to just sit and admire Mother Nature like this. There were always missions or being stuck in space or on a colony..."

The dark thoughts also hit Quatre and quickly he did his best to dispel them. "At least we can enjoy the peace now, Duo. And we should be able too: after all, it was we five that helped it become a reality. Why shouldn't we get to enjoy the fruits of our labors?"

Duo chuckled. "Never thought I would live long enough to enjoy it either."

"None of us did, but we have and we are here now so let us make the most of it. We have a lot to be grateful for, despite our varied pasts."

Duo knew that what the blonde said was true, not just for him but for all of them. But now wasn't the time to reflect on the war, the blood shed and what might have been. "You ready to take a look at the nursery?"

"Anytime that you are, Duo."

"What about Trowa?"

"He's still in the shower; he can take a look later as he wants to plan something different for dinner."

"Okay, this way." Duo stood and led the way to the nursery.

--

"It's perfect, Duo," said Quatre as he gazed around. "You and Heero have certainly done a wonderful job." Quatre gazed around in awe. The soft lemon walls were easy on the eyes, the border of fluffy animals added to the charm. A change table stood in one corner, nappy stacker close by and the chest to the other side. On top of the chest sat a range of different baby products, from powder to nappy wipes, bottles and formula. Quatre noted the rubbish bin strategically placed as well as the nappy bucket. There were a couple of shelves on the wall and these were filled with soft toys, fluffy animals and in the center a yellow rubber duck. A baby bath was to the side but Quatre noted one vital missing item. "Where's the cot?" he asked.

"Ummm... We haven't bought one yet," Duo replied and looked away so he didn't have to meet the blonde's eyes.

Immediately Quatre knew there was a reason for that and he also knew his friend didn't want to discuss it. With the number of sisters he had, not to mention mounting numbers of nieces and nephews, Quatre was familiar with the baby scene and all the trappings that went with it. He could only assume that it had something to do with the cost. He knew cots weren't cheap; he also knew Duo would never ask him to purchase one either. He pushed it to the back of his mind though for the moment when he spotted the baby seat. "Have you tried that in the car yet?"

"No, we haven't."

"Then let's go try it now," Quatre enthused. He thought that by getting Duo involved in doing some little things in regards to the coming baby it might take his mind off Heero. Quatre carried the baby seat while Duo fetched the keys to the pick up. They met outside at the garage and Duo led them inside.

"A pick up?" Quatre questioned.

"Yeah, Heero and I did her up ourselves. She goes like a streak of lightning and purrs like a kitten."

Quatre could detect the fondness in Duo's voice as he spoke about the car. "But, Duo. It's a pick up. Are you even allowed to put a baby seat in one of those?"

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "We will have too. We can't afford another car, Quat, and neither Heero nor myself really want to part with Matilda."

"Matilda? You called your car, Matilda?"

"Yeah," Duo chuckled. "Silly, hey? I dunno though, she just seemed like a Matilda to me." Duo ran a loving hand over the fender.

Quatre sighed. "I think we might leave trying the baby seat until Trowa is able to help," he said and made out that he was studying the series of straps and bolts. "Did this thing come with instructions?"

"I dunno. I think so," replied Duo as he investigated the straps himself.

The pair of them stood together, lifting first one strap and then another. Eventually they gave up, scratched their heads and looked at each other. "Well, it's got me flummoxed." said Quatre.

"It's got me beat too," admitted Duo and then looked at the blonde and snickered.

"What?"

"Just stop and think for a moment, Quat. Here we are, two of the most dangerous men in the universe, skilled pilots, trained assassins, able to fix Gundams, mobile suits and study blue prints, make sense out of the most complicated electrical and mechanical plans and we're out foxed by a baby seat."

Quatre stared at his companion, then to the baby seat and back to Duo. He began to laugh.

"Could you imagine the ruckus this would cause if it ever got out? I can see it now, the headlines... 'Infamous Gundam pilot out smarted by a baby seat'..." Duo had to hold his sides he was laughing so much.

Quatre was no better off, his laughter was shaking his slim form until tears rolled down his face. Through his laughter though he was pleased to note the spark back in Duo's eyes.

tbc...


	73. Chapter 72

**And thus begins the saga of the baby seat from hell... (snickers)**

"Chimaera'

October 2003 - ShenLong

Chapter 72

Finally able to bring their laughter under control, Duo and Quatre headed back to the house with the defiant baby seat being carried by Quatre. "Any idea where the instructions for installation are?" Quatre asked.

"Not a clue. Heero unpacked it so I'm not sure where he put them. They may be still in the box or in the nursery somewhere. Guess we can always take a look. I was planning on sorting through some of the clothing and putting it away in the drawers anyway, so whilst I'm doing that you can look for the destructions."

"Destructions?" queried Quatre with a grin.

"Yeah, more often than not that's what tends to happen."

Quatre chuckled. It was good to have some of the old Duo back. They returned to the nursery and Quatre set the baby seat back down in the corner, already his mind was working overtime on things he could do to keep the braided man occupied and his mind off his missing lover. His attempts yesterday may not have been fruitful but he was not one to be easily deterred, and given Duo's current state of mind he might just succeed in distracting Duo, for a while at least. He rummaged through the box that the seat had come in whilst Duo busied himself fetching some of the parcels from inside the closet. "I can't find them in here," he stated after five minutes of looking through the box and packaging.

"Knowing Heero they could be anywhere. He's probably filed them away on his computer or something," replied Duo.

"Oh well, not to worry. I'll see if Trowa might have a clue later. Can I give you a hand, Duo?"

"Sure. I'm only getting the things out of their wrappings and putting them in the drawers," replied Duo.

Quatre walked over and picked up a singlet. He held it up, eyes misting at the size of the garment. "You know, it's hard to believe that a baby is this small," he said softly.

Duo gazed at the little singlet. "I know. I thought it was way too small when Hilde picked them out, but she assures me that they will probably be too big, Ow!" Duo suddenly gave a yell and bent partially over.

"Duo? Duo, are you okay? What's wrong?" The blonde dropped the singlet to the top of the dresser and hovered over the American, not sure what was happening or what to do.

Duo had suddenly stopped talking and was rubbing his belly. "I'm okay, Quat. Nothing serious, just the baby deciding to use my ribs as a trampoline," Duo replied and straightened back up.

"The baby is moving?" Quatre's eyes lit up.

"Shit! Quit it will you, you mini Wufei," growled Duo and glared at his stomach.

For a moment the Arab thought that the comment was directed at him and then realized what Duo had said. "Mini Wufei?" he questioned as he watched Duo rubbing his swollen stomach.

"Yeah, this kid's got a mean kick on it, just like Wuffers. Ow!"

Quatre laughed.

"It's not funny, Quat. I tell you! Ow, shit... What the hell did my bladder ever do to you?"

Quatre couldn't help it, his laughter increased as the pregnant man continued to curse and berate the child within him. Finally he managed to control his giggles and turned his gaze to Duo's stomach. His eyes widened as he saw Duo's stomach give a small twitch. Even though Duo was wearing loose sweat pants and an over sized T-shirt, the blonde could still see the movement of his stomach as the baby pressed against the inner tissues. "Duo? Can I...?" He reached a tentative hand forth.

Duo sighed; the baby really was doing a number on his insides today. "Sure you can, Quat, only watch out. Junior here packs one heck of a punch."

Carefully, Quatre placed his hand on Duo's belly. When he'd stroked the bump a couple of days ago he'd been in awe that there was a living, breathing being inside; well, maybe not so much breathing as in the technical sense of using its lungs, but alive none the less. With his hand pressed against the stretched skin he was delighted when the baby obliged him with a small kick. It wasn't much, just a light pressure against the palm of his hand for a fleeting moment, but it was enough to send the blonde into raptures.

"Oh, Duo. That's unbelievable," he cooed. "It's actually moving, I can feel it." Quatre's smile was so large it threatened to engulf his entire face.

"Yeah, so can I," muttered Duo. "Ow! Damn it! Will you get your fist or foot or whatever _out_ of my lungs?"

"I think it's amazing. You can actually feel the child moving around. You're so lucky, Duo," the blonde sighed, ignoring the American's rants and then he grinned as another kick greeted his hand.

"I guess I am," Duo replied. "Although when the baby decides it's going to use my internal organs as a football at three in the morning it's not quite so amazing."

"You know," said Quatre as he straightened up and removed his hand. "No matter how many times I've felt a baby move, it never ceases to warm me. To think that there is another, living creature inside there is something that you just can't compare with."

"I guess you've felt a few with the number of sisters you have, Quat," snickered Duo.

"Yes, I have. It gets confusing sometimes, trying to keep track of which kid belongs to which sister," smiled Quatre. "But this baby, Duo... This one is unique and is going to be special."

"Now don't go sprouting all that shit about your empathy on me here, Quat. Telling me you can 'feel' the baby and all that. I can feel it too, usually just when I'm about to drop off to sleep and it decides to do the tango."

Quatre snorted. "I might be empathic, Duo, but that only means I can sense when someone is in pain, happy, hurting and so on. I can't read thoughts and I don't want to either, thank you. No, what I meant was this child is unique in the way that it was conceived..."

"If you don't know how a child is conceived by now, Quat, I'm going to have to have a serious talk to Trowa about your lack of education."

"Duo! I know how babies are made, I might be blonde but I'm not stupid! If you would let me finish..."

"Sorry, Q-ball."

"Apology accepted. I was going to say that your physical make up is what makes this child unique. The fact that you have enough female anatomy to conceive and carry a child..."

"I do not have girlie hips, or a female figure; as for the braid, don't even..."

"Duo!"

"Sorry."

"I didn't say you had girlish hips."

"You said about female anatomy."

"I meant a womb, ovaries..."

"One ovary to be precise."

"Who cares?!" Quatre almost shouted as his frustration grew. "The fact that you have female reproductive organs at all is a miracle and so is this child's conception. The baby will be special because it was conceived out of love and..…"

"And born out of wedlock if Heero doesn't make it back in one piece."

"...and born out of... I beg your pardon?" Quatre looked stunned.

"Don't worry, Quat. I know what you're trying to say. This child is special because of the love Heero and I share, the love in which it was..."

"No! Yes! I mean... Oh shit! Duo, back track here a moment and humor me will you? Did you just say something about wedlock?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well!!"

"Well, what?"

Quatre resisted the urge to tear his hair out. "Let's start at the beginning shall we?"

"Sure. You want to start from the unique or special bit?"

"I want to start from the wedlock bit!" Quatre's voice was now several notches higher.

The doorway darkened as Trowa's form entered the room. "Quatre? What's going on? Why are you yelling at Duo?"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes, you are," smirked Duo. Teasing the blonde was so much fun.

"If that's not yelling I'd hate to see what you term as whispering," stated Trowa as he walked towards his husband.

Quatre took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself, a feat that wasn't easy with Duo's smirk and cryptic words. There was something going on here, something he didn't know about and if there was one thing that got under Quatre's skin more than anything else, it was the not knowing. Not that he was nosey or anything, at least that's what he told himself.

"I was just having a talk with Duo when the baby started to move. Duo very kindly let me put my hand on his stomach and feel it for myself, that's when I was trying to say how special this child is despite Duo's constant interruptions and then he dropped a bomb shell on me." Quatre finished his little rant in a slightly quieter tone and folded his arms across his chest, pouting adorably.

"Bomb shell?" questioned Trowa as he ignored the pout.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't call it a bomb shell, Quat," said Duo with a grin.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Selective information?"

"Would someone mind telling me what this bomb shell is that you're talking about?" asked Trowa looking completely blank.

"I would if Duo would elaborate," huffed Quatre.

"What is it you want to know?" teased Duo.

"You said something about the baby being born out of wedlock if Heero didn't come back in one piece."

"I did?"

"Aggghhh! Trowa! Talk some sense into him will you?!"

Duo snickered.

"Okay, what's all this about wedlock, Duo? I didn't know you and Heero had tied the knot." said Trowa in his calm voice.

"And where was our invite to the wedding for that matter?" Quatre asked looking a little hurt.

"Same place ours was when you two got married," retorted Duo with a grin.

"That was different, Duo." Quatre colored a little knowing he hadn't invited anyone to his and Trowa's wedding, but then again it had been a spur of the moment thing and there hadn't been time to organize anything. One minute they had been walking down the street on their vacation when Trowa proposed and Quatre accepted. Next thing the blonde knew he was being dragged inside a registry office and the service was over before he knew what had hit him. Not that he ever regretted marrying his handsome, Latin lover, mind you. "I didn't know I was getting married until Trowa proposed and then dragged me inside the registry office. If we had planned it out then you and Heero would have had invitations."

"I know, Quat, I'm only teasing you," said Duo with a smile.

"You still haven't answered my question, Duo." Trowa fixed the pregnant man with his one visible eye.

Duo sighed and decided to come clean. "We haven't tied the knot yet. Heero proposed to me a few nights ago and I accepted. He feels strongly about the baby being born out of wedlock for some reason. I mean, you have to admit this whole pregnancy deal is certainly unusual so why being married before the child is born holds so much significance to Heero, I don't know. But if that's what he wants then I'm happy to become his spouse."

"That's really good news, Duo. May I be the first to congratulate you," said Trowa and walked over to give the long haired man a hug.

Quatre, meanwhile, was mulling over what Duo had just said and a glint came into his eye. Trowa spotted it and immediately alarm bells began to go off in his head. Duo also saw the gleam and a shiver ran down his spine.

"A wedding," mused Quatre. "Now that is great news. Have you started to plan anything yet? I know this really good caterer and a tailor. I'm sure they could be contacted and fit you guys in."

"Quatre..."

"Then there are the flowers and the celebrant..."

"Quat!"

"What about the wedding cake? You have to have at least three tiers and then there is the guest list..."

"QUATRE!"

"Yes, Trowa?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Trowa said and looked at Duo.

Duo flashed the Arab a grin and pointed to his swollen belly.

"Oh. Ummm... Yes, there is the small problem of the baby isn't there?"

"Quat, don't get me wrong here, I appreciate what you're saying and the fact that you would want to do so much for us as far as a wedding goes, but besides the fact that I'm male and pregnant; and you could imagine the shit that that's gonna cause for a start, Heero and I want to plan out our own wedding. We don't want anything extravagant, just a simple gathering of close friends is all. I'm supposed to be staying low anyway, if word of this pregnancy gets out... well suffice to say, I don't want to become a lab rat so the less people that know, the better."

"Sorry, Duo. I can't help it sometimes. You guys are my friends and I want to help you out in any way I can."

"Heero and I know that, Quat. You and Trowa are our dearest friends too, but this is something special to us and we want to do it our way. Please, don't be offended and I promise to let you know if there is anything you can help with."

Quatre smiled. "I know, and I do understand. I promise to keep out of it unless you ask for help."

"Thanks, Quat, and you too, Trowa." Duo smiled at the pair. "Now, if you don't mind I think I will pay a visit to the 'mother's' room and take a nap. I'm feeling a little tired."

Trowa sniggered at Duo's reference to the toilet but it went clean over the blonde's head. Quatre had heard the words 'tired' and 'nap' in the same sentence and his mothering instincts began to kick in.

"You all right, Duo? You sure there's nothing wrong? The baby isn't causing you pain or anything."

"Quatre... I'm tired, that's all. It happens to all pregnant people. I'll go take a nap for an hour or so and then I'll be fine. There's no need to fuss, I usually try to lie down for an hour during the day, Sally said it would help to get some extra rest so I'm following doctor's orders here." Duo couldn't help but feel a little smug with his explanation. True, Sally had told him to rest but he never thought the order would be useful in keeping mother Quatre at bay.

"Okay then. It's good that you're heeding Sally's advice. Look, while you take your nap, I'll get Trowa to have a go at this baby seat."

"Eh?" Trowa turned around to stare at his husband. "Baby seat?"

"Yeah," Duo laughed. "You were pretty good with working out things, Tro. See how good you are with that baby car seat."

"What's so hard about fitting a baby seat into the car?" Trowa really was puzzled. Obviously he was missing something here.

"My dear, Trowa. You haven't met this particular model. Here, meet the baby seat from hell," said Quatre as he picked up said seat and offered it to his husband.

"Surely it can't be that hard," said Trowa as he took a look at the various straps of the seat.

"Do not underestimate thy enemy, Trowa. I thought you would have known that having been a pilot," snickered Duo. "I'm off, I need the bathroom. Good luck," he stated as he left the room and went to his own.

Trowa turned his eyes to the blonde. "Just what does he mean by that?"

"Come on, Trowa," giggled Quatre. "You go fit the seat to the car, I'll get you the keys."

"You're not going to help?"

"I'm going into town, I've got some shopping I want to do, besides," Quatre snuggled up to his lover. "You're big and strong, you should be able to handle the fitting of a baby seat by yourself."

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to this that you're letting on? That there is something you're not telling me?"

"Awww, honey, would I do anything like that to you?" Quatre fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"Yes, you would."

"Well, that's nice!"

"You go do your shopping, Quat. Could you bring me back a few things as well? I'll give you a list of what I want and I'll have this baby seat installed into the car well before you get back. "

"Don't be so sure about that," Quatre muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I said, sure, I can get all that."

"Okay." Trowa picked up the baby seat and followed his lover out of the nursery and down the stairs, leaving the seat by the door whilst he fetched his list. Minutes later Quatre was leaving the estate to do his shopping and Trowa was ensconced in the garage with the baby seat.

Upstairs Duo stretched out on the bed, eyelids heavy. As he drifted off to sleep so a snigger escaped his lips as Trowa's voice drifted up from the garage on the breeze.

"How the fuck does this thing go in? There's too many straps. Where does this one go? Shit! Where the hell are the instructions?"

tbc...


	74. Chapter 73

**Thanks to all who are reading and snugs to those who have reviewed! And, yes, the baby seat saga continues.... along with the ice cream...**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 73

Duo yawned and stretched, he felt much better now he'd taken a nap. He glanced at the bedside clock to see that an hour and a half had passed since he'd lain down. All was quiet outside so he assumed that Trowa must have sorted out the baby seat. He snickered to himself as his memory reminded him of Trowa's soft curses as he'd drifted off to sleep. Rolling to the side of the bed, he eased himself up to a sitting position and paused for a moment before standing. Finding his sneakers, he slipped them back on and headed out of his room, intent on finding Trowa and seeing how the Latin had fared in his match with the baby seat.

Slowly making his way down the stairs, he listened carefully for any sound of Trowa and his whereabouts. Faint noises seemed to be coming from the direction of the kitchen so he headed that way. He couldn't hear anything that indicated Quatre's presence and he wondered where the blonde could possibly be hiding. He paused in the doorway to the kitchen and stifled a snicker.

Trowa was stirring something in a pot on the stove, but that wasn't the cause of Duo's mirth. Rather it was the pink apron that Trowa was wearing. Hearing the soft sound from the doorway, Trowa turned around. Duo took one look at the unibanged man and then he really did burst into laughter.

"What the hell happened to you?" Duo asked as he sauntered into the kitchen still laughing and took a seat at the table.

"If you are referring to my apparel then I'd better warn you, it isn't mine," Trowa said calmly as he indicated to the apron he was wearing. "I found it in the linen closet, I think it's Heero's."

Duo nearly choked. "Heero's? What makes you think that Heero would own something as cheap and gaudy as that pink apron, Tro?"

"Oh, nothing except the tag that was on the plastic cover which said, 'Merry Christmas, Heero. Love Relena'."

"Well, that would make sense." Duo rolled his eyes. "Actually, I wasn't referring to the apron, even if it does look cute on you, rather I was asking about your face."

Trowa paused and ran a finger over his eye and cheek where a large bruise was forming. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say it sticks out like a dunny in a desert, Tro," (1) snickered Duo. "Man, Quatre is gonna have kittens when he sees that. At least then he might leave me alone for a bit if he's fussing over you."

Trowa shuddered at the thought of his protective husband; he hadn't considered what Quatre might say about his injury. If he wasn't careful his blonde partner would have him ensconced in bed and feeding him chicken soup; and Trowa hated chicken soup.

"So, what happened?" Duo's voice permeated the Latin's thoughts.

"The baby seat bit me if you must know."

"The baby seat _bit_ you? What the hell are you on, Trowa?"

Trowa gave a sigh. "I was trying to fit the seat into your car; by the way, where are the instructions for that thing?"

"Dunno, Heero opened it up and must have put them somewhere; anyway, no changing the subject."

"I'd managed to figure it out, or so I thought. I was tightening one of the straps but the bolt wasn't secured and next thing, wham! The strap with the bolt came flying at me. I ducked, but as you can see, it didn't miss."

"Shit! It must have hit with some force to have got through that hair of yours and connected with actual skin," sniggered Duo and copped a glare for his trouble. Duo stood up and walked over to his friend. Gently he pushed the bangs aside so he could see the injury clearer. "Fuck! It really did do a number on you, Tro," he whistled through his teeth. "Have you put anything on it? Ice or something?"

"Frozen peas."

"Pardon?"

"I put a packet of frozen peas on it."

"You're gonna need more than frozen peas, buddy. I'd suggest a steak."

"Are we having steak for dinner?" came a soft voice from the back door.

Both Duo and Trowa spun around, neither one of them having heard the blonde return.

"Trowa! What on earth happened to you?" Quatre's eyes were wide as he took in the bruising to his husband's face.

"He tried to get it on with the baby seat," snickered Duo helpfully.

"He _what_?" Quatre spluttered as he moved towards his husband, dumping the grocery bags to the table, spilling most of the contents in his rush to attend to his injured spouse.

"I was fitting the baby seat to the car when the strap with the bolt decided it didn't want to stay in place and attacked me," sighed Trowa as he tried to wriggle away from his husband's probing fingers.

"Attacked you? I'd say more like tried to murder you," growled the blonde as he investigated the bruise. "The stores shouldn't be allowed to sell such violent and vicious items, especially if they are intended for babies to use. I've a good mind to write to the manufacturers and complain. At the very least they should put a warning on the box."

"And what sort of warning would you like them to put on there, Quat? 'Warning, installation of this apparatus may be hazardous to your health? Undertake at own risk?' Or do you have something else in mind?" Duo couldn't help himself.

"This wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't lost the instructions," scowled Trowa.

"I still think the manufacturers should know what a lethal weapon they're putting out."

"Shame we didn't have it in the war, Quat. Would have been a great ally."

"Huh? What are you going on about, Duo?" Quatre ceased his inspection of Trowa's face for a moment to look at the American. Trowa seized the opportunity to put a little distance between himself and his protective mate.

"Think about it, Q-ball. If the mad five had had half a brain between them they could have manufactured something along a similar line to the baby seat for the OZ mobile suits, you know, made out that it was a new top secret proto type pilot's seat for the Gundams and 'accidentally' let the blue prints fall into the Ozzie's hands. We wouldn't have had to worry about half the battles then."

"I don't quite follow your reasoning, Duo. Trowa... get back here, I haven't finished looking at that bruising yet."

Trowa scowled but ceased in his retreat.

"If the Ozzies thought they had something special here, something that would improve their MS design then naturally they would mass produce it and have it installed. Only when they came to install it, the straps would let loose, retaliate, attack the fitters and bingo."

"Bingo?"

"Knock out the assembly crews and there is no one left to build the suits, no suits, no battles." Duo smirked at the blonde.

"Duo?"

"Yup?"

"I agree with Heero. You're an idiot. Trowa, come here and let me look at that in the light." Quatre dismissed the chuckling Duo and faced his scowling lover, checking the injury once more. "Did you manage to get the seat in?"

"No."

"Where is it then?"

"You will be pleased to know that I managed to control my temper and didn't chuck it into the nearest tree, or retaliate with the monkey wrench. It's back in the nursery, and trust me when I say that thing is possessed," huffed Trowa.

Duo's attention meanwhile had drifted to the grocery bags on the table and his eyes lit up. "Ohhh... you been shopping, Quat?" he said as his body began to move towards the table.

"No, I went trekking in the Himalayas," Quatre dead panned. "Of course I went shopping, what does it look like I've been... Duo, NO!" But Quatre's yell came too late, Duo was already at the table and rummaging through the bags.

"Duo! Get out..." Quatre shot across the room, making a dive for the table and the groceries but he wasn't quick enough. Duo had discovered the tubs of ice cream.

Trowa groaned as he watched the pregnant man's eyes glaze over, hugging the tub of Crunchie ice cream to his chest. Just what he didn't need, more scarring and bruises to be added to his skin when he attempted to take the ice cream away from the hormonal man.

"Duo..." warned Quatre. "That's for later, not now."

But Duo ignored the blonde, his one hand clutching the tub of ice cream whilst the other continued to fossick inside the bag. Seconds later he had the other two tubs of ice cream on the counter and a puzzled look on his face. "Cherry Ripe? Flake?" Duo stared at the two tubs for a second. "I know you like Cherry Ripe ice cream, Quat, but Flake?"

"That's mine!" shouted Trowa and lunged for the table, grabbing the tub of ice cream.

Both Duo and Quatre turned to look at the taller man, disbelief at what they had just witnessed written on their faces.

"Errr... I like Flake ice cream," muttered Trowa softly and stroked the tub.

Duo shook his head. "And I thought I was the only one with an addiction to this stuff. You'd better keep an eye on him, Quat. I think he's developing a fetish for ice cream," snickered Duo.

"I was wondering why you had that on your list, Trowa. I didn't realize you actually ate it, come to think of it, I've never seen you eat ice cream before," pondered the blonde.

"Yes, well, I guess there is a first time for everything," mumbled Trowa as he took the tub and placed it into the freezer compartment of the 'fridge for later. "I think you'd better put the rest of the stuff away, Quatre," he said as he turned around and fixed the pair of them with his good eye.

"Okay," replied Quatre with a smile. He was secretly quite pleased to know his lover had a 'thing' about ice cream. Now that he knew about it his mind was busy conjuring up all sorts of delicious ways in which they could explore their mutual love of the sweet treat. Involved with his thoughts and not really concentrating on what he was doing, Quatre picked up all the items for the freezer and dropped them into one bag, his Cherry Ripe ice cream included. Without thinking he reached across to Duo to take the tub of Crunchie ice cream from the American and pop it with the other stuff for the freezer.

Two seconds later he found himself flat on his back staring at the kitchen ceiling and trying to suck air into his lungs.

"Never. Touch. The. Ice. Cream." Duo pronounced the words individually to emphasize his meaning and glared down at the blonde who blinked back at him.

Trowa meanwhile had watched the entire scene unfold before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do! Shit! Pregnant or not, Duo could still move like lightning. There was nothing wrong with the man's reflexes. When Heero had warned him about Duo's obsession with the ice cream, Trowa hadn't really believed that given Duo's pregnant state, that the man would be much of a threat or able to inflict bodily harm on anyone that tried to come between him and his craving.

Looked like he was wrong.

"You okay, Quatre?" Trowa asked with concern when his lover began to look like a stranded goldfish, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to force air into his lungs. Quickly the tall Latin was kneeling beside his lover.

"Just... winded..." gasped Quatre. "I'll be... okay... in a sec."

Trowa gently massaged Quatre's back as he eased his husband into a sitting position, aiding the return of much needed air into the deprived lungs. Once he was sure that his partner was really okay he turned to look at Duo.

"I... I'm sorry, Quat, Tro. I can't help it," Duo managed to get out in apology. "It's... well... Damn fucking hormones!" he growled.

"It's okay, Duo. It wasn't your fault. I should have been thinking about what I was doing, not about other things. Heero did mention to Trowa how possessive you are with the ice cream."

"It still doesn't excuse my behavior though," Duo replied as he continued to hang onto the tub of ice cream.

"Duo, it's okay," said Trowa softly. "We understand that you're not your usual self; that things are happening to you that you can't control..."

"But, I could have hurt him," said Duo miserably, feeling the familiar prickling of tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Yes, you could have; but you didn't."

"I'm okay, Duo. Really. All you did was knock the wind out of me," stated Quatre as he managed to get to his feet assisted by his husband's strong arms. "At least you didn't leave any marks."

"Huh?" Duo looked at the blonde, clearly confused.

"You only knocked the breath out of me, the baby seat nearly knocked Trowa out cold."

Duo burst into sniggers while Trowa simply gave his spouse a _look_.

"Look, let's forget about it, it's over and finished with, no harm done. If you like you can give me a hand to put the groceries away and then I have something to show you." Quatre said, a tinge of mystery to his voice.

"Something to show me?" Now Duo's curiosity was piqued and he looked across to Trowa who was busy removing items from the grocery bags, setting aside the ingredients that he needed for the meal he was planning to prepare. Catching the look, Trowa shrugged his shoulders and continued to sort through the bags. As long as Quatre was busy with the groceries and Duo, then he would leave Trowa and his injury alone.

And that suited Trowa.

Turning his eyes back to the Arab, Duo tried again. "What is it, Quat?"

"Ahhh... I'm not telling. You will have to wait to find out, all these groceries need to be packed away first and the cold stuff put into the freezer... and that includes your ice cream." Quatre waited to see what response he would receive.

Duo looked from the blonde to his tub of ice cream and back to the blonde, the inner turmoil evident in his eyes. "You promise me I can have it later?"

"Yes, Duo. You can have it later; I did buy it for you to eat, but not right now."

"You won't try to hide it from me? Or put the lock on the freezer like Heero did? Although that won't make any difference as it only takes a couple of seconds for me to pick it anyway."

"I won't hide it and no locks."

"I can have it later, no questions asked?"

"Yes, Duo, I already said that."

"I need to be sure," replied Duo and turned to face Trowa. "You're the witness here, Tro. You heard Quatre say I can have my ice cream later and that he won't try to hide it from me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, Duo. Don't worry, he will give it back to you," responded Trowa with an amused smile. Really, it was just like trying to get a child to put aside its security blanket.

Duo looked at the tub of ice cream again and then sighed loudly. "Okay then, you can have it back for now, but..." He fixed Quatre with his violet gaze. "If you don't let me have it later like you've promised then I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Understood." Quatre held out his hands for the ice cream tub.

Reluctantly, Duo slowly brought the ice cream tub away from his chest where he'd been holding it protectively and bit his lip as he handed it over to Quatre. "Just remember, you promised."

Quatre nodded and took the ice cream tub, quickly placing it in the bag with the other freezer foods and went to put them away. Trowa kept one eye on the pregnant man as he continued to remove the last few items from the grocery bags, noting Duo's slightly hunched shoulders. "You all right, Duo? You didn't hurt yourself or the baby with that move did you?"

Duo shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay. I really am sorry about flooring Quatre. I didn't mean to, I just reacted without thinking."

"It's okay, Duo. As Quatre said, there's no damage done so just forget about it." Trowa continued to put away the groceries.

"Any idea what this surprise is, Tro?" asked Duo as he assisted the Latin to put the canned goods into the pantry.

"No, not a clue."

Quatre returned from his trip to the freezer and put the now empty bag away with the others. The food stuffs had all been cleared away, all except for what Trowa was planning on using, so there was no reason not to show Duo the surprise.

"What is it, Quat?" Duo asked again.

"This way, Duo. You'll see in a minute," replied the blonde patiently. "You coming, Trowa?"

The taller man followed the pair out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door where Quatre paused. "Close your eyes, Duo."

Violet eyes snapped shut, a small smile playing over his mouth as Duo waited impatiently for the surprise. He heard the sound of the door opening, felt Trowa's and Quatre's hands gently coaxing him forward and guiding his steps and then they stopped. He guessed they were standing outside at the top of the steps leading to the driveway.

"You can open your eyes now."

Duo slowly raised his eyelids and blinked. He blinked again and felt his heart rate increase. His eyes widened further and he looked at Trowa, then to Quatre and back out to the driveway where the surprise sat.

"Well!?" demanded Quatre, a huge smile on his face. "Do you like it?"

"I... I..." Duo was momentarily lost for words and looked at Trowa for help.

Trowa only offered him a smile.

"Shit! Quatre! I can't accept that."

"Why not?"

"But, Quat... It's a car."

tbc...

(1) "Dunny in a desert;" - An Australian weird humor term... think about it.


	75. Chapter 74

**Many thanks for the kind reviews! More fluff as the baby seat saga continues...**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 74

"But, Quatre, I can't accept that, it's a car for heaven's sake!" stated Duo as he looked at the modest sedan sitting in the driveway.

"I know what it is, Duo. I do have eyes," Quatre returned.

"I know you're a generous person, Quat, and I appreciate all that you've ever done for me over the years and now... but a _car_?!"

"You said yourself that you and Heero couldn't bear to part with Matilda but unless you sold the pick up you couldn't afford another, more family friendly car, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that: a) You're way too generous, b) I don't deserve it, not after flooring you a few moments ago and c) You have better things to do with your money than waste it on presents like this for the likes of me."

"Duo, Trowa and I wanted to buy it for both you and Heero..."

"Heero's going to go ape shit when he gets back and finds out about this..."

"We haven't had the chance to buy you guy's anything at all for the baby yet..."

"Heero's really gonna flip..."

"You already have pretty much everything else for the baby..."

"You should know what he gets like when people purchase gifts for him..."

"It's our way of helping you out with something you really need..."

"Somehow I don't think he's gonna be too happy..."

"And putting a baby seat in a pick up isn't legal as far as I know..."

"There's no way we can accept, but it sure is a nice gesture..."

"It drives like a dream..."

"What's it got under the hood?"

"Six cylinder, overhead cam with fuel injection."

"Turbo?"

"You better believe it."

"How's it handle?"

"Want to take it for a spin and find out?"

"Love to."

"Here are the keys."

Trowa watched in silent amusement as the conversation flowed back and forth, it was like watching a tennis match, only the ball was verbal. When Quatre asked Duo if he wanted to take the car for a drive, Trowa knew his husband had the American on the hook; now all he had to do was reel him in. If Quat could convince Duo to accept the gift then three quarters of the battle would be won. Heero would never deny Duo anything. A smile creased his lips as he watched an excited Duo take the keys from the blonde and head down the steps, the Arab right behind him. "Just around the estate, Duo," Trowa called out as the pair settled themselves into the car's interior.

"Yes, Mother Theresa," replied Duo cheekily.

"I'll make sure he stays within the boundaries and doesn't do anything stupid," called Quatre through the open window as he buckled his seat belt whilst Duo started the car.

Trowa refrained from voicing his reservations at that comment.

The engine purred into life and Duo couldn't resist pressing down on the accelerator, grinning broadly as the revs increased. A quick glance over the dash panel to familiarize himself with the various gauges and he was set to go.

"See you soon, Trooooo...wwwwaaaa... shhhiiiitttt!!" screamed the blonde as Duo dropped the clutch and sent the little car hurtling forward, spraying gravel behind as the tires spun, then gripped and they rocketed off down the driveway.

"Fuck! I hope to Christ that thing has dual airbags," muttered Trowa under his breath as he watched the back end of the vehicle fish tail for a moment and then slide around a corner to disappear from sight. With a sigh, Trowa turned and went back inside to continue with his cooking, opting to put off chopping the vegetables until both his husband and Duo returned. The way his hands were shaking it wasn't a good idea and he didn't think that either of the other two men would appreciate bits of finger in their food.

"Wheeee... This is cool, Quat. She sure handles well," cried Duo as he spun the vehicle around another corner, the tires squealing in protest. "Good brakes too," he added as he hit them a little harder than intended coming into the next turn. "Look, there's Harim checking the boundary fences. Hey, Harim!" Duo shouted out of the car window and waved enthusiastically.

"DUO! Can you please keep both hands on the wheel?"

Duo turned to look at his passenger and noticed the blonde looking a little green around the gills.

"And keep your eyes on the fucking road!" Quatre yelled.

"Ah! Shit!" Duo braked and yanked the wheel to the left, narrowly avoiding the rabbit that had decided to play 'chicken' and sit in the road. The car jerked and bounced, then settled back onto all four wheels again. "You gotta admit she drives well."

"Can we go back now?"

"I thought you wanted to take her for a spin? Yanno,… put her through her paces."

"I think she's been well and truly tested, Duo. I can safely say that the seat belts work extremely well."

"Shit, Quat. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back at the house with my sanity."

"My driving's not that bad."

"Duo, your driving is atrocious. This is a car, you know? Four wheels, body, motor and a _SPEED LIMIT_! Not a freaking gundam for Allah's sake." Quatre really was feeling a bit sick with Duo's driving.

"Awww, you're no fun but I'll slow down and drive properly just for you, grandma."

"Thank you. I would appreciate it." Quatre released his grip on the overdoor support handle, positive that he'd left permanent finger prints in the thing. He was glad it had been bolted in securely, as it was he'd had a couple of moments when he'd thought he would pull it from its moorings with the force he'd needed to apply just to keep himself in his seat.

"If this car's going to be carrying my child in it I want to make sure that it will handle the conditions properly. You can't be too careful and I don't want my baby being at risk because the tires don't grip properly or the brakes work efficiently."

"I think the child will be more at risk with your driving than anything to do with the car, Duo," Quatre replied dryly. "You need to remember that we are on a road, not a gravel track and you're not a cross country rally driver, Duo."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, oh perfect one."

"I just hope that the baby seat fits in okay and that its seat belt apparatus is going to be enough to keep the little one secure once _you_ get behind the wheel. They haven't yet worked out how to install air bags for babies."

"Speaking of the baby seat," Duo glanced at Quatre from the corner of his eye. "Think we could have another shot at it later; try to fit it into this car. I think that maybe it wasn't designed for a pick up and that might be what the problem is."

Quatre visibly paled and shifted a little in his seat. He swallowed and then spoke. "Umm... I think it might be best to leave the fitting of the seat until Heero and Wufei get back, then Heero can get the instructions out and we should be able to get it in without any problems."

Duo frowned. "Damn! I was hoping to have it installed before he comes back. You know what he can be like, Quat. He'll think we can't do anything ourselves. I might be pregnant but it doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Sighing and shaking his head, Quatre relented. "All right if you really want to, although I don't think we should ask Trowa to help. I'm sure he would more than happily slice and dice that seat at the moment, he swears it's the devil reincarnate."

"In that case, shouldn't he perform an exorcism?" Duo snickered.

"Exorcism, ostracism, whatever; I just don't think it's a good idea to have the seat and Trowa in the same vicinity right now."

Chuckling lightly, Duo steered the car back towards the house, the little vehicle purring along. "Thanks for the car, Quat, but we really can't accept it, as much as I would like too. Heero will feel the same way, trust me on that. It's not that we don't appreciate it, Quat, we do; it's just... far too generous and we won't take advantage of you like that." Duo turned briefly to see what effect his words had on the blonde. He felt awful for refusing but he couldn't accept either, his pride wouldn't allow him to.

"Duo? Can I suggest something here?"

"Sure."

"You and Heero are going to need something other than the pick up for this child. If you won't accept the car as a gift would you consider accepting it as a sort of loan? What I mean is, you and Heero have the car, use it for as long as you want, until the baby is grown up or you can afford to buy yourselves one of your own. When you find you don't need it anymore, let me know and I'll take it back, I can give it to my nieces and nephews to use to learn to drive in."

"So you're suggesting something like a loan car, hire car type situation without the payment bit?"

"Yes." Quatre turned his baby blues in Duo's direction as Duo brought the car to a stop outside the front doors of the house and cut the engine. Quatre knew his big, innocent, puppy eyes usually worked, hell they did on Trowa, never failed; all he could hope for now is that Duo wasn't immune to them either.

Staring at the baby face of the blonde, seeing those liquid, blue green eyes trained in his direction, Duo had no option but to admit defeat before he'd even begun to battle. "Okay, Quatre, you have a deal, " he sighed. "Heero and I will use the car until we don't need it anymore for whatever reason."

"Thanks, Duo," Quatre beamed quietly and began to undo his seat belt. He looked up as he saw one of the front doors open and his husband step out into the porch area.

Duo also saw Trowa emerge as he unclipped his own seatbelt and opened the door.

"How did it go?" Trowa asked politely, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He was relieved to see that they were both still in one piece; and the car too.

"She purrs like a kitten, Tro, and runs like a tiger," replied Duo enthusiastically.

"And you drive like a maniac, Duo."

"I wasn't that bad, Quat. Honestly, Tro, you'd think after being in the war, piloting a gundam and all the other shit we went through that blondie here would be able to tolerate a test drive of a car. I had to put it through its paces and be certain it would be safe enough for my child to travel in."

"That didn't mean going around corners on two wheels or seeing how far up the taco you could get the revs to go before having to change gears. You're not a grand prix driver, Duo."

"Ahhh... You enjoyed it, Quat, and at least you know that the car is responsive and safe."

"And probably needs a complete new set of tires and brake shoes. Excuse me, will you? I need a change of underwear."

"Ohhh... I bet I could make some modifications to it." Duo cocked his head and thought for a moment.

"So I gather from all that, that the car is okay then?" asked Trowa.

"Still one minor detail though," responded Duo.

"And that would be?" Trowa waited for the reply, one eye on his husband who was sneaking past him and into the house, a funny look on his face.

"We need to install the baby seat into it..."

Trowa froze momentarily and blinked. He caught the movement of his husband beating a hasty retreat into the house; he focused his attention back on Duo. "No."

"But, Trowa..."

"NO."

"Please?" Duo tried his best puppy eyes. They didn't work.

"N.O. That means no. No as in; negative, not, not at all, never, no way. Comprende?"

"Eh?"

"Forget it, Duo. I will not attempt to go anywhere near that damn spawn of Satan until you have the instructions." Trowa folded his arms over his chest and stood defiantly at the top of the steps. Nothing would make him change his mind on this. Nothing.

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Geeze, I don't know. Letting a child's car seat defeat you."

"You gave up," Trowa pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, but I'm going to give it another shot, though. I reckon it's because it's not designed for the pick up. We shouldn't have any trouble fitting it into the car."

"We?"

"At least Quat's man enough to give it another go."

Trowa sighed. So much for his resolve. "Okay, I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks man, I know you won't regret it and we will have that seat in the car and sorted out in no time."

Trowa had his doubts but kept them to himself.

--

An hour later the three were sitting in the kitchen. Trowa had a steak pressed against the side of his face, Quatre sat with his hand in a bowl of iced water whilst Duo had a packet of frozen corn pressed to his chin. In the corner of the kitchen sat the innocent looking baby seat.

"'We will have it in and sorted out in no time,' he said," snapped Trowa.

"How the hell was I to know it wouldn't cooperate this time? I thought it would be easier being as how it's designed for a car," retorted Duo. "Ow, shit, that hurt." He pressed the corn a little firmer against his jaw.

"At least you didn't get hit in the same place again like I did." Trowa scowled and shifted the steak slightly, another multitude of colors added to his already impressive bruising from earlier where the seat had attacked him.

"I think I would have preferred to have been smacked in the face than suffer webbing burns." Quatre flinched a little as he brought his burnt hand out of the iced water to inspect it. "Fuck! I thought rope burns were bad but the stuff they use to make those straps with, bites like a bitch!"

"I told you to let go," stated Duo.

"And if I had then the damn thing would have gotten you in the face," snapped Quatre.

"Instead it got me," moaned Trowa.

"And it still rebounded and got me in the jaw," added Duo. "Fucking seat. I vote we leave it for Heero to put in when he gets back."

"I second that motion," muttered Trowa.

"Hope he has a suit of armor, or at the least make sure he wears his Preventer riot gear, he's going to need it," mumbled Quatre

The three continued to sit in silence, nursing their various wounds and throwing glares from time to time at the baby seat that sat in the corner... defying them to have a third go at fitting it into the car.

"Bags not taking it back to the nursery," said Duo.

"Well, I'm not carrying it up the stairs, it can rot in the trash can for all I care," growled Trowa.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" snorted Quatre. "I'll take it back up and put it in the nursery for Heero to fit when he gets back."

"Good luck!" shouted Duo as the blonde picked up the seat and tossing the straps around to sit across it, went to take it back to the nursery.

Quatre exited, mumbling under his breath about idiotic baby seats and lost instructions. Duo and Trowa listened to him go, the sound of his retreating footsteps along the hall and then treading upon the stairs. Suddenly all hell broke loose. There was the sound of scrabbling, a thudding sound and then enough cursing to make even Duo blush.

"Ow! Fucking, god damn! You bastard of a seat! Bloody well trip me up would you? "I've got a good mind to chuck you out the window, or better still get Duo's beam scythe and fucking well reduce you to teeny tiny bits of fucking metal, plastic and fabric, you shit of a thing!"

"I think it got him," stated Duo sagely.

"I think it did," replied Trowa.

"Wonder if these problems have anything to do with the seat's product number?"

"Why would you say that Duo?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I couldn't help noticing that the serial number for the seat is 87900666."

"666?"

"You fucking spawn of Satan! I won't let you defeat me so easily. You _will_ be carried up these stairs. You _WILL_ go back into the nursery for now and _YOU WILL GO INTO THE FUCKING CAR!"_

"666? I did hear you say that correctly?"

"Yup." Duo snickered despite the bruising to his jaw.

"Should we tell him?"

"Nah, I think he's already figured it out for himself," snickered Duo. "Shit, I didn't know he could be that colorful with his language."

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about, Duo. Quatre certainly knows how to express himself regardless of the situation."

"You can say that again, Tro," and Duo burst into uncontrolled laughter, the Latin joining him moments later, despite the pain of his bruised face.

tbc...


	76. Chapter 75

**Thanks for the reviews! A little more fluff for you all...**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 75

Trowa busied himself in the kitchen chopping the vegetables for the evening meal, calm had returned to the house after the previous day's exploits with the car and the baby seat. None of them liked to admit defeat, especially to something as simple as a baby seat; but they weren't prepared to risk any further damage to life and limb either. It was peace time now and there was no need for any of them to put their lives on the line any longer, even for something as evil as a baby seat.

Quatre had managed to get the wretched seat back into the nursery... eventually. When the blonde had returned from exiling the 'monster' he was sporting a few more colorful patches to his skin, mainly on his shins and thighs where the demon seat had managed to trip him up, causing him to fall and bang his shins on the stairs; if that wasn't enough, whilst he was down the evil thing had unleashed the power of its straps and battered the hell out of his thighs.

Trowa smiled to himself as the memory came back, one husband had reappeared in the kitchen, several shades of red and looking like he'd just been dragged through a hedge backwards. Duo hadn't helped the situation any by laughing uncontrollably at the blonde's disheveled state, despite his bruised jaw. Quatre had pouted and gone into a long rant befitting Wufei about the evils of car seats and how he was intending to write to the manufacturers for sure now and tell them exactly what he thought about their product and where they could put it. He threatened to include photos of their injuries and maybe go as far as to sue for damages. If not for the publicity and possible danger of said publicity to Duo and his condition, the Arab would have made good on his threats.

Duo knew his friend had the money to do it too and didn't doubt that the company would regret the day they ever sold Duo Maxwell a baby seat.

Fortunately Trowa had managed to calm the ruffled feathers, soothe the angered mind and stroke the fragile ego until Quatre reluctantly agreed not to do anything about the seat... for the moment anyway. At least until Heero got back and found the instructions. As Trowa pointed out, and quite logically too, the seat was probably quite simple to install, it was just a case of having the instructions and following them; to which Duo added that he hoped Heero knew where he'd put them. Quatre had said the Japanese man had better otherwise there was going to be blood spilt and undoubtedly a death before the seat was installed; preferably the seat's death and not one of theirs.

However, when Duo innocently remarked that when the baby had out grown this current seat and would require a new one and asked if Quatre and Trowa would be available to help out with the installation of said product, Quatre had growled, stating that both he and Trowa would be out of town when that happened and somehow managed to resist the urge to run screaming from the room.

Today had been a total contrast to the previous day's fun filled hours. The morning had been slow and relaxed, spent sitting out on the patio eating a lazy breakfast and soaking up the sun. Duo had taken a short walk around the garden with Trowa for company whilst Quatre had spent the morning ensconced in the office chatting with his many advisors and generally updating himself on the running of Winner Enterprises.

Duo had returned to the nursery and sorted through some more of the baby things, putting them away in the drawers and rearranging the stuffed animals on the shelf. Trowa had helped a little, talking with the braided one and finding out a little more about what Duo was going through with the pregnancy. Trowa had been fascinated when Duo had shown him the latest ultra sound pictures of the baby and had eagerly stared at each picture for ages, trying to figure out the shaded areas and make sense of them. When Duo pointed out the various bits and pieces it began to take on some sort of resemblance to a child and Trowa was impressed with Duo's ability to understand the pictures; that was until Duo confessed that he really didn't have a clue either and that Sally had patiently written down and drawn rough diagrams of what was on each picture for him.

Lunch had been a quiet affair and afterwards Duo had retired for a nap, the simple task of sorting out baby items had drained a lot of his energy. He was still recovering from the abruption and knew he had to rest so he heeded Sally's advice and listened to his body. When it told him to rest, he did. It wasn't easy to accept all these new changes and restrictions to his usually 'full on' life style, but Duo wasn't an idiot either. He knew he would be putting himself and the child at risk if he didn't make some adjustments to his way of living.

Sliding the vegetables from the chopping board and into the pan, Trowa smiled again to himself. Duo had certainly changed a lot over the past few years. He was still exuberant, bubbly and enthusiastic but he'd also matured as well. Finding Heero again had probably been the best thing for both of them. He could quite understand the split between the two once the war was over. Heero needed time, time to come to terms with himself and all that had happened during his young life and regardless of whether Duo knew it or not, he'd also needed time to adjust and accept the new peace.

They all had.

And they had all done it in their own way.

Had Heero and Duo plunged straight into the relationship at the conclusion of the war, Trowa knew in his heart that it wouldn't have lasted. Neither one was ready for such a commitment, despite how they felt about each other and the fact that they had already begun a relationship of sorts. In one way, Heero had done them both a favor with his disappearing act. Now that they were back together again the bonds had forged and strengthened, grown to the point where the pair really were soul mates. Trowa knew that Heero was completely and hopelessly in love with the American, and that Duo echoed that sentiment. They complimented each other, Heero tempering Duo's enthusiastic personality without taking away from it whilst Duo had managed to draw Heero from within his shell and let him enjoy the simple pleasures of life. The added bonus of Duo's anatomy and the subsequent pregnancy only cemented their devotion to each other.

This was going to be one very special child.

How could it be anything else with loving, doting parents like Heero and Duo?

And not forgetting the 'uncles' either.

Stirring the contents of the pan, Trowa's mind wandered back to the present. It was quiet. Too quiet. He frowned. Duo had gotten up from his nap about an hour ago, refreshed and looking for things to do. Quatre had concluded his business and informed his partner that he was going to find a book and sit quietly to read. Trowa's mind was immediately on alert. No noises could only mean one thing. Something was going on.

Either both men had disappeared out somewhere or they were up to something.

Trowa wiped his hands and turned the stove down low. He'd better investigate.

Trowa left the kitchen and wandered down the hall, ears and eyes alert for any sound of the two missing men. He thought it best to check the library first, after all his husband had said he was going to find a book and read. Approaching the library, Trowa noted the door standing open but no sound coming from inside. That would make sense though if Quatre was reading. He stepped inside the room and looked around. He couldn't see Quatre anywhere. He checked again, walking around the entire room just in case he'd missed the blonde sitting in a corner but there was no sign of his missing partner. Rubbing his chin in thought, Trowa decided to check the bedroom.

Moments later he was standing in the empty bedroom. He checked the nursery, poked his head in Duo's room just in case the pair were in there but still no sign of either man. With a sigh, Trowa headed back down the stairs and to the study, maybe Quatre had changed his mind and went back to do some more work.

The study was empty.

By now Trowa was becoming a little uneasy. It wasn't looking too good if he couldn't find either of the men. He decided to check outside in case they had gone for a walk, the thought that they may have left the estate for whatever reason did cross Trowa's mind but he dismissed it. Duo wasn't foolish enough to venture outside now, not with his stomach swollen the way it was, not that Duo was overly large by any means, but he was large enough that he would draw attention. Surely though if Quatre had left the estate he would have informed Trowa first of his intentions. As Trowa walked towards the rear of the house so a faint noise came to him, he paused and cocked his head, straining his ears. There it was again.

It sounded like crying.

Quickly, Trowa zeroed in on the sound and moved as fast as he could towards it. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head as he followed the sound of crying and sniffling. Fear began to knot in his stomach, if anything was wrong with Duo or the baby then Heero would have his hide for not looking after his partner. Trowa swallowed and rounded the corner. Up ahead the door to the lounge room stood open and the sounds of sniffling were coming from inside; along with another noise.

As Trowa approached so he slowed his haste and tried to figure out what he was hearing. It sounded like talking; and it wasn't a voice he recognized. Immediately Trowa was on the defensive and stepped into the room. His eyes darted around and his body froze.

He blinked; then blinked again.

He scratched his head as his brain scrambled to make sense of what his eyes were seeing. Duo and Quatre were both sitting on the couch, Duo was sobbing quietly, tears flowing from his eyes in an endless stream interrupted by the occasional sniffle. He was partially cuddled in Quatre's arms, the blonde obviously offering some comfort to the pregnant man as well as an endless supply of tissues, not to mention adding some of his own tears to the slowly forming river. In one hand Duo clutched a half eaten Crunchie bar, pausing in-between sniffles and sobs to take a bite of the confection. Trowa could also see an empty wrapper amongst the rapidly growing pile of tissues, as well as another, as yet unopened Crunchie bar sitting on the small coffee table.

--

Quatre had gone in search of a book to read and let his fingers wander over the many spines of the books sitting on the shelves of the mansion's library. There was pretty much every sort of book you could want. Romance to History, Drama to Horror, the classics rubbing shoulders with crime and mystery. Nothing though seemed to catch the blonde's eye. He turned around as he heard footsteps.

Duo walked softly into the room and smiled at Quatre. "Hey. Just come to return a book I was reading," he said to Quatre.

"I'm trying to find something _to_ read," came the exasperated sigh.

"This one was a really good one but you have to concentrate hard on it to understand it properly, and before you ask, no, it isn't Dr. Seuss," the braided man said with a chuckle.

"Duo! I would never insult your intelligence like that." Quatre managed to look suitably affronted.

"You mightn't, but Wuffers certainly wouldn't pass up the opportunity," the American grinned.

"What's the book?" Quatre diplomatically changed the subject.

"Weaveworld, it's by a pre colony author called Clive Barker."

"Any good?"

"Quite fascinating. A mixture of drama and mystery with a touch of horror and supernatural thrown in for good measure. Add a touch of romance, et violà - a damn good read."

"Umm... It might be a bit much for me but thanks anyway, Duo." Quatre decided that maybe he would be better off looking for his own book.

"Want to watch a movie with me, Q-ball? I'm kinda bored and it's more fun watching a movie with someone else." Large, expressive violet eyes pleaded with the blonde and Duo knew he had his friend suckered when he spun his next line. "I'll bring the Crunchie bars," Duo wheedled.

"Oh, all right then," sighed Quatre. "Come on, let's go find something to watch, only no war movies!"

"I promise, no war movies," grinned Duo. "I'll go fetch the Crunchies and meet you in the lounge in a tic." With those words, Duo headed off up the stairs to his room and his hidden stash.

Quatre shook his head wondering how he'd managed to get himself conned into this. Maybe he should offer Duo a job with WEI in the negotiations department. He knew his own skills at persuasion were good, but Duo's were unbelievable. With an amused smile playing on his lips, Quatre went towards the lounge room to start flicking through the various movies.

--

Trowa glanced up and saw that the television was on and a movie playing, but he didn't really focus on the screen, his eyes darting back to the pair on the couch.

"There, there, Duo. It's okay," soothed Quatre as he stroked the soft, chestnut crown.

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice was soft but hesitant. The blonde's eyes turned towards his husband over the back of the couch. "What's wrong, Quatre? Is Duo all right?"

"He's fine," replied Quatre through his own tears.

"Then... What's upsetting him?" Trowa clearly was bewildered. He glanced around the room, nothing was amiss, only the tissues and the television droning away were the additions to the room. His eyes flicked back over the screen and caught the scene but he paid it no heed.

Quatre gave his husband a look. "If you must know, he's a little upset by the movie," sniffled Quatre and shifted. "Duo, I need to blow my nose for a second."

Duo shifted slightly and Quatre blew his nose, Duo immediately returning to his former position snuggled against the blonde as soon as Quatre had finished.

"The movie?" Trowa took a good hard look at the screen and registered what was showing. He frowned, glanced from Duo to Quatre and back to the television again. "He's upset by the _movie_?"

"Are you deaf, Trowa?"

"But, Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"It's not a sad movie."

"Yes it is, Trowa," snapped Duo. "You'd know that if you ever sat and watched it."

"I have watched it, Duo. It's a comedy."

"It's not, if you sit and truly watch it then you will see all the underlying messages, the despair, the poverty, the cruelty..." Duo broke into a fresh bout of sniffling and took the tissues that Quatre offered. "Thanks, Quat, at least you understand."

"But..."

"Quatre glared. "It is a sad movie if you do as Duo said, even I can see that now," huffed the blonde, annoyed at his husband for being so insensitive.

"But..."

"I would have thought you of all people would show a little compassion," sniffed Quatre.

"But, Quatre. It's _'Monty Python's Life of Brian'_, it's a comedy, a movie made to spoof all the early pre colony bible stories..."

"Would you have liked to have been stoned, Trowa? Or fought in the Coliseum?"

"It's only a satire, Quatre. Supposed to be poking fun at things..."

"Told you he wouldn't understand," mumbled Duo.

Trowa rolled his eyes and then flinched as the pain of his bruised cheek bone and eye socket let him know of their presence. Quatre saw the flinch and couldn't resist the dig.

"Retribution, Trowa, that's what that was."

"What the hell are you on about?" Trowa asked. He felt as if he was being backed into a corner here and had no idea how he'd gotten there.

"Maybe if you were to really concentrate, you know, sit down and watch some of these early pre-colony movies you might discover that there is more to them than you realize," stated Quatre sagely.

"I suppose next time you're going to be telling me that the puppets they used in that ancient show 'Thunderbirds' were the prototypes for our Gundams!"

"I'd say the old cartoon, 'Transformers' would have been closer than the 'Thunderbirds', Tro," snickered Duo, a touch of his old self returning.

"Oh, give me strength! Next thing you'll be telling me that the real reason they banned 'Noddy' from television all those decades ago was because Noddy and Big Ears used to share the same bed, as in sleep together."

Silence descended over the room.

"What? They didn't... did they?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

Quatre and Duo both nodded in unison.

"Well, fuck! I always thought it was because of the Gollywogs."

"You used to watch Noddy, Trowa?" Duo winked at Quatre.

"Umm... Well, not exactly, per say..."

"Now come on, Tro. You can tell us. I won't say anything about your fixation with pointy hats, ringing bells and big ears," teased Duo.

"How did you know about big... Errr..."

"You have a fetish for big ears?" cried Quatre, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Trowa quickly sniffed the air. "Shit! Gotta run, I left the dinner cooking and it smells like it's burning. Duo, no more Crunchies; Quatre, if you're just going to bawl at that movie, and not laugh, then I'd suggest changing it. Put 'Finding Nemo' or something on," and with those words Trowa disappeared out of the lounge room to rescue his cooking.

"Want to watch 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre', Quat?"

"Why not? I could do with a good laugh after all that."

tbc...


	77. Chapter 76

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Some baby information and a little Duo teasing coming up. *grin***

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 76

Three more days had gone past without anything untoward happening and Trowa was finally beginning to think that they might actually survive until Heero returned. They had received an e-mail from Heero yesterday stating that the assignment had gone off without a hitch and the suspects were all charged and now in custody. Both Chang and himself were fine, no damage having been sustained by either agent and once the last of the evidence was gathered and their reports lodged, they would be returning home.

At this stage they expected Heero to return at some time in the afternoon, the day after tomorrow. Needless to say, Duo had been ecstatic and bounded around full of energy at the prospect of seeing his lover and partner again. Quatre, in his long suffering way had borne the brunt of Duo's enthusiasm, Trowa having sought the sanctuary of the kitchen and threatening anyone who came within ten feet of the doorway uninvited with a violent death by wooden spoon. That left the blonde to absorb Duo's nervous energy.

Quatre had taken the task with patience and understanding, repeatedly answering Duo's questions with a quiet reserve usually shown by nurses of mental ward patients. Come to think of it, Quatre was seriously considering checking himself in for a psyche evaluation after the week spent with the pregnant, hormonal and unpredictable man. How Heero had managed to hang onto his sanity thus far simply defied all Quatre's logic.

Things had begun to calm down a little, especially when Quatre had pointed out that they still had to admit to Heero their defeat at the straps of the baby seat. That had sobered Duo up. He hated admitting defeat to anything and the thought of what Heero would say about the three of them being beaten by a mere child's seat didn't rate high on his list of things to look forward to. He consoled himself with the thought though that at least the bruising and marks that the evil seat had inflicted upon them all were beginning to fade a bit. He could only imagine what Heero's reaction would have been had he seen the damage when it first happened. No doubt he would have been wrapped in cotton wool and banished to the bedroom for the rest of the pregnancy.

--

Evening had come and the three ex pilots were relaxing after a scrumptious roast pork dinner, cooked to perfection by Trowa. Duo had even had second helpings, much to Quatre's delight. The American's appetite seemed to be returning at last. Duo said it was the way that Trowa had gotten the crackling to crisp up, he loved pork crackling and certainly ate more than his share of the stuff, not that either of the other two were about to protest and take it from him.

Duo had retired to the lounge room with a book and his tub of Crunchie ice cream. He lay sprawled comfortably on the couch, a pillow underneath his lower back to support the muscles, slightly turned on his side with the book in one hand, spoon in the other and the ice cream safely wedged between his elbow, torso and the couch cushion.

Quatre wandered in to see what the pregnant man was up to and smiled. He decided to fetch a book for himself and join the other man in reading quietly. On his way to the library, Trowa had joined him and after finding out what Duo was doing and what Quatre intended to do, he asked the blonde to fetch a book for him as well whilst he fetched their respective tubs of ice cream from the freezer. After all the excitement over the past few days, Trowa thought they deserved a little treat to go with the quiet time.

The pair met up in the lounge, Duo glanced up from his book as they entered and gave a smile. "Hey, guys."

"Do you mind if we join you, Duo?" Quatre asked politely.

"Go ahead, I've no objections," Duo replied but he made sure to hug his ice cream a little closer.

Trowa sat in the chair across from Duo's head and placed his ice cream tub on the small table that sat between the chair and the couch, Duo glanced over and gave a grin before returning to his book, spoon dipping methodically into the tub of Crunchie ice cream and then to his mouth. Quatre sat sideways in the chair at the other end of the couch by Duo's feet, draping himself comfortably with his back resting against one arm and his legs dangling over the other, tub of Cherry Ripe ice cream balanced in his lap with the book perched on his knee.

Trowa lifted the lid off his Flake ice cream and dipped his spoon in, his eyes closed briefly in bliss and then he gave a soft sigh as the flavors danced over his tongue. You couldn't get any closer to heaven than this in his opinion; well, maybe if you coated Quatre in the Flake ice cream and he got to lick it off then yes, you probably could get a little closer to heaven. Come to think of it, that wasn't a bad idea. Trowa glanced briefly across to his husband and noted he was completely absorbed in his book. He made a mental note to keep some of the ice cream for later. He picked up the book that Quatre had selected for him and his eyes widened. He shook his head but opened it up anyway and began to read.

Quatre was completely absorbed in his book, it was fascinating reading, full of all sorts of information he didn't know. He wondered if Heero had in any way suffered from any of the things he was reading about. Reading a particular passage he began to snicker and mutter under his breath. "How true... Wonder if that's happened yet?... Oh shit, Heero's gonna really love that..."

Hearing the soft muttering coming from the blonde, Duo lowered his book and gave the man a quizzical look. "You okay there, Quat?"

"Fine, Duo. Can't help myself, sorry if I disturbed you."

Duo frowned as Quatre went back to his reading, still snickering from time to time. When Trowa also began to snigger he wondered if maybe something had been slipped into their ice cream. "Okay, guy's, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just reading something interesting," came the uniform reply.

That made the American even more frustrated. He wanted to know what was up and he intended to find out.

"May I ask what it is you're reading that's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing much, just some articles on fathers and pregnancy," replied Quatre.

"A survival guide for new mothers," came Trowa's reply.

Duo nearly choked on his ice cream. "What?!"

"Did you know that a baby's poop can be any color from blackish green, varying shades of green to yellow or brown and that its consistency can range from runny, pasty, seedy to curdy?" stated Trowa.

Duo looked at the ice cream on his spoon as Trowa's words rang in his ears and felt himself begin to turn green. He dropped the spoon and confection back into the tub.

"Apparently it's all quite normal," continued Trowa.

"I pity Heero,'" came Quatre's words. "Does he know this?" Quatre began to recite a passage from the book he was reading:

"Can I Handle Her Emotional Changes?

It's a tough cookie this one. Certainly for the first pregnancy, the chances are that you will meet a side to your partner that you have never seen before, no matter how close you are. The hormonal shifts within her body can cause all sorts of strange emotions that do not fit her 'normal' character, but don't worry about a "monster" in your life for 9 months, most problems are short lived and sporadic.

Each woman reacts differently to pregnancy, so no-one can tell you exactly what to expect, but here are a few examples that may give you a little insight:

First few weeks - Slightly tetchy and irritable

Around 10 weeks - Can't remember what she said 30 seconds ago

Around 15 weeks - Annoyed because there is so long to go before it is all over

Around 20 weeks - Sudden snaps of frustration/anger over an item on the news

Around 25 weeks - Cries for an hour because of an advertisement on TV (the puppy one)

Around 30 weeks - Shrieks then cries with anger because the toilet roll is fitted the wrong way around.

Around 35 weeks - Annoyed because these last few weeks are taking FOREVER!

And another thing… Whatever happens, NEVER tell her "Oh, it's just the hormones speaking" when she's having a go at you over the mess in the storeroom… that's the same as lighting the blue touch-paper and standing well back!" Quatre finished reading and looked up.

Trowa was doing his best not to burst out laughing at the stunned look on Duo's face.

"Let me clarify something here for you, Q-ball," said Duo as he raised himself slightly, a determined look on his face. "I do not get 'tetchy and irritable', I get pissed and even. I can't remember what I said yesterday, never mind thirty seconds ago. Yes, I get annoyed 'cause there's still a long way to go, you try walking around with a belly that gets bigger by the day and a kid that's determined to use your insides as a gymnasium and see if you don't get annoyed. Yes, I have a short fuse and get angry at things on the news, usually because they involve the Preventers and I'm stuck here twiddling my thumbs while my partner is out there risking life and limb. I don't cry for ages because of the puppy advert on telly, it's the kitten advert and you would be annoyed too if every time you went to the loo someone had finished off the toilet roll and hadn't replaced it, never mind putting it on the wrong way! As for hormones.... Don't even fucking start on those!"

"I hope you have lots of diapers, Duo."

Duo's head turned around to face Trowa. "Why?"

"Babies tend to go through approximately eighteen diapers in a twenty four hour period and that's not counting the ones used to catch the regurgitated milk. Come to think of it, do you even know how to change a diaper?" Trowa peered over the top of his book.

"I think I'm going to be sick," groaned Duo.

"Apparently babies are often sick, they bring up milk all the time when you've fed them and are burping them," said Trowa as his eyes continued to scan the page.

"Did Heero suffer any pregnancy symptoms, Duo?" asked Quatre.

"No, not that I know of. Why?" Duo turned back to the blonde.

"It say's here, and I quote; "Many men aren't aware that one-forth of all pregnant fathers experience some form of gastrointestinal symptoms. And, in some cultures in the Yucatan, a woman's pregnancy isn't confirmed until the father has food cravings. Also, dentists are taught that if a man comes in with complaints of toothache and transient gum pain, they should inquire whether the wife is pregnant. Fathers are pregnant too!" Did Heero have any cravings?"

"Just what the hell is this, you two? Twenty questions?" Duo was becoming a little flustered.

"I hope you're not too keen on your sleep, Duo. According to this, babies usually wake every four hours for feeding until they're around three months old," stated Trowa.

"We can take it in turns to feed the baby," replied Duo smugly.

"Are you going to be feeding on demand then?"

"Feeding on what?"

"Demand," repeated Trowa.

"You know, Duo. When the baby is hungry it cries and you feed it, sort of like you in a lot of ways," Quatre offered helpfully with a grin. He really couldn't help himself.

"This is quite interesting, Duo. Listen to this... "On feeding a baby: They warn parents of "demand feeding'' infants, saying it may produce a "high-need,'' baby with symptoms of colic (excessive unexplained crying), instability in sleep and feeding cycles, perpetual need for comfort nursing, limited self-play adeptness, a demanding toddler and a tired mother, among other things.

Breastfed and bottlefed babies should be treated differently.

Breastfed babies should be fed more frequently than their bottlefed counterparts, particluarly whenever they provide signals such as nuzzling, making sucking motions, fussing or crying, commonly known as `demand feeding.' " Trowa finished his quote and looked across at Duo.

Duo sat there with a vacant look on his face, Trowa's words had completely gone in one ear and out the other, barely registering at all. "I think I'll stick with the simple stuff like bottles," he muttered.

"So you're not intending to breast feed then?" asked Trowa.

"Do I look like I have the equipment here to feed a kid!?"

"No."

"Well then."

"But you don't look like you could fall pregnant and carry a baby either, Duo. Yet that happened, so why not grow breasts as well?" asked the blonde.

"For shit's sake! I've already had this discussion with Sally and we agreed no breasts."

"They would look sort of strange on him," said Trowa as he studied Duo intently.

"Oh, I don't know. Could be rather cute with that long hair and all. I mean, he doesn't really look all that strange with the big stomach once you get used to it," said Quatre as if discussing the weather.

"What size would you be, Duo?" asked Trowa.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"I'd say around a fourteen 'C' or maybe a sixteen 'B'," said Quatre as he continued to study Duo's body.

"No way, Quat! You can clean forget about any maternity bra's for me. I'm not growing breasts and that's final."

"I'll bet Heero would be disappointed."

"Huh? What the hell does that have to do with the price of eggs?"

"We all know how much you like to have Heero suck on your nipples. Just think, if you're breast feeding you could give Heero an extra boost in his milk intake," snickered Quatre.

"Ahhh... but then he could also suffer from sore and cracked nipples. According to this book they can be extremely painful. Not to mention if he doesn't produce enough milk or too much and gets mastitis," continued Trowa.

"Plus he'd need to buy maternity milk pads as well to absorb any leakage," added Quatre wisely.

"I guess he could always buy a breast pump and express the milk to feed the baby, that way Heero can share with the night time feeds," suggested Trowa.

"That's a good idea," commented Quatre. "I didn't think of that."

"I'm not some fucking cow that can be milked you know!" Duo stated heatedly.

"No one said you were, Duo," said Trowa.

"Like I already told you two, I'm not growing breasts. This baby will be raised on formula."

"But mother's milk is always better, Duo. It contains everything in it that the baby needs, not to mention the first feed is also the most vital one, the first milk contains all the rich colostrum," Quatre informed them.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Colostrum, Duo. It has all the antibodies and good stuff in it to kick start the baby's immune system and give it the good start it needs in life. You wouldn't want your child to be deprived of anything, now would you?" Quatre was chuckling away inside to himself., he was really enjoying this conversation and teasing Duo. It wasn't often they managed to pull one over the exuberant American and now that Quatre had him on the hook, he wasn't about to let this fish go, he was going to play it for all he was worth.

Duo frowned, he hadn't thought about that. "But Sally said I would need to take large doses of hormones in order to be able to produce milk and that it could be harmful to the baby and myself in the doses I'd need to take."

"I'm sure that Sally could find a way around it for you Duo," Quatre soothed. "I can just picture you now, sitting in a chair with the baby at your breast, suckling happily whilst Heero watches protectively over you both..."

"That's it! I really am going to be sick!" Duo got up from the couch as quickly as he dared and took off for the nearest toilet.

Behind him Quatre snickered. "Pay back's a real bitch isn't it, Duo?"

"Do you think I should have mentioned about the teething, nappy rashes, crying, sloppy diapers and the vomiting that sometimes occurs? Or maybe the umbilical cord stump and how it turns black and shrivels up before it drops off?" asked Trowa.

"Now I think I'm going to be sick," said Quatre.

"Then there's the fact that once the baby is born, Duo's probably going to be menstruating for around six weeks afterwards. I wonder if he would use pads or tampons to control that?" mused Trowa.

"Oh, fuck!" Quatre shot out of his seat, dropping the book to the floor, ice cream tub to the table and bolting from the room with his hand over his mouth. "Move over, Duo! I need the toilet too!"

Trowa blinked as he was suddenly deserted. "Was it something I said?" he asked the empty room. "Oh, well, let's see what this has to say about demand feeding and colicky babies..." With that, Trowa dipped his spoon back into his tub of Flake ice cream and continued with his reading.

~ * ~

tbc......

Information on babies, mothers and new fathers was taken from the following sites and used without permission:

www(dot)fitpregnancy(dot)com/newlife/7?page=1

www(dot) ezzo(dot) info /Articles/ ezzo_aap_table .htm  
http:// lifematters. com/ father (dot) html


	78. Chapter 77

**Thanks for the kind reviews! Some more fluff and another surprise. ^_^**

"Chimaera"

by ShenLong

Chapter 77

The next day Duo did his best to avoid both Trowa and Quatre, opting to spend most of his time in the garden enjoying the sunshine. He'd had enough of the teasing from the pair and didn't fancy a second round defending his masculinity against the repeated attempts of the other pair for him to grow breasts and feed his baby himself. He'd already discussed this with Sally and they had both agreed that for both his own health as well as and the baby's health, it wasn't a viable option for him to take the large doses of hormones he would need to be able to lactate; hell, he was having enough problems with the damn hormones as it was.

Taking the hormones after the baby was born wasn't really going to be much help either as he would need to take them for quite a few weeks before he developed enough breast tissue to actually produce enough milk to support the child, and by that stage the baby would be well and truly on the formula. Sally had warned him though that his body would likely produce some of the hormones itself and he would possibly have a little swelling in the breast area and maybe even produce some milk. A small amount of breast tissue he could cope with and the colostrum stuff that Quatre had been talking about was probably what his body would produce. Sally had suggested that the best thing to do would be to adopt a 'wait and see' strategy. If he did produce some milk then there would be no harm in him feeding the baby himself and supplementing with formula, then gradually change the baby over to formula completely. Sally didn't seem to think that he would produce much at all and that if he did, it would most likely dry up within a few days.

In one way Duo didn't mind the thought of feeding his baby himself, only for a few days though. He didn't think he would be able to do it for months like women did. The bottle was a far better option, besides, feeding the baby from a bottle would also mean that Heero could share in the child's care and not feel left out as he'd understood quite a few fathers did when they had a new baby in the family. It would also be easier when they went out anywhere. It was going to be hard enough to explain the sudden new arrival to their family without having Duo sporting a size sixteen 'C' chest as well, not to mention disappearing to feed a crying baby.

After the teasing of the evening before, Duo began to realize that he didn't really know a lot about this baby business and when Quatre had been out of the way he'd gone into the library and selected a few books on parenting to read on the side. Needless to say he'd had his eyes well and truly opened. He'd eventually given up on the reading, it was making him feel completely incompetent and under prepared. He decided to wait until Heero got back and then they could read and investigate together. Nurse Brown would be moving in with them soon and Duo felt that he could probably ask the nurse a lot of questions and hopefully she would be able to help him out a bit with some decent answers and not the clinical and technical shit that the books seemed to sprout.

Duo drained his coffee mug and gazed out at the garden. The sun was warm on his face and he was enjoying the relaxing mood. Heero would be back tomorrow and life was looking pretty good.

"Duo? Duo, where are you?"

Correction, life _had_ been looking pretty good.

"Ah, there you are, Duo." The Arab came around the edge of the flower beds and faced the pregnant man. "I'm popping into town to pick up a few things and wanted to know if you needed anything."

"Some more Crunchie bars would be nice, Quat, I'm almost out."

The blonde shook his head. "You know you're not supposed to have too many of them, Duo. You'll get fat."

"I'm already fat, Quatre, or hadn't you noticed the belly on me?" Duo ran his hand over the bump to prove his point and copped a kick from the baby in return. "Shit! That hurt, you mini terrorist, lay off with the Wufei-style karate will you?"

Quatre snickered. "I'd say that's justice."

"More like sadistic. Ow!"

"Someone isn't happy with their mother and the insults."

"I really don't give a... Ow! Jeeze, use my intestines as a trampoline, why don't you?"

Quatre couldn't help but laugh as Duo's belly suddenly began to move of its own accord.

"Will you just take a look at that, Quat. See what I have to put up with?" Duo lifted his T-shirt so Quatre could see how his stomach was moving around.

Quatre stared, fascinated at the display. Duo's belly jerked and moved, one side would bulge slightly and then the other, followed by a sudden jump. "You sure you're not carrying twins?"

"I would swear on some days that I have a whole football team in there, either that or the entire cast of Swan Lake!"

"Surely it's not that bad, Duo," soothed the blonde as Duo pulled his T-shirt back down to cover his dancing belly.

"I don't really mind, Quat; well, not most of the time. Occasionally it can get annoying, times when I'm about to drop off to sleep and Sunshine here decides it's time to play or uses my bladder as a pillow and repeatedly digs its foot or fist into it. That's when it can get a little painful."

Quatre dropped a hand to Duo's shoulder and gave the American a squeeze. "Never mind, Duo. It won't be too much longer and the baby will be here, then you'll be wishing it was still inside you."

"I don't know about that. There is something very appealing about having my body back and being able to go out and do the things I used to do. Don't take this the wrong way, Quat, but it's beginning to get rather boring being confined to the house and grounds all the time, not being able to go out, do some shopping or even just drive around for a change of scenery. I know you guys are doing the best you can and that it's for my own safety as well as the child's, but..."

"I know, Duo. It isn't easy on you and I think you're a very brave person. I don't think that I could go through what you're going through."

"There's some day's when I ask myself the same question," sighed Duo. "Is that wrong to think like that, Quat? I mean, as much as I'm looking forward to having this child I can't help but feel a little resentful as well." Duo's voice hitched as he spoke.

"Oh, Duo." Quatre knelt down next to the ex pilot. "I think it's perfectly normal for you to think this way at times. I bet women do. It isn't easy having your body change and be unable to do some of the things you enjoy doing, and in your case it would be harder still as there are so many more restrictions placed on you."

"You're right in that department, Quat. It isn't easy having your body hijacked, I don't know how women can accept it all so easily."

"Don't forget, Duo, they're physically built for child bearing; you aren't. Oh, I know you are a special case with your extra organs but that doesn't mean that your body is physically prepared for the carrying of a child. It's a very complicated issue, Duo, but I still think you're doing a wonderful job and that you wouldn't be human if you didn't have doubts from time to time," Quatre returned as he tried to reassure the man. "Have you spoken to Heero about any of your concerns?"

"No, I haven't. Heero has enough on his mind without worrying about my insecurities as well."

"I think you should talk to him, Duo. You will possibly be surprised to find that he also has his doubts."

Duo turned and stared at the blonde. "Heero? Have doubts? I don't think so, Quat. He's pretty stable and I know he wants this baby as much as I do and that's what makes it worse when I have these feelings of resentment towards the child."

"Trust me, Duo. Talk to him. Between the two of you I'm sure you can help each other with your insecurities."

"Has he said something to you, Quat?" Duo asked, cocking his head.

"No, no, he hasn't, but I just get this feeling that he's not as confident as you might think." It wasn't exactly a lie, Heero hadn't spoken to him about his concerns, rather he'd spoken to Trowa and Trowa had relayed the information on to Quatre.

"I'll think about it," replied Duo.

"It can't do any harm, Duo. Remember, it's his child as well and I'm sure he would want to know of anything you might be feeling in relation to the baby." Quatre remained kneeling next to his friend whilst Duo regained what little of his composure he'd lost. "Look, I'll take my run into town and get my shopping done. When I get back how about I take you out for a drive, we don't have to get out of the car so no one will see you and your secret can remain safe. It might do you some good."

Duo's eyes lit up. "Would you? I'd love that, Quatre. Anything to have a couple of hours away from the same old scenery."

"I'll check with Trowa but I don't think it should be a problem."

"Thanks, Quatre."

"No problem, Duo."

Quatre wandered off to fetch his list and go do his shopping, Duo sat back in the chair and relaxed again, this time a little happier with the prospect of being able to get out of the same place even if it would only be for an hour or two.

***

Quatre approached his husband on the topic of taking Duo out for a while and as he expected he met with strong resistance; but Quatre wasn't one to give up easily. He knew all the tricks in the book to get his own way with his lover and he exploited each of Trowa's weaknesses thoroughly until Trowa was left with no option but to agree. When the blonde disappeared to do his shopping, Trowa was left wondering just how the hell he'd managed to succumb once more to his husband's charms. Was it the hurt puppy eyed look? Or maybe the soft nibbling on his neck just below his right ear… the spot that always reduced him to a puddle? Or could it have been the threat of no sex for at least a month? Or maybe the promise of discovering the delights of Quatre coated in ice cream later on that had finally caused his resistance to crumble and his libido to rise? To be honest, Trowa didn't know and at the moment he really didn't care. All he knew was that his husband had done it again, gotten him to agree to something and then disappeared leaving him with a hard on and the hint of what to expect later.

Trowa wondered if Quatre would remember to pick up some more ice cream whilst out shopping.

***

Quatre completed his shopping trip and returned to the mansion within two hours, not bad for someone who was a self confessed shopaholic. He put the purchases away and then went in search of Duo once more. He found the braided man in his room and shortly after they were driving away from the estate to tour the countryside. The look on Duo's face, the laughter that rang through the air made Quatre happy that he could do something like this for his friend. It was good to see the American smiling again. Quatre drove them out to the coast, it wasn't all that far from the estate and once there, he pulled over and slid the top of the convertible back so the salty air could blow around them.

Duo drew in great lungfuls of the briny air, it invigorated him, made him feel alive and he itched to be able to walk along the sands. He eyed the beach longingly; no one was around, just the call of the gulls as they wheeled overhead and the crashing of the waves against the sand. It was too cool to be swimming and too breezy for most people to want to walk the sands. Perfect weather for Duo. He gazed out wistfully and then turned to Quatre. "I don't suppose you'd let me take a short walk on the beach?"

Quatre could hear the longing in the voice and it tore at him. He looked around. There wasn't another soul about. Really he couldn't see any harm in just taking a walk for a few minutes. "Okay. But only for a few minutes, Duo. We need to keep our eyes peeled though, if we spot anyone we head straight back to the car," replied Quatre.

"Deal!" Duo was out of the car before Quatre could blink and heading for the beach. When he reached the sands he took his shoes off and wiggled his toes. The sand was cool against his feet and he delighted in the simple pleasure of feeling the grains run through his toes and cling to his skin. He began to walk towards the water, the roar of the waves in his ears as the strong breeze whipped his braid around him. He opened his mouth and drew in a breath, tasting the salty air. It was heaven.

Quatre followed along behind, eyes keeping a vigilant look out for anyone appearing on the secluded sands. He smiled as he watched Duo enjoy the simple pleasure of exploring the beach and what it had to offer. Something out the corner of his eye caught his attention at the same time as it caught Duo's.

Duo stood on the edge of the wet sands, just far enough out of reach of the pounding surf when something caught his eye. He squinted and began to move in the direction of the object, Quatre joined him almost immediately.

"What is it, Duo?"

"Not sure. It looks like clothing. No, hang on, it's rougher than that, it looks like a sack." Duo was moving a little more rapidly now.

Quatre moved swiftly to intercept the pregnant man and his goal. "Hold on, Duo. You don't know what it is, let me take a look first."

"Okay, Quat. It's definitely a sack or something very much like it."

The object rolled against the sand, the waves picking it up and drawing it back out before rolling in once again and dumping the object hard against the unforgiving sand. Duo heard a distinctive cry come from the object, as did Quatre.

"There's something inside, Quat!" Duo yelled above the roar of the ocean.

"I heard it too," replied the blonde and scrambled to grab a hold of the sack before the waves could pull it out to sea again. Seconds later Quatre had the bundle in his grasp and with soaked trouser legs he carried it back to dry ground and an excited Duo.

"Any idea what is it, Quat?" the pregnant man asked as he reached for the bundle and located the cord secured at the top.

"I'm not completely sure but I'd guess it's..." Quatre was unable to finish his sentence as Duo managed to undo the tie and peer into the bag.

"Oh, shit!" Duo quickly pushed the sacking back and plunged his hands inside, seconds later he withdrew a soggy bundle of golden brown fur and deposited it on the sand. "It's a puppy, Quat," he said quietly.

"Is it dead?"

"No. It's still breathing." Duo gently rubbed the wet fur. "You got a towel or blanket or something in the car?"

"Yes. Come on." Quatre dropped the sack to the sand and picked up the wet, shivering form. He was already wet himself from retrieving the sack so a little more wasn't going to hurt him. Quickly they made their way back through the dunes to the car and Quatre fetched the old towel from the trunk.

Duo took the towel and as Quatre held the puppy so Duo began to rub briskly at it, drying off the soaking body and trying to encourage the circulation. "How could anyone do such a cruel thing?" he growled as he wrapped the puppy in the towel and cradled it close to his chest.

"Some people," muttered Quatre. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I'm taking it home, Quat."

Quatre didn't bother to argue, he could see by the determined set of Duo's jaw, the anger that boiled below the surface and flashed through those eyes that Duo was serious. "Get in the car then, the sooner we get it back home and warmed up the better its chances of survival."

Duo complied, hopping back into the car and nursing the shivering bundle in his arms. "Poor thing," he crooned. "How could anyone want to dump and drown a sweet thing like you?"

Quatre simply drove, his mind wondering what his husband would say when they got back with the new arrival; or more to the point, what would he say about Quatre letting Duo out of the car? With that thought flittering in his mind, Quatre tried to concentrate on the road. Besides Trowa, what would Heero say when he got back and found that Duo had adopted a puppy? And the circumstances surrounding the finding of said puppy? Quatre wondered what the weather was like in Tahiti at this time of the year and if he could get a reservation with a day's notice.

***

Trowa heard them pull up and came out to meet them; he knew something was up as soon as Quatre stopped the car. Quickly he traversed the steps as Duo and his husband exited the car. Noting the wet state of the blonde and the damp state of Duo, he immediately went on the alert. "What happened?" he asked, his voice strained as he tried to keep his cool, there wasn't any point in losing his temper until he found out exactly what had transpired.

"We stopped at the beach and went for a little walk on the sands; no one was about so we weren't seen," Quatre added hastily as he saw the green eyes of his husband flash. "Duo spotted a sack in the water and it made a noise. We got it out and found..."

"Can you help it, Tro?" Duo held out the bundle he carried towards Trowa, his voice quavering a little.

Trowa took the bundle and peeled the towel back to reveal a small puppy, golden retriever by the look of it but the poor creature was so bedraggled and shaking with the cold and shock that it was hard to determine if it was a pure bred or a cross. Trowa felt his own mothering instincts kick in and took control. "Duo, Quatre, both of you upstairs and into a hot bath or shower now. Get yourselves warm and out of those wet things before you catch cold. Leave the puppy to me. Go on, move," he repeated when both men simply stood on the steps.

Quatre turned and went inside without argument, heading for the stairs, Duo followed a few steps behind and paused for a moment. He turned back to Trowa who was unraveling the bundle. "Please, Tro, do what you can for it. I don't want it to... you know..." Duo couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I'll do everything I can, Duo. Now, you go get out of those wet clothes and take a hot bath, I'll look after the puppy. Once you're warm again come and find me, okay?"

Duo nodded. "Thanks."

Trowa gave him a warm smile and then went through to the kitchen to see what he could do for the puppy.

***

Two hours later both Quatre and Duo, freshly bathed and in warm clothing were sitting in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate and watching the puppy who was slowly returning to consciousness. Trowa had dried the little creature off and popped it into a box by the open oven door, the extra heat aiding the animal's return to normal temperature. The small head began to bob a little as the eyes opened and the pup began to look around. Duo immediately went to the box and picked the creature up, cradling it in his arms. "Hey, little one. Feeling better now?" he crooned to the pup.

"Duo?"

Duo looked up to see Trowa standing over him. "Take the pup through to the lounge, I've lit the fire in there so it's warm. I'll bring some milk through and see if we can get the pup to take some."

"Okay, Tro." Duo carried the small animal through to the lounge, Quatre behind him with the hot chocolate. Trowa came through a moment later with a small cup of warm milk and an eye dropper.

"Here." Trowa positioned the dog in Duo's arms and sucked up some of the milk into the eye dropper. "Just slip it into the side of the mouth and squeeze gently."

Duo did as Trowa said and was pleased to note the pup swallowing eagerly. With Trowa's assistance, Duo managed to get most of the milk down the pup's throat and soon the little dog was beginning to squirm a little as its senses fully returned. "Any idea what sex it is, Trowa?"

Trowa took a quick look between the pup's legs. "Bitch."

"And you're a bastard."

"No, Duo. The pup, it's a bitch, female."

"Oh. Sorry Tro."

The pup squirmed again and turned slightly in Duo's arms. The liquid brown eyes opened and stared at the pregnant man. "Hey, cutie. Feeling better?" The pup licked Duo's nose as the tiny tail began to wag furiously.

"I think you've made a friend, Duo," said Quatre softly. "You sure you want to keep her?"

"Yes. Heero won't mind," replied Duo as the pup sniffed him all over and then tried to lick his face again.

"I'd say she likes you, Duo," smiled Trowa as he rubbed the dog's ears. "Thought of a name for her?"

Duo lifted the squirming puppy up and studied the shaggy animal. "I think I'll call her Miracle," he said softly and turned to Trowa. "Thanks for making her better, Tro."

"You're welcome, Duo."

"And thanks for getting her out of the surf, Quat."

"No problem, Duo."

Duo snuggled the little creature close to him. The pup gave a wide yawn and settled comfortably on Duo's lap, curved around the swell of his belly.

"I think this calls for a celebration," said Quatre as he stood up. "Who's for ice cream?"

"Silly question, Quat."

~ * ~

tbc......


	79. Chapter 78

**Thanks for the kind comments, I'm pleased to know so many of you enjoyed the last chapter and the introduction of Miracle. Now for a little more 'fluff' and more of the pup!**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 78

Whilst Quatre was off fetching the ice cream, Trowa went in search of a box and blanket for the puppy to use as a bed. He soon found the ideal box and brought it into the lounge, setting it by the fire and settling the blanket inside. Once he was happy with the 'bed' he carefully picked up the sleeping pup from Duo's lap and placed it in the box. The pup stirred and gave a wide mouthed yawn, licked Trowa's hand and then snuggled into the warmth of the blanket lined box.

Duo made himself more comfortable on the couch, his eyes continuously wandering back to the small pup. Quatre returned with three tubs of ice cream and handed one to Duo, one to Trowa and then sat himself down in the chair next to Trowa with his own tub.

"Thanks, Quatre," said Duo as he removed the lid and proceeded to dip his spoon inside the tub. He paused for a second as the spoon kept going and tipped the tub over slightly to peer inside. His eyes widened a little as he took in the sparse contents. He could have sworn he had more ice cream left than this when he'd put the tub away yesterday. He stared inside again just in case his eyes were malfunctioning, but the amount hadn't changed. He looked over at Quatre, confusion written in his face. "Quat?"

"Yes, Duo?" Quatre looked up from his Cherry Ripe ice cream.

"Have you been eating my ice cream?"

"No. Why would I want to do that? I have my own," replied the blonde as his brows knitted.

Duo frowned. "I could have sworn there was more than this left when I put the tub away yesterday." He stole a glance at Trowa. The long legged man was busy eating his own ice cream, eyes trained on the television watching a cooking show. "Trowa?"

"Hmmm?"

"You haven't eaten any of my ice cream, have you?"

"No," Trowa replied absently.

"You sure? There seems to be some of it missing." Duo was really puzzled now.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken, Duo? You could have eaten more than you thought last night, or knowing you, you may have snuck down for a midnight snack and not remembered," said Quatre, dipping into his own confection again.

"I think I know how much ice cream I had left, Quatre and I didn't sneak down for a midnight snack either," Duo growled. "And don't even _think_ about trying to say I'm sleepwalking."

"I wasn't suggesting that."

"It still doesn't change the fact that some of my ice cream is missing. I know there was at least half a tub there when I put it in the freezer last night and now there's barely a third left," stated Duo with a frown.

Quatre turned to face his husband. "Trowa? Do you know anything about Duo's ice cream?"

"Huh?" Trowa was still involved in the cooking show and hated to be drawn from it, especially when they were getting to the good bit; marinating.

"I asked you if you knew anything about Duo's missing ice cream. Did you eat any of it?"

"No, I didn't eat any of it," replied Trowa, hiding his eyes beneath his bang.

Immediately Quatre was on alert. When Trowa hid behind his bang it usually meant he knew more than he was letting on. Carefully Quatre reached out with his empathy and felt the touch of guilt in Trowa's feelings. "Trowa, look at me," demanded the blonde.

Trowa knew his husband had picked up on his guilt, he never could hide anything from the Arab. Slowly he raised his eyes and tried to assume an innocent expression.

"Did you eat any of Duo's ice cream?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then where is the rest of it?"

"Errr..."

"Tro, I suggest you come clean," stated Duo, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm telling the truth. I didn't eat any of it, I merely relocated some of it."

"Relocated?" asked Quatre with a raised eyebrow.

"Where?" Duo demanded. He was annoyed to say the least that his ice cream had been kidnapped.

"Heero asked me to keep an eye on Duo's ice cream consumption and knowing how protective he can get with it, rather than risk anyone getting hurt by trying to take it off him when he's really had enough, I thought I would break the tub down into better sized portions."

"I think I'm old enough to decide for myself when I've had enough ice cream, Trowa," snapped Duo. "I don't need a keeper."

"No one's saying that you do, Duo. I just don't want you to make yourself sick or risk the wrath of Heero for letting you stuff yourself to the point of being ill," replied Trowa.

"Okay, okay." Quatre tried to diffuse the situation, he could see it rapidly escalating into a full blown assault if he didn't do something. He'd already experienced first hand Duo's reaction to being separated from his treat and he didn't think Trowa really needed anymore bruising either. "How about we come to a compromise here? Trowa, you tell Duo exactly where you have hidden his ice cream, and Duo; you promise to eat it in moderation and no retaliation to Trowa."

Duo scowled, Trowa looked annoyed.

"Is it a deal?"

The pair continued to glower at each other.

Finally Duo broke the silence. "Only if he promises not to do anything like that again. He wouldn't like it if I pinched his hair gel and hid it from him."

Trowa looked suitably horrified by that. "You wouldn't?"

"Wanna try me?"

"Okay. I won't touch your ice cream again as long as you don't over indulge," Trowa grudgingly agreed. "And you leave my hair gel alone," he added as an after thought.

"Done."

Quatre sighed. How many hours was it now until Heero returned? They couldn't pass fast enough for the Arab.

"Where did you put it then?" asked Duo.

"In the freezer part of the 'fridge in the garage."

"Tomorrow it comes back into the other freezer."

Trowa nodded in compliance. "Okay," he agreed and sighed. Only roughly twenty hours until Heero would be home and Trowa wouldn't have to worry about ice cream, Crunchie bars or possessed car seats any more. He couldn't wait.

Peace descended on the three again as they turned their attention back to the television. The cooking show was concluding and a documentary was about to come on. Duo stretched out a little more and dipped into his ice cream, the flavor dancing over his tongue and leaving him with the desire for more. As the documentary progressed so Duo's spoon continued to dip in and out until the tub was empty. He gazed inside and scraped his spoon around, determined to get every last bit; he resisted the temptation to put his tongue in and lick the tub clean though knowing how shocked Quatre would be at such a display of manners; or rather lack of. He snuck a glance out the corner of his eye to see what Trowa and Quatre were up to.

Somewhere along the line the blonde had managed to climb into Trowa's lap and was now seated comfortably there, head resting against Trowa's chest as he watched the television. The Latin had one arm around Quatre whilst his other hand held a spoon. Quatre held his tub of ice cream in his lap and Trowa was busy dipping into it and feeding his husband as they both continued to watch the screen.

Duo thought it rather sweet; then his eyes narrowed and an evil glint appeared in them. His gaze flicked from the pair to the screen, back to the pair and then to the coffee table separating the couch on which Duo lay from the armchair in which the pair sat. On the coffee table sat Trowa's tub of ice cream.

All alone.

Unprotected.

Waiting to be eaten.

Glancing back again at the pair who appeared to be completely involved with the documentary, Duo smiled. Stealth was his forte...

Moments later the tub of Flake ice cream was in Duo's lap and the empty Crunchie tub on the table. Duo began to dip in. It wasn't the same as his favorite but it wasn't a bad substitute either.

***

The documentary came to an end and along with it the tub of Flake ice cream. Duo managed to swap the two tubs over again and sat innocently on the couch. Quatre stretched and yawned, shifting slightly in Trowa's lap. "I think I will go to bed," he said tiredly.

"Good idea," came Duo's reply. "I'm going to head that way myself."

"What about the pup, Duo?" asked Trowa.

"I'll take her up to my room with me, she can sleep in her box in there," replied the pregnant man.

"Better take her outside first, Duo. I think she needs to go," snickered Quatre as he looked pointedly at the pup which had awoken and was clambering out of the box to sniff around with a funny expression on her face.

"Shit! Miracle, come here, girl," called Duo to the pup who simply ignored him. She didn't know what her name was, besides, she was too busy investigating this new place and finding a good spot to 'go'. "Ack! No!" cried Duo as the pup, having decided she'd found a nice spot, began to squat.

Quatre couldn't help the snicker as Duo moved as fast as he dared off the couch to scoop the pup up off the expensive rug just as she was beginning to trickle. "No, Miracle, not in here, girl," Duo scolded and carried the small animal out of the lounge, through to the back door and outside, carefully setting her down on the lawn. "Here's where you can go, girl. Not inside." Duo watched the small bundle carefully as the pup sniffed around the lawn and finally selected a spot to use as her toilet.

Trowa watched the American pick up the pup and disappear outside with it. He felt a little guilty for not taking the dog out for Duo, but then he figured that if Duo really wanted the pup then he should be the one to take care of it, and not Trowa, otherwise the dog wouldn't know who her master was. The subtle shift of Quatre in his lap reminded him of his husband's presence.

"Coming to bed, Trowa?" The blonde's voice held a certain huskiness to it sending shivers along Trowa's spine.

"Mmmm. I do believe you promised me a little romp among the sheets with some ice cream," replied Trowa as he nuzzled his husband's neck.

"Then what are you waiting for? I'll clean this little 'accident' up and wait for Duo then check that everywhere is locked up if you want to go ahead and get things ready," murmured Quatre and flashed his husband his bedroom eyes.

Groaning softly, Trowa kissed his husband and reached for his tub of ice cream. "What the?" he said in a stunned voice as he brought the tub to his face and peered inside. It was empty.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked when he saw the expression on Trowa's face.

"My ice cream; it's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

Trowa turned the tub upside down and shook it. "Gone as in empty, finished, nothing left, nada, zip..."

"I think I get what you mean Trowa," replied Quatre in a flat tone. "Why did you eat it all if you knew you wanted some for tonight?"

"I didn't."

"You must have, Trowa. Ice cream doesn't disappear on its own, melt maybe, but not vanish."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you simply didn't realize you'd eaten it all."

"But..."

"I still have some Cherry Ripe left, we can use that."

"But..."

"You like the Cherry Ripe flavor, don't you?"

"But..."

"Of course you do."

"But..."

"Go on, get yourself upstairs, I'll be up in a moment and I'll bring the ice cream."

"But..."

"I'll go check on Duo and make sure that the pup is okay and that he gets to his room all right. I'll be with you shortly."

"But..."

"What are you waiting for, Trowa? You want to lick the ice cream off me or not? If you don't get moving the ice cream will be completely melted and of no use," the blonde stated as he raised himself from his lover's lap and began to go in search of the pregnant Duo.

Trowa sighed and looked at the empty tub again. "I don't know how you did it, Duo, but _this_ has _your_ name written all over it," he growled. He'd been looking forward to bathing his husband in Flake ice cream and cleaning it off with his tongue, now he wasn't going to be able to, he'd have to use the Cherry Ripe one.

Trowa wasn't all that keen on cherry flavor.

Maybe because he had allergic reactions to cherries.

He had a good mind to sneak out to the garage and pinch the remainder of Duo's Crunchie ice cream; actually, that wasn't a bad idea. Trowa gave an evil smirk. He could sneak out, grab the ice cream and use it tonight, then he could drive into the town in the morning and buy some more to replace it and no one would be the wiser. The more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. Mind made up, Trowa put his plan into action.

***

Quatre had cleaned up the little mess made by the pup then went back through to the kitchen, closed the door and locked it before setting the alarms on the security system. Duo had returned inside whilst Quatre was finishing off the cleaning job and thanked the blonde for his help before taking the pup and heading up the stairs to his bedroom,. Quatre picked up the box from the lounge room to follow him. The blonde noticed that Trowa had left the lounge when he'd gone to get the cleaning things and his groin began to swell a little as he thought about his husband waiting upstairs, naked, in their bed for him. He hurried to catch up to Duo.

Duo decided to put the pup's bed beside his own and had Quatre set the box just to the side. He'd also brought some newspaper up with him and spread it out on the bathroom floor making sure to leave the door open after showing Miracle where her 'toilet' would be should she need to go during the night. Quatre hadn't the heart to tell Duo that it would take a bit more than simply showing the pup where the paper was to actually toilet train her; he was sure that Duo would figure it out after a few days and some 'accidents'. _/Not unlike toilet training a toddler,/_ thought Quatre. It would probably help Duo a little if nothing else and at least give him a little insight into the joys he would encounter when toilet training his child.

Leaving Duo to settle himself and the pup, Quatre headed towards his and Trowa's room when suddenly the alarm went off indicating a breech of the security system. Instantly Quatre turned and was heading down the stairs at full speed, Duo not far behind him and the pup yapping excitedly at their heels as she also tried to follow, tumbling down most of the staircase and ending up in an undignified heap at the bottom. It didn't deter the dog though, she was back on her feet and barking within seconds.

"What is it, Quat?" asked Duo as he met up with the Arab in the security room.

"Kitchen according to the system," replied Quatre as he turned to face the American.

Instantly Duo was across the room and reached into the desk drawer, pulling out a small hand gun. He went to the small safe, keyed in the numbers and opened it up, removing a couple of clips and loading one into the gun. He passed the loaded weapon to Quatre. "Safety's on."

"Thanks. Stay behind me." Both men moved cautiously through the house towards the kitchen, Duo having picked up the puppy and calmed the barking. In the distance they could hear the sounds of the other dogs drawing nearer and knew that Harim was on his way.

Sneaking through the mansion they finally came to the kitchen, Quatre taking position on one side of the door, Duo armed with one of his blades he'd grabbed from his room on the other side. Using hand signals, Quatre conveyed his intentions to Duo who nodded in reply. Just as Quatre launched himself from around the door jamb, gun aimed, Duo flipped on the light switch and the pup escaped Duo's arm. The little dog took off into the kitchen and all hell broke loose.

"Freeze!"

"We are trained Preventer officers and you're under arrest!"

"Put your hands above your head."

"Stay where you are!"

"Don't move or I will shoot!"

"He ain't joking either, he's a crack shot with the gun and I have a knife!"

"Surrender now, lay down your weapon and you won't be hurt!"

"Miracle, come here and shut up!"

The sounds of yelling and barking pierced the air, the added barking of the two Dobermans and Harim's frenzied shouts only added to the chaos.

"Oh, fuck!" Duo paused and stared, his blade poised in his hand.

"Trowa!?"

"Master Quatre, Master Duo, Master Trowa... Are you all right?" Harim burst into the melee, the dogs at his heels.

The noise continued for a moment, the Dobermans having spotted the pup and focusing their attention on the golden bundle. Sniffs, growls and a whine were added to the noise as the pup retreated behind Duo's legs.

"Saturn! Europa! Sit!" Harim commanded the dogs and sheepishly the two Dobermans obeyed. Harim then turned his attention to the three men. "What's going on? The alarm was triggered, is everything okay?"

Quatre lowered his gun as Duo sheathed the blade, both still staring at a sheepish looking Trowa. "Everything is fine, Harim. Thank you for responding so quickly," replied Quatre, his eyes never leaving his husband.

"Are you sure? There's no intrusion?" asked Harim as his eyes darted about.

"My apologies, Harim. It was me that set of the alarm. I was outside and didn't realize that Quatre had locked up and set the alarms. I triggered it when I used my key to get back inside and didn't clear the code," replied Trowa.

"As long as everything is okay," said the Maguanac, still not fully convinced.

"Had I known the alarm had been activated I would have gone straight through and deactivated it before resetting it. I thought Quatre had only locked the doors, not set the security as yet. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's no inconvenience, Master Trowa. This is what I am here for, to protect you all. If there is no further need of my services and you're sure you are all okay then I will return to my cottage. Good night, gentlemen." Harim called the dogs who were still eyeing off the pup as if they would like to have her for breakfast and the three departed.

Once Harim and the dogs were gone, Quatre rounded on his husband. "What the hell were you doing outside?"

"I'd say that's pretty obvious," snapped Duo as he pointed to the tub of ice cream Trowa had tried to hide.

"Well, you pinched the rest of mine!" retorted Trowa.

"Can you prove that allegation?" replied Duo slyly.

"Errr... No, but I know it was you."

"What ever happened to the 'innocent until proven otherwise'? If you don't have any evidence to say it was me then you don't have a case," said Duo smugly.

"I may not be able to prove it but I know it was you." Trowa's eyes began to glint.

"So you thought you would just help yourself to my ice cream and no one would know, huh?"

"I was going to replace it tomorrow... with interest."

"What the hell do you want with my ice cream anyway?" asked Duo as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Ummm..."

"I'd like to know the answer to that too, Trowa," said Quatre as he eyed his husband.

"You're the one that wants to have a little ice cream in bed..."

"I thought we'd agreed to use my Cherry Ripe ice cream for that," interrupted Quatre.

"_You_ agreed to it, I didn't. Quatre, cherries and I don't mix. I'm allergic to them," huffed Trowa.

"Man, this is way too much information for me," groaned Duo. "Look, use my ice cream if you want, Tro. I'd hate to be responsible for you being carted off to the hospital because of an allergenic reaction when you're in the middle of... well, you know what. Just make sure you do replace it first thing tomorrow." Duo's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Thanks, Duo. I'll get you three tubs in the morning."

"Three tubs?! You can't do that, Trowa. What the heck will Heero say?" stated the blonde.

"I really don't care," replied Trowa. "Besides, Heero will be back tomorrow afternoon and he can be the one to try and take it off Duo, I sure as hell won't."

"Look, guys. I'm beat so I'm going back up to bed. You two can argue all you like over the ice cream, I'll see you in the morning." Duo yawned and went to leave, only to be stopped by Quatre.

"Not so fast, Duo."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?" Duo didn't have a clue what the Arab was going on about, he'd said Trowa could have his ice cream and he really didn't want all the details on what they planned to do with it so what was the problem now?

Quatre turned Duo around and pointed at the floor where a small puddle and trail sat. "I think Miracle got a little over excited earlier."

"Aw, shit!" Duo swore and then went to fetch the mop and bucket.

"Actually it's urine, Duo," shouted Trowa to the retreating back.

He copped the finger in return.

~ * ~

tbc..........


	80. Chapter 79

**Thank you for the kind reviews! Some more fluff for you all and a little 3x4 'action' *grin***

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 79

Duo finished cleaning up the puddle that the pup had made and once he'd returned the mop and bucket to the laundry he picked up the pup and once more went up the stairs to his room. He bade Quatre and Trowa goodnight and firmly shut the door. He already had more than enough information on what the pair were planning on doing, he didn't need the soundtrack to accompany it.

Stripping out of his clothes, Duo put them in the laundry basket and dug in his drawers for his pajama bottoms. The cotton was soft against his skin and as he drew the draw string tight and tied it under his swollen stomach; he couldn't help but caress the child within. "Time for sleep, little one. Your daddy will be home tomorrow," he murmured softly.

Miracle gave a soft whine.

"I was talking to the other baby," Duo chuckled as he bent down to pet the pup's head. Miracle gave him a doe eyed look then proceeded to try and wash him with her tongue.

"Hey! I've already had a bath tonight, thank you," exclaimed Duo as he dodged the determined tongue. He ruffled the dog's ears and then picked her up and set her down in the box beside the bed. "Now, be a good girl and go to sleep," he said softly and padded across the carpet to turn out the light. The soft illumination of the bedside lamp remained as Duo walked back to the bed and slipped beneath the covers. Miracle watched him from her box, curious as to what this human was doing. Settling into the mattress, Duo reached out and turned the bedside lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.

Miracle gave a whine.

"Shhh... It's okay, girl. Go to sleep," whispered Duo soothingly.

Silence reigned for all of ten seconds before another whine.

Duo tried to ignore it and snuggled deeper into the bed.

Another whine, this time a little louder.

"Quiet, Miracle. It's bed time, go to sleep."

The dog went quiet and Duo listened carefully; seemed she had decided to settle. Duo rolled over onto his side, carefully supporting his belly as he did so. There was the sound of a thump then a scuffling noise. Duo tensed, straining his ears, hoping that the pup was merely going to the bathroom. No such luck.

Another whine, much louder this time and followed by a tugging at the bed clothes.

Sighing loudly, Duo pushed himself up to a sitting position. The moonlight had penetrated the room enough for him to see and he looked down the side of the bed. Miracle was busy trying to drag the bed clothes off the bed. She had the quilt in a death grip, her little jaws clamped shut as she tugged away, soft growls coming from her throat.

"Miracle, no!" Duo said sternly.

The pup stopped and sat down, releasing the quilt to turn her head and stare with liquid brown eyes at her 'master'.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, don't look at me like that." It was Duo's turn to whine. "Your puppy eyes are worse than Quatre's, and that's saying a lot."

The pup, as if sensing Duo's will cracking, turned the soulful eyes up to full volume.

"Aggghhh! Okay, okay," Duo growled and threw his hands up in the air. "Come here." He reached a hand over the side of the bed and the pup eagerly ran towards it. Duo scooped up the small animal and set her down towards the end of the bed. "You can sleep there tonight providing you don't hog the blankets. Tomorrow though, you're back in your box, Heero will be home and he's the only one allowed to share my bed." Duo's body warmed at the thought of his soon-to-return lover. Lowering himself once more, he pulled the blankets up and settled down for sleep. He could feel the light weight of the pup as she shifted around getting comfortable, finally draping herself over Duo's ankles. The pregnant man sighed. At least now the dog was happy and had stopped her whining. Duo's eyes began to drift shut as the day's activities caught up with him and he welcomed the darkness.

Just as he was about to slip over the edge and into peaceful oblivion so the baby decided it was time for its aerobic workout and began to exercise its limbs with enthusiasm. Feet and legs stretched, kicked and pushed whilst hands and arms commenced 'shadow boxing'. Duo's belly jerked with the movement and his internal organs suffered the abuse with protest.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What the fuck did I ever do to deserve all this shit!?"

***

Trowa set the tub of ice cream down on the bedside table and began to remove his clothing, on the other side of the bed, Quatre was doing the same. Trowa's nerves were still a little shot after his earlier experiences, the sounding of the alarms had scared the shit out of him and then to have been caught red handed with Duo's ice cream only added insult to the injury. He really was feeling a little hard done by. He knew without a doubt that Duo had been the one to pinch his ice cream, but short of involving the Preventer or police fingerprinting teams, he couldn't prove it; so he thought it only fair he should retaliate by pinching Duo's; only he hadn't planned on getting caught.

So much for being sneaky.

Suddenly his head jerked up and he took off into the bathroom, much to Quatre's surprise. Once in the bathroom, Trowa quickly opened the cabinet and let go a sigh. Good, his hair gel was still there. He wouldn't put it past that braided terror to have swiped it and held it ransom until Trowa replaced the ice cream. Carefully he took the jar out of the cabinet and carried it back through to the bedroom, ignoring the questioning eyebrow from his husband and placed it in the drawer of the bedside table. Feeling a little more secure, he removed the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the turned back bed completely naked.

Seeing his husband return with his jar of hair gel, Quatre raised an eyebrow but refrained from asking as his mind reminded him of Duo's earlier threat to confiscate Trowa's one sacred possession. Instead he shook his head, an amused smile on his face and finished removing his clothes; the pair of them really were just like children themselves the way they carried on over ice cream and hair gel. Completely nude and partially aroused, Quatre crawled onto the sheet of the bed and lay next to his lover.

Trowa rolled onto his side and brought his arms around his husband, lips sought those of the Arab and they kissed, tongues asking and being granted entry to explore and exploit sweet spots inside mouths. Breaking apart only to suck in air, they continued to kiss, deepening the affection with each brush of lips against lips. Falling deeper into the sensations, Quatre began to undulate his hips, rubbing his swollen cock against Trowa's thigh as he sought friction for his aching need.

Feathering kisses along Quatre's neck, Trowa began to work his hands over his husband's skin, softly stroking and sending shivers of pleasure through the slender blonde's frame. Trowa became bolder, pushing himself up and forcing his husband to lay back and spread his legs. Fingers began to explore the creamy skin of the Arab's chest, finding a dusky nipple and teasing at it.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre as he thrust his hips upwards. "Need you," he panted.

"What about my dessert?"

"If you want dessert then I suggest you hurry up and take it."

"Mmmm... I think I will," replied Trowa as he continued to tease with his fingers and lips. Finally he released his husband from his torment and reached for the ice cream. Lifting the lid off, he grabbed the spoon he'd brought with him and settled in a kneeling position between Quatre's open thighs. He took a moment to appraise the sight before him, noting the bead of precum glistening at the tip of the deep red crown. Quatre's cock was hard and weeping with frustration, thick with blood and heavy with need. Trowa scooped some of the ice cream onto the spoon and dropped it to the crown.

Quatre yelped. "Shit! That's cold!"

"Ice cream usually is," replied Trowa in a calm, matter-of-fact voice.

Quatre could feel his cock beginning to recoil as the coolness permeated the skin. Great! That's all he needed, for his dick to shrivel up when this was supposed to be an erotic moment! A moan soon forced its way past his lips though when his balls were gently caressed and he felt his cock surge bravely through the cold once more.

Knowing the effect that the cold confection could, and possibly would, have on his lover, Trowa was quick to recommence teasing the blonde and ensure that his erection didn't dwindle too much. His hand found the swollen sac and began to caress it, rolling Quatre's balls in his palm and bringing his husband back to full arousal. He managed to scoop out some more ice cream and smeared it along the length, allowing some of the melting stuff to dribble onto Quatre's balls and below to disappear into the crevice. Another scoop found its way to Quatre's nipples this time, the coldness causing the nubs to stiffen almost immediately. One last scoop was applied again to the head of Quatre's penis and this time the cold didn't bother the blonde, he was too aroused to notice.

Dropping the tub and spoon back to the bedside table, Trowa turned to survey his handiwork and licked his lips. "All I need now is a strawberry and the dessert is complete," he murmured.

"Fuck the strawberry," muttered Quatre and thrust his hips.

"I'd rather fuck your cherry than a strawberry," returned Trowa as he began to lower his lips to Quatre's chest.

"I thought you were allergic to cherries? Ohhh... that's nice."

"Not your cherry, fortunately," murmured Trowa around the mouthful of nipple and ice cream he was currently devouring. As if to prove his point, he slipped a finger between Quatre's cheeks and teased at the sweet entrance.

"Ahhh... don't stop."

Trowa snickered softly and licked up all the ice cream on Quatre's chest, paying particular attention to the nipples, nipping and laving with rapt attention. Once the creamy skin was devoid of all traces of ice cream, he kissed his way along shivering stomach muscles until he reached the trail of dark blonde hairs. His tongue darted out and licked along the trail, working his way lower and picking up the spilt drops with deft swipes of his tongue. Reaching the base of Quatre's penis he began to lick and suck at the puddles of ice cream pooling there before moving onto the thickened shaft.

"Ahhh... Mmmm... Ohhhh..." moaned the blonde, all other vocal skills having deserted him. His hips gently thrust upwards, urging his husband to continue with his ministrations, not that Trowa appeared to want to stop any time soon.

The ice cream had melted and ran in sticky rivulets down Quatre's penis, the heat of the swollen organ ensuring that the frozen state of the confection didn't last long. Trowa's tongue worked in long strokes, licking the organ from base to tip and scooping up the sweet treat. The flavor of the ice cream was complimented by the Arab's own unique taste and Trowa could easily become addicted to the mix. He loved to taste his husband and with the ice cream added, it only served to make the act all that more erotic and stimulating.

Quatre, meanwhile, was slowly losing his mind to the pleasure. Idly the wondered if the company that produced these exotic flavors was by chance up for sale. He certainly wouldn't mind buying it if it was, especially if he could enjoy the pleasures of the product it in this way.

Trowa worked his way over the shaft and to the crown, his tongue dipped into the slit and lapped at the spilling precum, mixing it with the dribbles of ice cream. A small piece of Crunchie honeycomb slipped past his tongue and lodged in the small slit. Trowa studied it for a moment and tried to pry it lose with his tongue but only succeeded in lodging it more firmly in the blonde's tip. He tried again but to no avail, the errant piece of honeycomb only wedged deeper into the slit. Trowa began to get a little worried, hoping it wouldn't stick there, it could cause all sorts of complications if it did and somehow he didn't think that Quatre would be all that happy about taking a trip to the hospital and explaining how he managed to get a piece of honeycomb wedged in the slit of his cock.

The hospital staff would probably get a laugh out of it, having dealt with kids getting beads and different objects lodged in their noses and other orifices, but he seriously doubted they had ever had to deal with someone having something stuck in the head of their penis.

Quatre was unaware of the problem though, all he could feel was extra sensation to the tip of his cock and thought it was Trowa's tongue that was pressing inside his slit and giving him the extra stimulation. All he really knew was that it felt extremely good and he didn't want it to stop. He thrust his hips for more.

Trowa's mind had gone into overdrive. Just how the hell was he going to get that rogue piece of candy out of his husband's dick? Suction, his mind offered helpfully. Trowa let his lips close around the tip and began to suck, hard.

"Ohhh... Not quite so strong, Trowa," moaned the blonde. "I'm really sensitive there."

Trowa didn't reply but continued in his efforts to suck out the invader. Maybe if he sucked and stimulated his husband enough, the force of the precum along with his suction would draw the little bugger out. It was worth a try. Trowa's fingers dived between Quatre's cheeks again and began to probe at the small entrance. The ice cream that had dribbled along Quatre's cleft made the area slippery and Trowa was able to insert a finger quite easily. He slid his middle finger up into the warm passage and began to probe around, looking for Quatre's prostate whilst his mouth kept up a strong suction to the head of his husband's cock.

"Ohhh..." Quatre ground out as he arched off the bed. "More..."

Trowa rubbed against the bundle of nerves again and again, forcing his husband to writhe under him and the precum to build behind the obstruction. Just when Trowa was beginning to think it was a hopeless cause the precum built to a point where it refused to be contained any longer and spewed forth, something like a volcano erupting. As Trowa sucked so the piece of candy shot out of the tip and down his throat, ricocheting off his left tonsil and causing him to choke. He coughed and spluttered, releasing Quatre's cock and trying to expel the small piece of honeycomb from his windpipe.

"Trowa?! Are you okay?" Quatre shot up off the bed as he heard his husband choking and the mouth leave his cock. Seeing what was happening he acted quickly, Trowa's finger sliding from his passage as he moved on the bed to thump his lover on the back.

Trowa gave a hacking cough and combined with the thump from his husband, the offending piece of honeycomb was dislodged from his windpipe and deposited on the bed. "Th..... Thanks," Trowa managed to wheeze out.

"What the hell happened?" asked the blonde as he cuddled Trowa to him. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. It was a small piece of honeycomb that got stuck in my throat but the thump you gave me managed to dislodge it. I'll be okay now."

"You sure?' Quatre continued to soothe his husband. "I think we should leave the rest of the ice cream for now and next time use the other one, those Crunchie bits can be a bit dangerous. I'd hate to think what could happen if any managed to get inside my passage or worse still get caught in the slit of my cock."

Trowa began to cough and wheeze again. He hadn't the courage to tell Quatre that that was exactly what had happened and why he was choking.

"There, there," soothed Quatre as he gently rubbed Trowa's back.

Trowa managed to recover enough and extradited himself from the blonde's arms, pushing his lover back down to the bed and spreading Quatre's thighs again. "Now, where was I?" Long fingers found their way back to Quatre's entrance and penetrated once more, stretching the muscles in preparation for his cock. Lube was located in the drawer and applied before Trowa raised one of his husband's legs and put it over his shoulder, positioning himself at the pink entrance and preparing to enter paradise. "Ready for me?"

"I've been ready for ages," replied Quatre and wiggled his hips causing his erection to bounce against his belly.

Carefully Trowa eased himself forward, the head of his cock pushing against the loosened hole and slipping inside. Instantly he was bathed in heat and tightness and let a moan of appreciation slip past his lips. He continued to press forth, slowly sheathing himself in his husband's compliant passage. Once his balls were pressed against Quatre's backside he paused to give both himself and Quatre time to adjust. He didn't wait for too long though, the moistness and ripple of muscles around his shaft telling him that Quatre was ready for some action. He began to retreat, withdrawing until only the tip remained inside and then plunging forth once more. Gradually he built a rhythm, sliding deeper with each forward thrust, penetrating his husband to depths that only craved more. Beneath him the blonde moaned and writhed, pushing his hips up to meet his lover's inward thrust and increasing the pleasure for them both.

The speed built until flesh met flesh in a frenzied, crazy dance of need and desire, sweat ran freely along slick skin, muscles strained and lungs burned with the effort. Trowa closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the blonde's sweet spot with his cock, aiming to drive his husband mad with pleasure. The blonde's passage contracted around him feeling every inch of Trowa's hardness and demanding more from him. Unable to hold off his climax, Trowa desperately reached between their bodies and located Quatre's leaking cock. He wrapped his hand securely around it and began to pump, the precum aiding his hand's passage over the swollen organ. He swiped his thumb over the tip and received a guttural moan in reply. His hand tightened further and he began to stroke for all he was worth.

A series of grunts, moans and cries tore from Quatre's throat as his body was tormented. His cock was stroked and fondled, his channel stimulated and his prostate abused as he rode ever higher on the crest towards orgasm. When it did finally claim him, he screamed his release to the four walls of the bedroom, thick seed pulsing from his tip and coating both himself and Trowa's hand with its richness.

As Quatre fell over the edge so Trowa joined him. The spasming of the sheath around him literally dragging his essence from inside, sucking it out of his cock and drinking it eagerly. He shuddered and groaned as his semen left him, short bursts of fluid flowing out of his tip and into his husband's passage. The rippling of the muscles holding him prisoner began to recede and Trowa slumped against his husband; sated, sticky and sweaty.

They lay together, locked in an embrace whilst their breathing and heart rates recovered. Finally Trowa rolled off the bed and walked on slightly wobbly legs towards the bathroom to fetch a cloth and clean them up. Once they were less sticky so they curled up against each other, Quatre pressing gentle kisses to Trowa's throat and jaw.

"Thank you, my love. That was mind blowing." Quatre could still feel the slickness of Trowa's seed in his passage, occasionally some would trickle out but Quatre didn't care. He was satisfied, for now, and happily let sleep claim him.

Trowa followed his lover into sleep, reminding himself not to use Crunchie ice cream on his husband in future.

***

Duo awoke to the puppy licking his face and sitting on his chest. "Hey! Get off, Miracle," he protested as he tried to shield his face from the onslaught of the puppy's tongue. "Okay, okay, I'm awake." Duo carefully raised himself and grasping the pup, placed her on the floor. He yawned and stretched then swung his legs out the side of the bed. Standing up, he scratched absently at his swelling stomach, the skin becoming itchy as it stretched to accommodate the growing child. Padding softly across the carpet he headed for the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face. Stepping into the tiled room he noticed that the newspaper had been shuffled around and some of it shredded up, but there wasn't any evidence of the puppy having used any of it during the night for her toilet. Duo frowned but put it out of his head, maybe Miracle had managed to hang on until the morning.

That notion was squashed though when Duo walked back out into the bedroom and stepped into a wettish patch on the carpet. He looked down at the wet spot and then took in the rest of the room. The little dog had obviously been busy during the night. Clothes had been dragged out of the laundry basket and lay scattered about the room, beside the wet patch he was currently standing in, there appeared to be another one closer to the door. One of his sneakers sat to the side, teeth marks embedded into the rubber sole and at the foot of the bed sat a little 'present'. Duo shook his head and then bolted back to the bathroom as he felt his stomach rebel at the sight and smell.

***

By the time Duo had managed to clean up the mess in the bedroom it was approaching mid morning. He'd made it down to breakfast and deposited the pup outside to play, making sure to put a bowl of fresh water for her as well as some meat. The little dog appeared to be no worse off for her traumatic experience the day before, scoffing down the food in such a way that Duo was worried she would choke. Trowa assured him though that it was quite normal for a pup to do that so Duo had shrugged his shoulders and left the dog to it.

Trowa had gone into town to fetch the promised three tubs of replacement ice cream and Quatre, being the kind hearted person that he was, had remained behind to help Duo clean up the mess of the bedroom; not before teasing a little though.

Duo was grateful for the help; he suffered the blonde's teasing with grace as he returned the garments to the laundry basket and wondered if his sneaker would be wearable again. Quatre brought up a bucket of warm soapy water and helped to scrub the carpet after disposing of the little 'gift' Miracle had left. Quatre tried to explain to Duo the basics of toilet training a puppy, but as he'd never really gone through the experience himself it wasn't all that helpful.

Trowa returned with the ice cream and placed it in the freezer, Duo watching over his shoulder to make sure he didn't try to hide any of it. Lunch time rolled around and Trowa made a simple salad for them all, something Duo was grateful for as his stomach was still a little on the queasy side from the morning's adventures.

After lunch, Duo played outside with Quatre and the pup for a bit. Trowa kindly picking up a collar, dog bed, feeding bowls, toys and dog treats, as well as dog food on his trip into town. The pair tried to teach the pup her name as well as a few basic obedience commands such as sit, stay and fetch. The dog thought it was wonderful fun and actually managed to get some of the commands right, although Quatre thought it was more from luck and the treats Duo was lavishing upon her than anything to do with intelligence. He didn't doubt though that the dog wouldn't be good for Duo. The pair somehow needed each other and Quatre knew instinctively that Miracle would soon learn the commands and be a faithful companion to Duo.

As the afternoon wore on so the three retired to the lounge room to relax. Trowa had a stew bubbling away on the stove for dinner and now sat watching another cooking show. Quatre sat reading and Duo lay sprawled on the couch dozing lightly.

The sound of a car door slamming alerted them to a presence and immediately the three were on their feet, Duo peering past the curtains to see who the caller was as Trowa headed for the front door.

"HEERO!" Duo yelled, nearly deafening Quatre. The pregnant man turned and raced out of the lounge room, pushing Trowa to the side as he tore past him in the hallway to get to the front door. He yanked the door open and shot down the steps, almost knocking Heero over as he embraced him in a tight bear hug.

Heero opened the car door and got out, he moved towards the steps and halted, dropping his duffle to the ground as a braided whirlwind suddenly hit him. His arms wrapped around his lover and held him tight, emotions bubbling up inside and threatening to spill over.

Duo didn't care that he was crying, he was so happy to have his lover home and in one piece. He hugged Heero as tightly as his swollen belly would allow, feathering kisses all over the Japanese man's face and repeating softly, "Heero, Heero! Oh, how I've missed you."

Heero managed to pry his lover off himself enough to locate the American's lips and kiss him deeply. "It's good to be home, Duo," he said softly as he brushed the tears from Duo's cheeks and then proceeded to kiss his partner senseless, oblivious to the others that surrounded them.

~ * ~

tbc...


	81. Chapter 80

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. More fluff and sap in this one - oh, and the baby seat makes its evil return. *grin***

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 80

When Heero finally let Duo up for air he was aware that his own cheeks were wet but he didn't give a damn. It felt so good to have his lover in his arms again. Eagerly Heero's hands swept all over Duo, just as Duo's were checking over his body, reassuring themselves that their partner was indeed safe and in one piece. "God, I've missed you, Duo," Heero murmured as he once more took his lover's lips in a torrid kiss.

"Awww... That's so sweet," murmured Quatre from the top of the steps where he stood with Trowa, the taller man's arms wrapped around Quatre's waist as they watched the touching homecoming scene before them.

"I'm surprised that they haven't suffocated yet," muttered Wufei as he appeared beside the pair.

"Don't be like that, Wufei," scolded Quatre. "They've obviously missed each other."

"Of that I am only too well aware," replied the Chinese man. "You have not had to spend the past week with Yuy and listen to the continuous references to Maxwell."

"No, I haven't; but I have spent the last week with Duo."

"Point taken and conceded. You have my complete sympathy, out of the two I think I may have gotten the better end of the deal."

"You will come in and stay for dinner, won't you, Wufei?" asked Trowa.

"Thank you, that would be most welcome." Wufei looked at the tall man and then blinked. His face scrunched up a little as he studied the Latin closely. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Long story. I'll tell you over dinner," replied Trowa.

"You didn't get into a fight of some sort..." Wufei stopped as he spotted the fading bruises on Quatre's shins. The little blonde was wearing a pair of shorts so his legs were quite visible.

Quatre noticed where Wufei's eyes had gone. "It's not quite what you're thinking, Wufei. It is all related though and we will explain over dinner.

"I'm not sure I really want to know," replied Wufei with a frown. "What you two get up to together is really none of my business; you are after all, a married couple."

"WUFEI!" admonished Quatre as his face reddened. "It's nothing like _that_ at all."

"Ahh, Chang Wufei does have a gutter to put his mind in after all," commented Trowa keeping his face neutral.

"I, what?!" spluttered Wufei as he realized that the tables had been turned on him.

"Let's go inside, it looks like those two could be a few minutes yet and it's getting hot out here," said Quatre as he tactfully diverted the subject; or so he thought.

"Getting a little hot for you is it, mon chéri?" said Trowa softly as he nuzzled Quatre's neck and thrust his groin against his husband.

"Oh, please," grumbled Wufei as he rolled his eyes and pushed past the pair into the house. Wasn't it bad enough that he had to watch the pair by the car without the other two starting?!

***

"It's good to have you back, Heero. Tro and Quat, well, they were great and all, but I really missed you," said Duo softly as he snuggled closer to his lover, still standing outside by the car.

"I missed you too, Duo. I don't want to go away from you again on an assignment if I can help it," replied Heero as he stroked a hand over Duo's belly. "How's sunshine? Been behaving yourself for your mother?"

Duo chuckled. "Since when has this baby ever taken any notice of you… or me?"

Heero suddenly pulled slightly away and stared intently at Duo. He raised a hand and turned Duo's chin a little. "What happened?" he asked in a low tone as he saw the fading bruise on Duo's jaw.

"Before you go getting all protective of me, Heero; no, Quatre didn't clock me and neither did Trowa. It's a long story and if you want to come on inside I'll tell you all about it over dinner." Duo turned and taking Heero's hand began to lead his lover towards the front door. "If you think this is bad, you wait till you get a look at Trowa and Quatre's wounds."

"Wounds?" Heero echoed. "Duo, just what the hell has been going on here whilst I was away?"

"All will be revealed over dinner, Heero; trust me, okay?"

Heero gave a grunt but didn't press the issue any further. He had a feeling it was going to be quite an interesting explanation all round.

***

The five sat around the small table happily eating the stew that Trowa had made for their dinner. With Duo's confession about 'wounds', Heero had made sure to take a closer look at both Quatre and Trowa. What he saw made him look twice. Although the bruising was fading, Heero could tell it must have been rather spectacular when it first happened. It looked like the three of them had been involved in an all out brawl and despite Duo's reassurances to the contrary; Heero couldn't shake the bristling of anger that manifested in his gut. If either of the other two were responsible for Duo's bruising then friends or not, Heero wouldn't be held accountable for his actions of retaliation.

A scratching and whining sound came from the back door. "Shit! I forgot about Miracle," said Duo and abruptly stood up, scraping his chair back as he did so and went to move, only to be stopped by Heero's hand to his arm. Duo turned to look at his lover.

"Who or what is Miracle?"

"Oh, ummm... Yeah. Errr... Heero, I need to tell you something," began Duo and sat back down again. "Miracle, well, she's a...."

"...dog?" finished Heero as the puppy bounded inside, Quatre having gotten up and let the animal in whilst Duo was otherwise occupied.

"Errr... Yeah."

The little pup scampered inside her tail wagging so fast that her entire rear end was wriggling and swaying with the movement. She gave an excited yap and bounded straight to Duo. The pregnant man leaned over slightly and scooped the pup up, bringing her to sit on his knees. Miracle proceeded to plant her paws on Duo's belly and do her very best to lick his nose.

"Maxwell, that's disgusting," said Wufei from across the table.

"Actually that's not disgusting, that's a pup and her name is Miracle," Trowa dead panned and went on to explain the circumstances of how Quatre and Duo had found the little animal.

"You went off the estate?" growled Heero softly.

"We only went for a drive to the beach, Heero." Duo ruffled the dog's ears nervously.

"You know it's too risky for you to go off the estate in your condition, Duo."

"I was bored shitless. You want to try staying here all the time staring at the same scenery. It was only a drive out and no one was around, we checked before leaving the car to take a walk," huffed Duo in his defense.

"Anyone could have been around and seen you. What the hell do you think would happen then, Duo?" Heero couldn't help himself, he was annoyed that Duo should put himself and their baby at risk of discovery.

"Nothing happened, Heero. There wasn't a soul around and we didn't go far from the car," said Quatre as he tried to defend Duo.

Heero turned and faced the blonde, his blue eyes blazing. "You should have had more sense than to take a pregnant man off the estate and run the risk of him being discovered. Hell, who's to say that someone didn't notice you? "

"I already told you, there wasn't anyone around," snapped Duo.

"No one that you know about. There could be anyone hiding in the dunes..."

Miracle sat on Duo's knees listening to the conversation going on around her. She didn't understand any of it of course but she could smell the anger in the air, scent that her master was getting upset; and she didn't like it.

"Don't be so paranoid, Heero," snarled Duo. He really was fed up to the back teeth of having everyone fuss over him.

Heero reached across to put his hand on Duo's arm. "I'm not being... Ow! Fuck! The little shit bit me!" yelped Heero.

Miracle watched as the new man spoke in a dark tone to her master and when he reached across to grab him she couldn't allow that. She might only be a little pup but this man had rescued her, fed and looked after her and no way was she going to sit there and let her master get hurt. She moved fast and sank her puppy teeth into the flesh of the hand that was reaching across. She didn't bite too hard, not really having the strength in her jaws to do much damage, but it was a warning. Miracle sat back down, gazing at Heero and growling softly.

Not daring to even giggle, Duo did his level best to keep the smile from his face, a glance at Trowa and Quatre told him that they were also trying hard not to show any mirth at Heero's expense.

"I'd say you have a pretty good guard dog there, Maxwell." It was Wufei that broke the silence.

Duo had to hide his face, lest he lose it completely. Miracle still growled softly at Heero who was holding his hand and staring in disbelief.

"Is your hand okay, Heero?" Quatre's compassion overruled his desire to snicker at the turn of events.

"I'll live," replied Heero as he studied the small puncture wound on his hand.

"From the looks of things I'd say that pup has a very protective streak in it," stated Wufei. "You want to be careful, Yuy."

"Nani?"

"It might not let you anywhere near Maxwell." Wufei couldn't resist teasing the Japanese man, or Maxwell for that matter. After all the taunts and practical jokes he'd suffered at the hands of Maxwell over the years it was nice to be able to get his own back, and Wufei wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this. "Think about it, if it bit you simply for trying to put your hand on Maxwell's arm what's it going to do when you try to hug him? Or kiss him? Or..."

Duo's face visibly paled and he came out of his mirth with a jolt. "Miracle wouldn't do that. She's simply protecting me from what she thought was an attack on me. You'll see. She will be fine with Heero in a minute once she knows he's not going to hurt me. Won't you, girl?" Duo stroked the pup's ears and Miracle stopped her growling. She kept her eyes trained on Heero though.

"What Duo said is right," said Trowa in his wise voice. "The pup recognizes Duo as her master and will protect him from anything she deems is a threat to him, dogs are like that; very faithful."

"Then let's see if she's willing to accept Yuy," replied Wufei with a neutral face.

"She will accept him," snapped Duo. "He's my partner and she's going to have to learn to share. Are you really okay, Heero? I'm sorry about that, I didn't know she would bite, she hasn't shown any aggressiveness at all since we saved her. Please forgive her and make friends, I know she will be just as protective of you as she is of me and I really like her, she's a sweet thing..."

"Duo..."

"She would have drowned out there if we hadn't come along at the right moment..."

"Duo...!"

"She didn't really mean to bite you..."

"Duo!!!"

"Please say I can keep her, Heero... I'll clean up after her and make sure she's trained..."

"DUO!"

"Yes, Heero?" Duo turned his best sorrowful eyes towards his lover.

"You can keep her."

"I can? Wow! Thanks, Heero." Duo dropped the pup to the floor and grabbed his lover in a bear hug. "I promise to look after her properly and all..."

Miracle looked up from her new position on the floor and turned her head first one way and then the other. She was now really confused. The scents had changed from anger to calm and her master was 'attacking' the other man. She really didn't know what to make of it all, whether to growl or wag her tail.

"Here, Heero. Say a proper hello to Miracle," said Duo as he broke the embrace and scooped the pup up. "Miracle, this is Heero; he's my partner and also your master so you'd better get used to the idea of obeying him as well as me. Heero, this is Miracle."

Heero looked at his lover and then to the little dog. Two pairs of puppy eyes gazed back at him. Heero sighed and gave in, usually he could managed to steel himself against Duo's puppy eyes but in this case there was no way he could resist two sets of pleading eyes. Tentatively Heero reached out a hand towards the pup. "Hey, Miracle," he said softly, making sure to keep his tone low and soothing.

The pup still wasn't too sure about this new man but she couldn't scent any fear, only trust coming from her master so that must mean that this new guy was okay. Miracle decided to give Heero the benefit of the doubt for now, but if he tried to hurt her master again...

Heero gently ran his hand over the pup's head, caressing her ears but watching for any signs that the pup might turn on him.

Miracle also gave a little puppy sigh, the caresses felt really nice and grudgingly she turned her head a little and slipped her tongue out to give Heero a lick to the hand.

"There you go! See, I told you, Wuffers, that Miracle would be okay with Heero," said Duo smugly and then deposited the pup into Heero's arms and sat down again.

"Until the next time he tries to put a hand on you," huffed Wufei.

Trowa shook his head and nudged Quatre, nodding towards Heero. Quatre averted his eyes from Wufei to Heero and smiled. Heero had sat down again and now Miracle was curled in his arms quite happily enjoying the attention that Heero was giving her. It looked like Heero was also enraptured.

"Don't spoil her too much," teased Duo as he watched his lover with the pup.

Heero shot him a glare, a little embarrassed at being caught out. The pup really was a sweet thing and Heero could see how the dog would give Duo something to occupy his time whilst his pregnancy continued. With a last pat to the head, Heero put the dog down.

Trowa stood up and cleared away the dirty dishes, Quatre assisting him. Duo fetched Miracle's bowl from outside and fed the little dog. Wufei passed comment on how the pup's wolfing down of her food reminded him of Duo's feeding habits, a comment that got him the finger in return. With dinner out of the way, the five adjourned to the lounge room with coffee and tea; and a small bowl of Crunchie ice cream for Duo. Trowa, much to Duo's surprise had refused Duo's offer to share his ice cream, but Duo wasn't about to ask twice, if Trowa didn't want any then Duo wasn't going to push the issue, it meant more for him that way.

Sitting comfortably in the lounge it was Heero who asked the question that the three had been dreading.

"So, what's with all the bruises?"

Trowa blushed, Quatre averted his eyes and Duo suddenly found the ice cream very interesting.

"Will someone please tell me what happened? Or do I have to add to the bruises to find out?" Heero stared specifically at Trowa.

Trowa swallowed nervously. "Well, you know the baby seat that you and Duo bought?"

"Hai?"

"We thought we would have a go at putting it into the car."

"Speaking of cars, Heero," Duo tried to change the subject a little, not that this subject was probably any better but at least it would give them a bit of breathing space. Duo really wasn't all that pleased about admitting defeat to a baby seat in front of Wufei. "Quatre has very generously loaned us a sedan to use."

"Nani?"

"The baby seat isn't designed for a pick up, that's how Trowa got hurt, trying to fit it to the pick up when it's not supposed to go in one. Quatre had a sedan sitting around doing nothing and has very kindly leant it to us to use until we can either buy one of our own or we don't need it any more," Duo began to run off at the mouth.

"Whoa," said Heero and raised a hand to stop Duo's babbling. "You said Trowa got hurt trying to fit the baby seat into the pick up?"

"Errr... Yeah." It seemed that Duo's plan to distract Heero wasn't working.

"What happened?" Heero directed his question to Trowa then turned back to Duo adding quickly., "We will come back to the 'Quatre and sedan' bit in a minute."

"I tried to fit it as Duo said, only the damn thing didn't want to cooperate. I sort of got hit in the eye by the restraining strap that came loose." Trowa raised a hand to the healing flesh.

"Okay, so that would explain your eye, but what about Duo's jaw and the bruising on Quatre's legs?"

"When Quatre gave us the sedan we thought we would have a go at fitting it into that. It didn't work," trailed off Duo.

"What do you mean, it didn't work?" asked Heero.

"Have you seen how many straps and buckles there are on that thing, Heero? I'm surprised that one of us wasn't killed trying to install it!" huffed Duo.

"The straps were either too long or too short, the bolts didn't want to secure properly and then the bolt came loose and I tried to catch it. The webbing ripped through my hands though and burnt them," said Quatre quietly.

"Then it hit me in the jaw and bounced off to connect with Trowa's eye again," finished Duo.

"I can tell you it hurt more the second time too," Trowa stated.

"Hn. That doesn't explain the bruising to Quatre's legs though," said Heero.

"I got those when I tried to return the evil spawn of Satan back to the nursery," sniffed Quatre.

"Evil spawn of Satan?" Heero raised an amused eyebrow.

"That thing you call a baby seat! It tripped me up on the stairs and tried to kill me." Quatre snuggled deeper into Trowa's embrace, his husband soothing him.

Wufei couldn't help himself. He began to laugh; loudly.

Three faces turned and scowled at him.

"It isn't funny, Wufei," huffed the blonde.

"No, you're right, it isn't funny... It's damn hilarious!" Wufei went off into a series of snickers. "I can't believe that three trained soldiers and former Gundam pilots have been defeated by a child's seat."

Heero was doing his best not to join in with Wufei; the whole thing was a little ridiculous.

"Why on earth didn't you use the instructions?" asked the Chinese man when he'd managed to get his laughter back under control.

"Couldn't find them," replied Quatre.

"Yeah, where did you put those instructions, Heero?" Duo asked and turned to face his partner.

"Errr..." Heero racked his brain trying to remember what he'd done with them. "Ummm..."

"You don't know, do you?"

"I thought I had put them away in the bedroom, you know, in the filing cabinet."

"Nope, not there, I checked," replied Duo.

"Then..."

"You've lost them, haven't you?" Duo rounded on his lover.

"No, I haven't lost them."

"Then where are they?"

"Ummm... I've merely misplaced them."

"Great! Now how the fuck are we supposed to fit the damn thing?!" snapped Duo.

"Oh, come on, Duo. Surely it can't be that hard?"

"Wanna bet?"

"I'll have a go in a minute when I've finished my coffee," soothed Heero.

"Good luck and don't ask me for any help." Duo folded his arms across his chest. Heero looked across at Trowa and Quatre.

"Nuh uh. No way, Heero," Trowa shook his head.

"I hope you have your Preventer riot gear you can put on, you're gonna need it," stated Quatre.

"What a bunch of weaklings, frightened of a baby seat," snorted Wufei.

"You haven't had a run in with it, Wuffy," Duo defended himself. "You'll see what I mean when you try it. Just make sure you have your last will and testament written out first."

"This is ridiculous," said Heero. "How hard can it be to fit a baby seat?" He stood up. "Where is the thing?"

"In the nursery, plotting its action against its next victim," said Quatre.

"Nice knowing you," added Trowa.

"Ah, shit! I knew it, this baby is going to grow up with only one parent and not two," stated Duo.

"I don't believe you all." Heero shook his head and rolled his eyes in frustration. "I'll go get it and you'll see. This thing will be installed in minutes." Heero set off for the nursery and the baby seat.

"This I have to see," snickered Duo.

The remaining four ex pilots and one pup headed out to the garage where the sedan sat and prepared to watch the baby seat be tamed.

Or would it?

~ * ~

tbc.....


	82. Chapter 81

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! Now it's back to the evil baby seat... Will it be tamed? Or will it continue to inflict pain on anyone who attempts to install it?**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 81

Heero scaled the stairs two at a time and headed for the nursery, muttering under his breath as he walked. "How hard can it be to fit a baby seat? Obviously they're doing it all wrong," he growled softly. "I don't believe that the three of them couldn't figure out between them how to get it into the car properly," he continued to rant to himself under his breath. Heero entered the nursery and spotted the seat sitting innocently in the corner, with four strides he was across the room and standing in front of it. He reached out and pulled it to the center of the room, studying the intricate set up of the many straps and buckles. He scratched his head and looked again.

Damn! Where had he put those instructions?

Heero quickly checked the box; nothing. He checked the chest of drawers, the shelves, the closet... Nothing. He went through to his and Duo's room to check in the filing cabinet just in case Duo had missed them in there. Nothing. Shit! Walking back out of their bedroom, Heero glanced at the carpet, he frowned and looked again. The carpet appeared cleaner? Or was it damp in a couple of places? Dismissing the thought for the moment, but filing it away to ask Duo about later, Heero went back to the nursery and the waiting baby seat.

He picked the thing up, fiddled with the straps for a moment and then decided that once he'd gotten it to the car it shouldn't be that hard to figure out where each strap went. Carefully folding the hanging straps across the main body of the seat, Heero exited the nursery and carried the baby seat along the hall towards the stairs and the waiting car.

The other four were in the garage, Wufei admiring the small sedan that Quatre had generously loaned the other two. Miracle was busy sniffing around the tires and the rest of the garage, there were many new and exciting scents here and she was determined to check all of them out. So intent on having her nose to the ground, Miracle wasn't looking where she was going and wandered towards the door, zig zagging across as she traced the scent of a mouse.

Heero walked towards the garage, baby seat in hand as his mind was running through the many possible ways to fit the thing. He tried to recall what he'd read of the instructions before putting them away. He scowled as he thought. He could have sworn he'd put them in the filing cabinet, he was usually very meticulous about things like that and it irked him no end that they couldn't be found. As he entered the garage, baby seat partially blocking his vision, he didn't see the little pup wandering back and forth.

There was a sudden yelp, then...

_"Fuck!"_

Four men whirled around at the sound of the yelp and Heero's yell that followed point zero one of a second after.

Miracle had been following the mouse trail and wandered directly into Heero's path. As Heero put his foot down so he stepped on the pup's back paw causing the pup to yelp in pain and shock and scurry away. Unfortunately the yelp scared the shit out of Heero and he jerked suddenly, the straps from the baby seat flying off from their crossed position and smacking Heero in the shins with the buckles before tangling in his legs and causing him to lose his footing.

Seeing the drama unfolding before them, Duo, Quatre and Wufei remained rooted to the spot; only Trowa reacted on instinct and shot forward with arms outstretched to catch the Japanese man before he could fall... and collided with the side of the baby seat.

He did manage to prevent Heero from biting the dust though.

Pity he ended up with a black eye to match the other fading one.

"Shit! Heero!" yelled Duo as he managed to get his limbs to move.

"Yuy!" shouted Wufei and charged across to help the other two out.

"I told you it was the devil incarnate!" muttered Quatre. "Oh, Allah. Trowa, Heero, are you two all right?"

"Fucking seat," growled Trowa as he placed a protective hand over the side of his face where the hard plastic of the baby seat had 'bitten' him.

"Here, baby. Let me take a look," soothed Quatre as he tried to pry Trowa's hand away from his face and inspect the damage.

Trowa reluctantly surrendered to his husband's mothering, making sure to put in the appropriate 'ouch' and moan pitifully as Quatre's gentle fingers explored the growing bruise and welt that was appearing. Could he help it if he wanted a little sympathy?

"I'm afraid it looks like you're going to have another black eye," the blonde stated as he finished his examination.

"Damn!" Trowa was really pissed off. He'd done nothing but suffer these past couple of days, what with Duo pinching his ice cream, getting caught pinching Duo's in retaliation, having the alarm go off on him and then having the errant piece of honeycomb get stuck in his husband's cock and nearly choke him when it did finally come free, was more than enough bad luck in his opinion. Trowa was fed up of it and this last run in with the baby seat finished him. He couldn't help it.

He pouted.

"There, there," soothed Quatre.

"Please say that we're going home tomorrow," Trowa pleaded. "I need a holiday, Quat. I need to get away from all this madness, don't make me stay another day... please, I beg of you, take me home, Quat..."

Hearing the words spilling from Trowa's mouth, Wufei turned slowly around, his eyes widening and eyebrows rising in question. He looked at the tall Latin who was enveloped in the slightly smaller blonde's arms, his body trembling as he pleaded with his husband to take him home. Wufei didn't say a word.

Quatre gave the Chinese man an apologetic smile from over Trowa's shoulder and continued to pat his husband on the back. "He's had a few rough days," Quatre said to Wufei by way of explanation.

"No need to explain," returned Wufei and then lowered his voice a little. "I'm surprised that the two of you are still standing. I fully expected you both to have been committed and in straight jackets by now. A day in Maxwell's company is punishment enough... but a week? Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine once he gets back home. It's _that_ evil thing that was the final straw," replied Quatre and nodded towards the baby seat.

Wufei shook his head. "I trust your judgment." With that Wufei turned back to the others, Duo checking his lover over for injuries whilst Heero tried to reassure Duo that he was perfectly all right; despite the pain in his shins.

"I told you that baby seat was evil," snapped Duo as he tried to undo Heero's jeans.

"Duo! What the hell are you doing?" growled Heero as he fought to keep his pants on.

"Checking that you're okay," replied Duo in a voice that clearly said 'what the heck does it look like I'm doing?'

"I'm fine, Duo. I simply stepped on the dog and the yelp made me jump, Trowa caught me and there's no harm done... At least not to me, I think Trowa could use a little sympathy though."

"Shit! You stepped on Miracle? I hope she's okay. Miracle?... Miracle?... Come here, girl." Duo turned away from Heero, completely forgetting all about his injured lover and looking for the little pup that could be seriously hurt.

"You stepped on the dog?" echoed Quatre and immediately let go of Trowa to help Duo in his search for the pup.

Miracle had taken refuge under the work bench, cowering in the corner and shivering a little as she licked her bruised paw. She heard her master's voice calling and whilst she still had to learn her name it sounded like he was calling for her. It was the usual tone he used when addressing her so Miracle pulled herself to her feet and cautiously made her way out from under the bench. She paused when her head stuck out and looked around, she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Miracle? Oh, there you are, girl." Duo walked over to the work bench and dropped to his knees by where the pup had her head sticking out. "Come here, sweetie, and let's see if you're okay." Duo reached for the little pup's collar and pulled her out from underneath the bench to sit in his lap. He ran his hand over her head, murmuring softly to her as he worked his way to her back paw. Gently he took it in his hand and probed around, Miracle flinching a little when he pushed a little too hard on the bruised spot. "Looks like you're lucky this time, girl. Nothing feels broken. I'd say you're just bruised." He gave the pup a cuddle before standing up and walking back over to the rest of the group.

"Is she okay?" asked Quatre.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, Quat. Heero just bruised her back paw that's all."

"Well, that's good news," replied the blonde.

Heero looked at Trowa who looked back at Heero with the same expression on his face. Neither one could believe that their respective partners were more concerned over the dog than them.

"Well, I'm pleased to note that the dog is going to be okay," said Heero sarcastically. "Too bad that Trowa nearly lost his eye and my shins are badly bruised, as long as the pup is not hurt."

The sarcasm went straight over the heads of the blonde and Duo.

"She will be fine, Heero," replied Duo as he continued to pet the pup.

"You going to try and get that thing in now?" asked Quatre as he began to back up a little.

"I thought that was the whole purpose for bringing the thing down here," snapped Heero as he carefully made sure that the straps were again across the seat before moving towards the car.

"Okay, I'll just wait over here then," said Quatre as he backed away towards the door.

"Think I'll stand with you," said Duo and followed, Miracle still in his arms.

"I'm not standing here in the line of fire," stated Trowa and quickly joined his husband and Duo by the door.

"Weaklings," muttered Wufei.

"Don't care," retorted Quatre with a huff.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but that baby seat is likely to decapitate me," responded Duo. "And I personally don't want to be anywhere near that evil thing once you start to try and secure the straps."

"What they said,…" muttered Trowa with a shrug of his shoulders. "What can I say? I value my life."

Heero gave a grunt and proceeded to the back of the sedan where Wufei had opened the door for him.

"Did you look for the instructions, Yuy?"

"Hn. They aren't where I put them."

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. If you can pilot a Gundam and follow Une's assignment specs then this should be a piece of cake."

Heero simply nodded. He only hoped it wasn't a rock cake. He managed to slide the seat inside the car and position it in the center. Lifting the straps off the main body of the baby seat he studied each one intently, gauging the length of webbing, buckle situation and available holes for straps to go through. He paused for a moment to address Wufei.

"From what I can tell, this strap needs to go through here, then that strap goes across there, this one should secure to the back and then the seat belt passes through here to be clipped into there."

"If you say so."

"I'll need a spanner. Could you get one for me please, Chang?"

Wufei duly departed to fetch the spanner from the bench, passing the other three on his way.

"Has it gotten him yet?"

"It's awfully quiet over there."

"He's working out the best position for the seat and then will install it," replied Wufei to their questions as he picked up a spanner from the bench.

"Don't tell me he's going to beat it into submission," stated Duo as he watched Wufei pick up the spanner.

"Maxwell... He needs this for the bolts." Wufei rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Errr.... I knew that. Just tell him it's fine with me if he wants to clock it one, I wish I'd had the spanner when the damn thing went for me."

Shaking his head, Wufei took the spanner back to Heero and handed it over. "Got it figured out?"

"Think so," came the muffled reply.

There was a series of grunts, sounds of scraping, a couple of thumps and a sigh.

The three by the door began to inch back slowly, their curiosity getting the better of them. Had Heero managed to do what the three of them had failed to? As they drew closer so they could hear the sounds of Heero's voice as he muttered away to himself.

"Three grown men, ex Gundam pilots and they can't fit a baby seat without getting injured. What is this....? Arggghhhh! Fucking hell! You son of a bitch! YOU BASTARD!!! OW! FUCK THAT _HURT_!!!"

There were the sounds of something flying around and connecting with another object... repeatedly. Heero's cursing followed, along with a couple of thumps and then a blood curdling half scream half moan of agony; then everything went quiet.

"Shit! Heero! _HEERO_!" screamed Duo and dropping the pup to Quatre's hands, the pregnant man took off to the car and his lover. "I knew it, that bastard, evil spawn of Satan has got him!"

Wufei was also there in an instant, the scene of carnage before him causing his breath to catch. The baby seat sat innocently in the center of the back seat, however.... The seat belt, straps, bolt and spanner were all mixed up together in a tangle. Caught in the center of it and looking completely helpless was Yuy. "Are you all right?"

"Iie."

"Heero... Shit, Heero, can you move? What did it do to you? Are you still alive?" asked Duo as he tried to get to his lover, elbowing Wufei out of the way.

There was blood seeping from Heero's hair line and his cheek was swelling rapidly. "Just get me out... please?" Heero's voice was a little strained.

"Sure thing, Heero. Just hang on a minute." Duo began to run his eyes over the tangle of straps. "Wuffy, can you go around to the other side and give me a hand? I can't get fully inside with this belly and I'll need help from that side to untangle this mess."

Wufei scowled at the misuse of his name but proceeded to the other side of the car as asked.

"Quat, go up to the house and get the first aid kit, Heero's bleeding. Oh, grab a steak whilst you're at it would you?" barked Duo.

"Duo, I don't think that now is the time to be thinking about eating..." began the blonde as he passed the pup to Trowa.

"I don't want to fucking eat it! I want it for Heero's face!"

"Heh, sorry." Quatre took off to the house at a run.

Duo returned to his task of untangling his lover from the baby seat. "I told you this thing was dangerous," he muttered as he worked. "Here, hang on to that, Wuffy. These things should be banned, they're more dangerous than a drunk Ozzie with a mobile suit at his disposal. Shit, Heero, how the hell did you manage to get into this tangle. Ow! Don't pull on it, Wu!"

Gradually the pair managed to sort through the straps and begin to untangle Heero.

Quatre returned with the first aid kit and the requested steak, setting them down on the work bench and turning to Trowa. "Haven't they got him out yet?"

"No. It appears he's rather caught up. They may need the fire brigade at this rate."

"Oh, I hope not," replied the blonde. "Shit! Watch out Trowa, Miracle's trying to get at the steak."

Trowa clutched the pup a little tighter as she squirmed in his arms. She'd scented the meat and wanted a bite of it.

Meanwhile, back at the car, Duo had almost freed Heero. "Nearly there, buddy. Just gotta move this..."

"Duo! Don't move that, the spanner..." Heero didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Duo moved the baby seat slightly to aid him in freeing the strap and the spanner jolted free from where it was currently sitting...

...and fell.

Heero watched as time seemed to slow down. The spanner teetered for a moment and then began to descend, right for him.

Right for his groin.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.

"AGGHHH! _HOLY FUCKING HELL_!!!!"

Both Wufei and Duo stared in horror as the spanner connected with Heero's groin. Wufei shuddered as the impact sounded; Duo felt his own genitals huddle and try to climb inside his body. Heero screamed and then thrashed as he tried desperately to cup his abused balls.

With Heero's thrashing so the last of the straps holding him down released, flying through the air and Duo only just managed to duck in time. The seat belt shot free and recoiled rapidly into its holder, giving Wufei a friction burn to his arm as it shot past him.

Heero curled protectively into himself, huddled on the back seat of the car, hands between his legs as he tried to fight off the nauseating pain in his testicles. Duo tried to drag him out, only to be stopped by Trowa.

"Here, let me, you'll hurt yourself," said the Latin as he gently pushed Duo to the side and helped Heero out of the car. Once Heero was safely out, Trowa carried the injured man over to the doorway where he could get some fresh air, Duo hovering protectively behind him. Gently he set Heero down and let Duo take over.

"You all right, Heero?" Duo's voice wavered slightly as he rubbed Heero's back.

"I think you can forget about having any more children, Duo," Heero managed to get out, his voice a little strained and high.

Behind them Quatre couldn't help the snicker.

"Fuck, Heero. Does it hurt a lot?" Amethyst eyes were full of concern as Duo gazed helplessly at his lover.

"It hurts like a bitch," replied Heero, his eyes watering as he rubbed gently at his abused groin.

"The pain should pass shortly," stated Trowa in a sympathetic tone.

"I can get you some ice for it," said Quatre helpfully.

Heero gave him a murderous glare.

"Maybe not then."

"I'll kiss it better later for you," whispered Duo into Heero's ear.

The moan that followed wasn't entirely due to the pain.

"Let's have a look at that head wound while you're recovering," said Trowa briskly. He decided that the Japanese man had suffered enough and it was time to take action and divert the attention away from Heero's damaged assets. Trowa reached for the first aid kit. "Ah, shit!"

"What?" asked Duo and Quatre in unison.

"That damn pup. She's nicked the steak!"

Sure enough, whilst everyone had been occupied with Heero's predicament, Miracle had managed to get to the steak and had disappeared with it.

"I thought you were holding her, Tro?" said Duo as he looked around for the missing dog.

"I was, but when Heero started to yell and I saw you about to drag him out of the car, I dropped her to the floor to come and help you guys."

"Don't worry, I can go and get another one," piped up Quatre.

"They're all frozen," stated Trowa flatly. "That one was left over from the stew. I was going to cook it up in the morning."

"Looks like you'll have to settle for frozen peas, Heero," snickered Duo as he inspected the swelling to Heero's cheek.

Heero simply grunted; the pain in his balls having eased a little but he was still damn uncomfortable there. He just might have to take Duo up on his offer to kiss it better later.

"Fetch me some water would you, Quatre?" Trowa decided there wasn't much they could do about the steak for now so he may as well get Heero's head cleaned up. Quatre fetched the bowl of water and Trowa cleaned the wound. It wasn't deep, the bolt of the baby seat having just nicked the skin, but it was enough to open it up and head wounds always bled like a stuck pig. He applied some antiseptic ointment and covered the wound with a piece of gauze held in place by surgical tape. "There, that should do it for now. Any other wounds you need treating?"

"No. Thanks, Trowa." Heero's color was beginning to return to normal and the shaking had subsided. "Where's Wufei?"

In the excitement of Heero being belted in the balls and his subsequent removal from the car and treatment, everyone had forgotten about the Chinese man. They turned around to see Wufei exiting the car, spanner in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Errr... Wufei?" began Duo.

"Don't tell me..." continued Quatre.

"...You managed to?" added Trowa.

"You got that fucking thing in, didn't you?" snarled Heero.

Wufei tossed the spanner in the air and caught it, the smirk growing wider on his face. "The seat is installed," he said quietly.

"But... How?" spluttered Duo.

"Easy, Maxwell. It was child's play."

~ * ~

tbc........


	83. Chapter 82

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews over these past few chapters. I'm thrilled to know you all got a chuckle out of the baby seat drama - I had a lot of fun writing these scenes. Just how was Wufei able to suceed where all the others had failed? Read on to find out. *grins***

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 82

Four ex pilots stared at the fifth, a mixture of emotions on their faces, from shock to disbelief... and one of pain. Wufei calmly strolled over to the bench and placed the spanner back down on it before turning to face his former fellow terrorists.

"How?" began Duo.

"I don't believe you got that evil spawn of Satan installed," stated Quatre and walked over to the car just to be sure that Wufei was telling the truth; Trowa and Duo followed him. Sure enough, situated in the center of the back seat was the baby seat. Straps secured, bolts tightened and looking completely innocent.

"This can't be happening," muttered Trowa. "After all we went through; the pain, the misery, the agony of bruises and near death experiences and he gets it in without any trouble at all." Trowa turned and eyed the black haired man. "You know something, Quat?"

"What, Trowa?" Quatre was still studying the baby seat, trying to figure out exactly how Wufei had managed to get it to submit. He couldn't see any gouges or tell tale marks on the thing so Wufei hadn't attacked it in any way.

"I reckon that our Wufei is really the devil in disguise."

"I swear you're right, Trowa," replied Quatre as he straightened up and also stared at the Chinese man.

"You know, come to think of it, he does look like he's hiding a pair of horns under that hair, maybe that's why he keeps it tied back, to flatten the things or something," snickered Duo. "Hey, he did have a trident for his suit's thermal weapon during the war, if he really is the devil then that would make sense."

"No wonder the seat didn't put up a fight against him then, it knew it was beaten before it started," said Quatre sagely.

"Hmmm... It all makes sense now," said Trowa as he stroked his chin in thought. "With Wufei being the devil himself and the seat the spawn of said devil, of course it's going to do as it's told. It also explains why Wufei and Duo argue so much."

"Huh?" Duo's mind was whirling.

"How do you figure that, Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"Duo always used to wear a priest's outfit, a symbol of the divine side, whilst if Wufei, bearing in mind his trident, is the devil, then the two of them are bound to be at logger heads. It's back to the usual good versus evil thing."

"I suppose you could be right," snickered Quatre. "Certainly does make sense in a warped kind of way."

"What I want to know is if Wufei is the devil and that baby seat is his spawn... Who the hell is the mother? There's obviously something Wuffy's not telling us here." Duo stood with his hands on his hips as he posed the question to the other two.

"That is something I don't even want to think about," shuddered the blonde.

"Probably that old beat up couch he insists on hanging on to," mused Duo.

"Ewww. That is not an image I wish to see, thanks!"

Their conversation was interrupted as Miracle decided to make a return to the garage, looking a little sheepish.

"Miracle!" shouted Duo and walked back across to where the dog was slinking inside. "Come here, you bad girl."

Miracle knew she was in trouble. She couldn't help it if that rich, juicy piece of meat had been left unguarded. It begged for her to eat it and being what she was, a dog, who was she to resist the call? Something in the tone of her master's voice though warned her that he wasn't very pleased with her. She lowered her head, tail tucked between her legs and slunk across the floor towards Heero, who was still sitting on the floor recovering from his ordeal, practically crawling into his lap and turning her soulful brown eyes in full force on him.

"Aaa!" Heero quickly grabbed the pup from off his abused groin and set her to the side of him, his balls were still very sensitive and even the light weight of the pup was enough to set them throbbing again. He looked at the little dog who cowered next to him, pleading with her eyes for him to save her from her master's wrath. "Oh, no, you don't. I'm not protecting you from Duo. You did the crime so now you do the time," he told the pup.

Miracle lowered her gaze in defeat but tried wagging her tail and putting a paw on Heero's leg, just in case.

Duo, meanwhile, had reached the pair and glared down at the pup. "You're a bad dog," he scolded. "Naughty girl to take the piece of steak that was meant for Heero's face."

"And my breakfast," added Trowa.

"Yuk! You mean to say you'd still eat that steak after it had been on Heero's face?" questioned Quatre.

Trowa shrugged. "Waste not, want not."

Miracle crawled a little closer to Heero and placed her head on his thigh, turning her puppy eyes from one master to the other.

Heero could feel his resolve weakening.

"By rights I should make you go without your dinner tonight as punishment..." continued Duo, ignoring the pleading puppy eyes and the conversation from Trowa and Quatre.

The pink tongue came out and gently licked Heero's wrist as the body wriggled closer. A soft whine was added just for good measure.

Heero caved. "Duo! You can't do that," he exclaimed and dropped a hand to gently fondle the pup's ears.

"Huh? Heero, I'm trying to discipline the dog here. She took something that wasn't hers."

"Duo, it's just a piece of steak."

"So? If I don't do something about it she will do it again. Today it's a piece of steak, tomorrow it could be the entire refrigerator!" huffed Duo.

"You're just scared that she will get a taste for Crunchie ice cream and pinch yours," snickered Trowa.

"At least she'd probably have the sense to deactivate the alarm system and not get caught in the act," snapped Duo.

Trowa promptly shut up and wormed his way into the protective arms of his husband.

"Ohhh... That was a bit below the belt," murmured Quatre as he cuddled his husband close. "Don't worry, baby, I'll book us a nice relaxing vacation on a tropical island somewhere, a place where there are no children, pregnant, hormonal women, or men for that matter; and certainly no baby seats."

"Heero, I have to tell her off, she has to know what's acceptable and what isn't, how else is she going to learn?" stated Duo, returning his attention to his lover and the pup.

"All I can say is that I pity your child, Maxwell." Wufei said calmly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Duo whirled around to face the Chinese man.

"If you can't control the dog how do you expect to control the child?" The opportunity was just too good for Wufei to pass up.

"I'll have you know that this child will have proper manners and know the difference between right and wrong!" Duo was beginning to get very annoyed and upset. Miracle picked up on her master's distress and began to sniff the air a little. Her hackles rose slightly as she detected the reason or rather person, who was upsetting her master.

"I wish Yuy all the best then, he's going to need all the help he can get."

Duo began to splutter, trying to think of a witty comeback but his brain had deserted him. Unfortunately the fetus chose that moment to have a good stretch of its limbs and pushed rather hard against his lungs; and his bladder. "Ow, fuck!" Duo moaned and bent over slightly, grasping his abdomen.

Heero scrambled to his feet with a shout. "Duo?!"

Miracle also shot to her feet, there was something wrong with her master and although she hadn't seen that other person do anything to him, Miracle couldn't be sure that he wasn't the reason for her master's sudden yelp. She raced over and put herself between Duo and Wufei, growling softly at the dark haired man.

Quatre had abandoned his husband and now hovered over Duo. "Are you all right, Duo?"

"Duo? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Heero in concern as he rubbed Duo's back.

Duo groaned. "I'm okay, just the baby wanting to rearrange the internal furniture," he muttered as he began to straighten up.

"I think we should go back up to the house. We could all do with a coffee and rest, it's been an eventful hour," said Trowa calmly.

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Quatre. "You two okay to walk back to the house?" he asked Heero and Duo.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Duo. "Sunshine seems to have gone back to sleep for a bit."

"Good, I don't think I could carry you, Duo," came Heero's soft voice. "I'm going to have enough problems walking properly myself."

"Oh, baby. Once we get back to the house you go take a hot shower and then I'll inspect the damage properly for you."

"Oh, pleeease," Wufei rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the garage. "I can't listen to this sap anymore, I'm going back to... Aghh!"

"Wuffie?" Duo called as the four of them shot outside the garage, actually it would have been more of a waddle on Duo's part and a stiff legged shuffle on Heero's.

"Damn fucking dog!" Wufei cursed.

Duo couldn't hold his laughter; he collapsed against Heero, tears coursing down his cheeks. Heero wasn't much better, trying not to snicker too much as it made his groin throb. Trowa was holding the side of his face as he laughed along with Duo. Quatre simply put his hand over his mouth and giggled politely; although loudly.

"Shit!" growled Wufei.

"Yup, I'd say that's what it is, Wu bear," hiccuped Duo.

"Maxwell! This is your fault!" roared Wufei.

"No it isn't, I didn't shit there, I'll have you know I am domesticated as well as house trained."

"Now that's what I call justice," sniggered Heero as he managed to get his snickering under control at last. He watched the Chinese man who was still cursing and wiping his shoes on the lawn, attempting to remove the 'present' he'd stepped in from the leather.

"Miracle, come here, girl," Duo called.

The pup trotted over to her master, pleased that the light tone was back in his voice now.

"Good, girl. Way to go, Miracle," Duo praised the dog and patted her.

Miracle cocked her head. She didn't know what it was she'd done but obviously it was something good.

***

Half an hour later, the five men were sitting comfortably in the lounge room sipping on coffee, except for Wufei who had insisted on green tea. An air of somberness abounded, each man nursing a few wounds, four of them having both physical and ego related ones whilst the fifth was asking himself if his dignity would ever recover. Miracle had been confined to the laundry with her dinner and Wufei's shoes for company.

Heero sat at one end of the couch, Duo half sprawled across the couch and his chest. Quatre sat at the other end, Trowa snuggled against his side whilst Quatre ran his gentle fingers over the bruised cheek and eye. Wufei sat in the arm chair opposite them, his socked feet crossed at the ankle.

"What I want to know," began Quatre, "is how you managed to get that baby seat in when all of us failed?"

"Ah, trade secret," replied Wufei with a smirk.

"C'mon, Wuffie, spill," said Duo and raised an eyebrow.

"You've obviously done that before," stated Trowa. "How else would you know how to tame the evil thing without getting so much as a scratch when the rest of us were nearly decapitated?"

"Or dismembered," added Quatre.

"Or sterilized..."

"Duo!"

"Well, you nearly were, Heero," muttered Duo as he wriggled around to face his lover. "Who knows, you still might be, we haven't checked out the damage properly yet."

"Might be best to get Sally to have a look at him," said Quatre.

"NO!" Three voices all shouted the same answer in unison.

Trowa blinked.

"Huh?" asked Quatre, completely bewildered.

"No one gets to see my lover's balls but me," snapped Duo and placed a protective hand on Heero's thigh. "That's my reason."

"I don't want Sally poking around me down there," stated Heero flatly and then turned to Wufei. "What's your excuse, Chang?"

"Errr...." Wufei began to turn an interesting shade of red.

Duo gave an evil smirk. "Wuffie's sweet on Sally, Wuffie's sweet on Sally," he began to sing.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are toooo..."

"Children, if you please?" interrupted Quatre. "If Wufei's sweet on Sally then it would make sense that he doesn't want her looking at men's balls; well, other than his own, of course."

Wufei began to choke, his tea making a return journey via his nose.

"Here," Quatre handed Wufei a pristine handkerchief which Wufei accepted gratefully and mopped up the mess before blowing his nose on it. "You can keep it," said Quatre flatly before the Chinese man had a chance to offer it back.

"Have you and Sally got a secret love child stashed away somewhere that we don't know about? That would explain how you managed to get that seat to cooperate when the rest of us couldn't. You've definitely installed one before." Trowa's brows knitted together as he voiced his thoughts.

"No, I don't have a secret love child and no, I haven't installed one before. Like I said to Maxwell, it was child's play. All you needed to do was look properly at the damn thing to see where the straps went and secure them," huffed Wufei as he drew what was left of his dignity around him like a cloak.

That cloak, however, was about to be torn to shreds.

"I wish I could remember exactly where I put those instructions," muttered Heero.

"Well, I really think I should be going now," said Wufei, a little hurriedly and placed his tea cup on the coffee table. He began to stand and shove the used handkerchief into his pocket. "I'll have that laundered and returned to you, Winner."

"What was that?" asked Quatre, his attention had been wandering, courtesy of Trowa's hot breath against his neck.

"This," Wufei pulled the handkerchief back out of his pocket. A piece of folded paper fluttered to the ground as well.

Duo spotted the paper and immediately went to pick it up. "You dropped something, Wuffy," he said as he grabbed the paper.

Spotting the paper at the same time as Duo spoke, Wufei made a dive for it, but Duo beat him to it. "That's mine, Maxwell," he growled.

Instantly, Duo was on alert and held the paper just out of Wufei's reach. "Ohhh... What is it, Wuffles? A love note from Sally?" he taunted.

"Maxwell..." Wufei growled. "Hand it over."

"Awww, where's the fun in that? Don't you want to share?"

"No, I don't."

"Come on, 'Fei, just a little peek?" Duo began to unfold the paper.

"Maxwell! Don't you dare..." Wufei froze as Duo unfolded the piece of paper.

Duo's eyes went wide as he read the print. "You lying bastard!"

"What is it, Duo?" asked Heero as he observed his lover's angry expression and the paling of Chang.

"Here!" Duo thrust the paper at Heero and turned back to Chang. "You cheating, lying bastard!"

"Now hold on, Maxwell."

"Don't you go telling me not to get my panties in a twist, not after what you've done!"

"What's he done?" asked Quatre. Whilst both he and Trowa had kept out of this little back and forth slanging match, they wanted to know what the hell the verbal abuse was all about.

"I'll tell you what he's done," snapped Duo, but before he could begin he was interrupted by Heero.

"These are the installation instructions for the baby seat," Heero said flatly.

"Errr... Yes," replied Wufei and swallowed.

"Mind telling me what the fuck they are doing in your possession?"

"Well, you see... I can explain..." Wufei sat down again.

"This ought to be good," snarled Duo as he folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"You had the instructions?" said Quatre, disbelief evident in his tone.

Trowa blinked.

"Actually, if you lot had taken a few moments to properly look at that child's seat you would have found the instructions yourselves."

"Huh?"

Wufei sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear that had escaped the ponytail. "When Yuy got hit in the.... errr, let me rephrase that,"

"Good idea," growled Heero.

"When Yuy was incapacitated and the rest of you were attending to his injuries, I decided to take a closer look at the seat. Whilst I was examining the straps and the possible way to secure them I turned the seat over a little and noticed the edge of a piece of paper sticking out. It was wedged between the plastic housing, strap connection and the upholstery joint of the seat. When I finally managed to pull it free I found it was the instructions on how to fit the seat. The rest as they say, is history."

"Fuck! Now I remember," said Heero. "I had the seat out just after we'd bought it to make sure that everything was there. I had just put the seat back into the box and was about to take the instructions through to put in the filing cabinet when Duo began to have some sort of hissy fit and called for me."

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Duo as he turned to face Heero. "I do not have hissy fits."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"You do, Duo."

"Do not!"

"You're having one now."

"I am not."

"Then what do you call this then, if it isn't a hissy fit?"

"Hormonal imbalance?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Getting back to the topic. When Duo began to have his... hormonal episode, I just shoved the instructions back into the box, intending to come back later and put them away properly. I guess with everything else that was going on, I forgot."

"Well, that would explain why we couldn't find the instructions then," said Quatre.

"You mean to say, those instructions were wedged in the seat all this time?" asked Trowa.

"Errr... seems so," replied Heero.

"And we went through all this pain and agony when the instructions were there under our noses all the time?"

"Ummm...."

"Yuy?"

"Yes, Trowa?"

"I'm going to finish what the spanner started."

~ * ~

tbc.........


	84. Chapter 83

**Thank you all for reading and for the kind comments! I love to read your reviews, it makes me happy to know I have such an appreciative audience. ^_^**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 83

Duo sat out on the sun lounge on the patio of the mansion, mug of coffee in one hand and a half eaten Crunchie bar on the table next to him. Lying at his side was Miracle; the little pup had grown in the past four weeks, the combination of proper food and care showing in her smooth, luxurious coat. Duo looked up as Heero stepped out, still in his Preventer uniform, having just returned home from work. "Hey," Duo said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Heero returned as he bent to kiss his lover.

"Not too bad today," replied Duo as he ran a hand over his large abdomen.

"Sally said to tell you she will be a little late for your check up today. She has a few urgent matters at HQ to finish up with." Heero took a seat next to his lover.

"That's okay," sighed Duo.

"Look what was in the mail," said Heero and waved a post card under Duo's nose.

"Oh, a post card," exclaimed Duo. "Is it from?"

"Hai. Here, read it." Heero handed over the post card and Duo took it, eagerly scanning over the picture before devouring the words.

Having finished reading he stared at the post card for a little while longer. "Sounds like they're having a great time," he said with a touch of melancholy to his voice.

"Hai, it does."

Duo read the card again. It was from Quatre and Trowa who were currently enjoying a vacation on the beaches of Fiji. He sighed.

"Duo?" Heero asked in concern, his lover had gone awfully quiet. "Are you sure you're okay? The baby... It's not hurting you at all."

Duo turned and gave his lover a small smile, placing his hand on Heero's. "Nah, just feeling a little sorry for myself, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Well, Trow and Quat, they're off enjoying a second honeymoon; you're at Preventer's all day and so's Wufei and I'm stuck here by myself. I get... lonely." Duo could feel the tears beginning to form behind his eyelashes and hastily blinked them away.

"Oh, Duo. I know you do and I'm sorry. I wish I could stay at home with you all day but I can't."

"I know that. It wasn't so bad before, but now that Une's not sending me through cases to work on anymore, it's even more boring. At least then I felt like I was doing something."

"Duo, you know that Sally said it was for your own good and the health of both you and the baby that you do as little as possible."

"I'm sorry, Heero. I understand, really I do; but it doesn't make it any easier." Both men fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Duo knew he had to limit his movements, the last couple of ultra sound scans had shown that the baby was beginning to put on weight and grow. The fetus was now fully formed, all limbs and organs developed and there were only the last development stages to go through and of course, the growth. As the child began to grow so it required more room and had ruthlessly pushed and shoved Duo's internal organs aside in its bid to gain that room. Sally was concerned with this, Duo's male body not being equipped to allow for a developing child and she was meticulous in her scans, keeping her eye on exactly how Duo's innards were reacting to the extra 'organ'.

Sally was also concerned about the uterus itself. So far it had managed to accommodate its burden quite well, the abruption had shown no signs of recurring which was a blessing, but the slightly deformed state of the uterus caused her some concern, She wasn't too sure if it could expand enough to accommodate the growing child, besides that, the uterus was floating completely free in Duo's abdomen aside from the tiny tube which was the under developed vagina. In a female this was never a problem with the body designed to cope with pregnancy and the organs arranged as such, but this was Duo; and Duo was male. Sally kept a close eye on the small tube, praying and hoping that the pressure and weight of the growing fetus, combined with its increasing activity wouldn't cause the tube to tear away from the large bowel that it was joined to. If it did then Sally knew there wouldn't be a lot she could do in terms of saving the child... and possibly Duo.

"Penny for them?" asked Heero softly.

Duo turned his eyes towards his lover and smiled. "Just thinking about sunshine and how this body of mine is coping."

"Do you regret..."

"NO!" Duo was quick to cut his lover off from that train of thought. "No," he repeated a little softer. "I don't regret anything, Heero. Even after all I've gone through so far I'd still have made the same choice. This child is a part of me and a part of you, there's no way I could not agree to carrying it. I want to give life, Heero; not take it away."

"I love you, little mother. I'm so proud of you; I know this isn't easy for you..."

"You got that bit right," snickered Duo.

Heero gave him a soft glare before continuing. "I can't even begin to imagine half of what this pregnancy has been like for you but I do know this..." Heero trailed his fingers along the side of Duo's cheek. "You're one hell of a brave person, Duo Maxwell, and I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Awww... Heero, do you have to go and get all sappy on me? Now I'm going to cry." Sure enough the tears began to spill and Heero cuddled his lover close as the hormonal backwash flowed through. Once the tears had subsided, Duo wiped his eyes and sat back again.

"Have you given any more thought to the wedding, Duo?" Heero asked, changing the subject.

"A little," replied Duo. Actually it was more than a little. Having nothing else to occupy his time, there being only so much training he could do with Miracle before the pup became bored, so Duo had spent a lot of his time searching the net and going through the many wedding magazines that Hilde had sent to him from L2 once she knew that Heero had proposed. Unfortunately they weren't a great help, being designed mainly for women, but Duo had gotten a few ideas from them.

"Want to share?" asked Heero.

"Come inside then, my notebook is in the office and I'll run you through the latest ideas to see what you think," replied Duo as he went to stand. Instantly Heero was beside him. "I can walk, Heero," Duo growled.

"I know."

"Then back off a little."

Heero sighed, he would be really happy once Duo's hormones returned to normal.

***

Sitting in the office a few minutes later, Duo picked up his note book. "Given the circumstances, aside from the fact that a male/male wedding is unusual to begin with, we are pretty much limited in our choices," began Duo.

Heero knew that much already. Whilst same sex marriages were now accepted and same sex couples enjoyed the same rights as hetro couples, there were still a few things that remained different. Add to that Duo's pregnancy and their selection of choices for their wedding became even more limited. "What's the problem, Duo?" Heero asked softly.

Duo sighed and flipped the page of his notebook. "Okay, let's do this in order, shall we?"

"Fire away."

"Venue. Well, that's not a problem as we've both already agreed to have the wedding here in the grounds of the mansion."

"Hai." They had decided on that much, Heero remembered. The grounds were a lovely place with the flowers all in bloom and when Duo had suggested the small gazebo as the place to take their vows, Heero had agreed immediately.

"Catering for the reception shouldn't be too hard as there won't be many guests and Siska has already volunteered to do most of it. Oh, Trowa also offered to help out with the catering."

"He's really getting into the cooking side of things, isn't he?" snickered Heero. Duo had taken great delight in filling Heero in on all the goings on at the mansion whilst he had been away on the assignment and Trowa's love of cooking had astounded Heero just as much as it had Quatre when he first found out.

"He sure can cook though," murmured Duo as his mind supplied him with the memory of some of the dishes Trowa had made. "That brings me to the guest list."

"Aa."

"Obviously we can't invite a lot of people."

"No, that would be asking for trouble," agreed Heero. "Who have you got down so far?"

"Well, there's Tro and Quat, Sally and Wuffles, Howard, G and Hilde Anyone else you can think of?"

"That is small, isn't it?" Heero thought for a moment. "What about Une? And then there's Nurse Brown too."

Duo scribbled their names to the list. "Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of, I mean I can think of others but with your condition it wouldn't be appropriate."

"Yeah, I know." Duo chewed the end of his pencil for a moment. "What do you want me to do about invitations?"

"How do you mean?"

"Shall we just 'phone people up or do you want me to get the proper printed ones done?"

Seeing the longing in Duo's eyes, Heero's heart melted. He moved over to Duo and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Duo, I want you to have whatever your heart desires for this wedding. It's bad enough that you're going to have to have a small one due to the pregnancy, but that's where the restrictions stop. If you want gold embossed invitations, then you shall have them. If you want roses, carnations or orchids, you shall have them. If you want the wedding cake made out of Crunchie bars, then you shall have it."

"I draw the line at wearing a wedding dress," snickered Duo.

Heero stepped back and gave his fiancé a look of horror. "So do I!"

"It's okay, I have no intention of wearing a dress. Did you mean it when you said that the wedding cake could be made out of Crunchies?"

"If that's what you want, then that's what you will have, little mother. I want you to have a wedding to remember, Duo." Heero's eyes softened and his ran his fingers over Duo's cheek. "Nothing is too good for the man I love."

"Awww... Cut it out, Heero, you're gonna make me cry again." Duo began to sniffle a little as he leaned in close to his lover.

"Thought about what you're going to wear then if it isn't a dress?" teased Heero.

Instantly the fire was back in Duo's eyes. "Actually, I have, but I wanted to see what you thought first." Duo turned back to the books that were spread around the office. "Ahh, this is the one." He picked it up and returned to Heero. "What do you think about these?"

Heero took the offered magazine and studied the pictures. "They look perfect to me."

Duo smiled. "I thought this one for me," he pointed to one on the left side of the page. "And this one for you."

The two suits stood out on the page, one in cream and the other in charcoal. "Nice," said Heero. "What about shirts?"

"I kinda liked these ones," Duo pointed to a simple silk shirt with a slight ruffle down the front.

"Pale blue I think for the color," said Heero. "Would go nice with the cream and charcoal."

"Tie?"

"Black."

"Okay. The store has an online order section, if I send through the order along with the measurements, do you think you could pick them up when they're ready?"

"Of course I can," Heero stole a kiss. "Thought about the date yet?"

"Not completely sure," replied Duo. "I was thinking of about four weeks time if we can get everything organized by then. That way I won't be too much bigger."

"Whatever you want, Duo."

"October sound okay; say around the fifteenth?"

"Perfect." Heero bestowed another kiss.

"Would you mind contacting Trowa then and seeing if that's okay for him for the catering? I'll check with Siska. It should be all right as we're only having a simple buffet."

"I'll do that tonight."

"Thanks." Duo let his lover take his lips in a tender kiss and returned the kiss with his own passion. Then a dark thought hit him and he pulled away from Heero, tears evident in his eyes. "Fuck!"

"Duo? What's wrong?" Heero asked deeply concerned with his lover's sudden change of mood.

"I completely forgot about the most important thing. Oh, Heero. I don't think we will be able to get married after all." The last words were spoken with a hitch and it was clear that Duo was doing his best not to give in to the tears that threatened again.

"Why? Tell me, Duo, what's the problem?" Heero couldn't think of anything to make his lover react like this.

"The priest, marriage celebrant or whatever you want to call them. I know there are priests and such out there that are licensed to marry same sex couples but, Heero..." Duo stroked his hands over his swollen stomach.

"Shit!" The implications of having a celebrant or priest suddenly hit Heero. That would put Duo at risk. It was clearly evident that the young man wasn't overweight, that he couldn't be anything other than pregnant and having a stranger come in to marry them and discover Duo's secret, wasn't acceptable.

"What are we going to do, Heero?"

"I don't know, Duo." Heero pulled his lover into his arms and held him close, hands rubbing gently over Duo's back and soothing the man. "Stop worrying about it and I'll make some inquiries and see what I can do. Surely there has to be a way around this," said Heero softly.

"I can't see how, Heero."

"Hush, little mother. I promise you that somehow you will have your wedding, Duo." Heero gently kissed his partner. "There has to be a way and I give you my word that I'll find it."

"I hope you're right, Heero."

***

"Come in, Sally," said Heero as he opened the door for the doctor.

Sally stepped inside and immediately picked up on the tension in the air. She took a closer look at Heero's face and read the look of sadness and something else in his eyes. "Heero? Is there something wrong?"

Heero sighed. "Yes and no."

"Duo?" Sally's voice held an edge to it.

"No, well, not really. Well, I guess so, but not with the baby."

"Heero, slow down here, you're not making any sense."

"Sorry."

"Look, take a deep breath and tell me what the problem is."

Heero closed his eyes and took the deep breath. Then he began to explain to Sally about the wedding arrangements and the seemingly brick wall they'd just run into. "Sally, I don't know what to do. Duo has his heart set on getting married and so do I. I don't want this child to be born out of wedlock. Call me old fashioned if you like, but this..."

"I know, Heero." Sally placed a hand on Heero's arm. "I don't think you're old fashioned for wanting to be married when your child is born, actually I think it's very responsible; not to mention sweet."

"But what can I do, Sally?" Heero looked completely defeated. "I've scoured the internet, thought of anything and everything that I can but I still can't find a solution to the problem. If we get a celebrant or priest then they're going to know of Duo's condition and who knows what will happen from there. I know you can swear them to secrecy and all, but let's face it. Who wouldn't go blabbing about this? They stand to make a lot of money just from the story alone, and then people as well as scientists and such are going to hound us and take Duo away to study him and all that shit. I can't let that happen to him and the baby; I won't let it happen. But... I can't see any other solution and I don't particularly want to kill the priest or celebrant after the ceremony." Heero looked positively miserable. "I gave him my word that we would be married before the child is born... I don't break my word."

"Oh, Heero." Sally pulled the young man into a hug, offering what comfort she could; then her face lit up. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Are you inviting Howard to the wedding?"

"Hai, but I can't see what that has to do with the problem."

"Actually, it has a lot to do with the problem."

"Huh?"

"Heero, I think I may have just solved your problem for you."

~ * ~

tbc.........


	85. Chapter 84

**Thank you for the kind reviews. Just exactly what Sally has in mind regarding Howard is revealed. ^_^**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 84

Heero looked up into Sally's eyes. "You have a solution to the problem?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Then tell me!" demanded Heero.

"Whoa, easy there, Heero!"

"Gomen, Sally. I guess I'm just so much on edge with trying to find a solution to this problem that I'm stressed out."

"That's okay, Heero. Now, you said you were inviting Howard to the wedding, correct?"

"Hai. Howard's like a father to Duo, we couldn't have the wedding without him."

"Howard still works for the Sweepers, doesn't he?"

"Yes; yes, he does." Heero couldn't see where this conversation was going and wished that Sally would get to the point.

"If I'm right, Howard is the registered captain of his ship?"

"Hai."

"Then he can marry you and Duo."

"Huh?"

"Heero, registered captains of ships can perform legal marriage ceremonies if the need arise; if I remember correctly. I know it pertained mostly to water ships in the past, but I'm certain that has now been extended to cover all ships, space and water and Howard is technically a captain of both types. I can check for you if you like?"

"Would you, Sally? If what you say is true then it could be the answer to our predicament."

"I'll be happy to follow up on it, Heero. Let me check Duo over now and I'll look into it first thing tomorrow. I'll let you know immediately I have anything."

"Arigato, Sally. It would mean a lot to me." Heero's blue eyes sparkled with hope once more and he gave the woman hug.

Sally was a little surprised at the friendly gesture but welcomed it. "Now, how is Duo?"

"Health-wise, he seems fine; emotionally, he's a wreck."

Sally smiled. "Well, with any luck this news might cheer him up a bit. Where is he?"

"He's gone upstairs to get ready for you."

"Good."

The pair walked together in companionable silence up the stairs and to the small room that Sally used to conduct her checks of Duo. The long haired man was waiting for them, shirt removed and sitting on the small bed.

"Hey, Sally," Duo greeted the doctor, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"How are you, Duo?" Sally asked as she put her bag down on the small bench. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay. I'm fine, baby has been moving around a little bit but no more than usual."

"Right. Remove your sweat pants and lie down for me, would you?"

Duo complied, leaving his boxers on and lay on the examination bed. Sally draped a small sheet over the top of his thighs and lower abdomen to protect his modesty, more for his own sense of security than anything else, and fetched the gel she needed to do the ultra sound. Pushing the hem of his boxers down a little and smearing the stuff over Duo's abdomen, she made sure he was coated where she needed to use the sound head and then fetched the machine.

"Everything still feeling okay inside? I mean, there are no new pains or discomfort to report? Any swelling in your legs or ankles? No bleeding of any kind?"

"Just the usual pressures inside, no bleeding and I wouldn't have a clue as far as swelling goes, I haven't seen my feet in ages," snickered Duo.

Sally laughed. "Yeah, your toes do disappear for a while there. Don't worry though, you'll see them again soon enough; I'll check for swelling anyway once I'm done with the ultra sound." Sally picked up the sound head and turned the machine on. The screen fuzzed and then cleared as Sally began to run the head across Duo's abdomen. Soon the outline of the fetus became visible and Sally studied the screen intently.

Duo also watched with interest, Heero by his side and holding his hand. Both men were always entranced when an ultra sound was done, the fact that they were watching another living being, _their_ baby that was safely inside Duo's body was nothing short of awe inspiring. Several times Duo had been reduced to tears, the whole concept of the child inside him affecting him deeply.

Today was no different. The image of the child appeared on the screen, Sally slowly moving the sound head around and covering as much of the fetus as she could. "It's really beginning to look like a child now," she stated softly as the baby's head appeared on the image. "You're now at..." Sally scanned her chart. "Approximately twenty two weeks, give or take a few days." Sally turned her attention back to the screen. "The majority of the development is complete as you can see, eyes, ears, mouth and nose. The eyebrows should be forming now and the baby is covered in that fine, downy hair that I mentioned the other week as well as a creamy white substance called vernix."

"What does that do?" asked Heero, neither he nor Duo could properly make out much of the ultra sound pictures, although they did look a bit more like a baby now than they had in the earlier stages of Duo's pregnancy.

"We're not completely sure but we think it's to protect the baby inutero. Quite often there is still some of it present when the baby is born," replied Sally as she pressed a couple of buttons on the machine. "Ah, that's good."

"What's good?" asked Duo as he continued to watch the monitor.

"Your baby is twenty seven centimeters long and weighs roughly... four hundred grams." Sally smiled and turned to Duo. "All is well with the child which is excellent news; now, let's see how the rest of your insides are coping."

Duo grunted and waited patiently whilst Sally ran the sound head over the rest of his belly. He had no idea of how his internal organs were coping, all he felt was uncomfortable and rather cramped inside.

"I'd like to see a little more space in there," muttered Sally as she observed the squashed state of Duo's innards. "I'd say that things are going to be a little tight as junior continues to grow so it's even more vital that you rest as much as possible. Too much physical activity will put undue stress and strain on your insides and I really don't want anything breaking down or tearing because of unnecessary movement."

Duo sighed. "I promise to be a good boy and rest as much as I can, Sally. It's driving me nuts though. I hate being bored."

"Well, you have the rest of your wedding to plan," said Sally as she turned off the ultra sound machine.

"Not much point when we can't get anyone to marry us," replied Duo in a resigned voice.

"Duo?"

"Yes?" Duo turned to look at Heero.

"Sally may have a solution to that problem for us."

"Oh?" Duo turned his violet eyes to Sally. "You might?"

"Yes, Duo. I may but I need to check to be sure." Sally filled Duo in on the possibility of Howard, being a ship's captain, having the authority to perform wedding ceremonies as she wiped the gel from his belly.

The fire returned to Duo's eyes with Sally's words and his heart began to hope again. "When can you find out?"

"I told Heero I would look into it first thing tomorrow and let him know as soon as I have anything."

"Thanks, Sally. We really appreciate this." Duo gave the doctor a wide smile.

"No problem, Duo. Anyway, Nurse Brown will be moving in sometime in the next week so I'm sure you won't be bored when she's here."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"It won't be that bad," chuckled Sally. "She will still be working at the hospital but I've put her on the afternoon shifts so she will be here with you for most of the day."

"What are her shifts?"

"She will be working Wednesday to Sunday with Monday and Tuesday being her days off each week. Her shift starts at sixteen hundred hours and finishes at midnight. Heero is usually home between seventeen and eighteen hundred hours so you won't be left on your own for anything longer than a couple of hours."

Duo simply sighed.

"So you shouldn't be able to get up to too much mischief in that time," Sally continued.

"I have my doubts," stated Heero with a smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy," huffed Duo. "Wanna sleep on the couch for the rest of this pregnancy?"

Heero looked horrified for a moment and then shook his head when he saw Duo's grin. "Bastard!" he hissed.

"Got you then, Heero," snickered Duo.

Sally gave them both an amused smile and checked Duo's ankles for swelling. She was pleased to note that there wasn't any. "I need to take your blood pressure and have a quick feel of your belly and then we're done," she said as she reached for the blood pressure monitor.

"As long as the belly is all you feel," quipped Duo.

"Duo!" scolded Heero.

Duo just shrugged and gave a wicked grin. "I don't want an irate Wuffy down here after my ass 'cause his sweetheart groped me."

Sally went a dark shade of red at that comment; however, she quickly regained her composure. "Duo, you haven't got anything I haven't seen or felt before so don't flatter yourself."

"Ohhh, been groping other's, have we?" Duo continued to tease.

"I've probably seen and felt a lot more men than you have and I'm the straight one!"

"Touché," Duo conceded.

Heero opted to remain silent and let the pair get on with it.

Sally gently prodded and poked around Duo's belly, her skilled hands noting where the uterus was sitting, how the baby was positioned and where it was most likely to move to as it grew. She couldn't help her concern with the limited space and could only hope that nature would be kind to Duo and accommodate the expanding fetus without causing him too much in the way of discomfort or pain. The human body was an amazing thing, and usually coped quite well with the traumas that were presented to it during a person's lifetime, although Sally seriously doubted that Mother Nature had ever come across a situation like Duo's before.

Having finished her exam, Sally took Duo's blood pressure and then allowed him to get up and put on his sweat pants again. "Blood pressure is a little higher than usual but that's to be expected, it's still within the normal range for pregnancy though so there's no cause for concern."

"So, everything is okay then?" asked Duo as he pulled up his sweats.

"All fine and proceeding normally; well, as normally as a male pregnancy can," Sally replied.

"Thank you, Sally." Heero stood up and fetched his partner's shirt.

Sally picked up her bag and prepared to leave, waiting for Duo to slip on his shirt first. "How is your iron tablet supply?"

"Okay, I still have half a bottle."

"Let me know when it gets down to around six tablets and I'll write out another prescription."

"Will do." Duo tugged the hem of his shirt over his stomach.

The three walked out of the room and down the stairs, pausing at the front door. "I will check on the captain and marriage thing as soon as I get into work tomorrow, once I know something I'll contact you both through e-mail," Sally said as she stopped by the open door.

"Thanks, Sally," replied Duo and squeezed the woman's arm.

"I'm sure it will all work out, Duo," said Sally with a smile. "Meantime, rest, eat healthy and don't over do things. Just take it slow and steady and everything will be all right. I'll let you know exactly when Nurse Brown will be moving in."

"Drive carefully, I'll see you tomorrow at work," Heero said as he stepped out onto the porch area with Duo to wave the doctor off. His arm wound around Duo's waist and drew his lover closer to him.

Sally got into her car and drove off, the pair on the porch watching until the tail lights disappeared from view and then they turned back to the house.

Stepping back inside, Duo waited whilst Heero shut and locked the door and then enveloped his lover in a hug, following it up with a kiss. "I think I'll go to bed," he said softly.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "It's early," he said.

"I know, I'm tired though. I think I'll sit up and read for a bit unless you can offer me another distraction?" he said suggestively and tried to push his groin against Heero but his stomach got in the way.

Heero gave a soft chuckle, knowing full well what his partner was up to. Capturing Duo's sweet mouth, he kissed the pregnant man deeply. "You go on ahead, little mother. I'll go take Miracle outside for a run and then lock up. I'll take a shower and join you shortly."

"Want to take a bath together?"

"Now that's a wonderful suggestion. I could do with a soak in the tub," replied Heero.

Running his hands down Heero's back and over his rear end, Duo cupped his lover's ass. "I'll go fill up the tub. Don't be too long." Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's nose and then broke their embrace to head up the stairs.

***

Duo laid back, his eyes partially closed as he soaked up the warmth of the tub. His eyes opened as Heero stepped into the bathroom. "Going to join me?" he asked.

"Silly question," replied Heero as he began to strip and toss the soiled garments into the laundry basket. When he was completely nude he stretched and gave Duo a lovely view of his naked body before stepping into the tub to join his partner. Picking up the soap, Heero began to lather it up on a wash cloth and then cleanse his lover.

"Mmmm... Nice," murmured Duo as he relaxed and let Heero wash him. The softness of the wash cloth against his skin felt good and Heero was gentle with his ministrations.

A soft smile adorned Heero's lips as he carefully cleaned his lover. Washing over his swollen belly with tender caresses he enjoyed lingering over the bump that was his child. The baby must have enjoyed it too as it gave a couple of kicks causing Duo to scowl and Heero to laugh. When Heero had finished washing Duo's legs, he gently began to wash around the long haired man's groin, paying particular attention to his sac, rolling the testicles softly in his hand and listening to Duo's breathing increase slightly. He grasped the half hard cock and soaped it up, sliding his hand along the shaft, feeling it swell and grow with his touch.

"Tease," murmured Duo as his hips began to roll.

Heero snickered but continued to massage Duo to full hardness. He slipped a hand between his own legs and ran a finger around his entrance before gently easing it inside. Continuing to pleasure Duo, Heero carefully stretched himself, a second finger added and the muscle began to loosen. When Heero deemed himself stretched enough, he released Duo's cock to grab the soap again and got a growl for his trouble.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving me like this," said Duo, his voice thick.

"No intentions at all," replied Heero and kissed his lover to shut him up. "Just stay like that and relax, let me do all the work here."

"Oh? And just what is it you have in mind? You try to give me a blow job in here and you'll drown," he snickered.

Heero gave him a soft glare. "Do as you're told," he ordered and soaped Duo's length completely.

"Ahhh... Good," moaned Duo as he relaxed back, his head resting on the tiled surface.

Heero turned around and managed to wriggle his bottom back against Duo's groin; Duo, finally realizing what it was that Heero was trying to do, lifted his hips a little so his partner could access his cock better. Heero managed to press his opening against the tip of Duo's erection and carefully pushed back. The crown pierced his body and began to slide in. Taking it slow, Heero continued to push back until three quarters of Duo's length was inside and he could feel the base of Duo's abdomen beginning to press against his lower back. "That's going to have to be far enough," he murmured softly.

"Fine with me," panted Duo.

"Good. Take a firm hold of something, Duo and just lie there, I'm going to do the work here."

"Okay, baby. Ride me cowboy." Duo's voice was husky with need.

Heero began to pull forward again until he felt the head of Duo's cock about to slip out and then pushed back. It took him a few pushes before he managed to set a rhythm. He soon adjusted though and rode his lover's shaft with a steady rocking motion, one that offered pleasure to the both of them, didn't put any pressure on Duo at all, and most importantly, the water didn't splash out of the tub.

Duo found the pace a little slow for his liking, but there wasn't much he could do about it. His current position, not to mention his condition, didn't allow for him to participate actively. He had to be content with the slow ride his partner was giving him. When Heero began to clench his inner muscles around Duo's shaft, the torture became nearly unbearable. "Ahhh... Heero!"

Smirking, Heero replied. "What's wrong, Duo? Aren't you enjoying it? Do you want me to stop?"

"You stop and I'll drown you," growled Duo. "I want you to speed up, you're killing me here!"

"Now, now. I'm in charge and we will go at my pace. Besides, I like it slow."

Duo groaned knowing that nothing he said or did would make Heero ride him any faster. He would just have to lie back and take it as it came.

Heero closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Duo filling him. Whilst the penetration wasn't deep enough to touch his prostate it was a minor inconvenience that Heero could cope with. Having his lover inside him was pleasurable enough. It had been a while since they'd actually made love, not wanting to put the fetus or Duo at risk. Instead they'd pleasured each other with their hands and mouths and whilst Heero had loved every minute of the intimacy they shared, he'd missed being penetrated. Now he was determined to take it slow and enjoy every minute.

Duo could feel his climax slowly building in his gut, the familiar warmth spreading gradually through his groin. Heero's channel continued to flex around him from time to time, adding to the slow rhythmical friction of his movements. Duo closed his eyes and let himself be taken by the moment, relaxing completely and enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of his partner's body.

Inside Duo's abdomen the little fetus stirred. It stretched its limbs, feeling safe and happy. Rolling slightly, it kicked out and moved across the confined space of the uterus only to be brought up short by the opposing wall of said uterus. The baby pushed out with its fists, annoyed at having its movement restricted and shoved itself back down again. As it moved around, trying to work its limbs it suddenly hiccupped.

"Ow! Fuck!" exclaimed Duo as he received a series of kicks and punches to his insides.

Heero immediately ceased his movements and turned to look over his shoulder at his partner. "You okay?" he asked, the concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm fine, Heero. It's the baby," said Duo as he gave a slight grimace. "Picked one hell of a time to practice kick boxing," he said through gritted teeth as the kicks continued.

"Want me to stop?"

"Hell no! I'm so close... What the?" Duo stopped in mid sentence, a look of bewilderment on his face as the baby's kicks stopped and his belly gave a small jerk.

"Duo?" asked Heero.

"Hang on a second, Heero," replied the American His belly gave another jerk. "Did you feel that?" Duo asked.

Heero's rear was still pressed lightly against Duo's belly. "Feel what? Oh." Duo's belly jerked again. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not really sure, Heero, but I think that sunshine might have the hiccups." Duo paused for a moment and laid a hand on his stomach, a smile on his face. The smile soon turned into a laugh as his belly jerked again; several times. "Yup, I'd say this baby has the hiccups all right."

Heero wriggled his rear a little firmer against Duo's abdomen. Sure enough he could feel it too. "Well, I'll be," he said softly and smiled.

Duo gave his lover a light slap to the rear. "You can keep going, Yuy. In case you'd forgotten, my cock is still inside and wants some action."

Chuckling lightly, Heero resumed his movements, gripping Duo's cock with his inner muscles. He was getting desperate to reach his own end.

They rocked steadily against each other, Duo's orgasm building and despite the baby's hiccups making his stomach jump, he managed to find that release he so desperately craved. With a loud groan he felt the warmth spread through his groin and explode from his cock into Heero's willing body. Unable to do anything but ride the waves, he slumped and let the pleasure roll over and through him.

Feeling Duo's seed filling his passage, Heero slowed his hips a little and concentrated on working his channel, milking every drop from his partner. As Duo's cock began to soften so he pulled away and let the organ slide from his depths and turned around in the tub to face his partner. He sat back and wrapped a hand around his own rock hard length and began to pump. He was aware of Duo's eyes watching him and partially closed his own as he jerked himself to completion. With a loud groan, his essence spilled from the slit into the water and Heero collapsed, boneless against the side of the tub.

A soft smile played on Duo's lips as he watched his lover bring himself off. He would have loved to have done that for Heero but at the moment he was too sated to move and had to be content to observe. Seeing the pleasure wash over those handsome features, Duo felt his body warm with love for his partner. Heero in the throes of orgasm was a beautiful sight.

Once they had both sufficiently returned to themselves, Heero assisted Duo from the tub and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around the man. "Sunshine still got the hiccups?" he asked as he dried himself off.

Duo paused in his own toweling of his body and grinned. "Nope. You must have scared it enough to stop them."

Heero snorted. "Come on, I don't know about you but I'm whacked. I'm going to bed."

"Yup, I'd say you've been whacked," replied Duo with a grin and pointed look at Heero's flaccid cock.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Bed, little mother," he ordered.

"Yes, dad," snickered Duo and gave a mock salute before hanging up the towel and moving naked through to the bedroom.

Heero watched the hips sway as his lover departed and shook his head. Just how did Duo always manage to have the last word?

~ * ~

tbc...........


	86. Chapter 85

**Thanks for the kind reviews!**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 85

True to her word, as soon as Sally arrived at Preventer HQ in the morning the first thing she did was boot up her computer. She set the program to search and made herself a cup of tea. Returning to her office she was pleased to see a long list of possible sites for her search. She sat down and began to sift through them all. After an hour of wading through possibilities she finally hit pay dirt. Smiling to herself, she quickly copied and pasted the relevant information to a document and began to print it out.

"Someone looks happy today. Get lucky, did we?"

Sally looked up sharply to see the grinning face of Nurse Brown in the doorway. "Morning, Margaret," she said as the nurse's words hit home. "What did you say?"

Nurse Brown entered the doctor's office, still smiling. "I said you look happy today, did you get lucky?"

Sally was about to take a mouthful of her tea and quickly thought better of it. "You cheeky devil! I'll have you know I'm very fussy about my private life. Besides, there isn't anyone special enough."

"Oh, I don't know. I've seen the way that dark haired agent looks at you. Why else would he keep coming down to the infirmary and insisting on only seeing you?" Nurse Brown quirked an eyebrow, a knowing look on her face.

"Margaret! I would never have picked you as a gossip monger."

"I'm not, but you would have to be blind not to see that he's interested in you. That reminds me, when did you last have your eyes checked?"

Sally shook her head. She couldn't believe that the stoic nurse was teasing her. "I'll admit he is cute and yes, I have gone out with him a few times," Sally gave the nurse a stern look. "And that's all I'm going to say about it."

"None of my business," replied the nurse. "Just take a little advice from an old biddy. Keep that one, he's worth it." The nurse gave a wink. "Now, how's our number one patient doing? I know you called there yesterday to do an ultra sound."

Sally quickly filled the nurse in on the latest developments with Duo's pregnancy and the up coming wedding, the wedding she was trying to help salvage. The printer finished the job and beeped, Sally quickly pulled the printed sheets from the machine. "I knew I was right," she stated to the nurse. "And here's the proof." She passed the papers over to the nurse who took them and scanned the pages quickly.

"Well, that's some good news at least," said Margaret as she handed the pages back.

"Yes, it is. Now I need to contact Heero as well as Duo and let them know so that they can continue with their arrangements." Sally paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"Going to share?" asked the nurse as she waved a hand in front of Sally's face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, with all this new information there really only remains one obstacle."

"And that would be?"

"Asking Howard to perform the ceremony."

"Oh."

"I'd better get this information to where it's needed. Oh, I meant to ask you, when did you want to move into Heero and Duo's place? I've rearranged the rosters so starting next Friday the new roster will take over."

"I'd noticed that," replied the nurse. "I really think that the sooner the better, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, I do. I'm concerned for Duo with his advancement in the pregnancy. The baby is formed pretty well and so there's really only the growth left. I'm worried about Duo's insides, there isn't a lot of room in there and his organs are getting rather cramped. I've told him that he's to take it really easy, but knowing Duo he's not about to rest up as much as I'd like so I think the sooner you can move in, the better it will be for both Heero's and my nerves."

Nurse Brown chuckled. "I'll start packing when I get off shift today. If I can get a little help I can move in this weekend."

"Margaret, that would be wonderful," smiled Sally. "Now, I really must get some work done."

The nurse gave a nod and left the doctor to it.

Sally turned back to her computer and sent an internal e-mail to Heero to let him know that the results were positive and that she would be up to see him in his office shortly with all the relevant information. Next she sent Duo an e-mail, also informing him of the positive outcome of her research and that she would send all the information home with Heero. Shutting the computer to stand by mode, Sally picked up the papers and took the elevator to Heero's floor and the Japanese man's office.

***

Duo checked his e-mail for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Still nothing. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, hand rubbing absently over his belly. He'd been waiting patiently beside the computer for the past hour. He knew he shouldn't be impatient, that Sally would contact him as soon as she could with whatever news she had, but Duo couldn't help it. In one way his and Heero's future happiness depended on what Sally found out.

He picked up his glass of milk and drained it. There wasn't much point in trying to organize anything further on the wedding until he had Sally's findings. He sighed again and idly flipped through one of the magazines that Hilde had sent him. His eyes traversed the page, noting the flowers, the lovely dresses and handsome suits. His finger traced the lines of the charcoal one he'd picked out for Heero and he could feel the familiar lump lodging in his throat. He suddenly threw the magazine across the room in frustration.

"What's the fucking point!?" he growled out to the room. "All my life it's been the same, nothing has ever gone smoothly for me so why should this be any different?" He knew he was being pissy but he didn't care. It wasn't like there was anyone to hear him anyway.

Sensing her master's unrest, Miracle sat up and placed a paw on Duo's knee, staring at him with her liquid brown eyes.

Duo turned to look at the dog and dropped his hand to scratch her ears. "Sorry, girl. Just not in a good mood today." He reached for the key board again and hit the refresh button to his e-mail. When the screen returned he spotted the new icon indicating he had mail. Immediately he ceased his scratching of the dog and quickly hit the button to open the message.

The screen changed again and then displayed the message; Duo read it, his eyes flashing as he noted the words. A broad grin came over his face as the words registered and then suddenly he gave a loud whoop of joy and leapt out of his seat, punching the air.

Miracle barked, thinking that something had attacked her master and began to search the room, still barking.

"Yes!" Duo shouted as he danced around in joy.

The little fetus stirred, woken from its slumber by the jarring and jolting of its mother's body. Annoyed, it kicked out.

"Ow! Oops, sorry, sunshine," Duo apologized and rubbed his stomach, the grin never leaving his face.

"Master Duo? Are you all right?"

Duo whirled around to see Siska standing in the doorway, concern written on her face. "I'm fine, Siska. Just got some good news regarding the wedding. My apologies for worrying you."

"That's okay, Master Duo, as long as you're all right." The woman gave him a warm smile. "Anything I can get for you?"

"Nah. Thanks anyway."

"May I ask what the news is?"

"Doctor Po has managed to find us someone to perform the ceremony, Siska. Looks like Heero and I will be getting married after all." The grin on Duo's face was so wide he nearly dazzled the woman with the intensity of it.

Siska knew about the problem of the marriage celebrant, having been informed by Heero the previous evening. "That's wonderful news, Master Duo. I take it that I can continue to plan the buffet then?"

"Yup. I'd say it's safe to continue as we'd planned. I'll let you know for sure later tonight once Heero comes home."

"Okay then, Master Duo. I'll go back to my duties now." Siska left the young man alone with his happiness.

Duo was floating on cloud nine when the computer flashed to let him know he had another e-mail. He quickly opened the new one up, noting it was from Heero and read it. He continued to smile reading what Heero had written. Seemed that he was just as excited as Duo with the prospect of the wedding going ahead again. Heero informed him that he had all the details of the laws pertaining to marriage by a captain and would bring them home with him. He also suggested that they wait until he was home before contacting Howard and approaching him with the request.

Duo quickly replied to the e-mail, agreeing to wait until Heero came home before doing anything more. He also sent a quick reply to Sally, thanking her for her help. With the replies sent, Duo shut down the computer and called the dog. "Come on, Miracle, let's go sit outside for a bit and do a little more training.

Sensing her master was in a much better mood now, the pup trotted along behind Duo and out to the gardens.

***

When Heero arrived home that evening he was met by a pregnant, braided whirlwind of excitement. "Did you bring home the information?" Duo asked, his eyes shining when he'd finished kissing his partner senseless.

"Hai, I did." Heero bent to pick up his briefcase from where he'd dropped it when Duo had 'attacked' him. "Come through to the kitchen and we can go over it there whilst having dinner."

Duo duly followed his lover to the kitchen and while Heero fished the papers out of his briefcase so Duo fetched their dinner, setting the plates down on the table which he'd set earlier. He'd cooked a special dinner for them both, simple but nutritious; chicken, lightly sautéed in an asparagus cream sauce with accompanying vegetables.

The aroma tickled Heero's nose. "Mmm... Smells good," said Heero appreciatively.

"Thanks." Duo blushed slightly. He wasn't a gourmet cook by any standards but he could cook up a decent meal when he wanted to. "Those the papers?"

"Hai." Heero passed the papers over for Duo read and picked up the salt.

Duo absently ate his dinner whilst perusing the information, his happiness increasing with each paragraph. Finally he'd finished and dug into the rest of his dinner with gusto.

Heero watched, a smile of amusement on his lips. "I suggest we try to contact Howard as soon as we've finished dinner. It would be best to confirm with him as soon as possible and then we know where we're going with the rest of the wedding plans."

I'll boot up the computer once the dishes are done, from the last contact I had with him he will be too far out to make contact via vid 'phone," replied Duo around a mouthful of chicken.

"When is he due to return to earth's orbit?"

"His current run is due to finish by the middle of next week and then he will be returning with a load of metal alloy and some parts to the earth," replied Duo. "So I'd say roughly two and a half to three weeks. He's out just beyond the L5 cluster."

"Aa." Heero concentrated on finishing his dinner as quickly as possible. He was just as eager as Duo to contact the Sweeper captain.

With dinner over with and the dishes done, both men sat nervously in the office waiting for the computer to finish loading up. The screen changed and Duo hit the e-mail icon. Seconds later his e-mail program came up and he clicked compose. The blank page appeared and Duo typed in Howard's e-mail address, then paused. He looked at Heero who looked back.

"What's wrong?" asked Heero.

"Umm... What shall I say?"

Heero chuckled. "I don't believe that the great Duo Maxwell, renown for being able to talk the hind leg off a donkey, is lost for words."

"Yeah, well, shit happens."

"Just ask him, Duo."

"I can't just write an e-mail saying, 'Hey Howard, you're a captain so please, when you get back to earth come over and marry us', now can I!" it was a statement, not a question.

Shaking his head, Heero looked amused. "No, you can't ask him like that, you need to be a little more... diplomatic?"

"Where the fuck is Quatre when you need him?"

"Look, let's try something like this..."

They spent the next hour drafting out a reasonable e-mail to send to Howard and after much changing of words they finally had a decent, short and to the point but without being too short, e-mail to send.

"That look okay to you, Heero?"

"That looks fine, Duo. Better send it before we find something else to change or add." Heero was getting tired, the mental effort required to write a simple, tactful e-mail having drained the last of his mental capabilities.

Before he could change his mind, Duo hit the send button and slumped back in his chair. "Now I guess all we can do is wait."

"Let's go watch some television, Howard probably won't reply until at least tomorrow,' said Heero as he stood up and stretched. "Oh, I meant to tell you that Nurse Brown will be moving in this weekend."

"What? So soon?"

"Like Sally said, the new rosters come into effect on Friday so she can move in whenever. They both thought it best if she moves this weekend."

"But today is Wednesday."

"I know that."

"That only leaves us three days alone together, assuming she's moving in on the Sunday." Duo couldn't help it; he pouted.

"Wufei and I will give her a hand to bring her things over on Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Is there an echo in here?" asked Heero with an amused smile.

Duo poked his tongue out by way of retaliation and snuggled closer to his lover.

Heero eased them around so that Duo was half sitting, half lying in his arms. "Comfortable?" he asked as his hand stroked over Duo's belly. He couldn't help it, he was fascinated with the bump that he'd helped to create.

"Mmmm..." murmured Duo as his eyes closed in bliss. He loved it when Heero gently caressed his stomach; somehow the gentle touch not only reaffirmed Heero's love for him but also soothed the strained and tired muscles of his body. This pregnancy business was hard work!

They remained snuggled together until the movie finished and then Heero took Miracle outside for her evening run and 'toilet' break before locking up and setting all the alarms. Joining Duo in their bed he held his lover close and stroked the rich braid. Feeling Duo's breathing even out as he slipped into slumber, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Duo's head. "It will all work out, Duo; I promise."

***

Howard placed his drink down on the table in his small cabin aboard the Sweeper ship 'Defiance'. He turned his computer on in readiness to record the ship's log for the day and smiled when he saw the e-mail icon pop up indicating that he had mail. He minimized the window for the moment, opting to get the log done first. It didn't take long and Howard was soon opening up the e-mail program. "Ahh. What have we here?" he said to himself.

He clicked on the e-mail, his eyes widening as he read.

_To: Howie_

_Mr_Fix_it salvage . com_

_From: DMax_

_Scythe02 earthside . net. es_

_Hey Howie,_

_How are you doing? Giving the dealers the usual run around? All's well on the home front here on Earth. Little 02 is coming along fine with everything progressing as it should, or as normally as one can expect under the circumstances. I'm getting bored shitless as the doc has ordered rest, rest and more rest! Oh, got a new acquisition, a dog. Don't laugh she's a sweet thing and intelligent. Some stupid idiot tied her in a bag and dumped her in the ocean, Quat and I found her half drowned and brought her home. Trowa said he thinks she's a golden retriever, I think she's just wonderful as she keeps me sane with_ _all this resting I'm supposed to be doing. She's smart and learning fast so I spend most of my day's teaching and training her._

Howard smiled to himself as he pictured Duo with a puppy and trying to train it, he had no doubts that Duo would succeed; a dog would be good for the kid. He continued to read, laughing when he got to the bit where Duo confessed that the four of the ex pilots had all failed in their attempts to secure the baby seat into the car and then Wufei's conquering of the thing only to be shot down in flames after it was discovered that he'd found the instructions.

The next part of the e-mail though had him sitting bolt upright in his chair and leaning close to the screen. He blinked and then blinked again. A lump found its way to his throat and his breathing became a little strained as he reread the words.

_Howie, as you know Heero proposed to me and we're planning the wedding now for hopefully four weeks time, roughly October 15th. We've had a major set back though in the planning and hope that you can help us out. With my condition being obvious we cannot ask a priest or celebrant to marry us, there's no one we know in that department that we can trust. Sally did some research for us, I've attached the information for you, and it appears that captains of ships have the power to marry couples._

_Howie, I know I'm asking a huge favor here, but it means the world to both Heero and myself; would you please do the honors and marry us? It won't be hard as Heero and I are writing our own vows so it's just a case of following a rough guideline for the ceremony that can be found in the attachment I sent. You've already agreed to attend the wedding and I can't think of anyone else I'd like more than you to perform the ceremony. Please read the attachment and let me know as soon as possible if you will do this for me so I know whether to continue with the wedding plans or cancel the whole thing._

_Thanks Howie._

_See you soon._

_Regards,_

_Duo._

Howard clicked on the attachment icon and read the information there. It was all pretty simple and easy to follow. He stroked his beard and leaned back in his chair, contemplating the whole idea. Duo was like a son to him and he loved the boy dearly. He looked over the attachment again and then with his mind made up, he hit the reply button.

~ * ~

tbc....


	87. Chapter 86

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. Fluff is about to increase once more over these next few chapters. ^_^**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 86

Morning came and Duo made a beeline for the computer, booting it up and waiting impatiently for his e-mail program to come on line. When it finally did he clicked immediately on the in-box and scanned the messages he'd received. There was nothing from Howard. Disappointed, he shut the computer down and wandered through to the kitchen where Heero was making breakfast.

Seeing the dejected look on Duo's face, Heero took his lover into his arms and kissed him soundly, rubbing soothing circles over Duo's back. "It's too soon for an e-mail from Howard, Duo. I doubt if we will hear anything back from him before the afternoon."

"I guess so, but..." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "One can always hope."

"Howard will reply just as soon as he can, Duo."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I know how important this is to you, Duo. It's important to me too and I want to know Howard's answer just as much as you do, but there's nothing we can do for the moment. Worrying yourself over it won't make the reply come any faster."

"You're right, of course," replied Duo as he rested his head in the crook of Heero's shoulder.

"The best thing to do is keep yourself busy, and I don't mean by doing anything strenuous either. Why don't you work out which room would be best for Nurse Brown to use whilst she's staying here and maybe do a little dusting or tidying up for her? Only promise me you will rest frequently."

Duo nodded. "Okay. I also need to do some more training with Miracle so that should keep me occupied."

"Good. Now, sit down and have your breakfast."

"I'm really not all that hungry, Heero."

"Then just eat what you feel comfortable with."

Duo gave his partner a soft smile and tried to regain his usual happy nature, but it seemed determined to escape him today. He sat and ate a slice of toast, he really didn't want anything but if he didn't eat something then he knew Heero would be on his case and go to work worrying about him and he didn't want Heero to be distracted on his account. The cup of sweet tea was more welcome than the toast that seemed to sit heavily in his stomach. He could feel the familiar nausea building up but managed to keep it at bay until Heero was ready to depart for work.

Standing on the step and waving his lover off, Duo quickly turned back to the house and headed for the toilet to pay his respects. He thought he'd finished with this morning sickness a couple of months ago, seemed like it was going to make a second assault on his body. Groaning slightly, he flushed the toilet, rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth. He felt a little better afterwards and whilst he had the energy he decided to do what Heero had suggested and figure out which room to put Nurse Brown in.

***

"Sit. Good girl." Duo patted the dog and fed her a treat. "Now, lie down."

Miracle wagged her tail.

"Lie down." Duo gently took the pup's front paws and pulled them forward, causing the dog to lie down. "Good girl." Another pat and another treat.

Duo continued with his training of the dog for another fifteen minutes before deciding that they'd both had enough. He was pleased with the way Miracle was coming along. She'd learnt the commands 'sit' and 'stay' pretty quickly. Now Duo was trying to teach her to lie down and also to walk to heel. The lie down bit was coming gradually but he was having trouble with the 'heel' bit.

Heero had bought him a couple of books on caring for and training a dog and Duo had read them from cover to cover, eagerly devouring the information. He'd begun to follow the methods outlined in the book, breaking the training periods down into two or three a day and no longer than thirty minutes each session. He'd placed the lead on Miracle's collar and tried to teach her to walk with him. At first the pup had resisted, planting her bottom firmly on the ground and refusing to budge. Duo's persistence though had paid off and along with lavish praise and lots of treats, Miracle finally accepted the collar and lead and would happily walk with Duo. However, getting her to understand the command 'heel' was a whole new ball game and Duo was beginning to despair of ever teaching the pup the command.

He sighed and gave the dog another pat. "Come on, I don't know about you but I could do with a coffee and a little comfort food."

Miracle trotted off towards the house quite happily, as they entered the house so Duo headed straight for the freezer and the tub of Crunchie ice cream he knew was inside. The kettle boiled and he made himself a coffee to accompany the large bowl of ice cream then took the bowl and mug through to the lounge room to sit and watch a little television whilst he ate.

Once he'd finished, Duo cleaned up and glanced at the clock. It was nearly three. Heero would be home in a couple of hours. Duo smiled at the thought of his lover and that turned his mind back to the wedding. He sighed and then decided he'd check the e-mail again. Miracle followed him through to the office and curled up at Duo's feet whilst her master booted up the computer.

Duo waited patiently for the machine to connect and bring up his e-mail. He wasn't expecting to see a reply, Howard probably wouldn't send a message back until the evening, despite what Heero had said about it being more likely to be the afternoon. It took him by surprise then to see he had mail, and it was from Howard. With shaking fingers, he pressed the mouse button and clicked on 'read'.

_To: DMax_

_Scythe02 earthside . net .es_

_From: Howie_

_Mr_Fix_it salvage . com_

_Hey kid,_

_Thanks for the e-mail. Nice to catch up on all your news. No, I'm not driving the dealers mad, this run isn't too bad and we should be on our way back in a couple of days. I expect to be earth side around the 10th of October. Glad to hear that everything is okay with little 02 and you make sure to listen to Doc Po. If she say's to rest then you'd better rest, I don't trust that woman, she has a sadistic streak in her that can spell trouble with a capital T that won't bode well for you if you ignore her orders. Remember; she's on the blunt end of_ _the needle._

_Dog sounds like it will be good for you; they're a great companion as long as they're treated right. Knowing you it will be spoilt rotten._

_Sounds like you had quite an ordeal with that seat, wish I could have been there to see it. *grin* Fancy Chang being the one to get it in, even if he did cheat with the instructions. You need to tell Heero to be more careful where he puts his paperwork in future. I'd say you've frightened 03 and 04 off for good!_

_I'll bet you're jumping around in your seat wondering why I'm rambling on and not getting to the bit you really want to know._

Duo shook his head as he read that line. Yes, he was twitching in his seat with anticipation, wondering exactly when Howard would get to the main point.

_Guess I really should put you out of your misery. Nice to get a little of my own back though after some of the pranks you pulled on me in the past. *smile*_

_I read the attachment you sent and I've given the matter a great deal of thought and here is my decision..._

_Of course I will preside over the ceremony for you and marry the two of you. I'd be honored to perform the ceremony and I'm pleased as well as flattered that you would ask me to. You said that Heero and yourself were writing your own vows? Correct? That would be good. I'll go back through the ceremony outlines and details and I'll come up with a slightly shorter version for you if you like. I'll send you a copy of what I propose and see what you and Heero think of it. We can make any changes or modifications you want. Send me any suggestions and I'll work from there._

_Gotta go now, work is pressing. Hit me back and let me know your thoughts and ideas._

_Take care of yourself, Duo, and I'll be in touch soon._

_Regards_

_Howard._

Duo wasn't aware that his face was wet with tears until Miracle whined and put her paw on his knee, obviously concerned about him. He hastily wiped his eyes and searched for a tissue to blow his nose on. Feeling a little more in control he sat back and read the e-mail again just be sure that he wasn't dreaming the whole thing.

Howard had said he would marry them...

He was going to get married!

To Heero.

The smile that formed on his lips grew in size; he'd always dreamt and hoped that one day he would marry and have children of his own. Once he'd discovered his sexual preferences though he began to doubt the having children part, now it looked like his dreams were going to come true after all. "I'm going to get married, Miracle," he told the dog as he petted her head. "Heero and I are actually going to be legally married."

Miracle wagged her tail. She didn't have a clue what her master was saying but it must be something good judging by the tone of his voice and the happiness she could sense radiating off him.

Duo looked down at his swollen abdomen and caressed the skin. "You won't be born out of wedlock," he murmured to the child. "You'll have two parents, happily married to greet you when you come into this world."

As if understanding what Duo was saying, the little baby pushed lightly against Duo's insides; it wasn't painful, more like a caress, something to let Duo know that the baby had heard.

Chuckling to himself, Duo turned back to the keyboard and sent an e-mail to Heero. He couldn't wait until his partner returned home, he had to share the news now. With the e-mail sent, Duo turned to gaze at the magazines scattered about and picked up his note book with the wedding plans in it. He flipped a few of the pages and grinned. "Looks like I can get back to planning this shin dig once more."

"Wuff!" agreed Miracle.

Duo laughed and began to search for wedding invitations that he thought Heero would like and pondering the thought of asking Trowa to make the wedding cake... Out of Crunchie bars.

***

When Heero heard the chime on his computer indicating he had mail, he clicked on it curiously. He wasn't expecting anything. When he saw who it was from his pulse quickened and his stomach gave a lurch. Duo didn't usually e-mail him at work unless there was something wrong. With his heart in his mouth he clicked the mouse and opened the e-mail.

"Something wrong, Yuy?"

Heero looked up to see Wufei standing in the doorway. "Iie, everything's perfect."

"You sure?" asked Wufei in concern as he entered the office. "If there's nothing wrong then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying?"

"Yes, you are." Wufei was becoming a little exasperated.

"So I am," stated Heero as he brushed his hand across his eyes.

"Yuy, what the hell is going on?" Wufei pulled what was Duo's chair over and sat down in it facing the agent. "Is something wrong with Maxwell?"

"Chang. I'm getting married."

"Yes, I know that."

"No, I mean, I'm _really_ getting married, to Duo."

"You've already told me that, Yuy. You proposed before the assignment and Maxwell accepted."

"I know that, Chang. But now it's official, Duo... He just e-mailed me. Wufei, I'm getting married."

"Howard has replied?" Wufei knew about the complication, Sally had told him the previous day.

"Hai." The tears of happiness continued to run unchecked down Heero's face.

"May I?" Wufei asked as he nodded to the computer and e-mail.

Heero turned the screen around so that Wufei could read the message from Duo.

"Yuy, that's excellent news. May I be the first to offer my best wishes." Wufei extended his hand and Heero shook it.

"Thank you, Wufei."

"Here," said Wufei as he passed Heero the box of tissues. "Clean yourself up a bit and then go tell Sally the news, I'm sure she will want to know."

Heero took some of the offered tissues and after wiping his face and blowing his nose, he set off for the medical wing and Sally.

***

Sally was just as excited as Heero when he gave her the news and grabbed the agent in a bear hug. "That's wonderful news, Heero. I'm so happy for you both."

"Arigato. It wouldn't have been possible if not for you, Sally. I don't know how to thank you, words don't seem enough."

Sally gave Heero a light punch to the shoulder. "No thanks necessary, Heero. I'm just happy I was able to help."

"Is this a private hug session or can anyone join in?"

Both Heero and Sally turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, Margaret, wonderful news. Heero has just heard from Duo and the wedding is on again. Howard will be presiding over the ceremony." Sally couldn't help the broad smile she wore.

"That's great. I was hoping he would be able to. Congratulations, Agent Day." Nurse Brown extended her hand but was surprised when Heero gave her a hug instead. She smiled though and accepted the warmth. "You be sure to give that partner of yours my best wishes too," she said as Heero released her and stepped back.

"I will," Heero returned and then remembered about the nurse's moving in. "I spoke to Duo last night about your joining us at home and this weekend will be fine if you're ready. Chang and I will come over on the Saturday, if that's convenient, and move whatever you want to bring with you over to the house. Duo is picking out a room for you today that he thinks will be suitable. If you're not happy with his choice feel free to select any one of the other rooms."

"Thank you, Agent Day."

"Call me Heero, please."

"Thank you, Heero." Nurse Brown tried out the name and found it rolled easily off her tongue. "Saturday will be fine, shall we say around eleven?"

"Eleven it is."

"I don't have a lot of things to bring, mostly clothing and a few knick knacks, oh, and Barney of course."

"Duo is looking forward to meeting this Barney of yours," said Heero with a chuckle.

"Yes, well... I'll warn you, Barney is a cheeky bird. He's just learning to talk but he's sweet and won't peck or scratch at you, in fact, he's very friendly," replied Nurse Brown.

"Does he like dogs?" asked Heero, "as Duo has acquired a pup."

"I don't know to be honest, he's never seen a dog that I know of," replied the nurse, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Only one way to find out, I suppose," stated Sally. "And that's to introduce the pair."

"And wait for the fur and feathers to fly," mused Heero.

"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that," said Nurse Brown.

"I'm sure it won't," Sally said as she patted the nurse's arm.

"Well, I had better get back to my rounds. I'll see you on Saturday, young man." Nurse Brown turned and left to go back to her rounds of the hospital.

"I have to get back to work too, Heero. But, it's all good news, congratulations again."

"Arigato." Heero looked at his watch. "I'd better get back and finish up this report then I can go home to Duo. I'll talk to you later, Sally." Heero turned and left the infirmary, Sally's eyes watched him go, a smile of happiness on her lips.

***

"Duo? You home?" called Heero as he let himself into the mansion. He frowned, usually Duo was there to meet him when he got home from work, eager to hear all the news from HQ and fill him in on what he'd done that day. "Duo?" he called again.

Miracle came trotting up to meet him and he bent to pat the dog's head. "Where's Duo, girl?" A cold feeling of dread was beginning to infiltrate Heero's gut.

Miracle wagged her tail and turned around. She began to pad back down the hall but stopped when she noted that her other master wasn't following. She turned to look back at Heero and gave a small whine.

Heero looked at the dog. "You know where Duo is?"

Miracle didn't understand the words but she knew the routine that her two masters shared when the one came back from wherever it was he disappeared to each day. She wagged her tail and gave another soft whine.

"Take me to Duo, girl." Heero began to follow the dog, the feeling of dread growing stronger all the time.

Miracle turned and trotted back along the hall again, this time the other master followed.

Heero walked after the pup as she led him through the hall and towards the study. He hesitated in the doorway, hoping that Duo was all right. Stepping inside a smile found his lips. Duo was still sitting in the chair in front of the computer screen, the screen saver playing across. His head was leaning back, body slumped in the chair and soft snores coming from his mouth. In his limp hand he held a sheet of paper.

Quietly Heero walked across and gently removed the piece of paper from lax fingers; he took a look at it and shook his head softly. It was a wedding invitation.

"Hey, 'Ro. You're home." Duo's sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Hai, I'm home." Heero bent to give his lover a tender kiss. "Been busy?"

"Mmm..." Duo began to shift in the chair and rub his eyes. "Must'a dozed off for a bit." Duo yawned and stretched. "Ow, damn neck," he cursed as he rubbed at the back of his neck where it had stiffened and kinked with the position he'd fallen asleep in.

Heero moved behind his lover, dropped the paper to the table and slid his hands to Duo's shoulders and neck where he began to massage the sore muscles. "That better?"

"Ahhh... Feels really good, Heero." Duo slumped slightly and let his partner work over the sore muscles. "You get my e-mail?"

"Yes, I did. It's great news."

"I thought so too. Finally, Heero, we're going to be married." Duo couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

Heero moved and gently eased Duo out of the chair, then he took up Duo's position in the chair and pulled his lover to his lap. Wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulder and placing the other one around Duo's waist, or as far around his waist as he could, he let Duo's head rest on his shoulder and gently ran his hand up and down Duo's arm whilst his other hand caressed the bump. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Duo snuggled closer, enjoying the intimacy. "Only about five times this morning and once this afternoon," he replied.

Heero kissed the top of Duo's head. "I mean it, you know. I do love you, Duo, with all my heart and soul."

"I know you do, Heero, and I love you too." Duo swallowed the lump in his throat. "Want to see Howard's e-mail?"

"Love to."

Duo shifted slightly as Heero swiveled the chair so Duo could reach the key board. The e-mail came up and Heero read it, smiling to himself. "I'd suggest we draft out something we would like following the basic ceremony in the attachment that Sally gave us, see what Howard comes up with and then work the two in together to give us something we are all happy with."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," replied Heero. "Have you e-mailed him back?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait until you got home first and see what you thought before I did."

"Okay. Look, you e-mail Howard now and let him know what we think and what you propose as far as the ceremony goes. I'll go start cooking dinner."

"Aww... That means I have to move and I'm comfortable," pouted Duo.

Chuckling softly Heero pressed a series of kisses over the top of Duo's head and then one to the tip of his lover's nose. "I'll cuddle with you some more after dinner."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

~ * ~

tbc.....


	88. Chapter 87

**Than ks for the reviews! And now the wedding planning continues...**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 87

The remainder of the week flew by for Duo. He was kept so busy with the wedding plans and training Miracle that the weekend was almost upon him before he realized it. The wedding arrangements were coming together nicely. He'd e-mailed Howard back but as yet he and Heero were still to work out what they wanted as far as the ceremony went. Howard had e-mailed back and said he was working on a version from his end and would send it through once he'd finished it, which he hoped would be in a few days.

Measurements had been taken and Duo had placed the order with the suit company for his and Heero's attire for the wedding. He'd made sure to add a couple of extra centimeters to the waistband size of his trousers as well as the shirt and jacket to allow for any further expansion of his belly, he just hoped that sunshine didn't go through a sudden growth spurt in the next three weeks! Trowa had replied and promised to make Duo's wedding cake to the specifications he'd requested. Trowa had also spoken with Siska in regards to the buffet and both he and Quatre were planning on arriving a couple of day's prior to the wedding so that Trowa could set up camp in the kitchen and help Siska out.

There weren't going to be that many guests but Trowa wanted his friends to have the best and after much consulting with Siska by 'phone, they had put together a tantalizing menu for the buffet. Only problem was, they weren't telling what was going to be available. Duo had tried every trick in the book to get Siska to 'talk', but she had refused point blank to discuss anything of the food arrangements with him. She was the only person Duo knew, besides Nurse Brown, who could resist his puppy eyes and pout. Duo wondered if Quatre put his Maguanacs and their spouses through some sort of 'How to resist the Duo Maxwell pout' course or something. Then again, the blonde was the expert when it came to puppy eyes and pouts so no doubt the Maguanacs had learnt very quickly how to best resist the pleading expressions.

Duo had narrowed down the choice of wedding invitations to three and printed the three out. He'd sat with Heero one evening, discussing them and finally making a choice. Whilst Heero was busy working during the day and therefore leaving Duo with most of the arrangements, Duo did try to involve his lover as much as possible. After all, it was Heero's wedding just as much as his. Quatre had offered his expertise and Duo still didn't know how he'd managed to convince the blonde that as much as the help was appreciated, they would do just fine by themselves. Duo wasn't always known for his tact, but in this case he'd pulled it off.

As Heero had said, Duo was the only person he'd seen manage to tell the blonde politely to 'fuck off and leave the planning to them' in such a way that the Arabian hadn't been offended and was quite happy to stay out of the arrangements.

Duo argued that he hadn't told Quatre to fuck off in the least.

Heero had countered with, "Maybe not in those exact words but the meaning was the same."

They called a truce and got back to the planning.

Duo had been quite happy to print out the wedding invitations on the computer, but Heero had gone behind his back and surprised him by having the invites printed by a professional. Duo had at first complained that it had been an unnecessary expense but as Heero had pointed out, there weren't that many of them and he wanted Duo to have the best. Duo had promptly felt his hormones take over and ended up a sniffling, happy mess in his boyfriend's arms.

They were sitting together on the couch in the lounge room writing the details on the envelopes to post off the wedding invitations when Heero spoke. "Have you thought about flowers, Duo?"

"Flowers?" Duo turned his gaze to his partner. "I'm not carrying a bouquet if that's what you're thinking," he huffed.

Chuckling softly, Heero brushed the bangs out of Duo's eyes. "No, I wasn't thinking about you carrying a bouquet but we will need buttonholes."

"Oh, yeah," replied Duo with a sheepish grin. "Anything you fancy?"

"I thought that maybe a cream rose bud?"

Duo cocked his head. "Sound's nice. Any particular reason you want cream?"

"I don't care much for pink?" Heero replied with a raised eyebrow.

Duo exploded into laughter. "Given the colors of the shirts and suits I think pink would clash horribly. Cream would be a better choice, more neutral."

A soft kiss was exchanged. "Cream it is then. Would you like me to order them?" asked Heero.

"Actually, there may be some in the gardens," replied Duo as he thought. "We could always take a look and see exactly what there is."

"Only problem you're going to have there, Duo, is making sure that there's enough buds going to be ready on the day."

"Good point. Better order them then."

The silence descended again as each man thought about the approaching wedding. Then Duo broke the quiet. "I'm sure there's something we've forgotten, although I can't think for the life of me what it is."

"Got your note book?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go through it and see."

"Okay."

"Invitations?"

"Check."

"Catering and cake?"

"Check."

"Suits?"

"Check."

"Flowers and rings?"

"Check."

"Celebrant, ceremony and vows?"

"Celebrant; check. Vows and ceremony; in the process."

"Bride and groom?"

"Ch... I am not a bride!"

Heero snickered. "Groom and groom?"

"Check."

"Groomsmen, best man and the person giving away the groom?"

"Huh?"

"You know, attendants?" stated Heero.

"Err..."

"Shit. We haven't thought about that, have we?"

"Nope. I don't have it on my list. I guess knowing that it's not a traditional 'bride and groom' thing I forgot all about things like attendants." Duo chewed on the end of his pencil. "Do we need to have them?"

"I don't suppose we do, but I think it would be nice to have a best man, or two."

Duo thought about Heero's words. They did make sense in a way; even if this wasn't a traditional wedding it would be okay to have two best men. "How exactly are we going to do this wedding thing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Heero.

"Well, usually the groom waits with the priest or whomever with his best man and groomsmen whilst the bride walks down the aisle with her bridesmaids. Are we going to do something similar, like you or me waiting and the other walking down the aisle? Or should we both just wait at the 'altar'? Or do you think we should both walk down the 'aisle' with the best men behind us? Or should we have the best men waiting with the celebrant whilst we walk down? That's assuming we're having best men."

"I don't really know," replied Heero. "What would you prefer?"

"Oh no, you don't. You're not going to shove this decision completely onto me. This is your wedding too, Heero, and I want to know what you think, not just what I think."

Realizing that he wasn't going to get out of it that easily, Heero sighed. "I'd like to have a best man," he said softly.

"So would I," replied Duo, "but I don't want anyone 'giving me away' though." Duo assumed that being the pregnant one he would technically be the 'bride', but that was as far as the comparison was going to go. He was a man, dammit!

"I think I like the idea of us walking together and having the best men waiting with Howard for us. They will have the rings and can be our support."

"I'd like that too," replied Duo softly, a dreamy look in his amethyst eyes.

"Then that's what we will have." Heero took the note book from Duo's fingers and set it down on the coffee table. He pulled his lover into his arms and held him close, feathering kisses to Duo's throat and cheek. "Any idea who you would like for your best man?"

"Not sure. What about you?"

"I think I would like to ask Wufei."

Duo smiled. "I think he would be a good choice." Duo thought hard again. "You know, this makes it difficult for me now."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I have to choose between Tro and Quat."

"You could always have G."

Duo snorted. "Not bloody likely."

"What about Hilde?"

"She's not a man."

"And you're not a bride."

"Besides, I've shared more with Tro and Quat."

The pair sat again in silence, thinking the problem over in their heads. If one was asked then the other might be offended or hurt, despite the fact that both men knew their friends were not the type to be jealous of each other. A light suddenly dawned in Duo's head and he turned to face Heero properly.

"I've got an idea."

"You're going to have two best men?" offered Heero.

"No! Shut up and listen. We haven't thought about music for the wedding."

"I'm not having that pounding bass shit that you call music."

"I wasn't going to suggest that, and it _is_ music."

"Could have fooled me."

"I like it and Miracle likes it."

"Miracle howls to it!"

"So? She has good taste."

"More like it's the only way she can express the pain in her ears. I know exactly how she feels and sometimes I'm tempted to join her." Heero rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of having Quatre play the violin," huffed Duo.

"You were?" Heero considered the thought. "You know, I think that's a lovely idea."

"If Quatre is playing for us then I can ask Trowa to be my best man and neither is going to be hurt or put out as they will both be doing something we want and helping us at the same time."

"I think Quatre will be honored to play the violin," mused Heero.

"Maybe afterwards, once the buffet is over, Trowa and Quat will play in duet for us, that way we can have some music to dance to as well."

"Duo, I think that's a great idea and will keep everyone happy."

"See, I'm not just a pretty face after all," stated Duo smugly.

"No, you're not. You're more than that, Duo. You're handsome, charming, witty, intelligent, my soul mate, the love of my life and the mother of my child."

"Less of the mother bit," growled Duo. "In case you have forgotten, again, Yuy; I'm _all_ male." As if to emphasize his point, Duo placed Heero's hand over his groin and immediately began to feel himself hardening.

"All male with a few added extras, little mother," whispered Heero as he gently squeezed Duo through his sweat pants.

Duo moaned softly and thrust his hips.

"I think I might have to see just how male you really are." Heero's voice was low and husky and he carefully slipped his hand underneath the sweats and through the flap of Duo's boxers. The warm flesh was hardening and increased in firmness with each touch of Heero's fingers.

"Ahhh..." moaned Duo softly.

Duo's increased libido never ceased to amaze Heero. He couldn't keep up with his partner some days. At first Duo had been concerned that Heero wasn't getting as much pleasure or satisfaction from their physical relationship as he was, but Heero was quick to reassure his long haired lover that he was quite happy and satisfied with what he did experience and that he simply couldn't cope with more; although he was more than happy to provide Duo with the release he craved so often either by hand or sucking his lover off. Now seemed to be one of those times.

Heero's fingers curled around the shaft and began to stroke, his grip increasing slightly as Duo's pleasure mounted. Occasionally he would run his thumb over the engorged head to spread the pearly drops. In his arms his lover rocked steadily, the tide of orgasm building until Duo couldn't take any more.

"Ahh... Oh, yes! Almost there..." With another couple of thrusts and slight speeding of Heero's hand, Duo found the edge, teetered and then fell into his release.

Continuing to stroke the now softening organ, Heero placed gentle kisses to Duo's neck, enjoying the feel of his lover in his hand and drinking in the sight he would never tire of seeing; Duo in the throes of ecstasy was simply breathtaking. As Duo slumped against him, spent and satisfied, Heero removed his hand from inside his love's sweat pants. "I'll go get a cloth to clean up with," he murmured softly.

"Too happy to move," murmured Duo as he continued to sprawl.

Heero chuckled and managed to extradite himself from underneath his boyfriend. "I'll be right back."

Once Heero had cleaned Duo up, they finished off their plans, sealed the envelopes and Heero put them on the small table in the hall to be posted the next day. Returning to the lounge, he brought the vid 'phone with him and plugged the connection into the wall socket.

"I thought it would be best if we contacted Trowa and Quatre now, before it gets too late."

"Good idea," came the lazy voice from the couch.

"Duo, I think you should talk to them, it was your idea after all."

"Awww. I was comfortable, Heero." With a grunt, Duo pushed himself to a sitting position whilst Heero punched in Quatre's home number. A few moments and the call connected, the screen fuzzed and cleared to show Quatre looking a little disheveled on the other end. "Hey Q-man, hope I wasn't interrupting anything," snickered Duo.

"Duo! Nice to see you. No, you weren't interrupting anything, we were just getting ready to go to bed. Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, everything is hunky-dory, Quat. Actually I was calling to ask you and Trowa something. Is he around at all?"

There was a muttering from the other end of the connection and Duo thought he heard something that sounded like, 'If he wants help with any other baby apparatus tell him to fuck off', before a disgruntled looking Trowa appeared behind the blonde who had shifted to fetch his husband.

"Hey, Trowa."

"Duo," the green eyed man nodded. "What is it this time?"

"Actually I was calling to see if you, Quatre, would play your violin for us at the wedding, you know, be the music for us to walk down the aisle together and then after the ceremony and vows. Also if the pair of you would like to be the music entertainment for part of the reception afterwards."

Quatre's face lit up and Duo was nearly blinded by the wattage of the smile. "Duo! I'd love to play for your wedding, I'd be honored to and we'd love to play at the reception as well."

"We would?" blinked Trowa.

"Yes, _we_ would," hissed Quatre and elbowed his husband in the hip.

"Thanks, man. That would be great."

"No problem, Duo. Anything in particular you want playing?"

"I'll chat to you about that a little closer to the date but if you want to pick out some pieces in the meantime I'm sure we can work something out. Now, Trowa. I have something I'd like you to do for me..."

"No, I will not go anywhere near baby seats, cots, bouncers, strollers or anything else infantile."

Duo chuckled. "I wasn't going to ask anything along those lines. Actually I was going to ask you if you would be my best man."

Trowa froze. _/Duo wanted him to be his best man?/_ He looked into the vid 'phone screen. "You're serious?"

"Yup. I wouldn't joke about something like this, Tro. Heero is asking Wufei and with Quatre providing the music I'd be honored to have you as my best man; that's if you want do it." Duo lowered his eyes and bit his lip.

"Duo? It would be my pleasure."

"Then you will? You'll be my best man?"

"Of course I will. Thank you for asking." Trowa felt humbled that Duo should want him for such a prominent role in his wedding and Trowa was determined not to let the American down.

Quatre had tears in his eyes. "Duo, that's so sweet of you."

Duo was feeling a little teary eyed himself by now and Heero's gentle hand on his shoulder helped to settle his wayward emotions. Understanding that his boyfriend was becoming a little unsettled, Heero finished the call off for him and then gently led his lover to their bedroom to prepare for sleep. Snuggled up against each other, Duo let his mind wander, happiness flooding his system as he realized that everything was finally coming together.

"I will ask Wufei tomorrow when we meet up to move Nurse Brown's things over."

"Okay, Heero."

"Sleep now, little mother." Heero pressed a kiss to the back of Duo's neck and gently rested a hand on his partner's abdomen. He mulled over the wedding plans as he listened to Duo's breathing even out, signaling his lover's fall into sleep. He snuggled a little closer and let his own eyes drift shut. Underneath his hand, Duo's belly began to move and shift as the unborn child expressed its own happiness.

~ * ~

tbc.......


	89. Chapter 88

**Thanks to those who are reading and a special thank you to those who have left a review! A little more on the wedding planning and the introduction of a new character I'm sure you will all like. ^__^**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 88

Heero strolled out from the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his hips and smiled at his lover who was just waking up. "Morning. Sleep well?" he asked as he opened a drawer to take out a pair of boxers. Dropping the towel he stepped into the garment and began to pull the boxer's up over his knees and thighs to rest on his hips.

"Now that's what I call a lovely view to wake up to," snickered Duo as he brazenly ogled his boyfriend. "And yes, I slept like a baby."

"Good," replied Heero and carried on dressing, knowing that Duo's eyes were following his movements. "Hungry?"

"Mmmm... Depends on what you're offering."

"I was thinking about waffles," Heero said and smacked Duo lightly on his backside. "I'll be glad once your hormones return to normal."

"Oh, I don't know. I kinda like this increased libido part, it's the other bits I could do without. Waffles sounds good though."

"Waffles, it is. Do you want me to bring them up here or are you coming down?"

Duo looked under the sheets at the tent in his boxers. "Hopefully I'm coming down, I need to pee and I can't like this," he snickered.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Too early in the morning, little mother." He placed a kiss to Duo's lips. "I'll go start getting breakfast ready, see you shortly."

"Okay," Duo grinned and began to lever himself out of the bed to head for the bathroom and the toilet that his bladder was demanding a visit to.

***

Toilet visit taken care of, Duo quickly dressed and joined his lover in the kitchen. "You put Miracle out?" Duo asked as he fetched them both a glass of orange juice.

"Hai. I've left her outside for a bit, thought she might appreciate a bit of a run around." Heero piled the waffles on a plate and set them on the table.

Duo placed a waffle on his plate and reached for the maple syrup, drowning his breakfast in the thick liquid. Heero screwed his face up in disgust at the amount of sugar he could see floating there but didn't say a word.

"You picking Wufei up?" Duo asked around a mouthful of waffle.

"Hai. I told him I'd be there at ten fifteen."

"How long before you're back?"

"Depends on how much stuff Nurse Brown has. She did say she didn't have a lot so I'd say we will probably be back around two, maybe a little earlier. I'll try to call you once we're on our way back with an ETA."

"Thanks. You going to ask Wufei?"

"Yes, I thought it best to ask him as soon as possible."

"Good."

Silence reigned for a little while as both men finished their respective waffles. With breakfast finished, Duo let Miracle back in whilst Heero did the dishes. With the chores out of the way, Heero collected the keys to the pick up and kissed his lover goodbye.

"I'll be back soon, Duo. You rest, okay?"

"Yes, Heero."

"I have my cell 'phone with me so if you need to contact me at all..."

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Go. I'll be fine so stop worrying. Sheesh, anyone would think you were a mother the way you keep fussing over me."

Heero hung his head, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, I don't mean to but I can't help it sometimes."

"I know," Duo replied softly and brushed his lips over Heero's. "I do appreciate the concern but I'm a big boy, Heero."

"Hai, you're getting big all right," smiled Heero as he ran his hand over the protruding belly. "And I love you, Duo Maxwell."

"Love you too, Heero. Now, get going. The sooner you move your butt the sooner you get back home to me."

"Okay." Stealing one last kiss, Heero trotted down the steps and climbed into the pick up. The engine started with a roar and the pick up moved down the driveway and out of sight.

Watching his lover depart, Duo turned to pet Miracle's head. "Geeze, anyone would think that pregnancy was a disease the way they all carry on," he muttered to the dog who wagged her tail. "Come on, girl. I've got work to do on this wedding ceremony."

Miracle followed her master back inside the house and to the computer room where she curled up on the rug, the sound of tapping at the keys lulling her to sleep.

***

"Yuy," Wufei nodded as he climbed into the passenger seat of the pick up.

"Morning, Chang," responded Heero as he slipped the car into gear and drove off. "You have the directions?"

"Of course." Wufei gave him a scornful look and pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. "You have a road map?"

"Side pocket."

"Thank you." Wufei reached into the side pocket on the door and pulled out the road map. He scanned through the index and located the street name, then he plotted their course.

Driving along the busy road, Heero followed the directions Wufei gave and within half an hour they had arrived at Nurse Brown's home. Heero pulled into the driveway, noting the homely look of the small house with its white picket fence, sweeping lawn and lovely rose beds. "Nice," he said appreciatively.

"Suitable for such a woman," stated Wufei and went to open his door. Yuy's hand on his arm stopped him and he turned to look at the Japanese man, a small scowl on his face.

"Wait just a moment please, Wufei."

Wufei hesitated. Something in Yuy's tone told him his friend had something important to say and so he released his grip on the door handle and turned to face the other man. "What is it, Yuy?"

Heero stared out the windscreen for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts into some form of order. "I have something important to ask you, Wufei. Please, listen to what I have to say and consider my words before replying."

Nodding, Wufei settled into his seat for a while longer.

"Wufei, as you know, Duo and I are getting married in three weeks."

"Yes, I had noticed," replied Wufei with a touch of humor in his voice.

"Well, we have been planning the ceremony and with Howard agreeing to preside over the ceremony that only leaves me with one other important thing to do." Heero paused for a second and then turned his intense blue eyes to meet with Wufei's curious ebony gaze. "Chang Wufei, will you be my best man?"

Wufei couldn't answer for a moment, all the wind had been knocked out of his lungs leaving him gasping like a stranded fish. His eyes searched those of Yuy's, looking to see if the man was joking, stringing him along; but he could read nothing but calmness and sincerity there. This was Yuy, he reminded himself, and Yuy wasn't one to pull practical jokes like this. Maxwell... now that was another story. He could expect a joke of this sort from Maxwell, but not Yuy. "You're serious?" he asked, looking for conformation.

"Hai. Duo is having Trowa as his best man and I would be honored to have you at my side as mine. We have shared a lot together over the years, Chang, during and after the war. It would mean a lot to me to have your support on my wedding day as my best man." Heero broke their locked eyes and turned his head slightly. "If you do not wish too, then I quite understand."

"No, I mean, yes, I mean..." Wufei paused and took a deep breath to steady his rapidly beating heart and force some of the shock from his system. "That didn't come out right. Let me start again. Yuy, I would be more than happy to accept the request and be your best man. I am honored that you would think me worthy of such an important role on your wedding day and I will do everything in my power to give you the support you will need and expect. Thank you for considering me a good enough friend to ask."

Heero smiled, a truly genuine 'from the heart' smile. "Arigato, Chang. I appreciate you doing this for me. Duo will be similarly pleased. Despite what you may think of him, Chang, he truly does have a heart of gold and would do anything for you and the rest of us. He is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know," replied Wufei and in a rare display of emotion, Wufei touched Heero's arm with his hand, squeezing lightly. "He may act the fool, enjoy joking around and playing tricks on people but he does have a very sharp mind and a courage unmatched by anyone I have ever met. He is an inspiration to us all in many ways. I admire him for having the strength to endure what he is going through, for had it been me in a similar position I don't think I could have found the courage he has."

Heero stared at this unusually long speech from the Chinese man, a speech that didn't put Duo down, quite the opposite in fact.

"And if you tell him any of that I will personally cut your balls off and feed them to you. Now, let's go and organize this nurse, I have my own life to lead as well you know." Wufei reached for the door handle once again and this time Heero didn't stop him.

A smile played on Heero's lips as he thought over Wufei's words. On the surface he might appear to be a cold indifferent bastard, but underneath he was as soft hearted as they came.

***

Nurse Brown was ready for them, having completed all her packing and now the few boxes were stacked neatly in the hall awaiting transportation. "Hello boys," she greeted the pair at the door. "Thank you both so much for offering to help me move my things, I don't think I could have managed by myself."

"Our pleasure," replied Heero. "What would you like us to move first?"

"Those boxes there if you don't mind. They only contain a few books and things I thought I might need. The others are mostly clothes and a few knick knacks."

Wufei and Heero duly carried the three boxes Nurse Brown had indicated to the pick up and placed them in the back, returning to collect the remaining four which were a little lighter.

"Thank you," said the nurse as they returned to the house to inform her that all the boxes were in the pick up and ready to go.

"Anything else you wish to bring with you?" asked Heero politely.

"I have my medical things in another bag but I'm sure I can fit them into my own car… Oh, and I mustn't forget Barney or his bits and pieces."

"Barney?" questioned Wufei.

"Her bird," replied Heero.

"Ah. Wonder what the dog will make of that?"

"I have no idea, Chang, but there's only one way to find out."

"I certainly hope that Maxwell has managed to do some training with that mutt otherwise you're likely to find more than just fur and feathers flying," warned Wufei.

"He has, Chang. Miracle is becoming quite a nice, obedient dog and she's good company for Duo with me being at work all day."

Wufei gave a noncommittal grunt by way of reply and then shut up as Nurse Brown reappeared with a bird cage and the weirdest bird either one of them had ever seen.

"What do you call _that_?" asked Wufei as he eyes the bird with suspicion.

"This is Barney, Mr. Chang, and he is what is known as a Weiro. A Weiro is a type of cockatiel, something like a parrot only on a smaller scale. They are highly intelligent, easily trained and make wonderful companions. I've had Barney here for the past twelve months and he's really starting to blossom in his character."

"Hello," said the bird as if to confirm his mistress' words in regards to his abilities.

Wufei studied the bird. He was a mixture of brown, fawn and gray in his body feathers with yellow, cream and white around his face. He wasn't very large, roughly fifteen to twenty centimeters in height so Wufei guessed. The crest of feathers raised and lowered as the bird ducked its head or cocked it to the side to observe his admirers.

"Hello, Barney," said Heero with a smile of amusement. He could already picture the fun Duo would no doubt have with the bird.

"Hello. Who's a pretty boy?" squawked Barney.

Heero blushed, Wufei smirked.

"I'm all ready so shall we get going?" said Nurse Brown as she tried to ease the discomfort that the Japanese man was obviously feeling from Barney's words and the teasing look on the Chinese man's face.

"Hai, let's get going, Duo is waiting and I don't like leaving him for too long if I can help it."

Wufei strolled back out to the pick up, Heero carried the cage to Nurse Brown's modest sedan whilst said nurse closed and locked her door. Heero set the cage down on the car seat and went to get into the pick up.

"I'll follow you," said the nurse as she climbed in behind the wheel.

"Okay," replied Heero and buckled up. Soon they were once again on the road, this time heading back to the mansion.

***

Duo had patiently gone through all the wedding plans again and was pleased with the results. All was pretty well finalized, there was only the ceremony and their vows now left to complete. He hoped to sit down with Heero during the course of the next week and sort out what they wanted to say to each other and also how they wanted the ceremony to read. He was expecting an e-mail from Howard any day now with his proposal for the ceremony and once they had that they could go through and make any changes they thought necessary.

Miracle gave a low whine and got up from the rug. She stretched her front legs and then her back ones before moving to the door and pausing to look back at her master.

"What do you want, girl?" asked Duo as he looked up.

Miracle wagged her tail and moved through the doorway.

"You want to go out?"

"Wuff!"

"Okay, then. Hang on just a sec." Duo managed to get himself out of the chair and onto his feet. He paused for a moment and then with a hand on his lower back, he followed the dog through the house to the back door and let her out. He waited patiently for Miracle to finish her business, checking his watch and happy to note that a fair bit of time had passed and Heero should be home soon. Miracle came bounding up, tongue lolling to the side of her mouth and looking for some attention.

"Sorry, girl. I'm not up to playing at the moment," Duo told the dog and turned to walk back inside. "Maybe later," he added as he watched the dog's ears droop a little. His lower back was aching and his shoulders hurt. All Duo really wanted to do was lie down and have his lover's strong hands massage his back and neck, but Heero wasn't here right now so he would have to wait. With a sigh, Duo eased himself back into his chair and stared at the screen once again, still figuring out what words he wanted for his wedding vows.

***

The watery world around it was becoming rather cramped and the little fetus wasn't happy about that. It wanted to stretch its limbs, kick and play around, exploring these appendages it had little control over. Every time it moved though it seemed to be brought up short, an invisible barrier stopping it from moving as freely as it wanted to.

It turned a little and tried a different angle, but was continuously thwarted by the same walls. In frustration it began to beat its little fists and kick out, but quickly tired of the activity. The small baby, that now resembled a human in miniature, curled up on itself and shoved a thumb into its mouth to suck on it, a small comfort for the lack of space it endured.

A soft rumbling vibrated through the surrounding fluid, offering a little in the way of soothing the baby's annoyance and the fetus allowed itself to be caressed by the reverberating sounds of its mother's voice, distorted through the many layers of skin, muscle and occasional organ but still managing to penetrate the baby's ears.

Content for the moment, the fetus drifted off to sleep.

***

Duo suffered through the kicks and attacks on his insides with as much grace as he could muster. He knew that the baby would be active, Sally had warned him of that. As the child within him grew so it would naturally want to move its new limbs around. Unfortunately for him his body didn't seem to want to expand as fast as the child and he regularly found his inner organs being assaulted by a terrorist attack that was locked inside. He sighed and ran a hand over his swollen stomach.

"Take it easy in there, sunshine. It won't be too much longer before you're in this world and then you can pound and kick all you like; meanwhile, try to have a little respect for my internal workings, they might not be much to you but I'm afraid they're rather vital to me and I'm very attached to them."

Miracle cocked her head and looked in confusion at her master. She could sense his discomfort and gave a low whine, placing her chin on Duo's thigh and giving his hand a lick as if in consolation.

Duo gave the dog a smile and petted her head whilst his other hand continued to caress his belly.

"I'm okay, girl. Just sunshine doing a little break dancing on my guts. I'll be glad once this baby is finally born," he confided in the dog who listened with rapt attention. His eyes took on a far away look as his thoughts drifted, his mouth opened and words began to spill out in random order. Knowing there was only Miracle there to hear him, Duo gave voice to all the concerns and fears he'd been carrying around with him; he hadn't wanted to say anything to Heero, his partner had enough on his plate to worry about, he didn't need Duo's insecurities as well. Besides, there wasn't anything Heero could do about them anyway.

"I guess I'm scared, Miracle. My body is changing so fast and yet not fast enough, this child is growing at such a rapid pace that some days I feel as if my stomach is going to explode from the pressure inside." Duo stared at the dog who gazed with liquid brown eyes full of adoration back at him. "Silly, isn't it? Look at me, a trained terrorist, former Gundam pilot, someone who's gone through more shit in a few years than most people do in an entire lifetime and I'm scared of becoming a parent."

Miracle licked his hand in sympathy.

"I suppose it's all these unknown factors; at least a woman has a head start, her body is equipped for all this." Duo sighed. "Why did I have to be born a freak?" Duo could feel himself becoming lost in his sentiment and self loathing when the sound of the pick up reached his ears. It pierced through the fog of self doubt and drew the young man back to the present. Miracle stood up and barked, recognizing the sound of the car.

Duo quickly wiped his eyes and straightened his clothes. He forced a happy smile onto his face and pushed his bulk out of the chair. Hand still on the small of his back for support, he walked slowly down the hall way towards the front door where he could hear the sounds of Heero's and Wufei's voices. Opening the door, Miracle shot through, barking happily and nearly knocking Heero flat on his back in her excitement to greet him.

"I thought you said Maxwell had been doing some training with that mutt," snickered Wufei as he watched Heero push the dog away a bit.

"He has, she's just pleased to see me," replied Heero and patted the squirming dog. "Now sit, Miracle."

The dog obediently sat and Heero gave Wufei a smirk of satisfaction.

Nurse Brown had finished getting herself and Barney out of her car and was about to approach the steps when Heero took the birdcage from her and carried it up the steps. Heero paused at the top where his lover awaited, those violet eyes widening as he observed what Heero was carrying.

Never had Duo seen a bird, parrot, cockatoo, or whatever you wanted to call it, quite like this. His eyes widened as he studied the small bird that cocked its head and stared back at him, equally as fascinated.

"This is Barney," said Nurse Brown as she joined Heero, Duo and the bird on the front step. "He's my cockatiel and companion."

Duo stepped a little closer and smiled. "Hello, Barney."

Barney raised his crest of feathers and gave a chirp before settling for a moment and fixing Duo with one beady black eye. "Hello. Who's gorgeous? Kiss me quick," the bird chirped.

Duo began to blush, Wufei snickered softly and Heero wore an amused smile.

"You'll have to forgive Barney, Duo, I'm still in the processes of teaching him to talk and being a great mimic, he tends to pick up things very rapidly and they aren't always appropriate. I do tend to forget he's listening sometimes when I'm watching the television and before I know it, he's picked up words from the shows," explained Nurse Brown.

A spark of mischief flared in Duo's eyes and he took another look at the bird. "You know," he began, "I think Barney and I are going to get along just fine."

~ * ~

tbc.........


	90. Chapter 89

**Thank you all for reading and hugs to those who have left a review.**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 89

Heero carried the bird cage through to the lounge room and set it down on the coffee table, Duo and Nurse Brown immediately behind him. "Duo, would you like to take Nurse Brown up and show her the room we thought she would like to use whilst Wufei and I fetch the boxes in, please?"

"Love to," replied Duo a little absently, his mind was still on Barney.

"Thank you, Duo," said Nurse Brown. "Barney should be okay here for a while whilst we go and have a look."

"This way, ma'am," smiled Duo and led the way out of the lounge and to the stairs. They climbed them slowly, Duo using one hand on the banister while keeping the other on his lower back.

"Your back giving you trouble?" asked Nurse Brown as she observed Duo's movements and small winces from time to time.

"A little." Duo knew it was fruitless to try and deny anything, the nurse had an eagle eye on her and had been nursing pregnant women for longer than Duo cared to think about.

"It will. As the baby grows so all the weight is out front and it puts a lot of strain on your lower back muscles. Now is the time to be really taking care and not straining those muscles," replied the nurse. "Resting, making sure you sit in a comfortable chair, one that supports your back is essential now. Hot baths and gentle massages also help," said the nurse softly.

"I try to rest as much as possible, but, well... You know what it's like," replied Duo.

"Yes, I understand. It's not easy to sit back and relax when you're used to being so active, and in your case it's harder. Believe it or not, Duo, I do understand and I do want to help you; both you and Heero."

"Thanks." Duo ducked his head and shyly reached out to give the nurse's arm a light squeeze. "I appreciate everything that you, and Sally are doing for me."

"I know you do, son. I'm only happy that I can be here for you both and I intend to make sure that you deliver a healthy, happy baby and remain healthy yourself to love and nurture the child."

Duo had to hide his face for the moment lest the tears that were forming began to spill. Nurse Brown, whilst there were no doubts of her nursing abilities, was becoming something more to Duo. He felt the change between them and it warmed him inside. Yes, she would nurse him through the final stages of this pregnancy; yes, she would help him, teach him what he was going to need to know in regards to looking after a newborn; but more importantly, she was a friend, someone he could confide his concerns to without fear of ridicule.

Nurse Brown was fast becoming the mother he'd never known.

Sensing Duo's emotional turmoil, Nurse Brown tactfully changed the subject. "Okay, so which one of these hotel suites is going to be mine?"

"Hotel suites?"

"Well, that's what they remind me of. The luxury of this place is like a five star hotel to me. Mind you, I've only ever stayed in one once and that was ages ago when David took me away for an overseas holiday not long before he passed on. I've only ever been able to afford cheap motel rooms since."

Duo laughed. "Somehow I can't imagine you in a seedy motel."

"I said cheap, not seedy," corrected the nurse with a twinkle in her eye.

"There's a difference?" asked Duo as he opened the door to the room he thought the nurse would like.

"Certainly is. In a cheap motel they change the sheets every second day; in a seedy one they only top and tail them, plus the mini bar isn't quite so watered down. Oh, this _is_ nice."

Shaking his head, Duo stepped aside so the nurse could enter the room. Looked like this woman had a sense of humor after all.

Margaret stepped into the room and took a long look around. The walls were a pale peach color with cream drapes and a matching, peach bedspread. The thick carpet was a soft beige, the wooden double bed frame some sort of blonde wood, as was the dresser and the sliding doors of the built in wardrobe.

"Bathroom is through there," said Duo as he pointed to a slightly open door.

Walking across the soft carpet, Margaret pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside. The vanity unit ran almost the full length of one wall, a cream colored sink set into the middle of it. A large mirror hung above, fixed carefully to the wall. Opposite the vanity was a large bath tub and separate shower stall whilst at the opposing end to the door, a gleaming toilet sat. Towels were hung on the rack affixed to the side of the tub and someone had put a vase of fresh cut, cream roses on the bathroom vanity. Margaret walked over to them and buried her nose into the soft petals, inhaling the scent. "These are gorgeous," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Duo."

Duo suitably blushed. "I thought it might make the place a little more homey."

"They do." Margaret gave the young man a warm look. "I love the room, it will be perfect."

"I thought it would probably be the best one for you. Our room is a couple of doors that way," Duo indicated with his hand, "and the nursery is next door up on the left."

"Ideal. Just close enough if you should need me and yet far enough away to give you two lovebirds some privacy," Nurse Brown said with a wink.

Duo felt his face flush with heat but was saved from further embarrassment as Heero and Wufei arrived with the first of the boxes.

"Thank you, boys. Just drop them over there if you would, I can sort through them and put everything away shortly."

"Is the room to your satisfaction?" asked Heero as he placed the box he was carrying on the floor where Nurse Brown had indicated.

"It's perfect, Heero."

"Good. We'll go fetch the rest of the boxes then." Heero turned and left the room, Wufei behind him.

"Would you like a hand to unpack or would you prefer to do it yourself?" asked Duo politely.

"I'll be fine to do this myself, but thank you for the offer. You should really go and rest now, take some weight off your feet and give that back of yours a break. This won't take me long and once I'm done I'll show you some easy exercises you can do to ease those muscles and strengthen them a little too."

"What's wrong?" asked Heero as he reentered the room with another box and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Nothing is wrong," replied the nurse, beating Duo to explaining. She could tell from the look on Duo's face that he didn't want to explain anything and judging by what she knew of the couple, Heero was a regular fusspot when it came to his partner.

Duo gave her a grateful look.

"Duo's lower back is going to be under a lot of stress and strain with the rate of growth of the baby. All the weight is out front and his back muscles have a much greater load to try and support so I was going to show him some ways in which he can strengthen those muscles and relieve some of the ache. It's a very common complaint in pregnant women," stated the nurse.

"I can understand his back aching," said Wufei as he put down another box and straightened up to rub his own back. "These boxes aren't that heavy but just carrying them up the stairs has made my back ache, I can imagine how much Maxwell's must bother him if he has that weight all the time."

"Well knock me down with a feather," said Duo. "Wuffers is actually admitting to a weakness."

"I haven't admitted to any weakness, Maxwell. Just simply stated a fact," growled Wufei and before Duo could respond, he spun on his heel and left to fetch another box.

"Would massaging the back muscles help?" asked Heero as he stepped beside his lover and gently ran his hand in soothing circles over Duo's back.

"Most definitely, as will a soak in a hot tub. I suggest that you do that every evening if you can, Duo. Take a long soak in the tub, that will not only ease the back muscles but will help with the stretching of your stomach too and alleviate a little of the discomfort there for you. A massage afterwards will assist those muscles to relax further." The nurse turned to one of the boxes and began to open it.

"Then a soak in the tub followed by a massage it will be," stated Heero and quickly kissed his partner to stop any objection coming from those sweet lips; not that Duo had any intention of protesting, he was quite taken by the idea of a long soak and massage, especially if it included Heero also naked, wet and soaking too.

"Yuy! Will you stop with the sappy stuff and help me with the last of these boxes? I do have a life of my own waiting for me, you know," snapped Wufei as he brought another box into the room.

"And that life wouldn't happen to have two braids of hair and go by the name of Sally Po now would it, Wu-man?" teased Duo as Heero released his lips and made a move out the door.

Wufei turned a rather fetching shade of red. "What I do in my private life is no concern of yours, Maxwell!"

"Awww... 'Fei, 'Fei is in love..." crooned Duo, an evil smirk on his face.

Knowing he wasn't about to win this round and really not wanting to discuss his private life in front of a nurse who was an employee and close friend of his love interest, Wufei opted to shoot Duo a glare that promised a slow, torturous death at a later date before leaving the room in a hurry. Duo's laughter trailed after him.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that," chastised the nurse. "He's quite a nice fellow when you get to know him and Doctor Po seems to like him."

Duo's eyes widened. "So it is true then? Wuffers and Sally are going out together?"

"I don't know so much about going out together as you call it, but I do know that they have gone to dinner and the movies a couple of times," replied the nurse as she unpacked.

"Well, I'll be," said Duo as he shook his head. "Wuffy deserves to have someone though, he's always working too hard."

"Doctor Po also," said the nurse. "Duo? Would you be an angel and make me a cup of tea, please? I'm absolutely parched."

"Sure, I'll go do it now. Sorry, I should have offered before."

"It's okay. I'll finish unpacking and come down for it."

"No problem. I'll take it through to the lounge for you." Duo turned and left, heading for the kitchen to put the kettle on and make a drink for them all.

***

Sitting in the lounge a short while later, the three men and one nurse relaxed and enjoyed a welcome cup of tea. Barney still sat in his cage, although it had been moved from the coffee table and now hung on a stand that the nurse had brought with her. Duo kept looking at the bird who found Duo as equally fascinating.

Miracle lay curled up on the rug, her head resting on her paws. She cast glances from time to time at the cage with its occupant, not quite sure what to make of this strange creature. She knew it was a bird, or at least she thought it was. It had those feathery things that it flapped and it made noises like those things she often chased outside, but it also made sounds like her masters and the other humans did. It had her a little confused. She'd wanted to get a little closer and sniff at the creature, but so far she hadn't had the chance. She didn't think her master would be too happy with her if she went over and stuck her nose in the bars, so Miracle waited and watched.

"Barney is a Weiro, Heero told me," said Duo as he studied the bird.

"That's correct," replied Nurse Brown. "He's a type of cockatiel which is a small parrot. They are wonderful companions and great mimics. They are highly intelligent and learn to talk very fast."

"Really?" Duo's eyes were full of mischief.

"Oh yes. They pick things up pretty quickly. It's simply a case of repetition, the more they hear a word or phrase the quicker they learn how to vocalize it themselves. The also have very strong individual characters as well." Nurse Brown stood up and went to the cage. "The dog won't mind if I let him out, will she?"

"I don't think so," replied Duo. "Although it's hard to tell as she's never been with a bird that I know of before."

"I'll keep a close eye on her and if she shows any signs of wanting to attack Barney I'll put her out," said Heero.

"Thanks. I do hope that they can be friends though," said the nurse as she opened the cage door and put her finger there for Barney to hop onto.

Barney cocked his head and jumped down from his perch and onto the finger of his mistress. "Hello," he chirped.

Nurse Brown carried the bird on her finger back to her seat. Once she sat down again she brought her finger closer to her face and stared at Barney. "Hello, Barney. How are you today?"

"Pretty boy, pretty boy," said Barney as he bobbed his head. "Give me a kiss."

Nurse Brown leaned forwards a little and the bird lightly nibbled her lips. "You're a cheeky boy today."

"Cheeky boy," echoed Barney and looked around. He spied Duo and turning on his mistress' finger, flew across the room to perch on Duo's head. He lowered his beak and plucked at the thick hair on Duo's crown. "Who's gorgeous?"

Heero laughed, Nurse Brown smiled and even Wufei had the ghost of a grin on his lips. Duo could only blush.

"Hey, take it easy on the hair, man," he said. The bird wasn't hurting him; in fact, the gentle pulling was almost tickling in a way.

"I think he likes you, Duo. He's trying to groom you the way he preens his own feathers," smiled Nurse Brown.

"Just as long as he doesn't try to build a nest there," said Duo with a grin. "Carrying around one baby is enough for me."

Miracle noticed the bird on her master's head and her protective instincts came to the fore. Her hackles rose slightly and she growled softly. Instantly Heero's hand was on her collar. "It's okay, Miracle," Heero told the dog. "It's just a bird and he's not hurting Duo."

"Maybe we should introduce them," said Duo.

"Well, they're going to have to get to know each other sooner or later," replied the nurse. "Might as well get it over with now."

Duo reached his hand up to the top of his head and the Weiro jumped on his fingers. Slowly Duo brought his hand back and looked at the bird. "Now, I'm going to introduce you to Miracle, Barney, and I want you two to be friends, okay?"

"Kiss me quick," chirped the bird.

Duo laughed. "Okay, Barney." He brought the bird closer to his face and felt the little beak nibble along his bottom lip.

Heero brought Miracle over to sit in front of Duo, still holding her collar just in case. Duo lowered his hand a little and brought the bird closer. Miracle's ears were up and she gazed at the bird with curious eyes. Barney's beady black ones stared back, equally as interested.

"Miracle, this is Barney and you're to behave yourself with him. Barney, this is Miracle and she's a dog. You also behave yourself with her." Duo watched the pair carefully.

Miracle stretched her nose out to sniff at the new comer and gave a low whine. Her tail wagged across the floor as she sniffed again, scenting no danger. Barney suffered the sniffing with good grace and even stretched his head forwards, cocking it to one side to get a better look at the dog. He raised his crest feathers, startling Miracle who gave a low growl. Barney instantly reached forth with his beak and gave Miracle's nose a gentle nibble. The dog recoiled in shock and rubbed her nose with her paw before looking again at the bird with a little more respect.

"I think they will get along just fine," said Duo as he stroked the bird's feathers and then scratched Miracle's ears.

***

Duo lay on his side, moaning softly as Heero's hands worked over the aching muscles of his lower back. "Ahh.. That feels so good, Heero."

Adding a little more oil to his hands, Heero continued with the massage. "Why didn't you say something before about your back, Duo? You know I'm happy to massage you if you want me too."

"Didn't want to add any more to your worries, Heero." Duo's eyes were sliding shut, Heero's hands on his sore muscles was doing wonders for him.

"From now on, every night you get a massage, little mother, whether you want it or not," stated Heero in a voice that clearly said he meant it.

Too tired and relaxed to argue, Duo simply agreed. The afternoon had gone well. Heero had taken Wufei back to his apartment and Nurse Brown had finished her unpacking and shown Duo some exercises to help with his back. Miracle seemed to have accepted Barney and the bird was given the freedom of the house to fly around. Barney had taken to his new surroundings like a duck to water, flying here and there, investigating the curtains, top of the book shelf and any other place he could get. He seemed to have taken a strong liking to Duo and would continuously fly back to the pregnant man and land on his shoulder where he would snuggle up to Duo's ear and gently nibble along the earlobe sending Duo into near hysterics as it tickled so much.

Once Heero had returned they'd gone into the study to work some more on their wedding vows whilst Nurse Brown had taken Miracle out for a long walk around the estate. With Wufei's acceptance of Heero's request to be his best man, there only remained the vows and ceremony itself to finish. Howard had sent them an e-mail to let them know he was putting the finishing touches to the proposed ceremony and would send it through the next day. Duo was feeling a lot happier with that information and had set about the vows with renewed vigor.

Duo's enthusiasm had been contagious and Heero had joined in with his own suggestions for their vows. Slowly the words had started to come together and finally they had something they could work with. Yes, it still needed a little tweaking, but that they could do over the next few days. Trowa and Quatre would be arriving in a week and a half, having decided to come a little earlier than previously arranged to give Trowa a little more time to plan the final stages of the buffet with Siska. He also said he needed the time to make the wedding cake. When he'd been questioned over the cake he'd refused to answer, saying it was going to be a surprise.

"Not long to go now, Heero," said Duo sleepily as Heero finished off the massage and climbed into bed beside his pregnant partner.

"No, it isn't." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and kissed the top of his lover's head. "You sleep now, little mother, and dream happy dreams."

"Mmmm..." Duo snuggled closer. "No regrets, Heero?"

"No. Why? Are you having any?"

"No," Duo was quick to assure. "I just wanted to be certain that this is what you want, Heero. I don't want you to think that you're being trapped, forced into marrying me for the sake of the child. Stupid, I know." Duo felt the heat of embarrassment at confessing his feelings flush his face.

Heero shifted and put his finger under Duo's chin, tilting his lover's face so that their eyes met. "Duo, listen to me. I love you,. I love you more than life itself. You are everything to me and I don't want you to think that I'm marrying you for the simple reason of giving our child a father and a name. I'm marrying you because I want too, because I love you and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you. The fact that you're pregnant, whilst unusual to say the least, is not why I'm marrying you. You're everything to me, Duo, and I want to look after you, be with you for the rest of my days." Heero lowered his lips and kissed his partner, pouring all of his heart into the kiss.

"I'm sorry for my insecurities, Heero. I know I must drive you insane sometimes, but..."

"Enough, little mother. I don't care about your flaws, god knows, I have enough of my own and you still love me despite them. Duo, that's what love is about, being able to accept someone for who they are and not what you want them to be, and I love you, warts and all. I wouldn't change you for the world, for to do that would be to destroy the Duo I love."

"Aww, Heero, you say the sweetest things," sniffled Duo and cuddled as close as he could get.

"Go to sleep now, Duo. We have a busy day ahead with the last of the vows to finalize and Howard's ceremony draft due in."

"Love you, Heero." Duo let his eyes drift shut and safe in his lover's arms, allowed sleep to claim him.

Beside him, Heero stayed awake a little longer, his hand gently stoking over Duo's belly and feeling the movements of the baby within as it responded to his caresses. A small foot or fist, Heero didn't know which, pressed outwards and Heero tried to grasp it only to have it moved away and then return in a slightly different spot. As he drifted into slumber himself so his hand continued to play a game of 'tag' with the baby's appendage.

~ * ~

tbc...


	91. Chapter 90

**Thank you for the kind reviews - a little more on 'Sunshine' in this part.**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 90

The next few days passed in a blur to Duo. Things were happening so fast around him that he found it hard to keep up. Nurse Brown had settled in and adapted to the routine that Duo and Heero followed, not interfering with them as Duo had feared she might. In fact, quite the opposite had happened. Nurse Brown had accepted how they ran their lives and refrained from getting in their way. She was more than happy to go along with their everyday routine, only stepping in when it was obvious to her that Duo was experiencing some form of difficulty with his body and the pregnancy. Even this she managed to do in such a way that Duo was never made to feel inadequate or belittled.

Duo found himself turning to the nurse more and more. Slowly he was beginning to learn to trust the woman and began to open up to her a little, although he was still reluctant to discuss any of his fears relating to the pregnancy with her as yet. Miracle had accepted Barney and the Weiro could often be found riding around the house on the dog's back; that was when he wasn't perched on Duo's head or shoulder. If Nurse Brown was put out by her pet's obvious adoration of the braided man, she never said, accepting the bird's choice to spend time with Duo. Miracle on the other hand had developed an affinity with the nurse and the two took daily walks together around the grounds, something Duo was grateful for as he couldn't walk the dog himself or play games with her as much as he would have liked. He did feel a little guilty though about the nurse spending her free time with the dog when she could be doing other things.

Nurse Brown had been quick to reassure Duo that she quite enjoyed the walks with the dog, it helped to keep her figure in trim, or so she said. Duo didn't think there was anything wrong with the nurse's figure, for a woman of middle age she was trim and fit, and Duo had told her as much. Nurse Brown had blushed at the compliment and scolded him for trying to 'butter her up'. Duo had only laughed, knowing that the nurse didn't mean it and was in fact quite flattered by his words. Heero had teased him mercilessly about using the 'Maxwell charm' to try and keep the nurse on his good side and avoid anything unpleasant on the medical front.

The final arrangements for the wedding had been completed, the RSVP's were all in, the flowers ordered, Heero had collected their suits and Quatre had organized for a mini army of gardeners and groundsmen to come to the mansion and prepare the gardens for the ceremony. The wedding would take place in the gazebo, a favorite spot of Duo's. The gazebo itself stood in the center of a rich lawn, five lawned pathways flanked by rose beds leading into it. It was the intention for the guests to be seated just outside the gazebo on either side of the main entrance to it. The wedding party would then walk down the pathway between the roses and up the step into the gazebo where Howard would be waiting for them. Quatre would be standing just to the side with his violin.

Siska had ordered all the necessary food stuffs and arranged for them to be delivered two days before the wedding itself. A lot of the proposed buffet could be prepared in advance and then kept frozen or chilled until the day. Trowa and Quatre would arrive in three days time and the wedding would take place four days later. That would give Trowa enough time to collaborate with Siska in regards to the final preparations for the feast, not to mention make the wedding cake. They would also have enough time to figure out the music to be played for the ceremony itself and afterwards.

Duo and Heero had both left it up to Quatre to select what music he thought would be appropriate, trusting in the blonde's judgment. Quatre had been flattered to have such an important decision left to him and had diligently scoured through sheets of music, listened to countless tracks until he'd put together a list of tunes he thought would be appropriate. Trowa had gone over it with him and agreed with most of his choices, offering an occasional alternative. From there it had been a case of practicing like crazy.

Howard had sent his e-mail through with the promised ceremony for Heero and Duo to peruse and give their input. The pair had spent the best part of an evening going over it and making any adjustments they thought would make the ceremony that little bit more personal. On the whole though, Howard had done a good job and there were minimal changes. The final draft had been sent back to Howard and the reply had been positive. All that remained now was for Howard to arrive back on Earth and the wedding itself to take place.

Howard had assured Duo that he would be there despite the ship running a little late due to a shift in an asteroid field which had caused them to take a slightly different course and thereby add an extra day's travel to their schedule. Duo couldn't help but be on edge, this wedding was important to him, not just because it was _his_ wedding but it meant so much to Heero; and for Heero, Duo would do anything. Heero hadn't said much but Duo knew just how important getting married, providing Duo and the baby with a partner and a father was to the Japanese man.

Duo was determined that nothing was going to spoil their day.

***

Sally dropped by five days before the wedding for Duo's next check up and the American found himself once again on the now familiar examination table. His blood pressure, breathing and heart rates were recorded, his weight taken and then the ultra sound.

"How's everything looking, Sally?" Duo asked a little nervously.

Heero stood beside the bed in his usual place, holding his partner's hand and doing his best to offer support for his lover whilst his own inner turmoil raged, hoping and praying that all was well with the baby and his partner. As Duo's pregnancy progressed into these final months he couldn't help but worry. He knew that Duo held fears as well, even if his lover wouldn't confide in him as yet. Heero had never been more grateful to have Nurse Brown living with them as he was now. He knew that Duo was developing a special bond with the nurse and could only hope that his partner would open up to the nurse and confide in her, at least then Heero could talk to the nurse and hopefully find out what concerns his lover had and how best to help.

"So far all is looking well with the child," Sally said as she scanned the sound head over Duo's abdomen. The screen showed the images in a measure of gray and black, Sally able to interpret the images with practiced ease.

Both men were becoming more skilled with being able to make out the images on the screen and with delight Duo picked out a hand that seemed to be waving to them. "Look, Heero. Sunshine is waving."

Heero's eyes followed the movements on the small monitor and a smile graced his lips as he watched his child's hand moving lazily. It did look like the child was waving. "It looks more like a baby now," he commented as he watched a foot kick out.

Sally smiled. "Yes, the baby is fully formed now. There are still a few minor developments to take place, but overall the outward appearance is of a fully developed child."

"What's left to develop then?" Duo asked as he studied the picture and waved back to the child.

"The bone centers will begin to harden and the basis for fingerprints and the lines on the baby's hands should be developing. The brain cells that are used for conscious thought should also be maturing and the child can start to learn and remember things."

"Better watch your language then, Duo," chuckled Heero and copped a glare in return.

Ignoring Heero and the look from Duo, Sally continued. "The air sacs in the lungs are forming and this is a vital stage to the baby. If the fetus was to be born now it would only have a very slim chance of survival due to the underdeveloped lungs and this is why it becomes extremely important that you look after yourself now more than ever, Duo."

"I've been a good boy," growled Duo. He was fed up with having to take it easy and despite his animosity towards having to rest and relax, he forced himself to do so.

"There is one thing of extreme importance I need to discuss with you, Duo," began Sally as she wiped the sound head and replaced it on the side of the machine before turning off the machine.

"Uh oh, something tells me I'm not going to like this," said Duo softly as Nurse Brown wiped the gel from his stomach and pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm whilst Sally had her little chat.

Taking a seat, Sally looked seriously at the pair and then began to speak. "This stage of the pregnancy is one where the main growth and weight gain takes place. There are two things I'm concerned about. The first is what we call Braxton Hicks contractions..."

"Braxton who?"

"Braxton Hicks. It's the name given to these contractions, after the man who discovered and researched them."

"Ohhkayy." Duo looked rather confused.

"Put simply, these are contractions of the uterus in preparation for the birth."

"But...?"

Sally sighed. "It's the body's way of preparing for the birth of the baby. The contractions shouldn't be painful, maybe uncomfortable and in females they don't usually do anything other than prepare the uterine and abdominal muscles for the birth. In your case though, Duo, being a male and with your female parts the way they are, we don't know how your body is going to react if you do experience anything like this. You may not have any type of contraction; then again you may experience these Braxton Hicks ones..."

"Are they likely to be harmful in any way to Duo or the child?" asked Heero in concern.

"That's a question I really can't answer. In females they don't do anything other than prepare the muscles as I said. In Duo's case I really don't know what they could do. What concerns me is that Duo being male and obviously not built to accommodate a growing baby, things are rather tight inside. His organs are being squeezed and squashed and although his skin and abdomen are enlarging to cope with the extra 'organ', unlike a female he wasn't designed for this. Therefore the stress to his body is already at a maximum and should he suffer these contractions then... Who knows what will happen. My guess is that he will suffer some pain as his insides will be even more squeezed and squashed than before."

Duo suddenly had a mental image of himself being squeezed to the point where his guts burst. It wasn't a nice picture and he shuddered.

Guessing what was going through his lover's mind, Heero was quick to reassure his partner. "I don't think you're going to pop from the pressure, little mother."

Sally raised a hand to her mouth in horror. "Oh no, Duo. Nothing like that will happen. I'll make sure of it. With Nurse Brown here should you start anything at all that looks like it's going to put stress and strain on you she will be able to ease it and take care of you until I get here."

Duo looked only marginally relieved.

"I can only hope that your body doesn't decide to go into normal labor," Sally said, "That's my second concern."

Duo swallowed and paled. The birth was something he'd been trying to put off facing up to given all the 'if's and buts' of the situation.

"I thought we had decided on Duo having a caesarian birth," Heero stated calmly. He could feel Duo's nervousness from the sweaty palm that suddenly clasped inside his a little tighter.

"That's correct. We have decided that the baby will be delivered by caesarian section, despite Duo's unique make-up there is no way he can deliver the child naturally without serious risk to the baby's health and his own life."

"Then there's no need to worry about labor," Heero said confidently.

"It's not that simple, Heero." Nurse Brown decided it was time to give the pair a few home truths. "The body reacts to hormones and when Duo's body decides that the baby is developed enough to survive outside the womb, that it has done all its developing, then it will release a hormone into Duo's blood stream to initiate the onset of labor. Duo will have no say in it. That's how it works with females and I'm assuming that it will be pretty much the same in Duo's case."

"But you don't know for certain, do you?" Duo whispered, his anxiety rising by the minute.

"No, Duo. We don't. To be honest, we have no idea if it will work that way with you given that this is a completely new area, nothing like this has ever happened before; at least, not that we know of. We are working in the dark here and so assuming that things will go along the same path as a female pregnancy does is about the best we can do." Sally looked thoughtful as she explained this line of reasoning to Duo and Heero.

"It's vitally important that if you should feel anything at all that you might suspect is a contraction that you let us know immediately," said Nurse Brown.

"And if it turns out to be a false alarm? Indigestion or something?"

"I'd rather come out and check you over for dozens of false alarms than have you actually go into labor and risk both your life and that of the child."

"Understood," replied Duo. He filed the information away with the intent of possibly talking to Nurse Brown about it later on; along with a few other concerns.

"What are the signs to look for?" asked Heero as he stroked his thumb over the back of Duo's hand.

"Okay, there are several things that could be a warning sign that premature labor is about to start or that there is something wrong. Cramps or contractions, blood discharge, especially bright blood, swelling or puffiness of your face or hands which is usually a sign of preeclampsia, pain during urination, sharp or sudden pain in your stomach, acute or continuous vomiting, a sudden rush of clear, watery fluid from your... errr... rear end, a low, dull back ache or intensive pelvic pressure."

Heero looked stunned, Duo gave a low whistle. "Shit!"

"You may not go into early labor, Duo. On the other hand you may experience some of these things, or you may not. It is extremely important though that you do tell someone immediately should you experience any of those things I just mentioned."

Duo thought about Sally's words and the implications. Looked like he wouldn't be able to scratch his balls without having someone think he was suffering from something judging by the way Heero was gazing at him. He made a mental note to hide his boxers in the laundry hamper; no doubt Heero would be checking them daily if he could find them.

"And what happens if Duo does experience any of those symptoms?" asked Heero in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Then you let myself and Nurse Brown know immediately. The sooner we know, the sooner we can act. If it is a false alarm then there's no harm done. If it's not..." Sally swallowed and lowered her eyes. "The sooner we can treat the problem the better for everyone."

The four people were silent for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts before Nurse Brown broke the tension.

"Here," she said handing the two men some pictures she'd printed out from the ultra sound scan. "You can pop those in your baby scrap book for posterity."

Duo gave the nurse a warm smile and took the pictures from her offered hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome. I've printed out the baby's weight and length as near as the machine can determine on the bottom of the scans."

Heero looked over at the pictures Duo held. "Wow! Five hundred grams and thirty centimeters."

"No wonder I'm feeling like a stuffed turkey," chuckled Duo.

"By the time this child is born, Duo, it should be anywhere around thirty five to thirty seven centimeters from crown to rump and weigh between two and three kilos," smiled the nurse.

"Well, fu... errr... bugger me. Looks like my insides are going to be a little more cramped. I just hope that everything will settle back into its proper place afterwards," exclaimed Duo.

Nurse Brown ignored the near slip up. "There's no reason why they shouldn't," she remarked. "Although you will need to do some form of exercise afterwards in order to tighten up your tummy muscles again."

"And get rid of the excess flabby skin there will be from all that stretching," teased Heero.

"You saying I'm fat, Heero?" growled Duo dangerously.

"No, little mother, not fat. Cuddly, adorable, glowing, well rounded..."

"Okay, Yuy. You can quit with the endearments, you've already dug your grave."

Heero laughed. "I love you any way you come, Duo."

"I think that coming was what got me into this situation in the first place," snapped Duo.

Sally gave a discreet cough. "If you two have quite finished?"

Both men gave the doctor an embarrassed look.

"Nurse Brown is right though, Duo. Your abdominal muscles and skin will have stretched to accommodate the baby so once it's born you will have some loose skin there. We will show you some exercises that are specially designed for women after they have given birth to tighten those muscles and get you back into shape without putting undue stress or strain on your body. You have to remember that pregnancy and birth are a large shock to the body system and in your case an even bigger one."

"You got that right," sighed Duo.

"It's for your own good health and safety that these exercises should be done, and done correctly. I promise you that if you do them the way we teach you then you will have your trim, taut and terrific body back within weeks."

"Yeah, I suppose you would know and all."

"That's right, we do know," smiled Nurse Brown. "Now, let's get you off that table and dressed again."

***

That night, lying in their warm bed, snuggled safely in Heero's arms, Duo let his mind wander over the talk he'd had earlier with the nurse and Sally. All the information they had given him in regards to what could happen did nothing to reassure him of his status. Put simply; he was terrified. A small sob escaped his throat.

"Duo?" Heero shifted as his lover's distress woke him from the slumber he'd only just fallen into.

"I'm okay," sniffled Duo.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that it's nothing, I know you, Duo. Something is eating at you, has been for a while but you won't talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Duo bit his lower lip, debating whether or not to let his partner know what was troubling him. Deciding that he really didn't have much choice, he took a deep breath. "Heero?"

"Hai? I'm here for you, Duo."

"I... I'm scared."

"Oh, Duo." Heero drew his lover close, stroking the trembling back and nuzzling the thick hair. "I'm scared too," he admitted.

"No, you don't understand. I'm scared, scared of the future, scared of what's happening to me, scared of all the things that could and possibly will go wrong. Heero, I survived the church massacre, I survived on the streets of L2, I survived G's training and the war... I don't know if... if I will survive this..." Duo's voice began to break as he poured out his fears to Heero, sobs choked in his throat and he cursed himself for being so weak.

Heero didn't know what to do. He began to feather kisses over every part of Duo's face, his hands stroked, caressed and tried to reassure through touch. Finally Heero spoke, letting the emotions he'd rediscovered through Duo's love come forth and guide him. He didn't know if what he was saying would have any benefit, but he trusted his heart to guide him. "Duo, I'm scared too, not for myself but for you. I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you and I admire your courage and your honesty. This gift..." Heero ran a hand lightly over the growing swell of the baby in Duo's abdomen. "This gift of our child that you carry within shows me how strong and loving you are. Duo, you're a unique person and a survivor. I'm worried sick about the things that can go wrong, I don't want to lose you or the baby, Duo, and that is why I am determined to make sure that both of you will be all right. Anything and everything that it is in my power to do to keep you both safe and well, I will do; because I love you, Duo Maxwell. I know it isn't going to be easy but I am here for you. Don't shut me out, tell me what frightens you so I can chase it away, tell me what scares you so I can stand beside you and fight it off, tell me what pains you so I can heal you. Let me love you, Duo, the way you deserve to be loved."

"I don't want to die, Heero. My life has finally turned itself around, I'm someone, not a no good street rat anymore but someone with a purpose, with a reason to enjoy this peace and live life to the full. I always expected to die in battle, not to survive the war; but I did and now when everything is looking good for me there is a chance I could lose it all. As much as I want this baby, Heero, I can't help but fear and resent it as well for it might take from me the one thing I want more than anything; to live... to live with you for the rest of my days. Is it wrong for me to think like that? Tell me, Heero. Does a woman carry a child for nine months and regret having fallen pregnant? Resent her child the way I resent this one at times?"

Thinking carefully before speaking, Heero couldn't help but remember the conversation he'd had with Trowa not all that long ago about his own feelings of resentment towards the baby. Trying to recall the wise words that Trowa had spoken, Heero did his best to let Duo know that it was quite normal for him to feel and think these things. "Duo, you're not alone. Many women have similar feelings towards their unborn baby as you're experiencing. It's quite natural to feel some sort of resentment but ask yourself this. If you had the choice again to carry the child or terminate it, what would you do?"

Duo thought about Heero's words for a moment. "I'd still carry it," he whispered.

"That's what I thought. Duo, you're not a bad or evil person for thinking along those lines; you're simply being human. Promise me that you will talk to me when you're worried about something, if you can't talk to me then talk to Sally or Nurse Brown for they would know better than me how to help you. They've both dealt with things like this before, I haven't but I'm willing to try."

Snuggling closer, Duo let himself relax, Heero's words offering him some comfort.

"Will you talk to Nurse Brown about these fears of yours?"

Feeling better already for having shared some of his worries with Heero, Duo agreed. Heero was right, he needed someone to talk to, confide in and the nurse seemed the obvious choice. She had the experience and wouldn't judge him. "Okay, Heero. I'll talk to Nurse Brown tomorrow," he sighed.

"Good. Now come here and let me kiss you to sleep."

Happily Duo surrendered to Heero's gentle kisses and touches of reassurance. He felt a little more confident after Heero's words of support and not condemnation as he'd feared. Despite the fact that he was the one carrying the child, Heero understood what mental anguish he was suffering and that endeared Heero to him even more.

~ * ~

tbc.......

Information taken from the book: 'Conception, Pregnancy and Birth by Dr Miriam Stoppard.'


	92. Chapter 91

**Thanks for the reviews! We move a little closer to the wedding and Duo has a little fun with Barney. ~_^**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 91

Duo didn't get much opportunity to dwell on the things that could go wrong in the pregnancy as the next two days were spent preparing for the arrival of their guests. Heero had arranged to take two weeks holiday from Preventer and those holidays would begin today. Hilde was due to arrive at the shuttle port that afternoon and Heero was going to pick her up on his way home from work. Trowa and Quatre would be flying in tomorrow and Howard had e-mailed to say he was in Earth's orbit and hoped to join them also on the 'morrow.

Humming softly to himself, Duo checked over the final preparations, only daring to venture out into the gardens after the groundsmen had left. Everything was in place, the gardens immaculately manicured in preparation for the wedding. All that remained now was the setting out of the chairs, the decorations to the gazebo and the small table that Howard would use for their marriage certificate signing. The groundsmen would be back on the Friday to give the gardens the final touches so Duo had five days in which to enjoy the gardens before having to retreat to the safety of the house again. He'd hated not being able to go outside, but he couldn't afford for anyone to see him. His pregnancy was obvious now, despite the loose clothing he wore, and could no longer be passed off as mere obesity.

When Duo had complained to Heero about missing his walks and sitting in the gardens, Heero had teased him by saying if he was that desperate to be outside he should let his hair loose and put on a maternity dress then the workers wouldn't take any notice of him.

Heero had slept on the couch that night.

A smile found its way to his lips as Duo observed the transformation. All the garden beds were freshly weeded and a thick layer of sweet smelling mulch covered them. The lawns were neatly mowed and the edges trimmed, the roses had been pruned a little to tidy them up but were still flowering abundantly; the scent of them heavy on the air. Duo inhaled deeply, savoring the rich perfume for a few minutes before wandering back to the house. Hilde would be here in half an hour with Heero and he wanted to shower and change before she arrived.

***

Heero spotted the dark mop of hair first and then the rest of the body came into view as Hilde walked through the customs gate at the shuttle port, pushing a trolley with a solitary suitcase on it. Seeing Heero she gave a broad grin. "Heero!" Leaving the trolley to its own devices for a moment she wrapped her arms around the man and hugged him close. "It's so good to see you again. You're looking well. Tell me, how is Duo? Is he getting big yet?"

Heero returned the hug. "It's good to see you again too, Hilde. Thanks for coming. I'll tell you all about Duo in the car on the way home."

"Okay," Hilde smiled. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Heero. My Duo finally getting hitched." The dark haired woman shook her head in amusement. "I'm so happy for you both."

Returning Hilde's smile, Heero picked up her suitcase and taking the woman's arm, he led her from the shuttle port and out to the car.

During the drive back to the mansion Heero brought Hilde up to speed with Duo's pregnancy and state of health. Whilst Duo and Hilde e-mailed each other on a regular basis, Heero knew Duo didn't always give Hilde the complete facts in regards to his pregnant state, obviously not wanting to worry his long time friend. Heero explained all that had been going on, even going so far as to admit that four ex Gundam pilots had been defeated by a baby seat.

Hilde had laughed at the story Heero told, she could clearly picture the guys doing battle with a baby seat and the seat winning. "I'm not surprised you couldn't get it installed," she said. "You practically need a degree in astro physics to figure those things out and that's even when you have the instructions! You're not alone, Heero, many of my friends have also had fun and games with those damn things, they really are a torture device in disguise."

"You're not wrong," replied Heero grimly as memories of the abuse to his groin flooded his mind.

"Tell me, are all the preparations finished? Is there anything left to do? Anything I can give you a hand with?"

"I'm pretty sure that everything is organized. Quatre had the groundsmen in for the past week doing the grounds up, Siska and Trowa have the buffet all planned out between them and won't let anyone know what they have decided on. Trowa and Quatre will be arriving tomorrow, as will Howard."

"Great! I'm so looking forward to catching up with everyone."

"How are the plans for your wedding coming along?" Heero asked politely as he drove.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Most is finalized, my dress is ordered and being made, the bridesmaids' dresses have been selected and the reception place booked. There's not much left to do other than settle on the flowers and send out the invitations. I'm hoping to do that in about a month or so. You and Duo will be able to come, won't you?"

"Hopefully. That is providing all is well with Duo and the baby. If his pregnancy runs according to plan, the baby is due mid January and your wedding isn't for a few weeks after that so they should both be well enough to travel," replied Heero.

"I hope you both can come, it means a lot to me, Heero. I really wanted Duo to give me away if that's possible," said Hilde in a soft voice.

Heero reached across and placed his hand over Hilde's. "Don't worry, Hilde. I'm certain we will both be there, Duo wouldn't miss something so important to you."

"Thanks." Hilde gave Heero's hand a squeeze and looked out the window at the passing landscape. Soon enough they were pulling up at the mansion, Heero punching his security code into the panel and waiting for the gates to open and admit them to the grounds. He drove carefully along the driveway and drew the car to a stop outside the front doors; doors that opened wide as soon as he'd cut the engine. Duo appeared on the front porch, smiling from ear to ear and as soon as Hilde spotted him she was out of the car and racing up the steps.

"Duo!" she called as she bounded up to meet him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hilde!" Duo returned and scooped the woman into his arms, planting a warm kiss to her cheek.

Hilde released Duo and took both his hands in hers, stepping back to fully appraise the American. "You look so..."

"Fat?" Duo offered, grinning.

"Actually I was going to say, radiant; but fat will do."

"Hey!" Duo spluttered.

"What? You were the one to say it first," Hilde teased. Behind them Heero snickered.

"Don't you start," scowled Duo. "Remember the couch?"

Heero's face abruptly changed. "Take Hilde inside, Duo, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll take Hilde's things up to her room and then check on dinner before joining you."

"Thanks, Heero." Duo turned and offered his arm which Hilde took and together they went into the house. Heero picked up Hilde's suitcase and headed for the stairs and the room they'd allocated for her to use whilst she was staying.

***

The Tuesday morning dawned with dark clouds on the horizon. Duo watched them approach, sensing there was going to be a storm of sorts. He hoped that the weather would return to its fine state by Saturday otherwise the wedding would be a wash out. They hadn't given a thought to an alternative venue should the weather be bad.

Breakfast was a happy affair with Heero and Hilde joining forces in the kitchen to come up with Duo's favorites, pancakes and waffles. The American tucked in with relish, polishing off more than his fair share of the food, but Heero didn't comment, he was happy to see his lover eating so well. Maybe pancakes and waffles weren't all that healthy but it didn't do any harm for Duo to have a sweet treat every now and then. Which reminded Heero that he needed to pick up some more Crunchie bars.

Hilde was introduced to Nurse Brown and the two hit it off straight away, spending hours together walking Miracle and generally chatting. Hilde found herself in a similar situation to Duo, never having had the opportunity to know her own mother and therefore have someone to discuss her wedding plans and fears of marriage with. Nurse Brown began to fill that role and gave the young woman some good advice.

Sitting in the lounge room watching a movie whilst waiting for Trowa, Quatre and Howard to arrive, the storm broke. Flashes of lightning lit the sky, deep rolls of thunder followed and minutes later the rain began.

"I hope it doesn't do too much damage to the gardens," stated Duo as he looked at the rain pouring down outside the window.

"I'm sure that the groundsmen will be able to fix anything that's necessary, Duo," said Heero as he wandered up behind his lover and placed his arms around Duo's waist, resting his hands on the swollen abdomen.

Another flash of lightning pierced the sky followed almost immediately by a loud crash of thunder. Underneath Heero's hands, Duo's belly gave a sharp jerk. "Shit! Did you feel that, Heero?"

"Hai, I did." Heero ran his hands soothingly over the bump. "It's okay, Sunshine, it's only thunder, nothing to be scared of."

"Who's scared of thunder?" asked Hilde as she walked into the lounge with Miracle at her heels.

"Sunshine is, I think," answered Duo.

"You mean that the baby can hear it?" Hilde asked in awe.

"Yup, at least that's what Sally said during my last check up. She said that at this stage of the development babies can hear through the womb."

"Cool! I never would have thought. Guess it goes to show I still have a lot to learn about babies."

There was another flash and roll of thunder, causing Duo's belly to jump again. "Poor thing, it's okay, I won't let it hurt you," soothed Duo as he added his own hands to Heero's in the gentle stroking of his belly.

"Awww... That's so sweet," murmured Hilde. "The baby isn't even born yet and already you're reassuring and looking out for it."

"Yeah, well," Duo looked sheepish. "I gotta admit it hurts like a bitch when Sunshine jumps and kicks like that. There isn't much room to move around in there as it is. Fucking weather."

Barney, who was sitting on Duo's shoulder, cocked his head and ruffled his feathers.

Another brilliant flash of lightning streaked across the sky and the crack of thunder that followed it was almost deafening. The house seemed to shake to its very foundations and the windows rattled. Miracle howled and tried to hide underneath the couch, only she was getting too big to squeeze under completely so her bottom and tail were stuck out. The fetus heard the loud rumble and even felt the vibrations of it through its mother's body and jumped in fright, thrashing its limbs in an attempt to fight away whatever it was that had scared it. Instinctively Duo's and Heero's hands stroked, soothed and caressed the unborn child through Duo's abdomen, knowing that the child couldn't feel their touches but unable to stand there and do nothing.

"Fucking weather, fucking weather," chirped Barney and bobbed his head.

"What the?" said Heero as his eyes opened in astonishment and he looked firstly at the bird and then at Duo.

Duo swallowed. "Ummm... Ooops?"

Hilde went into hysterics.

***

The storm had blown itself out after an hour of raging, now only rain remained and even that was slowing down. It was early afternoon and Trowa and Quatre had called to say they were on their way and should arrive within the next half an hour. Howard had also called and would be there a little later, he had some business to finish up before he could be on his way.

Siska had kindly offered to cook for them all, leaving Duo and Heero free to entertain their guests. Nurse Brown was getting ready to go to work and Barney was back in his cage. No one had said anything more about Barney's little outburst, hoping that if they ignored it the bird would forget the words.

"They're here!" shouted Duo from his place watching out the window as he spotted the sleek lines of the hire car Quatre was driving wending its way along the drive. Moments later it was pulling to a halt and Duo flung open the door. "Hey, guys. Welcome back."

"Duo!" called Quatre as he got out of the car and immediately headed for the pregnant man. "It's so good to see you again. You're looking wonderful," the blonde said as he hugged his friend. "You get much bigger and I won't be able to hug you any more," he teased.

Trowa was a little slower to exit the vehicle, taking a wary look around, making certain that there was nothing remotely baby connected in the immediate vicinity that could possibly attack him, other than the pregnant man. Satisfied, he walked over to his husband and Duo. "Good to see you again, Duo," he said as he shook hands and then gave in and hugged the other man.

"Good to see you too, Tro, and you, Quat. I've missed you guys. Thanks so much for agreeing to everything we've asked of you for this wedding, it really means a lot to us both," said Duo with a genuine smile. He felt fingers entwine with his own and looked up as Heero stepped beside him.

"Thanks for coming," Heero said simply.

"Thanks for inviting us," replied Trowa and shook hands with his friend.

"Heero!"

Heero suddenly found himself with an armful of blonde Arabian. "Nice to see you too, Quatre."

"How about we all go inside and catch up?" suggested Duo.

"Good idea," replied Quatre. "Trowa? Would you mind taking our things up and putting them in the room Heero and Duo have for us to use? Thanks." The blonde disappeared inside with Duo leaving Heero and Trowa standing on the front steps, a look of total bewilderment on both their faces.

Heero looked at Trowa who in turn looked back at Heero. "See what marriage does to you?" the Latin stated and then turned to fetch their luggage. "First it's the 'put the cap back on the toothpaste', then it progresses to 'please remember to replace the toilet roll'; once you've reached that stage it advances to phase three; the battle of the blanket hogs, trust me, they never steal the blankets and leave you shivering, it's always the opposite. Once you hit the 'you get the luggage whilst I catch up with my friends part', you know you're well and truly hitched. Heero, my advice to you is run while you still can."

Shaking his head, Heero followed Trowa to the back of the car and gave him a hand with the luggage.

***

More greetings had followed along with happy tears and a lot of catching up. Quatre was amazed at the size of Miracle; the pup had grown a lot since he'd last seen her. Trowa suffered through another reminder of how the baby seat had humiliated him before the conversation moved onto more pressing issues; namely the wedding. Hilde left then, announcing she was going to take Miracle for a walk and get some fresh air now that the storm had passed.

Quatre fetched the list of music that he and Trowa had come up with for the wedding and handed it over to Duo and Heero to look through. Duo didn't have a clue as to what half the titles were and said as much. Heero wasn't much better off, he'd never really gone into music. He could play 'Chopsticks' on the piano but that was about the full extent of his musical talent. Duo was more familiar with rock bands, but most of those were pre colony.

"It's a very impressive list, Quatre," began Duo slowly.

"But?" Quatre stated, his sea green eyes sparkling.

"Errr..."

"Neither one of us is familiar with these titles or the pieces, is what Duo was going to say," said Heero.

"Actually, those weren't quite the words I was going to use but they will do."

"I think it would be best if Trowa and I played some of the tunes later for you to listen to, I'm sure that some of them will ring a few bells once you've heard them."

"That's a great idea, Quat," smiled Duo.

"You're not still discussing the wedding, are you?" asked Hilde as she entered the room, having returned from taking Miracle for a short walk. The dog flopped to the floor and gazed around.

"Just finishing up," replied Duo.

"Miracle, come here, girl," called Trowa softly.

The dog cocked her ears and looked at the man before getting up and wandering over.

"She's certainly grown, Duo," remarked Trowa as he fondled the dog's ears.

"Yeah, she's not as gangly as she used to be. She's beginning to mature at last."

"Shame she hasn't matured in the mind," teased Heero.

"Still in the puppyhood mode is she?" responded Trowa with a grin. He knew all too well what puppies could be like.

"You can say that again. Oh, she's toilet trained okay and Duo's done some basic obedience training with her but she still likes to pinch shoes and socks and hide them, and the occasional toilet roll," replied Heero with a smirk.

"She's not as bad as Heero makes out." Duo jumped in, in defense of his dog.

"Oh no? Then I suppose all the cursing I heard coming from you the other day when you discovered just how far a shredded toilet roll can go was my imagination?" teased Heero.

"I was not cursing," replied Duo with dignity. "I was merely reprimanding her for being naughty."

"Sounded more like cursing to me." Heero turned to face Trowa and Quatre. "You should have seen the mess, bits of toilet paper everywhere and Duo in the middle swearing like a trooper," he grinned.

Quatre and Trowa laughed, they could well picture the scene.

"I was only scolding her," huffed Duo. "Telling her she was a naughty dog, that she shouldn't touch the toilet rolls."

"Naughty dog, naughty dog," chirped Barney from his perch in his cage.

"See? Even Barney knows what I said," retorted Duo and folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Bloody mongrel," chirped Barney. "Bad dog, bad dog. Little shit of an animal."

"Hai, Barney certainly does know what you said," snickered Heero as the rest of the group all dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Traitor!" Duo glared at the bird.

Barney cocked his head and studied Duo with his beady eyes. "Fucking weather."

***

Howard arrived towards evening and was greeted with as much enthusiasm as the rest of the guests had been. Dinner was a loud affair with the conversation flowing easily back and forth. Old stories were dragged up and reminisced over; current events were given equally as much attention and Duo's pregnancy discussed in great detail. The topic of the wedding was on the tip of everyone's tongues but they waited until after dinner when they were all seated comfortably in the lounge room to discuss the final arrangements.

Heero and Duo went patiently through the plans for the day, where they proposed to have the seating and the guests, where Quatre would be with his violin and Howard in the gazebo. Questions were asked and answered, well, most of them anyway. When Trowa was approached in regards to the menu and wedding cake he clammed up tighter than a virgin's ass according to Duo. No one could get anything out of him other than it was going to be spectacular.

Duo tried talking to Quatre on the side to see if the Arab had a clue as to what Trowa was planning, but he was as much in the dark as Duo. Eventually realizing that he wasn't going to get any information from Trowa, despite the puppy eyes, pleading, whining, threats, begging and bribery offers, Duo gave up and resigned himself to having to wait.

Howard joined the pair in the study before retiring to bed to go over the ceremony and vows. Howard hadn't seen what the pair had planned in regards to their vows and so when he read the 'speeches' he was extremely touched, so much so that Duo was afraid Howard's sunglasses were going to fog up from the moisture he could sense behind them.

"That's just beautiful," said Howard as he read the words.

"You think they will fit in with the ceremony okay?" asked Duo.

"Those vows will fit perfectly, Duo. You two couldn't have written anything more poetic or just."

"Yeah, well, they came from the heart, Howie, it's how we feel about each other," replied Duo, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I can tell that," replied Howard. "If there's a dry eye in the house after those are read then I'll dance the hula in a grass skirt."

"Shall I book one now?" snickered Heero.

Howard's sunglasses flashed. "Don't get too cocky, son," he growled.

Duo thought it best to change the subject. "Did you bring your own outfit for the wedding, Howie, or would you like us to hire or buy something for you?"

"Nah, I brought my own gear, don't want none of that fancy stiff shit. I'll be more comfortable in my own stuff, thanks."

"You're not going to ..." Heero had visions of Howard standing in the gazebo wearing a bright, Hawaiian print shirt like he usually wore and shuddered.

Howard turned to face Heero. "I'm not going to what, Heero?" he questioned, his voice dangerous but with an edge of amusement to it. He knew what Heero was going to say, he just wanted to hear it from the Japanese man.

"Ummm... You're not going to wear one of your errr... usual shirts are you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Uh…"

"Will it be a problem, Heero?" Howard couldn't resist stirring the pot.

"Uh, no. No problem at all," sighed Heero in defeat.

Duo snickered, he knew Howard was teasing Heero, stringing him along, but he didn't do or say anything to the contrary. He let Howard stir his partner up a little, after all it was nice to see someone else squirming for a change under the teasing, he'd copped it before over Barney so pay back was sweet.

"Well, shit. Will you look at the time," exclaimed Duo. "I think we should be heading for bed. Lots to finish off over the next few days so we need our rest."

"Hai, you're right. It's getting late so we really should be retiring. Good night, Howard. Sleep well and we will see you in the morning." Heero was grateful to bring his embarrassment to an end and gave Duo a grateful look.

"Night, Howie. You can find your way back to your room okay?"

"Yeah, no problem, kid. I'll see you guys in the morning. Night."

Quiet descended on the house as the guests all made their way to their respective rooms and settled down for sleep. One by one, lights were extinguished until the entire mansion was in darkness. Down in the lounge room, Barney preened his feathers and prepared to tuck his head under a wing to sleep. There was a dim flash of lightning in the distance followed by a faint rolling of thunder.

"Fucking weather," chirped Barney and then tucked his head away to sleep.

~ * ~

tbc...


	93. Chapter 92

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, I'm happy to know you're all enjoying the fic. Now, last minute preparations for the wedding and a little more fun with Barney. Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

By ShenLong.

Chapter 92

The three days leading upto the wedding were a flurry of activity for everyone concerned. Heero made sure to do as much as he possibly could to lighten the load on Duo. He didn't want his lover stressing himself out unduly and tried to give Duo the jobs that didn't entail much on the physical side. Even though Duo wouldn't admit it, he was grateful to Heero for that as he found himself tiring easily. The added weight of the baby made his muscles ache terribly and he tried to work from a sitting position as much as possible. The massages Heero gave him were soothing and relaxing, Duo becoming putty in his lover's hands. The exercises that Nurse Brown had recommended he try also helped.

Hilde and Quatre pitched in as much as they could, following any requests Heero or Duo asked of them. Trowa and Quatre had gone through the tunes they'd listed so that Heero and Duo could listen to them and see if they were in agreeance with what the other couple had selected. Duo found that what Quatre had said was true; he did recognize some of the tunes when they were played, although he still couldn't name them if asked. Knowing that Trowa and Quatre wouldn't be able to play for the entire duration of the wedding, alternate music sources were looked at and it was finally decided to utilize the large stereo system Heero and Duo owned. A wide selection of tapes and discs were chosen and Hilde offered to keep an eye on the 'DJ' side of things for them. It was also agreed that Trowa and Quatre would record some of the tunes so that they could be played as well and leave the pair free to join in with the festivities such as dancing.

Duo flatly refused to do the bridal waltz. When questioned he reluctantly admitted that he'd never learned how to waltz.

Quatre kindly pointed out that it didn't have to be a waltz, just a slow dance together would suffice.

Duo was a lot happier after that.

The storm hadn't done as much damage to the estate as Duo had feared; some branches had been blown down and leaves littered the lawns but the roses had survived the storm with a little battering. Quatre assured Duo that there was nothing there that the groundsmen wouldn't be able to put right in a day. Duo was doubtful but could only trust that the blonde was right.

Trowa and Siska had disappeared into the kitchen on the Thursday and banned anyone from entering. Duo had tried once and then rapidly retreated when faced with an irate Trowa clutching a rather impressive cook's knife. Quatre had been persuaded to have a go at entering and also beat a hasty retreat, he'd come face to face with the blender. Heero tried under the pretense of getting Duo a sandwich and had been lucky to escape with all his limbs intact. Death by electric mixer was not on his agenda.

Hilde refused to go anywhere near the kitchen.

Howard disappeared muttering something about take out.

Nurse Brown claimed she was starting a diet and really didn't want anything from the kitchen anyway.

Duo resigned himself to having to use other methods to try and discover what was on the buffet menu.

***

Peering out the window, Duo and Hilde watched as the delivery truck pulled up and two men got out, opening the back doors wide. Quatre peeked over their shoulders as food stuffs were unloaded and taken into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Three bodies jumped in unison.

"Fuck, Heero! Gimme a heart attack, why don't you!" Duo all but yelled as Heero appeared behind the three and tried to look over their shoulders to see what had them all so intrigued.

"What's going on?" Heero asked again, ignoring his lover's outburst.

"Delivery truck," stated Quatre wisely.

"I can see that." Heero rolled his eyes.

"It's delivering the food stuffs for the reception," informed Hilde. "We're trying to see if we can figure out what stuff's been ordered so we know what to expect on the buffet."

"Aa." Heero leaned closer to the window.

"Knew I should have brought the binoculars," said Quatre. "What the hell is that?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was ice cream," said Hilde as she squinted her eyes.

"Crunchie ice cream to be exact," growled Duo.

"Uh oh, better watch him, Heero. You know what he's... Shit!" Quatre's words were cut off as Duo squirmed underneath and tried to escape.

"Oh no you don't, Duo," said Heero as he grabbed his lover.

"But, Heero..." Duo whined. "It's Crunchie ice cream."

"I know that. Look, I'll get you some from the freezer."

"Good luck, nice knowing you," grinned Quatre.

"Huh?" Heero turned to the blonde.

"Crunchie ice cream... freezer... kitchen? Ring any bells, Heero?"

"Oh fuck," groaned Heero.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck," chirped Barney.

"Do you think by any chance Trowa has _roast_Weiro on the menu?" asked Heero as he glared at the bird.

"Not that I know of, but there might be roast Heero if Nurse Brown hears the bird swearing like that," snickered Hilde.

"Pretty boy. Kiss me quick!" chirped Barney and cocked his head.

"You'll keep," Heero stated and gave the bird a pointed _'look'_.

"Only in the 'fridge," squawked Barney.

"Great! Not only does the damn thing pick up words and phrases really quickly, it has to have a sense of humor as well," moaned Heero.

"I'm not the pheasant plucker, I'm the pheasant plucker's son; I'm only plucking pheasants, till the pheasant plucker comes," sang Duo. "Be'cha can't learn that one, Barney."

Barney cocked his head and listened intently.

"I tried saying that one once, only I was a little inebriated at the time and it didn't come out quite like that," admitted Quatre.

"I'm not the pheasant plucker, I'm the pheasant fluckers son; I'm only flucking pleasants, till the present fucker comes... Shit! I can't even say it and I'm sober!" giggled Hilde.

Duo dissolved into snorts of laughter.

"Pleasant fucker, pleasant fucker," chirped Barney.

"I'll be plucking Weiros in a minute," scowled Heero.

Barney shook his feathers. "Fucking weather."

***

"That looks simply stunning, Trowa," remarked Siska as she looked at the creation the young man had just about finished.

"Thank you," replied Trowa and blushed a little. "It's only got to have the final decoration on it and then it's complete. Do you think that Heero and Duo will like it?"

"I'm certain they will," replied Siska as she studied the two tier wedding cake that Trowa was working on.

"Well, that's about all I can do on it for now. The final decoration can't go on until the morning of the wedding otherwise it will go soft," said Trowa as he stood back to admire his handy work. He really was pleased with the way the cake had turned out. "I'll pop it into the 'fridge for now." Trowa picked up the cake and took it through to one of the three extra 'fridges that had been brought in to accommodate the extra food.

Siska returned to chopping up vegetables and the hundred and one other little jobs that still awaited her if this buffet was to be ready in time for the wedding on the 'morrow.

Trowa returned a few moments later and consulted the list of things still to be done. Carefully he marked off those that had been completed. So far so good, most of the hors d'oeuvres had been prepared, leaving only minimal work left to finalize on them. The salad vegetables had all been chopped, diced or julienned and only needed mixing together. The meats were all prepared, the chicken wings marinating nicely and all that was left to do was cook up the dishes. Siska had nearly finished chopping the many vegetables that would be needed to go into those hot dishes and once they were complete so they could commence with cooking. The dishes could then be frozen or refrigerated until tomorrow. The cold meat and salad platters needed setting up but again, they couldn't be done until the morning otherwise the meats would dry out.

Consulting the desserts list, Trowa decided to get started on those. He scanned the list determining what he could make ahead and what would need leaving until the last minute. The brandysnap baskets he could make now, likewise the cheesecakes and the choux pastry for the eclairs. Washing his hands, Trowa began to assemble the ingredients he would need and started on the desserts.

***

"Anything else I can help with, Duo?" asked Hilde as she wandered into the dining room and found Duo sitting at the table with a box, colored ribbon, some tulle and several packets of what looked like sweets.

"Yeah, if you like," replied Duo as he studied the items in front of him.

Hilde took a seat next to the American. "What is it you're trying to do?" she asked as she studied the things more closely.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have a little memento for all the guests to take home from the wedding. You know how at a lot of weddings they have those little packets of sugared almonds or packets of matches with the bride and groom's name and date of wedding on them?"

Hilde nodded.

"I wanted something similar but unique." Duo reached into the box and took something out. "I spotted these ages ago in a shop and had Heero look into getting some made with our names and the date on them. What do you think?" Duo passed over the small object.

Carefully Hilde took it and cradled it in her hands. It was a small ceramic swan, but instead of being solid or whole, the back had been hollowed out. The piece had been covered in a shiny, black glaze with the words 'Duo and Heero. 15th October AC 199.' printed in gold on the wings. "Duo, it's beautiful," whispered Hilde. "I take it you're going to fill the hollow bit with those sweets?"

"That's the general idea, only I don't know whether to put the sweets into the tulle, wrap them and secure with the ribbon then put them in the back or to just put the sweets in the back and the ribbon around the swan's neck or to simply put the sweets in and wrap the whole thing in the tulle. What do you suggest?"

"How about we do up one of each and see which looks the best?" suggested Hilde with a smile.

"Good idea," replied Duo and set to work.

Half an hour later, three swans sat on the table. "Well, which is it going to be?" asked Hilde as she studied the three swans.

"I think I like the one with the sweets in the tulle, tied with the ribbon and then put into the back of the swan," replied Duo as he picked up the item for a closer inspection.

"I do too, Duo," smiled Hilde. "Let's see if we can get them all finished before dinner."

***

Six weary bodies occupied the lounge room that Friday evening. On the couch, Duo lay half sprawled, his head resting in Heero's lap, legs draped over Hilde's thighs. Heero gently stroked his fingers through Duo's bangs whilst Hilde couldn't help but caress the bump of the baby, delighted when the little one responded with kicks.

Quatre was curled up in Trowa's lap, head tucked under his husband's chin, eyes half closed. Trowa's hand wandered up and down his partner's back whilst he dozed lightly. Howard occupied another chair, legs stuck out in front, crossed at the ankle as he drifted in and out of sleep. Gradually his head would fall back and he'd begin to snore, only to jerk awake and resettle himself, head drooping again until he began to snore once more and so the cycle continued.

"Can anybody think of anything we may have missed?" said Duo in a sleepy voice.

"Not that I know of," came Quatre's equally sleepy reply.

"Food all ready, Tro?"

"Mmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes," snickered Duo.

"The grounds have been tidied up again and the marquee is set ready to go. All the tables and chairs along with the cloths and decorations are set up. There's only the crockery, cutlery and glassware to be put out," mumbled Howard from his half asleep place in the comfortable armchair. He'd spent the afternoon with a couple of the groundsmen, Harim and Raphel setting all that up. "Should have enough time to finish it off in the morning."

The wedding wasn't scheduled to start until two in the afternoon which would leave enough time in the morning for all the last minute jobs to be taken care of. Marina, Raphel's wife was going to help Trowa and Siska with the last of the buffet and then set it all up with Siska as well as assist to serve. Raphel and Harim had been persuaded to act as the bar keep for the reception and a small area had been set aside in the large marquee for the bar. Quatre had insisted that he be allowed to pay for all the drinks as part of his and Trowa's wedding gift to the couple.

Duo and Heero had politely refused; but after much insistence, explanations as to why and then whining, Quatre had finally gotten his way.

"I think I will be heading to bed then," Duo said with a yawn. "Sunshine and I are all tuckered out. I'm going to take a long soak in the tub and then sleep like the dead."

"I'll join you," said Heero and began to shift off the couch to give Duo a hand to rise.

"Bed sounds like a good idea," muttered Quatre and gave Trowa a dig in the ribs. "You coming to bed, Trowa?"

"Mmmm."

Hilde laughed. "I'm off too. Looks like you might have to carry him, Quatre."

Quatre frowned at his lover. "Trowa! Come on, it's bed time."

"Just got to finish wrapping the asparagus," mumbled Trowa.

"Ohh, we having asparagus are we, Tro?" asked Duo with a grin.

"Uh? What?" Trowa came awake with a jerk.

"Nothing, Tro," snickered Duo and then turned to Howard. "Hey, Howie! Bed time, old man," he said and nudged Howard with his foot.

A snore was all he got by way of reply.

"You can carry him up, Heero," Duo stated with a broad grin and wink to his lover.

"And permanently damage myself? No thanks. He can walk like the rest of us. Oi, Howard!" Heero bellowed in the captain's ear.

Howard woke with a start, arms flailing and his sunglasses nearly falling off his face. "Geeze! What the hell are you trying to do, Heero?! Give me a heart attack? Bloody hell!"

"Bed, now," stated Heero. "We don't want you falling asleep during the ceremony tomorrow."

Howard dragged himself up muttering under his breath about impatient Japanese boys and cocky Americans.

"Love you too, Howard. See you in the morning," sniggered Duo and headed out the lounge and up the stairs to bed.

***

Nurse Brown arrived home from her evening shift at the hospital to find the house in peace and quiet, all the occupants having retired to bed. She peered into the kitchen and seeing it was safe enough to enter, she made herself a cup of tea and carried it through to the lounge. She opened Barney's cage door and the Weiro hopped out onto her finger and then up to her shoulder, perching happily there.

Sitting in the lounge chair, the nurse sipped on her tea, allowing herself to unwind and relax a bit before heading off to bed. The mansion had been abuzz with activity all day and she'd been glad to escape to work. She was happy to note though that Duo was being sensible and not overdoing things. She let her eyes slip half closed, enjoying the tea's warmth. "How are you, Barney?"

"Very well, very well," chirped the bird. "Give us a kiss!"

Nurse Brown turned her head a little and the Weiro nibbled at her bottom lip. "You're a cheeky boy," she said to the bird.

"Cheeky boy, cheeky boy," returned the bird.

"Are you behaving yourself, Barney?"

"Pretty boy," Barney chirruped.

Nurse Brown drained her mug and began to stand up. "Come on, Barney. Time for you to go back in your cage to sleep." Nurse Brown lifted her hand for the bird to hop onto.

"Fuck off, fuck off," chirped the bird.

Nurse Brown dropped her empty mug in shock.

~ * ~

tbc.........

AN: For those that are interested, Barney is based on a friend of mine's Weiro. Yes, he's a cheeky bird, picks up words and phrases very quickly and also swears like a trooper! *grin*


	94. Chapter 93

**Thank you to all for the very kind reviews - your feed back is most welcomed and appreciated. And now on to the event you've been anticipating - yes, it's time for the wedding. I hope you enjoy. ^__^**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 93

"Fuck off, fuck off," repeated Barney and cocked his head at his mistress.

"Barney!" exclaimed Nurse Brown and bent to pick up the mug she'd dropped. "Where on earth did you learn that sort of language?"

"Pretty boy. Give us a kiss."

"Never mind, you naughty bird. I think I know. Just wait until I see that young man..." muttered Nurse Brown. "Come on, in your cage now. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Barney hopped on his mistress' finger and allowed himself to be put back in his cage. "Nighty, night," he chirped.

"Good night, Barney." The nurse slipped the cover over the cage and took her empty mug through to the kitchen. Turning off the lights she made her way to her room; tomorrow she would have to have a word with a certain pregnant man.

***

Duo shifted slightly in the bed as he woke from slumber, his eyes blinking sleepily. Heero was pressed against his side, hand resting lightly on his belly. Duo looked at his still slumbering partner and smiled. Today was their wedding day and Duo couldn't be happier. Today they would speak their vows, commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Whilst it was a big step for both of them, Duo had no regrets at all. He felt surrounded by love, safe in his partner's arms, needed and protected. To Duo, Heero's proposal of marriage went deeper than the love they shared. It was something he didn't quite understand and didn't want it explained. It was simply there, tying them together in ways he never knew possible. He didn't question it, simply accepted it and embraced it. Now he understood what people meant when they talked about soul mates.

He'd been one of the lucky ones.

He'd found his.

"Happy thoughts?"

The voice of his partner broke into Duo's mental wanderings and he turned to smile at Heero. "Of course," he replied.

"I love you, Duo Maxwell," said Heero softly as he caressed Duo's belly. The baby gave a small kick. "And you too, Sunshine," Heero chuckled. Feathering kisses along Duo's throat, Heero spoke again. "Ready for today?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it's really here. I mean, after all these weeks, the planning, organizing and finally the day has arrived."

"You'd better believe it, Duo. This afternoon we are going to be married; today you will become my life partner and I, yours. I can't tell you how much that means to me, Duo. You've made me the happiest man alive." A tear glistened in the corner of Heero's eye as he spoke the words from his heart.

"And you've made me equally as happy, Heero. After everything that's happened to me in my life, the bad shit, the war, the losing of so many of my friends... I never thought I would see happiness like this. I know it's not always going to be a bed of roses, we will have our fights and arguments but... I know you will always be there for me, Heero; as I will always be there for you." Duo began to sniffle a little.

"Now don't go crying on me," Heero chastised gently. "You start that and I'm likely to join you."

Duo gave a watery laugh. "I suppose we should get up and get our asses into gear, there's a shitload of stuff to be done before the ceremony."

"A couple more minutes isn't going to hurt, Duo. I want to lie here for a few moments longer and have you all to myself. It's going to be a hectic enough day as it is."

Sighing softly, Duo snuggled closer to his lover. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt at all.

***

When Heero and Duo emerged from their room to go down to the kitchen for breakfast they found the mansion a hive of activity. Everyone seemed to be doing something. Trowa was about to lock down the kitchen along with Siska and Marina to finish off the preparations for the buffet. When Duo protested about not having eaten yet, he was told to get his ass to the dining room where breakfast had been set up already.

Wandering into the dining room the pair found the rest of the residents already there and a spread of food on the table. They sat down and joined in, the conversation flying back and forth at breakneck speed as everyone discussed what still remained to be done and who was going to do what.

Howard swallowed his piece of toast and then announced he was off to help finish setting up the marquee and get the bar ready. Hilde told him she would be along shortly to help. Quatre was heading for the gazebo to assist and oversee the setting up of the area for the ceremony, then he would return to help finish off things in the marquee. Trowa was naturally ensconced in the kitchen, the remaining prep for the buffet taking up his morning. Once he was done there he would shower and change then assist Duo in his preparations.

Wufei and Sally would arrive later, about an hour or so before the ceremony so that Wufei could assist Heero. Une and Doctor G would arrive shortly before the ceremony was due to start. The security warning at the main gate alerted Heero to the arrival of the flowers and he duly left his breakfast to collect them. Hilde and Howard disappeared to start on the marquee, Quatre also departed, muttering about chairs, seating arrangements and tuning his violin. Only Duo and Nurse Brown remained in the dining room.

"How are you feeling this morning, Duo?" the nurse asked now that the ruckus had died down and she could speak without shouting.

Duo eyed the nurse and gave a smile. "Nervous, I guess."

"That's to be expected. Make sure you take it easy though, no stressing yourself out and doing too much this morning otherwise you won't be fit for this afternoon."

"Not much chance of that," replied Duo. "Everyone seems to have everything under control so there isn't really much for me to do."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm certain they would want you to oversee what they're doing, just to make sure they have everything the way you want it."

"I guess so."

"Duo?"

"Yes?" Duo turned to look at the nurse.

"Last night, when I got back here from work I was sitting in the lounge having a cup of tea and talking to Barney before I went to bed..."

Duo paled a little, he had an idea of what was coming next and he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear it.

"I went to put Barney back in his cage and he came out with some... shall we say, rather colorful words."

"Oh, shit."

"Those weren't exactly the words Barney spoke but it was something along those lines."

"Ummm..."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he learnt them, would you?"

"Well... He's a really intelligent bird and sometimes we watch pretty rough action movies, I guess he's picked something up from listening in to one of those." It wasn't a lie, Heero and he often watched action movies and language was a part of such movies. It _was_ possible that Barney could have picked the words up from the television, although Duo knew that wasn't strictly the case here. He made a mental note to try and curb his language in future when the bird was around. He'd also need to let Heero know.

"Ah, I see." Nurse Brown didn't look convinced. "I suppose it is possible. In future though if you're going to be watching those sorts of movies, would you mind removing Barney from the room? I have the local vicar call around from time to time and you can imagine how embarrassing it would be if he was to say something like that whilst the vicar is there."

"No problem, I'll make sure to put him out the room in future," Duo agreed, relieved that he'd been spared the nurse's wrath. Although he knew by the nurse's eyes that she really didn't believe his story. Duo's eyes fell on the box on the china cabinet, remembering that the ceramic swans were inside. "Errr... I'd better shift my butt, Hilde forgot the mementos so I'd better get them outside as they're part of the table decorations." Grateful for an excuse to escape, Duo hastily stood up and grabbed the box, beating a quick retreat.

Nurse Brown watched him go and smiled to herself as she picked up another piece of toast. She didn't think there would be too many more problems with Barney. At least she hoped not.

***

Duo was amazed at the transformation of the grounds. The marquee stood out crisp and fresh against the backdrop of green lawn and flower beds. The pathway leading to the gazebo was swept clean and Duo glimpsed the seats arranged right in front of it. He caught a quick flash out the corner of his eye and realized that Heero was down there with a large box. Duo quickly went inside the marquee with the box of ceramic swans, intending to leave them there for the moment and head down to the gazebo to see what Heero was doing. Inside the marquee Duo stopped dead in his tracks and gazed about. The place looked wonderful. The bar stood off to the side, Howard busily setting up some glasses on the table and sorting through bottles of wine, passing them to Raphel to put into the small cooler. Along the other side a large table had been set up for the buffet, cream table cloths adorned the table and on one end a large bain-marie stood, the water inside heating slowly in readiness for the hot foods to be placed inside.

Another table just across from the bar hosted the stereo system and Duo noted the speakers set around the marquee. A stack of CD's was present beside the machine but Duo didn't bother to rifle through them, he trusted Hilde to make sure that the music would be 'appropriate' as Heero had put it. The bridal table, Duo guessed that's what you called it even if it was two men getting married, sat at the top of the marquee, a cream colored table cloth with a royal blue center cloth adorned the table. Hilde was busy setting up the cutlery and gave Duo a smile.

Duo walked over, box still in hand and stopped to eye off the amount of silverware that seemed to be there. "Surely we're not going to need all that?"

"Yes, you are," replied Hilde.

"But how the hell do you know which one's for what?" There seemed to be too many forks and knives there for Duo's comfort. "I'm gonna get lost with that lot."

"It's easy, Duo. You just work from the outside in," returned Hilde. "This here is your soup spoon, then there's the knife and fork for your entree, next are the ones for your main meal and finally the spoon and fork at the top for your dessert."

"I thought this was a buffet? You know, you just get up and help yourself, not a four course extravaganza."

"It is a buffet, Duo but there are designated courses for it too. Trowa thought it would be fitting for you both."

Duo had his doubts, but kept them to himself. Knowing him he'd probably use his dessert spoon for his soup or something equally as ridiculous. He sighed. "Here, you forgot the mementos," he said as he handed over the box.

"Thanks," replied Hilde and took the box. "Is it how you wanted it set up, Duo?" the woman asked as she looked around the marquee. She was a little concerned at Duo's seemingly lack of enthusiasm; after all, even though Duo had explained how he wanted things set up he really hadn't had the chance to supervise much of it due to the fact that there had been other people present to erect the marquee and he couldn't risk being seen by them.

Duo gazed around; the other three tables for the guests had been set up in a semi circle facing the bridal table. The tables were set for two people on two and three on the middle one. They'd decided to put Hilde and Quatre on one table, Howard and G on another then Une, Sally and Nurse Brown on the third one. Trowa and Wufei would be sitting at the bridal table with Heero and Duo. "It's perfect," said Duo softly.

"If there's anything you're not happy with or want changing just say so. It's your wedding day and we all want you to remember it as something special."

Duo was touched by the sentiment and found it hard to hold onto his composure. "It's perfect, Hilde," he repeated. "I'll be back in a minute, I need to pop down to the gazebo and see Heero for a moment."

"Okay," Hilde replied with a smile. She could see the struggle Duo was having with his emotions and didn't want to embarrass the young man. She turned back to the cutlery.

Duo exited the marquee as quickly as he could and headed for the gazebo. As he approached he felt his eyes watering again. It looked stunning for want of a better word. Cream and royal blue ribbons had been strung between the outside support posts, just below the gazebo roof. Along the balustrade were more ribbons and at the base of the small steps leading up and into the gazebo itself stood two standard rose bushes, one on either side of the steps. The tops of the bushes were smothered in cream colored roses and the scent from them was sweet and fresh. At the top of the gazebo and just inside stood the small table, royal blue cloth covering it and another pair of standard roses flanking the table.

"Like it?" Heero came up behind Duo and put his arms around his partner's waist.

"Oh, Heero. It's beautiful," Duo managed to get out, his voice breaking a little.

"I hope you didn't mind me organizing the little extras," said Heero softly.

Duo turned around in Heero's arms and kissed his lover. "Thank you. I think it's just lovely."

"Come on, you two, you haven't got time for that now. The ceremony is due to start in two hours so I think you'd better go and start to get ready." Quatre's voice broke into their moment.

"Shit! Quat's right, Heero. I'd better get a move on, especially as I want to wash my hair as well," said Duo as he pulled away from his partner.

Heero chuckled. "Come on then. I'll walk back with you, I need to grab my stuff anyway and bring the flowers to the house."

They had decided that they would prepare and dress in separate rooms, keeping with a little of tradition. Heero would wait with Wufei for Trowa and Duo on the patio out the back and then once all the guests were seated and Quatre began to play they would walk together down the lawned path, Wufei and Trowa behind them to the gazebo and Howard.

Heero collected his things and gave Duo a warm hug and deep kiss. "I'll see you soon, little mother."

"You can count on it, daddy."

With another kiss the pair parted and Duo headed for the shower to begin to get ready.

***

"Trowa! What the _hell_ are you still doing in here? Get your ass up those stairs now and help Duo to get ready!" Quatre yelled to his husband who was still in the kitchen. Quatre had returned the mansion and gone to their room, expecting Trowa to be there getting ready. When he hadn't found a trace of his husband and seen the suit still on the hangar, he'd gone in search of the Latin. Knowing there was only one other place the tall man was bound to be, Quatre braved the thought of being sliced and diced and entered the kitchen. Sure enough his partner was still there, up to his eyeballs in food preparation.

Trowa looked up and narrowed his eyes at the invasion to his sacred place.

"Did you hear me, Trowa? I said get your ass up those stairs now and help Duo to get ready," Quatre repeated. "You only have an hour an a half before the ceremony is due to start and Duo needs you!" Quatre folded his arms across his chest and stared defiantly at his husband.

"But..." Trowa looked at the food items still to prepare.

"Go," said Siska. "Marina and I can finish up here, there's not much left to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. All the main work is done; it's really only a case of setting up the platters and taking the food out now. We can't start taking anything out until the ceremony is over anyway so go on, shoo."

Reluctantly, Trowa left the kitchen and followed Quatre up the stairs.

"I don't know. What the hell were you thinking, Trowa? You know Duo needs you right now and here you are, still playing around in the kitchen, wrapping those sticks of asparagus in that orangey stuff..."

"Salmon."

"What?"

"I was wrapping the asparagus in smoked salmon," Trowa said.

"Whatever; the fact still remains that you shouldn't be in there still. You're Duo's best man and that's an honor in itself, he needs you to help him with his hair and getting dressed, not to mention getting yourself ready as well. Poor guy, he must think you've deserted him..."

Trowa sighed and let his husband continue to rant.

***

The guests were all seated. Howard was standing just inside the gazebo with the ceremony printed out onto cream colored paper held in his hands. He also had a copy of Heero's and Duo's vows there for the couple. He glanced at his watch and then up the path again. He caught Quatre's eye and the blonde smiled. Quatre was waiting, violin at the ready. Now all he needed was for Trowa's signal to tell him that the couple were ready to make their entrance.

"Do I look all right, Trowa?" Duo asked nervously as he peered at himself in the mirror.

"Duo, you look stunning," replied Trowa softly as he came up behind the pregnant man.

Despite his obvious pregnant state, the cut of the charcoal suit suited Duo perfectly. The jacket hung on his shoulders, dipping in slightly at the waist but not restricting his belly. The rich blue of the shirt complimented his eyes and made his skin glow. The black tie held a silvery tie pin that glittered when Duo moved. Heero had a matching one. The tie pins had been a wedding present to them from Howard. The man had had them specially made from Gundanium, the metal having come from the spare parts they'd carried for Deathscythe during the war. Both Duo and Heero had been touched deeply by the gift.

Duo's hair had been washed and brushed until it shone. Trowa had then braided it into a French braid for the man, Duo wanting something a little different to how he usually wore his hair, but didn't want it loose to cause any problems. Trowa had intertwined a few of the cream rose buds into the very tail of the braid, enough to add to the picture, but not to take away from Duo's masculinity. Tucking the button hole into place, Trowa stepped back. "Are you ready?"

Taking one last look at his reflection, Duo turned. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

"Then let's go. Heero's waiting for you."

***

Standing at the base of the staircase, Heero was trying to stop his hands from shaking. Wufei gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder. "Exit is that way, Yuy," said Wufei as he nodded to the left. "Life sentence is this way." Wufei inclined his head to the right and the gardens where the guests were waiting.

Heero scowled and then his eyes lit up as he spotted Duo coming down the staircase with Trowa. His breath caught as he watched the ascent. Duo looked simply lovely in his suit, the colors blending together perfectly and the fall of the cloth enhanced Duo's natural grace and agility. Moisture gathered at the corners of Heero's eyes and he hastily blinked it back. If he were to shed a tear now then ultimately Duo would also end up in tears and he didn't want that; not yet anyway.

Duo's eyes were firmly fixed on Heero as he stepped down and he smiled. Heero's outfit was exactly the same as his own and yet Heero managed to give it an air of individuality. Duo had never seen a more beautiful sight than he was seeing right now. Heero's eyes met his own and Duo could see the love registered in those cobalt depths. He took Heero's offered hand as he reached the bottom of the stairs and gazed adoringly into Heero's eyes. "Love you," he murmured softly.

"Love you too, Duo."

"Okay, you two, it's time," said Wufei and nodded in the direction of the gazebo.

Taking up their positions, Trowa sent the signal to Quatre and the blonde raised the violin. Running the bow across the strings he began to play.

Walking side by side, holding each other's hand, Heero and Duo approached the gathered guests and Howard. Smiles radiated from all around them and Duo thought he was going to burst with happiness. They proceeded towards the gazebo and up the steps, Trowa and Wufei moving to stand at either side of their designated 'groom'. With the arrival of the wedding party, Quatre brought his playing to a halt and lowered the violin. As Howard stepped forward so Heero quirked an eyebrow and Duo snickered softly. Howard was wearing his usual sunglasses, a pair of black slacks, cream shirt and black jacket; but that wasn't what caused the amusement.

Howard was also wearing a tie...

A Hawaiian print tie to be exact.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"Something wrong, Heero?" Howard whispered innocently.

"No, nothing's wrong," muttered Heero.

"Nice tie," Duo chuckled.

"Thanks." Howard wiggled his eyebrows. "Couldn't turn up without my trademark, now could I?"

Heero consoled himself with the thought that at least it wasn't the usual shirt.

"Are you ready? Shall we start?"

Both men nodded in reply and Howard raised the sheaf of papers he held and facing the crowd he began to read.

"For those of you that don't know me, my name is Howard, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. I have known Duo for quite a number of years and during that time I've watched him grow from a young teenager in the war to the respectable young man he is today, a man I would be proud to call my son. Heero I haven't known for quite as long but he has always struck me as a fine individual who has a strong set of values and integrity. On behalf of Duo and Heero, welcome and thank you for being here."

"They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives."

"By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives."

"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving."

"This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage."

"God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Duo and Heero come now to be joined."

Howard paused for a moment, switched his attention to the couple before him and then continued.

"Duo and Heero, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together."

"Duo, you have chosen Heero to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?"

Duo shifted nervously and then answered. "I will."

"Heero, you have chosen Duo to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?"

Squeezing Duo's hand, Heero replied clearly and with confidence. "I will."

"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?" Howard asked.

Staring intently at each other Heero and Duo spoke as one. "We do."

"Duo, please repeat after me: In the presence of God and our family and friends, I, Duo, choose you, Heero, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Taking a deep breath, Duo repeated the words, his eyes firmly fixed on Heero as he spoke. "In the presence of God and our family and friends, I, Duo, choose you, Heero, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Heero smiled warmly.

"Now Heero, please repeat after me: In the presence of God and our family and friends, I, Heero, choose you, Duo, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Heero cleared his throat and then spoke with confidence and love. "In the presence of God and our family and friends, I, Heero, choose you, Duo, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Duo could feel his eyes watering and couldn't help but hear a small sob to the side. He glanced across and saw Quatre smiling through a flood of tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Duo and Heero have written their own vows of marriage to each other and I will call upon Duo to speak his first." Howard handed Duo the copy of his vows.

Taking the offered paper, Duo scanned it quickly and passed the paper back. Composing himself he took both of Heero's hands in his and turned to face his partner then he began to speak, his eyes fixed only on Heero. The rest of the world vanished from around him, leaving only himself, Heero and the love they shared.

"Heero; I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. I love you, Heero Yuy, with all my heart and soul."

Gazing deeply into Heero's eyes, Duo saw the intensity of Heero's love burning in their depths and a tear broke free to slide along his cheek. Behind him he could hear Quatre sniffle.

"I will now call upon Heero to speak his vows of marriage to Duo." Howard passed the paper to Heero but Heero declined, he'd already memorized what he wanted to say. The words he spoke resonated through the gazebo, clear and concise, full of love and devotion.

Continuing to hold hands, Heero's eyes remained fixed on Duo's as he spoke.

"Before our friends and those so special to us here, on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I am honored to take you, Duo, as my husband, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore; for to me, you are my life, my heart, my soul and the very reason for my existence. I love you, Duo Maxwell, with all my heart and soul."

Heero felt the tears of happiness begin to fall from his own eyes but he didn't care to stop them. For once he wasn't going to hide his emotions, he was going to let them run free and show everyone the true depth of his love for the braided American.

Duo's own tears were flowing freely by this stage, Quatre had completely dissolved into a weeping mess and judging by the sounds both men could hear coming from their audience it seemed they were not alone in their sharing of water. Even Wufei's eyes were looking a little moist.

Howard cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "It is now that we come to the exchanging of the rings part of the ceremony."

Howard looked pointedly at Trowa and Wufei.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked.

Trowa reached inside his jacket pocket and fiddled around for a few moments. Wufei dipped into his pocket and produced a small, black velvet box which he opened and passed to Howard. "Thank you, Wufei. Trowa?"

"Shit. I know it's in here somewhere," muttered Trowa as he frantically began to search his pockets.

Off to the side, Quatre rolled his eyes.

"You have got it, haven't you, Trowa?" Duo asked nervously.

Trowa was beginning to turn a few shades of red as he continued to search his pockets.

"Try your shirt pocket," hissed Quatre.

Trowa's hand dipped inside to locate his shirt pocket and relief flooded his face as he drew out a matching black, velvet box and handed it over to Howard. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Not half as sorry as you would be had you not found it," whispered Quatre.

Howard took both rings and with a smile he looked at Duo and then handed him the ring. "Duo, as you slide this ring onto Heero's finger I want you to repeat these words."

Duo took the ring and placed it at the tip of the ring finger on Heero's left hand. As he began to slide the ring down, over the knuckle, so he spoke softly, but with warmth and love.

"Heero, I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge to you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you." The ring sat snugly at the base of Heero's finger and Duo smiled through his tears.

Howard passed the other ring to Heero. "Heero, as you place this ring on Duo's finger I want you also to repeat these words."

Taking the ring, Heero paused at the tip of Duo's ring finger on his left hand and smiled lovingly before starting to slide the ring onto Duo's finger. He spoke softly as he did so.

"Duo, I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge to you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you."

With the rings both now safely on each others fingers, Heero and Duo turned once again to face Howard.

Howard was positively beaming, the grin from ear to ear as he gazed at the pair. With a deep breath he shuffled his papers and continued with the final part of the ceremony.

"Duo and Heero, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before God and each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me by the United Earth and Colony Sphere, not to mention the fact that I'm a ship's captain and therefore legally allowed to do this; it is my honor and delight to declare you married and partners _in_ life... _for_ life."

"You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Heero stepped a little closer, eyes searching Duo's face through his tears of joy. He tilted his head slightly and raised a hand to cup Duo's cheek. Duo's hand mimicked his action, cupping Heero's cheek as he also tilted his head. Their lips met, moving softly together as they shared their happiness and love. Breaking apart, eyes opened and stared intently at each other before Heero pressed another quick kiss to Duo's sweet lips. "I love you," Heero whispered as they moved slightly apart.

The cat calls and whistles from behind them as they shared their kiss caused Duo to blush a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Howard. "We will return in just a moment once the register and appropriate paperwork has been dealt with." Words said, Howard motioned for the four to follow him to the small table where the necessary documents awaited them. Managing to hold the tears at bay long enough to see, both men duly signed where they had to, Wufei and Trowa adding their signatures as witnesses in the appropriate places. Howard placed his own signature on the wedding certificate and then carefully folded the document and slid it into an envelope. With a smile he handed the marriage certificate to Heero. "Now for the last bit," he stated softly.

Turning back to the guests, Howard brought Heero and Duo to stand at the top of the gazebo steps and face their friends.

"It is now my personal privilege and great joy to be the first one to introduce Duo and Heero as the newly married couple. Partners in life... for life. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mr Yuy-Maxwell."

"Please greet them warmly."

Quatre struck up another melody on the violin as Duo and Heero, holding hands, stepped down from the gazebo and into the embraces, best wishes and warmth of their friends.

~ * ~

tbc......

The wedding vows and ceremony were taken from the following 2 sites and used without permission. The vows and ceremony have been changed and altered, words added or subtracted to suit the purpose of this chapter of this fic.

http:// www(dot) tmclark. com/ JP/ gay. html

http:// dfwx. com / master. html


	95. Chapter 94

**Thanks for the kind reviews - you guys are the best! And now it's on to the reception. Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 94

Heero and Duo stepped down from the gazebo and into the well wishes of their friends. Quatre continued to play as the congratulations rang out around him. Hands were shaken, kisses exchanged and more tears of happiness shared as Heero and Duo mingled with their guests. Once they had spoken with everyone so Wufei managed to convince the couple to move to the rose beds and have some photographs taken. Confetti and rice rained down upon them as they moved through the gathered crowd and over to the side.

Sally produced a camera and began to snap away, getting the couple to pose alone and then with Trowa and Wufei, Howard joined in just afterwards and eventually the entire guest list gathered around for a group photo, Harim being persuaded to stand behind the camera so as Sally could appear in the shot as well.

"Happy?" Heero asked his lover, nuzzling Duo's hair when they had a brief moment between photos.

"Couldn't be happier," replied Duo and reached for his husband's lips, sealing his own to them and kissing Heero deeply. The flash went off amid cheers and as they broke apart they gave the crowd a sheepish grin.

"I think we should be heading for the marquee and the reception now, guys," Wufei said, appearing at their sides. The Chinese man was smiling, the happiness he felt for his friends clearly showing in his onyx eyes.

"Shall we, Mr Yuy-Maxwell?" Heero offered his arm to Duo.

Duo linked his arm through Heero's. "I think we should, Mr. Yuy-Maxwell," Duo replied with a soft smile and look of adoration on his face.

The couple made their way to the marquee and ensuing reception, the wedding guests ahead of them.

Pausing outside the marquee whilst the guests took their places, Trowa glanced inside at the buffet tables.

"Don't even think about it," came a growl in his right ear and Trowa spun around to see Quatre walking past with Hilde on his arm.

"But, I..."

"Desert the wedding party and you will be sleeping on the couch for a month," hissed Quatre and then turned to Hilde. "Let's take our seats."

Trowa watched his husband disappear inside the marquee and sighed. He turned back to the wedding party, the threat of the couch foremost in his mind; but he was determined that couch or no couch he was going to be the one to fetch the wedding cake out and present it to the couple. It was his masterpiece and Trowa was not about to let anyone take away the privilege of unveiling it before the newlyweds. The sound of Howard's voice interrupted his thoughts and Trowa prepared himself to enter the marquee.

The guests had all entered the marquee and found their places. Harim passed amongst the tables and poured everyone a glass of wine, including the bridal table even though there wasn't anyone sitting there yet. All the staff had a glass too and once every glass was filled, Howard stood and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please be upstanding and raise your glasses to welcome the newly weds; Mr and Mr Yuy-Maxwell!"

Trowa and Wufei stepped inside and made their way to the bridal table; moments later Duo and Heero, arm in arm stepped inside whilst the company clapped and cheered. Duo felt the flush on his cheeks, he thought he would burst with the happiness he felt. Never in all his short life so far had he ever dreamt he could have such a wonderful group of friends. Despite their differences he loved each and every one of them; they were his only true family.

Approaching the bridal table, Trowa and Wufei pulled out their chairs for them and Heero and Duo sat down. Everyone raised their glasses and drank a toast to the couple, Duo and Heero picking up their glasses as well and joining in. Duo's face screwed up into a grimace as he tasted the 'wine' in his glass. "What the fuck is this shit?" he asked Heero as the rest of the guests sat.

Heero gave him a perplexed look, his wine tasted just fine so he couldn't understand what Duo was going on about.

"It's non alcoholic, Maxwell," Wufei whispered from the side.

"It's shit, is what it is," snapped Duo. "And it's Yuy-Maxwell now, Wuffers. Who the fuck gave me this crap?"

"Sally's orders. No alcohol for you in your pregnant state, _Yuy-Maxwell_." Wufei was sure to emphasize the hyphenated name.

Duo groaned. "Bloody woman. Couldn't she let me have a least one glass on my wedding day?" he moaned.

"You can take it up with her; I refuse," grunted Wufei and replaced his glass on the table.

"Heero..."

"Uh uh, no way, Duo. If Sally says it's for your own health and the health of the baby then I'm not about to question her. I don't need to be threatened with castration for allowing you to drink," replied Heero with a look of fear.

"Wuss," complained Duo.

"I might be a wuss but at least I will still have my balls."

Seeing as how he wasn't going to get any assistance from anyone on the bridal table, Duo gave up; for the moment anyway. He hadn't been a master thief in the past for nothing.

The attention was diverted as Howard announced the serving of the buffet and the bridal table rose to approach the laden table. The bain-marie was filled to overflowing. Two containers of soup awaited the guests, Siska and Marina standing, ladles poised to serve the guests. There was cream of chicken or vegetable soup to choose from and Duo immediately chose the vegetable much to his partner's delight. It wasn't because it was healthy though, Duo hadn't gotten to eat much in the way of fresh fruit or vegetables during his life and simply loved vegetable soup. Trowa had somehow managed to find out most of Duo's and Heero's favorite foods and had attempted to incorporate as many as he could into the buffet.

As everyone chose their soup and had their bowls filled, so they returned to the tables and ate. Thick, crusty bread was available and Heero ate three slices. Duo commented to Trowa on how delicious the soup tasted and the tall Latin positively beamed.

Once the soup was finished and the dishes cleared away there was a little time for the newly weds and guests to mingle before the entree was due to be served. Duo found himself sitting with Une and Sally, Nurse Brown was busy chatting with Hilde whilst Howard, G and the other three ex pilots were conversing by the bar.

Une was smiling, something Duo found to be a bit scary at first, but she was genuine in her comments. They talked a little about the ceremony, Une commenting on how lovely the grounds looked and how appropriate the entire ceremony had been before talk turned to Duo's pregnancy.

"I must say you're looking radiant, Duo. I know they say that women glow when they're pregnant, but in your case it's certainly true."

Duo felt himself blush. "It isn't all as easy as it looks," he replied. "I've definitely developed a new respect for women and this pregnancy business."

Une laughed. "I can imagine," she stated. "I've heard a lot of women say that if men had to carry and give birth to the children then the human race would quickly become extinct."

"I think I can safely say that pregnancy and child birth is one thing a man would have no hesitation in leaving up to the women," chuckled Duo.

"How are you really, Duo?" Une asked as she leaned close and kept her voice low. Sally had gone to the bar to fetch another drink so there was no one to hear them.

Duo fidgeted with his hands for a moment and then fixed his commanding officer with his amethyst eyes. "I guess I'm okay," he began, a little hesitantly. "Some days are better than others. Most of the time I'm doing all right, my back does ache a bit now though with the added weight in the front," he said as he ran a possessive hand over the swell of the baby. "Generally though my health is good, I'm eating okay, exercising a little and doing my best to follow the doctor's orders."

"How are you coping emotionally?"

Duo swallowed. This was a sore point with him. "Most days are fine, I do get emotional from time to time, but Sally tells me that is quite normal... but..." Duo trailed off.

Sensing there was a little more, Une pushed a fraction. "But? I take it Heero is something to do with the 'but' bit?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I love him so much and he's going to make a wonderful father... but... well... sometimes I feel as if I don't have any privacy at all. Sounds stupid, huh?"

"No, it doesn't, Duo. I can well imagine that Heero is very protective of you and the baby and if I'm correct he pretty much keeps you in his sights twenty-four seven?"

Duo nodded. "I feel like I'm in a gilded cage some days, that I can't even fart without it being a major disaster or cause for concern. Sorry to be so crude."

Une chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I do sympathize with you though. If Heero is as dedicated to looking after you as he is to his assignments then I can well appreciate your concerns. For what it's worth, humor him, Duo. Play along with him and indulge him. From my own experiences with men if you go along with things you can always turn them around a little to suit yourself and Heero won't be any the wiser."

"Your experiences with men?" Duo's face must have looked a little shocked. Actually the thought of his commanding officer being with a man... well, Duo decided he didn't want to go there.

"Contrary to belief, I am human too, Duo. I'm also female and still in my prime," Une told him, and amused smile on her lips.

"Umm... I wasn't implying..."

"It's okay, Duo. I know you weren't," chuckled Une. "So, when are you and Heero going to have your second child?"

Duo's drink made a hasty exit from his mouth and he almost choked. Sally was quick to thump him on the back, having just returned with a round of drinks. "What?!" spluttered Duo as he wiped his face on a napkin Sally had given him.

"All I asked was when Duo and Heero were going to have their second child," said Une as she bore the questioning gaze of Sally.

"I think he'd better have this one first before he goes planning on having anymore," replied Sally. "We're not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot."

"Uh, I think I see Heero waving for me," said Duo and stood up to beat a hasty retreat before Une could ask him anything else.

"You all right?" Heero asked as Duo threaded his way through the tables and back to his husband. "You looked as if you needed rescuing."

"Thanks, Heero. Une was asking a few questions I wasn't ready to answer." Duo gave his lover a rueful grin.

"Like what?" Heero probed, his annoyance beginning to show. "If she's upset you..."

"No, no. Nothing like that. She wanted to know when we were planning on having our second child."

"What?!"

"Probably wants to know now so she can begin to organize the rosters and plan the assignments ahead of schedule," Duo snickered as he took his seat.

Heero still looked a little ruffled. "It's none of her business," he gruffed. "Besides, we haven't really discussed if you want any more children or not yet, Duo."

"I guess it all depends on Sunshine here. How I go through the birth, how my body reacts, what state the organs are in afterwards... If we decide to have the organs removed or not."

Those last words were spoken very softly and Heero picked up on the undercurrent of fear in Duo's voice. "That is something we still have to discuss, Duo. But now isn't the time, nor the place. Let's relax and enjoy ourselves, this is our wedding day so nothing but happy thoughts." Heero leaned over and kissed Duo deeply, the kiss causing all of Duo's concerns to flee from his mind.

Duo knew it was a topic they had to confront and the decision either way would not be an easy one; but for now it was time to enjoy and Duo intended to do just that.

***

The entrees went down extremely well and Duo couldn't get over the amount of food Trowa and his assistants had prepared. Even G commented that Trowa should have been a chef, that his skills had been wasted as a pilot. Trowa took all the praise in his stride but a closer look at the young Latin's face showed just how pleased he was. Besides the asparagus wrapped in smoked salmon there had been small frankfurters wrapped in bacon, mini quiches, crepes filled with a creamy mushroom sauce, oysters and garlic prawns to name but a few.

Once the entrees had been cleared away it was time for the speeches. Howard had kept his simple and quick. Mainly expanding a little on what he'd said during the ceremony about the two guys. It was Wufei's speech that had Duo almost in tears.

The Chinese man had spoken from his heart and you could clearly hear the sincerity in his voice. "I am honored to have been asked to participate as a best man in the wedding today of two of my dearest and closest friends. I've known both men for several years and whilst the circumstances under which we met and existed together could have been better we learnt something about each other, something a lot of people never do - how to trust. I wasn't the easiest person to get along with and yet both these men managed to help me through the war in their own way. Maxwell had a knack of being able to find the best in any seemingly impossible situation. He would give you back your hope when everything looked bleak. Through Maxwell I found a sense of humor."

There was a light chuckling through the guests with that statement and Duo couldn't help but grin.

"Yuy, however, he was a completely different person. Quiet, reserved and yet with great strength of character and high moral standards; not that you would know that looking at Maxwell's condition..."

"Hey!" shouted Duo with a smirk. The rest of the guests laughed.

"Thanks for the sense of humor, Maxwell," retorted Wufei with a slight bow and crinkling of his lips. "But to continue. Yuy gave everyone a feeling of belief. Belief in yourself that you could do whatever task was assigned to you. He was not one to let someone down. I was fortunate enough to have him as my partner on a few occasions during the war and as a partner now on assignments with Preventer. There is no one I'd trust more than either of these two to watch my back. I am proud to have been asked to be Yuy's best man; honored to be a guest on this most sacred and precious of events; but mostly I am humbled to be able to call both Heero and Duo my friends."

The ripple of applause took some time to die down, there wasn't a person present that hadn't been affected by Wufei's speech. Duo was wiping his tears with his handkerchief, Heero looked like he was going to need his very shortly and all of the women were dabbing at their eyes.

As Wufei gazed in embarrassment around him, so Heero stood up and cleared his throat. "It is usual for the groom to respond with a speech of his own at this stage, with there being two grooms in this case I have been given the honor of speaking first. Duo will most likely say a few words afterwards." Heero gave his husband a smile before continuing. "Firstly I would like to thank you all for coming today, for sharing in our happiness and celebrating our joy. Each one of you is special to us in their own way and if it wasn't for all of you then the sequence of events that led to Duo's and my meeting up and arriving at this point in our lives would never have happened. Each person here today had played a part in our lives, a part in our being together, whether you realize it or not, and for that; I thank you." Heero paused for a moment as Duo stood up alongside him and took the Japanese man's hand. They smiled at each other before Duo took over the speech.

"If Howard had spaced me and not kept me on board the Sweeper ship when I stowed away, I wouldn't be alive today. If he hadn't introduced me to G then I would never have learned how to pilot a Gundam and subsequently I wouldn't have been sent to Earth and met Heero."

Heero picked up next. "I have Trowa to thank for nursing me back to health after my self destruction."

"And without Wufei to keep me calm I would have asphyxiated in the cell on the moonbase," added Duo.

"Without Quatre's strategic planning the war may never have ended. Without Hilde to straighten me out, give me a job when I needed it and point out a few home truths, I could have walked out on the best thing that ever happened to me... a second time," Heero's voice softened as he gazed into Duo's eyes.

"Without Sally to keep patching us up I may never have discovered my condition," replied Duo, his eyes equally fixed on Heero.

"And with the assistance of a dedicated Nurse Brown we are going to realize one of life's greatest miracles; we are going to be parents." There was silence for a few moments before Heero continued softly. "Each one of you has had an influence of some kind in bringing us both here today, and for that, _we_ thank you." Heero leaned towards Duo's approaching lips and they kissed.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" came Une's voice from her table.

Duo gave her a wry grin. "Sorry. I forgot. Lady Une, our bank manager thanks you as does our credit card for giving us both a job."

The guests all broke into peals of laughter, even Une was shaking her head and chuckling.

"A toast," called out Howard as he stood up and raised his glass. "To the groom and groom."

"To the groom and groom," murmured everyone and sipped from their glass.

"To good friends," responded Heero and everyone echoed the words again before raising their glasses and taking another drink.

"To the future," put in Wufei and another toast was drunk.

"To a long, happy marriage," stated Quatre and took a swig from his wine glass.

"To a safe delivery and healthy child," said Sally and raised her glass.

"To everyone getting pissed if we have any more toasts!" snickered Duo.

Everyone dissolved into laughter with Duo's comment and they all lowered their glasses.

"I think it's time for the main course," interrupted Trowa and once more the guests partook of the excellent food.

~ * ~

tbc......


	96. Chapter 95

**Thank you to all who are reading! The reception continues...**

The song "No Ordinary World" is copyrighted to John Farnham and is used here without permission. (Lyrics are taken from the accompanying booklet to the CD 'The Last Time'.)

_~ Indicates Song Lyrics ~_

Please see previous chapters for notes and disclaimers.

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 95

The main course had been brought out and set into the bain-marie and on the buffet tables whilst the speeches had been in progress. Now the delicious smells began to waft across the marquee and tickle everyone's noses. Duo's mouth began to water as he sniffed the exciting aromas.

"Come on, Duo," said Heero as he took Duo's hand and led the pregnant man to the buffet.

Duo's eyes lit up. He'd never seen so much food. There were platters of salads, cold meats and chicken with round, plump cherry tomatoes, different types of lettuce, capsicum and cucumber; all providing a comfortable bed for the slices of ham, salami, roast beef and turkey to sit on. In the bain-marie waited the hot dishes. Baby potatoes, pumpkin, sweetcorn, carrots and beans steamed whilst slices of roast lamb and roast pork waited to be selected and eaten. There were other hot dishes too; curry and rice, seafood stir fry and beef udon to name but a few. Thick slices of garlic bread sat to the side along with hot bread rolls and butter.

Picking up a plate, Duo selected a little of everything to try, Heero watching in amusement as his husband's plate filled to overflowing. "You sure you're going to eat all that?" Heero asked as he selected some of the hot dishes for himself.

"You betch'a. This is Tro's cooking we're talking about here, Heero, and I'm not about to miss out on a single bit of it," replied Duo with a grin.

Heero elected not to argue. Secretly he was pleased to see Duo's appetite was as healthy as it was. With his own plate almost full, Heero returned to the bridal table and sat down next to his husband and dug in. Wufei and Trowa soon joined them, both their plates filled with many of the various foods from the buffet.

"I really must compliment you on your culinary skills, Barton," Wufei stated as he took a mouthful of the seafood stir fry.

"Thank you. It's always been a passion of mine to cook," replied Trowa, a pleased look on his face.

"I suggest that Winner sack his chef and have you in the kitchen all the time." Wufei said as he continued to eat.

"How come you never cooked like this when we were in safe houses during the war, Tro?" asked Duo as he slathered butter onto a hot roll.

"Many reasons I guess. Mainly though because we didn't have the ingredients to make elaborate meals," replied Trowa.

"It was pretty much basic stuff from what I remember," continued Duo.

"We really only needed food that was able to sustain our bodies for the missions," said Heero.

"True, but I sure could have gone a few of these gourmet meals from time to time," Duo grinned.

"Maxwell, fried rice was a gourmet meal to you."

"Can I help it if my local supermarket happened to be the nearest garbage can when I was growing up, Wuffers? We weren't all as lucky as some; and it's Yuy-Maxwell - remember?" Duo's voice had dropped to a low growl as the memories of his half starved childhood came back with Wufei's words.

Wufei regretted the words he'd said as soon as he'd said them. He hadn't meant for them to come out the way they had and he could easily see why Duo would take offense. "My apologies, I didn't mean for what I said to come out that way. What I meant was that you are a person who is very easy to please when it comes to food."

"Apology accepted, Chang." Duo began to eat again, shoving those dark memories back into the vault of his mind and securing the door once again.

"Quatre said you have something special planned for the wedding cake, Trowa." Heero decided a change of topic was in order.

"Ahh… that I do."

"Well?" Duo asked, a touch of impatience to his voice.

"You will have to wait and see." Trowa smirked.

"Bastard."

Trowa simply smiled.

***

The main course was over and Siska, along with Marina began to clear away the remains of the feast, setting the buffet table ready for the desserts which would come out a little later. Heero and Duo began to mingle with their guests once more whilst enjoying the break between courses and allowing their main meal to settle. Hilde had done a good job of playing 'DJ' and had a selection of soft background music playing when Quatre looked across the marquee to find his husband. He spotted Trowa talking with Howard and G then excused himself from his current conversation with Hilde and Sally. Quatre moved across the marquee to where Trowa sat, the tall Latin looking up and smiling at his husband's approach.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Quatre said in his soft voice, "But I need to borrow my husband for a moment."

Trowa made his apologies and stood up, walking along behind his husband to where the stereo system sat along with their violin and flute.

Quatre turned off the stereo and called for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen. As you know it is traditional to have the newlyweds dance the bridal waltz together, however, seeing as how this isn't a 'traditional' wedding as such, there won't be a bridal waltz..."

"Thank god for that!" called out Duo with a grin.

"...But there will be a bridal dance; or should I say, grooms' dance," Quatre continued with a smirk.

"You're not getting out of it that easy, Duo," snickered Hilde.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Before we ask the newlyweds to take the floor though, I'd just like to say a couple of words."

"No corporate speeches please, I'd like to enjoy my wedding night before the baby turns twenty-one," quipped Duo.

Everyone laughed, including Quatre. "No, no corporate speeches, I promise. What I would like to say is that Trowa and I were honored that Heero and Duo would allow us the privilege of playing at their wedding and we would like to express our thanks for such a trusted role by presenting them both with a special gift. Trowa and I have a special song we would like to dedicate to the newlyweds, it's a song we hope they will both like and will remember with much fondness over the years." Quatre paused for a moment and glanced at Trowa who slipped the specially marked CD into the stereo. "We recorded this for you Heero and Duo. Please, will you take to the dance floor and enjoy." With that Quatre turned to Trowa who had his finger poised above the play button.

Heero smiled and walked across to where Duo was sitting. He presented his hand and asked softly. "May I have this dance?"

Duo's heart was constricting in his chest. The thought that Quatre and Trowa had gone out of their way to record a special song just for them for their wedding had touched a chord deep inside. He took Heero's offered hand and allowed his husband to guide him to the corner of the marquee where a wooden flooring section had been set up specifically for dancing. As Heero's arms encircled him, Duo felt his own reciprocate and despite the bulge of the baby they managed to draw fairly close together.

Trowa hit the play button and the melody began to invade the room.

_~ My day starts out the same,_

_Looks like it might rain,_

_But I will not complain,_

_'Cause I can see the sun. ~_

Heero smiled at his husband through his bangs as the melody invaded the marquee. Slowly they began to move together to the soft music, the lyrics sinking into their minds. "You are my sun, Duo," murmured Heero softly. "Whenever the dark clouds appear I only have to look at you and they're chased away leaving nothing but warmth."

_~ I say my little prayers,_

_Running down the stairs,_

_The streets are going nowhere,_

_But I don't care. ~_

Smiling happily in return, Duo spoke in almost a whisper. "I don't care what happens in my life anymore, Heero. Just as long as you are beside me. All those prayers I've said over the years have finally been answered."

"And what prayers might those have been?" asked Heero as he nuzzled Duo's neck.

"To be happy, safe and loved."

_~ Because this day is beautiful,_

_Nothing's gonna get me down. ~_

"Nothing is ever going to get me down again, Heero. Today is the happiest day of my life." Duo rested his head against Heero's shoulder as they danced slowly to the music, slipping his eyes closed and letting his husband guide them around the makeshift dance floor.

_~ It's no ordinary world,_

_When you're here with me._

_I take the time to smile,_

_I have the space to breathe. ~_

"I don't know what I did with myself before you, Duo," Heero said quietly. "This peace, this new world, it was all so strange, so different to everything I'd been trained for. I know it took me a while to come to my senses, but I'm glad I did. You will never know how much you've done for me, Duo. You've taught me to live, to believe, to trust and to love. If it weren't for you I don't think I could have survived. Now I can smile without fear of ridicule and breathe the sweet air knowing it will be but one breath of many. Arigato." Heero pressed a kiss to the top of Duo's head.

_~ No ordinary world,_

_When you walk with me._

_I see inside these dreams,_

_Every diamond every pearl._

_It's no ordinary world. ~_

"The world has changed for me to, Heero. I can now walk proudly, with my head held high, because you are there beside me. You can see into my dreams, share them and not make fun of me for them. To you they are as real as the dawning of a new day and you are doing your best to help me make them come true. I love you, Heero Yuy-Maxwell." Duo kissed the only patch of skin he could find on Heero's neck given his current position with his head on Heero's shoulder.

_~ Everybody's got a dream,_

_Every thought in every scheme,_

_And all the spaces in between,_

_To see the clouds. ~_

"You have made my dreams come true too, Duo. All I've ever wanted was to live a normal life, be respected and loved for who I am, not what people wanted me to be. You saw the real me, the one forced to be locked away so that the soldier could function and you helped to bring the true me into existence. You've given me a second chance at life, Duo."

_~ But I won't give it too much time,_

_To get inside my mind._

_'Cause all that really matters,_

_Is here and now. ~_

"Let's not dwell on the past, Heero; let's live for the future, for we do have a future."

"Hai, we do. Thank you for loving me; thank you for agreeing to marry me; thank you for being the mother of my child - but most of all, thank you for being you."

_~ When you're lying close to me,_

_You are all the joy I need.~_

They continued to sway to the music, each lost in their own thoughts and oblivious to the couples around them that had joined in with their dance. Quatre looked up into his husband's emerald eyes and smiled. "I think they like the song," he said softly.

"I have to agree with you there. It was a good idea, Quatre. Love you," replied Trowa and kissed his husband soundly.

_~ It's no ordinary world,_

_When you're here with me._

_I take the time to smile,_

_I have the space to breathe. ~_

Sally was dancing with Wufei, moving slowly to the beat. "They make a wonderful couple, don't they?"

"Yes, they do," replied Wufei as he glanced at Heero and Duo, locked in each other's arms, radiating a serenity and love that knew no bounds. "They deserve some happiness."

"We all do," murmured Sally quietly. "And I intend to see that Duo delivers a healthy baby and that both of them get the very best of care and treatment I can give."

"I would expect nothing less and neither would they. But then, they have the best doctor they could hope for."

"Was that a compliment, Chang?" teased Sally.

Wufei simply shrugged and then with a wicked smile he swooped in and kissed Sally.

_~ No ordinary world,_

_When you walk with me._

_I see inside these dreams,_

_Every diamond every pearl._

_It's no ordinary world. ~_

"Happy?" Duo asked his husband.

"Duo, my happiness cannot be measured. I have everything I ever wanted. A loving husband, peace within my soul and a child to look forward to. What more could I want?"

_~ No ordinary world... ~_

The music began to fade out and the various couples slowed in their dancing before coming to a complete stop and then applauding loudly. Heero and Duo broke slightly apart, but kept their arms around each other's waists. Duo's eyes widened a little as he saw the others on the dance floor as well, he'd been so locked into his own world he hadn't noticed the others join them on the floor. He gave a grin when he saw Howard with Nurse Brown. He inched over to the couple and whispered into Nurse Brown's ear. "You wanna watch out for him, he's a smooth talker."

"No smoother than you," replied the nurse with a twinkle in her eye. "Trust me, I can handle over amorous men, I deal with them all the time in my profession."

Duo laughed. "I know you can." He gave Howard a grin. "Think you can handle her?"

Howard turned and looked at the young man. "I practically raised _you_, didn't I?"

Before the next exchange of words could be issued, Trowa called for their attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, please would you all take your seats as it is time to bring out the wedding cake."

"At last, the big secret is to be revealed," said Duo as he faked a swoon. "I don't think I can take the excitement."

"Baka," muttered Heero as he took his husband's hand and led them back to the table.

Sitting down again the guests all waited patiently for Trowa to reappear with the wedding cake. After making his announcement, Trowa had disappeared back into the house and now Siska stood ready by the marquee entrance to assist if the Latin needed her.

"I take it that this is something special?" Hilde asked Quatre who was sitting with her once more.

"Special is an understatement," muttered Quatre. "I think he would have slept with the damn thing if he could. It's all he's thought about these past few days."

Hilde laughed and took a sip of her wine.

Trowa pushed the small trolley that bore the wedding cake out of the 'fridge and through the kitchen towards the marquee. He'd added the last couple of finishing touches to his masterpiece and was nervous about how it would be received. He could only hope that everyone would like his creation. Taking a deep breath and feeling fortified by Siska's warm smile, he entered the marquee, pushing the trolley and cake in front of him.

The chatter died immediately Trowa entered and all the guests gazed in awe.

Trowa pushed the trolley through the silent guests and towards the wedding table. He brought it to a halt just in front of Heero and Duo and stepped to the side. "Your wedding cake," he announced softly. "I hope you like it."

Heero and Duo both gazed upon the creation with wide eyes.

"Trowa... It's beautiful," said Heero softly. "Arigato."

"It's a work of art, and if I'm not mistaken..." Duo leaned forwards for a closer look. "That's got to be made with Crunchie bars." Duo's face lit up into a beaming smile.

The cake was a two tier concoction of chocolate and Crunchie bars. "I made up a special mud cake," began Trowa as he explained what the cake was actually made of. "I added crushed up Crunchie bars to the cake mix, knowing how much Duo loves them. The icing is plain chocolate and the decoration is from Crunchie bars too."

Duo stared at the cake. The thick chocolate icing glistened back at him and he felt his mouth water. Around the edge of the bottom tier sat several roses, all carved painstakingly from Crunchie bars. On the top tier stood two small grooms instead of the usual bride and groom. Crunchie bars had been used to fashion an altar that stood on top of the cake right in front of the two figures. The remainder of the top tier was covered in crumbled up Crunchie bars. "Oh, man. It's going to be a sin to cut into that," Duo said, obviously torn between preserving the artistry and giving in to his craving.

"It's yours to enjoy," said Trowa calmly.

"Come on, we want to see you cut the cake!" called out Hilde.

"You just want to taste it," retorted Duo, suddenly feeling very protective of the cake.

"Duo," Heero began in his 'patient' voice. "The wedding cake is to be cut and enjoyed by everyone, you can't keep it all for yourself despite how much you love Crunchies."

"I know. It just seems sacrilegious to destroy something that has obviously taken a lot of time and effort to make."

"I can always make you another cake just the same," smiled Trowa obviously pleased with the reaction his masterpiece had received.

Sighing softly, Duo stood up and along with Heero, made his way to the front of the table and where the cake sat. Heero took the knife into his hand and Duo's wrapped over the top. Together they positioned the tip of the knife on the cake and paused for a moment. Sally was busy snapping away and Duo wondered just exactly how much room was left on the memory chip of the digital camera.

The knife bit down into the top layer of icing then continued to slip into the cake, slicing neatly down. Once the cut was made and the cheers of their friends had died down a little, so Trowa removed the cake and with Siska's assistance, cut it up into small pieces ready for distribution amongst the guests. Meanwhile, Marina had finished setting out the desserts and the guests were busy helping themselves to the different treats.

"What the hell are these?" asked Duo as he poked at a chocolate covered 'ball' of what appeared to be pastry.

"Profiteroles," replied Quatre.

"Huh?"

"They're choux pastry with custard inside and chocolate icing on the outside. They are nice," replied Quatre as he took a couple and placed them on his own plate.

"Oh-kay. Seeing as how you're so clued up on all this dessert stuff, Q-man, how about you tell us what else is here?"

Heero gave the blonde an amused smile. He knew some of the desserts on display, but not all of them.

"This here is a cheesecake and that is a pavlova, over there are some brandy snaps, these are the profiteroles and that one there is a chocolate honeycomb mousse, I think." Quatre squinted at the delicate glass dishes that the mousse was presented in.

"Then I'm gonna try the mousse," said Duo with a grin.

Desserts went down well, all the guests enjoying the various sweet treats that Trowa and his willing assistants had made. Once the desserts were finished, Siska and Marina set out coffee cups for those that wanted tea or coffee and then took around the trays with the wedding cake sliced up on them.

Duo took a slice of the cake and studied it for a moment. It looked delicious.

"Here."

Duo looked up from his scrutiny to see Heero smiling at him and holding a piece of wedding cake in his fingers just by his lips. Giving a smile of his own, Duo opened his mouth and let Heero feed him the piece of cake. The chocolate danced over his tongue, melting and spreading its sweet flavor through Duo's mouth. His eyes closed in bliss as the subtle tones of the golden honeycomb that was the Crunchie bar invaded his taste buds and sent them into raptures. "Now _that_ is an orgasm of the mouth," he sighed happily.

Heero simply snickered and continued to feed his spouse.

***

The reception began to wind down, guests filled to overflowing with the good food and fine wines. The dancing had ceased and now just soft melodies played in the background. Everyone sat around chatting quietly and simply enjoying the company of good friends. Duo looked at his watch and was surprised to find it was only eight thirty. He couldn't help the yawn though and tried to hide it with his hand.

"Tired?" Heero asked from Duo's side.

"Yeah, a little I guess."

"Want to leave then?"

Heero's eyes held a warmth to them and Duo's violet instantly picked up on it. A small tingle shot down his spine and he felt his body flush. "What about the guests and the wedding presents?"

"The guests expect the bridal couple to leave the reception before them and the wedding presents can wait until tomorrow. Right now I want to take my husband to bed and make gentle love to him."

"Oh, Heero," Duo murmured as his eyes went glassy at the thought of making love. It had been some time since they had enjoyed the intimacy of making love, pleasuring each other with hands and mouth instead as they hadn't wanted to do anything to harm the baby or put Duo's health at risk. "Is it safe to do that?"

Heero sat down next to his husband and checking that no one else was listening in on their conversation, he lowered his voice and spoke softly. "I have talked to Sally and she agrees that there shouldn't be any danger to either you or the baby if we take it slow and gentle."

"So, swinging off the chandeliers is out of the question, Tarzan?" Duo snickered.

"Maybe after the baby is born, Jane," Heero quipped.

"Does that mean I will get to see you in a loin cloth?"

"You never know your luck, Duo." Heero pressed a quick kiss to Duo's lips. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Duo allowed Heero to assist him to stand and waited whilst Heero informed Howard of their intention to retire from the celebrations. Howard stood up and went to the stereo, turning it off and then clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have reached that part of the celebrations where the groom and groom are about to leave. I'd like you all to form a circle on the dance floor with our newlyweds inside so they may say goodnight to each and everyone of you."

The chatter rose again as all the guests as well as Harim, Raphel, Siska and Marina formed a circle on the dance floor, Heero and Duo in the middle. With music playing softly again, the pair began their round of the circle, speaking with each of their guests individually, thanking them for coming, for their gifts and good wishes. When Duo reached Trowa he could feel the tears behind his eyelids and hugged the Latin as best he could.

"Thanks, Tro. You put on a great spread and the cake was..." Duo couldn't finish, his voice was choking up.

"It was my pleasure, Duo. I'm glad to know you were happy with it all."

Duo nodded and moved onto Quatre who was wiping the tears away from his cheeks. "You hang on to him, Quat. He's one hell of a guy. But I guess I don't have to tell you that."

"You're one hell of a guy yourself, Duo. Congratulations and be happy. Heero will look after you, I know he will; and if he doesn't he will have both Trowa and myself to answer to." Quatre hugged his friend. "Take care of that baby too." Quatre ran a hand over Duo's belly and was rewarded with a kick from the tiny life inside. His face lit up into a beaming smile. "It kicked me! Trowa! The baby, it kicked me!" he all but yelled.

Duo laughed and Trowa stared in amazement. "It did?" Trowa said quietly.

"Here." Duo took Trowa's hand and placed it on his abdomen. "Just wait a moment."

Trowa waited and then suddenly a sharp push was felt against his hand. "Wow! It really is a baby," he said, his eyes widening.

"Of course it's a baby, what did you think I had in there?" chuckled Duo.

"I knew you were pregnant and all that, but I guess until feeling it actually move... well, now it seems so real. I suppose that sounds kind of lame," said Trowa with a sheepish grin.

"It makes perfect sense to me, Tro," said Duo softly. "I found it sort of unreal as well, hard to accept. But once it started to move, well, that seemed to make it all real."

"You going to say goodnight or stand there and chatter for the rest of the evening?" said Howard from where he was standing next to Quatre.

"Sorry, Howie," grinned Duo and moved on. "Thanks, Howard. This wedding wouldn't have taken place if not for you. I owe you big time." Duo felt the tears begin to leak from his eyes but he didn't care to brush them away.

Howard clapped a hand to Duo's shoulder. "It was my pleasure, Duo. Glad to have been able to do it for you. Aw, shit." Howard pulled Duo into a warm embrace. "You take good care of yourself, kid. You hear me? I don't want nothing happening to you or my grandkid."

"Grandkid?" Duo echoed.

"Yeah, well... You've always been like a son to me, Duo."

"I could think of no one better to be a grandparent to our baby. You've been the only father I've ever known, Howie. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Shit. You'd better move along now before I start bawling," sniffed Howard and pushed his sunglasses a little firmer onto his face.

With a watery smile, Duo continued his round.

Heero reached Nurse Brown, the last of the guests for him to thank. The nurse surprised him by giving him a hug and once he'd gotten over the shock, he found himself hugging back. "Thank you for everything you've done so far and all that is to come."

"My pleasure, Heero. You two are good for each other. Just remember this. No matter how rough and rocky the road may seem, keep the line of communication open and you can conquer anything."

"I'll remember that. " Heero gave the nurse a peck to the cheek and pulled back a little. "You're like a mother to us both and that means a hell of a lot. Arigato."

Nurse Brown didn't reply but simply nodded her head and patted Heero on the back. "Go to your husband. Be happy."

Smiling through tears of happiness, Heero looked around for Duo and found him waiting at the edge of the circle. Heero strode over, his eyes beholding the vision of his love before him and nothing else. Taking Duo's hand in his, Heero pressed a kiss to his husband's lips and then turned to face the guests one last time. "Thank you, thank you all for coming, your kind wishes and your friendship. But most of all, thank you for your blessings." With those words said, Heero led Duo from the marquee and reception back to the mansion and the privacy of their bedroom.

Behind them the sounds of cheering and cat calls serenaded their departure.

~ * ~

tbc....


	97. Chapter 96

**Thanks for the feed back! **

**Ame: sorry for making you lie to your mom. *grin***

**And now, on to the wedding night...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 96

The couple left the wedding reception and headed back into the mansion. They weren't going to have a honeymoon; they'd discussed it but given Duo's pregnancy and the unknown factors that could arise, it was far safer to stay where they were. Besides, they didn't want Duo's condition being discovered either. Une had agreed to Heero having a few days off and the pair had decided to spend those days just enjoying each other's company and lazing around the mansion and the grounds.

"You go on ahead, Heero. I'll be right behind you," said Duo as they entered the mansion.

"Something wrong?" Heero asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"No, nothing's wrong, Heero. I just want to check on Miracle before I come up. Poor girl's been locked away in the laundry all afternoon and evening so I thought I'd stop by and make sure she's okay, you know, got enough water and stuff."

"Okay then. I'll head on up. Don't be too long or I'll come looking for you," replied Heero and kissed Duo lightly.

Duo gave his husband a smile and turned to check on his dog, Heero headed up the stairs.

Miracle was pleased to see Duo and her entire rear end wriggled in delight as her tail wagged furiously. She knew there was something special going on, something that didn't include her, but she didn't mind. She'd enjoyed a large dinner and been given a big, meaty bone to chew on so she was quite happy. She licked Duo's hand as her master bent to pet her.

"How you doing, girl?" said Duo as he petted the dog. "Sorry you couldn't join us but I have a feeling Trowa's wedding cake, or buffet spread for that matter, wouldn't have survived your enthusiasm."

Miracle whined and sat down, offering a paw to Duo.

Duo took the paw and shook it. "You're a good dog, you know that? Yes, you are." Duo gently fondled the dog's ears. "Here, I brought you a treat." Duo fished in his pocket and brought out a napkin. Carefully he unfolded it, Miracle watching intently, her ears cocked. "There you go, your own piece of wedding cake."

Miracle sniffed at the treat and then gobbled it down, her tail wagging madly.

Duo chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning, girl." With one last pat, Duo left the dog, carefully closing the door behind him and then heading for the stairs and bedroom where his husband awaited him.

***

Heero stepped out of the bathroom just as Duo stepped inside the bedroom. "What?"

"Shhh," said Duo as he strode across the carpet to the night stand and set down the items he was carrying.

"Duo, you know what Sally said," warned Heero as he eyed the ice bucket, bottle of sparkling wine and two glasses.

"Heero, it's my wedding day. I've had to endure that non alcoholic shit, which I may say tastes like crap, all night. One glass isn't going to hurt me or Sunshine so I warn you, don't start."

Heero could tell by the fix of Duo's jaw that the braided man meant what he said and so he swallowed any further protest. Duo was right, one glass wouldn't hurt, besides, if he managed to distract Duo well enough he was certain that the wine would be forgotten and Duo wouldn't consume more than a couple of mouthfuls. Then another thought came into Heero's head. "Where and how did you get it?"

"Ahh," began Duo and wagged a finger at Heero. "That's my secret and I'm not sharing. I wasn't a master thief for nothing."

Heero shook his head. He should have known better. Duo was an expert when it came to 'finding' things. "Here, let me do that," he murmured and took the bottle from Duo's hand. He quickly made short work of the cork, which released with a pop, and then poured them both a glass. He handed Duo his and they touched rims gently. "To us," said Heero softly.

"Yeah, to us and a happy, safe marriage," replied Duo and then took a sip of the wine. The bubbles tickled his nose but the liquid felt cool and smooth against his throat. "Thank you, Heero."

"For what?"

"For the wedding, for proposing, for caring."

"I love you, Duo, always have and always will. It is I who should be thanking you for agreeing to marry me and make my life complete." Heero took Duo's wine glass and set them both down on the night stand. Then he turned back and cupped Duo's cheeks with his palms. Slowly their lips gravitated towards each other, Duo's head tilting slightly so their noses didn't clash. Lips met in a soft, gentle kiss, moving languidly over each other's and savoring the touch. Heero's eyes slid shut and he enjoyed the feeling of his husband's mouth upon his own.

They broke but didn't pull away, pausing for a moment before kissing again, this time a little more heatedly. When they next parted for air, Duo's eyes were turning glassy, his lips slightly swollen and breathing elevated. Heero's eyes were also becoming glazed as the fire of his passion began to make itself known. Heero's hands traveled to Duo's suit jacket and as he slipped it from his husband's shoulders so he leaned in again and kissed his partner.

The jacket caught on Duo's elbows but the long haired man briefly dropped his arms from around Heero's waist and let the jacket fall to the floor. When he raised his arms again he brought them to the front of Hero's jacket and managed to undo the only button holding the jacket closed and then teased it from Heero's shoulders.

The Japanese man also dropped his arms and shrugged out of the jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Still kissing they managed to work their respective hands between their bodies and loosen their ties, pulling away to remove them. The buttons on the shirts were next to be attacked, Heero slowly undoing Duo's, one by one as the American watched, a sultry smile on his face and rising hardness in his pants. Heero tugged the shirt out from Duo's pants and it fluttered open, revealing the creamy skin of Duo's chest and the swell of the baby in his abdomen.

"Beautiful," whispered Heero and began to kiss his way down from Duo's neck, working over the collar bone and heading for Duo's nipples. Arriving at the dusky pink nubs, Heero flicked his tongue over the left nipple, teasing lightly before suckling on it. His fingers toyed with the right nipple, teasing them both into stiff peaks with fingers and tongue.

Duo closed his eyes and moaned softly. His excitement was building, his body beginning to hum as Heero applied his oral skills to his flesh. His hands dropped to the mop of chocolate hair and began to thread through it, causing Heero to purr.

Deciding that he'd teased Duo's nipples enough, Heero began to kiss his way down towards the bulge of Duo's stomach. His hands splayed out on either side as his lips worked over the swell of the baby, kissing the tight skin and murmuring softly. "I love you, Duo, with all my heart and soul."

Duo let his partner explore the swollen abdomen, enjoying the feeling of Heero's lips against his skin and shivering with excitement. He felt Heero's hands shift to the button and zipper of his trousers and coax them to open up. The fabric parted and Duo's half hard cock pushed out, tenting the satin of his boxers.

Heero stood up and assisted his lover to remove the shirt, tossing it somewhere to the floor. The trousers were next to go, Duo resting a hand on Heero's shoulder to keep his balance as he stepped out of them and Heero took his socks with them. Now clad only in his underwear, Duo shivered with anticipation.

"Come," said Heero softly and took his husband by the hand, leading him to the bed. Heero had already folded the covers back and now he eased his lover to the sheets. "On your back if you're comfortable with that."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Duo carefully maneuvered his body, lifting his legs and settling onto the mattress and getting comfortable. He could lie on his back but not for too long before it became uncomfortable.

Whilst his husband sorted himself out, Heero began to remove his own shirt and pants, aware of hungry violet eyes watching his every move. He began to tease and draw out the impromptu strip show, toying with the buttons of his shirt and enjoying the feel of the silken fabric against his sensitive skin. He eventually removed the shirt and it joined Duo's on the floor. The trousers were next, the zipper being slowly lowered and then the button being undone. Heero turned his back briefly to slip the trousers from over his hips and step out of them. The briefs he wore were straining at the front, Heero's excitement being barely constrained. Pulling his socks from his feet, Heero climbed onto the bed and stretched out beside his husband, claiming those sweet lips once more in a tender kiss.

Duo rolled onto his side, the strain on his belly too much for him to remain on his back for long. Heero understood and ran his hands along Duo's side and back, soothing the aching muscles and sending tingles of delight along Duo's spine. Violet eyes closed and soft moans escaped as Duo gave voice to his emotions. "Feels good," he murmured.

Lying on his side as well, Heero worked his hands all over Duo's back and chest, pausing occasionally to tease at the stiff nipples and eventually working his way down to Duo's belly. His hands ran over the rise of the baby, caressing the taut skin and feeling the lump lodge in his chest with the love he felt for both his husband and their unborn child. As if sensing the importance of the occasion, Sunshine was relatively quiet, not moving as much as it usually did when Duo relaxed.

Duo's hands were by no means idle either. They were busy tracing lines and circles all over Heero's skin, caressing the musculature and causing goose flesh to rise over Heero's toned body. Slowly Duo worked his hands lower until he could feel the trail of stiff hairs that thickened as they disappeared towards Heero's groin. He let his finger tips follow the trail, enjoying the feeling of Heero under his touch. When he arrived at the elastic of Heero's briefs he could feel the heat coming from Heero's cock as it pushed out against its prison. Working a finger underneath, Duo lifted the elastic and slipped it down, allowing Heero's cock to come forth into the night air.

Groaning softly, Heero thrust his hips a little, trying to incite Duo to play with him. He craved Duo's touch, ached for it and wanted it now. Duo didn't disappoint him either. Slender fingers curled around the shaft and began to stroke before abandoning the task in favor of exploring the crown and dewy tip. "Aaa..." groaned Heero as the sensitive head twitched and jerked in response. Unable to wait any longer, Heero's hand located Duo's boxers and eased his husband's cock out of the silky fabric.

It was Duo's turn to be assaulted by pleasure. Heero's fingers against his heated length giving him a little of the friction he craved. When Heero's hand wandered further down to fondle his balls it was all Duo could do to stop from crying out. "Oh, shit! Fuck that feels good," he moaned as his hips began to move.

Heero continued in his ministrations and whilst his hand was busy at Duo's groin he allowed himself to partake of Duo's mouth once more. "God, I want you, Duo," Heero moaned as they broke the kiss to draw air into their deprived lungs

"Are you sure Sally said it was okay for us to make love, Heero? I don't want to hurt the baby but I can't stand not having you make love to me," Duo whispered.

"Hai. I had a talk with her the other day and she said if I prepare you fully, take extra care to ensure that you're fully stretched before I penetrate you and keep our lovemaking slow and gentle with the depth of penetration reasonably shallow then there shouldn't be any risk of harm to either you or the baby."

"Good," Duo replied and closed his eyes momentarily. He opened them again and searched for Heero's cobalt blue. Once he locked eyes with his husband he spoke again in a soft tone. "Make love to me, Heero. Take me to the ends of the universe and back, let me fly."

Heero had to blink, those violet eyes had burned with a love so intense it tore deep into Heero's very core. "Your wish is my command," he replied softly and kissed Duo breathless. Whilst Duo recovered a little from the kiss, Heero shifted, rolling to the side of the bed and fiddling inside the night stand drawer. He located the lube and dropped it to the bed before standing up and removing his briefs.

Duo's eyes raked hungrily over the form of his husband and lover. Heero was perfection, complete and utter perfection. Smooth skin, muscles that bunched and rippled as he moved and the evidence of his desire standing proudly between his legs. Duo felt his breath catch and his heart race with the vision before him. He blinked and in that instance, Heero was back beside him on the bed, hands caressing once more.

Heero let his hands wander to Duo's boxers and carefully removed them, letting his own eyes appreciate the visual perfection before him. Even with Duo's swollen belly he was beautiful in Heero's eyes. The baby he carried within a part of them both and that only made Duo more special. When Heero had made his vows earlier he'd meant every single one of them and he would give his life without second thought to protect Duo and their child. He leant close and dropped a kiss to Duo's stomach.

"How are we going to do this?" Duo whispered.

"I think it would be best if you were on your side, that way there's no pressure on you or the baby," replied Heero as he fished around for the lube.

"Okay," said Duo and eased himself a little, getting a bit more comfortable.

Heero settled himself behind Duo and opened the tube. He squeezed some of the gel out onto his fingers and then dropped the tube to the side. Duo had gotten himself comfortable and raised his leg, giving Heero easier access to his rear end. Heero's fingers slid along the familiar crevice, spreading the lube as he traced the curve of Duo's cleft. He found the small entrance and began to tease at it with his finger tip, feeling the muscle shiver at his touch.

Moaning quietly, Duo shifted just a little more, moving his leg a touch and opening himself up further. Heero's fingers along his cleft sparked his excitement and jolts of pleasure raced through his body as his ass anticipated the feeling of being filled. The touch was gentle almost to the point of being torturous and Duo couldn't help his hips from moving backwards and trying to draw those teasing fingers inside.

Having slicked Duo's crevice, Heero teased at the tiny hole; gently probing until the muscles relaxed and then slipping the tip of his finger inside. The heat of Duo's passage was intense, moist walls flexed around his finger as he slid the digit in and out, coating the surface with the lube and stretching the muscle.

His hips continued to rock as more lube was applied and Duo felt a second finger enter his passage. Those fingers work diligently, stretching the muscles of Duo's anus with dedication, stroking his inner walls and driving Duo nearly insane with pleasure. "More, Heero. Hurry, I need you inside," moaned Duo as he rocked steadily onto Heero's questing fingers.

But Heero refused to be rushed. He'd listened very carefully to Sally's advice and he intended to follow it to the letter. He wouldn't penetrate Duo until he was satisfied that Duo's channel was stretched enough to accommodate his size without any pain or discomfort. "Patience, Duo. I will be inside you soon enough. I want to make sure you're thoroughly prepared first," replied Heero and pressed a series of kisses to the back of Duo's neck.

Between his legs, Duo's cock ached and throbbed, his balls felt heavy and tight and he craved stimulation. His channel flexed around Heero's fingers as he enjoyed the sensations of them sliding in and out. The tight anal muscles had relaxed considerably under Heero's ministrations and Duo was becoming impatient. He wanted, no, needed to feel Heero's length inside, it had been far too long since they had made love with Duo on the bottom.

Heero could sense Duo's mounting excitement and frustration; hell, his own penis was straining towards that gateway to paradise and Heero knew that once he entered it that it wouldn't take long for him to lose control. He scissored his fingers wider, successfully stretching Duo that little bit more. Finally Heero deemed Duo's passage stretched enough to accommodate him comfortably and removed his fingers.

Turning slightly to look over his shoulder, Duo's glazed eyes watched as Heero retrieved the lube and began to slick his cock, coating it thoroughly. Satisfied with the result, Heero positioned himself once more behind his lover and grasped the base of his penis, guiding the head to rest against Duo's entrance where he paused. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

"Please, if you stop now I won't be responsible for my actions," threatened Duo. "It's our wedding night, Heero. Make love to me, make love to me like you've never made love before."

"Aishiteru, Duo. Forever and always." Heero kissed Duo's bare shoulder and began to press forwards. "You let me know if there is any pain, Duo. It's important that I know so we don't do any harm to you or the baby."

"The only pain there will be around here will be suffered by you if you don't get your ass moving and get inside me now," growled Duo.

Stifling the urge to chuckle, Heero pressed forwards, taking his time and sliding the head inside very slowly. His fingers had done their job well, Duo's anal muscles opening up and swallowing his cock greedily. Heero continued his slow entrance, pushing in a little and then sliding out a fraction, letting the lube do the work and make the penetration easier. He remembered Sally's words about not penetrating too deeply and once three quarters of his shaft was inside, Heero stopped and waited, giving Duo the time he needed to adjust to his entry.

Panting softly, Duo's eyes had closed and he savored the feeling of Heero's slick length entering his body. The slow penetration had turned him on even more. Feeling the head of Heero's cock as it grazed along his inner walls, stimulating the nerve endings and sending waves of pleasure rolling through his body, fired his need even further. He knew that Heero hadn't completely filled him when the Japanese man paused and waited; he knew the reason why too. But it was enough to have his husband inside him at last after such a long abstinence from sex in this way and Duo wasn't about to complain.

"You okay?" Hero asked as he ran a soothing hand over Duo's abdomen.

"I'm fine, Heero. It feels really good to have you inside again."

"No pain? No discomfort? I'm not hurting you in any way? The baby doing all right?" Heero fired off question after question as he held himself still inside Duo's passage. Duo chuckled, the movement of his body sending shock waves through Heero's cock as the channel gripped and relaxed around him.

"No, no pain; I'm not in any discomfort, in fact it feels really good, Heero, and the baby is fine," replied Duo and then squeezed his anal muscles, enjoying the extra stimulation to his body from the action and causing Heero to moan.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" asked Duo innocently as he squeezed again.

"That!"

"You mean this?" Duo's sheath went into a series of spasms around Heero's shaft causing Heero to groan and bit his lip.

"Fuck! You keep that up and it will all be over before it starts," Heero moaned as he tried desperately to rein in his desire.

"Then I suggest you start moving, Heero," snickered Duo and gave another experimental squeeze.

Heero didn't need any second invite. Gently he began to withdraw and then slide back inside again, the friction against his length more than welcome. Duo's sheath opened and closed around him, inviting him in and then clutching at him as he tried to retreat. The heat was wonderful, the moistness unbelievable and the silkiness of Duo's walls caressed him like nothing on earth. Heero began to make love to his husband, slowly and steadily, drawing out the torment for both of them. He was mindful of Sally's words and kept his thrusts shallow, never pushing any more than three quarters of his shaft inside.

Beside his partner, one leg resting on the bed, the other raised and bent at the knee with the foot resting on the sheets, Duo savored every thrust, every stroke of his husband's cock. It was wonderful to be filled again, to feel Heero sliding inside him, showing him how much he was loved and cherished with their gentle lovemaking, caused tears of happiness to form in his eyes and he unashamedly let them fall. His body responded to Heero's touch, hips rolling back and forth to meet their counterpart as Duo felt his pleasure rising towards that summit.

It had been far too long since Heero had last been buried inside his lover so it was like discovering everything all over again. Remembering how Duo's body responded to certain touches, how a caress here or a gentle change of angle there could bring moans of delight from his long haired partner, Heero was enjoying reacquainting himself with Duo's inner passage and couldn't help but look down to where they were joined and watch as he continued to slide in and out of his husband.

Duo began to fist the sheets, his excitement building steadily until he thought he would lose his mind with the pleasure. "Touch me, Heero," he begged. "Touch me and make me come."

Heero let one hand slide around and under Duo's belly, locating his husband's swollen cock and curling his hand around it. He made a tunnel with his fist and let Duo thrust into it, pleasuring himself with each rock of his hips. Feeling the desperation beginning to rise so Heero increased the speed of his own hips, moving only marginally faster but it was enough to stimulate Duo even more.

Their bodies began to sweat as the pace picked up a little, nerves sang as pleasure tore through them leaving them desperate to reach their ends. Heero began to stroke Duo's cock faster, tightening his grip a bit and swiping his thumb over the weeping tip from time to time. Duo grunted and moaned, bit his lip and cried out as his body was ravaged by bliss. All coherent thought deserted them both as they strove to reach the apex of their lovemaking.

Heero was the first to fall. Unable to hold on for any longer he pressed his lips to Duo's shoulder. "Aishiteru," he moaned and then felt his body tense, hips thrust once more and then his passion was spilling from the tip to coat Duo's insides with its stickiness.

As Heero reached his climax so Duo dropped his hand to cover Heero's to encourage his husband to keep stroking his cock. Duo was almost there himself, teetering on the edge and ready to fall. All he needed was a couple more strokes and then his own seed erupted from the slit to dribble over both their hands and drip to the bed sheets below.

Heero's thrusts had slowed and then stilled as Duo reached his orgasm. The channel convulsed around him making movement unnecessary and almost impossible. The ripple of muscles along his shaft milked the last of his essence from him and he slumped against Duo's back, breathing erratic and heart rate not much better.

Duo let his leg drop, his orgasm having robbed him of the strength to keep it upright. Heero was still embedded inside and Duo relaxed into the afterglow, letting the pleasure wash through and over him. After several minutes he felt Heero shift and his softened cock slide out.

As Heero withdrew so his eyes were fixed firmly on Duo's rear and his own cock, searching thoroughly for any signs of blood or anything else that was amiss. He found nothing and sighed softly. He snuggled closer to his husband and began to kiss along the nape of Duo's neck. "Enjoy that? I didn't hurt you at all?"

"I'm fine, Heero. You didn't hurt me in any way, the baby is still... ouch... okay and kicking well." Duo paused to rub his abdomen where the baby had just given him a kick. "I missed that more than I thought."

"Me too. I think we should get cleaned up," said Heero softly.

"Don't know if I have the energy to move," returned Duo.

"I filled the tub up before, the water should have cooled down enough now. I'll go check and then we can take a quick soak, wash off all the sticky stuff and then go back to bed," whispered Heero as he nuzzled Duo's flesh.

"Mmm... Okay then. I'll wait here until you say it's all ready."

With a chuckle, Heero got up and went to check the temperature of the water.

~ * ~

tbc......


	98. Chapter 97

**Thank you to one and all for the lovely feedback! I really do appreciate you all taking the time to leave a review and let me know what you think. ^_^**

Next chapter may be a few days away as I am traveling interstate and don't know if I will have Internet access or not. :)

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 97

Duo's eyelids began to flutter open as sunlight filtered into the room. Groggily he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. The numbers stared back at him. Eight ten. As his befuddled mind came slowly back online so the previous day's events caught up. The shift of a warm body beside him alerted him to Heero's waking up. A pair of intense cobalt eyes appeared in front of him and a soft kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Good morning Mr. Yuy-Maxwell." Heero's smile that accompanied the kiss was breathtaking.

"Morning to you too, Mr. Yuy-Maxwell," replied Duo as he shifted slightly to try and steal another of those sweet kisses. Duo didn't give a damn about morning breath, just as long as he could wake up like this every morning. He did, however, give a damn about the sticky, itchiness he could feel on his stomach, ass and thighs. The previous evening's activities came back to him with starling clarity.

"Are you feeling all right this morning, Duo? No pain? Baby okay?" Heero traced his finger over Duo's cheek as he spoke.

"Tell me I didn't go to sleep without getting cleaned up first," Duo groaned.

Heero chuckled. "I did go through to check the tub and it was the right temperature, but when I came back to get you, you had fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"So you let me sleep with all this gunk on me? Thanks a lot." Duo scratched absently at his belly, the flakes of dried semen peeling off like old paint.

"I did bring a wash cloth out and do my best to clean you up but I obviously missed a bit."

"More than a bit I'd say," replied Duo and then a wicked smile came over his face. "Any chance of getting that tub refilled and taking that bath now?"

"I think that can be arranged," murmured Heero and kissed his husband again. "I'll go start to fill it up."

"Thanks, Heero."

***

Half an hour later the pair emerged from the bathroom feeling much cleaner and refreshed. Heero gave his husband a hand with his hair, brushing out the chestnut locks and then swiftly braiding it.

"You're getting good at that," remarked Duo as his eyes slowly opened. He really did enjoy having someone brush his hair.

"Practice makes perfect," replied Heero, "and I love to practice," he added with a lustful grin.

"You can practice with me any time, Heero," snickered Duo. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast and see if anyone else is up and about."

They left their room hand in hand and wandered down to the dining room.

***

"Ahh, here they are," announced Quatre in his cheerful voice as Heero and Duo entered the dining room. "How are you both this morning?" he added with a cheeky grin and wink.

"Fine, Quatre. Thanks for asking," replied Duo and took his seat at the table.

Trowa appeared bearing a tray containing a mix of breakfast items, Siska following behind with more. "Sleep well?" he asked the newlyweds as he set the breakfast goodies on the table.

"Like a baby," replied Duo as he eyed off the feast. "Heero, you sure we can't hire Trowa to be our chef?"

"You couldn't afford me," replied Trowa with a smirk. "I was going to bring you both up a tray of breakfast but now that you're here..."

"Maybe we should go back to bed, Heero. I like the sound of brekky in bed." Duo gave his husband a lewd smirk.

"No thanks. I hate the toast crumbs that get all through the sheets," muttered Heero as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Trowa continued to set out the food; bacon, eggs, mushrooms, toast, pancakes, waffles, as well as the condiments to accompany them were all placed on the table.

"Shit, how many are you planning on feeding here, Tro?"

"Not many. There's us four of course, Nurse Brown and Hilde. That's it. Wufei, Sally, Une, G and Howard all went home last night after the reception."

At that moment Hilde and Nurse Brown entered the room, Hilde rubbing at her eyes and looking weary, Nurse Brown on the other hand looked crisp and efficient as she always did.

"Uh oh, looks like someone imbibed a bit too much last night," said Duo as he looked at Hilde.

"Can it, Duo," Hilde muttered and sank to a chair. "Got any aspirin, Heero?"

Heero stood up and left the room, returning a moment later with two white pills and a glass of water. He placed them next to Hilde's elbow and then resumed his seat and began to help himself to breakfast.

"Thanks, buddy, you're my hero," Hilde said and swallowed the pills.

"He's my Heero, thanks," growled Duo possessively.

Quatre laughed and began to eat.

The main topic of conversation revolved around the previous day's wedding, everyone saying how much they enjoyed it and what a success it had been. Each person had a story to tell, a little recap of various events and soon the laughter was flowing thick around the table. Trowa revealed how his heart had almost stopped beating when he couldn't find the ring, thinking Heero would kill him but knowing Quatre would beat the Japanese man to the deed. He'd finally recalled that he'd put it in the inside pocket so as not to lose it. Duo teased Nurse Brown about dancing with Howard and how smooth the man could be. Hilde also copped her fair share of teasing over her enjoyment of the wine. Everyone agreed that the music, the vows and ceremony had been something special.

Gradually the banter slowed and the topic switched to the subject of the wedding presents which were sitting in a room just off the lounge and still to be opened.

"Any idea of when you're going to open them?" asked Trowa as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Hadn't thought about it," replied Heero as he sat back and rubbed his full stomach. "That was delicious, Trowa. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyone like anymore to eat?" Trowa asked.

Several replies came back to him ranging from the 'I'm stuffed' to the 'No, thank you.' Siska returned and began to clear the table.

"We have to dismantle everything from the wedding today and clean up," said Heero as he gazed out the window at the blue sky and fluffy clouds.

"There won't be a great deal to do, we did clean up a lot of it last night," said Quatre as he picked up his tea cup and took a sip.

"Thanks, guys," said Duo. To be honest he wasn't looking forward to the clean up. He didn't mind the organizing and the setting up of everything but for some reason he wasn't keen on the packing up of it all. There always seemed to be twice as much after the event and Duo couldn't explain that.

"Shall we adjourn to the lounge room to finish our coffees and Duo and Heero can open their wedding gifts?" suggested Quatre with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," said Hilde picking up her strong, black coffee and getting up.

"Looks like we aren't going to get any peace until we open the gifts, Heero. Might as well get it over and done with," sighed Duo, although underneath he was excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

The group all got up and made their way through to the lounge room. Trowa and Quatre went ahead to bring the wedding gifts into the lounge, Heero and Duo brought up the rear, Heero's hand on the small of Duo's back rubbing gently and causing Duo to purr softly. Barney sat in his cage watching the people with interest as they arrived in the room and chirping 'Hello, good morning' to them all. Once everyone was sitting comfortably, Heero and Duo went to start opening the wedding gifts but were stopped when Trowa came into the room pushing a cot.

"What the?" said Duo in shock.

"Where did _that_ come from?" asked Heero also in shock.

Quatre beamed and handed them a card. Duo took the card and opened it, scanning the words before brushing away a tear and passing the card to Heero to read. "Chang. I might have known," said Heero softly and passed the card to the others to read.

Duo was on his feet checking out the cot. It had a drop side to it and was made from a polished pine wood, sturdy yet safe and aesthetically pleasing. It had castors on the bottom of the legs for easy maneuverability, the sides having 'bars' whilst the foot and head boards were solid. A mattress sat in the base and a comforter ran around the top part to protect a baby's head from connecting with the hard wood.

"It's beautiful," said Duo as another tear escaped his eye. "I'll have to really watch myself and not tease Wuffy so much after a gift like this."

Knowing how much a cot cost, having priced them a while ago with Duo, Heero was also overwhelmed by the generosity of Chang and Sally. "I shall call them shortly and thank them both for their most considerate gift," Heero said quietly as he appraised the cot.

"It's a beauty," said Quatre, appearing beside the pair.

"It will be perfect for the child," approved Nurse Brown as she looked the cot over. "The bars are close enough together that a baby's head will not get caught between them, sturdy enough to take the rigors of a growing infant and yet light enough to be moved with ease. I also like the safety catches, the design of those is excellent, a child cannot get its fingers caught in there."

"Well, it must be good if it has the Nurse Brown seal of approval," quipped Duo.

"No, it has to be perfect to receive my recommendation," replied the nurse with a smile and a wink. "I'm very fussy when it comes to where my babies sleep."

Duo gave a low chuckle and ran a hand over his belly. "Nothing is too good for Sunshine here."

"You'd better believe it," murmured Heero as he wrapped an arm around Duo's waist and stroked the bump.

"There's more gifts yet, guys," called Hilde from the couch where she was sitting and feeling much better now that the aspirin had begun to kick in.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a knot. We're coming," retorted Duo.

"I sincerely hope not," teased Hilde in return.

"Already done that last night," Heero deadpanned and sent his husband into a choking fit. Once everyone had recovered so the rest of the wedding gifts were passed over and the pair began to unwrap them.

"What the fu... hell is this?" said Duo as he unwrapped the package from Hilde and stared at the box.

"It looks like a breast pump to me," stated Nurse Brown as she took in the picture and writing on the box.

"A breast pump?! Why the heck would I want a breast pump for? I don't have boobs," snapped Duo indignantly.

"You never know, Duo. You aren't supposed to be able to fall pregnant either but you did that," snickered Quatre.

"I do not have, nor intend to have, breasts!"

"Ah, but nature works in mysterious ways, Duo. Maybe we should look at getting you a fitting for a maternity bra," said Trowa, barely able to contain his laughter at the look on the American's face.

"That's not in the least bit funny, Cyclops," huffed Duo.

"Sally did say there was a chance that the hormonal imbalance may cause you to develop breasts," began Heero and then quickly shut up at the death glare he received from his husband.

Hilde meanwhile was snickering away. When Duo focused the intensity of his glare on her she was quick to choke down the mirth and handed over another parcel. "This is the real gift," she sniggered. "The other was a joke, payback for all the ones you've played on all of us over the years."

"Well, it worked. You had him really worked up for a moment there, Hilde. I salute you," said Quatre with a grin and a bow.

Hilde acknowledged the compliment with a nod and then turned her attention back to the newlyweds who were opening the real gift.

"Hilde, they're lovely," said Heero as he held up the package containing a set of cot sheets. Duo was quick to add his approval to Heero's as he inspected the baby blankets and comforter that matched the sheets.

"I'm glad you like them," replied Hilde. Wufei told me a while ago that Sally and he were buying the cot for you and knowing that you hadn't purchased anything in the cot linens line, I thought it would be an ideal gift. If you don't like the print I can change them for you."

"No, the print is great," said Duo as he looked at the array of small cartoon animals decked out in space suits floating amongst stars. "Thank you." Duo got up and went across to where Hilde was sitting and gave the woman a kiss to the cheek. Hilde blushed suitably and then went even redder as Heero planted a kiss on her other cheek.

"Who's a pretty boy? Kiss me quick," cooed Barney.

Everybody laughed.

Howard had already given them their matching tie clips made from gundanium. G had bought the couple a pair of matching rocking chairs. Apparently Nurse Brown had mentioned something about rocking chairs being a wonderful therapy when nursing a newborn to Sally in the course of conversation and G had overheard. Duo could just picture himself and Heero sitting in them outside on the patio, Sunshine in his arms as they rocked together. It brought a funny look to his face, one that everybody insisted he explain and eventually he did, despite feeling that he would be ridiculed for being sappy. The response of his friends though was quite the opposite; they all joined him in the vision saying how sweet it would be.

Lady Une had given them each a gift voucher for a local department store. Not knowing what they needed or wanted she thought it would be the more practical thing to give them, that way they could purchase what they required when they were ready to do so. Both Heero and Duo were more than happy with that, especially when they saw the amount on each card.

"Two hundred credits!" exclaimed Duo. "Shit!"

"It _is_ rather extravagant of our boss," agreed Heero.

"Fuck, I never would have..."

"Duo! Mind your language," stated Nurse Brown.

"Fuck off, fuck off," chirped Barney happily.

"Oops. Sorry." Duo turned a respectful shade of red and bit his lip.

Trowa had to turn and hide his face in the couch cushions while Quatre's eyes opened rather wide at the bird's language. He hadn't known that birds could speak so fluently.

Trowa finally surfaced from the cushions and thought it best to try and change the topic back to the remaining gifts. He reached down and plucked a small package from beside the chair he was sitting in. "Here, guys. A little something from Quatre and me."

"Guys!" exclaimed Duo. "You have already given us our wedding present; you made the cake and put on all the catering for the reception. We couldn't possibly take anything more from you."

"I agree with Duo. You two have already done far too much for us both. You shouldn't be giving us anything else." Heero's eyes burned fiercely.

"It's not much so don't go getting all worked up," said Quatre. "It's just a little something that Trowa and I felt you two could probably use and need."

There was something suspicious about the flush that was creeping up on Quatre's face, not to mention the twinkle in his eyes that had Duo on edge. Turning to look at Trowa he didn't get any more clues as the Latin schooled his features into neutrality.

"Open it," Quatre stated and sank back into his chair with a look of anticipation on his face.

"Might as well, Heero," said Duo and passed his partner the small package. "You do the honors."

Heero took the small present and began to pull off the wrapping paper, everyone in the room was breathing so quietly you could hear a pin drop. As the last of the paper fell away so Heero simply stared at the small box in his hand.

"I don't believe it," gasped Duo, a look of shock on his face.

"What is it?!" demanded Hilde as she craned her neck to see.

"A packet of condoms," stated Heero flatly.

There was a moments silence before the room exploded into laughter.

"We figured that after Sunshine is born you two are going to need to use some form of protection so we thought we would kick start the contraceptive stakes for you," snickered Trowa.

"They're the deluxe kind, strong but durable, supposed to allow you a minimum of eighty percent feeling and they're also ribbed to give extra stimulation," recited Quatre.

"What did you do? Commit the words from the box to memory?" said Duo as his violet eyes widened.

"Umm... No." Quatre turned a fetching shade of red.

"Voice of experience?" said Heero with a wise look and nod of his head.

"Ah... Errrr..." Quatre was forced to turn away lest his reddened state get any worse.

"Here's my gift," said Nurse Brown as she attempted to bring some sort of order back to the goings on around her.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have gotten us anything," said Heero as he took the gift and began to open it, the air around them settling back to normality once again.

"It's not much but I hope it will help," smiled Nurse Brown.

Duo peered over Heero's arm to see what the gift was and as it was revealed so his face didn't know whether to break into a broad grin or frown.

"The Complete Guide to Pregnancy, Child Birth and Raising an Infant," said Heero as he read the title of the book and then opened it to have a quick flick through.

"I have found it to be an excellent source of information," began Nurse Brown. "I'm sure that you will both gain some valuable information and answers to questions in there."

"Looks fascinating," replied Heero as he flicked over the pages, pausing from time to time to scan an interesting piece.

"Oh, look. There's a section on bathing the baby and changing the diapers," said Duo with a snicker.

"Is there a right and wrong way to do those things then?" asked Heero.

"Of course there is, Heero!" exclaimed Hilde and rolled her eyes. "You have to be careful, you know, if you fold a diaper the wrong way then you won't get the proper absorbency or the thing could fall off when you try to put it on the child. Not to mention the bathing. If you're not careful the baby could slip or slide and go under the water."

"Can't you put one of those floating devices on the child when bathing it?" asked Heero.

Five pairs of eyes all turned and trained themselves on Heero's face.

Heero wasn't completely sure what it was he'd said to cause that reaction but he gathered it was something pretty serious. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that for?"

"Heero, you've never had anything to do with babies at all in any capacity, have you." It was a statement, not a question from the blonde. Quatre hadn't really had a great deal to do with babies either, but he did have the heads up on Heero, he had twenty-nine sisters to thank for that.

"No. Babies were not a part of my training and I've never had the need to investigate the intricacies of child caring. It wasn't in any of the missions," replied Heero with a puzzled look. "One would naturally assume that any human that cannot swim would take to wearing a flotation aid device of some sort or seek lessons. Being a baby it wouldn't have the understanding to partake of lessons so therefore the use of a flotation aid would be the logical choice."

By this stage Trowa was nearly suffocating in the cushion he was using to stifle his laughter, Quatre was looking completely horrified and Hilde's expression was mirroring that of Quatre's. Nurse Brown was looking fit to explode and Duo wasn't sure whether he wanted to strangle his husband or join Trowa in the asphyxiation stakes.

"Heero," began Nurse Brown in an obviously controlled voice, "you do not put flotation devices on babies to bathe them. Yes, if you are taking them into a swimming pool or the like, but not for a bath. I can see we are going to have the need for some lessons in care of the infant before Duo gives birth."

"I second that motion, especially if the child is to live to see its first birthday," said Hilde.

Heero sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you think is best," he replied.

"Somehow I don't think it's going to hurt to take a few lessons in how to care for a baby, Heero," said Duo softly. He could understand where his husband was coming from and in all honesty he really didn't have that much of a clue himself when it came to child care.

"Most people attend some form of pre-natal classes. Usually it covers the birth, labor, what to expect, how to breathe, the various kinds of drugs or methods available for pain relief to name but a few," said Nurse Brown. "In Duo's case though, these sorts of classes are really not designed for his benefit, although the caring for the baby parts would assist in a large way. I think it would be for the best if you were both to have a few lessons in the basics of baby care."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Duo. "What do you think, Heero?"

"I think all kids should come with an instruction manual," deadpanned Heero. "It would make everything so much easier. When you think about it, everything else generally comes with a manual of some form; why not kids?"

"Heero! You don't go out and buy a kid like you would a television or something!" exclaimed Hilde. "You'll be wanting a warranty on it next!"

"Now there's a thought," mused Heero. "I wonder if you get something like a money back guarantee if the child isn't up to specification or has a malfunction of some sort." Heero winked at Nurse Brown and Duo.

Both the nurse and Duo could see that Heero was merely baiting Hilde and Quatre, knowing full well the two would bite so they said nothing, just sat back and watched the fireworks.

"Money back guarantee?!" spluttered Quatre. "Babies aren't a business deal or the like!"

"In case you didn't realize it, Heero, babies are not something you can mail order. If you don't like them, you can't send them back..." Hilde began, only to be interrupted by Duo.

"I've got news for you, buddy. There's no way you're even going to attempt to put Sunshine back in here once it's born!" Duo folded his arms across his chest and gave his husband a *look*.

Trowa couldn't contain his snort of laughter at that thought.

Hilde continued, ignoring the laughter around her. "Once a baby is born, regardless of what sex or temperament it is, you have it for life; twenty-four seven. It's your responsibility and no one else's." With those words said, Hilde also folded her arms across her chest and sat defiantly in her chair.

Heero snuggled a little closer to his pregnant partner and ran a hand over the swollen bulge of the baby. As he caressed it so he spoke in a soft tone. "I know you can't treat babies like a piece of merchandise, they don't have manuals or warranties and there are no guarantees with them either. That's what makes them unique, special, and I intend to try and do the best I can for both Sunshine and Duo here."

"And you will, Heero. Both of you will do the best you can for this baby because you have the most important ingredient," said Nurse Brown.

"We do?" asked Duo. "And what would that be?"

"Yes, you do. You have love."

~ * ~

tbc......


	99. Chapter 98

**Thanks for the feddback! I love reading the reviews and seeing what you all think of the fic. Luckily, I have internet access of sorts so I'm able to update. Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 98

After the excitement of the wedding and the departure of their various guests, life settled back into a more sedate routine. Heero returned to work after a few days off and Duo tried to deal with being at home with only Nurse Brown and Miracle for company during the day. He still did some paperwork for Preventer but not as much as before. Une had begun to decrease the workload as Duo's pregnancy progressed. In one way this pissed Duo off incredibly as he quite enjoyed sitting in front of the computer and planning out 'mission specs', not to mention researching for cases. To have that cut almost in half left him with time on his hands, time he didn't know how to occupy. Essentially Duo was bored.

And a bored Duo was trouble.

His latest trick was to see how many Crunchie bars he could scoff down or cups of coffee he could drink before Nurse Brown became suspicious and caught up with him. When he tired of that trick his attention turned to Barney, the Weiro. With Miracle's training having been successfully completed to date, Duo found a kinship with the bird and the three of them, Miracle, Barney and Duo could often be found sitting together in the lounge watching vids or reading. He'd begun to teach the bird new words in the hope that Barney would forget the other, less desirable part of his vocabulary; although some of the phrases and words could be questioned.

It didn't work.

Barney had the habit of coming out with the wrong words at the wrong time and Nurse Brown had nearly turned purple at the latest round of expletives.

Heero came home from work that day with a bunch of flowers and a new Weiro for the ever suffering nurse.

The flowers had been accepted graciously. The new bird named Fred came with the assurances that Duo and Heero would take good care of Barney when the nurse eventually left so she'd accepted the new bird to replace the other one. Needless to say, Fred spent most of his time in Nurse Brown's room. On the odd occasion that the new Weiro did join in with the main house, Nurse Brown had threatened to duct tape Duo's mouth if he should so much as utter any word that passed for cursing.

Running a hand over his swollen stomach, Duo addressed the child. "Not too much longer now, Sunshine. I bet you will be glad to get out of there. There isn't a whole lot of room for you to move about now," Duo smiled as he felt the baby move slightly. The kicks and punches to his long suffering internal organs had begun to decrease as the pregnancy progressed. He was now seven months pregnant and felt like a beached whale. How the hell Heero could still think he was sexy when his stomach protruded so far out that Duo had forgotten what his toes looked like, was beyond him. But Duo didn't see what Heero saw; Duo only saw a bloated man with shadows forming under his eyes from the constant tiredness.

Sally had said this was normal, he would feel tired because given his size it wasn't easy to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She hadn't been joking either, Duo mused. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find that elusive sleep. Lying on his back, his favorite position to sleep in, was practically impossible. The pressure from the baby became unbearable after a while and he had to move to another position. His side was about the best he could do but even that posed problems. When he had to get up to go to the toilet, which was quite often again now that the baby was settling down into his pelvis, he physically had to lever the bump as his legs wormed out of the bed. More often than not he would end up waking Heero who would immediately berate him for not having woken him before to assist.

Duo didn't want to keep disturbing Heero's sleep though, his husband had enough on his plate with work and Duo didn't want to add lack of sleep to those broad shoulders. Sleep depravation causes one to make mistakes and with Heero working for Preventer he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Glancing at the clock he noted it was half past four. Heero would be home in an hour, Nurse Brown had gone to work and he was all alone for the moment. Sally would be calling by tonight to do another ultrasound scan and take a blood sample to see how his hormones were settling. He didn't mind the scans, they showed the baby's development and Duo never tired of seeing the small being on the screen, even if it was a little fuzzy. Now that the baby had developed and grown it was much easier to see on the scan.

"I suppose we should go and take a shower and get ready for Sally," he said softly to the baby. The baby gave a gentle kick as if to acknowledge the words. With a grunt, Duo began to work his way out of the chair, which was no mean feat. Supporting his stomach he managed to ease to the edge of the chair and grasp the table, using it to assist in his rising. Once standing he rubbed his lower back which had begun to ache again and turned to go and take that shower.

Miracle trotted at his heels, she wasn't about to let her master out of her sight. As Duo's pregnancy progressed so the dog became more and more attached to him. Heero said something about dogs having a sixth sense and that Miracle was only looking out for Duo. Duo guessed he could understand that and if it made Heero a little more settled to know that the dog was 'on duty' when he wasn't there Duo could live with it.

"No, you can't come into the shower with me, girl," chuckled Duo as he closed the door on the dog who promptly gave a whine and then flopped to the floor to await her master's return.

Stripping off his clothes, Duo took a good long look at himself in the mirror. His shoulders were still broad but his six pack had vanished. The skin of his belly was drawn tight over the bulge of the baby and Duo noticed a darkening line passing down his abdomen. He made a mental note to ask Sally about that. He turned the shower on and stepped under the spray, letting it run over him and soothe the tired muscles. Picking up the soap he began to cleanse himself, working over his arms and then shoulders, rinsing off under the water as he went. Working over his chest, Duo gave a gasp as he washed over a nipple and then stopped to look down. His face turned crimson as he studied his chest and then a low groan escaped his mouth. "Oh, fuck!"

To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement. Duo quickly finished washing himself and then stepped out of the shower for a closer look. Staring intently into the mirror he could now see that his nipples had changed color as well as swelling a touch. The area around them was also very tender and Duo wasn't sure if he could detect further swelling or not. Trying not to panic, he quickly dried himself off and went back into the bedroom to dress.

* * *

Heero found his husband brooding in the kitchen when he got home from work. Miracle jumped up from where she was lying at Duo's feet and greeted her other master with a soft whine. Heero carefully took stock of the situation. Something had to be up given how Duo was attacking the tub of Crunchie ice cream. He fondled the dog's head for a moment and looked into the liquid brown eyes. "What's up, Miracle?"

The dog licked his hand and looked at Duo, her tail wagging slowly and a despondent look on her face.

"That bad, huh?"

"Woof."

"Duo? Is everything all right?" asked Heero as he ventured in to drop his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair and his empty lunch box to the table.

Duo looked up and gave his lover a tight smile.

"Nothing wrong with the baby, is there? Are you feeling okay? Talk to me, Duo. Tell me what's wrong." Heero walked carefully to stand behind his lover and lowered his hands to massage the tense shoulders.

"Baby's fine," grated Duo.

"Then what is the matter? You're going to make yourself sick if you keep eating the ice cream like that." Heero moved to study the tub. "Fuck! How much have you eaten?"

Duo growled and grabbed the tub possessively. "Mine!"

Heero sighed. Judging by the remaining contents, Duo had eaten just over a half of the tub and didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon. "I'm not going to take it off you, although I should. Sally won't be happy..."

"Fuck, Sally!" snarled Duo as he interrupted his husband.

"Duo! That's not nice."

"Don't fucking care!" Duo stabbed the spoon back into the tub of ice cream and brought a generous amount to his mouth, stuffing it inside.

"Duo? What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're not usually like this. What's happened?" Heero demanded. He managed to turn the chair and Duo around to look at him and noted the anger and misery in those violet eyes he adored. "Something's wrong, please tell me." Heero brushed his fingers lightly over Duo's cheek. "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong," he pleaded softly.

Duo looked up, tears fresh in his eyes. "Look at me, Heero. Take a good look at me and tell me what you see," he stated flatly. "And don't fucking lie."

Heero swallowed and crouched down. He was skating on thin ice here, he could tell. The wrong word would see his husband dissolve into either a screaming mess or worse, explode with anger. Heero was really confused though. He had no clue as to what was up with his partner. Carefully he let his eyes slide over his lover's form. "I see a man who is stunning, radiant even. Your skin is so soft to the touch, your hair gleams with health. I see the love you have for life in your eyes, the love you have for me in your belly." Heero paused and stroked a hand over Sunshine. "You're sensual, graceful and loving. Good looking with a gorgeous body."

"I'm fat."

"No, you're not."

"I'm a fucking stranded whale, Heero. I'm fat and ugly with this belly."

"Not to me, you aren't," Heero soothed. "I find you even more attractive carrying our child."

"Would you still find me attractive with boobs?"

"Nani?"

"Boobs, Heero. You know, breasts, as in the female bits?" Duo snapped and then lifted his loose T-shirt to expose his chest.

The light bulb went off in Heero's head. "So that's what this is all about," he began.

"I was taking my shower and when I was washing my chest I noticed I'm starting to develop breasts!" Duo wailed. "I'm a fucking man for crying out loud! I don't want breasts! Make them go away, Heero," he sobbed and leant forwards to place his head on Heero's shoulder.

Heero wrapped his arms around the sobbing form and did his best to console his husband. "Sally did say there was a chance you could develop some breast tissue, it all depended on the hormones in your system."

"I thought she was fucking joking!"

"Fuck off, fuck off," squawked Barney from where he was sitting on the back of a kitchen chair.

"You fuck off," retorted Duo.

"You fuck off," repeated the bird.

"Want Weiro pie for tea, Heero?" growled Duo with a glare at the bird.

"Ohh... tetchy," chattered Barney and promptly flew up to perch on top of the 'fridge.

"Duo, Sally will be here soon to do your ultrasound. We can get her to check your chest out at the same time. Maybe she can suggest something."

"Like what?" sniffled Duo.

"I don't know but I'm sure she will be able to think of something."

"Probably suggest I buy a size sixteen double D."

"Only a sixteen?" chuckled Heero. "I would have thought at least an eighteen," he teased.

"Not funny," snapped Duo and reached for a tissue to blow his nose.

"Duo? Do you mind if I take a closer look?" asked Heero as he inched forwards towards Duo's chest.

"Why not," mumbled Duo. "Might as well get in a good eyeful, you're going to be sharing a bed with a freak anyway."

Heero frowned but continued his appraisal. The tissue wasn't really all that much, just a slight swelling. Pretty much like what a young girl would have when she just started puberty, Heero assumed. His curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to brush his fingers lightly over the tissue and nipple. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Duo shivered with the touch. "No, not really. It's tender but if you're gentle it doesn't hurt."

Unable to help himself, Heero brought his mouth close and quickly sucked a nipple inside. He swirled his tongue around and teased the small nub. He suckled lightly and then suddenly let go, backing away. "What the?" he said, his face looking bewildered.

"Heero? What's wrong?"

"I, I'm not sure." Heero pushed forwards again and took another close look at Duo's chest. "Well, I'll be..."

"What? What the fuck is going on?" demanded Duo.

Heero laughed. "You've got milk, Duo."

"Pardon?" Duo's voice came out in a whisper.

"Milk, Duo. I was enjoying a quick taste and when I sucked, some warm, sweet liquid entered my mouth. I wasn't sure what it was but looking at your breast now I can see the milk leaking out of your nipple."

**_*Thud*_**

"Duo? Duo? Duo, wake up." Heero found himself lying prone on the floor with his heavily pregnant husband sprawled across him.

Duo had fainted.

* * *

"Everything is looking fine with the baby, Duo, so you can relax. The head is starting to move down towards the pelvis a little now, that's normal. Over the course of the next two to three weeks the baby will start to lower itself and prepare for birth," said Sally as she ran the sound head over Duo's abdomen. On the monitor the screen showed the child lying on its side with its back towards them.

"Guess Sunshine doesn't want to say hello today," muttered Duo as he watched the monitor.

"Can you blame it?" replied Heero softly. "You did kind of squash it when you fainted."

"Sorry about that."

"No harm done. You're okay and so is Sunshine, that's all that matters," said Heero softly as he held his husband's hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it. "I'll admit, you did have me worried for a moment there." Duo gave Heero a small smile. "I didn't mean too. Guess it was the shock and all."

"I did warn you that there was a chance you would develop breasts, Duo," said Sally as she froze the picture to take the baby's measurements.

"I know, but I thought you were joking," replied Duo. "Guess you weren't."

"No, I wasn't. I will need to take a blood sample and see what's going on with your hormones. My guess is that you shouldn't develop anything more than what you have."

"That's a relief," muttered Duo.

"However…"

"Uh oh, something tells me I'm not going to like this." Duo turned to face the doctor.

"The milk that you have in there now is what we call Colostrum. It's very sweet and watery, less rich than proper breast milk but very important to the baby. What I'm hoping is that you will hold onto that Colostrum and once Sunshine is born you can feed the baby yourself for a couple of times and then switch the child over to formula. It would be beneficial to the baby if you could."

"Why do I suddenly feel like a cow?"

Heero laughed and Sally chuckled.

"It's highly unlikely you will grow full breasts, Duo, and even more unlikely that you will produce proper milk."

"I shouldn't have been able to fall pregnant either, but I managed to do that," growled Duo.

"And I love you for it," whispered Heero as he gave Duo a quick kiss of reassurance.

Ignoring the comments, Sally continued. "Once I have the results of your blood work I'd like to take another sample after a couple of days and compare the two. That way I can see if there is any increase to the hormone that stimulates milk production. Meanwhile, you keep an eye on your chest and if you should notice any change, such as size increase, you are to let me know immediately. If you can't get me then let Nurse Brown know and she will be able to contact me. Once I know what's going on with the hormones I can prescribe the appropriate drug to prevent any further development."

"There is a god after all," sighed Duo.

"Meanwhile, Heero..." Sally fixed the agent with her steely gaze. "You are to stay away from Duo's chest. No trying to sneak in any quick drinks, that Colostrum is for the baby and if you go sucking away on Duo's chest you will pinch it all and the baby will miss out, also the chances of Duo growing full on breasts and producing milk will increase." Sally knew this was highly unlikely but Heero and Duo didn't, that's what she was counting on.

Heero looked positively horrified and Duo blushed to the tips of his toes.

"I won't touch him there," replied Heero with a nod to the affirmative and turned his eyes away.

"Good. Okay, we are now at twenty-seven centimeters from crown to rump and weight approximately one point two five kilos," said Sally as she pushed a button on the machine to print out the still shots she'd taken of the baby inside. Once the shots were in her hand she passed them over to Heero and Duo and then cleaned up the braided man's stomach. The machine was returned to its place and Sally fetched a rubber tourniquet, needle syringe, phial and swab.

Seeing the items Duo offered up his arm and then concentrated on the pictures whilst Sally did her blood extraction. The needle stung a little as it went in but it was all done in a second or two.

"Bend the elbow and keep that elevated for a minute, Duo." Sally inserted the syringe into the phial and depressed the plunger, sending the rich, red fluid inside. She capped it and then wrote on the attached label before dropping the phial to the table where her bag waited. "Now, do you two have any further questions for me?"

"I've got one," said Duo as he remembered his earlier visit to the shower. "I noticed a dark line forming along my stomach. It wasn't there before. Do you know what it is and should I be worried about it?"

Sally took a quick look and smiled as she pulled the gown back down. "No, that's nothing to worry about. It's quite common. It's called a Linea Nigra and it signifies the division of your abdominal muscles which separate slightly to accommodate the growing uterus. It's vitally important that you be extra careful now when getting up from a lying position as you don't want to put any extra stress on those muscles than is absolutely necessary. You will find that it will fade and disappear not long after you've given birth."

"Ah, okay then." Duo made another note to look that up in the book that Nurse Brown had given them.

"Anything else?"

"No, I've got no further questions," said Duo. "You have anything, Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "No, I don't have any questions."

"Right. I'll be on my way then. I'll contact you and let you know what the blood test results are, meanwhile, rest and I'll be back in a couple of days to check you again and do another blood test."

"Thanks Sally," said Duo as he went to sit up, Heero assisting him.

"I'll see myself out. You look after him, Heero."

"Okay." Heero turned back to his husband and helped the pregnant man to stand whilst Sally left.

* * *

Four more days passed and Sally did a second blood test. She found the hormone levels slightly increased and so prescribed a drug in tablet form for Duo to take that would keep his prolactin and oxytocin [1] levels low enough that he wouldn't continue to grow in the breast area or produce milk.

Duo could have kissed the woman.

She also advised him to get further rest as his blood pressure was slightly elevated and she didn't want to risk any complications. Nurse Brown and Heero had been given strict instructions to keep a close eye on Duo's wrists and ankles. Should he show any signs of swelling in those areas Sally was to be contacted immediately.

Duo began to feel like an object under a microscope.

So pissed off was he at times that he turned on Heero one day and asked if his husband wished to follow him into the toilet and wipe his ass for him.

Heero backed off a little after that.

Another week passed and the pair were sorting through some nursery items in preparation for Sunshine's arrival when Nurse Brown appeared in the nursery.

"I think it's time we had a few lessons in caring for the baby," she announced.

"Aa."

"Okay. When would you like to start?" asked Duo as he placed a tiny singlet in the drawer.

"I'd say now is as good a time as any," replied the nurse and entered the nursery carrying a doll.

Heero had a funny feeling he was going to regret this.

~ * ~

tbc......

[1] Prolactin & Oxytocin: These are the hormones produced by the Pituitary gland and responsible for milk production (prolactin) and the 'letting down of the milk'. (oxytocin).

Ref: Conception, Pregnancy and Birth by Dr Miriam Stoppard.


	100. Chapter 99

**Thank you to all who are reading and hugs to those who have reviewed. I love to read your thoughts on the fic and I appreciate the feedback. In response to a couple of reviewers; I'm so 'chuffed' with your comments that the fic is very close to real life. It was my intention to try and write the fic as close to 'reality' as possible. To receive those comments is a huge compliment and I thank you for them. ^_^ I'm also happy that a lot of you like my quirky sense of humor as it translates to the guys and the various situations. Now, for more of that quirky humor as Heero and Duo discover the joys of baby care...**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 99

Heero and Duo both turned to face the nurse who had come into the nursery by now and was approaching them both.

"I think our first lesson should be in how to fold diapers and change the baby," Nurse Brown began. "Are you planning on using disposables or terry cloth diapers?"

"Both," replied Duo.

"We were told it would be better to use a combination of both, the disposables for when we go out somewhere with the baby for convenience and the cloth ones whilst at home," added Heero.

"Wise decision," replied the nurse. "Personally I prefer the use of the cloth diaper but the disposables do have their advantages too. At least it is a little easier these days when you're out to be able to change the baby."

"Huh? I don't follow," said Duo, a confused look on his face.

"Firstly it means you're not having to cart around soiled diapers and secondly they now have baby change rooms separate in most places."

"The carrying around of soiled diapers I get, it's the changing room part I don't," said Duo.

"In the past baby change rooms were usually located inside women's toilets."

"Aa," said Heero as he cottoned on.

"It meant that if you were a man and out with your baby there wasn't anywhere you could go to change the baby's diaper."

"Isn't that a bit sexist?" stated Duo.

"Yes, it is. However, over the years with more men taking an active role in bringing up their children, society was forced to change its outlook and now baby change rooms are separate so that male or female can access them to change a baby."

"Thank god we don't live in the dark ages anymore," snickered Duo.

"Anyway, at least now you will be able to change the baby when out in public," said the nurse. "Now, where is it you're planning on changing the baby in this nursery?"

"Here," said Heero pulling out the fold up change table and setting it up.

"Good. I'd suggest you have it set up right next to the chest of drawers, that way everything you will need will be right at hand," said the nurse. "Before we move to the actual putting on a diaper part, we need to teach you how to fold the diapers."

"You mean they don't go on like this?" asked Duo as he held up one of the cloth diapers.

"No, they don't. Tell me, Duo, how do you plan on getting that onto the baby and it staying there?"

Duo looked at the cloth diaper he held in his hand. It was completely open and square. "Ummm?"

"Here," Heero said and took the diaper from his husband. He placed it on top of the change table and folded it in half to make a triangle.

Nurse Brown watched with amusement. Once Heero had finished she placed the doll onto the triangle. "It's a bit big still," she said.

Heero promptly lifted the doll and folded the diaper again, making a smaller triangle. "Better?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be very effective in keeping the baby's waste inside. There's too much room around the legs."

"Shit."

"Yes, there will be that and it will leak out quite nicely from the gaps," replied the nurse.

Duo snickered.

"You have a better idea, Duo?" said Heero as he gave his partner a small glare.

"Errr... plastic pants?" came the cheeky reply and Duo held up a pair.

Heero scowled.

"Plastic pants are helpful but they also have the disadvantage that they can cause nappy rash. The urine gets broken down into ammonia which burns the skin. Plastic pants tend to keep in the heat and assist in the bacterial breakdown, therefore increasing the risk of nappy rash. I'm not saying don't use them, just be careful when you do to check the diaper regularly and change the baby as soon as it's wet or dirty," said the nurse as she reached for the cloth diaper.

Heero cringed at the word 'dirty'.

"Here, I'll show you a better way to fold the diaper." Nurse Brown took the cloth from the change table and shook it out. She set it out so the four corners were pointing north, south, east and west. "Watch," she said and proceeded to fold the diaper. "Take the right or east point and bring it to the middle. Now do the same with the left or west point."

"Looks like a kite," muttered Duo.

"Yes, it does resemble a kite, Duo. Okay, now we take the top or north point and fold that down to the center. The bottom or south point we bring a little way up and then fold a second time. Place a liner in there and..." Nurse Brown picked up the doll and sat it on the diaper, "all you have to do is bring the south part up between the legs and wrap the left and right parts around, securing with two safety pins. The advantage of this way of folding is that there is a better fit around the legs and you also have the extra padding where the baby needs it most for absorbency."

Both men stared at the doll that was now proudly wearing a neatly folded diaper. "Looks easy enough," said Heero.

"Here, you two try it, just the folding part for now," said the nurse and passed them both a cloth diaper.

"Right into the middle, now left over that..." Duo muttered to himself as he tried to remember how to fold the diaper. "Ah, shit. Too far. Left to the middle, right to the middle, now for the top bit and the bottom... Yeah!" Duo looked at his folded diaper. It sort of resembled the one the nurse had done.

"Not too bad, Duo. A little loose and you need to put in a second fold at the bottom. Try again."

With a sigh, Duo tried again. Heero, meanwhile, had studied the entire folding process and committed it to memory. Efficiently he folded the two sides then the top and finally the bottom. He studied the finished object and concluded he'd gotten it right.

"How's that?" he asked.

Both Nurse Brown and Duo looked at Heero's diaper.

"That's pretty good, Heero," said the nurse.

"Trust you to tackle everything as if it were a mission," muttered Duo as he eyed the folded cloth. "Sure you couldn't get the creases any sharper?"

Heero frowned. "If the creases were sharper they might injure the infant," he replied.

Duo rolled his eyes and turned away to have another attempt at folding. After two more tries he managed to get it right.

"That's good, Duo," said the nurse.

Duo couldn't resist poking his tongue out at Heero behind the nurse's back.

"You will find that the more you practice folding the easier it will become. By folding the diapers this way you can make them as large or small as you need for the baby. Newborns are tiny and quite often look swamped in a diaper, don't worry though, they grow rapidly and will soon be filling them out."

"Or filling them up," snickered Heero.

Nurse Brown heard the comment and replied, "The number of bowel motions a baby has varies from infant to infant. Some may only have one or two a day, others will fill the diaper after every feed."

Duo scrunched his face. "Knowing my luck we will have the sort to fill up after each feed. Heero?"

"Hai?"

"I've decided to promote you to Head Diaper Changer."

"Oh, no. No way, Duo."

"It's all part of being a parent, Heero. In case you don't remember I didn't create this baby all by myself. You shared in the fun now you can share in the care."

"But..."

"Come on, Heero. It's only going to be dirty diapers, not self destruction," teased Duo.

"Self detonation is far less painful."

"Eh? How do you figure that?"

"I've tried it."

"Ah, but you haven't tried changing a dirty diaper now have you." Duo stated. "Or is there something you're not telling us?"

"No, I haven't changed a baby before, but..."

"Yes?" Duo raised an eyebrow in question.

Heero flushed red. "I've been around places where women have had babies and the smell..." Heero trailed off leaving it to Duo to figure out the rest.

Duo laughed so hard he thought he was going to give birth then and there. "I don't believe it, Heero Yuy, savior of the Earth and colonies, is afraid of a little shit and smell."

"Okay you two, I think that's enough for now," interrupted the nurse. "Yes, a baby's bowel motions can be a bit strong and they usually smell stronger when they're bottle fed as opposed to breast..."

"Told you it would be better to breast feed, Duo."

"I am _not_ a woman, Heero. I do _not_ intend to grow breasts, it's bad enough I have the little bit I've already got. As for growing more tissue, you know what you can do with that idea." Duo gave his husband his best glare and scowled.

"Gentlemen, please?" growled the nurse. "It doesn't matter whether a baby is bottle or breast fed, the fact still remains that they will dirty their diaper and require changing so I suggest you both get used to the idea."

Heero made a mental note to check out if stores still sold gas masks whilst Duo was contemplating laying in extra supplies of air freshener.

"Changing the baby," began the nurse. "It's best to change baby as soon as you know it's wet or dirty, that way you minimize the chances of nappy rash. If the baby has had a bowel motion then you will need to clean its bottom as well. Baby wipes or cotton wool moistened with warm water usually work best. You will need to make sure that you get into all the creases and folds."

"Babies have creases?" said Heero.

"Yes, Heero, they do. Their skin is quite loose to start with so it does fold a little and it is necessary to clean those creases. "

Duo didn't say a word. He hadn't known about creases either but he wasn't about to let on.

"When you clean baby always make sure to clean away from the genital area so as to avoid infection, especially if the baby is a girl," continued the nurse. "If it's a boy you need to make certain to clean around the base of the testicles and don't apply baby lotion to his penis, use petroleum jelly."

Duo bit his lip to avoid opening his mouth and coming out with a smart comment about petroleum jelly, penis' and the gay factor. He caught Heero's eye and winked, the Japanese man taking one look at his husband and the wink to know exactly where Duo's mind was headed. Heero rolled his eyes.

Oblivious to what was passing between the two men, the nurse continued. "Once the baby is clean you can apply baby lotion to the bottom and thighs if you wish. Then hold the baby like this..." Nurse Brown placed the doll on the change table and raised its legs, grasping them firmly at the ankles with one hand. "Then you can raise the child enough to slip the clean diaper underneath aligning the top of it with baby's waist. Lower the legs and separate them enough to bring the point through between them. Then you simply bring the left side in and pin it... Then the right side in and pin that. There, you have a clean baby." Nurse Brown showed the men how to put on the diaper and held the doll up so they could see. "Not too complicated, now is it?"

Both men looked skeptical.

"Come on, who would like to have first try?" When neither man moved she gave a frown. "You have to learn how to do this you know, you can't wait until the child is born and then learn. It's far better to be prepared, as we used to say in the Girl Guides."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," said Heero, albeit reluctantly and stepped closer to the change table.

"Here," Nurse Brown handed him the doll that she'd removed the diaper from. "It isn't that hard."

Heero still looked doubtful but placed the doll on the change table and reached for the diaper he'd folded earlier. Remembering what the nurse had said about grasping the baby's ankles in one hand he wrestled with the doll's legs to bring them into position, taking a firm hold and lifting them up. There was a funny noise and both Nurse Brown and Duo looked in shock as one of the doll's ankles snapped.

"Gently, Heero! This is a baby, not a mobile suit!" cried the nurse.

"I don't think you're meant to grasp them that firmly, Heero," said Duo in shock.

"Sorry. I tend to forget my own strength at times," replied Heero as he looked down at the broken ankle. "I'll buy another doll."

"You're lucky that it's just a doll, Heero. You can at least replace that but you can't with a baby. Try to remember to be gentle," said the nurse as she shuddered at the prospect of Heero changing a real baby's diaper.

Heero tried again, only this time he remembered to take it gently and succeeded in lifting the doll and sliding the diaper underneath. He then lowered the legs and separated them enough to tug the point part of the diaper between the legs. Reaching for the side parts he quickly pulled them around and did the diaper up with the safety pins. "How's that?" he asked.

Duo watched carefully as Heero did up the diaper and winced as he tugged it between the doll's legs. "Shit, you're gonna give it a wedgie."

Nurse Brown took the doll and checked Heero's work. "It's a bit tight."

"You did say to make sure it was secure."

"Yes, I did, but not that tight that it's going to cut the baby in half."

"Hn."

"Here, let me have a go." Duo took the doll from the nurse and removed the diaper. Then he lay the doll down on the change table and proceeded to repeat Nurse Brown's actions. He raised the doll's legs and slid the diaper underneath, gently lowering the legs he separated them and eased the pointed part through. Bringing the two sides around, he quickly did up each side with a safety pin. "Hah! It's not that hard, Heero," he crowed as he lifted the doll up to pass over to the nurse to check.

As soon as he raised the doll though the diaper slid off and landed on the floor.

"You were saying?" smirked Heero.

* * *

The pair spent the majority of the afternoon with the nurse going through the motions of folding and changing diapers. Eventually they could both manage to change a baby and have the diaper stay on without cutting off the baby's blood supply or the need for plastic pants as support.

The safety pin issue was another thing entirely. Duo now sported several 'Band-Aids' to the fingers of his left hand where he'd managed to 'stick' himself with the pins as he'd tried to slide them through the clot of the diaper.

Heero had found that quite amusing until he'd had a few goes.

"At least I got my fingers. You managed to pierce the baby's navel, abdomen and genitals. Somehow I don't think a newborn is into the whole body piercing bit," had been Duo's comment.

Nurse Brown's comments had been a little more colorful and less than complimentary.

Once they had both mastered the art of securing the diaper with the safety pins and covered an interesting debate on why they were called safety pins when they drew just as much blood when you got stuck by one, Nurse Brown deemed them ready to move on to disposables.

Once they'd conquered the nappy bucket.

Nurse Brown explained how to set up the nappy bucket, how much solution to use, how to clean off a soiled diaper as well as the entire washing and drying procedure. Once she was convinced that the pair wouldn't kill themselves with the chemicals or blow themselves up and Heero wasn't going to be sick despite turning green, she allowed them to move on.

Duo much preferred the disposables, so did Heero. They were by far safer for the pair of them with only the sticky tabs to be negotiated and no blood loss on either theirs or the baby's behalf. The only thing Heero had to do was continuously remind himself of his strength. The first time he tried to remove the tabs he ended up almost ripping the entire diaper from the doll. The second attempt resulted in two large holes and the third saw him toss the diaper at Duo and tell him exactly what he could do with it after he'd tried to put the thing on and almost strangled the doll.

Both Duo and Nurse Brown thought it would be a good idea if Heero was only allowed to change the baby under strict supervision.

Heero didn't argue.

That concluded their first lesson in baby care and if Heero thought he was going to be getting out of the rest of the learning time he was sadly mistaken.

Nurse Brown informed them she would be bringing home another doll to practice with, one that had been specially designed to react like a normal baby. If either of the men put the diaper on too tight or accidentally stuck the doll with a pin it would be certain to let them know by crying.

Duo thought that sounded like a pretty cool idea.

Heero thought it sucked.

"Once I bring the new doll home we will move onto another part of the learning process," the nurse announced.

"And what will that be?" asked Duo. He was still feeling reasonably smug from his efforts with the diapers.

"Bathing the baby."

Heero wondered what assignments were currently in the pipeline at Preventer and if he could get Une to send him on one.

Preferably in space.

~ * ~

tbc.......


	101. Chapter 100

**And so the learning curve continues as the guys receive further lessons in baby care. I advise no drinking or eating whilst reading this chapter, I don't want to be held responsible for anyone choking. *grin***

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 100

Unfortunately for Heero, Commander Une didn't have any cases off planet at the moment, nor did she have any on Earth that required travel so Heero was resigned to the 'baby training' he would have to endure at the mercy of the nurse. It was with some reluctance that he fronted up for their next 'lesson'.

True to her word, Nurse Brown brought home another doll for the pair to practice with. They both had another run through the diaper changing, Heero scoring two cries to Duo's one. The nurse insisted that they continue to practice each day until they could manage to change the doll without so much as a whimper...

Or any noise from the doll.

Duo found the doll to be a fascinating piece of ingenuity. Heero thought it was a pain in the ass. The doll had been designed originally as an education aid and hopeful deterrent for teenage pregnancies. The theory had been to create a doll that acted like a newborn; crying when it needed changing, burping or was hungry. It could also cry for simple attention, wanting to be cuddled or rocked. It had served its purpose well; most teenagers that had taken care of one in the past had either become celibate or responsible for the upsurge in birth control measures. The records also indicated that there was a slightly noticeable decline in the number of births for that generation and subsequent ones until the popularity of the doll as an educational tool had been replaced.

Mainly due to the populations moving out into colonies.

Over recent times though, the doll had made a bit of a comeback and the model that Nurse Brown had acquired for Heero and Duo to use had been modified somewhat.

Heero blamed Sally for that.

Duo thought it was more like Doctor G's handiwork. It wouldn't surprise him to see the old coot trying to get back at Duo after all the tricks the former pilot had played on him over the years.

It really didn't matter either way though as the nurse had brought home the doll and they were now stuck with it. She had also threatened them with decidedly unpleasant things if either one of them tried to tamper with the doll's workings.

It was with much trepidation therefore that Heero showed up with his husband for their lesson in bathing the baby.

Nurse Brown was waiting for them in the nursery surrounded by all sorts of baby bathing items. "Right," she said when the pair of them presented themselves. "First thing to do when bathing the baby is to get all the necessities assembled. Once the baby is in the water you cannot leave it for a second so it is vitally important to have everything you will need close at hand. You won't need to bath the baby every day to start with, as long as you make sure that baby's bottom is thoroughly clean after each diaper change. You can get away with 'topping and tailing' for a couple of days before needing to bath the baby completely."

"Topping and tailing?" echoed Heero.

"Yes. All that means is you clean the baby's face, hands and bottom. It's really quite simple." Nurse Brown proceeded to show the pair how to carefully wipe over the doll's face with cotton wool dipped in warm water and then the rest of the baby. "You must be vigilant with the water temperature, be careful not to have it too hot or too cold."

"How do you know what's too hot or too cold?" asked Duo as he had a go at washing the baby's face.

"You fill up with cold water and then add the hot, test by using your elbow. If it feels too hot then it is. It should be a comfortable warmth when you dip your elbow in. I'll explain and show you better in a moment." The nurse turned her attention to Heero who was now having a go at washing the baby's face. "Not bad, Heero. Remember to cradle the head a little more securely."

Heero smirked. He could handle this bathing bit, no worries!

"Now for bathing the baby completely..."

Maybe he'd better retract that statement for the moment.

"Getting back to what I was saying before about assembling all the items you will need. The bath should be set on a stable support; a table is usually a good suggestion. The room temperature is important as well, you don't want the baby to catch cold so make sure that the room is warm. You will need the baby bath, towels, wash cloth, baby lotion, powder, clean diaper, clean clothes, for the baby not you, although you may need a change of clothes once you're done, and it's better to use a liquid baby wash as opposed to soap."

Duo and Heero turned to look at each other and then to the nurse, clearly lost by all this.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" The nurse fetched the baby bath and set it up on the table in the room. Next she fetched three towels and set them next to the bath. Baby lotion, liquid wash and powder followed. Once they were assembled the nurse fetched a diaper, singlet and jump suit.

Duo watched both the nurse and Heero as the items were being set up, he could see Heero's mind ticking over, cataloging all the items as if it were a mission. He couldn't help but grin as he thought about his husband tackling such a task as baby bathing along the lines of a mission; it actually made perfect sense.

"Now what?" asked Heero, once everything was lined up.

"Now we fill the bath with water," replied the nurse. "You don't need a lot of water, just a couple of inches or so will be enough..."

"No need for 'floaties', Heero," snickered Duo in reference to Heero's comments in the past of a baby needing a flotation device in the bath.

Heero scowled.

The nurse ignored the jibe and continued on. "Follow me, gentlemen." Nurse Brown picked up the plastic bath and went through to the bathroom where she set it down upon the cabinet that surrounded the sink. She picked up a large, plastic jug and filled it with cold water, adding it to the bath. "Always put in the cold water first then add the hot. This is a good rule to follow especially when the baby gets older. At toddler stage they are usually big enough to go into an adult bath. It's a safety precaution. Should a child accidentally fall into the water then they won't get scalded."

Duo nodded. "That makes sense," he said.

"Surely something like that shouldn't happen if a child is properly supervised," stated Heero.

"You have a point, Heero, but unfortunately accidents can still happen even with parents that supervise religiously. A toddler can be a slippery thing and it only takes a second for them to get into trouble. They have no sense of danger, only curiosity, and it can happen in the blink of an eye."

"Looks like we will have to take another good look at the safety of the house," said Duo.

Heero was wondering if it wouldn't be safer, not to mention cheaper, to simply put the child into a cage or restraints of sorts once it got to the mobility stage. Somehow though he thought his suggestion might offend the nurse so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"You will have to 'child proof' your home, no doubt about that, but not yet, not until the baby begins to get mobile. For the moment it's best to use plain common sense," replied the nurse. "Now, back to the bath. We add the hot water slowly, mixing it around with the cold and as it starts to warm up so we need to test it. The best way for that is to dip either your elbow or inner wrist into the water."

"Why not just stick your fingers or hand in?" asked Heero.

"The elbow and inner wrist are far more sensitive to heat than your fingers Heero. Your fingers will register heat but not as easily as your elbow or wrist will. If it's nice and warm to the wrist or elbow then it will be warm enough for the baby. Too cold, you add a little more hot water until you reach a desired temperature. Here, try it."

Both men tried testing the water temperature with their fingers first and then their wrists and elbows, clearly able to define the difference in heat with the three areas.

"I see what you mean," said Duo as he wiped his wrist and elbow.

Nurse Brown picked up the baby bath and carried it through to the nursery again, setting it upon the table. "Now that everything is ready you can get the baby." She proceeded to then show the men how to wrap the baby securely in a towel for washing its head and hair.

"Why can't you do all that when the thing is in the bath?" asked Heero. It made more sense to him that whilst the entire baby was in the water it would be easier to wash all of it.

At the use of the word 'thing', Nurse Brown scowled but declined to comment. "It's much safer, not to mention easier to wash the baby's face and hair this way. Once you have the baby in the bath you're going to need your hands to keep it upright and it's far more difficult to wash the face and hair. You will see exactly what I mean when you have a try yourself."

Heero still had his doubts but thought it best to wait and see. Meanwhile, Duo was having a go at bathing the doll's head and face. He found it relatively easy; he simply had to remind himself to keep his dry hand supporting the baby's head.

"That's good, Duo," said the nurse. "Your turn, Heero."

Taking the doll from Duo, Heero mimicked the hold that Duo had had the doll in and began to wash the head. It wasn't that hard.

"Excellent, both of you. Now, remember, it's vitally important that when you towel off the baby's head you do not rub, better to pat the hair dry. Babies have a very soft spot on the top of their heads called a fontanel; this is where the skull bones have yet to fuse together. You must be very careful and aware of this spot as the brain is only covered by the skin and membranes until the skull bones close up."

"Gotcha," said Duo.

Heero nodded.

"Let's see how you go when bathing the baby completely in the water." Nurse Brown began to strip off the doll and then proceeded to show the pair how to hold the baby when placing it into the bath and the best way to support the child once it was in the water.

"Looks easy enough," commented Duo.

"There is one thing you need to be aware of though," said the nurse with a smile.

Both man looked at the nurse, noting the smile and shivering. She was about to tell them something and neither man thought they were going to like it.

"If the baby is a boy, when you lower him into the water have a wash cloth ready."

"Huh?"

"Nani?" Both men looked a little confused.

The nurse gave another grin. "Little baby boys have a tendency to pee when lowered into a bath. Unless you want an eyeful of urine I suggest you have a wash cloth ready to drop over his penis when you lower him into the water, that way you won't get wet by anything other than water."

"Aa." Heero turned to look at his husband. "Duo. I've just promoted you to Head Baby Bather."

"Eh?"

Heero gave a smirk. If he was going to be the Head Diaper Changer and have to suffer through dirty diapers then Duo could be Head Baby Bather and suffer through being peed on.

"Here, give it a try," said the nurse and handed the doll to Duo.

Duo took the doll and held it the way the nurse had shown him. Carefully he lowered the doll into the bath and supported it there, making sure to keep the head well and truly above the water. He began to swish the water around with his right hand, his left one tucked securely under the doll's shoulders and supporting the head with his arm. With all the items needed sitting to the side it was quite easy to reach everything. Duo wondered why the nurse had suggested using the liquid baby soap in the water and not soap.

Seeing how the nurse was occupied for the moment explaining something to Heero, Duo reached for the small bar of baby soap and decided to try washing the doll with it. He picked it up and dropped it into the bath. Locating it again, He tried to grab it with his hand but it eluded him. A quick glance out the corner of his eye told him that the nurse was still occupied and had her back to him. He quickly fished around in the water again.

Then several things all happened at once.

Duo managed to locate the soap and grabbed at it but the small bar was very slippery. As his hand closed on the soap so he forgot about his other hand and arm which dipped low into the bath as he fought to gain control of the errant soap. The water splashed around the doll's face and set the sensors off causing the doll to cry out; _loudly_.

With the doll's cry so the nurse began to turn around, Heero's eyes widened as he observed his husband attempting to lift the doll back above the surface of the water and a missile shoot across the room, narrowly missing the nurse's head. Heero ducked out of reflex and went for his non existent gun thinking that they were under attack and determined to protect his husband, unborn child and the nurse.

"Duo! What's going on?" exclaimed the nurse, completely unaware that she had nearly copped a bar of soap to the back of the head.

Heero meanwhile had recovered enough and found the missile. He picked up the piece of soap and stared at it then looked at his husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm..." Duo wasn't sure how to get out of this one. "Would you believe me if I said I was bathing the baby and I dropped something?"

The nurse frowned and Duo could tell she didn't buy it. "If you're bathing the baby you need to keep your full attention on the child at all times. A baby can drown in a teaspoon of water," she stated. "Try again and this time do not take your eyes or attention off the child."

Behind the nurse, Heero was doing his best not to choke on his laughter.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Duo and gave Heero his best glare.

Heero merely held up the bar of soap and grinned, popping it into his pocket before the nurse could figure out what was going on. Heero didn't think she would be amused to know she'd just survived possible decapitation by a bar of baby soap.

Duo returned to the task at hand, this time managing to complete the bathing sequence without further mishap. Then it was Heero's turn.

The water in the bath was replaced and Heero checked the temperature carefully. He deemed it warm enough and the nurse agreed. He added the liquid baby soap, giving the bottle a good squeeze, ensuring he had plenty in the water before setting the bottle down and preparing to hold the doll and lower it into the water. The nurse agreed with the way he was doing things, pleased that one of the men was beginning to understand.

With the doll now in the water, head clear and supported, Heero began to swish the water around and use the wash cloth on the doll's 'skin'. Unfortunately he'd added too much of the liquid soap and the water began to bubble. It also made the doll very slippery. "Oh fuck," he whispered as with each dip and wash of the cloth he created more bubbles. He released the cloth and tried to get rid of some of the bubbles as they were rising dangerously close to the doll's face. _/Shit, shit, shit!/_ he thought as his efforts only resulted in more bubbles.

Hearing the mutterings of unrest, the nurse turned back to Heero and gasped.

The gasp made Heero panic a bit and he tried desperately to remove the bubbles. Unfortunately the doll began to slip in his grasp. He dropped the wash cloth and went to grab the doll but the slipperiness of the soap on the doll's skin caused it to slide completely from his hands and arms and disappear under the water. Needless to say the cry it emitted was extremely loud; and slightly gurgled

"Heero!" The nurse cried out and shot across to try and retrieve the doll.

Heero also had another go, diving both hands into the water, grabbing the doll and lifting it up only to have it shoot out from his grasp towards Duo who caught it expertly.

"There, there," said Duo as he patted the doll and soothed the cries. His eyes danced with mirth as he choked back his laughter.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch your strength!?" exclaimed the nurse, almost purple in the face. "If this baby survives the first week with you two, it will be a miracle in itself!"

The dog who had come into the nursery and was curled up on the rug by the door gave a woof as she heard her name and raised her head looking to see who had called her.

"Sorry," said Heero and hung his head.

"You don't need to use that much liquid soap, a tiny bit is enough," continued the nurse who was in full rant mode by now. "And I don't know why you're laughing, Duo. You're no better..."

The nurse continued to berate the pair for a further five minutes before running out of steam. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself, smoothed out her uniform and prepared to try again. "I think you had both give this another shot and this time..." she glared at the pair, "No overdoing the soap, no attention wandering and for heavens sake, be gentle!"

Sheepishly the pair set about bathing the doll all over again.

The next round was more of a success with the doll staying above the water all the time and both men managing to wash it to the nurse's satisfaction. With her eagle eye not leaving either one of them for a minute they made certain to get it right.

"Good. I was beginning to think for a moment there that we would need some sort of flotation device for this child to survive bath time after all," Nurse Brown said sarcastically.

Both men winced at the tone.

"Now we have the child clean we need to dry baby off and then redress it. Again, pat the skin dry, don't rub as baby's skin is very tender and you don't want to make it sore." Nurse Brown looked pointedly at Heero. "Gently," she stated. She had visions of Heero briskly rubbing the infant down and literally giving it friction burns.

The doll was duly dried off and both Heero and Duo felt smug as they hadn't caused so much as a whimper from the doll during the 'drying' phase.

"Good. Now I suggest you put a little powder if you wish on the baby, only on the upper part though, don't put any around the diaper area as it will cake and get into the creases causing chafing when the baby wets or dirties its diaper."

"What can we use on the diaper area?" asked Duo as he handed Heero the container of baby powder.

"There's a nice soothing baby lotion you can apply to the skin there. It protects and will help to ward off nappy rash," replied the nurse.

"How much powder... Oh fuck."

The three began to cough madly as they were all enveloped in a cloud of baby powder. Miracle scrambled to her feet and hastily left the room.

As Heero had gone to shake a little of the powder out onto the doll's 'skin' so the lid had dropped off and the entire contents fell out, coating the doll completely and sending up billowing clouds of talcum dust.

"I, _cough_, think that's, _cough_, _cough_, a little, _cough_, too much, _cough_, Heero," said Duo as he tried to get into clearer air.

"I think I, _cough_, can, _cough, cough_, see that, Duo."

"I need a, _cough, cough_, strong cup of, _cough_, tea and, _cough_, a valium," sighed the nurse.

* * *

Later that evening the pair were lying in bed together, Duo on his side with Heero spooned up behind him, hand resting gently on Sunshine as the baby moved restlessly inside Duo's abdomen.

"All things considered I don't think we did too bad," said Heero softly.

"Yeah. We had our moments but I don't think this baby business is all that hard," replied Duo sleepily.

They lay in silence for a moment, each contemplating the day's events.

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think Nurse Brown was serious when she suggested that we hire a full time nanny to ensure the baby's survival?"

~ * ~

tbc......

Reference for the doll: http: // www .the-tidings .com /2005/0128/baby. htm


	102. Chapter 101

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 101

Duo and Heero spent the next few days practicing their new found skills at bathing and changing the baby. Once they got the hang of things it wasn't all that hard and Duo began to wonder why the nurse had been worried that they wouldn't be able to cope. As far as he could tell all this looking after a baby stuff was overrated.

Duo was taking a break and sitting in one of the rocking chairs that they'd received as a wedding gift. He'd spent the morning sorting through his and the baby's clothing, getting things organized and packed into a small bag as Sally and the nurse had suggested ready for his eventual trip to the hospital for the birth. Now that he was getting closer to his due date he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. The lessons they'd had in baby care had prepared him somewhat for the baby but it was the birth process that concerned him more at the moment. He sighed softly as he rocked in the chair, hand caressing the swell of the baby as he rocked. Sunshine hadn't been quite so active of late but Sally had said that it was normal; as the baby began to settle into position for the birth so the activity would lessen. Also there wasn't all that much room now for the child to 'play' as the fetus would be doing the last of its growing and thus taking up whatever minute space was left.

Duo was amazed at the way his body had managed to cope with the added 'extra'. Yes, he'd been uncomfortable at times, his internal organs had protested at being squashed and used for 'target' practice on more than one occasion but he was still here, still pregnant and so far all his organs were intact. To Duo that was a bonus. Duo looked up as Heero entered the room.

"Thought I'd find you in here," said Heero softly as he walked over to where his husband was sitting and placed a gentle kiss to Duo's forehead.

Duo smiled. "What's up?"

"Nurse Brown sent me to fetch you."

"Uh oh."

Heero's face changed slightly. "She said it's time for us to learn how to make up formula, feed the baby and sterilize the equipment."

"Shit, doesn't that woman ever stop?"

Heero chuckled. "You can always breast feed if you don't want to go through anymore training," he teased.

"You know what you can do with that idea, Heero," Duo growled.

"Fuck off, fuck off," chirped Barney from where he was perched on the back of the rocking chair.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Barney," snickered Duo.

"Pretty boy. Give us a kiss," the bird continued and cocked its head to the side, beady black eyes watching the two men intently.

"I'll give you more than a kiss," said Heero as he offered a finger to the bird to jump on.

Barney looked at the offered finger and then jumped onto it. "Who's a handsome devil?" the bird cooed.

Heero shook his head. "Into your cage, beast," he said as he placed his finger at the cage door.

Barney hopped off Heero's finger and onto the perch in the cage.

"Stay there for a while," Heero said as he closed the door to the cage and turned to help Duo get out of the rocking chair.

"Piss off," chirped the bird.

"Maybe we should get a cat," mused Heero as he eyed the bird whilst assisting Duo out of the chair.

"Heero!" Duo admonished.

"It was just a thought," replied Heero in defense.

"Meow," said Barney. "Here, puss, puss, puss."

Heero rolled his eyes, Duo laughed.

* * *

"Ah, there you are," said the nurse as both men walked into the kitchen. Well, Heero walked, Duo sort of waddled, he was really beginning to feel the strain of carrying the baby as the latter months wore on.

Duo eyed the items set out on the table with suspicion, some he recognized but others he didn't and could only guess as to their use in the scheme of things. He sat down heavily on one of the chairs, Heero sitting next to him and tried to focus on the items.

"Seeing as how you will be bottle feeding the baby you need to learn how to prepare the formula correctly, sterilize the equipment and feed the baby. We will start by identifying all the things you will need and how to use them." The nurse turned to walk around the opposite side of the table.

Duo glanced at Heero who had whipped out a pen and notebook. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Heero gave him a sheepish grin. "After the last couple of disasters I'm taking notes," he muttered.

Duo decided to let it slide. He could always pinch the notes later to look at.

"What you see here," began the nurse, "are the basic items you will need to feed a baby and keep the equipment sterile. I take it you would already be familiar with some of the items?"

"Hai."

Duo nodded.

"Good. Firstly we have the bottle, teat, ring and cap." The nurse pointed to the various items as she named them.

Duo was beginning to feel like a first grader the way the nurse was talking to them, although given the last couple of lessons they'd endured he guessed he really couldn't blame her.

"We also have a bottle brush, plastic knife and spoon, measuring jug, funnel, sterilizer and sterilizing tablets. It's important to make sure that you _always_ sterilize the utensils after use, you don't want any germs getting to the baby and causing illness..." As the nurse continued on about the importance of sterilizing the items Duo began to wonder if it wouldn't be a whole lot easier to have himself sterilized after all this. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Heero subtly crossing his legs. Looked like the word sterilization was getting to his husband as well. Duo couldn't help a small grin.

"After the baby has been fed you need to throw out any of the formula left in the bottle then wash the bottle and teat out with hot water. You should also give the bottle a scrub with the bottle brush..." The nurse proceeded to show them how to clean the bottle with the small brush. "And then rinse again under hot water. When you have cleaned the bottle and teat, place them to one side ready to put into the sterilizing unit. Each unit is slightly different but the basic principal is the same. Add the recommended amount of water and sterilizing tablet. Wait until the tablet has completely dissolved before adding the baby utensils. Then you simply top it up and leave to soak. Wash out thoroughly before using again."

"Looks easy enough," commented Duo as he eyed the items and what the nurse had just done.

"It is easy," said the nurse. "Just remember to follow the manufacturer's instructions and under no circumstances do you add any more than the recommended amount of chemical to the water." She glared strongly at both men as she spoke. "Adding more than the recommended amount of chemical could have disastrous results, not only for the child but the equipment as well."

Heero wondered exactly what sort of chemical it was and what the disaster would be. Could the bottle or teat melt? Would the chemicals give off toxic fumes and if so why the hell were they being used for sterilizing infants' feeding utensils if they were that lethal? Maybe he should investigate the chemical properties a little more before using them to cleanse something his child would be using to feed from. He didn't want his baby being poisoned. He made a note in his notebook to do some research on these chemical cleaners.

Duo was simply wondering if too much chemical meant that things would go _**boom**_.

"Formula," said the nurse bringing both men back from their thoughts. "Have you given any thought to which formula you wish to use?"

"There's more than one?" asked Duo.

"Oh, yes. In fact there are several. All vary in price but most contain the same basic ingredients."

"Anything in particular you would recommend?" said Heero. He thought it might be easier to find out which one the nurse thought was best and stick with buying that one, at least then he wouldn't have to be searching through hundreds of different tins of baby formula and trying to select the most appropriate one.

"As long as they have the recommended amounts of protein, fats, carbohydrates, vitamins and lactose you should be okay. [1] This is the one we tend to use in the maternity hospitals I've worked in over the years and I find it to be more than adequate. It's also easy to mix up and use," replied the nurse as she lifted up the blue and white tin to show the men.

Heero nodded and made a few more notes, especially the brand name of the tin of formula.

"To make the formula up you will need the bottle, measuring jug, scoop, knife and spoon. The tin will tell you how much powder to how much water. Boil the water first to make sure it's sterile then measure out the correct amount into the measuring jug." The nurse proceeded to place some boiled water into the measuring jug. "In the case of this formula it's one level scoop to every sixty milliliters. You can make up enough formula to last the day's feeds and store it in the 'fridge but throw out any unused formula after twenty four hours and make up a fresh batch. I'll make up enough for five to six feeds now, that way you can practice feeding the baby afterwards."

Duo glanced across at where Heero was madly scribbling away in his notebook and snickered. No doubt Heero was cataloging everything even down to how many tins of the stuff they would need each week.

"For six feeds I will need three hundred and sixty milliliters of boiled water..." The nurse added the water to the measuring jug, filling it up to the required level. "Now to add the powder." Nurse Brown opened the tin and took out the small scoop.

"They come with those things supplied?" asked Duo.

"Yes, they do. Each tin you buy will have a scoop inside which will hold the correct amount of powder for the amount of water. As I am making up six feeds I will need six scoops of the powder. A newborn will only drink roughly sixty milliliters of formula per feed to begin with. You can increase the amount as the baby begins to grow. Normally by two weeks of age they're drinking 120 milliliters of formula per feed and so it increases as they grow. The tin has a rough guide on the side but let your baby tell you if it needs or wants more."

"Ah, okay." Duo shuffled in his seat getting a little more comfortable and wondering exactly how the baby would be able to tell him if it wanted more or not when it wouldn't be able to speak properly until it was much older.

"Scoop the powder in and then level off with the knife. Don't be tempted to pack the powder in or pile it up as you will only end up giving the baby more protein and fat and not enough water; likewise, don't skimp on it either as the baby will go the opposite way and get too much water and not enough nourishment." The nurse dipped the scoop into the tin and brought it up, leveled it off with the knife and then added it to the water in the measuring jug. She repeated the action another five times. "Then all you need to do is mix it up." The nurse picked up the spoon and began to stir the mix, the powder dissolving and the mix turning a rich, creamy color.

"Once it's mixed you can cover it and store it in the 'fridge until you need it. Then all you do is take the funnel, place it in the top of the sterilized bottle and pour in the required amount." The nurse proceeded to demonstrate, pouring 60 milliliters of the formula into the bottle. Once done she placed the teat and ring over the top of the bottle and screwed the ring in place. "There you go, all ready for the baby," she said and smiled at the two men.

"Looks simple enough," said Heero as he eyed the table and its contents.

"Shouldn't get into too much trouble with feeding and cleaning the stuff," muttered Duo more to himself than anyone else.

'Next step is to feed the baby," said the nurse and reached for the doll. "Once you have the formula made up in the bottle you need to check that is isn't too hot or too cold. Same principal applies to testing the temperature of the formula as applies to the testing the bath water..."

"Wouldn't it be a bit hard to dip your elbow into the bottle?" asked Heero as he frowned, studying the size of the bottle and the size of the human elbow. "Correct me if I'm wrong but according to the laws of physics a human elbow just isn't going to fit into the top of that bottle."

"It wouldn't be hygienic either," added Duo. "Who knows what germs are carried on your elbow and you wouldn't want to go to all that trouble sterilizing the bottle and stuff just to contaminate it with your elbow."

The nurse took a deep breath and did her best to control her frustration. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the pair. "I didn't say anything about using your elbow," she began only to be interrupted by Heero.

"But you said to use the same principal for testing the temperature of the formula as you use for testing the bath water; the elbow."

"I said that the same principal applies to testing the temperature; I didn't say to use your elbow though."

"She's right there, Heero," snickered Duo. "She didn't say the elbow."

Heero gave his husband a _look_.

"If I could be allowed to finish?" said the nurse somewhat sarcastically.

"Please do, sorry about that," replied Duo with an innocent look.

"To test the temperature of the milk you would place a few drops on your wrist." Nurse Brown looked pointedly at Heero as she spoke the word wrist. "Being a sensitive area, you will know if it's too hot or too cold and the teat doesn't come into contact with your skin so there is no chance of contamination." She looked pointedly at Duo with those words.

"Ah, gotcha," said Duo with a smile.

The nurse resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Now for the feeding bit." Nurse Brown picked up the doll and settled into a chair, picking up the bottle and preparing to show the men how to feed an infant.

"You didn't test the milk," said Heero as he watched carefully.

"I haven't had a chance yet," retorted the nurse.

"Surely it would make sense to test the milk first before getting the infant ready, if it's too hot there's no point in preparing to feed as the milk will have to be cooled. Likewise if it isn't warm enough then it's going to need to be..." Heero trailed off as he took in the look on the nurse's face. She was starting to turn an interesting shade of red.

"Heero?" said Duo softly.

"Hai?" Heero turned his attention to his husband.

"I think that now would be a good time to shut up."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Feeding the infant wasn't quite as difficult as the men expected it to be. The nurse showed them how to cradle the baby in the arm with the baby's head slightly elevated and resting in the crook of the elbow with the back supported by the forearm and bottom being held securely.

"With the baby held in this position," began the nurse as she positioned the doll in her arms, "you can easily support the child and feed without causing any stress or strain to yourself or the infant. Once the child is in position you may need to trigger the sucking reflex for the first few days until baby gets to know. To do this you simply stroke the baby's cheek closest to you." The nurse demonstrated on the doll. "Then you gently insert the teat into the baby's mouth but be careful not to push it too far back, you don't want the child to choke."

"I didn't realize a baby could deep throat a bottle teat," snickered Duo to his husband as his warped mind took over.

"Duo! That's perverted," hissed Heero in reply.

"Did you say something, Duo?" asked the nurse as she slipped the teat into the doll's mouth.

"Ummm... No."

"Then pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Make sure to have the baby raised slightly, not completely horizontal otherwise it may choke. In a sort of half sitting position like this the baby should be able to breathe and swallow quite easily. As the baby sucks be aware of keeping the teat full of the formula, tilting the bottle as the formula is depleted. Babies will take in a certain amount of air as they feed, some take more than others and you need to bring that wind up after feeding so as the child doesn't become uncomfortable with wind trapped in the stomach or intestine."

"I guess that at this age they really can't fart so it would be logical to burp them," Heero said in all innocence.

A sudden silence greeted his words and Heero looked up from where he was scribbling down his notes to see Nurse Brown staring at him and his lover doing his very best not to break down into hysterical laughter. "What?" he said.

"Actually they can pass wind, Heero," replied the nurse in a slightly strangled tone. "But by the time it gets to that part of the anatomy the child would have been extremely uncomfortable and probably driven both you and Duo nearly insane with its cries."

"Aa."

Duo had a mental vision of Heero trying to calm a crying baby that was farting non stop and it didn't do anything to still his laughter that was determined to break free.

"It really isn't funny, Duo," said the nurse. "Wind can cause colic in a baby and it isn't pleasant at all."

"I know and I'm sorry for laughing," snickered Duo, "But I can't help it. Just the mental picture..." Duo went into another round of helpless giggles.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I think it would be best if you continued," he said to the nurse. "He will calm down sooner or later."

The nurse looked doubtful but continued anyway, demonstrating how to hold the baby against the shoulder and rub gently on the baby's back. She also showed them another way by sitting the baby on the thigh and supporting the head, rubbing and patting the back gently until the doll 'burped'.

Duo was watching carefully but still snickering away, he couldn't help it. He did sober up rather abruptly though when the nurse turned and faced him.

"Now that I've shown you both how to sterilize the equipment, make up the formula and feed the baby, I think it's time that you both had a go at doing it for yourselves. We'll start with the feeding part as we have the formula already made up. Duo, you can go first."

The laughter stopped as suddenly as it had started "Me?" asked Duo.

"Yes, you. I don't see anyone else here by the name of Duo, do you?"

"Ahh... Okay." Duo stood up and made his way to the opposite side of the table where all the items awaited him. "Ummm... Where was it you wanted me to start again?"

Nurse Brown shook her head and made a mental note to check her hair that night. She was sure that these two had added several gray ones to her head.

~ * ~

tbc..........

[1] Formula information is taken from the brand S-26 which is the most popular infant formula used here in West Aussie.


	103. Chapter 102

**Thanks for the kind reviews! Especially Ame who always leaves a lovely comment. *snugs Ame* I enjoy reading all your thoughts on the fic so far. And now on with the fluff as the parenting lessons continue. ^_^**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 102

Duo took the offered baby bottle and looked at it as if it would bite him. "Umm... What exactly was it you wanted me to do?"

"I'd like to see how you intend to feed and burp the infant."

"Right. Errr... The bottle is empty."

Resisting the urge to throttle the man, Nurse Brown took a deep breath and tried to keep her sarcasm under control. "Then I suggest you fill it up," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ah. Roger that." Duo turned to the table where the formula sat in the jug that the nurse had mixed up. He looked at the jug then the bottle in his hand and 'baby' in his other arm. "Hmmm," he muttered under his breath. Maybe he should have had Trowa teach him how to juggle after all. A glance at the nurse's face though said that probably wasn't a good idea; something told him that the nurse was beginning to run out of patience with them._ // How to fill the bottle with his arms currently full...? Ah, put the items down, Duo. //_ Duo put the bottle on the table and then without thinking, dropped the doll to the wooden surface as well. The doll immediately let out a loud wail that frightened the shit out of Duo and as he jumped so he knocked the table, sending the jug of formula as well as the sterilizing stuff and one doll tumbling in all directions.

"Duo!" cried the nurse as she leapt up to try and catch the falling doll.

"Duo!" cried Heero as he leapt up to rescue his husband.

"Wahhhhhhh!!!!!" cried the doll as it hit the floor.

"Aw fuck!" cried Duo as he surveyed the chaos around him.

***

Wearily the nurse took a look around at the now restored kitchen. Everything had been picked up and cleaned up, the sterilizing equipment now sat back in place, the tin of formula, a little depleted, was back on the table along with the bottle and other implements. The doll's cries had eventually been soothed; thanks to Heero removing the batteries when he'd had enough of the persistent wails that even the nurse couldn't still.

A debate (Heero called it a debate, Duo called it an argument) had ensued between Heero and the nurse over that tactic.

Heero had pointed out that the doll's cries were grating on his nerves and upsetting his husband.

The nurse had promptly replied that of course the doll was going to cry after being subjected to such rough handling.

Heero stated it was a mistake on Duo's part, a lapse of memory.

Nurse Brown retaliated with, "You cannot afford a lapse of memory with a baby."

Heero's reply to that was that once the baby was here and they were looking after it he doubted very much that either one of them would harm the infant; that natural, maternal instinct would kick in.

The nurse muttered something about her doubts in regards to that and suggested again about getting a full time nanny.

Duo had to tell them both to knock it off before they sent him into early labor.

Glowering slightly, Heero took a seat and folded his arms across his chest, Nurse Brown resumed her seat and opted to ignore the Japanese man and focus on Duo.

"Seeing as how we are starting off from scratch again I suppose I'd better begin with mixing the formula," Duo said as he reached for the tin. "Now, let's see if I remember correctly. I need boiled water and the powder. One scoop to sixty milliliters."

Heero went for his notebook to check but found it missing. He was certain he'd put it in his pocket. He patted his pockets, glanced at the floor, looked over the bench top; he even took a sneak peek at the nurse to see if she'd pinched it but couldn't see it anywhere. It was frustrating. Then he spotted something familiar. There, on the table hidden partially by the sterilizing equipment was his notebook. He looked up from the table to Duo's face and the American gave him a wink. _//Sneaky bastard,//_ thought Heero. _//He's stolen my notebook.//_ It didn't really come as a surprise though, Heero should have known better. Duo hadn't been a master thief for nothing and Heero had just found out how good a thief Duo really was; he hadn't felt a thing when Duo had lifted the book from his pocket.

Duo, meanwhile, had poured the required amount of water into the jug and was adding the powder. He then mixed it up and looked at the nurse. "How am I doing so far?"

"You're doing fine, Duo," replied the nurse, completely unaware that Duo was using Heero's notebook to keep him on track.

With a grin, Duo placed the funnel into the bottle and poured the formula in. Then he screwed on the teat and ring before looking for the doll. The nurse handed him the doll and Duo sat down, positioning the doll in his arms as he'd been shown and picking up the bottle. As he settled ready to feed the 'infant', Duo forgot one major thing.

To test the temperature of the bottle.

Although the boiled water had cooled a bit it was still quite warm. Duo positioned the teat at the doll's mouth and went to feed the 'baby'. The mechanics of the doll saw the lips latch onto the bottle and the doll began to suck.

Then it opened its mouth and let fly with a scream.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" screeched Barney from upstairs where the bird was caged and could hear the ruckus.

Nurse Brown went roughly six foot off the chair and into the air. Heero wondered if Trowa had a spot for the nurse in the circus, with skills like that she would make an excellent acrobat, especially given her age.

Duo realized immediately what he'd done, yanked the bottle out of the doll's mouth and tried to soothe the doll's cries; without much success.

Heero contemplated removing the batteries again.

Nurse Brown made a mental note to check the travel agents and see if they had any offers for a trip to Tahiti. A warm, Tahitian beach seemed to be exactly what she needed right now. Either that or a quiet nursing home somewhere in the back woods and as far away from pregnant men as possible where she could recover her sanity surrounded by nature; preferably without Weiros either.

* * *

After Duo's little 'mishap', the nurse patiently went through everything again with the two men and then let them have another go. This time Duo remembered everything and managed to feed the 'baby' without any problem. Heero also had a go and successfully completed the feeding stage. It was another story when it came to the burping bit though.

Resting the doll against his shoulder as the nurse had shown them, Heero patted the baby's back, encouraging the wind to come up. He was mindful of his strength this time and made sure to keep his pats as gentle as he could. Therefore it came as a big surprise to him when the doll 'burped' and regurgitated a lot of the milk with the wind.

"Omae o korosu!" he growled as he observed the state of his T-shirt and did his best not to strangle the doll for ruining it.

Seeing the state of Heero with the 'milk' soaking into the left shoulder of his T-shirt, Nurse Brown couldn't help but snicker. There had been a small measure of justice there.

Duo took one look at the mess, smelt the returned 'milk' and did a mad scramble for the toilet, his stomach going out in sympathy with the 'baby's'.

Scrubbing and sterilizing the equipment had been a trial. Heero had managed to destroy three of the bottle brushes before getting his strength under control. Duo had fainted when he opened the packet of chemicals and caught a full on whiff of the stuff used for the sterilization process; Heero had nearly had kittens as he watched his partner sink to the ground, diving forwards to try and catch him but missing. Fortunately Nurse Brown had been closer and managed to grab Duo's shoulders as he slipped into unconsciousness; unfortunately she wasn't very strong given her middle age status but she did help to cushion most of Duo's descent to the floor with her own body, although Heero didn't think it was by choice as he lifted his pregnant spouse off the poor, crushed nurse.

Smelling salts soon had Duo back on the conscious plane and a swift check revealed that all was okay with the braided man. Aside from a few bruises and a very battered ego, Nurse Brown was also considered fit for duty and decided that they had all had enough for one day.

Heero didn't get off scott-free though. He sported a rather nice black eye for a few days afterwards, courtesy of a right hook from Duo for daring to suggest that Duo reconsider his decision about hormone treatment and let Sally inject him with said hormones. Heero's logic was that it would be far easier for Duo to simply breast feed than for them to have to suffer through all the sterilization process, bottle cleaning and formula making.

Needless to say, Duo didn't agree and after a few choice words, another 'debate' and some input from Barney, the former 01 pilot didn't duck quick enough and now wore the scars of his battle.

Duo's knuckles were fine.

* * *

The little fetus yawned and blinked. It couldn't see much in its watery world though, mostly light and dark shadings. It tried to stretch out its legs a little, they were feeling a bit cramped from the curled up position the fetus had adopted to sleep. Trying to stretch those limbs was proving be quite a task in itself. There wasn't much room at all. Annoyed, the fetus pushed harder with its legs, only to be brought up short by a barrier. It tried a couple of kicks with the same result. Frustrated, the fetus attempted to move its arms instead. It had a little more luck with those appendages, managing to straighten them a little more before being halted by another, invisible barrier. The feet found a reasonably solid surface and the fetus pushed hard against it, propelling itself through the amniotic fluid only to be stopped rather suddenly when its head hit another barrier.

In a fit of temper the fetus struck out with its tiny fists, pummeling whatever it was that was stopping it from moving the way it wanted to. It rolled inside the protective uterus, turning around and trying a different way to see if it could stretch out its limbs but it was fruitless; there simply wasn't enough room for it to 'play' like it had before.

The mouth opened in a silent growl of protest, the fists and feet had a few more kicks and pummels before the fetus gave up, exhausted from its attempts and curled up again into a ball. The thumb found its way to the tiny mouth and the fetus sucked on it. The eyes closed and the small baby drifted back off into slumber completely unaware of the pain and discomfort it had just caused to its *mother*.

* * *

"Ouch! For shit's sake, settle down will you, Sunshine?"

"Duo? Are you okay?" asked Heero as he eyed his husband.

"Yeah. Ow! Fuck! That hurt." Duo moved a little in the armchair he was currently sitting in and trying to watch a movie with Heero. Sunshine though had other ideas about him resting.

"You don't sound okay," said Heero as he got out of his own chair and knelt at Duo's side. "What's up?"

"Freakin' Sunshine," growled Duo. "I think it is trying to tap dance on my innards."

Heero chuckled and placed his hand on Duo's bump. He could clearly feel the activities of the baby inside as his hand was pushed, kicked and pressed against. "Hn, certainly is an active little devil today."

"Active?! Feels like it is trying to go six rounds with Mike Tyson would be more to the point. I fucking swear if I hadn't seen the ultrasound myself I'd be betting I had an entire football team inside there," Duo groused. "Ow! That was my rib cage!"

Heero watched, spellbound, as Duo's belly appeared to be doing some sort of weird, erotic dance all by itself. It jerked and moved, a bulge appearing only to disappear seconds later and reappear a little further down. Heero tried to follow it with his hand and grab hold of the foot or fist but the fetus was too quick for him. He snickered and tried again, quite enjoying the game.

"If you've quite finished playing _'tag'_, Heero, can I have my belly back? I need to go pee," said Duo with an amused smile. It really was quite sweet watching Heero 'playing' with their unborn child.

"Sorry," said Heero sheepishly as he removed his hand but placed a soft kiss to Duo's abdomen before moving away completely and offering a hand to his husband.

Duo took the hand and eased himself out of the chair. "Thanks. Ow! Nice one, Sunshine. You kick my bladder like that again and I won't need the toilet, I'll be peeing my pants instead," Duo sighed.

"Come on, I'll help you," said Heero as he looked at his watch. "Sally will be here for your next exam in half an hour."

"Don't remind me," growled Duo as he waddled along, hand on his lower back to soothe the mild ache. At least Sunshine had stilled for the moment.

Duo managed to complete his toilet trip without any further problems and even let Heero help him up the stairs to prepare for Sally's arrival and ensuing exam. Now that he was getting closer to the due date he was not only anxious about the whole delivery thing, but also wishing it would all hurry up and just be over with. He wanted his body back. He'd shared it with the baby for nearly eight months now and he longed for his former, slim form; not to mention being able to see his toes again. He gathered that they were still there, he could feel them when he wriggled them but couldn't confirm it visually.

When Sally arrived, Duo was in the exam room and on the table awaiting her presence. The doctor breezed in with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling today, Duo?" she asked as she set her bag down and went to wash her hands.

"Okay, I guess," replied Duo.

"Oh. Feeling a little depressed? You sure don't sound like your usual happy self."

"Sunshine has been playing with my insides again and I'll admit, I'm starting to get a little fed up. I just wish all this was over with."

"Well, you will be pleased to know that what you're experiencing is quite normal. Most mothers-to-be generally get depressed, fed up and have had enough of the whole pregnancy deal by the time that get to this stage. Now, lift your shirt for me so I can put the gel on your stomach and we can have a look at what's going on inside."

Duo obediently pulled his T-shirt up, exposing his belly. Sally pulled his sweat pants down a bit and tucked a paper towel into the hem of them to protect Duo's clothes from the gel. She spread a generous amount over Duo's abdomen and then brought the sound head of the machine to his skin and spread the gel further. The machine was turned on and hummed into life. Scanning across Duo's abdomen, Sally was able to see the outline of the baby inside and she turned the monitor so Heero and Duo could also see.

"What do you think, guys?" she asked as she skimmed over Duo's abdomen.

"It's starting to look like a proper baby now," replied Heero as he studied the monitor. "I can make out its head and arms and legs."

"Look carefully," began Sally, "you can see the facial features too." Sally maneuvered the sound head a little and the baby's face came into clearer view.

"It has its eyes open," exclaimed Duo as he watched the lines on the screen. There was no doubting it now, the fetus definitely looked like a fully formed baby.

"Yes, Duo. At this stage of development they can and do, open and close their eyes. They can differentiate between light and dark too. The baby should also be able to focus but that is a skill that will be developed properly once it's born." Sally moved the sound head again. "Looks like he or she also has some hair on that head," she mused as she gazed at the screen.

Both Heero and Duo were enraptured with the pictures. All discomfort, pain and complaints were forgotten as they watched the miracle of life on the small monitor. The fetus began to move a little, pushing with its arms and then opening the legs to turn around.

"Ah, now if I'm quick enough I should be able to see what sex the baby is," muttered Sally as she moved the sound head around. "Hmmm... Looks like it's a..."

"NO!" shouted both Heero and Duo together causing Sally to jump and also the fetus inside Duo's womb. With the loud noise the fetus curled in on itself and rolled over, presenting its back to the 'camera'.

"Shit! You scared the living daylights out of me," exclaimed Sally. "Damn! Now I can't confirm what sex it is."

"We don't want to know, Sally," said Duo stiffly.

"We want to wait until the baby is born before finding out the sex of the child. I guess you could say we're old fashioned in that respect but it's, I don't know the surprise factor I suppose," Heero trailed off.

"Okay, guys. I can understand and appreciate that. A lot of people though prefer to know what sex the child is going to be before it's born so they can purchase their baby items in appropriate colors."

"Well, we're not a lot of people and we want to wait," growled Duo. "Besides, I don't give a shit if it's a boy or a girl, as long as it's okay. Most of the stuff we have for the kid is in neutral colors anyway and I can't see a baby protesting if it's a girl and you dress it in blue."

"I would protest if it was a boy and you dressed it in pink," muttered Heero.

"What is it with you and pink?" Sally asked in an amused tone.

"I don't like pink much," growled Heero clearly unwilling to elaborate.

"He saw rather a lot of pink during the war," snickered Duo. "I think it sort of put him off completely."

"I saw a lot of red during the war," replied Sally, "but it hasn't put me off the color, I still quite like it."

"Your red wasn't attached to a voice that continuously called out - 'Heeeerrrroooo; come and kill me, Heeeeerrrrroooo'," said Duo in the perfect imitation of a teenage Relena.

Heero scowled.

Sally laughed. "Point taken. Although she's not like that anymore."

"Thank god," said Heero and rolled his eyes. It was still a sore point with Heero that Relena had spent a large portion of her teenage years with a morbid fascination for him, Duo called it obsession, Heero called it stalking. After the war though and Heero's disappearance, Relena's involvement with the newly formed council for protecting and ensuring that the new found peace continued had seen her grow up and mature. She was no longer smitten by him, having realized it was merely a crush and had moved on with her life. In fact, they were quite good friends now. Come to think of it, from what Heero remembered, Relena didn't care much for pink either now.

"Well, Sunshine has moved so I can't tell the sex now even if I wanted to," Sally said as she wiped off the sound head and turned the machine off. She cleaned Duo's belly and then proceeded to give him an external exam. "I want to feel how the baby is lying, how much room is in there," she explained as her hands worked expertly over Duo's abdomen.

"Ohh, Sally," chuckled Duo. "I never thought I'd be getting felt up by you."

"Baka!" said Heero as he gave his husband a light smack upside the head.

Sally chose to ignore the comment and concentrate on the baby's position. With her exam complete, she quickly asked Duo a few questions, checked his blood pressure, breathing and heart rate before feeling his wrists and ankles for swelling. She frowned a little as she noted down her findings and the frown didn't get past Heero.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he watched Sally make her notes.

"Duo? Have you been on your feet a lot lately?"

"Not any more than usual; why?"

"Oh, it's nothing really to worry about. Just that your ankles are a little swollen, not much but there is definitely some swelling there."

"I wouldn't know," replied Duo. "I haven's seen my ankles in ages and the only reason I know they're still there is because I don't fall over when I walk."

"I'd like you to keep an eye on it anyway, if it increases much more then I want you to let either myself or Nurse Brown know."

"I'll keep an eye on them for you, Sally," said Heero. "No good asking Duo if he can't see them."

"Good point."

"Got a tape measure?"

"Pardon, Heero?" Sally turned to look at the Japanese man.

"What the fuck do you want with a tape measure?" asked Duo as he began to sit up.

"I can measure your ankles with it. Once I know what the circumference of your ankles are now I can measure them each day and see if the swelling has increased or not." Heero thought it was perfectly logical.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Christ! I feel more and more like a lab rat every day," he muttered.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," said Sally.

Heero smirked at his husband.

Duo wondered if Preventer had ever dealt with a case that consisted of murder by measuring tape.

~ * ~

tbc.......

Again, all baby info in this chapter comes from the book: "Conception, Pregnancy and Birth" by Dr Miriam Stoppard.


	104. Chapter 103

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. Not too much further to go before we reach the end of this 'epic'. Meanwhile, Duo needs to learn a bit more about what is involved with a C-section.**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 103

Several more days passed in relative peace for Heero, Duo and Nurse Brown. The guys practiced a bit more of their 'baby training' and much to the nurse's relief, they were finally getting it right. Either that or Heero had done a swifty and removed the doll's batteries again.

Duo found that with his growing belly and the consequent strain it put on his back, that he wasn't moving around as much. Miracle wasn't happy about that, she missed her walks but Duo simply wasn't up to standing or walking for extended periods of time and Heero was too tired to walk the dog when he got home from work. Duo had taught Miracle to 'fetch' and tried to spend at least half an hour a day sitting outside with a rubber ball and throwing it for the dog. It wasn't the same as walks but Miracle was content enough with the exercise.

With Duo now entering his eighth month, Sally began to call more frequently, usually every three to four days. She was keeping a strict eye on Duo as the latter stages of his pregnancy progressed, checking his blood pressure and keeping a close watch on his internal organs as the baby grew. She was worried about the man but refused to let her concerns be known. Duo and Heero had enough on their plate with their own fears to contend with; they didn't need for her to be voicing all the negative possibilities as well.

With Duo's expected delivery date hovering on the horizon, Sally thought it would be best for her to sit down with the two men and have a really good talk about the upcoming delivery. Knowing that Duo wouldn't be able to give birth in the usual manner it had been agreed upon in the early stages that a C-section was the only way to go. Sally needed to explain the complete procedure to the men so that each would know exactly what was going to happen. She also had to find out what Duo intended to do about his 'unusual' make-up. Did he want to keep his female parts or would he prefer for Sally to remove them at the same time as delivering the child? Or, would Duo prefer to have them removed at a later date given that his body was already undergoing a radical event? If he decided to keep them then there were a whole new set of questions raised. Would he need some form of birth control? How often did he menstruate? Would he continue to be fertile? These were just a few of the questions that needed answers and none of them would be easy to find. Duo would need to be studied to a certain degree, something she knew the American wouldn't be happy about, but if they were to adequately manage his 'condition' then studies were unavoidable.

Sally rubbed her fingers against her temples. She could feel one hell of a headache coming on and she hadn't even approached the guys with this yet.

"You look like you could do with a strong cup of coffee."

Sally looked up to see Nurse Brown standing in the doorway with a pair of steaming mugs in her hands.

"Margaret, I swear I'm going to adopt you," Sally sighed, a small smile playing over her lips as the nurse entered and placed one of the mugs on Sally's desk.

"Problems?" asked the nurse as she took a seat on the other side of the desk and sipped at her own drink.

"Sort of."

"Oh? Anything I can help with?"

"I doubt it," Sally sighed.

"That bad, huh?"

Sally smiled. "I have to sit down with Heero and Duo as soon as possible and discuss this caesarian section with them. Duo won't be able to give birth naturally so a C-section was decided upon ages ago but they don't know the full procedure as yet so they have to be informed."

"Ahh."

"Then we also need to discuss what Duo intends to do about his added 'extras'. Whether he wants to keep them or not and if not, when would be the best time to remove them. If he does wish to keep them then we need to look at how best to manage his 'condition."

"My advice would be for the lad to get rid of them, men just aren't cut out to be mothers," muttered the nurse.

"Speaking from experience are we?" Sally chuckled.

"Sort of. I tell you, I thought it wasn't easy teaching the new mothers in the hospital but this pair... If this baby survives the first week it will be a miracle in itself."

Sally couldn't help but laugh. Margaret had kept her informed of the boys' antics when practicing for the future arrival. "I'm pretty sure that once they hold that baby in their arms they will be perfect parents. It's one thing to practice on an inanimate object and a totally different thing when faced with the living child. They will do fine."

"I'm glad someone has confidence in them, because I don't."

"Trust me. Duo loves kids, he was a street rat on L2 and ran with a gang, many of whom were younger than him. He has a natural instinct to 'mother' youngsters. Heero on the other hand..."

"That man doesn't know his own strength!"

"Yes, Heero can be a little forgetful of his strength at times but you give him the 'mission' so to speak and that baby will be just fine. They may appear to all intents and purposes, tough guys, but on the inside they're just as vulnerable to a newborn as the rest of us."

"Hard to believe that they were responsible for the end of the war and the peace we now enjoy. They're only kids themselves," said the nurse.

"That they were and it was criminal what was done to them. That's another reason why I'm certain they will make good parents. That child will want for nothing. It will be showered with love and affection, given the chance at experiencing a childhood, something the guys didn't get."

"Why do you always have to be so damn philosophical?"

Sally shrugged. "Part of the training?"

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Best of luck to you, you're going to need it when you talk to those two."

"I was counting on you being there to support me and help answer questions."

The nurse gave an evil smirk. "Sorry, no can do. My shift doesn't finish for another three hours."

"Damn! You sure you don't want to finish early?"

"Given the choice between knocking off early to talk with those two or cleaning the bed pans, I'm afraid the bed pans win out. Not nearly as painful."

"Traitor."

"Would you like the Valium now or later?" snickered the nurse.

"Better hook me up to a drip, I have a feeling I'm going to need a shit load of it before I'm done."

The nurse laughed and left to return to her duties, Sally cradled her head in her hands wondering exactly what she had let herself in for.

* * *

"Okay, Sally. Fire away," said Duo as he relaxed back into his chair in the kitchen. Heero sat beside him whilst Sally sat opposite.

"We need to discuss the operation you're going to need to deliver this child, Duo. I want to go through the entire procedure with you so you know exactly what to expect."

"Sounds fair to me," replied Duo.

"Hai, I agree. The more information we have the better prepared we will be." Heero draped an arm over Duo's shoulders letting his husband know he was there for him.

"I take it you're going to be present for the delivery, Heero?"

"Yes. I fully intend to be with Duo every step of the way."

"Good. It is important for the mother…"

Duo gave Sally a glare that would have rivaled one of Heero's.

"...Sorry, expectant parent to have a familiar face in the delivery room. I know that Nurse Brown, G and myself will be there and are familiar to you, Duo, but having Heero there as well will be more of a comfort and soothing influence to you."

"It's his child too, Sally. It's only fair that he be there to see our baby born." Duo gave Heero a warm smile. "Besides, there's no chance in hell I'm going into surgery without him!"

Sally shook her head. Old habits died hard and she should know having been a soldier herself. It was instinct to have someone watch your back, especially when you were compromised. "That's fine. Now, I'll give you an outline of what to expect during the procedure."

Both men listened carefully.

"I will give you a sedative to start with, Duo. It won't be anything strong, just a mild dose to settle any nervousness you might have. While that takes effect we will fit you with a fetal heart monitor which will enable us to keep a track of the baby's heart rate and ensure that it doesn't suffer any effects. You will also need to be prepped for the surgery."

"Prepped?" asked Duo. "What exactly do you mean by prepped?"

"I will need to swab your belly with betadine to ensure a sterile area, unfortunately I will also need to shave you..."

"Pardon?" Duo's voice had gone to a whisper.

"Ummm... Shave you. Where we will be making the incision is usually what we call the bikini line so I will need to remove the pubic hair from the area to avoid risk of infection."

"I'll have you know my pubes are clean," said Duo indignantly.

"I'm not saying they aren't. It's standard procedure."

"There is no way in hell that you are going to touch me there with a razor." Duo's face was fixed into a determined look.

"Duo, be reasonable. I have to."

"No, you don't and I refuse to let you near my lower reaches."

"I'll shave him."

Sally and Duo both turned to look at Heero.

"What? I can understand Duo's reluctance for you to shave him, Sally. It would be more logical for me to do it, Duo trusts me after all."

"It isn't the shaving as in the razor bit so much as the regrowth," muttered Duo.

"I'll be gentle and I'll even rub some oil into the area afterwards," Heero cajoled.

"Oh, all right then. I'll allow the shaving but only if it's Heero that does it," conceded Duo.

"That will be fine with me. I'll let you know prior to the shaving how much you need to remove, Heero."

"Acknowledged."

"Once you're prepared we can then administer the epidural."

"What is involved with that?" questioned Duo suspiciously.

"An epidural is an anesthetic that we use as a nerve block in cases of caesarian delivery. It will block all pain from your waist to your knees and allow you to remain conscious throughout the delivery. Firstly we give you a local anesthetic into your back to numb you for the injection. A fine, hollow needle is then inserted into the epidural space and a thin tube known as a catheter is threaded down inside the hollow needle. We then remove the needle leaving the catheter in place and tape it to ensure it remains undisturbed. The anesthetic is syringed down the catheter which is sealed afterwards; although we can reopen it to top up the anesthetic at any time should the need arise. It should take but a few minutes to work. Any questions so far?" asked Sally.

"This epidural thing. You're going to stick a needle in my spine?" said Duo with an obvious shudder.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Heero added to his husband's words.

"If it isn't done correctly then yes, it can be dangerous. However, I've done several of them and not had a problem, although there are risks involved as there is with any form of medical treatment and you need to be aware of them which is why we are having this discussion," replied Sally.

"What sort of risks are involved with this epidural and what are the alternatives?" asked Heero.

"Basic risks are possible damage to the spinal cord if the needle isn't inserted correctly. The alternatives are a general anesthetic which I would prefer to avoid as it could affect the baby; no anesthetic, in which case I wouldn't operate to perform a C-section as the pain would be unbearable for Duo, not to mention unethical. And lastly let Duo deliver normally which would surely result in the death of Duo and probably the child as well, as his body is not capable of delivering the child by natural means." Sally eyed the pair to try and gauge their reactions. Duo looked a little green and Heero wasn't much better.

"I think, given the options I'd be happy to have the epidural, Sally. I have every faith in you and your medical expertise. Just promise me one thing?" said Duo.

"And what would that be, Duo?"

"You don't let G anywhere near me with anything sharp, pointy or remotely surgical instrument orientated. If he had come clean all those years ago I wouldn't be in this situation and I'm afraid I still haven't forgiven him for that yet," Duo growled.

"Don't worry, Duo. I will make sure he doesn't touch you with anything at all," said Heero fiercely.

Sally made a mental note to keep G as far away from Duo as possible during the delivery. She really didn't need a psychotic Heero running loose in the theater if G was to even so much as look like he was going to pick up anything surgical. "I'll make certain he doesn't handle any of the instruments, he will mainly be there as an advisor and backup assistant. Nurse Brown will be my main assistant for the delivery."

"Good."

"Arigato."

"Right. Once the anesthetic has taken effect I will place a curtain across your stomach so as to block the abdomen from your view. I'm sure you don't want to see me slicing into you."

"Yuk!"

"Didn't think so. It's a simple case of cutting through the abdominal wall and the uterus then removing the baby from inside. Heero? Do you intend to cut the cord?"

"Pardon?" said Heero.

"Do you wish to cut the umbilical cord? Most fathers nowadays cut the cord once the baby is delivered," Sally stated.

"Aa."

"Go on, Heero. I think it would be nice for you to do that," Duo said as he nudged his husband. "Might bring you a little closer to Sunshine so to speak."

"Aa. Okay then." Heero wasn't too sure about that but he would do anything for Duo so he thought he'd better squash his misgivings and simply agree.

"I'll make a note of that. Okay, once the baby is out and the cord cut, we will then remove the placenta and it's just a case of stitching you back up. Feeling will return to your lower half after a few hours and you will be given pain relief after that."

"Sounds pretty straight forward," replied Duo.

"Any questions?" asked Sally.

"Iie. I think you have pretty much covered it all." Heero pushed a hand through his hair as he ran the procedure through his head.

"Actually, I have a little more that needs to be discussed," Sally began, a little nervously.

"Oh? I thought you'd covered it all," replied Duo.

"In a sense, yes, I have, but..." Sally took a deep breath. "There is something else we need to discuss. Look, there's no easy way to put this other than to come right out and say it. Duo, I need to know what you intend to do about your female parts."

"My female bits?"

"Yes, Duo. Do you wish for me to remove them either during the C-section or maybe later? Or, are you planning on keeping them? Either way it is your decision and I will comply with your wishes. However," Sally fixed Duo with a serious look. "If you do decide to keep them we are going to need to discuss several things as well as do some tests and observations as there are many questions going to be raised."

"Ahh. To be honest, Sally, I hadn't really given it much thought. If I do decide to keep them what sort of problems and the like can I expect?" asked Duo.

"Well, to start with we will need to see if you're still fertile. There will be several tests you will need to undergo to determine this. Then there is the case of you menstruating. How often does it happen? How long does it last for and what sort of sanitary measures do we need to put into place? Next we will need to look at birth control measures. Another pregnancy may not be advisable after such as this one, that will remain to be seen though after you deliver and we see what sort of condition your internal workings are left in."

"Fuck!" muttered Duo.

"I second that motion," said Heero.

"There are a lot of issues involved which is why I want you and Heero to discuss them thoroughly between you before coming to any decision. You need to make a well informed and honest decision, one that will be best suited to your health and future, Duo. Don't rush into it and don't make it lightly. If you do decide to have the parts removed then they cannot be put back once we take them out. You will have to weigh up the fors and againsts, will keeping the organs compromise the lifestyle you wish to enjoy? Do you want another child? These are just a couple of the questions you will need to ask yourself when deciding what you want to do." Sally looked at the pair, trying to determine from their faces if they understood the complexities and seriousness of the decision they would need to make.

Duo was thinking hard. He'd known in the back of his mind he would have to come to some resolution in regards to his unusual internal workings but now that he was faced with making that decision he found he wasn't sure he could. He looked at Heero for some sort of guidance only to find his partner's face was looking as thoughtful and as lost as his own. "Sally?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"I think Heero and I have a lot to figure out. Thank you for all your advice and help, it has been of great assistance. If you don't mind though, I think I would like to go and lie down for a bit and then talk with Heero about all this."

"Of course, Duo. Take your time making your decision and if you need any further help, or have any questions at all, no matter how trivial they may seem to you, please, call me and I'll be happy to give you all the information I can." Sally stood up and smiled at the pair.

"Hn. I'll see you out," said Heero as he stood and moved to the door.

"Thank you, Heero. I'll see you both later, and Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Rest as much as you can. Any questions or problems, you know where to find me." Sally turned and left, escorted by Heero to the front door.

The Japanese man stood on the door step and waved the doctor off before returning to where Duo still sat in the kitchen. Purple eyes greeted him as he walked back in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Heero. Mind's going a mile a minute though," replied Duo as he passed a weary hand over his forehead. "There's so much to think about, so much to consider."

"Hai, there is," replied Heero as he crouched beside his lover's chair. "You don't have to make this decision alone though, Duo. I will be here to support you whatever you decide and I'll help you all I can with your decision."

"But ultimately it's still my decision, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hai, it is, Duo. It's your body and as you say the final word lies with you. All I can suggest is that you follow Sally's advice, think carefully about it, we will discuss it as much as you want and then decide what it is you want to do. Now, come on, I'm taking you up to bed to rest, little mother." Heero stood up and assisted his pregnant partner to rise. With an arm around his husband's waist, Heero helped Duo upstairs and saw him safely to bed.

"You rest now and give me a call when you wake up and I'll help you back down."

"Thanks, Heero." Duo gave his lover a warm smile and proceeded to get comfortable. "Do I get a kiss?"

Heero chuckled and planted a kiss to Duo's lips. "That better?"

"Mmmm... Much. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Sleep, I'll be back to check on you shortly." Heero left his partner to rest, slipping out of the room and going quietly back down the stairs to the office where he booted up the computer. While the computer ran through its pre-operation checks, Heero made himself a cup of coffee then sat down in front of the machine and cracked his knuckles before beginning to type.

"Let's see what we can find out about pregnancy, hermaphrodites and anything else of relevance."

~ * ~

tbc.........

Again, all info in this chapter comes from the book: "Conception, Pregnancy and Birth" by Dr Miriam Stoppard.


	105. Chapter 104

**Happy New Year Everyone! I hope 2009 brings you all what your heart desires and more. Thank you for reading and giving this fic a chance. **

**AN: For Ame; As you are already aware, a lot of Duo's pregnancy is based on personal experience, obviously there is also a fair amount of 'poetic licence' too and I'm flattered you would want to use the fic as a reference of sorts when you do decide to have your own children. Thank you. ^_^**

**Isabelle; Thank you for your continued support and reviews. I do look forward to reading your comments. :)**

**To everyone else who has reviewed, I thank you for taking the time to leave a comment, your feedback is very much appreciated.**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 104

Heero sighed and reached for his mug, only to find it empty. He put it back down on the coaster and began the process of shutting down the computer. Picking up the papers he'd printed out and snagging the mug, Heero went through to the kitchen and put the kettle back on to boil. He hummed to himself as he prepared the vegetables for their dinner; a simple stir fry. Once the task was complete, Heero put the prepared food into a couple of bowls and stuck them in the 'fridge for later. He glanced at the clock and thought it best to go check on his partner. He hadn't heard Duo call out for him so he assumed the man was still asleep.

Heero moved quietly up the stairs and eased the door to their bedroom open. Duo's body was still under the covers so Heero walked softly to the side of the bed and glanced down at his sleeping partner. Heero smiled. Duo's features were relaxed, his creamy skin smooth and glowing. The eyelids fluttered and then opened, violet blue gazed sleepily at him and Heero gave another smile. "Sleep okay?"

"Mmmm..." Duo yawned. "How long was I out for?"

"Two hours," replied Heero as he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Duo's bangs from his forehead. "You look better for it though."

"I feel better." Duo shifted and caught Heero's hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the palm. "Love you."

"Love you too, Duo. Feel like getting up or would you rather stay in bed? I can heat dinner and bring it up to you."

"Nah. Thanks all the same but I think I'd prefer to get up. We still have a few things to discuss, Heero."

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"While you were asleep I did a little researching on the Internet. I thought if I could find out as much as possible on your condition it might help a bit when making your decision on whether or not to keep your... ummm... your female parts."

Duo smiled and shook his head. "I should have known."

"Nani?"

Duo chuckled. "I should have known that you would do something like that. It makes perfect sense that you would want to gather as much information as possible."

Heero turned his sheepish gaze away. "I didn't mean any disrespect..."

"Heero?" Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and squeezed. "I'm pleased that you did."

A shy smile greeted Duo. "You're not angry?"

"No. I think it is a good idea. Look, Heero. All the missions we had to do during the war, we didn't go into any of them without vital information, now did we?"

"No, we didn't."

"Then it would make perfect sense to have as much information as possible for this 'mission', wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"Then you did the right thing. I would expect nothing less of you, Heero." Duo began to pull himself up, Heero assisting him to the sitting position. "Now. Where's my wake up kiss?"

Heero obligingly gave his husband the requested kiss, along with a lot of tongue. When they pulled apart, both men were flushed and panting slightly.

"God, you get me so horny with just a simple kiss," moaned Duo.

Heero wasn't unaffected either but given Duo's advanced state of pregnancy there wasn't a great deal they could do.

"I really miss making love to you, Heero," Duo whispered as he leaned into his husband.

"I miss it too, Duo, but we can't. It's far too close to the delivery and I refuse to do anything to hurt either you or the baby," replied Heero.

"I know," said Duo softly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"Don't worry. It won't be too much longer before you have the child, Duo. Once you're recovered and feeling well again we can make love all we want."

"I suppose so."

Heero frowned. "What's... Oh." It dawned on Heero then what Duo wasn't saying. It all came back to Duo's female bits. "Don't worry, Duo. You can always make love to me, you don't have to be the bottom, you know."

"I know that, Heero, and I appreciate what you're saying, but... As much as I love making love to you, I also enjoy having you make love to me. I don't want to lose that feeling. I want to continue sharing the top and bottom roles but..."

"Duo." Heero lifted Duo's face so he could look his husband in the eye. "Come downstairs and take a look at what I've found then let's discuss this over dinner."

Duo nodded and then grinned.

"What's so funny?" asked Heero.

"Think about it, Heero. This topic isn't exactly what I would call dinner table conversation."

Heero smirked. "No, it isn't but we still need to talk about it and this is as good a time as any."

"I guess so."

"Come on then. I'll help you up and down the stairs. How's your back?"

"Back's fine."

"Good."

"But I wouldn't say no to one of your wondrous massages later."

"You've got it, little mother."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Heero had cooked dinner and the pair had eaten it while Duo looked over the information that his partner had found on the Internet. With dinner over and the dishes done, the pair retired to the lounge room to discuss the current situation.

"I know that all this information is supposed to help, Heero, but it really doesn't answer much in the way of questions." Duo rifled through the papers.

"I know. You have to remember, Duo, your case is unique, there has never been a recorded hermaphrodite ever having given birth before. From the information I could find, all known cases of hermaphrodites have been sterile."

"Yeah, I can see that," replied Duo as he read another paragraph. "Seems that even in the past when cases were reported the person in question was never able to have children. Nowadays, if this information is true, once a child is detected as being a hermaphrodite the 'minor' organs are removed but the person still remains sterile." Duo gave a small chuckle.

"Find something funny?" questioned Heero.

"Not really. I was just thinking though. How would they know which set of reproductive organs to remove? What if they discovered a child was born a hermaphrodite and they removed say the male organs and as the child grew up it took on the male appearance?"

"Hn." Duo did have a point there he supposed. "I am assuming that they would remove the underdeveloped genitalia."

"It's food for thought though. Take me for example. If I had been born under different circumstances and my situation had been detected and they had removed my male bits where would that leave me now? Could pose a bit of a problem, don't you think?"

"I always wondered where your braid fitted into the scheme of things," teased Heero.

"Hey! I am not female, dammit!"

"I'm not saying you are. It just makes some of the things about you more understandable knowing you have female parts." Heero continued to tease his husband.

Duo gave his partner a glare.

"This isn't getting us any closer to making a decision, Duo," Heero relented. "We need to get back on track here. Let's start at the beginning and work through the options."

Duo sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, first option; have the bits removed."

"Sally did say she could remove them whilst doing the C-section."

Duo grabbed a folder from the coffee table and opened it up. Inside Sally had put as much information and documentation as she could in regards to Duo's condition. "According to Sally's findings from when she opened me up to remove that bullet as well as the ultrasound scans and the information G gave her, it would appear that the female anatomy that I possess is minimal." Duo studied the paperwork a little more, Heero peering over his shoulder.

"According to this you have one ovary and a uterus which is slightly deformed. There's no vagina present but a small tube that connects the uterus to the lower bowel," said Heero as he read from the paper.

"Correct. It is obvious that I am not following the laws of nature when it comes to hermaphrodites being sterile," said Duo as he ran a hand over his abdomen and the baby within. "That much is obvious. What we don't know is am I fertile as far as being a male goes? And once this baby is born am I still going to be fertile in the female sense?"

"Hn." Heero thought hard. "Let's take a few steps back. Looking at G's reports when he first discovered your condition he states that the female parts were defunct. Even when you had passed through puberty they still remained dormant while the male side developed naturally. He doesn't say if he did a fertility test anywhere."

"He didn't."

"How would you know?"

"Heero, I'm pretty sure I would remember it if I'd had to jack off and give G a sample. He may have been a lot of things but he's not a pervert." Duo turned to face his husband and noticed that Heero was beginning to turn a little red. "Heero? Don't tell me..."

"Aa."

"You mean J made you jack off and give him a sample for fertility testing?"

Heero bit his lip and nodded.

"Why that sick, twisted bastard."

"Duo, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, it's finished, over with. At least we know I am capable of fathering a child despite all the training and tests I had to endure."

Duo's eyes softened and he gave a smile, picking up Heero's hand and kissing it. "Yes, Heero. You are capable of fathering a child and I'm happy that it's our child that you chose to father."

"Well, technically speaking I didn't know I was going to be the father, I mean, we didn't know that you could conceive..." Heero trailed off, unsure of the words he needed to express what he was feeling. He didn't need words though, Duo understood completely what he was trying to say.

"It's okay, Heero. I know what you mean. Love you."

"I love you too, Duo." Heero leaned forwards and brushed his lips across Duo's. "So, what do you want to do then?"

"I'm still not really sure, Heero. I suppose that a part of me wants to keep the female bits, after all they are a part of me and who I am. But on the other side there is all the other stuff Sally said about. You know, I will need to have tests for all sorts of things. I don't know if I can go through with all that, too many memories from the war and stuff that happened at the hands of the Ozzies." Duo shuddered and closed his eyes as the memories flooded back.

Heero rubbed circles over Duo's back as he soothed his partner. "I'm pretty sure that any tests Sally does she will try to keep to an absolute minimum and be as non-invasive as possible."

"I guess you're right. Who knows though, after this child I may become infertile. Whatever it was that sparked my organs to work may have left my system or whatever."

Heero gave his lover a skeptical look.

"Or maybe not."

"Duo, the chances are that even after this child is born you will remain fertile. I don't know about the male side of things, if you're fertile there or not."

"I guess I could always give Sally a sample and get her to test it for me."

"Hai, you could, if you want to."

"I just thought of something funny, Heero," Duo snickered.

"And that would be?"

"Think about it, Heero. I get Sally to check out my fertility; my female parts continue to function so I'm still capable of conceiving a child; my male parts are also fertile so I'm capable of fathering a child."

"And this is leading where?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you get it? I can father and conceive my own baby." Duo dissolved into fits of laughter. "Oh, man! Could you imagine the birth certificate? Father: Duo Maxwell. Mother: Duo Maxwell. The people at the records company would be having fits!"

Heero had to admit it was rather funny and added his own snickers to Duo's laughter but then a thought sobered him up. "Actually, Duo, that isn't far from the truth."

"Eh?"

"This baby's birth certificate.... Father: Heero Yuy. Mother: Duo Maxwell."

"Oh fuck!"

"I think I'd better add that to the list of questions to ask Sally."

"I think you should."

* * *

"My head is spinning, Heero," said Duo as he rubbed his weary eyes.

"Mine's not much better but at least we have a little more to work with now," replied Heero. The pair of them had spent a considerable amount of time surfing the Internet and looking for more information, not only on hermaphrodites but also on hysterectomies as essentially that was what Duo would be undergoing if he decided to go ahead and have his female parts removed.

"Yeah, we have more information all right but we're still no closer to a decision," grumbled Duo.

"Come on, Duo. Let's go to bed and I'll give you that back rub. We can discuss it a little more in bed."

"Okay."

The pair headed up the stairs to bed and while Duo took his shower, Heero took Miracle out for a quick run then locked and secured the house and grounds, setting the alarm system and then going back upstairs to where his husband waited. Heero took his shower and joined his partner in their large bed. He brought out the massage oil and with Duo on his side, Heero began to massage the tired muscles of Duo's back and shoulders.

"The way I see it, Heero. Mmmm... nice. I can simply tell Sally to remove the parts and that will be the end of it."

"Hai, that's the one option."

"If I decide to keep them though, well..."

"What?"

"I think I'd like to get a fertility test done, Heero. You know, make sure that my sperm is viable. If I'm going to have the female parts removed I'd like to know I could still father a child. The advances they're making with technology these days and cloning and stuff, well... What I'm trying to say, Heero, is that down the track I might want to have another child and if I don't have the female parts then as long as I'm fertile with sperm then we can always look at the possibilities of gene splicing and stuff."

Heero smiled. "Makes perfect sense to me. I think that maybe at some stage in the future I wouldn't mind having another child as well. If we are both capable then there's nothing to stop us."

"Yeah. On the other hand, if my sperm isn't capable but my female parts are then it would make sense to keep them. You following?"

"Hai."

"If I do keep the female parts then I'm going to need to have Sally monitor me to see how often and when I ovulate as well as what precautions we will need to take to prevent an unwanted pregnancy; that's providing my body survives this one."

"This is sounding more and more like a dog chasing its tail the further we analyze it," grumbled Heero.

Duo chuckled. "It is a bit of an endless circle, I agree. Unfortunately though I have to come to a decision one way or the other."

Heero's head was beginning to hurt from information overload.

"I think I know what I'm going to do, Heero."

"You do?"

"Yup, but I will need to speak to Sally again first, there's a few points I'd like to clear up with her before making the final choice.

"Okay. I'll speak with her at work tomorrow and ask her to drop in tomorrow on her way home."

"Thanks, Heero." Duo shifted slightly. "A little more to the left, please."

Heero shook his head. "Baka," he said softly but moved his hands to massage where Duo had asked anyway.

~ * ~

tbc.......


	106. Chapter 105

**Thank you for the kind reviews!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 105

Heero did as Duo had requested and stopped off to speak with Sally the next day at work. Sally was quite happy to call in and speak with Duo further and told Heero to let the pregnant man know she would be at the mansion around five that evening. Heero made the 'phone call, informing Duo that Sally would be around later to see him and then went back to work. Time flew by as Heero went through the reports and before he knew it, it was almost knock off time. Just as Heero began to go through the motions of shutting down the computer, the 'phone rang. With a sigh he pushed the receive button and the vid screen flickered then cleared to show a smiling, blonde face.

"Heero! It's good to see you again."

"Quatre. How are you and Trowa?"

"We're fine, Heero. How is Duo? And yourself? Married life treating you okay?"

"I'm fine and Duo is as well as can be expected. Married life is good," replied Heero in his usual monotone.

"The pregnancy going okay? No problems?"

"Sally gave Duo a check up yesterday and all is well with both the child and Duo." Heero was wondering when the blonde was going to get around to telling him the real reason for the impromptu call. He didn't have to wait long.

"Duo wouldn't be far off his due date now, would he?"

"No, Quatre. Sally expects to schedule him for the C-section in about three to four weeks. Why?" Heero was never one to beat around the bush. It was getting late and past his usual knock off time now and he really wanted to get home to Duo and find out what the discussion with Sally had gone like, not to mention what Duo's decision had been.

"I thought so. Heero; Trowa and I will be back on Earth in a week's time. I have some business meetings to attend so we thought, if you two don't mind that is, that we could come and visit you whilst we're on Earth."

Heero couldn't help the small smile and shook his head slightly. "How long will you be here for?"

"We arrive next Tuesday, the meetings are scheduled for that week starting Wednesday and should be all wrapped up by the Friday. We were going to stay for a couple more days and head back on the Monday evening."

Heero did some quick calculations in his head before voicing his next words. "If you're only going to be staying a week then there is no point in you booking into a hotel, there's plenty of room at the mansion and it is your place anyway, so please, stay with us while you're here."

Quatre's face was positively beaming. "Are you sure, Heero? We wouldn't want to impose, not with Duo being so close and all."

Heero knew that Quatre had been secretly hoping that Heero would offer to have them to stay, not that the blonde couldn't afford a hotel, he could buy one several times over; but Quatre was too polite and considerate to simply invite himself. "It's fine, Quatre, in fact it will probably be good for Duo to have some different company other than the same faces all the time. You will be able to arrange transport? I'd pick you up myself but it depends on what time your shuttle comes in."

"Don't worry about picking us up, I'll have a car waiting at the shuttle port as I'll need it to get to the business meetings. Thanks for the thought though."

"No problem, you're welcome any time."

"I'll call you again in a couple of days to let you know what time the shuttle comes in and when we should arrive at the mansion."

"Arigato. Take care, Quatre and give my best to Trowa."

"You too, Heero. Give Duo a hug from us both and tell him we will see him soon."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye, Heero."

The connection was cut and Heero stared at the blank screen for a few moments, a small smile playing over his face before gathering up his things and heading to the elevator and home.

***

Duo was sitting in the lounge awaiting Sally's arrival. Heero had called and said to expect the doctor around five and it was now five past. His ears picked up on the sound of a vehicle moments before the car pulled up out the front. Duo eased himself from the chair and waddled to open it, admitting Sally to the mansion. "Hey Sal, thanks for coming," he greeted the doctor.

"Hello, Duo. How are you feeling?" asked Sally as she approached the front door and entered the mansion.

"I'm fine, although I'll be glad once Sunshine is born. My back aches and it's getting harder and harder to get out of chairs and walk around. Honestly, I don't know how you women do it," Duo grumbled, but there was a smile on his handsome face.

"Ahh, that's all part of being a woman, Duo. We do have the advantage though of actually being built for this. Now, Heero said you wanted to talk to me a little more about your female parts?"

"Yeah. I have some questions if you don't mind answering them for me."

"Sure, I'll do my best. Shall we sit down somewhere?"

"Kitchen would be best, I can make us a cup of something while we talk, plus I've got all the notes in there on the table," replied Duo.

"Kitchen it is then. And _I'll_ make the tea," Sally said as she proceeded down the hall way towards the kitchen.

Duo followed along muttering under his breath about preferring coffee to the tea but knowing Sally probably wouldn't let him have any.

Minutes later they were sitting at the table, each with a cup of tea in front of them and Duo with a pile of papers.

"So, what are the questions you have for me?" Sally asked as she sipped her hot beverage.

Duo fidgeted for a moment and then spoke. "Heero and I have done some researching around the Internet, trying to get as much information as we can on my condition. There isn't a great deal and as you probably already know, most known hermaphrodites are sterile."

Sally nodded.

"Obviously I'm not," chuckled Duo as he ran a hand over the swell of the baby. "But that's the female side. I don't know if I'm fertile on the male side."

"Ah."

"Sally? You would have heard of the advances they're making in areas such as gene splicing?"

"I know a little of it, why?"

Duo sighed. "If I'm fertile in the male side, and we already know Heero is, should I remove the female parts and later on down the track decide we want another child, would it be possible to have one by gene splicing?"

Sally's brow furrowed in thought and she chose her words carefully. "Duo, I don't know the full story behind the gene splicing research and what the results are, but I can fine out more. I do know that they weren't having a huge amount of success but that may have changed. Science is a funny thing, it can take years before you finally get that breakthrough and at this stage I don't know if the gene splicing is working out to their expected hopes."

"Okay."

"Then of course we would need to determine your fertility from the male side, see if the process would be viable, and it would also be very expensive."

Duo was lost in thought for a moment. "Could you? Would you?..." Duo's tongue was beginning to tie itself in knots.

"You want me to do a fertility test on you? Is that what you're trying to ask?" Sally gave a warm smile of reassurance.

"Yeah." Duo's eyes were lowered and he was blushing to the roots of his hair.

"I can do that for you, Duo, no problem."

"Thanks."

"Do you have a sample for me?" Sally's face was broken by a wide smile.

"Uh?" Duo looked up in alarm. "You want to do one now?!"

"No time like the present. If you can give me a sample now I can test it for you and give you a result within a few minutes. I have my portable microscope in my bag in the car and it only takes a second to set up."

"Ah... Ummm... I - I guess so."

"Good. Finish your tea and I'll go get my stuff from the car." Sally stood up and left the kitchen to retrieve her bag.

"Well, shit!" muttered Duo as he remained in the kitchen, finishing his tea like Sally had said. "I didn't think it would happen this fast!"

Sally returned a moment later with her black bag in her hand. She placed it on the table and rummaged around inside, producing a small, plastic specimen jar and handing it to Duo. "Here. Go to the bathroom and give me a sample in there for analysis," she said in her clinical tone. "And I don't mean urine," she added with a wink.

"You want a specimen? Here? Sheesh, how the hell am I supposed to..." Duo promptly shut up as he realized what his mouth was saying.

"If you don't know how to give me the specimen I need then you're not as educated as I thought," snickered Sally. "Or shall I call Heero to come home now and give you a hand?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "I'll be back soon," he growled and picked up the jar.

Sally watched him go, the laughter in her eyes. Once he'd left she fished the microscope out of the bag and set it up on the kitchen bench where she would catch the most light and then sat down to finish her tea whilst waiting for Duo to return.

Duo headed out to the bathroom, jar in hand and wondering if he would be able to do this. It was one thing to be aroused and jack off because he wanted to, it was an entirely different ball game though to know he had to do this for clinical reasons. He stepped into his and Heero's bedroom and went to the bed. He slipped his sweats and boxers off then eased himself to the bed. Pushing the pillows up behind him, he leaned back into them so he was half lying, half sitting on the mattress. Getting comfortable, he tried to think about Heero, the way his lover's hands caressed his body, teased his sensitive spots and drove him mad with desire.

It worked.

Duo's cock rose to the occasion, becoming hard and throbbing between his legs. He lowered a hand and began to stroke, keeping the mental movie of Heero touching him in his mind. Duo soon became lost in his fantasies, his hand speeding up as his pleasure built. His orgasm began to approach, sneaking up on him and almost bursting forth before he had a chance to remember to grab the plastic jar to catch the spurting semen in. Panting harshly, his body trembling with his release, Duo managed to get most of his ejaculate into the jar and once his body settled back to normal, he climbed off the bed, set the jar on the night stand and went through to the bathroom to clean up. Pulling his boxers and sweats back on, he capped the jar and left the room, taking the sample back to Sally for testing.

Sally looked up as the pregnant man entered the kitchen and thrust the specimen jar at her, his face bright red with embarrassment. "Thanks," was all she said. She knew this must be difficult for him and she didn't want to make it any harder so she took the jar and went to the microscope.

Feeling the heat burning his cheeks, Duo couldn't make eye contact with the doctor. He knew he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about but it didn't ease his discomfort. Simply knowing that Sally knew what he'd just been doing was enough to send his usual jester self running for cover. He sat down at the table and did his best not to drum his fingers as he waited for Sally to do her stuff.

Sally placed a little of the semen onto a microscope slide and slotted it into place. She peered down through the eye hole and adjusted the magnification and focus. The slide blurred, cleared, blurred again and then settled down to give up its secrets. Sally studied the slide's contents carefully, noting what she saw. Satisfied she had the information she needed, she slipped the slide out and washed it off before turning to Duo who sat expectantly at the table.

"Well?" asked Duo as he tried to read the doctor's face.

Drawing a deep breath, Sally squared her jaw and looked at the man before her. "There's good news and there's bad news."

"Oh?"

"The sample you gave me shows that you do have sperm and therefore are fertile in the male sense; but..."

Duo raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure he was going to like what was about to follow the 'but' bit.

"But, you have a very low fertility rate. This could be due to your condition, hermaphrotisim, not pregnancy that is, or it could be due to any number of things you went through during the war. While you're capable of fathering a child, the chances of that happening are pretty low given the low sperm count."

"Ah." Duo was having a bit of a struggle accepting what Sally was saying. "What sort of odds?"

"Without doing further tests I'd say the success rate of you fathering a child is about ten percent. Duo, I'm sorry." Sally reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on the American's arm.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not as if I'm trying to be a father, I mean, I'm gay," he stated with a chuckle but there was a sadness in his violet eyes that told a different story. "This would obviously affect any chance of gene splicing, wouldn't it?"

Sally nodded. "I'm afraid so. Even with a high fertility rate gene splicing is still a very tricky procedure. With one partner having a low rate then it becomes even more difficult."

"Hmmm. My female parts, after the birth, the chances are I'd still be able to conceive?"

"I don't know that for certain, Duo. You may continue to produce eggs but on the other hand, you may not. That is something we can only find out with time."

"If I do keep the female bits then you would need to check and see if I'm still producing and if I am I'd obviously need to use some form of birth control, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, you would. We would need to monitor you to see how often you ovulate and what your cycle would be. If we can determine that then it will be much easier to manage."

Duo thought long and hard for a moment then raised his head to look Sally in the eye. "What would I be going through if I keep the female parts?"

"I can only tell you what happens with a female and her cycle, Duo. I would assume you would be similar to that, although the frequency is something that would need to be determined by monitoring."

"Okay."

"You will bleed, in a female case, roughly once a month, in your case that will need to be determined. Once we know what your cycle is then we know when you are due to ovulate and that is when you will need to put into effect some form of birth control. In your case that shouldn't be too hard."

"I am not taking the pill!" Duo stated vehemently.

Sally laughed. "I wasn't going to suggest it. It would be too difficult to work out a dosage and number of pills. I was thinking more along the lines of condoms or..." Sally began to turn her own shade of red. "You should consider swapping positions. Ummm, Heero could bottom while you're ovulating."

Seeing the doctor's discomfort, Duo decided it was time for a little payback. "What makes you think I bottom all the time?" he teased, enjoying the doctor's squirm at his words.

"I didn't, I mean, I don't, I - I - Oh shit!" Sally buried her face in her hands.

Duo exploded with laughter. "It's okay, Sally, I'm just having a little fun with you. Actually, Heero and I share."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were always the bottom, Duo. I just assumed you took that role more often seeing as how you're pregnant... I'm digging my own grave here, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"Care to fill it in for me?"

"No problem."

Sally shook her head and tried to bring her mind back online. "Shall we move on?"

"I think that might be best," snickered Duo. "I know the options for birth control so you can skip those. What I want to know is what sort of effects can I expect if I keep the female parts? You know, mental and physical."

"Right. This is all based on the female knowledge, okay? I don't know if you would be the same but I'm assuming things would be similar so anything I say may or may not happen."

"Understood. I think if I know roughly what a woman goes through each month then I will have some understanding of what I can expect to happen to me if I keep these bits."

"When a woman ovulates and the egg isn't fertilized it dies and is shed from the body. The uterus of course is preparing itself to support the egg should it be fertilized and once it isn't, the lining is broken down and leaves the body, this is known as a woman's period."

Duo nodded.

"The effects a woman can suffer range from raised temperature, cramping in the stomach that varies from mild to very painful. The most common side effect is PMS."

"PMS?" Duo asked.

"Premenstrual Syndrome. PMS is a disorder characterized by a set of hormonal changes that trigger disruptive symptoms in a significant number of women for up to two weeks prior to menstruation. They can vary from mild to severe and can be physical, emotional or both."

"I see. What sort of symptoms?" asked Duo.

"The physical symptoms are usually things such as headache, migraine, fluid retention, fatigue, constipation, painful joints, backache, abdominal cramping, heart palpitations and weight gain. Emotional and behavioral changes may include anxiety, depression, irritability, panic attacks, tension, lack of coordination, decreased work or social performance and altered libido. Most women only suffer from one or two but others can have a whole bunch." Sally sat back and waited for Duo to absorb all the information.

As Duo thought so several things fell into place from his past, mainly his inability to explain his sudden flares of irritability and times when he'd wanted to cry for no apparent reason. "I see," he said quietly.

"In severe cases we can prescribe medication to assist in the control of these conditions, although in your case it would depend on what symptoms you show and how bad they are. Most women can cope fine with them and having an understanding partner helps a lot."

"Thanks, Sally. That makes a lot of things clear to me. I have one last question."

"What's that, Duo?"

"Say I decide to keep my female bits, we determine what my cycle is and how to manage this PMS thing, should I suffer with it. How do I manage the bleeding? In the past it's only lasted two or three days and not been very thick, just watery I suppose you could say, but it's enough to stain my underwear and necessitate the wearing of some sort of padding to absorb it. In the past I used gauze or stuff like that when it happened."

"I would say you should get away with wearing the same sort of feminine hygiene products that women do. Tampons or napkins."

"Ahh." Duo could feel himself going red again.

"The napkins simply slip into your underwear, although you would need to wear briefs and not boxers if you choose that option. The other one is tampons. They are used internally."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the word 'butt plug' doesn't it?" sniggered Duo.

Sally couldn't help but laugh. "You never know, Duo. You could get used to wearing them and not want to stop!"

Duo almost choked at that thought. "Sally, you're an evil bitch at times."

"So Chang keeps telling me. And I love it," replied the doctor.

The sound of the door opening alerted them to Heero's return home and Duo called out to let his husband know where they were. Heero made his way through the mansion and into the kitchen where he stopped beside Duo's chair and dropped a kiss to his husband's head.

"How are you feeling, Duo? Hi Sally." Heero said as he went to put the kettle back on to boil.

"Hi Heero," replied Sally. "I'll have another cup if you're making one."

Heero reached for the two empty cups on the table. "You want one too, Duo?"

"Yes please, Heero. Sally and I were just discussing all the pros and cons of keeping the female bits and I think I've made my decision now."

"Oh?" Heero turned around and eyed his lover carefully.

"Finish making the drinks, Heero, and once you sit down I'll explain what I want to do and why."

"Hn." Heero turned back to the kettle and mugs.

"You sure you've made your decision, Duo?" Sally asked her eyes level.

"Yes, I have."

Heero finished making the tea and set the mugs on the table. He took a seat beside Duo and turned to face the American.

Duo took Heero's hand in his own and laced their fingers together before drawing in a deep breath and raising his eyes. "I've gone through all the information we found on the Internet and asked a lot of questions. With the information that Sally has given me as well I know what I want to do. Heero, Sally did a fertility test on me at my request and it appears that while I am producing sperm and therefore fertile in the male sense, it would appear that my fertility is very low. The chances of my fathering a child in that department are pretty slim. That also means that gene splicing for a future child, should we want one, could be impossible."

"Aa."

"Weighing up the advantages against the disadvantages of keeping the female parts the disadvantages are more than the advantages. Even so, given all the facts I've decided I want to keep my female parts. They may not function after Sunshine is born, that is something we will just have to wait and see, but I may want another child down the track and if all goes well with this one and given my male fertility rate I think I would be better off keeping what I have." Duo looked at Sally and then Heero to see how they reacted to his decision. Sally was smiling softly at him and nodded her head.

"If that is what you want, Duo, then I will do my best to ensure that everything is fine during and after the delivery. I'll also do all I can to make sure you're looked after and your condition is monitored properly."

"Thanks, Sal. Heero?"

"I'm behind you all the way, Duo. If you want to keep your female parts then I'm happy with that. I don't want you thinking you have to keep them on my account though. If you'd rather get rid of them and we want another child in the future we can always adopt. There is no need for you to retain them simply because you feel you would be letting me down by not being able to have another child through natural or gene splicing means."

"I know that, Heero and I'm not keeping them for those reasons. I guess you could say that they're a part of me, I've had them since birth even if I didn't know it and I'm sort of attached to them I suppose. Not making much sense, am I?" Duo chuckled and lowered his eyes.

Heero raised a hand and lifted Duo's chin. Cobalt searched violet and Heero leaned in to kiss his husband. "It makes perfect sense to me, little mother."

"Don't call me that," Duo grinned sheepishly.

"You're my little mother, Duo, and I love you so much. I'll be here for you always."

Sally gave a discreet cough and the two men turned to face her. "I hate to break up this sappy moment but I'd better be heading off. Any more questions, Duo?"

"No. I'm happy with what I know and the decision I've made. If I do have any other questions I'll call you."

"I have a question, Sally," said Heero.

"Yes?"

"The birth certificate. What do you intend to put on it? I mean for the parents. This could be a problem, especially if anyone should get wind of this."

"Good point, Heero. I think the best thing to do in this case would be to put H. Maxwell-Yuy for Father and D. Maxwell-Yuy for mother. Technically speaking it is still correct and in reality it could be any one of hundreds of people out there. I would also suggest that the certificate of birth, after being lodged with the registrar, be kept in the records department of Preventer. I'm sure that Une can organize that for you, that way the records will not be available to anyone other than Preventer personnel that have clearance for the archives and records. She can cite some sort of confidentiality clause, I'm sure."

"If she can't then I'm pretty certain we can invent one," said Heero with a smile.

Sally laughed. "Most likely. Right, I'm off now. Take care and I'll be back in a couple of days for your next check up, Duo."

"Thanks, Sally."

"Anytime, Duo. Look after yourself." Sally stood and gathered her things together before leaving. Heero escorted her to the door.

"Thank you for talking with him, Sally. I know you were a great help to him."

"That's what I'm here for, Heero. You take care too and I'll see you at work tomorrow." Sally hopped down the steps and got into her car.

Heero stood on the stoop and waved goodbye before going back inside the mansion to his pregnant husband, a soft smile of happiness playing on his lips.

~ * ~

tbc....

Authors Note: All the information regarding Gene splicing comes purely from my own mind and is therefore made up. ^_^


	107. Chapter 106

**Thanks for the continued reviews! We're now heading into the home straight with this fic. ^_^**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 106

Heero returned to the kitchen after seeing Sally off to find Duo still sitting in his place, a far away look on his face. "Penny for your thoughts," Heero said as he sat next to his husband and took Duo's hand.

Turning to face his partner, Duo's eyes warmed at the sight. "You don't think I'm being selfish or silly for wanting to keep my female parts, do you?"

"No, Duo. Your reasons for doing so make perfect sense to me."

"I just hope I'm making the right decision here, Heero," said Duo softly, looking to his husband for conformation.

"I'm sure you are, Duo. Look at it from this way; there is nothing to stop you from having them removed at a later date if you find you're not coping with them for any reason. Like Sally said, you can't put them back once they're gone. This way you're giving yourself the opportunity to see how you do."

Duo leaned forward and kissed his partner. "Always the logical one," he chuckled. "That's partly why I love you so much."

"Oh? Care to tell me what else about me you love?" Heero smiled.

"Great body, sharp mind, caring, tender, the way you make love, your computer skills, gentle hands, the way you turn me on without trying, your mouth and the things it does to me..."

"I think that's enough," replied Heero as the blush crept up his cheeks.

Duo simply snickered.

"Quatre called today," said Heero as he stood up and set about making their dinner.

"Really?" Duo perked up a little. "What did he want?"

"Trowa and he are coming to Earth for some business meetings on Tuesday. They will be here for about a week. I hope you don't mind but I invited them to stay with us. It seemed ridiculous for them to check into a hotel when we have more than enough rooms here for them to stay in and it _is_ Quatre's place after all."

"It's okay, Heero."

"You sure?"

"I'd enjoy some different company. It does get a bit lonely during the day when you're at work. I know Nurse Brown is here and I have Miracle, as well as Barney but..."

"I understand," replied Heero and placed a kiss to the top of Duo's head.

"When did you say they arrive?"

"Tuesday. I don't know what time yet. Quatre said he would let you know once they arrive at the shuttle port what time they will be here."

"Great!" Duo suddenly felt a lot better, his slightly worried state over his decision being lifted with the prospect of seeing the blonde and the Latin again. While Heero continued to cook their dinner, Duo mused over the impending visit. Had he known what the coming week would hold in store, he wouldn't have been quite so light hearted.

***

The shuttle touched down and Quatre strode off it into the corridor to the main terminal, Trowa right behind him. Their baggage was unloaded and brought to the main terminal where Trowa carried them out to the car park and the vehicle Quatre had hired for their use during their stay on Earth. With the bags safely stowed in the trunk, Trowa slid behind the wheel and backed the car out, leaving the shuttle port behind them and heading for the mansion. Quatre pulled out his cell phone and punched in Duo's number to let the man know of their intended arrival time.

An hour later they had arrived at the gates to the mansion and waited while Harim disarmed the security temporarily so they could enter the grounds. Pulling up outside the front of the mansion's main doors, they were pleased to see Duo waiting for them, a grin on his face and his belly simply huge.

"Quat! Tro!" the braided man yelled as soon as the car had stopped.

"Duo!" responded Quatre as he got out of the car and met Duo half way up the steps to envelop the American in a bear hug. "How are you? Is the baby okay? Everything going normally? Not much longer now until the birth? Wow! You're certainly ..."

"Big?" supplied Duo with a laugh.

"Yeah, 'big' just about covers it," chuckled Quatre, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm fine, baby is okay, all is on track and Sally will be calling over later today to do another ultrasound. At this stage she's thinking roughly three weeks and she will deliver me but it all depends on what the ultrasound shows up later on." said Duo as he replied to Quatre's eager questions.

Trowa had also gotten out of the car and fetched the bags from the trunk, opting to complete those tasks before greeting Duo himself. He figured by the time he'd done all that Quatre should have finished monopolizing the pregnant man and he would be able to be heard. "How are you, Duo?" he said as he stepped alongside his husband and offered his hand.

Duo looked at the offered hand and shook his head, grabbing the tall man and hugging him instead. "I'm well, Trowa. What about you? Blondie not giving you a hard time?"

Trowa chuckled as he returned the embrace, it was a little awkward given the size of Duo's belly. "I'm keeping fit and no, Quatre isn't giving me a hard time; although it depends on which 'hard' time you're talking about."

Duo flushed at the innuendo and was at a loss for words for a moment.

"Trowa!" admonished the blonde. "Don't go teasing Duo, it's not fair to him in his condition."

Trowa simply shrugged and gave Duo a wink. "Where shall I put the bags?"

"This way," replied Duo as he snickered to himself. It was good to have the other two here again and relieve some of the boredom. "We thought you would like to stay in the same room as last time, if that's not okay I can always change it for you."

"It will be fine, Duo," said Quatre as he followed the American inside, Trowa bringing up the rear.

The three went inside and up to the room Quatre and Trowa would be sharing during their stay. Duo sat on the bed while the pair emptied their bags, filling the closet with their clothing and then shoving the empty bags inside and out of sight. They chattered about nothing in particular while they unpacked, Quatre questioning Duo about his pregnancy while Trowa scolded his husband for prying too much. Duo simply laughed, he was enjoying the attention.

Once everything was sorted out Duo took them through to see the finished nursery. Quatre fell in love with it immediately. The soft lemon of the walls was easy on the eyes yet bright enough to see clearly. Trowa snickered as he stared at the border of nursery rhyme animals that Heero had painstakingly pasted to the walls and copped an elbow to his ribs from his husband for his trouble. The cot sat against one wall, the change table next to it and the chest of drawers with a multitude of baby products on top stood next to that. The other wall contained shelving as well as the window and the shelves were stacked with fluffy toys. A wardrobe was on the other wall which Quatre knew would contain baby clothing, blankets, as well as other linen for the cot. A small table against the wall that contained the door held further baby things, a nappy bag, sterilizing equipment, bottles and a couple of tins of formula. On the other side of the door a baby stroller stood awaiting its precious occupant.

"Looks like you pretty much have everything set up and ready to go," said Quatre as he walked further into the nursery.

"Nurse Brown said it was best to have it all organized well ahead of the baby's expected arrival, that way should anything out of the ordinary happen it's one less thing to worry about," replied Duo as he followed the blonde.

"Cute," said Trowa as he lifted down the stuffed lion from the shelf and turned it over in his hands.

"Heero picked that out," chuckled Duo.

Quatre wandered over to the cot where the mobile consisting of small plastic clowns swung lazily in the breeze. He reached for the center and wound the small key then released it and stood back to watch. The mobile began to turn and the soft melody of Brahms' lullaby invaded the room. The three men stood silent as the melody played, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Quatre broke the silence.

"I have to admit, it's nothing short of a miracle; all this," Quatre waved his arm around the baby furniture, "it doesn't seem real somehow, and yet, it is," he added as he reached out to caress Duo's belly.

"I know what you mean, Quat. There are days when I have to pinch myself," replied Duo softly.

"I don't know how you cope, Duo," said Trowa as he replaced the stuffed lion and walked over to join the pair.

"It hasn't been easy. Some days I wish I'd never agreed to carry this child and then when it moves or you see it on the ultrasound, it all becomes worthwhile. The funny thing is, if I had the decision to make again, I wouldn't change a thing." The moment was broken as Duo's stomach gave a loud rumble. "Oops," he chuckled. "It's past my lunch time."

"I'm hungry too," said Quatre and turned to face Trowa. "What's for lunch?"

"Huh? Why does everyone think I'm cooking?" Trowa gave them both an inquiring look.

"Duo can't, he should be resting, not running around the kitchen fixing us lunch and you know I can only burn water so that leaves you," replied Quatre with a smug grin.

"What about Siska?" asked Trowa.

"She's not employed as a cook, she's a housekeeper," retorted Quatre.

"There's always Nurse Brown..."

Duo's face blanched. "Spinach ring a bell?"

"Maybe not then."

"I can always make us a sandwich," suggested Duo as they filed out of the nursery and headed for the stairs. Duo placed a hand on his lower back and rubbed at the ache spreading through his muscles.

"Certainly not! Duo, you are going to sit down and rest. Trowa will make us up something; he loves to cook as you know." The blonde gave his husband a look that said, _'You will make lunch or suffer the consequences.'_

Trowa sighed. "I'll make lunch."

"Thanks Trowa," replied Duo as he stepped down the stairs.

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled. Duo, I want you to sit in the kitchen and fill us in on what's been happening with the baby since we were last here. I can help Trowa with preparation while we chat. Firstly though, I'm going to put the kettle on."

"I guess a cup of coffee is out of the question?" asked Duo with puppy eyes.

Quatre melted under the gaze. "I'm sure one cup won't hurt."

"Is that wise, Quatre?" questioned Trowa. "It starts with one cup and before you know it he will have drunk almost a pot full. You know what he was like with the Crunchies and the Crunchie ice cream."

"No one touches the Crunchies or the Crunchie ice cream," growled Duo.

"And it looks like he hasn't changed either."

* * *

Heero arrived home from work to be greeted by an enthusiastic Quatre and usually quiet Trowa. He could see a difference in Duo too. His husband appeared to be happier in himself and despite any reservations he may have had in regards to Quatre and his mothering tendencies he had to admit that the visit from the pair appeared to be doing Duo the world of good. They exchanged greetings but before they could catch up properly, Sally arrived to give Duo his check up.

Quatre and Trowa were admitted to the room that had been set up and used for Duo's examinations, much to the blonde's delight. Sally had no objection to them being there and watching the screen as long as Duo was comfortable with it. The American was okay with the presence of his friends and so the examination went ahead.

Quatre watched the small screen with baited breath as Sally ran the sound head over Duo's swollen abdomen. Even Trowa had to admit that seeing Duo's stomach in the flesh well and truly brought home the fact that Duo was indeed pregnant.

The fuzzy lines on the screen soon came into focus and the outline of the baby could be made out.

Quatre whistled through his teeth as he studied the images. "Wow. It's a baby," he said softly.

"No shit, Sherlock," snickered Duo.

"You know, Quatre, your intelligence never ceases to amaze me," Trowa deadpanned.

Quatre resisted the urge to argue back, knowing the pair were only trying to get a bite out of him. Instead he concentrated on the screen and the image there. "Doesn't look like there's much room in there," he observed.

"You're right, Quatre. It is getting very cramped in there and this is what concerns me the most. A woman's insides are built to move and accommodate a growing fetus, a man isn't. Duo's organs are being shoved and pushed to the side even though he's swelling outwards. The baby still has some growing to do and I'm not sure if Duo's body is going to be able to take much more before some damage could possibly occur," said Sally as she studied the screen.

"What sort of damage?" asked Heero in a worried tone as he clutched Duo's hand in his own.

"To be honest, Heero; I don't really know. This is a unique situation and we are pretty much working in the dark. I'm thinking along the lines that it could become more difficult for Duo to breathe as the baby pushes up against his lungs and reduces the size of the cavity that the lungs have to expand in. Or it could affect his digestive system. Pressure on the stomach and intestines can interfere with digestion and cause a myriad of differing problems there."

"I think I get the picture," muttered Duo from his prone position.

"What do you suggest is the best course of action, Sally?" Trowa asked as he turned his attention from the ultrasound screen to the doctor.

"In all honesty I'd like to get this baby born as soon as it's viable, preferably in two weeks. By that stage the lungs should have developed enough that the child will be able to breathe without the assistance of machinery and any other health risks will be minimal."

"Why can't you deliver it now?" asked Heero.

"It's not quite developed enough. The chances are it would survive but it _could_ also have a lot of complications too. The main problem is breathing. The lungs possibly aren't formed well enough for the baby to be able to breathe on its own and survive. It would need to be put on a ventilator until it has progressed further in its development. I really can't put it any simpler than that. There are other complications too, such as retaining body heat, digestion and the like, and they all pose a completely different and complicated set of problems themselves. No, I think if Duo's body can hold on for another two weeks we should be able to deliver a healthy, happy baby." Sally lifted the sound head away and wiped the gel from it.

"I suppose that means I have to rest," muttered Duo as he pulled his sweats back up over his abdomen and offered his arm to Sally for the blood pressure cuff.

"It is even more important now that you don't put your body under any stress," replied Sally as she took the man's blood pressure and then went on to check his ankles for swelling.

"If I sit on my arse for much longer I swear I'm going to have pressure sores there," grumbled Duo. He really wasn't used to all this inactivity. Duo was normally a very energetic person and he missed being active.

"I'll kiss them better for you," Heero whispered into Duo's ear and caused his husband to shiver.

"Are you cold?" asked Sally as she noted the shiver.

"Uh, no. I'm fine," replied Duo and gave Heero a warning glare. Trowa snickered on the other side, knowing full well what must have transpired between the two given Heero's smug look.

"Your blood pressure is a little elevated but not enough to be worried about. There is some swelling and fluid retention in your ankles but no more than last time which is good." Sally turned away and replaced the equipment back where she had fetched it from. She fished her diary out of her bag and thumbed through the pages. "I'd like to book this C-section for two weeks tomorrow."

"Fine with me. Heero?" Duo turned to look at his husband.

"Whatever you think is best," said Heero.

"Right." Sally scribbled in her diary and then closed the book. "I'll stop by in another three days to do another scan, meanwhile, rest, take it easy and if you have any problems, let me know straight away." Sally gave Duo a stern look before turning her attention to Heero. "I suggest you speak with Une to arrange your paternity leave, Heero. You are entitled to eight weeks off and Duo is going to need you to help all you can with the baby when he first brings it home. I know you will have Nurse Brown here as well but she will still be working at the hospital and will mainly be your back up and adviser."

Duo and Heero exchanged looks, communicating with their eyes and not voice. Quatre could pick up on the unspoken words, as could Trowa and both knew that Heero and Duo would be doing everything for the child themselves.

"Okay, Sally. I'll speak with Une first thing tomorrow."

"Good. Now I'm sure you gentlemen have lots to catch up on so I won't keep you, besides, I have a dinner date and I don't want to be late." Sally smiled broadly and picked up her bag. She dropped her diary into it and headed for the door. "I'll see myself out."

"Thanks, Sally," said Duo as he stood up with Heero's assistance.

"Arigato."

"We will catch up with you before we go back to L4," added Quatre.

"Say hello to Wufei for us," came Trowa's reply.

Three men turned to look at the fourth, who promptly hid behind his bang.

"What?" he questioned.

Sally simply laughed. "I will, Trowa," she shot back and then left.

* * *

The Wednesday saw Quatre and Trowa head off into the city for the first of the business meetings scheduled for that week. Heero left for work and Duo found himself with the company of Barney and Miracle once again. Nurse Brown had gone back to her own home to check up on things, promising to return within a couple of hours and making sure that Duo had her cell phone number should he need her for any reason. Duo was feeling a little out of sorts, being deserted again but he consoled himself with the knowledge that he would soon have everyone's company again.

As a distraction he cleaned out Barney's cage and tried to teach the bird some new words; only Barney seemed quite happy with his current vocabulary and not in the least bit interested in learning anything new.

Duo didn't dare trespass into Nurse Brown's quarters and try to teach Fred anything.

The day passed and soon enough the three ex pilots returned. Heero had spoken with Une and organized his paternity leave, which had been granted. Quatre was understandably tired, the meetings having drained him emotionally and mentally rather than physically and the Arab businessman was looking forwards to a long soak in the tub, preferably with Trowa.

Trowa was in better shape than Quatre, having somehow managed to perfect the art of being able to sit in on these sorts of meetings and appear to be listening intently, while in actual fact he was busy catching up on some snooze time. Nurse Brown had gone to work and Siska had surprised them all by cooking a dinner for them. Whilst it wasn't a part of her duties she often cooked something for Duo and Heero. She said she enjoyed it and it gave her the chance to fuss over them both a little. Nurse Brown also cooked from time to time, usually on the days she wasn't working, so all in all Heero and Duo were pretty well looked after in the food department; if you didn't mind spinach that is.

Sitting around the table and eating their dinner of beef stew with dumplings, the conversation turned to Quatre and the meetings he was attending.

"They're all to do with a new deal Winner Enterprises is trying to set up on the earth," Quatre said when Duo asked him about the reason for the meetings.

"What sort of deal would that be?" Heero asked in interest.

"It's sort of like a half-way house thing. A place for ex-military personnel to go and stay while they get themselves sorted out."

"Aa."

Trowa took up the explanation. "As you know a lot of ex-soldiers suffer from a number of different 'sicknesses' after the wars. Most are mental ones and accordingly they spend time in the psyche hospitals. Once they have reached a certain point in their treatment it's no longer necessary for them to remain in the hospital but they still require further treatment to help them fit back into society. A lot of them don't have family left for different reasons and there isn't anywhere for them to stay while they make that final transition."

"It's WEI's intention to build these half-way houses and fill that gap. It will give these veterans somewhere safe to stay while they complete the last of their therapy," Quatre finished.

"I see," said Heero.

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me, Quatre. I wish you all the best with it." Duo gave the blonde a smile.

"It's all pretty much in the final planning stages now, hence the meetings. All that's left really is to sort out the staff needed to run the houses. So far we have five built and in the fitting out stage, as I like to call it. Once that's complete we only need to staff the centers and away it will go."

"Boring meetings if you ask me," said Trowa.

Duo chuckled. He knew how much Trowa hated to attend these meetings but he usually went along to not only help keep Quatre company and offer support when needed, but also to protect his husband. Not that Quatre needed protecting; he hadn't been a Gundam pilot and survived the war himself without knowing something about taking care of himself.

"You really don't have to come along, Trowa. I did say that," Quatre stated as he turned to face his partner.

"I know," replied Trowa.

"Why don't you stay here and keep Duo company? It must be pretty lonely for him with Heero out at work all day and only Nurse Brown for company, not that I'm saying the nurse isn't good company," Quatre was quick to add.

"I think I just might do that," replied Trowa and then turned to face Duo. "That okay with you?"

"Sure, Tro. I do get kinda bored by myself, it would be cool to have someone different to hang out with." Duo gave the tall Latin a warm smile.

"Okay then, that's settled. I'll stay here and keep Duo company while you attend the rest of the meetings if you're sure you don't need me," Trowa said and then turned back to eating his dinner.

"I'll be fine to finish up the last of the organizing. It's only paperwork that has to be finished now and I'm certain I can handle that without the need for you to be there. It's all pretty much straight forward and I can't see anything untoward happening. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be attacked by the paperwork; buried under it maybe, swamped, yes; but not killed by it," Quatre grinned.

If only he'd known how wrong he was going to be.

~ * ~

tbc...


	108. Chapter 107

**Thank you so much to all for the very kind reviews. I suggest fastening your seatbelts, putting your seat in the upright position and hang on as the ride is about to get rough.**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 107

"I'll see you tonight," murmured Heero as he pressed a kiss to Duo's lips. "Make sure you get plenty of rest," he added as he straightened up.

"Yes, mom," replied Duo from his position propped up in the bed.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Anything you want me to pick up on the way home?"

"Don't think so. I've got another tub of ice cream in the freezer so I should be okay for a couple of days."

"You and your cravings. I'll be glad once they're gone, all that sugar can't be good for you, the baby or your teeth," muttered Heero.

"Who said I intend to give them up?" snickered Duo.

Heero simply shook his head and decided it was better not to argue. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "I've got to run or I'll be late. See you around five thirty."

"Take care. Love you," said Duo as he watched his husband leaving the bedroom.

"Love you too, little mother."

Duo sighed as he reached for the mug of tea Heero had brought him and sipped at the hot contents. He could hear noises coming from down the hall and knew that Trowa and Quatre were preparing for the day ahead. With another sigh he debated getting up and then sank back deeper into the pillows. He'd get up in a minute.

***

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Trowa asked his husband again.

"Honestly, Trowa, I'll be fine. There's really nothing for you to do other than sit in a chair and listen to a group of politicians discuss the final plans for these half-way houses. You would be asleep within minutes, and don't say you wouldn't, I know you," said Quatre with a grin.

Duo snickered. "He's got you there, Tro."

Trowa simply shrugged. "Okay, but when you get home all antsy from talking with these half wits, don't take it out on me."

"I don't take it out on you," replied Quatre as he slipped his arms into the suit jacket.

"Yes, you do. You usually come in with a face like thunder, muttering about idiots and then proceed to ravish me rotten, working off all that pent up steam," retorted Trowa with a grin.

"You enjoy it."

"Maybe."

"Ohhh... Now who's being coy? You know you love it, begging me for... Oh." Quatre suddenly stopped and went bright red.

"Don't mind me," snickered Duo with a wave of his hand. "Carry on as if I'm not here."

"I'd better get going or I'll be late," said Quatre, abruptly changing the subject. "I'll see you later. All being well I should be back around five-ish." Quatre bent to partake of a goodbye kiss from his husband.

Trowa kissed back and then gave his lover a squeeze to his ass. "I'll be ready," he said with a smirk.

"See you tonight, Duo."

"Catch ya later, Quat," replied Duo with a smile and a wave.

When the blonde departed there was only Duo and Trowa left sitting in the kitchen, Nurse Brown was still sleeping, having worked a couple of hours overtime the previous evening and not getting back until one in the morning.

"So, what would you like to do, Duo?"

***

Trowa and Duo spent the morning playing a couple of new vid games Duo had ordered online. They weren't bad and it took them a while to work through the many levels, the game they elected to continue playing requiring not only 'blowing shit up' but tactical maneuvering and problem solving skills as well. Once they had conquered the game they went outside for some fresh air and to give Miracle a run. The dog was overjoyed to have another person to 'play' with and let Trowa know it. Trowa spent a good hour playing with the dog while Duo watched, happy to see that the animal was getting some decent exercise for a change.

When both Trowa and Miracle were worn out from their exertions the three went back inside and enjoyed a healthy lunch of quiche and salad. Nurse Brown joined them and the conversation flowed, the topics ranging from Duo's pregnancy, Quatre's current business dealings to Nurse Brown's profession. The pair were intrigued with some of the stories the nurse related to them, not just from her time as a pediatric nurse, but also her time spent during her earlier, training years. One story in particular had the pair in stitches. Knowing how uncomfortable Duo was about having to be shaved for his C-section, the nurse thought this particular story might help him a little. It happened when Nurse Brown was on her surgical rotation; a young girl, about twenty, so Nurse Brown said, had been admitted for abdominal surgery following a car accident.

"They brought her up to the theater, she was still unconscious from a blow to the head she'd suffered during the accident and we moved her onto the operating table. The anesthetist gave her the anesthetic to make certain she would stay unconscious and as soon as he had confirmed she was out for the count, we, the other OR nurse and myself, got ready to prep her for the surgery," Nurse Brown related. "Seeing how she was having the abdominal surgery, we raised her hospital gown to swab the operation site. Well, when we did we nearly died of shock."

"How come?" Duo asked, his attention fully on the nurse.

"She had a tattoo just below her navel."

"Tattoos aren't uncommon," said Trowa as he took a sip from his coffee mug and nibbled on a piece of cake.

"No, I know they aren't, but this one said, 'Keep off the grass' and had an arrow pointing downwards towards her... pubic area." [1]

Duo snickered.

"Her pubic hair was dyed green."

Duo went into hysterical laughter and Trowa nearly choked on his coffee.

"You're joking?!" spluttered Trowa.

"No, I'm not. It was as clear as day, just the same as those little signs you see on people's lawns. Keep off the grass." Nurse Brown took a sip of her tea.

"What happened?" sniggered Duo as he tried to control his laughter.

"Well, we had to shave her for the operation and when it was all finished and she was stitched up and sent through to the ward to recover, the surgeon wrote a note out and pinned it to her surgical gown."

"What did it say?" asked Trowa.

"Sorry, but we had to mow the lawn."

Duo completely lost it, he was doubled up with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his sides. Trowa wasn't much better, his body was shaking with the chuckles that came from his throat.

"Oh, man, that would have to be a classic," Duo got out in-between bouts of laughter.

"I have to agree there," said Trowa as he continued to snicker away.

Nurse Brown smiled. "You would be amazed at some of the things that go on when you're training."

"I don't think I really want to know much more," said Duo as he managed to get his laughter under control and rubbed his aching belly.

"I don't think you do either, especially the things the nurses get up to with the bed pans."

"Too much information!" Trowa said and cringed. "I think I might go watch some television."

"Good idea, Tro. I'll join you," said Duo, shaking his head in amusement.

"A spot of television, that's a nice relaxing idea. I think there's a nice movie on in about fifteen minutes," said the nurse as she stood up and followed the pair into the lounge room.

The three made themselves comfortable and Duo turned on the television, flicking through the movie channels until he found one that suited them all. The movie started and had been playing for half an hour when the broadcast was interrupted.

"We interrupt this movie to bring you some breaking news..."

"Oh my god, Quatre..." Trowa whispered.

* * *

Quatre rubbed his temples, he could feel the dull ache beginning to spread and knew he was headed for a full blown headache, and soon. The debate had gone back and forth, costings, viability, projected success rates. He knew it was all a vital part of the process and his team had prepared a thorough report on each and every possible outcome. While the reports had been accepted, they were now discussing, Quatre thought arguing was a better term, the staffing levels and questioning the number and qualifications of those that would be needed.

Why the hell they couldn't simply agree to disagree and sign the damn papers was beyond Quatre and he was seriously beginning to get fed up with the petty arguments of a couple of the politicians and military personnel. He would have thought they would be happy to simply pass the whole deal over to WEI considering how the company was providing the basic funding to get the enterprise off the ground and running. Further down the track the half-way houses would begin to pay for themselves; of that Quatre was certain. It was almost as if these people wanted the project to fail.

Quatre was well aware that there was still a lot of hostility out there towards ex-soldiers, regardless of whether they were Romefeller, OZ, White Fang or the Gundam Pilots themselves and yet these soldiers had only done what they had been ordered to do and now that the peace had been won, no one wanted to know about the problems that ex-servicemen suffered from.

The provision of the halfway houses would help to alleviate the stress on the hospitals that dealt with the 'casualties' of the war and provide a safe place for those ex-servicemen to live whilst adjusting back into 'normal' life.

The thumping in his head began to get worse and Quatre reached for his glass of water. He took a long drink of the cool water and eyed the current speaker. Senator Proctor from L4. He was a tall, thin man, with a face like a weasel, or so Quatre thought. He'd been arguing the same point for the last fifteen minutes and Quatre had had enough. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the door suddenly flew open and there was a shout of "Freeze!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the door to see what or who had interrupted them. Four men, clad all in black spilled into the room and stood inside the doorway, each clutched a semi automatic. They moved to the side to allow a fifth person to enter and it was at that moment that Senator Proctor chose to voice his annoyance at the disturbance.

"I say, you can't just come barging in here. This is a private meeting," the Senator stated as he turned to walk towards the men.

"I said, _FREEZE_!" One of the black garbed figures raised his semi automatic and waved it in the air.

Senator Proctor was either very brave or very dumb; Quatre put his money on the latter, as he continued walking towards the uninvited guests.

"I don't believe you heard me. This is a _private_ meeting," began the Senator again.

"I heard you," said the fifth figure from the doorway. "I don't believe you heard us though. Kill him."

Before the Senator, or anyone else for that matter had a chance to fully comprehend the words, one of the figures raised his gun and shot the Senator cleanly through the head. Senator Proctor's eyes went wide and then he crumpled to the floor, a pool of red spreading rapidly from his head.

The remaining people in the room watched, horrified as the drama unfolded.

"Would anyone else like to see how brave they can be?" The figure looked around the room. "Good. Now that I have your undivided attention I will introduce myself. My name is Jackson, Edward Jackson."

Quatre's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to identify the man that stood so arrogantly before them, but he couldn't. He took the chance to glance across at the Major and saw that the man also appeared to be having difficulty in placing their assailant.

Jackson strode across the room to the plate glass windows and stopped to stare out. They were currently on the twelfth floor. Jackson rocked on his heels for a moment, hands clasped behind his back. "None of you have heard of me before, have you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage, Mr. Jackson," the Major began. "If I may be so bold, what is it you're doing here and what do you want?"

Jackson chuckled and continued to rock. "Believe me, Major, by the time this is over all of the Earth and colonies will know who _I_ am." Jackson paused for a moment and then turned around to face the frightened people. An evil glint appeared in his eye as he scanned over the group. "As for what I want..." He paused again and his eyes narrowed as he looked directly at Quatre, a flickering of recognition in his eyes. "It's quite simple. I want the release of certain former OZ leaders currently imprisoned for war crimes."

"That's impossible!" answered the Major.

"Nothing is impossible," replied Jackson. "It's really very easy. You call your superiors and arrange to have those OZ leaders released and in return I will release all of you. I'm pretty sure that the government and the hierarchy wouldn't like to have the deaths of several noted politicians, military personnel and one Mr. Winner on their consciences. Would you?" Jackson moved to stand over Quatre. "And believe me when I say I will kill you all if my demands are not met."

Quatre turned his gaze to meet the cold stare of Jackson. He could see the man was serious, his eyes told Quatre as much and if he let his empathy seep forward he could detect the callousness radiating from within the other man. This Jackson meant business.

"You have a cell 'phone?" Jackson asked.

Quatre nodded.

"Good. Get it out and call the government head and then the local television station. You will tell the government exactly what I tell you to." Jackson spun on his heel and faced his men, organizing them quickly so the entire room was covered.

"I have the Deputy Governor General on the line," said Quatre, breaking the tension in the air momentarily. "What would you like me to say?"

Jackson handed Quatre a piece of paper. "Tell him that I have you all held hostage here and I will not release any of you until the people on that list have been freed from the various institutions they are being detained in. Once they have been released I want a 'chopper waiting with clearance at the Tobias air base. If the government complies then you will all walk out of here alive. If it doesn't then I will be forced to start shooting you, one by one, on the hour, every hour until they do." Jackson inclined his head to the corpse on the floor. "I'm not joking either."

Quatre nodded and repeated the demands along with the list of names to the deputy, emphasizing the threat to their lives as best he could and explaining that one member was already dead. "He says he can't authorize that, he will need time to get the appropriate authorities together."

"Then tell him he'd better move his ass. I expect a call back within half an hour. Failure to comply will result in the death of one of the hostages."

Again, Quatre relayed the message and then cut the connection. "He will do his best and contact us as soon as possible."

"For your sakes I hope he does," growled Jackson. "Give me the 'phone."

Quatre handed the cell 'phone over.

"What's the number for the local television station?"

"I don't know," replied Quatre.

"Try directory assistance," snarled the Major.

"I think I will," sneered Jackson. Minutes later Jackson was speaking with the local television station, outlining the situation and offering them the chance to come down to the building and get first jump on the scoop. The television station was predictably skeptical, writing Jackson off as a crank caller; that was until Jackson had one of his henchmen fire off a few rounds.

The screaming of the hostages soon convinced the television station that Jackson was for real.

Cutting the call, Jackson tossed the cell 'phone back to Quatre who caught it and put it in his pocket. He strolled back over to the windows again and gazed out into the afternoon sun. Below him people walked along the streets, oblivious to the drama unfolding in the glass building that towered above them.

"Now, gentlemen; we wait."

~ * ~

tbc......

[1] Believe it or not this is true. A friend of mine who is a nurse was doing her surgical rotation and had a patient brought in with this tattoo and green pubic hair; and yes, they did pin on the note apologizing for mowing the lawn!


	109. Chapter 108

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! And now the drama continues.**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 108

[The Glasshouse]

Quatre glanced nervously around the large table at the other members sitting there. The politicians were looking rather pale, sweat beading on a few of their brows. Two were looking decidedly green as they eyed the corpse of their fellow senator on the floor. The military people were a little more composed; the Major appearing to be deep in thought and Quatre had a pretty good idea what the Major was thinking. Quatre's own mind was trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess with minimal damage to the remainder of the group; unfortunately he wasn't having much luck.

He couldn't see the government bowing to the demands of the terrorists and he had no doubt that Jackson would carry out his threat to shoot them all one by one. Somehow Quatre had to keep them all alive for as long as possible and hope that help would arrive in some shape or form.

"Fifteen minutes." Jackson's voice permeated the still air as he continued to watch out the window.

Studying the man and his fellow terrorists, Quatre could see that this entire process had been well thought out. There were noted politicians as well as high ranking military in the room; people the government couldn't afford to lose. How the hell had this group managed to get past the security? Quatre worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he continued to run different ideas though his mind, discarding them one by one.

* * *

[Television Crew]

The television station STW9 had at first thought the call they'd received was nothing more than some crank looking for exposure, it wasn't uncommon. The shots and screams they'd heard down the line though convinced them otherwise and the company quickly scrambled a mobile unit and dispatched it to the site. If it did turn out to be a crank call then they really hadn't lost anything other than a few hours wages; if it turned out to be genuine though...

The van pulled up outside the tall, glass building known affectionately as the 'Glasshouse' to the locals. The driver noted the people being evacuated and his instincts told him they were onto a major scoop. He managed to guide the van onto the large sidewalk area and stopped by one of the ornamental gardens that led up to the main entrance of the building. No sooner had he cut the engine than the reporter with him had the door open and was in the process of getting out her microphone and barking orders at the tech that had come with them. With a sigh, Paul climbed out and went to the side of the van to fetch his camera equipment.

"Eager bitch, ain't she?" muttered Phil the tech with a nod in the direction of the reporter who was clearly studying the building.

"Yes, she is but she's a damn good reporter." Paul picked up the camera and checked it over before hoisting it onto his shoulder and heading in the direction Jasmine had taken.

Phil snorted and climbed back into the van, settling himself into his chair in the cramped space and turning on the monitors.

Jasmine had spied a security officer guiding some of the people away from the building and headed for him. Before they could begin to broadcast she needed to get some background information mainly to confirm what the caller had said. "Excuse me. Excuse me, sir," she said as she approached the officer.

The young officer looked up as he heard someone calling him and spotted a rather pretty brunette with a shapely figure heading his way.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe there is a situation inside the building, can you give me any more information?" Jasmine asked as she batted her eyelashes at the security officer.

Her charms worked and the young officer found himself succumbing to the pretty brunette. "Well now, ma'am. We've only been told to evacuate the building at the moment. I'm not completely sure what the situation is."

"I believe there is a hostage situation, someone demanding the release of certain influential prisoners from the war?" Jasmine pressed forwards undaunted and hoping that Paul was getting this all on tape ready for their broadcast if the studio decided to go ahead with it.

"I believe it is something along those lines," replied the security officer. "This way, people, please keep moving."

"Is it true that Quatre Winner, the head of WEI, is inside the building and also one of those hostages?"

The officer turned back to the reporter and the woman could clearly see the debate going on inside his head. He wasn't sure if he should divulge that information.

"Sir, the public has a right to know. If their peace is being threatened in any way then they should be told." Jasmine could see the officer's resolve weakening and went in for the kill. "It's only fair that the public be kept informed of issues that could threaten their peaceful existence."

The officer sighed. "Yes, it's true. Mr. Winner and several influential people were having a meeting and have now been taken hostage by a group of terrorists. All I know is we have been told to evacuate the building and wait for further instructions. What the demands are I cannot tell you as I don't know myself. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do." The officer turned back to guiding the occupants of the building to a safe zone.

Jasmine spun around and found Paul right behind her. "Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I did," replied Paul as he lowered the camera from his shoulder.

"Great! Let's go back to the van so Phil can edit the tape and push it through to home base, once they've looked at it we should be ready to roll and go live." The woman began to walk back towards the van, Paul following behind her and glancing up at the building.

_/I hope they're all okay in there, /_ he thought to himself.

* * *

[Preventer HQ]

Heero looked up from his computer, sensing a presence in the doorway. "Something you want, Wufei?"

Wufei shoved off the door frame and into the small office. "Une wants us in her office now."

"Aa. Any idea what it's for?" asked Heero as he shut the computer down and snagged his jacket.

"No, but she sounded pretty agitated so I suggest we shift our rears and get in there as soon as possible."

"Right with you."

The pair walked down the hallway and into the elevator that would take them to the twelfth floor and the Commander's office. As the elevator hummed and took them upwards the pair inside remained silent. Wufei didn't know what was going on, he'd simply had a call from Une demanding his and Heero's presence in her office immediately. Heero's mind was similarly trying to figure out what had happened for the commander to summon them so abruptly. He guessed they would soon find out. The doors opened and Heero followed Chang out and they walked side by side to the commander's office. Wufei knocked on the door and entered, the secretary nodding to them as they stepped inside.

"Go right in, Commander Une is expecting you, Agents Fire and Day."

"Thank you," Wufei acknowledged and opened the dark, mahogany door to enter the commander's office.

The first thing to hit Heero when they walked into the room was that the usually calm facade of their chief was missing. The woman seemed on edge, something highly unusual. Heero felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to prickle; he wasn't sure he was going to like whatever it was that was obviously agitating the commander.

"Ah, Agent Fire, Agent Day, come in, please. Sit." Une motioned to the seats in front of her desk.

Warily the pair sat and then turned their expectant eyes to the commander.

"I'm afraid we have a situation, gentlemen, a situation that I cannot trust to anyone else."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "What sort of situation?"

"I have received word from Relena and the Government regarding a terrorist invasion. It would appear a group of terrorists, as yet unidentified, has taken several well known politicians and some military personnel hostage. They are demanding the release of certain OZ officials currently serving time for war crimes in return for the release of the hostages. If the demands are not met they intend to shoot a hostage each hour upon the hour until their demands are complied with." Une rubbed her temples.

Wufei snorted. "The Government is not going to give into these demands, I hope?"

"They have already shot one person, identity as yet unknown."

"It is inevitable that there will be casualties in such a situation," stated Wufei. He wasn't being difficult, simply stating a fact.

"Quatre Winner is one of the hostages..."

Heero suddenly felt the room spin as the air was sucked out of his lungs.

"Yuy?! Are you okay?"

Heero shook himself, the words from Chang seeming to come from a long way off. "Quatre is one of the hostages?" he managed to breathe out.

"Yes. In fact it was Quatre that made the call to the Governor General's office with the demands from the group. The Governor wasn't there so the Deputy took the call and relayed the information on to Relena at the ESUN. I have a copy of the call here." Une reached over and pressed a button to a recorder. The machine hummed into life and the sound of Quatre's voice came out of the speaker, relaying the information he was obviously being fed by whoever was in charge of the terrorists.

"How long ago was the message received?" Heero asked.

"Twenty minutes."

"Has any contact been made back with the terrorists?"

"No."

"Fuck!"

"Agent Day, watch your language!" Une scowled at the Japanese man.

"If they've already killed one person then they won't hesitate to kill again as they have said they will," said Wufei. "Contact needs to be made back with them _now_ to avoid that happening."

"Do you have Quatre's cell 'phone number?" asked Une. "And what are we supposed to tell them? Whatever it is will need to be convincing."

"No, I don't have Quatre's number." Wufei frowned. "As for what to tell them..."

"I haven't got Quatre's number either, but Trowa will have it. I can call him and get the number," said Heero as he fished in his pocket for his own cell 'phone. "Problem is though he's going to want to know why I want the number and once he knows what's happening he will be heading straight down there to rescue his partner."

"Fuck!"

Both men stared at their commander in shock, Une shrugged her shoulders. "Stress," was all she offered by way of apology for the expletive.

"Anyone else know what is happening?" asked Wufei, attempting to divert the subject back to its original course.

"Only the ESUN and the Governor General's office that I know of, and now Preventer, of course."

"What exactly _is_ it you want us to do?" Heero asked as he pressed the 'phone to his ear, willing Trowa to answer.

"I'm getting the blueprints of the building now. I want you two to find a way into the building, up to the floor that's currently under siege and take out the terrorists," replied Une.

"Just another walk in the park," muttered Wufei under his breath. "Do we know how many terrorists? What fire power they are packing, and any other information on them?"

Une shifted her eyes. "No."

"Fuck!"

Heero's eyebrows shot up into his hair line and he stared at the normally polite Chinese agent. Une elected not to say anything at all, having had her own momentary lapse into the colorful language, she really couldn't comment.

"Damn, Trowa's not answering," snapped Heero and hit the re-dial.

A tentative knock came at the door and the secretary stuck her head inside the office. "Sorry to interrupt you, Commander but I think you should take a look at this."

"What is it?" replied Une curtly.

"The television, ma'am. Put it on to Channel 9," the secretary said and then beat a hasty retreat.

"Now what?!" muttered Une but obediently switched on the television. The screen came to life and three people collectively scowled at once.

"How the hell did they find out?" snarled Une.

"That's the media for you. They have noses like bloodhounds," growled Wufei.

"Great! Just great! Now we have the media turning this whole thing into a circus. Gentlemen, we're going to need to move as quickly as possible on this one."

The three stared at the screen and listened as the female reporter droned on. "... downtown outside the Glasshouse where we have it on good authority that several politicians, military personnel and important figures are being held hostage by a group of terrorists. As yet we don't know what their demands are or what they intend to do if those demands are not met."

"That's one blessing I suppose," muttered Wufei.

Heero hit the re-dial again as he continued to watch the screen.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse.]

"As you can see, the police have arrived and are cordoning off the area but rest assured, we will continue to report to you the events as they unfold."

The camera panned across the grounds and then up the side of the glass building. The police tape could be seen strung between trees and officers were dotted about. Beyond the tape people stood watching, the morbid curiosity of the human mind not wanting to miss anything. The camera turned back to the reporter again and the woman raised her microphone to speak.

"We will try to speak with someone in charge and see if we can identify who the terrorists are and what their... Oh SHIT!!!" the woman suddenly yelled and dived to the side. The sound of shattering glass was heard and the camera swung immediately to the Glasshouse.

Glass began to rain down, causing the public to scatter and seek shelter. Something large also came hurtling down and landed with a loud thump on top of the television van frightening the living daylights out of Phil who was inside monitoring the live broadcast and sending it through to their home base. Phil scrambled from his seat, noting the large dent in the roof as he stepped outside to see what the hell had happened. As he looked up to the roof of the van so he was met with a pair of sightless gray eyes and a neat, round hole in the forehead.

"Aw, crap." Phil turned to the side and proceeded to dump the contents of his stomach into the garden bed.

* * *

[Preventer HQ]

"Those fucking bastards!" snarled Wufei as he watched the body fall through the air and land on the top of a van.

Une sat in mute shock, watching the drama of the falling body unfold, desperately trying to identify who the victim could possibly be. It had on a military uniform and she gave a small sigh of relief. Hopefully Quatre was still alive but it now meant they had two victims. These terrorists certainly meant business and she would need to act quickly to prevent any further loss of life.

Heero sat in stony silence, relieved in one way that the victim wasn't Quatre but pained none the less that someone had died. He felt his mission instincts kicking in and growled softly under his breath. Before he could add a comment though, the 'phone was suddenly answered. "Barton?" Heero barked.

"Yuy? What the hell is going on?"

* * *

[Inside the Glasshouse]

"Time is up," snarled Jackson as he looked to his watch.

"Now see here," began the Sergeant as he stood up.

"Sit down!" snapped Jackson. "They were told to take my demands seriously and it would appear they have not."

Quatre took a deep breath and then turned his eyes to the head terrorist, speaking softly. "Mr. Jackson, the demands you are making will take time to organize. The Governor cannot make the decision on his own, he has to go through the proper channels and have this done..."

*Wham* Jackson's fist connected with the top of the table causing the water glasses to jump and several of the present members as well. Jackson put his face within centimeters of Quatre's and spoke. "Don't give me that bullshit! The Governor can simply pick up the 'phone, call the appropriate institutions and have those people released. There isn't any necessity for all this red tape shit you keep on sprouting."

Suppressing the shiver that wanted to tear through his body, Quatre tried to ignore the rancid smelling breath that wafted over him and keep his face neutral. "I'm sure they are doing everything possible to speed things up but it will still take time."

"They don't think I'm serious. Well, I think we will have to rectify that," Jackson muttered.

"What Mr. Winner is saying is the truth. The Governor cannot make those decisions on his own, there are proper channels that this has to go through..." The sergeant stopped his flow of words and swallowed.

"For a sergeant you sure seem to know a lot about procedures and such. I suppose you're quite important to the military," stated Jackson as he eyed off the sergeant. An evil glint came into his eyes.

"Err..."

"Time to let them know I meant what I said and to stop fucking with me." Jackson spun on his heel and looked to one of his followers. He jerked his head in the direction of the sergeant and gave a nod. "Show them how serious we are."

The terrorist raised his semi automatic.

"Wait! There's no need..." Quatre's voice was cut off as the sound of a gunshot tore through the small room causing everyone to place their hands over their ears and look wildly about.

The sergeant never stood a chance, standing with his back to the glass window the bullet pierced his forehead, sped through his brain and exited leaving a much larger hole through the back of his skull and splattering the glass with bits of blood, brain and bone. The eyes blinked once and then the corpse began to fall backwards. The body crashed against the glass causing it to shatter and then fell through, plummeting to the ground below.

The room was silent as the horror registered. No one moved.

Jackson strode over to the missing pane of glass and glanced downwards. "Maybe now we will see some action."

Minutes later Quatre's cell 'phone began to ring.

* * *

[Mansion]

"Quatre..." repeated Trowa as his eyes remained glued to the screen. Trowa was oblivious for the moment to the words the reporter was saying, his attention was focused solely on the picture of the building.

"Shit!" muttered Duo. "Isn't that where the conference meeting is being held?"

Trowa nodded mutely.

"I'm sure everything is okay with your partner," said Nurse Brown softly as she placed a gentle hand to Trowa's arm.

"This is Jasmine Marshall coming to you live from downtown outside the Glasshouse where we have it on good authority that several politicians, military personnel and important figures are being held hostage by a group of terrorists. As yet we don't know what their demands are or what they intend to do if those demands are not met."

"I should have gone with him," Trowa stated, his features paling significantly.

"He will be all right, Trowa," said Duo as he tried to comfort his distraught friend.

"No! I have to call him, I have to know if he's okay." Trowa began to frantically search his person for his cell 'phone. "Where the hell is my 'phone?" he all but screamed in frustration.

"Is that it over there?" said the nurse, nodding towards the small china cabinet.

Trowa jumped up and shot across the room, retrieving the 'phone and flipping it open. His eyes blinked as he noted two missed calls and a third currently trying to contact him. He cursed the fact that he'd put it on 'silent' and quickly hit the receive button. Duo's sudden cry diverted his attention back to the screen for a moment and his heart plummeted to his boots.

There on the television was the image of a body falling from an upper story of the building.

"Bastards!" cried Duo.

Heero's voice came down the line. "Barton?"

"Yuy? What the hell is going on?"

~ * ~

tbc....


	110. Chapter 109

**Thank you all for the continued reviews. Things are starting to heat up a little more.**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 109

[Mansion]

Trowa listened carefully as Heero gave him a brief outline of the current situation at the Glasshouse and what Preventer intended to do. "I'm going too," he stated. "Heero, if you and Wufei are going to infiltrate and take these guys down then I want to be there to help."

"No, that is not possible, Trowa. You're a civilian and this is a Preventer operation. I cannot allow you to be present," came Heero's reply.

Duo listened absently to the one sided conversation, an uneasy feeling was developing in his abdomen, a sort of dull ache and he wasn't too sure what it was.

"Bullshit! That's my husband in there being held hostage and I intend to help get him out alive."

There were a few more heated exchanges between the pair. Duo remained sitting on the couch, half listening to the conversation and half watching the television, absently rubbing his stomach as another twinge of mild pain passed through the abdominal muscles. He could understand Trowa's need to help, to rescue his husband, but he could also appreciate Preventer's role and Trowa being there would only complicate matters. He ran a hand over his swollen belly wishing he could be present to assist in the operation. Duo knew that Trowa was excellent when it came to infiltration, but out of them all, he was the best for stealth and infiltration and that's exactly what this mission needed right now.

Life sucked sometimes.

Duo began to bite his fingernails. Knowing that Heero was going to be involved in taking out this group set his nerves on edge. While risks and life threatening situations were all a part of the job, and he knew Heero had to do his job, he couldn't help but worry if his partner would be all right. To say he was uneasy would be an understatement. Another wave of dull pain spread through his abdomen and Duo drew in a deep breath, feeling a little nauseous.

"I'll give you his number but I'm calling him too, I need to know he's okay and what's happening. Yuy, I don't give a shit, I want in on this operation and you can tell Une to shove the protocol..."

Duo suddenly cried out causing Trowa's attention to be momentarily distracted from his argument with Heero.

Nurse Brown was beside the pregnant man in a flash. "Duo? Duo? What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Don't know. Not sure," Duo gasped out as a sharp pain built in his gut and then eased a little to a dull ache.

Over the 'phone line, Heero had heard the cry of pain from his husband. "Trowa? What's wrong with Duo?"

Trowa looked across to the nurse. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I think he could be going into premature labor," replied the nurse with a worried look.

"The nurse thinks Duo might be going into labor," Trowa informed Heero as he cast a nervous glance at the long haired man.

A string of curses and panicked words flowed through the line and Trowa had to hold the 'phone away from his ear momentarily. "Stay with him, Trowa. Hold on a sec." Heero disappeared off the line for a moment.

While waiting for Heero to return to their conversation, Trowa cast another worried look at the nurse and Duo. If Duo was going into labor then this presented a whole new ball game.

"Barton?"

Trowa focused back on the 'phone. "Yuy?"

"Stay with him, please. I _have_ to complete this mission, Une will not allow me to desert under any circumstance as there isn't anyone else and Wufei cannot go in alone. Call Sally and let her know what's happening and take him to Preventer hospital. I'll try and get through this mission as quickly as possible and meet you at the hospital. Trowa...?"

Trowa could hear the pain and agitation in Heero's voice, and he felt for the man torn between his duty to his job and protecting the peace, and his love for his husband and unborn child. Trowa was in a similar situation himself, wanting nothing more than to go in and rescue his husband but unable to desert his friend in his moment of need either. "Yes, Heero?"

"I know how much you want to be in on this and help Quatre; believe me when I say I would have no hesitation in swapping places with you right now if I could. Duo means more to me than anything but Une will not allow me to leave. Please, take care of him until I can get there and I will take care of Quatre for you in return." There was a distinct crack in Heero's voice as he spoke.

"You have my word, Heero. You make sure to look after Quatre for me and stay safe yourself. Duo needs you, Heero. The baby needs you so make certain you come through this unharmed; Wufei too."

"Arigato, Trowa. Tell Duo..." Heero's voice began to break.

"Here, tell him yourself," Trowa replied softly and walked towards the couch where Nurse Brown was fussing over Duo. He handed the 'phone over to Duo who took it with a grateful look.

"Heero?"

"Duo? I'm sorry I'm not there right now, little mother. Please, listen to what Nurse Brown tells you and do as Sally says. Trowa will stay with you until I can get there. Une won't let me leave and I can't desert Quatre..."

"Heero... It's okay. I understand. Just stay alive, get Quat out safe and I'll see you at the hospital. I'll be waiting for you," replied Duo with a grimace as pain washed over him again.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too, Hee-chan." Duo thrust the 'phone back at Trowa and grabbed his belly as the contraction began to build.

"God speed, Heero."

"Yuy, out."

Trowa closed the cell 'phone and stared at the wall, lost in thought for a moment. Short of telling Une where to stick her job, which Trowa had no doubts Heero would have done if Quatre hadn't been involved, there was no way that Heero _could_ leave. With Heero going in to save his husband, the very least Trowa could do was stay with Heero's husband and help him as much as possible in return. Trowa turned to the pair at the couch. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Sit with him for a moment while I call Doctor Po," replied the nurse.

"Umm... Shouldn't I be boiling water or fetching towels or something?"

The nurse raised and eyebrow. "What for?"

"Isn't that what they do when someone goes into labor?"

"I think you have been watching too many movies," chuckled the nurse. "They only did that to give the husband something to occupy himself with while the midwife got on with the job of delivering the child. No, sit with him, keep him calm while I make my 'phone call."

"Oh, okay." Trowa felt a little silly but took up residence next to Duo on the couch. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on Duo's arm.

"Not too good, Tro." Duo looked very pale with sweat beading on his brow.

"How's the pain? What's it like?"

"Hard to describe. It's sort of like a cramping sensation that starts out as a dull ache but builds up and then disappears. It doesn't last very long at the moment and I've only had a couple..." Duo trailed off and turned to look at Trowa, his violet eyes wide. "Trowa? I'm scared. I want Heero." Duo's bottom lip quivered as he fought to hold his composure.

"Oh, Duo," Trowa soothed and pulled the braided man into his arms, rubbing his back and offering what comfort he could.

* * *

[Preventer HQ]

Heero glowered at Une but the woman wouldn't budge. She really didn't have any choice. Agents Fire and Day were her best two agents and she needed them both to bring this fiasco to a swift end. Her heart bled for the agent before her, wanting nothing more than to let him go and be with his partner, but if she did that then the chances were all the hostages would die. No, Une had to stand firm here and play the part of cold hearted bitch. Her only consolation in this entire mess was that Duo should be well looked after by Sally Po. Despite the unusual circumstances, okay, completely weird circumstances that Duo was pregnant, Une had the utmost faith in Sally and her abilities.

Heero was seething, only barely managing to control his anger at being denied leaving to go to his husband. The logical part of his mind was telling him he really didn't have any choice in the matter, people's lives were at stake here; Quatre's life was at stake and he'd promised Trowa he would look after Quatre. He took a small measure of comfort in knowing that Trowa would do everything in his power to look after Duo for him; it was only fair he did the same for his friend.

"I think I have a way in," said Wufei as he glanced up from his studying of the blue prints. "If we can find out how many and the fire power we can coordinate much more efficiently."

Heero punched in the number Trowa had given him and hoped to whatever god was listening that Quatre would pick up and not someone else.

Someone up there must have been listening and Heero sent a silent prayer of thanks as Quatre's voice came down the line.

* * *

[Inside the Glasshouse.]

Quatre's cell 'phone rang and he tugged it from his pocket, hitting the accept button as quick as he could. He didn't recognize the caller number but immediately knew the voice.

"Winner."

"Quatre, it's Heero. I don't know what your situation is but we need information for our infiltration to be successful."

Understanding what Heero needed, Quatre did his best to pass on what information he could without attracting suspicion. Jackson was already walking in his direction and not looking happy at all. "Ah, Henderson. Now isn't really a good time to call about buying and selling. Okay, okay. Buy the nine viable... companies and get rid of the five that are proving to be nothing but trouble. I'm fully aware of their semi automatic status on the market so be aware of traps... Hey!" Quatre yelled loudly enough that Heero would be able to hear and know there was a problem as the 'phone was snatched away from him.

"Who the hell is it and what the fuck do you think you're doing?" snarled Jackson.

"It's just my stockbroker. He calls every day regarding the market and what stocks, shares or companies we should buy or sell," snapped Quatre.

That little rebuke cost Quatre a backhand to the mouth.

"I don't care who it is, they can fuck off and leave this line clear," Jackson bellowed to the room and down the 'phone, then terminated the call before reaching for Quatre again and hauling him to his feet. "As for you," Jackson punched Quatre in the gut. "Any more stunts like that and you will be the next one to taste a lead aspirin." [1] Jackson dropped Quatre back to his seat and walked off, Quatre's cell 'phone in his hand.

Quatre watched him go as he sucked air back into his deprived lungs. He ran the back of his hand across his lips and swallowed the metallic tasting blood that had filled his mouth. He prayed fervently to Allah that Heero would be able to decrypt his message.

* * *

[Preventer HQ]

Heero pocketed his 'phone and looked at the two people in front of him. His mind ran the cryptic message over and over as he relayed the conversation to Une and Wufei. The sound of flesh connecting with flesh and the accompanying grunt of pain told him that Quatre had been on the receiving end of some form of brutality. Heero's anger went up a notch.

"Nine viable companies," Wufei mused.

"Five bad ones," Une added.

"Five terrorists and nine hostages," said Heero as he put two and two together.

"They must be toting semi automatics," added Wufei.

"And there could be the possibility of traps set," Une thought out loud.

"Sounds feasible. How do you plan on getting us in?" Heero turned to look at the blueprints.

"Here," Wufei pointed to a spot on the blue prints. "We enter through the air conditioning ducts in the basement, work our way up from there."

"That's twelve flights, Chang," Heero growled.

"I know, but we can't exactly use the stairs now, can we?" Wufei stated. "We don't know if they have any form of surveillance set up and Winner did say something about traps. The stairwell, elevators could all be rigged, we don't know what traps await."

"Makes sense to me," said Une. "Judging by the prints the shafts are fairly wide so it shouldn't be too difficult to get through them."

"Where exactly on the twelfth floor are they?" Wufei asked.

"Here." Heero pointed to the floor plan.

"Okay. The quickest way I can see to get through and up to the floor as well as the room is this way." Wufei outlined the intended route. "Once we have made it to the floor there are two air ducts in the room the hostages are being held in. We should be able to determine their positions in the room and the best plan of attack from there."

"Roger. Let's get this show on the road then before we have any more casualties," said Heero as he stood up.

"Go change and then meet me in the weapons room for allocation of firearms and communications equipment," said Une as she also stood up. "I'll contact the negotiator and have him speak with the terrorists to see what we can do to keep them from killing anyone else."

Heero nodded and strode out, Chang on his heels. Heero wanted this mission completed post haste. He had a lover to be with. Fear tore at his gut, his mind churned over with various scenarios, none of them pleasant, and he had to force himself to concentrate on the mission at hand and not his husband. Duo would be looked after, of that he had no doubt. It didn't mean he had to like it though.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse.]

"Holy shit!" cried Paul as he ran towards the van. He could see Phil vomiting to the side and glanced at the corpse on the van roof before adding his own lunch to the garden bed.

"Who is it?" asked Jasmine as she also ran up.

"Dunno," replied Phil as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Jasmine was fully aware of the police heading in their direction. "Quick, get it on tape, Paul," she barked.

Paul did his best to keep his guts inside his body as he heaved the camera up to his shoulder again and began to film.

"As you can see, these terrorists obviously mean business. Whatever it is they are demanding they are not about to sit back and wait patiently for their demands to be met."

Jasmine was cut off as several burly police officers arrived. "I'm afraid you will have to stop transmitting those images," one of the officers said as he blocked the camera lens.

"Officer, this is freedom of the press, the public has a right to know," Jasmine stated. She wasn't about to let her scoop pass her by.

"The public doesn't need to see this sort of morbidity, ma'am. I'm sure that if it was one of your loved ones that had just been killed like this you wouldn't want their image plastered all over the television screens. Besides, there might be children watching."

Paul agreed and lowered his camera.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you to move away from the vehicle and back beyond the tape, please." The officer went to guide the reporter and her crew to the other side of the tape the other officers were setting up, segregating the van from the public.

"But that's got all our monitoring and feed equipment in it, we need it to continue to transmit to the station," replied Jasmine.

"Not any more it isn't. It's now a part of a crime scene and hereby classified as evidence."

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? We can't transmit without the van!" Jasmine was becoming more and more upset as she watched her scoop slipping between her fingers.

Phil pulled the woman to one side. "I'll call the station and get them to send another van down here pronto. Meanwhile we can still film, we just can't go live or send through until the replacement van arrives."

Sighing loudly, Jasmine conceded. "Okay. Call them."

Phil proceeded to do just that while Paul and Jasmine moved back beyond the new set of tape.

* * *

[Mansion]

"Doctor Po's office, quickly. This is an emergency," said Nurse Brown down the line.

"Po here."

"Sally, it's Margaret. Listen, Duo has had a bad emotional shock and he's going into premature labor."

"Shit!"

"Contractions are sporadic, not too bad in intensity and lasting anywhere from thirty seconds to three minutes. It's early stages."

"Right. Keep him calm and continue to monitor. Do you have transport?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Get him here as fast as you can. Monitor his blood pressure and the fetal heart beat, and don't let him panic, any further stress could be disastrous to both him and the baby. I'll get everything ready for him here."

"Will do."

"Contact me on this number once you are mobile with an ETA," Sally gave the nurse the number of her emergency cell 'phone. "I don't need to tell you to be careful when driving in."

"Thanks. I'll contact you once we are on our way. I have Trowa Barton coming with me."

"Where the hell is Heero? Oh, yes, I forgot, he's here at work. Leave Heero to me, I'll contact him."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. The cause of Duo's emotional shock is related to Mr. Barton's partner Mr. Winner and Heero has been called away to assist in taking care of that situation. I don't know all the details but I'm sure if you contact the commander she will be able to fill you in."

Several colorful words came down the line. "Damn Une! She knows the risks involved with Duo's condition. He needs Heero with him. Shit! Okay, leave it with me and I'll see what I can do. Get him in here as quickly and safely as you can. Come direct to the emergency doors and I'll be waiting for you. Po out."

Nurse Brown returned the receiver to its cradle and spun on her heel. She headed directly up the stairs to fetch the portable blood pressure unit and stopped at Duo's room to retrieve the pregnant man's bag. With items in hand she shot down the stairs and back into the lounge room where Trowa was doing his best to comfort an obviously distressed Duo.

"Duo, I want to take your blood pressure and check the baby. Once I've done that I'm going to take you to the hospital where Sally is waiting for you."

"It hurts," sniffled Duo. The pressure in his gut was becoming more painful with each contraction.

"I know," crooned the nurse, "I know. I can't give you anything for the pain though until Sally has seen you." Nurse Brown turned to Trowa. "Go get the car and bring it around to the front. Throw in a couple of pillows and blankets and let Harim know what's happening."

Trowa nodded and shot to his feet to carry out the orders. Miracle sat up and placed a paw on Duo's knee. She'd been lying on the carpet listening and watching the events unfold. She didn't understand what was going on but she could sense her master was in trouble. She gave a low whine and licked Duo's hand.

Upstairs Barney bounced on his perch. "Shit's gonna hit the fan! Shit's gonna hit the fan," he squawked. "Oh fuck!"

* * *

tbc....

[1] Lead aspirin: slang term for a bullet.


	111. Chapter 110

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! And so the drama continues...**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 110

[Preventer HQ]

Heero checked himself over one last time and then turned to face Wufei. "All set?"

"I think so," replied Wufei as he felt over his pockets again.

Both men were wearing black Preventer combat suits. The suits were made of a material similar to spandex and clung to the wearer's body like a second skin. The suits also contained several pockets strategically placed for carrying various pieces of equipment. Both men had knives strapped to their calves, a pistol and spare clips tucked away and as an extra measure they also carried a second gun, this one was a new gadget produced by the Preventer team; it shot tranquilizer darts. Une had insisted they use them and shoot with the tranquilizers as opposed to the bullets where possible. She wanted these guys alive.

The pair also carried another of the latest Preventer gadgets. Being as they would need to scale twelve floors of air-conditioning duct, and some of the sections would be vertical, each agent had a pair of magnetic gloves and magnetic strap-on soles for their boots. The devices were a nifty item, the powerful magnets being sealed inside soft cloth which would enable then to traverse the metallic ducts without a sound. They also had a harness each with a small grappling hook should they need to secure themselves for whatever reason. Une wanted all bases covered. She knew this mission was going to be dangerous and she didn't want to lose either of her best agents through lack of safety equipment or oversight.

The pair exited the locker room and headed for the basement of the building where Une was waiting for them. She handed them both a small communications unit, it consisted of a tiny ear piece and a small, flat adhesive disc which was the microphone and attached via the adhesive to the front of the combat suit. The main part of the device was a flat piece of metal, about half the size of a credit card and contained all the tiny circuits and wires that allowed the unit to operate. The entire thing was wireless which was an added bonus.

Heero slipped the small ear piece in, pressed the mic to his collar and placed the body of the unit in his pocket. Wufei similarly completed the task and then they ran through a check. All systems were operating.

"I will be in contact with you at all times where possible. Keep me informed of your status whenever you can without risk to yourselves. Back up agents are on alert and will be waiting to come in once you have the terrorists disabled. Gentlemen, should the situation take a turn for the worst and one or both of you become compromised, you are on your own. Understand?"

Both agents nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road then." Une grabbed Heero by the arm as the pair began to walk off towards the vehicle awaiting them. "Yuy?"

Heero stopped and looked at the Commander, his blue eyes cold.

"I know you don't want to do this mission and I'm sorry I had to call you in for this one. If I had any other choice I would take it."

Heero shook himself free from the commander's grasp and fixed her with an icy stare. "I will do this mission and I will do it to the best of my ability. I promised Trowa I would look after his husband for him and I won't break that promise; but... if anything happens to Duo or my child..."

Heero didn't have to finish, Une saw the promise in those cold, blue depths. She swallowed and nodded. "I understand."

Heero turned and ran across the concrete, vaulted into the jeep and fixed his gaze ahead. Wufei gunned the engine and the jeep left the building. Watching them leave, Une could only hope and pray that this mission would be successful, if it wasn't, she knew exactly what to expect from the former Gundam pilot.

And it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

[Mansion]

Trowa brought the car to a halt outside the front doors of the mansion and raced back inside. He'd contacted Harim whilst getting the car from the garage and the Maguanac was disarming the outer security and heading to open the main gates. Trowa gave the nurse a nod as he arrived back in the lounge room. "How's he doing?"

"Blood pressure is a little high; temperature is normal, pulse elevated. Fetal heartbeat regular with no sign of distress at this stage. Could you take his bag, the pillow and blanket and then come back to help me get him in the car?"

"Right on it." Trowa grabbed the items and shot out the door again.

"Duo? How are you feeling?" asked the nurse as she ran a hand over Duo's forehead.

"I've been better," replied Duo. "Cramps have stopped for the moment, which is a relief."

"Good. I'm hoping Doctor Po will be able to give you something to halt the contractions once we get to the hospital. Trowa will be back in a moment and then we're going to walk outside to the car. You think you can walk okay?"

Duo nodded. "I should be all right. I just hope I don't get another one of those pains."

"If you do, you let me know immediately and we will stop."

"Okay." Duo tried to distract himself from thoughts of the baby and birth by switching his attention back to the television. There wasn't much happening at all. The live broadcast had been halted for the moment and it was only the anchor news man who was currently occupying the screen.

"We apologize for the disruption to the broadcast and hope to have our field reporter back with us very soon..." The newsman went on, recapping the events that had happened thus far but not being able to add anything new. Duo only half listened, his hand was absently rubbing his stomach while the other part of his mind worried about Heero and Quatre.

Trowa returned and crouched beside Duo on the couch. "Anything new?" he asked as he inclined his head towards the television.

"Nah. Seems they've lost touch with the ground crew."

Trowa's slender fingers caressed his cell 'phone again. He'd tried to call Quatre but Heero must have been calling at the same time as he got an engaged signal. The second time he'd tried he'd been greeted by an extremely agitated voice and when he'd asked to speak to Quatre he was promptly told that unless he was calling to confirm that the demands had been met he could go fuck himself. Ignoring the request to perform the almost impossible feat upon his own person, Trowa had asked again to speak with his husband and was told in no uncertain terms that Winner would be the next loser and Trowa a widower if he called again and the call was disconnected.

Trowa didn't dare try again.

It was up to Heero now. All Trowa could do was wait; and hope that Quatre would stay alive. Meanwhile he had promised Heero he would take care of Duo for him and Trowa wouldn't let his friend down. Only problem was, Trowa wasn't what Duo needed.

Duo needed Heero.

But Heero was several miles away risking his life to save Trowa's husband and many other noted dignitaries' lives.

Some days Trowa wondered why he bothered getting out of bed.

"Right. Take it slow and steady now. A little at a time, we don't want you putting any more stress on yourself," said Nurse Brown as she supported Duo's back, helping the pregnant man to move to the edge of the couch.

Realizing that the nurse was trying to get Duo mobile, Trowa pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on how best to help. He would have to trust Heero to rescue his husband for him; and trust Quatre's tactical skills to keep him alive.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse.]

Jasmine glanced at her watch. It had been twenty minutes since the body had landed on top of their van and Paul had contacted the studio for backup. It was frustrating to say the least. She had the scoop of the month right here in front of her and there wasn't a damn thing she could do. Paul had filmed a little more but the battery pack was beginning to run low on the camera and he didn't want to waste it unnecessarily. Once the replacement van arrived he'd have access to back up power and spare batteries.

Nothing more had really happened since the unfortunate plummet to earth of the victim. The police had moved everyone back further, more for their own safety than anything and now people were simply milling about and asking the same questions of each other and the police. No one had anything new to offer though.

After half an hour of waiting the replacement van finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" asked Jasmine as the van pulled to a stop and the tech got out.

"I got here as quick as I could," replied Terry as he marched around to the side of the van and slid the door open.

Phil immediately shot inside followed by Paul who hunted up another battery for the flagging camera.

"The cops have got this place shut down tighter than a gnat's ass and it was murder trying to get through," continued Terry. "Oh, the boss said good job so far and keep it up."

"Thanks. Maybe now we have our equipment functioning again we can do that," replied Jasmine dryly.

Terry simply grinned. "What was it like having a stiff almost land on top of you?"

Jasmine gave him a withering look. "It wasn't a stiff, it was someone's son, brother, father, uncle..."

"Okay, okay," said Terry holding his hands up in the air in surrender. "Geeze, don't get your panties in a twist."

"I would appreciate it if _you_ would give this entire situation the seriousness it deserves. Yes, we are here to keep the public informed of what is going on but that doesn't mean we need to be morbid about it. Have a little sensitivity for those whose loved ones happen to be in that building and are being held against their will." With the words said, Jasmine turned her back on the cocky tech and began to converse with Paul.

Terry scratched his head. "Since when did she get a sense of morality?" he asked himself under his breath.

Jasmine ignored the tech and headed back with Paul as close to the building as they could get. "This is Jasmine Marshall coming to you live once more from the Glasshouse..."

* * *

[Preventer Jeep]

Wufei drove fast through the streets, dodging traffic and trying to get them to the Glasshouse as quickly as possible. He wanted this mission finished almost as quickly as Yuy did. He caught the movement of his partner out the corner of his eye and noted Yuy pressing numbers on his cell 'phone.

"Barton? How's Duo?"

Wufei tried to keep one ear on the conversation but it wasn't easy to pick up on what was going on with only one side to it. From Yuy's tone and the questions he asked, Wufei gathered that Maxwell was on his way to hospital and in early labor. Chang didn't need a science degree to know that that wasn't good. When his partner cut the call he spoke. "How is Maxwell?"

"Trowa didn't tell me much. All he said was they were on their way to Preventer hospital and that Sally had been alerted to the situation. Once they arrive there Sally is going to try and stop the contractions and from what Trowa said there is a good chance she will be able to do that seeing as how he's only in the very early stages."

Heero's voice was stilted and Chang knew it was costing the Japanese man dearly to leave his husband in this time of crisis. "Sally will take care of him, she won't let anything happen to him."

Heero turned to face the Chinese agent. "I have complete faith in Sally and her abilities, but..."

"You will be there, Yuy. I promise you. We will get in, disable the terrorists and have you back at the hospital before Maxwell gives birth."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep."

"I have no intention of breaking that promise."

Heero took a look at Chang and noted the determined set of his jaw. Chang meant it, of that there was no doubt and Heero felt a little comforted by his friend's obvious commitment to keeping his word. "We'll see," he muttered.

The rest of the drive passed in silence, Wufei negotiating the road and Heero running through the building's ventilation system in his mind. It wasn't going to be easy but he'd squeezed through smaller places during the war. For now Heero pushed all thoughts of his husband and their child to the back of his mind and focused entirely on the mission ahead. There wasn't anything he could do about the situation now, he had to play the hand that had been dealt him to the best of his ability. The sooner he and Chang could complete the mission the sooner he would be able to get back to Duo.

Both men's com units crackled into life. "Fire and Day, this is Mother Earth. Do you copy?"

"This is Day, Mother Earth. We copy."

"ETA?"

Heero glanced at Wufei who responded. "ETA five minutes, Mother Earth."

"Proceed as planned to rear of building. Local law enforcement has been advised to let you straight through."

"Roger that."

"Confirm once on grounds."

"Roger. Will confirm once on foot."

"Last contact will be made once you enter the building. Mother Earth will then dispatch F Troop [1] to guard perimeter and await your signal."

"Copy that. F Troop will await all clear signal then proceed inside."

"Good luck. Heero?"

"Can it, Une," Heero growled knowing what the woman was going to say and not wanting to hear it. "Day, out."

"Fire, out." Wufei didn't want to get involved in the 'politics' either. He had already formed his own opinions and they weren't what Une wished to hear.

"Mother Earth, out."

* * *

[Inside Duo's Womb.]

The little fetus settled itself into a more comfortable position. With the restriction to the available space lately it hadn't been able to move around as much as it wanted to. Now there was a subtle change to its environment and the fetus obeyed the laws of nature and hormones without question. Gradually it had begun to turn in its mother's womb, slowly shifting around until its head pointed downwards. Arms were drawn against the small body while the legs bent at the knees and drew close to the abdomen and chest. The position was quite comfortable even if it didn't allow for much movement of the limbs.

The fetus didn't know what was happening or why it had felt the need to adopt this position. Nature dictated that it move in such a manner and it surrendered to the flow of the hormones that guided, nurtured and kept it alive.

Soft tremors passed through its watery confinement from time to time, nothing regular though. The strong muscle of the uterus it lay in squeezed a couple of times, pushing the small body down a little only to release it and let it float back up a few seconds later. It didn't hurt the fetus but intrigued it. Somehow the small being sensed there was something on the horizon.

A thumb found its way to a tiny mouth and the fetus sucked the digit, gaining comfort from the action.

* * *

[Duo's Car]

"You both okay back there?" Trowa asked as he drove as quickly and safely as possible.

"So far, so good," replied Duo from where he was half sitting, half lying in the back of the car. His head, neck and shoulders were supported by the pillow and the blanket was draped over the rest of him. Nurse Brown sat scrunched up on the opposite side, trying to give Duo as much room as possible but staying close should she be needed.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now," stated Trowa as he slowed down to make a turn and then accelerated again.

Duo let a soft moan escape his lips as a contraction began to make its presence felt.

"Contraction, Duo?" asked the nurse as she watched with worried eyes.

"Yeah. Tro?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Don't hit any bumps for a minute or so, will you?"

"I'll try not to," chuckled Trowa.

"Thanks."

Nurse Brown held onto Duo's hand as the braided man rode out the mild contraction. She couldn't help but worry, these contractions needed to be stopped before they got too established. With Duo's physical makeup, should the contractions continue then the baby would be putting pressure against the small 'cervix' and that wasn't good. Being as Duo's 'cervix' opened up into his lower bowel the force of the baby's head would cause the bowel to rupture. The human body was a pretty amazing thing when you looked at it; and the feats it was able to perform. However, in this case there was no way that the bowel or Duo's rectal section would be able to stretch sufficiently for a baby to pass through.

Silently the nurse prayed that the pressure hadn't built up enough yet to cause any internal damage to Duo. Unfortunately they wouldn't know exactly what was going on inside the man until they got to the hospital and could perform an ultrasound scan. The fingers clasping hers began to slacken and Nurse Brown looked up into Duo's worried eyes. "All gone?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. It's eased off again."

Nurse Brown tried to give a reassuring smile as she noted the paleness of Duo's skin; the cold, clammy hand in her own and the beads of sweat upon the forehead. "Not far now," she said as she patted his hand. "Doctor Po will soon have you comfortable and the contractions stopped."

"What if she can't stop them?" Duo asked in a frightened voice.

"She will. Don't you fret," replied the nurse with more conviction than she felt. "We can always do an emergency C-section if we have to."

"What about Heero?"

The nurse wasn't sure how to answer that question and she thought about it for a moment. "Babies are funny things, Duo. They decide when they want to be born and unfortunately you don't have much say in it. Hopefully Sally will be able to stop the contractions or at the least, slow them down enough and delay the C-section until Heero can get here. I can't promise anything though."

Duo sighed and turned his gaze out the window. He knew he was being awkward, knew he should be happy that Sunshine was finally going to be born and he'd be free of the cumbersome belly, the aches, the cravings, the lack of sex... And yet he was scared shitless. "Heero," he whispered softly. "Heero, hurry back to me and stay safe; I need you, Sunshine needs you." He barely managed to hold the sob that wanted to break free; unfortunately a tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Duo knew the nurse had seen it but she passed no comment and Duo was grateful for that.

'Boys don't cry.' That was what had always been drummed into him. But he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man; or was he? Come to think of it, he wasn't sure _what_ he was anymore.

* * *

[Preventer Hospital]

Immediately following Margaret's call, Sally had begun her preparations. The operating room she'd planned on using was checked and prepped. Dr G was informed of the status and he took over organizing Duo's medical records to all be available during the operation. The room Duo would be using during his stay in the hospital was set up, the bed made, a fresh water pitcher brought in and the windows opened to air the room out. Sally had booked the use of the isolation ward, that way Duo would be safe from prying eyes and curious staff. Only those with a special pass card could access the isolation section and Sally had made sure the cards had been issued only to those immediately involved with Duo.

Once the theater and ward room were organized, Sally set about the next task; hunting down Une and getting some answers.

Sally tried the internal communications system first but was informed that the commander wasn't in her office at that point in time. Undeterred, Sally paged the commander and then sat back to await Une's return call. She didn't have too long to wait.

"You paged me, Sally?" Une's voice came over the intercom system.

"Yes, I did. Tell me, Commander, are you up to date on the status of Agent Night?"

There was a pause for a moment, then Une's voice came over the unit. "I have been informed that he is possibly entering the early stages of labor."

"That is correct, Commander. Nurse Brown has contacted me to report that Duo is experiencing mild contractions at this stage and they are currently on their way in to Preventer hospital."

Sally's voice was tight and Une knew there was something boiling below the surface of the doctor's usually calm nature; she also had a feeling she knew what that was. "I have no doubts that you will be able to look after him," replied Une.

"Oh, yes. On the medical side we should be able to ensure his health and that of the baby are well taken care of, but…" Sally took a deep breath. "It isn't his physical health I'm concerned about so much as his emotional state. Une... What the fuck did you think you were doing sending Heero off on an assignment when his partner is going into labor? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Duo needs Heero to be with him for support and Heero needs to be here to help his partner with the birth of their child. Are you _that_ cold hearted you would deny Heero the joy of witnessing his own child being born and Duo the privilege of having his husband present at that miracle?"

Une rubbed her temples and sighed. "Sally, I didn't want to send Heero on this assignment, especially as Duo is going into labor but I had no choice. We currently have a hostage situation at the Glasshouse. Five terrorists are holding nine people hostage and demanding the release of former OZ officials currently serving time for war crimes. One of those being held hostage is Quatre Winner. They mean business too, they've already killed two people and God knows how many more are going to become victims if we don't put an end to this now. Chang and Yuy are the best I have and I couldn't send Chang in alone. There's no one else qualified enough to back Chang up, which is why I've had to send Yuy in. I didn't know Duo was going into labor until after the agents had been briefed."

"Oh." Sally took a deep breath. "I can see your point. But, Barton is here, why couldn't you send him in with Wufei?"

"Barton isn't an agent of Preventer, he's a civilian and despite his skills I cannot simply ask him to perform an agent's task, especially one that could endanger his life as well. There is just too much red tape, Sally, and my hands are tied. Believe me when I say if I could have sent anyone else other than Yuy in I would have done so. Besides, I've already had the riot act read and the death glares sent my way from Agent Day promising a very unpleasant time if anything should happen to Agent Night."

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes then if anything does happen."

"Don't remind me," sighed Une.

Sally chuckled. "Ever thought of transferring through to the Arctic?"

"Resigning would be a more attractive proposition. I think even Yuy draws the line at cold blooded murder of a civilian."

"Good luck with the assignment, Une, and thanks for bringing me up to speed."

"You take excellent care of Maxwell and the baby. I expect to be celebrating a birth somewhere in the next day or so, not planning my own funeral," replied Une.

"I will. Oh, Une?"

"Yes?"

"If anything happens to Chang, having Heero on the rampage will be the least of your problems. You understand me?"

"Loud and clear. Une out."

"Po, out."

Une let her head sink into her hands for a moment. If she had to choose between a psychotic ex gundam pilot or a demented doctor with sharp pointy things, she'd take the ex pilot any day. After this fiasco was over maybe she should take a vacation...

She wondered what the climate was like on Mars at the moment.

~ * ~

tbc.......

[1] F Troop: I suppose there are a few of you out there that would remember this TV show from many years ago but for those that don't, F Troop was the name of a cavalry troop stationed somewhere in the American west and supposedly there to keep the Indian tribes under control. Problem was, half the troop were friends with the Indians and it made for some hilarious episodes.


	112. Chapter 111

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! Now, back to the action...**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 111

[Duo's Car]

With Duo now as comfortable as possible and the contractions stopped for the moment, Nurse Brown drew her cell 'phone from her hand bag and punched in the emergency contact number Sally had given her. The call was answered within two rings. "Doctor Po?"

"Margaret? ETA?"

"ETA, fifteen minutes."

"Status?"

"Blood pressure a little high, pulse elevated, temperature normal."

"And the baby?"

"Fetal heartbeat was regular with no signs of distress when last checked."

"Contractions?"

"One since we left the mansion. Duration forty-five seconds."

"Strength?"

"That would depend on the scale you use," chuckled the nurse. "Duo has a pretty high tolerance for pain, or so I'm told, but this _is_ child birth and an entirely different kettle of fish. I'd say what _we_ would rate as a level two, a man would rate as a level ten."

"Hey! I happen to be allergic to pain you know. I break out in cuts and bruises," retorted Duo from his semi lounging position as he caught the nurse's side of the conversation.

"Point noted." Sally smiled even though no one could see it. "I spoke with Une."

"And?" Nurse Brown didn't want to say too much from her end, knowing that both Trowa and Duo could hear her. She didn't need either one of them panicking anymore than they already were.

"It appears there is a hostage situation at the Glasshouse, Yuy and Chang are the only agents she has capable of pulling off this mission at the moment. No one else has the necessary skills. I can see her point but I still think that Heero should be here with Duo."

"I agree. We can talk more once we arrive," replied the nurse.

Sally took the hint. "I was going to get you to come straight to the emergency entrance but it's too risky, too many people around. Get Trowa to drive around the back to the delivery bay, I'll meet you there."

"Delivery bay?" Nurse Brown quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Duo. "How appropriate."

Sally chuckled. "I guess it is. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. We should be there in ten now."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye." Nurse Brown closed the 'phone and looked at Duo but directed her words to Trowa. "Doctor Po said it's too risky to take Duo in through the emergency entrance, too many people around."

"Roger that. So, where are we going then?" asked Trowa as he made another turn.

"Drive around the back to the delivery bay, Doctor Po will be waiting there for us."

"Now I've heard it all," muttered Duo and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you're not the only one with a quirky sense of humor, Duo," grinned Trowa. "Personally I think it's perfect... delivery bay..." Trowa continued to snicker away.

* * *

[Inside the Glasshouse]

The Major looked around the room, his sense of frustration growing. Besides himself, there was the Lieutenant, General and Corporal left representing the military. The other five were politicians and businessmen. He couldn't understand how these terrorists had managed to infiltrate the building and get through security. He would be having some serious words with the commanding officer of the soldiers assigned to prevent this sort of thing from happening. Providing he was still alive to do so, that was.

Right now though the Major had other, more pressing issues to deal with; keeping these civilians alive being the number one priority. The use of weaponry against the terrorists would be futile. They had semi automatics and even if the military personnel present were armed, which they weren't, they wouldn't stand a chance against them. Oh, they might manage to take out one or two of the terrorists but that would be all before they were gunned down themselves. No, this required a more subtle approach.

The Major cast his eyes again over the assembled group of dignitaries. Out of them all the only one that had shown any balls was the blonde guy, Winner. The Major reevaluated the young man. He knew Winner was a respected businessman, known for his sense of fair play as well as his gift of being able to talk to people; he also suspected that Winner had been one of the Gundam pilots during the war. The identities of the five had been suppressed with only a select few having been privy to the information. Now though that the war had faded into the background of most people's memories, the Gundam pilots had also faded into history. There wasn't really any reason for their identities to be made known. The Major wasn't about to voice his suspicions though. If Winner was an ex pilot then he could be a handy ally to have.

Quatre was also studying the situation and calling on all his tactical skills to try to keep as many of them alive as possible. He knew the government wouldn't bow to the terrorists' demands, if they were to do so it would leave the door wide open in invitation to anyone else who had a hankering to air a grudge against the governing bodies of the time. No, the government would not bow down. Quatre was pretty certain that Preventer was now involved, the call from Heero had confirmed that for him. He also had the feeling that Heero would be a part of the 'rescue' mission from Preventer. If that was the case he would need to try and figure out what plan of attack they would be likely to cook up and be prepared to assist in any way he could when the time arose.

Trying to appear as casual as possible, Quatre took the time to check out the room they were in, scanning it for possible entry points. Besides the main door to the conference room there were two other doors in the room. One led through to a rest room and the other to a smaller, recreation type room where they usually took their breaks and enjoyed refreshments. There was another door that led from the refreshment room back out into the hallway, allowing food and beverages to be brought in, set up and then removed without disturbing any meetings going on. Quatre wasn't sure if the terrorists had set any traps should anyone try to approach from the elevators or stairwells. Given their state of desperation he guessed they most likely had. As for surveillance... Quatre didn't notice anything on any of the terrorists to indicate a communications or observations device so he assumed they hadn't set any up. He could be wrong though, they could have planted someone in the security surveillance room thereby eliminating the need for surveillance from the conference room.

Quatre's head began to hurt again.

Having managed to get into the building and infiltrate the conference told Quatre that these guys knew pretty much what they were doing, which led him back to the thought of traps being set. If they didn't have anyone on surveillance then it was highly likely they had planted traps along the access routes to the room and were trusting in those to alert them to any possible infiltration attempt. If that was the case and knowing how Heero worked from their days back in the war, the Japanese man would be taking no chances. He would be looking for the quickest, safest and shortest route in. Hopefully Heero had managed to understand his cryptic message and if so the agent would be looking for alternative routes than the stairs and elevators.

There was a chance that Heero would come in from the roof, if the terrorists had come up from the bottom floor then it was unlikely that traps had been set on the floors above. It was pure speculation but with nothing else to occupy his time, Quatre needed something to keep his mind active and this was by far the best way. Quatre very much doubted that a rescue attempt would come via the doorways so that left the windows or... Quatre's gaze drifted upwards and over the ceiling to pause at a small vent. He scanned the rest of the ceiling, noting a second vent.

Of course. The air conditioning ducts.

Quatre mentally whacked himself for not having thought of that before. It made perfect sense. The ducts were large enough for someone of Heero's slender frame to move through and access every room in the building. Given the size of the conference room there were two ducts. Quatre was pretty certain that if any attempt was made by Preventer to take out the terrorists and rescue the hostages it would be coming from the air conditioning ducts.

Keeping his features as neutral as possible, Quatre sat back to figure out how best he would be able to assist when the time came, one eye on the ducts and one on the terrorists.

Jackson continued to pace from time to time, pausing occasionally to glance out of the broken window at the scene below. He could make out the people held back by police tape and just to the side he could see the television van with the body of the sergeant being removed. Further over he could make out a second television van but couldn't see the television crew he assumed were down there somewhere.

The cell 'phone in his pocket began to ring.

* * *

[Preventer Jeep]

Wufei swung the jeep around another corner and came up against a rather interesting scene. Crowds were gathered around, the local police keeping them at a safe distance from the building. The road was blocked off and as Wufei approached the cordoned off section of the road so an officer stepped into the road to stop them.

"I'm afraid you will have to turn around and go back. This area is closed off to all traffic."

Wufei pulled his Preventer badge out and showed it to the officer. "Agent Fire from Preventer, I believe you have been instructed by my commanding officer to let us through?"

The officer took the ID and looked it over, glancing back at Wufei to confirm the identity. "There's only two of you?" he asked, the incredulity in his voice.

"Yes, there is. Is that a problem, Officer?" Heero snapped.

"Could be," replied the officer, completely unfazed by Heero's reply. "I thought there would be more Preventer agents for a job like this. Those terrorists mean business and in my opinion it's going to take more than two of you to stop this charade. Besides, aren't you both a little young for this?"

"We happen to be the best agents in Preventer, Officer," stated Wufei, a little tartly. "Now, would you be so kind as to move the road block enough for us to get through and commence our assigned task before we have any further casualties to add to the list?"

"Errr..."

"I'm sure you wouldn't like Commander Une to report you to your captain for obstructing the course of justice, now would you?" Wufei couldn't keep the sharp edge from his voice. He was becoming a little tired of the officer's reluctance to let them through. They had a job to do and he wanted to get in and get it done as quickly as possible. Time wasn't on their side.

"Either you move the road block now and let us get on with our job or I will remove it for you," said Heero as he turned his cold gaze to the officer.

It was enough to convince the officer to move and he hastily picked up one of the blocks and moved it to the side, leaving just enough room for the jeep to pass through. Wufei accelerated and they were soon past the road block and approaching the building.

"Asshole," muttered Wufei.

Heero blinked. It was unusual to say the least for Chang to speak in such a manner; but then again, Heero was finding a lot of unusual things were happening in his life at the moment.

"Round the back to the undercover car park. We should be able to get in through the service entrance in the basement," said Heero as he recalled the blue prints of the building.

"Roger that," replied Wufei and drove the jeep in the direction of said car park.

* * *

[Preventer HQ]

Une strode towards the underground vehicle bay at Preventer headquarters, beside her trotted a middle aged man with glasses. He was showing the signs of his age, his hair beginning to thin, extra padding appearing around his middle but his mind was sharp. Devlin was the best negotiator Preventer had. Une had brought him up to speed, played the recorded message from Quatre and now the ball was in his court. Une stopped when she reached the parking area and cast her eyes around. Several Preventer agents were standing around by the large transport van awaiting orders. Seeing their Commander approaching they all fell into a line and waited.

Une was quick to address them, briefing them on the situation and outlining their role in it. Having made her speech she handed them over to Agent Winter who took over and proceeded to define their specific roles and then had everyone climb aboard the transport van for departure. As the van disappeared so the vehicle bay fell into silence once again and Une turned back to Devlin.

"Right, you're with me and we're heading out to the hostage scene. Agent Winter will have set up the command post by the time we get there. I want you to go back over everything that has been said so far, the recorded messages, the demands, Mr. Winner's brief, encrypted message and the footage we have on tape from the media coverage. When we get there I will give you the number of the cell 'phone contact for the terrorists. I don't care what you do, what you say, but you use all your skills to stall these guys for as long as is necessary for my agents to infiltrate and take these bastards down."

Devlin nodded. "I understand completely."

"Good." Une hopped into her Preventer allocated vehicle and buckled up. Devlin did the same. Une handed the negotiator a small palm top. "Everything is in there, any questions, ask. Doesn't mean you're going to get an answer though."

Taking the palm top, Devlin turned it on and began to scan through the scant information they had. There really wasn't a great deal there to work with.

Une gunned the engine and drove out of the car park, heading for the Glasshouse.

"Do you know who these people are?" asked Devlin.

"Not as yet. I have someone working on that back at HQ. At this stage all I can assume is given the demands made and the nature of the people they want released, they would have to be connected in some way with the former OZ alliance."

"Hmmm..." Devlin rubbed the side of his nose. "There's not a whole lot here to work with. It would help a great deal if we had some background information on them. I wonder?"

That got Une's attention and her eyes flicked briefly from the road to the negotiator. "What?"

"There is a television station involved, correct?"

"Yes. Channel 9 has been broadcasting the situation, don't know why the other channels haven't... Ahhh." Une's mind began to tick over. "You think?"

Devlin nodded. "If Channel 9 is the only one broadcasting at this stage then they would have had to have had a tip off. My guess is that the terrorists or someone in the room called the television station."

"That would make sense," replied Une.

"It's a long shot but I'd suggest we call the television station and talk to them, they may be able to give us some extra information on these people."

"Devlin, I like the way your mind works," grinned Une.

Devlin smiled. "All part of the service."

Une punched a few numbers on her car 'phone and waited for the call to connect.

"Preventer Headquarters."

"This is Commander Une. Put me through to intelligence at once."

"Security clearance, please."

Une punched a sequence of numbers into the keypad.

"Thank you, Commander. Putting you through now."

The line went quiet for a moment before another voice came over the speaker.

"Intelligence here, Commander."

"Alder, is that you?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good, just the man I wanted. The search for information on the terrorists, any luck?"

"Not as yet, Commander."

"I have something new to try. We believe that the television station, STW 9 may have been given a tip off from the terrorists themselves. I want you to contact them and get any and all details of possible contact. I don't care what means you use to get it, just get it."

"On it now, Commander. I'll contact you back as soon as I have a result from the call."

"Thank you, Alder. Go through the com unit though as I will be exiting the vehicle shortly."

"Will do, Commander. Alder out."

Une pressed the 'end' button on the keypad. "Keep your fingers crossed, Devlin," she said and silently prayed that the negotiator's hunch would prove to be right and that they could glean some information from the television station.

* * *

[Preventer Delivery Bay]

Trowa drove the sedan down the small entrance way to the Preventer delivery bay area. He spotted Sally pacing along the raised concrete section where trucks could back up to in order to deliver their goods. He swung the car around and brought it to a smooth halt beside the ramp that led down one side. No sooner had he cut the engine than Sally was down the ramp and opening the back door of the car.

"How is he?" Sally asked as her eyes scanned the pregnant man.

"_He_ is doing okay at this stage, but _he_ would feel a whole lot better if _he_ had something to make these contractions stop," growled Duo. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk as if I wasn't here."

Sally chuckled. "Sorry, Duo. Shall we try that again? How are you feeling?" Sally stepped back a little to allow Duo room to maneuver his bulk out of the car.

"All things considered I'm doing just fine and dandy. Ow!"

"What?! Another contraction?" asked Sally in a worried voice.

"No, I hit my elbow on the car door. Shit, that hurt." Duo rubbed his elbow.

Sally gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm not getting into that," Duo stated and then pouted as Trowa, who had gotten out of the car first, retrieved the wheelchair Sally had sitting at the top of the ramp and brought it up to Duo for the man to sit in.

"Yes, you are," replied Sally firmly.

"I can walk," objected Duo.

"I know you can, but..."

"No. I'm not helpless." Duo folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

Trowa found the whole situation quite amusing, as did the nurse. "Five bucks says Duo walks in," Trowa whispered to the nurse.

Nurse Brown raised an eyebrow. "You're on. Five bucks says Doctor Po will have him wheeled in."

"Duo. If you don't get into this chair and let me wheel you in..."

"You'll do what? I'm pregnant, Sally, not injured," snapped Duo.

"You will be injured if you're not careful," came the low reply.

Duo snorted. "I might have a belly on me but I can still defend myself."

"It isn't me that's going to injure you," smiled Sally.

"Eh?"

"The longer you remain in an upright position, the more the forces of gravity are at work. Understand?"

Duo shook his head.

"Think about it, Duo. This baby wants to be born. The only way out is currently pointing downwards. Gravity will assist in the pull of the baby towards the exit. Now do you follow?"

Duo swallowed. Sally was right. The force of gravity would be assisting in the pull of the baby downwards and that meant exerting more pressure on his already overtaxed and fragile system. His back was aching already and his belly felt like a ton weight. He sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "All right."

"Good. That's being sensible." Sally tucked a blanket around Duo, covering his belly from any prying eyes. "Let's get you inside and through to the ward. I've got all the equipment there so we can check both you and the baby out thoroughly and see what we can do about stopping these contractions."

"Oh, yes. By all means stop them," groaned Duo as he felt the twinge of another pain beginning in his gut.

"I'll do my best, Duo." Sally turned to Trowa and the nurse. "Could you bring his bag please?"

"I believe you owe me five bucks," said the nurse as she closed the car doors.

"You'll get it," replied Trowa as he fetched Duo's bag from the trunk.

"I only take cash," stated the nurse as they began to walk up the ramp behind Sally who was pushing Duo.

Trowa stopped in mid stride and gazed at the nurse, then he laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't dare give you anything less than cash."

"Good. I hate those check things. Too rubbery."

"Rubbery?" questioned Trowa.

"Yes, rubbery. They have a habit of bouncing." The nurse walked on, leaving a stunned Trowa gaping in disbelief behind her.

Just when did the nurse get a sense of humor?

~ * ~

tbc.......


	113. Chapter 112

**Many thanks for the kind reviews!**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 112

[Glasshouse Basement]

Wufei brought the jeep to a smooth halt and cut the engine. The agents sat there for a moment and looked around. The place was deserted. Hopping out, they gave one final check over the com units, double checked their equipment and then entered the basement. The noise inside after the eerie silence outside came as a shock to both of them. The air conditioning unit throbbed and hummed as it processed the cool air around the fifteen storeys of the Glasshouse.

"Pity we can't turn it off," shouted Wufei above the noise.

Heero nodded in agreement. It certainly would have made life a lot easier if they could shut the machine down, but to do so would alert the terrorists to something going on and the last thing they needed was to arouse suspicion. No, the unit had to remain on. Heero consoled himself with the thought that at least they wouldn't overheat while in the ducts. Wufei's mind must have been working on the same wavelength as his next comment brought a smile to Heero's face.

"At least we won't fry."

"You got that right. We will probably be a pair of snowmen by the time we reach the target point," replied Heero.

Chang gave something that sounded like a chuckle before he removed his screwdriver and began to unscrew the panel on the large tube that led from the unit into the ducting system and fed the building with cool air.

"Agent Day to Mother Earth. You copy?"

"Mother Earth here. Status?"

"In the basement and preparing to enter duct."

"Good."

"Any further contact with the target?"

"Not as yet. Negotiator is with me now and we will be setting up base outside the Glasshouse in five. New information may be coming to hand very shortly."

"New information?" Heero asked.

"Negotiator suggested contacting the television company. They may be able to give us an ID on one of the terrorists."

Heero gave a low whistle. "Good idea."

"I have the team back at HQ working on it now. Once I have further information I will contact you."

"Roger that."

"Mother Earth, out."

"Agent Day, out." Heero turned to where Wufei was removing the last screw from the panel. "You get that, Chang?"

"Yes. If we can get a name then the intelligence guys might be able to pick something up on this group. It would help a lot to know what we're dealing with." Wufei shifted and grasped the panel. With a bit of resistance he managed to pull it free and set it to the side. "Ready?"

"All systems go," replied Heero. As they both slipped on their magnetic gloves and soles, Heero couldn't help but think of his husband. His heart ached with longing and he hoped that Duo was all right. He knew Trowa would do everything in his power to look after him, but nature was a funny thing and Heero couldn't help the cold feeling of dread that seemed determined to lodge itself in his gut.

"Let's get this show on the road," muttered Wufei. "You have a birth to attend." Chang gave his partner's shoulder a squeeze.

Heero offered a small smile in return. "Thanks." Turning back to the open duct, Heero placed his hands on either side and hauled himself up and inside, Wufei right behind him. He turned his flashlight on and began to task of crawling through the ducts as quickly and silently as he could, the blueprints clear in his head; along with a pair of violet eyes.

* * *

[Preventer HQ Intelligence]

"Yes, thank you, you've been most helpful." Alder cut the connection to the television station and looked at his assembled crew of intelligence officers. "Right. Here's what we have. The station said they received a 'phone call from a guy who called himself Jackson, saying he had a bunch of people held hostage in the Glasshouse. They're sending through a transcript of the call. Based on the information we have from their demands it's a safe bet to say that this group is somehow connected with the former OZ alliance from the war."

"We know that already," said one of the officers as he ran a hand through his hair. He was tired, hell, they were all tired but they had a job to do.

Alder turned to look at the officer. "Maybe now though with a name we can find out some background information. Listen up people. We have military as well as politicians being held hostage. Two people are already dead, which means these guys are deadly serious. We have two agents infiltrating the building and the more information we can give them on this group the better it's going to be for them. So, what are you waiting for? Move it, people. Thompson, you start scouring the military records from OZ. Benson, you get the transcript and break it down, see if you can find any clue in there that will give us more background on these guys. Roberts, there is a voice file of the transcript coming through, I want you to see if you can match it with any Jackson found by Thompson in the records. Are we clear, people?"

"Yes, sir!" came the chorus of voices.

"Then get to it!" The officers all turned and scurried to their task. Alder fetched himself a cup of thick, black coffee. He was going to need the caffeine to keep him going. He hoped and prayed they would be able to find something to help the agents currently risking their lives to save those of the hostages.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse]

As Une approached the Glasshouse so she could see the crowds of people gathered around. "Vultures," she muttered under her breath and brought the vehicle to a crawl, working her way slowly through the crowd that seemed reluctant to part and let the car through. Eventually she came to a stop by a road block and wound down her window as the police officer approached.

"I'm afraid you will have to turn around and go back. No admittance beyond this point," the officer said.

"Commander Une from Preventer," snapped Une as she showed the officer her badge.

"Ah. Ma'am. Yes, Ma'am. Please, wait one moment and I'll move the barrier." The poor officer was clearly flustered at meeting the head of the Preventer organization and found his fingers all turned to thumbs as he wrestled with the road block. Eventually he managed to shift it and allow the car to pass through. He replaced it as the vehicle passed and then wiped his brow.

Une glanced around and spotted the Preventer transport van; she swung the car around and parked next to it. The agents had set up a base 'camp' and were milling around awaiting their next orders. Seeing the commander arrive they all hastily tried to find something to do. Une exited the car and spoke to Agent Winter.

"Agents Fire and Day have entered the building and proceeding as planned. Devlin here has a hunch that we may glean some information from the television company as they had a call from one of the terrorists. Intelligence is working on that now and I hope to have a result from them shortly."

"Right."

"The body of the hostage that fell from the window, do you know where it is? Where it has been taken?" asked Une.

"No, I'm assuming the police have removed it and it is on its way to the coroner's office," replied Winter.

"Send a couple of agents to find out what happened to the body and anything else, such as identification, bullet type and the like, and report any information back here immediately. I shouldn't have to tell you that every scrap of information, no matter how small, could mean the difference between success and failure here. I have two of my best agents in there and I intend to get them both back alive and uninjured."

"Yes, Ma'am." Winter turned and went to his assembled group. Quickly he barked orders out and two agents left, heading for the police contingent. Winter also sent another pair of agents to speak with the television crew; it couldn't hurt to grill them as well.

Une gave an audible sigh as she looked up at the building. Somewhere in there Yuy and Chang were making their way to the hostages. She had complete faith in the pair, not doubting their skills at all. She could only hope this would all end quickly and without bloodshed. _/ Might as well_ _piss in_ _the_ _ocean and wait for the tide to rise. /_ She thought to herself.

"Commander?"

Une turned around at the sound of her name being called. "Yes, Devlin?"

"Any word from intelligence yet? Time is pushing on and we need to contact these people very soon if we wish to avoid further killing."

Before Une could reply her com unit beeped. She raised a hand to Devlin and pressed the small receive button. "Mother Earth here."

Devlin waited patiently while Une took the call. He could tell from her facial expressions and tone of her voice it was intelligence and that the information she was getting wasn't all to her liking. After a couple of minutes the commander disconnected and turned to face the negotiator.

"We have a little more to work with, not much, but it could help."

"Tell me," demanded Devlin, "then I can contact the terrorists."

"The call to the television station was made by a man calling himself Jackson. He claims to want the release of OZ officials incarcerated for war crimes, crimes he says they are innocent of. Intelligence has gone through OZ files and managed to track this man down. The voice from the recording matches the identity of a one Edward Jackson, thirty eight years old. He served the OZ faction during the war, firstly in explosives and then as a sniper. He was also involved in carrying out many operations to bring about the downfall of Romefeller."

Devlin whistled through his teeth.

"Yes, he's one intricate piece of work and I don't doubt for a minute his skills," stated Une.

"Right. I'll call him up and have a bit of a chat. How trigger happy do you think he is?"

"Judging by the two casualties so far I'd say he's pretty ecstatic. Be careful, Devlin, I don't want anymore dead if I can help it."

"Yes, commander." Devlin reached into his pocket for the palm top and his cell 'phone. He called up the number Une had given him and punched it into his cell. The number began to ring.

* * *

[Air Conditioning Duct]

Heero pulled himself along yet another seemingly endless hollow of duct. They had been crawling through these small ducts for a good fifteen minutes now. Surprisingly, they had been fairly wide and so progress was moving rapidly. He calculated they should now be on the fifth floor and at the end of this passage there should be the next upward climb. The magnetic additions were proving their weight in gold as far as Heero was concerned. Their progress had been improved by the additions and Heero made a mental note to let the guys back in the lab know how well they had worked.

"Status?" Wufei's voice came softly through the metallic tunnel.

"Should be another fifty feet and then the vertical shaft."

"Good."

They continued their crawl and shortly arrived at the interconnecting duct. Pausing for a moment, Wufei took out a small palm top and punched in a code, instantly the building's maze of air ducts came on the tiny screen. Heero took a quick look and confirmed his mental position. They were at the shaft that would take them up to the sixth floor.

"Halfway," said Heero softly.

"Yes." Wufei took a look at his watch. "Let's see if we can get through this next lot a little quicker."

"Roger that." Heero began to move into the upright shaft, trusting the magnetic soles and gloves to do their job.

They had both just begun the climb upwards when the com units crackled into life.

"Mother Earth here. Agents Day and Fire, do you copy?"

"Agent Fire. I copy."

"Agent Day. I copy."

"New information to hand. Head terrorist's name is Jackson. Former OZ member and a specialist in explosives."

"Just as well we didn't take the stairs then," muttered Heero.

"Also a sniper during the war. Was part of the group responsible for the downfall of Romefeller."

"It just keeps getting better and better," grumbled Wufei as he hauled himself up to the level six duct.

"He is familiar with intelligence and infiltration."

"Don't suppose she knows the color of his underpants do you?" Heero asked Wufei as they caught their breath from the climb before proceeding.

"I heard that, Agent Day."

Wufei snorted.

"He's a nasty customer. You will need to take him by surprise. The group he has with him are all crack shots and highly trained in combat."

"Roger that. Description?" asked Heero as he began to crawl through the duct system again.

"Five ten, dark haired, brown eyed, could be sporting a beard. Lean frame and a scar on the back of his right hand."

"Thanks. Fire out."

"Day, out."

"Be careful. Mother Earth, out."

The com units went quiet and the agents continued in their quest, each lost in analyzing the latest information.

* * *

[Inside the Glasshouse]

Jackson reached into his pocket to withdraw the cell 'phone that had begun to ring. "Yes?!"

Quatre's eyes flicked over to the terrorist and carefully watched the man's face for any sign of what the conversation could be about. Jackson, however, kept his face pretty neutral and walked over to the window.

With Jackson temporarily distracted, the Major moved to sit next to Quatre. One of the other terrorists trained his gun on the Major but lowered it when he saw the man sit down. "What do you think?" the Major whispered to Quatre.

Turning his gaze from Jackson to the Major, Quatre hesitated. Should he tell this man what he thought? Could he be trusted? Deciding he really didn't have much choice in the matter, Quatre lowered his head slightly and spoke in a hushed tone. "Preventer should be making some sort of attempt to subdue the terrorists and get us out."

"Ah." The Major knew better than to ask how Quatre would have this information. "Any idea how and when?"

"No. Not really sure. I'm guessing they will come in through the air conditioning ducts, but then I haven't a clue. It's the only way to make a surprise attack. Stairwells and elevators could be booby trapped, that leaves the roof and the windows."

The Major nodded slightly. That made sense. "If you're correct, what can we do to help?"

"I really don't know," replied Quatre. "It all depends on their plan of attack. I don't know if they're going to come in with guns blazing or chuck in a gas canister. I'd say our best bet when the shit hits the fan will be to go to ground, lie low and get behind whatever cover we can find."

"Logical," replied the Major.

"Try to pass word around among the rest that when any action starts to find cover and stay low." Quatre turned back to where Jackson seemed to be getting a little irate with his conversation.

"Will do," replied the Major and then sat back in his seat, trying to appear relaxed.

One of the terrorists eyed them warily from across the room and waved his gun as a form of intimidation. While the hostages hadn't been told they couldn't talk amongst themselves, the terrorist was beginning to get suspicious. Quatre gave him a lazy smile. The terrorist sneered. Quatre yawned.

"I don't give a shit!" yelled Jackson down the 'phone. "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing all this crap about procedure. You have fifteen minutes before the next hostage becomes a victim. You tell the bastards that are delaying this that I hope they have enough body bags... No, I won't release any of them and talk about this. You have my demands, surely you can understand plain English, it isn't that hard..."

Quatre could see that Jackson was becoming more and more agitated as the conversation went on.

"Release those whose names I've given you, send a chopper in to the roof and you will have your hostages released, unharmed... NO! You can fuck off, I won't release a single one of them until my demands are met. I don't give a shit about good will or any of that other crap..."

Quatre swallowed as Jackson turned around and began to pace. The other hostages watched with a mixture of trepidation and curiosity.

"You have my terms," said Jackson in a cold tone. "Ten minutes. If there is still no sign of my demands being met or an attempt to meet them then you will have another body on your hands." Jackson cut the call and turned to face to remainder of the group. His gun waved around as he eyed them off, his eyes cold and calculating.

"Who wishes to be the next to die for their country, hmmm?"

The group all turned away, cold shivers running the length of their spines.

Jackson's eyes alighted on Quatre and he gave a cruel smirk.

~ * ~

tbc....


	114. Chapter 113

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. The drama continues for a little while yet so don't undo those seatbelts just yet!**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 113

[Television Crew]

"As you can see, there isn't much happening here at the moment. No further contact has been made with the terrorists that we know of and we're unsure if the terrorists have contacted the police. The rumor going around is that the terrorists want some war criminals released in return for the safe release of the hostages which confirms what we were told previously, although official sources have yet to say anything definite on this either way. We don't as yet have an identity on the unfortunate victim from earlier but we do know he was part of the military which also confirms our earlier suspicions that military personnel are amongst those being detained. This is Jasmine Marshall reporting live from the Glasshouse."

Paul lowered the camera from his shoulder and took a look around. Phil stuck his head out from inside the van and gave the thumbs up. Terry hopped out of the van and took out a packet of cigarettes. He shook it and pulled a stick from inside, placed it in his lips and lit it. He inhaled deeply then blew out the smoke into the late afternoon air.

"Boss say's it's all good so far. He wants you to try and get some more inside info on what's going on up there if you can," said Terry as he took another drag.

"Fucking hell, he doesn't want much, does he?" snapped Paul. The camera man's sense of compassion was kicking in big time and while he knew the public had a right to know what was going on, there wasn't any need to exploit the situation any more than it already was. Those people up there were someone's son, brother, husband, father and he knew if it were one of his own relatives he wouldn't want them being used to sensationalize the headlines. Seemed Jasmine had also found a sense of morality.

"There's only so much information we can get and of that there's only a certain amount we can transmit without being held accountable or sued," Jasmine said in disgust. "We were lucky to get away with screening that poor guy's fall to earth." Jasmine shuddered as she recalled the body crashing down.

"Yeah, I know but the boss wants all he can get," repeated Terry.

Jasmine gave the man a look of disdain. She really didn't like the guy. He was a sleaze in her opinion, always pushing, always chasing the female population at work and trying to get into their pants. He made her uncomfortable to say the least. Movement to the side caught her eye and Jasmine looked around to see a couple of Preventer officers coming their way. "Now what?" she muttered.

Phil and Paul also looked up and spotted the agents. Paul was quick to hand Phil the camera and the tech removed the tape, putting it in a safe place inside the van.

Jasmine smoothed down her skirt and quickly turned to her coworkers. "Let me handle this," she said quietly.

Phil and Paul nodded, more than happy to let the reporter speak with the agents, after all, she did have a silver tongue.

"That's it, use your womanly charms on the helpless dicks," mumbled Terry as he crushed his cigarette out.

Hearing the words, Phil lowered his hand to Terry's shoulder, the fact that he was still poised in the van's doorway giving him extra height and grunt. He squeezed - hard. "I suggest you shut your mouth, _now_."

Terry froze as pain invaded his shoulder from the vice grip of the tech. "I won't breathe another word," he muttered with a scowl and then relaxed as the pressure to his shoulder eased.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

* * *

[Preventer Hospital]

Sally wheeled a grumbling Duo through the hospital corridors as quickly as she dared. She took the shortest route and fortunately they only passed a couple of nurses and an orderly on their way to the ward Sally had ready. They approached a couple of glass doors and Sally swiped her card through the locking system.

"Isolation?" asked Duo and cocked his head as he read the words printed on the glass.

"Safest place," replied Sally. "You have to have special clearance and card to access this section of the hospital. That clearance has to come from me."

"Good thinking," said Trowa as he followed the nurse and Sally through the doors.

"It isn't in use at the moment; in fact it doesn't get used very often at all which makes it the perfect place for Duo. But should we get a case that requires isolation then I'll find somewhere else for that case." Sally stopped the wheelchair at the third door on the left. "Here we are."

Duo looked around the room. It was the same as any hospital ward room. A bed, side cabinet, television and the inevitable draw around curtains. There was also a couple of other pieces of equipment in the room, and ultra sound machine and what looked like a square box on wheels. The purpose of the 'box' he was to find out later.

"Let's get you out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. I've got a hospital gown here which I'd like you to put on. I'll need you to strip off, leaving just your underwear on for the moment and the gown," said Sally as she pushed the wheelchair to the side of the bed and began to pull the curtains around leaving Nurse Brown alone with Duo.

"Okay," replied Duo and began to lever himself out of the wheelchair.

Nurse Brown stepped up beside him and gave him a hand. "Are you all right to get changed yourself, or would you like some help?" she asked kindly.

"I should be okay," said Duo, "but could Trowa wait outside just in case I need any help?" Duo couldn't help the blush that graced his cheeks. He was feeling rather lost and vulnerable at the moment and despite the fact that he knew both Sally and the nurse well and knew they had both seen him pretty much naked before, he felt safer with just Trowa there. He really wanted Heero but that wasn't possible at the moment.

Nurse Brown patted his arm. "I understand, Duo. I'll get Trowa to wait just outside the curtain, he can unpack your bag for you while you get changed. "I'll get Doctor Po to step outside with me and show me which theater we will be using."

Duo gave the nurse a grateful smile. "Thanks. I guess I'm just..."

Nurse Brown placed her arms around the young man and gave him a hug. She soothed his fears with gentle stroking to his back and soft words of reassurance in his ear. "Everything is going to be fine, Duo. Doctor Po and I will take good care of you and it won't be long before that husband of yours is here."

The hug was just what Duo needed and he hugged back, stifling a sniffle as he did. He listened to the nurse's words of reassurance and felt himself relax a bit. "What if Heero doesn't get here in time?" he asked with a quaver to his voice. "I want him here to see the baby born, he should be here, it's his child too." Duo knew he was whining, complaining, but he didn't care. This was an important event and Heero should be here by his side, supporting and offering comfort, not chasing down some assholes that decided they wanted to be king of the world!

"Oh, Duo. Trust me, believe me when I say that in the short time I've known the both of you I've never met a couple more devoted to each other than you two are. Heero loves you and you don't think he's going to let something like a few terrorists keep him from being present at the birth of his child now do you? Why he's probably got them cowering in a corner by now with just one of those looks of his. You'll see, he will be here all right or he isn't the man I know." Nurse Brown crossed her fingers just to be on the safe side.

Duo gave a soft sigh. "Yeah, you're right. The Heero I know will be doing everything he can to wrap up this case and get here in time. I hope he's okay."

"He will be," replied the nurse. "Now how about you get changed so Doctor Po and I can check you out and see what we can do about these contractions."

"Okay." Duo pulled out of the embrace and paused. "Thanks, not just for the reassurance but for everything. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and both Heero and I have given you more than your fair share of grief these past few weeks..."

"Try months," said the nurse with a wry grin.

"Okay, months, but we really do appreciate everything you have done for us, all three of us." Duo rubbed his belly as he spoke.

"No thanks needed, Duo. It has been my pleasure. Now, if you don't get yourself changed you'll be finding yourself on the other end of my compassion, the one that administers an enema."

Duo shuddered. "Point acknowledged."

Nurse Brown gave a chuckle and stepped out from inside the curtain. She quickly explained to Trowa what was happening and then took the doctor by the arm and steered her out of the room.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse]

Une looked across at Devlin who was carrying on a rather animated conversation with the cell 'phone. She sighed, knowing from the look on the man's face and the gestures he was making that he wasn't having too much luck. She really hadn't expected him to though and especially now with the extra information she'd received on the terrorists. She could only hope and pray that the two agents inside the building would arrive at their destination fairly quickly and that Devlin could succeed in keeping the terrorists occupied and stalled long enough for said agents to get into position. With two bodies already, she really didn't want anymore.

"It would certainly look better for you if you were to release some of the hostages... The government would be more inclined to push things along... Please, there's no need..." Devlin tried every trick in the book to negotiate the release of the hostages but this terrorist didn't want to know. He was adamant in his demands and wouldn't be swayed. Devlin tried a different tack.

"And what happens if you kill all your hostages before the government has time to comply with your demands? Things like this cannot be done in a matter of minutes. There is a certain protocol that has to be adhered to, channels that have to be gone through. I assure you it isn't as simple as unlocking a door... No, there isn't any need for... Shit!"

Une looked across with a frown at the expletive.

"Sorry, he hung up on me," Devlin said as he pressed the disconnect button. "I'll try again in a minute or two."

"What happened?"

"I hate to say this Commander Une but he's one tough cookie. He doesn't want to listen to any form of reason, he's adamant that he wants the release of those OZ prisoners. If you ask me he's a little on the insane side."

Une snorted. "I kind of figured that. No one with a sane mind would take people hostage and then proceed to kill them one by one. What can we do about it? The infiltrating agents shouldn't be too far off now and we have..." Une looked at her watch, "ten minutes before the end of the hour and another casualty."

"All I can do is call him again and try to get him to see reason."

"Then please do that, just keep calm though and don't agitate him anymore than he already seems to be."

Devlin nodded and moved aside again, opening up the 'phone to try again.

Une turned as Agent Winter approached."Winter?"

"Commander. The television crew doesn't have anything more to add to what we already know. They have been warned though about the legalities involved with their transmissions from the site."

"Good. I do realize that the media has to play a part to a point, but we need to make sure they don't breech the standards of the broadcasting tribunal," replied Une.

"The body that fell from the window has been identified as a Sergeant Wilcox, twenty six years old and part of the military team currently in negotiations for the provision of safe houses for war veterans. He was killed with a clean shot to the forehead, bullet from a semi automatic."

"I see. It would appear then that Winner's cryptic message was decoded correctly, they are carrying semi automatics. I will need to inform the agents inside of this."

"Commander, Intelligence has also supplied up with a list of the hostages."

"Go ahead, Winter, I'm listening."

"From the Military there is a Corporal Weeks, Lieutenant Hicks, Major Klein, Sergeant Wilcox, whom we know is dead, and General Gordon. The businessmen and Senators are a Mr. Winner, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Fredricks, Mr. Daley, Mr. Proctor, Mr. Logan and Mr. Patterson."

"Damn." Une recognized several of the names as being high profile politicians. She knew that one of the Senators was dead already, but which one? "Thank you, Winter. I'll pass that information on to Agent's Fire and Day. Please have your team on standby and ready to move. Until those agents reach the target we can't do much else other than hope Devlin can make Jackson see some reason. Once the agents notify us of an all clear we cannot start to penetrate the building, there may be booby traps set."

"Roger that, Commander. Anything else we can do in the meantime?"

"Yes. Pray."

Winter wisely didn't question the Commander but went back to his unit.

Une flipped open her cell 'phone and punched in a number. The call connected quickly. "Sally? How's Duo?"

* * *

[Air Conditioning Duct]

Heero looked up the vertical shaft and gave a soft sigh of relief. This was the last one, once they had scaled this one they would be on the twelfth floor and it was then just a case of following the blue prints until they located the room in which the terrorists were ensconced.

Wufei checked the palm top again. "Down here and then it should be the first duct branch on the left. We follow that and go into the second on the right, that should bring us directly above the conference room they're in. According to this plan about eight feet in is the first duct, the second is another ten."

"Roger that. You take the first vent and I'll take the second," replied Heero. We can see what light there is once we get into the duct. I doubt there will be much so we will have to be careful with the flashlight. Once I'm in position I'll turn the light off. Observe, see where the terrorists are positioned then meet in the middle and we will work out what to do next."

"Right. Move out then."

The pair began to crawl once more through the ducts, this time taking extra care to be as silent as they could.

[Preventer Hospital]

Duo managed to change out of his clothes and into the gown that Nurse Brown had left for him. It was papery and scratched against his skin. Pulling the curtain aside he came face to face with Trowa.

"You okay, Duo?"

"Yeah. Any chance you could do up the ties on the back of this thing for me? I can't quite reach myself and the air's a little cold around the back quarter."

Trowa chuckled lightly and quickly did up the ties. "There you go."

"Thanks." Duo turned and sat on the bed while Trowa pulled the curtains back completely and then sat in the chair beside the bed. Duo swung his legs, deep in thought. "You think Heero and Quatre..."

"Duo," Trowa cut the pregnant man off. "Heero said he would do all he could to keep Quatre safe. Quatre isn't as helpless as he would have us all believe either. He's one astute businessman and has a silver tongue when he wants. I have faith in his abilities and so should you in Heero's."

"I do," protested Duo. "I just want him here though. Trowa... I know this is going to sound awful and I love Quat, really I do, but why does it have to be Heero to go in there?"

"Oh, Duo. Trowa stood up and sat next to the long haired man on the bed. He draped an arm over Duo's shoulders. "I know you care about Quatre but it is only natural that you should be feeling some resentment. I wish that Heero didn't have to go in there either. I agree, he should be here with you and it should be me that's in that building with Wufei advancing on those terrorists, but unfortunately it isn't possible. I guess we're just both going to have to trust our husbands to make the right decisions and come back to us safe and sound."

Duo sighed and rested his head against Trowa's shoulder. Trowa was right, Duo knew that and until both their husbands were safe they would simply have to accept the situation.

"How about I put on the television and see if there's any updates at all?" said Trowa softly as he rubbed Duo's back.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," replied Duo.

Outside in the hall way, Sally's 'phone began to ring, Sally pulled it from her belt and answered it. "Sally Po."

Une's voice came down the line asking after Duo.

"Duo is here at the hospital and safe. I'm going to do a preliminary check on both him and the baby as soon as he's changed. Depending on the child's condition and the contractions I hope to be able to stop them and hold off on the delivery until Heero is able to finish the mission and get back here."

Sally listened for a few moments to what Une was saying, her brow furrowing as she received the updated information on the terrorists. "They sound like a really friendly mob," said Sally sarcastically. "What's the latest from Wufei and Heero?"

Again Sally listened as Une filled her in. "Hopefully all this will be at an end then very soon," she said softly. "Okay, I'll let Trowa and Duo know. Contact me as soon as you have anything further, I'll also be in touch to update you on Duo's condition once I've had the chance to run the tests. Good luck, Une." Sally cut the call and placed the cell 'phone back on her belt.

"Any news?" asked Nurse Brown.

Sally relayed the information Une had given her on Jackson, Devlin's attempt to negotiate with the terrorist as well as Heero and Wufei's current position.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed that all this is ended and soon. Meanwhile we have a young man in there that needs our attention. By the way, where's Doctor G?" said the nurse.

"I told him I would call for him if and when I needed his assistance. I figured that Duo doesn't really need him around at this stage and if all goes well we shouldn't need him until the C-Section, if at all."

"That's probably a good idea. The less stress on that young man at the moment, the better."

"How right you are. Come on, let's see what we can do about these contractions." Sally turned and knocked on the door. "Duo? Okay if we come back in now?"

"Sure," came the reply.

Sally and Nurse Brown stepped back into the room, Trowa moved off the bed to allow Duo to lie down as Sally stepped up to examine the pregnant man. Nurse Brown brought the blood pressure unit across and then the ultra sound unit. Sally wrapped the cuff around Duo's upper arm and proceeded to record his blood pressure while the nurse fetched the gel and switched on the ultra sound machine.

"Blood pressure is a little high but that is to be expected under the circumstances. I don't want it to go any higher though. Now, let us see what's going on inside." Sally lifted Duo's gown and pushed his boxers down a little so she could spread the gel over his abdomen. Picking up the sound head, she placed it on Duo's belly and began to move it around. Twiddling a few of the knobs on the machine, Sally brought the screen into focus and then searched around for the baby's position.

The lines on the screen condensed to form the outline of the child inside. Sally swallowed as she scanned around, noting the position of the child and Duo's stressed organs. "Damn!" she muttered under her breath.

"What is it?" asked Duo, his voice full of concern.

"The baby has turned completely and is head down, ready in the birth position."

"Only it can't come out the usual way," whispered Duo.

"No, it can't. We need to stop these contractions _now_. Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"Get me a fetal monitor as quickly as you can, I want to see if this baby is under any stress. I'll go get the drugs we need to stop these contractions."

"Right on it," replied the nurse as she left the room, her legs carrying her away as fast as she dared to go without running.

"Duo, I'm going to the dispensary to fetch the drugs I'll need to try and halt this labor of yours. I won't be long, okay?"

"Okay, Sally," replied Duo, his face looking worried.

"I'll watch him," said Trowa as he stepped up to the side of the bed again.

"I'll be as quick as I can," said Sally as she replaced the sound head and left the room.

A few minutes passed and Nurse Brown returned with a small monitor in her hand. "I'm going to strap this to your belly, Duo," said the nurse. "It will keep track of your baby's heart rate so we can tell if it starts to get stressed at all and take evasive action."

"Okay." Duo shifted a little so the nurse could buckle the device around him. Once it was done up and in place, the nurse turned the device on and watched the small screen. "What does it say?" asked Duo as he watched the nurse's face for any sign of something being amiss.

"One hundred and twenty five beats a minute," replied the nurse.

"That high?"

"Not overly so but it needs to be watched. If it starts going up too much more then we will need to do something quickly and avoid any harm to the child," replied the nurse.

Sally entered the room then with a syringe and bottle in one hand, bag of saline and intravenous equipment in the other. She passed the bag and other instruments to the nurse. "Can you hook that drip up into Duo for me please? I'll give him this shot now and then we can top him up as necessary through the drip."

Nurse Brown took the items and nodded. She proceeded to raise the vein on Duo's arm and slip the needle in before hooking up the IV to the canula. Once done she checked the flow rate, adjusted it slightly and then gave a satisfied smile.

Sally injected the drug into Duo's system and wiped the site with an alcohol swab. Putting the needle into the sharps container she turned back to Duo and checked the fetal heart monitor. "Now all we can do is wait for the drug to do its job."

~ * ~

tbc.........


	115. Chapter 114

**Thank you one and all for the continued reviews. now, on with the next installment...**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 - ShenLong

Chapter 114

[Inside the Glasshouse]

Jackson stalked towards Quatre. "You think that maybe they would start to take me seriously if I were to shoot you next, Mr. Winner?" he snarled, waving his gun around.

Quatre kept his features neutral as he eyed the man in front of him. Jackson was a man on the edge and Quatre wasn't about to push him any further if he could help it. "I don't think it will make any difference at all if I'm the next one or not. The government can only move at a certain pace as you have already been told. Shooting me or any of the others won't help speed things up. Channels and protocol have to be gone through the right way and that all takes time."

"Crap!"

"I wish it were as simple as just unlocking a door and sending a chopper; but it isn't. Killing any more of us isn't going to win you any sympathy votes, if anything it could delay things further. Why don't you let these people go? That would assist your cause a lot better..."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Letting these people go isn't going to happen. Face it, blondie, I let these people go and then it's all over, I have nothing to bargain with anymore and the law enforcement will simply walk in and we're history. I might be a terrorist but I'm _not_ stupid," snarled Jackson.

"No one is saying you are," began Quatre.

"I said, shut up!" Jackson swung his hand and caught Quatre on the side of the head with the butt of his gun sending the blonde to the floor.

"Now hang on a minute," began the Major as he stood and went to help Quatre up.

"Sit down!" barked Jackson. "Unless you want to be the next in line."

The Major sat but cast a worried look at Quatre who had started to sit up and was rubbing his head tenderly.

"Get up," snapped Jackson and bent to grab Quatre by the shoulder, hauling him to his feet.

The room spun for a moment but Quatre managed to regain his equilibrium. The cell 'phone in Jackson's pocket began to ring again and the terrorist reached for it, giving Quatre the opportunity to grab the table to steady himself. Taking a couple of deep breaths he gave the Major what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning his eyes back to Jackson.

"What do you want?" growled Jackson down the 'phone.

Quatre's eyes slowly focused and as they did he found them drawn towards the air conditioning duct. He blinked a couple of times to make sure his vision was working correctly. If he wasn't mistaken he could just see the outline of a gun muzzle inbetween the grill of the duct cover. He didn't get time to completely study it though and confirm his suspicions as Jackson grabbed him again and pulled him towards the broken window.

"You think I'm not serious?" Jackson all but yelled down the 'phone. "You have two bodies already, in five more minutes you will have a third. Look up, asshole. See the window? Good. See who I have with me? Don't even think about trying to take a shot at me, I'm too far up for your bullets to reach... Five minutes, that's all you have and then Mr. Winner here will be the next stiff you have on your conscience." Jackson flipped the 'phone shut and turned to Quatre. "You're next."

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse.]

"We are working on it," Devlin said. "I can't move it any faster, we are doing everything we can to speed things up. No, no..." Devlin moved and looked up at the building. "Fuck!" he swore under his breath but Une still heard it.

"What's going on, Devlin?" she asked.

Devlin pointed up to the broken window of the Glasshouse where two figures could be clearly seen standing. Une grabbed the binoculars. "Shit!"

"We need more time... Bastard!" Devlin cursed as he looked at the 'phone that now beeped with a disconnected call signal. "He hung up again."

Une watched for a moment longer then lowered the binoculars. "What did he say?"

"We have five minutes." Devlin swallowed. "Mr. Winner is next."

Une resisted the urge to scream, pound her fists and generally throw a temper tantrum. Instead she walked quietly away and pressed the button on her com unit. She spoke softly. "Five minutes. Winner is next."

* * *

[Television Crew]

"Quick, grab the camera," shouted Phil. "Something's happening."

Paul, Terry and Jasmine all turned and looked up at the Glasshouse.

"Shit!" Paul leapt into the van as Phil shoved the camera at him. He heaved it onto his shoulder, slipped the lens cover off and focused before hitting the button and sending the machine into motion. He gave Jasmine a wave and then proceeded to record the happenings.

"This is Jasmine Marshall reporting live from the Glasshouse where we seem to have something going on. I'm not completely sure what is happening at the moment but as you can see..."

Paul panned the camera up the building and paused at the broken window. He fiddled with the machine and zoomed in as best he could without losing the focus.

Jasmine stared briefly at the small monitor on the side of the van that showed what the camera was picking up on and gasped. "It appears that one of the terrorists is threatening another of the hostages. If I'm not mistaken it would appear to be a Mr. Winner, head of the WEI corporation. Oh, God. The hour is nearly up and there's still no sign from the law enforcement here that the demands the terrorists have made are being fulfilled. If that assumption is correct then it would appear that the terrorists are going to continue with their threat to shoot a hostage every hour and judging by what we are seeing now... Mr. Winner is next."

The picture Paul was getting through the camera clearly showed a rather irate terrorist waving a hand around whilst keeping a semi automatic trained on a blonde temple.

The look on the face of Quatre Winner was one of calm acceptance.

* * *

[Preventer Hospital]

Lying on the hospital bed, Duo listened as Sally filled both himself and Trowa in on what Une had said about Wufei and Heero. "They're almost there then?" he said softly as he reached for Trowa's hand and was comforted when the Latin curled his fingers around Duo's.

"It would appear so," replied Sally with a smile.

"It should all be over soon and Heero will be with you in time for this baby's birth," said the nurse kindly as she squeezed Duo's shoulder and then brought over the small 'box'.

Duo gave her a grateful smile. "I hope so."

Moving the saline drip over, Nurse Brown connected it up to the 'box' and fiddled with the dials. "There. This machine will monitor the flow of saline and anything else we put through it into your bloodstream."

"They're not out of the woods yet," stated Trowa as he flicked the channels on the television and then froze. "Oh, fuck!"

Immediately everyone else in the room turned their eyes to the television.

"It appears that one of the terrorists is threatening another of the hostages. If I'm not mistaken it would appear to be a Mr. Winner, head of the WEI corporation. Oh, God. The hour is nearly up and there's still no sign from the law enforcement here that the demands that the terrorists have made are being fulfilled. If that assumption is correct then it would appear that the terrorists are going to continue with their threat to shoot a hostage every hour and judging by what we are seeing now... Mr. Winner is next."

Trowa stared at the image on the screen and saw what the camera _didn't_ pick up. Quatre appeared to be calm but his eyes told a different story. Trowa could clearly see the unspoken message in those teal depths. A promise that he wouldn't go down without a fight, a promise he would do his best to survive this; and the promise that no matter what happened, he loved Trowa.

"Trowa?" whispered Duo as he felt the Latin's hand tighten around his own. "It's going to be okay, Tro. Heero won't let Quatre die, I know he won't... He can't... Not after all we've been through together..." Duo's voice trailed off, unsure if he was making things worse or not.

Sally and Nurse Brown stood there, both too shocked at the present time to form anything remotely coherent.

"Trowa?" whispered Duo again, getting worried that his friend hadn't said anything.

Slowly Trowa turned around to face the American, tears shimmered in his eyes as he searched Duo's face for reassurance. Duo raised himself up and enveloped his friend in his arms, holding him close and rubbing his back.

"I can't lose him, Duo. I can't."

"You won't, Trowa. Heero will be there, he has to be there."

"What if he isn't?"

"He will, he promised."

Trowa didn't answer but Duo felt the gown begin to stick to his skin as Trowa's tears soaked through the papery material.

* * *

[Air Conditioning Duct]

Heero inched forwards, moving slowly and with care not to make any noise to alert the people in the room below to their presence. Wufei had taken up position as agreed at the first vent and was scanning through the grill. Heero reached the second grill and turned the flashlight off. His eyes took a moment to adjust and then he peered into the room below. Fortunately there was enough light in the room for Heero to be able to see and what he saw left him cold with dread.

Several people sat around a table in the room, two armed terrorists were off to Heero's right, their eyes constantly traveling the room. The other two he couldn't see properly so assumed they must be within Wufei's line of sight. Over by the shattered window stood Jackson... with a gun pointed at Quatre's head. "Fuck!" he whispered.

Wufei stared through his own grill into the room. One terrorist stood off to Wufei's left, the other was right below the grill. Hearing Heero's curse he scanned further into the room and picked up on the reason for Heero's language. Quatre was poised by the window with a gun at his head.

The com units crackled softly and Une's voice came over the line. "Five minutes. Winner is next." The units went quiet.

Heero shuffled back along the vent and met Wufei in the middle. "You hear that?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"How many can you see?"

"One directly below, one to the left. Clear shots on both."

"Two to the right. One clear shot, one a little more difficult but not impossible."

"Plan?" asked Wufei.

"On my signal take out one then reload and take the other as quickly as you can, speed is vital here. How's your line for Jackson?"

"Not clear enough," replied Wufei.

"Provided I can get my two down in quick succession I should be able to get him before he realizes that something is going on. It's going to be tricky though, I'd also prefer it if he wasn't so close to the window."

"Not much choice there. Ready?"

"Hai."

They parted and crawled back into position. Heero pulled the small gun from inside his suit along with the case that held the tranquilizer darts and loaded one into the chamber. Further back in the shaft, Wufei was doing the same. Taking position, Heero lined the sights up with his target's neck. "Fire when ready," he whispered.

"Roger that," came Wufei's reply and the Chinese agent lined up his own target.

Heero squeezed the trigger and the dart shot from the gun with a soft hiss of air, sped through the gap in the grill and across the room to lodge in the back of its target's neck. "Bullseye," whispered Heero.

Wufei lined his own target up and fired. Neither gun made any noise other than the soft hiss of escaping air as the darts were fired.

"Ow!"

"Shit!"

Two of the terrorists reached simultaneously to their necks.

"What's up with you?" snapped the terrorist to Heero's right.

"Something bit me," replied the man as he rubbed his neck. Across the room one of the other terrorists was doing the same.

"Huh? What the?" The terrorist that Wufei had darted rubbed the back of his neck and felt the small dart. He tried to grab it with his fingers and pull it out. As he did so, and brought it around to see what had 'bitten' him, so his vision began to blur and he felt weak at the knees.

"You okay, Fisher? What's that? Ow!" The other terrorist slapped the back of his own neck as a sudden sting registered.

Wufei had reloaded and fired off his second dart, hitting the second terrorist just as the first one pulled the small dart free and went to examine it. Heero had also reloaded and taken out his second target. They watched for a moment, Heero reloading in preparation for the shot at Jackson when the first two terrorists began to feel the effects of the drug.

Preventer had said it was quick acting and they hadn't been joking either. Within the space of ten seconds the drug was penetrating the system of the terrorists and working its magic. None of the 'victims' had time to really comprehend what was happening before their knees began to buckle and the world disappeared into darkness.

As the first terrorist began to slip to the floor so Jackson spun around.

"_Shit_!" cursed Heero quietly in the shaft as he noted Jackson's attention now focused on the room and his fellow terrorists.

Immediately Jackson knew something was wrong. His fellow terrorists were swaying on their feet. Jackson's heart began to race as he looked wildly around the room to see what had caused this. There wasn't anything different, all the hostages were still in the same places they had been in seconds before. Jackson pointed the gun at Quatre's head as he continued to scan the room.

One by one the other terrorists collapsed to the ground, their guns still clutched firmly in their respective hands.

"No one move," stated Jackson.

"Fuck!" muttered Heero. As the man had moved so he didn't have a clear enough shot at Jackson anymore and with the gun currently trained on Quatre, Heero knew if he shot now that Jackson would still have time to pull the trigger and Quatre would be dead before the drug permeated the terrorist's system. Heero had promised Trowa he would look after Quatre; and he intended to keep that promise.

"Where are you?!" demanded Jackson.

Wufei and Heero remained silent in the duct.

"I know there's someone here. I suggest you show yourself or blondie here will bite the bullet - literally."

Quatre remained calm but silently willed Heero or Wufei to ignore Jackson and take the man down. He was quite prepared to sacrifice himself so that the others in the room would live. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to say good bye to Trowa... Or see Duo's baby.

Jackson continued to scan the room. He noticed Quatre's eyes flickering around as well and followed the blonde's line of sight. They skimmed over walls and across the ceiling. Jackson paused and brought his eyes back again, stopping at the air conditioning grill. He squinted and blinked, then an evil smirk crossed his features.

Inside the duct, Heero stared out and into the cold eyes of a killer.

_/ Damn! The air conditioning ducts. /_ Jackson mentally cursed himself for not having thought about the ducts.

"I know you're in there," stated Jackson as he stared pointedly at the grill. "Come out now, nice and easy, or I will shoot blondie here first and then another and another until you do come out. Unless you want a body pile I'd advise surrendering now."

Heero looked across to where Wufei was staring out the vent. "I have to surrender," he stated.

Wufei nodded, understanding what Heero wasn't saying.

"As soon as you have the chance, shoot."

"Be careful."

Heero nodded and then with his mouth set in a grim line he maneuvered himself to rest his feet against the grill. Bracing his arms against the top of the duct he pushed his feet hard against the grill. The metal resisted and then groaned, bending first and then snapping under the pressure. Heero slipped through the broken opening and dropped to the floor. Slowly he raised himself up and stared at the terrorist.

"Well, well, well," Jackson stated as he looked Heero up and down, clearly considering the threat and then dismissing it. "They could have at least sent someone with a bit of maturity," Jackson sneered. "It would seem that they either aren't taking me seriously or there's a serious lack of recruits in the force if they only send a boy to do a man's job."

"Never underestimate the enemy," Heero said quietly. Heero took the chance to look Quatre in the eyes, the Arab gazed back at him. From what Heero could see, Quatre was relatively unhurt. There was swelling and bruising appearing on the side of his face and dried blood around Quatre's bottom lip, but all his limbs were intact.

"Put the gun on the floor and kick it away," demanded Jackson.

Heero started to crouch, one hand slightly behind his back where he knew Wufei would see it and gave a couple of quick signals with his fingers. As he bent further and placed the dart gun on the floor so he placed his other hand on his ankle. Heero's eyes traveled to Quatre's then darted to his hand and back again.

Quatre followed Heero's eyes and saw the silent signal from the hand as the gun was pushed away. He blinked twice, the old signal they had used in the war days to signify he understood.

"Good. Now, stand up slowly. You," he said to the Major, "come here and pat him down, I don't want to risk any other weapons on him."

The Major went to stand, at the same time Heero yelled out "NOW!" and twisted as he grabbed the knife sheathed at his ankle.

Several things all happened at once. Hearing the command, Wufei took careful aim from inside the air conditioning duct and fired off his dart gun, the small missile snaking through the air and hitting Jackson in the left shoulder. Quatre tried to throw himself to the right but Jackson's hand grabbed his shirt causing the dart to strike Jackson's shoulder and not the terrorist's neck as planned. The sudden sting of the dart combined with the force of the lunge for Quatre, sent Jackson's fingers closing on the trigger and the semi went off. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit Heero in the thigh as he was straightening up with the knife in his hand. The knife was dispatched but with the impact of the bullet to his thigh, Heero's aim was slightly off and the knife hit Jackson in the gut.

The terrorist staggered backwards, his left hand grappling at the knife hilt, his right still clutching Quatre's shirt. The tranquilizer in the dart began to seep into his system throwing him further off balance as he fought to stay conscious. Cool air wafted across his back and Jackson knew the open, shattered window was behind him. His knees began to buckle and he felt himself falling backwards. The gun dropped from his hand and he grabbed Quatre even tighter to keep from falling.

Quatre tried to twist out of the grasp but the terrorist's fingers had locked on tight. He felt himself being pulled backwards with Jackson and closer to the shattered window. Desperately Quatre fought to free himself but it was no use. Jackson began to stumble, the tranquilizer robbing him of his equilibrium and he began to fall through the broken glass.

"NO!" Heero screamed, and despite the pain of the wound to his thigh he dived forwards, throwing the grappling hook from his waist as he did so and praying it would hook on to something.

* * *

[Television Crew]

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Jasmine as she looked up to the building.

Immediately Paul began to film, zeroing in on the twelfth floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are coming live to you from the Glasshouse where it appears something is happening. Oh, God..."

The camera picked up on a man staggering by the broken window. They watched in stunned silence as the man appeared to be grabbing at someone to regain his balance but only succeed in dragging the other person with them.

"They're going to fall!" said Jasmine, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

* * *

[Preventer Hospital]

Duo and Trowa stared at the television. The camera clearly showed a man staggering back to the broken window and then losing his footing and slipping. The hand flailed in the air as the other hand grabbed something and pulled desperately on it to stop the fall.

"QUATRE!!" screamed Trowa.

"FUCK!" yelled Duo as he watched the drama unfolding. Then he doubled over in pain as a severe contraction hit his abdomen and the monitoring equipment suddenly went crazy.

~ * ~

tbc...........


	116. Chapter 115

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Sorry for the cliffies, but I promise not to make you all wait long for the following chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 115

The sound of the alarms going off jolted Nurse Brown and Sally into action. They shot forwards, scanning the monitors and noting the readings. Trowa was pushed out of the way and left to watch the drama unfolding on the screen as Nurse Brown wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Duo's biceps and began to take his blood pressure. Sally checked the fetal monitor and cursed under her breath before grasping Duo's wrist and checking his pulse rate. Her eyes narrowed as she counted off the beats per minute.

"Pressure has increased," said the nurse as she released the air from the cuff and reached for the thermometer.

"Pulse is elevated. What's the pressure reading?" asked Sally.

"One hundred and sixty two over eighty five."

"Shit!"

"Temperature is thirty eight Celsius."

"Bring me the ultrasound now," said Sally and then turned her attention to the frightened young man. "Duo? How bad is the contraction?"

"Hurts more than the others did but it's easing off a little now," Duo whispered. "Sally? What's happening?"

"Take it easy, Duo. It's all this drama going on, the shock of what is happening is causing your body to release hormones into your system and in turn those hormones are triggering labor. I will need to give you another dose of the Ritodrine [1] to try and stop them; obviously the first dose wasn't strong enough. Firstly though I want to check the baby again." Sally turned to the nurse who had brought the ultrasound machine over to the bed and took the gel bottle. "The fetal monitor is showing that the baby's heart rate is going up, that usually indicates some distress. I want to see what exactly is happening inside and that the baby is still safe enough and not under any undue pressure."

Duo obediently raised the gown again for Sally to spread the gel on his abdomen. He didn't need to voice his fears, they showed clear enough in his eyes.

Sally was worried. The Ritodrine usually helped to stop the premature labor contractions but like all the other tocolytics [2] it was generally only effective in stopping labor for 24 to 48 hours. With all the advances in medical science they were still to develop a drug that _could_ and _would_ effectively stop premature labor. All Sally could really do was try to delay Duo's labor long enough for Heero to finish his assignment and get to the hospital. With the continued worry and stress Duo was currently going through she didn't hold much hope in the drug's effects. Human hormones were pretty powerful things.

Gently Sally ran the sound head over Duo's abdomen, the image appearing on the screen. The baby appeared to be okay at this stage, a little stressed but not in any immediate danger. Sally's main concern was the pressure the baby's head would undoubtedly soon be applying to Duo's deformed 'cervix'. Given Duo's unusual anatomy, any strong pressure on that small opening could be disastrous. With a worried frown she passed the sound head back to Nurse Brown and wiped Duo's abdomen off.

"Shall I fetch another ampoule of the Ritodrine?" asked the nurse as she turned off the equipment.

"Yes, please," replied Sally and then turned her attention to the pregnant man. "Duo? Listen to me. I'm going to give you another shot of the Ritodrine, hopefully it will slow these contractions down. I won't lie to you, all this stress and excitement is adding to the problem. Your body is reacting and releasing hormones into your blood stream which in turn have triggered your labor. I know you're worried but you have to calm down, it's imperative that you don't put any more stress on yourself."

"The baby?" Duo asked with a quaver in his voice.

"At this stage the baby is a little stressed but not unduly so. If we can keep you calm and let the drug work then the pressure on the baby will also ease. I know it isn't easy when all this shit is going down but if you don't calm down then I'll have no choice other than to turn off that television; either that or perform an emergency C-section."

"I'm trying to remain calm, honest I am but..."

"I know, Duo. We're all worried but it's not going to do either you or the baby any good if you keep letting yourself react like this." Sally really didn't want to carry through on her threat, Duo would most likely fret even more if he didn't know what was going on. The doctor found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. Wufei was also out there risking his life and Sally had her own concerns for the Chinese man's safety. Silently she cursed the terrorists and their lousy timing.

"Oh God! NO!!!" Trowa's cries drew them both from their conversation and thoughts, immediately their eyes turned back to the small television screen where a body was beginning to fall from the Glasshouse.

* * *

[Inside the Glasshouse]

The tranquilizer was rapidly taking effect on Jackson and the terrorist fought to remain upright and in control; unfortunately it appeared to be a battle he was losing - rather quickly. His arm flailed as he felt his balance slipping and his hand locked tighter onto the blonde in an attempt to stop himself from falling. The man he was clutching wriggled and squirmed, trying to free himself and the actions caused Jackson to clamp his hand even tighter as his balance deserted him and he began to fall. The knife still buried in his gut burned with a ferocious pain, adding to the terrorist's dilemma but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it; stopping himself from falling to his death was his main priority right now.

The cold air from outside kissed Jackson's sweating skin and the man knew he was about to fall. His hand tightened its hold on Winner. If he was going to go down then he was going to take this pain in the ass with him. There was the cold rush of air and the feeling of space as everything appeared to go into slow motion. Jackson felt himself falling, an insane laugh passing his lips as he knew he was taking the blonde businessman with him; then there was a sudden jerk and the feeling of being suspended.

"HEERO!" yelled Quatre as he fought to free himself from the steel hold of the terrorist who seemed determined to drag him to his death. Quatre wasn't weak by any means and still worked out, keeping his body well muscled; but he was no match for the sheer weight of the man called Jackson. With the terrorist's hand locked onto his shirt and upper arm, Quatre was powerless to stop the momentum of the falling man or free himself. The broken window yawned before him and Quatre felt himself being pulled inexorably towards it. The cool air washed over him as Quatre struggled one last time. Movement from the corner of his eye caught Quatre's attention and just as he felt the pull of gravity dragging him through the broken window so a hand locked itself securely around his wrist and stopped the plunge to mother earth.

The sudden jerk and cessation of his downward plunge forced Quatre's body to slam against the side of the building, knocking the wind out of his lungs along with cracking a couple of ribs; not to mention the glass shards that pierced his skin. Desperately sucking air back into his painful body, Quatre looked up into a pair of determined cobalt eyes. "Heero..." he whispered.

As Jackson began to fall and drag Quatre with him, Heero lunged forwards, oblivious to the pain from the bullet wound to his thigh. The grappling hook was dispatched and just as Quatre began to fall through the broken glass, Heero made one last, super human effort, diving to his stomach and latching onto Quatre's wrist. He locked his fingers around that wrist and felt himself being pulled along the floor. His feet scrambled, desperate to find a hold, hook onto anything that would stop him from being pulled out of the window as well by the weight of the two men. Just as his head and shoulders found the ledge of the broken window, so he was pulled up short. The resulting tug on his arm from the two men he was supporting almost pulled the joint from its socket but Heero grit his teeth and hung on.

Inside the air conditioning duct, Wufei watched the drama unfolding before him. He'd fired off the dart and succeeded in hitting the target but didn't expect what happened next. He stared in horror as Jackson grabbed Quatre and dragged the blonde with him through the window. As Yuy dived to save the former Sandrock pilot so Wufei was dropping out from inside the duct, his legs running before he hit the ground. Wufei's eyes also tracked the grappling hook as Heero tossed it behind him and latched onto Winner. The hook caught on the leg of the large conference table and Wufei watched as the rope suddenly snapped tight and the table moved a couple of inches.

The Chinese agent raced towards the rope and hook, noting the metal slipping slightly on the smooth wood of the table leg and then lodging securely. Chang let a small sigh of relief escape his lips and then held is breath as his eyes widened.

The table began to move.

The table was a solid affair but the weight of three men was more than it could support and it succumbed to that pull, the legs beginning to slide, inch by inch across the floor.

"Grab it!" yelled Chang to the group of delegates who were all sitting in mute shock as the events unfolded around them.

Major Klein was the first to spring into action, Corporal Weeks behind him seconds later. The two men grabbed the table and braced their legs, feet digging into the floor as they pushed their body weight against the table.

Wufei was quickly across the floor to the window where Heero lay, his upper torso hanging out, arm stretched to the limit. "Hang on, Yuy," he said as he assessed the situation. Relief flooded him when he spied Quatre dangling by his arm, Heero's hand securely locked around the blonde's wrist. Chang could also see the figure of Jackson, grimly hanging onto Winner's shoulder and arm. Having taken in all the current information, Wufei quickly told Heero what he was going to do.

Turning back to the assembled group that appeared to be a little more alert now, Wufei gave his orders. "You, you and you," he began, pointing to three of the senators, "get over here and secure this table. Use your body weight and anything else you have to stop it from moving any further."

"Now hang on a minute. Who the hell do you think you are to be giving us orders..."

Wufei turned his obsidian eyes towards the senator that had spoken and his lip curled in distaste. "I'm Preventer Agent Fire and that is my partner Agent Day hanging out that window attempting to prevent the death of one Quatre Winner; who also happens to be a friend of mine. Now shut the fuck up, shift your ass and do as I tell you. Trust me when I say I can be far worse than these terrorists," Wufei growled.

The senator promptly shut up and along with the other two senators, scrambled to the edge of the table and took up residence, forcing the table to remain where it was and freeing up the Major and Corporal for other things.

"Good," snapped Wufei and then turned his attention to the military. "Major, I need you and the Corporal to grab the rope, Lieutenant, you too."

The three military men quickly secured the rope.

Wufei looked around the room. "Shit!"

"What is it?" asked the Major.

"I need something to put over the ledge, there's a ton of broken glass there and when we pull them back up and in it's going to cut them to ribbons."

"Fuck!"

"Will this help?"

Wufei turned to where the General was holding out a large piece of cloth. "It might," he replied as he took the cloth.

"It's a table cloth," offered the General. "Here, let me help."

Chang and the General moved back to the window and tried to figure out the best way to get the cloth over the shattered glass.

"Chang?" muttered Heero. "My grip is slipping. Need to hurry this up."

"I know," replied Wufei. "There's a shitload of broken glass here, Yuy, and we need to get something to cover it over before we can pull you back in, Winner too. If we don't then the glass is going to cut you up."

"There won't be anything to cut up if you don't move it," Heero replied through gritted teeth. His arm ached and burned, the muscles pulled to their limits as he fought to retain his hold on Quatre. Below him the teal eyes of the blonde held a calm trust in them and that made Heero even more determined not to let go.

Quatre's body was screaming in pain. His arm currently supporting Jackson's weight felt as if it had been pulled from his body. His other arm was almost numb from the vice grip that Heero held it in. He sent a silent prayer to Allah that when the end came it would be quick. Below him Jackson's body lurched as the terrorist swung is other arm up in an attempt to take a firmer hold on Quatre and the blonde felt the searing pain of muscles stretched beyond their limit. "Hurry," he whispered through clenched teeth as his ribs protested the movements.

Wufei worked as quickly as he could, shoving and tucking the cloth over the glass shards and doing his best to minimize the possible damage. Having done the best he could, Wufei turned back to the three men on the rope. "Pull!" he yelled and then turned back to the open window, digging his feet in and bracing himself to assist with hauling Heero, Quatre and Jackson back up and into the room.

The Major, Corporal and Lieutenant took a firm hold on the rope and began to pull back on it. The grappling hook released its hold on the table leg as the slack in the rope increased. One of the senators dived forwards and grabbed the hook, looking around for anywhere else he could secure it as a back up measure. There was only the door frame but there wasn't enough slack in the rope yet for him to be able to reach it.

Grimly Heero hung on. He felt the bite of the glass as he was steadily pulled back into the room. His arm scraped on the edge of the broken window, his leg where the bullet wound was bled profusely and every nerve in his body cried out in agony. Suddenly Quatre began to jerk and Heero felt his grip slip. His eyes focused beyond the red haze of pain in an attempt to see what Quatre was doing.

The drug was coursing through Jackson's body now, his control over his muscles slipping rapidly. He felt his fingers beginning to lose their hold on the blonde. Desperately he tried to shake the effects off and grappled with his other hand to try and secure himself. As he did so he caused both himself and Quatre to swing slightly and bump against the side of the building.

As the drug penetrated deeper so Jackson's body began to react further, sliding towards oblivion, muscles beginning to relax even as the brain fought to stave off the effects. "No!" cried Jackson as his hand slipped. Terror shot through him, adrenaline pumped and for a moment Jackson was able to recover his control; unfortunately the control lasted only a few seconds, the more he moved the faster the drug went through his body. His fingers began to become lax, his grip slipped again.

With Jackson's frantic scrabbling to keep his hold on Quatre, the blonde felt his own grip with Heero beginning to slip. The movement of the terrorist jolted and jarred Quatre's already battered body, the light breeze that blew around them lent momentum to Jackson's efforts and succeeded in causing Quatre to bang against the side of the building again. He groaned as the air left his lungs once more.

"Help me," came Jackson's plea as his grip loosened a little more.

Quatre looked down at the terrorist and saw the fear in his eyes. Regardless of what the man had done it wasn't in Quatre's nature to simply ignore him and let him die. Despite his feelings of disgust he let his hand try to grab onto Jackson which wasn't easy as the terrorist was latched onto his arm. The grip loosened a bit and Quatre felt the slide of fingers as the man slipped. Automatically Quatre tried to grab for him but found himself being swung out, away from the building. With the steady upward haul from those inside the building combined with Jackson's struggling to hang on to him, Quatre began to swing like a pendulum. Too late he realized he was about to crash against the side of the building again and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.

Quatre did his best to brace for the impact, his feet and legs, along with Jackson's lower torso collided with another pane of glass and this time the glass shattered. Pain lanced through Quatre's body from the multitude of small cuts inflicted on him by the shattering glass but it was nothing compared to the pain in his arm as Jackson's hold faltered. The hand left him, grabbed again, jolted, released, jerked and then finally let go.

Jackson tried desperately to regain his slipping hold on the blonde but the swinging of their bodies and the effects of the drug in his system prevented his neural messages from getting through to the respective limbs. Glass shattered around them as they hit the side of the building and a large piece sliced through Jackson's arm. The pain wasn't as intense as it could have been given the drug in his body; but the damage was. The sharp glass cut through fabric, skin and muscle, severing the muscles and therefore disabling Jackson's grip on the blonde.

As the realization hit him so Jackson's hand released its grip, unresponsive fingers twitched and then Jackson was falling through the air. His disbelieving eyes looked up and he caught one last glimpse of Winner and the boy that had dropped from the air conditioning duct. _/ Never_ _underestimate your enemy./_ The words the boy had stated flashed through Jackson's mind as he plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse]

Une trained the binoculars on the broken window of the twelfth floor and held her breath. Several minutes had passed since her last transmission to the two agents with nothing down the com line since. Suddenly there was a commotion and she caught the cry before it could leave her throat.

Biting her lip she could do nothing but watch as the figure of a man, she presumed to be Jackson, appeared at the broken window. The man staggered as if drunk and Une knew he had to be feeling the effects of the darts the agents were ordered to use to subdue the terrorists. It would seem her agents had disabled their targets, but she hesitated on contacting them or sending in 'F Troop' until she had confirmation from the agents themselves.

Une continued to watch as the figure stumbled and then seemed to be grasping at something before starting to fall out of the window. "Shit!" she cried as she watched a second figure join the first in the fall, the blonde hair telling her it was Quatre Winner, the view through the binoculars confirming the identity. Her heart was racing when the pair suddenly jerked to an abrupt halt and simply swung from the broken window. Trailing the binoculars up a little further she saw the reason for the sudden stop. Agent Day was half in and half out of the window, his hand firmly clasped around Quatre Winner's wrist.

Instantly Une swung into action.

"Winter!" she barked and the agent snapped to attention.

All of the assembled agents had been watching the drama unfold but weren't privy to a pair of binoculars each so they had to rely on their own eyesight and the reports from their commanding officer to keep them informed. Hearing Une's order, the group immediately came to attention, their eyes scanning around and ready for action.

"Yes, Commander?" Winter said as he approached the commander and stood awaiting orders.

"I take it you've seen what's happening?"

Winter nodded.

"Right. I haven't received anything from the agents over the com link but judging by what is happening now I think it's safe to assume that both Fire and Day have disabled the terrorists. It is obvious that they need assistance up there, gather the agents and head in pronto. Be careful as we do not have anything to confirm or deny the presence of traps set. Avoid the elevators, take the stairs but sweep the area before proceeding. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good luck and be as quick as you can. I don't think I need to stress the importance of success here."

"No, Commander." Winter turned on his heel and jogged back to the assembled agents. "Grab your gear and haul ass. We're going in. I'll brief you all on the way." Winter snatched up his own pack and strode alongside Agent Snow as they moved towards the entry to the Glasshouse. Snow was an expert in explosives, not only their construction but their disarmament as well. "Got your shit?"

Snow nodded the affirmative.

"Good. This place could be hot wired. No idea if it is, where the traps could be set or what sort."

"Okay," grunted Snow.

"We also have to get in there as fast as possible. Stairs only, twelfth floor."

"Roger that."

The troop burst into the building, Winter having summarized that it was highly unlikely the ground floor was booby trapped, after all, the building's inhabitants had all been evacuated that way and no one had triggered off any sort of device. Winter gave the agents a briefing, stressing the importance of vigilance and speed. While he was filling in the agents, Snow had approached the stairwell and was scanning it with the specialized instruments. Nothing showed up. Carefully he pushed open the doors and scanned again. Still nothing. Snow poked his head inside.

The stairwell was empty.

The heat sensors, infra red sensor and scanner showed no evidence of any form of explosive device or anything else for that matter. "All clear," he called back to Winter and then entered the stairwell.

"Ground floor level, secure," said Winter down his com unit as he dispatched his agents into the stairwell. "Proceeding to level one."

"Good luck," came Une's reply.

The unit crackled and then went silent. Une turned her attention back to the building where the figures were still dangling out of the window. "Hold on, Yuy," she whispered.

"Ma'am?"

Une turned to see a young police officer standing beside her. "Yes?" she asked, irritated.

"My Captain asked me to come over and see if the police could be of any assistance to you."

Une thought on that for a moment. Her agents were doing all they could so there really wasn't anything more the police could do, then her eyes narrowed in on the reporters. "Ah, fuck!"

"Pardon, ma'am?" The officer looked a little shocked to hear such language from the woman before him.

Une suddenly realized that the reporters were filming the events as they unfolded. Yes, she'd had them warned regarding crossing the boundaries of journalism but with them going live, the damage was already done and even if the journalists were prosecuted the images had already been transmitted.

She also realized that with the news being reported live the chances were Sally, Barton and Maxwell would also be witnessing the events unfolding first hand. Une felt as if iced water had been poured down her spine. "Officer? There is something the police can do..."

~ * ~

tbc........

[1] RITODRINE (Yutopar®) can help to stop a premature labor that occurs after the 20th week of pregnancy. Generic ritodrine injections are available.

[2] Drugs called tocolytics, which include magnesium sulfate, terbutaline, the asthma drug Brethine, ritodrine, ethanol, nifedipine and indomethacin, are routinely used to try to stop premature labor.


	117. Chapter 116

**Thanks for the continued reviews! Now, on with the drama...**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 116

[Preventer Hospital]

"Oh God, NO!" cried Trowa as his skin paled, shock written in every line of his face.

The other three turned to see what was happening, the television screen showing a person falling from the Glasshouse. The picture wasn't all that close up or clear but to Trowa, who was completely familiar with every inch of his lover's body, there was no mistaking his husband's form as it also fell.

"Fuck!" Duo added his own voice to that of Trowa's as he watched the screen. "Oh, shit! Heero!" Duo's eyes widened as he watched the two men on the screen begin to fall and then stop as something grabbed them. Vaguely Duo could make out Heero's form, his head and shoulders hanging out of the window and holding onto Quatre for dear life.

But who the hell was holding onto Heero?

"Don't let him fall... don't let him fall... don't let him fall..." Trowa began to chant as his eyes remained riveted to the television and the drama unfolding.

Duo's blood ran cold as he watched his husband clinging to Quatre's arm, the only thing stopping the blonde and the other person hanging onto Quatre from plunging to their deaths. He knew Heero was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to hold on for too long, not with the weight of two people. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo could see the heart rate monitor attached to his body increase its recording of his heart rate, the blood pressure indicator also appeared to be climbing and Sally's warning came back to him. Duo tried his best to calm himself down but it wasn't easy and he wasn't having much success.

Sally's eyes were also glued to the screen, her heart in her mouth. Mentally she ran through her head the current status of the emergency section of the Preventer hospital. Two operating theaters and one doctor besides herself on duty. One of those operating theaters she would be needing herself for Duo the way things were going. Turning to the nurse she spoke softly but quickly. "Margaret, keep a close eye on Duo and the fetal monitor. I'll be right back."

The nurse nodded and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm going to contact Une and get a status update on possible casualties. Then I'll assess our facilities, call in whatever staff is necessary and arrange for treatment of the possible casualties from there. I'll be as quick as I can. Keep Duo as calm as possible and page me immediately if anything changes."

"Got it," replied the nurse and turned her attention back to the pregnant man.

After one last check of the equipment, Sally left to finalize the necessary arrangements. Neither Trowa or Duo noticed the doctor's departure.

***

[Television Crew]

Jasmine's hand covered her mouth as she watched in stunned silence the two bodies falling from the window; beside her Paul continued to film. The picture wasn't as clear as he would have liked but the distance was too far for him to be able to focus and obtain facial details. There was only so much the camera _could_ do and it appeared to be pushed to its limits at the moment.

Phil scrambled back to the van and fiddled with his equipment, trying to see if he could enhance the images any further. He wasn't having much luck.

"Oh, Christ!" Jasmine stared as the bodies halted in their descent. "What's happening?" she called to Paul who had a much clearer view through the camera. The shot on the small screen on the side of the van wasn't showing up too clearly so Jasmine couldn't make out exactly what was going on.

"Looks like they've grabbed onto something," muttered Paul. "Not sure what, can't make it out properly. Oh, hang on... Well, I'll be damned! It seems someone is hanging onto them, dunno who, how or what, can't get the zoom to work any better..."

"Shit!" Jasmine squinted at the small screen relaying the camera's view. "Viewers, it seems that the two people that were falling from the Glasshouse have somehow managed to be caught by a person or persons unknown," began Jasmine.

"Uh oh, trouble at two o'clock," mumbled Terry.

"What?" Jasmine made sure her microphone was turned off as she questioned Terry's words.

Terry inclined his head. "The local constabulary."

"Now what?" Jasmine smoothed down her skirt and put a smile onto her face as she prepared to greet the three officers approaching. "Keep filming," she hissed to Paul and stepped forwards. "Officers, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, ma'am, there is," replied one officer as the other two separated, one making towards the van and the other to Paul. "I'm afraid you will have to stop filming..."

"What? I'm sorry, officer, but this is headline news," began Jasmine, interrupting the officer as her eyes tracked the other officer who was now beside Paul with his hand over the camera's lens.

"If you do not stop then I will be forced to arrest you."

"On what grounds?" growled Jasmine. "Haven't you ever heard of freedom of the press?"

"Have you heard of invasion of privacy? Violation of personal rights? Not to mention relaying public images that are in direct violation of rule 233, section 169 relating to underage viewing content? And that's just the start," snapped the officer.

"Ahhh..." Jasmine looked a little confused, not to mention cautious.

"Unless you wish to be arrested and charged with these breaches of the law and several others I have not as yet mentioned, I suggest you cease filming. You may continue to report verbally as long as you refrain from direct reference to anything that could be construed as suitable to an audience of mature standing only."

"I think roughly translated that means we're not allowed to say anything above a 'G' rating," muttered Terry helpfully.

"I know what it means," snapped Jasmine and then swallowing, she turned back to the officer and spotted the third one in conversation with Phil at the door of the van. Knowing there wasn't really much she could do, she sighed. "All right, you win."

"Good. Thank you for being so cooperative," the officer replied and then turned to face his fellow policemen.

"Hey! Hang on a sec, you can't..." Jasmine began, only to be brought up short by the icy look the officer gave her.

"I assure you, ma'am, I can. This camera is to be held in police custody as an assurance that there will not be any more televising of harmful images. You may collect the camera from Precinct 22 tomorrow." With that the officer spun on his heel and with his fellow officers, left the collective reporters to stew, the camera securely in their grasp.

"What the hell is rule 233, section 169?" asked the younger officer as the three walked back towards the Preventer base 'camp'.

"I have no idea," grinned the officer. "But it worked."

The younger officer shook his head.

***

[Outside the Glasshouse.]

As soon as Une had dispatched the police officers and 'F Troop' she turned her attention back to the drama unfolding on the twelfth floor. She trained her binoculars on the men hanging from the window and bit her lip trying to decide if contacting her agents would add any further problems to the ones they were already experiencing. Deciding she really didn't have much choice, she pulled the com unit from her belt and pushed the 'talk' button.

Static hissed down the line. "Agents Day and Fire, do you copy?"

Further static then, "Agent Fire, I copy. Agent Day is indisposed."

"Chang, what's happening? Keep it brief."

"Yuy is holding onto Winner and Jackson, we are about to retrieve them."

"I want a full status report as soon as possible."

"Roger."

"Any information on possible traps set in stairwell?"

"Unknown."

"Back up is proceeding through stairwells as we speak. Unsure of ETA due to possible traps. Will keep you advised."

"Roger that."

"Mother Earth, out."

"Agent Fire, out."

Une replaced the com unit on her belt and glanced at the building again, sending a silent prayer that all this would end with minimal bloodshed and her agents would come out relatively unscathed.

* * *

[Inside the Stairwell]

Agent Snow proceeded with caution to the next level, eyes and equipment scanning for possible bombs, traps, infra red laser beams or anything out of the ordinary. So far they had been lucky and not encountered anything. Snow had a feeling that they wouldn't but was hesitant to simply proceed without the necessary precautions. It was when you let your guard down that the unexpected happened. Snow doubted that given the building's usage by the public and the swiftness in which the terrorists had seized the conference room, that they hadn't had the time to lay any traps; but it was best to advance with caution.

Steadily he cleared each flight, the closest thing he found to a trap was on floor six; a suspicious looking bundle in the corner by the exit door. Turned out to be someone's laundry. How it got there and why it was there, Snow had no idea and after clearing it as a non threat he felt a bit silly about being made to sweat by a pile of dirty socks and some underwear. They continued upward.

* * *

[Preventer Hospital]

"What the hell?!" shouted Duo as the television screen went blank and was then replaced with an image of the channel's logo.

"What happened?" cried Trowa as he reached for the remote control the same time Duo did.

"Dunno," Duo pressed several buttons, scanning through various channels but none of the other channels were covering the currently breaking story. He flipped back to channel 9 only to find the logo still there.

"Maybe they're having technical difficulties?" suggested the nurse as she checked the monitors and frowned.

"That would be right," complained Duo and gave a slight grimace as he noticed the nurse's concern over his readings on the monitor.

Trowa seized the remote and took over, also flicking through channels but not having any luck. The logo came up again but this time there was a narrative to go with it.

"... apologize for the break in visual, we are working on it but meantime we will continue to report verbally on the current situation at the Glasshouse. Thank you for your patience." The logo changed to a still shot of the Glasshouse taken earlier with the news reporter standing out the front.

"This is Jasmine Marshall coming to you live from the Glasshouse. We do apologize again for the loss of the picture but rest assured we will continue to report the drama as it unfolds. We have had no further conformation from the authorities in regards to the terrorists' demands, nor what they plan on doing about them. Shortly before we lost visual transmission two people appeared to be falling from the window on the twelfth floor. Who they are and the reason for the fall is as yet undetermined. The people though appear to have been caught and their fall halted by persons unknown at this stage. It would seem that someone is holding onto one of the people, although I cannot confirm that fact for certain."

"Damn it all to hell! Why can't they show us what's happening?!" Trowa shouted in frustration and went to throw the remote only to have his arm caught by Duo's.

"You break that buddy and we won't even have the verbal," he said softly.

Trowa lowered his arm and turned his sad, green eyes to Duo's concerned violet. "I know, I'm sorry. Here I am carrying on over a stupid picture when we do have the verbal account."

"It's okay, I understand, Trowa. I'm as worried as you are."

_/ Shit! /_ Trowa mentally cursed himself. Of course Duo would be worried as well, Heero was there and Heero had a lot more at stake than Trowa did. How could he be so selfish? He'd promised Heero he would look after Duo for him and here he was wallowing in his own self pity. Giving himself a mental shake, Trowa dropped the remote to the bed and turned to face the pregnant man fully. "I'm sorry, Duo," he began, "I know you're just as worried, in fact more so. You have more to lose than I do. I apologize for being so selfish and only thinking of myself."

"It's all right, Trowa. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do. I made a promise to Heero that I would take care of you and it's about time I started to do just that." Trowa stood and took Duo's hand in his own, noting the cold, clammy feeling as his hand engulfed Duo's. "How are you really feeling?"

Duo lowered his eyes.

"No bullshit either, Duo."

Duo had to smile at that. "Okay, I won't lie. I'm worried sick over Heero and Quatre; Wufei too. I'm scared that this baby will be born before Heero can get here and I don't want to go through that alone. I know Sally and Nurse Brown will take good care of me, but..." Duo's voice trailed off.

Staring deep into Duo's eyes and noting the young man's body language, Trowa could clearly see the fear there and his heart went out to the other man. "You won't be alone, Duo. I know I'm a poor substitute for Heero but I will be here with you, every step of the way until he gets here."

"Thanks, Tro." Duo gave the hand holding his a small squeeze of appreciation. He didn't trust his voice to speak anymore, but he knew he didn't need to vocalize his thoughts, Trowa understood completely.

Behind them the nurse gave a small smile and adjusted the drip flow slightly. She sent a silent prayer to whatever god may be listening that all three men currently caught up in this hostage debacle would make it out safe and sound; the two men here needed their partners, as did the doctor, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse]

"Agent Winter, status?"

"Approaching level ten now."

"Any welcome gifts?"

"None so far. All is clear at this stage."

"Good. Continue to proceed with caution. Contact me again once you reach level twelve. Mother Earth, out."

"Roger that. Winter, out."

Une tucked the com unit back into her belt again and reached for the binoculars. Her cell 'phone began to ring. She reached for it and flipped it open. "Une."

"Une, it's Sally. I need to confirm some stats with you."

"Okay."

"Firstly though, what's the latest news? I've seen a little on the television but nothing conclusive."

"I don't have a complete report in as yet from Agent Fire. Currently 'F Troop' is deployed and making their way through the stairwells to assist, removing any threats as they find them. Last report they were on level ten. Agent Day has managed to secure Winner and Jackson, Agent Fire is in the process of retrieving them."

"Casualties?"

"One dead inside the building. A Sergeant Wilcox from the military, deceased. Body has been collected and taken to the city morgue. Status of the others at this stage unable to confirm. Going off my own assumptions I would say that four terrorists are under the influence of the tranquilizer darts. Status of the rest is indeterminable but I would assume that Winner and Agent Day will have some form of injury that will require medical assistance, even if it's only pulled muscles. As for Jackson, that's anybody's guess."

"If I know Heero it will be more than pulled muscles. Damn!" said Sally. "Duo really needs him here."

"What is the status of Agent Night?"

"Not too good. I'm worried, Une. This drama you have going on isn't helping him in any way, the worry and stress he's going through is causing his body to release more hormones into his system. I've given him the maximum dose of Ritodrine but it isn't having much effect at all. Given his current state I would anticipate having to take him through for an emergency C-section somewhere in the next hour. If we can get Heero back here it would certainly help a great deal."

Une sighed. "As soon as the situation is under control getting Heero back to the hospital will be the first thing I do, providing he's not badly injured. I'd prefer for him to arrive there in normal transport and not an ambulance." The word 'body bag' sprang to Une's mind as well but she quickly squashed it, determined that somehow she could will the agent to hang on and stay alive.

"Knowing Heero even something life threatening won't stop him from getting here," replied Sally.

"Too true," Une conceded.

"So, at this stage you know there are four drugged terrorists as well as Winner, Jackson and Yuy with unknown injuries. I'll start to make arrangements at this end for treatment of the injured. It would help if you can let me know the extent of the injuries as soon as you can and then I will be able to have the best help on hand."

"I'll let you know as soon as I do, Sally."

"Thanks."

"Please, I know this isn't much but let Agent Night know I will have his husband back with him as soon as I can. How's Barton?"

"Trowa's doing as well as can be expected."

Une translated that to mean the man was half out of his mind with worry. "And how are you?"

"Coping."

Une closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about all of this, I really didn't have a choice."

"I know that, Une, Duo and Trowa both know it too and they don't bear any grudges," the doctor replied softly. "Just do us all a favor and try to end this as quickly as possible."

"I will. I'll contact you as soon as I have further information."

"Thanks."

Une pressed the disconnect button and shoved the 'phone back into her pocket before reaching for her binoculars again and training them on the building. As she focused once more so she watched in horror as the two men began to swing, banging against the side of the building. She felt her own body wince in sympathy and then her heart leapt into her mouth as one of the men grappled and fell.

"Fuck! MEDIC!!!" she screamed and took off at a run, the bewildered medic trying to catch up to her.

* * *

[Television Crew]

"There doesn't appear to be a lot happening at the moment, viewers. The two people are still hanging from the window and as yet are to be pulled back in or rescued in some way. Wait a minute..." Jasmine squinted as she forced her eyes to try and see clearer. "I'm not sure what is happening but it looks like there is some movement up there. They might be being pulled in... wait, they're swinging a little..."

Paul, Terry and Phil were now all standing beside Jasmine, straining their eyes to pick out exactly what was going on.

"Yes, I do believe they are being pulled back inside the building," continued Jasmine. "Well, that's a relief I must say. For a moment there it looked as if _- Oh shit!"_ Jasmine's words were cut off as a scream left her throat.

"Oh no, he's falling!" Paul's voice was picked up by Jasmine's microphone.

* * *

[Preventer Hospital]

Trowa and Duo continued to listen to the broadcast, even without the visual it was better than nothing.

"Yes, I do believe they are being pulled back inside the building," the reporter's voice echoed in the room.

"See, Tro? I told you Heero would look after Quatre and would make sure he didn't get hurt," said Duo softly as he rubbed a hand over his belly. The drugs Sally had given him seemed to have eased the contractions a bit and he'd only had another one since the last dose and that had been mild. Duo began to let his hopes rise a little. It would appear that Heero was able to get Quatre back up and inside the building to safety and that meant his husband would soon be on his way to the hospital. Maybe Heero would get here in time for Sunshine's delivery after all. Now if he could only keep his emotions in check so his body doesn't release any further hormones they might just come through this ordeal in one piece.

Beside his pregnant friend, Trowa let a small sigh of relief escape his lips and turned to face Duo. He gave a small smile. "I never doubted Heero for a moment," he whispered.

The reporter's voice continued. "Well, that's a relief I must say. For a moment there it looked as if - _Oh shit!"_

Both Duo and Trowa froze as a new voice came out of the television speaker.

"Oh no, he's falling!"

~ * ~

tbc.......


	118. Chapter 117

**Thanks to all who are reading and for the kind reviews! Now, back to the drama. ^_^**

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 117

As Jackson fell through the air so he waited for his life to flash before his eyes, after all, that's what was supposed to happen, wasn't it? The tranquilizer in his system had numbed the pain in his gut from the knife along with any pain from the injuries caused by the glass. His mind wandered, wondering how his plan had managed to go so wrong. He'd spent months figuring it out, planning the details and recruiting the others. The conference meeting had seemed the ideal place to put his plan into action, he'd been certain the government would bow to his demands once they knew who he held hostage.

But he'd been wrong.

He hadn't counted on someone coming through the air conditioning duct.

_/ Never underestimate your enemy. /_ The words of the boy passed fleetingly through his mind as the air rushed past him and the ground grew ever closer. He'd been outsmarted by a kid. Now _that_ hurt.

_/ Not as much as the ground will when you meet it, /_ his subconscious supplied.

A mere boy. They had sent a young boy to do a man's job. There was something familiar about the young man's face though, Jackson had seen him somewhere before. The thought tickled at the back of his mind and then suddenly a memory burst forth.

Moon base.

The kid had been one of those Gundam pilots. Now he remembered. He'd met the boy before on the Moon base when they had those mad scientists there building some new types of mobile suits; the Mercurius and Vayeate or something like that.

Fitting he supposed that a former Gundam Pilot and terrorist like he himself was now would take him out.

A small smirk crossed Jackson's face as the earth finally greeted him.

***

[Outside the Glasshouse]

Une sprinted across the forecourt of the Glasshouse, the medic panting behind her. Running from other directions she could see the police and a couple of Preventer agents she'd had stationed around the building. Converging on the point of impact, Une pulled up short and took a shuddering breath before turning away and trying to hang onto the contents of her stomach.

"Sweet Jesus," said the medic as he pushed past the Commander and approached the body on the ground. "What a mess."

The police and Preventer agents also arrived and immediately surrounded the area.

"Commander, are you all right?" asked a voice to Une's left.

She turned around to face one of the police officers and nodded. "I'll be fine," she replied, swallowing down the bile in her throat and forcing her body to obey. She glanced around and noticed with wry amusement that both her agents were busy throwing up into one of the garden beds. It made her feel a little better. Pulling herself together she addressed the police officer, figuring that her agents weren't going to be of much use at the moment. "Officer, would you mind having some of your men stationed around to prevent anyone other than authorized personnel from coming close?"

"Yes, ma'am." The officer rounded up his men and positioned them as requested.

Une approached her agents and told them to return to their former positions, once they'd cleaned themselves up, then she took a deep breath and walked over to the medic and what remained of Jackson.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Jackson had hit the ground with quite a force, but that was to be expected when you fell twelve floors. Une was no medic but she had seen enough in the wars to have some idea of injuries and judging by her brief glance at Jackson, the man had suffered several when he'd been brought to an abrupt halt by the concrete. Limbs lay at twisted angles, the force of the impact had also partially split the man's abdomen open and Une could see the glistening of intestines. There was also a large pooling of blood around what remained of Jackson's head. "Well?" she demanded, looking at the medic who was completing his examination.

"Dead," replied the medic.

"No shit, Sherlock. I can see _that_," Une replied sarcastically.

The medic sighed, took one look at Une's face and decided to quit with any further humor attempts. "Multiple abrasions, knife wound to the upper abdomen with the knife still there. Several fractures, arms, legs, pelvis, back and skull; actually it would be more appropriate to say that the skull is completely crushed." The medic took a look at Une's face and quickly continued. "Most likely internal damage as well as major blood loss from connecting with the concrete. I'd say death was instant."

"Too good for him if you ask me," muttered Une under her breath.

The medic wisely kept silent.

"Okay. Once you have finished your examination we will let the police in to finish off their side of the job then have the body removed to the Preventer morgue. I want our team to do the autopsy and we will send the police through a copy of that report for their files."

"Right. I'll call for the meat wagon then; ah, the ambulance I mean," the medic was quick to change his words when he saw the look on the Commander's face.

"You do that. I'll inform the police." Une turned on her heel and approached the officer to give permission for the police to do their part of the job once the Preventer medic was finished.

She'd gotten no further than two steps when her cell 'phone began to ring.

***

[Preventer Hospital]

Trowa and Duo sat in stunned silence for a moment as the words from the television hit home.

"F-Falling?" Trowa swallowed. "Who's falling? Duo?"

Duo was equally shocked but reached for his friend and wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders as best he could. "I don't know, Trowa," he replied honestly. _/ Please don't let it be Quatre, oh god, not Quatre... /_

Nurse Brown was at the bedside in an instant, she'd also heard the news report. "Now then, we don't know what's going on and you know these journalists, they love to sensationalize anything and everything. Calm down the two of you and listen to me."

Both men felt compelled to listen to the nurse, the tone of her voice demanded that they did.

"There's nothing to say that both your partners aren't all right. I know this is a worrying time for the both of you but going on what I know of your husbands in the short time I've known them, it is going to take more than these want to be terrorists to keep them out of the ball park. Now, relax, the two of you, I'm going to page Doctor Po and have her come in to check you, Duo. I don't like the way your readings are continuing to rise. The fetal monitor is also showing an increase in stress so I want to be sure. I'll ask her to contact whoever is in the field and find out exactly what is going on. Understood?"

"Yes," both men replied meekly.

"Good. I'll be right back, the 'phone for paging is just outside the door." Nurse Brown turned and left to page Sally.

"She's right, you know. Heero and Quatre will come back to us safe and sound," said Duo softly.

"But... How can you say that? I don't think I could go on if Quatre's..."

"Hush. Heero won't let him fall, I _know_ he won't. Believe in him, Tro."

"How can you be so sure? Heero is strong, I know that, but even he has his limits."

"I have to believe it. Heero has too much to live for," Duo's voice became a whisper as he rubbed his belly.

Taking a shuddering breath, Trowa brought himself back under control. The television had gone silent, no picture and no verbal commentary, but neither man cared at that stage. Duo began to feel uncomfortable again and shifted slightly as the familiar cramping of a contraction began to make itself known. He let a soft moan escape and instantly Trowa was on alert.

"Duo?"

"It's okay, just another contraction," Duo replied through gritted teeth. This one was stronger than before. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to remember some of the meditation techniques Wufei had taught him during the war.

Trowa eyed the monitoring equipment and his heart jumped when he saw the readings. "No, you're not all right. I'm going to get the nurse." Duo's hand on his arm stopped Trowa from getting up.

"No," he hissed through clenched teeth. "It will pass in a moment. Want Heero."

Trowa sat back down, the worry etched into his face as he gripped Duo's hand in his own. "Breathe, Duo. Gentle breaths, concentrate on something calm and serene," he offered, not knowing what else to say. "Picture a wooded forest, sunlight streaming through the boughs to dapple on the ground. A gentle breeze is blowing and there's the sound of spring water running near by, trickling over the rocky stream bed and running through small waterfalls..."

"Stop it, will you."

"Huh? I thought that's what you were supposed to do, relax and think of quiet places," replied Trowa.

"All this talk of running water is making me want to pee."

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

[In the Corridor]

Nurse Brown was worried. Not your average worry, but flat out, 'something's going to happen' panic worry. Duo's blood pressure was building and she didn't like the increased fetal heart rate either. It was obvious the drugs were not doing the job properly and Duo's contractions would return in full force - and soon.

She pressed the number for Sally's pager and waited as the thing beeped to register her call, then she hung up and waited for the doctor to contact her back. It didn't take long.

"Margaret?"

"Sally, I need you back here right away."

"Status?"

"Blood pressure is rising also the fetal heart rate is increasing. Anything on the husbands?"

"Negative. All I can tell you is that Yuy has Winner and one of the terrorists in a vice grip, attempts are being made to pull them back into the building."

"Shit!"

"Margaret!" Sally was quite shocked to hear the expletive from the nurse's mouth.

"Sorry. Can you contact the Commander or whoever is in charge and get an update? The news report has just said someone has fallen."

"Fuck!"

"Doctor Po!"

"Errr, sorry? Look, I'm on my way back now. Going by what you say I think we need to get Duo prepped and into surgery now, we can't delay this much longer or it could be fatal for him and the baby. I'll make the call on my way back and see what Une can tell me, meanwhile, keep Duo as calm as possible. Theater is prepped and ready to go, I've called in staff to take care of casualties from the hostage situation."

"Okay. ETA?"

Sally looked at her watch. "I'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

"Right." Nurse Brown hung up and rubbed her temples. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

[Elsewhere in Preventer Hospital]

Sally shoved the pager into her pocket as she hung up the internal 'phone. Grabbing her cell 'phone, she hit Une's number and took off down the hallway at a run. The call connected and Une's voice came down the line a few seconds later.

"Une."

"Une, it's Sally again. I heard someone fell."

"Yes, they did."

The tone of Une's voice did nothing to calm Sally's fears. "Who the hell was it? I don't need to remind you I have a pregnant man in labor here who is now out of his mind with worry."

"Jackson."

Sally gave a sigh of relief.

"He's dead."

"Good," hissed Sally as she skidded around the corner then continued to run.

"Yuy is still holding onto Winner but I haven't had an update from Chang as yet. I will contact you immediately I know anything and let you know the full status."

"Thanks."

"How are Barton and Maxwell now?"

"Not good. Duo's vitals are increasing and I'm not happy about that. There's also fetal stress so I think it's a safe bet that I'm going to have to deliver the baby very shortly."

"Roger that. I'll do my best to get Yuy there as quickly as I can."

"Thanks. Po out." Sally put the cell 'phone back into her pocket and rounded the corner to the isolation unit. Catching her breath she slowed to a fast walk, slid her card through the electronic lock and burst through the doors, striding quickly to Duo's room where she found two agitated men and one nurse on tenterhooks awaiting her.

"I've just been in contact with Une and the person that fell was the terrorist, Jackson. Heero and Quatre are being pulled back inside the building," Sally said as she scanned over the monitoring equipment. She'd decided it was easier to just come straight out with the facts.

"Thank god," muttered the nurse.

Trowa let the tears he'd been holding slide freely down his cheeks. "Quatre," he whispered softly.

Duo simply fell back into the pillows, a sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer of gratitude.

Checking the equipment, Sally's lips pursed. "Duo? Have you had any further contractions?"

"Uh... Yeah. Just the one since you've been gone."

"How bad was it?"

"Oh, you know..." Duo was doing his best to avoid directly answering the questions. He was playing for time and hoping that Heero would be here soon.

"No, I don't know," said Sally as she narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't very mild from what I could tell," piped up Trowa and got a death glare from Duo.

"I see. Look, Duo. I know you want to wait for Heero to get here before we take you down to the theater, but I think you need to face the fact that we may have to take you through before that happens."

"NO!"

"Duo, be reasonable," began Sally.

"NO! I won't go without Heero. He's the baby's father and he should be here for the birth." Duo stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and gave a defiant stare.

"I'm afraid you may not have much say in the matter. Heero will be here as soon as he can but if these contractions start up again, which I'm suspecting they already have, then we really don't have much choice." Sally checked the blood pressure readings again.

"I'm not going anywhere until Heero is - ahhhh...." Duo didn't get to finish his sentence, a contraction began and built in strength, leaving the long haired man clutching his abdomen and moaning loudly.

"Dammit!" snapped Sally as she did her best to calm the young man. "We need to get you down to theater _now_."

"Not, going..." Duo hissed out. "Want Heero."

"Duo, be reasonable." Trowa tried to get through to his friend.

"No, not without Heero," Duo sobbed and then curled in on himself, hugging his belly and riding out the pain.

The other three could only sit by and watch as Duo bore the contraction and then went limp as it finally eased off. Leaving Trowa to soothe the pregnant man, Sally pulled Nurse Brown to the side.

"We have to get him to surgery soon, too many more of those contractions and his insides are going to begin to tear."

The nurse nodded in agreement.

"See if he will let you or Trowa prep him for the C-section, I'm going to contact G and let him know I will be performing the surgery on my own, I'll need him to supervise the casualties coming in from the Glasshouse."

"Good luck," said the nurse and went back to the bed and Duo.

Stepping out into the corridor, Sally made her call to G. Hanging up she stood and rested her forehead against the cool wall, closing her eyes for a moment. "Why is life so difficult?" she muttered under her breath. In her pocket, her cell 'phone went off and she pulled it free, noting Une's number as the caller ID.

* * *

[Inside the Stairwell]

"Clear," called Snow and headed up the next set of stairs. They were now approaching the twelfth floor and so far all was clear. Reaching the doors that would take them out of the stairwell and into the corridors of the twelfth floor, Snow paused again. He scanned the door and noted there was a slight increase in the reading at the base of the door. Scratching his head, he scanned again.

"What's up?" asked Winter.

"Not getting a clear reading," replied Snow. "I think there might be a trap on the other side."

"Roger. What can we do about it?"

"Here, hold this." Snow passed his scanner over and lowered his pack to the ground. He rummaged inside and came out with a dental mirror.

"What the?" asked Winter.

"Watch," grinned Snow and very carefully eased the doors open a fraction, just enough to push the mirror through.

"Smart bastard," muttered Winter.

"It's called self preservation," replied Snow. "Ah, what do we have here then?"

"What is it?"

"Trap." Snow moved the mirror carefully up and down the small gap in the door. "Pass me the slim, long nosed pliers. They're in the side of the pack."

Winter rummaged around and found the tool, handing it to the agent. "What sort of trap?"

Snow ignored his commanding officer for the moment and slipped the pliers through the gap. "Gotcha," he muttered and then stood up. "Should be secure now." Snow carefully opened the door and when nothing went 'boom', he pushed it open fully and stepped through, Winter right behind him.

"Nasty little thing," said Snow as he bent to examine the crude bomb that had been set at the base of the door. "They set this up here and then wired it to the door. Anyone coming through from inside the stairs would open the door, pull the wire which in turn would pull the pin from the detonator and 'bang'. Crude but effective."

Winter blew a sigh of relief. "Come on, the conference room is down here."

The rest of the agents spilled out into the hall way and followed their commander. Reaching the door to the conference room, Snow checked again but found nothing out of the ordinary on his scanners. "All clear," he said.

"Good, let's get in there and help out." Winter grabbed his com unit and pressed the talk button. "Agent Winter. F Troop has arrived and we're about to enter the conference room."

* * *

[Inside the Glasshouse]

Quatre watched with a mixture of horror and relief as Jackson finally let go and fell. He saw the man hit the ground and shut his eyes, raising his face to point upwards before opening them again and staring at Heero.

"I've got you," said Heero through gritted teeth.

"Thank you," replied Quatre and then felt a jerk as he was pulled a little further upwards.

"Pull," called Wufei as he knelt beside Heero and did his best to stop the broken glass from injuring his partner.

The men on the rope pulled, easing the two boys back inside the room. Heero could feel the bite of the glass as his upper body slid backwards and he bit his lip, hoping it would all be over soon. Beside him, Wufei was pushing more broken glass out of the way and trying to keep a barrier between the glass and his skin with the tablecloth. Just as his shoulders and upper arms were pulled back inside the room he felt a searing pain in his bicep and his grip on Quatre faltered.

Quatre was steadily being brought towards the ledge of the broken window. He could see the pain in Heero's eyes and feel the winces as Heero's body was dragged through the broken glass. A sharp gasp from Heero's mouth was the only warning Quatre had before Heero's grip on his wrist suddenly went lax. Just as he started to slip from Heero's grasp so another hand clamped itself around his arm and he turned his head slightly to see Wufei, lips set in grim determination holding him tightly.

Major Klein raced forwards as he saw what was happening. The others kept the rope taut as the Major lunged for Heero and Wufei. The big man grabbed Wufei around the waist, holding his belt and heaving the agent up and backwards, effectively hauling Quatre with the Chinese man. General Gordon was quickly beside them and as the Major pulled Wufei up so the General grabbed Quatre's shoulders and hefted him into the room; beside them Heero wriggled back inside aided by the pull on the rope.

For a moment the five simply sat or sprawled on the floor catching their breath and letting the adrenaline settle in their respective systems when the door to the room burst open and several Preventer agents flooded in.

Wufei looked tiredly at them. "About time the cavalry got here."

~ * ~

tbc....


	119. Chapter 118

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! And now, a little more drama, but there's going to be some fluff along the way to ease the tension as Duo's baby's birth draws ever closer. Thank you all for reading!**

**Enjoy...  
**

"Chimaera"

October 2003 ShenLong.

Chapter 118

[Outside the Glasshouse]

Having spoken with the police officers, Une began to retrace her steps to the Preventer 'base camp'. Her com unit went off and Agent Winter's voice informed her they had reached the twelfth floor and were about to enter the conference room. She swung her binoculars up and focused quickly. She could just make out the figures of Yuy and Winner before they disappeared from sight. She gave a small sigh of relief and reached for her com unit.

"Agents Fire and Day, do you copy?"

"Agent Fire here. Agent Day is currently unavailable."

"Status, Chang, now!"

"One senator dead, four terrorists disabled and unconscious. Remaining senators all okay apart from possible shock. Military personnel all okay. What is the status of Jackson?"

"Dead. What is the status of Winner and Yuy?"

"Winner seems to have pulled muscles, dislocated shoulder and numerous lacerations. Agent Day is in worse shape. Bullet wound to the left thigh, severe laceration to the upper right bicep, numerous other lacerations to the upper torso and muscle damage; pulled, strained or torn, I'm not sure," Wufei replied as he watched the Major attending to Heero's wounds while one of the Preventer agents did his best to patch up Quatre with the meager first aid kit they carried.

"What about you, Chang?"

"I'm fine," growled Wufei, ignoring the cuts that adorned his own body from his impromptu wrestling with the shattered glass of the broken window when he'd made his lunge to assist Heero in holding onto Quatre.

Une didn't believe him for a minute. "Roger that. I'll have an ambulance on stand-by to transport Agent Day, Winner and yourself to the Preventer hospital for treatment. F Troop can clean up and take care of the terrorists. The senators and military will be required to accompany the agents to headquarters for debriefing."

"How is Duo?" Heero had managed to get his com unit off his belt, despite the attention of the Major and the first aid he was rendering.

Une hesitated for a moment and then decided to come clean. "I spoke with Doctor Po a few minutes ago. The drugs haven't been successful. She wants to take him through to surgery and perform the C-section as soon as possible."

"Fuck!" Heero began to push the Major away.

"Agent Fire, can you get Agent Day and Winner out of the building as quickly as possible? I'll have the ambulance here ready to transport you all to the hospital."

"Roger that."

"Check with Agent Winter in regards to the status of the elevators, you may need to come down via the stairwell."

Wufei turned to the agent. "What is the status on the elevators?"

"Unknown. The stairwells are clear, only one trap set and that was on the doors opening to this level," replied Winter.

"Shit. We need to get these guys out of here pronto. There's no way that Yuy can make it down the stairs with his injuries, we need the elevator."

"Sir? I'll go and check them, see if they are clear," said Snow stepping forward.

"Thank you." Wufei turned back to the com unit.

"I can manage the stairs, Chang," growled Heero as he tried to stand.

"I think not," replied Wufei as he grabbed the falling man. "You need help, Yuy."

"Duo needs me, Chang. I've wasted enough time here, now let me go," Heero stated as he struggled against the other agent.

"No. Duo needs you, yes; but in one piece. A couple more minutes won't hurt you. You would only get as far as one floor before we have word on the elevators, now sit down, conserve your energy and shut up." Wufei gently pushed Heero into the chair the Major had brought across and gave the Japanese man a look that said he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"He's right, Heero," said Quatre. "Duo needs you conscious and if you push yourself much more you'll be of no use at all. In fact, you'll probably end up in the same theater and I don't mean watching a movie."

"Agent Fire?" Une's voice came of the com unit again, obviously irritated at being ignored.

"Elevators are being checked now," replied Wufei.

***

Agent Snow took two other agents with him and approached the elevators. He didn't think they would be booby trapped but he wasn't about to shirk his duty. Approaching the first of the three elevator doors he outlined his plan to the other agents.

"This elevator is on the ground floor which means if there are any traps set they will be between here and the ground floor. I'm going to get these doors open and go down the inside of the shaft. If there are any traps I should be able to locate them and hopefully diffuse them as I go. Once I reach the car I'll enter it through the trap door on the top, clear it of anything suspicious and then ride it back up here."

The other two agents nodded.

"If for any reason I don't make it, you are to repeat this performance in the next shaft. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it."

"Right, help me to get these doors open then." Snow produced what looked like a crow bar from his pack to prise the doors open with. One of the agents gave him an odd look. "What?" said Snow and then added with a grin, "I used to be a boy scout."

Shaking his head the agent passed no comment, preferring to save his energy to pull the doors open. Five minutes later, Snow was on top of the elevator car, preparing to enter it and ride it back up.

"Piece of cake," he said as he stepped out.

The three agents returned to the conference room and passed on the information regarding the elevator.

"Mother Earth, do you copy?"

"Go ahead, Agent Fire."

"Elevator one is cleared and operational. Agent Day, Winner, Major Klein and myself will be coming down in a few minutes."

"Roger that, Agent Fire. I have the medic standing by. Ambulance is en route from Preventer base as the other one has been used to transport Jackson's remains to the morgue. ETA fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Fire out."

"Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Well done. Mother Earth, out."

Wufei clipped the com unit back onto his belt with a small smile and then turned to the others. "Come on, Yuy. We have to get you to the hospital, you have a baby waiting to be born."

"He's about to become a father?" asked Major Klein with a look of shock.

"Ah, yes," replied Wufei as he realized his mistake.

"His partner is also an agent with Preventer and is currently in labor," said Quatre, trying to cover up the mistake. "We really don't have time to chit chat, he needs to be there for the birth."

"Of course, of course," muttered the Major, none the wiser as to Heero's partner's gender. While Duo's name had been spoken none of them had made reference to Duo's sex. "Let's get you moving, lad, and down to that ambulance, your wife needs you."

It was all Wufei could do not to burst out laughing at the look on Heero's face when the Major said 'wife'; although he was pretty sure if you dressed Maxwell up in a skirt and left his hair loose the man could successfully imitate a female.

"Not one word, Chang," hissed Heero as the Major helped him to stand.

"My lips are sealed," snickered Wufei but made a mental note to tease both Heero and Duo with it at a later, more appropriate time. With Quatre's less damaged arm around his shoulders, Wufei assisted the blonde to the elevator, a few steps behind Heero and the Major.

Back in the conference room, Agent Winter set his 'Troop' to work, cuffing the still unconscious terrorists, checking the body of the deceased senator and generally 'mopping up'.

* * *

[Preventer Hospital]

Sally pulled the cell 'phone from her pocket and hit the button. "Po."

"Sally, it's Une. I have an update for you."

"Go ahead." Sally listened carefully as Une passed on the details of Yuy and Winner's condition. "What about Wufei?"

"Agent Fire said he was okay but I don't believe that to be the entire truth, although I don't think he is in any way injured to the extent of the other two," said Une.

Sally sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I have the operating theater on stand by. Staff are all here and ready to go."

"Somehow I don't think Yuy is going to want to go to surgery," replied Une.

"No problem. Have the medics take care of him in the ambulance on the way in, that should stabilize him enough. I'll contact the ambulance once it's on its way and speak with the medics to ascertain the exact condition of Yuy and work from there. Once they arrive I can check him over myself and see if he can wait until I've finished with Duo."

"Okay. Any further news on Maxwell?"

"Not really. The contractions have returned but he's being stubborn and refusing to go anywhere until Heero gets here. I'm getting rather worried about him. Another contraction like the last one and he could be in serious trouble. As much as I don't want to do it, I'm going to pull rank on him and leave him with no choice."

"Good luck, you're going to need it," sighed Une.

"You don't have to remind me," growled Sally.

"Sally?"

"Yes?"

"Jackson's body is on its way in to the Preventer morgue. Once all this is over with I'd like you to perform the autopsy."

"No problem. Won't be for a while though."

"That's fine, you have more than enough to deal with at the moment with a psychotic Maxwell."

Sally laughed, it felt good to laugh and ease a little of the tension building up in her. "Thanks, Une. I'll be in touch."

"Roger that."

Sally hit the disconnect button and slipped the 'phone back into her pocket. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself for the argument she knew was about to come once she informed Duo that she wasn't going to wait any longer to deliver his baby.

***

[Television Crew]

The two technicians, camera man and reporter all watched in shock as Jackson plummeted to the ground. Jasmine had enough sense to turn her microphone off after Paul's words. They couldn't believe what was going on as they observed the police swarming towards the point of impact.

Paul cursed under his breath about the loss of his camera; Phil was silently thankful that they had been prevented from filming anymore. Jasmine was too stunned to think about anything in particular while Terry was wondering what his chances would be of sneaking closer and getting a look.

"I'll bet he's pretty mangled," said Terry as he watched the police cordoning off the area.

Three sets of eyes turned in disbelief to face the technician.

"I don't believe I heard you say that," said Phil, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you're not a bit curious to know what he looks like?" snorted Terry. "Wouldn't surprise me if he's been splattered into pieces, the way he hit the concrete. He'd have to be dead, there's no way he could survive that."

Jasmine turned around to face the sleazy tech, her eyes pierced into him as her body shook with rage. "How dare you!" she snarled.

Terry took a step back.

"As much as I disagree with terrorism in any form, no one deserves to die like that."

"I agree with you," retorted Terry. "Got off too lightly if you ask me. Took the coward's way out. He should have stood trial for what he did and then faced the death penalty. Pretty cheap of him to cop out like that; damn sissy."

"You're an asshole, you know that? A sleazy, underhanded asshole," Jasmine hissed. "Get out of here now before I have the cops arrest you."

"You can't have me arrested, I haven't done anything," smirked Terry.

"Sexual harassment?" said Jasmine with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it. Besides, you have nothing to back up a claim like that." Terry was beginning to look a little annoyed.

"Doesn't she?" questioned Paul. He'd never liked the tech. "I'm sure Phil and I can give adequate statements to the police in regards to your comments earlier."

Phil nodded in agreement, he wasn't fond of this upstart either.

"This is a conspiracy," muttered Terry.

"You bet it is," stated Jasmine. "Now, get out of here."

Cursing and swearing under his breath, Terry left.

"Thanks, guys," said Jasmine as she turned to the other two men.

"Anytime," they replied in unison.

"Now what?" sighed Jasmine as she spotted a police officer walking towards them. "Officer?"

The police officer stopped and gazed at the three before speaking. "I have been asked by Preventer Commander Une to inform you that there will be no more live verbal broadcast from here."

"But..."

"Please, let me finish."

Jasmine shut up.

"You will be issued with statements from the police and Preventer which you may broadcast, anything else will be deemed in violation of investigation of a police and Preventer case. I'm sure you don't want your employer sued because you refuse to cooperate?"

Jasmine knew they were defeated and she nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you. I will present you with a statement to broadcast very shortly. Oh, in return for being so cooperative you will be given exclusive rights to report on this case once all the findings are complete. Commander Une has specifically noted that your station will be issued with the report and whether you choose to share that information with other press related companies is up to you." The officer gave them a small smile and returned to his captain to fetch the statement.

"Well," began Jasmine as she smiled at the other two. "I guess we can live with that."

Phil and Paul agreed.

The officer returned and handed the woman a few sheets of paper which Jasmine eagerly scanned. "We can report this now?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I will remain here to ensure that you report only what is in the statement."

"No problem." Jasmine turned to Phil. "My mic is still connected?"

Phil went inside the van and checked. "All functional. All you have to do is turn it on."

"Thanks." Jasmine quickly glanced at the papers again, cleared her throat and then turned on her microphone. "This is Jasmine Marshall, live at the Glasshouse..."

***

[Preventer Hospital]

Duo was still refusing to allow Nurse Brown or Trowa to convince him he needed to be prepped for an emergency C-section when Sally stepped back into the room. Before the doctor could say a word, the television's speaker suddenly hissed into life.

"This is Jasmine Marshall, live at the Glasshouse. My apologies for the cut in transmission. We are still working on restoring the visual but for now we are able to continue with our verbal report. I have been given a statement by the police and Preventer organization in regards to the current situation here at the Glasshouse..."

The four people in the room were all silent, holding their respective breaths as they listened intently.

"Earlier today five terrorists entered the Glasshouse and took several military personnel, businessmen and politicians hostage. They were demanding the release of certain prisoners currently serving time for war crimes in return for the release of said hostages. During the course of negotiations two people were unfortunately killed, the names of the deceased are being withheld until family has been notified. The Preventer Organization was called in to assist the police in ensuring the safety and release of the hostages. Agents were dispatched into the building and managed to subdue most of the terrorists; however, there was a skirmish between the terrorist leader and the agents which led to two people falling from the window. Fortunately they were prevented from falling completely by one of the agents, but during the process of retrieving the two people one was unable to hold on and has fallen. The person to fall has been confirmed as the leader of the terrorist group. Preventer and the police are currently inside the building and assessing the situation. Further reports will be issued as they come to us regarding the status of the hostages and the terrorists."

The announcer continued to speak but her words faded into the background as Trowa, Duo and Nurse Brown looked at each other. Even though Sally had told them it was Jackson that had fallen it made them all feel better to have it confirmed by the press.

"I've just spoken with Une again," began Sally.

"How is Heero?" demanded Duo.

"Is Quatre okay?" Trowa asked.

"What is your young man's status?" asked Nurse Brown.

"Whoa! What is this? Twenty questions?" Sally gave them all a look of exasperation. "Firstly, Heero is okay, he has a bullet wound to the thigh and some lacerations; nothing life threatening," she added quickly as she saw the alarm spread across Duo's face. "Quatre also has lacerations, bruising and a suspected dislocated shoulder, but he's going to be okay as well." Sally turned to the nurse. "Wufei appears to be unscathed at this point, however, how much truth is in that remains to be seen."

"Thank god they're all right," sighed the nurse.

"Une will have an ambulance bring them directly to the hospital as soon as they have cleared the building. I expect to be notified of their ETA very shortly," continued Sally. "Now, Duo..."

Duo drew himself out of his thoughts as Sally called his name. One look at the doctor's face though had him on alert. She was going to say something he wasn't going to like.

"I'm not at all happy with these stats. It's obvious the Ritodine isn't doing its job and the contractions have started up again. The baby is starting to become stressed and that isn't good at all. We need to get you prepped and down to theater as quickly as we can."

"I told you, Sally, I'm not going anywhere until Heero is here," Duo stated flatly.

"Firstly; as your doctor I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Secondly; as a captain, I out rank you, Agent Night, and this is a direct order. You _will _allow Trowa or Nurse Brown to prep you and you _will _be going down to theater. I'm not prepared to put your life or the baby's life at risk because of your stubborn attitude." Sally folded her arms across her chest and stared at the young man, daring him to argue with her.

Duo felt his anger rising. His heart was torn in two. He desperately wanted Heero, not just for the birth but also to calm his fears. Putting it mildly; he was scared shitless, he didn't know if he could go through with this alone. The saner part of him argued that he was putting Sunshine's life at risk and that wasn't acceptable. It was a classic Catch 22 situation, one that Duo didn't want to be in. The decision though was taken out of his hands; and not by Sally.

A sharp pain seared through his abdomen and Duo gasped with the intensity of it, clutching his belly and moaning. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he tried to ride the pain out but it only intensified until Duo could feel the tendrils of unconsciousness reaching for him. Vaguely he was aware of Sally and Nurse Brown flying into action before he succumbed to the darkness and passed out.

***

[The Glasshouse]

The ride in the elevator seemed far too long for Heero's liking. His leg throbbed, his arm ached and his body stung with the number of lacerations he'd suffered; but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He could sense that Duo needed him and Heero was damn sure he was going to be there for his husband and the birth of their child. He'd promised Duo that the man would not go through this alone. Now that the assignment was complete, Heero had only one thing on his mind; getting to Duo.

The elevator reached the ground floor and Heero limped out, shrugging off the Major's attempts to assist him. Wufei followed with Quatre, noting the purpose to Heero's unsteady gait. The doors opened and Heero drew in a lungful of fresh air. Spotting Une to the side, Heero made a beeline for the Commander, Wufei hot on his heels.

Une saw the men approaching and sent one of her agents to intercept the Major, steering the man away to be checked over and questioned. Her eyes fell on Yuy and she gave a small shiver at the intensity in those blue eyes.

"I want to be taken to Duo, _now_." Yuy's voice told Une there would be no argument.

"I have an ambulance on the way to take you direct to the hospital. The other one was used to transport Jackson's remains to the morgue," the Commander replied.

"How long?"

Une glanced at her watch. "Fifteen, maybe ten minutes."

Wufei had sat Quatre down and the Preventer medic was checking the blonde over, strapping his dislocated arm to prevent any further damage until Quatre could be treated properly by the doctors at the hospital. Seeing the exchange between Yuy and Une and noting Yuy's rapidly escalating agitated state, Wufei thought it best to intervene now, before it was the Commander who needed the ambulance.

"Yuy, stand down," he barked and was a little surprised to see Yuy back off a little. Wufei turned his attention to the Commander. "I will get the medic to check him over properly whilst waiting for the ambulance. He is distressed, which under the circumstances I can completely understand," said Wufei by way of explaining Yuy's short fuse.

Une nodded.

"Maybe... It might help..." Wufei thought for a moment then continued. "Do you have a cell 'phone? I think it would be in Yuy's best interests if he can call the hospital and speak with Maxwell."

"Good idea," replied Une and fished in her pocket. "Sally is with Duo and her number is on speed dial. Call that and I'm sure she will be able to reassure Agent Day and hopefully allow him to speak with his partner." Une handed the 'phone over and Wufei took it.

Grabbing Heero by the elbow, he steered the agent to the side, into the shadows where it was quiet. "Here," he said and pushed the 'phone into Yuy's hand. "Sally's number is on speed dial, call it and speak with Maxwell. Tell him we won't be long."

Heero took the 'phone and nodded, punching the speed dial for Sally. The call connected and Heero found himself talking with a very worried Sally.

Wufei caught snatches of the conversation and that alone was enough to set alarm bells ringing in his head. The steadily growing look of anger, frustration and pure helplessness on Yuy's face pushed him into action. Turning around he began to scan the area.

Sitting off to one side now that the medic had finished with him, Quatre noticed the small drama playing out. He raised an eyebrow to Wufei.

Wufei walked over and squatted in front of the blonde. "Yuy is talking to Sally. From what I've heard it doesn't sound as if things are going too well. We can't wait for the ambulance, every second counts and Yuy is going to be there for Maxwell if I have to move heaven and hell to get him there."

"If you can get me a 'phone I can get a chopper down here fairly quickly," replied Quatre. "Probably take about fifteen minutes."

"No time. By the time the chopper was to get here we could have Yuy at the hospital. We need something now."

"I hate to remind you of this, Wufei, but the 'Beam me up, Scotty' thing is all fictional."

Wufei gave Quatre a funny look at that comment. "Actually, I was thinking of something a little more readily accessible."

Quatre followed Wufei's gaze to the parking lot. "Wufei? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking; are you?"

Wufei's face lit up with a manic grin to rival one of Duo's. "I think so."

~ * ~

tbc.......


	120. Chapter 119

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Now the fun really begins as Heero does his best to get to the hospital and one baby demands it be born very soon.**

**Enjoy...  
**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 119

[Preventer Hospital]

Sally and Nurse Brown had managed to bring Duo out of his faint and back into the real world, much to Duo's disgust. Surrounded by the blackness Duo had felt nothing at all, now that he was back in the here and now, he was again reminded of the baby inside that was determined to be born one way or another. Before Sally could chastise him, her cell 'phone went off and she stepped to the side to speak with the caller.

The glances she kept darting at him warned Duo that he wasn't off the hook yet, not by a long shot. The pain in his belly had subsided to a dull ache and he now lay on his side, behind him Trowa was rubbing his back. The gentle motion of Trowa's hand had a soothing effect and Duo was grateful for it. He heard Sally exchange a few words with the person on the 'phone but only caught bits and pieces of the conversation. The little he did catch told him Sally was discussing his status with the other person and he wasn't entirely sure he liked what she was saying. Several times he heard the words 'stubborn', 'complications' and 'surgery' mentioned before the doctor walked back over to him and handed him the 'phone.

"It's Heero," she said as Duo took the 'phone from her.

Instantly Duo's face lit up and he shoved the 'phone to his ear. "Heero? Shit! I've been so worried about you. Are you okay? Sally said you've been shot. How's Quatre? And Wuffers? What other injuries have you sustained? Are you mobile?" Duo paused to take a breath which allowed Heero to speak.

"I'll be okay, little mother. Nothing life threatening. What about you? Sally said the contractions haven't stopped and she needs to get you to surgery quickly. Duo, listen to her. I've been worried sick about you and Sunshine, please, do what Sally advises," Heero said.

"Heero?" Duo's voice cracked a little. "I'm scared. It hurts so much and I don't know if I can do this. I want you, I need you; Sunshine needs you..." Duo trailed off, the lump in his throat preventing him from saying anything else.

"I know, Duo, and I promised I would be there for you and I will. I won't let you go through this alone, even if I have to pinch Une's broomstick to get there."

Duo snorted. "Une's broomstick?"

"Sometimes she acts like a witch so go figure."

It felt good to laugh and eased a little of Duo's fears.

"Une has an ambulance on its way, ETA ten minutes. It should take us roughly another fifteen to get to the hospital, depending on the driver and the traffic," said Heero.

"Okay," whispered Duo. "I'll try and get Sunshine to hang on a little longer."

"Duo..." Heero's voice had a warning edge to it. "You listen to Sally and do what she advises. I don't want you putting your health or the baby's health at risk. I will be there as soon as I can."

"I want you, Heero."

"I know, little mother. I'll be there soon. I love you, Duo. Don't take any risks."

"Love you too, Heero. Ahhhh...." Duo's voice changed into a moan of pain as another contraction assailed him.

Sally was quick to grab the 'phone. "I don't like this, Heero. I want to get him down to surgery now."

"Roger that, Sally. Take him through, do whatever you have to and I'll be there as... Hn."

"Heero?"

"I'll be there very soon. Chang has transport. Yuy out." Heero cut the call.

Sally was left staring at a 'phone that beeped with a disconnected signal. "What the hell was _that _all about?" she muttered.

"Doctor Po? I think you should take a look at this." Nurse Brown's words brought Sally from her musings and she turned to the bed where Duo was lying.

"Oh, shit."

***

[Outside the Glasshouse]

"Wufei, you can't," Quatre stated as he watched the agent begin to stand, his eyes fixed firmly in the direction Wufei was staring.

"Yes, I can," replied Wufei. "Yuy needs to be at the hospital and so do you. We can't wait for the ambulance, it will take too long."

"But, Wufei; a police car?!"

"Why not?"

"Because... well... that's stealing, you know, grand theft auto?" Quatre wasn't really all that sure this was such a good idea.

"I'm not stealing it, merely 'borrowing' it."

Quatre sighed. "Just remember at your trial and conviction I opposed this maneuver."

"There won't be a trial or conviction."

"There won't?"

"No. Une won't allow the charges to stand, besides, you have an excellent lawyer and I'm only commandeering the car to transport two people in need of immediate medical attention to the hospital. Now, shut up and keep watch." Wufei checked the area around him and noted that the police car he had his eye on was completely unattended, in fact there was only a couple of Preventer agents in the immediate area and the police were several meters away. "Perfect," he whispered and slunk across to the cop car.

Fortunately for Wufei, the police car was unlocked. Unfortunately the keys were nowhere to be found. "Shit, don't these coppers ever watch television?" he muttered. "Don't they know they're supposed to leave the keys in the ignition, or at least on the floor?" Opening the door, Wufei lay across the seat, pulled the panel underneath the steering column and located the wires. He grinned to himself as he proceeded to 'hot wire' the cop car. He owed Maxwell one for this, the former 02 pilot had taught him this trick on one of their many missions during the war. Wufei had been shocked and horrified at the time but still paid attention. Now he was glad he had.

Having located the wires he needed, Wufei began to task of stripping part of the insulation from them and then touching those he'd bared together. The engine turned over once, twice and then fired. Instantly Wufei sat up and wriggled into the seat. The passenger door opened and Quatre jumped in.

"Get going," he hissed. "Boys in blue at three o'clock."

"Shit!" Wufei slammed the car into reverse, backed up and then slipped it into first. Ignoring the angry shouts and threats from the advancing police, Wufei gunned the motor and bore down on Heero. The tires squealed as he skidded to a stop beside the agent and Quatre flung the door open.

"Get in, Yuy," Chang yelled.

Heero quickly disconnected the call and dived into the car, Wufei taking off the moment Heero's feet were clear of the concrete. Glancing out the window, Heero could see the police pursuing them on foot, yelling for them to stop. They sped past Une who gave them a wide eyed, shocked look. As Wufei slowed a little to make the turn out of the car park so Heero wound down the window. "We have our own transport to the hospital," he called out.

Quatre waved and gave a smile, Wufei didn't bother to look, he kept his eyes on the road, but he could feel the heat from Une's eyes as they bore into the back of his skull as they left the Glasshouse behind.

Une was seething as she watched the hijacked cop car speed past her and heard Yuy's words. She pressed her com unit, intent on giving the pair a good piece of her mind but static greeted her; the agents were out of range. Her hand went to her belt for her 'phone and connected with thin air.

"Those bastards stole my 'phone!"

***

[Preventer Hospital]

Sally stared down at where Nurse Brown indicated. "Shit, shit, shit," she muttered. "Quick, grab the ultrasound," she commanded and the nurse went to get the machine.

"Sally? I don't feel so good," whimpered Duo as he clutched at his belly.

"Hell!" exclaimed Trowa as he saw the reason for Sally and the nurse's concern. A small red stain was appearing on Duo's boxers, the gown he wore and the once, pristine white sheets. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Blood," came Sally's grim reply.

"Blood?" said Duo weakly.

"Yes. I was afraid this would happen. I need to check your insides, Duo, you're bleeding rectally and I need to find out if you've torn with the pressure of the baby."

Duo seemed to shrink in the bed. He closed his violet eyes and sank into misery. If anything was wrong with the baby he would only have himself to blame.

Nurse Brown brought the ultrasound machine over and Sally took the sound head, running it over Duo's abdomen and frowning at the screen. The nurse also watched, her eyes scanning over the images as she sorted them out to give a clear picture in her head.

"There," said Sally and pointed to a place on the screen.

"I see it," replied the nurse. "We need to take action _now_."

Trowa watched the verbal exchange, his concerns now only for Duo. He knew Quatre was safe, that Yuy had stuck to his promise and kept his husband alive. Now it was time to return that favor. "What is the situation and what can I do to help?"

"The placenta is separating from the lining of the uterus. From what I can tell there isn't any bowel damage as yet but if we don't get down to surgery now and perform an emergency C-section there soon will be. The baby's head is pressed too firmly for my liking against the neck of Duo's uterus. There's only a small tube leading from the uterus to the bowel and there is no way this baby can pass through there without tearing Duo apart internally. I'm sorry to be so blunt but there's no other way to put it." Sally passed the sound head back to the nurse.

"Did you hear that, Duo?" asked Trowa softly, his hand resting on the trembling shoulder.

Duo nodded.

"Duo, I need to operate now if I'm to have any chance of delivering a healthy baby and keeping you alive. I can't wait any longer. Heero is on his way and if I know Chang, they will be here before you know it. I promise to take good care of you, Nurse Brown will be assisting me and Trowa is welcome to come in as well as support for you until Heero gets here."

Duo realized his situation was serious and he couldn't put off the delivery any longer. "Okay," he whispered. "Do what you have to do and please, take care of the baby first."

Sally patted his shoulder. "I intend to take good care of the _both _of you. Now, let's get you down to the theater and prepped for surgery."

Duo clutched the small cross he still wore around his neck. It had seen him through the war, his life at the orphanage and his training with G. It resembled something of a lucky charm to Duo and squeezing it in his hand he sent a silent prayer to any god that may have been listening to keep his baby safe.

Nurse Brown checked the drip and the monitoring machine before unclipping the bag and attaching it to the hospital bed for transportation to the theater. "All set," she said and positioned herself at the foot of the bed. Trowa took the head end and released the brakes as Sally slipped the sides of the bed up and locked them into place to prevent Duo from falling out of the bed on the short trip through the corridors to the theater.

Checking that their way was clear, Trowa and Nurse Brown pushed the bed and its occupant out of the room behind the doctor and followed Sally through the corridors to the operating theater.

* * *

[Inside Duo's Womb]

Pressure.

Unrelenting pressure.

The fetus moved slightly to try and ward off some of the pressure currently assaulting it from all sides. Strong, muscular waves passed over, around and against it, pushing it downwards; only there wasn't anywhere for it to go.

The fetus pressed against something solid, something that refused to give even an inch.

Frustrated, the fetus tried to move its arms about, striking out at anything within reach and when that failed to bring about a result, it tried to kick its legs.

Unable to move much at all and with the continued push of its little form downwards against the unyielding barrier, the fetus began to stress.

* * *

[Outside the Glasshouse]

Une watched, slack jawed as two of her agents and Quatre sped away from her in an obviously stolen cop car. Turning to Devlin, her eyes narrowed. "Give me your 'phone," she demanded.

Seeing the pissed off look in the commander's eyes, not to mention the tone of her voice, Devlin complied immediately.

"Thank you." Une took the 'phone, flipped open the cover and paused. "What the hell is my number?" she asked no one in particular.

"Ummm... Surely you should know, it is your number after all," said Devlin, a little intimidated.

Une frowned. "I know, but I never call it," she replied as she thought hard. "Ah, that's it." Quickly she punched the numbers in and waited. "Agent Day? I demand to know what the hell it is you think you're doing!"

Hearing the cell 'phone go off, Heero answered the call and frowned as Une's voice screeched down the line. Quatre winced as his hearing picked up on the woman's voice.

"It that Une?" asked Wufei.

"Hai."

"Here, give it to me."

Heero passed the 'phone over and Wufei tucked it into the crook between his chin and neck. "Ah, Commander. I'm afraid Agent Day's and Winner's injuries cannot wait for the ambulance. They need medical attention now so I have commandeered the use of a police vehicle in order to transport them to the Preventer medical section. I trust you will be able to inform the police of this necessary action and the police car can be collected from Preventer headquarters later this evening."

"Chang, I don't know what your game is but both Winner and Yuy could have waited for the ambulance; their injuries are not life threatening."

"I beg to differ, Commander. Their immediate injuries may not be life threatening but Yuy's partner's condition is life threatening."

Une rubbed her temple with her free hand and sighed. "Okay, Chang, you win. But, I'm warning you, not a scratch on that police vehicle; understand?"

"Yes, Commander. Now I think I'd better concentrate and hang up before I get booked for talking on a mobile whilst driving." Wufei tossed the 'phone back to Heero who disconnected it.

Une passed the 'phone back to Devlin, shaking her head. She had to admire the balls of those three, especially Chang. Never had she thought he would be the type to pinch a car, and a police car at that. The sound of approaching voices drew her attention and she watched as two police men came into her line of vision. They demanded to know which agent had stolen their patrol car and where they were headed.

Patiently Une explained the situation of Yuy's and Winner's medical status, lying through her teeth for Chang as she said they needed the vehicle to transport the injured as quickly as possible.

Fortunately the police swallowed the story and Une gave a sigh of relief when the officers left. She was so looking forward to a nice cup of tea and a long soak in a hot bath, but before any of that could happen she still had a mop up operation to supervise. Wearily she set to work, contacting F Troop for an update and organizing transport for the hostages and the terrorists.

* * *

[Inside the Police Car]

Heero caught the 'phone, disconnected the call and shoved it into one of the many pockets in his combat suit.

"I take it she wasn't impressed?" piped up Quatre.

"That would be an understatement," growled Wufei as he pushed the accelerator further down.

"Arigato, Chang," said Heero quietly as he watched the landscape rushing past.

"I made you a promise, Yuy. I intend to keep it," gruffed Wufei.

"Oh, what does this thing do?" Quatre's interest was focused on the dashboard of the cop car and the many switches and buttons there.

"Don't go touching anything," growled Wufei, but it was too late, Quatre had pushed a button.

The radio crackled into life, giving the agents an uninterrupted account of everything that was currently going on in the local precinct.

"Cool. What's this one do? Oh, shit." The screen between the front and back seat began to lower. Quickly, Quatre pushed the button again and the screen slid back up.

"Leave things alone!" snapped Wufei.

Quatre didn't listen. "Hmmm... What's this one do?" He pushed another button and went six feet in the air as the siren suddenly blared out.

"Smart one, Quatre," growled Heero and went to push the button to quell the deafening noise of the siren.

"No, leave it," said Wufei.

"Huh?"

"Leave it on. The traffic will get out of our way when they hear the siren. It's coming up to rush hour traffic and it will be murder trying to get through the streets to the Preventer hospital, this way they should all move," said Wufei with a feral grin.

"I do believe you're beginning to enjoy this whole 'committing a felony' thing way too much, Wufei," stated Quatre.

"See if you can find the button to get the lights going as well."

"Right on!" Quatre grinned and began to push another button

With lights and sirens now going flat out, other traffic moved aside and let Wufei through. The Chinese man floored the accelerator, throwing the car from side to side as he weaved in and out of the traffic, dodging cars and even a couple of pedestrians. "Good brakes," Wufei muttered as he hit them particularly hard to avoid colliding with a car that didn't get out of his way in time and then accelerated once more.

Inside the vehicle, Quatre was bouncing around despite his injuries. The morphine the medic had given him had kicked in and there wasn't much in the way of pain. "That's it, Wufei! Flatten it, let's see what this baby can do!"

Heero and Wufei exchanged looks over the top of Quatre's head. Wufei's face broke into a wide grin, Heero swallowed.

"I _would _like to be alive when we reach the hospital. I've not survived all this shit with Jackson and his band to be killed by an overzealous blonde with a penchant for speed, nor a homicidal dragon with a death wish," he muttered.

"Aww, Heero. You're no fun," whined Quatre.

"I suggest you buckle up and hang on. This ride could get a little rocky," replied Wufei and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Get the fuck out of my way! Move it, asshole! Can't you see or hear? Fucking hell, get out of the way!!" Wufei had wound his window down and was busy yelling and shaking his fist at those drivers who didn't get out of his way quick enough.

Heero had heard of road rage and there was no doubt that's what Wufei was experiencing at this very moment. The encouraging cries of the small Arab didn't help any either. Heero closed his eyes and prayed he would reach the hospital in one piece. If he did he made a mental note never to piss Wufei off when driving, and if at all possible avoid getting in a car with the Chinese man at the wheel ever again.

~ * ~

tbc.......


	121. Chapter 120

**Thank you for the continued reviews. I'm happy to know you're all enjoying the bit of fluff and also the unavoidable angst. *grin* Now, without further ado, on with Wufei the suicidal driver, Quatre the morphine maniac and Heero who's simply hoping to remain in one piece...**

**Enjoy...  
**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 120

[Outside the Glasshouse]

"Agent Winter, this is Mother Earth, do you copy?"

"Winter here."

"Status?"

"Terrorists are secured, hostages have been checked over and apart from shock and mild dehydration in a couple and a few minor injuries, all are well. Agent Snow will be leaving in a moment and escorting the hostages down to you for transportation to the debriefing. I have two agents who will bring the body of the senator out once the others are clear. Terrorists are still unconscious and I would prefer for a proper medic to check them over and administer the antidote before we attempt to remove them from the scene."

"Roger that." Une looked around and noted the medic sitting to one side. "I'll have the medic here come up once he's checked over the former hostages and assist you with the terrorists. I'll contact headquarters and have secure transportation sent down to take them through to the Preventer holding cells ready for interrogation."

"Okay. Winter out."

"Mother Earth, out." Une reached for her cell phone only to be reminded that her missing agents had it and she scowled. Walking over to her car, she unlocked the vehicle and put the call to headquarters through on the car 'phone. With everything under control, there really wasn't much more she could do other than wait for the people to finish being evacuated from the building. Once that was complete, her agents could photograph and catalog the evidence in preparation for the case they would need to put together to present to the court once charges were laid and a hearing date set. When they had everything they would need they could allow the police in to do their investigation. While the immediate drama was over, there was still a lot of work remaining to be completed. Une sighed, that hot bath and cup of tea seemed to fade further from view.

***

[Preventer Hospital]

Trowa growled softly at the hospital bed. The damn thing seemed to have a mind of its own. It didn't matter which way Trowa tried to steer it, it didn't want to respond. It reminded Trowa of those stubborn shopping trolleys; regardless of which one he selected it seemed all four wheels wanted to go in opposite directions - all at the same time. After his last encounter with one of those wretched things he'd ended up in the middle of a toilet paper tower, the display so lovingly set up by the store boy reduced to ruins in mere seconds when Trowa and his trolley had collided with it. At least he'd managed to avoid the stack of baked beans tins on the aisle previous. Trowa had no doubt in his mind that the toilet paper raining down on him hurt far less than the cans of baked beans would have.

Come to think of it, the toilet paper didn't hit as hard as the muesli bar packets he'd run into the previous week; or the chocolate biscuits the week before. Trowa had finally begun to think he was getting the advantage on his trolley 'opponent' when the damn thing had shot to the left when he'd tried to turn right, the back end swinging out, just missing the baked bean tins. The force of Trowa's counter move sent the trolley and himself spiraling out of control to be pulled up short by the toilet paper stack.

Trowa had clearly remembered the one thought that appropriately went through his head as the paper fell around him and the distraught face of the store boy peered at what was left of his lovely display.

Shit happens.

After being exhumed from underneath the floral prints, Trowa had slunk from the store and not returned since.

His decision to shop elsewhere had nothing to do with the argument he'd had with the store manager upon his departure regarding the hazards of the shopping trolley, nor the restraining order that came two days later forbidding him to set foot within twenty meters of the store in the future.

Now it seemed as if the hospital bed was determined to do the same to him. Rounding a corner and heading down another corridor it was all Trowa could do to stop the damn bed from colliding with a supply trolley parked by the wall. No sooner had he evaded that than a laundry trolley appeared on the horizon and the bed zeroed in on it. Hastily, Trowa applied evasive action.

"Fuck, Tro! I'm glad you don't drive a car like this," came Duo's muttered curse as he banged against the safety rails Sally had put up on the sides of the bed.

"Sorry. I can't seem to get the thing to go where I want it to. Ah, shit!"

There was the sound of clattering bed pans as Trowa side swiped yet another small trolley.

"I think you had better let me drive," came Nurse Brown's irritated voice. "At this rate we won't just be delivering a baby but treating for accident injuries as well."

Trowa was only too happy to surrender the 'controls' to the nurse. "Five bucks says she hits the vase stand up ahead," he whispered to Duo.

"I'll take that bet. Five bucks says she gets me to theater without hitting a thing," Duo whispered back.

Nurse Brown was well aware of the whispering that was going on but chose to ignore it. She gripped the top end of the bed with hands that were used to dealing with wayward objects; human or otherwise, and gave the bed a test push. With determination in her eyes, she glared at the hospital bed and shoved off. The bed seemed to sense that it had met its match and obediently allowed itself to be pushed along the corridor. The vase stand was cleared without so much as a ruffling of the petals on the flowers from the slipstream created as the bed zoomed past.

Slowing her pace as she approached the doors to the operating theater, Nurse Brown twisted and turned the bed frame without losing any forward movement and cleared the door frame with inches to spare. Once inside, Nurse Brown pushed the bed to one side and locked the brake in place.

Trowa gave a whistle of appreciation at the nurse's skills. "Just how the hell did you manage to get it to behave?" he asked.

"Ah, that's a trade secret," replied the nurse.

"Can you control shopping trolleys as well?"

"Piece of cake."

"Well, I'll be. Any chance you can show me how to do it?" asked Trowa, his eyes wide with admiration.

Nurse Brown patted Trowa on the shoulder. "I don't fancy your chances, son. Shopping trolleys are a completely different kettle of fish. A female has a much higher success rate at taming the shopping trolley than a man does; actually, from memory the mortality rate for men at the mercy of a shopping trolley is quite high."

Death by shopping trolley was not on Trowa's list of things to do. "In that case I think I'll quit while I'm behind and stick to the shopping baskets."

"Wise decision, young man. Leave those trolleys to the experts," said the nurse with a smile. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to fetch the shaving equipment." Nurse Brown disappeared through another door.

"Trowa?" Duo's voice was unusually high and held a tremble to it. He'd heard the words 'shaving equipment'.

"I'm here, Duo."

"Promise me you won't let her shave me."

Trowa gazed into the scared violet eyes of his friend. "I won't let her, Duo. If it makes you feel any better, I'll do it for you seeing as how Heero hasn't gotten here yet."

"Thanks, Tro." Duo gave a loud sigh of relief followed by a soft moan of pain.

"Contraction?"

"Sort of but not quite. More discomfort from the pressure. I think Sunshine is getting a little impatient and is venting its frustrations on my insides." Duo moaned softly once more.

Not sure of what exactly he could do to help his friend, Trowa moved to the side of the bed and gently rubbed Duo's abdomen. The belly beneath his palm felt impossibly tight and hard. "Shit, there is a lot of pressure there, Duo."

"You don't have to tell me," replied Duo. "I reckon you could pretty much play the drums on my stomach, the skin's that tight. By the way, you owe me five bucks."

Trowa snorted. "You know I'm good for it."

"You mean Quat's good for it," snickered Duo.

"I am not a kept man," huffed Trowa. It was a sore point with Trowa that people thought he sponged off Quatre. The rest of the ex pilots knew this and Duo especially took delight in teasing his friend any chance he got. "Just remember who's going to be on the end of the razor in a moment," Trowa added for good measure.

"Ah, right. I'll behave."

"Here we are," said Nurse Brown as she returned with the shaving equipment. "Duo, I need you to roll onto your back and lift the gown up a little please."

"If you don't mind, Trowa will shave me. I'd do it myself but I can't see and I'd hate to remove anything vital," said Duo as his cheeks colored a little.

Nurse Brown knew that wasn't the complete truth but she let it slide. It was better to keep the patient calm and happy in this situation. "If you're happier with Trowa doing the shaving then that's fine with me." The nurse turned to the Latin. "There's no need to remove all the pubic hair, just shave from the navel down to the base of his penis, that should be enough. If Doctor Po needs any more removing we can do it in surgery."

Trowa nodded. "Okay."

"I'll leave you to it then. I'm going into theater to assist Doctor Po with the final setting up. I'll be back in about five to ten minutes. If he has another contraction or you need me for any reason the call button is right here." The nurse pulled a cord from the wall which had a large, white bulbous end complete with red button and placed the thing on the pillow next to Duo's head. "I'll be back shortly."

Once the nurse had cleared the room, Trowa picked up the razor and studied it.

"Let's get this over with," said Duo as he wriggled on the bed, levering the gown up a bit and pushing his boxers down to reveal a dark thatch of hair. "Word of warning, bang boy. Take off anything that isn't pubic hair and you will be planning your own funeral."

"Would I do anything like that?" Trowa replied in innocence.

"I know you've worked with knives before but that doesn't mean shit."

"I've had a few close shaves too," stated Trowa as he wiped a little of the shaving gel over Duo's groin.

"Always the clown, aren't you?" Duo replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Trowa declined to answer, preferring to concentrate on the task at hand and leave Duo with all his vital bits in tact.

* * *

[Inside the Police Car]

"For crying out loud! I've never in my life seen such morons!" Wufei snapped as he braked hard to avoid running into the rear end of the car in front that had simply decided to stop. "Get out of the fucking way! Can't you see I have lights and sirens going?!"

The offending car inched out of the way and Wufei was once more stepping on the gas. Despite the seat belt, Heero found himself being jolted around and wished he had a harness like the one he'd had in Wing.

Quatre was happily providing encouragement, telling Wufei where to turn. Fortunately Wufei was too engrossed in his suicidal driving skills to take much notice otherwise he would be likely to tell the blonde where to go. Wufei knew this city like the back of his hand, Quatre had only paid a few visits.

Turning onto the major road, Wufei floored the accelerator, vehicles scrambling to get out of his way. "That's better, shift your ass," Wufei muttered as a car pulled over to let him through.

"Ohhh, wonder what the rest of these do?" Quatre had turned his attention back to the dashboard and the remaining buttons and switches.

"Quatre, I don't think you should push anymore buttons," said Heero with an edge to his voice.

Quatre ignored Heero's comment and busied himself with checking out the remaining buttons and switches on the dashboard. He flicked one; nothing happened. He pressed a few buttons with various results of the minor kind then flicked another switch and presumed that one to do nothing as well. After a moment he grew bored and picked up the radio handset.

"Quatre..." came Heero's warning.

The Arab turned slightly in his seat and gave Heero an angelic look. "I'm only going to listen in," he replied.

"I know you, Quatre. You're as bad as Duo when it comes to gizmos and gadgets," growled Heero.

"Move, asshole!" Wufei's snarl echoed in the car.

"Oh, get the stick out of your ass, Heero," snorted Quatre and turned to look at the road ahead, his hand still clutching the handset. The sudden swerve of the car caused Quatre's fingers to grip the handset tight and depress the small 'talk' button. "For fuck's sake!" Quatre complained as his dislocated shoulder hit the side of the vehicle and sent a jolt of pain through his body.

Immediate silence followed as the three occupants realized what had just transpired.

Quatre's words had been heard not only in the car but also in the street.

"Um, Quat? Did you by any chance push the talk button on that handset?" asked Heero.

"Errr... I think I must have." The blonde's eyes lit up and a grin came over his face. "Way cool!"

"Now we know what that last switch does," muttered Wufei.

"Hey! Get out of the way, clear the road, coming through!" Quatre yelled into the handset.

The words were magnified as they spilled out of the police car's loud hailer system and into the surrounding air for all the citizens to hear.

"Better watch your language now, Chang," stated Quatre with a smirk. "Could give the constabulary a bad name if they hear your cursing over the speakers."

Wufei opted to remain quiet.

"Move, people, get out of the way! Emergency!" Quatre continued to call out over the loud hailer. It had the desired effect. Quatre's voice combined with the lights and sirens effectively cleared the road ahead of them.

In the car, Heero slunk down in the seat and cradled his head in his hands. He was certain they would be arrested for this little jaunt.

Unfortunately one elderly gentleman behind the wheel of his car was taken so much by surprise to hear a voice demand he move out of the way, that he swerved in front of Wufei. Chang immediately hit the brakes and swerved to the side, a barrage of curses leaving his mouth as he clipped the rear of the gentleman's car. Wufei slowed enough for Quatre to turn and see if the man was okay. He appeared a little shaken but otherwise all right.

"Errr... Sorry," Quatre said over the speaker system as Wufei sped off.

Wufei turned the last corner, tires screaming in protest, the car groaning with the force of taking the corner on two wheels. Chang slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden stop. "Ground floor, Preventer Hospital. General surgery, pathology, x-ray and maternity. Please step outside," said the Chinese agent as he opened the driver's door and exited the vehicle.

"I hope they have more drugs," said Quatre. "The morphine I was given back at the Glasshouse is starting to wear off, I think."

Heero groaned. The thought of Quatre on more morphine set his teeth on edge, although not as much as what he saw next. Pulling himself from the police car, he stumbled as pain shot through his injured thigh. He grabbed for the door to steady himself and winced, waiting for the burning pain to ease enough for him to be able to walk. That's when he saw Chang. Heero's eyebrows shot up and a scowl appeared on his face. "I am _not _getting into _that_," he stated flatly.

Wufei brought the wheelchair to a halt beside the injured agent. "Yes, you are."

"I can walk."

"Stumble, limp, fall down, crawl, yes; but not walk. Now, shut the fuck up and get into the chair," snapped Wufei.

"Ohh, more transport," chimed the blonde and sat himself down in the wheelchair. "Come on, Heero," said Quatre as he patted his lap. "Wufei can push us both."

Heero gave the Arab a glare. "No way."

Chang had had enough. Checking that the brake was on, he quickly lifted the blonde from the chair and stood him to the side, ignoring the pout. Then he turned to Heero and bodily heaved the Japanese man into the chair. "You _will _sit in this chair; you _will _let me push you and you _won't_ make any complaint." Seeing Heero's mouth about to open in protest, Wufei pulled rank. "And that's an order, Agent Day. Right. We have a birth to attend so let's not delay any further." Wufei grabbed the handles of the chair and took off at a run. With the same expertise he'd used when driving the cop car, Wufei weaved and dodged through the corridors of the Preventer medical section.

"Chang?... Chang?!... _CHANG?!_" Heero yelled in the end.

"Yes?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"No, I'm not. This is the way to the maternity section."

"Duo isn't in the maternity section."

Wufei came to a screeching halt. "He isn't?"

"No. Think about it, Wufei."

"Ah. Acknowledged."

"Sally has set up a special ward for him in the isolation block."

"Right." Wufei scanned around.

"The isolation block is that way," said Quatre helpfully, pointing down a corridor to their left.

"How come you're so familiar with the layout of the Preventer hospital, Winner?" asked Wufei as he changed course and sped down another corridor.

"Easy. It said so on the signs," replied Quatre with a grin.

Heero rolled his eyes then suddenly grabbed the hand rests hard as he was nearly thrown from the wheelchair with Wufei's sudden stop. "Now what?"

Before them stood the closed doors to the isolation unit.

"We need a pass card to get in," said Wufei.

"Shit!"

~ * ~

tbc...


	122. Chapter 121

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!! More fluff to ease the angst and if there is a hospital left standing at the end of this it will be a miracle! *grin***

**Enjoy...**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 121

[Preventer Hospital]

The three paused outside the doors indicating the isolation unit lay ahead; to the side blinked a scanner for the authorized pass card, a card none of them currently had.

"Shit! What now?" said Wufei as he looked at Quatre.

The blonde held his hand up in surrender. "Don't look at me, I'm just about out of morphine induced bright ideas."

"You _used _to be a good tactician," growled Wufei.

"I'll have you know I still _am_, only nowadays it's more in the business world than the battle field," huffed Quatre.

"Makes sense, no buttons to push," muttered Wufei as he studied the scanner.

"Oh, I don't know. You seem to be doing a good job of pushing my buttons," sniffed Quatre.

"Personally I think I would rather be _punching _buttons..."

"If it wasn't for me pushing those buttons, flipping switches and finding the lights and sirens you wouldn't have gotten through the traffic so quickly, especially given your driving skills. I'm surprised we're all in one piece," muttered Quatre.

"Speaking of switches, where is your _off _one?"

While Chang and Winner argued, Heero remembered Une's cell 'phone in his pocket. Quickly he pulled the object from inside the suit and pressed the speed dial for Sally's number. "Shut up, you two," he snapped as the 'phone began to ring.

"Po here."

"Sally, it's Heero."

"Heero? About time. Where are you? I'm just about to begin..."

"We're at the hospital, stuck outside the isolation unit doors. We don't have a pass card."

"We?"

"Chang and Winner are with me. Sally?"

"Hang on, Heero. I'll be right there to let you in."

The line went dead and Heero pushed the disconnect button. "Sally is on her way to let us in," he informed the other two.

"Duo?" questioned Quatre.

"Sally said she was just about to begin."

Wufei felt as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders and he sighed. If Sally was just about to begin it meant Chang Wufei had kept his promise to his friend. He'd gotten Heero to the hospital in time for his baby's birth; even if the blonde had pushed a few buttons. Wufei slumped slightly as the adrenaline began to leave his body now that his task was complete and the past few hours suddenly caught up with him.

"Then we made it in time?" Quatre's face lit up into a broad grin.

"I hope so." Heero was getting impatient. Now that he'd made it to the hospital he wanted to see his husband, needed to touch Duo, to hold his partner and convince himself that Duo really was okay. Turning his eyes to Chang, Heero locked gazes with the Chinese agent. "Arigato."

Wufei reached out and gave Heero's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I made a promise, Yuy. I don't like to break them."

Heero nodded, further words were unnecessary.

"Heads up, everyone. Doctor at twelve o'clock," said Quatre and all eyes turned to the isolation unit doors as Sally approached and then swiped her card through the security unit.

* * *

[Preparation Room]

Trowa rinsed out the razor and then checked the shaven area. "I think that should do," he said quietly and picked up the towel to wipe the remaining gel off Duo's groin.

"Thanks for not taking off anything important," said Duo in a low voice.

"Regrowth is going to be a bitch."

Duo arched an eyebrow.

"It will itch like hell when the hair starts to grow back," offered Trowa by way of explanation.

"Voice of experience talking?"

"Ah... Well..." Trowa began to turn a shade of red and Duo snickered.

"I guess I can play the part of the macho man then."

"I don't follow," replied Trowa as he wiped the rest of Duo's groin with a damp towel and then helped to pull the boxers back up.

"Macho man, you know? Always scratching your balls?"

"But I didn't shave your balls."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

"How are we doing, gentlemen?" Nurse Brown appeared back in the room.

"All done," said Trowa.

"Good. Doctor Po is ready for you now, Duo. I'll just get rid of this lot," the nurse inclined her head in the direction of the shaving equipment, "and then I'll be back to take you through to the theater."

"Okay." Duo's voice sounded small and lost.

Trowa gave his friend a gentle pat to the arm. "I know it's not the same as having Heero here but I'll be right by your side, Duo."

"Thanks."

"Right. All set?" asked the nurse as she gave Duo a reassuring smile.

Duo nodded, his voice unable to make it past the lump in his throat. He wanted Heero but it looked like his husband was going to miss out on the most important event of their lives.

Nurse Brown moved to the head of the bed and released the brake. "I'll drive," she stated as she gave Trowa a firm look.

"No objections from me," replied Trowa as he stepped to the side.

Carefully, Nurse Brown maneuvered the bed into the operating theater and drew it expertly alongside the smaller operating table. Sally appeared from the side. "How are you doing, Duo?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good. Any further contractions?" Sally asked as she checked the fetal monitor.

"No. Just a few twinges but more a feeling of pressure inside."

Sally frowned and then quickly replaced it with a soft smile. "You think you can help us get you off that bed and onto this one?" she asked as she indicated the operating table.

"Should be able to manage that," replied Duo as he eyed up the space.

"Nice and easy then. Nurse Brown and Trowa will help to slide you across and then we will get you comfortable." Sally turned to face Trowa, Nurse Brown was already in position by Duo's legs. "On my count; as he starts to slide over I'll help with the shoulders, Margaret will assist with the legs and Trowa, I want you to ease his hips over. Got that?"

"Got it." Trowa took up his stance by Duo's hips.

"One, two, three. Slide."

Duo raised himself slightly and pushed off the bed, the other three assisting him to move across. The entire transfer took only a few seconds and Duo found himself trying to get comfortable on the harder 'bed'. Nurse Brown pushed the hospital bed back out of the theater and into the 'prep' room before returning and helping Duo to get as comfortable as possible.

"I'm going to do another quick ultrasound to determine the exact location of the baby in your womb, Duo. I also want to check on that placenta as well as the rest of your bowel. Once I've satisfied myself I'll give you something to calm you down a little and settle the pH balance in your stomach; while that is taking effect I'll finish off preparing you for the C-section." Sally thought it would be better for Duo if she was to explain each step of the procedure to him, even though she had gone through it before with both Duo and Heero. Men had a habit of forgetting such things, not that Duo's memory was faulty, they simply didn't seem to absorb things along a surgery related line; especially when it was their own bodies that were involved in that surgery. A bit like selective hearing. If it didn't register then it couldn't happen.

"Will I remain awake?" Duo's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes. I don't think there is any need to give you a general anesthetic. I'll give you an epidural which basically means I'll infiltrate your spinal cord from the waist down with a local anesthetic so you won't feel any pain at all. You may experience some pressure but no pain." Seeing Duo starting to turn a little green, Sally continued. "I'll also be placing a sort of 'curtain' over you so you won't be able to see anything either."

Duo let out a puff of air that ruffled his bangs. "Thank heavens for small mercies," he muttered.

Sally turned away and began to rummage through the drug cupboard, locating the tablets she wanted. "Here," she said, handing Duo two tablets and a glass of water. "Swallow those and they will help to settle the pH balance in your stomach ready for the anesthetic."

Duo took the tablets and assisted by Trowa, propped himself up enough to swallow them. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now I'm going to check your womb with the ultrasound."

Nurse Brown brought the machine across and smeared the gel over Duo's belly. Sally took the sound head and began to run it over the taut skin. The screen showed the life within, and Duo watched with baited breath as Sally continued her scan. There wasn't a lot of room inside Duo's womb, the fetus was scrunched up, its arms hugging its chest while the legs were bent at the knees and also drawn up. The head was firmly engaged, pressing low into the small opening that led to Duo's bowel. Sally moved the sound head again, this time searching for the placenta and when she found it, her brow furrowed. She didn't like what she saw. The placenta was slowly but surely separating from the uterine wall. Returning the sound head to the holder on the machine, Sally turned to the nurse.

"Fetch me some padding, please. Duo is still losing blood and we need to absorb it with something. I'm going to get ready to administer the epidural."

Nurse Brown nodded and fetched a large amount of gauze. Gently she lifted Duo up and removed his boxers. With Trowa's assistance the nurse packed the gauze around Duo's anus to absorb the blood that continued to ooze from inside.

Sally collected the items she needed for the epidural and placed them in a kidney dish on the small trolley. Pulling the trolley with her, she brought it over to the operating table. "I need you to roll over onto your side for me, Duo so I can give you the epidural."

"What exactly are you going to do?" asked Duo. He couldn't remember much from when Sally had explained the procedure before but then she'd not gone into a lot of depth with it. Although he'd researched it on the Internet with Heero it was easier to understand if it was explained in simple terms.

"I'll go through it step by step as I do it," replied Sally. "Firstly I'm going to inject a small amount of local anesthetic into the tissues surrounding the epidural space in the spine where I will need to inject and place the catheter. You will feel a certain amount of stinging but it shouldn't be too bad or last too long." Sally began to swab the area and then gently injected the local anesthetic.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again as a hand took his own. He looked up to see Trowa smiling softly at him.

"You can squeeze mine as hard as you need to," the Latin said softly.

Giving Trowa a grateful smile, Duo did just that. The stinging intensified and he gripped Trowa's hand hard. Fortunately the stinging didn't last too long, the anesthetic beginning to work and numb the nerves. Gradually Duo's grip loosened and he began to relax.

"There, that's the worst of it over with," said Sally as she swabbed the area again. "I'll give that a couple of minutes to work and then I'll inject some more, this time into the epidural space."

"Okay," replied Duo as he relaxed further.

Sally checked the fetal monitor again, noting the slight elevation of the heart rate and then turned back to the kidney dish and the contents there. Nurse Brown handed her another needle and Sally nodded her thanks. Turning back to Duo, Sally gently pressed against the tissue she'd anesthetized. "Can you feel that, Duo?"

"There's just some pressure, that's all," said Duo and then he moaned again. "I think there's another contraction coming on."

"Damn! Okay, just take slow, even breaths."

Sweat broke out on Duo's forehead as the contraction began to sweep through his abdomen. He gripped Trowa's hand tightly, the pressure from his fingers increasing along with the strength of the contraction. His entire belly felt like it was being pushed from the inside, pain and pressure increasing until he thought he was going to pass out from the intensity of it all; or pop. He began to groan.

There wasn't anything Sally could do other than pray, watch and wait for the contraction to pass. She didn't dare try to insert the needle while Duo was having a contraction, she needed the man to remain as still as possible, one false move and the needle could do irreparable damage. She was forced to stand by helplessly and pray that Duo's body could take one more of these contractions without rupturing anything.

The bones in Trowa's hand began to grind together as the grip on it increased. Trowa never moved, never flinched. If Duo wanted, he could break Trowa's hand and the Latin wouldn't hold it against him. As far as Trowa was concerned, Duo was suffering way more than Trowa was.

Slowly the pain of the contraction began to ease and the muscles relaxed again. Duo found he was panting, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He knew deep down that if he had another of those contractions, especially at that intensity there would be no way his body could cope. He'd end up tearing inside and then it would all be over.

"All gone?"

Sally's words brought Duo's mind back from the hazy place it had gone to. "Yeah, it's easing off now."

"Good. I'll start on the epidural in just a moment. I need to have you completely relaxed and it's extremely important that you do not move while I'm inserting the anesthetic or the catheter."

"I got it. No moving." Duo released Trowa's hand from his; he'd forgotten he'd been holding it. Trowa flexed his fingers a little and looked at the abused appendage. "Sorry," whispered Duo.

"It's okay, Duo. I have another one." Trowa's attempt at humor didn't go unnoticed and the long haired man gave a small chuckle.

Sally picked up the swab and was about to clean the area before inserting the needle when her cell 'phone went off. "Shit!" she exclaimed, the noise frightening the living daylights out of her and causing her to jump.

"Thank god you weren't putting the needle in," muttered Duo under his breath, a sentiment that Trowa agreed with.

Sally set the needle and swab down then reached for her pocket underneath the green, surgical gown she was wearing. Pulling the small object free, she pushed the button. "Po here."

"Sally, it's Heero."

"Heero? About time. Where are you? I'm just about to begin..."

"We're at the hospital, stuck outside the isolation unit doors. We don't have a pass card."

"We?"

"Chang and Winner are with me. Sally?"

"Hang on, Heero. I'll be right there to let you in." Sally pressed the disconnect button and shoved the 'phone back into her pocket.

"Was that Heero?" asked Duo, his voice a little shaky. His hopes had begun to rise a little but he wasn't game to let them go too far, he didn't need any further disappointments.

"Yes." Sally beamed. "Heero is here, Duo."

"Thank god," said Duo.

"Heero, Wufei and Quatre are all here, they're on the other side of the isolation doors, they can't get in as they don't have a pass card."

"Quatre?" Trowa's eyes took on a hazy look. "Quatre's here too?"

"Yes, Trowa. All three of them are here."

Duo raised a hand to brush away the tears that streaked down his friend's cheek. "I told you Heero would look after him, Tro."

Turning his face a little, Trowa's eyes met with Duo's the relief and happiness evident within. "They're all here, Duo. They made it."

"Yes, Trowa. They made it." Duo's laughter filled the room and warmed the hearts of both Nurse Brown and Sally.

"I'm going to go down and let them in. Duo, you can roll back over for the moment, I'll continue as soon as I get back. Trowa, you stay here with him. Margaret, keep an eye on his vitals. I should only be gone a few minutes, depending of course on the state of our three heroes." With that, Sally left the operating theater.

Duo was carefully rolled back over and assisted to get comfortable again. Trowa couldn't stop the grin that ran from ear to ear and he constantly repeated the word 'Quatre' to himself as if he couldn't believe it. Duo was doing his best to remain calm, not wanting to set off any further contractions by getting excited that his husband had managed to get to the hospital. But it wasn't easy.

* * *

Sally almost jogged down the corridors in her haste to get to the three men. She was simply ecstatic that Heero had managed to get there before the baby's birth and yet her doctor side kicked in adding a touch of worry to her feelings, worry about the three mens' conditions. Once she had let them in she would contact G and have him come down to take a look at Quatre and Wufei, Heero she would deal with herself. She didn't even try to fool herself into thinking that Heero would allow himself to be taken off to surgery, not until he'd been with Duo and seen his baby born. She hoped she could patch him up enough for that to become a reality. Rounding the last corner she could make out three shapes on the other side of the frosted glass doors that closed the isolation unit off from the rest of the hospital. Quickly she slid the pass card through the scanner and the doors released.

Hearing the click as the lock released, Wufei began to push the doors open to get the wheelchair and Yuy through.

Quatre assisted with his good arm, holding one of the doors open enough for Wufei to step inside.

Immediately, Heero's eyes went to Sally and his mouth opened in a barrage of questions. "Where is Duo? How is he? How far along is he? Have you stopped the contractions? When is the baby going to be born?"

"Slow down, Heero," said Sally. "Duo is okay, the contractions haven't stopped and I was just about to give him the epidural ready to perform the C-section and deliver the baby."

Heero visibly sagged in the chair. "Take me to him, please."

"I will, Heero. Firstly though, how are you?" Sally's eyes had scanned over the three, recalling Une's information on their various conditions.

"I'm fine," replied Heero.

"I think not." Before Heero could protest, Sally outlined her plan. "I want all three of you to come with me to the operating room. Quatre and Wufei, you two will remain outside the theater in the prep room, I don't need any contamination in there. Heero, I will check you over in the prep room and patch you up enough that you can be with Duo for the delivery. I can't delay in delivering Duo for much longer, the placenta has started to separate and if it pulls away much more we are in danger of serious blood loss. He's okay at the moment though," she hastily added.

"Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"Trowa is with Duo right now. Once we get to the prep room I'll have him come out to you. I'm going to page G to come down and take care of you two," she said looking pointedly at Quatre and Wufei.

"I don't want that man anywhere near me," growled Wufei.

"Fine," snapped Sally. "There are a couple of other doctors in the normal section of the hospital, one of those can treat you for now. I'll have G take you through. Once you're both sorted out I'll get G to bring you back up."

"I don't care who looks after me," said Quatre. "As long as I can have some more of that morphine."

"Just keep him away from buttons and switches if you're going to give him more of that stuff," Wufei muttered.

Heero rolled his eyes and looked up at Sally who wore a confused expression. "Long story, I'll tell you about it later on."

"Okay. Come on then, this way to the theater."

Wufei took up residence behind the wheelchair once more and began to push, following the doctor along the corridors.

~ * ~

tbc....

Ranihexl information can be found here: http: //home .intekom. com/ pharm/ hexal/ ranihexl. html

Epidural information taken from here: http: // www. mjbovo. com/ Epidural. htm


	123. Chapter 122

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, your feedback is most welcome and appreciated! *snugs* A few medical details, some more fluff and the imminent arrival of one baby. *grin***

**Enjoy...  
**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 122

Lying on the operating table it was all Duo could do to keep his excitement in check. Now that he knew Heero was here all he wanted to do was hold his husband and reassure himself that Heero was okay. He turned to look at Trowa who was wearing a similar grin to his own. "Heero's here, Trowa. He made it in time for the birth."

"Yes, Duo. I knew if it was in his power to do so he wouldn't miss this for the world," replied Trowa and gave Duo's hand a squeeze. Trowa was still feeling edgy though, he needed to see Quatre, to cast his own eyes on his husband's form and satisfy himself that Quatre was indeed alive. He was relieved that Heero had made it and felt as if a huge weight had been taken from his shoulders. Once Heero arrived at the operating theater, Trowa would be released from his promise to look after Duo; not that he minded, but he would be happy to hand over the responsibility.

"Won't be long now," said the nurse as she checked Duo's vitals.

Duo wasn't sure if she was referring to the birth or Heero's impending arrival, but either way he didn't care. His husband would shortly be with him and they would share in the most amazing experience of their young lives. Absently Duo ran a hand over the swell of the baby. "Hold on just a few more minutes, Sunshine. Your daddy will be here any minute now and we wouldn't want him to miss out on your grand entrance now would we?"

Nurse Brown heard the softly spoken words and smiled.

***

Sally contacted G on the way back to the prep room, explaining the situation as she went. Wufei was still scowling, he didn't trust any of the doctors from their war days, especially J or G, not that he had anything to worry about as far as J was concerned; the doctor had disappeared with the Libra incident and never been heard from since. Wufei didn't trust G simply because of what he'd done to Maxwell. In Wufei's book, G had no sense of morality, having kept Maxwell's condition a secret from the man for all these years.

Quatre couldn't really give a shit about anything at the moment. His shoulder was starting to hurt again and he was also beginning to feel the effects of the numerous cuts and scrapes that adorned his body. He couldn't care less who treated him as long as they gave him another dose of that wonderful morphine to keep the pain at bay.

Heero's face was set in a grim mask. He was hurting, no doubt about that, but he was ignoring the pain. Heero's only objective was getting to his husband. He'd informed Sally that she could treat him briefly but anything surgical would have to wait until Duo had given birth. Sally hadn't bothered to argue, she'd already known that.

The prep room came into sight and Heero stiffened a little. _His _Duo was just inside. The anticipation began to run through him, the adrenaline eased a little of the discomfort from his wounds.

"You two, sit." Sally had stopped upon entering the prep room and now indicated to a couple of chairs. "Heero, I'm going to check you over and do a quick patch up job. I really need to get back to Duo but I can't have you going in there in this state."

"Do what you have to but make it fast. I want to see Duo," replied Heero.

"Right." Sally walked over to the operating theater and disappeared inside for a moment. When she returned she had Trowa with her and an armful of supplies. Immediately Trowa saw his husband he was across the room and in his partner's good arm.

"Quatre, Quatre, are you okay? I was so worried about you," said Trowa softly as he took in the sight of his wounded husband and began to check him over.

Quatre latched onto Trowa and kissed his husband deeply. "I'll be fine. Just a dislocated shoulder and some cuts," replied the blonde. "G should be here very shortly to take Wufei and myself through to the other section and fix us both up." Quatre gave a small grimace of pain as his shoulder brushed against Trowa.

The grimace didn't go unnoticed by Trowa. "You need some pain relief? I'll get Sally or G to give you something."

"I think he's had enough," grunted Wufei.

Trowa raised an eyebrow in question but didn't get an immediate answer as G chose that moment to arrive.

"I'll tell you on the way to the other section of the hospital," said Wufei as G bustled in and began a conversation with Sally.

Sally quickly gave G the information she had on Wufei's and Quatre's conditions. G agreed that Quatre needed to be treated first and as the blonde had no objections to G being the consulting physician, the doctor quickly made use of the internal 'phone system to have the treatment room he would use set up.

"Can you give him something for the pain?" asked Trowa as he gently rubbed Quatre's back.

"Certainly. He's probably going to need an anesthetic for us to be able to put that shoulder back in, but something to alleviate the pain now won't go astray," replied G as he went over to the locked medicine cabinet and began to search for what he wanted.

"No more morphine, please," moaned Wufei.

G returned with a syringe in hand. "I wasn't going to give him morphine."

The relief on Wufei's face was clear for all to see. Heero also gave a sigh.

"I'm going to give him a shot of pethadine."

Wufei froze. Pethadine was very similar to morphine.

G administered the shot. "That should begin to take effect in a couple of minutes. Now, I think we need to get you into a wheelchair to take you down to the other section. Once that drug starts to work you're going to be a little light headed and I don't want you falling over." G cast his eyes around the prep room. "Just stay there for a moment. There's a wheelchair just outside in the storage room." G left to fetch the wheelchair.

Wufei groaned and held his head in his hands while Trowa continued to give the Chinese man odd looks. Quatre didn't really care about anything much, the pethadine was beginning to work and he was starting to feel slightly 'detached'. Sally was busy assembling the items she needed to treat Heero and missed the exchange of looks behind her. G returned within a couple of minutes with a snazzy looking wheelchair.

"It's an electric one," said G. "There weren't any of the usual standard types but this one is fine." G went to help Trowa get Quatre installed in the wheelchair.

Wufei took one look at the electronic chair and groaned. There were several buttons on the arm of the machine along with what looked like a 'joy stick'. Judging by the way Quatre's eyes lit up, Wufei knew the blonde was already checking out the various buttons.

Settling himself into the chair, Quatre gazed at the control panel and grinned. This was going to be fun. Trowa took up position behind the chair and grasped the handles ready to push; but Quatre beat him to it. "Ohh... I wonder what this one does?" The back of the chair almost hit Trowa in the groin as it shot in reverse. "Oops?" snickered Quatre. "What about this one?" The chair lurched forwards and ran over G's foot. "Sorry," said Quatre as he grabbed the 'joy stick' and steered the chair out of the prep room, Trowa hot on his 'wheels'.

G swore a couple of times under his breath as he rubbed his abused foot and then, deciding there wasn't any permanent damage set off after the blonde escapee.

Wufei stood up slowly and wondered idly if there was a button on that chair that would cause said chair to act like an ejector seat. With any luck there was and it would be a shiny red one. Wufei could just picture the blonde pushing it and taking a flying leap through the air. Now _that _would be justice. He turned to Heero who was still sitting in the other chair waiting patiently for Sally to finish cleaning up the bullet wound to his thigh. "Good luck, Yuy," he said quietly. "Give my best to Maxwell."

"I will, Chang."

"May Nataku be with you both and watch over the birth of your child. I will return very soon." Wufei gave a stiff bow and then left the room to catch up with the other three. He could hear Quatre's laughter and Trowa's chastisement as soon as he stepped outside, not to mention G's cursing. Wufei decided to take his time in catching them up.

***

Heero was touched by Chang's words and he felt a lump in his throat. He turned his attention back to Sally who had almost finished cleaning out the bullet wound. "Can you hurry up? I want to be with Duo."

"Nearly done, Heero. This will need flushing out properly afterwards, I just want to give it a quick wash out now and put some antibiotic powder in there. I'll re-bandage it to keep it clean and free from infection." Having completed that part of her patch up job, Sally turned her attention to the gash in Heero's biceps. Carefully she peeled back the bandage the Major had applied back at the Glasshouse and took a proper look at the wound. "I'll give that a quick irrigation with saline and pop some butterfly clips on it to hold it closed for now. Afterwards it will need to be stitched properly."

"Hn. Just move it along, please." Heero wasn't trying to be rude, he simply wanted to be with Duo. He was also aware that Sally needed to clean him up to a certain extent though, otherwise he could carry infection into the theater with him and in turn infect Duo and that was the last thing Heero wanted.

Sally swilled the saline around the wound, washing out bits of glass along with some dirt and blood. She could see fragments of glass still inside the wound, not to mention scattered over Heero's torso as well. It would be a long job getting all those fragments out of the Japanese man's skin. Sally didn't mention it for now though, she might as well save her breath for she already knew that Heero wouldn't consent to anything further until after Duo had given birth.

Placing the last butterfly clip on the wound she reached for the gauze and packed it over the gash. A bandage followed and was secured, then Sally stood up. "Over here and wash your hands thoroughly in this solution," she told Heero. Leaving the agent to 'scrub up', Sally went over to another cupboard in the room and returned carrying a green surgical gown. "Here, put this on," Sally said and handed the gown to Heero.

Taking the gown, Heero quickly slipped his arms inside and pulled the gown around himself. Sally tied it off at the back. A surgeon's cap was placed over his hair and then a mask was offered.

"You won't need to put that on until we have the baby delivered and you cut the cord," explained Sally.

"Aa."

"All set?"

Heero nodded.

"Then let's take you inside. Duo is so excited that you made it in time."

Heero took a deep breath and did his best to keep his emotions in check. But the tears still welled behind his eyes despite his determination to keep them at bay as Sally wheeled him into the operating theater where his husband and their unborn child awaited him.

***

Inside the world that had been its home for the past eight months, the fetus moved again. Its small heart began to beat a little faster and the fetus felt a little 'different'. Normally the watery world was calm and serene, the fetus floating happily around the restricted space not wanting for anything, as all it needed was supplied through the umbilical cord that attached it to its 'mother'.

Things had begun to change though. Pressure had increased, there had been several strong, muscular contractions that pushed the fetus down and by instinct the small child followed the push. But now there was another factor coming into play and the fetus didn't like it.

It felt light headed, as if there wasn't enough oxygen being drawn into its body. The tiny heart began to beat faster in an effort to supply the small body with whatever nutrients and gases it needed but is seemed to be fighting a losing battle. There simply wasn't enough blood coming through to the placenta for the exchanges to take place.

The fetus began to fret.

* * *

Duo's eyes were focused on the doors to the operating theater. There weren't any windows in the wall that separated the theater from the prep room so Duo couldn't see anything that was going on in the other room. He chewed his bottom lip as he patiently waited for Heero to come in. The doors suddenly swung wide and Sally appeared pushing Heero in a wheelchair. Instantly Duo's eyes lit up, then frowned at the chair before a wide grin stole over his features. "Heero!" he all but yelled.

Heero took over the movement of the chair, his hands gripped the wheels and he propelled himself across the room as quickly as he could. The operating table was a little higher than Heero so when he brought the chair to a stop, he shoved the brake on and pushed himself out of the chair to a standing position and instantly enveloped his husband in a warm, desperate embrace.

Duo's arms came up to wrap around Heero and the braided man buried his head in Heero's shoulder, a few quiet sobs escaping his throat. "You're finally here," he murmured. "I didn't think you were going to make it in time. Oh, Heero, I've been so worried and scared..."

"Hush, little mother," soothed Heero as he gently ran his hand over Duo's braid and the young man's shoulders. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving until Sunshine's born and I know you're okay. I promised you I wouldn't let you go through this alone and I meant it. I'll be with you every step of the way, Duo. God, I love you so much." The tears that Heero had been desperately trying to keep at bay sprang forth and for a minute they simply held each other and let the tide of emotion roll over and through them.

At last Duo pulled back a little and after searching Heero's face, he lunged forwards and kissed his partner. The kiss was full of love, passion and a fierce determination that told Heero just how worried Duo had been. Heero returned the kiss with as much love as he could muster, letting the other man know just how concerned he had also been. Breaking the kiss, Duo's eyes scanned over his lover. "How badly are you hurt?" he asked and then narrowed his eyes. "No bullshit either."

"Bullet wound to the thigh, laceration to the bicep, some other lacerations and scrapes to the torso and I think I've strained a few muscles in my back and shoulder," replied Heero honestly. "Sally's patched me up for now."

"I will take him through and do a proper clean up job on him after we have delivered the baby," said Sally as she approached the operating table and sorted through her instruments again. "Right now I think we need to get back to this delivery. The fetal monitor is showing a marked increase in the baby's heart rate and the sooner we can deliver the child the better it will be for the both of you."

"Is the baby okay?" asked Heero, his voice full of concern.

"At the moment, but; if we don't deliver the baby very soon then we are going to have some serious problems. The placenta is starting to pull away from the uterine wall again and this time we won't be able to stop it. I need to deliver Duo now before we get any serious blood loss." Sally picked up the needle again.

"You're bleeding?" Heero asked Duo with a frown.

"Yeah. Started just a short while ago. Sally was getting me ready for an epidural when you decided you would show up." Duo's voice bore no malice, in fact quite the opposite. He still held Heero's hand tightly in his while Heero's good arm was wrapped around his shoulders. For the first time since he'd had that first contraction, Duo felt safe.

"Then I suggest we don't delay this any longer. I'm here now, Duo. I'll take care of you." Heero pressed a soft kiss to Duo's forehead and the American sighed happily.

"Right. Duo, we need to roll you back onto your side again," said Nurse Brown as she appeared at the side of the operating table.

"Okay." Duo kept one hand on his belly as he pushed himself over onto his side, assisted by Nurse Brown and Heero.

"Comfortable?" Sally asked as she prepared the needle.

"As comfortable as I'm ever going to be."

"Can you feel this?" Sally pressed against the area she'd anesthetized earlier.

"Just a bit of pressure, that's all."

"Good. I'm now going to insert the needle into the epidural space and infiltrate it with local anesthetic. It is extremely important that you do _not _move."

"Gotcha."

Carefully, Sally inserted the needle in-between the vertebra of Duo's spine and into the epidural space. Depressing the plunger on the syringe she quickly injected the local anesthetic and then withdrew the needle. "While that takes effect I'll get the next stage set up."

Duo lay patiently on his side, hand still holding Heero's and the Japanese man's thumb was rubbing softly over his skin. Now that Heero was here, Duo could fully relax and look forward to the birth without as much fear.

"That should be working now," said Sally as she gently pressed around the area. "Ready for the next phase?"

Duo nodded.

"What I'm going to do now is insert another needle into the epidural space, this one is hollow though. Once it's inside I will thread the catheter through into the space and withdraw the needle. I'll tape the catheter in place so it doesn't move. Then all we have to do is inject the medication through the catheter and into the epidural space."

"Okay." Duo clutched Heero's hand a little tighter.

Carefully, Sally began the process of inserting the needle and catheter, Nurse Brown assisting with the minor operation. Once the catheter was in place and secured, Sally gave a relieved sigh. "It's all in place. Now I'm going to inject the medication through the catheter. You should start to feel numb from the waist down in a few seconds, Duo. Tell me what you're feeling, Okay?"

"I will."

"What exactly does the medication do?" asked Heero.

"It will relax the pelvic muscles and bathe the nerves in a local anesthetic so they become insensitive to pain. Duo will still feel the pressure of any contractions but there won't be the pain to go with them."

"Aa."

Sally began to inject the medication. "How are you doing, Duo?"

Duo lay still and closed his eyes. He could feel the medication trickling into his back, it felt cold. Then a pleasant numbness began to fall over his hips and through his groin. "I'm going numb," he said and then turned to Heero, a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't go asking for sex, will you? I don't think I could get it up at the moment," he snickered.

Heero snorted. "Baka!"

Sally shook her head and removed the needle from the end of the catheter. "All done. You can roll back over now."

Duo did and settled comfortably back into place. "Now what?"

"Now I'm going to check your abdomen and see what you can and can't feel. Once I'm satisfied that the anesthetic is working I will begin the C-section."

"Ahhh. All right."

Sally gently probed around Duo's belly. "Can you feel that?"

"Only a bit of pressure, nothing else. It feels like your arm or leg does when it's had the blood supply cut off, you know, numb."

"Good. I think it's time to start then." Sally turned to Nurse Brown. "We need the curtain."

Duo lay there as the doctor and nurse finished off the preparations. A green 'curtain' was placed over his waist, blocking his view of anything below his ribs and Duo was grateful for that. He felt his gown being lifted up and his boxers removed then a cold sensation passed through his belly. Nurse Brown was bathing the area of the C-section in a betadine solution.

Duo turned his violet eyes towards his husband and squeezed Heero's hand. "This is it, Heero," he stated softly. "Ready or not we're about to become parents."

Heero's eyes were a mix of excitement, anticipation and fear. All the trials and tribulations of the past eight months had been leading up to this point. He hoped that the baby would be all right, that there wouldn't be any complications, that Duo would be okay. He couldn't voice his concerns though, he simply had to trust in Sally's expertise.

Nurse Brown pulled a small crib over to stand at the side of the operating table, ready for the newborn's arrival and Duo gazed at it with a dreamy look in his eyes. Heero's eyes also softened when he saw the look on Duo's face.

"Let's begin." Sally's voice broke the moment. "Scalpel..."

~ * ~

tbc.....

Note: The birth will definitely be happening in the next chapter. The muse (Fred) wanted to keep the birth until Chapter 123 - my weird muse informed me it wasn't going to have the birth until then for the following reason; 1x2 = 3 Heero tops Duo = Sunshine. Yeah, sick I know, but that's my muse for you. ^_^


	124. Chapter 123

**Thank you all for the kind reviews!**

**Yes, this is the one you have all been waiting patiently for and all the questions as to Sunshine's sex and name will be revealed.**

**Enjoy****....**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 123

Nurse Brown handed the scalpel over to Sally's waiting hand and the doctor took it. Carefully she made her incision. Keeping the pressure light, Sally incised through the layer of skin and then muscle, opening Duo's abdomen up and exposing the swollen womb and child within.

Lying back on the operating table, Duo felt nothing but light pressure as Sally began the C-section. He gripped Heero's hand tighter though and gazed into the eyes of the man he loved with all his heart.

Heero kept his own eyes focused on Duo. He could see over the curtain if he wished but Heero didn't really want to look at his husband's belly, especially cut open. No, he'd keep his attention on Duo and do his best to keep his partner calm.

"Okay, little one," said Sally softly. "Time to come into this world and meet your mother and father."

Nurse Brown swabbed Duo's abdomen, removing the small amount of blood that was inevitable with the operation. She reached for a small blanket and placed it over Duo's chest. "Ready for the baby," she said with a smile when Duo's questioning gaze found hers.

"Ahhh," was all Duo said and he smiled at Heero.

Sally gently felt around Duo's now exposed uterus to confirm exactly how the baby was situated. The ultra-sound had given her a pretty clear picture but she wanted to be sure. She didn't intend to simply open up the uterus, she needed to confirm the ultra-sound picture as to how the baby was lying first for her to make the correct incision. Having satisfied herself, she carefully positioned the scalpel again and then cut through the uterine wall.

* * *

The world around it was changing. The little fetus blinked its eyes as the dark environment it had been encased in for so long began to lighten. It wriggled a little as something foreign invaded its senses, touching and feeling around it.

There wasn't much room though and the fetus didn't have anywhere to go. It pushed out with a small fist in an effort to push away whatever it was that was exploring its form.

For a moment, whatever it was that had been touching it disappeared, but the light remained.

Suddenly the light became brighter and the warm, safe, watery world that had been its home for so long was invaded. There was a loud noise coming from somewhere and then something cold curled around it and the fetus was aware of being lifted. Its arms began to flail, eyes blinked and it gave a couple of kicks for good measure.

When nothing worked to stop the motion, it opened its mouth and cried in protest.

* * *

Sally quickly cut through the uterine wall and amniotic sac revealing the small baby inside. Nurse Brown was quick with the suction as the amniotic fluid threatened to spill forth. Gently, Sally inserted her hand into the uterus and carefully lifted the fetus from inside. She smiled in amusement as the tiny baby threw its arms around and tried kicking out. When that didn't have any effect the tiny infant opened its mouth and gave a lusty cry.

Heero and Duo's eyes both opened wide as they heard the first cry from their baby. Tears began to form in Duo's eyes as he tried to look and see what was happening. He didn't have to wait long though.

Sally lifted the baby up and with Nurse Brown keeping the umbilical cord out of harm's way, the doctor brought the baby over the top of the curtain and lay it upon Duo's chest.

"Congratulations," she began, the smile hidden behind her surgical mask. "You have a son."

The tears of joy ran freely down Duo's face as he looked at the tiny bundle lying on his chest. He managed to tear his eyes away for a moment and gazed lovingly at Heero. "We have a son," he said.

The emotion of the moment didn't pass Heero. The normally stoic, Japanese man was overwhelmed with various feelings that began to course through him as he took his first look at his son. The tears began to form and then spilled over, his chest restricting painfully and a lump forming in his throat. _/ A son, /_ he thought. _/ I have a son. I'm a father. /_ Forcing his eyes away from the infant for a moment, he gazed into the shining eyes of his husband. "A son, Duo. _We _have a son."

Duo nodded, the smile on his face simply huge. Heero leaned down and kissed Duo deeply, putting all his love into the action.

"Thank you, Duo," he said softly.

The baby gave another cry, drawing them both from their kiss.

"Here." Sally handed Heero a pair of surgical scissors. "I've clamped the cord ready for you to cut. Put your mask on and I'll show you where to make the cut."

Heero lifted the mask over his face and took the scissors. He poised them above where Sally indicated and then looked quickly to Duo who gave him a warm smile. Taking a deep breath, he cut the cord.

As soon as the cord was cut, Sally took the scissors back and removed the part of the cord still attached to Duo's placenta. While the new parents were occupied with the baby, Sally set about the task of removing the placenta and checking Duo's insides for any damage.

Duo was fascinated with the new arrival. All the lessons, reading and practice with the doll had been in preparation for this; but nothing had prepared Duo for the tsunami of emotions he was currently experiencing. He felt a fierce protectiveness steal over him and unconditional love well deep in his chest. He brought a hand up and tentatively explored the new bundle.

Watching Duo with their son, Heero couldn't help the feeling of awe invading his mind. This little pink baby had been created by Duo and himself. It was truly a miracle. His hand joined Duo's in a gentle exploration of the new arrival. Together they counted the number of fingers and toes, eyes and ears, checking that the baby had the correct number of everything it was supposed to have, fascinated with this perfect being, before Duo wrapped the soft blanket around the small body, keeping the child warm.

Sally managed to remove the placenta intact, lifting it from Duo's womb and dropping it into the surgical tray Nurse Brown had ready. Further exploration of Duo's insides revealed some stretching to the neck of the uterus but no damage to any of his other internal workings. With a sigh of relief, Sally began the task of stitching Duo back up.

Removing the tray with the placenta in it, Nurse Brown put it to the side so Sally could check it over properly later. Returning to the doctor's side, she made sure that there was enough surgical silk and needles for Sally to stitch Duo up before speaking. "I'll tend to the infant now."

"Yes, please do," replied Sally as she tied off a tiny stitch.

Nurse Brown turned back to the two young men and paused, taking in the sight before she disturbed them. A soft smile played over her lips as she observed the pair. Bringing a child into the world always held a certain delight, the amazement at the miracle called birth that never ceased to amaze and thrill her. To see the new parents with their newborn was a source of joy to the nurse, something she would never tire of; but looking at the two men and their son, Nurse Brown felt more than that. This child was something special, not simply because of the unusual circumstances of his conception and birth, although that in itself was nothing short of miraculous, but because of the parents he had.

Despite all the trials she'd gone through with the pair, teaching them the basics of parenting and doubting if the child would survive after some of the experiences these two had put the 'doll' through, Margaret knew all would be well. They had the most important ingredient of all.

Love.

Watching the way the pair gently explored the new baby, softly touching, gazing in awe at the tiny bundle she knew this child would never want for anything. "He's very special," she said softly, gazing at the baby.

"He's perfect," replied Duo, the love thick in his voice.

"I need to take him for a moment," said the nurse. Seeing Heero's face darken she quickly added, "I need to weigh and measure him, then give him a quick wash. It will only take a minute or two."

"Okay," replied Heero, although he didn't seem too happy with the idea of his son being taken anywhere without himself or Duo there to watch over him.

Gently the nurse picked up the infant and moved to the side of the room. She was true to her word, weighing the babe and then measuring him before giving him a quick wash with warm water. Patting the skin dry, Nurse Brown put a small diaper on the child and then wrapped him securely in a soft, clean blanket. Picking him up, she returned him to his 'mother'.

Duo watched as the nurse stepped back over, the baby in her arms and as she went to pass the child to him, he inclined his head towards Heero. Picking up on Duo's hint, Nurse Brown turned to the Japanese man.

"Here," she said and held the child out to Heero.

"Aa." Heero looked a little lost.

"Go on, Heero. He won't bite," snickered Duo.

Heero gave his husband a mild glare. "Of course he won't, he doesn't have any teeth yet."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Sit down," commanded the nurse. Heero complied. "Now, hold your son." The nurse passed the infant over and Heero gingerly took the tiny baby into his arms. "Hold him securely against your chest, don't be frightened of him, he needs to feel you close to him, it will reassure him that you're there," said the nurse softly as she assisted Heero to hold the baby in a comfortable and safe position for them both.

Duo watched in amusement. Seeing Heero holding their son brought forth another well of emotion and Duo wasn't sure he could cope with all this. He seemed to be bursting with love and affection, not only for their son but also for Heero.

Heero sat and gazed into the tiny face, small eyes opened and blinked up at him. "Hey there, Sunshine," began Heero quietly. "I'm your dad."

The infant blinked again and screwed his face up as if to cry.

For a moment, Heero looked panicked and then relaxed as the baby gave a wide, toothless yawn. A tiny hand poked out of the blanket and Heero couldn't resist stroking over it with his finger. The child's little hand opened up and latched onto Heero's finger. Heero's eyes went misty.

Sally finished the last stitch and tied it off neatly. Wearily she rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead and dropped the needle and suture silk into the small kidney dish. Giving the operation site a wash over with betadine, she then removed her gloves and mask while Nurse Brown applied a dressing to the wound. Duo's boxers were replaced and the gown pulled back down.

"I need to remove the catheter now, Duo," Sally said as she removed the curtain from Duo's waist.

Duo was relieved to see no trace of the operation at all. He even gave a smile when he noticed the deflated state of his abdomen. "Okay," he replied. "Hey, Heero. That's the easiest way I've ever lost weight," he snickered.

Rolling his eyes, Heero turned his attention back to his husband. "I wouldn't recommend it though," he replied.

"You have a point there, daddy."

"Okay, Duo. Let's roll you over so I can remove the catheter," Sally said, breaking into the banter.

Duo was duly rolled to his side and the catheter removed. Once he was settled comfortably again, this time in a more elevated position, Sally came around to Heero to check over the newborn.

Reluctantly surrendering the child, Heero watched carefully as Sally checked the baby over and then made some notes on Duo's chart before handing the baby back to Duo.

Instinct kicked in and Duo cradled the infant close to his chest as his eyes continued their appraisal of the small form. A soft smattering of downy, chocolate hair covered the babe's head and Duo ran his fingers lightly over it. "I think he's going to have your hair, Heero."

"I'd say more of a mix of both our hair color," replied Heero. "There's some chestnut tints to it."

"I wonder what color his eyes will be?"

"Hard to tell at this stage," said Nurse Brown. "All babies eyes tend to be bluish when born but they will change to their proper color in a couple of weeks."

"Well, guys. Congratulations," began Sally. "You have a fine, healthy baby boy. Six pounds twelve ounces, and nineteen inches long. Now we can't keep calling him, him or Sunshine. Have you got a name picked out?"

Both men turned to look at each other and smiled. Duo was the first to speak. "You still happy with what we chose?"

"Hai. I think it is more than appropriate."

"Good. I'm happy with that too."

"Well?" Sally raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes, I'd like to know too," said the nurse, "especially as I need to record the details on the birth card and birth certificate." The nurse held a blue card in her hand, already written on it was the date and time of birth along with the baby's weight and length.

"Keitaro; his name is Keitaro Mareo Maxwell-Yuy," said Heero proudly.

The nurse quickly wrote the name on the baby's card. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly does that mean?"

Duo gave a soft smile as he rocked the baby. "Keitaro is Japanese for blessed," he said quietly.

"Mareo is also Japanese, it means rare or uncommon," added Heero.

"Then I think this child is aptly named," said Sally as she gazed at the infant.

"I second that. He certainly is an exception and I don't think you would find anything rarer than his conception and birth," smiled the nurse.

"And we are blessed to have him," said Heero softly.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes while each of the four lost themselves in their own thoughts. Finally Sally broke the silence. "I'm going to take the placenta through to the lab and have it checked. Routine procedure," she added hastily when Heero's expression changed. "Then I will go to general surgery and see how G is getting along with Quatre and Wufei. No doubt I will have to check and patch up that stubborn, Chinese agent myself. I'll bring the three of them back with me if that's okay with you two?"

"Fine with me," replied Duo.

Heero just grunted.

"I'll let you guys tell them the good news when they get here. All I'll inform them is that both Duo and Sunshine are doing well."

"Thanks, Sally." Duo gave the doctor a broad smile.

"You rest, Duo. You've gone through a major operation and you're going to be pretty sore once that epidural wears off."

"Nah, I'm doing fine, Sally. Don't worry, I'm not about to get up and run a marathon or anything."

Sally shook her head. "I'll be back soon."

***

Quatre had taken off down the corridor at a frightening pace, well, frightening to Trowa but exhilarating to the blonde who was completely unaware of the agitated state he was putting his husband in. Every time Trowa managed to get within grabbing distance, Quatre would twist the joy stick or push another button and cause the wheelchair to either dive off in a different direction, swerve or completely stop. G had given up on any attempt to stop the renegade blonde, he valued his limbs a little too much and after his foot had been run over, his shins backed into and his arm almost wrenched from its socket when his sleeve had caught on the arm of the chair as he'd made a grab for the controls, G had decided that self preservation was more important.

Fortunately they had only had one near catastrophe on their way to the general surgery and that was when Quatre had accelerated suddenly; just as a duty nurse stepped out of a room...

Carrying two bed pans...

_Full _bed pans.

Quatre had applied immediate evasive action, swerving abruptly to the side and unfortunately crashing into the wall. The nurse had jumped back just out of harm's way as the blonde shot past and wheeled to the right, the bed pans though weren't meant for such sudden movement and the nurse found herself desperately juggling two pans full of waste liquid that appeared determined to leave her grasp. She managed to right one but the second refused all attempts to control it and shot from her hand, arcing through the air.

Watching the drama unfold before him, Trowa sprang into action. He leapt forwards and with arms outstretched, made a grab for the bed pan, caught it mid air and then went into a roll as he fell. Some how he managed to keep the bed pan from spilling its contents, but only just.

Picking himself up and balancing the bed pan, Trowa stood and turned to face the shocked nurse.

G came panting around the corner, Wufei a few steps behind him just as the drama was unfolding. G slumped against the wall as he watched Trowa catch the errant bed pan and gave a sigh of relief. Wufei opted to growl. "See what happens when you give that blonde drugs?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" retorted G.

"I tried to warn you but you didn't want to listen. No, Winner is in pain, Winner needs something to stop the pain; I know, let's give him morphine..."

"Pethadine actually."

"Who gives a shit!? Morphine, pethadine, it all sends him hyper! Then you have to give him a motorized wheelchair, one with _buttons _no less and you begin to wonder why he's acting like that!"

"I didn't know he would take off in the thing, I was only trying to get him to surgery as quickly and painlessly as possible," G defended himself.

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Well, how was I to know he has a fetish for buttons?"

Sighing heavily, Wufei looked up the corridor again. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"When you get him to surgery you will knock him out."

"I'll have to give him something before I put that shoulder back in, it's too painful to do it without drugs of some sort."

"Good. A strong dose of anesthetic, please, preferably one that will keep him out for at least twenty-four hours."

G looked back down the corridor where Quatre, having recovered from his crash, was 'revving' the wheelchair up again. "I think I'll try for forty-eight."

"Better give Barton some Valium while you're at it..."

"Huh?" G looked briefly at Wufei.

There was a loud crash from down the corridor.

"Make that two Valium, after he's had a hot shower, with disinfectant." Wufei nodded down the corridor.

G's gaze returned to the scene ahead which seemed to go into slow motion and he groaned. Quatre had managed to get the wheelchair mobile again and proceeded to back up. He forgot to check behind him though and the wheelchair didn't have wing mirrors. He backed right into Trowa who was at that point handing over the bed pan to the nurse.

The wheelchair caught Trowa in the back of the knees and thighs causing him to lose his balance, the bed pan once more went flying, straight up into the air where it flipped and disgorged its contents; completely over Trowa.

The green eyes opened wide as urine rained down on him, followed by the bed pan which he tried to evade but slipped in the growing puddle on the floor. Trowa went down with a crash, the bed pan following and hitting him squarely on the head.

"Ummm... Medic?" called Quatre as he watched his husband get clobbered by the bed pan.

~ * ~

tbc...

Keitaro Mareo Maxwell-Yuy's name was taken from here:

http://www. 20000 - names . com / male_japanese_ names. htm


	125. Chapter 124

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm so pleased you all enjoyed the last chapter and the arrival of 'Sunshine'. Some more fluff and warm fuzzies in this one. Almost at the end now - one more chapter and the epilogue to come. *sniff***

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 124

G and Wufei raced down the corridor just as Trowa was trying to get groggily to his feet. The bed pan hadn't knocked him out but it had caught him a good blow and sent his senses reeling. The nurse hovered over him, having put down the other bed pan.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she assisted him up.

"I think so," replied Trowa.

Just then Wufei and G came to a halt beside them, the nurse was relieved to find re-enforcements and happily left the doctor and Wufei to attend to Trowa while she picked up the empty bed pan and informed the group she would have an orderly come by with a mop and bucket to clean up the mess. G quickly gave Trowa the once over, with his eyes, and saw that the young man wasn't hurt, other than a bruise forming on his forehead.

Wufei had back peddled almost as soon as he had arrived, the smell was a little much for him. While G checked over the Latin, Wufei took the opportunity to sidle up behind Quatre. With the blonde distracted by his husband's 'accident', Wufei quickly located the battery pack for the wheelchair and disconnected it.

"I think we should get to surgery now, before anything else happens," said G with a scowl. "You need a shower before I can check you over properly," he said to Trowa, "and _you_," G turned to Quatre. "_You _need to be sedated. You're a menace."

Quatre gave the doctor an innocent smile as his hand hovered over the controls, and then pushed the joy stick. The smile quickly faded though when nothing happened. He tried again, with the same result. "What the…?"

"Going somewhere, Winner?" said Wufei as he held out the power lead that connected the battery to the wheelchair.

"Not by the look of it," sighed Quatre as he realized his game was up.

"Right, maybe we can get to surgery without any further misadventures. This way, gentlemen." G took the lead, Trowa falling into step beside him and leaving small puddles as he walked.

Wufei grasped the handles of the wheelchair. "Now we go at my pace," he informed the occupant.

"You sure you can handle this chair, Wufei?" asked the blonde.

"What do you mean, can I handle the chair?"

"It doesn't have any lights or sirens," snickered Quatre.

"I'll give you fucking lights and sirens," Wufei snapped.

"Ohhh... Temper, temper. We don't need wheelchair rage to add to the growing list of felonies against you," teased Quatre.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt your mouth?"

"Huh?" Quatre looked a little bewildered at that question.

"I think it needs either bandaging or stitching shut."

Quatre didn't have a reply to that so instead he simply pouted and let the Chinese man wheel him through the corridors and to the general surgery section of the Preventer hospital.

* * *

Sally left Heero and Duo in the capable hands of Nurse Brown and hurried through the hospital to the general surgery section where she knew G would have his hands full with Quatre, not to mention Wufei. Turning a corner she frowned as she walked past an orderly who was busy mopping the floor and muttering under his breath about crazy patients, wheelchairs and bed pans. She didn't think any more of it but continued on to the surgery.

When she got there she was greeted by a scowling Wufei, frazzled Doctor G and sulking Trowa. Quatre, it appeared, was unconscious.

"Peace at last," she heard Wufei mutter as she swept into the room.

"What was that, Chang?"

"I said, peace at last," repeated Wufei as he nodded in the direction of Winner who was sprawled on the hospital bed, completely under the influence of the anesthetic.

"Why do I have the feeling there is more going on here that I know about?" she said with a frown and then turned to look at Trowa. "And why are you wearing surgical scrubs? Shit, that's one hell of a bruise you have on your head," she finished as she made a beeline for Trowa to inspect the damage to the young man's forehead. "What the hell happened?"

"A sight altercation with one husband, a wheelchair and a rather full bed pan," replied Trowa and winced as Sally explored the bruise on his head.

"I'm sorry I asked." Sally finished the inspection. "Doesn't look like there's any damage other than the bruising, but you might want to get some deodorant or something," she added as she wrinkled her nose.

"I took a shower and washed with disinfectant," growled Trowa defensively.

"Exactly. That disinfectant smells pretty strong." Sally left the man gaping and turned her attention to G and Quatre. "How bad is it?"

"I'm going to need a hand to get the shoulder back in," replied G as he looked up from his examination of the dislocated shoulder.

"Right. I'll help you out with that and then once it's back in place, I'll examine Chang while you stitch up anything on Quatre that needs to be stitched."

"How is Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"Duo and Heero are both doing fine. I have delivered the baby and all is well with both mother and child," replied Sally. "Duo's condition has stabilized and once I'm finished here with you lot I shall go back and fix up Heero properly."

"Well?!" demanded Trowa.

"Well, what?" said Sally.

"What is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"That is not for me to tell you. Heero and Duo want to tell you themselves what sex Sunshine is so the sooner we get you three sorted out, the sooner you can come back with me and meet the new arrival yourselves."

"Sadistic onna," snapped Wufei.

Sally chose to ignore the jibe, instead the two doctors collected the necessary items they would need and set to work.

It took the two a good ten minutes and a lot of grunt work to get Quatre's shoulder back into its rightful place. Trowa couldn't bear to watch them playing 'tug-of-war' with Quatre in the middle so he went in search of something he could use to dispel the smell of the disinfectant. Wufei watched from the sidelines, an amused smile on his face. Not normally a vindictive person, Wufei couldn't help but think that the blonde was going to be quite sore when he woke up and that made him feel a little better for all the shit the Arab had put them through while on his drug 'high'.

With the shoulder back in place, G strapped the arm to prevent any further damage from occurring and then set about removing the shards of glass and stitching up any lacerations that needed it.

With Quatre under G's care and Trowa having returned smelling a little more pleasant, Sally diverted her attention to the Chinese agent. "Come on, Wufei, let's have a look at you."

Grumbling to himself but knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, Wufei calmly stripped the combat suit from his torso and waited for Sally to check him over. He had been luckier than the other two and only had a couple of deep cuts, the others being relatively minor and only needing to be cleaned. There was a small amount of glass to be removed but nothing too bad. Sally worked quietly, removing the slivers with tweezers while Wufei did his best not to flinch. Having satisfied herself that all the glass had been removed from Wufei's torso, Sally infiltrated the cuts that needed stitching with local anesthetic and began the job of suturing. It didn't take long for her to finish and she stood back to admire her handiwork.

"That's better," she said. "Now, what about the rest of you?"

"I beg your pardon?" replied Wufei.

"The rest of you, Chang. You know, your legs and lower torso?"

"The rest of me is just fine, thank you," Wufei sniffed as he turned a little red in the face.

"So says you, but I beg to differ. Come on, strip the rest of the suit off, I need to check you all over and make sure there aren't any further injuries or lacerations."

Wufei had gone beet red by this stage and Trowa couldn't help but snicker.

"I refuse."

"Chang, you haven't got anything that I haven't already seen before..."

Trowa almost choked. Wufei thought he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day you know."

"But I..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Trowa and G aren't interested in your modesty, Chang, so shut up and let me check you over."

"But I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Oh." It was Sally's turn to color a little.

"Afraid of panty lines?" Trowa couldn't resist the dig. Those combat suits were very form fitting, clinging to the body like a second skin and not leaving a great deal to the imagination.

Wufei glared and then drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't a lot, before he replied haughtily. "It is much easier to go without the restriction of underwear when wearing these suits on an assignment."

Sensing there was the chance of blood being spilled, Sally quickly intervened. "Here, put this on and then remove the rest of the combat suit," she said as she handed Wufei a hospital gown.

Summoning up his dignity, Wufei took the gown then pulled the curtain around the bed before slipping the gown on and removing the combat suit. "I'm ready," he finally called.

Sally opted to slip behind the curtain and save Wufei any further embarrassment. The rest of her examination was carried out quickly, there not being much in the way of damage to Wufei's legs or lower torso, something for which the Chinese agent as well as the doctor were grateful for. Sally managed to rustle up another set of surgical scrubs for Wufei as she didn't want him putting on the combat suit again as the material would chafe and possibly reopen the wounds she'd just cleaned and stitched.

G had finished with Quatre and the blonde was bandaged and strapped, also wearing surgical scrubs as his clothing had been a little messed up with his earlier activities at the Glasshouse. The anesthetic G had used was a short term one and the Arab was starting to come around, much to Wufei's disappointment. He'd been hoping G would knock Winner out for a good while yet.

"How are you feeling?" asked Trowa from where he was sitting next to the bed Quatre was occupying.

"Like a mobile suit did the tango on me," groaned Quatre.

"You will be sore for some time, my boy," said G. "You have several stitches, some pulled muscles and I've put your shoulder back into place."

"Thank you. Any chance of some pain killers?"

"NO!" three voices all said rather loudly.

Sally appeared with a glass of water and a couple of white pills. "Here. Those should help ease the pain a little." Sally handed the pills and water over then took a step back as three faces glared at her. "What?" she said with her hands in the air in surrender. "They're only paracetamol."

Three men heaved a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go and see how Heero and Duo are doing and you can meet the latest addition to the Yuy-Maxwell family," said Sally as she produced a wheelchair for Quatre.

Both Trowa and G were pleased to see it was non-motorized.

"Duo's had the baby? What is it? What have they called it? Ow, shit, that hurt." The words spilled from Quatre's mouth only to be stopped when he tried to move his shoulder.

"Yes, Duo has had the baby but I'm not telling you any more. They want to break the rest of the news themselves. Here, let me help you," said Sally as she moved to the side of the bed. Trowa helped as well and the two of them managed to get Quatre into the wheelchair and comfortable. Taking a firm hold of the handles, Trowa began to push his husband from the surgery room and follow Sally down the corridor and back to the isolation unit.

***

While Sally was gone, Nurse Brown busied herself cleaning up the surgery while the new parents took the opportunity to acquaint themselves with their new son. Once everything was clean and tidy, Margaret went to the linen store and fetched fresh sheets. She quickly changed Duo's hospital bed, putting the soiled sheets down the laundry chute before returning to the operating room pushing the freshly made up bed. The pair looked up when the nurse returned.

"I want to check you to see how the bleeding is going, Duo, and clean you up a little. I'll need to put a pad or something of that nature on you to absorb any further blood."

"I thought the bleeding would have stopped once Sally did the C-section," said Duo.

The nurse chuckled. "No, Duo. The bleeding doesn't stop, actually it will continue for a while yet, just _how _long in your case, we don't know." Seeing the confusion on both men's faces, the nurse explained. "When a woman gives birth and the baby and placenta have been removed from the uterus, the thick lining of the uterine wall is no longer needed so it sheds itself. In other words, you're going to have an immediate menstrual period, Duo. In women it can last up to six weeks..."

Duo visibly paled. "You mean I could be bleeding for six weeks?"

"That we don't know. Given that your cycle is irregular and the number of days you bleed for varies, it would suggest that you won't bleed for that long; I'm guessing possibly a couple of weeks or so." While the nurse was explaining, she was also making up a bottle of formula for the infant. With the milk now ready, she brought it over. "Heero, why don't you feed Keitaro while I finish cleaning Duo up and put a pad on him, then he can move back into the hospital bed and I'll take you through to the recovery section as the others will be back soon and I'm sure you don't want to be still in the theater when they get here."

"You want me to feed Keitaro?" Heero sounded a little unsure.

"I believe that's what I said," replied the nurse in an amused tone.

"But I..."

"Heero, both you and Duo practiced several times on the 'doll' so don't give me any excuses." The nurse took the baby from Duo and settled him into his father's arms. "Here, place the teat like this and he will do the rest."

Duo turned to watch, an amused smile on his face, as Heero cradled the infant in his arms and took the offered bottle of formula. Heero placed the teat against Keitaro's lips and gently ran it over them. His eyes widened as the baby's mouth opened and began to search for the teat. Heero held the bottle still, the baby latched onto the teat and then began to suck hungrily. "Wow," was all Heero could say.

Nurse Brown laughed. "I told you he would do the rest," she said as she smiled at the pair. "Instinct is a wonderful thing. Now, Duo; let's get you cleaned up and sorted out."

Duo submitted himself to the care of the nurse, glad that he was still numb from the waist down, although it did pose a few problems. Unable to feel anything, Duo had a hard time getting his legs to move. Nurse Brown assisted him to roll to his side so she could wash him down with warm water and while it was embarrassing to a point, it also felt better afterwards to be clean again. A pad was settled into place, along with a pair of briefs and after checking the dressing to his stitched belly, the nurse assisted him into a pair of pajamas.

With the clean up over, all that remained was to get Duo transferred from the operating table and back into his own bed. Easier said than done as they discovered. Nurse Brown wasn't strong enough to bodily lift Duo and Heero was firmly informed he wasn't even allowed to try given his physical state at the current time. The last thing they needed was for Heero to cause further damage to his already abused body. Duo couldn't feel his legs properly so that cut down a lot of his own ability to move himself and for him to try could cause the stitches to break. The thought of having his insides spill out was enough to convince Duo not to even try that option.

Eventually they managed to work out a way to complete the transfer. Nurse Brown brought the hospital bed right beside the operating table and put the brakes on. Carefully she lifted Duo's legs and moved them across a few inches, then Duo shuffled his upper body across using his arms for leverage. At the same time the nurse pulled on the sheet underneath the American, effectively pulling Duo's pelvis across and in alignment with his legs and torso again. It was a slow and comical method but it worked.

After several minutes and a lot of shuffling, intermingled with Duo's snickering, the task was complete. With Duo now safely back in his hospital bed, Nurse Brown rolled him slightly and pulled the smaller sheet from underneath. "Right, let's get you back out into the recovery area and comfortable before the rest of the group arrives," said the nurse as she released the brakes and began to push the bed back out. "You wait there," she said to Heero who was still sitting in the wheelchair. "I'll come back for you in a moment."

Heero nodded and watched the pair exit the operating theater. Moments later the nurse was back and deftly wheeled Heero back out and parked him next to Duo. Duo was sitting up, the top of the bed raised and the pillows fluffed up to support him. He looked tired and flushed, but happy.

"How is Keitaro doing? Nearly finished with the bottle?" asked the nurse.

"Hai," replied Heero. "There's a little bit left but I think he's had his fill."

"Good." The nurse turned to Duo. "Once you're settled back in the ward I'll get you to give him a breast feed. Usually we have new mother's feed pretty much right away, but in your case it would be better to wait a little, that's why I mixed up some formula."

Duo looked a little shocked at the thought of breast feeding.

Knowing what was probably going through the American's mind, the nurse was quick to add to her 'speech'. "I know you don't have proper breasts for feeding an infant and Doctor Po told me about the risks with the hormone treatment; but you do have some breast tissue there and more importantly your body has produced the colostrum that is of importance to the child, which is why I want you to try and feed him a couple of times yourself before we put him fully onto the bottle."

"Yeah, I know," replied Duo as his mind went back to the discussion they'd had some time ago regarding his breast feeding.

"Right, if he's finished we need to bring up any wind," Nurse Brown began as she switched her attention back to Heero and the baby.

"Wind?"

"Didn't you pay attention at all during your parenting lessons? The baby will have swallowed some air whilst drinking and we need to bring that air up otherwise he will have a very sore tummy, and I'm sure you don't want a crying baby in pain to deal with."

"Aa." Heero looked a little awkward as he reviewed what they had done with the 'doll'. Then he stared at Keitaro, trying to figure out the best way to do this.

"He won't break," said the nurse softly. "Just remember to be gentle but firm when you handle him."

"Okay." Heero passed the now empty bottle to the nurse and then turned his attention back to the baby. Gently he lifted the child up into a sort of sitting position and placed a hand underneath the child's chin, supporting the head. His other hand went to the baby's back where he began to rub and pat gently.

Tears began to spring into Duo's eyes as he watched his husband with their son. The gentleness that Heero displayed whilst handling the infant reminded Duo of just how far Heero had come since their days in the war.

Continuing to rub and pat, Heero was beginning to think the child didn't have any air in his stomach to bring up and was about to tell the nurse when the baby suddenly hiccuped and gave a very loud belch. Heero's eyes widened at the volume of the sound and turned to look at Duo who was snickering away. "Looks like he inherited more than just tints of hair color from you," he deadpanned.

"At least I have manners and excuse myself when I burp," replied Duo in defense. "What's Keitaro's excuse?"

"He can't talk yet?"

"Smart ass."

Further conversation was put on hold as Sally entered the room. "You guys ready for some company?" she asked with a smile. "I have three restless uncles in the corridor all dying to see the new arrival."

"Then send them in," replied Duo with a grin.

~ * ~

tbc....


	126. Chapter 125

**Thank you to all for the kind reviews! A lot of sap (beware of cavities) and some fluff as we near the end of this fic.  
**

"Chimaera"

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 125

Sally left to fetch the others and while she was gone, Heero handed the baby back to Duo. "Had enough of him already, daddy?" said Duo with a grin as he took his son into his arms.

Heero gave a soft glare. "No, I thought you might like to hold him for a while seeing as how you haven't had much of a chance to with all the other stuff going on."

"Thanks." Duo's eyes softened as he looked at the now sleeping face of the infant. Gently he cradled the baby in his arms, instinctively rocking the small form.

Heero couldn't help the smile as he watched his husband with their son. Never had Heero felt more proud or protective of his family.

Family.

The word struck a chord deep inside Heero and he couldn't help the sudden catch to his breath as he realized that he now had something he'd always longed for and yet never had the pleasure of experiencing himself; a family. He'd never known his parents and knew Duo didn't remember his either. He vowed then and there that Keitaro would never want for anything. All the parental love, affection and attention that had been denied both himself and Duo when they were kids would be showered upon their son. Suddenly Heero had a new found understanding of the peace they had fought so hard for and now strived to maintain. The peace was for the children, so they would never have to know the horrors of war, never have to suffer the grief at losing someone dear to them. Keitaro would be able to grow up in a world of love, happiness and the peace his parents and the others had fought so hard to attain.

Looking at Duo holding their son so tenderly, the light of love shining in his eyes brought a lump to Heero's throat and he made a silent promise to keep them both safe and happy. The sounds of people entering the room drew him from his deep thoughts and Heero pushed them to the side for the moment. There would be time for reflection later.

Wufei was the first to enter, followed closely by Trowa pushing Quatre in a wheelchair. G and Sally brought up the rear. Immediately the other three ex-pilots surrounded the bed and peered at Duo and the baby before launching into their questions.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What's its name?"

"Are you okay, Duo?"

"What was the birth like?"

Duo's eyes went from one man to the next, his grin never leaving his face as the questions rained down on him. When they all stopped to take a breath, Duo spoke. "My friends, Heero and I have a son," he began softly and then folded the blanket back a little to reveal the baby's face. "Guys, meet Keitaro Mareo Yuy-Maxwell."

Three men strained forwards to catch their first glimpse of their 'nephew'.

"He's so tiny," said Trowa.

"Of course he is," replied Duo. "How big did you think he would be?"

"Ummm... It's just that you were so... well... huge. I guess I expected him to be bigger than this," said Trowa as he flushed a little.

Duo laughed. "There wasn't just Keitaro in there, buddy. There was also the fluid and other stuff."

"Yeah, I guess so." Trowa gave a sheepish smile.

"Is he..." began Wufei.

"Is he what, Wufei?" Duo turned his attention to the Chinese man.

"Is he... You know... Okay? I mean he looks a little sort of red and wrinkly."

"I'll have you know that is a healthy, beautiful baby boy, Chang," growled Sally, saving Duo from answering as she could see the braided man's stunned expression and knew that anything that came out of his mouth was likely to be less than complimentary. Besides, Yuy looked as if he would get up and deck Chang any minute if he made another comment like that about his son and Sally didn't feel like patching Chang up a second time.

"All babies look like that to begin with. It takes a few hours for their skin to smooth out completely and take on the usual pink tone," said the nurse as she appeared in the room. "Have you ever taken a bath or stayed in a swimming pool for any length of time?"

Wufei nodded.

"Notice how your skin tends to prune after a while?"

Wufei nodded again.

"This baby has been floating in fluid for the last eight months."

"Ah. Point taken." Wufei thought it best to shut up now and keep any further comments to himself. He really didn't need two onnas ganging up on him.

"He's perfect, Duo," said Quatre as his eyes took on a dreamy look. "Congratulations to you both."

"I second that. Congratulations." Trowa shook Heero by the hand and placed a kiss to Duo's forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help to you."

"Trowa, you were great. I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there to keep me calm," said Duo quietly as he gave the Latin a smile of appreciation.

"I am also in your debt, Trowa. Thank you for taking care of my husband and child for me," added Heero.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Heero. You gave me a promise and you didn't let me down. I owe my husband's life to you." Trowa turned slightly and looked at Wufei. "And to you also, Chang."

Heero gave a small nod of recognition.

"Just promise me you will keep that blonde menace away from drugs and we will call it quits," gruffed Wufei.

Trowa smiled. "Deal."

"If everyone has finished thanking everyone else could I be allowed to hold my nephew?" asked Quatre. He turned his baby blues on Duo, knowing full well that the expression he was wearing was pretty much irresistible.

Duo looked from Quatre to Heero, a little concerned as the blonde only had the use of one arm. Trowa stepped forwards though. "I'll assist him to hold the baby, no harm will come to the child, you have my word."

Relieved, Duo gave a bright smile. "Of course you can, Quat."

Heero reached out and took the small bundle from Duo, then turning, he passed the child to Quatre who took him gently in his arm, Trowa assisting to position the child safely and hovering with one arm also beside the child should his intervention for whatever reason become necessary. Quatre cuddled Keitaro close while Trowa's fingers hovered over the blanket, pulling the edge back just a little more so he could see Keitaro clearly.

"He's simply, gorgeous, Duo," Quatre cooed. "Aren't you, Keitaro? You're a sweet baby, yes, you are." Quatre continued to whisper endearments to the child as he rocked him slowly in his arm, love shining in his eyes.

Trowa continued to crouch beside the wheelchair and softly ran his fingers over the baby's forehead and cheek. Keitaro opened his mouth in a wide yawn and then snuggled back into his blanket. "Perfect, just perfect," he said softly as he studied the infant.

Not wanting to be left out, Wufei also came closer and leaned over, studying the child with interest. "You know," he began, "it's hard to believe that something so tiny and perfect could come from a union between you two."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Duo with an edge to his voice.

Realizing that his words were about to be taken the wrong way, Chang was quick to reiterate. "What I mean is, when you look at this tiny infant it seems hard to believe that he was created by two other humans; birth truly is a miracle. Does that make sense?"

Duo was quick to pick up on exactly what it was Wufei was trying to say and he had to agree. He found it very hard to comprehend that Keitaro was the result of Heero's and his love. "Surprisingly enough, it does, Wuffers."

"It's Wufei!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a knot, Uncle Wuffy."

Wufei resisted the urge to strangle the American with his braid.

Sally's cell 'phone rang and the doctor moved to the side of the room to answer it, the men continued in their joint admiration of the new addition. Folding the 'phone, Sally tucked it back in her pocket and approached the group. "That was Commander Une. She will be here in about fifteen minutes and she didn't sound too happy. She mentioned something about a police car, 'phone and a hopping mad police sergeant."

The sudden silence became oppressive

Heero looked at Wufei who in turn looked at Quatre. Quatre looked back at Wufei and then to Heero. Wufei looked at Heero and then up at the ceiling. Trowa looked at Duo and Duo looked from the three other men back to Trowa who shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on here?" asked Duo.

"Want me to call that lawyer now, Chang?" smirked Quatre.

Wufei simply growled and glared at the blonde. "It was all for a good cause."

Trowa put his hand in the air. "Okay, time out," he said quietly but firmly. "I think you three owe Duo and I an explanation."

"I'd like to know what's going on too," said Sally as she edged closer.

Seeing there was no way out, Wufei gave a long sigh, took a deep breath, and then began to tell the others of the circumstances leading to their flight from the Glasshouse.

"Let me get this straight. You hot wired a police car?" Duo's eyes were wide.

"It was the only available means of fast transport," Wufei defended himself.

"Une is going to have _you _by the balls," snickered Duo. "But I'll give you credit for a sneaky move. I trained you well, grasshopper."

"If we had waited for the ambulance, Yuy wouldn't have made it here in time for the birth."

"The lights and sirens were effective," offered Quatre.

"At least with those on people would have sense enough to get out of your way," said Sally. "I suppose it was a blessing in one way that Quatre did manage to find the buttons for them, heaven knows how psychotic Une would have been if you had damaged a 'borrowed' police car."

The silence once more weighed heavily in the room and Wufei shifted uncomfortably.

"You didn't?" Sally whispered.

Wufei gave her a look.

"You _did_. Oh shit."

"It's only a small dent and scrape to the front fender..."

"Better pass him the baby to hold. I think even Une would draw the line at attacking a man with a child," Sally stated.

"Oh no. No way is he holding my son with Une on the warpath," began Heero. "Pass Keitaro here please, Quatre."

Reluctantly, Quatre allowed Trowa to take the infant from him and return the child to his father.

"Whoa, hang on there a minute, Heero," began Duo. "If Une is on the warpath she's going to be just as pissed at you as she is at Wuffers."

"So? I think I can take anything Une has to dish out," stated Heero flatly.

"Not with my son in your arms you won't."

Trowa snickered at the look on Heero's face.

Heero had sense enough to know when he was beaten.

"Look, let Wufei hold him for a few minutes. Une won't be here for another ten or so and I'd hate to see Wuffy reach his demise without having held his nephew," said Duo with a cheeky grin.

"All right." Heero turned to the Chinese agent and held the baby out. "Be careful."

Wufei looked a little stunned as he took the infant gingerly into his arms. He gazed down at the small face as he tried to sort out just how he was supposed to hold this little being. Duo couldn't help the smirk as he watched Chang struggle. Obviously the dark haired man had never held a child before. Wufei looked completely at a loss as how to proceed. Luckily Sally stepped in and helped the man out.

"Here, cradle him in your arms like this," she said as she positioned Keitaro in Wufei's arms. "That way you're supporting his head and spine. You can hold him a little tighter, he's not made of glass and babies like to feel secure. Not too tight! That's better."

Within a couple of minutes, Wufei began to relax. The child felt comfortable in his arms and he couldn't help but peer at the small face. The newborn's eyes opened and blinked, then the mouth curved in what appeared to be a small smile. "He smiled at me," said Wufei softly, his face taking on a look of awe.

"Probably just wind," snickered Heero.

Wufei ignored the comment and continued to stare at the child. He was completely hypnotized by the baby, a swell of emotions bursting through him that he wasn't aware he could feel. As he carefully studied the small form his fingers brushed lightly over the baby's crown, marveling at the softness of the downy hair that lay over the pink skin.

Sally watched with an amused smile and gently nudged Margaret who was standing beside her also watching Wufei interact with Keitaro. "I think someone's getting clucky," she whispered.

"You could be right," replied the nurse. "Better watch yourself if he is," she added with an innocent look.

Sally turned red. "I think I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Keitaro suddenly screwed up his face and gave a soft grunt.

"What? What's he doing?" asked Wufei with a touch of panic in his voice as the baby's face began to turn a little red and a couple more grunts escaped. Another sound followed, sort of a wet, air passing through water type noise.

Nurse Brown moved to stand beside Wufei and try to see what had the Chinese man worried. "I'm not sure, but I think he might be..."

A strong, pungent odor began to rise around Wufei.

"... filling his diaper."

Wufei gave a groan.

***

Une pulled up at Preventer Headquarters and parked her car in her designated bay. She'd passed the stolen cop car as she'd pulled in and her annoyance had risen. Having bid Devlin good evening and informed the negotiator she would meet with him on the 'morrow for debriefing, she locked her car and walked back out to the front of the building and the abandoned police car. The lights were still flashing but mercifully the siren had stopped. Carefully she checked the car over, the line between her brows deepening as she took in the overall appearance of the patrol car. With a final look, she closed the driver's door which had been left open in the occupant's hasty evacuation, and turned towards the hospital entrance. Straightening her spine, she walked determinedly into the hospital and through the corridors to the isolation block.

It didn't take her long to reach the secured doors and she fished in her pocket for her security pass card. Swiping it through the electronic locking system, there was an audible click and then the doors released. Pushing them open, Une stepped through and continued on her way. A couple of corridors later and she knew she was almost at her destination, the sounds of voices up ahead led her on and she frowned as snatches of conversation came her way.

"Ewww... That's rank."

"Did you have to, Wufei?"

"I always said Wufei's attitude was enough to give you the shits," quipped Duo.

"It wasn't..."

"A little shit ain't gonna hurt you..."

Une wondered what the hell they were all going on about and soon had her answer as she stepped inside the small recovery room. A red faced Wufei was standing to one side passing something over to a nurse while the rest of the guys appeared to be teasing the agent. Sally was laughing as she watched. Une cleared her throat.

It had the desired effect.

"What is going on in here?" asked Une as her eyes raked over the people in the room.

"Ah, Commander Une," said Sally as she swiftly crossed the room to intercept the woman. "It seems you have caught us at an awkward moment."

"So it would appear."

"The baby has just decided to pass his first bowel motion and I'm afraid it caught Agent Fire a little unaware."

"And the diaper," added Quatre.

"The blanket wasn't too absorbent either," sniggered Duo.

Une looked across to where Wufei was washing his hands and scrubbing at a spot on the surgical scrubs he wore, soft curses in Chinese coming from under his breath as he worked to remove the stain. She couldn't help the small smile from tugging at her lips. It would appear there was some small measure of justice in the world after all.

"Is everything cleaned up at the Glasshouse?" asked Heero. He thought it best to get the Commander back on track and get the bawl out session over and done with as soon as possible.

Une's eyes flashed back to the agent. "If Agent Fire has finished with his ablutions I will brief you all on the situation as it stands now."

Tossing the towel to the laundry bag, Wufei walked back over to the rest of the group, giving Nurse Brown a wide berth where she was currently changing and cleaning up Keitaro; there were some aspects to babies that Wufei wasn't all that keen to know about.

With the group all assembled, Une began to fill them in on the events that had occurred after their departure.

F Troop had secured the room and done a complete sweep of the twelfth floor for any further explosive devices. Fortunately they had found none. The terrorists had been brought out and given an antidote for the drug. As they had begun to come around so Une had begun to question them, basic questions at that moment in time, the more in-depth questioning would be carried out at headquarters where recordings of the confessions and all the details of the attack would be made in preparation for the court hearing. The terrorists had all been informed of their rights, but once they knew Jackson was out of the picture they crumpled like a house of cards and spilled their guts. "Reminds me of playground bullies," mused Une. "Take away the ring leader and the rest are cowards."

"What about Jackson?" asked Quatre. He had a good idea that the man would not have survived the fall but given that he'd been somewhat preoccupied with trying to stay alive himself at the time, he hadn't taken much notice of any conversation that had occurred regarding Jackson.

"He's dead. Body is in Preventer morgue awaiting autopsy report to confirm the cause of death."

"I'd say it was pretty straight forward. He died as the result of a fall from the twelfth floor," snapped Wufei. "Too good for the likes of him if you ask me."

"Ah, Chang." Une turned and rounded on the agent. "I believe there is the small matter of a stolen police car we need to discuss."

Wufei paled a little and Heero tried to stifle the snicker.

Une turned to Heero. "I don't know what you find so amusing, Agent Day. Grand theft auto is a serious charge as is grand theft cell 'phone; especially when that cell 'phone belongs to your commanding officer."

Heero froze, Wufei snickered. Silently, Heero reached into a pocket of the combat suit and extracted the cell 'phone. He handed it to the Commander.

"Thank you. I trust you didn't abuse the 'phone by making calls all over the place?"

"I only called Sally and I will reimburse you for the cost of the call."

"I would expect you to," replied Une as she took the 'phone and placed it into her own pocket. "As for you, Agent Fire. I thought I told you to be careful with the police car? And while we are on the subject, why a police car? And where the hell did you learn to hot wire a vehicle?"

"I apologize for commandeering a patrol car but under the circumstances I really didn't have much choice. The ambulance was going to take too long and knowing how slow those guys drive, Maxwell would have delivered the child and Yuy would be lucky to make it in time for the kid's twenty-first birthday."

"Okay, I can accept that explanation, but why a cop car? There were plenty of other vehicles you could have used."

"It made sense to use the fastest means of transport. By using a patrol car I could get Yuy here much faster, also I would be less likely to be stopped by another police car. "

"I thought I told you not to put a scratch on the car either. Now I see there's a bloody great dent and scrape to the front fender."

"Ah, well, I can explain that."

"That would have been my fault, Commander," Quatre butted in.

"Your fault?"

"Yes. I was only trying to help and pushed a few buttons on the dash board. I managed to get the lights and sirens to work which helped clear the road a bit but then I sort of found the button to the loud hailer. I'm afraid I may have gotten a little carried away when requesting that people clear the road. I think I scared an elderly gentleman because he swerved in front of us and despite all of Wufei's defensive driving skills, we clipped the back of his car."

Une translated that to, Chang having applied the brakes rather severely and no doubt taken several kilometers off the tire's tread, had still managed to hit the guy. "Great! Not only is Preventer going to have one hell of a job convincing a magistrate that the theft of the vehicle was necessary but we're possibly going to have a lawsuit on our hands for scaring the shit out of the public as well. I'll tell you now, Chang, the repair bill for the damage to the cop car will be coming out of your wages. We are supposed to be keeping the peace, not disturbing it!"

"I am quite prepared to pay for any damages," said Wufei quietly.

"I will pay for any damages," said Quatre firmly. "It was my fault, not Wufei's. Also if the police wish to press charges against us for taking the patrol car I am quite prepared to engage a lawyer to defend all three of us. Besides, after what Heero and Wufei did inside the Glasshouse the police and public should be thanking them, not condemning them."

"It just so happens that I agree with you, Winner. However, all I can do is talk to the police department." Une's voice softened a little. "I'm pretty sure after I explain all the circumstances the police won't press charges."

"Thank you," said Wufei.

"That doesn't mean _I'm_ still not pissed at you though."

"Ah." Wufei closed his mouth and opted to keep his silence.

Nurse Brown had finished changing Keitaro and wrapped the infant in a fresh blanket before bringing him back to the group and placing him in Duo's arms. Duo immediately cuddled the baby close, his eyes shining as he held his son. He became aware of Une's presence shifting closer and he turned to face the Commander.

"May I?" asked Une as she smiled at the pair.

"Sure," replied Duo and handed the baby over. "His name is Keitaro."

Une gently took the child into her arms and gazed down at him. "He's lovely," she said softly as she rocked Keitaro. After a few moments she handed the baby back. "I have to go and file a report. Chang, Yuy, I expect your reports on my desk asap."

Both men sighed.

"After that you are both on leave. Yuy, you have paternity leave owing to you; Chang, you will take two weeks sick leave effective immediately." Une turned and in a rare display she shook both Heero's and Duo's hands. "Congratulations. You have a lovely son."

To say the pair were stunned would be an understatement.

Une turned and left, pausing momentarily in the doorway. "Thank you, Agents Day and Fire. You performed your duties exceptionally well. I am proud to call you Preventer agents. Winner, we owe you a debt of gratitude for the part you played in bringing this fiasco to an end without further casualties. Take care of that baby, Maxwell, and good luck." Words spoken, Une left.

Quatre summed up the whole meeting with one word.

"Wow."

~ * ~

To be concluded...


	127. Chapter Epilogue

**Many thanks to all of you out there who have been reading. A very special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to drop in a review - your feedback has been most welcome. And now we come to the end of this fic. I have added an author's note at the conclusion so I won't bore you all here with anything further.**

**Enjoy...  
**

"Chimaera"

Commenced October. 2003 - Completed October 2005 ShenLong

Epilogue

The sun had set casting golden rays across the landscape as the change from sun to moon took place. The earth was bathed in the soft glow of moonlight, which seemed to be brighter for some reason this evening. Duo glanced out of the window of the ward he was now in at the shimmering silver of the moon as it rose higher in the sky.

He loved looking at the moon from the earth. From down here it looked so peaceful and yet Duo knew it held a thriving colony upon and below its surface. Gazing skyward, Duo's mind began to wander. Beside him, Heero slept, still under the effects of the anesthetic Sally had given him earlier in order to fix up the damage from his assignment at the Glasshouse. When Heero had been brought to the ward, two hospital beds had been pushed together making a larger one, at Duo's request.

The moon held many memories for Duo; some of them good and some of them he'd rather forget. Recalling the escapades he'd experienced reminded him of how far his life had come and he couldn't help but smile.

While Duo still shuddered at the thoughts of what he'd done during the war, the blood he'd spilled and lives he'd taken, there was one thing that stood out above all else in his memories.

Heero.

If the war hadn't happened, he would never have met Heero.

Duo's mind skipped back over the years, from Heero's rescuing of him instead of killing him to the end of the war and that fateful night of celebration of peace when Heero had disappeared; just when Duo had thought they stood a chance of developing a proper relationship. His heart still ached when he thought of the loneliness he'd endured, the searching he'd done and the final acceptance that Heero wasn't going to come back into his life. He relived the moment in his mind when Heero had finally made contact, the joy and apprehension he'd felt when faced with the return of the one thing he'd loved unconditionally.

Duo's eyes began to mist as his mind replayed the events at the scrap yard, working with Hilde and the way his 'sister' had told Heero in no uncertain terms he would have her to answer to if he ever hurt Duo. The first time they had made love flooded his brain and a warmth stole through him. How young and naive they had been, each wanting it to be something special for the other.

Learning about his unusual condition had been rather a shock to say the least. Then to find out he was also pregnant had almost wiped out what little sanity he had left. Turning to look at the tiny infant sleeping contentedly in the hospital cot, the tears sprang once again to his eyes.

All the stress, worry, aching muscles, cravings for Crunchie bars, mood swings, weight gain and a multitude of other symptoms paled into insignificance when faced with the result of those past discomforts. At the end of it all, Duo had a healthy son, something wonderful created from his and Heero's love. Remembering the look of pure love on Heero's face when they saw and held their baby for the first time, Duo knew it had all been worth it.

Nurse Brown's head popped inside the open doorway, interrupting Duo's trip down memory lane. "Everything okay?" she asked quietly.

"Fine," replied Duo with a smile as he looked at his son and husband.

"I'm off home now. I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Doctor Po will be here during the night if you need anything."

Duo nodded and then captured the nurse's eyes with his own. "Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you for everything you've done for Heero and me. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty and I know I haven't been the easiest of people to look after; but... well... I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate all you have done."

Nurse Brown entered the ward and patted Duo on the arm. "Son, I'll admit it hasn't been easy at times but you have gone through much more than I have. You're one courageous young man and I take my hat off to you. You have a beautiful son and a loving husband. The best thanks you can give me is to raise that boy to be honest, loving and trustworthy, just like his parents."

Duo let the tear slide from his eye as he reached out and hugged the nurse. "I never knew my mother, the closest thing I ever had to a mother was Sister Helen at the church orphanage. I loved her dearly, both Sister Helen and Father Maxwell," Duo's voice began to choke a little and he felt the soothing hand of the nurse rubbing his back. "But, you know something? If I was to be given the chance to have a mother again now, I'd pick you."

"Oh, Duo." The nurse felt the wet slide of her own tears over her cheeks. "David and I could never have children, but I'd be proud to call both you and Heero my sons."

The pair simply held each other for a few more minutes, letting the emotions run free and embrace them, there was no need for any further conversation. Eventually they pulled apart and the nurse gently wiped the salty trails from Duo's cheeks and then her own. Leaning forwards, she pressed a kiss to Duo's forehead. "I'm going back to the mansion now. You rest and remember what Doctor Po said about taking it easy. You're not out of the woods yet, son. Your body has been through a major upset and it's going to need time to recover. I'll be staying on at the mansion for several weeks just to make sure that everything settles down and you get yourself into a routine with Keitaro and don't push yourself."

Duo grinned. "Yes, mom."

Nurse Brown wagged her finger at the young man. "And no being cheeky either," she said with a smile. "Now, I'd best be going and see if we still have a home to go to after that dog and those two Weiros have been left alone all this time."

"Oh, shit. Miracle and Barney. I hope they're okay. We sort of left in a bit of a hurry and I never thought about the animals."

"I'm sure they are all fine. Harim would have taken care of Miracle, made sure she went outside to the toilet and I'm sure Quatre and Trowa will be looking after her now. I'll give her a bowl of food and the good news once I get back."

"Thanks. Seems I'm gonna be deep in your debt."

The nurse laughed. "That's what 'mothers' do, Duo. They look after their young and I've no doubts that you will find that out for yourself soon enough."

"Yeah," said Duo softly as his gaze shifted to the sleeping babe.

"Rest, young man. I'll see you tomorrow." The nurse turned and quietly left.

Duo watched her leave and settled back into his pillows once more. His heart was light knowing Nurse Brown would take care of Miracle and Barney; he was also warmed by the nurse's kind words. Idly his mind began to wander again, this time to his friends.

Once Une had gone, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre had stayed for a while longer, each relating their own version of the events that had occurred to them during the day. Trowa and Duo realized there had been a lot more to the hostage situation than had been reported on the television and both sent silent prayers to whatever god they believed in for the safe return of their respective spouses. When Duo related the account of his going into labor, Trowa adding in bits where needed, and their panicked trip to the hospital, Heero almost had a fit. The recounting of the shaving had three men crossing their legs and resisting the urge to scratch. But as Duo began the tale of his epidural and what he'd felt of the C-section, Wufei turned several shades of green, unfortunately the blonde kept demanding more details until Trowa, spotting Chang's pallor, stepped in and shut the blonde up in the most effective way he knew how.

He kissed him.

Melting into the kiss, Quatre's mind completely forgot about the line of questioning it had been pursuing and changed direction to a new tack, mainly how he could convince his husband to take him to bed.

Sally had returned and informed the group she wasn't going to wait any longer to take Heero through to surgery. She wanted to get him fixed up properly and she intended to do it _now_. Wufei offered his congratulations again and after shaking hands with Heero and suffering a hug from Duo, he took his leave, heading home to write up his report and sleep. Trowa and Quatre also bid the new parents farewell with a mixture of handshakes, hugs and a couple of kisses. Trowa promised Duo that as soon as they got back to the mansion he would contact Hilde and give her the good news, he'd also get in touch with Howard and let him know he had a grandson.

Finally the room was clear and Sally was able to check Duo over again. The epidural was wearing off and as the feeling started to return to Duo's legs, he also became aware of the soreness in his belly. Sally gave him a mild painkiller to help with the discomfort and warned him again about moving around. Despite the tenderness of his abdomen, Duo was quite horrified at the amount of flabby skin he found there and bemoaned the loss of his six pack.

Sally had told him it was quite natural to have a lot of loose skin, after all, it had stretched considerably to accommodate the growing baby and Duo couldn't expect it to shrink back into shape overnight. It would take time and exercise, but the exercise wouldn't be allowed for some time yet.

Grumbling about having a middle that resembled a lump of bread dough, Duo was finally silenced when Heero told him that if they got a flat on the car they wouldn't have to worry as they could use Duo's 'spare tire'. That comment scored Heero a cuff to the back of the head and a promise of no sex at all until Duo's body was well and truly back in shape.

When Sally butted in to tell Heero it was time to give him the anesthetic, the Japanese agent offered no resistance; he'd put his foot in his mouth once too often this afternoon and would be glad to escape into the world of unconsciousness for a while. With Heero out cold, Sally departed for the operating theater and Nurse Brown returned to push Duo back to his ward.

Heero had been wheeled in to join him in the ward an hour and a half later. Sally had sutured the gash properly, cleaned out the bullet wound and then spent ages removing slivers of glass from Heero's skin. Duo gazed again at the sleeping man. Bandages covered his upper right arm and Duo could see the edge of another bandage around Heero's chest. He wasn't too worried though, Heero still retained that ability to heal fairly quickly so Duo knew his spouse would be back to normal in half the time it took others to heal. He could only wish he had the same ability, he really hated the extra skin around his middle.

A soft whimpering noise came from the cot and Duo's maternal instincts kicked in. Instantly he was moving towards the cot and child, shuffling his sore and tired body across the bed to be able to reach into the cot and his son. "Hey, Sunshine. Decide to wake up, did you?" he said softly as his hand gently rubbed the baby's back.

Keitaro's eyes opened and he blinked. He couldn't focus properly yet and relied on his other senses to alert him to the world around him. There was an unusual feeling in his belly and he whimpered softly. Something warm and soothing rubbed against his back and a low tone greeted his ears. The sound was the same as the one he'd heard when floating in his small world and it comforted him. He gave a soft sigh and blinked again. Another whimper left his throat and the soothing pressure stopped briefly; then Keitaro felt himself being picked up.

Warmth enveloped him, a solid form pressed against his tiny body and his hearing picked up on the steady thump, thump of his mother's heartbeat. It comforted him and he snuggled his little face into the chest he was pressed against. The scent of milk hit his nose and reflexively his mouth began the action of suckling. He tried to push his face closer to the chest he was cradled against, searching for the milk. A deep rumbling noise came from within that chest and Keitaro blinked again.

As the baby whimpered again, so Duo leaned a little further over the cot and placed his hands around the infant. Carefully he lifted the baby out of the cot and brought him to his chest where he cradled him gently. Duo pushed the blanket back a little from Keitaro's face and smiled as the infant sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. Watching the little mouth working, Duo realized what it was the baby was searching for and he gave a low chuckle. "Hungry, are you?" he asked.

Keitaro continued in his search for food.

Duo thought for a moment. He knew Nurse Brown had left some formula made up for Sunshine but it was in the small 'fridge and the 'fridge was in the 'kitchen' a few doors down the hallway. Duo's legs weren't completely steady yet and add to that the stitches in his abdomen as well as the soreness, he really didn't feel up to making a trip to fetch the formula. A light bulb went off in his mind and he looked down to where the babe was nuzzling against his chest. Nurse Brown had said he should try breast feeding Keitaro and while Duo wasn't completely sold on the idea, it looked like he really didn't have much choice at the moment.

It was either feed the baby himself or wake Heero up to fetch the formula, and Heero wouldn't be to great on his feet either given the anesthetic and surgery he'd just had, or he could ring the bell and wait for Sally to come.

"I wonder if I can?" he said out loud and looked at the baby again. "Okay, let's give it a try." Duo carefully shifted Keitaro in his arms and then began the task of undoing the buttons on his pajama top. He managed to get the top open and grimaced when he saw the slightly swollen state of his chest. "If anyone suggests a training bra I'll strangle them with it," he muttered under his breath as he shifted position again.

With his upper torso now exposed, Duo brought Keitaro back to his chest and pushed the blanket completely away from the infant's face. Trying to remember what he'd read about feeding, he placed Keitaro in what he assumed was the proper position to feed. The baby's mouth began to open and close, searching for the nipple but unable to locate it. Shifting his hand, Duo brought his fingers around to the slightly swollen breast and gently grasped the nipple. He guided it to Keitaro's mouth and rubbed it gently over the baby's lips. Instantly, Keitaro latched on and began to suckle.

Duo's eyes widened in amazement as the baby took the nipple in his mouth and began to suck. He could feel the pressure and was surprised that the action didn't invoke a sexual response in him. Whenever his nipples had been sucked before his body had responded by arching and hardening; this, however, was completely different. He didn't know whether to be pleased or horrified.

Keitaro was content. Warm milk began to fill his belly and he sucked happily at his mother's breast. A lot had happened to him over the past few hours and while he didn't understand any of it, he felt safe, warm and cared for. His mother's scent filled his nostrils, the familiar sound of the steady heartbeat penetrated his ears, warmth enclosed him and the comforting nectar from his mother's body filled his stomach. He had everything he needed; and more.

Duo gently stroked his fingers over the baby's cheek, still in awe of the little person he and Heero had created with their love. "You're such a sweet baby, Sunshine, and I love you with all of my heart," he whispered.

Keitaro grunted and sucked harder.

With Duo's subtle shifting so Heero began to wake up. He could hear his husband murmuring softly as he slowly rose from the sleep of the anesthetic. His eyes began to open but he didn't move or make a sound. Instead he opted to simply lie there for a moment and watch.

Duo had Keitaro in his arms and was whispering to the baby as he gently held him. Heero could hear Keitaro utter a soft grunt in some sort of reply and his heart melted. The scene was so peaceful, so perfect.

"Hey," Duo said softly as he realized Heero was awake and watching them.

Heero smiled. "Hey, yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore but happy," replied Heero. "What about you?" Heero began to shift and sit up.

"Ditto to that," Duo chuckled.

Heero maneuvered himself in the bed until he was sitting close beside Duo. He gazed lovingly at his son as Keitaro fed at Duo's breast. "Decide to give it a shot, did you?" he asked.

"Yeah, well. Sunshine was hungry and I couldn't get out of bed to go fetch a bottle from the 'fridge. I didn't want to wake you or press the buzzer for Sally and I remembered what Nurse Brown said about giving him a couple of feeds myself so he gets all that stuff he'd supposed to, so I thought I'd give it a go." Duo smiled again at the baby still sucking away.

Heero placed his arm around Duo's shoulders and snuggled closer to his husband. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Keitaro's head and then partook of Duo's lips in a kiss born of love and passion. "I love you, Duo, more than life itself. Thank you for doing me the honor of marrying me and for caring enough for me to carry and bear my child."

Duo didn't know what to say to that, the lump in his throat swelling and the feeling in his chest overwhelming. With tears shining in his eyes he reached for Heero and kissed him long, deep and with every ounce of love he had.

When they separated for air, Heero again looked at the scene before him. "You look so beautiful together," he said softly. "You radiate an inner glow." Heero's eyes and tone turned serious for a moment and he looked deep into Duo's eyes. "Do you have any regrets?"

Duo looked from Heero to Keitaro and back to Heero again. "None," he said quietly. "Heero, it may not have been the best few months of my life, but I wouldn't have changed any of it. Well... maybe the throwing up part, and then there's the 'bash my insides to bits' part, _those _I could have done without; but, no, seeing our son and how perfect he is, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'm glad," said Heero and kissed Duo again. "I suppose..." Heero broke off, his brows furrowing into a frown.

"What, Heero?"

Heero looked up. "I don't know, now isn't really the time..."

"Yuy, you started to say something now I want to know what it was," growled Duo as he gently lifted Keitaro away from his breast, the baby having drunk his fill. Carefully, Duo positioned the child on his shoulder and began to pat the infant's back to bring up any wind.

Heero chuckled. "You look so natural doing that," he said.

Duo gave a soft laugh. "I guess Nurse Brown was right when she said a lot of it would come with natural instinct. Now stop trying to evade the question."

Heero met his lover's eyes and swallowed. "All I was going to say was, would you do it again?"

Duo stopped in his patting for a moment. "You mean would I fall pregnant and carry another baby?"

Heero nodded.

Duo thought long and hard for a few moments before replying. "Firstly we have to see how I heal up after this pregnancy. I don't even know if I will be capable of conceiving again." Duo started to pat Keitaro's back again. "But, yeah, if everything goes okay I'd seriously think about it. Besides, I think a little brother or sister further down the track would be good for Keitaro, don't you?" Duo smiled lovingly at Heero.

Keitaro chose that moment to bring up the wind.

"That better, Sunshine?" chuckled Duo as he brought the baby back to rest in his arms.

Keitaro blinked sleepily at his mother and yawned. Duo also felt the effects of the day catching up with him and couldn't hold the yawn of his own. Carefully, Heero arranged his husband and son in his arms, cuddling them both close. Duo's head rested against his chest, tucked underneath his chin and Heero inhaled the scent of Duo's silky hair. Keitaro was cuddled against Duo's chest, his little eyes closed as he went back to sleep.

As Heero's eyes also began to close he couldn't help but think of the road ahead. No doubt there would be rocky times, they were bound to clash at some stage over their respective ideas for the raising of their son, but there would also be laughter, love and happiness. They still didn't have a home of their own, Quatre had generously offered the use of the mansion for however long they wanted it, which given the state of their finances would probably be a very long time. The new addition was going to put even further demands on an already stretched budget and yet Heero didn't care. One thing stood out in his mind above all else.

He had a loving partner and now a son.

Heero was a rich man.

~ Owari ~

Authors Note: Well, that's it. This fic has finally come to its conclusion. Before I go though, there's a few things I'd like to say.

Firstly; I'd like to thank my dedicated beta's Yami_tai and Ryouga. They have put up with my endless spelling errors and bad grammar, correcting it without complaint and offering much in the way of constructive criticism. If it weren't for their skills this fic wouldn't have been half what it is. I am indebted to them both.

Secondly; to DBZ Velena who sent this plot bunny to me back in 2002. The simple suggestion of "What about a fic where Duo is a hermaphrodite?" grew into the monster you see before you today. I don't think either one of us had any idea it would be this big or this popular.

Thirdly; to all of you, the readers out there who have followed this fic from its 'birth' to its conclusion, whether on my site; the Gundam Wing Diaries, the ML's, Media Miner, Adult FF Net, GW Showcase or FF Net; I thank you. If you left a review be aware that I have read them and very much appreciate every single one, many of the muse's twists in the plot were generated from things said in reviews.

Lastly to two special people; Leslie and tk Maxwell777. The support you two have given me throughout the writing of this fic, your suggestions, feed back and encouragement helped me more than either of you will ever know. Arigato.

I spent six months researching prior to even starting on this fic. The prologue was first published on Oct 8th 2003 so in a way it seems fitting it should conclude in October 2005. Two years of my life have gone into this fic, two years of research, of drawing upon personal experience to attempt to get it as 'believable' as possible. During this time my first grand child was born and I'm sure the nurses thought I was mad as I sat there with a note book and scribbled down everything that happened from the moment my daughter was admitted until they performed the C-section. Ahhh... the lengths we fic writers go to in order to achieve full factual information. Had someone said to me when I first started writing this fic it would be 127 chapters long (including prologue & epilogue), I would have thought them mad. I'd originally planned for around 50 chapters, tops. For the past 2 years I've sweated, cried, laughed and attempted to murder the muse, but at the end of the day I look back at this 'novel' and I feel a sense of achievement. I'm happy with how it has come out, ecstatic by the number of hits, astounded by its popularity and humbled by all the kind reviews and emails for it.

Did I shed a tear when I wrote that final 'Owari'?

You'd bet I did!

Hugs to you all.

ShenLong.

On another note, this fic now has a sequel called "Family Ties". FT is still currently in the writing and I will start to post the chapters here, one every second day until it has caught up to where I'm currently at with it. I hope that all of you who have read 'Chimaera' will give 'Ties' a go. I also hope that you all enjoy it as much as 'Chimaera', and if it turns out half as popular as this fic then I'll be more than happy. ^_^


End file.
